Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) - Hurricane Rose Chronicles
by Czar Joseph
Summary: Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now for the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior. - [Full Summary is in this story] - This is now Rated M in Chapter 12.
1. A: The Next Step

**Chapter 1:** The Next Step; and the Next Journey Begin

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now for the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** It's been 6 months the heroes/heroines left Vale for find answers in Haven, under separations, while the rest remain to catching up the others, once the whole mess will cleaned out.

First is…a certain little red hooded scythe girl and her group were traveling when arriving in Anima to heading straight to Haven…while the certain blonde knucklehead will be catching up with his older counterpart and brother for heading there.

Hope that everything is prepared, while none of that will be prepared…

Once they arrived…searching for answers will begins…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan],  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Ino x Sai] – those two will be added on the list, soon.

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 1 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

~[EDIT]~  
8/7/2017/8:59am

With this new season, meaning that I can still continue the journey, which for now that come up and updated the ideas that I had developed over those months. Once I had updated my new ideas on the information document that I have been working on. Also its my creation, while some were belong to someone else.

Next is, which THIS will be unlikely to Tobi-Yaza that instead when he had DESTROY Beacon Tower which where the 'relic' is, Winter Schnee had died from his own story, because of if she IS really a Winter Maiden or not, and its best to find out. Even didn't updated Weiss' father named Jacques and their brother Whitley, being lazy-ass. Along with other new villains during Vol.4 is up.

So…which I'll be the one who doing this, for at least, and hope that things will be interesting for working this…

I'm on the other hand was been focus and hardworking writer, not a retard, which being disappointment. But I really did I had to do to get it done to work my work. Also…I had completely finished the first sequel and first SSGN story.

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **[Progress]**

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

7/30/2017/3:30am – This is the new volume, as you may know that the new season of RWBY is coming up till October. As much as I looked forward to see it, which of course that it will be so~ awesome!

Now, its Weiss' turn, which of course if possible it was the time before she go to Beacon Academy which until Winter was guided her sister to trained, without her assistance.

Well, which Weiss did skilled which needed to get serious matter in hand…

If possible for the known Winter Maiden should be revealed right about now…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuuden Op: Hero's Come Back! – Starts)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:09)**

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsu ga iku junbi ii ARE YOU READY?

Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING  
Taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME  
Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka STORY

COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!

COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP  
Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN

Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE

MAKE SOME NOISE (8x)

HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo  
Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho

Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
Subete sarau to shourino kansei

EVERYBODY STAND UP  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH!

COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP  
Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN

Ikuza, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Unknown Location==**

 **(RWBY Vol.4-Ch.1 OST: Score – Started)**

Open on a close-up of a pool of black slime in a dark red and purple land…

A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground.

The scene pans out to show several such pools and many Beowolves emerging. It pulls further and further out to show a mostly dark and desolate land made up of red ground, purple crystals, and a red and black clouded sky.

The images shimmers and we see Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai reflected in a window, watching from inside a high building. Emerald has her hand to her mouth while Mercury seeing slightly disgusted. Since those two haven't changed which wearing the usual attires.

Lastly, there's Kinoto, one of the remnants of Danzo's branch ANBU, ROOT foundation fraction. After Danzo's death, defeated by C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, aka Arashi, the curse seals on their tongues were vanished. This of course, that the remnants of ROOT were now under Cinder's command, which needed to gather more troops and/or find, or free others who imprisoned.

*Finger snaps*

A gloved hand appears between two purple crystal formations and snaps its fingers.

A wide shot reveals a large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. Six people sit at the table with 7 chairs. One of them is Cinder Fall.

After 'Failure Fall of Beacon', this result of Ruby's silver eyed powers had severed damage her as a Fall Maiden, which looked dramatic changes:

Her hair is much shorter now but whether she decide to cut it or the majority of it was destroyed within Ruby's attack is questionable, from the last time back in the tower before the inference of Xing, before facing Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of Nine-tails' power, and also the source of the Semblances' evolutionary.

She wears a black mask over her left missing left eye, and the scarring from said injury extend into a slight x-shape over the bridge if her nose.

She wears a long, dark red dress with one lone, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper-chest and sleeves are decorated with golden designs.

The right-side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half of the back half across her thigh.

On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shape gem set in gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it.

On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm.

Emerald and Mercury move away from the window, while Kinote remain stand taking a view outside of the windowed building.

There's a close-up of a man sitting across from Cinder, looking at his custom scroll; consists of this man with short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow dress shirt, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves.

Next to the man to Cinder's right. A pale man with gold eyes and brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail (which hopefully will met/pair up with Sasori) sits crouch casually on his chair, resting his arms on his knees.

He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars.

His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

Across from the brown-haired scorpion ponytailed man is large muscular man, and a beard, which his eyes were closed, and arms crossed, and he looks asleep. He wears a two-tone olive green coat and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts.

His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

Lastly, is Mosuke Zweichi, wore his usual armor, sitting between tall muscular man and the man wearing a dark-blue overcoat, while there's Nagato aka Pein was sitting between Cinder and the pale-man that on across the table, wearing the traditional Akatsuki coat with Rinnegan eyes active, along with Konan as well.

Cinder sits quietly, while Mercury and Emerald move to her side. Emerald nudges Mercury out of her way so that she can be directly next to Cinder.

"Yes, yes, keep your…posse…in check."

A Man with mustache spoke up, adjusting his necktie before finished his sentence with his left hand, looked sarcastically polite.

A fist clench and grunts from Mercury, and then he makes a move towards the man who mocks them, but Emerald holds him back to calms his anger. Which because of how being arrogant and condescending he was.

"You hear that?" The man spoke up, continued; turn his head to the same muscular man, along with Mosuke, looked amusing. Enjoying provoking Cinder's group because of how amusing is.

"…Silence. I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you, along with the rumored order, the 'Secret Nameless Order', she surely encounter the leader and its member. Lastly…a blonde fox-faunus-like boy who been overwhelms you." He added.

While the muscular man gives him an unimpressed sideways glance, when before he woke up cause by the man next to him along with Mosuke, as Pein had spoken up to joined the conversation.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki, he who faced Ms. Cinder during the last battle." Pein interjected, pronounced to referred to the blonde fox jinchuuriki.

"Ah yes, that boy, he had the 'power' that could overpower or match the Maidens' power…along with the red-heard boy that controls sand, along with seven interesting individuals had…'beasts' within them." He said, with sudden interests.

"Indeed, Dr. Watts…" Pein confirmed to the man who provoke and belittles Cinder named Watts. "Not only that we failed to obtain them once we have arrived in this world, so we will not make any mistakes after Itachi had lead his own White Fang branch which now under Akatsuki command."

Watts nod his head for understandable, since his mistress made allies with leader of Akatsuki, which because of how needed allies, which in exchange for hunting down 9 individuals who have a power according to the news about 9 mountain size animals with numerous tails that goes total of one-to-nine.

This is why the Akatsuki came into this world which gotten Cinder's most interesting report. They gather them up and revived something…powerful than 9.

"Cinder may have failed if she would have killed one of them such as the nine-tails jinchuuriki, and it is impossible for she attempt him to join her side, along with the other 8 fellow jinchuurikis…" Pein added.

"True…but until Hayabusa and his army, along with his Order, had interfered and then spoiled Cinder's plan. Until the young girl with silver eyes had froze that Grimm Dragon, along with Cinder had…'caught' in the blast, if she was underestimated by someone." Mosuke spoke up, referred from after the battle on the Tower from Cinder.

Cinder had recalled that battle against the blonde nine-tails bearer and the girl with silver eyes, which she wasn't aware about how humiliated was.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down, along with him who fought…" The man who sit-couched his chair spoke up, before his eyes glace at her, followed by his head turned at her, giving her a sadistic smile, then he snickered.

"Find her and…" He concluded, raised his hands gestures with his eyes stared at it with his eyes rolled to the side, before he could say something.

"Well…she took your eye, didn't she?" He finished, then gestures at her, regarding Cinder losing her eye.

Cinder only stares at the maniac while he cackles at her like a psychopath, also being belittled. Cinder tries to speak, cannot talk back, but only manages to make quiet exhaling noses, being struggling, turn her head signals Emerald to leans in to hear her.

"Pathetic." Watts spoke up, amusing for how Cinder didn't talk back because of her condition. "Why did you even-"

*Door unlocked*

There is a sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched, which cut Watts' sentence which getting their attention.

The doors open and everyone stands just before Salem enters, that welcomes her. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair.

Salem stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

"Watts…" Salem spoke up, called to the Doctor.

Watts straightens, looking towards her, as Salem turning to the man who stood up, before her.

"Do you find such malignance necessary?" She asked.

She gestures for all to sit down, while Watts remain stood.

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts responded, as he and Salem sit simultaneously.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder…Along with her cohorts." Salem stated, chastised Watts, then spoke up, claimed. "She's become our Fall Maiden, destroying Beacon Tower, it doesn't matter for Vale is destroyed, and most importantly…killed dear Ozpin."

Salem praised Cinder for her successfully attaining the mantle of the Fall Maiden, destroying Beacon Tower and killing Ozpin.

"So I'm curious, to what 'failures' are you referring?" She added, questioned.

"Well…the girl with the Silver Eyes. And also the young blond boy with whisker marks, that look like a fox faunus, the same two fought Cinder's…'slaves'…that being bested by them." Watts answered referred to Ruby Rose and Naruto Uzumaki. "And more so when it comes to facing a young man with black hair who almost lose her fight, happens to be the leader of military army of his."

Emerald (had a broken arm) and Mercury (while holding his stomach where Naruto struck his Wind-imbued Rasengan) were completely seething about how they had fought Naruto and Ruby during the last battle on Vale, which they were recovered their condition after the last encounter. Which never expecting for how strong they are and they were been completely underestimated by them.

First is Ruby Rose, her skills with agile and close-combat were way better than before, even though she uses her kicks which similar to Mercury's, instead of fists as her sister Yang does. And even her Speed Semblance was also way more advance and powerful than before as well.

And Naruto Uzumaki was the strongest individual, and also he is the most cleaver and unpredictable according what during the Vytal Festival. Even though that he manage to match Cinder's level while being the Fall Maiden.

Because of how Emerald's semblance were unaffected the young Uzumaki, and also overwhelms Mercury's strength. Not to mention, he can sense negative emotions such as the Grimm does.

Also Cinder was seething being humiliated by Jing D. Hayabusa which because of his power level would be far stronger than the Maidens' power, it's like he did faced so many tough opponents before, which accordingly to Mosuke about the Hayabusa was being able to lure the Grimm to his trap which part of his 'card game', than the chess that he played gamble.

"Yes… We've dealt their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us? And along with the boy who happens to be possessed such power within that would bested her." The tall muscular man stated.

Pein was curious about how Cinder was severed damage by a single young girl with silver eyes had bested her. Which of course, that the girl with Silver Eyes was looked similar to Rinnegan, which those eyes were powerful on this world, and also the subject regarding the 'Silver-eyed warriors'.

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless." Watts stated, glance at the muscular man.

"It is BECAUSE of the Maiden's power…" Salem claimed the statement.

 _'So…the weakness of the Maidens because of the girl's silver eyes had effective …accordingly that their kind did fears the Grimm by looking at it. And there's no telling what those silver eyes can do, better tell Tobi afterwards.'_ Pein said in thoughts, and then spoke up. "…Lady Salem."

"Yes." Salem responds to Pein, wanted questions from the leader of Akatsuki.

"I would like to inform you about regarding that we needed them…'alive'? Since Cinder would have killed Naruto Uzumaki has the nine-tails power, which that power itself would fade into existence if our goal would be ruined." Pein explained, with his eyes narrowed glared with crippled Cinder had his Rinnegan flares at.

"Very well, we'll give you the nine individuals for you objective, alive, in-exchange; and I would love to have you and Akatsuki in our side…" Salem appreciated, and then turns her eyes at Cinder. "Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness…Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

Cinder is unhappy about this and lowers her head, lowered her head, refusing to show her unhappiness. Next to her, Emerald looks at her in sympathy, and Mercury gave no reaction, presumably caught up in wonder, horror, and/or fear of everything around him.

On Cinder's case, as a Fall Maiden, which the leader of Akatsuki wanted the power of the tailed beast, which because they had a statue would extract its power and revives an ultimate power, like before she wanted that power as well, but until Salem was refused that wasn't what she ever wanted to became indestructible.

As Salem tuned back to Watts, and spoke up to him. "Dr. Watts…you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good…" Watts replied smirked, nod his head understandable for Salem's recommendation.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." She added, to the maniac named Tyrian, which made him laughed excited, rubbing his hands together.

"Gladly." The psychopath replied.

"And Hazel…" Salem said to the muscular man named Hazel. "…I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

"Salem, I would like to informed you that Itachi had his own White Fang fraction to lead which used to be under Adam Taurus were active. Please give regarding this about being hunted, so tell Taurus to call it out." Pein informed.

"I see…very well, Hazel, add this statement to young Adam about it regarding how they were been…hunting down. So tell him to cancel it." Salem replied.

"As you wish…" Hazel replied nod his head, slightly, understanding.

Cinder raises her finger. Emerald fails to notice this gesture for a moment.

"Oh!" The mint-haired feminine startled, as she leans in to hear her.

Cinder rasps into her ear. Emerald straightens. While Watts was pay close attention on her of what she attempt to say, looked amusing, while Emerald had assists her to hear of what would say.

"Speak, child." Salem said gestures to signals at Emerald of what Cinder has to say.

"She wants to know…" Emerald begin, then hesitates. "What about the girl? And-"

Watts scoffed that interrupted Emerald's sentence, and said. "What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours."

Cinder slams her fist onto the table and glares at Watts, who grins at her.

"That's enough." Salem command raised her hand heard the jangling, that calms the argument, as she gestures Emerald, hearing her sentence were interrupted. "Continue."

"And…um…the boy with the power that could rivals the maidens? And also, Cinder found out he is the 'source' of the semblance's evolution." Emerald added, causes Watts and Hazel shocked about a boy had a unique semblance could evolve from based ability.

"Oh?" The woman seemed intrigued. "You have failed to mention this prior to now, Cinder. What is this news of a male with the 'power to evolve semblance'."

Cinder gestured again to Emerald, who spoke for her. "You know the name Naruto Uzumaki?"

Salem nod her head confirmed about the young whiskered blonde.

"He…he made the girl with silver eyes to fly and teleport, and also he turns into a golden form with pure aura. And he could use attacks that only a Maiden could."

Salem crossed her hands in front of her face, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"Interesting…Perhaps this would be a more prudent threat. I shall make note for him along with the others." She said fascinating for this information.

"I believe it's our own business, Lady Salem. We'll give you any Intel about any of the individuals that Cinder had 'failed' to learned about them such as Itachi's brother Sasuke." Pein said, which receive a nod from Salem understand, as he eyes glance at Cinder. "And you better stay out of this, Cinder, if you have knocked him, instead of killed him, our goal would fall which we'll blame you for this mess."

Pein's narrowed his eyes, glaring at Cinder who seat next to her, which made Cinder tensed about how she had forgotten about regarding a certain black/white humanoid who been told about the tailed-beasts' power and the jinchuuriki.

"I apologized for Cinder being obsession and wanted the young Uzumaki's power, if she would had take him alive or had him and along with any of his kind would joined us…as much as if Cinder's ignorance would had aware about." Salem stated.

Cinder was seething and berated herself about if she would have knocked him instead of killing him. Which she would wants the nine-tails power, while she had the Fall Maiden's power.

"And not the only thing that Cinder had ignored my warning and advised during the operation of hers on Beacon that you send her." Mosuke interjected.

"Speak." Salem said.

"The Heaven GIs, the Heaven Federation, lead by Jing D. Hayabusa. Seems that Cinder was being outsmarted by my old mentor of how she would have well-aware about my mentor and his team were compete the tournament several months ago…after all, we fought them before as well." Mosuke explained.

Mosuke glance at Cinder, grinning at her, added.

"Since Cinder had ignored it, which is part of failure for destroying the Academy, along with Vale, except for the Tower. Even though attempt to get into their knees that how with so many army that able to wipe out Vale, and also they attempt to extinguished the Dragon on the Tower because where it was…"

In Cinder's statement about they tried to get the Heaven GIs' into their knees, but turns out, she was completely outsmart by Jing D. Hayabusa when she was completely careless for she wasn't expecting for the leader was the mentor of her mistress' ally.

She let her pride and confidents clouds her for being shame if Mosuke provide most experience soldiers of his will fought against them, before. And she failed to learn anything about them, while Mosuke 'knows' about them? Because of the fact that he was once a operative back then, when he wasn't aware about there's the 'Light' fraction.

"If you weren't aware about this to begin with, and ignoring Mosuke's warning and advised about the enemy you were facing, and also their army as well, will wipe the Grimm and allies are done for." Watts stated.

"Excuse me! If we weren't known and suspected about this, the leader of his army was the team leader of DYZR (Daystar), I mean, we're weren't that an army within a fleet that came from the sky, if Cinder had come up a plan to stole those weapons and technology that plan a bug onto it. Turns out, they have a anti-virus and also we're been bug as well." Emerald said irritate and protested, regarding each event and the failure attempts that they're planning to get the Heaven GIs into their knees.

As Mercury steps in, and joined Emerald's discussion; then spoke up.

"She's right, if those guys would been our hit list, I mean, we thought those guys were bunched of-"

"You thought they're bunch of low-lives? You're wrong, those guys were extremely veterans, they had kept their power level and skills remain hidden, until decide to use them at the right time." Mosuke interjected, claimed the point about his former mentor and his cohorts.

"But…I thought…they're just…" Mercury tried find the right words about Naruto and his rest of the Rookie 15's skills sets and information about them were completely outdated, even though that they had hidden their potential very well, without anyone will know about this.

While Kinoto, he was also the part of late Master Danzo's ROOT ANBU, which they're declared rogues to the Hidden Leaf now, even he and the rest of the remnants of the ROOT had somehow survived from that battlefield, even now that they're now under Cinder's command, also gather as much as the members of the ROOT remnants could find, and went under hiding.

Like before, he and the rest of the remnants of ROOT were now under Cinder Fall's command.

 **(AN: From Chapter 61 of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).)**

Until Kinoto had decides to steps in, joining the conversation regarding Naruto and his gang.

"As a Ninja, they're pretty good with deception, specialized with stealth and assassinations, because 'deception' is their primary weapon. Also, there is no argument regarding unfair or cheat; which there is no such thing as unfair, if anyone say 'fair' if someone blinds you with sand or soil? Cry foul of midst of battle if an opponent does something you consider underhanded? In our world, there is nothing underhanded or unfair? We use advantage we can. They had more of one so how is it unfair that they use something that they have available."

"Oh, deception to trick the enemies, huh, I see, interesting, looks like we're been ruse and tricked. They were faking their strength and skills that they're looked like weaklings and still the same like before." Hazel stated looked amazed about how those 'kids' were pretty good at hiding their skills. "Those kids were cleaver, and also never been holding back."

"Indeed, they didn't use any of their powerful attacks during the battle on Vale." Kinote stated.

Emerald and Mercury was tensed, surprisingly and disbelieve, about how Hazel's statement confirmed about Naruto, and the rest of his group of ninjas/kunoichis were powerful with their skills were remain hidden right behind their noses. Just like when Mercury fought Naruto because of he and his ninja comrades/friends were hiding their skills to anyone.

"I must say, even their power as well? Any of them according to Mr. Pein about nine special individuals who transforms into giant animals with each numbers of tails consisted total of 1-to-9, even a Goliath nor any high-level Grimm cannot take any of them down." Watts stated.

Salem was truly agreed with Watts about nine individuals with tremendous powers that can formed with a faunus-like features and also transforms into a giant mountain-size rampage animal with numerous tails which total one to nine. It was magnificent power; even she wanted to create a powerful creature that could rival them.

Not to mention that her fraction and Akatsuki still allies due to Black Zetsu proposal for if 'his mother' did will grateful for resurrection, and also wipe-out humanity.

"I would say let the Akatsuki will do our work." Pein said stepped in, among the seats making proposal. "Even the Jinchuuriki will not escape our grasps."

"You will do that, and if I will inform you if we need your people, if I'll send anyone to track down the targets, than you can send yours to accompany with." Salem said to Pein (Nagato) offered.

"Hmm, very well, Salem, I accepted, sending a single or pair of my members to assists your members of the inner-circle for obtain of what we wanted. Even we'll hunt down a little girl with silver eyes what you discussed. " Pein said acceptable.

"I understand." Salem replied, before saying. "I was aware about you and your group did have experience with those Jinchuuriki that with special powers that would unlikely to rivals the Maidens, correct?"

Causes Cinder's eyes widen, along with Emerald and Mercury about how much Jinchuuriki can rivals the Four Maidens; on the latter's case, she was completely absurd and outrages for how such as Naruto Uzumaki that she faced that power of his can almost rivals hers, when she was about to being overwhelmed by that blonde with full extend power of his, which she almost defeated after all.

"Not only that, Cinder reported about they're been trained with few people, and also regarding the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'." She added.

"The name-of-the-anonymous-order, that organization been our threat for some times." Watts stated, referred from Order of the White Phoenix, which its true name never being revealed. "Even we tried to know the 'real' name of the secret organization is still been the thorns on our side. They're still remain anonymous at the time, when we learned about Pronterra."

"Actually, Pronterra was a space colony." Mosuke announced, causes the grouped turns their eyes at him, also Salem, looked surprised; then explains. "You think I'm joking? Because they had a space program while Remnant didn't. Shell Town was just the 'entrance' and first outpost to Pronterra, even the Grimm cannot survive zero-level oxygen and gravity. Even if sending ships into the colony, not to mention it was heavily guarded, armed with powerful defenses."

Hazel and Watts nod their heads understand about how Remnant didn't had their own space program to begin with, which of course that it was understatement for take time to having the new space program.

"Also, I'd heard that Vale had prepared for their owned space program once it's finished." Mosuke added, that surprised Cinder's group, minus Watts, Tyrian, Pein, Pein, and Salem. For now, that the history of remnant will prepare to send a satellite on out of orbit, for until then of if they will succeed.

"And…even Vale's own military which they have published to have Marauder suits to be deployed." He added.

Causes the eyes of Watts and Hazel widen surprised for sudden news about Vale gotten new military besides Atlas, while Tyrian smiles sadistic for how gotten interests, hope that he will face such interesting victims to kill. While Pein was narrowed his eyes for

"Excuse me…" Emerald spoke up, raised her hand, as Mosuke gestures at the latter to join the conversation. "We're wondering about what kind of power source of those suits is? And are they hackable?"

"Simple, they're not? Those were exoskeleton suits, and they were aura-powered, according to the intelligence of ours. And also those suits weren't hackable just like the Atlesian Paladins, because those suits were based on older models." Mosuke replied, Cinder's eyes widen for its impossible for those suits to unable to hack and also it's aura-powered as well. "And I would suggest that its completely heavily guard, there is no way to get pass through."

"I see…then we suggest to not do anything, once needed more info."

"Tyrian?" Salem called to Tyrian.

"Yes, milady?" Tyrian responded.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder…" Salem said reassigns him to hunt down Ruby.

Tyrian giggles elatedly and claps.

"…and bring her to me." She added.

Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug and smiled for serious task.

"And Tyrian…"

That gotten Tyrian turns to her once again.

"Pein will have one of members will assists you for your journey." He added, making Tyrian smiled for wanted to have someone will go with him, which happens he met Hidan being a psychopath as he does, and also Sasori regarding an interesting poison that he had made.

"Oh! Tell me, tell me, milady! Tell me who?"

"Sasori." Pein answered, spoke up, that causes Tyrain delightful excited hearing for get to partner up with Sasori of the Red Sand.

 **(AN: There you go, the scorpion pair.)**

Salem turns to Watts, and said. "Haven may wait, Dr. Watts. I want you to find any information you can on this boy, along with his…companions. While the information about the rest on different academies, so Haven will learned about the man with the power off the Six."

"Very well, ma'am. I will learn anything about this." Watts replied understand.

"I'll send Konan with you, while Sasori had finished recon around Vale learned about their whereabouts of their were separate part ways, she will be accompany you for this task, because of most of the police officers will not recognized her because she wasn't on the list that somehow Kakashi Hatake had Itachi's name on it." Pein concluded.

"Understood." The Doctor replied.

"I'm looking forward working with you, Dr. Watts." Konan spoke up, receiving a nod from the doctor.

With Salem had finished recommended a group for their task, and needed to finished this meeting.

"Now…because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen…and Haven will be next."

When she had finished speaking, as Watts, Mosuke, and Hazel rises up in the seat, along with Pein, as Emerald spoke up for Cinder, again.

"Cinder says…um…well, she says she can take down the boy, and also his companions?" The mint-haired girl asked.

Seeing Pein and Konan passed her and Mercury.

"Can you?" The dark woman questioned the Maiden. "We will not simply throw away this opportunity, Cinder. This is a chance to bring even more power to us."

As Hazel, Watts, and Mosuke disperse the meeting, leaving Tyrian, Cinder, and Salem, along with Emerald and Mercury.

Tyrian snickers at Cinder and point to his left eye, then said.

"Eye for an eye…" He laughed wickedly.

Tyrian goes into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, increases in volume, while Cinder grits her teeth.

Once Tyrian had gotten up into his seat and also left the meeting room, while laughed excited manic, only leaves Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, and Salem were left; hearing Tyrian's loud laughing.

"Now…I want to know more about this boy you were facing, Cinder. The time before the girl with Silver eyes unleashed…"

 **(RWBY Vol.4-Ch.1 OST: Score – Ended – 3:36)**

 **==Scene cuts, New Location==**

"Gaah!"

A boy with freckles and hazel eyes wakes up in a panic and sighs in relief after looking around.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Leitmotifs: Oscar Pine – Starts)**

He emerges from the left of the barn and climbs down a ladder, and walks towards to the entrance.

The boy is wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-colored cloth.

He opens the barn door to a peaceful country scene with a rising sun and birds tweeting.

White Mountains are background to a dirt road, grass, a few trees and a green water pump. He steps out on the barn, raised his hand to block the sun's rays, smiled at the scenary.

The next scene is he place the blue bucket on the water pump, and started to pumps it into the bucket. As his gaze wanders the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprised upon realizing he had overfilled the bucket. His shoulders fall with a sigh.

The scene cuts to the boy shutting and turning a green compost tumbler that is marked with a yellow crown bearing the initial 'CK', with a sighed in the last part for doing his work.

While hoeing rows in a garden, he suddenly straightens up and looks out in the distance.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Leitmotifs: Oscar Pine – Ended)**

 **==Scene Change==**

To the sound of blowing wind the scene cuts to a shot of blue sky above a green forest. There are a few shots inside the forest before Nora Valkyrie is hearing speaking.

"I'm just sayin'…" A chirpy voice said nonchalantly.

Nora and Lie Ren emerge from behind a tree, walking together; along with Anthony Scepter and Raphael Gray, which two members of SABR still wore their usual attires.

"…there's more members of JNPR (Juniper), in this team than RWBY (Ruby) and SABR (Saber/Sabre). It just makes sense to go with THAT one." She concluded.

Nora Valkyrie had her new appearance after months passed after 'Failure Fall of Beacon', and trained.

She retains her gloves and wears a white top that is similar to her old one, through the heart out-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detactable white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt she wears a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damage print of her emblam visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves.

The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces. Noticeably, her hair is now shoulder-length.

"Please…make her to stop." Anthony muttered, whining for Nora's annoying complains about team name, which they were arguing about to come up with.

"But 'Japer Vale' isn't a color or a word." Ren replied to Nora, denied, and scratching the side of his hand with his left hand; also he had his new appearance:

Ren wears his hair down, and it has grown to, as his concept art notes, "almost butt-length".

His attire is similar to before in color. He has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat.

Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the kness, and calf-high open-toed sandals.

From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

"And isn't even a word as well, I agree with Ren, at least it's actually English." Raphael added told the disagreeing girl, who shakes his head at her, agreed with Ren, causes Nora groaning for wanted to argue and convincing.

"Not to mention, PJRVL (Pager Vale), if you wanted to name that after to your home on Vale, making Pyrrha a leader, and how you forget that we'll still your instructors and also Jaune is a strategist." Anthony state concluded.

Ever since Nora tried to form a team together with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael, which because of Anthony explain to her that they were still members of Team SABR while Shiru was still under training with Blake and Weiss on the different path along with Gaara Sabaku.

Of course, adding SBR (Saber, because of Anthony's surname is Scepter), so which because they're still instructors recommend by Jing D. Hayabusa for having them to teach, for pass few months.

"Ugh, how can I be more CLEAR?!" Nora exclaims, attempt to explain the point about the team.

Nora puts her hands up and the letters 'JPRVL (Japer Vale)' pop into existence.

"One, two, three, and four…!"

She points to the first four in synch, one by one, which unlikely to the letters, which because of being 'V', 'J' stands for Jaune, 'P' means Pyrrha, and Ren is 'R'.

"…That's MORE than one." Nora stated, points to the 'R' on the center.

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective…" Ren said, explained to Nora.

Ren hold out his hand and letters of 'RNNJR (Ranger)' pop into existence. Behind him, Jaune Arc is crouched and watching something hiding behind a large log, along with Pyrrha next besides him. **(0)**

Since the appearances of Jaune haven't changed, still wore the same attires, which unlikely to Nora and Ren that had changed their new clothes for past few months of training.

And Pyrrha had gotten her new attire over passed months, since it was made from Raphael with a help of Ruby for creating new set of armor for her:

Her new attire was consists of combination of her current and Jaune's; with additional, modifications sets. The color scheme is bronze with red accents:

She wore a chestplate similar to Jaune's, but she had 2 pads for her abdomen, adding pauldrons on her shoulders had donned on her top.

The additional of her elastic brown cut-off sleeves were had a bronze ring on her right bicep, and while the other is a armband on her left bicep, then which had her bracer's newest state that had red accents.

Then her new skirt's design is now a war skirt (roman-style), and still had the same red-ankle-length drapery on her waist, along with her current personal symbol, the 'shield and spear' emblem, along with her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt.

And also had jewel accessories on additional for her attire, which consists of green gems on each piece on the armor was in placed; one is on her gorgot, then her chest armor, along with 2 pauldrons, and last 2 were on her usual greaves.

Lastly is her footwear is new to her, which is no longer wore high-heels, but also have half-calf boots. **(1)**

And also, notice Jaune had sheathed sword is strapped on the back of his waist, consists of black hilt with bronze hilt and pommel, and its sheath is purple and bronze cap which appear to be a blade-edge weapon; while his current weapon, Corcea Mors wasn't on his possession, which happens to be left it on the town, well, the sheath of Jaune's temporary sword wasn't a collapsible shield as his current does.

"…Wouldn't that make her the leader? I mean, did Jing really 'made' Ruby our leader for this journey? But it's only temporary." He added, pointing to the first 'R'. Nora would argue or protest about what Jing really did made Ruby a leader just like Ozpin does.

"Ren's correct, Nora, we did train Ruby for a past few months, as much as she had tons experience as Jaune does, well, as much as I was under his wing. So, Team RNNJR it is." Anthony interjected and explained, voted Ren's statement, which made Nora groaning complained, which she wanted to argue.

"Guys, can we do this another time? We have to be prepared for Ruby's signal." Pyrrha's voice called out, interjected their conversation, as she consoled getting Miló and Akoúo̱.

Ren, Nora, Anthony, and Raphael turn their heads towards Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Pyrrha's right, we need to focus…" Jaune concluded.

The letters pop out of existence, Jaune turn his head back to the front.

"…Also JPRVL is WAY cooler." He added, compliment, and then mentally added, complained. _'Oh come on! Why Jing would make Ruby a leader? It's unfair! I mean, I was leader of JNPR before! Well, as long as Anthony taught me everything he knows being a knight like Johnny does.'_

"EXACTLY!" Nora exclaims relief for Jaune gotten the point, with her hands on her hips, glaring at Ren, Anthony, and Raphael.

Ren goes to speak, but instead just groans, which made Pyrrha giggled for what they had heard.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Anthony and Raphael countered.

"Oh com-!" Nora could complain for the argument.

*Rumbling!*

Suddenly, a ground itself started to rumble, which interrupts Nora's complaining before that that gotten team JNPR, Anthony, and Raphael, as Jaune notice a nearby stones shaking, a sign for something approaching. Knowing that Ruby and Bonnie were sent to bring 'something' towards them.

Jaune turn his head back to the position, that sound like is coming their way with his eyes narrowed.

"…It's here." He calls out, signals them for making a course of action. Meaning that Ruby and Bonnie had succeeded something what they're facing.

 **(RWBY Vol.4-Ch.1 OST: Score – Ended – 3:37)**

Scene change to Ruby Rose and Bonnie Fullbuster flying backwards from trees, the red reaper firing Crescent Rose in Gun mode in the direction she came from in four shots, while Bonnie tossing several of throwing knives mirroring Ruby's action.

A collection of floating boulders with a Grimm mask moves the trees aside, clearly chasing her. Appears to be an enormous Grimm apparently made of giant stones bursts out of the foliage.

Ruby falls, and suddenly disappeared with red flash, which she landed on her feet on a big branch strong enough to hold her weight without getting hit by branch, she uses her semblance, the 'Mach 3: Blink' to slow down her descent.

Ruby Rose had changed recently some months ago; she sure did change which had gotten her new appearance.

Now she wore a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her default clothing, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset.

A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack.

In lieu of her full black stockings, Ruby wears leggings that show part of her thighs and contain an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her previous boots.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her default attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear, somewhat similar to her uncle Qrow's cape.

Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips.

Then she uses semblance that turns into a odd shape with rose petals all around her to fly past the Grimm, until a giant stone arm took out most of the trees it slammed against, tipping several others as well.

The Grimm stood in a small clearing, one that it was slowly expanding with each attack by swing its arm wildly.

Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Anthony, and Raphael look up watching from just outside the clearing.

"We need to help them!" Pyrrha yelled for everyone to assists Ruby and Bonnie.

"Right, let's get that thing off them!" Jaune agreed and command, as he drawn his temporary sword; which its design appears to be a longsword-design, able to wield in one or two handed, it's straight with its purple cheeks and silver double-edged blade which it's a blade-weapon, its hilt is bronze and the collar of the sword on the fuller is red gem imbedded on it, and the pommel is bronze as well.

Once Jaune drawn his sword, suddenly the blade is suddenly glows in yellow light, which it's like rod itself burning heat.

Jaune happens to be wielding a 'Fire Katana' which belongs to Anthony, which before they left town leaving his Corcea Mors to a blacksmith for some new upgrades, along with Pyrrha's, this is why they still wore their current attires. **(W1)**

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Don't worry, Jaune. You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist." Nora said._

 _Jaune groaning, after they left town to hunt down a Grimm, which he was unarmed._

 _"Don't worry, Jaune. I got your back. Although, I can let you borrowed_ _Akoúo_ _̱_ _for useful._ _" Pyrrha said encouraged her boyfriend._

 _Jaune sighed, which his girlfriend gotten a point for wanted to borrow her shield, unlikely to during the Vytal Festival about Los and Yazo had wielded same gunblades, against Penny and Yugito._

 _"Hey, Jaune!"_

 _Which gotten the group attention to see Anthony approaching, holding a sheathed sword on his hand, while his tower shield on the other._

 _"Here…" Anthony said handed a sheathed sword to Jaune, which confuses the blonde swordsman._

 _"Wha…?" Jaune wondered why Anthony lends a sheathed sword on his hand._

 _"This sword will be useful while yours is at town for upgrades, as much as this will be useful for this." Anthony stated._

 _"I…I can't accept this! But…that's yours right?" Jaune argued._

 _"Used to, but this is my first ever sword was once that I was a reckless swordsman back then." Anthony replied._

 _"Wait, you were?" Jaune said sound surprisingly._

 _"Yeah, and as much as this sword will be useful, and also, it's my first weapon I wielded. So, I decide to lend you mine if you needed one." Anthony insisted._

 _Jaune couldn't say much, which of course of what Anthony's reason to wield a sword that is basically a normal sword._

 _With no hesitation, Jaune takes it, and then draws the sword out, which looked awestruck at the blade were looked fascinated for such a blade weapon, along with Ruby was also awestruck for seeing a sword is looked marvelous._

 _Suddenly that surprised Jaune and Ruby for seeing the blade of the sword started to glowing yellow, once he draw it out._

 _"That's right, once the sword is drawn or going into battle, it will lights up into a burning heat of the sun." Anthony explained._

 _"Now, THAT'S a fire sword!" Ruby exclaims, admitted._

 _Jaune was awed at the sword onto his hands, which of course that he sure that it is a good weapon, as a temporary and while his weapon on the town._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Jaune and Pyrrha share their looks and nod at each other, and then they runs towards them, trying to distract the Grimm, along with Anthony for taking the different flank. Ren jumps up into the trees, once he landed on the branch on the top.

"Don't forget meee!" Nora cried.

Nora pulls out her Magnhild and and shoots it at the ground.

"Wooo! Hahahaha!" Nora excited whooping, propelling herself into the air. She lands right besides Ren in his branch that followed him.

"We need to draw its attention away from Ruby and Bonnie!" The ninja teen advised, as a stream of rose petals, Ruby flies past them.

"Could use some help!" Ruby cried out as she passed, which the Grimm itself was trying to distract its focus from her away from Ren and Nora.

As Ren jumped to the next branch leaving Nora behind to provide to draw out its attention, as the hammer wielder shoots several grenades at the Grimm in the back that staggers forwards from the explosives, while Ren hops through the trees around its head, firing a barrage of bullets at it, the Grimm Golem (Geist) attempt to swat at Ren, but he just runs up its rock arm.

Ren propels himself into the air and comes down on the Grimm in its distinctive face, striking at it with StormFlower, it's ineffective, due to seeing it brought its arms up to protect itself, just as Ren slashed it. But the thick stone blocked the attack entirely.

"Gotta get in closer!" Pyrrha exclaims, firing several rounds in her Milo in rifle form, while Jaune is on defensive stance with his Fire Katana in his hands.

Just then, Ren landed besides Jaune and Pyrrha.

"My blades don't hurt him!" He informed.

Than Bonnie had suddenly land besides Ren, and she spoke up.

"You're getting better, Ren." She said praised.

"Thanks." Ren replied.

"Good, right now, our target is recovered." Bonnie informed.

The Grimm turns, standing upright, Nora's eyes widen at this for what Bonnie had said.

"Crap!" She cursed.

"How about THIS?!" Ruby yelled out in a war cry of sorts, hoping her tactic works.

She loads a magazine with an image of a lightning bolt on its side into Crescent Rose, before she took it out. As Ruby 'blink' at the front of the Grimm, and shots a electro bolts encase one of the Grimm's arms, once she is on the ground, gasp at the sight.

The red lines on the arm glow brighter, and the Grimm slams it into the ground, causes a shockwave in all direction.

All are sent flying backward, but Bonnie, Raphael, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby (via slam her Crescent Rose into the ground) manage to land on their feet.

Before Anthony reacts by slams his large tower shield into the ground which its bipod mechanism extends, until Jaune went behind him to block its shockwave, which they were tumbles along with the ground painfully that slows them before Jaune softly bumps into the boulder.

"THAT'S IT!" Nora roars, frustrated.

"Nora, let's do this!" Raphael called out.

"Right!" The orange-haired hammer wielder replied.

As she and Raphael ran forward, Nora tossing her Grenade launcher into the air as it transformed into Hammer Mode, until she caught it.

"Here you go! **Adrenaline Rush!** " Raphael called out which he and Nora body is engulfed with yellow light which gain speed its attack.

Nora and Raphael leapt up at the Grimm. They give a double mighty swing, breaking its arm apart, until the Grimm attempt to hit them had failed.

The Grimm seemed to try to recall its stone arm, but just end up sending large pieces flies straight towards Nora, but Ruby gets between them and knocks it away, along with Raphael.

In retaliation, the Grimm tried unsuccessfully to strike the two girls who had uses its other arm.

"Jaune!" Anthony yelled, as he toss his oversize shield at Jaune, which he quickly caught it and knocks away the pieces of stones.

"Thanks, Anthony!" Jaune said grateful.

"No problem, come on, we're not out of the woods, yet!" The crusade replied.

As the Grimm continually tries and fails to hit an evasive Nora and Raphael.

"You're getting better, Nora. I did most of time being most evasive blacksmith." Raphael comment.

"Thanks to you for taught me to dodge, while being a fellow hammer wielder." Nora replied.

Jaune stands up, while holding Anthony's shield and looks up at the Grimm.

"Ah…is that…?" The blonde swordsman muttered he looks up at the Grimm.

The Grimm's armless shoulder gains a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye in the middle. The circle spins, and then a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The arm rears back.

"Uh-oh!" The Blond Knight gulped, yells out. "Pyrrha! Look out!"

The Grimm shoves its new arm into the tree where Pyrrha was leaning against and lifts it from the ground. Before the shrub was lifted from its roots, she heard Jaune's warning and ran from the tree.

"Everyone! The Grimm's arm is a tree!" The gladiator girl declared as she charged in with her shield in front.

"Big mistake!" Ruby exclaims, smirking.

Ruby spins Crescent Rose and loads another magazine into it - this one with imagery of fire on its side. She fires, and the flaming projectile swings around to the tree arm. Jaune fist pumps. The tree arm swings around to him, on fire.

" **Shield…** " Anthony exclaimed.

A scene of a turbine engine generates from four holes of his shield.

"… **Boomerang!** " He yelled, hurls a high-speed spinning shield.

A high-speed spinning shield that smashed burning tree arm, then Pyrrha jumped to slice the tree arm clean off between, and one of Ren's StormFlower spins through the air and makes a cut across the Grimm's mask, along with one of Bonnie's knives was struck into the side of it, causing it to stumble fall backwards, temporary. After Anthony's shield had returns back to its owner.

Ren landed besides Jaune and catches his gun as it spun back like a boomerang. Ruby, Pyrrha, Raphael, Anthony, and Nora come up behind their teammates/disciples with Bonnie landing besides them, ready to continue the fight.

Jaune sheathed his fire katana, after its blade is subsided which it deactivate its heat blade, and spoke up to confer to the team were gathered.

"Okay, how do we do this?" The blonde knight asked, for come up with a plan.

"His body is too thick to break though." Ren said, tried a suggestion.

"It doesn't care about its body, right Jaune." Pyrrha added rubbing her head.

While Raphael, Anthony, and Bonnie were on front of them while overheard the briefing to come up a plan, while they were standby for prepared give orders, while seeing the Grimm is attempt to recovered.

"Plus, it can keep grabbing new limbs!" Nora stated.

"But it keeps protecting its face…" Pyrrha chipped stated about the Grimm's protectiveness for its face.

"We can't break it!" Ruby groaned in exasperation.

"Ugh…" Jaune groans having a small headache. "If we knocked all of its limbs off at once, and went for the…!"

Jaune's eyes light up with an idea and he turns to face his team as the Grimm gets up.

"Guys, I got it! We hit it…harder!"

"Is… that it?" Ren asked feeling puzzled, confusingly.

"No, seriously! It's trying to keep us from its face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Jaune suggested, as he slam his fist on the palm.

"Alright…! Come on, team! Let's do this." Ruby declared cocking her Crescent Rose.

"Yeah!" Nora exclaims agreed, switches her Magnhild in Grenade Launcher into Hammer Mode, again.

"Right!" Ren nodded his head.

"Good idea, Jaune." Pyrrha said as Milo turned into its Xiphos sword mode.

Jaune smiles till he gotten serious, and made a command as he gestures to give a direction to his teammates and mentors, which they tested Jaune's leadership skills as Ruby does.

"Ren, Bonnie, Left!"

Ren and Bonnie leapt departs into the air to the left side for being told.

"Ruby, Pyrrha, Right!"

Ruby and Pyrrha mimics them jumped into the right side for the same command.

Jaune glances at his hyperactive teammate, and spoke up.

"Nora…ready to try out the new upgrade?" He asked, smiled.

Nora nods and runs off, as Jaunes turns to Raphael.

"Raphael, give Nora a boost."

"Roger that!" Raphael replied as he follows the hyperactive where she went.

Leaving Jaune and Anthony, as Jaune had drawn his Fire Katana as the blade is started to glow into burning heat, once again, while Anthony was on his stance.

"Are you ready for this, Jaune? This is the first time using it on actual battle." The crusader asked to his disciple.

"Yes, it sure does." Jaune replied.

"AAH!" Ruby roars.

Ruby and Pyrrha attacks the right side, as Ren and Bonnie had attacks the left. Nora landed on the side, while the Grimm was distracted, along with Raphael besides her.

" **Adrenaline Rush!** " Raphael muttered, as he place his hand on Nora's back to give her buff to increases her attack speed, once the time limit of buff is wore off, temporary.

Now, Nora activates a mechanism that generates a current of electricity across the hammerhead of Magnhild. Anthony and Jaune runs around, as Anthony block the Grimm's strikes with his shield as Jaune's Fire Katana had aura manifest itself.

"I'll take over here!" The blonde knight yelled, as he move to one handed, rather hand two; as he move the sword into the left side.

 _'Alright, Anthony told me that I can amplify a bit of my aura just by breathing…let's see if it works. I better use it, now!'_ Jaune said in his thoughts, as his aura started to expand getting the total attention of the Grimm swung its' limb at him.

Jaune opens his eyes, and then swing the sword horizontal.

" **Holy** …" He begins, and then swings the sword upwards. "… **Cross!** "

Jaune launched a cross-shape projectile at the face, which the Grimm got stunned unable to defend itself from the attack, which results that blinds it from the attack, as their teammates attacked the Grimm easily with no problem.

Nora charges Magnhild even more and braces her feet.

"READY!" She yelled, signals her teammates and mentors.

"YAAH!" Ruby yells, slashed the Grimm with her Crescent Rose, hearing Nora's signal, and then blast herself back to Nora's location.

Once Ruby landed next to Jaune after another attacks as they look at each other.

"USE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Jaune ordered.

Ruby uses her Semblance to fly at the Grimm, taking Nora with her, and the red and pink swirls go right for the tree arm.

*Swish!*

Ruby slices the tree in half, opening the way for Nora to hit the mask with Magnhild.

*WHAM!*

 **(RWBY Vol.4-Ch.1 OST: Score – Ended – 7:59)**

The rock body shatters and the ephemeral Grimm rises out of it and flies off.

This Grimm itself is a black figure that has bone-like spikes on its back and ribs on its upper body, with long, skeleton-like forearms and sharp fingernails. Due to its ghostly appearance, it lacks a lower body, instead floating through the air while leaving behind a black smoke trail. Its face consists of Grimm markings on a mask-like bone plate with a single eye.

Ruby raised her Sniper rifle, and aims for the fleeing Grimm.

*Bang!*

A single bullet shoots straight at it, and it turns its face right into the flaming projectile.

Next is a wide-shot of birds taking flight from trees…

Ruby jabbed the tip of Crescent Rose in Scythe Form, and wipe out the sweat off his brow.

"Whew! Another victory and job well done! Good job everyone! Let's report back to the mayor and tell him that the Grimm is exterminated!" She said.

 **==Scene Change, Later, at Village==**

 **(AN: The OST of the Score will be subsided.)**

Ruby shakes hands with a male official in a town.

"We truly can't thank you enough." He said with gratitude.

"Just doing our job, sir!" Ruby replied with a smile on her face, while Team JNPR along with SABR besides her.

"That Geist have been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." The Mayor said explained.

A nearby village has been under attack from the Geist who what Team RNNJR had fought, along with SBR, for several weeks. The village beginning to believe that they might need to relocate in order to escape.

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral… You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby added her two cents in, and offered to escort them to the safety to the walls of Kingdom of Mistral.

"Ha…I take it you're not from these parts…" The Mayor stated, amused by Ruby's suggestion, as he turn his head at the town.

We enter a village of the idyllic life in the village are shown: people buy fresh produce from a cart, stand and chat on open balconies overlooking the roads, tend to their horses and generally go about their daily lives peacefully. The village has plentiful trees and green spaces and cobbled roads.

"Anima is a large continent…I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life." He said declines Ruby's offer and explained for remain in this location.

"I just wish we could pay you more." He added shook his head sadden; as Anthony stepped in, and spoke up.

"If you don't need to while remain in a peaceful life, then I will contact Vale for have protection, but don't worry, they're not like from Atlas." Anthony suggested.

"Ah yes, I'd heard a rumor about there's an army were greater than Atlas, is it…Heaven Federation? Yes, it does, they do protecting villages without walls, by sending a ship. I will accept an offer for give us protection." The official said, regarding Heaven GIs.

"You and I will make a discussion as a representative of Heaven Federation." Anthony added.

"I'll look forward for discussion." He said grateful.

With Ren turns to his team and mentors, and informed. "Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient."

And so, Team RNNJR and SBR bowed respectfully.

 **==Scene Cut, at Blacksmith Shop==**

At the entrance of the blacksmith shop which decorates a sign of anvil along with axe and hammer.

A shop door closes, followed by the door bell rings.

*Thud!*

At a counter, a burly man with horns sets down a set of armor.

"There you go, son! It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!" The blacksmith said with a hearty laugh.

Before offered to exterminate a Geist had been plague the village, Team RNNJR and SBR give an exchange for Jaune's new set of armor and weapon for performing maintenance. Even though Raphael as a fellow blacksmith for adjusted and modified new weapons and armor for the huntsman/huntress.

In their payment for exterminate the Grimm, was a new set of armor for Jaune and his weapon as well, it was their greater payment.

Seeing Ruby, Team JNPR were front of the counter, while Raphael and Anthony standing behind them, and Bonnie lend her back against the wall besides the door.

Jaune was flabbergasted by how the armor looked the blacksmith had made.

"Wow…That-eh…I don't know what to say." Jaune said wasn't sure how amazed for gotten his new set, while Pyrrha smiled at her boyfriend for how he wanted to get change.

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." The blacksmith smiled, insisted told Jaune to put it on; then he gestures point his thumb at the back at the direction.

The faunus blacksmith turns and goes out back.

"So…What are you waiting for?" Nora spoke up, that stumbles jaune for give him a hard push.

Jaune manages to get his balance back, realized about the new armor he had to wear.

"Oh! Uh…right!" Jaune exclaims, as he immediately went to the counter before takes off his old chestplate. But, before that, as realized that, he had forgotten he still had Anthony's fire katana on his hip.

"One moment please!" He called out, as he went to Anthony, skipped passed Nora, and took out his sheathed Fire Katana, as he hand it back.

"Here's your sword back, thanks for lending me yours." Jaune said handed it to Anthony.

"You're welcome, Jaune." He replied, as he takes it, and places it through his cape.

And with that, as Jaune went back to the countertop, before taking off his chestplate armor.

Jaune place his old chestplate into the counter, and spoke up.

"Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." He added softly.

Hearing that, Ren spoke to him, smiled a bit. "A sign of progress."

"Progress that I am proud of Jaune. The way you applied Anthony's teachings and also your skills are excellent, along with your aura control." Pyrrha said with a smile and give him a kiss on his cheek.

Jaune blushes with a smile as he turns around, and Ruby gasps, along with Bonnie (which her emotion reaction being a stoic and cold expression), then covers their mouth and tries not to giggle and/or laughed. While Raphael was using his scroll to take a picture of Jaune's printed hoodie.

"Whuh…what is it?" Jaune asked arched an eyebrow, notice Nora grinned before Ruby reacted.

"What is THAT?!" Ruby exclaims, pointing her finger at his chest, making Jaune looked over.

A bunny emblem is on Jaune's chest.

Anthony was disbelieving for Jaune, the knight being disciple by under his wing had wore something…girlish or childish? According to Shiru, he wore a blue onesie and bunny shippers for bedwear during the beach

"What, my hoodie?" Jaune replied, places his hand in the right ear, and then he shrugged. "I've always had this!"

Hearing that, not getting what Ruby sees as funny, while Ren and Nora knows about Jaune had that hoodie, along with Pyrrha which she couldn't help to giggle for how her boyfriend had that hoodie. Anthony just rubbing the bridge of his nose, and Bonnie shook her head.

Ruby snorts snickering for seeing how Jaune's hoodie had a…

"IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT! I GOTTA TELL NARUTO ABOUT THIS!" She yelled.

Ruby laughs hysterically for seeing how Jaune had rabbit print on the hoodie, which thought it was a circle, or a symbol like his on the shield, or something else.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?" Jaune replied, argued, and blush gotten redder embarrassed.

"What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?" Ruby asked/laughed, in near hysterics, gestures at Jaune's hoodie.

"Yeah! Fifty!" Jaune answered, turning away.

Ruby continues to laugh hysterically, her head stylistically expanding, causes Jaune to put in a pouty face like he was about to cry…

*Thud!*

That stopped at the moment, before Ruby fall onto the floor.

"Well… I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren said shrugged his shoulders, admitted.

"True." Pyrrha said agreed, while in a giggling fit.

Ruby chortles from the floor, feet in the air, snicker and laugh then fall into the floor again.

Suddenly, the door opens where the blacksmith returns from out back.

"Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon…!" The Blacksmith spoke up, holding something in his hand.

A wide sword sheath is stuck into the countertop, until that made Nora was awestruck of the sight of the sheathed sword, than Ruby got up on the floor recovered from her laughter, along with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and SBR glance at the sword.

"Made all the modifications you asked for."

The blade expands into a shield.

The scene pans to show the gold accents on the shield of Corcea Mors, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha Niko's circlet.

"That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely." The Faunus Blacksmith said proudly remarkable, and then asked them feeling curious about that metal. "Where'd you get it from?"

Jaune gazes at the gold accents on the shield, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha's circlet

"…From my girlfriend." He replied.

In effect, the redhead blushed a bit when he said "girlfriend".

 **==Outside of the Blacksmith==**

Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and three members of SABR wait outside of the shop; while Anthony contacted the 'Bahamut Hyperion' for sending some protections for this settlement; and as much as this village will be a new outpost for now, once sending a squad over.

*Door bell rings*

That gotten them attention turn to the front door to see Jaune comes out wearing the armor, which he is more knightly:

Jaune had retains his black hoodie, but he now wears a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers.

Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to Pyrrha does. He also now wears dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist.

He pulls out the sword and expands the shield; as the blacksmith emerges with him in his new armor and weaponry.

"He cleans up alright, don't you think?" The Blacksmith asked while exiting his shop behind Jaune.

Raphael whistles in admiration, and comment. "He certainly does. Lookin' way past cool, bud!"

Ren nod his head agreed with Raphael, impressed by the armor, while Anthony looked remark for Jaune's new attire, along with Bonnie.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've REALLY brought the look together." Nora stated, taps her chin and gestures at it, which Bonnie rolling her eyes, before seeing Jaune rejoined the group, along with Pyrrha.

"Nothing's gonna stop Team RNNJR (Ranger), now!" Ruby cheered, fist pumped in the air; happily at being able to continue their journey.

"Team JPRVL (Japer Vale)." Nora corrected the red reaper.

"Still not even a word/color." Ren, Anthony, and Raphael said unison, disagree.

"It doesn't matter what we're called." Jaune said cut in for wasn't matter for what they are, as he sheathed his sword, then its shield reverts into its sheath. "As long as we're together."

"I agreed, Jaune." Pyrrha said holding hands with her boyfriend.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." The Faunus blacksmith asked lean against the wooden beam besides the entrance.

"Sorry, but we're got another mission." Ruby replied turning him down.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!" Nora added, in a cheerful tone.

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship." Ren told the blacksmith.

"Mmm…" The blacksmith frowning about what Ren had said; before place his left hand on his beard, looked wasn't sure, and he replied. "No way to know for sure… Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while."

"I'd talk to the mayor for soldiers of Heaven Federation for sending a ship, they will arrive tomorrow." Anthony informed.

"Oh yeah, those people helping Vale months ago. Guess there is nothing to worry about." The blacksmith said exclaims, heard about the news about the attack. "I guess that hope that we have more protection which there is nothing to worry about. Well, you kids best in luck and safe journey to Shion Village, hope that what you'll learn."

"Well…there's only one way to find out." Ruby replied, told the man and with a wave. Team RNNJR/JPRVL and SBR turned, and leaves. The blacksmith waves back and grunts, as he returns back to his shop.

"…Wonder how's Naruto doing?" She added, wondered how her lover is doing.

"You better check on his Vivid Card, Ruby, see it he's fine and also still alive." Jaune suggested.

"Jaune's right, I'm sure Naruto is alright." Pyrrha concluded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ruby agreed, as he took out Naruto's piece of Vivid Card on her pocket, and place it in her palm, and suddenly it move itself where it points to, then she smiled.

"…Looks like Naruto is doing fine…" She added in relief.

Team JNPR gazes at Naruto's Vivid card on Ruby's palm, move itself a bit at the direction, smiling at the piece of paper that the blonde fox ninja is still alive.

"I hope that you'll get to see him soon, Ruby…along with Yang." Jaune said.

"Same goes with the others back in Vale, along with Shikamaru, while the other two members of SSGN (Signal) are still out there." Ren concluded.

Ruby clenched her palm and hugs it into her chest, eyes closed warmly.

"I hope that I can get to see him…" She muttered.

 **==Scene Change==**

Now with Team RNNJR/JPRVL and SBR made their way out of the town. As Jaune spoke up, checking their list, while SBR did fully packed.

"Food?!" Jaune inquired, asking Nora checking the list.

"Check!" Nora replied.

"Water?" The blonde concluded.

"Check!" The orange-haired hammer-wielder replied.

"How about ammo?"

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Gaara Sabaku, for given us those Dust he had made of us, rather than Schnee Dust Company!"

"…" Ruby silent, looks down sadly when Nora mentioned the "Schnee", "Dust", and "Gaara".

That gotten a look from Anthony about what mention regarding their leader Shiruba Kage is with Weiss, Blake, and Gaara, along with her twin brother Karou, and Mari.

"Got the map?" The Blond Knight asked.

"Uh…Ren's got it." Nora said pointed to Ren.

"No, I don't. You have it." Ren replied, disagree.

"Wait…what?" Nora looked confused.

"So no one has it…not it!" Anthony called out.

"Same!" Raphael added.

"I hope you guys didn't lose the map." Pyrrha said with a sigh.

"Uh…heh-heh-heh-heh…" Nora laughs nervously, sweatdrops.

"Guys! Are you serious?!" Jaune face-palms himself of what he had heard, getting annoying for losing a map.

"…Nope." Nora quickly said replied.

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouts out loud in great annoyance at having to go back.

"And I for one, I was skilled with navigating for being a tracker, while I did taught Ren about stars insulations." Bonnie concluded.

"True." Ren agreed.

Ruby still stares at Naruto's Vivid card, as her left hand instantly move to her stomach where she still felt his insides in her, instantly rubs it.

 _'I agreed with Ren about the others…and I wonder how they are doing with their training…?'_ Ruby said in thought, as she looking up at the sky.

 **==The Scene Change, at Unknown Location==**

The scene to see blue skies, Weiss Schnee's reflection becomes visible watching a view of a mansion which she was staying was happen to be Mari's summer house, which considered as her hideaway for her pursers, since then they gotten separate ways with her sister-love Blake Belladonna.

Ever since that they decide to give a final concert performance to the world of Remnant to be broadcast.

She was sitting in her cushioned chaira with her hands folded in her lap. Weiss Schnee looked changed after left Vale, along with Gaara and Blake, then Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage and her twin brother Karou, and also Mari Fuujin as well.

Weiss' new outfit includes a blue, glittering mini-skirted dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat.

A white ribbon ties at the waist, and over the outfit is worn a long-sleeved blue shrug. The shrug is slightly sheer and is fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it.

Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee snowflake emblem, she decide to keep it as a memento that which it is no longer matter about it, which will considered a insult by her father who disowned her. Completing her attire are dark blue platform heels. Weiss also wears sapphire accents in her two outfits and sapphire earrings.

It is been months, performing singing and training to improve her skills, along with the summoning of her semblance; which she was under Mari's tutelage, while Blake was being trained by the Kage siblings, along with Gaara had sparred with.

She had stared at her reflection on the window she looked through.

*Door opens*

"Weiss…"

That Weiss respond to turn to the door to see Mari was walk through the door of her, which she still have her usual white and red attire.

"…Its show time…It's time for your final song to warm the hearts of the people." Mari informed.

Weiss sighed, and replied. "Thank you, Mari. Sure."

"You better get activate your disguised, once your final song is done, and then prepared to departs." Mari stated.

Weiss nod her head understands, as she stood up in her chair, and then a glyph is formed underneath her, with a flash of light engulfs with white light, once it fades, which seeing her hair is changed into sandy blonde hair.

Weiss had developed a disguised to changed her hair color through her glyphs, unlikely to Gaara's Armor of Sand and Neo's illusion semblance.

Which means that without her father had notice the difference, along with the pursuers, which of course that she was still being searching, and hope that Jacques wanted to get her back home.

Weiss nod her head, as she stood up in her chair and then left the room, hearing her heels clank across the floor…

*Door Closes!*

…And the door slams shut as the scene cuts to black.

 **==OVA==**

A scene appears out, which it was meanwhile, after Team RNNJR (Ranger) and SBR had left the village, which of course that everything is peaceful for after hunting down a Geist Grimm, for now they're heading to Haven, passing though Shino Village after haven't made contact.

Inside of the Blacksmith's shop, the horned blacksmith had placing Jaune's old chestplate that after he is changed his new attire for sure.

*Door Bell Rings!*

Until he heard the bell rings from the door had open, and a customer entered, causes the blacksmith turns around to the counter on his attention.

"Welcome to my shop! If you have a problem with your weapon and armor, I'll fix it and modified it for ya…And how may I help you?"

A customer approaching to the counter, and he caught something in his eye that seeing Jaune's old chestplate were displayed.

"…Yes, I would like to ask for few questions. And I've notice that you displayed that chestplate you attempt to sell it, or adjustment, or smelt it, which happens to belongs to a friend of mine." A familiar voice spoke up to the blacksmith which he notices it.

On the blacksmith's eyes, which is seeing a familiar spiky blonde hair, which unlikely to the blonde before whom he wondered he looked related to one of them, but notice something on his cheeks, which if he is one of them, notice that he didn't had ears or tail, but he looks human, while he still had those strange marks on his cheeks.

"Why yes it is, young man, you surely have recognized that armor that caught with an eye, don't you?" The blacksmith replied, looked curious, wasn't sure if a customer come here for purchase.

"That's right, I was hoping for a group of people about right on my age, or 2 years older than me, had come by to your shop, and can you tell me where they went?" He questioned, polite for asking the blacksmith for some direction.

"What is it you were looking for those kids?" The blacksmith asked, frowned, with his arms crossed.

"No, no, it's not like that I wasn't a bounty hunter or something. I'm a huntsman as well, ya'know." He said, looked polite, in defense with his hands in front of him.

"You're a huntsman! Then why don't you say so, okay, young man!" The blacksmith exclaims, as he place the armor on besides him, then clear his throat, and spoke up to explained. "The kids just left after the blonde had put on a new armor and weapon, and heading to Haven by heading to Shion Village, that's where they had a working Airship, which haven't being contact it some time."

"Shion Village, huh…I see, then that would mean that I would love to meet up with my friends." He said.

"How can you tell, young man? What are you looking for?" The blacksmith asked.

A scene reveals to see a long bandanna with a metal plate on his forehead with a leaf symbol carving, a smile form into his mouth which seeing a familiar whisker marks.

"To met up and surprised…"

A scene pans back, to reveals his face to be Naruto Uzumaki, wearing his new attire on Sunnyville, the black uniform jacket with orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves.

And usual orange trouser with black flames on the right side, adding shin-guards, and usual black and orange fingerless glove and wristband, and lastly is his armguard.

And finally, his usual trademark black haori coat with orange flames.

"…a certain silver-eyed girl. Believe it." Naruto finished with a foxy-grinned.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

It used to feel like a fairy tale  
Now it seems we were just pretending  
We'd fix our world  
Then on our way to a happy ending

Then it turned out life  
Was far less like a bedtime story  
Than a tragedy  
With no big reveal of the hero's glory

And it seems we weren't prepared  
For a game that wasn't fair

Do we just go home?  
Can we follow through?  
When all hope is gone,  
There is one thing we can do

Let's just live!

Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows  
The past can't hold us down  
We must break free  
Inside we're torn apart  
But time will mend our hearts  
Move onward not there yet

So let's just live!

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The first chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Hello everyone! This is the first ending of this continuation of Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), but it is also Volume 4 of RWBY, which of course that which it is an awesome first beginning for this season.

Also, using Jaune's whining quote during Jaundice in Season 1 if you ask me, while that asshole Cardin is still at Beacon.

Now, it looks like Salem were having a meeting regarding Cinder's accomplished, since she wasn't aware about Amber was still alive, but also unaware for she had the heart which had the small piece of the Fall Maiden's power.

Which Cinder didn't expecting for what hit 'em if they learned about Amber; before she was…serious damage from the results of Ruby's silver eyed powers. Looked being disappointed by the Akatsuki leader regarding attempt to kill Naruto Uzumaki which she wanted him to be recruited.

So…I did sure looked similarity during the Canon for having Tyrian pair with Sasori being scorpions. Along with Hidan for being a psychopath killer, well, those people would have gets along, fine.

Now, with Ruby did change over those months, and she did become strong. Also, I was bit went overboard for the three members of SABR doing favoritism, which I would like to have adjustment the lines. It's alright for Jaune being the strategist, which because of he sure did being a silly huntsman.

Well…it sure does for having them for wearing new attires, as much as I get ready as much as I could to prepare it.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** I had a problem with coming up team names that instead of JNRR (Junior), which of course that it wasn't that hard for pronounced the names. Except for SBR (Saber) which because it's pretty easy to name three members of SABR while their lead Shiru was been with Weiss and Blake, along with Gaara.

During I read the RWBY x Stalkers x Multi-crossover:

Stalkers: Wolves of the Zone. Of course, Pyrrha's team pronounced Team PVRL (Pearl) because of consists of Pyrrha as a leader, Nora, Ruby being a second leader or sub-leader before being team RWBY's leader, and Lie Ren.

List of Categories of first letter of first and surname:

Ruby Rose  
Jaune Arc  
Lie Ren  
Nora Valkyrie  
Pyrrha Nikos

Anthony Scepter  
Bonnie Fullbuster  
Raphael Gray

 **== List of Team Name ideas ==**

1 - PJRVL (Pager Vale)  
Explained:

[R - **R** uby Rose  
[J - **J** aune Arc  
[L - **L** ie Ren  
[V - Nora **V** alkyrie  
[P - **P** yrrha Nikos

2 - JPRVL (Japer Vale)  
Explained:

[R - **R** uby Rose  
[J - **J** aune Arc  
[R - Lie **R** en  
[V - Nora **V** alkyrie  
[P - **P** yrrha Nikos

3 – RNNJR (Ranger)  
Explain:

[R - **R** uby Rose  
[J - **J** aune Arc  
[R - Lie **R** en  
[N - **N** ora Valkyrie  
[N - Pyrrha **N** ikos

 **(1).** manage to described Time-skip Pyrrha, and her attire. Which it was created by razenix angel on deviantart. It's very hard to described about the armor that Pyrrha had wearing.

Link: Pyrrha-Nikos-armor-guide-581087124

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** It was remodel version from the Animation series of Ragnarok Online, the Fire Katana that Roan had wield when Maya had purchase that sword for undead-type monsters.

Ht  
tp:  
/fanon-fanfiction.  
wikia.  
com/  
wiki/  
File:  
My_fanmade_Fire_Katana_-_A_Ragnarok_fanon_reference.  
png

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 0+ favorite(s) and 0+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Remembrance and Song of Hope'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/20/2017/6:00pm

 **Finished** : 8/4/2017/9:11pm

 **Published:** 8/5/2017/12:00 pm - noon


	2. A: Remembrance

**Chapter 2:** Remembrance and Song of Hope

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** A certain white haired former heiress and estrange daughter of the Schnee Dust Company had been trained and being entertains the song to the world of Remnant.

To warm the hearts of people, and comforts them for being the songs of pure light…

Until suddenly, a certain 'devil' who lose everything after disowned the only light to its company…namely that the company will be losing count…

And also his little devil who hates the sisters for being huntress…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan],  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Ino x Sai] – those two will be added on the list, soon.

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 2 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

For now, with Team RNNJR (Ranger)-

Nora: IT'S JPRVL (Japer Vale)!

-had continue their adventure towards Shion village towards Haven Academy in Mistral, after Jaune had wore his new armor.

Nora: (complains and whines) OH COME ON! PLEASE!

Me: NO NORA! AND THAT'S FINAL! AND JNPVAL IS 'NOT' A WORD!

*Clears throat*

Anyway…Which of course that I had edit some statement and comments which because I needed to publish it right now…well, because of I didn't had time to wrote it out, so I did edit it, and also it's best to reread chapter 1, okay? And thank you…

Now, anyway, as much as for this is Weiss' turn for this chapter, after Ruby had wondered the others were doing so far…and hope that I will gotten the right idea which she had Mari Fuujin accompany with.

Oh! I decide to use '1: A: Title' on chapter list like my own first SSGN story, because if I would add 'D' for continuation, so it's best to decide to used the same thing like always. So, it will be Vol. 4-6, while the first one is Vol. 1-3. Which I haven't added that as well, so I will get into it.

After the phone-lines will back online, along with its internet…

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai (Aug 5):** Thank you, and it is worth of challenge to created the rest of Vol. 4.

And this will be one hell of a party!

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

8/7/2017/10:41am – Sorry for I did not continue my story, the internet is been cut off because of the phone lines were cut during the storm. Hope that you'll understand because of I'd haven't updated and published.

Well, this because of it's about last month on July…

8/11/2017/9:36pm - Net is back online, and I can work my story!

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, White, ) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea, along with Sasuke.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Tails and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Weiss and Mari==**

Weiss and Mari were sitting on the 'limousine', which of course, it WASN'T a limousine, more like, a personal VTOL that the Heaven Federation provide it, which being flank by stealth Wraiths and Banshees, which its best without any suspicious for this craft was being escorted.

Since then during the separation of between herself and Mari, and her lovers Gaara and Blake, along with the Kage siblings, Shiruba and Karou; which because of Weiss had things in mind for singing? After all, she needed some money for Vale's recovery, along with Beacon Academy, instead of Schnee's own ways.

For now, Gaara, her lover decide to created a Blood Clone accompany with, because it will be sure that for having to created more Dusts. Which of course that most people had purchases his Dust rather than the Schnee does. Turns out, which it will decrease its upcoming price to the company.

After all, since Gaara Sabaku is now the number 1 enemy besides Naruto Uzumaki who declines Jacques Schnee's offer, which because of his talents being a Uzumaki, which specialized in seals.

For now, with Gaara's Dust had purchase all around Remnant which instead of Atlas on Solitas because of how Jacques Schnee had double its price because of Weiss.

Until now, things get turning in events after Weiss' disownment…

Jacques Schnee declares for giving a Missing Person Case and Posters for wanted Weiss back, alive with a higher price, which of course that unknown to him that which watching Weiss' singing performance that gotten the pursers attention, and until then, turns out, she had slipped passed through after her performance.

Turns out, Weiss had changed any locations so that pursers tried to separate ways for without getting slip time after time, even though which questions wondering why she ALWAYS slips passed them.

And there's another enemy to the Schnee Family was Mari Fuujin, which after her tyrant father had sentence to jail for years for his actions, even though that she changed the company for since because of the ancestors and grandparents would rolled their graves, for now that which because of Mari had somehow made allegiance to the White Fang before became terrorist group.

Until now, which because of they had hate Mari Fuujin for stoles everything from them, because of now that because of Jacques learned that Weiss is with her, which wanted to questions her about her whereabouts.

"So…did you practice the new song instead of the other?" Mari spoke up, broke the silence.

"Yes. I would like thank you for found an interesting song that I would like to practice. It was a good idea for if anyone thought I'd develop it." Weiss respond.

"Indeed it has, Weiss. If possible for Jacques had tried everything he could to get you back into Atlas." Mari stated.

Weiss was frowned regarding her former/estrange father for being disowned, which of course that if he will had her brother Whitley to take over his place, which she will planning to liberate the Schnee Dust Company after her grandfather Nicholas had entrusted him.

Never thought her mother would marry a devil to be so…arrogant…and wanted to win…her grandfather Nicolas would have rolled his grave…

There is no way to change the past, as much as Weiss wanted to regain her grandfather's legacy, once she will fully trained after her final singing performance…

"So Weiss, wondered about what's going on at your home?" Mari informed which gotten Weiss had cut off her deep thoughts, which interesting on what Mari was saying.

"How…?" Weiss spoke up, wondered how Mari gotten an Intel about her old home.

"Well, your butler does? Because of MY butler who happens to be a his friend and classmate working with the Fuujin family, while yours had Klein, which means that those two keep in touch and taking tabs to be sure that wanted to know what Jacques was up to…" Mari explained.

 **==Solitas; Atlas, Schnee Family Home==**

A certain white-haired spoil brat, Whitley Schnee walks through his ornate family home strolling around the house. He didn't have a pleasant day after Weiss left Vale, ever is change after several months passed.

Since her father Jacques had made a missing person investigation with a higher price once she needed to return, alive, with retrieval. For now that after he had disowns her during the Vytal Festival Tournament which somehow made relationship with Gaara Sabaku, his father's enemy who been creates dust through sand.

The rumors about the young red-haired boy who made relationship with, creating Dust via Semblance that somehow gotten to reproduced, requires tons of sand, like Vacuo had TONS of it, that only cause worth millions.

Disowning Weiss Schnee was a bad idea for Jacques' case, until now, he wanted her back because being a songtress. The song she had performed was looked new, and then heartwarming, as well.

In Whitley's case wanted to get rid of her, but turns out, it was backfired. He wanted the Schnee legacy for himself, along with Winter at the same time. Which everything wasn't according to plan because of the accounts and purchase budget is started to decrease for those several months which not a single dust to purchase from shops, it's because of Gaara's rare semblance that creates Dust, which also the shipment as well.

Because of his semblance was able to created Dust rather find them in the mines which been created beneath the earth, and also a huge amount on Vacuo where the other mining operation.

But…most faunus population were laughed at the Schnee family about they don't need purchase it, and also working on the mining operation because of losing most of the percents of the budget, it will be a disaster for the Schnee Dust Company is losing its reputation.

Most Faunus would say on this statement: "We can find Dust ourselves. 'We don't need those Dust owned by the Schnee'. We want to find more."

That's the point where Whitley and her father were seething for how being mocked by the Faunus for didn't need their own byproducts had been receive for several months passed, which the budget itself were never arrived that time.

And then the Faunus population left Atlas on Solitas, leaving less percent that turns out losing them will cripples it. Turns out, the faunus laughs at the Atlesian citizens' jeering and mocking for wanted to leave Solitas for going to Vale and then their own safe haven on Pronterra where the Heaven Federation had provide them, which they were admitted for leaving Atlas.

Even though, which because of how turns out making a mistakes if Grimm will be swarmed in if too much negativity which causes massive panic, if huge mistakes will lead Atlas fallen into the ground.

Next is before Jacques made a missing person case for Weiss, which because Whitley wanted to protested to declines if which because Weiss rejected and refuse the fortune of the Schnee family. Which wonder why? I tell you…

The press conference were questions non-stop that tried to gave info the whereabouts of Weiss, which of course that gain no comment and respond by Jacques for how where she was. That made him irritated for those questions that it is impossible to respond, even though that they tried to get Weiss back into Atlas.

Turns out, Weiss made a broadcast her performance, because of it was a charity for Vale's reconstruction, which she obtain some of the money for Vale. Which gotten the opportunity for pursers had the opportunity to subdue her, and turns out, she was vanish after the performance.

With questions where did Weiss disappeared off to after performance had she manage to slip though, it's like someone being informed for they had coming, and then they had left afterwards. And then, suddenly, she was on different location that they tried to separate ways to where Weiss had performance.

Time after time, turns out that the budget that somehow wasn't meant for Atlas for now, which it was meant for Vale for under reconstruction. It was absurd for Weiss had gotten that account, turns out, she didn't had her name on it is been registered on the bank.

Jacques had looked over Weiss' account after he cut it off the same way Winter does, it happens to be, not a single Lien is been disposed on the bank that somehow she had registered another account for this. Turns out, there's nothing in the databank for having Weiss' name, so guessing that she come up a fake name which see if she was there.

Also, they learned that Weiss was accompanied by Mari Fuujin, the enemy to Schnee family after her father was sentence to jail for his tyranny. Not to mention that because she took something from them because of how they really hated the Fuujin Internationals after Mari is now a CEO. Not to mention, she was also allied with a White Fang before became a terrorist group.

Now, turns out, an argument between his parents were completely non-stop for how he had disowned Weiss, for now, that which if Winter would had take her in, which because of how he had manipulated her life.

Now, with Whitley with a furious expression for how the legacy of the Schnee family was ruined for several months, time after time, and also blames Weiss for everything.

Because which Whitley recalled the letter he had read during returning to Solitas on Atlas:

* * *

 _Dear Whitley…_

 _If you read this letter, before I made my own freedom with my own decision, after my disownment…_

 _You maybe the heir announced by Jacques Schnee (yes, I call him that because he's longer my father), because of how he did raised you as a spoil brat. To be honest, I would like to thank him for giving me freedom from his shadows._

 _He was just a sperm donor, which he wanted a male heir to take over his company, but, my mother was disagree for arguing with him for attempt to manipulate my life…and you are so his OWN golden-no, wait! I would say, SILVER boy._

 _I may know that this company will be devoted into middle-class, which once its price wasn't high always. But…you're just a spoil brat and want everything to being desire. And even you're such a whiny child like I'd remember when we're young._

 _I know if you're planning to send assassins to get rid of me that easily once that happens for you are claim to be a heir, but I can take them on, thank to my mentors improved my strength once I'd reaches Winter's level, along with if you're planning to get rid of Winter as well, but that won't work? If they learned that you're doing this, then that would mean if the council and General Ironwood will lose their trust on the Schnee Family._

 _But soon…the Schnee will lose its trust, and its business as a Dust refinery company, and as well as will devoted into a middle-class, and lastly to the low-class… And finally, bankrupted, meaning that the Schnee will lost its fortune, while after I'd learned if mother will divorce Jacques, along with you, being disowned as a son._

 _My grandfather Nicolas Schnee would roll Jacques' grave for losing the company's power and wealth…but, as a huntress for helping others like he does, and YOU on the other hand, aren't the right choice for being a huntsman…_

 _You thought Huntsman/huntress were barbaric? You were wrong! They were not! Because of you cannot ordered anyone because of the name you have bear, YOU are just a citizen, while the Schnee Dust Company was citizen company, NOT a military or Huntsman company, because only a Schnee being a Huntsman/Huntress like Winter does._

 _And there is no one will help you…you are alone, without a family, and without anyone to support you…and soon, once you're named a heir, people will abandon you and turn their backs on you and walk away…even mother will abandon you, and divorced Jacques and take everything that grandfather Nicolas had entrusted…_

 _Hope that you and Jacques enjoy…oh, that's the word? Ah yes, 'hell'? Yes, that's the word! Enjoy hell…you stupid sons of bitches…_

 _And also…you and Jacques cannot win…_

 _Signed:_

 _Weiss No-longer-Schnee._

 _P.S. I knew you didn't like me and Winter to begin with…as much as I better thank my friend for reading people's body languages, while I was mind-searching recall our past, as much as you CAN'T surpass me, and even once I'm returning to reclaimed that legacy…_

 _Hope that we'll meet again…_

* * *

He was completely seething for how he read that letter Weiss had wrote, but she had mocked him which admitted herself for how he is now an heir, while Weiss was admitted. Turns out which because of how everything went completely wasted that wasn't part of the plan he always had to.

And also getting panic for the Schnee Company will lost its account and business time after time that somehow because which what Weiss had predicted, turns out, many workers who consists of Faunus had quit the job and left Atlas to Vale, accordingly about they had a safe haven like Menagerie.

For now, that everything wasn't the same rank like before, turns out that since the Schnee Family will slowly devoted, because of Jacques had overprice its account of how much Dust shipment to any kingdoms.

Until then the Non-official company called 'Shukaku's Dust Company', a counterpart and rival to the Schnee Dust Company, which owned by Gaara Sabaku who somehow created his own company turns out the title as a 'SDC' will be strips to Gaara's company. Even though, that tried to find him for cooperation, which turns out he was also departs Vale, the same time where Weiss had left.

Turns out, the account of Shukaku's Dust Company were way larger sum than the Schnees, because of a certain Dust Shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn' were also made cooperation with Gaara because of how the shop had become famous because who made connection with the same red-haired boy.

Jacques was completely furious and absurd for how the company had losing its face to the World of Remnant that somehow that didn't went well after Weiss' disownment, turns out that instead of Naruto Uzumaki wanted to cooperate for his talents like the Explosive Tags that he had reproduced.

Even though, that because of how everything is a downfall.

"Still thinking that letter she wrote?"

Whitley's deep thought were interrupted by to see Cissnei, Weiss' best friend during childhood, lend against the side of the door with her arms crossed.

"It's none your business…" Whitley replied, sneered.

"Is that so…" The red-haired bodyguard stated, as lend out and walked past the white-haired 'heir' which he wasn't a mood to made conversation. "…As much as thought Mr. Jacques made mistakes…even your mother still arguing with him."

The fist clenched of Whitley grunts irritated for how even though which of course that which now heard what his parents were attempting divorced, for now, abandoned him for losing lost trust on anyone…

For now, Whitley continues walks away from Cissnei, causes the redhead girl smirked for seeing the spoil brat lost a nerve, and so, as Cissnei turns around, continue her business, and there's a close-up view of the family portrait.

Clockwise they are Jacques Schnee, Weiss, Whitley, Winter, and Mrs. Schnee (which her name haven't updated). Jacques has black hair that is graying and a full mustache. Mrs. Schnee has a stern look on her face, Winter and Weiss are frowning, Whitley is smiling, and Jacques has a neutral expression.

The next scene to see the older version of Weiss and Winter sitting on the chair outside the mansion with a tea cup next to her on the table, which happens to be the mother of the three children; who read the letter which belongs to her daughter, Weiss. She smiled proudly for she had read about her choice of decision. **(1)**

"I am so proud of you, Weiss…" She said to herself, as she took out a picture of her daughter with a smile, Gaara, and Blake, admitted for seeing her daughter had smiled; which accordingly to the letter she had read, seeing a red-haired boy with black eyes who each arm was hugged by two girls in each. "…So, this is the boy Weiss had written a lot, and I'm so looked forward to meet this boy in person…accordingly to Winter for those three were loved equally."

Next to her, was Klein Seiben, who had happens reread Weiss' letter, with smile on his face.

"Indeed, milady, your daughter is growing up." He said agreed. "I should have cheered her up."

The Schnee Matriarch giggles for Klein who wanted to cheer her daughter up, after all, he was best butler to her.

"I hope that you will…and hope that can get to see our little snowflake again." She replied, agreed.

 **==Sanus; Vale, Beacon Academy==**

"Hmm…Nothing here…it simply says he was a student, along with the 'others; such as this boy…oh, what is this?"

One Doctor Arthur Watts was scouring Beacon's records, since it was been guarded by two soldiers of Heaven Federation, which because Konan her useful with paper manipulation, for information on the blonde faunus-alike that the girl, Cinder, had mentioned; along with the other members of Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT, besides Team RWBY and JNPR.

Since after the Heaven Federation had manage to kill the Dragon, which because of the titan-size machines which compare to Atlesian Paladins, according to Sasori from Konan about Vale is now under heavily protection, so the best is blend in without suspicious.

Konan had taken off her Akatsuki coat without any law enforcements will recognized her uniform. She exchange with a same coat where Sasori had wore a incognito coat and also his face didn't recognized which first time seeing him without his puppet inside.

He had no idea 'why' Salem had taken such interests in the boy, along with Gaara Sabaku, but his orders still stood, and he wasn't arrogant as to disobey the Queen. However, that didn't change the fact that Dr. Watts still saw him as only a child like the rest of them according to Kinote who is now under Cinder's command being told about don't judge its age and appearance, they are like child soldiers going to the battlefield.

Why, even Cinder had been able to defeat him until Xing of the 'Nameless Order' had interrupted her. He couldn't be 'that' useful to them, if even the girl could beat him, now could he?

Turns out, that he is the source of the semblance evolutionary stage like the girl with the silver eyes can flies like bird and teleports. And also it was the Akatsuki's objective to obtains him because he had a power that could rivals the Maidens,

But these thoughts of his were lost to curiosity the moment he began to look into the boy's history, along with the others. While at first, he seemed to be an average student, little bits of information began to surface that made Watts question him.

They were aware about the incidents such as 'Siege of Vale', 'Breach Incident', and 'Failure Fall of Beacon'. During the meeting, turns out that they were from another world where Ninjas and Samurais were populate, which because of Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku was the first pair of students arrived onto this world of Remnant, followed by Itachis' brother Sasuke, and Shikamaru Nara, the boy who he just saw driving with his jeep.

Ozpin had insisted on documenting everything, it seemed. Before the initiation where before they came into their world, started with Team SSGN (SignaL).

First is Shikamaru Nara, which consists the news regarding the new rank for ranks as proclaimed 'Huntsman/Huntress Commander', turns out, it was impressive such as young age being a strategist and tactician at the same time.

Which accordingly, his IQ was 300, it's a general-ranked knowledge, it was remarkable for such this young man was smarts, according to Konan about his family were typical due to being laziness and also being cunning tacticians, so far that accordingly that Ozpin stated that he had smarts, even he was lazy to pick a pencil to write some answers, due to accordingly to the man named Asuma Sarutobi for give him a test.

Then there's Sasuke Uchiha who had been questions regarding the past, which accordingly that he was prodigy among the team of four boys, which because he was skilled in combat and also mastered his semblance of fire that defies Nature's Wrath, which this information is outdated which the new ones haven't updated, just as Kinote had accordingly for those group of child soldiers did hid their skills well.

Followed by Gaara Sabaku, for his reasons because of his past and father issues, which of course he was gifted to manipulate sand because of the influence of a one-tailed raccoon dog, even though that he is the one did faced Adam Taurus, one of the high ranking officers of the White Fang, somehow, bested the bull Faunus, crippled his arms and legs, along with his organs that even his aura unable to healed that massive condition.

And lastly is Naruto Uzumaki, his past similar to Gaara, official a adopted brother to him, along with a female rabbit Faunus Velvet Scarlatina as a sister, which he and Gaara were official adopted, the same boy who faced Cinder's 'slaves' along with the girl with silver eyes, also made relationship with, along with the Yang Xiao Long.

Next is Watts was amusing for seeing his test results were average and/or low, which of course they called him a 'class clown', which because of he was slacked off, and also doing harmless pranks such as prank Team CRDL who mistreated the faunus kind, and along with others who went negativity to the kind.

His status being 'The Most Surprising, Unpredictable Knucklehead Huntsman', also, he did slacked off and trained in the training room who will attempt to investigate about this school had its own training room for students to sharpen their skills, he was hardworking boy who achieve his ambition.

Along with followed by new group of people were entering the World of Remnant, followed by interrogation, such as Team HRNS and KAIT, which of course notice Temari Sabaku and Kankuro Sabaku who somehow relates to Gaara who happens to be siblings, biological, and also two white-eyed people which accordingly to Konan that they were the Hyuga cousins, which he thought they were blind; because of their special eyes that they were born with were able to see distance like a telescope and see though anything like an X-ray.

Along with 3 male adults who consist enlisted as a Police officers, along with a female one is a teacher on Signal another with other 3 girls were also students, apparently their apprentices, one of them had develop a Marauder suit and weapon, and also a scared face teen who married a dog faunus months ago.

All of this was found in the others' file, something that originally understands Watts, and also the most confusing part, those were incomplete and also been cut off, it was cleaver for Ozpin had hid most of the information that only himself and Glynda Goodwitch know where they are.

A mere hour later; and Watts had copied everything and find the rest, intending to not only give it to Salem, but also read himself. Specifically, he wanted to know how a group of students had taken on a group during the 'Siege of Vale' that Ozpin had labeled as a 'Sound Five' that declared a civil war on Vale, which accordingly to Konan referred to the elite guards of the late 'false immortal' Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was a former member of their band, which attempt to possessed Itachi Uchiha for his eyes that unlikely to the Hyuga cousins. His ambition for wanted to learned many arts and bloodlines to be immortal.

During the 'Breach' Incident, The snake Sannin was killed by Itachi Uchiha which happens wanted the bloodline that he always wanted, like when Roman had took possessed on that eye which belongs to Sasuke Uchiha. That's where ALL nine mountain-size animals with numerous tails that wipe out any Grimm on sight.

Something else had caught his eye while he was searching. Those group of children somehow they're young which because they were once 13, accordingly that recommend by the leader of the Heaven GIs that Cinder had failed to expecting. Which they looked at their school year that somehow it was the same time before they were coming here, and as much as Watts was expecting than less for Ozpin had having most of the youngest teams of Beacon had accepted.

He made sure that his scroll had finished extracting the files from the school's database before he unplugged it, and informed Konan to proceed to the next destination to investigate. The basement at Beacon echoed with silence, ever since that the soldiers were exterminate them once they had complete the sweep, and to be honest, it was a rather eerie collection of noises.

But mostly, Watts just found them to annoyingly loud. He checked once again where the blonde and his team's dorm room had been, intending to head there next.

Perhaps the boys' possessions could tell Watts something about him. Turns out, it was empty out after the 'Failure Fall of Beacon'. Seems that Team SSGN had taken everything in this dorm without missing anything, only the dorm's decoration were only swirls and hour-glass like symbols which Konan explains it along with wallpapers were represented, along with targets with marks, along with symbols on each beds who belongs to.

And notice a single piece of shogi with a label 'King' were on the center of the window, which of course that someone place it there with a single reason. Then the next dorm will be owned by Team HNRS and KAIT, which of course that the same slate for seeing their belongings were cleared out on the dorm after that happen, only remains were exercise equipment such as weights and dog food, where Kiba had fed Akamaru for sometimes that he had gotten from his dog companion.

And also, their clubroom, Watts was fascinated for seeing their origins of their world, for at least that they had maps, replicas of tools such as knives and throwing stars, and also paintings, which there is nothing that useful for him, while Konan was indeed admitted for seeing how those group that prepared their club on this room.

Watts and Konan's next destination was the school's security center, where all the footage was stored from the various cameras on campus and in the Emerald Forest.

Strangely, Ozpin had removed a number of them, and stored them in his personal database, which was protected by more than just a password. Of course, that didn't mean that it could keep Watts out.

Intending to watch them later, Watts downloaded them to his scroll, before he noticed that some of them were purposefully corrupted. As in, the headmaster would have had to manually introduce code into them that rendered them unwatchable. Watts took note that Ozpin seemed to have been overly fixated on this boy.

With no other relevant information at the school, Watts took his leave, along with Konan before she had informed that the group of soldiers will arrived here once double c heck for anyone who had don't missed, looking over the various pieces of information he had already.

For now, they vanished into the shadows, until one of Mosuke's henchmen had given them a lift to Beacon Academy for learned anything about what they had…

 **==Meanwhile, At Anima==**

"Alright, we cleared out the Ursa. Now tell us what you know about this White Fang camp?" A familiar male voice demanded; one hand on the counter and the other near his holster, just in case. After all, they were dealing with an ex-White Fang operative.

Turns out, happens to be Mu 'Alexei' Dengel, which he wore his Prelate Armor along with other weapons, while had his helmet unfolded, turns out team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd), which they been driving with 'The Hammer' for months, getting information to where to find his brother Athrun.

Along with his lover Padraigan "Murrue" Victoria, who had wore his usual attire over those months. Which her group got separate to find any whereabouts, and also needed some mercenary work for needed Intel once proceeding to heading to Mistral, until they heard an armored figure came to the town for some stay for the tonight in exchange for Grimm extermination, and so does for White Fang activity.

Turns out, they found where Athrun obtain the enhancement for Praetor Armor, which somehow gain stronger which he will prepared to heading to Mistral, once he obtain all the armor enhancements.

Couldn't be too careful, no matter what he was doing now. That was why they had taken a night to recover before confronting him again.

"Easy there. The camp's 'bout five or six miles north of here. And it's real fortified." the merchant answered. "I don't know why you'd want to go there. Back when I was in the Fang, it-"

*BOOM!*

He was cut off by a huge explosion echoing from the outside.

"What in the-What was that?" He demanded, as if the two students before him knew any better than he did.

Murrue turned to Mu, and advised. "We should check it out!"

Mu nodded in agreement, than his helmet folds up into his head, and they both rushed outside. There was a pillar of smoke rising from near the entrance to the town.

"What's going on?" Murrue/Padraigen asked a huntsman who was rushing past.

"How the hell should I know? Look, either gets to safety or come and help me!" He responded.

Without a need to think about their decision, Mu and Murrue ran after him, towards the smoke. Perhaps it wasn't the best decision, but they were a future huntsman and huntress, and they had a job to do.

Of course, they had second thoughts when four more pillars of inky black smoke appeared around the first, but it didn't deter them. They had seen far worse than some smoke, and they had lived.

Nearing the area that was clearly under attack, Mu and Murrue scaled one of the buildings close to them to get a better vantage.

Murrue pulled out her musket rifle and insert with a scope for long-range distance, and then looked through the scope towards what was quickly becoming a battle.

"It looks like bandits. And someone is using Dust attacks. Ya know, lightning and such. They're really good with them too." She informed.

"Can you get a good shot from here?" Mu asked, before taking out the Combat Shotgun, and assists sniper, which of course that he had a sniper rifle as well.

"I can, yeah." Murrue/Padraigen replied. "But Mu, we need to get to Tolle, Betty, Adal, Nathasha, and Lowe. We don't really have time for this."

"We have to, at least try to help these people. We can't just leave them to these bandits." He stated.

"Well…"

Before Murrue could continue, an ear-splitting shriek sounded from just outside the village. Murrue looked back down her scope towards the bandits, noting that they kept fighting as though they hadn't heard the Grimm.

"It sounded like a Nevermore. Do you think they're trying to draw Grimm here?" She stated.

"I don't know…" Mu said, as he scanned the skies around the village. "Wait… Murrue, tell me something. If that was a Nevermore, why isn't it flying towards us right now?"

His leader/lover looked up, following his lead in looking around the air.

"That's… weird. Maybe-"

Once again, the Grimm's horrific shriek split the air, just before it broke through the tree line.

Murrue/Padraigen was still looking in the air for the Grimm, but he didn't need Murrue's sniper to be able to see it, nor would he ever forget it.

The sight of the creature burned its way into his brain, etching out a place amongst things he would like to never have to see again. Mu/Alexei felt something wasn't right? That give him a chills.

As if on autopilot, Mu went to Murrue and lifts her up in bridal-style, and flies off from the rooftop, causes the female leader of PLTM (Platium) looked at him, wondering.

"What was that about?" She questioned. Mu shook his head, while flies into the skies while carrying her.

"The Grimm… It was like a…like a…I don't even really know how to describe it. But…well, I learned to trust my intuition a long time ago, and it said to run." He answered, leaving Murrue rather confused. From their immense height, Murrue surveyed the landscape.

"Do you have any idea where we are, Mu?"

"No. We should be over Anima still, though…" Mu said, as he looked around, and then his head pointed off to the distance, while holding Murrue. "Yeah, see there what I'm facing? The smoke? That's Shion Village; which means…"

He turned his head to his left.

"…that way should be north."

"But… well, shouldn't we go back and help them?" Murrue asked.

"Murrue, they have huntsmen that are much better trained than we are, while our objective was to find Athrun. I'm sure that they can handle it. And besides, the guys were waiting while the 'Hammer' is there."

Murrue looked away, and then spoke reluctantly.

"Alright, fine. Let's go."

 **==Scene Change==**

A black scene, and a blurred, echoing voice is heard.

 _"Like hell if you been used that power of the Maidens to harm others! You're nowhere near strong as me! My 'Will of Fire' will remain strong! But yours becomes a corrupted! And I'm STILL got tricks left in my sleeves! And you better 'believe it'!"_

A Naruto speaks, hearing that came from the last battle with Cinder, along with Ruby, small white circles, again blurred, move slightly around a center screen that remains black.

 _"Naruto? Are you okay?"_

Hearing her own voice, called out, sounded concern for Naruto got injured when Cinder shots an arrow at him.

 _"Yeah, not even that arrow cannot stop me! …I'd should have used my full-power. And we should have Yang with us as well, ya'know."_

 _"…Its okay, Naruto. You did your best you could. I mean, since you're pretty cool with that golden form of yours, ya'know. If we needed Sis as well…"_

 _"Ruby! Ruby, Ruby! Open your eyes!"_

Naruto's voice is heard shouting Ruby's name, just as she had when after her latent power activate that causes her unconscious…

And suddenly, she heard a roar of a creature that wasn't a Grimm or the same Dragon that she had froze…

…It was…something else…

 **==Scene Cut==**

With a gasp Ruby open her eyes. She's lying in a red sleeping bag on a clearing in some woods. Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Anthony Scepter, and Raphael Gray are also in sleeping bags around a long burned-out campsite. Magnhild rests beside Nora.

There's Bonnie was sleeping on the branch for a lookout, while her arms crossed sleeping there, which the cold didn't bothers her, while wearing her scarf, it felt warms sleeping on high-places.

Ruby sits up and looks around. Birds can be heard tweeting and all seems peaceful. The latter, however, puts her head to the side of her head and sighs as through she's in pain.

Not noticing that Bonnie was wide awake, she had eyes on Ruby holding her head.

"Trouble sleeping?" Bonnie voice, which that startles Ruby, looking up at her.

"Not much…" Ruby replied, as she rubbing head for how she had her good night sleep.

Bonnie nods her head understandable for nothing a slight change after the aftereffects on her silver eye abilities.

 _'That must be the results of the Silver eyes that give her a slight headache…No. I (1) instructed us to keep an eye on her for sudden changes.'_ The assassin said in thoughts, while glances at the red reaper. _'More importantly…it seems a power will manifest besides the Silver eyed powers…'_

 **==Same Time==**

Naruto Uzumaki woke up in his sleeping bag that somehow gotten unseal it, along with the burned-out campfire, as he took out a instant cup of noodles on his sealing scroll for breakfast, than opens up, pour some water, and cover it, as he held it up, and activate Kukuo's Boiling powers that heated the water that let the cup of ramen cooks quickly.

"Man, I do love using the Five-tails' power; I can easily to cook my ramen with it." Naruto said to himself remarked for gotten all of the other 8 powers of the tailed beast, gain and blessed by his former jinchuuriki siblings.

As Naruto opens it, and slurps some with his chopsticks, and lets out a sighed in satisfied.

"Ah, that's the spot!"

And then, Naruto took out a map of Anima, and looked over it while eating his Ramen, as he pointed where he was.

"Hmm…" Naruto humming at the map where Ruby and Team JNPR were heading to Shion Village, as he move his finger to where it was. "…I can manage catch up with them."

Naruto took some noodles to slurps that he had ate.

"Some people who told me bandits raiding the town around Anima, causes panic that lead the Grimm here…and good thing that Jing had send one of the ships to give protection, while the Huntsman weren't strong enough to face such tough group."

Until suddenly, he felt a chakra spike that he had recognized that signature in the far distance.

"It seems that snake lady is with Qrow…somehow that they were following Ruby's group, which without told them or they did not about it as well…well, there's Shiru's other teammates of hers, which they will take care of them for any happens…but, I cannot flash myself where Ruby had one of my Raijin kunais, and spoil the surprise."

Naruto took slurps another on his cup of noodles, and then continue.

"I hope that I can get to see Ruby again…while I took part ways with bro, Jing, and Yasha. They were on different village for getting Intel…don't worry, hope that I can get to see them at Mistral."

With Naruto had recalled before going to Anima, Jing and Yasha were planning to return to Vale after he had finished his training, of course that he had becoming the same level as his older counterpart does.

After arriving Anima, C. Naruto/Arashi will be take separate ways for going his own journey to find any Intel for finding Athrun's whereabouts and also according the ship captain that the person wearing a suit of armor happens to be what describe.

C. Naruto had decide to met up with some informant(s) on each town, hope that learning some information might useful, start by where Team RNNJR (Ranger) and SBR (Saber) was, told by the mayor regarding one of their members had offer a heavily protection, and as if now its Heven GIs' protection.

 _"You're going back to Vale?"_ – Naruto's voice in his mind, entering the flashback.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Jing and Yasha was on front of the two Naruto counterparts, which after they brought a ticket for two people while the pair of Naruto's companions were decide to head back._

 _"Yes, Naruto… Yasha and I were heading back to Vale, and also this is far we go. We did finished your training, for now, you are on your own." Jing replied._

 _"He's right, little brother, we did finished your training once you attempt to get ready to Mistral. Knowing facing new tough foes along the way, that's why we're prepared to face such difficult challenge." C. Naruto stated._

 _"Yeah, that's a good point, believe it." Naruto said understandable, as he took out his Vivid cards, and tore each pieces and give it to Yasha and Jing._

 _"We'll see each other again, Naruto. Hope that you'll get to see Ruby soon." Yasha said smiled at the young blonde fox ninja, as she step forward and give him a kiss on his forehead, before taking off his headband._

 _"Ehehe, thanks." Naruto replied appreciated, with a foxy grinned._

 _Suddenly, they heard the ship's horn that signals the passengers for the ship is prepared to depart. Once the Naruto counterparts boarding the ship, as Naruto give Jing and Yasha a wave._

 _"Well, anyway, bye guys! And can you give Yang my regards!" Naruto exclaims._

 _"Sure, Naruto! Hope that we can get to see you guys soon!" Jing replied._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

After arriving Anima, both Naruto counterparts take part ways, and then exchanging their pieces of Vivid Cards, so that they can met each other again. And now, Naruto departs with his Crimson Kurama towards his journey.

Naruto look over to see there's nothing left that his ramen he had ate, he shrugged and then drinks the broth on the cup.

Once Naruto finished it, and then took a small bite on the Lambes bread that he had gotten for the trip. As the blonde stood up into his feet, and burns both the plastic cup and chopsticks.

Naruto stretches his arms and legs, for some today's journey that Naruto had continue.

Once Naruto went to his bike, Crimson Kurama, as he embarked it, and starts up the engine; as he took out a piece of Ruby's Vivid Cards, and then holding it in his palm, and suddenly move itself.

"Seems she and her group made a move…"

 **==Later==**

 **(Ragnarok OST: Tread of the Ground – Starts)**

All six members of RNNJR, along with SBR walk down a sunny road. Ruby is in front, looking at a map.

"So the next town is…" Ruby began, while looking at the map. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh…"

"We're lost." She declared, lower the map, sighed in frustration.

Which Bonnie sighs annoyance for Ruby didn't read the map well, as she snatched the map out of her hands, and hands it to Pyrrha who looks at it for she will be the one hold the map.

"We're not lost! The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." The blonde knight stated, told them, with a small smile.

"Oh yeah! Don't you have, like, four sisters?" Ruby asked, that cause Jaune to cringes.

"Uh, seven…" Jaune corrected, sweat drops.

Hearing that causes Ruby and Pyrrha giggle, with Pyrrha's case, she did knew that her boyfriend had seven sisters.

"Y'know, that actually explains a lot." Nora said with gestures with her hand, smiles amusingly.

"Wait, what do you mean-?" Jaune asked his hyperactive teammate, heating that Ren was smiling at his leader's statement for having 7 sisters like back in Beacon.

 **(AN: I'd notice Ren smiled at the moment, hearing the amusing predicament of Jaune for having seven sisters.)**

"So, what did you guys do there?" Anthony asked.

"Besides you're being 'tortured' by your sisters." Raphael added.

"OH! All sorts of stuff!" Jaune reply, exclaims, as the blonde knight who walked up ahead next to Pyrrha who had the map given by Bonnie who took it from Ruby's hands, and pointed each location where Jaune had remembered.

"Over here is a great hiking trail…" He informed, shows Ruby and Pyrrha that location, then move his finger at the right. "…and over here is where we went camping all the time."

"I got my own tent because 'I' was special." Jaune concluded, pointed his thumb to himself, smiled, proudly.

"Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." He added, sighed at the phrase about his sisters braiding his hair.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a "warrior's wolf tail" kind of guy." He finished sway his hair on the side.

When Raphael and Anthony heard that, they looked at Jaune who's acting like a girl, but can't blame him since he has seven sisters. Along with Bonnie giggles silently for how Jaune's sisters braid his hair which he wanted a wolf tail.

"That's just a ponytail." Pyrrha corrected.

And suddenly, as Team SBR (Saber) froze from smelling smoke and a lot of it as well as seeing what lies up ahead.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune replied shrugged.

As Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked over the map, while Nora stops short suddenly, raising her hands to her lips as her eyes widen. Soon after, Ren stops, visibly tense at what he was seeing.

"Uh, guys?" The hammer wielder called out.

"Huh/What?" The three respond unison, gaining their attention,

 **(Ragnarok OST: Tread of the Ground – Ended)**

 **(Final Fantasy Advance OST: The Gestahl Empire – Shift/Started)**

Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha look up from the map. Their eyes widen and jaws drop. In front of them is a desolated village.

They sky is gray and two columns of smoke rise in the air. A gazebo has a broken tower and lampposts are askew from the ground. At least one dead body can be seen on the side of the road approaching the town.

"Check for survivors!" Anthony shouts to calls out, at being the first to run past them, then a lightning speed Bonnie, and finally Raphael.

The map is dropped and the others rush forward, followed them into the town, yet. Team SBR had looks on their faces as if they've done this before.

They briskly move into the town, looking around. Ren tosses his backpack on the ground and moves ahead while the other six gather in the middle of a road.

"Over here!"

Hearing that, the others look at Ruby running towards Bonnie who was leaning against a broken building wall. On the ground, seeing sitting propped against it, is a young man in armor. He breathes heavily and holds his hand against a bleeding wound in his abdomen.

Once Ren had join up with Bonnie, drops by his side, and while Bonnie puts her hand on his shoulder. Ruby's eyes widen in appallment.

"A Huntsman!" She said shocking at seeing the condition he was in.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Pyrrha asked in a calm and serious tone.

As the Dying Huntsman coughs, and replied. "Bandits… The whole tribe… Then, with all the panic…"

The Huntsman can't finish and coughs repeatedly.

"Grimm…" Ren said guessed, finished the huntsman's sentence, hearing that, give him a nod to confirm it.

Ren stands and walks a few paces away, placing his hands atop of his head. Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora step away to confer, as Anthony steps forward, before places his shield into the side when the bipod extends, and raised his hand at the dying Huntsman, and closed his eyes and concentrate.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there!" Ruby said suggested to taking the injured Huntsman to medication.

Jaune nod his head agreed, and says. "Yeah, Ren and I can take turns carrying him there."

"I don't know if he'll make it." Nora said feeling unsure about this.

"He will. He has to." Jaune said trying to the hopes up, with Pyrrah looking back at the man before her eyes widen.

"Guys…" Pyrrha called out.

" **Heal!** " He exclaims, that causes Ruby, Jaune, and Nora turns around at Anthony, suddenly a circle of light raise up surrounds the dying Huntsman. **(2)**

Once it fades, the Huntsman's wounds were healed, and causes his eyes closed, slowly breaths that drifts into unconscious. As Anthony stood up, and turns to them, and explains.

"I forgot to mention that I'm a Crusader, I have a skill can heals the caster and ally. The Huntsman will be okay, he needs medical attention, while he was unconscious."

Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha sighed in relief for glad for Anthony is with them.

"But…one of us needed to stay behind and contacted Hyperion about this attack, while we should get keep moving, so any of us will catch up with us…isn't that right, Ren?" Anthony added.

"He's right. We should go. One of us needs to stay here for help arrives." Ren said walks right past them without a backward glance.

Nora now glances at her childhood best friend/boyfriend.

"Ren…" Nora said concerns, as she turns and follows him. Pyrrha puts her hand on Juane's arm as she sees him looking stressed and sad with his right hand on the side of his forehead.

"It'll be okay." She said softly.

Jaune sighed, then clench his fist, as he looks at Pyrrha's jade eyes, and said. "I'm just tired of losing everything."

"If only Naruto would have seeing this…" Ruby spoke up solemnly, looked at the destroyed Shion Village. "But if Naruto and the others didn't show up in this realm, things would have been worse…"

Ruby was about to walks away, and suddenly Raphael spoke up. "I'll remain in Shion, guys."

That causes Anthony and Bonnie turns to their teammate, along with Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, that way, I'll encounter Naruto once he's arrived." Raphael replied.

"Are you sure?" Ruby said hopefully for Naruto would come. "I mean, he would just flash himself to me, when he had Flying Raijin of his to get there, quickly, and I had his kunai as well."

"Trust me, Ruby; your lover will be around once he had some other things, while you don't want to toss that kunai to appear." The blacksmith stated, making the silver-eyed reaper smiled for what he had said.

"Right!" Ruby reply, understands, as she walking ahead as the wind blows. Before seeing Bonnie had followed her as well, leaving Anthony places his hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"We'll see you later, Raph, to Mistral." Anthony said to the blacksmith, before taking a Vivid Card, and give a piece to him.

"Yeah…" Raphael replied nod his head, taking the piece, so with that, Anthony left walk passes him, leaving himself seeing his teammate departs, as he turns and went to the unconscious huntsman, to tend the wounds.

"Good thing that I was still a merchant to get so many healing items…" He added, as he took out on his pouch.

Ren walks onto that direction while Nora follows him, then suddenly stops and looks at something on the ground, his eyes widening (feeling the past hunts him had returned). A cloven hoof-print is impressed into the ground.

Nora comes up to his side. She sees the same mark and her eyes also widen in recognition. The two of them silently make eye contact, with one another with the same thoughts in mind; this didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie which she knew that they know something whey they had discovered about the foot imprint on the ground.

 **(Final Fantasy Advance OST: The Gestahl Empire – Ended)**

 **==Solitas; Atlas, Schnee Mansion==**

"I'm not talking about the good of my company, I'm talking about the future of Atlas, our entire kingdom!" Jacques' barked.

Once again, Jacques Schnee, he has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

"That is a load of garbage and you know it." Ironwood's voice responds to the CEO of Dust Company, arguing, frowning at his words.

"I beg your pardon?!" Jacques eyes widen in outrages.

James Ironwood is sitting in a chair in front of a bookcase. With uniform he had wearing since h'es returning to Atlas during the last battle on Vale.

Ironwood's appearance is slightly less pristine. He has grown stubble and his hair is slightly more messy. He wears a white, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat is belted at the waist. Underneath Ironwood has a black collared shirt and a red tie.

Ironwood also now wears two white gloves, in contrast to wearing only one on his right hand. His formal pants are no longer tucked inside military boots but instead hang over black boots.

"Jacques, will you please, hear me out?" James convinced the CEO for reasonable.

*Thunk! Ice cubes cling together!*

Jacques places his glass down on the table roughly, as he sat straight with his hands crossed.

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" He said as he slam his left fist into the arm of the chair.

"You are blowing it out of proportion." Ironwood stated.

"The council will never agree to it!" Jacques exclaims, as he stood up in the chair.

"You forget. I hold 'two seats' on the council." The General stated Jacques reminded about his position, slowly stood up in chair as well.

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me 'millions'! I can promise you, I have not forgotten!" Jacques argued.

"So this is about 'you'." Ironwood countered, which causes Jacques sighs irritated.

*Knock-Knock!*

Their argument was interrupted by a door knocking, causes the two man turns and look at the door.

"Come in!" Jacques respond.

As the door opens, causes Jacques tensed surprisingly to see his wife entered his office, before within his eyes.

"M-Mrs. Schnee!" Ironwood said startled surprisingly, as he bows to the matriarch and mother of Weiss and Winter. "My apologies. I should have been gone by now."

"It is fine, General. I would have notice that by now, arguing with my husband." She replied.

 **(AN: Her name hasn't publicly announced, since it is a early state for 'Mrs. Schnee' made her appearance.)**

"Yes, yes, I was about to leave right now." Ironwood replied, as he turns to Weiss' father, and says. "We'll continue this at another time."

"Indeed." Jacques replied nods in agreement. "Klein can show you out."

"Hmph, don't worry, I know the way." The General says, as walking towards the door.

Mrs. Schnee steps aside so that Ironwood can reach the door. He turns and looks at her husband.

"Until next time, Jacques."

Jacques solemnly nods back at Ironwood, who turns to the CEO's wife.

"I would like to inform you that 'she' would return to Atlas Academy, in back in session, before you know it." Ironwood told to Weiss' mother.

"Yes, I was aware about it which she was under tutelage." She replied, referred to her daughter under her teachings with Mari Fuujin being mentioned, hearing that causes Jacques clench his fist for what the general was talking about of what he was referring those terms.

Ironwood leaves, as a pan shot of Mrs. Schnee and Jacques reveals a portrait of a younger black-haired Jacques hanging on the wall behind his desk.

"Still wanted to say something regarding Weiss?" Jacques asked his wife about the last argument as he turns and walks to his desk, which is a few steps up from the chairs and tables where he and Ironwood were just sitting.

Weiss' mother looked irritated at the comment, but calms down with a sighed.

"Yes, you're still wanted Weiss back after while she was away." She replied.

Jacques went to his desk with his arms crossed behind and spokes up.

"Can you believe that there are still people in the world that almost blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" He says, turns to his wife, gesture gestures his hand refers the Huntsman school of Vale.

"Are you referring to the 'army' who defending and save Vale, along with the Order had shown proof to the world about a group were attempts to frame us? On Atlas? And you're think those 'army' were 'still' terrorists?" She explains, walking across the room, and went the seat on the left and sat down, turns to her husband.

Jacques was seething about the 'Nameless Order' who been the thorn of their side, and also witnessed the slavery for how they attempt to cover it up, until he did blame them for losing so many faunus population and trust on Atlas, which move-in to Vale for live in their safe haven that the Heaven Federation had provide.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank. I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse." Jacques replied as finally sits down, swing the seat so that his back is to his wife.

"Weiss trusted him, Jacques. And same goes with the others who supported her." The Schnee matriarch stated. "Like the councils' children, Yzak and Dearka."

Jacques was about to scowls for he had recalled during when to Vale with his private airship, and attempt to scolds her for disobeyed and fails her objective, he was careless about eye witnesses during the celebration that broke up, as he sighed to calms down, and turns towards to his wife.

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms." Jacques stated, as he place his elbow on the armchair and his head resting on his palm. "'A precautionary measure', as he puts it, 'until we're certain no one is going to declare war'. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me."

Jacques' wife narrows at him, clearly uncomfortable. There is one framed picture on the desk, and its of Whitley.

"And without our 'daughter', we can't have the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks? Because she ALWAYS slips pass the pursers! Even they cann0t find her because of that, that, red-haired brat, and the faunus girl!"

Mrs. Schnee stood up in her seat, and points her finger at him, and exclaims angrily. "YOU attempt to ruin Weiss' future, Jacques! Is that what father had entrusted you to carried his legacy!"

"I ONLY DO THIS FOR THE FUTURE OF ATLAS AND THE COMPANY!" Jacques barked, countered.

"So what? Are you planning to have Whitley as a heir of father's legacy, once Weiss had retrieve and had her lock-up in your room. You're making a big mistake, Jacques! You ALWAYS wanted to win, don't you? As much as you're still planning for making this company on your own image! And have you forget that Weiss was there on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! Even though after YOU disown my baby girl for what you wanted to make the Schnee's reputation will be bigger hit!"

Jacques couldn't argue with his wife, and couldn't win as well, about how Weiss was there defending Vale, which turns out after the eye witnesses regarding he had declaration disowned to Weiss, which it was bad decision that lose the Schnee's trust.

After the trust to anyone about on Kingdom of Atlas will fade, and also losing its support, sooner or later that the Schnee family will be the shadow of its former pride. Which he wanted the people of Remnant that they were on their side.

"And you better get hold yourself together, Jacques. And as much as you have forgotten that she had our bloodline flows in her veins, and also her semblance…" She said, telling Jacques, that made his eyes widen for he had forget that she had the semblance which it will be absurd for attempt use it against one to another. "…and you better get your mind searching…hope that you'll understand."

So with that, Mrs. Schnee walks out the door.

*Door opens*

Before Weiss' mother leave the room, then turns to Jacques once again.

"And you get started, Jacques. I mean it." She finished.

*Door closes*

The door closes, leaving Jacques in deep thought, with his hands covered his face with his hands, and lets out a heavily sighs…

 **==Schnne Mansion, Hallway==**

The mother of Weiss and Winter walks through the halls, and notice her third child Whitley on her presence.

"Oh, greetings, mother dearest." The third child of the Schnee family greetings to her mother.

"Your father summoned you?" She asked, frowned at her son.

"No, mother, I was on a walk, while I knew you wanted to speak father." He replied.

"It was. Our conversation between your father and I wasn't going well, after we had discussed about Weiss." She stated, as she walked passed her son.

Hearing that, makes Whitley seething, clench his fist behind his back, which gotten his nerves for how the mother took favors on two of his sisters, it was unfair and jealous for how gotten love than he has.

All the plan set by himself wasn't part of it, which because of how without Weiss nor Winter would attempt to lost its company's power…

 **==Scene Cut==**

The scene changes to the same blackness bordered by moving yellow circles that we saw earlier before Ruby woke up for the day.

Suddenly, hearing the same roar that before, and suddenly, a silver eye slit appears on her vision.

Ruby open her eyes slowly and just breathes, letting her eyelids drift shut. Suddenly, her eyes open wide when, from nearby, she hears Pyrrha's voice, speaking calmly.

Ruby sits up and looks around. There are little will-o-the-wisps floating around, looking very similar to the white circles in the dream. The campfire is still buring but has died down. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha are asleep while their weapons are once again at their sides, seeing Bonnie was sleeping on the tree branch for overwatch patrol, then there's Anthony was sleeping lend against the tree also his weapons were prepared noticing his shield had the bipod mechanism is active.

And then notice Jaune's sleeping bag, however, is empty.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. 'Follow these' instructions."

Through the tree beyond Jaune's sleeping bag, Pyrrha's voice can still be heard, but it is muffled. But turns to Pyrrha's sleeping form, which turns out that she wasn't awoken that thought Jaune is with her.

Two of the words are louder and echo like in Ruby's dreams, making it sound like Pyrrha is saying 'Follow me'.

Ruby gets up and walks toward the voice. She takes a moment to play with one of the wisps as she looks around, uncertain. Moving forward, she spots something and her mouth falls open. Gazing with concern, Ruby moves next to a tree and watches from there.

A slight distance in front of Ruby, but facing away, Jaune draws his sword. He poses with it and the shield, before dropping his shoulders and turning to his right placing his Scroll on the stump.

Which instead of Pyrrha had taught her, so she decide to footage of herself to give Jaune some instructions.

["Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."] Pyrrha's video footage, instructed Jaune.

["Shield up."]

Jaune lifts his shield so that only his eyes up are not protected.

["Keep your grip tight."]

Jaune tightens his hand on Crocea Mors.

["Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."]

Jaune hasn't forgotten and doesn't need to move.

["Ready? Go!"]

"Ragh!" Jaune stops forward with the sword, cutting at the air and making a fighting cry.

["Again!"]

"Ragh!"

Jaune moves forward with his other foot, again slashing the air and releasing a cry.

["And again."]

"AGHH!"

Jaune spins in a circle, putting a lot of feeling and effort into his next cry and slash. It has cost him a bit, and he pants.

["Okay. Now assuming you aren't cheating…we can take a break."]

Jaune stands upright and lets his head fall forward a bit, closing his eyes.

["I know this can be frustrating…"]

Jaune turns toward Pyrrha's image on his Scroll.

["…and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training."]

We now see only Pyrrha's recorded image on the Scroll. The green lights of the once tall and unbroken Beacon Tower, the place where she was destined to die, glow behind her.

["And I know this is just the beginning."]

'Pyrrha turns her head, struggling with her thoughts for a moment.

["Jaune, I-I…"]

A wide shot shows Jaune taking a step closer to his Scroll.

Pyrrha from the recording was finding the words and confidence, placing her hands over her heart as she speaks.

["I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."]

The Scroll rewinds the video of Pyrrha without being touched. Jaune stands before it, holding Crocea Mors, his head bowed.

["Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up."]

Jaune sighs in pain before belatedly re-following the instructions.

"Here we go again…"

["Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready? Go."]

Jaune resumes the exercise. Ruby watches with pained eyes before turning away.

["Again. And again."]

Jaune makes one extra fighting cry and slash.

 **==OVA==**

Naruto had arrived Shion Village, until causes his eyes widen for seeing the village had destroyed, and then skids aside to stops his Crimson Kurama, as he disembarked his bike, and survey the surrounds and find a survivor, using his negative emotions sensing.

"Naruto!"

Hearing Naruto's name, causes turn his attention to see Raphael who stay behind in this village, approaching the blonde fox hanyou.

"Raphael?"

"Oh by the god, you're here." Raphael said relief.

"Raphael, what are you doing here? I thought you're with Ruby's group."

"I was, I decide to remain behind here on Shion to take care a survivor, a Huntsman, once help arrives." The blacksmith answered. "So don't worry, I had a Vivid Card of Anthony, so that we can met each other again."

"A survivor?" Naruto asked, receive a nod from him, before he looks around the destroyed Shion. "And what happened to this village?"

"First, there was a bandit attack, a whole tribe of it, according to the Huntsman that almost verge of death, and then panic that attracts the Grimm to finish it off." He replied.

"Bandits! You serious?" Naruto said surprisingly.

"Yeah, afterwards, Ruby and her group left this settlement which they needed an airship to get to Mistral, which turns out it was destroyed. So I called Hyperion to send some recovery team, along with contact any village regarding it."

"Can you point me where Ruby and the others were?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, it's over there!" Raphael replied, as he pointed his finger at the direction. "As long as you have Ruby's Vivid Card will guide you."

"Thanks, Raphael, and take care of yourself." Naruto replied grateful, as he turns and heads back to his bike.

"You too, Naruto!" Raphael replied.

Once Naruto is embarked his bike, and starts the engine of Crimson Kurama, and then drives off to the direction where Ruby and her group had left.

"I hope that I can make it in time…" He muttered.

 **==OVA 2, With Weiss==**

The VTOL had landed, as Weiss in Karura disguised, which of course that the final song will gave many hearts warm, once she will gain so many trust and admiration to the Faunus race, until then without any assassins will learned about Weiss in disguised, and also the scent of hers is coated the same as Gaara's mother does.

"Come on, Weiss. Let's show that your final time around." Mari declared.

"Yeah…I'm sure that we-I mean, 'I will' show the world that I gain the Faunus put a trust on me." Weiss replied.

"Hope that you will sing the 'In The Quiet Night'." Mari said smiled.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 5 - VALE)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _Well, school's definitely out. Let's see if we can't all learn a little something._

 _Welcome to the world of Remnant. Not the best place to live, but depending on where you're staying, it can get a little easier._

 _You've got towns and villages that pop up as fast as they fall. The Faunus have Menagerie. But the sweet spots are Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. The four kingdoms of the modern era, and each one's special in its own little way._

 _Let's talk about Vale. In the grand scheme of things, Vale's pretty well guarded. Rests on the northeastern end of the world's largest continent, Sanus. Like most successful kingdoms, Vale's survival over the years can mostly be attributed to prime real estate._

 _Its front is protected by steep mountains, and its back is against waters too shallow for any real threat to pop out of. Not to say I haven't heard some crazy fish stories._

 _Aside from the main city, which the kingdom's named after, the Vale territory also extends to several neighbouring cities farther along the northwest coastline, as well as a small island named Patch. Nice place to raise a family, if you're into that sort of thing._

 _Of course, all attempts to extend the kingdom's reach past the mountains and farther into the mainland have been colossal failures._

 _But, like I said, in the grand scheme of things, Vale ain't half bad. Regular climate, natural barriers, and some serious border defenses means [sic] the citizens of Vale can spend less time worrying about survival and more time just living their lives._

 _Of course, with the fall of Beacon, everyone's a little more worried these days._

 _And they should be._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The second chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Whew! Finished Chapter 2 for this time around, for now that I did bashed Jacques and Whitley. Even though that he wanted to see Ino, which turns out that its been months after heading to Vale which the so-called 'heir' of the Schnee legacy.

Hope that this will be shocking for Whitley will ever seeing Ino, once going to Vale. It will be shocking for if he will realized it by now, hehehe, man, I'm just a hypocrite! Hope that you all don't like Whitley, while Oscar was cool, after all.

Anyway, hopes that you like it, and also review it, which of course some of my fellow reviewers that I'd known such as topaz3, Shadow Joestar, god of all, and Islingr-kun.

And even as much as the next one will be most interesting…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** The name of Weiss and Winter's mother haven't updated yet, which of course, haven't made her appearance just yet. And also the voice actress where Rooster Teeth were attempt to come up with, which has to do with new seasons on RvB.

Which because of it will be until future volumes about if there's Spring Maiden, along with the face appearance of Lionheart because if possible for he's human or a lion faunus.

 **(2).** I had change the fate of this story, which Anthony had one of the healing skill on Crusader.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 14+ favorite(s) and 10+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Non-runaways and Stowaways, and the Wandering Avenger'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/27/2017/8:26pm

 **Finished** : 8/11/2017/2:22pm

 **Published:** 8/12/2017/12:00am


	3. A: Of Non-Runaways and Stowaways

**Chapter 3:** Of Non-Runaways and Stowaways; and the Wandering Avenger

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Blake Belladonna is heading to her home on Menagerie, along with Gaara and the Kage siblings; Shiruba and Karou, while Weiss had decide to take singing performance, accompany by Mari Fuujin, which she decide to take separate ways, and also once she'll meeting up there.

As for now, that Blake will be taking time for comes with having her time for sure, after all, instead training in the boat, but also before travel for taking training…

Next, as certain red-headed teleporter still having his journey to Mistral, so he decide to gathered all the enhancements that his father had developed, and so once his armor is now powerful with AIs.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan],  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Ino x Sai] – those two will be added on the list, soon.

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 3 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Now, this chapter will be regarding Team RNNJR had-AND NORA! DON'T!

Nora: (complains) Aw~!

-left Shion Village, after leaving Raphael Grey behind, taking care of the incapitated huntsman that healed by Anthony Scepter, and waiting for help arrived, the Heavens GIs, the Heaven Federation, of course that until Naruto made it there, informed about Ruby's group towards to the next town.

While in Shion, Ren and Nora had recognized that foot imprint that somehow that gotten flashbacks about coming back here on Anima. Well, you may know that it was Nuckelavee.

Also told the officials and warn any other villagers about the Bandit invasion, followed by Grimm attack. Even though that the Heaven Federation give them protection, which until then that most of time around…

Next is Blake's POV this time, while Weiss was on her singing career, which I decide to had them separate ways for sure that while accompany by Mari Fuujin, while Blake is with the Kage twins, which of course that Mari had give them a proof to the people of Faunus on Menagerie who knew them.

Then, there's Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd), that lead by Mu 'Alexei' Dengel, which of course they were searching for Athrun for while, while Athrun did retrieve the enhancements that his father Theodor had developed. Also, I was hoping that I will come up with that part…

The next part was, since Jacques will losing everything after both his older daughters had their own choices, such as Winter taking her role as a Military, while Weiss doing her own free will, which of course, it will end up just like Jude Heartfilia from Fairy Tail was bankrupted, and that the Heartfilia Konzern is no more and that has lost everything that was once in his name.

If possible for Nicolas would roll his own grave for what Jacques had ruined his legacy? Which it was suppose to be Weiss will be take the place, and as a huntress.

Don't worry about the 'woman', whom badmouthed Beacon, I had gotten something in mind of what would happen? Knowing that I will won't wrote that part about in 'Punished' episode.

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai** \- Yeah, I had to, for my OC, Jing D. Hayabusa will have his own Vanguard-class Titan. Which his commander-type unit is been his side for a while. It was awesome Atlas-class chassis, I mean, I know Ogre-class had Tough shielding capabilities, and lack of speed as well.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/7/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Oceans of Remnant==**

*Ocean sounds*

We see seagulls caw as a ship moves over peaceful blue waters. A pan of the boat from bow to stern reveals… Passengers stroll across both the upper and mid decks.

Gaara Sabaku and Blake Belladonna rest their hands on the rail and stares out at the ocean.

Gaara had changed after the following event on 'Failure Fall of Beacon, he had gotten his new appearance, which his new attire, while still had his usual hair-style. But this is similar to his other previous attires.

Gaara is dons a crimson trench coat with several buttons and black pants underneath. He also wears a brown belt and now has two smaller gourds which is strapped to his left side, which the sand-colored one is changed the large size into smaller, but also easily carried light.

Now, with two gourds on his hips were contains sand and iron sand, while in small size, but inside had tons of sand that been stored.

Now, the Inactive form of Assault Desert Guard is on his left forearm, and his backup three-barreled revolver, Desert Tanuki, is strapped on his right thigh on the holster.

 **(AN: Thank Gaara's Adult appearance, minus his hairstyle, which remain spiky, as usual, which the adult version will come soon.)**

And also Blake Belladonna's new appearance that she ever wanted to wore her attire for heading home to Menagerie.

Her attire's features a long white coat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The top has rectangular and diamond shape cutouts around a necktie. Additional, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants.

Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh.

Each booth bears her belladonna emblem in white on outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the black of her belt.

Ever since Weiss had declares a separation for wanted performed her singing career, once she needed some charity for Vale to be restored.

 _'Are you sure, Weiss?'_ – Blake's voice in her mind, entering the mindscape.

 **==Flashback Started, before Ship departs==**

 _At the pier, Weiss Schnee on her Karura disguised, along with Mari Fuujin, while Blake and Gaara was on boarding ramps of the ship, until the ship is prepared to departs._

 _Before while they were in the inn after Weiss had made her broadcast around Remnant for wanted Vale to be restored, of course that they needed a charity money for a while, while Mari will be the one will under her teachings._

 _Blake spoke up to her sister-lover Weiss for taking their part ways to her career._

 _"Yes, Blake, we need money to restores Vale, while my credit card wasn't work because of 'Jacques' had cut my account, which of course that the Schnee's fortune will losing a lot of funds, that angers him because of me, going to Beacon." Weiss reply, explanation._

 _It was surprised for she calls Jacques Schnee's name, instead being her father, after all being disownment that results for all the funds had decreased, which of course that Jacques needed to restore its fortune._

 _"As much make my own Company, the almost official 'Shukaku Dust Company', will reproduces Dust by myself, while the Heaven Federation were provide energy for Vale by using solar, wind, and wave, which because of how that they prepared to broadcast it, for gotten energy for Remnant, instead of Dust, which of course that everyone will gotten power. Considered Dust will be a supplement for weapons and semblance-enhanced." Gaara stated._

 _"Yeah, and thank you for lend me some of your liens Gaara, and also my own new account, so without 'him' will suspected about I'd gotten new account. And also you are the only person knows my account's name, along with Blake, Shiru, Karou, and Mari." Weiss said grateful to her lover, also a venom tone of what she was referring to._

 _"You're welcome, Weiss. I understand you wanted to sing, but…there is something that I will be given you for your own way." Gaara replied, smiling at her._

 _"What is it, Gaara?" Weiss wondered, as seeing Gaara bit his thumb, and painted into his calm, and created a crossed hand-seal, along and then tiger._

 _" **Forbidden Arts: Blood Clone Jutsu…** " The sand tanuki hanyou muttered, as he slams his palm into the ground, as a sigil formula on the ground, as until the blood flows out into his palm, and creates a puddle, and then something emerges into the ground, which appears to be a perfect clone of Gaara, that amazes Blake._

 _Gaara breathes heavily from the results of the jutsu that he was using._

 _"Are you alright, Gaara?" Blake asked, looked slight tensed for seeing Gaara was heavily breathing. Which of course that knowing that move Gaara uses is a forbidden art, and also it is the only option for wanted to be with Weiss._

 _"I'm fine, thanks for concern, but I produce a blood clone, so that she can be safe." Gaara replied, as the clone, before signaling it to accompany Weiss._

 _"Thanks, Gaara, and I hope that we see each other at Menagerie. Mari will taken her own private jet to go there, after my final song." Weiss replied._

 _"Yeah, we'll see you too, Weiss." Blake agreed as she and Weiss an embraced._

 _Once they broke apart their hug, and then Weiss spoke up._

 _"I see you and Gaara at Menagerie, just wait for me, you hear?"_

 _"Sure, Weiss, we see each other, later." Blake replied._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Blake sighed for how gotten part ways for taken another separation, while holding Gaara's hand, which of course, Weiss' hand support to be his, or the latter. Ever since she is no longer wearing her bow after all, after Adam had toss it into the flames, so she won't need it to wear it.

Until Blake blinks and looks over her right shoulder, somewhat startled. Two kids laugh over a joke of what hearing talking.

The duo almost smiles and turns to look back at the ocean. Then footsteps approach the two.

"Ya two traveling alone?" A voice asked the two.

Blake jumps and grips the hilt of Gambol Shroud, in defensive. She halts her actions when she sees the captain of the boat, while Gaara's eyes rolled at him.

The Captain held up his hands in a reassuring manner.

"Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat."

Sudden, Gaara's hand had place on her left shoulder that signals Blake to standing down her actions, which this Captain approaching them and learned their story.

"We had two friends accompany that board on your ship, captain, twins precisely, that makes four of us." Gaara answered.

"Oh, I see. Then I guess you youngsters traveling somewhere, aren't you?" The captain said.

Blake hesitates before relaxing her posture, after Gaara had told her to calm down, with a roll her eyes.

"And why is that?" She asked, silenced her tongue, as she felt Gaara lightly squeeze her shoulder.

The Captain lowers his arms and then twists to lean idly onto the rail.

"Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more…interesting stories."

Blake clenched her right hand, and turns away from the Captain, after Gaara remove his hand from her shoulder, and joined up with her.

"Maybe it's just…better for some people to just be alone." Blake explained.

The two kids behind Blake, laughing, and gasped again, startled, not expecting the noise behind her. She turns and blinks at them trying to reset her calm.

The captain is laughing, and he said. "Maybe, but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt."

Hearing that, while before Blake had turns to the Captain who spoke up in his statement, then which she turns away with a huffed.

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" She said with a stubborn look on her face, before noticing she was looking at Gaara who was giving her a raised eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" The sand user stated.

This then makes Blake a sound out of annoyance before walking away from the two, much to Gaara's displeasure.

"Your girlfriend sure is a stubborn one." The captain told Gaara, about Blake's stubbornness.

"Yeah, she did…" He replied, making the captain laughs again, and then turns to Blake.

The captain laughs again, and he said once again. "No one say you're paranoid, dear, no one… And I'll leave the two of you be."

The captain turns and walks away, while Gaara and Blake seeing him off, as the latter stops turns at the proclaimed Desert Cat duo.

"But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully." He advised, receiving a nod from Gaara.

And so with that, the Captain continues on his way and Blake stares after him. Once he's gone, she turns and looks at the ground for a few seconds, as she turns to Gaara with a lovely smile.

"Come on, Gaara, let's go met up with Shiru and Karou." She said.

"Sure…" Gaara replied.

Gaara grabbed Blake's hand, causes her to blush, faintly on her face, then they turns and walks away.

So with that, as Gaara and Blake turns and walks away together. As the pair passes inside, a hooded figure is shown to be watching them from a distance, as seeing the figure lower his head that looked depressed at the sight or disappointed.

Unknown to the pair or everyone on this ship, on the ocean, the large scales of a sea creature are seen moving just above the surface.

 **==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting against the tree, eating some piece of lambus bread, and then took out some rice balls that he had supplied it, with his eyes closed for how he had enjoyed his time which he had set his camp after arriving Anima, heading straight to Mistral.

Which accordingly to Vance who accompany with, turns out, gotten another separate ways, which because of he will rendezvous with C. Naruto, when he had arrived, before himself and Vance, which until then he heard from him about there was a bandit attack, along with Grimm on Shion Village where Ruby's group was heading there, but, they continue going to the next settlement or heading straight to Mistral.

And so, Sasuke had decides to go where he was going to do…is to hunt down bandits, but pursuit Itachi, his older brother once if his White Fang were there for sure.

"Meow~!"

Sasuke's eyes open slightly turns to see a black cat with amber eyes, as the cat turns over, while he was eating, while staring at, and then give a handful of some of rice at the cat to feed, and then let it fall into his palm, while the cat enjoys it, as he taken his silent time, then heard rustling sounds that something came out on the bushes, as he turns his attention, and also looked alerted.

Which happens to be two black kittens steps out on the bushes, as one of them meowed at Sasuke, with a smile on the Uchiha's face, as he took a piece (or last of them), and toss it at the grassy ground, causes the kitties to dig in to eat some pieces of rice, while the black cat before him was a mother.

Once the kittens have finished their meal, as the mother walks away, along with the kittens in tow, as Sasuke looks up to the sky, with clouds, most like for Shikamaru Nara was did relax for watching clouds.

*BOOM!*

An explosion heard that gotten Sasuke attention to see a pillar of smoke on the distance, which there is a settlement nearby. His eyes narrowed at the direction, as he stood up, and then went to his bike, after he fix everything such as his sleeping bag, and then starts the engine, and rides off to the smoke's direction…

 **==Scene Change==**

The scene is change to Yang Xiao Long sitting on a green couch in her home on Patch, wearing her usual attire that before her training had started. She looks at the stack of three books on her right and instead picks up the remote control to her left.

With a click, the projected scene comes on, revealing a news segment from the VBC channel.

Glynda Goodwitch is shown leading a band of Huntsman and Huntresses for wipe out the Grimm with the army of Heaven Federation, and also had deploys the Marauder suits, for extermination.

Across the bottom of the screen it reads: 'VALE IS WINNING!'.

 **["…our joyful days has come! Our allies, and the Huntsman and Huntresses were able to had situation under control. While we're grateful for our allies to wipe out all Grimm on Beacon Academy…"]**

Yang clicks the remote. As the next reporter speaks, the large lettering across the screen are slowly revealed backward, from the perspective of someone facing Yang.

It reads: CCT Repairs "Success". The subheading reads: Atlas officials had finally able to finished repairs the tower, due to Jing had implant a virus cleanser to wipe out everything that Cinder Fall had implanted.

 **["…CCT Tower is nearly done the repairs. We temporary cut off to contact the outside world. And thanks to Heaven Federation for provide repairs, and we are grateful for Professor Ozpin who somehow 'secretly' made allies with Heaven GIs. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs will be reboot until** — **"]**

Yang clicks again, cutting off the reporter and bringing up yet another news segment. A horned anchorman speaks above the caption: Sending Citizens Home. The corner caption has the logo for VOX News.

 **["…Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation, which with grateful for Heaven Federation had provide shelter to their refugee camp on the headquarters. The council has made it clear that they will continue to discuss with—"]**

Yang clicks again. Her eyes widen and she sits up, and then smiled admitted for seeing by the look on their faces on the screen.

 **["Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to a group of people was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament."]** Lisa Lavender stated.

The screen shows anchor Lisa Lavender and the VNN Logo. The caption below her reads: WHITE FANG MEMBER ADAM TAURUS, CINDER FALL, MERCURY BLACK, AND EMERALD SUSTRAI, PRESENT DURING BEACON ACADEMY.

 **["While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranked White Fang Member, Adam Taurus…"]**

Adam's image appears on the screen at his name being spoken.

 **["…was present for the attack. But, until witnesses accordingly that he was brutally crippled during the fight against Gaara Sabaku, the young student of Beacon, and also non-official owner to his company called 'Shukaku Dust Company'."]**

Gaara's image is appeared, which with a symbol of Sand, an hourglass-like logo and the kanji for "love" (愛, ai) on the left side of his forehead.

 **["…Young Gaara Sabaku will provide Dust for Vale, along with the World of Remnant, and also for Faunus population, until the shipment of Schnee Dust Company were back down, and also its price were high, due to the decision of CEO of the company to overcharged its price…"]**

The image shows a group of protestors, humans and faunus alike took out a signs with such as 'WE WANT DUST' and 'SCHNEE IS A FOOL'.

 **["…the people around the World of Remnant were outrages for the Schnee had doing so, and also losing the company's respects, and so, we will decide to favor Mr. Sabaku's company as well, the 'From Dust Till Dawn' Dust Shop. The shop itself became famous among to Vale, because of partnership."]**

The image showing next was the front entrance of 'From Dust Till Dawn' Dust shop, with the old man, along with Daniel with his wife Carla, she is a ram Faunus, but also a waitress to the Simple Wok Noodle shop, which she had part-time job working with her husband, along with her children and also the others around their age working there, this shop becomes the Faunus' attention, until banned the Faunus hater for the owners purchase Dust.

Which being arrested by hired bodyguards from Heaven Federation instead of police because of some of them were arrogant and dislikes the Faunus kind, and also which of course that Asuma was one of them, along with the few who treated them equal.

["The Schnee maybe have sending a shipment the cargo filled with Dust to Vale, during the dock incident regarding the White Fang had attempt to stole it, while Roman Torchwich was involved, and any Kingdoms, so we won't worry about to purchase some."] Daniel stated in the news on the microphone to the reporter.

["I agreed with my husband, but, as I said: We can find Dust ourselves. 'We don't need those Dust owned by the Schnee'. We want to find more."] Carla said agreement and quoted to the Schnee who watching it.

["I agreed with them, we were laughing at those stupid Schnee."] One of the faunus stated, interview. ["And I'd heard that Jacques' daughter had disowned her? But, she wasn't that bad, unlike those 'arrogant fools', which of course, if SHE will be the one will changed the company, and everything, she did nice to the 'faunus' children, of course, his 'spoil brat' son will take over? So if you hearing this, then feel free to leave Atlas if you want to heading to Vale."]

["So tomorrow and today, when everyone gets the idea this is okay. And also, the Heaven Federation had provided an alternate energy source for Vale, and ALL the world of Remnant, minus Atlas."] Another Faunus spoke up, concluded.

 **["Accordingly to those statements, Vale will provide an alternate energy source, and hope that we will have better days. Until General Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas were offered Mr. Sabaku for this supply, until then decide to decline it, which because of having a private meeting, and so far, everything went settle for General Ironwood will convinced Gaara Sabaku will provide some supplies of Dust."]**

The next image is showing General Ironwood and Gaara Sabaku shake hands each other, which after having a private meeting between the headmaster of Atlas and Almost-official CEO of his own company to reproduce Dust.

 **["And on other news, the mastermind who led the attack was Cinder Fall…"]**

Cinder's image which happens during wearing her attire during the tournament, also her name is being spoken.

 **["…who somehow made cooperation with the White Fang, and it was shocking for someone on our race made allies with the terrorist group. We should have thought for someone like her. Along with her other association was Mercury Blake and Emerald Sustrai…"]**

With their names were being spoken, two images of Emerald and Mercury appears.

 **["…they were pretend to be students of Haven Academy. Headmaster Lionheart need questions about those individuals, they are now wanted criminals for this attack, one of them had a semblance to created hallucination, and the other is mechanical legs…"]**

Yang was frown, glares at those so-called 'friends', in deep hatred, which they were pretend to be. Well, the people of Remnant now no longer see Yang as a ruthless fighter who attacks her already-defeated opponents, but as a victim in a carefully and masterfully laid out plan to end Vale, along with if Mistral will be next, along with Atlas or Vacuo…

 **["And also, there's Roman Torchwick…"]**

Lastly Roman's name is spoken, as the image of his appears.

 **["…The police and the Heaven Federation allies of ours were still searching his body after we learned that he's still alive, which we cannot confirm it, along with this girl who made associates…"]**

Neo's image had appeared besides Roman once her name is spoken, making Yang seething in rage, glares at the annoying ice cream themed petite girl.

 **["…hoping that they were being found… And there's a new ally who involves theses attacks, according to the man named Arashi Uzumaki, a proclaimed brother of Naruto Uzumaki, identified this man, named Danzo Shimura, and his ROOT Fraction…"]**

An image of an old man with bandages with a cross scar on his chin, which his name was spoken, making Yang disgusted at the hideous old man, and then replace with a smile brighter for how that she heard about the older blonde had defeated the ol'war hawk.

"Hmph, serves them right! And you rock, sensei." She said scoffed for the Cinder's fraction's humiliated defeat, along with her allies gotten what they had deserved, and praised her lover's brother/counterpart.

 **["…during the fact that he was killed during the attack months ago that Mr. Uzumaki had fought, it was intense battle that we have witness during the attack. The witness was his wife, who looked identical like the student of Signal Academy, Sakura Haruno."]**

The caption below her changed, reads: THE NAMELESS ORDER AND ARMY OF HEAVEN SAVES VALE.

 **["And we learned that they were the members of the Secret Nameless Order, the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. Somehow that we give gratitude to them to save Vale…"]**

Then a image changed again, which appears to be older version of Naruto Uzumaki with a serious expression, which he look like an identical twin to the younger counterpart, along with a group wearing black hooded cloak.

 **["…led by Jing D. Hayabusa, and also happens to be the leader of DYZR of Pronterra, and even his army as well."]**

The image of Jing was appears, cause Yang smile for seeing her friend, had led his army and also the person recommended Zenmar to be her instructor to control her semblance for the pass few months.

 **["And on other news. The Faunus population was also grateful for give them home, after the Faunus Rights Association had settled our peace talks with the representatives of Heaven Federation, and everything that during this time around will change. And the children were grateful for them to be giving us everything."]**

The image is changed, seeing the faunus population give them thank you signs and love for who kindness for unlikely to the humans.

And until hearing the kids or adults spoke up for thanking to the Heaven Federation and the Nameless Order for this statement.

["It's about high time those criminals and terrorists get what's coming to them, if these guys can stop them, along with annihilation of the Grimm, well, I'm with them."] One of the Faunus spoke up.

["Those-*BEEP*-criminals did what deserves. HA! What a joke, I thought the White Fang would killed us, along with 'us' as their fellow kind, after we turn our back on them. This is why I won't join those creeps? They only did, if, I would like to joined the Marauder Military Corp, I heard any volunteers would joined, so I'm in!"] The man said with declaration.

["Good grief, the police are just getting sloppy, my daughter was rape and killed a while ago, I'm with this guy, I will join Vale's Military, besides those LOSER Atlas, I THOUGHT they do protect us! And I thought they did because of those ROBOTS of his were turn rogue and killed us, for almost! If would like to enlist the military INSTEAD of Atlas, then I will protect my family and home on Vale. And lastly, I'm just glad those people finally doing something."] The other said.

["I want to thank them, along with the Army of Heaven Federation, it's like we have guardian angels descend from heavens to protect us and beat up bad guys. If you people seeing this, then thank you!"] The girl cried out, for gratitude.

The faunus children cheered for the Patriots (Nameless Order), wearing the same cloaks, only heaving hoods, along with soldier attires and cardboard replica of CMC Armor and toy weapons.

["WE WANT TO JOIN!"]

["I wanted to be huntsman/huntress! I mean, being a soldier is cooler than Atlas."]

["I want to join the Army of Heaven."]

Yang was smiled glad the people were behind Jing's fraction, along with Huntsman and Huntress were inspires with, of course that many faunus population.

Until according to Weiss about regarding the Nameless Order, or 'Patriots', thought they were mercenaries, so far, Jacques Schnee, before her teammate's disownment, he wanted to find them and hired them as his enforcers for the company, turns out that the leader himself who happens to be Jing himself, was flat refuse, because of how they care for the race that who the man 'insulted' them, as barbarians, even though until the SDC will lost its reputation.

The Schnee was a refinery company, and also allied with a military, according to Weiss about General Ironwood and her family been a friend for years, which they were wanted to get their hands on Heaven GIs' technology and weaponry. Even though the council of Atlas (minus few) while Vale were back them up to decline their decision.

 **["And so here you have it, the Heaven Federation made cooperation with MoritaCorp. for provide new weapons and technology for Vale's own Military, and even though, along with new Marauder suits had shown to the eyes of public…"]**

The image had shown a marching soldiers wearing Marauder Suits (Old CMC Armor), armed with assault rifles around the streets of Vale.

 **["…soon, as the new development will be deployed once its ready. And now, as for company regarding provide alternate energy source, and the FrostCorp, owned by Nigel Frost…"]**

The new image appears to be a show to see a man wearing a business suit, an expensive one, which is way better than Jacques Schnee.

 **["…this footage was taken months ago, as much the CEO wanted to say something regarding our own power on Remnant, instead of Dust."]**

["Solar, wind, and wave, the energy of tomorrow, a clean more eco-friendly source, that'll let us live another day."] Nigel stated, announced.

A image is shown to see on desert had solar panels which generate clean energy, along with wind turbines, and then another image of a windmills on different locations where the direction of the wind came, such as hills, mountains, and hillside. And wave powered generators all over the ocean who have strong current waves, and also there's wave generator on shores and/or pier wave generators, and etc., lastly is a underwater turbines as well to generate tons of clean energy.

 **["The FrostCorp does that again, which we never thought nature will give us power in our lives, and also being the younger brother of Heaven Federation Army, Nick Frost and Exel Frost of Team XEVZ (Xevoz), since FrostCorp associates with the Heaven Federation because of the brothers of three…"]** **(1)**

The two images of Nick wearing his armor and Exel wearing his cloak, which of course that adding Nigel which their facial appearance were appeared to be looked less identical.

"Whoa, I didn't know General Nick and Exel had a younger brother." Yang said looked surprised.

 **["…And on other news? We were announced by FrostCorp to preparation for Vale's own space program within the history of Remnant by sending a satellite into orbit, many people on Remnant wanted to see it happen in first time…"]**

Now, the next footage to appear to be Nigel Frost accompany by his brothers, and also the CEO of MoritaCorp, along with the owner of the Space Program who wanted to send a satellite to orbit.

Nick spoke up, to the world of Remnant that being broadcast.

["Thank you, now to the topic ladies and gentleman. Space, a realm we have never been able to get to, you see this…"]

Nick gestured at the rocket (Atlas-V design) in the distance of themselves and rocket had satellite within its head.

["…this is the rocket that had a satellite within, we are going to send it to space for the purpose of communication, now nobody has done this before, so I guess I'll be the first one to do this, so let's go where no one does."]

The news reporters and everyone who watching this, along with Atlas was looked forward see if it does, and most of them will amusing when comes waiting for further laugh for that rocket never make it to space.

["Mr. Matt Watney, would you like do the honors?"] Nigel asked.

["Yes, it will be honored, I'd spend years to find the way to get to space, and now my dream is come true."] Watney replied, which he's male, and looked human. ["Now, to everyone else who watching this, countdown for me."] **(2)**

All over Remnant, except for Atlas who went silent, everyone began the countdown:

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

["Ignition!"] Nigel exclaims.

Then, Matt clicked the button, and then rocket ignites the thrusters and launched into space.

["Liftoff…we have Liftoff."]

Within hours passed for the rocket had soon to breaking the atmosphere, and making it to space.

And then afterwards, causes everyone cheer for seeing the rocket make it to the atmosphere, while Atlas was completely disbelief for seeing the satellite had made it out into space.

Then, another screen which its one of the battlecruisers had give a visual the results of the satellite made it out to Remnant's atmosphere.

 **["My goodness, they did it! They achieved space travel."]**

Hearing a loudest chorus of cheering for seeing how Vale will be famous among the four kingdoms. And now, the future will became brighter…

Yang smiles at the Frost Corp's achievements, along with the Heaven Federation, and so decides to turns the news off. She sits there holding the remote, and a door clicks open.

"I'm home!" A voice chimed.

Yang sets the remote down and leans her head backwards on the couch, looking up at the newcomer that way.

"Hey, dad." She greeted at her father.

Taiyang is shown upside-down at first, as he would appear to Yang, but the image promptly rights itself. He is carrying three boxes with two bags hanging from his forearms.

"So, how's your training with Zenmar?" Taiyang asked.

The door shuts behind Taiyang as he walks into the living room.

"Went good, he was a best close-combat fighter while using his berserk mode, he almost smashes me by now." Yang replied, admitted.

"That's good to hear." Taiyang relief chuckling. "Oh! And Jing came back to Vale, today; and he had decided to give you with something that will be fit for your fighting style!"

"What?" Yang asked raises an eyebrow.

"I can't wait for you to try this; he said that you will gain an extra firepower." Taiyang smiles widely.

He walks into another room to unload, while on the couch. Yang looks somewhat interested.

Taiyang returns, carrying a one long black wooden crate, which it looks similar to normal cardboard box. He sets it on the coffee table in front of Yang, she looks at it, looked interests, and noticing a symbol of a silver heart with cross and 4 wings on the top and the crown symbol on the center. **(0)**

"Hey, that belongs to the Patriots." Yang said recognized the insignia.

"I know, Yang, Jing would found a fitting for you with your fighting style. But this is similar and better than Ember Celica… Well?" Her dad replied.

"It's…for me? From Jing?" She asked looking at her father, after look at the box.

Taiyang nod his head replied. "For you and you only."

Yang lifts the lid off the box to reveal a dark metallic gray right gauntlet with claw-like fingertips and Damascus decorations. She looks it Yang looks it over, somewhat wide-eyed while her father gestures. She blinks and looked awestruck at the gauntlet that which because of she had Ember Celica to be added. **(W1)**

"Jing once told me this is called 'Dark Gauntlet', he had most of the blacksmiths manage to replicated most of the weapons and relics, but this one is one piece of relic made from a piece of what he called 'Aghartian' mage-smith technology." Taiyang explained.

Yang was stunning for this gauntlet was made from the mage-smith, which according to Jing that he had travelled many worlds, even though that most weapons and relics that might useful for sure.

Taiyang continue. "That also grants the wielder a tremendous strength, even your semblance would double it, able to move heavy objects by punching them, along with the ability will give you to conjure flames to incinerate all foes, and also this will be your shield as well, which because you have a good right hook, so its best is this gauntlet will combine with the right weapon of yours, as an upgrade."

"Wow, I would like to thank Jing for this cool gauntlet." Yang said awestruck, looked too pleased for such a gauntlet will upgrade her right arm and her part of Ember Celica. "I mean, if possible for I needed just two, instead. Or maybe, a pair of cestus if its fine."

Taiyang chuckled at Yang's remarkable statement for having such as new arsenal, besides her Ember Celica. Not to mention that Ruby surely for the fact that teleportation is awesome that might useful for transported to anyone or a group to long distance.

"Oh, the booklet had contains information about how to use it with new techniques you will be learning." He added.

"Sure." Yang replied, as she looked into the box, and then notice that there is, as she take out a black booklet, and sit back into her couch, before she could open, as her father interjected.

"You know, I thought was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you can earned this one all on your own, kiddo." He said with hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Yang wondered, looked up to her father.

"Before I could even talk to him, your instructor, Vice-Admiral Zenmar had witness your improvements over those months, so he ask Marshal Jing did found a suitable additional item for your fighting style, for you. I'm glad that you haven't lost an arm or two and asked General Ironwood had one of his top scientists created an arm for you." Taiyang stated, regarding her progress of his daughter's training.

"Also, General Ironwood gave me regards to tell you that you fought admirably, and he was apologized for had you and your team disqualified during the Vytal Festival. You should be proud of yourself." Taiyang added.

Yang looks up at her father, and then replied with a smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did, and I'm sure I'll accepted General Ironwood's apology." Yang replied.

 **(AN: This is an alternate fate for Yang wanted to try out that gauntlet.)**

"That's good to hear." Taiyang said relief, before continue inquired. "Well? You're going to try it on?"

Yang sighed for Yang wanted to try it out her new weapon additional, and looked at her father, and replied.

"Maybe later, dad? I'm still sore from my today's training, so I'll put it on after my day off."

Taiyang put his hand to the back of his neck, nod his head slightly understand for Yang's training with Zenmar today, she deserve a break for today. Not to mention, today is his turn for training Yang for now, while the berserker had finished her training, which almost complete.

"Well, alright. You deserve a break." He replied.

Yang gets up and walks up the stairs, Taiyang giving her an encouraging smile as she passes in front of him.

"Cheer up, kiddo. You get to see Ruby and Naruto soon. After all, Jing told me that he is now in Anima, to meet up with her." Taiyang stated.

Yang pauses partway up the steps, turning in his direction.

"Thanks, dad." Yang said, smiling.

Yang continues upstairs as a prideful Taiyang smiles, as he turn to a picture frame which it was taken from last Christmas, seeing Taiyang was standing middle behind Naruto, while seeing his two daughters Yang and Ruby hugging each of his arms, and then Naruto with a fox grinned.

Taiyang sighs, and then he said.

"Stay alive, Naruto, I'm mean it, you hear me."

 **==Later==**

 **(Clannad (After Story) OST: White Clovers – Starts)**

Yang sweeps the porch, with two hands, then suddenly a winched in pain, and notice her right arm is covered in bandage, even though that was the results of her training with her new evolved semblance, that spars with Zenmar, she needed to improved her sets in better shape.

It almost had a training accident that almost losing her arm, better to thank to Johnny Raiden and Sakuya Uzumaki-Namikaze (C. Sakura) did give her a surgery to fixing her arm, which she had needed to recovered from her training, and also advice her for take it easy, even her aura can recover, quickly.

Well, she needed a suitable tool for her fighting style; one could break a tough armor shell of a Goliath and Beringel. So, this needed to report to the leader of the patriots which would come up with a new one.

The next scene shows her getting mail of the mailbox at the end of their driveway, before she check one of them, and notice a pair of soldiers passing by their residence.

"Morning boys! Did you saw the news?" Yang greeted at soldiers of Heaven GIs.

"Yes, Ms. Xiao Long, we sure did, everyone loves us, and admired us as well. Not to mention Captain Nigel did give Vale their own space program." One of the soldiers replied.

Yang smiles for seeing the soldiers of Heaven did able to help, surprisingly for the youngest brother of Frost siblings, a captain rank, and so with that, the latter returns to the house, after close the door of the mailbox.

Lastly, she's in the kitchen, rinsing a glass. As she lifts it out of the sink, it slops out of her fingers and she gasps.

 **(Clannad (After Story) OST: White Clovers – Stopped)**

*Glass shatters!*

When it hits the floor and breaks, it triggers a flashback.

Against blackness there's a glowing lilac eye of something or someone was staring at in her mind, while the sound of a growl of an unknown creatures that wasn't a Grimm, resonates.

In the kitchen, Yang cried out, as she slaps the side of her head with her hand in migraine. She clings to the countertop and pants, out of breath due to a new mental anguish. Her hand clings her head of how it was started during months before her training had started that received training.

 _'How am I gotten those visions again over time? I went to Ino and Ms. Eliza for mental therapy about how I gotten those visions?'_ She said in thought, wondering how she gotten those visions.

Once Yang gets herself under control, and sighed in relief for seeing how it stops; then looked over the shattered glass on the floor that she had suddenly slipped in her fingers.

"Better clean up this mess." She muttered.

From the doorway, Taiyang watches with concern before turning away without saying a word.

 **==At Vale==**

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Busy Street – Starts)**

Shikamaru Nara was driving his Antler Jeep in the streets of Vale for patrol with his girlfriend Temari Sabaku. After all, being a youngest Huntsman Commander which of course that being recommended by Glynda as a temporary headmistress, once Ozpin confirmed is KIA or MIA, if possible that he is still alive after the Failure Fall of Beacon.

Shikamaru still wearing his usual uniform of the Hidden Leaf Ninja, while Temari still wearing her usual attire over those months, which remain unchanged, of course, if she ever wear her new attire, that would unlike to anyone such as Gai and Lee's usual green spandex suit.

Well, after their last date, so they continue their patrol around Vale, which because of how he was doing his duty, while training until high-ranked officers of Army and Navy. This make Shikamaru was improved over those months, as much as he was under General Nick and Admiral Zera's wings.

Everything is peaceful, and also, after few events been passed that gotten some new changes…

First, Vale will be having power within the city with clean energy instead of Dust, the diversified multinational conglomerate, the FrostCorp. Now, for the Kingdom of Vale will be the primary icon for around Sanus, along with the settlement gotten power as well for each source; solar, wave, and wind.

For now, that Shikamaru's case about this will be just like the Elemental Nations, which of course that it was powered by chakra or any some theories, because of some of them had discovered electricity.

And second, they have achieve space travel program that somehow gotten the world of remnant skyrocket for how they achieve their ambition. For now, they can send a satellite for communication. Even though heard the CCT tower almost fixed until the system will restored during Cinder had implanted that virus, they made FrostCorp upset for careless for should had have insert a anti-virus firewall to be insure that someone will implant anything such as Cinder Fall insert a virus.

So now, FrostCorp questions the people who owned the CCT tower had built in the first place, needed to be sure that nothing goes wrong with the system, which NEEDED to learn that no one, I mean NO ONE let any skilled hacker will infiltrate the system, and so, they get the message, and best for sure that they needed a protecting system.

They will provide a virus cleanser and anti-virus protecting program, so the virus won't be affected…

And lastly, the Marauder suits were deployed with newly Vale's Military is formed, provide by MoritaCorp and FrostCorp, ally themselves for a newly state-of-the-art weaponry and armor. So, with Heaven Federation provided oldest models while some of them were still usable.

And once again, they had deploys the newest military arsenal for Vale's own Military, before deploying Marauder soldiers, which of course had revised the oldest models of what they had provided, also the Maruader suit had been announced that instead Dust to power up the suit, but also can be can recharge via aura, which doesn't bothers the wearer to depleted, which the suit itself and wearer were one, and also as a extra shielding, and also able to use fire and ice dust? It is useful for cold and hot environment.

Unknown to Atlas, the old model of CMC-200, but it may have powered by aura, which to stores aura energy into the supply pack which able to stored in, able to gain another second layer of aura shield, and so being advice the wearer not to overused the aura to lead exhaustion.

 **(AN: Think of it, just like Power Armor on Warhammer 40k, I sort of liked that game, because of how I haven't continue play the Blood Raven's campaign. )**

And here are kinds of new developments for mass-produced of what Vale had given:

Before Marauders, they developed a miner-type exosuit by brought a replica, which able to harvest Dust mines and digging tunnels, it was the old SUVs, along with Power Loaders, unlikely to any loader vehicles that used for lift heavy objects, but this a exosuit version, which it was useful for mining operation, which being purchase to Atlas worth of amount to attempt to get their hands on.

First the Power Loader is adjusted with miner-type exosuit, so able to dig and extract Dust on mines; one is a drill, just like the SUV, or pair of them for digging deep in the tunnels, which it is pretty useful that considered as a miner for harvest dust, while the original had two claws for carries heavy loaded.

Because it will fit though the door into the building in that size, and which that would mean that wasn't an AP-290 (Paladin) that had a computerized system, but also a motion sensor. Because the Military would have Motion tractor for the loader, well, because it was meant for construction, of course, it was used for engineering or construction equipment. **(3)**

The there is a fact that when comes of engineer or miner needed to learn to defend themselves, uses any tools as a makeshift weapon, which it is a better choice to use necessary force.

And the other is militarized version of the Power Loader exosuit, which it is armed with heavy weaponry for Grimm, which it is also wasn't had system, but also it will be the Vale's version of the combination of Firebat and Marauder (Grenadier Unit).

Then next is having medics that the hospital was grateful for gotten armored suits which it is powered by aura, only. Now using the blueprints of the CMC-405 Light Combat Suit, after all, which those suits weren't meant for combat, but also provide medication.

Now, for vehicles, the Heaven Federation had provided old models of Vulture-class hover bike, it is first time for having hover vehicles on Vale, which this bike is used mainly for scouting. According to someone about its reputation as a deathtrap, it is still considered a classic piece of engineering by enthusiasts. Which now it was adjusted by powering by Dust that how much amount on it.

It is a lightly-armored fast-moving vehicle. It is armed with either an AGP-2 "Thumper" Grenade Launcher. Capable of being used by Huntsman/Huntress and light infantry, it is nonetheless vulnerable to enemy attacks, including having the vehicle stolen from underneath the driver.

And also, having a Jeep that haven't been used before Hellion, which it looks like a buggy, which because Heaven Federation gotten Bulldogs as own personal Jeep, because this jeep's crew only 2 seats, one is a driver, and other is a gunner, of course, sitting besides the gunner and the rear.

It was called the 'Stinger, another fast-moving vehicle, it is a six-wheeled jeep, its primary purpose is to grant mobility and extra firepower to infantry unit.

The Stinger requires a driver to operate it (usually an infantryman or huntsman/huntress); a passenger can fire the pintle-mounted 35 mm HE cannon. The Stinger is very stable, and its sturdy frame is capable of crushing anything such as Creeps under its wheels.

Then, they gotten their own heavy tanks, Siege Tanks, which its model were Arclite-class, which the model will hand it to the Vale, which have its own tanks, which the able to configured to fulfill both the armored support and the long-range artillery support roles.

Next is a all-terrain combat walker which unlikely to AP-290 mechs, that Atlas had deployed it, but also a one-manned, all-terrain, and also used support forces, the Goliath, which it will unlike to the elephant-type Grimm that referring to, but also named after a giant warrior, also a champion, according to the culture about David had defeat it with a sling, so, which decide to call it 'Goliath Slayer'.

Now, as for the air unit vehicles, after gotten space program, which of course that gotten Bullheads as the transportation for Huntsman/Huntresses. For now, which FroxtCorp had gotten the old data schematics for these units from Heaven Federation, they did redevelop them while it is still hiatus, which besides Bullheads, but needed some new for the Kingdom of Vale.

Now then, there are two aircrafts takes role both air and space flight, which they are also outdated and old models that gotten so far:

One is Wraith, the space superiority fighter, which use missiles for their air/space attacks but can also use lasers for air/space targets. Against ground targets however, their lasers lack punch. Their armor provides little protection to the craft. Wraiths are known as a "phantom killer," due to their onboard cloaking technology which was powered by now Dust.

And the second were Valkyries, which they are anti-air missile space fighters which used for anti-air/space targets, armed with H.A.L.O. (short for High Altitude Long Operating) cluster rockets, firing the missiles in volleys of multiple projectiles, impacting with a large area of effect.

Those will be useful for against a Nevermore that didn't expecting that such a firepower.

Next is Valerian's own dropships unlikely to Bullheads that useful on Vale, which also an outdated model, considered the transport dropship were assault variant, which able to carried 2 tanks that carries 8 people, and also the Grizzly armed carrier and fighter-bomber, which it its modified for its speed.

Now, next is the Science Vessel, the Explorer-class, which used for conduct wide-range of research and development projects, stationed at points throughout any world and beyond to study anomalous phenomenal, and early on, search for life. In addition, thank to the certain fraction used science vessels extensively for border surveillance and study.

Explorer-class commanders and crewmen required a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of any hard science and electronic warfare. Which of course that it will be a supportive unit for the fleet.

The primary function of the science vessel was the employment of its detection abilities, so that able to detect any underground Grimm who dig through.

Other functions, with the appropriate equipment, included the creation of a defensive matrix, the generation of a short ranged EMP (alternatively this could be detonated at a distance via the launching of a warhead) and irradiation of a target via a high-energy stream of radioactive particles, saturating it with damaging energy. For increased energy output, a titan reactor could be installed.

And lastly, Vale had its own warship, just like and compare to Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships that brought to the Kingdom months ago before the upcoming Vytal Festival. Which until now, its far superior than any ship that could travel fast within minutes.

The Battlecruiser ships, which the Heaven Federation decide to provides the older model version, the Minotaur-class, and also it was a downgrade version unlike the newly upgraded battlecruisers, also the Behemoth-class that could provided.

Minotaurs can be upgraded with a variety of tactical systems. This includes the Type-V Yamato cannon, energy shields, anti-aerospace missile pods, and a defensive matrix. which they will provide warp jump technology once they were ready to insert it, with the device install in the ship, allowing it to teleport across great distances.

These battlecruisers have personnel quarters, a brig, a mess hall and a bridge. Their fusion reactors are cleaner and more efficient than the outdated reactors of the Behemoth-class. This includes the lack of leakage.

So far, with grateful for having those ships had solar panels for generate power instead of Dust,

Once all of those were deployed, thank again to MoritaCorp and FrostCorp to had able to alters the energy source for them, and even for now, Vale will be changed in a better future.

Also, both companies were able to develop a suit for light infantries which instead of the Power Suits that had manage to deploy the Marauder power suits.

That made Atlas jealous for having power rather than Dust, because of how they found new ways for the Kingdom of Vale have own, and also the settlements had gotten power modules to generate power that provide by FrostCorp, and until now, that they were wondered if they could make their own module for power.

The Kingdom of Atlas had own power source, the answer, Dust? Thank to the Schnee Dust company that losing its trust and also unable to provide their own module for power in the Kingdom on Solitas that because of wave, wind, and solar were also provide power.

They cannot tell what the Solar Panel made off, which thought it was just a normal mirror, also there's windmills used for generate power, and lastly waves, which they had watched the news about how FrostCorp provide alternate energy source rather than Dust.

Because…well, Dr. Polendina because of how made contact with the Heaven Federation leader which gave been decline, because of one of his personals will attempt steal the information about how their technology works. Until then that have his 'robotic daughter' remain on Vale, so that gave less trust to Atlas.

It was unfair for the Atlas council (minus Ironwood, and few) that their Kingdom were far behind Vale, even though that Vale will be changed, and even own military organization.

Now, back to Shikamaru and Temari, as the two ninja huntsman/huntress were rides through the streets, as much as everything is changed after the attack.

For now, until everything will be back to normal, which once they done their patrol if any remnants of ROOT, White Fang, and Grimm still roam around the Kingdom, even though that once they finished the sweep.

Not to mention some riots while everything is a mess, and also they clean it up.

Once they arrived the destination, and until they arrived a restaurant, turns out, it was a Vale's own Gyu-Kaku (Bull's horn)-style yakiniku (grilled meat) restaurant, thank to C. Choji (Chad) and C. Naruto (Arashi/Kurosaki), had build this restaurant, which it was opened past few months. **(4)**

Well, the name of the restaurant was 'Akimichi's Yakiniku-Q' (焼肉Q, _Yakiniku Kyū_ ), it will be Choji's own restaurant that he was owned; which provide by C. Naruto for some cash for building this place. So far, hiring faunus and humans (less percent being a disrespectful to each race), which Choji being the owner of his restaurant, meaning that as a Akimichi like his parents and his clan with their own motto, and he quoted: 'I don't like see anyone hungry'.

So, the Faunus children were grateful for Choji's good deeds and treated the faunus as equal, and until beat up those pricks who mistreated them, which some of the were outrages for the owner had let those so-called 'animals' eating his restaurant, and so, send them to prison and before give them a beating, and cryo prison for the rest of their lives, and no longer to see their friends and family because of their actions in the future.

Now, they got the message if those people attempt to mistreat Faunus again, then its icicle prison for now…

Now, back to the present, Shikamaru and Temari disembarked Antler Jeep, before grabbing their respective weapons, and went inside Choji's restaurant, so it was now the hangout of Team 10 or Team Asuma, and the Ino-Shika-Cho. As for Asuma's case, he was relief that there is no need for his money is emptied out.

Once they pair arrived, and expecting to see Choji is there, waiting for them arrived, along with Ino, and also expecting someone gotten free from prison…Sai.

Sai, the former ROOT fraction under the late master, Danzo Shimura, got released from his imprisonment, and also under Ino's teachings about how emotions does, and everything such. Of course, Ino and Sai were quite get along over those months.

Turns out, they were pretty close, while Sai will completely understand how he feels around Ino. Also Sai was been gain a bit redemption to Vale, after his past actions, in term that he was a soldier taking orders from the commanding officer that how he obeys.

"Yo, Choji, Ino, we're here." Shikamaru greeted, wave at his friends and teammates of Team 10.

"Shikamaru, Temari, hey!" Ino respond.

With Shikamaru and Temari were sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"We have gotten our favorite orders that I had gathered so far, guys." Choji stated.

The workers were humans and faunus alike, they been treated as equals, since then that Choji had given food to the poor children to the parents that they were faunus, and also a person married one.

"Thanks, Choji, I must admit about how you work being a owner." Temari replied.

Choji had rubbing the back of his head with his hand embarrass being praised, and replied.

"Yeah, being the owner is hard work for take care my own restaurant for business, just like Arashi-sensei did own his own ramen shop on Shell Town." Choji said comment.

"Hardly believe that he and Sakuya-sensei was been living this world for years, before we came here." Shikamaru stated.

"Um…forgive me being rude for this conversation, are you speaking about the counterpart versions of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Sai spoke up interjected.

"Yeah, what about it, what is it you are curious about her and Arashi-sensei." Shikamaru replied frowned, which he and the others distrust Sai for Danzo's actions; of course, most of the remnants attempt to avenge their master during that time.

"Shikamaru, don't be rude! It's not his fault like my clan member Fu did join Danzo in the first place." Ino scolds.

"I agreed with Ino for this one, Shikamaru, just give some guy some space and get to know him. There's no need to be hostile." Choji concluded.

"I know that upsets you, about Danzo had done to them in the past, so it's best to gave them a chance." Ino convinced.

Shikamaru sighed for Ino and Shikamaru's point about the ROOT ANBU had done because of Danzo had taken away their emotions, making them mindless soldiers, not to mention few of them tried to escape and attack anyone.

"Troublesome, alright, fine…" Shikamaru said understand. "And Ino, this is your responsibility? I mean it, if he does anything; have him back to his cell."

Ino nod her head for understand about her lazy teammate had distrusts Sai, for being allegiance to Danzo Shimura, for now that Arashi/C. Naruto had kill him.

"So anyway, how's your training were doing, while Shikamaru and I had done the patrol and part time?" Temari spoke up, decide to change the subject.

"As usual, we did finished my shift while Choji had his time to train while he had summon his shadow clone to taken care his business." Ino replied.

"Pulling off Naruto, any of us needed to learn it, by only summon one or two clones." Choji said comment, joking.

Shikamaru chuckled, along with Ino and Temari giggles, while Sai was confused about how they have laugh.

"True, it is Jonin-ranked jutsu, we should had used too much chakra we were using." Shikamaru suggested.

"And also Blood Clone as well?" Temari added, causes Sai tensed surprised about another Forbidden Jutsu besides Shadow Clones. "If any of us, leave a single one here on Vale for taken care, while Beacon Academy is still under repairs, and until its done."

Former Team 10, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio nod their heads agreed with Temari, while Sai was remain silent for overheard their conversation.

And so with the conversation continues, as Choji called out, before notice the meat on the grill.

"Hey, our food is ready!" He informed.

Which made everyone tensed and turns out that their food is ready, and it is best to enjoy their time eating in the grilled meat restaurant. Which many people were did enjoy their time in Choji's restaurant…

"So, Shikamaru, how's your job as a Huntsman Commander, while we're still students?" Ino asked.

"Well…it went completely 'troublesome' well…" The Nara replied.

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Busy Street – Ended)**

 **==With Sakura==**

Sakura Haruno was doing her hospital work with her lab coat she was wearing, and her usual attire as always, checking some results on her clipboard for the patient's condition.

"Hmm…seems everything looked normal, I hope that you continue your active line of duty." The pink-haired said to the patient, as she turns to her patient. "Well, everything is checked out. So be sure that don't getting yourself hurt, okay?"

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Haruno, I was grateful for you." A patient replied for Sakura's advice, happens to a Faunus, male, and a goat-type, which only his horns, which no wonder HOW long those horns were grown.

"And also…you better cut and reshaped your horns, that results to causes your back pain." She added.

"Huh, I never thought of that since I had grown my horns." The goat faunus replied, while staring at his overgrown horns.

"You will be discharged soon, okay. And I will send someone will help you with those horns." Sakura informed.

"I would love to, young lady, and thank you." He replied.

And so, with that, Sakura left the patient's home for another one that been treated, before heading to the nurse's quarters and have the patient's horns to be reshaped.

"Hmm…I could use some day off, I better went something to eat, I'd heard that Choji's restaurant was open, I was excited that I haven't that BBQ for a while."

Once Sakura went to the staff's locker room, and taken off her lab coat on her locker, and close it, which she is wearing her usual red qipao, and then she had the left the hospital to heading to the parking lot.

As she went to her parking lot, and then gotten herself a sweat ride that among any bike just like Yang's Bumblebee, unknown to her, Naruto's Crimson Kurama and Sasuke's Nighthawk.

On the parking lot, was a Pegassi Bati 801 bike, and the color scheme is red with black accents and also her white circle symbol on it in the side of the bike, which it is customized, and also with excellent high speed. **(5)**

Once Sakura is embarked her bike that she had gotten from her mentor, C. Sakura. For now, along with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had gotten their own ride. As she took out a key and insert it in the hole, and turn it…

*Vroom!*

A roar of engine, Sakura felt a purred on the bike's sensation.

"Hope that Yang's bumblebee can match the speed than mine." She said to herself, comment.

And so, Sakura rides off to Choji's restaurant and hoping to get to see her friends.

 _'I wonder how's Sasuke been doing…?'_

 **==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke Uchiha had beat up some bandits, which happens to be that terrorized the village that he was passing by, before noticing smoke rises up. Not to mention, the Huntsman/Huntress were either KIA or WIA in line of duty.

For now, the bandits were completely underestimated the young Uchiha, even though that how powerful the young Uchiha huntsman were.

Until now, the bandits had fled in feat because of Sasuke's power, until the villagers were awestruck for display they had witnessed.

*Chink!*

Sasuke sheathed his Sword of Kusanagi: Indra, as he turned his head over his shoulder at the sight of the dead bodies of the bandits that attack the village recently, leaving only one man who led this bandit band that attacking the settlement. **(6)**

Until the Uchiha caught something in his eye, seeing one of the bandits were barely alive had survived one of his kunais had struck into it, crawling away from the slaughter, which he can tell that he is attempt to fled out in the settlement. Also he faced and kill a leader of the group who led the invasion.

With the male bandit, on his case, he had survived from the massacre after his comrades killed by a single boy who happens to be a huntsman. He and his comrades wasn't expecting the boy on age of 15 or 16 bested them, such a young age, he had appeared out of nowhere with his bike and slaughtering.

They didn't expecting for this boy can breathes fire into his mouth without Dust that defies 'Nature's Wrath', and compare to the Maidens like Summer or Fall (Autumn), skilled with swordsmanship, which even his comrades didn't stand a chance, also skilled with accuracy that tossing numerous of knives and throwing stars, and lastly skilled with close combat. And also controls electricity in his arms, and even he was too fast that even most of his comrades unable to catch up with him.

Also killed their leader about how he was completely underestimated. Not to mention, that his sword of his suddenly transformed into a longest sword (odachi; Masamune), then a demon-wing-like sword (Soul Eater), and a longsword that engulfs with flames and icy glow (Crissaegrim).

Even though that never expecting a boy who simply overwhelms the leader, not to mention that those strange red eyes that he had turned into, which remains of 'her' who lead this tribe.

Now, while he was tried to crawls away from the line of sight of the black-haired swordsman, but his leg was pierced by Sasuke's three-point throwing stars and knives, heavily bleeding, and his left arm made it difficult, as he let out a whimper as his eyes saw a bloody-eyed cloaked swordsman.

As he continue crawled away, which the pain became too much as he was losing so much blood that because he felt a smelting heat in that knife he had tossed, that he was not aware that Sasuke was right in front, drawn Kusanagi in hand being drawn.

This boy were not human, nor were they Faunus, nor a Grimm in a human skin. Nobody should be that cold-blooded as they were.

The ravenette flipped the person over, earning a whimper of the pain as the wounded leg on the bandit's leg and arm.

"Now…tell me who lead this tribe? I mean, DON'T bullshit me about this man wasn't a leader, but the person who leads." Sasuke demanded with a dark tone.

 **==Later==**

 **(AN: Sorry about that? I cannot show the full fight, which it will be for future chapter, only.)**

Sasuke had saved the village, as the official himself, was grateful for the young huntsman save their home, as the couple of huntsman/huntress had recognized the boy's face before on Vale.

The group of Huntsman was aware about Sasuke Uchiha is a student of Beacon Academy, which they were aware about what happen. And then which the people were thanking the young huntsman for saving the people on this settlement.

So, the village had give Sasuke a gratitude, and exchange for food, stayed, and information, which accepted its offer for being there.

And afterwards, before taken care the Grimm which the panic that led them here to finished the job. As until interrogated the bandit who somehow knew who had the tribe had lead, and let him go to spare because of being a messenger to informed the leader about this.

But now, this settlement is now under Heaven Federation protection, Sasuke had set a beacon to inform them about this attack on this village. And afterwards, he will be departure soon as help will be arrived, by tomorrow.

Finally, he went to the Inn for staying for one night, which he had his quest to heading to Mistral. Until one of the Huntsman had came to him for guide him where he was going…

 **==Time Skipped==**

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST: Score - Chapter 3 (0:31-4:52) – Starts)**

It is dusk, and the boat continues its journey on the smooth water. There is still peaceful bird cry, and Blake and Gaara is once again on the middle deck looking out at the ocean. A Faunus couple walks behind them and Blake watches them, while Gaara was staring at the ocean, slightly less twichy than before.

"Come on, Gaara, we better get inside." Blake said.

"Sure…" Gaara replied.

It's when Blake is about to leave, accompany by Gaara, that she senses she and her lover is being watched by someone on the upper deck. It's the hooded figure, and wondered where the second one was, and she immediately takes out Gambol Shroud, only her ninjato in reverse gripped.

"Who's there?!" She exclaims, demanded.

"Calm down, Blake, it's only-" Gaara was about to finished his sentence, suddenly, his eyes widen in his instincts, with quick react, as he uncorked one of his gourds on his hips, then his trademark sand coming out on his tan gourd.

The hooded figure turns and runs for it, a familiar blonde hair somewhat visible beneath the hood.

With Blake stares up at the deck, while Gaara turns to the ocean and with his sand is standing by at the sight of the clearing, before his eyes widen at seeing something rises up into the ocean water surface.

Gaara's eyes seeing dorsal fins of a giant sea creature momentarily surface that moves through the surface.

"Blake, I think we have…"

Gaara could say, he and Blake felt the boat rocking the wake it created, that force being cause by the huge wave that cause by a giant creature in the ocean and lets Blake a grunt out as she tries to keep her balance along with Gaara.

"…company." Gaara finished.

The creature's long-necked shadow looms over Blake, while Gaara staring at it, as she turns around to face the water. Its shadow also falls on a member of the crew on duty in the crow's nest, who is looking up at it in horror.

"RED ALERT!" A random crew member (01) cried.

*Alarm blares and rings*

The alert immediately sounds. Two red lights next to a speaker pulse with the sound. Among the passengers, the Kage siblings heard the alarm, which meant that would mean that there is a Grimm activity, and went to where Blake and Gaara were.

The Captain and his First Mate come running out and look at the water from the upper deck, for closer look, just above Blake and Gaara.

"By the gods…" The Captain murmurs as the shadow falls over him with his eyes widen.

The long-necked creature is revealed to be a large sea dragon Grimm had small arms with claws, a bone scaled underbelly, and a spiked spine, lastly a large external skull. It is an enormous serpentine body. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along with scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow.

The Grimm swings its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward, as the captain turning and calling out to the ship.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" A female crewman cried in horror at the Captain that this ship never built for combat against a Grimm, before.

"We've never SEEN something is big…" The captain replied with a grin holding his hat, looked determent and confident, as he turns his head at the Sea Dragon Grimm.

"But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" He finished, declaration.

While the captain looking back to at the Grimm that was looking down at them all along with the ship.

Gaara and Blake share their looked each other and then nod each that signals each other for what to do. Then Gaara ran to the side of the deck, and then jumped into the air, causes the sand that creates his mode of transportation, the Sand Suspension and went to the direction.

And so, the cat faunus goes into action, with a forward flip runs across the ship onto the railing to give herself momentum. As she springs into the air, she uses her Semblance to create a clone that gives her additional upward momentum for height, she flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form.

Attaching to the ribbon on her wrist, it embeds itself into the front of the Grimm's neck, and fires a barrage rounds at the Grimm, Blake swings above the Grimm's head, being anchored into, where she then released the Grimm's neck to pull her weapon back.

Blake fires at the sea dragon with the pistol form of Gambol Shroud, as it roars, looked pretty mad.

Blake lands on the ship's deck while the captain steers from the bridge that turns the ship hard to to starboard, causing the Grimm to not make contact as it attempting a frontal attack.

The captain re-stabilized the ship while the sea dragon goes into the water, as he comes out to watch for it when it comes up again on the other side. Blake jumps into the crow's nest and fires at it again while it merely continues its encircling and goes back into the water.

The side of the ship opens up and the cannons come out. And then suddenly, Shiruba joined Blake's aide, along with twin brother Karou had drawn his Dust Strike Katana, which they were standing besides the cat faunus.

"A sea dragon, huh, never thought Remnant had so many mysterious for encountered new kinds of Grimm." Karou said in comment.

"Less talking, bro, and taken that Grimm down." Shiruba said.

As Shiruba "Shiru" Kage took out a pair of identical pistols, since during the main land, she and the co were making a quick stop to going 'shop' for getting another pistol, which it looked identical as the single. So, dual wielded pistols is the only new choice for her gunslinger-style.

Blake smiles at seeing the kage twins coming to aid, she called out.

"Let's do this, guys!"

"Right!" Karou and Shiru respond.

As Blake continue the assault on the sea creature with Shiru and Karou, as she and Karou leaps up and hacks at the Grimm's nose, once again swing and shooting. Her ribbon wraps around the tip to give her ground, but when the ship opens fire the cannons, as Shiru fires her dual pistols at the sea dragon that give support to her brother and Blake.

Blake loses it and falls backwards, along with Karou. Blake lands on her shoulders on the ship's deck, follows by Karou with somersaulted landed, and the cat faunus regains enough control as she bounces to end up in a crouch with one leg out and one knee bent.

However, Blake cries out in pain and clutches her left shoulder when she moves to stand that discovers she was hurt. Karou just leaps at the Grimm as he pull the trigger of the pistol/katana hybrid that causes burst of flames engulf the blade, which gains a increase the speed of his strike.

And suddenly, Shiru came in, and discovered Blake gotten hurt from the landing.

"Are you alright?" The busty shadow user asked.

"Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet!" The captain informed, as he turn his head into the right side, and call out. "GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!"

The first (female) mate changes from being nervous to battle ready upon hearing this order.

The largest cannon on the ship rise up through a trapdoor on the deck, extends itself, and aims at the Grimm.

The Sea Dragon Grimm's dorsal fin splits apart and extra bone unfolds, revealing two wings. The dragon lets out a roar as it flies, it beating wings sending a gust of air at the ship.

Atop of the deck, even crouched, Blake is pushed backward, cries out as she hangs on with her hurt left arm, while Shiru was besides her, until Karou was pushed backwards from the gust of wind.

"Heavy Cannon, OPEN FIRE!"

*BOOM!*

The heavy cannon shoots, but the sea dragon Grimm easily evades it. Aiming right at Blake on the ship, it opens its mouth and charges an electric ball. As until Karou lands back into deck, that rejoined Blake and Shiruba.

Blake readies to launched herself at it, along with Shiru swaps her pistols into dust kunais, fire lightning crystal imbued, ready to throw it, and Karou had her stance in two handed, but the hooded figure lands on Blake's head and uses her as a launch pad, with a good shoulder.

The figure grunts, and the cloak falls back, revealing Sun Wukong. Midair, between them, striking his cross-legged meditation pose, casts out two of his energy clones, and then they launched them at the Sea Dragon Grimm.

Blake's blink in surprised, and then eyes widen at the newcomer.

"Sun?!" She exclaims in shocked, surprisingly to expecting Sun to be around.

"What's monkey boy doing here?" Karou added.

Sun and his clones land on the Grimm's head, by grabs each topmost tendrils and pull back the sea dragon's head, while Sun lands on its nose and grabs hold of its upper lip.

"Not today, pal!" Sun exclaims.

When the dragon releases its electric blast, it goes harmlessly into the air, rather than at the ship. The lightning blast is successfully directed away from the ship, which Sun had prevent it from the Grimm will destroy it.

"What are you doing?!" Blake yells, asking the monkey faunus, currently surprised.

"Oh…" Sun shuttered sweat drops.

From atop the enrage Grimm's snout, Sun answers her and the group while holding onto the two tendrils, his now-disappeared clones had grabbed, afterwards.

"…Uh…you know…"

Sun is holding both tendrils and riding the sea dragon, which is trying through the air

"…Just…'hanging out'!" He finished.

"Sun! Get serious!" Shiru shouts launched a barrage of lightning dust kunai, which it hits it's the side of the sea dragon.

"Blake, where's Gaara?" Karou asked, before notice Gaara is now with Blake.

"He's heading to find a nearby island to produce sand for this." The cat faunus answered.

The Grimm manages to get a small electrical charge around Sun and gives its head an upward jerk, dislodging Sun, lets out a shouting as he falls.

"Whoa-oa!" He cries.

Seeing this, Blake gasps and as she was about to leap into action when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turns towards Karou.

"Let me do this." He said, as he raises his left hand, and suddenly that stops Sun in mid-air, turns out, he was part of Ghost Program and being a Psi-Ops operative, as the monkey faunus flew right towards them, but more slowly, hitting the deck and rolling towards them, until he stops at three feet, now dizzy.

"Sup!" Sun greeted them, showing his casual smile.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blake yells glaring at Sun with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!? Well, it looks like you can use all the help you can get!" Sun countered, with a deadpan expression. Making Blake rolls her eyes.

"Hello! My brother and I were still there!" Shiru exclaims disagrees, that causes Sun tensed for he didn't expecting the Kage siblings were here, before the monkey faunus notice someone is missing.

"Hey, where's-"

"Huntsman!" The captain calls out, that gotten the group attention to see him on the upper deck of the bridge. "If you guys could clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could end it!"

"Don't worry, sir, I had someone will take care the rest." Blake responded.

"And who, young lady?" The captain asked.

"You'll see…" She replied, as she turns to Sun and the Kage siblings. "C'mon everyone, let's continue our fight!"

Blake runs towards the Grimm sea dragon, while Sun shrugged.

"Yes, ma'am! And it's now or never!" He replied.

Blake, Sun, and the Kage siblings started attacking the Grimm. While Sun was too busy whacking the Grimm with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in nunchaku form, Blake and Karou dives down towards its wings into the air, which caused by Shiru's assistance that catapults them into the air.

Now, Blake and Karou slice through the membrane of its both wings as they runs down its body. On the rocky precipices below, Sun smirks as he waits for her on the rock she's ready to land on and catches her.

The force of the impact causing the rock surfaces to crack around them, while Sun was left holding her bridal-style. Blake smiles at him, until he said.

"This is the part you say it." He said grins.

"Ugh…" Blake scoffed, turning her head away.

The Grimm moves around them, the rocks are further destabilized. Blake is on the move again, leaving Sun behind and the Kage siblings were followed Blake to the ship.

"Okay, maybe later!"

Sun jumps off the collapsible rock. The sea creature grimm flies after them, knocking rocks down as he does.

The captain watches from the bridge through a spyglass before throwing a handle and increasing the boat's speed. It sails besides the destructive Grimm, keeping apace.

Sun continues to hop around, avoiding the Grimm's attack until one more move puts him directly in front of its open mouth.

Blake swings in on her ribbon and gets him out of reach to save him. They landed on a tall prontruding rock and the dragon readies for another blast, seeing them successfully concern.

The Grimm prepares a blast to get them both in one shot, when it was impaled by the bowsprit of the boat through its body, being immediately rammed; and holding it in place.

"FIRE!" The captain yells gives out the order.

*Boom!*

The heavy cannon fires and hits the Grimm dead on, causes it pushes back out into the bowsprit. However, it had did effects it, but also causes the sea dragon roars in enrage, that surprises everyone, minus Blake and the Kage twins.

"Captain! It did effects it, but it looks man!" The sailor exclaims, with a frantic

"FIRE ANOTHER ONE!" The captain cried out, quietly ordered his crew.

But before they could fire the heavy cannon again, the Grimm Sea Dragon was about to proceeded to rip the cannon out of the ship with its mouth, and suddenly, its mouth suddenly shuts that gotten surprised everyone again.

Blake notice something on the Grimm's mouth that it was struggled to get its mouth open.

"It's Gaara's sand!" She exclaims.

Suddenly, a large shadow, causes Blake, Sun, and the captain and his crew turns to the direction and looks up causes their eyes more wider (minus a smiling Blake and Kage siblings) to seeing a lots of sand that float out in the air, it's like a mountain size demonic head of Shukaku.

"My god." The captain said while looking at the gigantic dog or raccoon like creature.

" **SAND COFFIN!** " Gaara shouted.

The Sea Dragon was unable to escape from Gaara's largest amount of sand that surrounds it, until it was dragged upwards, while its wings were crippled, which happens to be he is attempts to capture it and finished it off.

A large sand tendrils wraps around the Sea Dragon Grimm, which struggles tried to get itself free from the binding, due one of its wings were ripped by Blake and Karou.

Until the gigantic mouth of Shukaku chomps down into its mouth, and then ate the Grimm whole.

On the eyes of the onlookers was a gigantic sphere of sand was floating in the air which the Sea Dragon Grimm was trapped, before all the sand were gathers around to form.

"Captain, look!" One of the sailors called out, gotten Blake and the co, along with the crew looks up to see expecting to the redhead was floating with his sand transporter in above the large sphere of sand.

And then Gaara had jumped into the sand transporter and slams his palms into the top of the sphere.

 **"Giant…SAND BURIAL!"**

With the giant coffin and burial set, the sea creature's roaring came to a deadly silence as its life was snuffed out by the sand.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST: Score - Chapter 3 (0:31-4:52) – Ended)**

As the sand gathered around the tip of Gaara's small gourd, the cork settling itself in place once more, while the rest were fall into the ocean where the dead sea dragon Grimm had trapped was into its deathbed into the ocean, and the other is another sand transporter for Gaara, and then that flew back to the ship.

Once Gaara had arrive the deck, as he jumped into it, causes the sand falls into the ocean, and turns to see Sun could only have his jaw drop, along with the captain and his crew were awestruck at Gaara's power, with the redhead tanuki looking at him in annoyance.

"Did you have a nerve about touching MY girl in bridal-style, Sun?" Gaara frowned, with a venom tone.

"H-Hey! I save her! There's no need to be mad, okay! Yugito is with me, which she was gone to Weiss, that's all!" Sun protested.

"Yugito?" Gaara tensed expression changed into tensed for his jinchuuriki sister.

"Yeah, she and I were splitting up, I've heard that Weiss is attempt to perform her singing in stuff so she's going there, and while I'm following you guys, too." Sun explained.

"I see…well, whatever." Gaara said understands, and so, as he turns around and walks away.

So with Gaara left the scene, that signals the captain and his crew all cheered at the sand user for victories. The cheer is upheld by the passengers on the ship who also joined in with applause.

"Ha-hah!" Sun cheered, lifts arms up, suddenly bend his knees with his hands in place for how he had jumped and also the impact results from he saved Blake, and then lifts his hand for a high-five.

"Up top!"

Blake turns and glares at the monkey faunus, while Shiru and Karou had witnessed.

"Grrr…"

"Uh-oh, she's pissed." Karou stated.

"You said it." Shiru agreed.

With a cry, Blake swings her arm around to slaps him in the face.

Sun rears back in slow-motion and…

*SLAP!*

…the screen goes black to the sound of her hand making contact with his flesh.

 **==Later==**

It is nighttime on the middle deck of the ship. Blake is at the railing again, only this time facing sideways, along with Gaara, Shiru, and Karou.

"Seriously, it was no big deal!" Sun's voice.

Sun is revealed to be talking to two of the Faunus passengers.

"Just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool! We got this!" He added.

The two Faunus, a male with horns and a female with rabbit ears who we saw earlier, wave goodbye and turn away. Sun struts over to Gaara, Blake, and the Kage twins.

Sun sighed, and spoke up with his thumb pointed behind him where the couple left.

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before. Not to mention a huge pile of sand Gaara had made."

With Gaara being the first who his eyes rolled at him, while lend his back against the rail, before Blake spoke up.

"What are you doing here, Sun?" She questioned the blonde Faunus, with her left hand on her hip.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way!" Sun said remarked at Blake's new attire, as he pointing at her eyes. "Never did like the bow."

Hearing that, Blake spoke in a more irritated tone after slapping his hand away.

"Sun!" Blake said loudly to her friend who spoke one word, Shiru and Karou sighed for Sun's obvious ways.

"Geez!" He said loudly while the irritated Blake became angry evident on her face.

"Have you been following me?!" She demanded Sun who looks behind her at Gaara who simply shook his head while touching his temple before looking back at her.

Sun looked a touch abashed, as he sighed, and looks at Blake, explained.

"I saw you, Gaara, Weiss, Ms. Mari, Shiru, and Karou left Patch; along with Sasuke. About Dawn time, when you stayed at Mr. Uzumaki's place, I was so stunned seeing such an awesome mansion, he was fully loaded, it looks just like, like from Anima. Anyway, Yugito is coming with me? She had orders from General Ironwood for taken care of Weiss, once she met up with her at the performance… And, why didn't you say anything to us before you guys took off."

Hearing that, told Blake, everything why Sun following her, along with Blake's group, who had now a look of surprise, sadness, and confusion.

"I had to. You wouldn't understand." Blake told her friend while looking out into the sea, feeling down, while Gaara comforts her.

Sun shook his heads, gestures for Blake's point.

"No, I get it!" Sun understands, gotten Blake looks at him. "The moment you left, I know exactly what you were doing!"

Blake smiles at him, pleased at feeling understood, while Shiru and Karou amusing for what Sun will say something stupid, and Gaara who also knowing what had something on Sun's head.

"You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang! And along with your boyfriend who had superpowers that could destroyed everything!" Sun declares, being stupid again, which this is what Gaara, Shiru, and Karou had thought in mind.

"Idiot." Gaara muttered, until his lover's happy expression falls.

"What!?" Blake exclaimed, with a little bit of disbelief at what Sun had thought.

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight." Sun stated, looks at her, with his hand gestures, and counted the facts with his fingers. "They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends; it makes perfect sense!"

"I don't believe you." Blake said, frowned; for Sun had not even realized how wrong he was, as she turns to her lover. "He can't be serious, right?"

"Yeah, and that's stupid, well, he's an idiot." Gaara said agreement.

Which Sun didn't hear by some miracle even thought they stood close together, unaware that Blake had a birth-control seal on her stomach, which of course that means that she gotten her barrier had broken.

"But, there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! Like Gaara, while Shiru and Karou, they're humans." Sun stated with his hands in the mid-air, and then place them into his hips. "It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back."

Sun went to her, putting his arm around her. "And that's what where I come in!"

With Sun's freehand point his thumb at to himself, and wave his hand into the side.

"Us Faunus got to stick together, after all!" He finished, Blake shakes her head as pushes him off of her.

"You're wrong, Sun." Blake told him, turns her back on him and walks away. "You're so… so wrong."

And while Shiru walks with her, while Karou went to against wall of the passenger cabin, and Gaara was looking up at the shattered moon, until Blake was stand next to him.

"What are you…?" Sun spoke up, was about asked.

"I'm not going anywhere NEAR the White Fang. Not yet." Blake interjected, answered Sun's question.

"Seriously?" Sun said, didn't expect such an answer.

Blake turns to Sun, and replied. "I need to sort some things out."

Sun arched an eyebrow, and spoke up. "Then why not do it with your 'team'? Your friends?"

"You're one to talk!" The cat faunus snapped to Sun, turning to him. "Assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!"

"You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean?" Sun replied, his head turn at the sea, as he went to the railing, and jumped through to sit on it. "They flew back to Mistral, I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat!"

Sun turns to Blake and Gaara, and spoke up again.

"So…if you're not going after the White Fang, along with Gaara, Shiru, and Karou, where ARE you going?" He asked. "I mean, we have good guys back on Vale with cool weapons and military stuff, that won't gain our opportunity to take them down."

Hearing that, Blake had her eyes looked down at the sea, and then answered.

"Home. To Menagerie…" She answered, as her eyes looked up straight, as Gaara spoke up.

"She is having a homesick, so she haven't went home for some time, that's why we took part ways with Weiss and Mari, so they could met up with us." Gaara explained.

Hearing that, Sun spoke up declared.

"Well, I'm coming with you." He said with his arms crossed, and then turns to Blake and Gaara, than informed. "The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself!"

Sun turns his head into the ocean back and forth to Blake and the co. while overheard the conversation.

"Even Vale had gotten the military ready, along with the allies! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you!" He added turns to them.

Sun turns his head back again at the ocean.

"Besides, I'm…kinda of already on the boat." He finished.

"There's really no stopping you, right?" Gaara said chuckled.

"Nope!" Sun replied, grins at them with a peace sign, as he spread his arms and legs wide. "This is going to be great! Never been to Menagerie before."

Sun sits straight with his legs crossed; keeping himself without get himself went overboard.

"It'll be a regular journey to the East!" He said, looked excited and eager to go Blake's hometown. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"I hope that if Mars said is true about she knew the Chieftain." Shiru muttered, regarding Mari had been told about knowing them since before the previous high leader of the White Fang had step down.

"And I hope she did…" She added.

 **==With Weiss and Mari==**

Weiss was prepared to the show is started, while Mari was helping her, it's been weeks that prepared to sing.

Weiss had done finished practicing her new song, which will considered a finale for the people of Remnant.

*Knock-knock!*

A door knocks that startles them, as Weiss quickly put her disguised, while Mari went to the door, as she looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked, hearing that, Mari's eye widen to see Yugito was in front of the door.

"It's Yugito!" Mari replied, as she slowly opens the door, gestures at the blonde to go in.

Without hesitation, Yugito went inside, as Mari closes the door, as Weiss remove the disguised.

"Yugito, what are you doing here?" Weiss said in surprised.

"Relax, Weiss, I'm here in behalf General Ironwood." Yugito replied.

"Why?" Weiss asked, knowing that if it was the General or her estrange father send.

"To give you protection, because of only General Ironwood will give me his orders, not the council, nor the Schnee." Yugito replied. "…And also, as a sister to Gaara."

Which made Mari and Weiss share a look each other, and which Yugito is trustworthy, because of how she was a former Jinchuuriki, and also a sister to the nine.

"Okay, Yugito, we trust you, after all, I'm so glad to see you." Weiss relief.

"You too, Weiss."

 **==At Salem's Domain==**

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST: Score - Chapter 3 (4:53-6:37) – Started)**

Inside Salem's meeting room, Cinder Fall and Salem sit at the table, while through Emerald was fearful of her duty, she still spoke for Cinder, telling the Queen everything that Cinder was croaking to her.

"She says that…he can created arms that came out on his golden form that when she first saw in the battle." Emerald told to Salem for her mentor.

Emerald leaned down once again, and then stood up after a moment.

"And…and he created a pair of large shurikens out of aura or chakra with extra arms that assists him. After that, he threw them at her. Not to mention, he had sword of his that changed into different forms, two actually, which because there's no telling what kind of weapon can do."

Salem gave Cinder a doubtful look, and then she said. "Child, what you are telling me…is that this boy has the powers that turned into a pure aura that no other maiden could achieve it, and also a semblance evolutionary, lastly, a sword turns into different forms with different abilities. I find it hard to believe, but very well. Perhaps Dr. Watts will be able to tell us more once he returns."

She stood up, and strode to a window, gazing down at the Grimm-spawning landscape.

"Until then…we shall begin your treatment."

Cinder shivered to herself, apparently knowing what this 'treatment' would entail. Salem came back to her seat at the head of her table. She looked up at Emerald.

"You, child, may wait with your comrade."

Emerald took her chance, and stood by the door with Mercury. And until suddenly, Cinder is breathing heavily with effort while Salem has her right hand casually held out.

"Did you feel it? Don't fight it, girl. It can sense your trepidation. You must make 'it'…dread 'you'." She said, with a finished sentenced that clench her hand, that causes Cinder gain more agony.

A soft clicking sound makes Cinder turn toward the door. All the blackness but for a slowly moving forward yellow glow beyond the meeting hall; it is revealed to be inside a jellyfish-based Grimm with long red tentacles and a black and white body, had emerged, seeming to glide through the air towards Salem and Cinder.

Emerald and Mercury react fearfully to it and pull backwards away as it enters. It glides its way over to Salem at the head of the table. Once the Grimm called 'Seer' reaches her side, she leans closer to it.

After a moment, Salem puts her hands together, leaned closer to Cinder, and then spoke up.

"Cinder, I am going to ask you this one more time, and I expect a clear answer."

Cinder was silence for Salem's sudden question, and she really didn't want to defied her.

"Did you, kill, Ozpin?"

Cinder was inability to speak, as she holds her arm out, about to call Emerald over to speak for her.

*Slams table*

"No!" Salem yells angrily slammed both of her hands onto the table, eyes glowing glaring at her.

Cinder lowered her arm in fear, while Salem leaned back slightly.

"I want to hear you say it." Salem said seriously.

Cinder tried again, rasping a few times, groans coming, first before speaking hoarsely.

"…Yes." She said in dry voice.

Salem looks at her a long moment before speaking, as she turns to the Seer Grimm.

"Reinforce our numbers at Beacon. The relic 'is' there. And Zetsu will have his clones will assists you for the search."

The Seer Grimm glides away. At the door, Emerald and Mercury draw away from it just as they did before. Salem turns her head thoughtfully, looking in the direction away from Cinder and bringing her fingers to her chin.

"What are you planning?" She spoke, seemingly to herself.

The scene is fade to black…

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST: Score - Chapter 3 (4:53-6:37) – Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

An armored Huntsman had finished wipe out some of the Grimm who terrorizing the town, he had passing by, and also slaughtering bandits. He did surely taken his time, as he finished accomplished it.

Until he saw a young 5-year old boy stared at the armored huntsman who saves the village, which gotten his attention.

"Are you a robot?"

A armored figure chuckled, as he took off his helmet to reveal his face, which happens to be Athrun Dengel.

It's been months arriving Anima, which turns out that he had gotten what he needs for upgrading the Praetor Armor, since which is Athrun had all of his father's upgrades for the armor.

"No, kid, I'm just a huntsman wearing an awesome armor." Athrun replied.

"Cool! I wish I can be like you!" The young boy exclaims, admired him.

"Yeah, I guess you say that again." Athrun replied, as he took out a chocolate bar and give it to young boy. "Here, kid."

"Thanks, mister!" The boy replied grateful, as he takes it.

"Now, run along, kid. Hope that someday you will be huntsman someday." Athrun said.

The boy nods his head, and walks away from Athrun, left him alone, which he was smiling at the boy who happens to be having good deeds. And so, as he put on his helmet once again, and then stood up in his feet, and taken out Super Shotgun, the sawed-off shotgun.

And then, Athrun continue his way for taken patrol to the village, after he will heading to Mistral…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 6 - Mistral)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _Well, school's definitely out. Let's see if we can't all learn a little something._

*Slurping noise*

 _Ah. Right, where were we?_

 _To the east of Sanus is Remnant's second largest landmass, Anima. That's where you'll find the kingdom of Mistral._

 _Of the four kingdoms, Mistral has the most controlled territory, meaning you'll find a wider variety of ecosystems and lifestyles. Trust me, this place has something for everyone, for better or worse._

 _The high society folks of Mistral are known worldwide for their contributions to fashion, architecture, theater, all the things that make the world pretty and tolerable._

 _But its lower class has got a fame of its own. Mistral is home to the biggest black market on the planet._

 _Need something that's hard to find? Got someone that's hard to kill? They can help, provided you've got the Liento pay for it._

 _There's one common thread that links all these people together, though, and that's their respect for nature. Particularly the sea and the sky._

 _The natural resources and geography of the area impacted Mistral's culture and technology in a big way._

 _Its first settlers found shelter high up in the wind-carved cliffs, and as their population grew so did their ability to utilize the land to its fullest potential. A real bunch of forward thinkers._

 _Of course, the bigger the kingdom, the harder it is to govern._

 _There's a reason traitors and thieves flock to Mistral._

 _The main city's right under the Council's eye, sure, but places like Windpath and Kuchinashi start to get a little farther out of sight._

 _There's plenty of places to hide in Mistral._

 _That's why you gotta know where to look._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The third chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

There! Chapter 3 is finished! I did finished adjusting the chapter for this time event.

Yang had receives visions, which because of I had OTHER plans for any characters of RWBY such as Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Ren. And so, her arm wasn't severed, so she wasn't depressed after the whole 'Fall of Beacon' fiasco, which this is my alternate one, and even though that I was went overboard for Vale for having Military just like Atlas.

I mean, they didn't bother to used hardware on the system and also how stupid they were if anyone would hack the system and disables the CCT Tower. And this is what I give them a message for if they didn't prevent this would happen, like the other CCT towers would be offline.

Also, I had Vale to be the greatest reputation because for having Space Program such as NASA, new weapons and vehicles? I used the StarCraft old units such as CMC-200 Armor and Valkyrie Missile Frigate. Which they will created their own versions.

Not to mention some vehicles from StarCraft: Ghost that you known that it was completely discontinued to develop it, like the game still had Vultures, Siege Tanks. But I did looked over the list of the rest of them.

One is Grizzly troop transport/fighter-bomber; I didn't bother for using that, just like the Dropship, which now have assault-variant.

Next is Stinger Jeep, well, it was great speed-type vehicle, and because I'm using SC2 versions, and Crysis ones, which it is fine for having Jeeps? Because only one driver, and gunner, if possible ride into the sides just like the Halo reference that taking a Warthog Jeep and Scorpion Tank.

And also some additional exosuits from Aliens (or AVP), which of course that it is a perfect for just like Firebat and Marauder, which this will be a good idea, but only 'Alice' that the marines were using, an awesome exosuit the Colonial Marines were using.

Anyway, hopes that you like it, and also review it, which of course some of my fellow reviewers that I'd known such as topaz3, Shadow Joestar, god of all, and Islingr-kun.

And even as much as the next one will be most interesting…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** That is newest symbol for the Order of the White Phoenix. Which it used to be have cross with 2 wings. It was been years that I first created the symbol to begin with.

 **(1).** Nigel Frost was Nick and Exel's younger brother, because he was once a soldier of Heaven Federation, which he was Captain ranked officer, and also resigned which he wanted to lead a Company, but his occupation was a engineer and mechanic.

Well, you could say that he was noun as "Nigel 'Cold Fire' Frost".

It was before the three children of Schnee; Winter, Weiss, and Whitley.

 **(2).** I decide to named Matt Watney from Matian, because of he was stranded on Mars while the crew left him behind, even though planting potatoes on Martian soil. It was remarkable for gardening vegetables on a barren planet.

 **(3).** I decide to have Power Loader from Aliens? Because of Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver), she made a final stand against a Xenomorph Queen when she was stowed away in the dropship's landing gear. Which there weren't anything usable while there is a armory for their arsenal, which the cargo transport that used for carried heavy objects and cargo.

Well, also have remote for the airlock on Sulaco, well, which because of the Power Loader did access any storage rooms.

 **(4).** Vale's gotten their own Japanese BBQ restaurant. Which making that quite better than Ichiraku Ramen Naruto used to hang-out with, along with his team, while Kurenai's team were taking a Dango shop.

 **(5).** Sakura gotten herself a sweat motorcycle bike, just as I was prepared for her.

 **(6).** The bandit tribe attacking the Village, which haven't publicly announced in this season. Which Raven was the one who lead this attack that send another band. So, I will have this for further flashback in the future season.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That's the Dark Gauntlet from Castlevania, so I decide to have Yang will wield a new additional upgrade for Ember Celica, which it will be just like the Canon version of Yang's new prosthetic Arm.

This is a similar scene as a Canon, but instead of Yang losing her right arm, but also has her something powerful. Instead of Ifrit and Gilgamesh on DMC, which this gauntlet will be put a good use for Yang.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 15+ favorite(s) and 14+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Family'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/11/2017/9:31pm

 **Finished** : 8/26/2017/9:03am

 **Published:** 8/26/2017/12:00pm-12:10pm (Late)


	4. A: Family

**Chapter 4:** Family; The Soul of the Dragon and The Branwen Siblings

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Yang Xiao Long was been taking some time after her previous training season with the Admiral Zenmar Zalden, the berserker, and the operative No. XIII (18). Which everything went completely well, of course that how the Heaven Federation had provide Vale for its energy besides Dust, after the shipment of Atlas is been forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms.

Because of the councils' decision have remain without starting the war.

Now, as for a certain drunken crow was been following track Team RNNJR, along with snake mistress. Until expecting to meeting a certain raven as well, after the events on Beacon…

Once again, a certain farm boy who happens to meets the eye…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan],  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Ino x Sai] – those two will be added on the list, soon.

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 4 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! Readers! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Now with Blake, Gaara, and the co. along with Sun were heading to Menagerie, the home of the Faunus Population, while Yugito went to Weiss to be accompany with, where she did continue her singing career.

As you may know that because of Gaara killed that Sea Dragon Grimm with tons of sand with a massive heavy blow that because of his Giant Sand Burial, well, I wanted to changed it into 'Imperial Sand Burial'. For now, which Sun gotten what he had deserves by given a slap from Blake.

About most of the people on Atlas along with the settlements after they were aware about the Faunus population, as if I remembered the episode on 'World of Remnant', Vacuo. Well, which the Kingdom of Vacuo were Faunus can live there, unlike the other 3, which had 50%, which they're equal, almost 100%.

Vale had 35%, or 50% as well, which remain natural and less, because of most people who mistreated the Faunus kind. In my version of this, this Kingdom is now the primary turf to the Heaven Federation.

Atlas has 15%, due to their hatred with them, as for the humans who been treated them equal was completely upsets them, and also their neighbors did understands their friends, and so they will move-in as well that decreases the population.

The council of Atlas wasn't too please for the people's ignorance and arrogance, even though that they were treated like 'animals', even though that the Heaven Federation dislikes the Atlesian, minus most of the people were didn't like the way who treated them, and so decide to have the leader for discussion, until most of them calls him a 'warlord'.

The council had forgives the Heaven Federation for their people's actions, while Ironwood was present, even though having a long discussion regarding, until the protestors and rioters attempt to interfere the meeting, until they have failed? Because of some key leaders who lead the riot were brutally tortured, and the Atlas council, minus few who attempt to declines it to usurps the authority by terminate the expansion for petition, which because of being ally with the Schnee Dust Company.

While Ironwood will have his soldiers and automated ones will withdrawn from shipping company, because they did protect mankind, both human and faunus. Not to mention he respects Jing D. Hayabusa for everything, which he respects his decision to declines to provides knowledge about what the revolutionary army had tons of firepower and highly advance technology.

It is because of some people of Atlas blatantly expresses such views.

Lastly, is Mistral? Hard to say about how having 40% for the mistreatment of the Faunus that lives in Anima, of course, that would take some time to find out, not to mention where the White Fang was, and also started with Civil War.

Now, about the fraction, Heaven Federation Army…? Well, you see, because the fraction was a 'revolutionary' military organization. Sorry, if that fraction wasn't just serve the country, but also they were Freedom fighters. Well, if I haven't thought of my own military fraction was a 'revolutionary'.

The Order of the White Phoenix; aka the Patriots, 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo', the name-of-the-anonymous Order, and Secret Nameless Order; they were unlike to Jedi Knights, which of course, GRAY Jedi Knights. The order itself is the shadow of the military, which it is similar to CIA.

Well, the Heaven Federation Army was consists were clone troopers, includes some volunteers who joined its ranks, once again reference to Star Wars. Even though that the Revolutionary was seek freedom to defeat corruptions and free the slaves, along with liberation.

So, which they did give any settlement with provision, medicine, and shelter, lastly declared the town or the world if their turf, if they attack, they'll strike back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Now, back to the next subject, topic, and gossip; during Yang is having visions of something that she would be prepared for. After all, I did give her a Dark Gauntlet which referred to Castlevania, rather than a prosthetic arm that wasn't a training accident.

Zenmar did go overboard for almost broken her right arm, so which it wasn't that bad that heavily condition. While C. Sakura, Ph.D General Johnny, Eliza, and Sakura did able to tending her broken arm, so some break for her months training.

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Thank you for this regarding. I did went completely over come lola charry's passing (my grandmother's nickname). And I am prepared to continue my work, right now.

And thank you for this review.

 **Shadow Joestar:** That's good for review it. And yeah, everyone is went well, hope the foe(s) will never expecting this. And i agreed about doesn't get too crazy.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

8/29/2017/1:58am – The finale of RVB Season 15, Ep.21. Now, which the time machine shows Church during the First season began in following events. Now, the 'Blues and Reds' were now defeated and imprisoned for now.

8/30/2017/3:07am – I was interesting on Star Trek, before I'd used to play one, but also in Elite Force, it was first time I play that game, trust me, I know that I read a fascinated NaruSaku story, the 'Naruto and Sakura's five year mission', the Naruto x Star Trek: Next Generation.

I was hoping that I wanted to watch that fascinating shows. Not to mention the Borg:

"WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURREDER YOUR SHIPS. WE WILL ADD YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN. YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE US. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

I wasn't aware about having a 'Transporter' that could transported that went through the halls of the ships, so that the Borg will easily hack the system and adapt then turned into a Borg by injected with Nanoprode, then began assimilation.

After all, if I had Jing's ships were coated with jamming device that would prevent from any transport coordinates where pin-pointed, if they would encounter the Borg, which of course that they will be ready.

8/31/2017/8:38pm – I'd looked over and heard the voice actress of Salem…it was shocking…

It was none other than, Jen Taylor, the famous voice actor for voicing characters like Cortana from Halo, Zoey from Left 4 Dead, Keira Strokes from F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Lina, Windrunner, Puck, Medusa from Dota 2, Cate Archer from No One Lives Forever 2, and lastly, is Princess Peach from Mario series.

It was shocking, one famous voice actress voiced Cortana, now a rogue AI, in Halo 5: Guardians. And now Salem, the dark queen of RWBYverse.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Farm==**

We entered the same farmer boy (Oscar Pine) who carried a pitchfork into the barn, which has loose bits of hay strung about the floor.

The boy sighs, as he passes a sink with a mirror behind it and something makes him pause and take a closer look.

"Hmm?"

He sees his own reflection and lifts a lock of his hair as if expecting something different.

He leans forward and examines the mirror more closely.

"Hello?" He spoke up, at the reflecting which he was hallucinated or imagine things.

Within a minutes, as he sighed for he had thought so. Just as the boy (Oscar) is about to back away…

 _"Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!"_ A voice of Ozpin booms out, sending the farmer boy crashing backwards, with a scream in fright, crashing backwards into a stack of hay.

The boy (Oscar) looks up at the sink and mirror from the floor of the barn, breathing heavily.

From outside the barn, a woman's voice called out.

"Oscar? You be careful with those tools!" A voice (of Oscar's Aunt) remained to the boy named Oscar.

 _'What was that about?'_ The farm boy pondered shaking his head.

Oscar was wondering who is 'Professor Ozpin', which he had heard of him, before, or he did.

 **==With Naruto==**

Naruto's head tilted while riding his bike Crimson Kurama, as he skids his bike into the side on the dirt road, and then survey the area which he felt a familiar aura.

"Was that Ozpin's aura…? It couldn't be…I thought for sure that I didn't found his body, only his cane. And why I felt his signature, while the other is…different."

Naruto did felt Ozpin's signature on different location on Anima, which happens to be somewhere that if he will find him, if he is still alive.

"If he's alive, and I need to find him, and tell him about what happen to Beacon."

So with that, Naruto continue rides out, and then the scene is faded…

 **==With Sasuke==**

"Hmm?" The Uchiha's head tilt all of suddenly, felt a small spike of aura on the distance, as he survey the area, and pin-point where it was, which it's like he heard an echo that he would head sensed.

"Was that…? His signature is weak, but also someone else have to do with it…" He muttered. "I hope that Naruto felt that as well…"

As Sasuke took out a lembas bread, and break a small piece and bite it inside, as he hop on his Nighthawk bike, and starts the engine, lets out a vroom, as he raised his bike up, and rides off…

 **==Scene Changed==**

"Where am i…?"

The voice of Yang Xiao Long is standing in utter darkness, yet, could clearly see a lilac glowing substance, which it was tall too, and as well as surrounded by broken pieces of buildings, before noticing 'something' rising up from the substance in front of her.

Seething this, her eyes widen at something emerges from the substance, until it shows itself as a gigantic lizard-like creature, which looked unlike to the Grimm Dragon was seeing during the attack on Beacon.

Suddenly, a glowing lilac eyes of a creature reveals itself making Yang's eyes more wider who what she was seeing.

It was a gigantic dragon, it was pure gold in color, with lilac gems on it, and was accompanied by equally golden mechanical wing-like objects that hovered behind the dragon. A large horn jutted out from the dragon's forehead as well as two other horns atop its head.

The dragon's equally golden tail curled around the beast, as it gives off a deafening roar.

Which that, as Yang immediately took a fighting stance in defensively, that suddenly that discovers her wearing Ember Celica on her arms. She blasts at the creature by firing round after round at it, yet, they were reflected right back at her, causing several explosions that flies her back to the lilac substance.

Yang could get herself back to her feet, and then one of its claws pinned her, and then picks her up, that causes the blonde brawler to panic, who began struggling, but, it was futile.

All she could do was stared directly at the clawed hand that was staring at her.

 **"You…are not worthy to earn it with your Will and pride…"**

With the words of the golden dragon, suddenly Yang was hit by an overwhelming force that slams her into the lilac substance, which she couldn't breathe, as Yang reaches out her hand at the surface, hoping for someone will saves her.

 **==At Reality==**

In a moment, Yang awakens with a gasp, covered with sweat. She is in her room, lying on top of her bed. The dark gauntlet given to her by Marshal Jing D. Hayabusa rested on her bedside table, out of the box, along with the booklet that somehow able to reads it to learn how.

Yang looks at it for a moment before turning her face away, and then had places her right side of the temple of her head, sighed relief.

"Why I have that nightmare or vision about that golden dragon…? And what did it means I'm not worthy to earn it with my own will and pride?" She muttered.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (0:00-1:52) – Starts)**

Yang had her moments in thoughts, until she hears laughter coming from downstairs.

 **==Scene Cut==**

Yang heads downstairs, and then the kitchen by noticing lights went on, to discover to see Pro-I mean Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port sitting at kitchen table and laughing with her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. There's a bowl of fruit at the center of the table.

Which they were enjoying drinking with Taiyang and also talking about their time.

 **(AN: If you're wondering why Yang seeing a golden dragon? If the readers know who that was or not, then I'll tell you about Yang gotten that dream or vision of the dragon.)**

Hearing Professor Port's saying to Oobleck and Taiyang about their time at Beacon.

"And-and-and then, in comes Qrow, like we told the boys about him, wearing a skirt!"

The scene shifts to see Port sitting the chair of the table, while Oobleck is on the opposite side, and Taiyang was lean against the kitchen counter.

"I was just a T.A. (Teaching Assistant), I…I didn't know what to do, so I just…I just left the room to laugh!" Port finished, laughed.

Yang comes to the kitchen door while the three laughed, which she wanted to hear more about it, like before.

"We told him it was a kilt, he'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Taiyang said snickering.

"Hahahaha! That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Oobleck said admitted.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor!" Taiyang objected, that made them laugh about that statement. "Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-"

*Thunk!*

Port puts his right leg on the tabletop, cutting off Taiyang's sentence.

"Like Naruto would say he had guessed…'Like what you see'?" He quoted.

The three laugh and Port loses his balance. He tries to save himself from falling, but ends up on the floor.

"Whoa-oh!" The big man cried.

There's even more laughter. Taiyang claps from mirth and Port joins in the hilarity from the floor.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (0:00-1:52) – Paused)**

Yang giggles too, covering her mouth, but the three teachers become alerted to her presence. Oobleck stands while Port gets up off the floor.

"Oh, uh, Ms. Xiao Long! Uh, please, join us." Port said expecting to see the female blonde brawler in the kitchen. "And may I ask, how well is your progress training with Mr. Zenmar?"

Yang enters while Oobleck laughs, a little bit embarrassed, and she answered Port's question.

"It went well, Professor, he did give me a spar, and just, beat me to the 'punch'." She stated.

"Hahaha, that's my girl!" Taiyang chuckled remarked of Yang's pun. "So, care to join us."

Oobleck nods his head eagerly, then said. "Oh yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair."

"I'm good." Yang replied insisted, declined the Ph.D's offered to seat.

She hoists herself backward up onto the kitchen counter, besides where her father stands. Port and Oobleck sit back down.

"So, what are you doing here?" Yang asked the staffs of Beacon.

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." The caffeinated man answered, with a smile on his face for behalf, while under brief talk.

"Prof. Goodwitch is working round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory!" Port added.

Port had explains that been learns that Glynda Goodwitch is still performing repairs on Vale, along with the Heaven Federation had provided.

Port continues. "Also with our allies who made cooperate with Professor Ozpin, secretly, without telling any of us about this form an alliance, which we did trust him after all. But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need rest from time to time."

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now." Taiyang interjected, drop the subject, and spoke up with a grin on his face like a fool. "So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt! Then Oz tells everyone, 'It's time to work on our landing strategy'!"

Hearing that, causes the three laugh, recalled that time at Beacon, while Yang was enjoying about Qrow wearing skirt during the academy days many years ago like they told Naruto and the boys about that time in the Beacon Academy.

"The Branwen twins have always been…interesting, to say the least." Oobleck stated.

Port chuckles that statement, and said. "That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai…"

Taiyang frowned at the two, and objected. "Hey, come on, man, she's right here! I mean, if the boys never been here, knowing her, and the others."

Port scoffed at Taiyang for that little overprotective statement.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman!" He said with his hand wave down a side with his left on the right, and gestures at the statement. "If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!"

With the last part of Port, nudging his arm back and forth, which talking about Raven Branwen.

"That's not the issue, Pete, and besides, she's still a teenager." Taiyang stated.

"'She' is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to." Yang spoke up, with her left hand on her chest, joined the conversation, as she jumped off the counter. "And 'I' think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point."

Hearing that, saying to her Taiyang about her declaration, making Taiyang sighed.

"Adult or not, you've still got a long away to go before you're ready for the real world. And I don't care about you are being trained by Zenmar, being a member of the patriots."

Yang feign a gasp as she bore a scowl on her face, sighed looked irritated.

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure have the 'same three condescending phrases'?" She said.

"Yeah! But we only use them when new mean it!" Taiyang exclaims scolded narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"Is that so?" Yang asked, sneered.

"As matter of fact, it is so!" Her father replied.

Port and Oobleck look at each other as father and daughter argue, a touch uncomfortable, Oobleck takes a sip from his mug while Port pulls at his collar.

The scene change to see Taiyang with a angry expression, argues with his daughter.

"If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own!" He said with his right hand pointed at the window.

"Ha!" Taiyang scoffed, as his left hand pointed at the side of his head. "Well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm that almost torn to shreds. Just like Naruto is surely being an dunce kid like you were."

Yang gasp and pulls back from her father's face while a stunned Port leans forward and Oobleck's mouth drops open his glasses slip down. There's a comedic beat before the mug slips out of Oobleck's hand to safety land on the table.

All three stare at Taiyang for a few seconds.

"You…JERK!" Yang huffed, but she smiled.

Then she playfully punches Taiyang, and the father and daughter laugh together.

Oobleck leans to the father-daughter duo, whispered. "Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?"

Taiyang and Yang look at each other and then laugh, but then relieved laughter comes from both Port and Oobleck.

"Oh, Miss Xiao L—Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on that gauntlet according to Mr. Zenmar, yet?" Port asked, before rephrase to addressed Yang's name, questions this topic he bring it up.

Oobleck glanced at her with curious eyes, exclaims. "Oh, yes, yes! A relic of Heaven Federation given out like is rare indeed! Compare to Atlas technology for having prosthetics! That is a fascinating craftsmanship work!"

Oobleck was obsessed and studies about the relics and weapons that the Order had gotten so far, which of course that they able to replicates any kinds of them and also recreated them. It was fascinating for how powerful they were, which he wanted to know more about it, and also tests its theory about how powerful they were and also deadly.

"I was astonishing for such interesting weapons and relics for any member of the 'Nameless Order' aka Patriots uses, it would give anyone who deeply have such any individual to put it to used, grants you stronger and faster, if any of them will be chosen to earn! Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want to see you returned to normal." He finished.

Yang sighed as she looks at the window gazing at the moon, before looks down, then she raises both of her arms with open palm, while her right hand is covered with bandage results from her new technique she was develop, just like the Naruto counterparts about the development of Rasengan variants.

"I'm…not sure if I had to…but…I'm scared…" Yang replied, wasn't sure about how she wanted to try out that Dark Gauntlet, as she looked at her bandage hand where she would prepared to wear it.

Of course, something that if she would wear it, accordingly, that gauntlet can be used to control, it is been made from dark influence, which of course that it did had intense negative power, which forcefully bond itself with her, which of course, The order was manage to remove its influence, so able to use it freely.

Taiyang takes a sideways step closer to Yang, watching and listening, before lower her arms, then looked at the scattered moon.

Yang continue saying. "Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it. But…this is normal now."

Yang raised her left hand, which it was where she was having visions when she was asleep this time around, after time, which she seeing lilac gem is been within her left hand of what kind of dragon that she was encountered.

Oobleck and Port exchange sad, knowing glances.

"It's just…taking me a while to get used to it." She finished.

"Well…normal is what you make of it." Taiyang stated, before that gotten Yang turns at her father.

"What is that suppose to mean? Do you want to just pretend like nothing happened?" Yang asked, telling her father about everything will be returning the way it was.

"I mean, everybody tries to forgive me about during the Vytal Festival, so I ignored them! If everyone still thought I was 'still' cruel fighter, because of the influence of semblance! First, Mercury pretends to be his leg was injured, because he had prosthetic legs, and then Emerald uses her hallucination semblance to frame me!" She said in upsetting at her father.

Oobleck and Port flinched about how recalled that time during the single rounds months ago, if would had thought Mercury Black had prosthetics, then would being careless for have the medics checking on his legs to see that he had, until then the public reveals the true colors about the 'fake' students of Haven, if they were students what the Headmaster of Haven had mentioned, its best to get questions.

Which, of course, the capabilities of Emereld Sustrai's semblance was hallucination, it is considered to be the deadliest semblance that anyone who used it on anyone such as Polarity and Telekinesis. **(1)**

The people were completely outrages for how the headmaster of Mistral would teaching those students to be cheated to win. Once until questions the headmaster of Mistral about this, so further interrogation regarding those people who compete the Vytal Festival.

Until that, with the name of Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY (Ruby) is cleared, and the retribution of Coco Adal, the leader of Team CFVY (Coffee) is also restored.

"…And also, I almost had the piece of me is gone, and I'm glad that Gaara went to save Weiss and Blake in time. And that piece of me was still remaining, that almost had it never came back." She finished.

"You're right." Taiyang replies, closed his eyes, sighed; before opens them, turns to his daughter. "You almost lost it there, then I'm glad it's still there. But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you wanna be."

Taiyang steps forward away from the kitchen counter, and then declares.

"You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon." He said, turns at Yang, while she lend back into the counter, as he puts his hand on his daughter's right shoulder. "You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you."

"I…I…" Yang had a lone tear fall from her eye, as she smiled a bit, which couldn't what she would had to say to respond to her father.

"Fear is like any other emotion, it comes and goes." Port interjected, as he place his hand on her chest. "It's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wresting with that emotion from time to time."

"Really? 'You'?" Yang asked at the professor.

Oobleck leans at Yang, whispered. "He's afraid of mice."

"They bring only disease and famine!" Port exclaims, pounding the table.

Yang laughs while Port rants about the creepiness of mice.

"And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, and simple unnatural!" He added, lamented as he cringes.

While Taiyang watches her, laughed, which because of how his daughter surely taken some spirit.

"Port, I assure you, you are safe. There's no mice here right now." Oobleck said amusing at the expense of the corpulent man.

"Yang…" Her father spoke up, that gotten her attention. "Admiral Zenmar calls to me this morning? He was outside, at the woods…waiting. He prepares to continue your training he had recommend, until daybreak, that's what he was saying, saying that he had other plans to do."

Yang was wondering what her instructor was planning to continue her training, so she nods her head without hesitation, and went to the door of the kitchen, as she opens up, and then step outside to meeting up with his berserk instructor.

Wondering what Zenmar is planning…

 **==At the Woods==**

The scene transition of a clearing of the woods, Zenmar Zalden was wearing a black hooded cloak, while his hood is lowered, gazing at the scattered moon, until he heard footsteps, as he turns to see Yang, which he was expecting.

"What is it you want to talk to me, teach?" Yang asked.

"To tell you that regarding your control of your newly evolve semblance that Naruto unlock it." Zenmar replied. "And the other was…something else."

"Okay…what?" The blonde asked, raise an eyebrow.

 **==Hours Later==**

"You…have gotta be kidding me! Seriously!?" Yang exclaims, disbelief of what she had heard.

Zenmar nod his head that sound serious, and spoke up. "Months ago, at the stronghold, it is the base of operation of the Order of the White Phoenix, at the bottom of the stronghold, there is a chamber, are contains numerous souls of powerful espers, and then manifested to bond with it to became its vessel to assists the wielder to become a powerful warrior."

"So…what is it had to do with me?" Yang asked which Zenmar was told about what or WHO is inside of her. "You mean, does it involve that golden dragon within me? As in…"

Zenmar once again, nod his head replied confirmed about what Yang was referring to.

"This is how what I'm saying…we been found the candidates' location when those souls reacts, of course that because of the souls for any of them were not prepared to control its power for the chosen candidate." He tells Yang about the soul espers that somehow any of them reacts.

"Is it has to do with me that I had visions?" Yang asked.

"In the way, yes; we have mange to pin-point the location for the espers' chosen candidates." Zenmar explained.

"How many?"

"Seven." He answered Yang.

"Seven?" She repeated.

Zenmar nod his head confirm it, as much as the seven candidates was been located.

"Can you tell me who?" Yang asked.

"We confirm it…besides you are part of it, it's best to find out." Zenmar replied. "Anyway, go home and have some rest, you have tomorrow's training in hand with your father, while I'm prepared to give you some instructions to how to unlock your Inner-power that you have."

"Yeah, we got training to do." Yang agreed.

"Are you sure about that? With that anger I had taught you to control, I'm not sure if you can hand;e it." Zenmar said with his eyes closed scratching his head.

"I'll handle it, teach! So stop being like my dad already, if I am going to be part of this big plan of Jing's, then we got to be at the top of our game! So, you're going to train me how at daybreak, right?" Yang replied and asked, with her lilac eyes filled with determination.

"Yes, Yang…training at daybreak and we got a lot of catching up to do. To keep up with the others, I'll talk your father about this. Alright, once again, go get some rest." Zenmar replied.

"Yeah, goodnight, Teacher Zenmar…" Yang replied, give him a wink at him, as she turn and walks away to return to her home.

Zenmar chuckled in amusement, as he looked at the scattered moon, once again, as he took out a touch-pad phone and quick-dial a number.

"This is No. XVIII (18), the chosen candidate is confirmed, meaning Ms. Xiao Long had accepts to train with the soul of Bahamut Fury…" He informed through the phone about Yang gotten the strongest dragon besides the counterpart.

Zenmar looks at the moon, once last time, at the night sky…

"…the future depends on with the revolutionary for freedom." He finished.

 **==Scene Change==**

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (0:00-1:52) – Resumed)**

The second scene transition to Yang, she had gotten back home, greeted by her father, Port, and Oobleck, telling them for heading to bed, now.

As Yang taking the last steps at the top of the stairs. She turns partially and lifts her hand to those below.

"Goodnight!" She called out.

The Dark Gauntlet, seeing its aura is glowing red, on the bedside table at the first thing she ses when she walks into her room. She looks at it for a moment but then moves to the window when she hears the front door to the house open followed by the voices of the three men. She decides to stand out of the side besides the window and listen.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai." Port said thankful.

"Any time. You're always welcome." Taiyang replied.

"It may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school. Hope revolutionary army will succeed to wipe out the Grimm during those months." Oobleck stated, with the last part as he adjust his glasses.

"And also that oldest Grimm in existance, that who rest in the mountain for decades." Port added, with a bit hesitated, before he continues. "I…hesitate to ask, but is there any word from young Ms. Rose?"

"She still heading to Mistral, along with her group, according to what Jing had planned, I know how they did save Vale from the Grimm, also provide some energy."

"Ah yes, yes! It was fascinating for FrostCorp provide power, instead of Dust." Oobleck stated.

"Not to mention they had finally achieve space program." Port added.

"Yeah, it sure does…" Taiyang replied, as he turn at the direction, along with Port and Oobleck to see a large turbine windmill spins at that the direction where the wind current was.

"So, Tai, have you thought about going after her?" Oobleck asked.

"No, Naruto will be with her with his own hands, until he's met up with them. I trust him for her safetly." Taiyang replied.

"Knowing Naruto, he would never stop, being Beacon's number one hyperactive knucklehead." Port says commented.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (0:00-1:52) – Ended)**

 **==This Morning, with Team** **RNNJR** **(Ranger)==**

On a path through the woods, Team RNNJR along with Anthony and Bonnie moves forward with Ruby looking at a map.

"Come on, guys! If we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset!" Ruby said with enthusiasm.

Jaune looks at the red-hooded reaper, stated. "Assuming it's still there."

"Of course it'll be there! This one's supposed to be pretty big!" Ruby said serious, as she looks at the map.

"Hee…gan…bay…na…" She struggled to say the location right.

"Higanbana…" Ren said helping Ruby out for saying the location, raised his finger up with his left hand. "It's a well protected village with a popular Inn."

Hearing that, Nora smiles widely, then declares.

"Which means…" She began, as she gesture with her right hand was above her head that thinks of it there's rain is coming. "No camping in the rain!"

"See?" Ruby grins widely, as she looks at Jaune. "Everything's going to be fine!"

"You know, we've have a lot of ups and downs. But things could be a lot worst." Jaune stated.

"I know, but, I really thought we'd see more Grimm, and it's quite unnerving really." Bonnie added her two cents in thus her eyes noticing about there weren't a single Grimm stalking.

"I agree with Bonnie that statement." Pyrrha said.

"As did I." Ren added.

"I guess our luck is finally turning around!" Nora exclaims.

"Are you sure about that, Nora?" Anthony asked, wasn't sure that luck wasn't the best choice for how there is no way not a single Grimm on their sights.

The scene changes to Team RNNJR, Anthony and Bonnie being viewed from above, a rocky outcropping just on the edge of the view.

"To Higanbana!" Nora cheers, points straight ahead.

"To Higanbana!" Jaune, Anthony, and Ren repeated in unison.

"To Higanban…ban-a!" Ruby fixed her sentence.

A Beowolf stomps into view and growls at the four kids and two operatives. Just as it is about to leap…

*Shink!*

It was stabbed through by Qrow Branwen, and Anko Mitarashi, who she stood beside him. Three disintegrating bodies of other Beowolves are just behind them.

A black crow cawed from a tree branch on level with Qrow and Anko. They looks at it and it flies off, following Team RNNJR and two patriot operatives.

"Hmph…Luck." Qrow scoffed, hearing that, Anko nod her head, slightly.

 **==At the different location of Anima==**

The tall bushes rustled only slightly as Mu and Murrue/Victoria crawled through them, creeping up to the White Fang encampment. They were taking it as slowly as possible, lest they draw attention due to bushes shaking on their own, on this windless day.

Murrue very carefully pulled her weapon from her back, looking through the scope to the camp. She scanned the side closest to them for several moments, shaking her head a moment later. Mu held in a growl, and they began to back away.

It had been nearly three days since they had run from Shion Village with their tails between their legs. They hadn't mentioned it, however, since they were more concerned with surmounting the next obstacle: freeing Adalwolfa from captivity.

Because of informed by Nathasha and Breck about what happened, even though when they gotten their attention about she wore a chestplate armor that she was wearing.

And at the moment, they were trying to find a way into the camp, but weren't having a terrific amount of luck with it. For one, there were few entrances along the high stone walls, and the ones that did exist were usually heavily guarded. They hadn't been able to make a camp nearby, because patrols were regularly sent out to secure the surrounding area against any humans or other threats, like Grimm.

As the sun was setting, by which time they were well over five hundred meters away, Mu stood again, and Murrue followed his lead. Mu sat down on an overturned tree trunk, hold his head in his hands. He sighed to himself.

"We're never gonna get in there, are we?" Murrue sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find a way. Maybe tomorrow, I can fly over to and get a better view." Mu suggested.

Murrue/Victoria, however, shook her head.

"They'd see you too quickly." She argued.

"And besides, you wouldn't see anything new." He stated.

The pair had, by now, scouted each side of the octagon encampment. And each time, their hopes had been dashed yet again by either a solid wall or a door with enough guards to stop a Goliath.

They had even had a close call when a patrol had just barely passed them by, whilst they had hidden in the foliage. Luckily, they seemed to have avoided being spotted, at least for now. But Mu wasn't sure how long their luck would last, and he wanted to just get in and free Adal.

Flying over at all wasn't the best decision to suggest, because of he had no idea what kind of company he would find when he was spotted, easily.

No, they would have to find another, safer way in. Mu rubbed his forehead with his palms.

"Maybe…what about the sewage system? They've got to have one, right?" He asked.

Murrue stared at him, replied. "You're seriously saying we should go through a sewer than just trying to teleport into a corner somewhere inside?"

Mu shook his head, and then he said. "I told you, there's too many ways that could go wrong. If we end up surrounded by terrorists like those people, I don't think we could really fight all of them off."

He stared at the very distant encampment. From here, it looks like a mere anthill.

"But we wouldn't have to. Couldn't we just fly away?" Melissa debated.

Once again, Mu shook his head, replied. "Then they would be on alert for any intruders. It would make it a lot more difficult."

Murrue sighed. This entire venture seemed to be turning south. First it was that village being attacked by bandits and Grimm. Now they were stuck outside of where they needed to get, and were only avoiding being caught by the barest sliver of luck. She looked up at the now-starry sky.

"Why did you have to attack them, Adal?" She asked the air, as if it could answer her.

Whatever the case, they needed to find a place to make camp for the night, while 'The Hammer' is at the distance where Lowe and Tolle taken care their ride. If they stayed within the sightline of the Fang, there was a chance that they would be seen, however far away they were.

A short period of searching later; and they had found a collection of tree that were grown so close together that they almost formed a wall around them. It made a good place for a temporary camp. Murrue sat down next to Mu.

"What do you think Athrun's doing?" She asked.

"Knowing my brother, he is probably heading to Mistral by now, and after once collect all the enhancements." Mu replied.

"I…I see…" Murrue replied, as she got up and walked back over to her bedroll, where she laid down, as she took out her wheel-lock pistol, then place is besides her bedroll for easily access, and staring back up at the skies above.

She wasn't really thinking on anything, just laying back, staring up. Distracted 'would' be the word, but there was nothing to distract her. Eventually she closed her eyes, and though she didn't know when, she drifted off to restless sleep.

 **==At Night, New Location; Higanbana==**

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (1:53-2:56) – Started)**

*Storm rumbling*

It's raining on the village of Higanbana, even though this settlement didn't have power just yet, since the mayor was insisted decline for remain natural, if accept and give time to made the mayor's decision.

Through the window of an inn, five kids and two pre-adults are shown silently discussing with the proprietor.

A backward zooms brings the visual out into the street, and through yet another window being viewed from the inside of a tavern. Qrow sits at a table, watching, along with Anko, who decide to take a drink, as he'll treat her some.

A waitress sets a glass with liquor and ice in front of them, causes Qrow frowned at the glass, as he turns to her.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (1:53-2:56) – Ended)**

"Oh, I didn't o-"

"From the woman upstairs." The waitress cut Qrow's sentence off, holding a circular tray, pointed two fingers at the direction. "Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf."

Qrow turns and look up, where the waitress' head looked up, the description of the red eyes of what she was talking about. An overhead shot shows spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible.

Qrow's eyes shared with Anko, signals each other for knowing of what expecting, eager for him for knowing who 'she' was, as he turns back to the waitress.

"Thanks." Qrow said appreciative.

"But, I went ahead and gave you top." The waitress said winks at him. "Lucky you."

With a pleased smirk, while Anko wasn't jealous a bit, Qrow watches the waitress as she walks away. After she is gone, he looks through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn, turns out that the group had finally taken rooms, already.

"Yeah…" Qrow said quite pleasant, as he turns to Anko, then nod at each other for standing by.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (2:57-5:30) – Started)**

Qrow takes his glass and heads upstairs. Raven Branwen waits for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it, which consists' feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles a face of a Creature of Grimm.

Once again, Raven Branwen wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. During the 'breach' incident, her gloves she wore is replaced with fingerless.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them.

She looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair is black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter, and there are slight age lines under her eyes.

Raven's eye color is the same shade of red that Yang's shift to when enraged.

"Hello, brother." Raven greeted at her brother, a smile contemptuous smile on her face.

Qrow starts at her from the top of the stairs for a moment before moving to her.

"Raven." He replied, return her greeting.

Qrow pulls the chair that's besides her drags it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looks at her expectantly, within few moments passed. Raven rolls her eyes and moves her mask to the side as Qrow sits down.

"So, what did you want?" The drunken scythe wielder inquired taking a sip of the alcohol.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven said shrugged her hands wipe, with a small smile on her face.

A dark shadow of annoyance crosses Qrow's face, eyes narrowed a bit, and then he replies.

"She can, 'but you're not'. Now how 'bout we get on with it?" He said, as took another sip on his drink, and raised the glass at her. "Unless you plan on keeping these comin'."

He sets the glass down, while Raven gazes at it, then looks back at her brother with her eyes looked serious.

"Does 'she' have it?" Raven asked, flatly.

Qrow dosen't answer right away, eyes narrowed, instead running his fingertip along with the edge of his glass.

"Did you know Yang still wants to meet you?" He asked.

With annoyance thick in the voices, Raven narrows her eyes at her brother's respond.

"That's not-"

"Rhetorical question, I know you know." Qrow cuts Raven's off. "It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on your own daughter doesn't exist."

He leans back in his chair once again, resuming his laid back attitude with contempt in his voice.

"You left Yang and Tai, then you decided was your 'family'." He added.

"I 'saved' her." Raven argued.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right?" Qrow said amused, raised his index finger, pointed the statement about Raven did save Yang back in the train was once. "Real 'Mom of the Year' Material, sis."

Qrow is attempts to take the glass for another sip, then Raven leans forward and grabs her brother by the forearm, stilling his sarcastic, nonchalant motions. Unknown to Raven who grab his forearm, Anko had overheard their conversation between siblings.

The view slowly spins above their heads as Raven speaks intently to Qrow.

"I told you Beacon could fall, and it did. I told you Ozpin would fall, and he has. Now tell me tell me. Does… Salem… Have it?"

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that. You told me you wouldn't." Qrow stated plainly, while Raven's eyes stared at his.

"I just want to know what we are up against." Raven said seriously.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Qrow asked probingly.

Raven glares, her face twists in anger, and finally lets go of her brother and sits back down with a disgusted grunts.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us, including Heaven Federation, the revolutionary army." Qrow stated, convinced.

Raven's red eyes looked at her brother of what he was saying, and also mentioned Jing's revolutionary army that he was leading on.

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us…and you turn your back on them." She countered.

Qrow slowly applied pressure to his cup trying to quell his rising anger.

"They were killers and thieves." He respond, deadpanned. "If I'm not mistaken, are you happening to be the one taken the younger son of Theodor, and Athrun's brother? Didn't they all dislikes him for relate to Garnet Knight?"

"They were your family, Qrow!" Raven seethed narrowed her eyes at her brother, before hardening in anger; tap her hand against the table. "Even I did save Mu from his suddenly death, the tribe understands that."

"You have a VERY skewed perception of that word." Qrow state, disagrees.

Raven stands up clearly upsets, glares at her brother, until Anko is making her move to subdue her.

"I lead our people now…" She declared, Anko had heard that she was a leader of the bandit tribe according to Qrow. "And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too." Qrow stated. "And also I'd heard a rumor you send did send your men to terrorize a town until I'd heard a black-haired swordsman with red eyes that wasn't look like you, by judging its appearance, which happen to be the same boy during the train."

Raven tensed about she haven't heard from one of the band who send to terrorized was being wipe out, includes a survivor, she was told about it was the same boy who taken to the hospital during the 'Breach' incident, it was Sasuke Uchiha after all.

Also, she did send some scouts to find the young boy who happens to be, which this young boy is strong, stronger that would kill the weak, until then that he only save the people on the settlement, not to mention the Heaven Federation will protects them, but now they were untouchable.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." She said seriously with venom in her voice.

"Well, you've certainly got someone 'strong' on your side. I've seen the damage." Qrow said.

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." Raven said turns away.

Qrow sighed as he looks at the lantern, replied. "I'm not talking about the Grimm…"

Raven still not facing her brother, she looks up, eyes widening slightly at his words.

"…and I'm not talking about you, either." He added, before Raven turns to him. "And what would Yang think of you? You made your choice, and she making hers."

Raven was silent about what Qrow saying regarding her daughter after Summer's death (or disappearance), she did regret to live, after Yang was born, held her, and feed her.

"If you're wondering, Tai's fine. Although, his 'true' wife was Summer died, he managed to get over it. He looks over both of Yang and Ruby." He informed.

Anko couldn't blame Raven who she had been eavesdropping; she did left after her biological daughter was born to begin with, for her own reason, while Raven was silent for Qrow's statement about Yang and Taiyang, she didn't want to talk about after what happen to Summer, even if she did leave them.

"That's good to hear…" Raven said in relief, before continue, by telling her brother something. "Jing's revolutionary forces had guarded Beacon until the Relic is found. I don't know what he was up to, when he did let it happen, and he had planned this from the beginning without telling you and Ozpin. Accordingly, it was worth of gamble, risking having Beacon will fall…"

Qrow's eyes widen for Raven's statement about Team DYZR leader and the supreme commander of Heaven Federation army, in truth, it is a secret revolutionary organization, while PMC was remain public in its status, who had plan it from the beginning.

Raven continues. "It was part of his plan, knowing Salem that did not suspect about he did playing his cards right, instead of chess, but also royal flush, the only option he did to follow-up the event."

Qrow was shocked about what Jing's motive to do is following up the events after Beacon had fallen.

"If he did, then why he didn't tell me and Oz?" Qrow said disbelief.

"That's what I said; he only did without creating a 'time paradox' of what he had said, so that he will not confirm it." Raven stated.

"So…in ordered to defeat an enemy, must requires a surprised counterattack, secretly without telling those who trustworthy, just like during Cinder's group and the White Fang on Vale branch had failed to bring down Vale, while the Tower is still under reconstructions. They didn't expecting Oz had made alliance with the revolutionary army." Qrow stated, admitted about how they were underestimated.

Raven nod her head, slightly, agrees about how Heaven Federation had planning to use massive counterattack on the enemy forces, armed with sharpest teeth, its military strength and numbers were massive. She was wondering about how did they get so many, and also advance technology is way better than Atlas.

Because of Ironwood was an idiot for bring his fleet in the first place before coming to Vale, he's basically giving their enemies an army to control, with grateful for Jing's revolutionary army came around.

"Now, back to the question before… If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about." Raven said coldly.

As she reaches for her mask, Qrow quickly grabs onto the top of it, before Raven goes to retrieve her mask.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either. But if you do, I need you to tell me." Qrow tells Raven about the whereabouts of another Maiden. Hearing that, making Raven smiled, as she placed her other hand on the side.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked, mockingly, as she pulls her mask out of Qrow's grasp.

"Because without her, we're all going to die… Not to mention, there's another group who hunt down nine individuals such as whiskers is one of them, the same way as the Maidens does." Qrow answered, with his eyes narrowed at her, again.

"Oh, you mean the Akatsuki? I'd heard of them, and you're referred to young Naruto Uzumaki, the young blonde boy who just looks a lot like Taiyang, right?" Raven said mentioned, receive a nod slightly from her brother confirmed, suddenly, one of the candle lanterns on the different table dies out.

Raven scoffed at the first answer from Qrow, and replied. "And which 'we' are you referring to?"

Qrow grimaces as Raven walks away, after she put her mask on, before he made a quick act, as he called out, before Raven can leave.

"Hmph… There is ONE more thing about this, something to tell you, Raven…" Qrow began, as he closed his eyes, lets out a smirked on his face, causes Raven stops her tracks, while her hand is on the hilt of her sheathed sword.

"And why is that?" Raven asked, without looking at her brother, wasn't interesting about what her brother was going to say for this conversation.

"Did you know your daughter and my niece is…'deflowering', by a certain whiskered blondie." He finished, informed his sister.

Raven flinched, her eyebrow twitching about the sudden information from Qrow's statement, her rage rose into her, suddenly her hand grips on the hilt of her sheathed sword, shockingly.

"What…did you say?" She asked frowning, sounded coldly and bitter, while her eyebrows twitching.

Qrow grinned at his sister's reaction, knowing how a mother's instincts for getting furious for how scary she was, when comes of overprotecting instinct.

"Well, knowing firecracker that whiskers is just like Tai, does…don't you?"

Raven's grip getting tighter about if she denied the fact Naruto was just like Taiyang from the last conversation, includes the whisker marks and spiky-hair.

"Is that, right?" Raven questions her brother, her tone is sounded like she didn't like it, but also looked angry.

"It is, but she wasn't the only one…but Summer's kid as well." Qrow concluded.

*Swish!*

*Clash!*

Qrow quickly toss the glass into the air, before making a quick reaction, when he took out his inactive weapon without extend its blade, until Anko rush in quickly catches the glass, most of the onlookers was surprised for expecting a kunoichi jumped into the second floor, causes Raven frowns at the newcomer, while wearing her mask, seeing her which happen to know that she is brother's companion who accompany with.

"Who are you?" She demanded at the snake mistress.

"Chill out Masked 'Madara-lookalike', it's rude for attempt kill a brat by slashing your brother." Anko replied, statement, and added. "As for your question, I'm Qrow's companion, and also I'm ONE of the people coming to this 'planet'."

Raven frowns realization for this purple-haired woman wearing less-reveal attire and trench coat. Turns out that she was aware about the rumors on Beacon for having the three youngest team, besides Ruby, Summer's daughter.

"Is that so…" She frowning, as her eye caught something onto the wooden floor to see a snake, which happens to be one of Anko's snake that had her summon slip through her leg to prepare to strike her with poisonous venom on its fang.

"Hardly, but it is best for not cause a commotion? You know it's like to mess around the tavern for paying damages." Anko replies to Raven, lecturing for not causing a disaster.

"Very well…" Raven replied understandable, as she and Qrow part ways of their blades, as she walks away again.

"If I ever see that 'boy' you referred to…? He and I have a LONG talk about this about why he dated two girls, once I'll met him, face to face."

"Good luck with that, even though that he did loved Ruby and Yang equal. And he wasn't interesting on joining your 'clan', and same goes with Yang." Qrow stated, amusing.

"Hmph, we'll see…" Raven respond.

*Slash!*

*Portal woosh*

With that she said. The sound of her sword, while it was unsheathed is heard and Qrow looks up, unhappy at, for the refusal of the whereabouts of the Spring Maiden. Raven walks into her red portal and disappears without a trace.

*Glass breaks, waitress gasps*

There's a sound of breaking glass and a gasp. Qrow and Anko turns to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Raven disappearing. She takes a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at Qrow and Anko.

"Make this one a triple…" Qrow told the waitress gesturing at his glass Anko was holding; as he set about drinking away the stupidly of his love stricken sister.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4: Score – Family (2:56-5:30) – Ended)**

Without hesitation, the waitress hurries back down to do her work, leaving Qrow and Anko alone in the second floor.

"Boy, so that's your sister, huh." Anko said, as she sat down on the chair where Raven was sitting, then place the glass to Qrow on the table, as her snake is recalled back.

"Yeah…she is…" He replied, as he takes it into the table, and drinks it, lets out a sighs. "I hope that blondie can survive if she will."

"Knowing brat, he can, even though, I heard his reputation that he can outrun the high-ranked ninjas along with the ANBU Operatives, during his prank time, while wearing that his 'kill me' orange jumpsuit on broad daylight whenever he goes." Anko stated.

"Whoa, seriously, he can outrun his pursuers on broad daylight?" Qrow exclaims, looked surprised about how Naruto was skilled with stealth.

"Only Iruka manage to track him down and caught him, whenever he was skipped at class, but yes." Anko confirmed it is true about Naruto's reputation as a prankster.

"Tell me everything about whiskers!" Qrow said wanted to know more about Naruto Uzumaki.

Anko could get used to having someone accompany with, even though that things will be quite having a lot of time to spend time, drinking in the tavern…

 **==Back at Patch==**

Taiyang and Zenmar are outside of the house; Zenmar came to the place for given Yang a final teachings, while Taiyang was watering his bed of sunflowers.

Until Taiyang notice the door suddenly opens, seeing Yang come out, now wearing the Dark Gauntlet. She raised her gauntlet arm to shade her eyes from the sun, and then looks down at the clawed armored hand interestedly, moving the fingers around, when a burst of red and black flames engulfs her arm.

As Taiyang stands, grins as he pops his knuckles.

"Okay…Let's get started."

 **==OVA 1==**

Sasuke Uchiha is riding with his bike, Nighthawk, after left the settlement when he defeated the band of bandits, leaving one survivor to informed the leader of the group. He never thought about he did met Raven Branwen, the birth mother of Yang, and as well as the sister of Qrow.

Which he was went to his destination towards Mistral, so he decided to take a sidetrack to get there, if possible to find a clue where his brother and his own fraction of White Fang.

Of course, afterwards that he had left and asked any huntsman/huntress for information about the strange individuals wearing black cloak with red clouds, as most of them didn't know, while the first one was a huntress did confirmed it.

Accordingly, he was heading to northwest, which of course that is where the settlement was located, and also there's a train that will lead to Mistral, it is the easily way to get there, and hope that he will encountered Athrun, nor the member of Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) around the land of Anima, meaning Team BAND and PLTM.

Of course, Sasuke will be find a settlement had a train station, or he see tracks once hearing an incoming train. So going to Mistral quicker way to get there as possible, hope that he will met up Naruto, or his fellow rest of Leaf's Rookie 12 adding Temari and Kankuro back at Vale will be going there.

As much as Sasuke will ever see Naruto and/or Ruby and JNPR who under three members of Team SABR (Saber) were accompany with.

Once, Sasuke had arrived the crossroads, as he breaks his bike and skid on the side, as he place his foot on the ground, as he took his eyes on the sign: 'Mistral' and '? ? ? ?'. **(2)**

A moment for Sasuke wanted to continue heading to Mistral, or continue to find clues where his brother Itachi was to be pursuit, of course, that would been if that is easy to decide…

"Hn, I guess…going to Mistral has to wait."

Sasuke had made his decision, and then going to the path of '? ? ? ?', which he will find clues where his brother's whereabouts, which he was heading…northwest…

 **==With Itachi==**

Itachi Uchiha had lead his own branch fraction of the White Fang was been arrived Anima, months ago, after they abandon the base on Sanus, which until the other White Fang were hunted down were able to track them down for some time.

So, which they fled according to one of the high ranked officers of the White Fang knows about there is plenty hideouts for keeping them low-profile, accordingly, he live in northwest of the continent.

The informant where sent in to Sanus about the abandon prison facility is now belongs to the Heaven Federation, as one of their outpost. Which of course, until finding new hideout will be a difficult task once going back to Sanus.

And on the other thing, which they did found a abandon village, unfinished, which this settlement never shown into the map for some time, which until then it was overrun by the Creatures of Grimm.

So, they decide to abandoned it, unfinished, and so that decide to have its own hideaway, while it has small walls surrounds it, while there is a tall tower is useful for watchful eyes for a faunus with good eyes, and also as a sniper nest.

"Itachi…"

Itachi's deep thoughts were cut off, as he turns to see his lover Izumi, as a female reborn Uchiha Faunus, since as a White Fang member, she will discards wearing a mask, and donned with Akatsuki cloak, so considered as part of them, even though the leader of the group Pein accepts her for recommend to Itachi, along with Kisame.

It was wasted for test Izumi, because of the reports about her skill set she had when she was reborn to this world of Remnant, she had improved her skills for those years, and also she was approved for joined the ranks of Akatsuki. **(3)**

"Yes?" Itachi respond.

"Come on, Leader called us for the meeting regarding Adam's fraction." Izumi informed.

"Hn…" He replied.

"Mou, same respond as always." The cat faunus pouted.

 **==OVA 2==**

Athrun sighs relief for another accomplished for wiping out some Grimm that terrorized the client that he was hired for. Turns out, which according to them, they were going to Mistral, and so he can come as well, so the clients were obliged to hired him for protecting the cargo.

Now, Athrun was able to gotten all the enhancements for his Praetor Armor, after he had traveled around Anima to obtain them, he travels to north, south, west-south, and east. Even though that he surely being able to obtain them.

 **(AN: Think of it as FIRST DOOM game which you wanted to know, think the stages you watch the gameplay.)**

His clients were a band of caravans, its populate were human and faunus alike, because they been abandon their settlement after the Grimm attack. Which they been setting camp on the direction to Mistral, although, Athrun protects them from Grimm and Bandits alike.

Once Athrun was sitting one of the wagons, he had stored his Track Mule into the capsule, thank to his dad about having storing device, he had his helmet remove while the kids were playing with it, while he was insisted.

He was armed with his Super Shotgun: Hellhound, loaded with dimes, until a man carrying a bowl of stew.

"Here, young man, this will be considered it a thank you for protecting us." A lead caravan, male give him a stew.

"Thanks." Athrun replied grateful, as he lay down his shotgun, and grab a stew, and eats it with a spoon.

Athrun looks up at the scattered moon, while eating his stew, which of course that knowing for what he will meeting his childhood friend, soon…

 **==OVA 3==**

"Are you sure?" Salem's voice questions to Mosuke who is in her meeting room.

"I'm positive, Salem, he maybe play chess, but also he takes poker card game to used 'straight flush' and 'full house'. He did make the cards rights, just as chess, but be sure that do NOT underestimated him." Mosuke stated.

Salem frowned about the meeting between herself and Mosuke Zweichi. Even though that the Heaven Federation had becoming the bigger threat, reports indicate that so many Minotaur-class battlecruisers were protecting many settlements all over Sanus on Vale, and Anima have its own protection.

"So, how's the progress of the revival of Orochimaru or Kabuto?" Salem asked.

"Just one, ma'am. Kabuto Yakushi, turns out Orochimaru's soul wasn't passed." Mosuke replied.

"You sure…?"

"I'm positive, turns out, his piece of soul is still out there, and I can tell about he still cheated death." Mosuke replied. "Tobi had explains to me so, about there is 'someone' had his soul within the neck of the woman named Anko Mitarashi. And somehow that they will still at their world, until that blasted Haaybusa had somehow disrupts me to prevents me not going there."

Salem wasn't too pleased about the news, which of course reviving the dead, and implanted some Grimm's biomass to mutated into her loyal pawns. **(4)**

"It's about only quarter of his soul, while the rest on his body was dead, I mean it was incomplete, but only Mr. Kabuto."

Salem understands Mosuke's theory, it is impossible to revived Orochimaru just like Madara.

"I see…and I think Kabuto will be useful for us…and also…some of his elites according to the news…we needed all we could to revived them." The dark queen stated.

"As you wish, Salem…Chaos will swallows the light…"

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 7 - Atlas)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _I suppose it's time we talked about the fine people at the top of the world._ _Atlas_ _is_ _Remnant's_ _youngest and arguably, most successful_ _kingdom_ _. But it's a bit of a special case._

 _See, before the_ _Great War_ _, there was no Atlas - there was_ _Mantle_ _. At some point in time, a group of settlers were crazy enough to venture out into the northernmost continent of Solitas. I guess when you're that desperate, a frozen hunk of rock doesn't seem like such a bad place to call home._

 _As a matter of fact, the harsh weather conditions proved to be just as useful as the mountain ranges when it came to keeping the Creatures of_ _Grimm_ _at bay. It also kept the people of Mantle from flourishing._

 _Humanity's got a neat trick up its sleeve, though. Whenever we're faced with a problem, our inclination is to find a solution. The cold climate of Solitas forced its settlers to adapt. It developed a more advanced technology - and they did it faster than the rest of the world - because they had to to survive. But it was the Great War that really kicked things off._

 _New forms of_ _Dust_ _application and weaponry allowed Mantle to expand. More and more territory was set aside for Dust mining and research. The territory beside the Kingdom's combat school, Alsius, was the most opportune area to construct a new R &D facility. But by the time things were all said and done, it would be much, much more._

 _Alsius was reopened as Atlas after the Great War, to house many of the warriors now seeking guidance. In an effort to "give back" to the citizens, Mantle applied all sorts of new Dust techniques and technologies it had used after the war to beef up the Academy's campus. School grounds expanded faster than they could have imagined, and even helped to better secure the surrounding areas. It wasn't long before the Kingdom's military moved in, then the labs, and research facilities. Eventually, even residential areas started popping up._

 _In time, it became apparent that the city of Mantle was living in Atlas' shadow._

 _And so the decision was made to move the Kingdom's capital. Mantle was old news - and the Kingdom of Atlas was born. "A golden age of prosperity," they called it - but those left behind in Mantle would probably tell you it was the coldest winter they ever knew._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The fourth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

There! Chapter 4 is finished! I did finished adjusting the chapter for this time event like the Canion; and adding new lines, which this is an interesting chapter if you readers liked, unlikely to the previous ones.

Well, I did gotten an interesting new ideas based from Final Fantasy and Golden Sun, it will be a good idea for having a new weapons and abilities (namely Semblance).

About Yang having the vision about the soul of the dragon, was Bahamut Fury? Because of like I did have plans for making Ruby and Yang powerful, while Weiss and Blake have other things in mind about that, once is skilled kunoichi, and the other is a summoner.

Now, the conversation between Raven and Qrow, is making contact each other, between 'family'. Qrow was displeased Raven for leading the band of bandits, and I was hoping what they were looked like and what weapons and attires looked like as well; and hope that will find out…

~~~M~~~

Also, after Raven had finished talking to her brother about this, disappointed for the relic's location, I did sort of created the line regarding Qrow informed his sister about Yang and Ruby's deflowered by Naruto. I hope that Naruto will met her in person, face-to-face.

If Qrow knows where the relic was, then the next volume will be coming till October. I wanted to be sure that I was looking forward to see it after the final episode of RvB, Season 15…

Anyway, hopes that you like it, and also review it, which of course some of my fellow reviewers that I'd known such as topaz3, Shadow Joestar, god of all, and Islingr-kun.

And even as much as the next one will be most interesting…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I know its status as a deadliest semblance that anyone would manifest, which after the aura is unlocked. It is quite similar most of deadliest semblance that remain normal stated like Ruby's speed Semblance, Blake's Shadow Clones, Sun's Glowing clones, and Nora's absorbs electricity to boost her muscles.

Also…one of the story I'd read called 'Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Contractor', a spoil brat Boyd Arc's Steal Semblance, which it was fine semblance that steals anyone's semblance and use it against them.

I mean, I NEVER liked that bastard father, and his spoil sons, so, everything is completely downfall. Not to mention, being divorced by his wife and disowned by his 7 daughters.

 **(2).** The '? ? ? ?' is a random name of the settlement, which I used the same thing like the data I had wrote in. Well, Anima had two settlements on between Mistral: Windpath and Kuchinashi. The northern part was a European and the southern part is Asia.

 **(3).** According to the anime; Izumi was noted that she had especially advance taijutsu prowess. It was implied that Izumi was skilled as a kunoichi for graduating year earlier than others.

So, I prepare to give Izumi as a sniper, or a marksman. Just like Quiet from MGS is the best option for having a sniper in the ranks. Even though, it is the best choice for Izumi being a sniper for Itachi.

 **(4).** Just like Naruto the Defender of Remnant, since when he faced Kimimaro who been revived by Salem to be her loyal servants to annihilate Naruto who coming to this world to protect from sudden threat.

And also there's Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu; never thought if Team RWBY and JNPR will be facing such powerful shinobi from Naruto's world, along with Ozpin's fraction. Because of they told Naruto about Salem and the relic.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That's the Dark Gauntlet from Castlevania, so I decide to have Yang will wield a new additional upgrade for Ember Celica, which it will be just like the Canon version of Yang's new prosthetic Arm.

This is a similar scene as a Canon, but instead of Yang losing her right arm, but also has her something powerful. Instead of Ifrit and Gilgamesh on DMC, which this gauntlet will be put a good use for Yang.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 19+ favorite(s) and 17+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Menagerie'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/26/2017/6:30am

 **Finished** : 8/31/2017/12:13pm

 **Published:** 9/2/2017/12:00am


	5. A: Menagerie

**Chapter 5:** Menagerie; Meeting the Parents

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Yang has begun to continue her training, with her newly Dark Gauntlet, and now, just as she is prepared to catching up with Ruby and the group.

Next, is Blake Belladonna, she is having a homesick for going home on Menagerie, along with her lover Gaara, and friends, Shiruba and Karou, along with Sun the Stowaway.

But now, meeting the parents on the home of the Faunus population…

Then…the next turning events about what Blake was expecting…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 5 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! Readers! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Well, with Yang had began to continue her training with her father, along with Zenmar, decide to continue her training, accordingly, under orders of Jing was aware about Bahamut Fury that she is within.

After all, this is the best idea for making Yang a OP character, along with Ruby? She also had something from the aftereffects of her silver eyes had awoken.

That makes 2 of them, so, 5 unknown individuals will be chosen by the espers such as dragons or deities. It is a best choice for having others to use such powerful ones or minors like Ifrit and/or Ramuh.

Well, if takes me time to find a right candidate for which any of them will be possessed any of them. Just like Final Fantasy XIII's Eidolon that L'Cle that summons for assistance.

Of course, that which I been come up new ideas, until the influence of 'Writer's Block' that almost had lost a perfect idea. But, I would make myself calm if that's for sure.

Next is, I had forgotten about Gaara's blood clone he was creating? Well, he was doing business by creating more Dust for everyone, turns out, until they heard the news about the energy and space program on Vale, along with military fraction was formed.

So, they will continue use Dust as ammunition and supplement for weapons and power-up vehicles and anything else, instead of re-energized the power on their homes and buildings' power.

But…as for the weapons and relics based from DMC, God of War, Onimusha, and anything that useful for sure…because…it was been replicated, by the 'replicator' technology that gathers tons of data and everything is quite valuable for any members of the order will be used.

Not to mention the Bayonetta weapons is new to me, during that I wasn't aware about after DmC: Devil May Cry.

As for summoning Espers and armor Form…? Based from Megaman Battle Network: Cybeast Kregar/Falzar, that Megaman had download his program into him to infused, it is a good idea if any of them used the same transformation, while some used a different form.

So…Yang will be prepared to learned how to used her own inner-beast within, so she will be prepared for anything…

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, Naruto will prepared himself for meeting Raven in the future. As much as she'll send a team of bandits to track him down.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** I know I had to do for giving Yang a Dark Gauntlet from Castlvania. It was a best choice instead of prosthetic.

Yes, true, Naruto will be careful if he'll meeting Raven soon. And I'm sure that Orochimaru will be revived? If you were aware that how to, that because of Mosuke was unable for doing so? Because of Anko still had the Curse Seal, and without Jugo's special bloodline and the biomas sample of Orochimaru's remains.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

9/4/2017/5:00am – Well, today is my Birthday, the 26th, now that I'm turning for today.

Hope that you people give my regards. You can added (Late) on the review, thank you.

9/7/2017/4:29pm – I watched the newest Character Short of RWBY Vol. 5? Its Blake's turn on the trailer, I am surprised that it was updated in my birthday on September 4, that was awesome, for now that Blake and Sun hunt down some members on the list, until the interference of Ilia Amitola.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Normal P.O.V.==**

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: Menagerie (0:00-2:50) – Started)**

*Ship horn blares*

An air horn sounds loudly. The black scene cuts to an off-ramp being lowered on the ship bearing Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the twins, Karou Kage and Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage, and Sun Wukong to allowed passengers to disembarked. The bell tower of the town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees.

*Bell rings*

The town's bell that has been ringing is shown in its belfry. The group is called 'SSBK (Sabaku)', lead by Gaara and Blake, considered as a temporary unofficial team name, while each of them will return its respectful team, while Sun was coming along, he had his team is returning to Mistral. **(1)**

As the group of four, plus Sun make their way from the deck to the off-ramp. Blake and Gaara proceeds without pause, along with the Kage twins, since they were wearing armbands with a shield badge and a kanji '風神' (Wind God; Fuujin), its color is white with a black letters on the white red circle (looked like Japan flag).

As members of the Order of the White Phoenix, the Faunus population wasn't aware about two members were on this island after all, without wearing their traditional cloaks.

Those armbands were owned by the Fuujin International, because of Sun was completely surprised about their fourth teammate of KALM was the CEO of this company when he learned about Mari's actions, and so because Shiru and Karou were friends, and also being bodyguards, while her armbands were proof for the Faunus population in Menagerie that will be recognized by the people who knew her.

And then while Sun stops to look at the town, he couldn't not believe of what he had saw within his own eyes.

"Huh…" Sun muttered, looked at what he had seen in his own eyes.

Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day.

The Faunus had seen the human twins, until notice wearing white armbands of the Fuujin International; it was struck with surprisingly to see those two came to this land for so long where who allegiance to, before one of them will informed the mayor of this town about seeing Fuujin's agents (or Blake) arrives the home paradise of Faunus population.

"Whoa…whoa…" Sun awed, looking around while he and SSBK (Sabaku) group disembarked and walk through the market area together. "I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!"

While Gaara had been seeing in the first time, while he had manifest a Tanuki tail of Shukaku, before the onlookers was never seen a Faunus had a tail with blue markings on it, they were curiously, cannot tell what animal type was he, so the best is find out, which because something between a dog or a raccoon.

Blake nods confirming Sun's awestruck feeling, then explains. "This is the 'one' place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are."

"Wow…" Sun awed amazement at the town, places his right hand behind his head. "Sure is, uh, crowded, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Blake replied, confirmed Sun's statement about her home island is crowded.

As they were walking, some of the Faunus were giving Gaara or the human twins a curious gaze, others with distrusted, until some of them pointed at the armband badge that happens to be the agents of Fuujin International and representatives. It wasn't often that a non-faunus person(s) would be so willing to walk on their hands, like Mari Fuujin had joined the White Fang before the previous leader was step down.

"Is it always so…'cramped'?" Sun asked, before dodged a Faunus carrying a box, didn't bothers seeing humans on his presence.

"Well, when you try and take on entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds (2/3) desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Blake explains.

"What?!" Sun exclaims, eyes widen for sudden information, as he moves around in front of the group and faced them. "You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!"

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." The Cat Faunus stated.

"So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up." Sun stated, point the facts about the island of Menagerie.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah." Blake confirmed it, as she continue walking towards her destination, along with Gaara, and the twins, leaving Sun in mind.

"Huh…Jerks." Sun scoffed, as he follows them.

While they're on a walk the streets of the land of Faunus population, ignoring the curious and/or jeered looks at the humans in presents, along with Gaara's type of Faunus, and Blake and Sun.

"Not to mention, if I would created buildings that made out of clay like my hometown on the desert." Gaara concluded, referred to the buildings of Hidden Sand seem to be made of clay or stucco, which would help to keep the buildings cool.

The village itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rocks, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground.

"Wait, seriously!?" Sun said looked tensed at Gaara's statement of he had heard, about making a building that made of clay and mud.

"It's true, using clay and/or mud is the best choice, while wasting several of wood that takes time to re-grown the trees. Even though, there weren't have trees on the desert while going to the wilderness if transported some lumber." Gaara explained, which he was raised in the desert lands.

"Yeah, I'd seen buildings on Vacuo like that temple when Tennessee and his group had found." Sun said.

"Temple? What temple?" Blake confused; curiously about this sudden information from the monkey Faunus.

"Oh, if you want to know about it, I wasn't good at temples and histories in stuff? It was accordingly that some legends during the Great War where the Warrior King of Vale and his men taking a camp on a abandon city which no wonder how long it has been, that's all I know."

Blake nod understandable for this information, until Shiru spoke up.

"Don't worry, the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' was aware about it between the Vacuo and Vale. That's where Sasuke's group was there." She stated, informed.

"Really?" Sun said sounds surprised, until realized the word spoke up from Shiru about the Order's name. "Wait! I thought it was-"

"KEEP that in mind, Sun, as a secret? So don't burst the bubble about the true name of 'Nameless Order'. Most of the names of our Order had many names, so the best is do not tell this to the public about our true names." Karou cuts Sun's sentence, about cannot let any ears of suspicious about the name of the Order.

"Oh, right, sorry, I should not to tell secrets." Sun said sheepish.

"Good, just best to keep your mouth shut." Karou said advised.

"Right, gotcha…" Sun said understands, and perform a zippered his mouth gesture to keep his mouth shut, without saying anything about the Order's 'true' name.

The group was walking up into the steps of looking at the better view.

"We try to make the best of things." Blake said.

The five paused in their walk to look at the view of the town the road affords.

The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to.

The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

"Whoa…" Sun and Karou said in unison, awed at the beautiful sight.

Gaara was looked remarkable at the sight in the first time seeing a land of the Faunus population that ever lived in years, it was peaceful at the Faunus' first haven on this island.

"This, is Kuo Kuana." Blake announced.

"Hmm…it's so huge…and beautiful." Gaara said looked amazed at the sight of Kuo Kuana.

"I guess this first the time when you are step in the land where Faunus had live peacefully, Gaara." Blake said to Gaara, smiling.

"I guess 'Skinny twit' wasn't kidding after all, this is a beautiful view." Shiru remarked at the scene on the downhill, which because of Mari surely been in Menagerie after her time to liberate her corrupted father's cooperation.

"Yeah, it's…beautiful." Sun awed agreed with Shiruba, as expression replace with a cheerful, turns to Blake. "I'll take all back. This place looks great! And why would anyone ever want to leave?"

"Yeah, I mean, surely Vale is now 100% to be treated Faunus as equals, which Heaven GIs have build a safe haven for them to be the second as Menagerie does. We did save them from slavers and Faunus haters group, and prevents riot as well." Shiru stated. **(2)**

"That's not the point, Sun, Shiru! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else!" Blake argued, as she turns to the view of the town.

Blake continues. "Surely that you did made Vale to be treated Faunus as equals when your fraction had made cooperate with the Faunus Rights Association, and then stop the tragedy around Vale. But, they surely changed ever since the 'Failure Fall of Beacon'…"

As many Faunus were doing their business such as working, buying, giving poor some food and money.

"…Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal."

Blake lowering her face, sadden about how tried to convinced to be treated equally.

"That we're still second-class citizens." She finished.

"And it looks like you people are doing alright." Gaara said.

"Not exactly…" Blake replied, while lowering her face, as Gaara place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry; Menagerie will make them treated equal, if the Faunus Rights Association will convinced them to doing so to achieve peace." Gaara said smiled.

"Right…I guess you're right, Gaara." Blake replied, looks at her lover, with hope.

"I agreed with Gaara about made peace with us, Faunus. Well, hey, the guys and I are feeling pretty at home." Sun said pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Speaking of home, let's head to your place, Blake. After all, you haven't home for a while." Shiru stated.

Blake closed her eyes wondering how she can put up with them, as she sighed.

"Alright, time to go home." She replied.

Sun perked up when she said that statement, as he went besides Blake and Gaara, as he placed his arm around her other shoulder pulling her in.

"Oh yeah? Which one's yours?" Sun asked, curiously, sudden felt a cold chill in his spine, nervously turns to Gaara, that had his eyes narrowed at him, making him go nervous at the killer intent.

"Oh, sorry, wanted Blake to know where her place is…" Sun apology, as making Gaara lower his dark expression to calm, as the monkey faunus continues, as he turns to Blake. "Anyway, can you see your home from here?"

Sun uses his free hand like a visor to help him peer at the houses. While Shiru and Karou was waiting for his reaction about they have known something that Sun didn't know from Mari, along with Gaara, who he was curious for Blake's home that she was lived in.

"Kind of…" Blake replied feeling awkward.

"Is it that one?" The blonde monkey boy asked pointing away from Blake. "What about that tiny one down there?"

Sun pointed across Blake, at the direction, which he looked remark at the design.

"I like the paintjob." He stated, admitted at the design; waiting for Blake to respond.

"It's…"

Blake takes Sun's intruding arm by the wrist and directing it towards the large house.

"…that one."

Sun stares for a second before pointing his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nods.

Sun looks at her for a beat before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He covers the sides of his head and crouches a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: Menagerie (0:00-2:50) – Ended)**

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: The Sound of Waves Dancing in the Soul – Shift/Starts)**

Karou and Shiru chuckled at Sun's face, shocking about Blake's family is fully loaded.

"Mari once told me and Shiru about Blake's family is fully loaded." Karou explained, mentioning.

Sun surprised at the twins, which it is true that they know who their friend is, and who the owner of the company was, is none other than Mari Fuujin herself, it is true that Blake live with a higher-ups, as Shiru turns to Blake.

"So, that's where you live?" The shadow user asked Blake, at the house Blake guided Sun at the location, making Blake another nod confirmed where she live. "…whoa!"

"Hmph, I must admit that compare to the Mansion of 5 Kages of Hidden Villages that would take resident there." Gaara said in comment, admitted at the sight of Blake's home.

"Oh, you used to live in your father's place as a leader of the village, along with your older siblings, right?" Blake asked, which she seen the replica of the Hidden Sand Village and Kazekage's office, and the Hokage's Tower of Hidden Leaf, along with the village and Mansion, because Naruto and Gaara were both sons of the leader.

"Yes, it has been…if possible that if I will create my own business building at this direction, or an academy for future huntsman/huntress." Gaara said pointed at the right direction of the mountain, behind her home.

"True, I'm sure that dad will agree for created cooperation with you, along with a combat school as well." Blake replied. "…so anyway, let's go."

As they walked through, a young Faunus boy came up to them and held up his cup silently, begging for some Lien. Gaara merely smiled before grabbing his wallet and dropping 5 white Lien Cards in his cup. The boy's eyes widened at this generosity.

When he begged from others, even the kindest of people would spare at most a 10 Yellow Lien card or 20 Red Lien Card, and yet this people just gave him a 100 in each. Bowing in thanks, he ran off to his family, hoping that this unexpected windfall would help his hungry family.

"That was nice for you." Blake said grins, as she snuggled into him.

"Just helping in any way I can." Gaara replied softly as he kissed Blake on the cheek.

This didn't go unnoticed by the population. They had just witnessed a non-faunus who had a scent of a human, while it felt different from him, selflessly giving a Faunus Lien and kiss another Faunus.

In the shadows, a girl with freckles watched them in curiously and hate while wearing a horned Grimm mask.

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: The Sound of Waves Dancing in the Soul – Ended)**

 **==Scene Change==**

As the arrival of declared Belladonna Residence, Blake, Gaara, Sun, Shiruba and Kaarou walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house. Blake walked forward and places her hand on the knocker, but Gaara noticed is that she was hesitating a bit, along with Sun and the twins.

"What is it? Everything alright, Blake?" Gaara asked feeling her hesitation, that made Blake turns to him, before walked up next to her.

"I, um…" Blake spoke up shuttered; feeling decay as she looks away with her eyes looked at the side. "It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

There was a certain hesitation in her steps, like she wasn't looking forward to what Naruto understood would be an awkward reunion with her parents. It made sense, of course.

In Blake's mind, however, she was running through all the different reactions her parents might have to Gaara. More specifically, all the reactions they might have to her bringing a boy home with her.

So yeah, she felt it might be a little awkward. Of course, there was also that little…display… she had put on last time she had seen them, complete with unjustified anger on her part. All in all, she was both looking forward to and dreading seeing her parents again.

"Well, you came all this way." Sun said stated the fact for Blake's time.

"Sun's right, Blake, even you wanted to see your parents, they were glad to see you safe and sound." Shiru stated.

"I…don't know." Blake muttered, didn't had a courage if she did.

Gaara couldn't felt like she wasn't ready to see her parents after all those years since how long she was away, as he places his hand on hers causes startles Blake when her ears flinched, as she turns to his face, then looks at her hand had touched his.

"Here, let me, as much as you wanted to see them again, so I will be the honor to doing so. After all, they are your parents. You've got nothing to worry about." Gaara said smiled encouraged her, making her blushed, faintly on her cheeks.

Once Gaara did this, as he went to the knocker of the door, places his hand reached up on it and used it.

*Loud Bang!*

Gaara once grabs it, then bangs the door knocker; it makes a loud heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Sun stares up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces thus making the twins mirror their action, minus Gaara wasn't flinched, and also steps back behind his beloved cat.

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun said gulped, points up at the door.

"No kidding." Karou said agreed with Sun's statement.

"Pfft, this is nothing." Gaara said scoffed.

"Wow, that was…loud. Why was it-" Shiru muttered.

*Door opens*

Before she could finished; Sun, Shiru, Karou, and Blake, minus Gaara, give a start at the sound of the door being opened. A short cat Faunus behind had made appearance, looking around at the visitors, while Gaara was standing in front of her, blocking her view to see Blake.

She had black hair and yellow eyes, Kali has several physical features in common with her daughter. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks.

Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front.

On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

 _'Is she's her sister? Or mother?'_ The kage twins said in thought wondered at the appearance that happens to be less short or same height as Blake does.

 **(AN: Just like Meeting the Parents from Clannad. ( :-) ))**

"Can…I help you?" She asked, while holding the door.

"Are you the mother or sister of Blake Belladonna?" Gaara asked, with a serious expression.

That causes the cat faunus shocked for a moment, not only did she stepped back up a bit, before closing the door, while her cat ears perked up a bit.

"…How do you know my daughter's name?" She asked with some curiously in her voice.

"…" Gaara said nothing, while his expression looked natural, and then smiles a bit, before spoke up, before closed his eyes.

"Well, ma'am…I have someone who wants to meet you."

Gaara moved out the way, shown Blake in her eyes, causes the claimed Blake's mother surprisingly, and moves the door out of the way so she can step forward when she recognized her daughter.

"Blake…?" The mother of Blake said in incredulous expression, almost.

"Hi, mom." Blake greeted feeling awkwardly troublesome as she lifting her arm in greeting.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: Menagerie (2:51-3:40) – Started)**

Her mother steps forwards and hugs her daughter.

"Oh, my baby girl." She relief for seeing her Blake again.

Blake hesitates, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentles into a smile and hugs her mother back. Gaara was seeing how touchy for seeing how seeing his beloved Blake reunite with her mother, if possible for if Weiss would be here, Blake would introduce her mother, until her parents will understand about it.

Sun was also on the same boat for seeing his friend having his heartwarming reunion with her mother, Shiru and Karou was bit saddens and happiness for seeing the daughter and mother hugged, who could not blame them for the death of their mother, Shina. IF their mother would been alive for those years when they were born, even though after she died at the final moment in the last breath.

They stand in front of open doorway. From inside the house, footsteps come closer and a shadow falls onto the carpeted entryway.

"Kali, who is it?"

A voice of a male called out, asked to the mother of Blake, Kali, had lets go of Blake and turns behind her at the sound of the male incoming was. Everyone had their eyes drawn to the doorway where a tall, muscular man had appeared.

He had black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle.

On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat.

The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

This man is also a Faunus (panther actually and/or can't tell), stands with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and fall all fall in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of Blake (his daughter) come home.

Sun, along with Shiruba and Karou sees this and grins, pleased at Blake's welcome as they turns to look at how she's taking it. Along with Gaara was seeing his beloved been welcomed by her parents and such a touchy reunion for coming back all the way.

He says nothing, but smiles, clearly happy. Blake smiles back, relieved. The twins and Sun exchange sideways glances, while Gaara was smiled, slightly.

Until (Ghira) glances at Gaara, who stood besides Blake, then noticing something on Blake's stomach, a strange marking on it, which wondered how she had gotten from? So the best to asked, then turns to Gaara who had seen looked familiar, and notice the kanji of 'love' on the right side of his forehead as well.

"May I ask who are you and people here? I would like to thank you for bringing our daughter back, safe and sound. I'm Ghira Belladonna." He asked and introduced himself as Ghira.

"Oh, I'm Sun Wukong. And I'm just a friend." Sun responded.

"I'm Shiruba Kage, sir." Shiru responded.

"Her twin brother, Karou." Karou added, nod Ghira's head confirmed those two humans were twins, who coming step through the lands.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara responded.

Kali and Ghira was surprised, just looked at the redhead boy. And also they recognized this young man on the news that somehow seeing him in their presence was none other than himself who made a private talk with General Ironwood.

"…Alright then. Come on in, you people must be tired." Ghira said.

 **==Enter Belladonna Residence, Dining Room==**

Kali sets down her cup on the table. She, Ghira, Sun, Gaara, and Blake all sit on the floor at the square table, while Shiruba and Karou didn't mind standing on the columns. While Gaara took a sip on his tea, then set it down.

"We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried." Kali said sighed in a fretful tone. "And includes there is a Civil War on Beacon when we heard about it."

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Ghira said chuckled with pride. In his case, seeing his daughter was safe and sound, back at home.

Kali scoffs at her husband's statement of what she had hearing that.

"That isn't the slightest bit true." She said to her husband, then turns to her daughter, while her husband shrug for her disagreement. "You should have seen him pacing."

Gaara gently places the cup on the table, as he smiled looking at Kali and Ghira.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, you know I'd witnessed Blake in action over those months, did you aware about she was trained by Shiru and Karou?" Gaara began.

"Yes, and I was well aware about those two were agents of Fuujin internationals, the CEO owns it was Mari, along with yourself." Ghira replied. "…and…as well as the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo' (Patriots/Order of the White Phoenix), I was deeply surprised the Order had give Faunus, a safe haven, while the Faunus Rights Association had contacted me in this island. As much as I was grateful for Blake had trained to be a better Huntress."

 **(AN: Good thing I'd been taking manners lessons with speeches on the movies or anime.)**

"I'm surprised that Blake had been trained seriously when she had left Menagerie." Kali said relief.

Gaara nod his head agreed Kali's statement, and spoke up, explains to them.

"True, she is also has glorious move-sets and fighting style of every veteran, and I felt a great honor bestowed upon myself and my friends who witnessed such professional fighting style in the battlefield. Before the Vytal Festival upcoming; Kakashi Hatake, the instructor for her because of excellent skills with a sword, because of he was a former Black-Ops Operative, and the War Veteran on the last war."

Surprisingly from Ghira and Kali for how their daughter Blake had becoming stronger that she have ever become. Never thought she was trained by the war veteran while she was away. Along with Sun was surprised Kakashi was a freaking war veteran/hero, on his case, he was surely being a badass police officer as in instructor.

"There are others such as Asuma Sarutobi, was a former royal guard of the noble family, a Feudal Lord perhaps." Gaara added, causes them more surprisingly for someone who is a guard to the noble.

"No kidding! Officer Asuma was a rich people's Royal Guard!?" Sun exclaims.

"It is, as for Blake, she is the perfect example being a kunoichi, or a female ninja…" Gaara concluded, that surprised Kali about wasn't expecting her daughter was a female ninja like she was reading 'Ninjas of Love'.

"And besides, Blake is special; she didn't realized it by now because of how she had becoming. As much as she is specialized with stealth and marksmanship with a simple pistol, lastly her semblance is quite improved during over those months. I'm saying this, this is what your daughter had becoming strong, strong that could surpass the old generation."

With Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Gaara spoke, her blush visible and bore a smile.

"…Thanks, Gaara…" She muttered.

Sun was shocked about this information about ever since Blake and her friends were missing out, during he saw them return to her dorm, tired, sore, and you'll name it. Turns out, they been taken serious training over pass few days back at Vale on Beacon.

"Hey Gaara! What about me? I mean, if I was training with you guys?! Ruby didn't told me about having training session after 'Breach' incident, I mean, you didn't invited us during one month temporary class suspension. Well, if I would tell Officer Asuma to train me for my specialized!" Sun said eagerly curious with a smile.

Gaara rubbing his chin, by judging his fighting style with a bo-staff and nunchuku. "Well…You're were specialized in bo-staff and nunchaku in taijutsu? Sarutobi Clan such as Hiruzen Sarutobi uses a bo-staff that perform a bojutsu. As much as Sarutobi Clan are famous for their high willpower, and exceptional strength. As much as Naruto surely been used his shadow clone specialty just unlike to Blake does, and also yours as well."

"Really! If I had that Willpower and exceptional strength, I would like to ask him myself if I had time to heading back to Vale, later." Sun said happily, then continued. "I guess it is special as Blake! Probably more awesome! I have seen her in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!"

Hearing that, Gaara mere touched the bridge of his nose, knowing that Sun had just messed up, big time, due to his stupid comments and idiotic ways. Even Blake knew it, while who was sipping from her cup while Sun had spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words.

Ghira glares at the young man to the on the right.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Gaara glared at the Monkey Faunus.

Sun freezes and slowly turns towards his host, replied. "I, uh… well, you see, sir, it's just that…"

The scene change; with Kali and Blake is on the side, while hearing Sun is speaking.

"…you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her…"

Kali leans in to ask quietly. "Why is he here again?"

"…And her fighting. But also for her…" Sun continues, sweat drops, nervously.

Blake could responds to her mother, as Gaara spoke up, cuts off Sun's sentence.

"Sorry, sir, Sun here wasn't suppose to come with us, he was tagging along." Gaara apologized to Ghira, who sighed, as he spoke up, explains to Blake's father. "Me, Shiru and Karou were accompany your daughter way back home, safe, after we came all the way to Sanus….also, there's another companion who with us, before we take part ways."

"And who was it?" Ghira asked, curiously wanted to know who the person was.

"I'll tell you later, Mr. Ghira. And same goes with Blake, you and your wife will understand of what she has to say." Gaara replied, receiving a nod from Ghira for what Blake wanted to say.

Kali overheard the conversation between her husband and Gaara Sabaku, she never seen a young boy who looked dark and mysterious, never thought her daughter brought someone is looked handsome, while Sun is looked cheerful.

"So, which one is boyfriend?" She whispered asked to her daughter.

"It's…Gaara, mom." Blake answered.

"Oh…! He looks handsome." Kali said surprised, as she turns to the red-haired boy with green eyes.

"Yes he is, mom…yes he is." Blake replied, with a smile, slightly.

"I see…" Kali responded, then she turned towards Gaara. "You would like some more tea, Gaara, dear?"

"Sure…" Gaara replied, as he place the bowl into her, as Kali takes the tea kettle and pour some into his cup, and the latter takes it, and takes a sip, calm silently.

"I like him…he looks polite." Her mother said with a smile.

"…He sure is." Blake replied, looked dreamy at Gaara.

"I want some too, Mrs. B! This tea is really good!" Sun concluded, feeling awkward, being struggled, which mentally thank Gaara for getting out the hole or keep digging, as he also sips his tea, chuckled nervously. "Heh-uh."

*Loud Bang!*

The loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention, that cut their conversation short for expecting visitors came into the Belladonna residence.

"Damn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira said with annoyance exident in his voice, hit his hist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira…" She said soothingly to her husband.

"Give me a moment." Ghira grunted, told them all, before he gets up and talks away from them to answer the door.

 _'Meeting?'_ Gaara, Shiru, and Karou said in thoughts, unison. And while Gaara looked back and forth with his eyes from Ghira to Kali, wondered what he was talking about, until secretly uncorked his sand gourd for incase something might happen in standing by.

Blake arched an eyebrow wondered her father had meeting to attempt, had a feeling that something goes wrong on.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked her mother, wondered why her father went to the door.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule." Kali replied, picks up her cup. "It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked. Gaara glanced back towards the door, not liking the sound of whatever this was, had his eyes narrowed.

"And who's 'them' may that be?" Gaara added.

Hearing that, the woman who was sipping her tea, before answering the question of her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Kali respond, eyes on her daughter, then lower the cup, and answered, obviously. "…The White Fang."

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: Menagerie (3:41-6:01) – Started)**

"WHAT?!" Blake and Sun yells in shocked, rising to their feet, while Gaara's eyes widen hearing for Kali had answered, suddenly, with a blink, his eyes changed into demonic.

Blake and Sun ran out of the room, and ran towards to the front door, leaving Gaara, Kali, and the Kage twins.

"Uh…is something wrong?" Kali asked, confused; and then suddenly felt a small spike of KI on Gaara, felling terrified at Blake's proclaimed boyfriend.

Gaara closed his eyes, and then opens them to reverts his normal eyes, turns to Kali.

"We'll explain on the way out…for now, we need to follow Blake." Gaara replied.

"Oh, right…" Kali replied.

Once she said this, as Gaara, Kali, Shiruba, and Karou started to leave the room. While Gaara gathers some sand of his, then formed into a small sphere of sand (bullet), on his palm, then closed it, which further use for caution.

 **==Belladonna Residence, Front Door, Earlier==**

They all rush immediately made their way to the door, where Ghira is speaking with two fox faunus (Corsac Albain and Fannec Albain). The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them.

"Dad!" Blake cried, gaining her father's attention.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ghira questions his daughter, turns to her and Sun, just as one of the two, unlike the other had ears, but also a tail, give a slight bow at sudden presence of Blake.

The two Fox Faunus wear white robes with red hoods, and both look virtually the same barring their height and Faunus trait. The taller (Corsac), has a corsac fox tail, and whereas the other (Fennec) has fennec fox ears.

"Ms. Belladonna…" The Faunus with 'Corsac' fox-tail greeted.

"…We have no idea you'd returned." The Faunus with 'Fennec' fox ears added.

Each time either one of the two (Albain) fox brothers speaks, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" The black cat asked to her father, narrowing her eyes at the two men.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang in Menageries now." The big man said introducing them.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun exclaims eyes widen in horror, dramatic; then suddenly his expression replaced, when his head registered for he had recalled. "Oh wait, scratch that! The 'losers' were here, too!"

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." The fennec fox-eared Faunus identified Fennec stated.

"What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatic 'almost' slaughtered people!" Blake exclaims, angrily.

"Not to mention that we have won against you freaks." Sun added, give them a mocking expression, the fox representatives had kept their anger for how Adam's fraction had lost.

"What are they talking about?" Ghira questions the two, suspicion evident in his voice. Seconds later, Corsac had spoke.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Cormac told the older man, just as Kali approached them all, while Gaara was accompanying with, afterwards, the two representatives saw Gaara, before seeing his tail and eyes changed into demonic.

Their eyebrows raised in surprised, and a flash of anger could be seen through their eyes before they hid it. Gaara managed to catch it, through. Along with Shiruba and Karou, cause them more surprisingly for expecting two guards/agents of Fuujin International, because they wore armbands which determent that expecting those two arrived on Menagerie.

"Is everything alright?" Kali asked approaching.

"I wanted to know why the White Fang is at your house…?" Gaara demanded, preparing to make his move, before any of them will, as he calms down then a moment ago. "Especially after what has happened on Beacon. Even though that your organization had failed to doing so."

Something about how the White Fang had made Blake feel had sparked an intense dislike of them in Gaara's mind, along with Naruto and the others.

Sun surprised about Blake's parents wasn't 'fully' unaware about what has happening on Beacon.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?!" The monkey Faunus asked, didn't realized that the Failure Fall of Beacon was widespread.

"Know what?" Ghira asked dangerously of the two representatives.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon; turns out they were failed, because of allies we had saved us." Blake answered, as Sun gives them a sarcastic and mocking smile, pointed his finger at the fox faunus.

"Ha! Serves you right, losers! We have powerful friends that help us out, because of-" He could finished his sentence.

"Sun! Enough!" Gaara cuts Sun's sentence, as he turns to the pair. "I stand by her word: Terrorist group. Your 'innocent' White Fang members in Vale attacked and almost slaughtered people. They willing released Grimm into city to cause chaos. The leader of your Vale group, Adam Taurus! The same man who led his fraction without even feeling guilty! And as for me, I was the one who up against him, and cripples him, completely."

Silence pervaded between them, and Ghira slowly looked at the Albain brothers, his face with fury.

"Is this true?" He growled, slowly, demands them, wanted to know the answer, his hands slowly cracking, muscles tense.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec answered, nod his head. Gaara's eyes narrowing, clenching his fist where his sand bullet was, he would give that fox faunus bullet into his forehead.

Blake crowed at the answer of two Faunus representatives, as she spoke up.

"Don't act like you're s-"

"That's enough!" Ghira cuts his daughter, before she walk up to them, raising his voice and right arm stops her, while facing at them, made a demand on them. "Explain yourselves…"

The Albain brothers share their look at each other, and then Corsac spoke up, explain to Ghira. "Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale Branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan…Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his…extreme philosophies."

"And how can we trust that Adam Taurus wasn't acting on the orders of the White Fang themselves?" Gaara growled, with his arms crossed; anger at the man's words.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec said.

"'Incident'? People have almost dead! And have you forget, I almost died because of him! And same goes with friend of me!" Blake hissed, not only she almost died, but also her sister-lover Weiss as well, as one of the Kage twins, Karou interjected the conversation.

"And don't even say 'tragedy', as you may know about Vale had increasing after the population is rebuilt itself, not to mention Heaven Federation had provide alternate energy source, instead of Dust, and even the Military organization is formed as well after the Marauder Suits had deployed." Karou added, unaware that the Albain brothers was seething in their minds for how Vale had rebuilt itself, and becoming a stronger once they were reborn.

"Are you talking about Vale had its own Military?" Ghira asked surprised, turns to the Kage siblings.

"Yes, Mr. Ghira, it is been months since the Council of Vale decided to formed a military force, so that volunteers will joined to fight and defend their homes. The corporations had new developments, based on the previous ones, so as much Vale is now under Heaven Federation protection, and as much as we will prepared for anything will happens." Shiruba answered, seeing Ghira was speechless. "As you may know that Mari will grateful for seeing you, once she'll coming around."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting Mari will coming a visit on Menagerie! I hope the people will happy to see her, again." Ghira said happily surprised, hearing that his old friend will come by on Menagerie, soon. While the Albain brothers was displeased because of a female human before the Ghira had step down, and Mari Fuujin was only human made allegiance with Ghira, as a friend.

"Your Grace, and friends, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec looks at Ghira with false sincerity. Until Gaara, Karou, and Shiru suspected at choice of words that addressing Adam, 'brother', with frowned expression.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked with his eyebrow arched.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie." Corsac said.

Gaara doesn't like the way for how those two were acting, even though those two were quite being a suspicious duo, not to mention that never expecting for addressing Adam the way those two were actually followers.

"But this…this is no way to make our message heard." Corsac finished, as Fennec took over.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them." Fennec said to Ghira who once again spoke in a more tired voice. "Do you wish to see the proof?"

Gaara glared at them as did the whole Belladonna family, along with the Kage siblings. Turns out, he had suspected that they were hiding something from them.

"I will…" Ghira respond. "…but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter and her companions."

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: Menagerie (3:41-5:12) – Ended)**

Saying that Ghira gestures at Blake who still glaring at the fox faunus brothers, with deep hatred.

"But of course, Your Grace." Corsac said, bowed, understand.

"We are completely understood your reason." Fennec added, kindly as he bows, then turns to Blake. "It was a pleasure to see you, young Blake."

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac concluded, shook his head from the last part, which made Blake who began feeling more annoyance.

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Fennac stated.

"Who says I'm done fighting?" Blake replied coldly, making the Albain brothers humming for her responsive.

"Hmm…If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us." Corsac said with a small smile, offered her an opportunity to return to the White Fang.

Fennec nods in agreement. "Sister Ilia would be elated."

That sounds delight of another member named Ilyia as they do so. Then the Albain brothers had lay eyes on Gaara, while the redhead sand user studied him, these guys were…off. Something about them, and yet, they were only lying about something, not everything.

Even so, he couldn't guess what. Only two kinds of people could lie this well: Shinobi and Diplomats. And they were no ninja. Gaara guessed that they were probably quite practiced.

"And you are the one to be Gaara Sabaku, the teammate of Naruto Uzumaki of Team SSGN, who happens to be like one of us being a fox." Fennac said to Gaara about Naruto being a fox faunus as he and his brother. "And also, you are the one fought against Brother Adam."

"That's right, what about it." Gaara replied, needed not make a frown on her face while remain natural expression, suspected about those two. Because he didn't have ability like Naruto does, the 'Negative Emotion' sensing, when Kurama's ability can sense Negative emotion.

But also read their expression and like he does when he was maniac killer, but he can tell that they're act 'looked' calm and politely.

"Forgive us, we only curious about you, who you look like a raccoon." Corsac stated. "I also happen on the news or rumor about the young Uzumaki transformed into a mountain-size fox with nine-tails, during the Breach incident? We're completely speechless about how that fox is unlikely that anything with a semblance that he possessed, and even had 9 tails too."

"I see. So yes, but too close, a raccoon-dog. Because of myself and Naruto were brothers, not relate by blood, but also sibling-bond and official adopted, being step-sibling." Gaara replied, about being a Raccoon-dog faunus, and then one of the 9 former jinchuuriki brothers as half-demons.

Ghira and Kali were astonished for Gaara's words about being adopted by their kind as Faunus, along with Naruto Uzumaki of what he's talking about.

"I see…a Faunus family adopted 2 human with faunus-like features." Fennac said. "Is it possible for being a hybrid?"

"…Yes. I may be a hybrid, but I'm still being human, rather than a Faunus." Gaara replied, which it wasn't a lie, which was being a hybrid, which because being a half-demon which he knew about the White Fang had aware about their demonic powers, and also able to transform into a mountain-size beast.

"I see…very well then, as a non-official CEO of Sabaku Dust Company, we would had to have discussed with you for your…interesting ability of yours as a special influential figure….for Dust Reproduction. Although, people around called you 'Dust Creator'." Corsac stated.

"That was a nice ring to it as a 'Dust Creator'…if would gotten my attention if you planning to have me into your ranks…but, for your information? I will decline to offer to join, and I'm still a Huntsman." Gaara replied, looked amazed. **(3)**

Fennec and Corsac mentally seething in anger for Gaara's declined to joined, he will regret for not joining their side. Not to mention Gaara is still haven't build a company building for his corporation, and also he still a student of Beacon, accordingly.

"Very well, I understand for your decision. And as much as you will take our leave." Fennec replied.

"Agreed, and we must be off." Corsac said in agreement, before the fox faunus brothers leave, as they turn to Blake. "Well, once again, pleasuring for seeing you, young Blake. But we must be off…much to do."

Ghira went to door, and places his hands on the handles.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." He declared.

He firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off, accompany by Shiruba.

Until suddenly that Gaara spoke up the silence within seconds later.

"…Brother Adam? Why would they call a man such as Adam, brother?" He spoke up, causes Ghira turns to him, as he continued. "If it weren't for me, he would have killed Blake back in Beacon."

 _'…and Weiss.'_ He mentally added.

Ghira's eyes widen in surprised before his eyes narrowed, more so at the fact his daughter almost died, and spoke up, scowled. "Continue. Boy, I want to know what happened with Taurus at Beacon?"

Gaara told Ghira everything during the 'Failure Fall of Beacon' that he faced Gaara to save Blake, minus not mentioned Weiss' name in his ears, hope that Blake will tell them about her. She (and Weiss) would have died that time.

Ghira and Kali was completely speechless about Adam Taurus is a monster for attempt to kill their daughter of what he had heard, but as much as Sun was bit disappointed if he would have been with her, surely that he had forgotten that he had a girlfriend Yugito after all.

Afterwards, Gaara finished explained to Blake's parents, and the last part was he completely incapacitated and cripples him.

"So, you may have well saved my daughter's life." Ghira said to Gaara, looked relief. "I don't think she'll argue against me when I say that she is certainly no match for Taurus. I'm grateful to you. But that doesn't mean I have to like you, young man."

"You are welcome, Mr. Ghira. I appreciated for gratefulness." Gaara replied, before he continue. "But…More so, there's something about the Albain brothers were not telling us. After all, if Adam was indeed a part of this, then why hasn't the White Fang made any declaration to capture Adam and his strays or help with the fight in Vale? Those two are hiding many things that I don't like…"

Ghira's eyes more wider of what Gaara had heard, turns out, Corsac and Fennec never addressed Adam as a stray 'brother' of what he is gotten the point.

"He does have a point, Mr. Ghira. Those two were hiding something, and I believe they were still followers to Adam Taurus if we needed proof, a solid proof." Karou said agreed with Gaara about that statement. "As much as there is something is going on in the White Fang."

 _'Hope that Menma will learn anything about this…and it will be a big one.'_ He mentally added regarding C. Naruto/Arashi's spy.

"I agreed with that statement, and I'm sure that if I suggest them to contact with Kahn to prepare a meeting between us. There are a great many things I would like to discuss." Ghira replied.

"Not to mention, that those guys were creepy, but they're still on the losing side, along with the White Fang freaks." Sun said agreed, pointed his thumb at the door where the Albain brothers had depart.

A few seconds later in silence, Ghira turns towards the Monkey Faunus, with a glare.

"I really don't like you…" He said to Sun, before looking back at Gaara, pointed his hand at. "…Him, I really do like."

Before Ghira have walking off, with his wife, leaving a depressed Sun and a smiling Gaara.

 **==Outside, Earlier==**

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: Menagerie (5:12-6:01) – Started)**

Outside, the two brothers descend the steps, after they had departed, perfectly in sync and their formally clasped hands. Corsac, however, is now suing the prayer posture that Fennec had been using all along.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec questioned. "And I can't believe that was 'him'."

"Interesting indeed…" Corsac agreed. "…to think that boy who had injured Brother Adam. But I stand by my stance that the White Fang is 'not' a terrorist organization, even if our methods are more radical than before. Brother Adam had the right idea, but the wrong approach."

"So, shall we inform Brother Adam?" Fennec inquired, with a sinister expression.

"Oh, we shall." Corsac replied, nod slightly, and mimicked the same expression.

 **==At Higanbana, Tavern==**

The waitress is scrubbing the floor. The sound of approaching footsteps.

"Excuse me…" Tyrian's voice, which causes the waitress cease her cleaning when a voice addresses her, making the waitress look up.

Seeing Tyrian who wearing dark brown leather jacket, as he chuckled, then licking his lips, then knee down at her.

"I was hoping you could…help me find someone." He said grinning.

Tyrian laughs maniacally as the camera fades to black, showing only his eyes, before they fade to black as well.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: Menagerie (5:12-6:01) – Ended)**

 **==OVA 1==**

 **==Back to Belladonna Residence, Dining Room==**

Gaara sip his tea, and then place it onto the table, with a sighed relax for drinking some tea.

After the Albain brothers had left the Belladonna residence, which those two didn't address Adam 'brother, because of those two were not be trusted the way they had acted. While Karou will informed the Order about their arrival on Menagerie, and report the progress.

And while Sun decide to explored around Menagerie for first time when arriving the home of the Faunus population. Until Kali informed the Monkey blond boy be back till dinner.

"I don't like or trust them, like I had felt or notice." Gaara stated, with a calm expression.

"You notice that, young man?" Ghira followed.

"What did you mean?" Shiru asked, while Kali was aware about the two representatives had acted, along with Sun and Karou, before they were doing some things to do.

"I can't shake the feeling something's wrong, but what did you two notice?" Blake asked, as last one to ask her question.

"Notice how they always called Adam 'Brother'? If they truly believed he had gone rogue, then they wouldn't have called him brother, they'd refer to him as a traitor. I also noticed that they didn't call Blake a sister, even if she did leave the White Fang. Adam could be considered a traitor, but they still insist on calling him that title, while they don't show the same to you." Gaara explained.

"Which means, the splinter cell within the White Fang is still there…!" Ghira growled. "…Or that my appointment with Sienna Khan, High Leader of the White Fang was a big mistake."

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Kali pleaded. "And I'm more interested about the Founder CEO of Sabaku Dust Company that people are apparently calling you in the news. I'm afraid we don't get the latest information over here. All we know is that there was a big battle at Beacon, and also the heroes as well, which one of them is apparently you."

"Blake and I will tell you everything." Gaara said sighed, while Blake moved her sit next to him, smiled, while putting her hand on his back to comfort him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kali saw this and gasped, pointing at the two of them, switching off from Blake and Jaune before yelling out.

"I thought she lied! You two are dating!?"

"Yes, mom…it was while back at Beacon." Blake said as she rolled her eyes, then mentally added. _'Mom will understand about Weiss, and I'll tell them about her disownment.'_

"We are dating. But we have more to say." She added.

"Do I have grandbabies on the way?" Kali asked in excitement, causing Ghira to cough and choke on his spit.

"NOT YET, MOM!" Blake shouted, blushed madly, while Gaara was also blushed at the moment when Kali's sudden question, well, some say for moms were excited for expecting grandchildren.

"Not yet? What did you mean 'Not yet'?" Kali confused, making Blake flinched about what she said that slip through her mind.

"Kali…" Ghira sighed while he face-palmed as soon as his airways cleared. "Please. Don't do that. She's too young to even be a mother right now. Let's just get through the beginning of how you two met and start from there…wait, what did you mean 'not yet', Blake?"

"Well…Gaara and I will explain everything…you will understand what I has to say…"

Ghira and Kali share their look at each other, then turns to Gaara and Blake, waiting for them to be spoke up with explanation…

 **==OVA 2==**

Dr. Arthur Watts was disappointed and/or pleased. All of the information about 3 youngest teams of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), HRNS (Harness), and KAIT (Cait), were completely outdated, because of the copies of the originals was still hidden, accordingly, because of Glynda Goodwitch was manage to slipped the original about them were still remain hidden.

He was assumed that it just wasn't plotted on them to expose their weaknesses. And so, he used his resources, along with Konan, in this case an extensive that had been collected over the Queen's entire life.

He looked over some information about them, started with Team SSGN:

Naruto Uzumaki maybe the powerhouse of the team, but also a reckless fighter before he turns 15-16, his fighting style was compare to Yang Xiao Long, duplicate clones unlikely to Blake Belladonna, he was aware that she is the daughter of Ghira, the former White Fang High Leader, when he was stepped down.

And also transformed into a mountain-size fox with nine-tails, he is been becoming a bigger threat then a silver eyed girl Ruby Rose. Turns out, it was Akatsuki's own case to deal with, so it's best for him to have business on they were owned.

Along with Gaara Sabaku, the sand manipulator and creator of Dust, and as well as he can transforms into a gigantic demonic one-tailed beast, its looks like a combination of dog and raccoon. Accordingly, he is the pro-claim owner for the non-official CEO of Sabaku Dust Company, being a rival to the Schnee Dust Company, Jacques had owned.

Also, he had created Dust, being 'Dust Creator' according to the Faunus and Human alike had called him.

Sasuke Uchiha was also a prodigy of the team, excellent manipulation of fire, and also skilled with a sword, due its high-frequency development that somehow been a best marksman with throwing knives and stars, even though that his eyes were also fascinating which accordingly to Masked Madara about he had gotten so many of those eyes.

And lastly, Shikamaru Nara, he was a cleaver strategist, a slacking student because of according the police lieutenant Asuma Sarutobi was giving him a intelligence test, because of how he was good at strategy game, he had shown the video seeing Ozpin was beaten in chess, how remarkable of how the team's strategist.

Just as Konan explained about the Nara Clan was a born strategists, and also being manipulator of shadows. He is sure had 200 IQ on his head, it was remarked for being a lazy individual.

So, the rest of the students of Beacon still going until progress, Team SSGN is the first main priority to learned more about them…

 **==OVA 3==**

This morning, the innkeeper was standing on the counter of the place where Team RNNJR (Ranger) had stayed; which he was doing his job, and wasn't boring for waiting for more travelers to come in and then asked an offer to stay.

*Door bell rings!*

The innkeeper tensed when he heard the door bell rings, seeing a customer came into the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for someone I'm searching for; can you tell me the names of four or seven people staying here, about yesterday or last night?" The familiar blonde questioned.

"Sure…" The Innkeeper replied, as he took out the record book, then opens up, and reads it. "Yes, there is, it 'was' last night… The names were Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Anthony Scepter, and Bonnie Fullbuster…"

"Yeah, I believe those are the people I was searching for. Can tell me where they were heading?" He said interjected, with asking questions.

"Yes sir, they were heading where Mistral was." He replied.

"Oh, thanks by the way, I was heading there, right now." The blonde replied appreciated.

"Anytime, sir, I was curious why you are looking for them?"

"Friends of mine, that's all I know to it, ya'know." The revealed Naruto Uzumaki responded, with a foxy-grinned.

 **==With Certain Avenger==**

Sasuke Uchiha is riding with his bike, Nighthawk, as much as he will going expecting going through the dirt road, heading to Mistral. Even through, most of the band of bandits attempt to recruit him because of how strong he was, he was only prefer to save innocents.

He was quite disappointed on those bandits after his first encounter, spared the survivor of the massacre, because of knowing he was forced to joined, along with Naruto accordingly that he was already at this region according to the Yin-Power of the Six Sage. Because of when Yin and Yang were bond together, meaning that Naruto is already arrived in Anima before.

Knowing that Sasuke had a feeling that it's like home on Elemental Nations, noticing the Asian accents and people wearing foreign attires, which means that it is quite just like home.

Until he notices something up ahead, once he was reached to exit the forest area.

Sasuke had eyes lay on an abandon warehouse, expecting which where he had guessed that where the White Fang is been taking shelter, if possible for the trail where his brother Itachi was…

Once Sasuke disembarked the bike, then seals it, then went inside, before he had his hand into the hilt of Kusanagi and prepared to drawn out…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 8 - Vacuo)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _Now if there's one Kingdom that's had it harder than the people of Mantle, it's Vacuo, the last of the four great Kingdoms._

 _The western end of Sanus_ _is a barren and desolate wasteland. Long ago, before man went and ruined everything, it was a paradise. In the center of the vast desert was an oasis unlike anything you've ever seen: A jungle bursting with natural resources, geographical defenses, and the world's largest recorded deposit of Dust. Nomads that survived the journey across the scorching sands settled down in this little hidden gem, and over time, the Kingdom of Vacuo thrived._

 _Unfortunately, comfort breeds weakness. While the rest of Remnant had to learn and adapt in order to survive, Vacuo's ancient society kicked back and lived a life of complacency. But when other, more developed Kingdoms set their eyes on everything Vacuo had to offer, its citizens couldn't do anything to stop them from taking it._

 _Years of human conflict, unrestricted mining, and ecological disasters have changed Vacuo. The paradise that was once there's now practically indistinguishable from the surrounding deserts. Citizens live in makeshift homes, uprooting and traveling frequently in response to the fleeting resources and occasional attacks from the creatures of Grimm._

 _After the Great War, a formal government was finally established, but by that point the folks living in Vacuo didn't care to uphold its laws, making Shade Academy the only real source of order in the Kingdom. But order isn't everything._

 _Vacuo may not be as prim and proper as the other three Kingdoms, but it's still standing. And the people there have a mutual respect for one another. See, there's only really one, unspoken rule in Vacuo: If you can survive here, then you're welcome here._

 _So, there you have it - Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. You know, Oz would always say that the four Kingdoms are a representation of what mankind is capable of when working together. Ha-ha, ever the optimist._

 _We sure could use him right now._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The fifth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

There! Chapter 5 is finished! I did finished adjusting the chapter for this time event like the Canion; and adding new lines, which this is an interesting chapter if you readers liked, unlikely to the previous ones.

Blake, Gaara, Shiruba and Karou arrived on Menagerie, the hope of Faunus population. Meeting the parents of Blake, it was surprisingly shocked for expecting her father was a former High Leader of the White Fang.

Not to mention the Albain brothers came to the Belladonna residence. And discussion about Adam Taurus and his fraction was being declared strays, because of until they don't considered Blake as one of them after she left the White Fang.

So…the best for the Volume 5 will be made announced…after all, until then that I will have plans for Blake and/or Weiss for some another power-up for sure…as much as I couldn't find a single individual for chosen 5 dragons and 2 non-dragon, which indicate that they were espers.

So, I was planning for doing so, that because of Jing wasn't mentioned for Espers during the First last story in Chapter 79. As much as I needed time to which one of the seven chosen individuals will be bond with it.

If possible…when comes with just having such a powerful entities; and as much as having new weapons and armor will surely will be aid the wielder(s).

~~~M~~~

The part was…I will have time to think which having new ideas…and such as Tales of Vesperia. I did surely played Tales of Rays; I surely liked Yuri Lowell and Repede, after all, I still need time to gather some powerful weapons with skill called 'arte', taking time to gain Final Gale and Dragon Swarm.

Anyway, hopes that you like it, and also review it, which of course some of my fellow reviewers that I'd known such as topaz3, Shadow Joestar, god of all, and Islingr-kun.

And even as much as the next one will be most interesting…

~~~M~~~

The next part was, I had forgotten that Weiss still had her singing career, well, you could say…well, I will let you get to see Weiss' singing performance.

As for the Punish Episode? That won't let it happen, because I had…OTHER plans for this…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** An another team name for temporary group consists of Gaara, Blake, and the twins. Because just like RNNJR as well, while Sun is still the leader of Team SSSN.

Team SSBK (Sabaku):

S - Gaara **S** abaku  
S - **S** hiruba Kage  
B - **B** lake **B** elladonna  
K - **K** arou **K** age

 **(2).** I made a percentage for the population of the Kingdoms.

Percentage of treated Faunus equal:

50% - Vacuo  
35% - Vale  
15% - Atlas - Due to distrusts them.  
40% - Mistral

100% - Human/Faunus treated as equals.

Noted: Feel free to percentage the results for each of the Four Kingdoms been treated Faunus as equals.

 **(3).** It is a perfect moniker for Gaara, because of creation Dust, just like Dust Riser from Team PHNK. So which it is because of the White Fang wanted him to be recruited, because of his semblance…but…big mistake.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** [Progress]

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 25+ favorite(s) and 21+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Tipping Point'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 8/31/2017/4:18pm

 **Finished** : 9/7/2017/6:59pm

 **Published:** 9/9/2017/12:00am - 4:25am (Late)


	6. A: Tipping Point

**Chapter 6:** Tipping Point; RNNJR encountered Scorpions, and arrival of the Crow and Fox

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After Blake made a reunion with her parents on the home island of Faunus population, Menagerie. Until expecting a White Fang would be here in this island, and discussion regarding Adam and his splinter group. Which of course that the Albain brothers, the White Fang representatives.

So, before Blake had introduce Gaara to her parents, along with Shiruba and Karou, lastly Sun being a Stowaway for tagging along. While they didn't told them about Weiss, and Mari is mentioned, being the owner of Fuujin International.

Afterwards, the Albain brothers had learned Blake's presence that arrived home into Menagerie. And as much as they're planning to report to Adam about her, returning home…and also Gaara as well, which Adam will be pleased by the fox faunus brothers will learned about the sand user.

The next part was…Team RNNJR is making their way to Mistral, which they will encountered something that they didn't expecting…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 6 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! Readers! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Blake had finally gets home and see her parents again of what how long she left Menageries. So she will be spending time with her parents after for so long that she had left, and also made a talk between themselves and her lover Gaara.

Surely that Gaara will be accepted to gain Blake's hand for marriage. As much as it is possible that Ghira will understand for Blake's explanation regarding Weiss, being the another lover of Gaara.

I was surprised that Ghira likes Gaara, hope that they will get along…

Well, as for Weiss' singing performance will be made announced, before she got other songs who wanted to let the people will listen to her…and give charity to Vale. After all, since I had to guessed that Jacques using Weiss' voice as a weapon, so Weiss will use it against him, just like Jim Raynor and Matt Horner from SC2 that using Mengsk's media as a weapon, so, they will be using the same thing as he does.

Turns out, the audio transmitter was intercepted that Jim Raynor gotten the Confederate Adjutant had record everything while interviewing, before General Duke was alive and Sarah Kerrigan wasn't infested, it was the 'Hammer Fall' Campaign on SC1 of what I had recalled that mission where Jim Raynor and his rangers left the Sons of Korhal, before, after Arcturus Mengsk had left her to the Zerg of what she had become, which declared as a revolutionary army that known as 'Raynor's Raiders'.

Until the revelation why the Overmind had made Kerrigan the Queen of Blades in the first place, to save the Zerg from slavery of Amon, it was a shocking of how Zeratul knows the truth about why the Zerg had acted.

The next part regarding another idea for 'Tornado of Souls'; I was hoping that if Izumi is reborn into the World of Remnant, and seeing Itachi again, for having make a quick relationship. I did made Izumi a marksman and Sniper like Quiet from MGSV like the last statement.

Well, since she is with Itachi now, so it is fine for if she will wear a mask without Tobi/Madara (Obito) had suspected to see the girl he knew during the Massacre was in involved, if during the meeting.

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Gaara sure did made impressive on the Kage twins. I'm sure that if Ilia will made Yugito mad if she'll learned about her boyfriend is injured, I'm sure that if this event will never happens.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Thank you for this regards.

 **YukiAsuna (Chapter 1; Sept 5) (Pinned):** Yeah, I did had too many characters, I do had to do, which considered OOCs, if I had to.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

9/9/2017/2:40pm – I have still had completely time to find a better idea for Weiss and Blake for some relics like Yang's Dark Gauntlet, and also an something else that I was coming up with…

It will be completely difficult to come with some ideas…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

It is a cloudy day, and RNNJR along with Anthony Scepter and Bonnie Fullbuster is following a mossy stone tile path through the wilderness. While walking, Nora Valkyrie stretches her arms up wide.

"Another day, another adventure!" She chirped, with excited expression.

"By that, you mean walking." Anthony muttered, bored from all the walking, they were been doing with only Bonnie enjoying the walk, she wasn't bored, just being cautions.

Besides her, Jaune Arc reads the map while Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren continue alongside them. And Anthony and Bonnie was walk behind them, covering their six for to be sure.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked no one in particular with easy tone, for next destination while been travel for hours.

"Walking!" Jaune answered, faking at being happy.

"With a side of…?" Nora concludes, arched an eyebrow.

"Walking." Ren answered, with always emotionless tone, without a care.

Ruby sighed in boredom, this journey takes while get to Mistral in days.

"Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." She said.

With they heard that, Pyrrha and Ren went to the redhead scythe wielder.

"Ruby? The Academy was nowhere near Beacon. You do know that, right?" Pyrrha said to Ruby.

"And how long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren added, which made Ruby who spoke with annoyance.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area, I've never been this far away from home!" The young reaper states in exasperation.

"Right but…how long?" Jaune asked, pushing on the question.

"Maybe like, uh…two weeks?" Ruby answered, wasn't sure about that statement.

When they all heard that, Anthony just sighed, since then that it is been months arriving Anima after their training while back on Sanus, Ren and Bonnie stay quiet, while Nora just laughs with Pyrrha simply smiling.

"What?!" Jaune exclaims looks up from the map to glare at her.

"Okay, fine! Three or something!" Ruby exclaims, countered, as she lower her head. "Look, whatever."

No longer make eye contact with anyone from Ruby, but when she looks up again after a beat and notice something ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked pointed at the direction.

 **(RWBY Vo. 4 OST - Score: Tipping Point (0:00-1:33) – Started)**

Nora jumps onto a slightly fallen post of a fence to get a closer look at a wall and building ahead, before she was the first to move by going in front of everyone.

Jaune first notice the building and wall, confused at the location, along with Anthony and Pyrrha stands beside him.

"That's…strange." Jaune wondered himself, not knowing what this place was, as he checking at the map he was holding, see if its something is missing. "I don't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days."

Anthony went to Jaune's side, before placing his large shield in bipod mode into his side, and checking the map which by going start by Higanbana, where they had stayed days ago, where an unknown village that they were standing on this destination, which that not showing anything.

"True, but odd, the map shows nothings about this place." The Crusader said with great confusion, while staring at the map. "Jaune, give it to me, I'll find out where we are, and I'll informed you what we are about this settlement."

"Sure, Anthony." Jaune replied, as he hands the map to Anthony, while Bonnie accompanies him for having discovered an unknown village that exists on these lands.

Nora looked over at the buildings through the walls, closer, suddenly her eyes slowly widening.

"Are those buildings…damage?" She said, with blink her eyes in surprised.

"We should search for survivors!" Pyrrha stated, as Bonnie reacts as she runs ahead of everyone and she follows.

As all four go running into the village to followed Bonnie and Pyrrha, while they ran, no one noticed that Anthony stayed behind, while checking at the map, before looking back in the direction that came.

Anthony place his finger by start with Higanbana, as he moves his finger to recalled back where he and the others been walk around days they been traveled towards to the unknown village that not showing anything.

Once Anthony had found what they were now…

"Oniyuri…" He muttered, his eyes narrowed, and then he pockets the map, and followed the others.

 **==Enter Unknown Village==**

With Nora had leaping onto the wall and to a rooftop from there. They discover the town to be empty.

Ruby lifts a fallen plank of wood to find only plant outgrown underneath.

"Anything?" Ruby yelled, asks, while she looked around, trying to find survivors, and hoping for her friends have a better luck than herself.

"Nothing over here!" Nora shouted, informed, from the top of an unfinished building.

"No one over here, either!" June shouted, concluded, while looking around near the others, and until Anthony arrived in the scene in the entrance, as he looks around.

"The buildings are empty; from the looks of it, no one has been in there for years?" Pyrrha said after exiting from a house. As Bonnie lands besides her from the tall unfinished building, and informed.

"Same here, I only found nothing." Bonnie followed.

With Ren had kneel down, searching for any trail left by survivor, such as little girl's missing doll, and marks that left by the Grimm, but notice something in the ground.

"It almost seems like…the town was abandoned." Ren said gazing at the incomplete and damage buildings, while looking at the ground. While Nora ran ahead, while Jaune walks forwards and look at the corners, trying to find any tracks.

Anthony and Bonnie looks around while the others go off-scene, while Ruby was do the same, feeling like something or someone is being watched. As the Crusader and Assassin share their look at each other.

 _'Someone is here…'_ Anthony said in mentally, grimly, uses nano communication.

 _'I know. And whoever it is, it's not friendly.'_ Bonnie replied, eyes narrowed, before armed with Katars.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Nora's voice called out the others, which that getting their attention; hearing that, as Ruby turns and rushes ahead followed by Anthony and Bonnie, towards to Nora's location.

As Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune and Ren are looking at the town's sign. Nora moves the ivy growing it to the side to read what it says with her eyebrow raised.

"Oniyuri?" Nora said with confusion, as she stood straight with her hands on her hips while gaze at the sign. "Never heard of it."

While everyone else having never heard of it about this settlement that never seen or heard.

"Me neither." Jaune concluded, wasn't familiar about this village. In his case, he never mentions Oniyuri, when he was at Anima with his sisters before, they didn't know about this settlement, which it was completely unheard.

"I have."

The other six looks at Ren with surprised on Nora and Ruby's faces, hearing that he might know something, gaze at him eyes closed. Ren slowly opens his eyes and began tells them about Oniyuri.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run."

As Ren speaks, there are wide shots showing the various unfinished buildings, disrepair and neglect of the village, as he continues to explained.

"Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city…with their own laws. They hope that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom."

Ren turn his head away, eyes gaze at the ground.

"Many thought it would be the future." He finished, as he walks away from the other six. "I know my parents did."

Anthony and Bonnie was disbelief for sudden revelation about Oniyuri's origins about they people had build their own city, own rules, and also considered as a Kingdom as well.

"What happened?" Ruby asked taking in this revelation.

Ren brushes some dirt off of the stone border of a low way to reveal claw marks.

"What always happens…" Ren answered, while gaze at the marks.

"The Grimm…" Pyrrha said covered her mouth in realization.

Ren tightens his hands into fist, while Bonnie had felt his anger rose.

"Not just any, one."

Ruby briefly faces Nora in confusion, but Nora doesn't move her concerned gaze away from Ren, the red reaper turns back to him and then Bonnie who closed her eyes, with her mouth is covered with her scarf.

"One?" Ruby asks wondering what Ren is refers to.

Several small birds take off from a tree outside Oniyuri's wall. They fly over the village and five travelers and two agents.

"Come on. Let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps." Jaune told everyone for keeping moving.

"True, we can't stay idle around this settlement, it's best to get moving." Anthony added.

Hearing that, Jaune turns and leaves, along with Anthony, soon followed by Pyrrha and Nora. Ren lingers for a moment for a few moments, seemingly in thought, and then follows. Bonnie was went to where Ren was seen the claw marks, as she places her hand on it, which it looks still fresh like been over those years.

And afterwards, Bonnie walking off, following the group. Ruby is the last to move as she looks over the empty village. Leaves blow through her after she follows her friends…

 **(RWBY Vo. 4 OST - Score: Tipping Point (0:00-1:33) – Ended)**

 **==At Unknown Location, With Adam Taurus==**

Adam had finished gain exercise with his new implants, which until he had giving more theories to prepared for had his revenge on Gaara Sabaku who humiliated him, as much as for the Bull Faunus was still being furious for wanted to kill him. And not to mention the numbers were reduce after they had failed to take down Beacon and destroy Vale.

To be fair, because of how Adam was completely angry at those 'humans' who been bested them. Until news broke out, and Vale is rebuilt and reborn itself, and now have its new weapons and technology that they had possessed.

All around the world of Remnant, was the news about the leader and Supreme Commander/Field Marshal of Heaven Federation (and Order of the White Phoenix; the patriots or Nameless Order) Jing D. Hayabusa declaration of independence and his views on the failure of the council of Atlas, while Vacuo, Vale, and Mistral were understandable for what he had said of what they inspired.

This world was now separated, while the three Kingdoms were remaining natural as usual: Atlas were less hostility to the PMC (corrected, revolutionary army) were under the banner of the Heaven Federation, but was also known as the Revolutionary Movement (if they reveal themselves as a revolutionary).

They had no real member Kingdoms (or planets) in their Movement, but they had sympathizers on every each right now. People that were being aspired by the Heaven GIs started building up their own groups. They're demands were security against crime, freedom for all slaves and peace talks between.

These groups were now on most planets all around the world (and galaxy), some were small, but they were growing every day.

Some of the council members had recognized these groups immediately and were endorsed by them. Other council members and/or huntsman representative like Glynda and Winter thought about it and recognized them. What they helped with the most was giving Intel and fighting their enemies like the White Fang and Grimm (namely Salem's fraction).

In reality they were either your friends or enemies.

Some other council member(s) from Atlas, and Adam Taurus of White Fang, had secretly tried to get rid of these groups on this world to maintain their power.

The greatest enemies were the Faunus Rights Association in the White Fang's case, and Mari Fuujin in Schnee's problem, because she had connections with Ghira Belladonna due being the previous High Leader of the White Fang and Chieftain of Menagerie, were allies of the Heaven Federation (Revolutionary) Army.

Most of the other fellow Faunus was refused to joined the White Fang? Adam was completely furious at them for those they had regret for declined to joined, not to mention Townsville on Sanus were liberated by the same fraction who humiliates his fraction.

Until then the announcement on the news regarding the human who lead his army that cripples their numbers. And Jing D. Hayabusa had declares the land of Sanus is now…

"Don't mess with my friend's home and Kingdom of Vale, the side of this continent of Sanus! …I declare that this land is my territory now!"

The Leader of the Heaven Federation had declares that Sanus is now his territory to be claimed. Once he will made discussion with the Headmaster of Shade Academy of Vacuo, so that Sanus is completely under heavily protection.

Adam stated that his speech is a joke and piece of trash, and as much as his speech would terrifies his fraction. Which he had claimed that Vale is now Heaven Federation's turf, and also along with the rest of the settlements around Sanus, while Vacuo wasn't being marked as a turf, until they learned about Shinja's fraction was also been annihilated.

For now, his fraction cannot stay that because of how they so many strength of the military power, while the rest were remain wanted to kill them all, it was reckless, unable to defeated them because of the firepower that unable to block by aura.

Many attempts to steal their weapons and technology for anxious to know how it works. But until the news was seeing one of the infiltration group was compromise, and seeing how they had brutally tortured their fellow member and extract any information about their objective.

And also, more shocking of whey they had witnessed, one human, who happens to be sent by Atlas which they do the same thing as they do attempt to steal something from The Heaven Federation, but also the same results as their own.

Jing D. Hayabusa gives them a warning that if they do something like this, until it was terrifying for seeing something regarding they had seen…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _Adam had watched the latest news from Vale, which it was before Jing D. Hayabusa show the people of Vale, during that time, they broadcast Jing D. Hayabusa, along with his soldiers, along with 2 people among them, their faces covered with black bag._

 _And until they reveals themselves to the world, which Jing tells the world about their act of treason and also being send by the White Fang and/or someone (or anyone) from Atlas._

 _"Let me show you my 'true' power…" Jing declares, as he took out a strange item, which it looks like a metallic gray dragon emblem._

 _*Glass break*_

 _He crushes the time, suddenly a red and black energy surge flows into his arm, followed by his body surrounds him by energy, and then lets out a roar._

 _"RRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"_

 _As the red and black energy engulfs him, then shots himself into the air, which that it forms into a black dot, causes something that take shape of what the onlookers on the broadcast._

 _Adam keeps watching, suddenly his eyes through his mask became wider, slowly, when gotten sudden fear at the sight of the screen._

 _And next thing he knew, heard a roar that came from the distance on Vale, it was so intense that seeing of what he had saw roared to the heavens._

 _On Adam's case, that there is no way of how facing a single human that lead his army that bested the White Fang…_

 _All of Remnant could hear it. They could feel his power…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

It is impossible for facing such power, it is completely massive that how a human had tons of power. Even the most terrifying that there is nothing they could do to face such an army by hundred against a thousand.

Adam had himself and his splinter fraction of the White Fang were under hiding underground, while the rest were been at Anima, accordingly to his Lieutenant, and then until they been track down the Akatsuki fraction, and this is what they had called.

They did hiding underground as Revolutionary Movement of Pronterra.

For now, Adam Taurus still had time to getting improved his skills, so that he will face Gaara for rematch in the future…

Until then, accordingly when the messenger came in about the Inner-Circle (Salem's fraction) had send someone replaced Cinder's place, which she was completely inactive due to her heavy injuries causes by Ruby Rose.

There is one way to another to come up with new plans to destroy that those humiliated the White Fang.

 **==At Solitas; at Schnee Mansion, with Jacques Schnee==**

Deep in the heart of Atlas, Jacques Schnee was going over his top secret plans to conquer a certain army that according to the news that been broadcast. Until then that Jing D. Hayabusa, the man had lead an army with the most highly advance weapons and technology that Vale had provide.

Jing D. Hayabusa had claimed half of Sanus such as Kingdom of Vale is now his territory, which it will be a bigger problems for if Jacques will made his own move, but the problem is, after he had witness the broadcast that one of the White Fang attempt to steal their knowledge, and also some their people from Atlas.

Jing had warned them that if they attempt to mess around, then suddenly he unleashed his full power that frightens Jacques about how powerful he was, it is suicide for doing so.

However, there was a slight problem, a bigger problem, which he needed to work around. And that's the fact that someone has already made Vale had its own military fraction and also its own alternate energy source besides Dust.

Many settlements around Sanus are now under the protection of Heaven Federation (Revolutionary) Army. Then again, who was a stupid business tyrant like Jacques to understand the true importance and history behind those people?

Currently, he cannot going over a few rough pans to decide to how gotten those resources that where they got and where they came from?

After all, he could try dispatching a platoon of Atlesian Soldiers and mechs to take it by force, but that might alert the armies on the mainland and spark a war between other continents and Remnant. Because of the fact that accordingly that there are so many soldiers that could bested them. But the question is? He was wondering about how an army had so many soldiers that could overwhelm theirs, that even it is higher than Atlas military power.

Jacques cannot risk declare war between foreign military army and Atlas Military, because they had a advance weapons that could disables the droids that easily without doing so.

But also during the broadcast news about the spy was been send by a council member which from the Military fraction that somehow is responsible, they had witnessed of how brutal that tortures their fellow member that happens to be the ambassador, as he told everyone on the news that shocking that they wanted to get rid of the Heaven Federation for saving Vale and also taking their spotlight.

Until then, Jing had shown the footage of most of the council member or some businessman/woman of Atlas attempt for slavery and selling Faunus for high price, it was a shocking discovery if as much as Atlas had declares tyrants while most of the people were seeing innocent children been sold.

Losing most of the population where Faunus had reside had move in to Vale, which until than when they build a city for Faunus just like Townsville on Sanus. As leader of Heaven GIs warns Atlas attempt to doing something this again, then it is declared a full-scale retribution.

If they do anything stupid, they will pay the ultimate price.

That only reduced Atlas's reputation, and as well as Jacques's company, he didn't want to lose his as well. If he made his move, and then if someone will interrogate for questions that being send, which usurps the authorities.

Because, the footage was been broadcast around Atlas about their actions such as Vos Benedict attempts to taken resources from the settlement that let the Grimm destroys everything and gotten his opportunity to gotten what he wants; and also wanted the technology that the Heaven GIs had been providing Vale its own firepower.

Until then General Ironwood and the council were demanded Vos for illegally acquiring Atlas Military property without the legal permission, not to mention act for stealing that belongs to the settlement's recourses.

Until then they had solid proof and eye-witness about Vos actions, so they declared that he stripped his power and bankrupted his business, and sentence to jail for the rest of his lives.

Of course, there's always the option of sending one of his children undercover to find a way to cooperate the fraction without excessive violence. But there are already a few flaws in this plan.

That if it is backfired and also something that he had feeling that something or someone had their information is leaked out right under their noses, which he and the other companies cannot tell where it came from or someone been implanted a bug or virus that sends ingoing and outgoing any message and information around Solitas like they been completely monitored whenever they go.

Atlas Military had checking their system since Heaven Federation had provided them an advance firewall that they had created. Even though that they tried to decrypt of how it made since the virus that implant on CCT Tower on Vale were completely cleanse, which accordingly the system will be reboot till 72 hours, once the anti-virus program had completely erase any virus on the system, and also inserting a firewall as well, a very durable and better firewall.

Since Heaven Federation give Atlas a anti-virus cleanser, but it wasn't enough, until General Ironwood step in that only the program that could help to erase any virus on the system, if he was told that if anyone to made a demand. That only jeopardizes everything on Atlas on Solitas.

But unknown to them, knowing that there is also another program that intercepts any communication and copied any messages without being noticed, like a mirror reflects anything that copies it. Meaning that whatever information they have received is immediately transmitted to the Heaven Federation's mainframe; In order to conceal the fact that without raise any suspicion.

Now, back to Jacques's case, he wanted something regarding what kind of resources the Heaven Federation had used and what power source was accordingly when Vale had gotten an alternate one, and also how to gotten them to be cooperate.

Well, he knew that he tried to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki because of his talents with seals that compare to Schnee's Glyphs semblance. Of course, one of his friends and family could do such as Ino Yamanaka when he witnessed her semblance, and also being a Huntress apprentice.

His eldest child, Winter, is a General and Specialist for the Atlas Military and will end up trying to learned about the machines and technology, which how it works. That won't do well for someone who would go undercover as an exchange student.

Weiss was a more viable option, but Jacques isn't stupid enough to think that he had disowns her on the best of terms with each other. Looking back on those experiences and that argument, Jacques sighed and lowered his head as he realized something.

He destroyed his relationship with his own youngest daughter, disowning her was the bad choice.

And now it was coming to bite him in the butt.

And he can't send Whitley to do the job! Heavens no! That boy may be exceptionally skilled as a warrior, but even HE can see that the boy is severely lacking in skills regarding negotiation and diplomacy.

Sending Whitley as an undercover ambassador, for going to MoritaCorp and ForstCorp to learn the newest developments of weapons and new future for Vale, would be like an open declaration of war!

Just what can he do?

["Mr. Schnee…"] Jacques's secretary over the intercom.

"Yes?"

["You might want to see someone on your television."]

"And what might be?" He asked unfamiliar why his secretary wanted him to turn on the TV.

["Ms. Weiss. She performs another charity concert on…"]

Jacques's eyes widen, as he quickly grabs the remote, as he turns on, then quickly changes channels to find where Weiss had performs another sing.

Once Jacques had found Weiss on the broadcast, and now he watches to listens her singing.

And then, a dramatic, feminine vocalizing is heard…

 **==At Sanus; at Unknown Location, with Weiss==**

The broken moon shines brightly to the sound of Weiss Schnee singing. The duo stands alone on a large, empty stage, with Weiss singing a wordless aria, her arms outstretched.

She also has an alternate/occasional outfit, which follows the same design as her standard attire except for the skirt, which is floor length and split to her thigh on one side, and she wears chunky heels instead. The white ribbon has been removed from her waist, and she wears her hair and earrings in the same style.

She is perfectly positioned below the center of the painted emblem of Atlas that dominates the stage. The song changes to emphatic lyrics as Shadow joins his voice with hers.

 _~"I'm not your pawn, not another thing you own.~_ _  
_ _~I was not born guilty of your crimes.~_ _  
_ _~The riches and your influence can't hold me anymore.~_ _  
_ _~I won't be possessed,~_ _  
_ _~burdened by your royal test.~_ _  
_ _~I will not surrender.~_ _  
_ _~This life is mine."~_

Weiss concludes her song and bows while the audience applauds.

 **==At Solitas, at Schnee Mansion, with Klein==**

Klein was smiling at the footage of his 'Little Snowflake' is singing. News been informed about Weiss sudden disappearance had sudden reappears, turns out, knowing that the pursers will come again to take her back to Atlas, forcefully.

 **==At Solitas; at Schnee Mansion, with Shi-I mean Whitley Schnee==**

 **(AN: Man, I like that nickname Shitley on Jaune Ryu-Long, the Dragon Constractor from the readers' review comments.)**

Whitley was seething in anger at Weiss singing performance, turns out that the trust of Schnee is falling apart; he had blame Weiss for this mess that made the Schnee Dust Company had lost its reputation.

Turns out, his plan was totally backfired just as the Schnee family had lost its trust to people of Atlas, along with their company. Even though their credit is onto Weiss, because of her gift as singer and as well the so called 'barbaric' huntress.

As much as all of people give trusts on Weiss, only, because of how she was completely important by his father for getting the Schnee earn their trust restored.

Even though that because of how everything is devoted…so he need some time to come up with a plan to get her sisters off the picture because of how gotten attention, instead of himself.

 **==Back to Weiss==**

Once audience continue applauds, as until Mari Fuujin steps out on the stage, and spoke up to made his announcement.

"People of Remnant, before you all leave…I would like Weiss would give an announcements…" She said, as he turns and walks away from the stage.

"Thank you Mari…" Weiss replied, appreciated, as she turns to the crowd. "As much as for grateful to be here…I would like to sing my last final song for the people of Remnant…it will be just like the previous songs I'd sing for months…"

The audience were understands of how her sing is so beautiful.

"As for the name of my final song…Shizukana Yoru ni, or The Quiet Night…like we give you a translates, so you will understand…"

 **(Gundam SEED Remastered - The Quiet Night - Shizukana Yoru ni – Starts)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:23)**

Suddenly, the music began to play, as Weiss closed her eyes, lets her deep breath, and lets it out with a sighed, until a translation of the language.

~"Shizukana kono yoru, (In this quiet night,)"~  
~"ni anata wo matteru no (I'm waiting for you)"~  
~"ano toki wasureta, (So come take back the smile,)"~  
~"hohoemi wo tori ni kite (you forgot back then)"~

~"Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite (Just a little time has passed since then)"~  
~"omoide ga yasashiku natta ne. (And the memories have become gentle)"~

 **(Music Background: 1:14-1:18)**

~"Hoshi no furu basho de (In the place where stars fall)"~  
~"anata ga waratte irukoto wo (I was always hoping)"~  
~"itsumo negatteta (That you were smiling)"~

~"ima tookutemo… (Though now we're far apart…)"~

~"mata aeru yo ne (We can meet again, right?)"~

 **(Music Background: 1:51-2:03)**

With the music instruments had played that causes many people had another being touched by Weiss's singing.

 **==At Menagerie, at Belladonna Residence==**

Blake, Gaara, Sun, Karou and Shiruba, along with Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali watching Weiss's singing performance for charity for Vale, and also gain trust to the people of Remnant.

Ghira and Kail were told by Blake about Weiss wasn't unlikely to her father that when the company has change since Nicolas. In truth, she is also another love for Gaara's relationship, even though that their daughter were being part of it that she, Weiss, and Gaara were on triangle relationship, it was surprising for he is date a Schnee, well, 'former' Schnee.

On Ghira's mind, he was wonder what Jacques Schnee was thinking for disowning his daughter of the family besides her elder sister Winter. Even though that having some reasons about he had lost his mind that only lost the company's reputation.

Turns out, Weiss had became a changed girl since then when Blake and Gaara, and the others had open her eyes to see what her family's actions that have been done. As much as she will be lead and change the Schnee Company just like Mari Fuujin had liberate her tyrant father's company.

 **==Back to Weiss==**

While the music still playing, Weiss continues her singing.

~itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute (When did your smile become so fleeting?)~  
~hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara (Since it was broken by that one mistake)~  
~taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete (Change only what's precious to you into light)~  
~tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade (With strength that can cross over the distant sky)~

 **(Music Background: 2:51-2:56)**

 **==At outside of the Theater==**

A band of pursers such as greedy bounty hunters and mercenaries had been reported that Weiss Schnee was made another appearance, as they heading towards to the theater, which there is no way for Weiss will slip once again.

 **==Back to Inside the Theater, with Weiss==**

Weiss continues singing.

~hoshi no furu basho e (I want to send my feelings to you)~  
~omoi wo anata ni todoketai (To the place where stars fall)~  
~itsumo soba ni iru (I will always be at your side)~  
~sono tsumetasa wo, dakishimeru kara (To embrace you, when you're cold)~

~ima toukutemo, (And though we're far apart now,)~

~kitto aerune (we'll surely meet again)~

 **(Music Background: 3:39-4:55)**

With electric guitar is playing as a bonus, as Weiss closed her eyes, with a bright smile on her face.

(Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…))

(Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…))

(Dakishimeru kara (when you're cold))

"Hoshi no… (I want to)" She muttered sang, added.

(Dakishimeru kara (when you're cold))

(Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…))

"Hoshi no furu basho e (I want to send my feelings to you)" She sang added.

(Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…))

(Hoshi no… (I want to))

(Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…))

Weiss take a deep breath, then smiles at the audience.

"Shizuka na yoru ni… (In the quiet night…)" She finished.

 **(Music Ended)**

With her final sang, lets herself a bow for gracefully, suddenly a huge roar of audience applauds that even louder. Along with the others and the world were also applauds, suddenly a bouquet of white flowers was thrown at her, that cause Weiss to caught it with her own hands.

Weiss looks back at the audience, all clapping and stood up in their seats. She turns and walks backstage, her smile is even brighter for how she gotten to become famous around the World of Remnant…

 **==With Jacques==**

Jacques Schnee was completely disbelief for Weiss had gotten the crowd that huge, that wound made her a celebrity of her song. Until he had heard a clapping of applauds from around Kingdom of Atlas.

He never expecting that Weiss had improved her singing career while her status as a disown daughter of the Schnee family. For now, there is no way for he had lost his trust on anyone on Atlas.

Jacques had clenches his hand into fist, seething in anger and regret, of how Weiss had becoming famous to all Kingdoms. As he grabs a glass some of liquid liquor and drank all of it and slams it into the desk, looked frustrated.

For now, he had lost everything and the relationship with his daughter was completely severed beyond repairs…

 **==With Winter, at Mistral==**

Winter Schnee had watched her little sister's performance, it was remarkable for how many crowd is getting louder for everyone has applauding. Never thought for how Weiss had becoming so popular in her singing of her voice to the world.

She was sitting on her quarters, watching her performance. After all, she is the voice of the Schnee Family, Winter knew that her sister's voice is getting to warm the hearts of people.

Even though, that the people will trust Weiss, and as well as the Faunus does.

"Ma'am…"

Winter deep thoughts been cut by a voice of the Atlas Soldier enters before her. Casues the latter tensed noticing what the soldier was referring.

"I'll be on a minute." Winter respond.

Once again, after the soldier left, Winter looks at her sister one last time, and turns it off, and left her quarters…

 **(Cue the Music: RWBY Vol 4 OST - Score: Tipping Point (4:52-8:46) – Started)**

 **==Anima; At Oniyuri, with Team RNNJR==**

As the five members of Team RNNJR, adding two members of SABR (Sabre/Saber), continue out of Oniyuri, Ren and Bonnie suddenly senses something.

The ninja and assassin puts out their hands to stop the other five, eyes closed as they focus; meaning that they sense danger.

Somewhere close by Tyrain Callow can be seen running. Ren and Bonnie drawn their weapons. Ruby, Nora, Anthony, Pyrrha, and Jaune immediately follow suit.

Ren and Bonnie tensed that they heard a faint footsteps rushing at the side, as they looked at the direction. And soon Tyrian leaps high over the wall to engage them in combat.

After running in and leaping from higher ground Tyrian lands on his feet, facing the five teenagers and two agents. He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion, and laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby.

Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashes with Tyrian's wrist claw blades. Ren attempts to both kick and shoots Tyrian, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away.

Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. Tyrain manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at pain and him to laugh.

 **==Earlier; At the Distance of Oniyuri==**

A certain blonde who ride his motorbike, suddenly felt a certain red-hooded scythe wielder was hurt, and he took out a piece of paper, suddenly the paper itself is engulf with a red light, that would mean that Ruby is in trouble.

"That's…tsk! I better hurry!"

*VROOM!*

That sounds serious, as he twist the handle bars, as the motorcycle accelerates in high-speed towards to the abandon city called Oniyuri.

"I need to hurry! Don't worry Ruby; Naruto Uzumaki is on his way!"

 **==Present; Back to the Battle on Oniyuri==**

Bonnie kicks Tyrain away from Ruby and then rushes at him with her arms crossed with both blades is engulf with white light.

" **Sonic Blow!** " Bonnie exclaims, launched a flurry of rapid slices at Tyrian directly.

Tyrian was remarks at the skill of Bonnie's, which he had dodged and blocked her blows with his wrist blades. Suddenly seeing Bonnie cocked her arm backwards, when the blade is engulf with green energy and thrust at him, but he somehow reflex bend backwards, and then performs a back-flip kicks onto her chin.

As Tyrian continue to engaged, until Pyrrha hurls her Akoúo̱ shield at him who jumps out of the way, and then dodges Anthony's Holy Cross attack, as Jaune steps in at the moment and Tyrian climbs onto his shield and grins at him that creeps him out.

Nora rushes with her Magnhild in Hammer Form, but Tyrian just leaps from Jaune's shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, Tyrian looks down at Team RNNJR.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune shouted, attempt to de-escalate the fight.

"Who are y0u?" Ren asked, wants Tyrian to identify himself.

"And what is your intention?" Anthony added, demanded.

Tyrain leans forward, drops from the tower, does a front flip, and lands on his feet in front of them.

"Who I am matters not to you." Tyrian replied pointed at Ren, as he step forward then point his finger at Nora. "Or you…"

"Or him…" He concluded, pointed at Anthony.

"Or her…" He pointed at Bonnie as well.

"Or-"

Tyrain cuts himself off and pauses.

"Well…you 'do' interest me." He said pointing at Jaune, at the last that expressingly; that causes the blonde knight gasp nervously. "No, I only matter to you."

Tyrian points to Ruby for only his matters, and the rest of RNNJR turns to look at her. She tilts her head in confusion.

"Me?" Ruby said to Tyrian.

Suddenly Anthony and Bonnie react by stand behind Ruby in defensive stance, Anthony is in front of her, while Bonnie is behind him with her katars crossed together; that causes Tyrain frowns amusing at those two were defend the target what his queen seeks. That breaks down into laughter before hearing her respond.

"You-you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be." He said amusing at Ruby's confusion, which she wasn't well aware about who allegiance with.

Ruby glares at Tyrian, break out a sweat a little.

"What did you want?" The reaper demanded of Tyrian, while Anthony and Bonnie guarded her, as the latter that who began to dramatically speaks with gestures.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!" He answered, announced that his intent to take Ruby with him.

Nora went besides Anthony who is still in his defensive stance, while holding her Magnhild.

"Well, what if she doesn't 'want' to go with you?" Nora asked reading her hammer.

Tyrian stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering.

"Well…I'll take her." He replied, grinned.

Jaune and Pyrrha walks over and stands between them and Ruby, their shields held in front of them besides Anthony.

"We're 'not' going to let you do that!" Arkos said unison.

"As much as I cannot let you get your hands on Ruby. And I'm not going let you do that for your 'Dark Witch'." Anthony added, regarding Salem.

 _'Dark Witch? Is he talking about Cinder?'_ Ruby wondered in thoughts, had suspected about this man was send by Cinder.

Tyrian closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin. "I must admit it, you and your group KNEW about 'her majesty'…Good…"

*Swish!*

Delighted that they were willing to fight, Tyrain moves fast to attack Anthony, Jaune and Pyrrha from behind.

"Jaune! Heads up!" Ren calls out a warning.

Then Ren deliberately shoots at Jaune's shield to that the ricochets Tyrian.

Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it, Pyrrha knocks him down, Ruby steps in to face Tyrian on his descent from Pyrrha's airborne attack, but he just kick her to the side.

The red-hooded scythe wielder regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Anthony takes a swing with his sword at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks him, but he simply dodges and kicks him, then the Crusader blocks it with his shield and then four turbine holes suddenly to generate.

" **Shield Charge** (Smite)!" Anthony exclaims, suddenly the shield's turbines launched to bashed at Tyrian, until he manage to dodged his attack, then he simply slashes at his face, which he reacts by jumps out of range.

Tyrian's next move is to run toward Nora, dodging Bonnie's throwing knives she had hurls at him.

From across the way, Ruby grins and aim at her scopes, on the magazine of her weapon with symbol of lightning bolt in it, which appear to be she loaded her Crescent Rose with Lightning Dust, then…

*Bang!*

Ruby launched a sparks of lightning at Tyrian. It passes just over his left shoulder, and he turns as he senses it, but that mean was for Nora she had shoot. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in process.

Mistaking an error on Ruby's part, Tyrian gives Nora a baffled stare, then he slap the side of his head, and laughs while Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune and Ruby simply watch and wait, while Anthony and Bonnie were standing by.

"Well! If that isn't ironic." Tyrian said amusingly.

He senses something is up and loses his mirth. With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes Tyrian from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild.

*BOOM!*

The blast from the contact has the other six covered their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking over behind his shield along with Pyrrha behind him, along with Anthony.

The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine Tyrian in a croch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He giggles and curls his fingers at Nora.

"Surprise!" He said out loud, and then he kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backwards and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind.

"He's…a Faunus!" Pyrrha said in distaste at Tyrian's revelation to be a scorpion Faunus.

Ruby steps forward, then she exclaims. "What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?"

 _'Ruby wasn't aware about there is another fraction among all.'_ Anthony said in thoughts. _'We should have told them about Salem's fraction.'_

"Plastic soldiers and pawns!" Tyrian replied gestures with his hand, while his tail sways, as he place his hand into his chest where his heart was, and bow. "My heart and body belong only to our goddess."

With the last part Tyrian raise his hands wipe, heads up into the air. Hearing that, Ruby's eyes narrowed at him, what he was referring to.

"Cinder…" She sneered.

"No, Ruby, it's not Cinder." Bonnie said disagreed.

"What did you mean it's not Cinder? She is the one who lead to attack Beacon with the White Fang and band of rogue ninjas called ROOT!" Ruby argued.

"True, but she is just an 'agent', sent to destroy Beacon by 'someone' who take orders, we been classified her as 'Black Queen'." Anthony stated. **(1)**

"Wait, I thought Cinder is the 'Dark Witch'." Ruby said, she thought Cinder is the Dark Witch.

"You thought Cinder was, but your wrong, Ruby, she wasn't just the mastermind for this, but also a TRUE mastermind that attempt to destroy Beacon, by sending Cinder." Bonnie stated.

"Oh, once again you did know about her and goddess…Hmph, only her wildest dreams!" The scorpion Faunus sneered.

After a little more expository banter during which he hints at the peon statues of the villains the teenagers have already met. Tyrian leaps back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Through surprised, Ruby does not lose her grip on it.

The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian knocks Ruby backward again.

Tyrain uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him and Pyrrha away and attacking Jaune next.

A crow flies determinedly towards the fray, while carrying a snake that on its talons, while Tyrian kicks Jaune back and then Nora, along with Pyrrha, and then Ren returns for more only to leap away again. Without missing a beat, Tyrian lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again.

Until intervene by Bonnie who had her dual katars crossed together, once they clashed had made, then suddenly an extendible iron-tail erupts onto the ground that grabs Bonnie onto her waist, causes Anthony saw his teammate was trouble and then went to save her, while Tyrian smiles at the familiar tail, as he continue after Ruby.

In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air.

Suddenly, while Ruby was in the air, after the results that Tyrian kicks her, a faint sound of a motorcycle engine that came from the distance away from the fray, followed by a certain crow still flies over towards the fray.

 **==Earlier; With Naruto==**

Naruto is almost towards to Kuroyuri, until he felt one, but two negative individuals at the fray. His eyes looked determined to get there in time, until he drawn Kuramasaiga, that expends into a sword form.

"It's time to try out my awakened form for Kuramasaiga, besides the rest, I need it for …it is the first time I had has not used it, lately during my travels." He muttered.

And suddenly, the sword form was engulfing with mix of orange and red flash of light, while riding towards to the fray at Oniyuri.

Suddenly, he quickly seal-less to summon a shadow clone, as he substitute himself with his clone to take his place on the bike's handles to drive, and then prepared to hurl a tri-prong kunai that manifest into his gauntlet and get ready to be thrown at the direction where Ruby and the others is…

 **==Present==**

Ruby flies back several feet and Tyrian rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over her abdomen and hips. That would mean that Tyrian had breaking her aura.

The incoming crow turns into Qrow Branwen, along with Anko Mitsarashi from her snake form who keeps running forward after landing.

"I'm going to help Anthony and Bonnie, knowing that they were facing a S-rank rogue ninja!" Anko informed.

"Sure, and I'm need to save my niece from that psycho!" Qrow responded.

"And be careful, and I'd sense whiskers is heading this way." She replied.

Qrow nod her head understand, which means that Naruto made his appearance.

Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror, along with Pyrrha.

Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back.

 **(RWBY Vol 4 OST - Score: Tipping Point (4:52-8:25) – Ended)**

There is a metallic noise as Tyrian's stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact.

 **(RWBY Vol 4 OST - Score: Tipping Point (8:26-8:46) – Started)**

Ruby smiled, surprisingly to see her Qrow came to rescue, while the swordsman/scythe wielder grunts replied.

"Hey…" Qrow greeted.

*Chink!*

"Hmm?" Tyrian wondered, he turn his head over his shoulder, before he felt a cold steal blade; causes Ruby gasped surprised for expecting a sudden arrival, along with Team JNPR who also surprised for seeing him arrived.

"Yo, Ruby, it's been while."

Ruby's eyes widen, looked happy to seeing him again. The teen who stand behind Tyrian with a familiar tri-prong kunai on hand that its blade was pressed against his neck, was none other than…

"Naruto…" Ruby said happily, looked relief to see her lover again.

Naruto's Raijin kunai is landed on behind Tyrian without been notice his presence, when he didn't senses a knife is landed towards him.

Back to the distance in earlier, Naruto had swiftly hurls his Raijin kunai at Ruby and the co's location; he had flash teleported him via Flying Raijin Jutsu when the kunai is been landed, and then sneak behinds Tyrian before Qrow saves Ruby from scorpion tail strike that was happen to be an attacker.

But this man had a massive negative emotion, which he is looked been a psychopath killer.

"About time you show up, Whiskers." Qrow said smiles, scoffed; for surprisingly to see the blonde Uzumaki.

"You too, Uncle Alcohol Breath…" Naruto said while hold his kunai in his left hand, suddenly, his eyes turns into demonic. "So…shall we take this bastard down!?"

"Ready when you are!" Qrow replied grinning at Naruto's declaration.

 **(RWBY Vol 4 OST - Score: Tipping Point (4:52-8:46) – Ended)**

 **==OVA #1==**

 **==With Jing==**

Jing's eyes snaps opened, as he looked at the sky covered by clouds, standing at the captain's quarters of Hyperion Battlecruiser.

"…I hope that things will be complicated for darkness will began to plague this world…but, I better get everyone ready…" He muttered.

 **==With C. Naruto/Arashi==**

C. Naruto is at the next settlement where he wanted to met up with his informant regarding the White Fang's movement, or he will meeting up with his blood clone that he was created.

Once Arashi/C. Naruto is at the alley, and then survey the area to sure that there's anyone was been followed them.

"So…has anyone followed you?"

Hearing the familiar voice, that gotten C. Naruto attention to see the Masked Menma; the spy of the Order and the blood clone of C. Naruto.

"No, you?" C. Naruto replied.

"Ditto…" Menma/Naruto-clone replied. "Anyway, there is something that might interests you…"

"And such as…?"

Menma smiled at his boss, waiting for him to respond for hearing the latest information…

 **==OVA #2==**

Weiss Schnee had finished her final song for the World of Remnant, as much as she is getting ready to depart to Menagerie, so that she can get to see Gaara again, along with Blake. Hope the Faunus will react about seeing her around.

As she was sitting on her chair in the dressing room, until she prepared to had her disguised ready.

"Weiss…" Mari calls out, that gotten her attention by the white-haired former Schnee. "Let's began to continue your training."

Weiss nod her head understandable, as until she gaze at the long white box marked with a Schnee snowflake symbol where her weapon was, then her fist tightens, a determined look in her eyes.

With Weiss stood up in her seat and approaches it and opens it to reveal her main weapon, Myrtenaster and Dust vials inside.

"Weiss, can I ask you something." Mari interjected.

"Sure, what is it?" Weiss responded.

"I was hoping that after you were disown, as much as you won't be on her former home for long unless you want to confirm here? Did you make to fulfill your desire to be a Huntress and change the Schnee name once you are prepared to return Atlas, and you did gotten your own freedom from your former home." Mari said to Weiss about her choice of freedom. "Just like I was when I had freed from my 'abusive father' and planning to reclaim the Fuujin Company, by joining the White Fang."

She spat her abusive father's name, and as much as she did enjoy her freedom when she was ready to liberate the Fuujin's name. Even though, that from the fact Mari surely did made friends with Faunus, and also Ghira Belladonna.

Weiss was speechless about Mari's words, as much as she did wanted to liberate her grandfather Nicolas's legacy, and to sure that she needed to prepared as possible for she needed to get stronger, which of course, she will decide to learn…something else.

"Mari…Let's begin the training." Weiss declared.

Mari smiles at the determent Weiss, as she drawn her drawn her down sword, that compare to rapier. It is a curved cutlass with a serrated on the back or spine of the sword. **(W1)**

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 9 - Between Kingdoms)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _So, now you know more about the Kingdoms. But, what's between the big cities?_

 _Alright, the easy answer is: Grimm. There's no reason to beat around the bush; they're out there, and it probably won't go well if you run into one. That's OK, 'cause you're a Huntsman—or, Huntress. And you've trained at one of the major academies, so you're probably fine. Just don't get yourself overrun by a pack of 'em._

 _Now, after a long day of killin' Grimm and savin' the world, you're going to probably want to stop at a small town inn. Small villages dot the land between the major cities._

 _You might ask: With the wilderness being so dangerous, why not just live in the big cities? Well, that life isn't meant for everyone. These small towns are founded by people that have a problem with the Kingdoms. Or don't want to deal with the Kingdom's problems. Or maybe just enjoy the simpler life and would rather take their chances in the wild than in a Kingdom._

 _It goes about as well as you'd think. If the founders are smart, then there's a good chance these towns can survive for the same reasons the Kingdoms continue to: natural barriers, strong defenses and stubborn citizens. If you don't have at least a few of those, then the chances of a town lasting more than a year isn't great._

 _Unfortunately, it's not just the Grimm runnin' around ruining towns. Wandering bandits are another threat. These groups of usually fairly-skilled fighters travel the lands, never settling in one place. They often prey on convoys sending goods between Kingdoms._

 _That's not all. These raiders will often wait for a town to be at its weakest—maybe after a Grimm attack or while its fighters are out hunting before finally moving in at night and striking. Bunch of jerks._

 _Worst part is, if the Grimm haven't attacked before, you'd better be damn sure they will now. And you can't exactly have bandits raid your town without at least a few negative emotions. This is also why bandits never stay in the towns they conquer. With attitudes like the ones they have, Grimm tend to be pretty interested in them as well. As long as they keep moving, they've got a better chance of survival._

 _Besides these small towns, the areas between Kingdoms really depend on the continent. Harsh deserts, icy tundras, lush forests, you name it. At this point, pretty much every inch of Remnant has been mapped out. Although there are some areas that no one's gone into and come out alive._

 _And, of course... somewhere out there... is where_ she _is._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The sixth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

There! Chapter 6 is finished! I did finished adjusting the chapter for this time event like the Canion; and adding new lines, which this is an interesting chapter if you readers liked, unlikely to the previous ones.

Good, with Team RNNJR is taking their journey towards to the next destination, along with Anthony and Bonnie, until they arrived a abandon city of Oniyuri. And afterwards, before encountered a certain scorpion attempts to taken Ruby away, which under the Dark Witch's command.

Until Naruto and Qrow made it in time to save Ruby from Tyrian. I hope that this fight will be epic,,,

Sasori will make his fully appearance, because only his puppet's tail as well, do don't worry, there is 'someone' will also made his appearance as well.

So as much as it will be the fact that Anthony and Bonnie been fighting Sasori, along with Anko for assisting them, and until then which the battle will be off-screen.

~~~M~~~

Weiss surely gain huge reputation around World of Remnant that trusts her, instead of the Schnee Family such as Jacques, minus Winter, their mother, and Klein.

Sorry for I did brought the blood clone of Gaara, because he had…other business such as Dust to reproduce.

But now, Mari is continuing Weiss's training for her summons? She needed her time after her training with skills with new ones, so that she will be a better way for own arts, you know, before Weiss, she surely looked reminded me of Edel from Grand Chase, and I hope that I wanted to get her to learn that like Naruto's fighting style with combination of Jin's Fighter and Azin's, along with Asura.

~~~M~~~

Speaking new skills? I had decide to have Team SSGN will learned new skill sets for each they had learned. It is because; it will be a good idea for gain new techniques, hope that it will be cool…

Anyway, hopes that you like it, and also review it, which of course some of my fellow reviewers that I'd known such as topaz3, Shadow Joestar, god of all, and Islingr-kun.

And even as much as the next one will be most interesting…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Those classification names for each individual who been addressed such as Cinder is the Black Queen, while Salem is classified as the Dark Witch like Wizard of Oz, herself.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Think actually is AC3's Capt. Kidd's Sawtooth Cutlass.

It is a best choice of classic sword for Mari Fuujin. I mean, she sure look like an assassin without hidden blades. I kinda went quite amazed for something that topaz3 haven't thought besides kukri-type weapon.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of the this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 25+ favorite(s) and 21+ follow(s). – Unchanged.

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Punished'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/7/2017/6:37pm

 **Finished** : 9/12/2017/10:51am

 **Published:** 9/13/2017/12:00am


	7. A: Punished

**Chapter 7:** Punished; The Fox, the Crow, and the Scorpions

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Seems Qrow and Naruto made their appearance to save Team RNNJR along with Anthony and Bonnie, until a certain red scorpion made his appearance against as blonde fox ninja. Which Tyrian was gleefully for expecting newcomers joining the fray.

Next is, Atlas is in trouble, BIG time. Seems that ruins their reputation. As much as everything is a mess, afterwards that crippled its population, and also its reputation. For now, witnesses the full power of Supreme Commander of the Heaven Federation. And hope that if anyone on Atlas doing anything stupid if they do…

Lastly, a certain farmer boy had discussion with Ozpin regarding going to Mistral. And he was struggled to go there in his own will.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 7 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! Readers! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Team RNNJR is encounters Tyrian, who send by Salem without them wasn't well aware about the other fraction attempts to destroys humanity. And until Qrow made his appearance, along with Anko; followed by Naruto, he had made his appearance to save his beloved rose.

Anthony and Bonnie's fight with Sasori is off-screen, so they are been paralyzed and poisoned by his special poison that he had made. So, I did give each of members of SSGN some items, such as Sakura's special antidote after all. Next is, I know Bonnie had Detoxify skill, but she paralyzed from the poison Sasori had made.

Jacques Schnee was a mess for how everything out of hand that the trust around World of Remnant had faded. He did made his regret for losing trust and the disownment of his daughter Weiss. The Schnee family will lost their trust because of how many people started to turn their backs on them.

For now, as for a certain farm boy was struggled to hearing Ozpin's voice on his head. Even though, this comes for having such convincing him to go to Mistral for some urgent mission in hand.

So…for next month on October for Vol. 5 is coming up, and I hope that I am looked forward to watch it.

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** It sure does that when that Psycho Scorpion freak started to get interesting to fight Qrow and Naruto.

I did chose any songs Lacus (Rie Tanaka) had, I surely that it was good idea to let the people of Remnant was anxious to listens her newest songs like her usual way. But...if it really related to Gundam Seed? Heaven Federation had Mobile Suits on their own besides the Titans, those machines wasn't the only thing that during the Failure Fall of Beacon.

 **Shadow Joestar:** It sure does when Naruto and Qrow arrived to take care of Tyrian, but, someone is with him while in the hunt.

I'm sure that Ghira will met Yugito soon, if Sun would told him and Kali about it.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

9/20/2017/1:12pm – I had decide to announced Naruto's Kuramasaiga's forms early, well, during the trailer that he had Blue Crimson is been released. Hope that using the full power of its sword form, and hope that it will be an awesome one that I'd created my greatest drawing I'd drawn.

Also I manage to recreated Black Wing Boomerang, and also Tonfa-blades. And hope that this idea will be remarkable.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"About time you show up, Whiskers." Qrow said smiles, scoffed; for surprisingly to see the blonde Uzumaki._

 _"You too, Uncle Alcohol Breath…" Naruto said while hold his kunai in his left hand, suddenly, his eyes turns into demonic. "So…shall we take this bastard down!?"_

 _"Ready when you are!" Qrow replied grinning at Naruto's declaration._

* * *

 _ **==With Jing==**_

 _Jing's eyes snaps opened, as he looked at the sky covered by clouds, standing at the captain's quarters of Hyperion Battlecruiser._

 _"…I hope that things will be complicated for darkness will began to plague this world…but, I better get everyone ready…" He muttered._

* * *

 ** _==With C. Naruto/Arashi==_**

 _C. Naruto is at the next settlement where he wanted to met up with his informant regarding the White Fang's movement, or he will meeting up with his blood clone that he was created._

 _Once Arashi/C. Naruto is at the alley, and then survey the area to sure that there's anyone was been followed them._

 _"So…has anyone followed you?"_

 _Hearing the familiar voice, that gotten C. Naruto attention to see the Masked Menma; the spy of the Order and the blood clone of C. Naruto._

 _"No, you?" C. Naruto replied._

 _"Ditto…" Menma/Naruto-clone replied. "Anyway, there is something that might interests you…"_

 _"And such as…?"_

 _Menma smiled at his boss, waiting for him to respond for hearing the latest information…_

* * *

 _Weiss was speechless about Mari's words, as much as she did wanted to liberate her grandfather Nicolas's legacy, and to sure that she needed to prepared as possible for she needed to get stronger, which of course, she will decide to learn…something else._

 _"Mari…Let's begin the training." Weiss declared._

 _Mari smiles at the determent Weiss, as she drawn her drawn her down sword, that compare to rapier. It is a curved cutlass with a serrated on the back or spine of the sword._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Anima; At the Barn==**

Oscar Pine sits on his bed in his room, reading a book by the light of a lantern.

"…" Oscar silent, while reading a book.

"Oscar, supper's almost ready!" Oscar's Aunt called from another room, that gotten the famer boy perked his head as he looks at the door.

"What're we having?" Oscar asks responding, regarding what's tonight's dinner.

"Doesn't matter! You're eating it!" She answered.

"I never agreed to these terms!" Oscar jokingly replied, with a chuckled.

"It's part of the 'living under my roof' contract! Read the fine print, then come wash up!" Oscar's Aunt retorted back.

Oscar closes his book and stands up, after he sighed. He is walking toward the door…

 _'We have to leave.'_ Ozpin's disembodied voice rang in his head.

When a voice resounds, causing him to pause. Oscar continues forward.

 _'Oscar…Oscar!'_

Oscar is about to grasp the door handle, but holds back.

"I've decide you're not real, so you might as well give up." Oscar said, he looked upset at Ozpin who talks to him; making an argument with the voice of Beacon's Headmaster.

 _'I understand how you're feeling, I went through the same panic and confusion.'_ Ozpin said understand the reluctance of the young boy.

Oscar turns around and looks at an open book on the floor. He bends down and shuts it.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real…" He says aloud as he puts it and the next one to it away on a shelf, as he stands up and his reflection is visible in the window.

 _'I can assure you, you are perfectly sane.'_ Ozpin reassured.

"I'm talking to a voice in my head." Oscar stated, tries to rationalize Ozpin's presence as him losing his mind.

 _'I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane.'_ Ozpin tells him that he is fine.

Oscar starts to leave his room again.

 _'There's quite a significant difference between-'_

"SHUT UP!" Oscar yells angrily, fists tightly, as he turns his head over his shoulder behind him. "You think this is funny? It's not!"

 _'we are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our Aura, our 'souls', are combined.'_ Ozpin stated, continuing to talk about how Oscar's and his souls are linked.

Oscar looks up at the ceiling without really focusing on anything but clearly showing his disgust.

"I'm done listening to you." Oscar said.

 _'…Have you ever been to Haven?'_ Ozpin questioned.

"I told you I'm not going, and I'm not listening." Oscar reply argued, being told from Ozpin the importance of getting to Haven Academy.

 _'Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office?'_ Ozpin asked.

"No. Why would I know that? I've never seen-" Oscar replied.

"Try. Right now." Ozpin cuts him, insisted Oscar to answer.

Oscar wanted to argue, as he sighed in defeat to answer Ozpin's question.

"It's probably…it's…" His eyes widen and his face slackens.

The visual pans around his head in a circle as he continues to speak.

"It's autumn-colored…with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table with chairs in a corner for guests, with a tea set that…I…I give him."

The pan stops when Oscar refers to himself in the first person. He puts his hand to his head, disconcerted.

"Why did I say that?" He muttered disbelief of what he was saying. "Why did I know that? Why did I say that?"

Oscar looks more confusing about how did he knows anything in his mind. He becomes increasingly bothered and he starts backing up, dropping his hand.

 _'Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now.'_ Ozpin answers Oscar's questions, explanation.

Oscar sits on his bed and holds his head, groaning.

 _'If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I recall your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them.'_ Ozpin said.

Oscar straightens up and lowers his hands, hearing that what Ozpin had told me, until his head gotten something what he had recalled.

"That…that's right, I must've seen it in the picture." He reply sighed.

 _'Oscar…'_

"Stop talking to me!" Oscar shouts, before stands upright, tightening his fist at his sides.

 _'I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We bother do.'_ Ozpin stated in his head. Oscar falls to his knees.

"I never agreed to anything…" He said didn't like the fact Ozpin was trying to do.

 _'No, you didn't. And neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity.'_ Ozpin said.

"For what?" Oscar asked still sulking about this entire situation.

 _'Greatness, hopefully.'_ _Ozpin answered, causes Oscar to look up in his head._

 _'Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, 'you' were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral.'_ Ozpin explained.

Oscar had his hands on his head again with his eyes widen for he had almost lost his mind.

"So you just decide to read my thoughts?" He asked, getting desperate for he didn't like the sound of that.

 _'I…well…They're 'our' thoughts, now.'_ The Beacon Headmaster answered.

Oscar gotten a annoyance groans while clenches his head with his hands.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled angrily.

Waiting for get Ozpin out of his mind, until his deep thoughts cut off by his aunt called out again.

"Oscar! Suppertime! I better see clean hands!"

Oscar looks towards the door, but remain silently on the floor.

"…What should I do…?"

 **==Somewhere at Anima==**

"So…Sasuke knows the truth about the Massacre." Masked Tobi/Madara (Obito) said.

Itachi was having his meeting with Masked Madara about some private talk regarding Sasuke. So he told him, everything during the train about months ago before Beacon Academy was still intact.

"It's true, but until he had made his decision for not return to Hidden Leaf in Elemental Nations. It is because the council had push him back, and wanted revived the Uchiha to restore its glory." Itachi said confirming.

Tobi frowns through his mask for wanted Sasuke to be his side, because of wanted to achieve his goal, and declare war on all nations for the Fourth Shinobi War in the Elemental Nations and Second Great War on Remnant.

"It will be difficult, as much as we learned from Shinja's group for Sasuke was sighted on Sanus, and until they learned that he was somewhere at Anima…with the truth is reveal, now Sasuke is the threat to us." Tobi stated.

Itachi was silent for Masked Madara/Tobi's claims Sasuke is a threat, because of he wanted to annihilate the man who unleash the Nine-tails and also blames the Uchiha Clan for this incident, as much as he wanted to protect his little brother from Danzo, given his wish to the Late Third Hokage Hiruzen to protect him, and now, its Masked Madara, he'll protect Sasuke from him.

 **==At Solitas; Nighttime, Schnee Dust Company==**

Jacques Schnee was sitting on his desk of his company; he wasn't his best mood today, a very bad mood. Last night, his 'daughter' had performed a final song for the World of Remnant; everything is skyrocket that could surpass him and the Schnee family.

Accordingly, his 'disowned' daughter had gotten her own account that it is worth billions, it is far greater than the Schnee account, that could restored the Schnee Family's fortune, and also paid for Dust embargo.

For now, until then that after Weiss's final performance, and once again…she had vanished…AGAIN.

That gotten Jacques completely furious about how the people had contacted Gaara Sabaku for Dust embargo, as much as that unable to expand the company, because of the fact that Vale had MoritaCorp, the weapons development company and FrostCorp, the company gave Vale and around Sanus, minus Vacuo part an alternate energy source instead of Dust.

Until the announcement news about new weapons and vehicles that compare to Paladins, and also some power suits as well. Not to mention, Faunus is also recruited into the Military when it is been founded.

Along with Fuujin International, which of course all of the 2 companies is now joining forces. It will be gain huge reputation, not to mention that FrostCorp was able to achieve space program with multiple theories and alternate ways to send a satellite without wasting Dust energy.

With regret, he will lose everything that for the Kingdom of Atlas and Schnee Company at the same time.

And also…word got out that the Sabaku Dust Company is now official open business. For now, Gaara Sabaku who reproduce and/or gets Dust on Vacuo without difficulties due to his sand manipulation semblance.

It gains the counterpart of SDC went skyrocket over those months, and Jacques was been wondering how did it gains reputation for Gaara's company.

Knowing that he is his former daughter's lover/boyfriend for now that according that he will NOT give Dust to the White Fang to be resupplied. Even though that Gaara has become an also a new target, but until his company was heavily protected by the Heaven Federation soldiers, so now, Gaara is untouchable.

Also, he was wondered about how the Heaven Federation gotten so many resources for the People of Vale provide, other than advance technology, as much as he did wanted them to be enforcers, and wanted to know how or what kind of those things would work after all.

So…as much as he cannot provoke them, after the display of power of Jing had unleashed…its best to remain natural…

Jacques was completely punished himself for how he made go wrong for disowning his daughter in the first place. He regret himself for manipulated her life for so long, before her eldest daughter went to the Atlas military, under General Ironwood, and also being a Specialist.

Just as his wife suggested for mind searching, so that he will needed time to think straight for what he had realized…

 **==At Solitas; Schnee Manor, with Whitley==**

Whitley wasn't too happy that the people of Atlas had turning their backs on the Schnee, which only for Weiss, his older sister. He is still a shadow of Weiss and Winter and also being a spoil brat. Singing to those 'commoners', but not just commoners, to all the noble families were enjoying Weiss's singing that results turn their backs on them as well.

He wanted Weiss to be suffered for losing her position, but it was completely backfired. Not to mention that she had her own freedom, did you know why? Because of being Remnant's songtress, seeing her happy that made him sick.

Not to mention the councils' children, were Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol, had also turn their backs on the Schnee Family, because of how the actions of his father were shown his true colors. After all, they are still friends with Weiss after all.

Until than that the Schnee's reputation will fade, and also the high-class noble will devoted into middle-class. Turns out, many people such as owners of the company weren't completely too pleased about how their cooperation was being null and void, and even expeditions for cargo.

Now, back to the next subject to find out, so he will be focus on a certain girl with platinum blonde.

During the time when after returning to Atlas from Vale, before meeting Ino Yamanaka, the girl who he had laid eyes on her, a suitable woman for being his bride-to-be; which of possible that he did send expensive flowers and diamonds to Vale.

But, he didn't know about Ino Yamanaka when he did his research about her, she works on a flower shop on Patch, as a Huntress apprentice.

Turns out, there's no respond or reply message from the girl he was wanted. He had grown impatient that how there's no respond. Until then one of the letters that he had send convinced Ino to quit being a huntress and work a florist, but…until revelation for that upsets him for what he had respond.

According to Ino had responded her message and it says:

'I am sorry, Mr. Whitley Schnee. I will reject your offer. But, being a Huntress, and as well as part-time florist. And thank you for give me such roses, I just…can't, you're not the type of person who relationship.'

That made Whitley furiously for how Ino got rejected him and turn him down, after all, being a son of the Schnee Family. It is unfair for how being rejected. If he will attempt to going there, but the problem was during the news broadcast that shocking for one of their own attempt to steal something from them, until they were brutally tortured.

For now, he needed time to try everything for sure.

And also…his father's number enemy who taking the spotlight of the Company, Gaara Sabaku, he knows that he was untouchable, it was unfair gain such higher status.

But…the council declared that remain natural without provoke the Heaven Federation that Sanus on Vale-side is now the territory of Heaven Federation's leader.

Whitley had gotten his expression that he wasn't expecting…fear.

Do you why? At the same time as when Adam Taurus and his father Jacques had witnessed Jing had transformed something terrifying with unbelievable power that unable to be defeated, along with a huge roar that could hear all around the World of Remnant, and also its power that could even a strongest and powerful Grimm cannot faced.

Even though, according that been advised by his father NOT to provoke them? Accordingly, by judging his power that it is IMPOSSIBLE that neither the firepower the Atlas Military had is completely futile.

So, the same way as his father does by remain natural without provoke, and focus on some other business…

And suddenly…a familiar roar that caught the ears of everyone on Atlas…

 **==With Jacques==**

At the same time, Jacques was ready to heading back to his mansion with his personal white limousine, after departs the office building towards to his mansion…

*Dragon's roar!*

…suddenly, a familiar huge roar that causes the driver stops the car, followed by Jacques didn't bother scold, before he flew himself off on his seat, until quickly plant his foot front to keep himself balance, but also the roar itself, eyes widen for sudden reorganization, as he steps out the car to see what he wasn't expecting.

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Whispers At Night – Starts)**

Besides his limousine, guarded by Atlesian elite soldiers armed with firepower, which being skilled as a Huntsman that Ironwood provided, had their weapons aim at the sudden appearance, they were nervously at the sight for what before them.

On Jacques' eyes, he saw a 20 ft tall reptilian creature with 10 ft long wings, unlike to a Grimm Dragon what described, but this one wasn't looked like it, but also he had seen it in the news. But now, it WAS a dragon, it had jet-black scales covered its body, through with its chest and belly covered with light brown scales.

Jacques was terrified at the creature, until then he heard a voice that he had heard reach of his ears, along with the guards…

 **"Jacques Schnee…"** The dragon began to spoke up; sudden, a flash of black light and white engulfs itself once it fades, reveals himself that causes Jacques's eyes widen for someone made his appearance before him.

It was none other than Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of the Heaven Federation (Revolutionary) Army, the band of PMCs, and turns out, Jacques had angers the Dragon, himself.

Before the soldiers could point their weapons pointed at the Heaven GI leader, prepared to apprehended, Jing's eyes narrowed with an odd stare in his eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, the bodyguards fell into the ground with a foaming mouths and the driver collapse on the driver's wheel, out cold.

Jacques was disbelief about seeing his bodyguards and driver knocked out, he looked very terrified and nervous.

 _'Wh-What's going on? What did he do?'_ Jacques said in thoughts, wondering how did he knocked them with a simple stare.

"…You and I have a SERIOUS talk." Jing said finished with serious expression and cold tone.

 **(Kingdom Hearts OST: Whispers At Night – Ended)**

 **==With Ironwood==**

James Ironwood was busy for regarding Atlas is under lock-down for further notice, as much as the fact that during his time after the 'Failure Fall of Beacon', not to mention when Jing D. Hayabusa had declared to claim Vale on half of the Sanus continent is now his territory, meaning that Vale is under protection, and also he had send his troops to provide protection to all settlements on outside of Kingdom.

Not to mention that Nigel Frost, the CEO of FrostCorp who made negotiated with MoritaCorp for weapons and machinery development such as the mobile suits that they had when he had witnessed, along with Titans that compare to Paladins, and also the latter's company for provide alternate clean energy source instead of Dust.

For now, Sanus had their own 'Nature' power instead of Dust-powered, because of the fact and theories, they using solar, ocean waves, and wind, as their own power with some advance machines to generate power such a solar panels that looked like mirrors, and turbines that reads wind patterns to where it leads.

Even though that most people was completely unaware about the theory for having those things such as wind and sun that to create power, for now, Vale will be the attention to ALL Kingdoms on the World of Remnant.

Not to mention Military, after the Marauder suits is been deployed, along with newly develop arsenals that could surpasses the Atlesian arsenals. Because of they so much software and hardware they had possessed, and as much as he had discussed with the leader of his military fraction when he made secretly alliance with Ozpin, in secret without telling him.

He should have pleaded to Ozpin to be listening to him to begin with, because how Vale would fall, almost. And it is a relief that for Vale is safe and then didn't want to make a challenge against such highly advance military. **(Edit: 11/14/2017/12:19pm)**

And also, his army of droids of his, Ozpin only saw his army was not a symbol of peace and safety, but a symbol of an impending conflict. The only army was the Heaven Federation (Revolutionary) Army. Knowing his friend is afraid about his own army will cause a large of amount of unease among the citizens of Vale. In truth, until it was completely easy to hack to causes them to gone rogue.

He could handle the situation when he was horribly wrong the enemy use it against himself and humanity. So far, the council didn't devoted his rank, while Jing D. Hayabusa came to the council meeting of Atlas regarding that he should had insert a firewall to be ensure that the Automates were unable to gone rogue.

So far, even though the Atlesian Knight automated units reproduction was been temporary abolish, under the council's further notice, once everything is settled, resuming reproduction and installing a anti-virus protection system. But, there are plenty, which some of them due to Maj. Mason Zakhaev and his men track down the band of fugitives that been located on Sanus, that's where Naruto was been resided there. **(Edit: 11/14/2017/12:19pm: During First one regarding the Name was Mason, not Marcus. So, I am sorry for I had looked over the chapter I'd wrote.)**

The council had respected the Heaven GIs' leader for wanted to lend an extra units for protection, so far only few people that being trustworthy, but council members Joule, Elsman, and Amalfi were the only three members who among them who put a trust on them.

The rest were unfair for three members have protections, instead of the rest of the Kingdom of Atlas. Because those who stupid enough to attempt steal something that belongs to them, until a certain couple (namely trophy) had bad-mouthed them, and until they put a scare that the council had terminated their petition, withdrawn their bodyguards, and also their contract for shipping company.

So far, Jacques had agreed with the council regarding those who badmouthed Vale and the Heaven GIs. In their case, they were only civilians, they had no right to speak to the military because thought they were gods, but they were wrong.

And afterwards, the council advice them for work with someone who's sees such views for being negativity towards Vale and Heaven Federation, after all, their children was there that defend Vale, and also earn trust to each other when Heaven GIs had appreciated, with exchange for being allies, they'll give them with most experience bodyguards and then provide Heaven Federation for a, includes secretly each of them will be informants for regarding counseling.

Now, Ironwood is still a bit stress about politicians, reputations is reduce due to Vos Benedict that usurp the authorities, along with illegally acquiring Atlas Military property without the legal permission from himself and the council, even though that he had strip his position and sentence to jail for years because of the stupidity.

And also witness the display of power of Jing D. Hayabusa, he wasn't expecting if facing the Supreme Commander of his PMC (or Revolutionary Army) fraction.

For now, Atlas had gotten own punishment around the continent of Solitas…

But…there is a disaster regarding some last incident. Regarding Vos Benedict had made a terrible mess for past few months.

General Ironwood had sit back at his chair and relax a bit, thinking about situation. Not to mention some people attempt to stole something that belongs to the Heaven Federation, as much the council was planning to negotiate the Heaven Federation, until the time will come to Vale for diplomatic, and then they had a headquarters besides it. That's where they keep the refuges, humans and Faunus alike to live and treated equally.

While Vale was almost finished repaired and along with Beacon, soon as the Academy will restored of its former glory. And the only thing he wishes now is that none of his subordinate or anyone who own a company would try usurp his and the councils' authority do something stupid behind their back, like what happened last time.

Atlas almost lost its trust to around Solitas and the rest of Four Kingdoms.

Months ago, before the location of Sunnyville, it began when Atlas' council planned to make an alliance with the Heaven Federation into the Headquarters and also the refugee camp, they send an envoy consist of twenty soldiers and few ambassadors.

The negotiations for the alliances take place in the Headquarters, everything went smooth until one night. And it was before Jing D. Hayabusa claimed half of the Sanus is now his territory, if any invaders attempt to raid and if attempt to send another spy to stole their data for their arsenals, so he will launch his soldiers to help the settlers.

When it was late in the night the twenty soldiers attempted to kidnap faunus children who is residing there, which refugee community for Faunus as their own haven called 'Vale's Menagerie', accepted by the leader and its council of Heaven GIs, and also the place where Ambassadors of the Faunus Rights Association. Their mission was a failure, but the soldiers killed their hostages, resulting in the death of 14 sons and daughters of the Nobles, 9 guards and a wife of a staff officer of the Faunus Rights Association.

This was known as 'The Tragedy in the Vale's Menagerie' by the Heaven Federation.

This results an outrage in Heaven Federation and Jing as well, along with his Order.

The captured soldier and also the ambassador among them are tortured for information; they confessed that they were ordered. When the Ironwood and the council of Atlas learned what happened they refused to believe it and stating that the Heaven Federation violated the alliance first by torturing their soldiers and ambassador.

Sadly the Heaven Federation replied by sending video evidence showing their convoy breaking and entering the multiple mansions, killing the hostages when they were caught and the confession of the captured soldier.

The Heaven Federation made copies and send it to the other nations who are allied with the Atlas (Some of them tried to stop them from sending the evidence about the incident), even the council of Atlas (half of them disbelief about they have already too late to stop it), stating that Atlas call for alliance is nothing but a sham, and plans on kidnapping children from the staff members, and…a child of a noble family consists of a half-breed, because of the mother was a faunus, and while the father was a human, because of the status of father was a Duke.

This resulted in all Kingdoms that are allied with Atlas annulling the alliance, even the council of Atlas, along with Ironwood no longer supports them. And so, General James Ironwood declared to withdrawn his forces that because of the mess they had made.

It gets even worse when the Heaven Federation has start demanding for his head.

Naturally they refused this, but just increased tension. Soon the Heaven Federation launched a bombing campaign, first they bombed a military port, killing hundreds of soldiers on the barracks, next they bombed a fortress with casualties reaching a hundred, then they fire bombed a military encampment killing another hundred.

Along with factories of mass production such weapons and machinery such as AK-290s and AK-200 were also destroyed, it will take months to be under rebuilding.

And also…a most devastated weapon that Heaven Federation had shown; before showing Jing's power…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _After the incident 'The Tragedy in the Faunus Haven' the people were celebrate about how those 'animals' what they had deserve, but with panic, an half-breed child of a noble was there at the time, which came from Vacuo._

 _And outrages for how a single child of a foreign noble had killed, they had making a most terrible mistake around Atlas, for now, wanted blood for those who commit murdered, even though the damage that they had made causes lost the reputation of this Kingdom will reduce._

 _And until then, many broadcast screens was been revealed to shows Jing D. Hayabusa with a furious expression._

 ** _["Greeting, people of Atlas. I'm the Supreme Commander of Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa, and also Team DYZR (Daystar)'s leader. As you may know that I'm completely ANGRY at all those who harm innocents…you all planning to declare on war on us that you have provoke us…and I know if Atlas Military can handle this? But you're wrong…If they can take them down, then I would had told you regarding the noble family wanted blood for those who murdered their child."]_**

 _Many people were terrified, as some of them wanted to retorted for Jing's statement._

 ** _["…But…Vale Council and MoritaCorp wanted to witness a weapons test on Solitas. Along with the World of Remnant about how powerful we are…"]_**

 _That caught off-guard from the people of Atlas regarding what he had said, but any of them shout out for outrages thought it was bluff…_

 _*VVVVVVVVVVVVBOOOOOOMMMMMM!*_

 _The moment, a massive explosion that heard causes everyone turn their direction, causes their eyes widen at the sight on the distance. While Ironwood had witnessed at Heaven Federation had deployed a weapon of mass destruction._

 _A giant mushroom cloud in its wake on the distance, the Heaven Federation launched a Nuclear Strike; and with large quantities of deadly radiation…_

 _The people were terrified at the site where the Grimm had habitat was completely obliterate, witnessing such devastated weapon. Turns out, the Heaven Federation had gotten most advance and destructive firepower that no cannot withstand against them with the Military of Atlas._

 ** _["There you have it, ladies and gentleman, that's our most ultimate weapon to annihilate everything in its path…we are demanded for those who attack those innocent people on Faunus Haven…it will be your retribution."]_**

 _Hearing Jing's speech regarding to give Atlas a retribution, turns out how could army had powerful weapons on their disposal, and as much as there is no telling of how they cannot win against such power._

 ** _["If you ALL still think we're terrorists like the White Fang? As much as you cause of this mess…"]_**

 _They do made regret themselves for provoke them for killing innocents. As most of them were completely upsets and disappointed at those who mistreated the Faunus as an animal, and then it is best to their decision for not to talk to anyone who badmouthed the Faunus, Heaven Federation, and Vale._

 ** _["However…Make no mistake. If you attempted to backstab us, ever again, or it will be bloodshed… And I will give you all a chance…if you make choose peace, then I'll spare Atlas, if you don't…it's cryo-prison for you all, so your love ones and friends will fade from existence in the future."]_**

 _Many people of Atlas was well-aware about Cryo-prison when they had seen it in broadcast for seeing a man was begged, then now he was frozen, alive, accordingly, he will be in the prison for the rest of his life to be released in a the future._

 ** _["Hope that someday you will all regret for cause so much damage over those months…and hope that you all understand for coincidence for this matter…and that is all."]_**

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Atlas had send investigation team for the crater that cause by Nuclear Strike. It was a massive one, until transmission from the Ph.D General Johnny Raidern about the area is poisonous, told about how the effect of radioactive was, so it's best not to get close to it, or else any wildlife for anyone will affected.

Seeing that, the situation is turning for the worse and the report of a Heaven GI fleet arriving at their skies and sends some dropships with investigation operatives.

A immediately investigate the incident since Ironwood or the council didn't ordered nor approved any kidnapping missions. Questioning a friend of the soldier who is part of the envoy, he learned that the soldiers got the order from one of councils' advisors; Ragou. **(1)**

When Ironwood search Ragou's mansion, they found files and documents containing information of activities without his approval, one of the activities involves the settlement to salvage the resources he had gotten were Ragou ordered the Commanding officers, without gain permission of the council and Ironwood.

With this, he and council quickly sent an apology letter, stating that it was Ragou's doing and the files to proved it, he even hand Ragou over to the Heaven Federation. Ragou was protested because of how he had murder a child of a noble that cause Atlas lost its reputation.

Thankfully the Heaven Federation accepted this when they read the files. Ragou was executed by the Heaven Federation after the campaign, before begging for mercy.

This event was known throughout the World of Remnant as the 'Humiliation of Atlas'.

Ironwood really hated Ragou who always questions his authority, along with the council, it was because him, he lost his best soldiers, the production facilities, and trust.

If only he discovered it sooner about Ragou's treachery, he would have avoided the deaths of hundreds of his soldiers and civilian population.

If Cumore is anything like his father, then he'll have him imprisoned along with Vos before he could do anything damage...

…Cumore was devastated for his father's execution, he tried to begged the council of Atlas to stop them, but they cannot, because of Ragou's actions causes lost trust and reputation of Atlas will be ruin if he doing anything foolish if he attempts to usurp his authorities.

For now, Atlas council will find the candidate to take Ragou's place, someone is trustworthy and also seeing Faunus a person to be treated equally. And so, the chosen candidate is been elected, and hope that they will restores their trust…

 **["WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM IN A NIGHT WITH BREAKING NEWS!"]** Lisa Lavender announced, that gotten Ironwood turns to the television screen, which he wanted to turn it off. **["Many citizens all over Remnant have sighted another Grimm Dragon…"]**

Ironwood's eyes widen at the news, as he was about prepared to get the men ready to defend the Kingdom, while it was under lockdown.

 **["…flying all over from Vale to Atlas. Even though, this dragon hasn't caused any casualties yet, many cities have taken measures and started doubling in defense. All citizens advised to stay alert until further notice."]**

Ironwood quickly reacts, he press the intercom.

"Get the men and some AK-200s ready to move out! We have Grimm is coming. Contacted Team SAKO and Bee, now!"

["Yes, General Ironwood."]

As soon as James was about prepared to leave, then there were another set news to be presented.

 **["Wait a minute…WE HAVE AN UPDATE ON THE SITUATION!"]** Liza stated, causes Ironwood pauses, turns to the TV for wanted to know the whereabouts where the onlookers were sighted the Dragon. **["Many sightseers have sighted this Grimm Dragon heading towards Atlas. One sightseer was lucky to take a picture of this massive creature. Here it is right now. We advise all citizens to stay indoors until officials have cleared out the threat."]**

Once Lisa said this, a clear picture of Bahamut was seen on the screen, cause Ironwood's eyes ever more wider.

"That's…" The General of Atlas mutters with recognized.

 **["Hold on! We got a call from the eye-witness regarding the describe of the Dragon had been sighted, turns out…oh my god…it's heading to Schnee Dust Company, that's where Mr. Schnee was on that office this night…wait! Another call…oh my god…accordingly…THAT'S WHERE MR. SCHNEE WAS HEADING BACK TO HIS MANSION UNTIL THAT DRAGON IS HEADING RIGH NOW!"**

James Ironwood's eyes widen surprisingly, and he was completely wondering why Jing had coming to Atlas with his Dragon Form: Bahamut. As much he cannot tell the details but went to out to save Jacques from sudden happen if what Jing is attend to do…

 **==With Jing and Jacques==**

A long discuss conversation between Jing D. Hayabusa and Jacques Schnee, it is been hours before the Heaven Federation leader came to the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company on Atlas.

Jacques was terrified at this b-no, this young man, who leading his military for of course how long he had lead them, and also this man is a legend among them. By judging those eyes were seen war before. Even though that because of formed a temporary Team, not alias or fake, but also they are the legends on Mistral.

It was regarding those incidents, and also a completely mess the people had made. He wasn't expecting for this young man who leads, and also politics wasn't his interests, but as much as he did keeping his men alive and well, and save many people, lastly to liberation.

Not to mention Jing is completely disappointed with Jacques for disowning Weiss to begin with. As much as he did manipulate his daughter's life and her choices, even though that he had lost his right as a father, an endless argument between himself and his wife for this mess…

 **(AN: Just like the comic and Anime of Superman & Batman: World's finest. Where Batman interrogate Lex Luthor for Joker that he made associates with him.)**

While Ironwood and his men had to get to Jacques' location, before the witness had saw the Dragon suddenly disappeared, knowing that where the Schnee Patriarch was, and so getting there as fast as they could, on his case, they know who he was.

With Ironwood and his men, once they arrived, and until they saw some of Jacques' bodyguards that he had provide to, had knockout cold; leaving Field Marshal Jing and Jacques among the group. Accompany by Hidden Cloud group, consists of Bee and Team SAKO, who return to Atlas days ago, while Yugito is with Weiss for gave him a secret mission from Ironwood.

With Jing, before noticing inbound airships was flew towards them once they landed, while seeing a lead ship in the middle, knowing that was Ironwood was on board, while their discussion was cut from their long discussion, then turns to Jacques.

"Jacques, as much as I will spare Atlas from destruction, and you better tell your associates to leave them be in peace, while the council of Atlas had apologized us for Ragou's actions, and they wanted to redeem themselves and fix this negotiation with us, just like Ozpin had secretly made allies with me and the Heaven Federation, if they do anything stupid, includes you…so hell will break loose…"

Jacques nod his head for Jing's statement, remain calm, which of course, this is his 'punishment'. As much as he wanted to spend time with Weiss, before she was still his daughter, he would had pay more attention on her instead of his work.

"Think about it, I'll be back…soon." Jing finished.

Jing turns around, and walks away, before Ironwood had arrived, with his men, as one of the soldiers raised their rifles at him, until the General raised his hand onto the side, then shook his head, ordered them not do anything.

Once Jing is far distance away, and took out a Dragon Talisman, then he crushes it, lets out a black-red energy surges engulfs him, cause the soldiers' eyes widen at the sight of Jing's power of transformation.

They looked fear due to how big that dragon was, before Jing transforms into a huge dragon.

"It's…its huge!" One of the soldiers said disbelief at the transformation, holding his rifle, shakingly.

"I thought it was joke, this is a real deal!" Another soldier concluded.

The dragon lets out a roar that let the people of Atlas hear its roar, and then flies off, and then heading south where Vale is located.

Ironwood had approaching Jacques, with a stunning expression, he looked concern at the CEO of Dust Company.

"Are you alright, Jacques?" Ironwood asked the white-haired man, if he is harmed.

"I'm fine, James…I…I need to be home." Jacques replied to Atlas General/Headmaster for concerning.

"Of course, and I'll have one of my airships will take you back safety. And I want to ask for some questions of what is going on between you and Marshal Hayabusa?" The General said.

Jacques gaze at the direction where Dragon Jing had departs back to Vale…

 **==At Anima; Somewhere, with Athrun==**

Athrun was sitting on the campfire with a sleeping bag besides him, he get used to sleep while wearing his armor, with his helmet remove, turns out the suit itself has a temperature-regulation units integrated into it to keep the wearer at optimum supportability while eliminating the need to change depending on the environment.

He had setting dinner, and drinking some canteen of water that he was settling a camp on open field, gulping it down into his throat, without his helmet on, as he lets out a sighed in refreshment.

"Fuck you, Remnant." He muttered.

It is been days that he had been wondered around Anima, even though that he did taking jobs for keeping the Grimm away from the people and exterminating them. As much as he did gain a reputation for how he had helping people, and also killing some bandits that terrorizing the town.

Until then…so far, Athrun been tracked down by bandits who interests on him to join, but flat refuse, and also Atlas military came into the scene before they heard a rumor about a green armored figure who helping people.

Turns out, his father's pursers came for wanted his weapons and armor to be researched and replicated. And so, it is best that he will prepare…

Once the break is over, as he puts own his helmet and then system activates.

"Jericho, give me a map of Anima, so which settlement what we were going."

|"Certainly, sir."| Jericho AI respond, as he shown the visual map through his visor, so many locations that he had explored.

"Hmmm…according to this, if I go to the abandon city of Oniyuri, the townspeople told me, that is the only way to get through towards Mistral…if I take the alternate route, so I can continue my journey towards to Mistral by train. Damn, it is so far away from me."

|"I would suggest that taking a train is the only option."| The AI suggested.

"Hmm, good point." Athrun replied.

Within minutes later for Athrun fixing his equipment and stored it into his Track Mule Bike, and embarked it, then start up the engine, and then drives off to his destination…

Unknown to Athrun, that's where Team RNNJR was on that location, along with Qrow, Anthony, and Bonnie was having the heavy situation against Tyrian…

 **(AN: This is an alternate timeline of Punished,)**

 **==At Anima, Oniyuri==**

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Madness (Zagi's Theme) – Starts)**

Tyrian Callows swiftly pull his tail back; causes Naruto react to dodges its strike, when it swing towards him. Qrow turns around swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side, along with Naruto who went besides him, with Raijin Kunai in hand, and while Ruby is still on the ground looked at him, with a happily relief.

"Huh! As I live and breathe!" The scorpion Faunus said with his hands up wide, expecting seeing two newcomers arrived the fray, one is blocked his strike with his stinger and the other is had his simple knife that stick into his neck.

"Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray! And the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki is also as well. I was hoping that my partner will be happy to see you here!"

Tyrain bows at the two people with hand over his chest, briefly shows appreciation for sudden Huntsman and Blonde fox ninja made his arrival, as he looks up at Naruto's demonic eyes, as much as he looked completely serious to fight him.

Ruby gets up and sets Crescent Rose on its end. Qrow and Naruto glances back at her.

"I don't know. This guy's weird." Ruby says to Qrow and Naruto.

Qrow and Naruto facing Tyrian again, as the swordsman/scythe wielder spoke up. "Look pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone."

"And same goes with me? I know that involves with Akatsuki was made alliance with another." Naruto added.

Qrow had gaze at Naruto about he wasn't fully aware about Salem's fraction, yet. It's best to tell him, his niece, and the others, well, except for Anthony and Bonnie, if they were aware about 'her', that would mean that they know.

Tyrian chortles at the warning of Qrow and Naruto.

"Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen." He explains with gestures, while his tail wonders off bit by bit, the last part was places his hand over his chest.

"Queen?" Ruby asks wondering.

"…Salem." Qrow mutters sneered, eyes narrowed, realized that this man was working for Salem.

"Who?" The redhead scythe wielder concluded, shrugged.

"And who's your partner with you?" Naruto asks demanded, before hearing Tyrian had mentioned.

Tyrain could respond with a sadistic smile, before he could respond…

*THUD!*

Suddenly, a huge thud that cause Naruto and Qrow's eyes widen surprised, along with Ruby and JNPR was also in pleasant to expecting a newcomer.

The newcomer on their eyes appears to be look like a hideous hunchbacked figure, wearing a straw hat and black robes with red clouds. Ruby had recognized that cloak that he was wearing.

Naruto narrows his eyes narrowed at the newcomer about his suspicious is correct.

"That cloak, you're with Akatsuki aren't you? Just like Itachi!" The blonde claimed.

"Indeed…" The hunchback figure confirmed said, hearing a gruffer voice. "I am surprised that you known about us, due to Itachi, before here is our dead giveaway."

Naruto noticed something is wrong, until he realized about it, along with Qrow and Team RNNJR.

"Where's Anthony and Bonnie!? And what did you do to them!" He demanded.

The hunchback chuckled, and he replied. "Don't worry about them, they be become by collection, soon."

Naruto's eyes widen for what his statement was, turns out according to the stories from C. Naruto/Arashi, and also his sister-in-law and counterpart of Sakura who knew she had faced.

"You…you're Sasori of the Red Sand, don't you?" He declared, pointed at the hunchback figure. Regarding that he fought two members of SABR had faced him in combat, there no way that unable to beat him such high-caliber ninja.

"Ah, I see that you have heard of me." Sasori said remarks for the blonde jinchuuriki had learned about him.

"Kankuro once told me that you are an S-rank Missin-nin of Hidden Sands, but also genius puppeteer." Naruto answered, causes Ruby and the others surprised that guy is also a wanted criminal and as the same time as a puppeteer, and he has some serious reputation.

"I would have thought I wasn't aware about bro told me that Bonnie and Anthony were just still Chunin-level or Less Jonin-rank." The blonde fox added.

"True, but they are, but those two are fine collection when I turn them." Sasori stated.

"Naruto, what does he mean?" Ruby asked confused while JNPR was anxious about what is Sasori is going to do with two members of SABR (Saber).

"He means that he will make Anthony and Bonnie turns into human versions of puppets for his own collection." Naruto answered, that surprises JNPR and Ruby in pleasant for sudden information.

"Naruto, what does he mean make Anthony and Bonnie into puppets?" Jaune calls out.

"I tell you…" Sasori said joined the conversation, as he explains to them for anxiousness. "I'd started develop on experimenting from corpse of a living people turning them into puppets. And you see before you was one of my best creations."

Ruby and JNPR were surprisingly for see Sasori himself had this man who used to be human was a puppet. The hunchback-like person was once a human before turning into a puppet. On Ruby's case, sees this puppet was unlike to Penny does.

"It's all true, but also the process according to my sister-in-law, Sakuya, about the turning humans into puppets, he managed to make it so the puppet retains the abilities of who they once were, even bloodlines like Sasuke's Sharingan." Naruto concluded.

"And same goes with Faunus, I was anxious to remodel them into puppets with interesting abilities." Sasori added, eyes narrowed about someone told him about knowing about himself.

More surprisingly for horrified for how someone like Sasori himself make experimenting humans that turns into puppets.

"Are you telling us that you turn people into puppets?!" Jaune exclaims at Sasori, in horrified, along with Pyrrha had her mouth covered with her hand; and if neither she nor Jaune will be ending up like turning themselves into puppets.

"This…this is wrong!" Ruby exclaims, she imagined a human turns into a living puppet just like Penny, even though that it doesn't have a heart or soul of a living being.

"Oh yes, I would love to make 'you' part of my collection…along with your friends…" Sasori stated.

"I'm afraid that I will NOT let you do that, Sasori…as much as your grandmother would disappoint in you for what you have become." Naruto said to Sasori, angered; causes the Sasori answered silent for how he referring to for that subject.

"His grandmother?" Ruby wondered, curious about what is Sasori's story.

"I will tell you later afterwards, my darling rose." Naruto replied, glances at Ruby, then turns to Sasori and Tyrian. "I have a scorpion have its tail cut off."

On Naruto's case, he knew that poison that Sasori had was made by himself, and it's special too. Thankfully that he had brought a special antidote that made by C. Sakura and while her counterpart/sister manages to teach her to reproduce new ones.

Turns out, he only brought three, and also he has Saiken's ability to immune to any kinds of poison that what Sasori or anyone had a special-made poison, also its fishnet shirt is has the six-tails' chakra that gain multi-layer Kevlar armor.

He only had best guess is, Anthony and Bonnie is been poisoned by Sasori's poison, but the time period for the poison itself will kill them about 2-3 days, so it's only minute or hour ago it is been began spreading.

"Anyway…I don't like to wait. Or keep others waiting." Sasori quoted.

"Hmm, I think we've enough talk now, don't you?" The scorpion Faunus asked looked impatient, assuming a crouching position. "And I agreed with my partner about waiting? So I don't like to wait as well!"

"Took the words right out of-" Qrow replied.

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Madness (Zagi's Theme) – Ended/Shift)**

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Distorted Sword Light (Extended) – Shift/Starts)**

"HYAHH!" Tyrian roars, rushes at him, before he can finish voicing the thought and the two fight, he twists to the right as he throws his weight into a slash at him with his left wrist blades.

It is deflected by the body of Qrow's weapon and Tyrian easily comes around to attack with his right blades, while he was chortling. His attack is once again deflected and Tyrian steps back from Qrow, his momentum carrying him.

Qrow slashes twice at Tyrian, missing both times. Tyrian jumps into the air and spins so that he can deliver a landing kick to Qrow followed by a slash with his blades. Qrow dodges both.

"Haha!"

Tyrian continues flipping, moving away from Qrow until he is ready to come at him again, laughing. Qrow meets his blades in the air with his own blade, resulting in a clash of metal that is strong enough to loudly propel them away from each other.

Tyrian flips away while a slightly pushed back Qrow holds his ground in a lunge.

 **==With Naruto vs. Sasori, at the same time==**

With Naruto is alone with Sasori, while Qrow is fighting with Tyrian; as he will be fighting between a Jinchuuriki and a Master Puppeteer, as a high-ranked ninja of hidden sand who defects.

"Let's get this over with, Sasori!" Naruto declares, as he left his right hand to shown something on his right hand that took out something that Sasori wasn't expecting. Along with Ruby was awed and JNPR for seeing Naruto's sword is looked different that before notice the holster of Kuramasaiga is unsheathed.

First is, a new gauntlet similar to Kitsune Armguard, It took a shape of a golden gauntlet with carvings and a deep blue orb on the back of hand, leaving its only normal hand, gloved or ungloved. **(E1)**

On his hand was a ninjato; its blade is crimson red straight-edge katana, its hilt is orange with black pommel with Swirl crest of the Uzumaki Clan, its lining is gold, and also had a silver Whirlwind-design tsuba (guard).

The blade has an orange hamon (hardening line); it is Kanemoto-style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. **(W0)**

 **==With Team RNNJR==**

"Whoa, is that Naruto's new sword form!?" Ruby exclaims, amazement at new forms of Naruto's Kuramasaiga.

"It is, Ruby, but the blade is completely red, if it's not Dust, that would mean that there is more not just two." Ren stated, along with Nora who agreed with him because of his new development.

Jaune and Pyrrha was amazed at Naruto's new form that expecting for those months, while during the separation…

 **==Back to Naruto and Sasori==**

"Nice sword, I didn't know you learned Kenjutsu. I'm assuming that you've changed and become stronger." Sasori said comment.

"Yeah, thanks for compliment, it's been months I'd been doing some serious training. And as much as I'm not the same boy that Oroachimaru had mocked me for how I'm far stronger." Naruto replied.

Until Naruto made a one-handed kendo-stance, for now that he is been able to learned new moves while he was travel around Anima.

"This is the same weapon I'd slain Orochimaru. When it was its dagger form." He added.

Sasori could ask, wondering about where his weapon was, but only a sword, and then finally notice the empty holster of his dagger was.

"So…it is true about you possessed a weapon that could kill Orochimaru." The puppeteer stated.

"True, but also I'd know Orocimaru wasn't learning anything about Remnant and its population. And he is too stupid about me, being a weakling." Naruto replied. "So I had decided to use this sword's full power, and Muramasa will beat you to it."

"Is that so… Well, enough talk, Nine-tails Jinchuuriki! Once I'm dealing you, then after your power is extract out, along with your friends, and lastly is ALL of them will be collection!" Sasori exclaims, as suddenly metallic tail emerges on his backside.

Naruto eyebrow raised at the metallic tail emerged out of his body.

"And I am assume that, is your puppet, correct?" Naruto asked, confirmed that Sasori was 'inside' of that puppet that he had.

"Yes, Hiruko is my favorite puppet…as much as, there is something that I'd have not used it in the first time I'd used them." Sasori replied.

"And such as…?" Naruto asked, feeling wasn't right about this.

Sasori could answered to Naruto, suddenly the blonde saw several figures landed besides Sasori, causes the blonde's eyes widen for didn't expecting something worst.

It appears to be 10 humanoid puppets, armed with a pair of swords, twin-blade spears, clubs, and guns. Each of 2 with different animalistic trait; have horns on the rams, and dogs ears, along with tails of lizards.

"Sasori…you… So it's true… You bastard! What had you done…!" Naruto exclaims, disbelief and anger at Sasori for what had done to those Faunuses, which it was true about he did created Faunus versions of Human puppets.

"Oh, those…I am afraid that they were also members of the White Fang were under Adam's command who track us down." Sasori replied, denied the fact about those White Fang puppets.

"Wait…! So Adam tracked you guys down!?" Naruto exclaims.

The blonde hanyou wasn't aware about Adam's fraction had been split according to the information I&T department from Ino, turns out that Itachi's White Fang branch was been tracked down, and also most of them were left for under Itachi's leadership.

"Yes, until we learned that we have spies among the group. Until we found those four before you were the spies or trackers." Sasori replied.

"And the hideout you guys stayed was also abandon." Naruto guessed.

"True, if you want to know where we are? Beat me, so I'll tell you." Sasori replied, which between 11-to-1.

"Fine…have it your way…" Naruto replied, as he moves his ninjato sword into the side.

*Swoosh!*

Sasori's eyes widen in react for seeing Naruto launched a blue blast of energy wave through the air at Sasori when he slash though the air. Until he quickly blocked the projectile, which surprised for seeing that attack is fast.

 _'It's fast, and powerful.'_ He said in thoughts, surprisingly expecting the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tails learned new tricks on his sleeves.

After Naruto launched his new technique, then charges at Sasori in high speed, until Sasori command his other two Faunus puppets to attack, while the other 4 gunners remain besides him, while he was in his 'puppet armor', then the other two give support by firing a volley of bullets at Naruto.

Naruto blocks the strike of the puppet dog Faunus No. 1, and then counter with quickly punched at three times followed by an upward slash with his sword followed by a downward slash, and that causes the puppet crashes into the ground, before he lands.

Then another dog Faunus No. 2 appears besides Naruto, followed by other 2 dogs armed with double-blade spears, ready to strike him that surrounds him, while flanking, until Naruto flinched for seeing Sasori's tail is launched at him, while two of the goat Faunus had armed her guns at him to prepared to fire.

" **Chaotic Storm!** " Naruto exclaims, as he spins himself to create a sphere of orange energy surrounds him that grinds the puppets who get closed to it, followed by Sasori's tail, and then that deflects the bullets that made contact with.

"A 'Palm Rotation' of the Hyuga Clan…but it's different." Sasori muttered, soon his tail is recalled back, unlike to Hyuga's technique, knowing that the calculation will be right until Naruto stops spinning from the offense/defense technique. Suddenly, noticing beach of his Faunus puppets' chest is burst that damage it.

Once Naruto is completely stop, that gotten Sasori his opportunity as he launched another tail at blonde, hope that the strike will hit him.

*Clang!*

Sasori's eyes widen for expecting Naruto raised his left arm that somehow expecting the blonde quickly move his attack with his left armguard that the tip of the tail wasn't penetrated.

Naruto smirked, as he swung himself and launched another blue blast at Sasori again, suddenly the armored puppet moves aside, swiftly.

 **==With Qrow vs. Tyrian, at the same time==**

Tyrian uses his blades to help him stay upright and Qrow is immediately there, attacking.

"Hahaha…" Tyrian chuckles, as he dodges, and blocks the second swing with his tail and leaps to the side. "…haha."

Their two blades meet several times as they match each other, metallic clashes ringing out, including when Qrow blocks attacks from Tyrian's stinger.

Qrow leaps up and somersaults downward to cut Tyrian with his descent, but Tyrian blocks it with his wrist blades.

"HA!" The scorpion yells.

The powerful clash of their weapons sends out a ripple that blows the roof off of a building being behind them.

They both pause in that moment, the pressure the two of them are putting on their weapons creating tiny sparks.

"Hmph!" Qrow smirks, pushes him with his sword.

Tyrian grins and cocks his gloves, revealing the hidden double-barrelled machine guns within his wrist blades.

*Rapid Gunshots*

"Hahaha!" Tyrian laughs crazily.

He shoots at Qrow, who jumps off him and continues to deflect every shot while twirling his weapon as Tyrian encircles him, firing at every possible angle while running.

Ren and Nora join in the fight at this point. Tyrian leans backward to look at them coming and ducks so that they both miss him in their dual attack. He follows with a spinning kick handstand that staggers them before a second forward handstand kick sends them both away.

Laughing insanely, he gives chase to the two teenagers…

*Clash!*

…but Naruto is quickly to block him in mid-run with his Kuramasaiga: Muramasa, intervenes.

Ruby was surprised as she turn her attention where Naruto is righting with Sasori, then turns back to the other Naruto.

"A shadow clone…" Ruby muttered realized that was Naruto's shadow clone he had send, while holding her Crescent Rose to support herself. Until seeing Naruto's shadow clone turns to them.

"Ruby, guys! Don't come closer! It's between him and your uncle! And while boss and Sasori can do the rest!" The blonde-clone told them with warning, while Tyrian glares at Naruto, his right blades up against Naruto's weapon.

He attacks with his left as well, but Naruto uses the flate of his hand to move the blade to block both and then pushes Tyrian back a step, and until Qrow charged at Tyrian with his collapse-scythe/sword from behind.

The two continue to fight, before the Shadow clone of Naruto joined in the fray.

"Fine!" Ruby huffed, as she took off rushes towards to the nearby building.

She takes Crescent Rose to the top of the building and waits for an opening to shoot Tyrian. Decide to take a higher ground and move to a rooftop, watching for an opportunity.

Until she turns Naruto's right with Sasori, but turns out, if she wanted to provide help her lover for support fire, but the best to turn her attention to her uncle's fight.

 **==With Naruto vs. Sasori, at the same time==**

Naruto blocks the bullets of the four puppets armed with guns, with his Muramasa, it was awakening form and then a powerful sword.

Naruto blocking every strike of the double-spear wielding puppet Faunus, with his new gauntlet on his right while holding his sword, then kick it off away from him, which knowing that those puppets had aura that protects its blows.

 _'Even the Faunus puppets had aura to protect from the blows.'_ He said in thoughts; about Sasori's newly Faunus-version of Human puppets. _'Knowing those grunts, I'd say, they're skillful.'_

Until another faunus puppet flanked Naruto's left armed with clubs, and until the other wielded swords made contact, along with the other spear-wielding faunus puppet, turns out that Naruto is surrounded, but…

*Swish! Swish! Wham!*

*Woosh!*

*Ice cracking!*

Sasori eyes widen at the side each of his creation was been made contact with a blur, expect for the spear wielding Faunus puppet being kicked backwards, followed by each of them was engulf with flames and the other is ice, that somehow expecting something at that sword's new form.

On Naruto's hands, he had manifests Blue Crimson dual swords, which it is the same swords he used when he face a pack of Beowulves, followed by his Flying Raijin Jutsu and Wind Scar. With the battle ready, both of the blades is engulf with flames and icicle mist.

 **==With Qrow vs. Tyrian, at the same time==**

The bird's-eye view shows the two combatants, along with Naruto quickly across the town center, on the road and on the abandon fountain. Ruby is unable to get a clear shot, much to her displeasure, it was however that Naruto, Qrow, and Tyrian were move too fast for her.

When Tyrian flips overhead, Qrow attempts to reach him midair, but Tyrian just bounces off the blade. He lands and attempts to deliver a strike with his tail, but Qrow dodges.

Tyrian lands on his feet to attack with his blades, but Qrow has already turned his back and put his weapon up as a shield to block him. Then Naruto-clone intervenes again by slashing his ninajo, but his tail blocks his strike and kicks him that causes to erupt with puff of smoke.

Once Tyrian taken care of Naruto's clone that interfered the fight, but continue to engaging Qrow, chortling in between attacks.

A few more kicks from Tyrian and swings from Qrow gives neither an advantage, with Qrow ducking to avoid Tyrian's strikes and Tyrian lying flat on the floor with his back against the ground to avoid Qrow's swings.

Tyrian tries a new tactic and fires again, flipping backward in the air to balance solely on his tail to aim. When Qrow dodges the bullets, Tyrian lands on his feet with a cry of triumph as Qrow fires a salvo from his weapon's hidden shotgun. Facing away from Qrow, he sends in his tail.

Qrow jerks to the side, Tyrian's tail striking out at the space beside his head and over his shoulder. This was exactly what Tyrian planned as he pulls back his tail to wrap around Qrow's arm, yanking and sending the collapsible scythe flying. Tyrian had managed to disarms Qrow's weapon with his tail he is using.

The blade embeds into a wall and Qrow rubs his wrist before glaring at Tyrian.

"Hahaha…" Tyrian straightens to laugh…

*gunshot!*

…but is immediately distracted by the projectile that passes in front of him.

"Huh?" Tyrian dumbfounded, he turns to the smoking bullet-hole that cause by Ruby's gunshot.

*Gunshot repeatedly*

This slows things down enough for Ruby to repeatedly shoot at him from the roof, but Tyrian just deflects each with his tail, humming amuse gleefully.

 **==With Naruto vs. Sasori, at the same time==**

While Qrow and Tyrian was continue fighting, before Naruto's clone was pop out, that his knowledge is transfers back to

"Hmph, I wasn't expecting a weapon itself turn into any forms…I'm impressed. You broke my new favorites. No matter. And I am admit that this is how unlike what Mercury Black and Emerald Sustral had describe." Sasori stated, impressed at the Nine-tails Jinchuruki's new development.

Causes Naruto frown at Sasori mentioned the names of Emerald and Mercury. They didn't well aware about Kuramasaiga's full potential and along with its other variant forms that never been unleashed.

"If they told you about my weapon's ability, then that information is completely outdated, now." Naruto replied, as he spins two identical swords above his head, yielding sparks, and holds them out on his sides.

"Hmph… True, but if I will told the others about your development, you are a bigger threat to us." Sasori said confirmed.

With the last part, Sasori launched his tail towards to Naruto in high-speed, then Naruto jumped into the air to avoid the strike, that gotten the latter opportunity to attack him in mid-air by ordering his gunner Faunus puppets shoots a barrage of bullets at him.

Once the bullets reached towards Naruto to get struck, suddenly, a large, ghostly feathered wings sprout from his back momentarily and propel him upward.

The others who witnessed Naruto's fight with Sasori shocked at the sudden new ability.

 _'What the…? Naruto has wings?'_ Ruby said in thought awestruck and surprised at Naruto's new abilities since he was training trip with his counterpart.

" **Azure Edge!** " Naruto called out, as he launched the ice-imbued sword and creates a blue wave of icicle energy was send towards Sasori. But the puppet tank just slides aside, swiftly, when the wave of energy hits it into the ground, along with the Faunus puppets that able to avoid such a power attack.

Team JNPR and RWBY was amazed at Naruto's new development, somehow that they have forgotten that the teachings they been taken serious is surely did improve over those months.

On Naruto's case, he had his new ability based on Choumei's chakra with flight capabilities, and so he created ghostly wings that made out of chakra to gain double jumped. **(2)**

Sasori then launched his metallic stinger tail again, while the gunner faunus then fires a barrage of bullets at Naruto, but then Naruto flew out of the way before heading straight at the puppeteer, then dodging the bullets.

In Sasori's case, he wasn't expecting the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki had his chakra is functioned without him realized it was been refreshed.

" **Tempest!** " Naruto yelled, as he somersaults while extending his weapons outward, slashing towards at Sasori. Until he once again, dodged by swiftly slides backwards, until seeing Naruto left himself open.

"You're mine!" Sasori exclaims, as he launched his tail at Naruto.

"Naruto, look out!" Ruby yells out, called out from the rooftop.

 **==With Qrow vs. Tyrian, at the same time==**

Qrow being disarmed allowed Ruby to finally find her opening, and she continues to shoot in repeatedly. Tyrian does not even bother to change positions, deflecting each bullet with a flick of his tail, his expression amused.

*Knuckles crack*

Qrow raises his right fist and clenches it, decides to switches it into fist-fight, and launched his fist with a grunted war cry.

Meanwhile, Qrow's decides his wrist is fine and punches Tyrian in the face. It is not a move Tyrian is expecting at all, and he covers his face and groans in pain. He straightens and looks at Qrow, surprised, only to get punched in the face again.

Tyrian is driven back by Qrow, who follows with a right uppercut. A kick to Tyrian's torso sends him off and onto the ground.

Tyrian remains crouched while Qrow casually retrieves his weapon, with a final kick the scythe wielder is successful enough to beat the scorpion Faunus down, and casually went to where his weapon is embedded in a wall.

Qrow scoffs at Tyrian, mockingly, causes him to growls, anger at him.

The moment Qrow's back to turned to grasp the handle, Tyrian smiles for his opportunity to strike, while Qrow sneered, but Qrow has waiting for it. He dodges by flipping atop of his weapon.

He activates its scythe mode and Tyrian pulls back and the weapon gets closer and closer to his face, Qrow fires a round in order to use the recoil to project him onto the rooftop. As he upward, he switches his weapon into a sword again. Qrow perches on an upright plank, and Tyrian leaps up, taking the plank out from under him.

Qrow lands on the roof and Tyrian comes back for more, Tyrian curving wrist blades scrape along both edges of the sword and Qrow sends him off with a swing.

"Hahah!" Tyrian chortles, lands on the roof, then launched himself at Qrow, strike with his blades.

Using Tyrian's tail to help him move around the broken roof, and then he first more rounds at Qrow which, as usual, just get deflected by twirling his sword in front of him.

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Distorted Sword Light (Extended) – Ended)**

 **==With Naruto vs. Sasori, at the same time==**

 **(RWBY OST: Bad Luck Charm (0:00-0:40) – Starts)**

Sasori's eye widen at the sight before the tail could embedded into Naruto's chest, but it was stopped by a long golden fur tail with white tip, a real one, actually, unlikely to Sun had a monkey tail that he ways had.

Naruto's tail is wrapped around Sasori's metallic stinger tail, with a strong grip.

"A fox tail…" Sasori muttered, surprisingly at Naruto's extra limb came out of his tailbone.

"Yup, unlike to your fellow scorpion, I did sure have get used to for having a tail, when the tail was about short before I was 13 back in Beacon." Naruto replied, as he swats the tail away, causes Sasori recalled his tail. "But, this one is a tough one when I'd become stronger for all those times I'd been spend to be stronger." **(3)**

Until 8 of his Faunus puppets were also recalled besides their puppeteer with a chattering sound. Then Naruto places his two swords together with a flash of purple light, and then turns into orange that now Blue Crimson is reverts into Murasama, as he on the two-handed stance.

"I would guess that you dislike making people waiting, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is against my policy. I hate anyone to keep me waiting…and this time…you won't stand against me."

As 4 of the fighter-type Faunus puppets charges at Naruto, while the gunner-types scatter and prepared to fires a barrage of bullets at once again.

Naruto's Kuramasaiga: Muramasa's blade is started to glow with yellow energy.

"You may have attempted to beat me with those puppets that had souls of the people was trapped…but I will release them from your control!" Naruto exclaims, then raised his sword over his shoulder.

"Take this! **Wind Scar!** " Naruto calls out, and then slams his sword into the ground that creates a huge yellow energy wave, that causes Sasori's eyes widen at sight of the technique Naruto unleahsed.

For now, the Faunus puppets were obliterating that caught in the blast, it was too late for Sasori command his puppets to dodged, and so as himself as he quickly moves away from the blast.

Once it clears, Sasori's eyes more widen at crater that causes by Naruto's devastated attack.

*Ching!*

Sasori's tail instantly blocked the blade of Naruto's Murasama, while he was mid-air.

"Not bad, but it's not enough." Sasori admitted, as he push him away, before his tip would pierces him again.

Naruto reacts as he launched a black chain with orange-lining onto his palm that its tip embedded into it, then pull himself towards at the ground, then lashes his whip at sideway, that smashes Sasori into the side.

Sasori was completely off-guard at Naruto's sudden black chains shoots out onto his palm, and then being lash on the side before he could reach into the ground.

Sasori looked himself for how much his favorite puppet got break.

"Oh…you broke my favorite; you almost break it, completely." Sasori said playful wined at his Hiroku damaged.

*Shink!*

Sasori felt his chest got pierced by a blade was been stab from the back, as he turn his head over his should to see Naruto was on top of him, it was shocked surprisingly about Muramasa had embedded into it.

On Sasori's case, it is impossible, there is an tough armored shell able to block any explosive attacks or anything involves that could break his armor.

"I'm…amazed at you have let myself off-guard at the moment." Sasori said.

"Save it for later, I beat you fair and square… Now, tell me and I wanted to know about you people had abandon the hideout when Adam's White Fang branch on Vale had tracking you and Itachi's own White Fang?" Naruto demanded.

"Very well…the answer was obviously that…we been move-in here on Anima." Sasori answered.

Naruto's eyes widen at sudden information that Itachi's fraction had been move to Anima.

"And where is the new hideout exactly?" He concluded.

Sasori chuckled at Naruto's questions.

"…You won't find them, soon."

With the last answer of Sasori, cause his body turns into sand, making Naruto's eyes widen at Sasori had substitute himself with a sand clone that escapes his death.

"Sand clone…dammit!" Naruto cursed himself.

Naruto flicked his sword into the side, then reverts back into Kuramasaiga's dormant form. As he turns to the direction where Qrow and Tyrian fought, so the best is to gave him some back-up.

 **==Back to Qrow vs. Tyrian, Present==**

The two continues to swing at each other and make contact through their weapons as they move across the roof, Qrow hears the wooden planks cracking and he moves to the opposite end, before noticing it. Tyrian pursues and steps directly on a plank that gives way underneath him. He uses his tail to grab Qrow by the ankle and pull him down as well.

*Crash!*

This is enough to make Ruby decides to no longer stay back, as she jumps down to the rooftop and heading towards where Qrow and Tyrian fell.

 **(RWBY OST: Bad Luck Charm (0:41-3:37))**

~"Pain"~  
~"Is your reward for being near me."~

Just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes out through the wall, his body and his weapon bouncing. The weapon lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it, before he hurls it.

~"Fate"~  
~"Won't be your friend when I'm around"~

*Aura flickering*

Red flickers of damaged Aura move over Qrow's body twice.

~"Blame"~  
~"Me for the tragedies that follow"~

*Aura flickering*

Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body.

~"Grave"~  
~The situations that surround.~

As the two begin to strike again, Ruby jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades with Crescent Rose.

~"I'm a harbringer,"~

"Ruby!" Pyrrha cries out, until Jaune holds her back from moving forward; before attempt to intervene for Ruby.

While she, Nora, and the boys remain on the sidelines, before that they witness Naruto's devastated attacks.

"Did you 'wish' to be taken?!" Tyrian inquired with a grin.

~"I cannot lie,"~

"No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!" Ruby reply growls, determination.

"So am I!?" A familiar voice, that cause Ruby, Qrow, and Tyrian looks up to see Naruto descends into the air and lands besides Ruby to create a small crater, with his head lowered, as he lift his head to see his demonic eyes and a tail as well.

"So…where's my buddy?" Tyrian asked, frowning playfully disappointed at Sasori's defeat.

"Escape…he got away when I had the chance about the whereabouts." Naruto answered, as he form a one sword stance with his sword pointed at him.

~"I will change the color of your life."~

Tyrian chuckles at Naruto's answer about been told by Sasori about he wanted to test the young blonde jinchuuriki's level, which he was briefing that Sasori will be using Ruby as a hostage to bargain the blonde Jicnhuuriki (or Hanyou) in.

"Let's go!" Naruto calls out, as he, Qrow, and Ruby move in to attack Tyrian.

Ruby hooks her scythe around his body, but Tyrian blocks it by the extended staff before it can make contact with his back. Qrow attacks at the same time as Ruby, swinging his sword in from the opposite direction, but Tyrian uses his free hand to block the blade with the bracer portion of his weapon.

And Naruto jumped in mid-air and slashes downward with one-handed, but lastly Tyrian blocks his weapon with his tail, suddenly felt a sting from the force cause by Naruto's sword. Tyrian kicks Qrow away, then grabs Naruto by his wrist and tosses it at building where he and Qrow crashed, and focusing on Ruby.

~"I don't mean to bring you pain,"~

Ruby blocks his tail and his bullets with Crescent Rose, Tyrian swings in closer, taking swipes at her. As he does so, his eyes turn purple. His stinger goes for Ruby, causes her to gasp at the strike would stings her…

*Clash!*

…but Qrow blocks it. The two swings and reposition, resulting in them both pushing their weapons against each other.

~"But I will, just why, I can't explain."~

"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!" Qrow said grunting to him back.

~"I am no one's blessing,"~

"This is my fight too!" Ruby yells, protests at her uncle that it is her fight and not back down.

~"I'll just bring you harm."~

Ruby attacks Tyrian while he is still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but his legs arch away from the swing of Crescent Rose.

"No, it's not that. It's-" Qrow said attempt to clarity his warning.

"Gyahh!" Ruby roars, attacks Tyrian again, that Qrow unable to finish his sentence.

~"I'm a cursed black cat,"~  
~"I'm an albatross,"~  
~"I'm a broken mirror,"~

Tyrian moves to her, flipping and sending her backwards with two-footed kick. She slides closer to the building and gain her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her, before she turns around at the beam.

*Swish!*

~"Sad to say I'm your bad luck charm"~

Qrow slices it in half so it falls in two pieces to either side of Ruby without touching her.

 **(RWBY OST: Bad Luck Charm (0:41-3:37) – Ended)**

Ruby smiles at her uncle in gratitude and affection, he raises his head from his stance…

*Swish!*

Qrow had only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger. Tyrian had taken his advantage of Qrow's distraction and gets him in the abdomen with his stinger.

Tyrian chuckles enjoys the stunned reaction he gets from those watching, but his position has him facing away from Ruby. But, Ruby takes a beat from the expectedness of it. Without hesitation, she hooks her scythe around Tyrian's tail…

*Bang!*

Ruby however fires her rifle, giving the weapon the strength to cut through it from the rest of Tyrian's tail. Spurting purple flied, the stinger bounces to the ground.

Tyrian screams from the pain, reeling back. Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated.

"You bitch!" Tyrian shouts curses, insulting at Ruby for cutting his stinger. He takes a step or two forward, but is off-balanced, unable to walk straight, screams angrily.

Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune all move to block his path to Ruby and Qrow.

Tyrain takes a few awkward steps, not engaging.

"She'll forgive you." Tyrian said to himself, as he was about to retreat…

Suddenly, a burst of killing intent that came from the building where Naruto was been thrown by Tyrian had steps out, until he heard Qrow's scream in pain. While Team JNPR, and Ruby felt intense aura from where Naruto was.

Naruto steps out in the building, his body surrounded by orange demonic chakra, with eyes were glowing red as the Grimm does in rage, causes Tyrian was steps back, unable to engaged Naruto due to his extended tail is been cut by Ruby.

He looks pretty mad, mad at the scorpion Faunus, suddenly a black-orange energy engulfs his right hand.

"You…BASTARD!" Naruto roars, furiously.

Naruto charged at Tyrian in high-speed, which the scorpion unable to run, when he appeared in front him, then launched himself in the air and swung himself and unleash a long spike-chain whip that struck into Tyrian's chest, upward that sends him into the air as well, causes him to scream agony from the corrupted chakra of Nine-tails burns into his chest.

Tyrian couldn't react of what fast that whip that Naruto had launched, that he was sent into the air, while holding his chest at the sheer pain of how that corrupted chakra was.

Naruto wasn't done, as he lashes his Shadow Fox Whip wraps around his ankle. Naruto wore a dark smile on his face and soon raised his right hand upwards and swings Tyrian in the air.

*SLAM!*

*SLAM!*

*SLAM!*

Naruto started to slams Tyrian around like a piece of toy and ragdoll. With Tyrian was helpless and futile to escape when his back got slammed into a solid stone road. Until then the blonde activate his wings and propel himself into the great distance into the air by pulling his whip backwards that lifts the scorpion Faunus up into the air, and then followed by toss a tri-prong kunai at him.

While in the air, Tyrain was unable to dodged it while his tail was been bisected by Ruby, once the kunai almost embedded into his abdomen, then Naruto suddenly appears in front of him with a flash of yellow light, with his right hand had Rasengan charged up, which seeing him had no escape for Tyrain.

"You will BETTER to leave Ruby and her friends, alone! And this is for Qrow, you son of a bitch! **RASENGAN!** " Naruto yells, as he thrust his Rasengan into his abdomen that grinds it, causes Tyrain screams for even more painful.

Once Naruto struck Tyrian that sends him flying at the distance, once the blonde lands on the ground stares at where Tyrian flew, then turns to Qrow, who had still been upright with his weapon at the ready, collapse to one knee and clutches at the wound, panting heavily.

"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?" Ruby asked, rushes to his side.

Naruto formed a cross hand-seal, and summon a shadow clone, then take out 2 vials of Sakuya/C. Sakura hand-made antidote on his pouch.

"Take these to Bonnie and Anthony, they were poison." Naruto instructed.

"What about you?" The clone concluded.

"I used it instead of the usage of Six-tails' power, without Sasori suspected, and the Sage's power." The original answered. "Although, the antidote is wore off within 3 minutes when I'd fought Sasori, when he made a sudden escape. But, you better get that antidote to them, right now."

"Right." Naruto-clone understands, as he takes the Vials and rushes towards where the area took place where Anthony and Bonnie fought Sasori.

And so with that, Naruto went towards to Qrow, before notice a purple substance along with Tyrain's extended stinger tail is on the ground, causes his eyes widen at the substance.

"Damn…it looks like that bastard strung Qrow with poisoned, without him and everyone had noticed. Only Bonnie has 'Detoxify' to cure him from the poison illness. Once she needed to get recovered." Naruto muttered about Tyrain had poisoned Qrow, and afterwards, as he went the scythe wielder.

Qrow panting heavily, lets out a shaky smiled, at Ruby.

"I'll be fine. He just grazed me." He replied, pulls his shaking hand away to show the blood on it.

The other five arrived at his side, each of them with some questions.

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked.

"How did you get here?" Ren concluded.

"He's not alone, Ren, he's with snake lady, Anko." Naruto told Ren, surprised the ninja for expecting Qrow had Anko be accompanies with.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked, exclaims.

"And just tell us why this man comes after her in the first place?" Pyrrha added, she had a bad feeling of what knowing Qrow would answer.

While Naruto can tell that Team JNPR wasn't well aware about Ruby's status, during the 'Failure Fall of Beacon'; and it is the best to tell them about Ruby's silver eyes.

"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" Ruby asked, looks at her uncle, wanted to know how she was being targeted.

Qrow breathing heavily and clutching his abdomen again, although exhausted and in pain; with questions regarding Tyrian targeting his niece, and so he had obliges.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow answered, asking the group.

Hearing that, causes Pyrrha's eyes widen in shocked for sudden question of Qrow had answered, then her body is started to tremble, she had recalled about her…destiny.

The scene cuts to black, while Qrow groans…

 **==OVA==**

"So…The nine-tails Jinchuuriki has become stronger…" Pein/Nagato said to Sasori that he had reported via scroll.

["Yes, Leader, he had becoming more improved over those months. Turns out that, the reports that Emerald and Mercury mentioned was completely outdated; the weapons, techniques, and everything that the Nine-tails' possession was indeed became a bigger threat."] Sasori reported.

Sasori report Pein everything about Naruto Uzumaki's new developments over those months, while out of reach, unable to track him down, unknown to the Akatsuki that he was still at Sanus the whole time.

"And Tyrian's task?" Pein asked, concluded.

["Failed, to taken the silver-eyed girl, turns out until Naruto Uzumaki had made a sudden arrival, along with Qrow Branwen."] Sasori answered. ["It seems that wasn't part of the plan regarding me would have taken her, and use her as a bargain chip…"]

Pein frowning about Sasori's plan wasn't fruitless to capture the blonde Uzumaki that had came into the fray, which knowing he will prepared to have Tyrian weakens Team RNNJR along with two members of SABR (Saber/Sabre), until the arrival of Qrow Branwen and Naruto Uzumaki at the same time.

["…Also Tyrain gotten severed damage from the Nine-tails chakra that struck on his chest. I can tell that he had a new weapon that creates chain whip, a black one with orange-linings. I have confirm that he uses the Nine-tails chakra."] He added, unknown to Sasori, Masked Tobi/Madara had overheard it. **(4)**

"I see…no matter, we will attempt hunt down the rest of the Jinchuuriki, starting by the One-tailed." Pein said. "…by being prepared until we made our move. Once Adam Taurus will called out the hunt."

["Understood, and as much I'll be prepared to began to created a prosthetic stinger for Tyrian that been severed by the silver-eyed brat. This will be increasing our cooperation with Lady Salem."] Sasori replied.

"Good, make it happen. But stand by for further notice." Pein replied.

So with that, the line is cut off by Sasori, had ending his call…

"Did you reading all of this?" The Rinnegan user asked.

"Yes, a sword can morph any variant forms, a black chakra chain whip, and new techniques that one of them launched a energy wave. And also he was able to control the Nine-tails power completely." Tobi/Madara (Obito) stated, looks frowned that the son of the bastard who interfered during that night had becoming stronger and powerful.

Naruto Uzumaki was able to utilized chakra chains as his mother does and the Uzumaki Clan. And also the chain that Sasori describe is imbued with Nine-tails' chakra.

"Indeed, and as much as he had becoming more powerful that no one ever they tried to obtain them. If we had quickly captured any of them if we have a chance, before while we're back to our world." Pein said, seething in rage for how most of the nine vessels of the tailed-beast.

"Indeed, but we need more time." Tobi replied. "As much as we weren't well aware that Naruto Uzumaki had his chakra is stable. It's impossible how did that happen?"

"I am not sure; it has to do with the OTHER Naruto Uzumaki had somehow done something to him…and the others." Pein stated, unsure about Naruto had his chakra was being refreshed and remain stable.

"True, we wanted to know how like our chakra was unstable to control, while I have my ability to doing so, and also our bloodline." Tobi stated. "Once we learned about fixing our chakra in the systems, and its best to get started to know how."

And so with that, the private discussion between Tobi/Madara (Obito) and Pein/Nagato, had ended. Pein left the room, leaving Masked Tobi, behind.

"I wanted to know how you had your chakra stable…and I want answers." Tobi stated, as he took out his scroll and scrolled down the list of individuals that stops into Naruto Uzumaki's profile.

Staring at the young blonde's face, as much as Tobi/Madara (Obito) wasn't like the fact that how the chakra is able to use freely.

"Maybe…I will confront him, and demanded answers…"

 **==OVA #2==**

Sasuke Uchiha was arrived Oniyuri, after Team RNNJR, Naruto, Qrow, Anthony and Bonnie had left the abandon unfinished city, before he felt Naruto's chakra signature on the distance, as he investigate the site regarding take place that there is a battle.

"Yup, differently it was dope and the others." Sasuke muttered, admitted at those people did cuases a lot of damage around the abandon unfinished settlement had taken.

Sasuke knee down, and notice a bullet-hole cause by Ruby's Crescent Rose, in rifle-mode.

"That's Ruby, alright."

Then the crashed building that cause by Qrow and Tyrian, and notice a bisected tail of Tyrain.

"It's probably a Faunus? A scorpion-type, I guess this one is still fresh not long ago, but hours ago." Sasuke confirmed it at the stinger.

And so with that, Sasuke turns to the direction where the group had left, he had made his own regarding joining the others, or…

"Nah, I cannot re-joined them, Naruto can handle it, he'll take care the others, and while I'm still searching for Itachi's whereabouts. Not to mention that Vance and I take another part ways to met up with Kurosaki-sensei." Sasuke said to himself. "Sorry, guys, I know I had to do…"

As Sasuke returns to Nighthawk bike, and then rides off to the opposite direction.

"Going to Mistral will take part ways…we don't want enemies will learned about we're regrouping." He added, while riding his bike on the dirt road. "…Hope you'll understand…Naruto…everyone. Someday…Team SSGN (Signal) will be reunited."

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 10 - Faunus)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _Ya know, most of us spend a lot of time talkin' about mankind versus_ _Grimm_ _, but technically, there is a third party in the mix: the_ _Faunus_.

 _In case you're not in the know, Faunus are a species on_ _Remnant_ _that appear to be human in just about every way... every way but one_.

 _Each Faunus has a single animalistic trait, some more apparent than others. Ram horns, tiger claws, cat ears... I swear, on my_ _Huntsman's license_ _, I once saw a guy regrow his severed lizard tail. I swear. No amount of drinking can make you forget that pretty picture_.

 _As far as everyone's aware, Faunus have been around as long as mankind, if not a little longer. History gets a little fuzzy past a certain point, but we do know that their kind and ours are completely compatible, from a..._ (slight stuttering) _a biological standpoint. Take two wolf Faunus, and you'll get a little wolf cub kiddo. A wolf Faunus and a human also typically means that your little bundle of joy's teething days could get a little dicey. But if you take a wolf Faunus and a bull Faunus, for example, it's a complete roll of the dice. For all you know you could be cleaning up your son's... shedded snake skin_. (shudders)

 _Scientists are still scratching their heads when it comes to... well, a lot about the Faunus. But science isn't the real problem, it's how we all get along. Or in this case, how we don't_.

 _Early man was scared to death of the Faunus, and honestly, it's not too hard to sympathize with that. Seeing something that looks like you and acts like you walk out of the forest and reveal a pair of fangs, can be a little... upsetting_.

 _Like most things man doesn't understand, all sorts of rumors and stories surround the Faunus. People avoided them like the plague, pushing them out of settlements and sometimes even hunting them down_.

 _Man began to outnumber the Faunus, and the Faunus began to consider man nothing more than a hostile species. Heh. Can't really blame them_.

 _These clashes between species were unavoidable, as land that was safe from the Grimm was in constant short supply. But it was the Grimm that brought humans and Faunus together for the first time_.

 _A village in_ _Sanus_ _fell under attack, and the only reason anyone survived, was because the humans and Faunus united against their common enemy. It was a step in the right direction, but it didn't fix everything_.

 _Once humanity learned they weren't so different from the Faunus, they still used those differences as an excuse to exploit and alienate them. The treatment of the Faunus differed around the world, and things wouldn't improve much for them until the_ _Great War_ _:_ _Vale_ _and_ _Vacuo_ _against_ _Mantle_ _and_ _Mistral_ _. A war unlike anyone had ever seen, and when it was over, the world was desperate to find compromises that would ensure they'd never see the likes of it again_.

 _Faunus were awarded equal rights as citizens of Remnant, and as an apology, they were given an entire continent of their own to do with as they pleased. There were some that saw this as fair and just, but many saw it for what it really was: a slap in the face from a nation of sore losers. And so_ _Menagerie_ _was born_.

 _There are still Faunus all over the world, though the fair treatment they were promised varies in quality from place to place. But Menagerie will always be their safe haven_.

 _Here's the thing, though. You can only push and prod people so much before they reach a tipping point. And when you pack those people together, it just makes it all the easier for them to get organized..._

 _..._ _and get even_.

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The seventh chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

There! Chapter 7 is finished! I did finished adjusting the chapter for this time event like the Canon; and adding new lines, which this is an interesting chapter if you readers liked, unlikely to the previous ones.

Well, with Tyrian had his tail cut off by Ruby for seeing Qrow got stung, while Naruto did finish him off to be sure that give a payback Tyrian for what he did to Qrow with his poison that RNNJR wasn't expecting? Well, you could say that it was, they would have brought First-Aid and antidote during their trip, if they had to bring it over for this trip.

Now, Oscar was bit problems regarding Ozpin had told him regarding the upcoming disaster…hope that he will be prepared to leave his home for some urgent task. Hope that he did made his choice.

There you have, now Atlas and Jacques Schnee had gotten their punishment, and Ironwood was gave him a light sentence because of his reckless and careless because of how most of his automated soldiers were been used against them because of those were easily hacked.

So, Whitley won't be a heir because of how after the firepower that Heaven Federation had used…a Nuclear Strike. It will be 'Strike One', if Atlas attempts doing some stupid. Once they reached to Strike Three, and so its Retribution time, hope that they will be regret for doing some foolish.

But…Weiss will be made her own call for prepared to liberate the Schnee Company.

Well, as for Jing made confronted Jacques regarding these events. Hope that he'll understand that things won't be get messier.

Next is Athrun was at Anima for taking some travels around the continent. As much as he need his time for doing so, and going to Mistral, also his father's latest weapon, the 'Cannon'. I'm sure that he will obtain it, later.

~~~M~~~

Naruto's chakra whip, during the trailer, was based from Castlevania Lords of Shadows, Gabriel Belmont, became Dracula had uses Shadow Whip made from the corrupted blood of the Vampire, after he smashed his old weapon, the Vampire Killer, into pieces.

I was completely first interests on Castlevania due to old game and PS2. I thought it was a sword, but a whip as well. Well, it was first time I'd seen the gameplay before. So far, I hope that…someday, hope that comes for having new ones I was hoping for…

Also, I decide to announce for Naruto to use arte from 'Tales of' series. So I use Yuri Lowell's variants. Well, if I would have those Artes for the Order, along with skills of Ragnarok and Final Fantasy jobs.

And also some other weapons such as Dein Nomos, and hope that I would stick with other weapons from Final Fantasy.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** The name of the Hypocrite Magistrate from Tales of Vesperia. He always being a one sneaky snake who wanted the throne as a Emperor, killed by Yuri Lowell, for his dying breath, he cannot die because of he had his chances to be an emperor once he obtain Dein Nomos is found.

But, he had lost his chances…for now that if council would had punished him, instead of give him light sentence.

Well, Yuri did made his own path of Justice to put down Ragou down. As for how, as a "Vigilante".

 **(2).** It is similar to Seraph's Shoulders where Gabriel Belmont wears. Surely that Naruto had angelic wings, just like the NaruSaku involved with Naruto being a angel.

 **(3).** Just like Arch-Daichou's RWBYN story, it was an awesome story. I did give Naruto a tail, minus a fox ears, also one of the image regarding Naruto is a Fox Faunus and Yang Xiao Long besides him.

Also the fact for having another variant version of the chakra chains, which it made from Truth-Seeking Orbs and Nine-tails corrupted chakra, along with Ashura's chakra.

 **(4).** It was like poison, that corrupted chakra from the Nine-tails, that Sakura had got hurt from Naruto's uncontrolled four-tailed beast stated, I guess that surely for the menacing chakra of Kurama that stings the victims.

Also, the Legend of Defiers, the Naruto x FFXIII; Naruto uses the Nine-tails cloak against SCICON that attempt the extermination of I'Cle.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** This is the awakening and final form of Kuramasaiga, while its sword form is dormant state. I know I had to make an announced it early like Rave Master regarding Ravelt. And it is also just like Erza Nightwalker's spear against her counterpart Erza Scarlet.

Well, this is remodel version of the previous artwork(s) that I'm working on for some time. And also it is similar design as Leonardo's katanas from TMNT 2012.

ht  
tp

/fanon-fanfiction.  
wikia.  
com/  
wiki/  
File:Muramasa_(Remodelled)_By_Czar_Joseph.  
png

Next is, there is a character uses Ninjato instead of a katana. The anime is called 'Ninja Scroll'. That's the anime I'd watched before due to Kagerou subject.

Jubei Kibagami, he is a vagabond ninja and is a homage to the fame Japanese Samurai folk hero Yagyu Jubei. Although, that name and character is quite unlike to the OTHER Jubei from Oniumsha; for a Samurai and a Ninja of course, which that different name character and different role.

I must admit remarkable for Jubei uses a Ninjato instead of a katana, he surely had a long thin wire that attached to his sword. So that when he was disarmed, he was cleaver to retrieve his sword accordingly that this is extremely difficult to disarm him.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** That's Naruto's new gauntlet as both a weapon and important armor for his travels. But this gauntlet was based from Onimusha.

Think of it, as this gauntlet is belongs to Samanosuke's in Level 3. And also gotten that idea from my FIRST Story that I haven't working on for a while.

For now, I dubbed as Dragon Gauntlet, because unlike to B't X anime. If you guys had recall that anime.

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 25+ favorite(s) and 22+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'A Much Needed Talk'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/12/2017/9:40am

 **Finished** : 9/19/2017/11:59pm

 **Published:** 9/23/2017/12:00am-12:03am (Late)


	8. A: A Much Needed Talk

**Chapter 8:** A Much Needed Talk; the Origins, Family time, and Encounter the Spy.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After the fight against Sasori and Tyrian, Qrow had explain the full details about the situation, along with the origins of Remnant's religions. So far, if the group was aware about person who responsible for the attacks.

Then, back to a certain Female Cat Faunus, who had her moment with her family…so far, as the redhead sand user will having their bonding with them.

And until then, something might happen once they had encountered…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 8 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Hello~! Fans! Readers! This is Czar Joseph, and welcome to the newest season and also the sequel of the story and New Season of SSGN (Signal): The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

The aftermath the battle between Tyrian and Sasori, for now, Qrow will taken Tyrian, and while Naruto taken Sasori, and until expecting for sudden events.

Tyrian was told the revelation of which who he working with, by Qrow had guessing about Salem. While Ruby and the others were also wasn't expecting, along with Naruto. And while Sasori had fought Naruto with a Faunus puppets set.

For now, within a long fight, which until Tyrian was struck Qrow into his abdomen, which he was careless for how everything wasn't expecting, and Naruto had beat Sasori, but, seems that the puppet master had escape after the blonde fox hanyou had destroyed his Faunus puppet set.

And until he learned about the whereabouts of the Akatsuki and the Itachi's White Fang fraction was on Mistral. So far, it is best to for sure that Naruto had joined up with Ruby and his group.

After Tyrian had run-away from the fight until Naruto went enrage at that scorpion Faunus for stung Qrow. And also for the moment that Qrow questions to the group about 'what's your favorite story'. So far, let's find out.

Good thing that Naruto brought Antidote during his travels around Sanus. But it was meant to Anthony and Bonnie when they were poisoned by Sasori's special poison he made.

And now, next to the next subjects about something…

As the Heaven Federation give the companies a demonstration about the secret power of the military. So far, given Atlas a retribution for messing around during the negotiation at Vale, for now, which they had got the message if they do something stupid again…then its trust of Atlas will fade.

Now, Atlas is fucked up, and I know bashing them will be getting them a message about how they had mistreated the Faunus as a secondary, instead of equals. And seeing them that if they did made terrible mistakes for causing a lot of problems. So, I am very, VERY sorry for I know you readers and/or fans liked Atlas.

So…for next month on October for Vol. 5 is coming up, and I hope that I am looked forward to watch it.

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, I surely had made alternate fights between Naruto & Qrow and Sasori and Tyrian. After all, which of course that surely like the previous chapter for Naruto's sudden arrival, followed by Sasori. Explains to them about Sasori's nature and creation of Human Puppets, it was horrible for he created Faunus sets.

As for the Nuke? It was from SC2 version instead of SC1, well, I still like SC1.

As for the GP02, Gundam 'Physalis'? Well, I was aware about it, due to counterparts of SC1, well, I only used Federation mobile suits just as Jegans, and Astrays and Murasame from Gundam SEED.

If you want to see it, here is the link for this page of my own Wiki:

ht  
tp:/  
/fanon-  
fanfiction.  
wikia.  
com/  
wiki/  
List_of_Mobile_and_Armor_(Heaven%27s_Federation)

If I would have update the most AWESOME mobile suits like Sinanju…as for Gundam-type mobile suit? Only a member of the Order or selected skilled pilot (such as non-clones) could pilot them like Kira was been first pilot Strike Gundam.

Of course, I preferred Strike Freedom and Unicorn Gundam – Phenex.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, Naruto sure did shown those two how he get things done through they try to underestimate him.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

9/29/2017/12:00pm – Tomorrow for Vol.5 of RWBY is coming up. And I am looked forward for seeing this! So far, hope that Blake will be doing something in mind to track down the members of the White Fang.

And hope the others such as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang will be made sudden appearance. For now, for sure that when Watts had met up with somehow appears to be talking to the headmaster of Haven Academy, surely hope that his sudden appearance will reveal…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"So you just decide to read my thoughts?" He asked, getting desperate for he didn't like the sound of that._

 _'I…well…They're 'our' thoughts, now.' The Beacon Headmaster answered._

 _Oscar gotten a annoyance groans while clenches his head with his hands._

 _"Get out of my head!" He yelled angrily._

 _Waiting for get Ozpin out of his mind, until his deep thoughts cut off by his aunt called out again._

 _"Oscar! Suppertime! I better see clean hands!"_

 _Oscar looks towards the door, but remain silently on the floor._

 _"…What should I do…?"_

* * *

 ** _"Jacques Schnee…"_** _The dragon began to spoke up; sudden, a flash of black light and white engulfs itself once it fades, reveals himself that causes Jacques's eyes widen for someone made his appearance before him._

 _It was none other than Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of the Heaven Federation (Revolutionary) Army, the band of PMCs, and turns out, Jacques had angers the Dragon, himself._

 _Before the soldiers could point their weapons pointed at the Heaven GI leader, prepared to apprehended, Jing's eyes narrowed with an odd stare in his eyes._

 _Then, out of nowhere, the bodyguards fell into the ground with a foaming mouths and the driver collapse on the driver's wheel, out cold._

 _Jacques was disbelief about seeing his bodyguards and driver knocked out, he looked very terrified and nervous._

 _'Wh-What's going on? What did he do?' Jacques said in thoughts, wondering how did he knocked them with a simple stare._

 _"…You and I have a SERIOUS talk." Jing said finished with serious expression and cold tone._

* * *

 _With Jing, before noticing inbound airships was flew towards them once they landed, while seeing a lead ship in the middle, knowing that was Ironwood was on board, while their discussion was cut from their long discussion, then turns to Jacques._

 _"Jacques, as much as I will spare Atlas from destruction, and you better tell your associates to leave them be in peace, while the council of Atlas had apologized us for Ragou's actions, and they wanted to redeem themselves and fix this negotiation with us, just like Ozpin had secretly made allies with me and the Heaven Federation, if they do anything stupid, includes you…so hell will break loose…"_

 _Jacques nod his head for Jing's statement, remain calm, which of course, this is his 'punishment'. As much as he wanted to spend time with Weiss, before she was still his daughter, he would had pay more attention on her instead of his work._

 _"Think about it, I'll be back…soon." Jing finished._

* * *

 _"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" Ruby asked, looks at her uncle, wanted to know how she was being targeted._

 _Qrow breathing heavily and clutching his abdomen again, although exhausted and in pain; with questions regarding Tyrian targeting his niece, and so he had obliges._

 _"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow answered, asking the group._

 _Hearing that, causes Pyrrha's eyes widen in shocked for sudden question of Qrow had answered, then her body is started to tremble, she had recalled about her…destiny._

* * *

 _"I wanted to know how you had your chakra stable…and I want answers." Tobi stated, as he took out his scroll and scrolled down the list of individuals that stops into Naruto Uzumaki's profile._

 _Staring at the young blonde's face, as much as Tobi/Madara (Obito) wasn't like the fact that how the chakra is able to use freely._

 _"Maybe…I will confront him, and demanded answers…"_

* * *

 _"Nah, I cannot re-joined them, Naruto can handle it, he'll take care the others, and while I'm still searching for Itachi's whereabouts. Not to mention that Vance and I take another part ways to met up with Kurosaki-sensei." Sasuke said to himself. "Sorry, guys, I know I had to do…"_

 _As Sasuke returns to Nighthawk bike, and then rides off to the opposite direction._

 _"Going to Mistral will take part ways…we don't want enemies will learned about we're regrouping." He added, while riding his bike on the dirt road. "…Hope you'll understand…Naruto…everyone. Someday…Team SSGN (Signal) will be reunited."_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Night==**

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Vow of Unity – Starts)**

Around a campfire, after the encounter and fought Tyrian Callows, followed by Naruto Uzumaki and Qrow Branwen's arrival, along with Anko Mitarashi; as the aftermath regarding Qrow answers their questions about their last encounter and got injured by Tyrian.

Naruto Uzumaki, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Qrow Branwen, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie sit on four logs positioned in a square, while Anko Mitarashi was next to Qrow, after Anthony and Bonnie was recovered from Sasori's poison that provide by Naruto for lending some Antidotes.

Two members of Team SABR were under recovery after their last battle with Sasori of the Red Sand. And then while Team RNNJR was briefing by Qrow about the nature of the Maidens.

After made the sudden reunion, Ruby was happy to see Naruto again, surprisingly for seeing each other changed with new outfits as well, Naruto compliment for seeing Ruby looks beautiful for wearing that outfit, and while Ruby do the same to Naruto with stylish for having such awesome clothing, and also his new weapons and equipment he had in his arsenal.

Now, Qrow has just finished telling the story of the Maidens. There is silence and Qrow takes a swig from his flask, while Anko sat next to him. He has a bandage wrapped around his abdomen over his clothing.

And Naruto had his scroll recording, sending it to Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara; hope that any of his team will told everyone such as the rest of Rookie 12 of the Leaf, his adopted sister Velvet's team, along with his fellow Jinchuuriki siblings around Remnant, about the Maidens. Anthony and Bonnie was overheard Qrow's briefing for telling Team RNNJR about the nature of the Four Season Maidens.

"Really? No questions?" Qrow inquired looking at everyone, after takes a sip of his drink.

Jaune narrowed his eyes hearing such statement from Qrow about what he had said about those legends. While Pyrrha was bit shaken, which she was comforted by Jaune, she was terrified about that subject about her decision. On her case, she needed to continue to play her part. **(1)**

"Of course we have questions." The blonde knight replied, looked pretty upsetting, as lower himself with his forearms on his thighs. "This is just…a lot to take in."

While Pyrrha sitting next to Jaune, hearing that causes Qrow sighed for how he takes it.

"Sure, of course." He replied to the blonde knight.

"So these…Maidens…what you're talking about back at Beacon…" Ruby began to spoke up, of what she learned like before. "They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic."

"Yeah." Qrow nods, confirmed it.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked, concluded the questions.

"Yup. Always." Qrow added, looks at Nora and Ren.

With Ren looks at the fire, before he heard it right to confirm about the Maidens' full details the night on the battle at Vale, announced as 'Failure Fall of Beacon' incident.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone - female - that they cared about?" Ren stated and asks, accordingly to the information from Qrow about what they had told.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction." Qrow replied. "Best option is someone was can be trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way…"

Qrow looks at Pyrrha with his eyes gazed at her, who sits next to Jaune.

"Somehow, 'you' still have a tiny bit of the Fall Maiden's power, even though, Cinder has most of it." He added.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha…the night the tower fell." Jaune said noticeably upsets at the realization, looked angered at Qrow. "You were trying to turn her into one of them."

Hearing that from Jaune's words, Qrow looks at the fire, after looking at Jaune.

"The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attack." He answered; which regarding from Jing and Zeke for keeping in touch for continues to play around the events.

"She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know is Cinder, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well."

Jaune was heard what Qrow had explained about Amber, the previous Fall Maiden.

"So you forced it on Pyrrha!" Jaune said looking angry, and then felt Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Jaune, they're not the ones to blame. I listened to the Headmaster and the rest, as they explained to me, and same goes with Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei, they were told as well…I made the choice. Now, let it go." She said firmly.

"She's right. We didn't 'force' anything. We explained the situation and give her a choice, and she chose. You were there, you heard her." Qrow replied, confirmed it.

Jaune hangs his head for a brief moment before getting up and walking several feet away from the group as Qrow and Naruto watches him go.

"So that's why Pyrrha was struggled at her choices she had made…to become the next Fall Maiden." Naruto said comment, while looking at Jaune, who stood behind his back. And while Ruby was resting her on her shoulder, and Naruto had his golden fur tail wraps around Ruby to keep her warm.

Recalled back at Vytal Festival, the single round matches between his lover Yang and Mercury, somehow until Emerald uses her semblance to think Yang had attacked Mercury by frames her.

 **(AN: Recalled Chapter 56: Zero Hour Part 1, Shinobi Team or Remnant.)**

"It sure does, whiskers…it sure does." Qrow stated, agreed with Naruto.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha muttered, concerning at her boyfriend being look upset, seeing him facing backwards, knowing that looked angry about how her choice she had made, if she would had made her choice in the first place, then none of that would happen.

"Leave him be, Pyrrha. He needs to calm down. Trust me, I know how he feels." Naruto told Pyrrha, raise his hand signals her, making her head nod understood at him for Jaune's frustrated.

And soon after, while Ruby stroking Naruto's tail, then she spoke up for another subject.

"That guy, Tyrian. Why was he after 'me'?" Ruby asked to her uncle, feeling perturbed. As she had her hand interlocks Naruto's, her fingers interlocking with his as she held on tightly. She felt safe on his hand.

Qrow sighing at Ruby's question, which his niece wasn't aware about her was being target, and so she gives her an answer, not feeling like explaining this.

"Well, you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon." Qrow answered, pointed at his niece while holding his flask.

"I told you having 'silver eyes' is a rare trait." He added, with his free hand pointing at his own eyes, before he gestures his hand then place it on his thigh, then he continues.

"And the fact that you were able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes. Those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced."

Hearing the explanation of Qrow of what he was talking about Ruby's silver eyes that being surfaced, which now that she was being target, and also Naruto wasn't like what Qrow was said, just like he was told about Yang's mother and Ruby's silver eyes. Also, didn't expecting Cinder had powerful people among the fraction, knowing that will be difficult that so many powerful foe(s) will be waiting.

"That's why myself and Anko been keeping an eye on you in order to make sure you were safe…'All' of you." He concluded, while seeing Jaune was distance away from them, while Pyrrha comforted him, if he was overheard Qrow's reasons or not, along with his redhead spartaness.

"Don't forget that the Akatsuki was still in large, and remain to the shadows like always, me and my other Jinchuuriki brothers and sisters were also being target. So far, any of us have been trained couple of times around the clock to be prepared such as Sasori of the Red Sand, these guys are no pushovers, I mean it, and they will be a lot of shit if things go on. Like Itachi for example, they were the most experience individuals that they been trained by their former villages and trained by the masters from my old world." Naruto explained, regarding the Akatsuki threat.

"True, as much as knowing that they must've made cooperate each other… 'She' must've leave the search-and-capture to them so that they will be able capture what you have 'that' power." Qrow said agreed with Naruto about his statement. "Even Cinder is infuriated that you and your pals have powers that can beat her."

"Yeah, the guys and I were, along with the others, any of my brothers and sisters will not let it happen if they will achieve." Naruto replies, which to ensure that Akatsuki will be prepared to move for their plans. And also, revival of the Ten-tailed Beast and Kaguya Otsutsuki's reborn.

"After all, if possible those guys had gained 'her' cooperation, by partnered one of the powerful people such as Tyrian does." Naruto added.

Qrow was surprised a bit for Naruto knowing regarding 'her' that he was mention, turns out, someone is told him about this.

"We're not the only ones, Mr. Qrow." Anthony said, steps in the conversation.

"So, you were aware about 'her', don't you?" Qrow asked, making Ruby confused about what they were talking about of referring to.

"Yes, we are aware about 'her', and as well as the Order does, Master No. XV (15) had uncovered the origins of the Grimm. She was being made allegiance by the Lord Chaos Knight." The Crusader replied.

Hearing the explanation from Qrow about how he and Anko had kept an eye on them for this journey, by watching them in the distance. Followed by Naruto's statement regarding the Akatsuki threat, and then Anthony and Bonnie was also been well-aware about something 'big' is going on, of course, those two was aware about Mosuke Zweichi himself.

"Well, then, why not just travel with us? It seems like that would've been way easier." Ruby said.

"He was using you as bait." Jaune answers her loudly enough to be heard, but his back is still turned to everyone.

"Look, I wouldn't put it like that; it's…complicated." The Drunk Huntsman replies to Jaune.

"Qrow and I were sorry for this mess, if I would had approach you and your people to be accompany with. You needed a skilled ninja as I am as a Tokubetsu Jonin. Also, if your uncle told you the full details about you were being target, and same goes with brat over there." Anko concluded, with the last part, hand gestures pointed at Naruto.

Jaune turns back to face him, then spoke up, for demand for explanation.

"What 'is' all this?" Jaune asked, getting desperate regarding the connection of those events. "Ruby being hunted, along with Naruto, I know he's strong that he can take care of it; the schools are being attack, all for what?! What is the point of all this?! Will you just tell us what's going on?!"

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Vow of Unity – Faded/Ended)**

Hearing the questions from Jaune about this situation of what they had gotten and the connection to the Attack on Beacon and everything else. Qrow stares at him, and then slouches over with a sigh, heavily.

"Would you sit down? You're stressin' me out, kid." He said; gestures at the log where Jaune had seated.

Jaune sits back down on his log, along with Pyrrha, and crosses his arms as Qrow starts to take another swig, but changes his mind before the flask reaches his lips.

"Not many people are super religious these days." Qrow began, as he caps and sets the flask down. And while Naruto took out his scroll, prepared to record everything of what Qrow will told them about this world had a very old tale about one of the Remnant's religions.

"This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real…"

 **(Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST: Burden of Truth – Starts)**

Pan over to a nearby large rock, where Qrow's story is illustrated with a display of light and shadows from the campfire.

 **==Qrow's Story – Starts==**

"They were brothers…" Orow began.

 _Until, a black tall male silhouette with white light flashes on his chest._

"The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life."

 _And then, another silhouette; looked young, and an opposite of the black counterpart._

"Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction."

"As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go." – Qrow concluded.

 _Before Qrow continues, the black older brother with white light on his chest harness and creates an orb of light and releases to creating plants, animals and waters._

"The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted."

 _The white younger brother also created a orb of black light and replace plants and wildlife into blazing flames._

"To counteract his brother's creation, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life."

 _Once it fades into blank state, then plants and wildlife reborn._

"Life always returned."

 _At the center of the silhouette plants with a god of darkness harness his power on his hands with eyes of sinister._

"So one night, the younger brother went and made something."

 _The white silhouette figure releases a wave of black light, and lets out a Beowulf-like creatures stood behind him, roars moaning._

"Something that share his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The Creatures of Grimm." – Naruto muttered for Qrow to hear, regarding the answer had guessed.

 _The color is inverted changes the white silhouette into black, along with the Grimm's changes black into white._

"You guessed it, Whiskers. The older brother finally had enough."

 _The blazes engulfs it, followed a flash of light engulfs and relinquished the creatures of Grimm. Once the flash fades, seeing the black older brother had arms front and back, while his palm at his white younger brother, who collapses on the ground, held his hand for mercy._

"Knowing that their feud couldn't last life this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation…together."

 _As Qrow saying this, seeing the black older brother - the god of light, offer his hand to his younger brother - god of darkness to stand into his feet for his proposal._

"Something that they could both be proud of…their masterpiece."

 _Seeing two brothers of light and darkness held hands on the shoulders each other._

"The younger brother agreed."

 _As two brothers held their hands in front of them to harness the energies of both light and darkness, until explodes with flashes of light. Now the new silhouette is take place consists of combination of light and darkness._

"The last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy."

 _Hearing what Qrow said, the union silhouette held his hand to the right side shows plants and flames._

"It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it."

 _The silhouette held the hand up, thinks of it he shade his eyes to the sun, then held hands together, and then lift himself into the air hands wide._

"And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow. - the path of light, or the path of darkness."

 _The silhouette kneels down, and he stood up, and form more silhouettes besides him._

"And that is how Humanity came to be." – Qrow finished his explanation.

"But…what does that have to do with us?" – Ren asked feeling a bit puzzled.

"Well, that's the kicker. See, the four gifts to mankind: knowledge, creation, destruction and choice…" – Qrow replied, while looking at the fire.

 _The silhouette figures replaced with objects of pure energy, they are four of them, which they circles around._

"…aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful."

 _Until the same silhouette holds the four relics on his hands into the air, and lower it slowly._

"If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants."

 _Adding scary faces surrounds the silhouette holding the four relics._

"The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protections, but they also serve another purpose: guarding the relics."

 _The silhouette of Beacon Academy, followed by silhouette figures armed with weapons._

"When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he build them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors."

 _Hearing a battle roar of the silhouettes…_

"The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself…and, of course, keeping them out of 'her' reach."

 _…and until then afterwards, a struck of black lightning and that make everything fades._

 **(Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core OST: Burden of Truth – Ended)**

 **(AN: I manage to transcripts the story of the brothers of Light and Darkness.)**

 **==Qrow's Story – Ended==**

Cut back to the group sitting around the campfire. Hearing the story Qrow was been told by Ozpin. Accordingly, claims this religion to be factual.

"So yeah, there's that." Qrow continued.

With silence, Naruto was stunned about this suddenly religion story about two brothers, it looks quite similar to the Story of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki, which it looks opposite, Indra is the older brother and similar to the god of darkness, the younger brother; and Asura is the younger brother, and also similar to god of light, the older brother.

But, generations had passed before the founding clans of Uchiha and Senju Clan, followed by Warring State Era. Until the end, both Clans made peace, and founding the Hidden Leaf Village, but, everything went well because of Madara had left the Village, before he wasn't elect as a First Hokage.

"Her…" Ruby spoke up, looks at her uncle, while Qrow follows his niece. "You mean Salem?"

"That's right." Qrow replies, nods at Ruby for referring, turn his head away. "Not much is known about her."

Qrow looks back at Ruby again, continues.

"Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well…"

 **==At Menagerie, Nighttime;** **Kuo Kuana** **, with Blake==**

Blake Belladonna stands on a second story deck outside her father's office; on the Belladonna Family Home. The broken moon shines over the house. Blake stares at her father's door, besides which hands an empty birdcage…

"You know, you can always go in and say hi."

When Kali Belladonna speaks, startling her. Seeing her is carrying a tray with a tea set on it, smiling.

This morning, Kali and Ghira had gets to know Gaara, after Blake had announced that they were a couple, and also Weiss as well. After the Albain brothers left and suspected that they didn't call Adam. 'brother', which believe that he had gone rogue, if they wouldn't call him brother, they'd refer him as traitor(s), and same goes with Blake didn't call her sister, even if she did left the White Fang.

But, they did insisted call Adam that title, which they don't show the same to Blake for being example.

Ghira had declared that for the meeting regarding the incident on Vale.

 **==Earlier==**

"So, young man, your name is Gaara Sabaku. My wife and I were heard from you from the news. And also my daughter told me everything about you." Ghira said. "You did make a name of yourself due to making an official business. And once again, thank you for bringing our daughter back, safety."

With Blake had return home on Kuo Kuana on Menagerie, she went somehow accompany by Sun and the Kage twins for some, of course, she looked tired from her travels all the way from Vale to Menagerie.

So far, Blake will leave the conversation between Gaara and her parents, so that give some questions about their relationship. For now, they were at the dining room, when they had began their discussion.

Before Blake had gone to buy some supplies for tonight's dinner with Shiruba Kage and Karou Kage, after all, they are agents to Fuujin Internationals, hope that some of the Faunus will gain respects to the girl who owns the company. And Sun was explored around Kuo Kuana for how remarkable this town was.

It takes hours for having a long conversation, and as much as they were having time to talk about.

On Kali's case according to the stories, that didn't expecting Ninjas was real on the another world, which like she was expecting to see one in person on her eyes.

And Ghira was bit absurd about Gaara's world filled with Ninja that when comes for young children trained to be child soldiers according that when he was 7 or less, started to train to be kill. And also everything such as the population, traditions, and also the energy source that similar to Aura and Bloodlines similar to Semblance, and everything you'll name it.

"Yes, I was hoping for creating a business building; but, the desert sands will be useful if I seek Dust been beneath the sands or reproduced." Gaara answered, with his sand manipulation, it is easy to harvest dust with no difficulty.

"Reproduce? As in you make Dust?" The mayor of Kuo Kuana asked, wondering.

Gaara nod his head, as he raised his open palm, suddenly, sand is gathering around his palm, and suddenly changed colors causes Ghira's eyes widen at sand change colors, once it took shape of a crystal.

Before Ghira's eyes, as Gaara hands the crystal at him, as he takes it and examine it, before taken out magnifier and examine the Dust Crystal.

"It is a real deal, even though when 'Schnee' had overcharged the price for Dust delivery. So far, the news regarding reproduce Dust is all true." Ghira said confirmed about Gaara's unique semblance is true, and spat the Schnee name.

"Not just the only Dust around." Gaara concluded, causes Ghira and Kali turns to him, confused.

Gaara gathers another handful of sand, then suddenly changes into bright gold causes their eyes more wider.

"Is that…gold?" Kali said shocked, receiving a nod from Gaara.

"It is, but it 'is' my family's conductive material and important treasure besides sand and iron sand, and it is heavier than normal sand." Gaara explained, as he manipulated with his magnetic ability seeing the gold dust flews around and then formed into a gold bar.

"After all, it is considered a weapon, if anyone thought of it." He added.

Ghira scrutinized at Gaara closely, trying to detect any lie. After a minute of failing to find any deceit, he sighed.

"I guess that everything is taken care of, after all, gold is just like diamonds, you would be better off selling to the Schnee." Ghira sneered at another mention Schnee.

"Although, I guess that I will have you find a suitable area for creating a business building. You're lucky that you're a human, when I'd notice those black rings on your eyes; people thought you're a Faunus like us. Otherwise, they would lower it even more, if you did create it with your unique semblance, and if not, just claim you stole it." The Belladonna Patriarch added.

"True, if I give them proof, then I'll show it." Gaara replied.

"So…what is your past Gaara? I mean, Blake told me that first met him at Beacon during the first day?" Kali question.

Gaara sighed which Blake was insisted her parents for wanted to know the truth about his past. And so, there is no turning back, hope that they will reacted.

"Well…it all started…" Gaara began to tell his story about his past.

 **==Hours Later==**

Within hours later is passed about Gaara's story, his childhood, and everything that completely shocks Ghira and Kali about how this young boy had endure everything in his life; which when, he was hated by everyone on his own home village. He was raised without parent's love, along with Naruto with similar case.

All thanks to Naruto, he save him from his loneliness and jeers of everyone, when he was about to gave up on other people, of course, his step-brother Naruto continues trying to win the acknowledgement of his peers and village, pursuits he eventually succeeds at.

Whereas Gaara seeks strength only in protecting himself, Naruto seeks strength in protecting the friends he makes. After Gaara was defeat by Naruto himself, he takes this as proof that his own choices in life were wrong; he had surrendered to his difficult circumstances too easily.

From that point onward he starts moving away from "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall" and starts emulating Naruto instead, improving his relationships with his siblings, making friends within the new world of Remnat and without, and finding something that he's willing to give his life to protect; and also being adopted by Velvet Scarlatina, along with Naruto Uzumaki, which of course, it was true being adopted by a Faunus family.

His relationship with Blake and Weiss did improve, of course Ghira and Kali will understand to their daughter about the former daughter of the Jacques Schnee, they will understand about Weiss wasn't like her father to begin with. Or, they already know about it in the news in the Vytal Festival.

And also his tailed beast, Shukaku, thanks to him, because he was able to meet Naruto due to the painful life Shukaku made him endure. And also the main reason had sent him and Naruto for their new start of life.

With Ghira, a male who sees Gaara had painful memories of his childhood was terrible. Before his daughter told him he was once cold-blooded killer similar to Adam Taurus, but now, he is changed into a new person due to Naruto had stop him from killing anyone.

He was so angry for Gaara's father Rasa wanted his own flesh and blood killed, due to he had a demon had sealed inside of him accordingly to his story regarding that he is no longer what he had contain. Because of the council that results according that Gaara was just an experimental subject for making a mindless weapon to his home village.

With Kali, she wanted to hug him for how much and looks sobbing of how hearing Gaara's past, it was sad for how much he had endured, he was been mistreated by his own home at his another world. She couldn't imagine of how this young man was lonely and pain.

Not to mention the time Gaara had carved that kanji on his left side of his forehead that prove a vows he had to live only for himself. Afterwards that when he was changed by Naruto Uzumaki that

"How long ago was this?" Ghira asked, trying to prod a bit more information.

"I was a child, when my uncle would blown himself along with me, when my sand protect me from the blast, and so I carved this symbol." Gaara answered, holding the kanji 'love' with his hand.

Kali could only sob, as she attempts to hug the poor boy. She wanted to comfort him if he wanted love as well.

"How old are you?" Ghira concluded.

"During my previous age were 13, before I became 16 due to the special training had change my growth, about I was 7 or less." Gaara answered, causes Kali to hug tighter, making him struggled from her grip, unable to breath, causes Ghira noticed it.

"Uh, Kali, you're starting to make it hard for the boy to breath." Ghira said chuckled, causes Kali looked to see that Gaara started to turn blue. She jumped back and apologized, bit embarrassed, as she went return to her sit. She did, however, get a good feel of Gaara's body and was impressed at how she surely had strong grip.

"It's okay, ma'am." Gaara replied, for no hard feelings.

"Call me, Kali. I insisted for how you made relationship with Blake, after all. Once my husband and I will made our decision to approved my daughter's relationship with you." Kali insisted.

"And call me Ghira. After all, I do really like you." Ghira added.

Gaara smiled at Blake's parents, and unknown to the group, seeing Blake got back from her shopping trip, holding a bag on hand, along with Shiru and Karou who overheard their conversation.

"It seems that those three getting along." Shiru stated.

"Yeah, it sure does…" Blake agreed.

"So…now that you are the boyfriend to our daughter, instead of that 'Taurus'…when did you start making grandkids?" Kali's voice questions, causes Gaara flinched for sudden question, suddenly Blake eyes widen comically.

Blake's cheeks turned red from suddenly subject from her mother for wanted grandchildren.

"Kali, don't embarrassed him!" Ghira said to his wife for not saying something that part.

After all; on his case, if Gaara would become a son to him after all, but it was a lot better than Adam Taurus.

 **==Meanwhile==**

After Blake return from her shopping trip with the Kage siblings, and then starting to make lunch after long trip. Also, there is another subject regarding.

"So…is it true, that besides my daughter, but you're also making another relationship with a Schnee?" Ghira frowned, during she and his wife Kali had watch the matches in Vytal Festival when they seen their daughter and a white-haired girl named Weiss.

Making Blake (ears curled up) and Gaara tensed about Ghira was also aware about it.

"Yes, dad, but 'former' actually, she was disown by Jacques during the Vytal Festival, after Gaara and his friend Shikamaru's match, until he crashed the celebration party for move to the finals." Blake explains.

"So that's why the news on Atlas had questions Jacques about his daughter. That explains that no one knows regarding her sudden disappearance on each theater she had performed." Ghira confirmed it.

"Yes, so which is where they take part ways, Weiss had continued her singing career, I'd give some of my money for her. So that she will be gain trust from the World of Remnant, instead for the Schnee Family's reputation, but her own reputation she makes." Gaara replies explanation.

"Mari had it covered for Weiss' escape. We'll tell about it, later. So far, that pursuers had lost her tracks." Shiruba explained.

"I see…then that would mean that the Schnee Family will lose their trust without her." Ghira said for the answer, guessing that Jacques will lose the trust of the Schnee Dust Company.

"It is, she's the 'voice' of the Schnee Family when Jacques had lost its voice. And the other was, that's where we taken your daughter home on Menagerie." Gaara said.

"That's good to hear." Ghira said relief.

"And did she say anything about my girl?" Kali asked frowned, adding, wanted to know from them if Weiss did made badmouth of her little girl, Blake.

"No, she's not, mom. She didn't say anything about me, before my team realized about my heritage." Blake said.

"She's not like her 'father', but she did change over those months at Beacon." Gaara added.

"Good. If she… Never mind. So, Blake, Gaara; what were your teams?" The mother of Blake asked.

"My team was RWBY (Ruby); Ruby is the leader, her sister Yang, and Weiss? Weiss is a changed good person, so she will made peace with our kind. And they are my teammates." Blake answered.

"And mine was SSGN (Signal); Shikamaru is the leader, and the brains of the team, my brother Naruto and Sasuke." Gaara concluded.

 **==Present==**

Everything went completely well that they had get to know Gaara, after all, it surely, that Ghira and Kali took likings on a young redhead man, and surely that because of how having their moment.

Now, back to the present seeing a mother-daughter duo having their time, while Kali was holding a tray, while her daughter is lend against the railing on the balcony in front of Ghira's office.

And with Kali, she had picks up on Blake's nervousness to go chat with her father.

"I don't wanna bother him." Blake replied, feeling unwanted by seeing her father.

"A father's never too busy for his daughter." Kali said smile grew a bit.

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake said had a smile, rolled her eyes.

Kali kisses her daughter on the cheek and hands her the tray.

"Here…" Her mother says, Blake accepts it, but is a bit taken aback by being handed it. So with that, Kali leaves.

"'What'? What are you going?" She asked her mother, seeing her walked out, looked confusing.

"You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home is surely an interesting one; except for the blonde one who loves to run his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY and Team SSGN." Kali said, looks at her daughter, being excited about the adventures of Team SSGN and RWBY.

 **(AN: This is an alternate version, instead of Sun, but also Gaara.)**

"I hope that you did get along with Gaara, mom. But her mother's soul is right here." Blake said smiled, gladly; as she shown her mother with small (rifle ammo) sand box on her belt.

"So, this is where it has the soul of Gaara's mother." Kali stated, according to his daughter about Gaara's mother's soul, Kararu.

"It is…if she would want to meet you in person among the world of the living." Blake replied, while staring at the small sand box.

"Oh, you mean the 'Day of the Dead' Festival." Kali said mentioned the festival back at Vale.

"True, if only Athrun was the only person run the festival." Blake stated.

"I guess you're right." Kali said agreed her daughter's point, and so, as she walks away, her footsteps audible.

"Kali? Is that you, dear?" Ghira's voice called out from his office.

*Teapots shaking*

Blake gives a nervous start of surprise when she hears his voice. The tray shakes in her hands, and she lets out a quiet whine.

 **==Inside of Ghira's Office==**

Ghira straightens some paperwork on his desk. The porch door slides open and Blake steps inside.

"Uh, hey dad." The cat faunus greets, while holding the tray.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Friendly Feelings – Starts)**

"Blake!" Ghira said smiles wider. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

That sounds surprised for Ghira to see his daughter entered his office, of course, wanted their time between a father and daughter.

"I…" Blake began; this was not what she was expected at all.

"Please! Come sit." Ghira said enthusiastically as he standing up on his chair.

Father and daughter both move to the oversized coffee table and lounge furniture, and Blake sets the tea at the end where her father sits.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down, sit down." He said softly.

Blake felt that she didn't do enough for her father.

"I don't wanna keep you if you're-"

"Nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day." Ghira said pour tea in both teacups. "You still take sugar, right?"

He puts a cube of sugar in the cup nearest Blake. Blake's eyes widen a bit in surprised.

"Oh, actually, uh-"

"Oh! Sorry!" Ghira said startled back nervously, how careless he is for putting sugar on her daughter's tea.

"No, no no no, it's fine." Blake said for not upsetting her father.

"Oh, here, take this one." Ghira said took a breath in relief, and handed a cup he was holding with no sugar.

"No, really." Blake replied, as she takes her cup. "It's, it's no big deal."

"You sure?" Ghira said unsurely.

"Positive." Blake replied.

It was an awkward moment between father and daughter. Blake does manage to muster the courage to approach her father, during which they share awkward small talk before she would reveals her reason for her nervousness.

"Heh. Old habits, I suppose." Ghira said amusing for this awkwardness.

Blake takes a sip of her tea and winces with a tiny exclamation of pain.

"Might wanna let it cool." Ghira said, suggested tells to Blake about the tea is still hot, with a small smile on his face.

"Right…" She replied with a slight pain on her voice, understandable, as Blake sets the cup down on the table.

"So…is it…" Ghira spoke up, making questions to his daughter, before looks at Blake, after stared at the cup. "…'warm'…in Vale?"

"Huh?" Blake confused.

"It's just…seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much." Blake's father stated pointed out by observing his daughter's outfit, before notice a tattoo on her abdomen (the birth-control seal).

Blake looks down at herself and crosses her arms as she blushed covers appeared on her cheeks.

"It covers plenty." She replied.

"I mean, a little more armor might help. Don't you think?" Ghira asked, suggested to his daughter about armor.

"I'm fine. I don't need armor. I can look after myself." Blake replied, shook her head, slightly; as she tap the small box on her belt is been attached. "Besides, I have 'this', because this box had Gaara's sand that had his mother's soul will protect me from harm, and THIS will be the 'armor' I've wear."

"I…"

Before Ghira could argue at his daughter, as he sighed at his daughter's statement.

"…I know you can, I'm sorry." Ghira said, as he sets down his own cup.

Blake's expression saddens, as she looks away, bowing her head.

"…Why?"

"Hmm?" Ghira humming wondered at his daughter's question.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

Ghira moves to be besides his daughter, going down to one knee and putting a hand on her back.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I say?" He asked his daughter for something is wrong.

Blake refuses to cry, but the tears were flowing to her eyes.

"How can you still love me after what I did?"

"Blake…" Ghira said concern his daughter's sadness, as he gets up and sits beside her on the couch, putting his arm around her. "Your mother and I always love you."

"You were right." Blake said emotional, pound her knees with her head, on the verge of tears. "I shouted at you and yelled at you."

Blake looks at her father, with tears falling.

"But you were right. I called you cowards!" She finished, remorsefully; she lowers her head closer to her father. Ghira holds her.

"It's okay." He replied comforts his daughter, as Blake pulling back, looks at her father.

"I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've listened to you, and I'm sorry." Blake said apologized, as she looked away with shame. "I'm so, so sorry."

Ghira turned her by the chin to look at him and then wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb.

"It's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't." Ghira said to his daughter about her path she was taken.

He was proud at his own daughter about how she had taken the right path.

"But I did!" Blake exclaim sniffles, lowers her face again. "I was-"

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back! There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon. " Ghira said firmly. "You confronted the White Fang time after time."

"I didn't do it alone." Blake replied.

"No, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you…why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?" Her father asked.

"I…" Blake replied, sniffled.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Friendly Feelings – Ended)**

*Crash!*

"Wahh!" The monkey Faunus screams, fall into the floor that startles them for broke their moment.

Behind them, before Blake could answer her father's question, the porch door falls inward, Sun on top of it and yelping. Blake turns around, along with her father.

"Sun?!" Blake cried affronted as she stood.

Ghira is also standing while Sun gets himself upward and tries to recover from the situation.

"D'yuh! Whoa! This isn't the bathroom!" Sun said looked nervous, with sweat drops. "Uh, I just be going on! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment!"

Sun lets out an awkward giggle, trying to give an excuse for this situation he was interrupted their moment. Now, Blake and Ghira both glare at Sun for disrupted their moment, Blake's right ear twitching. Ghira takes a breath and closed his eyes for a second.

"I really don't like you." Ghira said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Until Gaara step in, before heard a commotion that Sun caused, crashing through the balcony door, along with Blake's mother Kali, and the kage twins - Shiruba and Karou, and until they notice the situation, lets out a sighed from Gaara along with his head shook in disappointed.

"…Idiot." Gaara muttered, as he walk passes Sun, while Kali giggles a bit at this moment.

"You REALLY messed up big time, Sun." Karou stated, as he also elbows Sun making him kneel grip his side.

"Hey, I'm sor-reeeeh!" Sun said tried to apologized, suddenly his tail got grab by a grip yelps agony, which seeing surprisingly to seeing someone came to Menagerie this time at night who holding his tail with a tight grip, quickly.

"Good job, slugger. You have ruined their moment." A familiar feminine voice, causes Ghira and Blake surprised expecting newcomer came to Menagerie this time around.

"W-Wait! That voice!" Sun said recognized, as he turn his head over his shoulder, cause his eyes widen at to see…

…It was Yugito.

"Y-Yugito!?" Sun exclaims, surprised to see his girlfriend arrived at the home and safe haven to the Faunus population.

"Yugito! Is that you? What are you doing here?" Blake exclaims, looked happy to see her friend and fellow cat Faunus around.

"Oh, hey Blake, I just got here with a VTOL that Mari had provide me got to Menagerie. After all, I had finished my assignment for taken care of Weiss for under General Ironwood's orders. So it is best to her that Mari had started to continue her training." Yugito replied, until two cat blue tails with black markings, causes Ghira shocked in surprised for expecting a cat faunus had two tails, it is rare at first sight.

"Mari sends you here? And you are under orders of Headmaster and General of Atlas Military for protecting the disowned Schnee?" Ghira said surprised, making Yugito turns to him.

"Yes, since the final song Weiss performs my signal to accomplish my task. And so, it is time to me to go to Menagerie, and hope you'll thank Mari, later." Yugito replied. **(2)**

 **==Earlier; with Gaara==**

Earlier, before Yugito arrived Menagerie, Gaara Sabaku was on the guest room, he was staying with, sitting on his chair, while Shiruba and Karou were on a different room, along with Sun. After all, he is the first male who brings Blake back safety, along with his group, Team SSBK (Sabaku). He stares at the scattered moon in the window at night.

*Knock-knock!*

"Come in…" Gaara respond, blink his eyes, then gaze at the side, then blink again to continue stared at the moon.

As the door of the guest room opens, reveals to be Kali enters.

"Evening Gaara, how are you?" Kali said to Gaara, thinks of him as her own son if she wanted to.

"I'm went well, Kali. And thank you accepts me for Blake's relationship." Gaara replied. "Where's Blake?"

"At Ghira's office, I give her moment to talk to her father, if I want to show you to his office." Kali replied.

Gaara smiled appreciated, as he stood up on his chair, before taken his gourds and strap them into his hips, for some extra caution.

*Loud Bang!*

Kali's cat ears flinched until she and Gaara heard the knocking from the front door.

"And who that might be this night?" The Belladonna Matriarch wondered, as she went to the door.

"If its Shiru or Karou; any of them must've got back from his exploration around Kuo Kuana this late." Gaara replied. "And if it's either of them, then someone else from White Fang or Civilian population."

"Oh, don't say that thought if the representatives of the White Fang had sent someone such as Ilia." Kali said disagreed.

"Ilia? Is that the name of someone one of the Albain brothers had mentioned?" Gaara asked, eyebrow raised about the name had mentioned.

"Probably, young man, let's hope if it's not. Although, I wanted to know more about the adventures my daughter and yourself have come all the way." Kali replied.

"Sure, I'll tell you a 'whole' story." Gaara replied.

 **==Later==**

Once Gaara and Kali were arriving the front door, while having exchange stories about their adventures that Team SSGN and Team RWBY had been through, along with others such as Team JNPR (Juniper), HRNS (Harness), and Kait (Cait).

As Kali is at the front door, cautiously opens to expecting to see a blonde feminine wearing a foreign uniform, and also a headband that have a carved of a symbol of some kind of clouds, unlikely to Gaara had hourglass-like symbol.

On Gaara's eyes, surprisingly to see Yugito came to Menagerie.

"Yugito?" The redhead sand user says, surprisingly.

"Hello, little bro, it's good to see you." Yugito greeted at her jinchuuriki brother, as she shown two blue tails with black markings, that surprises Kali for seeing a rare trait had two tails.

"You know this girl?" Kali asked, curiously at Yugito, and notice what she said 'bro' on the part.

"That's Yugito Nii, she's one of my sibling bonds." Gaara answered.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting one of your 'kind' came here, and I'd was told about she's from…Atlas, right?" Kali said, on her options that she didn't like the subject about where people had mistreated Faunus, only few some did treated equal.

"I'm assuming that Mari had sent you to Menagerie by VTOL, while Karou and Shiru were expecting you at the rendezvous point." Gaara stated, guessing the brunette did sends her to Menagerie.

"We're right here!" Karou called out, causes Gaara and Kali looked over to see the twins.

"You two return already?" Kali asked, happily to see the kage twins.

"Yes, Mrs. Belladonna. We have done our exploration, and then we got call from Mari about Yugito would come. And so, we decide to meeting with Yugito at 'outside' of Kuo Kuana." Shiru replied.

Kali nod her head understandable about Kuo Kuana didn't had walls unlike to the settlements to protect from the Creatures of Grimm.

"And anyway, how's Weiss, sister? Is she okay while after her final singing performance?" Gaara added.

"Yes, Weiss is fine, completely, she had begun her training with Mari, while I had coming to Menagerie to see Sun, around." Yugito replied, as her expression turns into frowned.

"I see, and also there is something I had told you regarding today's sudden event." Gaara replied.

"And such as?" The blonde cat faunus with two tails asked.

"White Fang." Gaara answered, makes her eyes narrowed at the name of the group.

"Is that so…" Yugito said, understands at Gaara's statement about having suspicious about the White Fang would be here.

"…Anyway, where is my loudmouth boyfriend of mine?" She added, before changed the subject.

Before any of them could answer, they heard a faint sound of crashing at the door that came from the second floor.

"I think that's your answer." Gaara announced. "And I am guessing that Sun had breaking their father-daughter moment."

"It sure does, Gaara. I better gave Sun a lecture for give them personal space." Yugito replied, agreed.

And so, as Gaara places his hand onto Kali's shoulder, causes Blake's mother wondered what he is doing that, along with Yugito had her hands onto each of Shiru and Karou's shoulders.

"Hold on tight, Kali." Gaara advice to the older cat faunus.

Before Kali could ask, the group vanished with a poof of smoke, via body-flicker/teleportation jutsu.

 **==Present==**

Arriving where Sun had interrupted their father-daughter moment, until Yugito step in snagged Sun's tail, with Kali didn't get used to teleportation.

Yugito was still holding Sun's tail for being breaking their father-daughter moment, as while stares at Ghira.

"It is nice honor meeting you, Mr. Belladonna; Ironwood had regards about you being the Chieftain of Kuo Kuana." Yugito says to Ghira, politely.

"I see, I hope that he needed to keep his 'soldiers' in line without any sudden incident." Ghira said understandable, surely that he dislikes Ironwood for having mechanical soldiers on his disposal, and then bring it cause panic around Vale/Beacon.

"Well, unlike to my group who treated your kind, equal, until we have to be sure that we keeping my friend Karui gone ballistic when General Ironwood had us enrolled at Atlas Academy. Every time about Karui, was overprotective to the Faunus, until the students at our Academy became fear at her, along with us, and the Faunus had respects her along with myself and friends." Yugito said.

"T-Tell me about it…B-babe, please, can you let go!" Sun said, still in pain from the strong grip of Yugito had pulled his tail, begging at his girlfriend to let go his tail.

"Not until this is your punishment for breaking their moment." Yugito said scolding at Sun. as she turns to Ghira, and explains. "Before we made couple, officially, I made myself to keep him in line for time being. Just like I did that to my mentor and friend Bee."

Ghira was disbelief at Yugito scolding Sun, which those two were like old wedding couple. Never expecting that how she treated him is also seeing an older scolds a little brother that needed to be discipline.

"You're Yugito, correct?" Ghira asked, receiving a nod from Yugito. "…I DO really like you."

Sun was surprised at Ghira for sudden compliment to Yugito, besides Gaara. After all, it's not like if he never fond with blondes to begin with.

"Anyway, sorry about Sun for breaking your moment with Blake, I hope that you'll under-STAND!" Yugito said apologize, and last part with a sneered, gripping his tail.

"Youch! O-okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! REALLY! I'm sorry!" Sun concluded, winching in pain from the grip of his tail.

Ghira still glares at Sun for ruined his time with his daughter for her reason why left the White Fang; but, before that, as he turns to his daughter, he had something in mind regarding that tattoo she had on her abdomen.

"Blake, may I ask you about what is that tattoo on your abdomen?" Ghira asked, that cause Blake's ears curls up, eyes widen in flinched about what Blake had heard from the questions of her father about the birth-control seal that somehow gotten…Gaara's that contain her.

"Oh, actually, what Yugito told me? That's-youch! Yugito!" Sun could finished his sentence, wince again in pain that interrupts the answer, which Yugito cuts him by squeezed his tail.

"Don't you idiot! Let Blake tell her parents. Now come on! Let's go outside." Yugito interjected.

"Yugito, can you wait outside with Sun? I will give that dork for ruining out personal space." Blake telling Yugito for taking Sun out, so afterwards that she and Sun learn his lesson about personal space.

"Sure." Yugito replied. as she drags Sun by ear, before released his tail, and then walks out immediately left the room, leaving Blake, Gaara, Ghira, Kali, and the Kage twins.

"Sorry about the door, Mr. Ghira. My sister and I will fix it for you. So don't mind us while talking each other." Karou said.

"Very well, I'm sure that we will have time to discuss." Ghira said nod his head, understands.

"Did you have tools I can borrow?" He added.

"Sure, my wife will take you there where they are." Blake's father replied.

And so with that, Kali guides the twins to the tools that been stored…

 **==Later==**

After they gotten the tools, Shiruba and Karou began fixing the sliding door that Sun had broke; until Gaara and Blake was on the couch, while Ghira was sitting on his chair with Kali besides him.

With Blake and Gaara looked at each other before nodding. Now was the moment of truth.

"Before we began our full details about our relationship…I want everyone to put their hands on the middle. I can explain everything, and show you the proof about the past I'd told you." Gaara instructed. "I had an ability that shares with Naruto so I can doing so."

"And what that might be and will ever happen?" Ghira asked, wondered what he was doing.

"Trust him, dad." Blake said insisted.

Intrigued, Kali and Ghira obeyed while Blake merely hugged Gaara, knowing what was going to happen next. At one point, they were looking at each other in the room.

 **==At Gaara's mindscape==**

In the next second, they found themselves in an empty void while standing on a grassy plain.

"What just happened?" Ghira asked in caution, slowly maneuvering himself in front of Kali and trying to get Blake next to him.

"You're at my minescape." Gaara replied.

Ghira and Kali's eyes blink, and they had found himself at some sort of office, of a building. Seeing Gaara was sitting on his chair behind a desk, wearing white and green robes, while Blake was stand beside him.

"What is this place?"

"You're at Kazekage's Office. This area before you was my home back to my world." Gaara answered.

"It's true dad, I'd seen this village before, just like Naruto's village, the Hidden Leaf. But Gaara's home village consists of desert sands, and the buildings were made of clay." Blake explained.

"Clay, huh, I would never think of that using clay to make buildings." Ghira said remarkable looks around the office.

"And it has a nice view. Come on." Blake added.

With Gaara stood up, as he and Blake went to the door, followed by Blake's parents. Once they were out of the door and went to the rooftop.

 **==Gaara's mindscape; Kazekage's Office, Rooftop==**

Once they were at the top of the building, until Gaara gathers sand and formed a mode of transportation.

"Don't worry, mom, dad, it will hold. Because we're at the mindscape, there is nothing wrong getting hurt in higher ground." Blake telling her parents that it is safe.

"Oh, you're right, must've been overreact for heights." Kali said embarrassed.

Once they were on board, and then Gaara controls his sand transportation and rides off into the air and gain a full view of the Hidden Sand village, causes Ghira and Kali more amazement at the sight of the village.

"Enjoy the view of the Hidden Sand Village?" Gaara asked, smiled at the parents of Blake, looked amazement.

"You called that a 'village', more like a 'city'!" Kali exclaims.

"It is, we keep using 'village' as tradition for Hidden Village of Sands and any Hidden Villages around the Elemental Nation, that is the name of my world that we have lived." Gaara explained. "Like my counterpart about being a leader of this village. Like you, Ghira; as much for protecting those who cared for those who harm's way from the outside."

"I see your point, my boy. I hope that someday that you be a great leader someday. If you are planning to form a company what you have told me." Ghira said understand the redhead's reason. "So, you told us that the world don't have Grimm and Faunus, that would mean that this world itself only have humans, only?"

"Yes, because of only bandits and highly-skilled individuals, along with rogues who deserted their village were attempt to rebelled, and also with those environment is quite useful for to be sure to prepared to attack, and also have guards for get ready to strike." Gaara replied.

"Gaara once told me again the village itself lies in a fortified valley alley, instead of walls, behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, taking the area very hard to attack from the ground. And also such as Hidden Leaf had man-made walls surrounds the village." Blake added, explains.

"That would make the Grimm cannot attack the village while they had cliffs." Ghira said statement, making Gaara and Blade nod their heads for their statement about the population.

"So, anyway, let's find a place for a talk, on outside reality, it takes hours or so, and this mindscape, takes a day." Gaara said explains to Blake's parents that surprisingly in shocked about how this mindscape gave them time to have a private talk.

"I guess you have point, and that means that we have time." Kali said looked admitting at the scenery.

"That is a useful ability of yours." Ghira said comment about Gaara's mindscape ability.

Gaara nod his head appreciated for his abilities, and so as he command his transport returns to the office building.

As Ghira and Kali observes the design of the building was large, round, sandy colored building with several rows of windows and the kanji for 'Wind' (風, kaze) painted on the side of the building in a circle.

Once they were returns to the office of the Kazekage, as Ghira and Kali surprised for expecting couches on the office. So, mentally shrugged, because of it is Gaara's mindscape, so he can created anything at his own free will.

"…Now, can we ask about what is that tattoo on your belly, dear?" Ghira spoke up, first, for questions his daughter.

"Well…" Blake began to answer her father, as she looks away with cheeks redden. "…this sort look like…"

"Like what?" Kali asked, curious; surely that her little girl had a tattoo meaning that if she was grown women to wear it.

"It's…sort of a…a birth-control." Blake replied with bit embarrassed; bit hesitated to answers her parents questions.

Ghira and Kali stared at Blake as she dropped the bomb, then turns to Gaara, who also looks away with his face, hoping that he will get out the situation.

"Birth…control…as in…?" Ghira said in each word, registered in his head about his daughter.

"Yes, remember about saying 'not yet'?" Blake replied, causes Ghira and Kali tensed about that subjected of what she was refer to.

"You mean…you two were…?" Kali added.

"Yes, Gaara and I were…mated…along with Weiss. And I hope that you understand, but don't worry, I won't get pregnant, and that's why Gaara had a special seal to prevent me without any of it to given birth to a child." Blake replied, explanation.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't hearing things!" Kali exclaims that surprised Blake and Gaara for sudden outburst.

"Wait, you knew?" Blake said getting embarrassed.

"Oh yes, I'd heard your scream in mile away from the Vale to Menagerie. It was faint, but I had mother's instinct that knowing that my little girl is now a woman." Kali said.

"Kali, please, anything but that…" Ghira said groaning, and until flinched eyes widen about what his wife had said, until he heard what his daughter said. "Wait, so…"

As Ghira turns to his daughter, notice her hand rubbing where her womb was.

"I thought Kali was hearing things, but it's true!" Ghira exclaims, as he stood up in the couch and went to Gaara, who keep himself calm, hope that if something would happen.

And until once Ghira was in front of Gaara, who sitting on the couch, staring, and then places his hands on his shoulders that surprised Kali and Blake if something would like, like Kali's option about her husband was not happy, and almost pulverized the nearby White Fang member when she managed to calm him down.

"Dad, please, I know that you'll attempt to hurt him for deflowered me, he's not like Adam does before he was maniac. This meeting was not for me to come to see you after so long, but to also introduce you to my official lover and future husband, as well as get used to the fact I will be having a sister-wife, like Weiss does." Blake stated.

The cat faunus continues. "I know you still hate or dislike her for being a Schnee that-"

"I know your friend/teammate is changed, that her goal is to change the Schnee Dust Company until Jacques Schnee had losing the company's power…" Ghira interjected, as he turns to his daughter.

"…but, I did watched her singing performance and the news about her sudden change. The only one who to change the Company, is her. Just like Mari had joined the White Fang before I was still a High Leader, after step down, and liberate the Fuujin Company, before turns into International." He continues, while Gaara was listening.

"So…I decide to help Weiss to liberate the Schnee Dust Company, the same way Mari does. And hope that the Schnee Dust Company will restore its glory, when Jacques had ruined Nicolas Schnee's legacy." Ghira finished.

Hearing that, Blake was disbelief for sudden speech her father had told about her father wanted to help Weiss to liberate the Schnee Dust Company like Mari does. And so that Weiss will changed the company for once she will restored the title as a 'heiress'.

Ghira turns his head, slowly to Gaara's face and eyes, and spoke up to him to give him a speech.

"I'm…I'm proud that you gain the happiness of my little girl…and I wanted to thank you for pushing her away from the path she was taken." Ghira interjected, announced to Gaara for getting Blake out of the path of violence.

Blake was surprised for expecting her father would hurt him for being deflowers, and stored Gaara's 's' word within her womb, ready to given birth to a child. Along with Kali about how she knew if her husband would gone ballistic.

"As much Blake had found a suitable man like you than Adam Taurus, and that made me proud for have my daughter to open her eyes. Along with if she would listen to me. Then I assure that 'you' are the only young man for helping my daughter to the right path, and also new friends that she had made…and I hope that if you will take care of her and keep her safe…" Ghira said declaration to Gaara for hand his daughter to him, and hope that he will be the one protect her.

"Along with my daughter's friend and teammate: Weiss 'former' Schnee? That typical Jacques had lost his chance for winning for the Schnee Dust Company, when he had disowns her, and if she would have been my daughter as well, until the rumors were been heard, and I would had stole HIS hand to you. So far, I would have thought compete with the Schnee Dust Company and the Sabaku Dust Company, and hope that one of them will earn the title as the TRUE S.D.C.; and hope that YOUR own Company will win as well." He added.

"I hope that I will win against the Schnee Company's reputation." Gaara replied determent.

"But…do we even have a choice?" Ghira said sighed, concluded; after letting go of Gaara's shoulders and went to his daughter next to him. "You would do it even if we disagreed."

"Ghira, dear…" Kali comforted, before she stood up on the couch and went to her husband.

"It's just…I missed out on so many years of your life. I only had you for your childhood, and most of it was filled with us all in those rallies for the White Fang. When I retired, I was hoping to spend time with all my family, only for you to continue the fight…" Ghira said lamented tears beginning to flow.

"…And now, you're telling me you're planning on marrying someone, besides the former Schnee heiress. Where did all those years ago? My only daughter is already going off with a man, whom granted I actually know and slightly approve. Just as much higher than if it was Adam Taurus? I don't like him." He added.

Kali had few tears in her eyes, and joined in for their moment.

"I have to agree. I maybe have approve of Gaara as a boyfriend, official lover to my baby girl, but we didn't get to spend any time with either one of you long enough." She said.

Blake immediately hugged them both before sniffing, her eyes also with tears, like before she confront her father.

"I'm sorry…like I said to dad, I've shouldn't listen to you both. To not go with the White Fang! But I wanted to believe that we were fighting a better future, not to be treated as second-class citizens!" She said remorseful.

As the three family members were crying together, Gaara had decide to slowly went to the door of his mindscape, and decide to leave them be for a while.

 **==At Reality; with Sun and Yugito==**

*Slap!*

"Ow! Okay! I deserve it!" Sun said in agony, holding his cheek like Blake did slap him in the face.

"You better be, you idiot. Next time, you better decide to give them a personal space." Yugito said scolded.

"Alright…" Sun sighed understands, before he spoke up. "So…Are you cool, now?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Yugito replied, subsided her anger; before Sun could say something, until give him a perk on the monkey faunus' lips, that caught him off-guard. "…and THAT is for happy to see you."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sun replied, chuckled.

"So, how is your time at Kuo Kuana on Menagerie?" Yugito asked, curiously about Sun's adventures at this island of Menagerie, the home and safe haven to the Faunus population.

"It was AWESOME! First time step on Menagerie is a wonderful sight! I never seen SO many Faunuses in my eyes when they had 1/3 of this place!" Sun explained to Yugito.

Yugito was giggled at the moment that Sun's adventurous side.

"I will tell you EVERYTHING when I'd explored this town!" Sun replied.

"Sure, and we will wait for Blake afterwards, and she will be angry at you for ruin their moment." Yugito stated, causes Sun flinched, and with a nervous expression.

"Right, yeah, I guess you got a point…" Sun said understandable. "…so, how's Weiss?"

"Like I said to Gaara; yes, she was fine, by the way. Mari had continued to train Weiss to improve her skills and the summoning when I'd gave her a image of Matatabi, the two-tailed monster." Yugito replied.

"You mean the back at Vale when you turn into a giant cat, and it was awesome! That explains you have two tails, it was rare for seeing you have them." Sun said, amazed at his girlfriend's transformation.

So now, as Sun and Yugito spend their moment together, unknown to the monkey-cat pair, a shadowy figure wearing a horned Grimm mask had observing the newcomers, it appears to be female, on the eyes on Yugito, knowing that this girl was from Atlas, but also a soldier of the Military.

On her option, seeing this blonde feminine was been controlled by the Atlas that corrupts her mind, so far, needed to convince her to joined, and until she heard the news at Vale about she turns into a giant blue flaming cat with 2 tails, until notice her twin tails spurts out on her tailbone that was rare the race.

So far, knowing that was she was relates to Gaara Sabaku, the man that had tail of a Raccoon-dog, and also the man who cripples Adam Taurus, alone. And hope that she will attempt to follow him, once after their time with Blake and her family…

…and also, two human twins, unlike to Albain brothers who went to Chieftain of Kuo Kuana for urgent meeting. Also, regarding that two agents of Fuujin's Internationals, accordingly, Mari Fuujin was once a first (or some) human members of the White Fang before under Ghira's leadership.

Those two were completely suspicious about when coming here who accompanies Blake arriving their safe home. And knowing that the Heaven Federation would be here as well…

 **==With the Kage Siblings==**

"So, you decide to send Yugito, right?" Karou asked.

["That's right, she did get her job once, once her objective is complete. And so decide to send her to Menagerie with my private jet."] Mari said in the communication video, in the laptop-like device like Jing had during back at Vale before Beacon Dance.

Which it is useful without transmission of the CCT didn't registered the system, and so without any intercepting transmission.

"I hope that I know what you're doing? Knowing the White Fang Activity is here on Kuo Kuana, knowing that the cleaver foxes that under Adam's fraction." Shiru stated.

["True, I was so relief for seeing Ghira again, if I wanted to see him. That big guy surely had a good heart for taken responsible."] Mari said comment.

"Yeah, me and my sister were both agreed…now, hope we don't mind that better contact Commander about…sending Black-Ops group here for recon." Karou said.

["Good idea, it will be ensure that the White Fang or anyone will not suspect about the campsite we have established."] Mari stated confirmed the plan.

"The desert is the best choice, according to Gaara, it is the best area to established a business building for Sabaku Schnee Company." Karou stated.

["Good, after all, it WASN'T considered a cover-up for us to establish our operation, if the White Fang will discover our operation…Once I'll tell Commander Jing about this operation on Menagerie."] Mari said, confima

"True, but what are our suggestions?" Shiru asked.

The Kage twins and Mari was on the communication screen, within minutes of thinking to find the way to keep the White Fang at bay without get suspicious, which of course without the squad of skilled black-ops get compromised due to the established.

"I think that there is…" Shiru announced.

["Alright, mountain jugs, let's hear it?"] Mari asked.

"A distraction…and a 'cat' will keep the 'wild dogs' at bay." The female shadow user answered.

Causes Karou and Mari tense for sudden suggestion, and that might me the only way to distract the White Fang on Menagerie for long enough to started the operation for attempt to apprehend spies and extract information about their next target.

["I guess that this will be good idea for this sudden operation will be remaining in the shadows, once we prepared for anything as possible."] Mari replied, for accepted this suggestion.

"True, and some say, to fool your enemies, you must fool your friends. We better tell Gaara about this, and also Blake. While Sun wasn't good at spy missions, it is best to he needed to focus on the White Fang business." Karou stated.

"True, but Sun will be a spy for Arashi-sensei's contact." Shiru added.

Regarding C. Naruto had Sun for being the youngest contact for the network, like he had other contacts around Four Kingdom, and some of them were at Schnee Dust Company and the rest were working on corrupted companies such as the company of Mari's father had corrupted. **(3)**

"Alright, let's do this…so far, we will prepare to establish a base within shadows without them suspected." Karou declared.

["And I'm heading to Menagerie tomorrow, along with Weiss, while she will under disguised without any of the Faunus on the population notice, and informed Commander Hayabusa about our briefing."] Mari concluded.

"Good, as long as we have the 'Wings of Freedom'." Shiru declared.

"…Victory for Freedom Patriots." Karou added.

["And Glory to Heaven Federation."] Mari finished.

So with that briefing is adjourned, Mari had cut the transmission, and then the Kage Twins undid their barrier, without eavesdroppers.

 **==Back to Ghira's office; Gaara, Blake and family==**

Gaara Sabaku slowly took them out of his mindscape. After days had spend within his mind with days passed, in outside reality in hours, and so which they did spend time with her, and Blake's parents.

Gaara wasn't expecting the Belladonna family had tears in their eyes. They quickly closed in together for a hug, while he had waiting for them to remain calm. This was a precious family time he didn't want to disturb. Afterwards, they had calm down, and also going back to their reality world.

When Gaara had given them time for their moment, once they settle down; seem that Blake haven't their time together, so using his mindscape for taken their family time around.

Before that, Gaara had shown the proof about his childhood past, it was shocking for Ghira and Kali that been seen.

Unlikely to Naruto, he did endure it within those years. And this is how that happen for this events: his childhood, followed by his academy days, doing missions without getting scratch, compete the tournament like the Vytal Festival does, the Invasion, and everything.

And lastly, the time where he and Naruto arrived the world of Remnant just about where Blake was imitation on Beacon Academy, and then formed Team SSGN as well, followed by Blake's team RWBY, and rest of the history.

Once they all found themselves back on to reality, and that once they doing so. And until notice the sliding door where Sun had broke, fixed by the Kage twins is repaired and left a note that informed them that they did fix it. At any moment, as Kali spoke up.

"I will be preparing dinner for tonight, so hope that we will have their time together." The mother of Blake announced, before she left the office of her husband.

"Better thank my future son-in-law Gaara for give us our time." Ghira concluded, grateful at Gaara for his ability of his. "So far, your mother and I had approved your relationship."

"You can do that, mom. But…I got some 'other' plans with Sun for ruined our moment." Blake replied, frowns from the last part.

And so with that, Gaara and Blake stood up in the couch and prepared to leave, after Kali left the office, and until Ghira had called out.

"One other thing… I would like to tell you that you have my blessing…son. So far, Kali and I had approved your relationship with my daughter, Blake. And I hope that I wanted to see my daughter, happy in the future. And thank you for push her away from the path she was taken." Ghira declared, causes Blake smiled for her father's statement and also he accepted Gaara as part of the family in the future.

"I will…and I'm sure I will gain Blake more happiness." Gaara replied.

"And thank you dad, for you and mom had approved our relationship." Blake added, grateful at her father, and also her beloved had gained their blessing.

And so with that, they left the office, leaving Ghira stared at the door where Gaara and Blake left, smiling proudly for how his daughter is finally grown up…

…but, with a groans complain about try some paperwork to do…of course, he was so relief for thanking Gaara for using his mindscape ability to spending time with his family for months within his mind.

 **==At outside of Ghira's office==**

Blake and Gaara was outside of the office, until seeing Yugito and Sun were having this conversation about topics and gossips about their time the blonde cat had her bodyguard duty on Weiss.

"Well, that was intense." Gaara spoke up.

"I'm glad that dad didn't strangle you for 'deflower' me. And he seems relatively in control. And I'm glad that he accepted you…and also Weiss." Blake reply, relieved.

"True…and I'm going for a small walk and explore a little. See what I can do to help out." Gaara said.

"Don't be late, you cuddle raccoon-doggy, okay?" Blake cooed.

Gaara smiled, and replied. "Sure, I won't go far, while I had 'Body-flicker' jutsu."

And so with that, Gaara vanished with a swirl of sands, leaving a lovely smiled Blake, seeing where her lover had vanished. Once Gaara had left, Blake's expression turns into frown, angrily, and then walks out to where Sun and Yugito was…

Of course, unknown to the Desert Cat duo, the same female horned mask figure who hide within the shadows were irritated disappointed about this…'Faunus-pretend-to-be' had vanished, unable to followed him, had made an disappearing act.

 **==At Anima; With Naruto, Team RNNJR, and Qrow==**

Naruto, Bonnie, Anthony and Team RNNJR still sits talking to Qrow along with Anko at the campfire. As Naruto send a video to his team about the two brothers of light and darkness, the Grimm, full details of the Maidens, Salem, and everything.

"Alright…" Jaune spoke up, broke out the silence, he was getting devastated of what he had those events.

"So, let's say we believe all this. There really is this 'crazy evil being' behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful…"

Jaune gestures with his hand for those statements that Qrow had been told about Salem and her fraction.

"Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them, or Mistral?" The blonde knight asked.

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven? Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?" Nora asked looking at everyone. Uncertainly at the things they were told and confusion on what to do next.

Qrow gazes at everyone, then shook his head, and replied.

"The headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon." Qrow replied, raised his hands form gestures for those statement about the Headmaster of Haven Academy. "He's not dumb. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight?"

Qrow pointed his finger at Jaune for his question about the another subject.

"And to answer your question, it's the same reason we keep quiet about the Maidens. If the whole world knew about the relics, about Salem, there would be chaos. There'd be another Great War on our hands, and this time, you'd have to fight."

The drunken swordsman/scythe wielder pointed at Jaune, again for the last part.

"…" Jaune silently turns away, while Qrow looks at him.

"Look, I had the same questions, too. But ol'Ozpin would always put his foot down. 'We can't cause panic'." Qrow continued, before looks at everyone on the campfire, as he scoffed about that statement from Ozpin. "Heh, can't tell you how many times I've heard that."

At the last part Qrow picks up the flask that laying besides him, and he continues.

"Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, like the Patriots does, using others to get what she wants, so that when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other."

Qrow was drinking from his flask, as he leaning back, Qrow looks up at the broken moon and the visual pans to follow his gaze…

"She's trying to divide us - humanity. And so far she's done a pretty damn good job."

…before returning to him, with an above shot at first, changing to a frontal shot when he looks ahead and sighs.

"Alright, so what should we do?" Qrow's niece asked him, seeing her stares at him hearing for course of action.

And everyone looks at Qrow, causes him to chuckling.

"Heheh, I don't really know." He replied.

The teens, minus Naruto, Bonnie and Anthony eyes furrowed, all look at each other, surprised and nervous, while Ruby was holding Naruto's arm. They returns their gaze to him when he starts speaking again.

"Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the Headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem."

The scene is changed into top of the campfire and the others, as Qrow continues.

"Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack; until there is a bombing going on there when they did something stupid."

"What happen?" Ruby asked interjected, wondered what is going on at Atlas.

"I'll tell you afterwards, okay?" Qrow replied, making Ruby nod understand, and before he continues.

"…And Vacuo is…well, Vacuo. It'll be hard to hired thieves and scoundrels to fight other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely the next target."

The next scene is Qrow's face, gaze at everyone.

"So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has answers." Qrow finished.

Qrow stands, finishing their discussion, but grabs at where he was cut, while Anko helping him. Deciding after some advice from him, the best course of action was to continue on their path.

As Anthony stood up as well, and spoke up.

"We of the Heaven Federation and the Order of the White Phoenix were also prepared for anything as possible." The crusader declared.

"Yeah, you do that, I haven't forgotten about Oz had you guys as our allies." Qrow replied.

"True, as much as Shiruba and Raphael will met up with us at Haven." Anthony explained.

"I guess that you better keep them safe and sound, okay?" Qrow said advised, receiving a nod from them, and so with that, and then turns to everyone.

"Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep." He advised.

"…Uncle Qrow?" Ruby called out.

"Yeah?" Qrow respond, turning to his niece, who she is standing, looks at him.

"This is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy, but…" Ruby began, began to ask him a final question, before her head away stared at the ground, before turns to him.

"I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you."

At the last part Ruby places her hands onto her chest, as the scene changed into side.

"But why couldn't you trust 'me'? Why couldn't you just travel with us, instead of this secrecy, and, and-"

Qrow raised his hand signaling her to stop, and then spoke up.

"Look, this has nothing to do with trust. I-it's a long story, okay?"

"Seriously?" Nora exclaims. "Now you're tired for telling us stories?"

"Can you tells us your reason, Qrow? And why didn't you go with Ruby in the first place?" Naruto said questions, anxious about why Qrow didn't go with them, besides Anko, who she was accompany with.

Qrow stares at the fire in silence, before speaking, as she push Anko bit away, causes her nod for understand which she was told by him about what he has to say.

"Did you know crows are a sign of Bad Luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name." Qrow explained, causes Naruto tensed about this is why crows were bad lucks, of course, he was obvious to those things. And this is why Qrow gotten that name from crows.

As Qrow talks he kneels down, picking up a stick and pokes at the fire.

"See, some people can 'absorb electricity' and some people can burst into 'rose petals' and some people can 'spurts tails of animals that made you a Faunus' and some people are just born unlucky."

Qrow stares at the fire increasingly burns, while continue talking.

"My Semblance isn't like most…it's not exactly something I 'do'. It's always there whether I like it or not…I bring misfortune."

Qrow chuckles bitterly about himself, pulling some answers.

"I guess you could call me a 'bad luck charm'. Comes in handly when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends…"

Qrow looking over to Ruby and Naruto.

"…and family." He added.

With Qrow finished his explanation about his revelation of his Semblance, getting up, he still holds his side. With Naruto who also stood besides Ruby, understand why the nature of Qrow's Semblance was 'unlucky'; misfortune to those around him, unlikely to him, he had devil's luck.

"Well, you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" Jaune asked sarcastically, while crossing his arms.

Ruby, Naruto, Pyrrha, Nora, and Anthony turns to glare at Jaune. On Anthony's case, he was bit disappointed at his disciple for mocking Qrow, knowing that the blonde knight still upsets him for everything during the Night at Beacon.

"…Yeah." Qrow replied chuckling, accepting Jaune's statement.

Qrow had walks away from the campfire, slowly, and Anko will remain sitting in the log.

"Where are you going, Qrow?" Naruto asked.

"Taking a walk." Qrow answers.

"There's nothing else you can tell us?" Pyrrha asked.

*Caw!*

A red-eyed raven lands on a tree branch with a quiet caw. Qrow looks at it, and it cocks its head, looking at him.

"Not tonight." Qrow replied, ending the long discussion.

He continues his slow walk away, leaving six teenagers and two members of the White Phoenix to themselves for a bit. The log Qrow had prodded earlier rolls out of the campfire. Naruto, Anthony, and Bonnie was bit surprised at the log rolled itself.

 _'That must be the results of Qrow's…Semblance. And I know why the wooden beam back at Oniyuri had fall into Ruby WASN'T move itself or cause by the crush.'_ Naruto said in thought, gaze at the burning wood. _'…and I believe that, this one is uncontrollable. So, he must've shown it to us about being his semblance was Misfortune.'_

Ruby watches Qrow, concerned, but Naruto, the blonde fox hanyou looks at the crow he just saw with eyes narrowed, before he heard a caw, suspiciously.

And afterwards, then he followed his lover's gaze where Qrow just walk out.

 _'Poor Qrow…I feel sorry for you.'_ Naruto said in thought with sympathy and realized about Qrow's Semblance is uncontrollable. **(4)**

 **==At Menagerie; Kuo Kuana, Back to Belladonna Home==**

"Ugh!"

Blake lets out a groans (or grunts) of frustration, and while Yugito was lend against the railing of the balcony, didn't want to step him, and so he deserved it.

*Slap!*

"No concept of privacy…" She began.

*Slap!*

Blake slaps him again.

"…no respect for personal space!" She finished.

Sun's hand goes to his face where she made contact the second time, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Ow, I'm sorry!" The monkey Faunus apologized to Blake for earlier interruption and invasion of privacy.

"Ugh!" Blake angrily, she turns her back on him marches a few steps away. "Good thing that Gaara had his ability to give us a BETTER privacy."

"Look, I promise it was important! I needed to find you to talk to you!" Sun said convinced.

Blake turns back, exasperated, and exclaims. "What, Sun? What could be so important?!"

"I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the White Fang!" Sun said with urgency.

"I'm stopping you right there." Blake replied holding her finger up and striding forward.

"But-" Sun said, before being interrupted by Blake.

"I told you, I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight anyone." She said sternly, cuts his protests, as he crossed her arms below her chest, looks at the side. "I'm here to rest and train, to figure things out, and see my family."

Blake's last part turns to Sun, then lend forward, telling her reason why returning to her home. As Sun was silence, and spoke up.

"Your mom said White Fang members don't wear mask in Menagerie. But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture!" He explains.

Sun pulls his Scroll out of his back pocket.

"Sun!" Blake exclaims, scolds for his stubbornness.

Sun tries to bring up the image, protests. "Look, I'm trying to help!"

"Give it up, Sun! She didn't want to fight, she just wanted to rest." Yugito says, as she left the pouch of the house. "I'm going back to the guest room, if you done whining about the White Fang bullshit."

"But-" Sun tried to protest to warns her that she saw a masked White Fang member after Kali informed him the masks were not part of the attire worn by the Menagerie branch.

Sun attempt to show her an image from his scroll, but in Blake's anger.

"I don't WANT your help!" Blake exclaims, pulls his Scroll out of his hands and tosses it out into the trees.

Sun stares at his Scroll being thrown and turns to Blake, aggressively growls.

The sound of the Scroll landing, followed by a feminine gasping sound is head from the trees where Blake had just tossed the device, apparently that hits a…someone was lurking.

Both Blake and Sun's eyes go wide for a second, followed by Yugito had stopped her tracks and her hand is instantly went into her Matatabi's Lash, and slowly turn, eyes narrowing.

The visual becomes a wide shot of the two of them on the porch that is slowly pulling back. It cuts to the dark trees, moving in slowly. A dark humanoid shape with a white mask can just be made out, perched atop a palm tree.

The visual cuts to Blake as she gasps and cuts back to the figure, a female Faunus with thin, curved, dark gray horns and black, spotty skin.

She is wearing a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on it. On her face is a large, white Grimm Mask with elegant, curvy red markings.

The woman leaps into the air, giving a better view of her. The legs of her stealth outfit are short, and she wears high-top boots. Her black hair is pulled back in a ponytail that curls up at the end. The Faunus soon disappears.

On the porch, Blake steps forward with a determined look in her eye while Sun throws out his arms. And Yugito takes out her blue flaming whip.

 **(Sword Art Online II OST: Shooting it Out – Starts)**

"A freakin' ninja?!" The monkey Faunus yells in outrages.

"A spy!" Blake said angrily at sudden presence.

"But why would-" Sun said could barely grasp on what is going on.

He cuts off as Gaara, who suddenly had suspected the spy before, then pursuit, was flies into the air with his 'Desert Suspension' transportation to following the spy.

"Wha-Gaara! When did he-?!" Sun concluded, expecting to see the redhead give a chase as well. Did he eavesdrop before returning to the manor? But on his mind, how long Gaara was overheard.

"Looks like my brother and I have to give a chase. After all, he just got back from his small walk." Yugito said, as she follows her fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Hey, wait Yugito! Damn she's fast!"

As Sun and Blake was about to jump to give a chase, following them to pursuit the spy, until Kali immediately comes out from around the corner and inside the house.

"What's happened?" She questions.

Sun turns to Kali, backs up towards where Gaara flies off, along with Yugito had leapt from, and cries out, outrages at being spied upon.

"The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, still bunch of losers, and I'm bringing your future son-in-law back!"

Sun was been told by Yugito for Gaara being a future son-in-law, while they were discussion regarding what she had been told by Kali, before Blake steps in with angry look, she was mad at him for ruin their moment and so decide to drop his jealousy, after all, he has Yugito as a girlfriend for now.

"No! I will!" Blake exclaims, as she jumps onto the railing and then off into the trees following Gaara and pursuit the spy at the same time.

"H-hey, wait up!" Sun calls, as leaps down off the second story deck, departing.

Kali mouth drop, her cat ears curl down, for a moment before she brings up her hand, worried.

 **(Sword Art Online II OST: Shooting it Out – Ended)**

 **==At Anima; Next Morning==**

*birds chirping*

It is morning time at the campsite, and the birds are a-tweeting. All six teenagers are in their sleeping bags, Naruto had his own sleeping bag, consists of black with orange linings, so he and Ruby sleep besides each other, while his orange fur tail was onto his silver-eyed lover to give her warm, the campfire burned out in the middle.

Qrow sits up against the base of the tree, facing the group, along with Anko besides him. Anthony was also sit up against the boulder nearby, and Bonnie was at the top of the tree where Qrow and Anko had slept.

Naruto had parked his Crimson Kurama besides himself and Ruby who shown them his sweet ride that compare to Yang's Bumblebee, so decide to going on foot instead taken his ride. Nora was remark for how Naruto gotten his own ride, but turns out that he had gotten back at Sanus, it was built by Jing after all, and his new attire as well.

Within seconds for the bird is still tweeting. Ren sits up with a sigh.

"We should probably get moving." Ren stated, informed everyone. As Jaune followed, who slept with Pyrrha besides that had two sleeping bags share together.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde knight replied.

*Coughing!*

Both turn at the sound of Qrow's coughing, which grows louder and sounds worse with each cough, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby sit up, followed by Anko who sit beside him, along with Bonnie, which she jumps down and went to Qrow. And Ruby quickly goes to her uncle's side.

Followed by Anthony and Naruto had sit up, seeing Qrow's coughing.

"This is bad; this is what I was hoping for…" Naruto muttered, as he rushes towards to Qrow's side. Noticing purple staining is visible on Qrow's bandages, which he was holding his right hand over.

With Qrow; he lifts his hand on his mouth as he continues to cough. A cuckoo bird joins its call to the rest of the morning birds, Qrow pulls his hand away with a groan, and the whole palm, including up over the wrist and fingers, is covered in the purple stain.

Ruby's eyes grow wide, and she gasps in horror at the sight of the substance. Anko looks at the bandage wound, cause her eyes widen for following expression as Ruby does.

"The poison is spreading!" Anko said realization, gazing at the purple fluid leaks in his abdomen.

"It's true, but I knew scorpions were poisonous, but not THAT poisonous! I knew that bastard Tyrian's tail was much like the animal counterpart." Naruto said confirmed.

"Damn, I'm still recovered from the Sasori's poison. But I cannot use Detoxity due my systems went numb. I better used Green herbs to keep the poison from spreading. I had it in my pouch." Bonnie said.

"You do that…but it turns out, Qrow's semblance must've…" Naruto said, before he could finish from his revelation.

"Well…" Qrow spoke up, began, that cut Naruto's sentence, and he looks up at Ruby.

"That's unfortunate." He finished, joke wryly.

With a groan, he lowers his hand and head before going still.

The cuckoo finally stops and the scene cut to black…

 **==OVA #1==**

 **==At Menagerie; Kuo Kuana, With Gaara==**

Gaara was sitting at the rooftop of Belladonna house, reading and listening the newest message from Naruto, followed by his explanation, which it was before he got back from his little exploration around Kuo Kuana.

Gaara has been looking around, shopping for some items that he could store in his scroll for future use. Until few of the Faunus shop owners were curiously about Gaara's rare tail that somehow look like a combination of dog and raccoon.

The Faunus shop owners were questions about what animal trait is he, but the answer was raccoon-dog. When they had smells him that claim to be human, but its smell different, which of course that they would he avoided like a plague.

Well, they grudgingly sold him items at a fair price, while it was rare for one of them to treat him like a person. Most others were just neutral, not acknowledging Gaara too much.

Luckily he managed to find one that was treating him fairly. The reason for that was the owner's son was on the boat earlier and thanked him for driving the Grimm away. After shopping, he took the time to wander around, occasionally helping others on any minor tasks.

Gaara looked at the time to discover it was nearly seven, and decided to head back to the manor in case the Belladonna went looking for him.

Oh, and not to mention, before he teleports away, he could feel the stalker looking at him for the whole day. Gaara just decided to ignore the person until they chose to reveal themselves on purpose.

While heading back to the manor, until his message was receives from his step-brother Naruto, which wondered why he had contact due to CCT on Vale was broke down. Until he heard it everything, by plugging a headset without any Faunus overheard the message.

"So SHE is attempting to divide us just like the Previous Shinobi World Wars…and hope that we will mobilized."

 **==At Anima; With Sasuke, Somewhere==**

Sasuke Uchiha sat into his Nighthawk Bike had listens to the voice message of Naruto about Qrow's story and explanation about the two brothers, the relics, Salem, and everything.

Last night, Naruto had send messages to his team about the TRUE mastermind of this events with connections, and everything regarding the Grimm.

"So…Salem was the TRUE mastermind for Vale's invasion and also the Queen of the Grimm, huh. So she wanted those relics…" He muttered.

After listen the story of two brothers of light and darkness, that he thought the similar reference as Naruto does like Senju and Uchiha.

 **==At Vale; With Shikamaru==**

"Troublesome…that's how what Cinder and her crew claim to be Haven Students…so the next target is Haven Academy…I better tell the others about this…" Shikamaru conclude, before reading Naruto's voice message and also Qrow's explanation.

It's been months for once the Vale and Beacon Academy is nearly finished, and so it take days or a month(s) for the next semester.

 **==OVA #2; with Adam Taurus==**

It's been months since after the Failure Fall of Beacon, everything is completely ruined, their plans were completely crippled, and also the numbers were been reduced; tried to getting more numbers of the recruitment and take years for doing so.

Even though the word 'tried', because of most of the numbers of the recruitment were been compromised, slaughtered, many of the brothers and sisters were butchered, some of them were decide not to joined and turn their backs on them; and/or apprehended that declare sentence to jail (or cryo-prison).

They had been completely interfering with supply runs, recruitments, and etc.; which they are unable to get more recruits because they had lost their opportunity to bring the humans into their knees and wipe-out humanity.

Now, half of Sanus is now the Heaven Federation's territory, declared by Jing D. Hayabusa. Meaning that they are untouchable to the White Fang if they attempt to attack, as some of them were stupid enough to charged in. Until they heard about Townsville is liberated, NANO productions is been destroyed, and Shinja's fraction is also eliminated as well.

Most of their kind were refused to joined, didn't want to be die by the hands of those had such power. When they had seen the broadcast at Atlas about the demonstration about a large missile that causes a huge explosion that neither a combination of Dust would pull it off, frighten and terrified about how someone can create such devastated weapon. Knowing that the Heaven Federation is attempt to crippled Atlas by retribution for declaration.

As most of them disagree at Adam because of they wanted peace, he had make them a feared terrorist group, although, this is why Blake Belladonna had left the ranks of the White Fang.

Also, most of them were shocked about they heard that name 'Belladonna' before, it was name of the previous high leader of the White Fang and now the Chieftain of Kuo Kuana on Menagerie, the Haven for Faunus, when he step down and Sienna Khan had taken over, and then became what they are now. And how did they want to make peace to Remnant because of how they wanted to be equal.

And also…it is impossible for someone that strong with greater power such as Jing D. Hayabusa had display such power. Until more reports about eye-witness saw the same dragon unlikely to the Grimm Dragon had seen, until the eye-witnesses had seen it in the news at Atlas of what reason going there.

Wonder why the Heaven GIs' leader went there in the first place, before informed that going to Schnee Dust Company where the home of the 'true devil' himself was. Until then, the latest news that the dragon got left Vale before learning that was Jing in his dragon form.

Afterwards, Jacques announced that he was having a private talk, until the transmitter devices implanted him was being disrupted without getting to know what is going on about this discussion.

So far, knowing that Vacuo is Faunus' haven, besides Vale side is now having their own haven. Due to the sudden incident about that happen…for now…

Adam needed to form a plan to destroy the Heaven Federation for humiliation.

First off, after the declaration of Vale is now the turf of Jing D. Hayabusa, the commander of his army, they needed to find the way to stoles their newest weapons and technology that MoritaCorp had developed. Not to mention they had the Prototype Atlesian Paladins, which it wasn't enough firepower to declare war. Along with Heaven Federation had new ones that didn't expecting, a weapon that could wipe-out everything with a single missile that accordingly.

And second is, finding more recruits, most of the numbers and after most of the recruitment meeting on each building were needed to be remain conceal without the army of Heaven would suspected for formed another, and then disrupts everything, knowing that it will take years that needed to remain in the shadows without getting more suspicious.

So far, until heard from Menagerie about his former partner/love interests Blake was at Kuo Kuana, that is where he knew the chieftain was her father, and same goes with her mother, he claimed from her parents, 'cowards'. And until then knowing that…Gaara Sabaku, was among the group.

Seems that Adam got his lucky day for waiting for his revenge, and so far, he will needed time to prepare for face him again. And hope that he was looking forward, will be slain by his own hands…

But…before that, there is 'someone' replaced Cinder's place, while she was inactive, which this another 'human' will be just like Cinder does…and hope that this time will come in the future…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 11 - Schnee Dust Company)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _Alright, alright, what was I supposed to talk about next? Uh..._ (flips pages)

 _Oh! Oh-ho-ho-hooo boy! Yeah, okay! I've got a few words to say about this one_.

 _The_ Schnee Dust Company _. Bunch of self-entitled, monopolizing, S-N-O-Bs, who only care about making a profit, no matter how many little people they gotta step on to make it happen. A-hem._ (clears throat) _But, uh, that's just my opinion_.

 _As you all know, survival on the world of_ Remnant _depends almost entirely on a crystallized substance known as_ Dust _. It powers our cities, fuels our machines and gives us a fighting chance against the creatures of_ Grimm _. Which means it's extremely valuable. Nowadays, it's almost impossible to buy Dust products without the Schnee company snowflake stamped on the box. But it didn't always used to be that way_.

 _Nicholas Schnee was the son of a Dust miner turned soldier, born just after the_ Great War _, and found himself at the perfect point in history to take full advantage of the world's next industrial revolution. The Kingdom of_ Mantle _, soon to be_ Atlas _, was in a transformative period. They found themselves on the forefront of technology, but realized they'd depleted nearly all of their natural resources to do so_.

 _That's where Old Nick came in. Rather than watch his Kingdom become dependent on the aid of others, young Nicholas Schnee decided to spend his days at combat school, his nights working alongside his father in the dwindling Mantle mines, and anytime in between learning everything he could about anything he didn't know. Heh. Kid had a fire in his belly_.

 _When his father died, he left his son everything he had. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Nick to set his plan into action. He left school, rallied all the men he could afford, and set out on an expedition to find a Dust deposit that could revitalize his Kingdom. And wouldn't you know, he actually pulled it off_.

 _Fast forward just a few years and the name Schnee suddenly meant something: quality, affordability, trust. See, all those years spent in combat school was so that Nick could personally oversee every new expedition. People appreciate a man who's willing to stick his neck out for them, and it's how the Schnee Dust Company earned the business of every Kingdom in Remnant_.

 _Unfortunately, it's also what led to an early retirement. Nick had started a family that missed him, and his body was tired. Years of working in Dust mines could have some nasty side effects on your health. And so entered_ Jacques Gelé. _Having married into the family, Jacques decided to take the Schnee name over his own. He was… a lot of words I shouldn't repeat. But most importantly, he was a cunning businessman_.

(Qrow drawn a emoticon of irritated, stick-out face with gloomy and a red devil's tail onto Jacques who kissed his wife (the mother of Winter, Weiss, and Whitley).)

 _Jacques managed to convince Nicholas that he was the perfect man to run the SDC in his place. And from a certain point of view, he was right. Under Jacques' leadership, the Schnee Dust Company has become more profitable than ever, completely dominating the industry, but at the cost of the company's soul_.

 _Cheap labor, dangerous working conditions, doing whatever it takes to destroy the competition, Jacques Schnee doesn't care about people. He cares about winning. That, and making sure he's got the best damn PR team in the world_.

 _The Schnee name still means something today... but, as for what it'll mean tomorrow, well, your guess is as good as mine_.

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The eighth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

There you go, chapter 8. For now, Qrow had told the group everything about Salem and the origins. As much as Qrow had told them the only person who responsible of these attacks regarding Vale, while Naruto and the Order will learned about the relics, and so they were aware about this.

So, they were aware about the origins of the Relics, the Maidens, and everything. And hope that the Order and Heaven Federation was careless about the relic was been taken, but, it is only beginning. If Salem did obtain the first relic, so the other three will needed to be protect it for all cost.

Jaune was upsets at Qrow for regarding Pyrrha was being involved, along with Ozpin's fraction that those aware about Salem's Inner-circle.

After the long discussion, Naruto had suspected about that raven when Qrow had noticed its presence.

~~~M~~~

Before that, I didn't realize completely about Qrow's semblance? I was bit ignorant about I didn't know that his Semblance when the latest episode was Misfortune and that's why the theme of 'Bad Luck Charm'. I didn't notice the glass at the Crow Bar when he was at that place, was the results of his semblance.

Never thought that he is the Crow of Team STRQ, and also the bad luck of the team, but, according that his semblance that it was completely uncontrollable. So far, if he would had control his semblance controllable, none of that would that would happen.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Recalled Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) Ch. 56. That's where after Pyrrha was struggled her choice to be a Fall Maiden.

 **(2).** Decide to have Yugito arrived at Menagerie, while Weiss and Mari remain, and they will catch up, if they will take side-tracked to Mistral.

 **(3).** Similar to Hawkeye, Clint. Sarcastic suggested for distraction for getting an eye that gain Loki opportunity to fool SHIELD while they were being distracted.

And Sun, well, just like PHNK, Chapter 21, about the Monkey Faunus is an informant/contact to Naruto's spy network on Mistral. You could say about The Stray and Black & White Event.

 **(4).** And I know now about Qrow's semblance back at "New Challengers…" that results the glass was being knocked out back at the Crow Bar WAS his own Semblance after all, I wasn't expecting that he has Bad Luck, after all.

Just like Filburt that he gotten the influence of Bad Luck from the Fortune Cookie.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Progress…

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 28+ favorite(s) and 24+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/19/2017/11:56pm

 **Finished** : 9/28/2017/12:16pm

 **Published:** 9/30/2017/12:00am - 4:59am (Late)  
 **Edit:** 12/9/2017/11:14am


	9. A: Two Steps Forward and Two Steps Back

**Chapter 9:** Two Steps Forward and Two Steps Back; The Training Session of Sunny Dragon and Snowflake, Pursuit on Kuo Kuana, and Ongoing to Ren and Nora's past.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Back to Patch, Sanus; Yang Xiao Long was trained by her father to improved her skills, while Xenmar assists him for her training, with her gauntlet. And hope that if she will made her decision to seek the path she take…

Weiss trains with her summoning, after her other skills she had trained by Mari…

Qrow Branwen was deep bad condition due to Tyrian's poison. Hope that Naruto and Team RNNJR had taken Qrow to the town, along with Anthony and Bonnie still under recovery of Sasori's poison, while the poison is still wore off after it was neutralized.

Hope that Qrow needed a proper doctor for him if there is town…or…something regarding Ren and Nora's past…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 9 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

After Qrow was poisoned, which the group was went under panic, minus Naruto, Bonnie, Anko, and Anthony, they did experience a victim got poisoned. So far Bonnie cannot used her Detoxity, so far that Naruto used ALL of the three antidotes that C. Sakura had made.

If Ruby and JNPR shouldn't had learned first-aid during their Academy days, learning First-aid is the MOST important subject that needed to know how to perform medical.

IF they do, well, they didn't supplied first-aid kit for the journey like in the Canon.

Bonnie had Green Herbs like on Ragnarok canon, so it will hold and neutralize the poison for long enough to keep him stable. I know Qrow's Semblance was uncontrollable, and so far that it will remain conscious for now.

For this month, it is coming until October 14, and I am looked forward to get to see it. So far, the first episode of Vol. 5 will be coming…

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** It sure does, when Gaara was accept by Ghira and Kali for their daughter's hand, which also they did accepted Weiss as well, hope that the Schnee Family will give redemption to the Faunus who mistreated. And thanks for compliment about my last chapter.

Yeah, the Psychoframe that Phenex is Blue, while I like Unicorn's Turquoise color, Awakening, I mean Red is better, which because of its Destroy mode's color scheme. After all that Banagher did piloted the RX 0 Unicorn Gundam.

Well…I was hoping that I would create a story based on Unicorn Gundam: Marida. I sort of like that story. Hope you also liked that story too, I was bit disappointed about Ornstein had his beta-writer haven't made contact each other, when it was completely discontinued.

 **Shadow Joestar:** I'm sure that she will, she surely loves him deeply. As for the spy, turns out…she did tic her off. But, she's not the only one…you better read and find out.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

9/29/2017/12:00pm – Tomorrow for Vol.5 of RWBY is coming up. And I am looked forward for seeing this! So far, hope that Blake will be doing something in mind to track down the members of the White Fang.

And hope the others such as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang will be made sudden appearance. For now, for sure that when Watts had met up with somehow appears to be talking to the headmaster of Haven Academy, surely hope that his sudden appearance will reveal…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Patch; Outside of Xiao Long-Rose House==**

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST:** **Two Steps Forward and Back (0:00-0:22) – Starts** **)**

Yang Xiao Long lifts up her head, arms as the ready for a fight. Taiyang Xiao Long takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her Dark Gauntlet's wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right hand and her left, only this time Yang uses the momentum to turn and come back at her father with a roundhouse kick, Taiyang bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his daughter a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

*A certain congi panting*

Nearby, Zwei watches the two spar, panting happily. Being him is a low stool with two white towels. His head changes angles, oscillating to the sounds of grunts and contact. Abruptly he holds his head straight and makes a noise of surprise.

Taiyang stands alone and moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Yang joins both hands atop each other to block Tai's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Taiyang regains his footing in a flip while Yang waits for his landing.

*Wham!*

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST:** **Two Steps Forward and Back (0:00-0:22) – Paused** **)**

Using her gauntlet arm, she knocks him back with a single hit. Holding onto his right bicep, Tai slides through the dirt, his feet flat on the ground until he comes to a stop and Zenmar Zaldin act as referee who observed the sparring match, if any of the hits direct into each other, as he rose his hand.

"Hit on bicep! Yang wins!" Zenmar declared, before he advises. "Very good, just to be sure do not strength the force. You need it for the future."

"Right!" Yang responds the berserker's advice.

"Whoa…that thing packs a punch!" Taiyang said remarks, stood up looking a bit perplexed.

"We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight." Yang replied, as she bumping her own fists. "I think I'm doing just fine."

"You're close." Taiyang stated, as he stands upright, no longer nursing his arm. Walking around his daughter in circle, he assesses her progress.

"Oh, really?" Yang said frowned, arched an eyebrow.

"You're still off-balance, Yang. Of what, your father was referring to." Zenmar concluded, with his arms crossed.

"What?! No I'm not!" Yang objected; disagree at her father and mentor's statement.

Taiyang chuckles smiled amusing and think something in his mind at Yang's progress.

 _'She doesn't get it.'_ He said in thought.

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised." Yang said admitted, lifts her dark gauntlet arm, looking down at it with a smile. "I thought it would be just this huge weight but it feels…natural. Jing did had someone did great job for this thing."

"It may so, if you attempt to achieve to master the Dark Gauntlet's power, and also you inner-power." Zenmar stated. "…and Yang, head's up!"

"Wh-?"

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST:** **Two Steps Forward and Back (0:23-0:30) – Resume** **)**

Before Yang could ask, Taiyang comes in from off-scene, delivering a left hook right into her face. Yang's upper body rears backboth from impact and surprised. She's ready to block his right hook, however, and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Tai blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with.

Yang switches to punches, but Tai is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Tai has grasped her Gauntlet arm and pull it forward. The position puts Yang in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance." Taiyang said smirking.

He sweeps her forward leg, sending her onto the ground on her back. He leaves her there walks over to Zweis, who happily gets the top towel for him.

"Although, that could use some work too." Yang's father stated.

Taiyang takes the towel and give Zwei a rub on top of his head. Zwei hums happily. Arms spread on the ground, Yang takes a breath before speaking.

"Meaning?" Yang asked.

Taiyang was toweling off his sweat, and spoke up. "I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival."

"Let me guess…" Yang reply, rolled her eyes, turn her head onto the left, and then spoke up, in mocking accent. "…'I was sloppy'."

"No, no, you were predictable; unlike to Naruto, being unpredictable." Taiyang replied, wiping his left forward, and then pointed his finger at his daughter. "And…stubborn, like Naruto does. And…maybe a little bonehead."

Yang sits up and spins to stare at her father making Zenmar smirked, shook his head amusing.

"Do you realize that you used your Semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers? And I know Naruto had evolved it that turns into something powerful than the first stage." Taiyang said inquired putting his towel down.

Yang spins to have her back to him, replied. "So what? How is me using my Semblance any different than someone else using theirs? And I know whiskers did make me better and stronger."

Tossing the towel on the ground, Taiyang moves toward Yang.

"Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum." Taiayng said, laughing and crouching by her side. "I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invisible!"

Yang looks up at her father, as he continues his speech about her semblance.

"It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired!"

Hearing Taiyang had said, as Yang turn straight her head, stared at the ground.

"You're always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut." Taiyang said shuddered remembering that horrid memory.

He playfully tugs the hair on the back of her head. Smiling, Yang bats him away. He chuckles and gets up, walking away a few paces with Zwei just behind him.

"But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act." Taiyang advised. "Your Semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it."

Taiyang turns around at his daughter Yang.

"It won't always save you." He finished, as he lowers his head, sadness creeping into his tone. "Obviously… You definitely have your mom's stubbornness."

Yang looks at her father, hearing saying to open up her mother Raven Branwen. Taiyang faces one of the trees, not looking at Yang. between the two of them, Zwei moves his head back and forth as each speaks.

"Oh, so now we can talk about her?" Yang asked, frowns, looking at her father's back.

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?" He asked, placing his right hand into the tree.

"Well, sorry I remind you of her…" Yang said sympathy, looks down looking dour.

"Don't be." Taiyang replied, insisted; while Yang turns her head at him.

"Raven was great in so many ways - her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for." He said, smiles, as he turns around to face his daughter. "I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you."

Taiyang's words that revealing the traits he admired about her that she also sees in Yang. As the feminine blonde looks at the ground, hearing the speech he had said, then turns to him again.

"Why?" Yang wondered, causes her father sighs, faces away his daughter's face, hearing that question.

"Your mother was…a complicated woman." Taiyang answered, faces at his daughter. "Like everyone else, she had her faughts, but those faults are what tore our team apart. And, it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it."

While Taiyang was saying at the last part, and pointing at Zwei, before he continues.

"But if you just take a second look, then maybe you can see…" He concluded, as walking towards her, stepping around Zwei. "…there's a way around as well."

"C'mon…" Taiyang began, smiling more, as he extends his hand. "One more before dinner."

Yang takes his hand and he helps her up.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST:** **Two Steps Forward and Back (0:30-0:45) – Resume** **)**

They circle each other, arms at the ready. Taiyang makes the first move with a left hook, followed immediately by a right cross and a kick. Yang blocks and dodges, continuing to avoid being hit even when Taiyang flips in the air. She cartwheels, avoiding him and he lands across from her. They face off again, Taiyang doing a single punch and kick veering to avoid it, Yang rolls a few feet away before turning and rushing at him.

They meet in the middle, each with their left hand on the other's elbow, pushing against each other.

"Heh. See? Alright! Now you're using your head instead of your-"

Before Taiyang could finish his sentence, unknown to the older male blonde, Yang's smirked is formed without noticed, then quickly kicks his leg out from underneath him, but catches him as he falls back.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST:** **Two Steps Forward and Back (0:30-0:45) – Ended** **)**

They pause in that pose, grasping hands and smiling together with Zenmar had watched and heard every word of their conversation, smiled with approval.

 **==At Solitas; Atlas, Schnee Manor==**

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE!?"

Jacques' outburst, receiving a call from one of the hired mercenary, so he would be informed, turns out, the mercenary had his band that attempt to seek and retrieve Weiss, his former daughter and heiress.

["That's what it was accordingly, Mr. Schnee. We look over her dressing room after her final performance. But, somehow, vanish…again. I had informants around the four kingdoms about the same white-haired roaming around the town that been sighted…depend on how many times we tried, but you better hold that money for a while, okay. And I would advise that don't spend it."]

Jacques sighed about gotten his point, and so far, according from the caller was none other than 'Daddy Masterson'. A former Second Lieutenant of Atlas Military, when he was resign and became a bounty hunter and mercenary at the same time, and also lead a band of Huntsman for exterminate Grimm, hired bodyguards, and also search and return group. **(1)**

So, Jacques had asking Ironwood some information about any group of mercenaries that he could hired, so that if possible instead of other barbaric mercenaries, something who used to be part of the military and also residential on Atlas.

With Ironwood respond to Jacque, was he did know someone, which being praised and respected by the Atlas Military who admires someone was 'Daddy Masterson'. So Ironwood cannot stop him, as much as he did raise his daughter for sure, unlike to himself, he wanted to redeem himself, and surely that he will paid a ton or less.

Daddy Masterson was the only respectful man, and also an expert sharpshooter, dubbed as 'Daddy the Father'. Surely that he hid hired him and his band for retrieved his daughter, once he will re-announced her to return her title as an heiress.

"I understand, Mr. Masterson…and I hope that if your task is done…"

So with that afterwards, end the call between Jacques and Daddy. Jacques having his deep thought within his office desk, until everything is a disaster, which he wanted to give the title as a heir to his son, Whitley, so that he will taken care some business if he would keep the company remain stand.

So far, he cannot announce his son to be the heir of the Schnee family that he wants to; until a fair warning about between himself and Jing D. Hayabusa. He recalled the last meeting when he came to him before him.

 __"Jacques Schnee, a fair warning to you; If you dare to announce your son Whitley to be your heir, I will send my troops for liberate the Faunus miners, along with destroyed any known locations of the Dust mines. If you keep doing so…then your company will be fallen for what Nicolas Schnee had entrusted his legacy to you…and make no mistake…or you be faced liberation."__ \- Jing speaks up echoed on Jacques' mind to recall the private discussion.

Jacques clenches his head with his head for how terrified that young man was, he is the most powerful individual that ever since Nicolas was Huntsman, before became a businessman. So far, he is the man made friendship with the Faunus, before he taken over along with the 'Schnee' name after married his daughter. Until then before he started to mistreat them as well.

_ _"Jacques, as much as I will spare Atlas from destruction, and you better tell your associates to leave them be in peace, while the council of Atlas had apologized us for Ragou's actions, and they wanted to redeem themselves and fix this negotiation with us, just like Ozpin had secretly made allies with me and the Heaven Federation, if they do anything stupid, includes you…so hell will break loose…"__

He tried to get rid of the voice of Jing who recalled that discussion, that upsets him for how everything if most of the companies tried to send a spy by brides it for stealing new technology, and Heaven Federation had owns it. So far, until news broke in about they had tortured the poor soul, and also the White Fang had do the same thing as before.

Nothing for sure that when he had an argument with his wife for the disownment of his own daughter, Weiss. Not to mention that Winter was still a soldier of Atlas Military that James had her under his command.

_ _"Think about it, I'll be back…soon."__ \- Hearing Jing's final words, recalled the last part from the Heaven GIs leader that came into Solitas with his dragon form.

With a sighs heavily, Jacques takes another glass of liquor of finest drink. And so until then another call, as he picks it out responds.

"Hello?" Jacques respond.

["Mr. Schnee…we have a problem…"]

Jacques' eyebrow raised that came from his company, which he had a bad feeling about what could happen.

"What is it?"

Within minutes heard from the secretary about the results of the company's furnace…

Sudden, his eyes became wider of what he heard…

"What did you say? You mean…we're losing our percent of my business…?"

Feeling that, Jacques was about to…losing everything…

 **==Outside of Jacques' office door==**

Whitley's eyes widen of what he heard a single word from his father that gotten from the company, after made contact with Daddy Masterson, which he was aware about his reputation among the Atlas Military…

He heard that the percent and also didn't receive calls for expedition and purchase Dust to be delivered…turns out, everyone around the Four Kingdom stops call in for purchase Dust after the FrostCorp had announced alternate clean energy source instead of Dust.

But they do purchase Dust for ammunition and useful for Semblance and weapons to powered-up.

The settlements had some contraptions to generate power such as windmills, along with access space travel. Even Atlas had tried to send a satellite before the CCT was build.

Until newest military force on Vale is been deployed, and as much as the Marauder Suits, which powered by Aura, instead of Dust. Weapons had rail gun systems, until more and more weapons and vehicles being deployed.

Also, after Ragou's execution causes treason for his actions, along with Vos Benedict for example that brides and stoles a military property without permission, along with many people making mistakes that disrupts peace negotiation, before Heaven Federation gave the MoritaCorp and FrostCorp a demonstration about the weapon of mass-destruction, and Atlas' liberation.

Using Solitas' soil as a target practice, so far, until Atlas gotten bombing cause by Heaven Federation's Air Strike causes missions of lien to repair the damage.

During one night, they cannot tell where those missiles coming from that appears out of nowhere.

On the options of Heaven Federation, they did sending Banshees that uses backlash missiles that obliterate all key locations of Dust Mining operation, refinery, and military factories such as AK droid production. And cloaking technology that made them invisible to the naked eye, since their radars were been unable to detect it because those Banshees using stealth technology (the same technology was used from Stealth Bombers).

Even the patrol didn't not detect it, until something reveals themselves after they took off that they had de-cloak to shown themselves. And afterwards, even the most highly advance technology were completely inferior to the Heaven Federation, that because they were highly advance.

As for the council, minus 3, were bit outrages since when the Commander Hayabusa had launched a powerful weapon that unknown to him that destroys everything that leaves a huge crater, if possible that if they wanted try something foolish and also upsets him for using their own lands as target practice.

As for Faunus population, many of them started to quit their work on mining operation and move-in to Vale to starting their new life, due to the incident that because of 'Vale's Menagerie'. So far, many of the Faunus population decreases, leaving few left about 10 or 5 percent of its population.

And until Whitley heard about what his father gotten call from the Company, disbelieving of what he had learned every word, that made his blood boil that lost his calm demeanor, that results that blames Weiss for everything, so far that made lost their trust to the Kingdom of Atlas and all Kingdoms and the world of Remnant.

Reputations are started fading, and the only that the most part was…

…The Schnee Dust Company is losing business…

 **==At Sanus; Unknown Location, with Weiss==**

At the unknown location, Mari and Weiss had return to the summer house owned by the Fuujin family, that's where Mari had this place that her family used to, before her father's tyrant actions, and her mother's suicidal death.

For now, this will be a place for Weiss' training, and decide to have carpenters to build a training facility for athletes, and also useful for Weiss' summoning.

On the center of the training area, Weiss Schnee holds Mytenaster at the ready. She steps back, twirl, stream of blue-white light coming from the tip of her sword. On the close of her twirl, Weiss hold it aloft before striking the tip to the floor.

A Summoning glyph appears, the Giant Armor's sword slowly but surely beginning to emerge, unlike before when Naruto had help her, but it wasn't enough.

Weiss' eyes are shut as she concentrates, the power of her Summoning causing a small wind to blow the hair around her face.

"How's your training doing, Weiss?" Mari's voice, causes Weiss had lost her concentration a bit, causes the sword shatters and disappears, the glyph fading away after.

"It went well, thank you very much." Weiss replied, before turning to Mari, who approaches her.

"Gotten a word from my contract that a group of Bounty Hunters had left afterwards where our last location for your final performance." Mari informed.

"Yes, once again, thank you for using the Portal that we are able to make a quick escape, and returning to the Mansion." Weiss said grateful.

Turns out, after her final performance, they had making another escape, since Mari was the member of the Order, and also learned to used the same portals that can go whatever they went. Did you know why? That because Mari had ordered them to start the engines of their transport, and so prepared to depart, early. And she can use her portal to transport to their location, inside of the ships.

"I'd order my escorts to standing by, without getting suspicious, and we glad that we made it in time, once more." Mari replied. "Although, Daddy Masterson was among the group, so far, knowing Jacques had hired them for wanted to get to you."

"That a relief, surprising Lieutenant Masterson surely did made his part, instead of keeping 'him' occupied. I even met his cute little daughter once; she and I played together time after time when Winter and I want to his place." Weiss stated.

"Except for that your brother, Whitley, as it?" Mari asked, receiving a nod from Weiss. "Knowing that spoil brat tries to getting your grandfather's legacy. After all, that if Jacques will attempt to made his move to declared his son as his heir, and so I'm calling in for save the Faunus who working there at the Dust mining operations."

"Yeah, it sure does. And I hope that surely when I gotten information about Dust robberies when I'd shown Ruby about the CCT." Weiss replied, recalled during the investigation back at Beacon, during the first semester ended, and before upcoming Vytal Festival.

 **(AN: From Chapter 30-31 of SSGN. Weiss had gotten those information from the Schnee Dust Company for telling that about her 'project' she was working on.)**

"I was glad that we had gotten those information and also the locations of any Dust mining where the Faunus was being operate, surely if they would had purchase SUVs and Power Loaders for mining operation. And I'm sure that hope that once you're planning to liberate the Schnee Dust Company." Mari stated. "If your brother would take his chances, and surely that he will treated those poor Faunus badly. Surely that he was one spoiled son of a bitch."

"Well, Whitley was jealous towards me and Winter about having Glyphs, since it is a hereditary Semblance passed down in the Schnee Family. The fact that Whitley was unable to do so cause him to feel insolate from me and Winter and started to dislike us." Weiss said, agreed with Mari about her brother was spoil brat, due to the influence by her own former father.

"So hatred that he did not get your family's Semblance." Mari confirmed the answer.

"Yes, seems 'father' had spoiled him too much." Weiss replied, spats Jacques' name in venom.

"Knowing Shitley, hope that he will doing something stupid like Ragou and Vos." Mari stated.

"Ugh! I would NEVER like those mongrels!" Weiss grunts, irritating mentions those names of the Altas councils' advisor and a Noble.

"That's good to hear, say, want to give you some scoop for new information about what happen to Atlas?" Mari asked.

"Sure, I would love to, curious about what happen to them…" Weiss replied, curiously and sympathy at her home at Atlas.

Mari explains everything about after Jing had declared half of the Sanus his own territory, and so far that made all settlers relief for they had protections. Along with when she heard the incident 'The Tragedy in the Vale's Menagerie' and 'Humiliation of Atlas', Supreme Commander Jing D. Haybusa had launched an Nuclear Strike and sending Banshees bombing at the key locations that cripples the population and military.

So far, on Weiss' case, she did felt pity at Kingdom of Atlas, that where she used to live, and also the people had brought for themselves for causing so much damage over those weeks.

"So anyway, Weiss, continue your training. So I can see what you have improved. So don't lost your fouce." Mari instructed.

As Mari steps away from Weiss, then turns around, as her arms crossed and observed.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST:** **Two Steps Forward and Back (1:11-2:07) – Started** **)**

Weiss sighed, and resumes her Summoning position. The glyph appears and this time. Weiss looks at the portrait of the Giant Armor that was been placed on the chair on the distance, so that gives her a tons of space.

She repeats the same twirl and stab. The glyph glows brightly and spins faster. While Mari was keeps observing Weiss' training, that the wind blows her back a bit.

And suddenly, a bursts outward as the room is consumed in a bright light.

The light abates to reveal Weiss covering her eyes with her arm.

Mari's eyes opens to causes her eyes widen and smiled at the sight of the display of Weiss' power, looked amazed. Weiss smiles at her and turns to face the Giant Armor she successfully Summoned.

"You did well, Weiss." Mari said proudly at Weiss' succeed.

"Thank you." Weiss replied nodded.

The Armor goes down to one knee and bows at Weiss.

"So…off we go to Menagerie?" Weiss asked.

Mari nods obliged at Weiss' offered.

 **(RWBY Vol. 4 OST:** **Two Steps Forward and Back (1:11-2:07) – Ended** **)**

 **==At Menagerie; Kuo Kuana==**

 **(Assassin's Creed OST: Chase – Starts)**

The masked White Fang Member leap from tree to tree, being chased by Gaara Sabaku Yugito Nii, avoid a wave of sands that launched towards her, Gaara in pursuit of the other Faunus with his sand transportation. Along with Yugito who also chases the masked spy.

They both pause for a moment, and Gaara was on the air, and while the feminine masked Faunus gripping a tree, glancing at the redhead on the air, along with Yugito.

On her case, surprised a semblance can manipulate sand, accordingly she had watched the match of Gaara Sabaku's ability, which is why he beat and cripples Adam Taurus.

Gaara could raise his hand to command his sand to apprehend her, and the female masked spy attempt to react. A noise above the spy makes her gasp and Sun Wukong appears, dropping down attempting to land on the spy.

"Gotcha!" Sun exclaims.

She leaps on, out of his path, but that spoils Sun's own ambushed. Being frustrated, announcing his presence both by making too much noice and with verbal banter. And until Blake appears, pursues along with Yugito who lands on a branch and Gaara was still in the air.

"Hey, wait up!" Sun called out.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" Blake advised.

The spy emerges from the trees and onto a roof, when she moves from the trees. She continues to run across the buildings in Kuo Kuana, still running. Gaara landed onto the rooftop and then give a chase right behind her, and follow up by Blake and Yugito was taken a alternate route by flanking her.

Sliding under some arch pipes, she finally turns and stops to hold ground. Her skin changes color from black to tan, with a noticeable skin spots, and holds forth a pointed weapon: a whip.

The weapon functions as a whip which is able to load Dust inside two chambers positioned near the handle.

Blake also stops, before Yugito and Gaara could move, and grunts at her. The masked spy flicks the handle, and the previously stiff extension undulates to move like a whip, slicing through a pipe on the roof and releasing ventilation in the form of white gas that blocks Blake, but it doesn't work.

Blake moves right under the pipes through the steam, despite the surrounding steam, looking at her, confidently confronts her.

*Click!*

The female masked spy tensed, notice a 3 green dots that aim at the side of her head, as she turned her head over the right side to see Gaara with his Sand Suspension, aiming at his Desert Tanuki Revolver, which it has several changes over those months, his revolver had mounted rail system about to insert any accessories for this weapon. **(0)**

Gaara had inserted a 3-dot laser pointer below the barrels of the revolver, capable to gain greater accuracy. And also a reflex sight - 3-dot custom is mounted at the revolver that makes it easier to aim at the target while in the dark areas.

"Why are you watching me?" The cat Faunus demanded an answer for the spying behavior.

"And explain why are you following my girlfriend, and before I noticed your presence, before coming here this morning." Gaara added, causes her eyes widen about her covered were blown, remain to keep her expression without get suspected.

The girl smiles and lowers her weapon. Sun and Yugito lands on the roof behind the spy, causing her to turn around, as the monkey Faunus steps in.

"Give it up!" Sun points at the spy, challenge her verbally. "I'm not above hitting a girl, you-"

Before he could finished his sentence, he was gets cut off which the spy's whip comes at him in an attack, which he falls back to avoid. Blake takes advantage of distraction to immediately rushes at her and kick the Scroll out of the spy's hand.

The female spy react in surprised, avoids Blake's next attack with a kick and lashes out with one of her own before moving to go after the Scroll to be retrieve. She gets tackled and held down by Sun, who interjects her.

"Grab the Scroll! Seems 'someone' thinks it's important!" Sun calls out to everyone.

"Get off!" The female spy yells, headbutts Sun to get him off her, cracking off the part of the mask covering her left eye, and tries to race Blake.

*Bangbangbang!*

The spy dodges the volley of bullets, followed by the sand that almost caught her, and until a whip lash, then turns to see Yugito taken out Matatabi's lash, and flicks her weapon and lets out a blue flames engulfs the whip.

The female masked White Fang member dodged it in the side, expecting another cat faunus like Blake does, and continue race towards to the black-haired cat faunus who almost gotten the Scroll.

She is about to catch up to Blake when one of Sun's clones tackles her. It is soon followed by three more. Sun is holding his pose to control his Semblance and Blake pauses, turn her attention at him.

"Quit staring and grab it!" Sun exclaims, maintain control of his Semblance.

Blake listens, and Sun finally releases his Semblance, which he had been struggling to maintain and falls to his knees. The clones finally disappear from atop of the girl. She rises and aims her weapon at Blake.

"Blake, watch out!" Sun yells calls out a warning.

Blake turns around in time, rising with the Scroll in her hand, gasped. She sees the broken Grimm mask crumble from the spy's face to reveal - her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint, eyes glaring at Blake.

 **(Assassin's Creed OST: Chase – Ended)**

Blake bore a surprised look on her face with recognizing that familiar face.

"…Ilia…" Blake spoke up, recognized, eyes narrowed at her.

Sun getting to his feet, expression surprised at hearing from Blake that they know each other.

"Wait, you know her?!" Sun exclaims, pointed at her, outrages. "But she doesn't even look like a f-"

Before he could finished, that annoys the spy named Ilia, changes color to red skin with yellow blotches that match her hair and eyes before lashing her weapon at Sun that hit near his shoulder.

"Aagh!" Sun cries out in pain, which got struck onto his chest with an electric charge and goes down.

"Sun!" Blake and Yugito cries in unison, which also causes Gaara's eyes widen in shocked for seeing Sun was hurt, being his step-sister's boyfriend.

"Give it to me…" Ilia demanded, points her weapon at her.

Blake turns her face at Ilia, glares at her, anger.

"No." She replied; refuse to hand over the Scroll she was holding.

Ilia's skin color changing to green and blue with matching blue hair and eyes.

"You shouldn't have come back." She tells her.

Before Ilia could step back, and attempt to flee, and suddenly…

*Whip crack!*

Her back got struck by sheering blue flames of whip, that staggers onto the side, as she turns to see that cause her to frighten at expecting to see Yugito with a odd-eyes.

And then her body got struck by sand that falls her into the rooftop, holding a sheer burns into the back as her eyes open to see Gaara, also had the same demonic eyes.

Seeing Gaara and Yugito had their respective tails spurts out on their tailbone with demonic aura engulfs them.

"A…a demon…" She muttered, at the sight of Gaara and Yugito, which those two were like Grimm/Human hybrid.

Until Ilia was lift herself from the air, while her hands and feet was being bind, while her weapon was still among the same, she was unable to break herself free due to the sand, it was futile with no luck.

 **"You made a terrible mistake, girl…"** Gaara said with a demonic tone.

*Whip crack!*

"UGHHH!" Ilia scream in agony that got struck by Yugito's burning whip into her chest.

 **"And you DARE to hurt Sun like this!"** Yugito yells, then she lashes her again.

*Whip crack!*

Ilia had cries out in agony again, being struck by Yugito's Matatabi's Lash, even her aura cannot protect from such a powerful blow. And until Blake rushing over to Sun, who is lying on his back, bleeding from the wound Ilia caused. She covers a wound with her hands.

 **"Unlike to Adam, you think the White Fang will solve the problems by lead to destruction."** Gaara said to Ilia.

"His way was the only way we ever achieve our goals." Ilia replied. "The humans are lower than us! They are beneath us! We have superior-"

*Bang!*

"AAGHH!"

Ilia was cuts her sentence, seeing Gaara fires a round with his Desert Tanuki onto the spot where she struck into Sun, as he clench his free hand that causes her arms and legs being pulled away that almost separate away.

 **"You think the animal traits such as yours that made you and your kind superior? You are dead wrong. You and the kind had caused so many pain and suffering on the opposite way for what the White Fang does…so far, we had made peace and declared to treat your kind as equal."** Gaara said, with demonic tone, obviously don't care about Faunus' abilities were superior.

Ilia turns into red and yellow again in anger, and exclaims at the demonic duo.

"IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! THEY TURN ON US AND WALK ALL OVER US!"

 **"Have you forgotten? You may pick the losing side, you White Fang ALWAYS lose."** Yugito stated, disappointed at Ilia and the White Fang being stubborn for their pride. **"I may have you taken custody under General Ironwood's orders. If I was given orders from him, then I would have you arrested."**

Ilia was shocked at Yugito was claimed to be a soldier of Atlas Military, and doing her own cause action that apprehended her to the authorities.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT!? BUT NO MORE! I WILL TAKE HIS MANTLE, AND WHEN THE TIME COMES, WE WILL FREE OURSELVES FROM UNJUST IMPRISONMENT!"

 **"Hmph, Naruto was right about you and your White Fang…you and the rest talk too much."** Gaara said comment that cause Ilia annoyed at them for being mocked.

 **"I know, they are just COMPLETELY retards."** Yugito agreed.

Ilia sneered at Yugito and Gaara for being mocked the White Fang, until turns to Gaara with a glaring eyes.

"YOU DARE MOCKED US! WE HAVE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT THOSE HUMANS WERE BEST US! EVEN YOU! YOU MADE ADAM FURIOUS FOR HUMILIATION! ONCE ADAM IS RECOVERED, AND FACE YOU AGAIN! YOUR HEAD WILL BE HIS OWN TROPHY!" Ilia exclaims, outrageous.

Hearing that, knowing Adam is still alive, and somehow knowing that he was under recovered over those months, so far, he was pretty angry for how humiliate he was, during his last encounter back at Beacon.

With Gaara reverted his eyes, and then signals Yugito to stand down, as she followed her as well.

"Hmph, we'll see…I look forward for seeing Adam Taurus once again…and until then, I'm ready. And lastly is to tell him my regards." Gaara announced, as he raised his hand into his palm and formed into a small sphere that made of sand, and then turns into hardened.

*Pew!*

Gaara launched a 'Sand Bullet' that struck into Ilia's abdomen with such speed and force, that force knocks her unconscious that release her binding that she was airborne falling into the water, sinking.

With Blake slowly approaches her lover, as she glances at Yugito, that cause her flinched signaling to go to Sun, as she took out bottle of water, pad, bandages, and iodine on her pouch and began to treat Sun's wound, knowing that Ilia had shocked him.

"Just hold on, babe. Just hold on. You and I have a 'serious' talk about you being careless." Yugito said both distressed and comforted tone, noticing she uses Lightning Dust, as she muttered. "Damn, that bitch! You were lucky this time when Gaara had stopping me…and this time, I won't hold back."

At the last part, Yugito gaze at the direction where Ilia had been sent by Gaara, determent to seeing the Chameleon Faunus again, and also killed her with her own hands.

While Yugito treated Sun, Blake still comforted Gaara, as he places his hand into her, hearing about Adam Taurus is coming back.

"Some friend you have, Blake. She nearly killed Sun." Gaara said, coldly.

"Yeah…I know how Ilia feels, when she told me about her life." Blake replied; feeling disappointed. If she would disappointed at her lover about hurting Ilia that she had known, and/or Ilia for hurting Sun, and also the way the side she had taken.

With Gaara and Blake stared at the scattered moon…

 **==At Anima==**

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: An Unwelcome State of Affairs – Starts)**

The landscape is looking dreary as Ruby Rose can be heard breathing heavily.

"Just…hold on, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby's voice; sounds concern at her uncle.

Anko Mitarashi and Jaune Arc carry an unconscious Qrow on makeshift stretcher, poisoned, and while Ruby was left besides him. Lie Ren and Anthony Scepter is before them on the path, leading the way while Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos brings up the near.

Lastly is Naruto Uzumaki, and Bonnie Fullbuster was besides Ruby Rose on the right side, along with Naruto's shadow clone he summon was carrying…a coconut which served as an IV or Blood plasma which been embedded with needle that can pierce through with a tube connects then had its fluid went into Qrow's arm. **(2)**

Qrow is groaning in pain is a touch delirious.

"Tai… She's not…coming…" He muttered in pain. "Tai…"

Qrow coughs repeatedly, before Naruto overheard his mumbling about what he is going say, while he was poisoned, regarding Taiyang, and also what he means 'she's not coming?', when he caught those words, he cannot tell if it's Summer or Raven? It is a confusing part of what Qrow was referring to?

"He's getting worse." Jaune said about Qrow's condition, as he turns his head to Bonnie. "And are you sure the Green Herbs will hold the poison?"

"Yeah, it will hold." Bonnie replied.

"How much further?" Ruby asked, hopefully there's a village would near or a sign will lead.

"We've gotta be close." Nora answered, armed with her grenade launcher - Magnhild.

"Don't worry; I manage to memorize the map, we're almost to the signpost that we're almost there." Anko informed.

"She's right, but I feel like we're close to something." Ren said agreed, turning to the group, confirming the statements of both Nora and Anko.

Ren turns his attention in front causes him to stop in his tracks, and then his StormFlowers changes into Inactive and holsters them.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked, knowing what Ren had seen something in the distance, before rushing in.

Directly ahead is a fork in the road with a signpost. They are coming from the direction of 'Higanbana', 'Kuchinashi', and 'Mistral' are to the right, where the land is mountainous. To the left is 'Kuroyuri', its name crossed out. The path that way remains low ground.

"Kuroyuri…?" Naruto muttered, at the sign, at the crossed name of the village, knowing that it was abandon or destroyed.

"Hey, hey! Mistral!"

Hearing Nora exclaims smiles widely, as she went to besides Ren, before holsters her grenade launcher, as he pointed at right, looks at Ren.

"We're on the right path!" She added, as she turns her head to the sign, until realized that direction in seconds. "Oh…"

With Naruto felt their emotions that they know something that everyone did not know. Along with Bonnie and Anthony had suspected about the way Ren and Nora acted.

"Does it say how close?!" Ruby calls out, asking Ren and Nora.

"She's right, because we're low on time and we have the injured with us!" Anthony concluded.

"No." Ren replied; turn his head over his shoulder, then explains. "And it looks like the path takes us up the mountains."

Anko and Jaune set Qrow down, as Anko went to Qrow, as Bonnie handed her more Green herbs, when she assists her.

"This isn't enough, while his uncontrollable semblance is still active or not." Bonnie stated.

"Thanks." Anko replied, taken those Green herbs.

It was getting worst since the poison when Qrow was being unlucky, he needed a proper medical care, which Green Herbs takes time to neutralized the poison.

"Guys, I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Jaune stated looking at the mountains.

Ruby looks at Qrow, concerned, and then turns to Naruto felt the same way, before rushing to the sign post.

"Okay. Well, what about this place?" Ruby said, looked more concerned, pointing her finger at the direction on the left with crossed out. "Kuro…Kuroyuri? Can we get help there?"

The last part Ruby asks turns to them, hopefully, she was obvious about she didn't know that cross out. As Jaune and Pyrrha approaches, along with Naruto, while Anko and Bonnie treated Qrow, and Anthony taken his guard.

"That village is destroyed years ago…" Ren replied, narrowed his eyes, and turns his head away a bit.

Suddenly, Naruto felt sadness and anger that came from Ren, along with Nora, who concerns him.

 _'What are you hiding Ren?'_ The blonde fox ninja said in thought, wondered why made Ren anger and sadness at the same time.

"But if that takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got." Jaune countered.

"It will take too long!" Ren replied sternly.

"I think my bike cannot get him there or Mistral, in time, guys? Even Qrow's Semblance had remained active or not, uncontrollable, while he was unconscious, I cannot have myself if I encountered or accidental if I can get there in time." Naruto said joined the conversation, regarding the speed of Crimson Kurama that gets to Mistral in time to taken Qrow for medical.

Ruby has gotten the point from Naruto about her uncle's Semblance was uncontrollable. Even he did have his own bike that her sister Yang does.

"The town would have had a doctor, right? Maybe we could scavenge for medicine!" Ruby stated, regarding there's a doctor's house at the destroyed Kuroyuri.

"We're not going to find anything!" Ren exclaims, closed his eyes, lower his head and shaking it. "We just have to press on!"

There is just a brief moment of silence. Ruby watches him, clutching her hands before her chest. Jaune and Pyrrha was disbelief at Ren's outburst about how why did he act, and Nora was concerned about if she and Ren want to go there.

Lastly was Naruto looks pretty angry at Ren of how he acts, as he went him, and clenches his fist.

*Wham!*

Everyone was surprised about seeing Naruto struck his face in the cheek with his own face looked feral. Ren was sends back that struck into the tree and slumps down.

"REN!" Nora exclaims.

Ruby's eyes' iris shrunk into dots by what happened as she went to Naruto grips his shoulders with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto! Why did you do that?! Why did you punch Ren!" Ruby asked, being angry at her lover.

"Give him a piece of a mind!" Naruto respond to his lover, as he turns to Ren who had his back against the tree. "I had suspected about I'd notice the emotions of Ren and Nora rose when they felt concern, sadness, and anger."

Hearing that causes Nora's eyes widen about she had forgotten about Naruto's ability that compare to the Grimm that sensed Negative emotions, along with he was suspected about the connection between herself and Ren, and along with Kuroyuri and Anima.

Naruto went to Ren, as he grab him by the collar of his tailcoat and lift him with his strength and slams him against the tree, looks at him with eyes narrowed with demonic red slit eyes.

"Lie Ren! What's gotten onto you!? What makes you lose your cool? Does Kuroyuri ring a bell to you? Does it like bring-back-memories?" Naruto demanded, he didn't like the way Ren acts, and which what was his hiding about when he deny the fact Ruby and Jaune suggested about Kuroyuri.

Ren was silent about he didn't wanted to talk about, hearing Naruto's questions, causes the blonde frown at his silent expression.

"If you don't tell me about your past about Kuroyuri…?" He continued.

Naruto raised his hand in an open palm, causes Ren eyes widen for he was forgotten about Naruto's mindscape ability. He did not want Naruto to use it to see his memories.

"And I'll-"

"Naruto, wait!" Nora interjected, that stops Naruto to scan his memories about hers and Ren's past. "I know that you're angry at Ren for how he acts, and I know you're angry at him about not telling you guys about our past…"

That surprised Ruby and Naruto, and while Jaune and Pyrrha knows about what Naruto was suspected about the presences of Ren and Nora about Kuroyuri, while his open palm is ready to place it onto Ren's head, about Nora sudden statement about she and Ren was been used to live in Anima of how long.

"How long…?" Naruto asked, wasn't demanded, seeing Nora looked concern and sadness.

"Look at Ren's memories…" Nora answered.

Naruto looks at Ren's face, notice his expression felt pain and sadness, until seeing Ren had nods at him signals him to look over his mind.

And so Naruto had obliged, as he places his hand into his forehead and closed his eyes and focus on his head. Within in minutes scanning his memories; causes his eyes snap open, and looks at Ren with disbelief.

Naruto lets go of Ren that land on his back and lend back against the tree, as Nora went to him to help him back up.

"Ren…you used to…" Naruto spoke up, about what he had seen in his memories. While Bonnie had overheard the conversation, after finishing patched Qrow's injuries.

Ren nod his head confirmed at Naruto, about what he had saw in his memories.

"Why you and Nora didn't say anything? We're your friends, and why keeping it!" Naruto said looked . "Is it that you want revenge on a SINGLE Grimm that destroys Kuroyuri, along with everyone else who lives there…and even your-"

"I know what it's like to lose everything!" Ren exclaims, cut Naruto's sentence, as he continues, argued. "Like you lost your parents when you were born when the Nine-tails attack, being mind-controlled by the Masked Uchiha! Even you have a demonic entity sealed within you, before it's gone, when you and everyone coming here! Even though, before when Nora and I had been adopted by foster parents, so far that there is nothing to change anything that would never bring them back!"

"I know I wanted to have revenge on 'him' for my parents' death. You need friends with bonds to fight them to make you stronger to achieve your revenge. Even rage will blinds you when you were alone. Don't you want ruined your life to avenge them? But I will bring that 'man' to justice for ruined my childhood life and everything." Naruto replied, referring from Obito who wore his mask, even responsible for the Nine-tails being unleashed within his mother's seal.

"Even you wanted to achieve it, but so far you have Nora with you. After all, you don't want to see the souls of your parents will disappointing in you." He added.

Hearing that causes Ren eyes widen about what Naruto had said, as he closed his eyes and controls to let out tears for how the souls of the love ones who live in Kuroyuri…in his minds, his parents would disappointed if he will not avenge them for being alone. And so far, he wanted to achieve it.

Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha had heard everything, along with Anko, Bonnie, and Anthony about how Ren had lost everything. So far, Ren and Nora didn't tell anyone about everything, as much as until now, which of course that they know something that they don't know.

Naruto sighed, and spoke up. "If you want to get away from Kuroyuri, I won't hesitate to force you for answers. And I'm sorry for punching you. And I understand how you feel…"

Ren nod his head understand about how that jab did snap his senses, as he places his hand into his cheek where Naruto punched him.

"Right now, let's focus on getting Qrow for medical attention. So far, let's spit up in two groups." Naruto declared for suggestion, as he turns to Ren, Pyrrha, Bonnie, and Nora.

"Ren, you take Pyrrha, Bonnie, and Nora to the mountains? You guys have athlete skills go there."

Naruto turns to Ruby, and the rest, continue to recommend to form a group for take separate ways.

"And while me, Ruby, Anthony, and Jaune to Kuroyuri, we'll carrying Qrow through around the village of Kuroyuri? That way if we encountered a patrol, so they give us a lift towards to Mistral." He added.

"And I'm coming with Ren's group? If they encountered bandits, I'll take care of them. They didn't face them before in their experience, they maybe slain Grimm, but also they don't have a guts to take someone's life." Anko declared.

"You can do that, but keep them safe." Naruto said understands.

"I will." Anko reply, seriously.

"No, we're supposed to stick together! We keep each other safe!" Jaune said disagreed with Naruto, making him glare at the blonde knight.

"We don't have time for safe, Jaune! Ren and his group will go to Mistral to get help." Naruto countered, argued at Jaune.

"Naruto's right, if we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help! If we don't, at least we'll have a better view of the land!" Nora said agreed with Naruto, as placing her hand onto Ren's shoulder, after the recovered from Naruto's punch. "Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!"

Ren turns and looks at Nora. They exchange small, affectionate smiles. Still holding his gaze, Nora drops her hand from his shoulder.

All six remain silent, while two members of SABR felt pity at them for their choices is difficult, especially in their current situation, along with Anko, feeling the weight of the choice before them. If they should split up or stay as a group.

Qrow coughs, making them all turn in concern, as Anko went to him, and then the clone of Naruto turns to them shook to him signals them that Qrow won't made it in time, and giving the motive to continue.

Will they spit up, so they can cover more grounds at the risk of safety? Or should they stay together, risking exploration space for more safety.

But after thinking for a moment, Jaune made his decision, as he looks at Ruby and Naruto, before turning to Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Bonnie, and Anko.

"…Okay." The blonde knight reply understands, as he steps forward and he and Ren hug each other, brotherly, after they part ways. "…Just take care of each other."

"And be careful, guys. Believe it." Naruto added, as Nora step between them.

"We always have." Nora reply, smiles at Ren.

"Be safe Jaune." Pyrrha says to her boyfriend, and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Here, Ren, if everything happens? Toss it, and then I'll flash my way to you." Naruto said hands one of his Tri-prong kunai into Ren.

"Thanks." Ren reply, appreciated; which knowing about how Naruto's Flying Raijin jutsu does.

On the path of Kuroyuri, after their small exchange choices, Ruby and Jaune lift Qrow as Naruto walks ahead with Mandarin Cyclone, decide to drawn his extendable staff, along with Anthony armed with his sword and shield taking in the rear.

They turn to Nora, Pyrrha, Bonnie, and Ren, who are on the path through the mountains to Mistral. Naruto & Ruby's group nods and Nora waves, while Pyrrha give him a flying kiss.

With Ren starts to turn, looks back one more time, and then runs. Nora, Bonnie, and Pyrrha follow.

An aerial shot shows the spit Team RNNJR, along with Naruto, Anko, and two members of Team SABR (Sabre), going in separate directions before the visual focuses is on just Jaune, Anthony, Naruto, and Ruby.

"They're gonna be fine, Jaune. I'm sure Pyrrha can take care of herself and our friends." Naruto said smiles, trying to comfort his fellow blonde.

"Naruto's right, so don't worry." Ruby added, confidently.

Jaune eyes soften, turns to Naruto and Ruby.

"…You don't know that." He replied.

Ruby turns forward, her expression saddening, and while Naruto stay focus on tracks. Moving forward, his step leaves an imprint on the ground, followed by Ruby's, shortly after overlapped by Jaune's own.

Lastly Anthony, until he caught something in his eye on the ground, as he sheathed his sword and then embedded the shield which activate its bipod mechanism to retracted, and kneels down, and places his hand onto it.

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: An Unwelcome State of Affairs – Ended/Shift)**

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Omen – Shift/Started)**

"This footprint…" He muttered analyzed, brushing the soil with his hand. "This is the same one Bonnie describe at Shion… Now that I think about it…maybe…"

"Anthony! Come on! We don't want you to fall behind!" Jaune calls out.

"Sure, coming!" The crusader respond, as he stood up, give a final look at the footprint once again.

As he grab his shield out onto the ground, and runs in to catch up with the others. The visual pulls back again, revealing that their footsteps tread over another, large mark—the same one discovered in Shion…

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: Omen – Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

At Vale, Shikamaru Nara was prepared to going to Haven soon, as once everyone is standing by. Of course, most students going to the next semester, while Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Higurashi were remain at Sanus for being Signal Students, for taken the first year on Beacon Academy, once it's repaired.

Before he got received a record message of Naruto, first was informed him about telling the rest of rookie 12, plus the other 2 Sabaku siblings, meaning that wanted to know about this.

Turns out, what they heard, there is a 'relic' according to Qrow, which Glynda is the only member of Ozpin's fraction knows about the relics. Which of course, which most of them wanted to remain here to guard the relic within Beacon Academy, if it's true about its hidden, meaning that it is already been taken by 'Salem', according the message, she is the responsible for the attack on Beacon, instead of Cinder.

Knowing that Cinder and her crew were just agents sent by Salem to destroyed Beacon. That's why she wanted to gather all the relics to attempt destroy humanity. And that is why they trained students to be huntsman/huntress to guard the relics from fall into the wrong hands.

The same time as the Maidens of Four Seasons, that's why the fraction needed Cinder to BE the Fall Maiden, unknown to them, according that the previous Fall Maiden was remain hidden, so she needed to be trained.

As Shikamaru form a group for going to Haven Academy, which being the leader of Team SSGN, so its best to find a available member such as HRNS and KAIT, which they were still active, and while Yang was still at Patch, under her father's tutelage, along with Zenmar Zaldin.

Now, at the location that they formed a briefing, consists of the Uzumaki Mansion on Patch, decide to call everyone from there, which C. Sakura/Sakuya was pleasent, along with Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi, along with Iruka Umino and his newly wife Reina Umino, they got back from their honeymoon. But lastly, is Glynda Goodwitch, she was told regarding that Qrow had told Naruto and RNNJR about those subjects: Salem, the Maidens, the Relics, everything about it.

"So, did you hear every word that Qrow had explains?" Shikamaru asked, as everyone among the group in the living room.

"I had no choice to tell you about the relics that Ozpin was been entrusted us to protect it. We know Salem had started to move, accordingly, what Qrow had informed." Glynda answered.

On Glynda's case, there is no point keeping secrets from Naruto's rest of his ninja friends about the other origins, which the secret about the Maidens is revealed, which they are the only group were able to keeping secrets.

"Unbelievable…that's why you, Ozpin, and the rest of the staffs trained them to be protectors from Salem for attempt to obtain all four relics that the gods of light and darkness had created it." Asuma said, disbelief about the story.

"Easy to you to say, I wasn't expecting that legends do exist besides the Maidens, but also the brothers of light and darkness. So…Salem was the only one who sent Cinder and her group for attacking Beacon, so that they had opportunity to obtain the relic that leave by the gods." Kakashi stated, regarding the gods' creation.

"Yes, I was afraid that would be happened…and as long as we prepared as much as possible to not let anyone fall into the wrong hands. And even the rest of the Four Kingdoms, Ironwood had Altas under their guard, Vacuo is also the same, and as for Mistral…well, usual as always. Headmaster Lionheart was aware about what happen to be Beacon, and so as they needed to guard." Glynda explained.

"Has anyone on your fraction where she was?" Kurenai asked.

"Unknown, if it was at either Anima, or deserts of Vacuo, or Solitas. There is no telling where Salem was, according to Qrow what if one of those locations where she was." Glynda answered.

"So, besides the Maidens of Four Seasons, but there is also two brother gods as well." Sakura said.

"I agreed with forehead for this one? Never thought that it wasn't Cinder that commit this operation, but also 'someone' had pulling strings on anyone." Ino concluded.

"Damn straight!" Kankuro agreed.

"I knew I smell fishy about that bitch, Cinder? I didn't realize about that stench she had. It reeks with darkness and also a fur of a Beowulf." Kiba said, as Akamaru barks for agreed.

"Just like Orochimaru had the scent of a snake's skin. Even though after when I did spend time with Anko about her times with snakes, being a former apprentice of the Snake Sannin." Kurenai stated.

"It is confirmed about how we were doing our time around… We did made ourselves stronger." Shino said stated, being logical.

"True, as much as we did trained for months, and improved our strength and skills, while our counterparts did a good job for had us under their wing." Choji said comment, while munching his favorite potato chips.

"I agreed with Choji. We did surely take to prepared for upcoming to encountered our future opponents. Not to mention the next semester is coming about weeks away. So far, that most of our schoolmates on Beacon were taken different Academies such Shade, Haven, and Atlas for the next semester." Temari said.

"It is said in done? Which Naruto and Sasuke were on Anima, if any of them were re-joining Ruby and the others. And while Gaara is with Blake at Menagerie by now, and also Weiss is finished her singing career." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, it was wonderful for how Weiss gotten better." Ino said remarked about Weiss singing, until she frowns. "Ugh, until her 'brother', Whitley have keeps given me letters, chocolates, and bla-bla-bla! Ugh! Why didn't he leave me alone?! I have boyfriend!"

Ino was annoying at Whitley's sending items and letters time after time. Even though, her relationship with Sai was went normal after she taught him about how life was.

"Well, knowing that spoil brat. I mean, unlike to Winter and Weiss about they weren't not like Ino had described. I know it's like someone wanted you for being a girlfriend or something." Tenten stated.

Tenten keeping doing her business as developer for Weapons Development Division, until MoritaCorp had declared for having the Serpent (Nocturne) Rifle MoritaCorp was obsessed, it, of course, Nigel Frost did get his own trusted weapon that he gotten when he was still a soldier.

So, they decide to redevelop the same Serpent Rifles for Vale Military, and its own version that loaded with Dust rounds. So far, this due to its chargeable shot, along with a secondary launching weapon system about fires flares for dark area or night time.

"True, if he tries anything, I give him a message about how I turn him down." Ino said, about Whitley did several or many times he did. "If daddy would be here, he'll skin him alive."

"Yeah, I know how missing ours parents." Hinata said, sadden about missing her parents.

That subject that touches anyone who had misses his/her parents, after the special Christmas.

"Troublesome, let's not talk about this we-missed-our-parents part. But, we right now, we needed to prepared for anything and focus on about getting to Haven." Shikamaru suggested.

"True, we better get ready for sudden of how we ever encountered." Neji concluded.

"Same here! And I agreed with my youthful friend! We will prepared for anything with my flames of youth!" Lee exclaims, looked pumped.

"I'd say that either of us volunteered, along with a skillful Huntsman/Huntress goes to Haven. So the rest would remain on Vale for protected the relic." Sakura announced.

"I had declared that team KAIT will remain in Vale." Temari spoke up, quickly declared, and stepped in.

Everyone turns to Temari, with shocked in surprised. Which of course that Temari's team consists of each of them specialized, Temari is wind manipulator, which she can wipe out any pack of Grimm with one swing with her fan, Kankuro give support uses puppets, Kiba and Akamaru were trackers and being a powerhouse, and lastly Choji, being the giant of the team and also a powerhouse.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked, surely at Temari's declaration decision.

"Yes, it's my choice, which unlike to my counterpart and Kankuro's about we're jonin levels, and I'd say, we been remaining to protect the Relic, if it wasn't there, then we'll rejoin you people." Temari explains.

"Troublesome, which that means that Team HRNS (HRNS) will come with me and Yang, then…" Shikamaru stated, and then before continue to spoke up to made announcement. "Alright, let's settled, Team HNRS and I will prepare to depart once our training is finished, before Yang is also finished."

"I'll write a letter and sent it to Headmaster Lionheart, I notify him about Ruby's group coming their way, while I had temporary taken over Ozpin's place, hope that you and your team, while they are still out there, and Gaara was also at Menagerie." Glynda informed.

"How's your training, Hinata? Are you prepared for anything while it wasn't went well." Shikamaru asked.

"I'm doing well with my new abilities, so far it is fine for needed to use it in combat." Hinata answered.

"Yosh! Let's hope we can get everything prepared for CRUSHED our enemies!" Lee exclaims, determent for Team HRNS were going to Haven.

Team HRNS were prepared to depart to Haven, and while Team KAIT were standing by.

"I agreed with Lee for once, we are determent to extinguish the darkness. So the fate of Vale and Remnant depend on us." Neji said agreed.

"And I will be accompany you guys." Kakashi declared.

Everyone in pleasant surprised at the one-eyed Jonin/Police Captain.

"Are you sure, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there is 'someone' is waiting for me at Mistral." Kakashi replied.

"Who?" Kurenai asked, curiously why Kakashi wanted to go there.

"I'll tell you soon." Kakashi replied, as he turns to Glynda. "And can you add my name about I be accompany with Shikamaru and HRNS? A team of huntsman-in-training will shadowed a Huntsman, right? Is it possible that if I will be registered as a Huntsman as well?" **(3)**

Glynda was have Kakashi's point about he was volunteered to be a Huntsman, after all that his skills and also being a war veteran, and so which of course Ozpin had notice his eyes were seen war before.

"Very well, Kakashi, I will have you registered as a Huntsman, officially, when I'll tell the Police Chief about your sudden promotion." Glynda replied.

So with that, everyone besides Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai had didn't expecting that he is the first police or the other police officers were registered as a Huntsman. So far, they needed a most skillful and experience shinobi for being a Huntsman for taken their challenge on their adventure.

And as much as they will prepare for sudden threat such as Salem and her Inner-Circle; and hope that they will prepare to be ready.

"Alright…then let's do this! To Mistral." Shikamaru declared.

 **==At Patch; With Yang==**

Yang is staring at her left hand, which she did manage to get more improvement for her fighting style. So far, she would be ready for her next challenge.

So far, Yang was standing on the center of crater, which it's about the size as a mansion-size hole that cause by her new power that she was being trained. So far, Zenmar was supervising to observing her progress after her spar with her father.

Yang keeps staring at her left arm, as she clenches her fist, looked determent for going complete to mastering her inner-power that compare to Naruto had demonic entity seals inside of him.

"I hope that this will be one step ahead on Ruby…and Whiskers." She muttered.

With that, as Yang quickly raised her left arm into a air with determent look, and then a bright lilac light engulfs her arm upward…

The flash of light shines and blinds the scene, that leads to faded into black…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY: WORLD OF REMNANT 12 - The Great War)  
Narrator: Qrow Branwen.**

 _The Great War. What a terrible name for such a horrible time in history. Though the war itself lasted around ten years, the century leading up to it was filled with so much tension, you might as well lump 'em together. And most of that tension was coming from_ _Mistral_ _._

 _Territories rich with resources and safe from_ _Grimm_ _have always been in high demand. But the emperor of Mistral had managed to conquer nearly all that_ _Anima_ _had to offer, thanks in part to an unlikely friend -_ _Mantle_ _. The two kingdoms had formed an alliance. Mistral provided the small kingdom with goods unavailable in the frozen tundra. In return, Mantle introduced technological innovation, as well as guidance in the settlement of Anima's cold northern territory. It was good… until it wasn't._

 _An incident in Mantle led to a strange and unexpected decree - the abolishment of the arts and the repression of self-expression. The people of Mantle had come to believe that they would be much safer from the Grimm if they could simply keep the emotions of the masses in check. Given Mistral's strong artistic culture, many assumed this would be the end of their alliance. But they were wrong. Mistral complied…_ selectively _, enforcing Mantle's wishes only in the outer territories, allowing the central powers to continue to live as they pleased. If you haven't caught on yet, Mistral's full of jerks._

(The last part, a sinister smile of Emperor of Mistral's face is formed.)

 _The people of_ _Vale_ _had a problem with this. Well, they had a problem with a lot of things Mistral and Mantle had been up to - treatment of their citizens, use of slave labor and their constant insistence that their way of life was what was best for everyone._

 _Eventually, Mistral made the jump across the sea to the eastern coast of_ _Sanus_ _. The small islands and peninsulas in the area were perfect to establish a settlement. They were so perfect, in fact, that Vale had just begun settling the area themselves. I think we can all guess what happened next. The king of Vale did everything he could to avoid armed conflict. Despite cries from his people, he insisted on sharing the land with the settlers from Mistral. But…_

(sigh)

 _To this day, no one knows who shot first, but what began as a riot between two bands of settlers… would suddenly become the first battle of the Great War. Mantle quickly came to Mistral's side. Battles were fought on both Sanus and Anima soil. Villages were lost to both combat and Grimm. And it wasn't long before_ _Vacuo_ _decided to join the party._

 _Up to this point, Vacuo had done its best to stay out of the fight. Mantle and Mistral, having both already established a small presence in Vacuo territory years before promised to leave them, provided they didn't interfere. Soon, those talks evolved. It went from "Don't side with them" to "Side with us and you'll be safe". Vacuo did not much care for that, and they came to the conclusion that if Vale were to fall, there'd be no one left to stop Mistral and Mantle from conquering them next. So they did what they considered to be the logical thing. They drove Mantle and Mistral out of Vacuo and told Vale they had their backs._

(chuckles)

 _I love their style._

 _So the war raged on. Grimm attacks increased worldwide. On the battlefield, this meant a temporary ceasefire in order to deal with the monsters before returning to the fight at hand. Those left miserable back at home, however, were often helpless with their best warriors away fighting the "good" fight. A lot of settlements were lost during these years, and most were never reclaimed. Rations on food and_ _Dust_ _were put into effect, development of technology accelerated,_ _Humans_ _and_ _Faunus_ _who fought alongside one another became closer and every day, mankind grew more and more efficient at destroying itself._

 _But it all ended in the Vacuo campaign. Mistral and Mantle knew that if they could take the Dust mines of Vacuo, they would effectively cut off the supply of Dust to their enemy. It was to be a final devastating blow to Vale and Vacuo. They were only half right. The king of Vale personally led his army into battle alongside the soldiers of Vacuo and decimated the enemy forces. Crown atop his head and armed only with a sword and his scepter, he laid waste to countless men._

 _As the sand was soaked red with blood, the Grimm came in droves. It was the single deadliest battle of the war, and legends of the greatness and terror of the Warrior King were born that day. Historians will tell you that most of these stories are nothing but grandiose hyperbole. Unusually violent weather conditions, combined with Mantle's unfamiliarity with desert combat, are likely what led to such a high death count. But whatever the reasoning, everyone bowed to the king of Vale by the time it was over. The Great War had ended. The world was ready to live under the rule of Vale. But the king refused._

 _The leaders of the four kingdoms met on the island of_ _Vytal_ _, and it was there that they worked together to form a treaty and establish the future of_ _Remnant_ _. Territories were redistributed, slavery was abolished, governments were restructured, and the Warrior King, the last king Vale would ever have, founded the_ _Huntsman Academies_ _and placed his most trusted followers in command of each kingdom's school. He would teach the world to fight, so long as we promised to fight_ for _ourselves and never_ against _ourselves._

 _Seems we haven't kept our end of the bargain._

 **(Ended)**

* * *

The ninth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

This is Chapter 9, well, I must admit, that was quite that I finished this new chapter from Sept. 27 to Oct. 2, surely that just like did finished quickly as much as possible. While I was having a break for a week, which finding some ideas that might useful, after all, I did created an alternate events that so far that the others were doing well.

So far, keeping adjusting the lines that I had come up with having new ideas and recalled the first story I have been working on.

Looks like Jacques cannot announce Whitley to be a heir, if you ask me. I never liked that spoil son of a bitch. So far, I will not let it happen again if I decide…

~~~M~~~

Yang was taken a spar with her father, which having discussion about Raven. While with Weiss had did complete her training with her summoning, so far that she did almost gotten her new skills, and hope that she will prepared to meeting up with her team.

The pursuit of the spy at Menagerie, Blake, Gaara, Sun, and Yugito had manage to catch up with the spy, happens to be Ilia, the chameleon Faunus when Sun had thought if she was.

Looks like Yugito is looked angry, along with Gaara, being a brother of the 9 Jinchuurikis. Which they did give her a beating for hurting Sun, it a bit brutal. Which that leaves a burning mark that even her aura cannot protect her for such sheer heat.

~~~M~~~

Qrow's condition was worst due to Tyrian's poison, hope that he needed proper medical care. Ren and Nora were having time regarding their past, and I know that they used to be live in Anima for some time. As for now, they made separations, until unaware about the footprint that seen, while Anthony had notice it.

Hope that Qrow will survived, which of course that because of Ren will be expecting when he, Nora, Anko, Pyrrha, and Bonnie went up to the mountains…

While Naruto, Ruby, Jaune, and Anthony had taken Qrow to find a Local Medical Center at Kuroyuri, hope that there is something that didn't expect.

As Naruto did interrogate Ren about why he suspected about knowing that he knew about that village of Kuroyuri, along with Nora. So Naruto had scanning his memories about his past, so far, that a SINGLE Grimm that killing many people for sure.

So far, which of course that the next one will be interesting…

~~~M~~~

Before that, at Vale, the Rookie 12 plus Sabaku siblings were discussion along with the mentors and professors about Salem's fraction. So far, having Team HRNS will be assisting Team RNNJR, along with Naruto, Team SSGN (Signal) will be reunite once Gaara and Sasuke will be also arrived on Mistral.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** Just like Dirge of Cerberus – Final Fantasy 7: Vincent Valentine had his revolver, Cerberus had able to inserts attachments such as sniper scope and change barrels.

So I made other adjustments for the revolver's accessories.

Attachment:  
\- Sniper Scope – Zooms in on distant targets, allowing for precise aiming while sniping.  
\- Long-barrel – This extended barrel can be used to increase the accuracy of most firearms. This barrel has very long range along with great power. However, it is very heavy.  
\- Short-barrel – The short barrel lightens a weapon as well as increases its rate of fire. This barrel is very light weight and boosts firing rate. It works most effectively at short ranges.  
\- Tri-laser pointer (green) – Inserts a 3-dot laser pointer below the barrels of the revolver, capable to gain greater accuracy. – The tri-laser pointer is based from Predator's laser targeting system.  
\- Tri-dot sight – A customize mounted reflex sight system attachment; The key difference between the Holographic Sight and the Red Dot Sight is that the red dot is smaller which allows for better accuracy at range whereas the Holographic sits higher on the weapon and reduces the effects of the muzzle flash when a player is aiming down their sights.  
\- Reflex Sight - 3-dot custom - is a great alternative to iron sights. It makes it easier to aim at a target than iron sights, as the red dot is larger and closer to the player than the iron sights are. The Reflex Sight is not affected by light sources, which makes it a great attachment for dark areas.

 **(1).** Another Easter Egg character, like Morgan from SSGN. After all that having Daddy Masterson from One Piece.

 **(2).** I give Qrow an Coconut IV; it is served as Blood Plasma. Accordingly, it was used by the Elite Military uses.

Thank to 'Who Am I' Jackie Chan Movies. Guess that I was using the same method.

 **(3).** I decide to have Kakashi was being a Huntsman. Most of Huntsman/Huntress taken police work for sure. Just like Beast of Remnant that Kakashi Schnee.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Progress…

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 28+ favorite(s) and 24+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Kuroyuri'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 9/27/2017/5:42pm

 **Finished** : 10/2/2017/1:54am

 **Published:** 10/4/2017/12:00am - 1:07am (Late)


	10. A: Kuroyuri

**Chapter 10:** Kuroyuri; Farmer boy's choice, Ren's Past, and the Return

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Team RNNJR taken separate ways, along with Naruto, Anko, and two members of Team SABR, for now that Naruto & Ruby would expecting of what they will encounter, and while the others, Ren's group were going to the mountains to get help towards to Mistral.

A certain farm boy was having time about his choice for going to Mistral…but now, he did made his choice…

And…a past had sudden recalled from a certain teen about the past…and before meeting the orange-haired cheerful hammer wielder…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 10 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Yang has her skills getting sharpen, and hoping that she prepared for anything for going to Mistral. While the others such as Shikamaru and Team HRNS will be also prepared as well.

With Yang is prepared for anything as possible, and so far that she will ready to going to Mistral to catching up with Ruby and the others. Hope that she will ready once her training is complete.

Of course, which she did mastered the Dark Gauntlet and…her Inner-power and hope that encountered future foes along the way didn't expecting of what most of them didn't expecting. Until while sparing, she and her dad were talking about Raven, which Tai didn't talk much which when he told her about her. So far, hope that if Yang will complete her task.

For sure that when Yang will be ready for going to Mistral, of course, hope that if Yang will take her time to decide…I'll tell you (all) about this for the next chapter…

So far Vol.5 is coming, and surely that this is will be excited to see…

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Thank you, and I only did I had to do, which it take me time and taken a break. Yeah, I guess you didn't know about it was a Naruto x Gundam Unicorn x SEED triple xover. And I'm sure that story look interesting on you.

Well, I am grateful for I didn't have much trouble. But, if I use an reference of Ultraman, which it is the best option for if I will give any of them that.

Well, about the Semblance about Gundam? Not the only those subjects, but also the YuGiOh, Megaman, and Final Fantasy. It take me time to which summon aka Esper to be summon for bond nto it that transformed into. But...

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, that lizard bitch gotten what she deserves. And yeah, hope that Naruto and the others will face the Nuckelavee Grimm that terrorizing the villages.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

10/5/2017/7:45am – Yesterday, in Oct. 4, my grandmother's birthday which being a spirit, hope that I greet her…well, hope that I'll take my time for going there soon…next time.

The next part was…Ruby Rose's birthday? The next episode of RWBY Chibi is upcoming Halloween, which consists after I finished 'Monsters of Rock'; 'Steals and Wheels', 'The Fixer', and 'The Mystery Bunch'.

October 30 was Ruby's Birthday. And I wasn't expecting about that it was officially when the Writer, Luna Miles confirmed it. So far, which she was turning 16 or 17 that would mean that she almost reach her complete teenage hood.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Anima; Pine's Farm==**

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Leitmotifs: Oscar Pine – Starts)**

The scene opens on a view of Oscar's aunt's farm at sunrise, then cuts to the interior of Oscar Pine's bedroom where he is staring at a packed, green backpack on his bed. He looks toward the window. His fingers tense for a moment.

Cut to Oscar, now wearing the backpack, walking along a dirt road away from the farm. He stops and looks over his shoulder, then faces forward, adjusts the backpack and resumes walking.

Cut to Oscar following a dirt road in a forest, silently with a single path surrounded by this environment.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Ozpin apologized with dolor in his tone in Oscar's head.

"Y'know…" Oscar began, before blink his eyes. "…the weirdest part is how it feels. Leaving home is crazy. Going to the city is crazy. Everything you've told me is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing."

Oscar's decision had made, he did made his choice for approval for going there.

 _"Well…I suppose that's good."_ Ozpin's voice, says to Oscar relief for he did the right thing.

"No. It's scary." Oscar said in lamentation, bows his head as he speaks.

*Thunder crackles*

Then Oscar lifts his head up and looks nervously at the sky as thunder crackles in the distance. He quickens his pace down the road, knowing that rain is coming for any minute.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Leitmotifs: Oscar Pine – Ended)**

 **==At Anima; Train Station==**

The scene is cut to a train station. It has begun storming, and Oscar hurries to the covered platform, holding his hands over his head. When he gets there, he walks up to a large machine, so he can buy a ticket to Mistral, with a screen on it, which it reads:

[["Welcome!"]]  
[["Scan Lien to begin."]]

He rests a Lien card against a scanner, before he takes it out on his pocket. The screen displays an error message that reads:

[["ERROR!"]]  
[["Unable to complete request."]]

[["REASON GIVEN:"]]  
[["Insufficient Funds (Code: 726)"]]

"Stupid thing." Oscar grimaces at the ticket machine is unable to scan his Lien.

"I'm assuming whatever weird magic this is 'doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?" He added, with a bit sarcastic.

 _"I'm afraid you'll have to solve this one on your own-"_

Suddenly Ozpin had stop, causes Oscar become more alert, after hearing the Beacon's Headmaster's advice, about figure it out expenses on his own.

"Huh?" Oscar wondered.

 _"Be on your guard."_ Ozpin added, hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked confused, hearing Ozpin's sudden another advice to be caution.

The view slowly pans to the left, moving out from besides the machine. Soon, Hazel, who is walking toward Oscar, becomes visible.

Along with a two black cloaked figures with red clouds on them, wearing (conical) straw hats, for travelling, with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces, which the chin-high collar that conceals someone's faces without being seen in full-view, only nose section.

Then Oscar notice one of them is had blue skin, wonder if it was paint or he's a Faunus, and the other is looked human:

One is a tall figure about same height or less tall as Hazel, and had a bandage sword that strapped on the back, by judging the handle is a complete giveaway.

And the other is blonde, by judging the bang of the person was hanging over its left eye, that giveaway the person's appearance. **(1)**

Which of course that one of them is carrying a briefcase of what's inside of it that looked like its carrying money or something important.

"Here…" The voice of Hazel says suddenly.

Hearing that, that caught Oscar attention to Hazel, who continues to approach him.

Hazel and the two cloaked figures right behind him stops near the machine and the latter raises up his fist. In respond, Oscar flinches away and widened his eyes, uttering a small noise.

*Thunk!*

Hazel then slams his fist down on the machine, which beeps and makes the sound of dispensing paper, while Oscar straightens up and stares.

As Hazel moves his fist, the machine spits out a small ticket. While walks away, passes Oscar, with two figures, Oscar picks the ticket up and then looks at the trio; Hazel and two unknown figures.

Hazel then stops, along with the two figures when he stopped, and the latter looks back at him.

"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path." Hazel tells Oscar an advice.

"He's right, kid. Even that piece of technology like 'that' would maybe stops everyone for getting its way, hm." A certain blonde said concluded, with grunt in a finishing sentence.

"True, be sure that to use your little head of yours, next time, rather than complain that card is unsuccessfully used." The tall, blue-skinned figure added.

Hearing that, Oscar had guessed that those two people accompany with were males.

With that with some advises to Oscar, before they had resuming on their way, while the farmer boy was watches.

"That man…" Oscar spoke up, in his thoughts for not knowing who that man is, along with those two cloaked figures accompany with.

"I felt…" He concluded, closed his eyes, before opens them, shrugged.

"Who is he? Along with those two, it's like…I had seen those cloaks before. So who are they?" He inquired in bewilderment.

A train horn is heard in the distance.

 _"Someone from my past. Someone should not be taken lightly. And as for those two, let's just say, those were working with an organization that made associates with."_ Ozpin answered, gravely serious.

Cut to the other side of the train tracks as the silver-gray train arrives. Its engine has glowing cyan markings, each in the form of two parallel lines with a series of evenly-spaced diagonal lines connecting them.

 **==At Anima; Arrival of Kuroyuri==**

A cracking signed bearing the name 'Kuroyuri' rests against ruins. An upwards pan and several cuts showing the dilapidated village.

Naruto Uzumaki, Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, and Anthony Scepter walk down the road, carrying Qrow Branwen on a stretcher; Ruby and Jaune carries him, and while Naruto and Anthony taken flanking positions for possible Grimm will attack.

After the separation of the group: Naruto & Ruby's group and Ren's group taken both ways such as Qrow is taken to Kuroyuri, and other is heading to the mountains where Mistral lies; until they had finally arrived. They pause and look unhappily around at the desolated village.

"Oh, man…" Jaune said didn't like feel how seeing such devastate village.

"Yeah, Ren wasn't kidding…this place was destroyed." Naruto says confirmed Ren's statement about this village is destroyed.

"I know. Come on. Let's keep going." Anthony said, telling the group cannot stay and focus on Qrow's medication.

Hearing that causes Naruto and the group nod, as the blonde walking ahead, and while Anthony remain in the rear.

With following, they continue forward, and wandered through the village, looking for a place had supplies in process.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" Ruby asked, while looks at the deserted buildings.

"It's…honestly hard to tell." Jaune replied, wasn't sure about any of these buildings have a pharmacy.

Among the ruins is an abandoned bicycle, which Naruto and Anthony felt pity at the sight of the desolated village, meaning that hundreds of souls were died that time.

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Naruto asked, pondered; commented about Ren for not coming here in Kuroyuri. It is no wonder why Ren didn't want to go there, along with Nora.

As Naruto remembers Ren's reluctance of coming to the abandon village, before he gotten his memories about his past, followed by Bonnie who also suspected about Ren's behavior, along with Nora.

"I…I can fell his-no, his and Nora's presence. It seems this was their home." He added.

Ruby looks at Naruto about his suspicious, along with Anthony nod head agreed that accordingly about the connection between Kuroyuri and Ren & Nora. So far, this village itself that concerns Ren for unwillingly to heading there.

"Really?" The red reaper asked, surely at Naruto's statement about Ren's unwillingness for not unwillingness to be here in Kuroyuri; with revelation about Ren and Nora didn't want to come here in this destroyed village here on Anima.

Jaune sighed for there is no use hiding from Ruby, even though that he haven't told her and her team about Ren and Nora's reason.

"Yes, Ruby. This is where Ren and Nora lives in…just like Naruto pointed out." The blonde Knight explained.

"And also Bonnie has as well. She did suspect that those two, were survivors and witness of the Grimm attack. Back at Shion Village, before she did noticed Ren and Nora at the distance where they found a hoofprint of…something that never seen before. And also I notice the same one back when we took separate ways." Anthony added.

Ruby and Jaune was also tensed about Anthony explanation about Bonnie had noticed it by now, and also didn't expecting about they didn't notice a hoofprint been located the group had taken separation.

The four continue on and the image pans away from them to show a withered water-lily on the ground atop a minuscule puddle.

 **==At Kuroyuri, Many Years Ago before its destruction==**

A pretty water-lily in full blood floats on an aqueduct in the town center of Kuroyuri.

With Lie Ren: as a child, looks eagerly at it with a smile.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Kairi – Starts)**

Suddenly, heard of a lightly laugh of a woman (named An Ren) seeing the young boy eager at the lily-pad.

"Why, hello, little Lie. Are we trying to catch a fish?" A woman (An) said amused.

This woman had dusky rose hair held in a bun by a gray band and pink eyes, and wore a long green dress with long sleeves and cutouts on the shoulders, black ballet flats and a pink sash. Which claims to be Lie (Ren)'s mother.

"I've found a flower on the water!" Young Lie Ren reply, pointed at it, looks cheerful.

"Ooh, I see!" She replied understand about what Lie (Ren) had sudden discovery.

Ren rushes over to his other, asked. "Can we take it home and plant it in the garden?"

"Oh no, sweetheart, that flower lives here." His mother reply decline, about the lilypad flower is only grown in the fresh water.

Ren looks down dejectedly and An rubs his head, then she says to her son to cheer his mood up.

"But I'll tell you what you can do." She says, as she took out a Lien card into her sleeve. "Take this Lien and go find something nice for your father's return."

Hearing that, causes Lie (Ren) looks at her mother that kindly giving him some Lien, as gaze follows at the card.

"He's been hunting for quite some time. I bet that the journey's been very tiring, don't you?"

"Yes." Ren replied taking it.

"Do you think you'll know what he wants?" An asked her son for what her father wanted.

"I think…he wants a water flower in the garden!" Lie (Ren) answered, being cheeky.

An was chuckled at her son had answered.

"Why did you have to inherit my sassy?" She reply, gives her son a playful nudge on his bottom.

As Ren turns away on his new mission to find a gift for his father, chuckles. He crosses the planks that serve as a bridge over the aqueduct. An watches him go with a smile.

A wide shot of Kuroyuri shows a prosperous and peaceful town. Ren rushes up to a weapons stand.

"What can I buy with this?" (Lie) Ren asked to the young blacksmith with Lien in hand.

"Hehehe." Young blacksmith chuckles, as he went under his stand. "well, something just your size."

The young blacksmith holds up two wooden toy weapons. One is a sword, reminiscent of Crocea Mors and the other is a hammer reminiscent of Magnhild.

Ren deflates in disappointment at being unable to buy a new weapon for his father.

He next waits in line at the liquor merchant, after the customer left with a drink, as Ren steps forward.

"Sake, please."

The wine merchant gives him a bemused look, and with a sigh, shakes his head in the negative. Ren groans, a little frustrated.

He walks through the open town before stopping to look in a bakery window. There are several treats, including slices of lemon meringue pie, frosted cupcakes, actually cakes with frosted water-lilies atop them, and a shelf of kitten-shaped bread. Ren is happily excited…

"Hey, get back here!"

…but when he hears a voice.

Ren looks around the corner of the bakery, following the sound of a group of kids laughing and mocking. Three boys stand in a semicircle around a dirty looking girl who is crouched on the ground and clutching a loaf of bread. It's young Nora Valkyrie.

"Where'd you get that bread? I didn't see you pay for it, thief!" The Tall Kid spat at the young Nora.

"No, look, it's all moldy!" The Short Kid exclaimed.

"I think she got it from the trash!"

The Medium Boy tried reaching out. "Lemme see!"

Nora bites his finger before he can touch the bread.

"Ah! She bit me!" The Medium Boy cried reeling back.

Tall Boy looks at Medium Boy's hand in horror before Medium Boy pushes Nora backward onto the ground. Nora whimpers for a second but gets up and grabs her bread off the ground. She takes a few more steps back before crouching away again.

"Where'd she come from?"

Ren watches, taking a few uncertain steps forward.

"She's dressed all weird!"

"I bet she's abandoned! Like a dog or something!"

"Does that mean I have rabies?"

All three chuckle meanly. Nora sees Ren getting closer and looks at him with big, blinking eyes. The bullies see her focus has changed to behind them and they turn to look.

Ren panics at having their focus and he turns to run, only to immediately bump into the legs of a person, causes Ren to fall back and looks up at someone is expecting…

"Father?" Ren asked in surprise.

Ren's father (Li Ren), he was tall, with black hair streaked with gray pulled back into a ponytail, a mustache and a goatee. He wore a sleeveless green tailcoat over a long sleeved white shirt, black pants tucked into open-toe sandals, a black sash with a single pouch and an archer's glove on his left hand.

"What is happening here?" Li asked looking at the three bullies.

The three bullies panic and look around, uncertain whether to run yet. Nora, however, sees this as her opening and takes off with her bread. After a beat the bullies decide to run, too.

"Do you wish to run with the rest of them?" Li asked his son with a firm look, gesture at the bullies where they had run.

Ren is standing upright, but he lowers his face in response.

"…No father…"

Li puts his hand on his son's shoulder and lowers to one knee.

"Sometimes the worst action to take…is taking no action at all." He says to his son about his inaction can be worst to take. "Go home. I need to speak with the mayor."

Li leaves, after saying to his son. As Ren watches briefly and turns away thoughtfully.

 **(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Kairi – Ended)**

 **==At Kuroyuri, Present==**

Jaune walks up to Ruby in the ruins of Kuroyuri. Both are looking dejected. Even though that they been look everyone to find a pharmacy or local doctor's office, which they been keep looking for hours of what they could find.

"Nothing…" Jaune said in dejection.

"We should get back to Qrow. While I did send my shadow clones to search everywhere." Naruto said walking, as he mentally added. _'Also, to find what's left of Ren's old home…'_

Qrow Branwen leans against a dead sakura tree, groaning. Though not conscious, he holds a hand over his wound. While Naruto glance at the tree which he guessed what it was, after all that he was admitted about that tree he had recognized.

A wide shot shows Ruby crouched near his legs with Naruto, Anthony, and Jaune standing over them both.

*Ominous roaring in the distance!*

A creature makes a loud noise from off in the distance, causing the group to turn being alert. Jaune's hand immediately goes to his sword and looks around for the source of the noise, along with Anthony and Naruto with the handle of Kuramasaiga on the left side of the belt with his left hand.

"It's far off." Ruby said looking around.

"I know, but Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora are still out there." The blonde knight said.

"Don't forget that there's Ms. Anko and my teammate Bonnie." Anthony added.

"Yeah, but look alive. From what I am sensing, it's coming to us…get ready to strike." Naruto said as he drawn out Kuramasaiga, and then extends into a sword Mode.

Ruby looks at Qrow before standing and approaching Jaune.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said apology, saddened.

"Huh?" Jaune confused, as he turns around to face her, along with Naruto, though she is not looking up.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Naruto wondered what is wrong with Ruby.

"This is all my fault…" Ruby said bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I should have never dragged you guys into this…I mean, I was the one made this choice…"

"You didn't drag us in. we wanted to come." Jaune replied with a little confidence in his tone.

"He's right; Commander Jing did have me, Bonnie, and Raphael to train you and the rest, so you people can face so many tough foes to be encountered in the future. He did never make mistakes." Anthony said agreed with Jaune.

Before Ruby spoke up, gestures at her unconscious uncle Qrow about the last encounter with Tyrian.

"But Jaune and the others didn't know about Tyrian, other than Naruto and the rest, about-"

"Ruby." Jaune cuts Ruby's desperate sentence. "We lost…we nearly lost Pyrrha, along with Penny. And your team, and a way…your sister…"

"He's right, Ruby. But you're still here, despite everything you've lost, everything you could still lose, you 'chose' to come out here." Naruto said to Ruby, as he grab her hands and held them together on his, as his eyes stared at her silvery eyes.

Ruby's cheeks redden, felt warm in his hands, which she felt safe in his hands.

"It's true Ruby, Commander Jing did prepared this for anything, you told him that your decision. But it's not your fault for have us coming here. You forget that we're your instructors, we train you and we did make you stronger, so you are ready to facing tough challenges." Anthony stated.

"Yeah, true, and…" The blonde fox ninja said in agreed, as he sighed in disappointed at himself. "I should have recommended 5 Antidotes, instead of 3, that Sister Sakuya had made it… Anyway, Ruby, you did make a difference, it's not your entire fault for had Jaune and the others coming along with you, they did wanted to go with you. You give them the Will to 'move forward'."

"Naruto's right. Because you felt like you could make a difference." Jaune concluded, saying to Ruby.

Ruby lifts her head and looks at them, as Jaune continues.

"You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow." Jaune said to Ruby, as he put his hand on her shoulder while Naruto held her hands.

"Jaune is right, you did give them courage. But did you remember I told you when we were at Beacon Academy in Day one? I'll tell you: 'Those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends or teammates are worse than scum'." Naruto said to Ruby, explanation that getting her to refreshed her memory.

Ruby was disbelief, after her sadness is fade away, about she had recall back at Beacon when the first day as a Leader of Team RWBY.

Turns out, she cannot abandon her friends of the motto that Naruto had said, otherwise, she will regret for doing so. As she looks at Naruto, along with Jaune and Anthony, as she smiles at them, grateful, and they smiles back.

 **==At Kuroyuri, Many Years Ago before Now==**

 **(RWBY OST - Score: Kuroyuri (2:54-4:47) – Starts)**

Set to ominous music, the scene changes to a framed picture of the Ren family. Young Ren is sleeping until…

*Unknown Grimm roaring!*

…the sound of Grimm awakens him, as until his mother rushes in entered her son's room.

"Lie, get up. We have to go!" An exclaims.

"Mother?" Ren responded feeling tired and uncertain.

"Now, right now, okay? Let's go!" An reply, seriously, grab his arm and pulling him up.

In the kitchen beyond Ren's bedroom, the outer door bursts inward as a heavily-breathing Li enters, who is armed with a bow and carried a quiver of arrows to use in conjunction.

"Li!" An exclaims, startled at her husband sudden hurry.

"An, what are you doing?! We need to hurry!" Li reply, expecting her wife and son still in the house, for didn't run away.

"We can go to the safehouse!" An said being frantic.

"No. I saw the beast." Li reply, shook his head to his wife, for not going to the safehouse. "We need a Huntsman. And you two need to leave."

"What?" His wife exclaims, didn't understand why her husband is saying.

*An Unknown Grimm roars!*

The creature sounds, loud and ominous, causing all three to look up at the ceiling and walls in alarm.

"Mother…?" Ren says to his mother, looked terrified.

An gets down to her knees to make eye contact with Ren.

"It's OK, darling. Everything's OK."

*Unknown Grimm roaring!*

The roof breaks above her head and the screen cuts to black. Crashing and a faint scream can be heard.

They are soon followed by the muffled screams of many and loud footsteps accompanied by Li's heavy breathing.

Ren comes to gradually, held by his running father. Bits of flaming sparks speckle the air.

"Father? What…Where's Mother?" He asked his father about what happen to his mother.

Li is bleeding profusely from above his left eye. A woman nearby screams.

"What's going on?! Where is Mother?!" Ren asked with tears falling from his eyes, didn't understand about the situation he was in.

Villagers run in a panic, and black specks of ash float with the sparks. A rumble caused the ground to shake and Li falls, dropping Ren and landing on his back.

"Father!"

Everyone runs past them as Li pushes himself up slightly.

"Lie, you have to run…" Li said weakly, telling his son to run for his life.

Ren moves to his father.

"No. Don't. Please. Get up!" He said refuse and convinced to his father for not leave him, after realized what happen to his mother.

*Unknown Grimm Roaring!*

He looks up when he hears the Grimm roaring noise again. Behind them, people run while slowing flowed by the silhouetted image in a cloud of smoke. It is a horse-shape creature with a human torso (the Nuckelavee) glowing out if its back.

"Listen to me, son." Li said to his son, smiled a little. "You have to be brave now. Do you understand?"

His father will give his fate to his son with conviction, so far, he will be one will avenge everyone on Kuroyuri.

"No, please. Please, I can't!" Ren reply, shakes his head, didn't want to leave his father's side, which he was too afraid.

Li withdraws a curved knife from its sheath on his hip.

"Yes, you can!" He responded, put the knife in Ren's hand and pushes him away before falling back with a groan, Ren looks at the knife.

"Take action, son…"

Ren looks at his father, as Li getting to his feet holding his chest, and then looks down at his son.

"Your mother and I love you."

Ren was gripped the knife tighter and fighting tears.

"Father…" He spoke up.

The creature (Nuckelavee) stomps on the ground behind them.

"Go!" Li cough, turns and readies his bow, and then take out an arrow on his quicker.

He notches an arrow and pulls it back.

"Run!" He shouts at his son one more time as he releases the arrow.

Ren runs, and Li lets loose arrow after arrow at the towering Grimm.

With a battle roar for Li launched the last arrow.

 **(RWBY OST - Score: Kuroyuri (2:54-4:47) – Ended)**

Under an arch and jumping sideways down to a landing beside some steps, Ren crouches, panicking.

*Nevermores screeching*

The cries of Nevermores overhead cause him to look up. He hears sobbing from across the way and discovers Young Nora crouching beneath a building.

 **(RWBY OST - Score: Kuroyuri (4:48-6:31) – Started)**

A Nevermore flaps loudly and lands on the roof of a building near to the girl. It lets out a loud, dangerous cry.

The creature (Nuckelavee) stomps through the center of town releasing its own roar.

Ren realizes that his father is now dead and cries in sadness.

Behind him, the waterlily for the aqueduct floats untarnished. There's another Nevermore cry as Ren continues to sob. He stills and Aura shimmers over him, graying out his appearance.

Ren lets out a calm breath as color returns.

The next shot is of him running toward Nora, and he moves under the building to where she is.

"Hey!" Ren calls out to the girl (young Nora), putting his hand on her shoulder.

Young Nora gasps but calms when she sees that she's not been found by anything intending her harm.

"We have to be brave." Ren told her for not to worry.

*Nevermore screeches*

The Nevermore cries above them, leaning down its head closer to the ground.

Nora whimpers and then throws her arms around Ren. His eyes and arms go wide before he accepts in. Putting his arms around her the shimmer happens again and both of them lose the color vivacity in their appearance.

The Nevermore, now shown to be dangerously close to where the two children crouch, turns its head and lets out a confused cry.

Smoke rises from its body as it turns and cries again before launching into the air. Color returns to the two children and the sounds of heavy steps are nearby.

Ren watches the creature, the Nuckelavee come closer. Nora turns and together they watch and wait as it pauses next to where they hide before moving on.

"I'm scared…" Nora said terrified.

"Me, too." Ren replied.

The scene pulls back to show the wooden hammer on the ground. Ren moves to retrieve it but Nora clutches his arm, afraid."

"It's okay." Ren said trying to reassure her.

 **(Violin Cover of "Boop" plays)**

With another whimper, Nora lets him go and watches big eyes as he moves away. Ren grabs the wooden hammer and returns to her.

"We'll keep each other safe…forever." Ren said with the fear in him disappearing.

He offers her the hammer. She looks down at it, clearly emotional before she takes it from him.

"What's your name?" He asked her name.

"Nora." She reply, smiled introduces.

"My name's Lie Ren." He introduce, smiles at her, blinking.

 **(RWBY OST - Score: Kuroyuri (4:48-6:31) – Ended)**

 **==At Kuroyuri, Present; With Ren and the Group==**

Wind blows with the whistling note of high altitude as present-day Ren walks a stony ledge. Before him is more of the mountain, with a cave just ahead.

"We never get the easy path, do we?" Ren asked Nora, as she puts her hands behind her head.

"Easy's no fun anyway." She replied, as she drops her hands and turns to him. "You okay?"

"Mmm…" Ren nods, and concludes. "And you? How about you Pyrrha? Ms. Anko? Bonnie?"

"I am doing alright, Ren." Pyrrha answered, smiling a bit.

"Same here, I'm doing damn well. Trust me, kid, I wasn't 'that' tired from climbing a mountain, and being a kunoichi that is. It was easy to climb." Anko concluded.

"I am well too, Ren. And thank you for your concern." Bonnie replied.

"I've got you here, don't I?" Nora inquired looking in the cave.

"Come on." Nora said gesturing with her hand as she moves forward. "There's more than one way up a mountain."

Ren watches her for a beat before smiling. Thunder rumbles and Ren loses the smile, turning to look up at the sky, as Pyrrha passes him and while Anko was besides him, survey the area, ignoring the sound of thunder struck.

"Hey!"

Hearing Nora was calling out, gotten Ren attention, along with Anko.

"There's wind blowing out of this cave!" Nora informed, pointed her finger at the cave, and as Pyrrha and Bonnie was already there with her.

Shown from inside the cave, Ren catches up to Nora, Bonnie and Pyrrha, along with Anko.

"Think it might lead to the peak?" Pyrrha asked the group.

"I suppose there's only one way to find-ah!"

He cuts off as a large piece of fabric abruptly blows out from the cave and covers his face. Nora giggles, covering her mouth with her hands, as Ren frees himself. Pyrrha and Anko themselves struggled not to laugh, and Bonnie keeps her emotion for seeing a amusing scene for Ren's unluckiness.

"Yes, yes. Very funny." Ren said playfully rolls his eyes.

He looks down at the mark fabric in his hands and goes still, while Bonnie eyebrows rose at the sight of the symbol on the fabric, and Anko frowns at Ren's body language. Nora lowers her hands and steps closer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Ren shows the others a fabric with purple Aster tatarius flower.

"This is the symbol for Shion Village." Ren informed, recognized the symbol on his hands. Which Bonnie's case about she replace Ren's unluckiness, into luckiness for seeing that he gotten a clue.

"Shion? But that's…that's the village where we found the Huntsman." Nora said in disbelief, as she gesture at the direction where Shion Village was. "It's weeks away from here!"

"Ren, give me that!" Bonnie says, as Ren hands a fabric to her, as he examines the flag. "It's still fresh; I agreed with Nora, this one is still new about weeks. Knowing the condition of this flag about how long it will turn into old and tattered."

"She's right. Turns out that there is something or someone had taken it as a trophy." Anko concluded.

Hearing that, Ren took a final glance at the flag's symbol and quickly runs into the cave for investigate.

"Ren?! Wait!" Nora and Pyrrha called in unison.

"You and Ren were survivors of Kuroyuri, don't you?" Bonnie said realized at the two.

Ren stops once he is far enough into the cave to have a good look at what's there. Nora catches up to him and becomes alarmed at what she sees. Before Anko, Bonnie, and Pyrrha were following, gotten the same reaction, sans Pyrrha had her mouth covered with her hand? Witness of what she had seen in her eyes…

"Oh my gosh…" Nora said feeling dread coming upon her.

In the spacious area, weapons speckle every place you can look. Swords, axes and staffs are all either propped up or on the ground. By judging its condition of these weapons, they weren't rusted, which they are still new, and also black ooze spatters around the area.

Ren moves in and picks up a familiar arrow. He studies it while Nora approaches just behind him. While before Bonnie picks up a unbroken sword, along with Anko who took a closer look at the black ooze, informs the others that was Grimm's blood.

As she looks he also sees what's on the ground…is the Nuckelavee hoofprint. It is pointed toward another opening on the opposite end of the cave.

Several trees are outside this opening, just below. One at a time, moving away from the cave where Ren can be soon looking out, the tress shake.

Ren shaking his head, feeling dread at the sight of something heading at the direction.

"No…" Ren muttered in rising trepidation.

"What's going…?" Pyrrha stops, before she could say, seeing where Nora and Ren saw. "…Oh my."

"Something is…heading towards where Naruto, Ruby, and the others are." Bonnie spoke up at the bird's view.

Before the group of teens, plus Anko are the shaking tress and the abandoned village of Kuroyuri.

Nora takes his hand and he returns the grip before the scene cuts black.

*The Nuckelavee Grimm roars!*

…The Nuckelavee roars.

 **==OVA==**

Athrun Dengel was starting to wanders around for a bit, after taken care of powerful Grimm, trying to find out where to go next, which Athrun decide to going on foot instead of his bike, he had pockets his ride, so which it is easy to take to getting to his next destination.

"I swear…where am I supposed to go now? I mean, if I continue this shit. But now, I needed to get going to Mistral about now." He muttered.

*Faint train engine: chugga chugga*

Right when Athrun said this, he heard a train from a distance.

"Huh, a train?" Athrun said while looking around. After looking for a bit, he finally saw a train. "Wow…that was quite convenient. Guess I should follow it. After all, if that train leads to Mistral? Then it's my lucky day. And looks like my job here on this is over; and I am so ready to kickass!"

Once Athrun had said this, he preceded to dash towards the train, by uses his Lorcan AI: Speed Mode. After he was getting closer enough, he jumped towards one of the tain's connectors.

 **==In the Train Car==**

Now on the train, Athrun entered through one of the door, as he taken off his helmet and lets out a sighed in refreshment.

"Ah…now I can finally some rest." Athrun said in relief, while walking to one of the seats.

After walking for a bit, Athrun decided to sit with one specific person. This person was none other than Oscar, who has Ozpin inside his head; which he was unknown to Athrun.

"Hey…uh…is someone sitting here?" Athrun asked, gestures at the empty space.

"No, not at all…" Oscar replied.

"Mind if I sit here?" Athrun asked Oscar.

"Sure. Why not?" Oscar said, insisted.

Once Athrun had seated on the opposite side of the seats, as he places his helmet on the top of the table, and took out a half most of the Granola Bar he had, and took a huge munch into it, with great appetite.

 **(AN: I checked the Final Episode of RWBY Vol. 4 about Oscar was board a train had tables with seats.)**

"So, kid, what are you heading?" Athrun asked, while he finished the rest of the bar, and then taking out a bottle of water and drinks it up, as he lets out a sigh for refreshing.

"Um…Mistral." Oscar responds, shrugged.

"Ah, looks like luck never fails, I'm heading there too." Athrun said relief as he leaning his back on his chair, arms crossed, as he closed his eyes. "Just wake me up until we're arrived…"

"Uh, sure…" Oscar replied, which felt awkward at the armored teleporter.

So with that, Athrun is drift himself into slumber.

"Um…who is that guy?" Oscar muttered asked Ozpin in his head.

 _"Let's just say…he's an interesting young man. But don't judge him by the way he acts. for he is quite a formidable fighter. I must admit for seeing wearing something new like his father."_ Ozpin respond, explains to Oscar about Athrun's skills.

"Alright…I'll remember that." Oscar responds, understanding.

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

With a battle roar for Li launched the last arrow.

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo KURAU!" Li exclaims, launched his last arrow at the Nuckelavee.

"…" Nuckelavee silent obviously, at incoming arrow straight at it.

*Ting!*

The Nuckelavee Grimm took out a familiar katana sword with glowing green edging that deflects an arrow.

"…" Li dumbfounded (O_O) at the shoot was failed…

 **(Ended)**

 **(AN: Based from the iFunny image created** **by** **Neopolitan** **.** **)**

ifunny.  
co/fun/BzDiv9QZ4

* * *

The tenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

This is Chapter 10. Boy, I'd finished this story quicker. So far, that I did finished about a day or so. It was a relief that I wasn't slacking off, if you ask me. And surely that, I will be prepared to update for now…

So far, I will take another break for prepared for 2 more chapters of this arc. And then I'm starting to created a Pre-Vol.5 chapters which before going to meeting Leonheart, which I won't spoil it, which his appearance were remain unannounced, of course, Headmaster Leonheart is appeared to be being a Lion Faunus or Human.

So far, it is best to find out soon, once I will prepare to get started.

~~~M~~~

Qrow's condition gets worst, which Naruto surely needed 5 antidotes for his journey along with way, so don't worry, most of the group at Vale will bringing supplies of medication such as Sakura's special antidote.

So far, during the last chapter about Shikamaru and the rest were at Vale for urgent discussion regarding the relics what Salem was after. And I know I would had Hinata's team, which she has a powerful dojutsu that compare to Mangekyo Sharingan.

After all, if I would have take Team KAIT, because they are the best choice because of Choji's muscles able to turned into a giant for facing a powerful Grimm.

~~~M~~~

Now Ren's past reveal, which it was before he had first meet Nora on his eyes when he was a kid, before Kuroyuri's destruction, that is why Ren was afraid before became brave thank to his father's conviction. Which it was the reason why he was unwillingly not to go to his former home village that it was destroyed.

Well, having RenNora is surely are a interesting couple, they weren't 'together-together'.

~~~M~~~

A Nuckelavee, that wasn't expecting such a Dangerous Grimm. Damn, that's why that hoofprint was the same Grimm that destroyed Shion Village. And let's hope that Ren and the group had saw its coming way where Naruto, Ruby, and the others are.

And hope that they will be made it in time.

Naruto won't use his highest-level attacks such as Bijuu Mode and his Nine-tails form, which he will be using high-level ones such as Rasengan and Wind-imbued one. If I used the Sage Mode, so it will be taken an advantage for facing such powerful Grimm.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I decide to have Kisame and Deidara accompany with Hazel for meeting with the White Fang's High Leader. Of course, as members of Akatsuki which Pein had simply volunteered to going to met up with Sienna Khan.

I had difficulty about selecting two members of Akatsuki to attend the meeting.

Well, the next season that if the White Fang were witnessed about two members of Akatsuki's strength, and also surprised for seeing Kisame's sudden appearance about being a humanoid shark.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Progress…

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 29+ favorite(s) and 24+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Taken Control!'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/2/2017/1:55am

 **Finished** : 10/3/2017/11:03pm

 **Published:** 10/7/2017/12:00am - 1:08am (Late, again)


	11. A: Taken Control!

**Chapter 11:** Taken Control!; Choices Had Made, and Encounter of Nuckelavee

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Following the separation of Team RNNJR along with Naruto, Anko, and two members of SABR (Saber), Anthony and Bonnie. Ren and the group discovered shattered weapons that lay around cause by a single Grimm that Ren had described.

Until Ren's group had see something that where Naruto & Ruby's group was on Luroyuri. So far, they needed to get to them first, before 'it' does…

Now, a domain of a certain 'Dark Queen', was training Cinder Fall with her Fall Maiden Powers. And so far, until a certain scorpion had reported about his task, which of course that his quest wasn't too unpleasant.

Now, back at Atlas, after the preformed weapon's test, demonstrate to the companies on Vale, so far, which the liberation that declared. Which of course that a certain CEO which after the last contact from his company about losing numbers…so far, until learned about on Mistral regarding the OLDER Ice Queen.

Next is when the certain blonde monkey will awake from his injuries from the last encountered the chameleon Faunus, so far, which until the father of a certain black cat had told them about something regarding Adam Taurus' fraction was attend.

And now, for Team RNNJR plus Naruto, Anko, Anthony and Bonnie had encountered a…a dangerous Grimm to faced…and so far, which they will prepared for anything as possible.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 11 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Ren and Nora saw the same Grimm that attack Kuroyuri when they were kids, along with their group that they know about what they were unwillingly to going there. Even though according to Ren's father Li about the town needs a Huntsman to deal with it. Which so far, they will be prepared as possible.

The last chapter about having a Omake about it is based from Overwatch that I'd notice the similar image of Li Ren and Hanzo Shimura, which of course that being archers. Love the way Rooster Teeth had coming up with, and also the iFunny that created between Li and Nuckelavee.

One last chapter for Vol.4 for this arc, it will be up against a Nuckelavee Grimm that ever encountered. And hope that they will.

And also I will created a Pre-Vol.5 Chapter for this, just like the Season 1-3 story. Which it will be consists of 1, or 2, or less chapters to be working on while new episodes will be coming up.

So far Vol.5 is coming, and surely that this is will be excited to see…

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, I decide to make an omake from iFunny. Which this will be a story version of the image, true, it was hilarious. So far Li had failed to struck the Nuckelavee when it took out Genji's Ryu-ichimonji, without the hit, but only its blade.

And thank you for compliment of last chapter.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, facing a dangerous Grimm has come…well, it will, if that Nuckelavee will be facing Naruto as the Nine-tail fox.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

10/5/2017/7:45am – Yesterday, in Oct. 4, my grandmother's birthday which being a spirit, hope that I greet her…well, hope that I'll take my time for going there soon…next time.

The next part was…Ruby Rose's birthday? The next episode of RWBY Chibi is upcoming Halloween, which consists after I finished 'Monsters of Rock'; 'Steals and Wheels', 'The Fixer', and 'The Mystery Bunch'.

October 30 was Ruby's Birthday. And I wasn't expecting about that it was officially when the Writer, Luna Miles confirmed it. So far, which she was turning 16 or 17 that would mean that she almost reach her complete teenage hood.

10/9/2017/5:31am – During the Zero Hour chapter on SSGN, I did using Jegan mobile suits, which they were just counterattack units for wipe out Grimm, which I research about Jegan was meant for space combat.

Which of course, it was GMs. Those are the only mobile suit unit, which I'd notice I check in StarCraft Mod itself. If it is possible for recommend those mobile suits with variants of GMs, such as Aqua and previous models. I will use them for sure that relates to the StarCraft for sure. As for the non-energy weapon such as GM bull-pup machine guns, it is similar to Gauss rifles.

So far, hope the world of Remnant will react for seeing new models will be deployed soon. Before the Jegans will be transferred and switched with GMs.

And I will need time to update some interesting mobile suits on UC. Astrays and Murasame is the best choice of mass-produced mobile suits is the still the best choice for the Heaven Federation.

Well, newest mobile suits from the previous models where develop from on 'Laplace's Box' Arc, that might be interesting than Neo Zeon Mobile suits besides the Remnants.

10/10/2017/7:39pm – New trailer for Vol. 5 has updated:

Seems that Salem informed Cinder about the White Fang have been promised a destroyed Haven Academy once her objectives are met.

Ilia have warns Blake to escape Menagerie instead of implementing her plan.

Yang is back in action and punches someone in the mouth and says that she was looking for someone.

Team RNJR and Qrow look over the city of Mistral, so, Mistral is an Asian-style city, while Professor Lionheart that made sudden appearance, which he states the difficulty of a task and how they get one shot at it.

So, Sienna Khan was a female high leader of the White Fang, I was expecting for making her appearance. Until Adam stated that Faunus are superior to humans, heh, what a joke.

Qrow states that his sister Raven is in possession of the Spring Maiden. That would mean that mean that she and her band of bandits found her.

Lastly, Oscar Pine meeting team RNJR, so far, unknown to them, Ozpin was in his head for sure.

10/10/2017/9:12pm – The next part was, I had some characters such as the rest of Sun's team, Team SSSN, not to mention Utakata, Team HRNY, and FRHY was also there? You see, they got back from the wiping out some Grimm and helping rebuilding Vale.

So, they will be expecting, as of Vance, C. Naruto, Exel, and Rapheal, they will be regrouping soon. I forgotten the rest of members of Team KALM, so which they will be accompanying for going there.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
['Nano-communication'] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

"There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent."

— Lao Tzu (Laozi)

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Salem's Domain, Unknown Location==**

An arcing slash of fire moves across the black screen, quickly followed by another. There is a brief beat before two more fiery arcs slash across the screen. An irregular circle of flame bursts outward from the center, revealing behind the black a panting Cinder Fall, heavily breathing.

She is in a large, empty room. Behind her is a darkened arched hallway. On either side of the arch, the walls of the room have a low ledge the bear several burning white candles.

Four Beowolves approach Cinder, moving in a semicircle formation. Cinder swings her left arm at them, sending another slash of fire. It cuts through the middle of all four Grimm and they disintegrate away.

Cinder pants again, still upright yet taking a breather. She does not get long, as heavy footsteps approach from her left. She gasps and looks in their direction. A Beringel leaps into the air, ready to deliver a blow to her with its fist. Cinder, however, pulls back her right arm and pushes a ball of flame right at it. It, too, disintegrates.

As its body disappears, Cinder falls to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Enough." Salem commands, as she walks forward while Cinder continues to struggle for normal breathing. "I thought you were the girl who wanted power. Did you lie to me?"

Cinder winces on the force of Salem's question before looking upward. Turning to face Salem, Cinder clearly shakes her head in the negative. Which she did trained under Salem's guidance is using her Fall Maiden powers against Grimm.

Salem narrows her eyes, suggested to Cinder.

"Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers, you must-"

*Heavy Door opens*

Salem is cut off by the sound of heavy doors opening.

*Tyrian's whimpering*

On the opposite end of the stone hall, a sobbing Tyrian Callows enters. Noticing his chest gotten a serious scar that cause by Naruto's black chakra-chip that burns him within because of fox's corrupted chakra, and also his abdomen itself also caused by Naruto's Rasengan.

 **(Edit: 10/15/2017/11:48am – Due to the 'Punished' chapter about I had forgotten about Tyrian's condition.)**

He falls to his knees once in the room, both hands flat on the floor and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized softly raising his hand to his chin. "She'll forgive me."

"Pleeeease. Forgive me…" Tyrian bows again on the last words.

"Tyrian!"

She stands before him. He raises his body but remains sitting on his legs while Cinder rises from the stone floor behind Salem. Salem held out her arm imperially.

"Your task…were you successful?" She asked about Tyrian's progress.

"N-no." Tyrian reply, bowed his head in shame.

Cinder's eye widens at Tyrian's task, was a total failure. Salem also looks surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking away. Cinder watches their leader for her further reaction without looking at Tyrian.

"But-but hope is not lost!" Tyrian says looks up at her leader defending his failure.

"My tail, my stinger…I-I poisoned him, Qrow!" Tyrian concluded, pleaded with hope, tried to begged her and turning his body to remain facing Salem. "Hehehe. He would not be a nuisance to you any longer, no…no longer. I've done that…H-H-Have I done well? Have I pleased you?"

 **(AN: Same way as** **Chapter 55:** **Meeting; Part 2** **in SSGN for gotten the FULL transcript. And also the 'Fall' Chapter in Season 3. Of course, I had gotten right when I'd watch it and write it down to read its caption.)**

Hearing from Tyrian informed about poisoned Qrow Branwen, which made Salem wasn't too pleased at Tyrian for not returning with Ruby Rose.

"The last eye is blinded…" Salem stated, turn her head at the side, looked displeased, before turn her head straight as she stops, as she turn her head over her shoulder at fearful Tyrian.

"…you disappoint me." She finished, as she leaves.

Hearing that, Tyrian was disbelief about he had disappointed 'His Majesty' for his failure, even poisoned Qrow wasn't the best option.

That lets Tyrian falls forward, wailing.

*Tyrian sobbing loudly*

A Beowolf approaches, all focused on Tyrian's negative emotions. It ignores Cinder and leaps upon him.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Tyrian lets out an angrily roars that sends it away with a single blow with his tail without his stinger and it lands on its back.

 **(AN: I managed to catching the scene where Tyrian had struck the Grimm into the side with his tail.)**

*Tyrian sobbing loudly*

Still wailing, Tyrian opens his weapons and leaps atop the Beowolf. He slashes at it repeatedly, tears streaming down his face; even though with his failures that causes him to lose his mind while butchered the Beowolf.

*Tyrian grunts*

Then it turns grunts Tyrian keeps slashing at Beowolf, while tears still flowing.

*Tyrian laughing psychotically*

His wails gradually turn into laughter as he vents his grief into the butchering of the Grimm.

Cinder watches, horrified. Which didn't expecting that Tyrian had lost his mind for failed his task with grief.

 **==With Salem==**

As Salem left the chambers, as she glance at Sasori, still had his Hiroku puppet, who stood in front of the entrance, when decide to wait for her after Tyrian had reported her for his failures. Surely that in his case about he was completely impatient.

"So…?" She asked about Sasori's task.

"I did report to Leader about the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki, My lady. He's strong, it's been months that he had trained to become what he is now the threat to you. So far, we weren't expecting that he would become like this. And also he is the one injures Tyrian." Sasori reported.

"I see…" Salem replies understatement; which of course Tyrian's chest was severed by Naruto Uzumaki's attacks that within the results. "Please speak about Naruto Uzumaki's abilities?"

 **(Edit: 10/15/2017/11:50am – Another statement about the discussion between Sasori and Salem.)**

Sasori nod his head understand, as he started to tell Salem everything about his battle with the young Uzumaki with his Faunus set. And somehow he had gotten his new sword form(s) according that the report of Emerald and Mercury, which it is now completely outdated information.

Salem was remarked about the young Uzumaki's new development, and so far, knowing that he had becoming more powerful and also a suitable threat to her ambition. Which of course that she didn't want to get underestimated by a person's potential. So knowing that he keeping his skills remain hidden.

As for the cohorts, knowing that they had keeping their skills remains hidden for time being which without any of the individuals gets underestimated. Which, of course, with the same results, which according to her Seer about the group the young Uzumaki had, knowing that the rest were scattered around Remnant.

So far, they will be more thorns on the side will disrupted her ambition.

"Interesting…" Salem said, looked pleased at Sasori's sudden information. "I will see to it, Watts will return once he finished his information gathering about those individuals, if I will have Cinder finished her training with the Fall Maiden powers. And hope that this cooperation with Akatsuki is surely will be most pleases me."

"True, and I will prepared to create a new tail for Tyrian, when I'd notify Lord Pein, I know his failures that disappoints you for unable to captured Ruby Rose. So far, he will still useful to you." Sasori stated. "So far, his 'poison' wasn't enough to kill Qrow Branwen, but mine is special, it is even better than a normal poison."

Hearing that, causes Salem hummed at Sasori about his poison that wasn't compare to Tyrian's, on her option; knowing the S-rank Missin-Nin and the former Sand-nin's special poison is man-made by the master puppeteer. Which this poison itself can kill a victim in three days suffering, so far, knowing that any doctors didn't decipher the poison of how to cure it, within days. Which of course, that poison of his is quite useful for her own fraction that fascinates her.

"I see…very well, and informed Tyrian for he will not disappoint me…again." Salem says to Sasori about Tyrian's failures. "…And it won't be a second chance."

"Very well, Lady Salem…and we are grateful for this form alliance." Sasori replied, and so with that, he leaves.

Salem smiles evilly, and eyes glowing for how this event surely be interesting…

 **==At Patch; with Yang==**

 **(Transformers 4 OST - Score: Decisions – Shift/Starts)**

Outside of her home on Patch, Yang Xiao Long spray paints her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets bright yellow. As she pick up the half of her Ember Celica, and wore it on her right arm, and suddenly a Dark Gauntlet is manifest, which suddenly both the right part of Ember Celica and the Dark Gauntlet had integrated it to have its own upgrade.

Which now her new formed of the combination of Ember Celica and Dark Gauntlet, which its black gray clawed-glove part and also her entire arm which reach into her elbow, and with red-linings on it.

Yang smiles at her combine gauntlet, as the flash of black light with red lining engulf her arm which reverts into the part of inactive form of Ember Celica, and also an additional had the same decorated markings as the Dark Gauntlet.

 **==At Patch; Tool Shed==**

She goes into a tool shed with her gauntlet arm is wore, gaze at the tarp was covered something that what Yang was refer. As Yang had approaches it, and takes the tarp that had been covering her motorcycle, Bumblebee, off.

"I don't remember saying you were ready."

Hearing her father's voice, Taiyang Xiao Long is leaning against the frame of the open shed door, arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna try and stop me?" Yang inquired without turning to her father, smiled.

Taiyang chuckles, and replied.

"No. I think I'm still too sore after our last fight." He said, as he places his right hand into his left shoulder, felt sore from his last spar, before he move his hand away. "I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter… And, I've also got a question for you."

Yang turns around ready to answer Taiyang's inquiry.

"Where are you going?"

Yang arched an eyebrow at the question of her father.

"What do you mean?" She says, wondered.

And as Taiyang had moves into the shed, approaching his daughter, and spoke up.

"Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days."

Taiyang's expression turned into saddened, and continued.

"I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore."

Yang had heard her father's statement about how she wanted to see her mother, Raven.

"And we both read the note, when you came back home with it. We know your sister's headed to Mistral. Also, your friends back at Vale were prepared to depart to Haven." He concluded.

Hearing that, Yang looks away at her Bumblebee, which of course that if her father was asking for her choice.

"So, where you going?" Taiyang finished.

Yang looks down at the tarp as Taiyang makes his point. She remain gazing down for another couple of beats before looking up at her father.

Her eyes narrow in determination, her decision is made…

 **(Transformers 4 OST - Score: Decisions – Ended)**

 **==At Oceans of Remnant; with Weiss, Nighttime==**

"We're heading to Menagerie in no time, Weiss. And hope that we'll get to meet up with Gaara, Blake, and the others." Mari informed.

Instead of their personal VTOL, besides Viking-class assault walker/fighter, or Banshee-class, but also Mari was pilot a one of the most mobile suit class model, besides the Limited-class: Gundam-class. Which Mari is earned the right to pilot a highest class mobile suit? Which the cockpit design itself is 360, so which gain the pilot view in full view of the surroundings.

Weiss was seating at the smaller seat meant for passengers that beside Mari pilot her mobile suit, and also she was strapped in a seat belt for safety, and also the speed itself, which she cannot handle such force, which achieve a breathing mask to be encase.

On Weiss' case, she was completely fascinated about how the Gundam-type mobile suit was. She was intimidated at first because of the way it looked, and also entering a cockpit of the mobile suit.

According to Mari? Her Mobile Suit class is ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. According to her, it is a Prototype Transformable Assault Aerial Mobile Suit, which it is still a prototype stage. Which that travels to Menagerie? Uses its Mobile Armor Mode that turns into a jet with Highly Aerodynamic, so getting there in high speed is no trouble instead of taken a boat.

According that Jing had able to gain a 'Gundam Restoration Program', which it was a major reconstructive program dedicated to restoration of all Gundam-class mobiles, along with other mobile suit prototypes such as MSN-991A1 Delta Plus, based from Delta Gundam. **(1)**

The Gundam-class and other mobile suit prototypes, along with Limited production, which those who developed from such as MSN-06S Sinanju, followed by from Stein, and then developed from MSN-04 Sazabi and RX-93 ν (Nu) Gundam.

 **(AN: Just like Pacific Rim that had the Mark III Restoration Program that restored Gipsy Danger.)**

Once all the mobile suit models were completely restored, and its remain stand-by for new pilot will be chosen to be operate, which prepared for upgrading, which the cockpit is replace with 360 and the controls were remain the same as before.

"So, what did you think, Weiss?" Mari asked, as she keeping the controls of her personal mobile suit steady.

"It was amazing, I never thought the Order had something like…this! I mean, Atlas Military will be SO jealous such as General Ironwood had seeing such a powerful machine, and also its system. He did witnessed it in battle that those Jegans and Murasames, right?" Weiss replied.

"Yeah, it surely does when Commander Jing had gathered most of the mobile suits that when he had formed a 'Gundam-type Restoration Program', before he was obsessed with mass-produced ones, he did have his workers to rebuild and fix all the other models to be revived. Surely that if each chosen individual will select a model; like I had had selected the Saviour Gundam. And while he had…other special case for his own mobile suits." Mari explained.

"And such as?" Weiss asked curiously bout Jing's own mobile suit(s).

"Don't spoil too much, Weiss. It is the best model that Grand Marshal had piloted besides the Titans." Mari answered.

"I see…and also, it was fast how it goes. And surely that if we can get to Menagerie in no time." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will get there." Mari replied.

Before they continue heading towards to Menagerie, until an incoming transmission from unknown source.

"Well, let's like my contact had gotten word that seems Ironwood meeting up with your old man." Mari informed.

"Really?" Weiss frowned, hearing about Mari gotten contacts at her home mansion.

"Yeah, and I hope that it's important." Mari replies, as she pressed the button of the transmission to be answered. "So, is it Ironwood made another argument with Jacques?"

["Yes, ma'am. It is best that you and my best friend who got you on-board to hear of this…"]

Hearing that, that causes Weiss' eyes widen for sudden voice that she had recognized.

"C-Cissnei?"

 **==At Solitas, Atlas; Earlier, Schnee Manor, Nighttime==**

*Glass crashed!*

Cisseni was lending against the side of the door of Jacques Schnee's office. When she hears a glass crashed followed by the rising voice of James Ironwood.

"You need to control yourself!" The Atlas General shouts.

"You're talking about me about control? Do you even hear what you're saying?" Jacques says in fury. "That so-called 'FrostCorp' had ruined everything about the new technology and give World of Remnant everything that they had! Not to mention that 'redhead boy' manage to extract Dust on the deserts of Vacuo without difficulty according to my employers!"

Hearing that, it was evident that James and Jacques were arguing.

"I am basing everything on my report from YOUR daughter. And also Gaara Sabaku had discuss with me during I went to Vale lately, so he will contact me about agreement for having Dust trade." The general states firmly.

"A daughter you stole! And you mean that 'brat' had the daughter HE Stole!" Jacques yells, outrages.

"Oh, we are NOT getting into that again!" James countered.

"Oh yes, we have far more pressing to discuss, starting with your apparent lunacy! Even you just met 'him'?! It's pretty obvious about what is your private discussion with Sabaku brat is getting in the way of your decision making!"

"Jacques!" Ironwood snarled, shouted at the man who was in denial.

With Cissenei keeps closer to overhear more about the discussion.

The scene changes to an overhead view inside Jacques' study. He is seated at his desk while Ironwood has both hands onto it, leaning over him from the other side. Which they are still arguing with each other, and while Jacques wasn't budge from Ironwood's upsetting outbursts.

Ironwood sighs heavily, and spoke up. "Winter is one of my best. If she's telling me there's a threat in Mistral then I am not going to take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and Dust trades. SOMEONE is about to make a play and I do not trust Leo to stop them."

With Cissnei was outside at Jacques' study, keeps eavesdrops the discussion about Winter who she was at Mistral, learning that there will be war is about to break out, and also there is 'someone' making a play out of it.

 _'So, Winter is at Mistral. And it seems that I better report to Ms. Mari, once my job here is done.'_ Cissnei thought. **(2)**

"You've never trusted anyone other than yourself!" Jacques says, still wasn't, accusingly at James, before Cissnei continues to hear more about.

"AND FOR GOOD REASON!" Ironwood shouts at him.

*SLAM!*

With Cissnei flinched her eyes closed, remain calm at the sound of Ironwood slamming his fist onto the desk, as she opens them to continue to observed.

Seeing Ironwood had his right hand that slam into Jacques' desk, sighs heavily.

"If Oz had just listened to me from the start…and why he had secretly made negotiate with Grand Marshal Hayabusa about this, without telling me! If he knew from the start along with Mr. Uzumaki about telling me about this…and I should have listened to them about this…"

Hearing that, Jacques frowns for James mentioned C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki, the counterpart and brother of Naruto Uzumaki, which of course he was well-aware about the older blonde Uzumaki was a member of the Nameless Order that he was associates. And also the name of the young man who led the most highly advance technology and also skillful soldiers that he had lead.

And so, Jacques raise his hand at Jacques, who still angry at him while in their argument.

"You need to get a grip." Jacques suggested Ironwood to calm his temper.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Our people need protection." Ironwood replies, tap his hand onto the desk. "Even half of Sanus continent is now under the Heaven Federation's protection, so now they are untouchable, while Vacuo is still remained as usual. By the time next week, the Kingdom of Atlas will be officially closing its borders."

That made Jacques tensed about James' decision had made, as the general of Atlas stands up straight, gaze at the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.

"No one in; no one out. Without the council's permission." James finished.

"You mean, without 'your' permission?" Jacques says raised an eyebrow being puzzled, before the CEO lends forward at Atlas General/Headmaster.

James follows him, staring at each other, and he replies to Jacques's sudden question.

"And if that becomes the case, I would think you'd want to be on my good side. And if you're going to make the same mistake as Ragou does…" He responds.

Ironwood walks away from the desk, leaving Jacques to sigh and fold his hands, which hearing that mentioned Ragou that Weiss didn't like him much. Until he heard about Ragou was completely execute for the crimes that he had committed, even his son will doing something stupid, when after he heard about his father's execution.

Even though that the shocking revelation about a child of a noble family gotten kill, so far, the noble family demanded a blood of Atlas for splitting blood and that disrupts peace conference, also Atlas had lost its trust, and Faunus had turn their backs on them, and left Solitas for leaving their new life at Sanus.

Even though that the council was displeased at its people, and also ruined the reputation of the Schnee Dust Company and the population is decreasing, besides Faunus, but most of the fellow humans decide to leave Atlas as well, it is a heavy blow for the population is running low.

Outside the door, Cissnei had heard enough as she left the scene, which she needed to get quick as possible until Ironwood is steps out of the door of Jacques' study. Once James opens the door, and turns to Jacques once again.

"And I know you're still planning to make your son Whitley as your heir…and I hope that if the Faunus workers will hear about the news will made…Mr. Nicolas will be disappointed for you had ruined his legacy…" He added.

With his last words of James, and so he left his study, leaving Jacques in his deep thought.

*Slam!*

…with a fist of Jacques slams onto his desk that mimicking James' for being frustrated.

"…damn it!" He muttered, feeling defeated and shame.

 **==With Cissnei==**

After Cissnei left the study, which she had return to her room, and informed Mari Fuujin about the sudden information; as she went to the bed, and she lay down on her bed, and place her index and middle finger into the side of her neck.

And turns out, Cissnei had Nano-machines been implanted, and so she can contact with her boss.

['Password?']

['Wings of Freedom, I needed to patch-in Ms. Mari Fuujin, I had some urgent information.'] Cissnei replied.

['Acknowledge, transferring her communication of Mari Fuujin about…now.']

['So, is it Ironwood made another argument with Jacques?']

Hearing Mari's voice had through the com-link in nano-communication that amuses her.

['Yes, ma'am. It is best that you and my best friend who got you on-board to hear of this…']

['C-Cissnei?'] A familiar voice of Weiss is heard in the background.

['Oh, Weiss, hey, glad to hear your voice again, and also great performance back there with final one.']

['Same here, and thank you for this compliment, but…Cissnei, YOU are one of Mari's contact in Atlas, AND the Schnee Manor!?'] Weiss exclaims, that surprised about her friend being a informant.

['That's right, Weiss. I cannot reveal myself about my allegiance with Mari. So, I'm sorry for not telling you, sooner. If your father had suspected about I am side with Ms. Fuujin, so it is best for needed someone to keep an eye on either Jacques or Shitley? I NEVER liked your brother because of the way he acts, and being cunning as his good ol' pops.'] She replied, explanation; apologizing to Weiss about not telling everything who side on.

['Anyway, Klein is also misses you, you surely view him as a family as well.'] She added.

['Yes, so how are Klein and mother?'] Weiss said, sounded happily.

['He's doing fine, and same goes with your mother. Seems that your mother was proud of you about how you had found someone who deeply in love with you.'] Cissnei replied.

['Yeah, it sure does, with my relationship with Gaara, along with Blake.'] Weiss reply.

['Alright, enough with this chit-chat, we had some urgent to discussion.'] Mari suggested. ['So Cissnei, report…']

['Right, but, you want to hear this…'] Cissnei respond, before began to tell Weiss and Mari everything about the argument between Jacques and Ironwood…

 **==At Anima, with Sasuke==**

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting against a fall down log in his campfire, with his Chidori Cutter and Kusanagi: Indra rested on his shoulders, so far that he was been traveled around Anima for some time. Hope that there aren't any tomatoes to purchase, after taken some business to earn some money for given protection from bandits and Grimm.

Speaking of bandits, so many annoyances for how that each of the bandits was send by a leader that wanted his skills to joined his band. So far, his decision is final that to declines their offer.

Even though with the 'Curse of Hatred' is faded within him, after he obtain the Valor Flame of Igneas and Soul Ice of Glaciem, which Kusanagi gotten the new form: Crissaegram, so far, he manage to trained with his new skills for facing tougher opponents, and as much as he was prepared for going to Mistral once his own task is complete.

*Twig snaps*

Sasuke reacted stood up into his feet, as he took out a handful of tri-blade shurikens between his fingers on his left arm, before he heard a twig snaps.

"Who's there?" Sasuke demanded.

Sasuke looked cautious, expecting to see an intruder who came into his camp. Or if it's a Grimm, he can take it out easily, if either Beowulf, or a Creep, or a new one in Anima when he first saw a Griffon.

Until hearing faint footsteps approaching Sasuke's campsite, once someone is at full-view, causes Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the newcomer.

Once arrived that the campfire's light illuminate to see the full view of a newcomer, was a female with black hair wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from the material that covers her hair hangs from the right side of her skirt.

She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, in which her eyes are red, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

 _'Yup, that is differently looks like a female-version of Madara Uchiha. Better not to be like he was because that's what I totally need now.'_ He says in thought sarcastically at the end.

Sasuke focus on a female masked newcomer with his eyes, before he will activate his Sharingan, and until he had notice a familiar sheathed sword on her hands, made his eyes little wider at that weapon.

 _'That sheathed sword! Could it be that's…?'_ He thought in realized, that sheathed sword he had seen it before is look like in the picture of Team STRQ.

Before Sasuke tensed as the female walked up to him.

"I'm not here to fight you, and I am here to anxious see how you are well after the 'Breach' incident." The female swordsman stated.

"Wait, you were at the train that time?" Sasuke said sounds surprised, recalled back at the 'Breach' Incident, since when he faced Orochimaru that re-marked like before, until he died slain by his older brother Itachi.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, and I know who you are. I was the one take you to the hospital back at Vale with arm been severed and your eye had lost, and almost lost so much blood that nearly had you died…So, I am here to talk to you." The woman explained.

Sasuke was silent while he still holds his shurikens, hearing that this woman was telling a truth about she was there back at Vale, and so, as she slides his shurikens back into his forearm, causes the women glance at his bionic hand looked very advance for combat, were fascinates her.

"Very well, I am grateful for my life was spared." Sasuke reply, as he .

As the woman sat down at the available log that on the opposite side, and with Sasuke had sat down, and stared at the woman.

"So anyway, before you and I made this conversation? I wanted to see the face of someone who saves my life." Sasuke suggested.

The woman was silent in thought before removing her mask. When she took off her mask, Sasuke was shocked at seeing her face. She looked like Yang, but with black hair and red eyes, which compare to Yang when she was angry that her lilac eyes turned into.

"You're…Yang's mother, Raven Branwen, don't you?" Sasuke asked, shocked, pointed at the woman who save him was Raven, hearing that, causes her eyes narrowed at him with cold glare which still unaffected him. _'Yep, that's Yang's mother alright.'_

"How do you know of her? Did my brother Qrow tell you about this?" Raven asked him.

"No, I did met a man wearing a tattered cape that assume that was your brother on the picture frame that Taiyang had mentioned you and your team…" Sasuke answered, that made Raven silent about hearing Tai's name. "…And I am also one of your daughter's friends as well, along with Ruby Rose."

Which notices a small flinch Raven when he said Ruby's name, so far, Sasuke knowing that Ruby's mother was Summer was a touchy subject for didn't want to talk about.

"Does, the name 'Rose' that rings a bell to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raven replied.

"Hn."

Sasuke nod his head, slightly, understand for Raven's reason. Which of course that was negative mood for someone when mentioned according to Taiyang about Yang's step-mom and Ruby's biological mother Summer, it is unknown regarding what has happen to her and her disappearance.

So far, it is best to leave the subject be, and focus on questions Raven why he is coming here.

"So…Why are you here?" Sasuke questioned.

"I had report from one of my man who being spared, the same group that attack the settlement that I send them." Raven explained.

"So, you're the one sending those pathetic low-lives to harm those innocents." Sasuke says, mocking at her band of bandits that invade the settlers.

"The strong live and the weak die, Sasuke. Those are the rules." Raven replied.

"The survival of the fittest." Sasuke claimed Raven's philosophy who leads the band of bandits. **(3)**

"Exactly…" Raven replied, prideful, admitted for Sasuke had claimed her own philosophy, before she continued. "Now, let's have a chat, I have an information regarding you are looking for."

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked frowns, curiously.

"Your brother's whereabouts." Raven answered.

Hearing that, causes the young avenger's eyes widen for she had information of whereabouts of Itachi.

"Alright…I'm listening. Tell me everything where is he? Where the new base was? I gotten a mail from Naruto about Itachi's White Fang is somewhere at Anima." Sasuke reply and questions Raven, making the ravenette swordswomen frowns about Naruto's name being mention.

On his case, Sasuke gotten a message from Naruto about his encountered one of the members of Akatsuki that been tracking down Ruby, because of her silver eye powers that gotten the enemies attention that marked the target on her, which until he learned about Akatsuki and Itachi's White Fang was at here on Anima. So far, that is where he needed information about where they are.

"So you're Uzumaki's comrade. I was hoping if I would have attempted to meet him in person regarding…my 'daughter' being deflowered." Raven says to Sasuke, regarding the relationship between Naruto and Yang, along with Ruby.

Sasuke was flinched about he had a feeling about knowing that Raven wasn't JUST being a bandit leader, but also a mother with vicious temper when comes being a Yang's mother. Which of course that it will be a worst case scenario for if his best friend/brother-figure will meeting Naruto in the future.

 _'Naruto, I pray Kami to you for if you are attempt meeting this women, hope that I can get to see you in the grave, and give you some flowers.'_ Sasuke said in thoughts in prayed at Naruto's fate if meeting with Raven.

"Y~eah, he did give me a message about he had encounter one of Itachi's group who working with, so and also he mention the 'brothers of light and darkness'." Sasuke concluded, that causes Raven's eyes widen about sudden information.

"How?"

"Ask your brother, he's the one told Ruby, Naruto, and JNPR about…the Dark Queen, am I right?" Sasuke reply to Raven's question.

Raven was silent about knowing that Qrow have told them about the relics that the creators of light and darkness, followed by the maidens as well.

"I see…I guess that there is no need for that you already know about Salem." Raven said.

"Hn, which it is how we were prepared anything as possible; but, accordingly that I had some friends will remain at Vale for to be sure that if the Relic is taken or not." Sasuke stated.

"I'd told my brother about the relic, if 'she' had it or not, and I refuse to give a whereabouts of the Spring Maiden." Raven said.

"Wait! Spring Maiden? You mean to tell me that you know where one of other Maidens of Season was?" Sasuke stated.

"If I say no, so I won't tell you where she was, the same thing I told Qrow about the Spring's whereabouts." Raven replied. "So now, it's time to if you want to tell you about your brother's whereabouts."

"…I guess that will do for now, but no choice, as much as I wanted to find him as possible. If I had get to Mistral until I will re-joined my friends there." Sasuke said.

Raven slightly nod her head understand about Sasuke's reason for re-joined his friends at Mistral, before she began to spoke up to Sasuke.

"Very well, and I'll see to it I will tell you the whereabouts."

And so with that, Raven started to fill Sasuke for information about the coordinates of Itachi's whereabouts. Which of course that hope that he will prepared to go there as much he had any information he need to going there…

 **==Back to Weiss and Mari==**

Weiss was disbelief of what she had heard from Cissnei, which of course that turns out that her elder sister Winter is at Mistral that being mentioned by General Ironwood, that where Naruto, Ruby, and the others were there at the moment that once they had arrived.

"Are you sure?" Weiss inquired at the com-link where Cissnei had informed.

["I'm positive, Weiss. It's 100% true; so far, Ironwood announced Atlas is closing its borders. While you were the only person left Atlas before your disownment from Jacques, and while your sister is at Mistral for weeks. It seems that your 'father' had insulting Gaara and our Order. So far, as the matter of time for got everything ready."]

"I see…" Mari says understandable about how everything that Cissnei eavesdrop their conversation. …So Weiss, what's your choice: Proceed to going to Menagerie? Or going to Mistral where your sister was?"

Weiss was silent from what Mari had give her a choice to where to go, so far that learning about her sister Winter is at Mistral, which until she heard about from Ironwood that there will be a riot or Civil War like the last time when facing Sound 5's fraction, which one of them was Tayuya.

Mari was waiting for to answer from Weiss, as much she wanted to go to Mistral or proceed to heading to Menagerie. And until then that, so far that hope that Weiss will be making her own choice.

And so, with Weiss glance at Mari with a determined expression.

"My choice of destination is…"

 **==At Menagerie, Kuo Kuana; Belladonna Home==**

It is daytime in Menagerie birds tweet in the trees around the balcony outside Ghira Belladonna's study.

 **(AN: This is an alternate version of where Sun woke up from his comatose due to Ilia's weapon that struck him.)**

Inside, a shirtless Sun Wukong lies on the couch, his head propped on Yugito's knees, which she is been stay with him for all night and his hands folded over his abdomen.

A slow pan of his body reveals a bandage on his left shoulder where Ilia's Weapon had struck him as Sun blinks awake. He raises his head with a groan, before he looks at his sleeping girlfriend and then to Blake.

"Blake? Gaara?" Sun said groggily.

Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku are sitting on a chair across from the couch, together, their bodies on other sides facing him. With Blake's head is bowed and her hands are folded in her lap.

Before Gaara's eyes slowly open, as he stood up in the chair and went to Sun, while Blake remain seated at the chair.

"How are you feeling, Sun?" Gaara says to the monkey Faunus, looks at him.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Sun replied to Gaara, groaning; as he sitting up, but couldn't find the strength to do so. "…where am I?"

"Blake's home, in her father's study, Yugito patch you up and I carried you back here, while he and Ms. Kali provide us some first-aid to heal you. My sister was worried about you." Gaara explained.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you and Yugito, and also Blake, I'm sure that she'll forgive me." Sun says, sheepish; apologized to Gaara for concerned, as he turns his head at Yugito's pretty face. "Yugito, wake up, babe."

Hearing Sun's voice, which the latter decide to wake her up, causes Yugito groaning to woke up, her eyes slightly opens to see her boyfriend woke up with a smiling grinned at her.

"Oh Sun…" Yugito said relief, as she hugged his head. "I'm so relief that you're alight."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Sun replied, smiled, as he turns to Blake who is looked greatly upsets and extolling about last night.

"Blake…" Sun began to spoke up.

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: A Tragic Decision – Shift/Starts)**

"Sun, you should have gone with Yugito to take care of Weiss, instead of coming along with us!" Blake cut Sun's sentence, looked upset. "I almost done seeing my friends hurt until now that nearly had me to be blamed!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Blake interrupts Sun's protested, angrily; which the monkey faunus tried the reasonable. "Do you think I like being alone? Every day…every day I think about them!"

Before the scene changed at the view of Ghira's study in the right side vertically; where Blake, Sun, Yugito, and Gaara in pleasant; and then it changes into Ghira's desk with a painting of Kuo Kuana.

"Ruby, Yang, and everyone else…they were my friends! I loved them like I never I could love anyone. And also Weiss is also my lover, too!"

The next scene pans up of tea set in left vertical is lay onto the coffee table, the next scene for seeing Blake with a combination of upset, sadness and angry expression.

"And they didn't hate me for leaving. And I'm glad that they don't. And they almost hate me about leaving them."

"You don't mean that." Sun says raising himself up to reach out to her.

"Yes, I do!" Blake yells eyes narrowed; she is forceful enough with her voice that Sun pulls back.

Blake holds her hand to her head, and spoke up. "Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't…"

The black cat Faunus sat at the couch on the opposite side with her ears curled down, before she continue saying.

"You saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worst!" She looks away from Sun, while Gaara and Yugito overhears about her choices. "No. No more. They better off without me. I didn't tell Weiss and Gaara about my choices I'd made and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me."

"Blake…as much as I want to agree with you…you're doing something that it was 'stupid'…" Gaara says to Blake, which causes her to look at her lover.

"Gaara…" Blake said before interrupted by Gaara.

"Look…do you think it'd be a good idea to tackle this situation on your own like Naruto or Sasuke does?" Gaara asked to his lover Blake for going to face something all on her own, before he continued.

"You saw what Adam Taurus did to you. He almost killed you and Weiss. If you weren't for me that I save you two from that time, you wouldn't even be here in the first place. So…do you think things would go differently if you went alone…?"

"…" Blake silent from what her lover said to her.

"I mean, I didn't treated you as a tool, along with anyone else, just like what Naruto told me once about Haku being a tool. But I am feel the same way as my brother does." Gaara said, causes Blake to look up to her lover, soften her eyes. Regarding Haku is now a brother, which instead of Yagura, when he is been reborn into the different person.

"You mean that he did it for his father-figure that precious to him, right?" She says to Gaara, receiving a nod from her redhead lover that confirmed that she wasn't. "And same goes with Weiss; she is being treated like a puppet to her own father for his own personal gain."

Sun frowns at Blake didn't like the way she says it about those decisions she made, alone. Before he overheard about how some like Haku was a tool,

"You think you're being selfless, but you're not." Sun says to Blake, while remain sit up, causes her to looks at him, while being comfort by his girlfriend. "Yeah, that chameleon friend of yours got me pretty good."

"Sun's right…" Yugito spoke up, joined the conversation. "Doing something selfless, but you need to think of what others what to do. If they want to help you so badly, just let them. It wouldn't kill you if you had backup."

Hearing that, Blake lowers her head for the statements of Sun and Yugito.

"I agreed with my girl, Yugito, there! But I'd do it all again if it meant protecting you. Naruto agrees, after all, he did protecting everything that precious to anyone just as he says that always wanted to protect." Sun stated.

"Blake…" Gaara spoke up, that gotten his cat-eared lover turns to him. "Did you remember what Naruto would say when he gotten those wise words from his sensei, Kakashi: 'Those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends or teammates are worse than scum'."

Blake was shocked, hearing that, had totally had forgotten about what Naruto would say about never abandon their friends and comrades, even though that abandon everything that she will considered a 'scum' if she would turn her back on anyone.

"It's true, I could promise Yang would say the same. And I agreed with those words that Naruto saying." Sun said agreed with Gaara.

As the monkey Faunus sitting up fully and while Yugito let him sits up straight, on his case that it was remarkable for those words that never turn their back on anyone.

Blake turns away, looking down, as Gaara had comforted her for those words from Sun.

"You can make your own choices, Blake. Like Naruto would say that there is no such thing as 'destiny'. Which he wasn't a fan of 'faith'." Gaara says explaining to Blake. "But you don't get make ours. When your friends fight for you, it's because of we want to. But the bonds itself that made us stronger, so it is the power of friendship, and the Will itself will make you stronger. But being alone will make you weaker and suffer if you choose to be on someone's own like a Stray Cat."

Gaara had claimed from Naruto who is the reincarnate of Asura Otsutsuki had made friends and allies that made him stronger to taken his position to inherited Ninja Creed.

"Yeah… So 'stop pushing us out'! It hurts more than anything the bad guys could do to us." Sun said, agreed with Gaara, as he looks at the floor.

"I agreed with my boyfriend here." Yugito agrees with Sun. "Our enemy can bruise, put us in comatose, or even kill us. But those never come close to a friend who is hurting and refusing to open up."

With Sun looks at Blake, who had turned to face him, turns away again.

"But, if it takes you feel better, the next time I go up against Lizard Girl, it won't be for you - it'll be to get even." Sun declared, he attempt to point to his wound with his left thumb, but cannot complete the motion and it aggravates his injury.

Sun winces in pain and Blake laughs (:3), along with Yugito, who seeing him being a dork as always.

"Geez, Sun, don't strain yourself. You still recovered from the burns that that bitch did to you last night, but, I did return the favor." Yugito says to her boyfriend, sarcastic.

"Wait, you did!" Sun exclaims.

"Yup, so I'm going to help you to gave her a payback if we ever see her again." Yugito replied.

"Hehehehe, that's the way I REALLY love you, Yugito!" Sun exclaims, with his free hand wrap around Yugito's back on her shoulder.

"I love you too, my hero." Yugito says to him.

"Same goes with you, Blake. I will protect you no matter what." Gaara concluded, smiles lovely at her.

Blake smiles at her lover, Gaara, sharing the same expression.

"My hero."

 **(Tales of Vesperia OST: A Tragic Decision – Ended)**

*Crash!*

"Oooah!" Kali's voice screams that starts Blake and the others.

The door behind Blake, the same one that Sun crashed through the night before, crashes down again. This time it is Kali Belladonna embarrassing herself through eavesdropping too closely. Behind her, Ghira looks down at his wife on the ground with his hand on his hip.

Kali pops upward again, immediately stands up, and spoke up in an affected tone.

"Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's awake! Thank goodness! And oh dear! You four having lovey-dovey moment!"

With Gaara gives Kali a blank stare for being eavesdropping, and Ghira covered his face with his hand.

"Kali, please." He sighed.

Yugito laughed in amusement of their expressions.

"Mom!" Blake exclaims, frowns at her mother for ruined their moment.

"Hey, Mrs. B! I'm doing fine thanks to my girlfriend." Sun waves, while holding his girlfriend with his right arm.

"Oh, Sun, stop it." Yugito cooed.

"What are you doing?!" Blake demanded walking over to her parents, looking embarrassed.

"Goddamnit! Sis and I had that door fixed!" Karou exclaims, irritated at the door that they had already fixed last night, as he and his twin sister Shiruba accompanies with Blake's parents. And with he sighed to calm down as he turns to Ghira.

"I'm REALLY sorry about that door, Mr. Ghira. I mean, me and my sister was live in Shell Town for feeling everyone's home with our own style." He says apology.

"It's no problem; I'll deal with it, later." Ghira replied. And while Kali had lost her playful expression after his wife did break down his study's door.

"Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the four of you, along with Shiru and Karou." The mother of Blake says about something important, along with twins, adding Gaara and Yugito frowns for the sound of that.

"Huh?" Blake confused, wondering.

The scene is change: A scroll is set down on the coffee table. It shows a master folder labeled 'W.F.' with six subfolders inside. The subfolders are labeled: 'E.L.', 'P.R.', 'E.W.', 'S.F.', 'Untitled'.

"I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious. And also Gaara was right about the splinter cell on Vale." Ghira claimed.

"What did you mean?" Blake asked looks at her father who stand in front of them, while Gaara and Yugito still had their serious expression about this matter about the White Fang.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Inside Information – Starts)**

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and the stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the 'Fall of Beacon' all over again, when the attack itself had failed completely." Ghira announced with his eyes narrowed.

Having the same expression that about the White Fang's next target was located, that would mean that they wanted to reclaim their honor for their humanization.

"So, in Mistral, correct?" Yugito says to Ghira, receiving a nod confirmed about the White Fang's next target.

"Meaning that is where Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, and the others are heading." Gaara stated, knowing three of his teammates of SSGN, along with RNNJR is heading.

"Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all. They still lost from the last fight at Beacon, and so it will do it again. That will make them feel better for the last time." Sun said seriously.

"No…" Blake said disagreed, as he stands up, full of decision. "…We're not going to destroy the White Fang."

As everyone looks at Blake's determination for wanted to say for her own decision.

"We're going to take it back." She finished.

Hearing Blake's determent that she wanted to take back the leaderships of the White Fang ranks, and as much as she will needed to be also liberate the fraction.

"Taken their leadership back…? I see…" Gaara muttered, as stands up with his eyes closed that makes sense about what Blake was attempt to do. "If we're going to do that…we're going to erase Adam's existence…once and for all."

Gaara's eyes open that startles Ghira and Kali looks at his demonic eyes.

"He's right, I'll contact Grand Marshal about what we learned about Adam's White Fang had attempt to overthrown their leader's rank…and so far, count on us!" Shiruba declared, following Gaara's serious, mimicking the same eyes of the shadow fox.

"Yes… But, I had this dream that I formed a revolutionary group just like Adam's splinter group and Jing's own army, for attempt to retake the leadership of the White Fang." Blake announced.

Hearing that, which Ghira and Kali was aware about the young black-haired Filipino-descent is the commander of the army on the news, along with made alliance with Ozpin in secret. So far, which when knowing that James Ironwood wasn't a bit trusted about this secret alliance instead of telling him.

"And that is…?" Karou asked about the name of the revolutionary group.

"…The 'Tailed Beast'." Blake declares the answered. **(4)**

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Inside Information – Ended)**

 **==At Anima, With Ren's Group==**

 **(Cue the Music: Score - Taken Control (6:58-7:53) – Starts)**

Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Bonnie Fullbuster, Anko Mitarashi and Nora Valkyrie run through the abandoned Kuroyuri hoping that they're not too late, on Ren and Nora's case.

"Not again, not again…" Ren muttered repeated with rising fear.

"I see them!" Pyrrha informed the group.

"Yeah, hope that you were right about that Grimm is heading where blondie and the others were at that direction." Anko concluded.

"True, it is best to get there before it's too late." Bonnie added.

They come to a stop after passing under an arch leading to the center of town. Ren is panting, but Nora is hardly winded. Ren lifts his head and his worried eyes change to ones smiling in relief.

In front of them, Naruto Uzumaki, Jaune Arc, Anthony Scepter, and Ruby Rose face the other way, but abruptly turn, Jaune putting his hand on his weapon, along with Anthony. Qrow Branwen is propped up against the tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked, wondered why Ren's group doing there at the desolated Kuroyuri.

"Did you hear that noise? What was that?!" Jaune asked with a panicked expression.

"I better check on Qrow!" Anko informed, as she went to where Qrow was.

Ren's eyes grow wide and he falls to his knees, clearly alarmed.

"No…"

"Ren! What is it?!" Ruby asked her friend wanting to know what's going on. While Naruto had realized his fearful expression, and that would mean that his nightmares is coming back to hunt Ren.

The sound of plodding footsteps can be heard coming closer.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Jaune inquired hearing the footsteps.

"No…" Ren said in weak protest, lowered his head.

"Ren?" Nora called, while looking at him, that felt fear for the nightmares is coming back.

Naruto's eyes widen, as he quickly drawn his Kuramasaiga in sword form with a serious look and looks at the direction where the sound of the footsteps is coming from.

"Guys…I believe we have company!" Naruto informed with his eyes narrowed, causes the group turns to where Naruto was looking at something walking towards them.

"W…what the heck is that?" Jaune said while step backwards a bit, at the sight of an incoming 'Grimm'.

"So…that's the Grimm that terrorized the Shion Village, after the bandits attack when they fled and let it to finish its job, and that's the same Grimm attacking Kuroyuri." Bonnie says, revelation at the sight of the Grimm.

"Classification: Nuckelavee…" Anthony added.

The footsteps come to a stop. A bone horse head breathes loudly, exhaling black smoke. Within the bones are glowing red lights and around it is the black flesh of a Grimm.

Ren lifts his head. Weapons can be seen, stuck into an out of scene body that has bones sticking out perpendicular to its spine.

Slowly, a torso raises, revealing a horned, humanoid Grimm. The horns and front part of the face are bone while the mouth is merely thin strips of Grimm flesh stretching across an opening. The mouth, the bones, and the eyes all glow red.

*The Grimm starts to roar!*

The Nuckelavee twitches its head and roars as the screen cuts to black.

 **==OVA==**

The Kuo Kuana was doing their usual activity as the safe haven to the Fanus population on Menagerie. And until their ears picked up a sound of a jet engine that came from the sky, as they looked up to see a familiar red fighter plane (Saviour's MA Mode), then he spins then suddenly that transforms into a winged robot form (MS Mode).

That causes their eyes widen for expecting that machine is looked quite similar to the news that, but some say they called it 'Mobile Suit' like during back at Vale that those machines were about obleriate the Grimm along with killing any White Fang for those who harm anyone.

Unknown to the people, some of the people who were with the White Fang had saw the machine is heading straight at the chieftain's residence. And so it is best to went there if any of them wanted to investigate. Which knowing that this machine was also part of the Heaven Federation's units.

 **==At Belladonna residence==**

At the same time, they heard the incoming that came from the skies, as Shiru went to investigate, as she out of the Ghira's study and the jumped into the rooftop, within seconds later, the green-haired busty shadow user jumped down into the balcony and went inside.

"Hey guys! It's Mari! She's here!" Shiruba informed.

"Well, whadya know!" Karou says surprised with a small smile upon seeing his girlfriend before them.

"You know what it was?" Ghira asked.

"Sure does. Come on; let's go to the back of your house, Mr. Ghira. It is a good space for landing a Mobile Suit here." Karou replied.

"Wait, are you referring to those machines during the Fall of Beacon, about wasn't compare to Atlas?" Ghira stated.

"Yes, we better guided Mari where she can land." Shiru said.

 **==Meanwhile==**

As Gaara, Blake, Sun, Yugito, and Ghira & Kali were outside of the back of the Belladonna home, seeing Shiru signal light sticks holding in each hand.

Sun was slack-jawed at the sight of Saviour Gundam, which slowly lands with the thrusters, while the rest of the Faunus had witnessing the machine are landing.

"Whoa~, that is ONE giant robot." Sun says astonished at the sight of the Gundam.

Ghira was looked fascinate at the machine which it wasn't like those Atlas' machines such as Paladins. Along with Kali was disbelief such humanoid machine that never seen anything like that.

Once the Saviour is landed in touchdown, then it kneels down with one leg, and suddenly expecting a astonishment when seeing the mobile suit's color is sudden changes, minus its shield that turns the red, yellow, and white into dull gray (due to its Variable Phase Shift Armor).

As seeing the expecting seeing the giant's chest opens, followed by its hand moves to the opened hatch, knowing that it is where the pilot was, which reveals to be Mari steps out on the cockpit.

"Hey, Ghira, long time no see!" Mari greets at the familiar face.

"Oh…ohhohoho! Mari Fuujin! It is good to see you, young lady!" Ghira exclaims, happy to see the young brunette again.

"Mari, dear! I didn't know you were coming!" Kali concluded, on her eyes, she only sees her as a daughter just as Blake does, if she ever wanted her as adopted sister, so it will made her official for adopted a human of course.

"So that means that you two know Mari." Blake stated confirmed about Mari had known her parents.

"Yes, dear, I'd known her when you were about still a child when joining the protesters." Kali explained, it was before the White Fang was once a group of Peace and Unity then became Terrorist group with organized attacks when the previous leader like Ghira had stepped-down.

"That explains a lot." Blake said understandable.

"Anyway, I better bring someone with me." Mari concluded, as she went back to the cockpit, then expecting to see…

…the disguised Weiss Schnee, donned with sandy blonde hair as Karura.

"Weiss?" Blake muttered, surprisingly to expecting to see the disguised ice queen.

"Wait, that's the Ice queen!?" Sun exclaims, pointed at Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss objected.

"Whoa! Okay, okay! I see the point. Yup, that's differently Weiss, alright." Sun says, quickly steps back, confirmed from what he calls her nickname. "How did you dye your hair like this?"

"It's a long story, Sun. This is my incognito without the White Fang or any of my pursers will not realized the difference." Weiss explained.

"I see…well, if that's the case, glad to see you." Sun said, looked happy for seeing Weiss.

"You too, Sun." Weiss replied, before notice a bandage wound on his shoulder. "Hey, what happen to your shoulder?"

"Oh that?" Sun says, pointed at the wound on his left shoulder. "It's from last night, I'll tell you about when have to talk inside home of Blake's parents."

"I see your point, Mr. Wukong." Ghira agreed with Sun for his suggestion, as he turns to disguised former heiress. "My daughter had talks 'highly' about you being a teammate of hers. And as well as Gaara's other lover to be exact…"

"Yes sir." Weiss reply, which confirmed his huge man, happens to be Blake's father. It is the first time meeting one of Blake's parents in person. "I just hoping that after my disownment by Jacques Schnee…for now, I have no different than him. I'd changed over those months, and hope that I will plan to liberate the Schnee Company."

Ghira nod his head understandable about how Weiss wanted to change the Schnee Dust Company's future.

"Very well, let's go inside. You and Mari have been tired from the long away." Ghira suggested. "Kali, prepared for an extras for guests."

"Yes, dear." Kali respond, as she left to heading back home.

As Weiss give Blake an embraced, before she give a kiss to her lover Gaara, as they broke out, which the checkmate duo is reunited.

"So that's your parents, and I noticed that the woman with the same cat ears happens to be your mother." Weiss said admitted.

"Yes, Weiss, now come in, let's go inside to my house without…'them' will suspected about your sudden arrival." Blake replied suggesting.

"Right…" Weiss replied; understand of what she was referring to.

 **==Later==**

After Weiss and Mari had arrived Kuo Kuana in Menagerie, as Ghira announced the people about Mari Fuujin had arrived, causes everyone to celebrate in cheer for expecting their savior had came, so far the fact that why she brought her machine is called 'Saviour', which this is why every Faunus likes that name.

On the White Fang's case, they were disagree and completely envious for someone had that machine. Which of course, those are very unlikely and similar to those other machines back at Vale; but with different design and model with weapons; which they were stared at it with envious.

If they needed that machine, so that they were planning to have someone to duplicate its same design and also its transformation as well, just like back at Vale that tried many times steal that machine.

Even through, they know Mari Fuujin was a friend to Ghira Belladonna, and happens to be a previous leader of the White Fang before he's stepping-down.

Until then, that, the two bodyguards of Mari Fuujin were keep their eyes on their machine, which it will be difficult accordingly that they seen them before and how they can fight.

Now, they are on the dining room, as everyone had breakfast, before started their conversation for this. As Blake had retelling Mari and Weiss about the White Fang's next move was on Mistral, and while the two thought in similar ways, and Ghira who had been this discussion about what Adam Taurus' splinter group is attempted.

Mari was informed to them about Weiss' sister Winter is also at Mistral as well. As Weiss telling them why she was coming here meeting with Blake's parents in person before going to Haven Academy, so she needed to restored Dust from Gaara.

Sun told Weiss about his encountered another White Fang member, appears to be a Chameleon Faunus that changed color of her skin, hair, and eyes via emotions. Although, Weiss had heard a humor back at Atlas about there is a Faunus who breaking the classmates' teeth. So that confirms to be it Ilia herself.

As Gaara sends the Belladonna family, plus into his mindscape, so that they can discussed about it. So far, if possible that wanted to married for sure in the future, and they are NOT ready to have children until then reach 20, more or less.

After spending several days has had passed in their mindscape, and so they return to their reality. And so that which Ghira and Kali accepted Weiss were also being a family which of course that she cannot use a disguised, which its best to reveal her original hair.

And so, decide to prepare to depart to Mistral soon, once Gaara had reproduced more Dust for Weiss for upcoming journey to Anima. And Blake will leading the 'Tailed Beast', and with Shiru contacted Bahamut Hyperion for Special Forces group to be deployed.

And began the briefing for upcoming for heading to Mistral, and while Blake, Gaara, and their group will remain in Menagerie for some urgent matter.

 **==Later==**

Now, back to Saviour, with Mari was sitting on her pilot's seat, pressing some buttons to prepared to depart to Mistral. As gotten a huge case of Dust, which it's about thousands of them for Myrtenaster, which of course that she did fasten some seatbelts of the extra seat of the pilot chair, as they will be leaving soon.

Then Ghira walks up to the girls in the cockpit, with his wife Kali.

"So, Weiss, you're always welcome to come in a visit in Kuo Kuana, if you like. And I hope that someday that you, Gaara, and my daughter will be soon-to-be married in the future." He said.

Weiss nod her head at Ghira, and says. "Yes, I'm sure that once I'll liberate the Schnee Company, to reclaim what its mine. And I'm sure that made peace with the Faunus Rights."

"I hope that someday you'll keep that promise." Kali concluded.

"I will…and someday I'll achieve." She added.

Once Mari finished adjusting the system of her Gundam, as she calls out to inform.

"All right, everyone! Clear out, we're prepared to depart!"

With Weiss stares at Gaara and Blake with a nod, as the group lowers down with the hand of Saviour; and so the hatch is closed; the Saviour's thrusters started up with its wings unfoldable, and then launched into the air and then sudden spins that turns into a Mobile Armor Mode and flies off into the sky and departs to north.

The people of Kuo Kuana stared in awed and wonder as they watched the red plane flies off in the distance.

As for the White Fang, they were seething, they had never got a chance to try and take the machine for their group. They would have do something if they going to gain power. Like when they failed to steal the machines back at Vale were they had too, until they fail to achieve it.

And so far, they watch the news about half of Sanus continent is now the Heaven Federation's territory, and so they were untouchable. Which until they watch a news at Atlas about MoritaCorp was witness their demonstration of the powerful weapon that could wipe-out everything in its path…

So far, they cannot win to face such powerful army that could unable to doing so for because they had animal trait…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Ending 2: River – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:05)**

~Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni~  
~Kakaekonda hiza kozou~

~Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete~  
~Naita yoru ga akeru~

~Sou~

~Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo~  
~Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo~

~Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru~  
~Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai~

~Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo…~  
~Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou~

~Yume ga kanau made…~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The eleventh chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles.

Chapter 11 is finished! Damn, I was hoping that it was too impressed when I had adjusted some lines which made an awesome chapter. The last chapter will be facing a Nuckelavee Grimm to Naruto and Team RNNJR.

Seems that Cinder Fall had been trained with her Fall Maiden powers, even though that her skills need to improve after Ruby had unleashed the Silver-eyed powers that cripples her. So far, that being scolded by Salem for she wanted power for desire.

Looks like Tyrian had disappointed at Salem for his failures to captured Ruby. Even though that the cooperation with the Akatsuki still in large for regarding Naruto's strength. Salem was remarkable for how Sasori had reported.

~~~M~~~

Yang sure was prepared for anything for going to either searching for her mother Raven, or going to her sister in Mistral. Well, it is best that she already did…

Seems that Jacques was still argument with James about regarding Atlas is now closing its borders when regarding about Winter is at Mistral. So far, Cissnei did overheard when being Mari's spy for the Schnee Family.

~~~M~~~

Now…the Nuckelavee Grimm making appearance and while Ren and the group made it until the nightmare arrived.

And so far, this fight has begun as they know it…which of course, Naruto will leave the killing blow of the Nuckelavee to Ren…

~~~M~~~

For the next and final chapter of the Vol.4 Arc will be over, and soon as I will created a chapter, if I haven't seen the details of Mistral, which unlike to Vale, that I'd seen it before. So it is best to find out what Mistral looked like, if it's Asian-style or European-style, knowing Nora's name is Norse name.

So the best is to find out, soon…

October 14 is coming up, the Vol.5 of RWBY, and I am so looked forward for this new volume is released…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Most of the cockpits of the mobile suits on Gundam SEED were 360 designs, which it is a good idea for having Gundam: UC.

Also the normal cockpits of the Gundam SEED and any variant cockpits maybe a best choice for sure, minus the Gun Cannon and Loto models, or depend on standard cockpits of the mobiles suits that had.

 **(2).** Besides Mari's butler who knew Klein, Cissnei is Mari's contact inside Atlas and the Schnee family.

Oh, that's easy; since Klein had his eyes changed with alter personality is similar to 7 dwarves. Since he had Doc (Light-brown), Grumpy (Red), Sneezy (Light blue), and Happy (Yellow). If possible that there is other one similar than Klein does, if he had a brother or cousin, then it will be the one.

So…I will come up with a name for Mari's family butler, if ' **topaz3** ' will give me one about having the name of the butler, and being Klein's OC brother/cousin. As for the rest of 7 were Sleepy, Bashful, and Dopey.

 **(3).** Raven's philosophy is like Shishio Makoto (or Makoto Shishio)'s philosophy from Samurai X. Even though that what kind of band she had led.

 **(4).** Just like in the Dream Chapter in the prelude. Of course, that is the name for Blake's group, which considered a Rebel group for the White Fang.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Progress…

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 29+ favorite(s) and 24+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'No Safe Haven'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/3/2017/11:24pm

 **Finished** : 10/8/2017/2:54am

 **Published:** 10/11/2017/12:00am


	12. A: No Safe Haven

**Chapter 12:** No Safe Haven; Naruto and Team RNNJR vs. Nuckelavee, Awakening of Thunder Lily (RenNora) and Arrival of Haven Academy.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After Blake determent to retaken the White Fang's leadership. Followed by Yang's decision that she attempt to make, and even though if she will be looking for her sister or her mother.

And now, Team RNJR, adding Naruto will be facing a Nuckelavee Grimm, the same Grimm that attacking Kuroyuri when Ren and Nora were children.

The finally, the arrival of Mistral awaits…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 12 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

Ren and Nora saw the same Grimm that attack Kuroyuri when they were kids, along with their group that they know about what they were unwillingly to going there. Even though according to Ren's father Li about the town needs a Huntsman to deal with it. Which so far, they will be prepared as possible.

The last chapter about having a Omake about it is based from Overwatch that I'd notice the similar image of Li Ren and Hanzo Shimura, which of course that being archers. Love the way Rooster Teeth had coming up with, and also the iFunny that created between Li and Nuckelavee.

One last chapter for Vol.4 for this arc, it will be up against a Nuckelavee Grimm that ever encountered. And hope that they will.

And also I will created a Pre-Vol.5 Chapter for this, just like the Season 1-3 story. Which it will be consists of 1, or 2, or less chapters to be working on while new episodes will be coming up.

So far Vol.5 is coming, and surely that this is will be excited to see…

This new story of what everyone was hoping for. And hope that you'll enjoy it…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** I guess that you have a good point, I guess that I will stick with Jegans. Now, aside the GMs, which I wanted to answer if each of the mobile suits good at such as sea and desert, well, if I colored Jegans with desert, snow, and forest.

I preferred D-types; it is the best choice than GMs.

* * *

Here are some questions:

01\. Did you want Aqua GM for underwater combat? Since there will be Sea Dragon Grimm or sea creature type Grimm if they ever encountered.

= Yes or No

02\. You wanted the machine guns with live metallic bullets for Jegans?

= Yes or No

03\. You want Jegans for having Beam Javelin?

= Yes or No

04\. You wanted Astray wields same physical weapons as Jegans, such as machine Guns?  
= Yes or No

Noted: I had the Astray with Strike packs of GAT-X105 Strike's weaponry sets. It is best choice for defenses or going front lines. Instead of Strike Daggers, I dislikes at the it due to Blue Cosmos had EAF developed Mass-produce Mobile suits. I mean, like having pair of Mark 2 Gundams.

05\. Did you want GM Sniper II, which it will be substitute for Physallis Gundam? I mean, it was Tactical Nuclear Assault Mobile Suit. Which it will be upgraded and install a Mirage Colloid Stealth System and also laser pointer for Nuclear Strike, along with Beam Javelin as well.

= Yes or No

* * *

I will wait for you to answer them, so I can PM you for this, and also found some interesting mobile suits. And I am sure that I will get right on it for the Gundam-type Mobile suit will be restored.

And I will give the list of the chosen mobile suits for the Heaven Federation's Main Force. After all, which Astrays were part Main Force and Security, along with Jegans. Followed by Murasames, oh! Did you want ReZEL in earth, I mean if it is just like Zeta Gundam battle on earth's gravity.

And also I am sure about bring Unicorn Gundam or Nu Gundam in. Which it is my best choice if I bring own some mobiles suits from Wing, SEED, UC, After War, and 00.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, it sure does. But now Sasuke was been meeting with Raven face to face during the Breach Incident back at Vale, explanation to the raven-haired avenger about Itachi and his White Fang.

It sure does for Naruto and Team RNNJR fight the Nuckelavee to avenged its victims in Kuroyuri.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

[8/13/2017/7:36pm – My grandmother had died days ago after her discharge in the hospital. I was devastated, heavily depressed, and grief…I was hoping drinking some Coke will drown my sorrows instead of drinking liquor…]

[8/17/2017/7:04am – Sorry for I did not updated this time around? I had to attend my grandmother's funeral, because she died in 'breast cancer' accordingly after she was discharged. Hopefully that you understand about how I was depressed she's gone…]

[I will get continue my story, as you may know it.]

10/11/2017/2:29pm – Now, as you may know if anyone did play old StarCraft, which with the Gundam Century Mod, which of course with alternation for those mods:

Earth Federation:

The United Earth Government has powerful political strength over many colonies, however, their leaders' council is heavily conflicted with enduring grudges and difference of opinion. Some are interested in unifying the space colonies and Earth, but others are interested in simply flexing their political strength for their own interests.

Units:

= SCV – RB-79 Ball  
= Marine - RGM-79n GM Custom  
= Firebat - RGC-93 Gun Cannon 2  
= Science Vessel - RX-78 GP03 Dendrobium  
= Vulture - FF-X-2fb Core Fighter  
= Siege Tank - Missile Buggy (Mini Scatter Missiles)  
= Medic - MEDD Mobile Worker (Repair, Flash Grenade, Neutralization)  
= Ghost - RX-78 GP02A Gundam Physallis  
= Wraith - Salamis Kai Federation Ship (Twin Bombardment Warheads)  
= Dropship - Midea Transport Vessel  
= Battlecruiser - Pegasus class ship (Twin Frontal Beam Cannons)  
= Valkerie - Full Armor Double Zeta Gundam (Twin Missile Pod)

Buildings:

= Command Centre - Primary HQ  
= Barracks - Factory  
= Academy - Research Facility  
= Starport - Ship Bay  
= Factory - Advanced Weapons Plant  
= Machine Shop - Mechanics  
= Comstat - Detection Tower  
= Science Facility - Gundam Development  
= Engineering Bay - Modifications Centre  
= Physics Bay - Capital Ship Design  
= Supply Depot - Helium-3 Processor  
= Covert Ops - Nuclear Construction  
= Armory - Advanced Mobile Suit Training  
= Bunker - Mecha Bunker  
= Control Tower - Sensor Array  
= Nuclear Silo - Nuclear Silo  
= Missile Turret - Beam Defense Turret

Neo Zeon:

A group of loyal liberals determined to free human rights from the confederate rule of the Federation. Their group is divided and scattered across the galaxy into subdivisions which make it difficult for the Federation to catch. This is also their strength as they easily rally support for their cause.

Units:

= Zealot - MS-06F2 Zaku II (two handed heat axe)  
= Dragoon - MS-14F Gelgoog Marine (Hyper Basooka)  
= Dark Templar - MSN-04 Sazabi (Beam Tomahawk)  
= High Templar - MS-18E Kampfer (Shotgun, Hallucination - Minovski Scatter, Psi Storm - Chain Mine)  
= Scout - MS-21C Dra-C (40mm Auto Cannon)  
= Probe - RIAH35 Draken-E  
= Corsair - MS-09R2 Rick Dom II (panzer faust)  
= Observer - RMS-119 Eyezack  
= Dark Archon - MSN-04-2 Nightingale  
= Reaver - YMS-16M Zammel (680mm artillery cannon)  
= Shuttle - Komusai II  
= Arbiter - Musai Cruiser  
= Carrier - Mobile Armor NZ-333 Alpha Aziel (Psycomm w/ Funnels)  
\- Interceptor - NZ-333 Alpha Aziel Funnel

Buildings:

= Nexus - High Council  
= Pylon - Communications Module  
= Gateway - Launch Bay  
= Forge - Manufacturer  
= Stargate - Mobile Weapons Development  
= Fleet Beacon - Clanhouse  
= Robotics Facility - Heavy Platform  
= Observatory - Central Net  
= Citadel of Adun - Academy  
= Arbiter Tribunal - Minoskvi Research  
= Templar Archives - Special Operations  
= Robotics Support Bay - Arms Management  
= Cybernetics Core - Labratory

10/15/2017/11:28am – Today, the final Character Short of RWBY Vol. 5 is now showing. Seems that now Ruby wasn't inexperience with hand-to-hand combat, which it was before Yang was going to Beacon while Ruby was still at Signal before Ozpin had her in…

Never thought now the Ursa is new to me and everyone, those designs were way cooler than before.

So tonight, I was looking forward to watch Vol.5 of RWBY will be coming soon, and I'm sure meeting Lionheart will be gets interesting…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
['Nano-communication'] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music background: 0:00-0:12)**

As the music plays, a silver orb was consumed by a Grimm thus the orb shattered as different colors were scattered (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Dark Blue, White, Maroon, and Light Green) around in Remnant as the title appeared in a white void and then vanishes.

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

Two scenes were separate ways for each character had different locations, as the camera pans down of forest area:

~It used to feel like a fairy tale~  
~Now it seems we were just pretending~

The left scene; Ruby are seen walking till a breeze blew Ruby's hood down making her turn to see Team JNPR along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael.

And the right; Naruto are seen boarding his Crimson Kurama while the engine is running holding Ruby's Vivid Card, as the breeze blew his hair aside making he looked up.

~We'd fix our world~  
~Then on our way to a happy ending~

And they've walked together side-by-side, while the other scene also Naruto rode solo to the dirt road.

Suddenly a crow and a eagle flew synch that changed into seeing Qrow wielding his scythe resting his shoulder, along with Anko who watches them in far distance.

And Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Yasha were also do the same, seeing Naruto went his journey in solo.

~Then it turned out life~  
~Was far less like a bedtime story~

Then the scene changed with Weiss airborne working on her fencing and then she made a white glyph appear and then she opened her eyes, while Mari Fuujin was being instructs her in her mansion.

And Sasuke had also rode his Nighthawk bike in the dirt road heading to journey to Mistral, then his head turn to the direction, suddenly activate his Sharingan.

~Than a tragedy~

Then the scene changed with Blake, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun together with two people appeared behind them.

~With no big reveal of the hero's glory~

A large man and an average-stature woman, the large man shoved Sun out of the way, while Gaara was besides her and Yugito had comforts Sun, this Blake smiled but then she turns her head out to the sea.

~And it seems we weren't prepared~

The scene changes with Yang training with Zenmar and Taiyang, but then Yang grips her head then her eyes widen in shock as another Yang appeared laughing mocking her with her other arm, flesh and blood.

And Shikamaru was also holding his Phantom Deer AR-15 rifle on his hands, watching the Beacon Tower where the Grimm Dragon was froze.

~For a game that wasn't fair~

Then the background changed into a black void with the red glowing pattern of Adam's visor.

Then at a mountain where the views switch from Cinder (clenches her right arm), Tyrian (with sadistic smile), Watts (who had his natural expression), Hazel (who pumped his fist), Mosuke, Pein and Konan of Akatsuki, and Salem who narrowed her eyes and Grimm suddenly appeared.

~Do we just go home?~  
~Can we follow through?~  
~When all hope is gone,~  
~There is one thing we can do~

~Let's just live!~

As the singer sang the final chorus, we see Naruto and Ruby fighting Tyrian.

~Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows~

Mari looks at Weiss with shocked eyes as she gripped her head and the glyph shattered the scene shifting to Gaara and Blake fighting Adam, and Team JNPR were fighting off the Grimm.

~The past can't hold us down~  
~We must break free~

Team RNNJR, along with Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were fight off the Grimm, and until Naruto's Crimson Kurama jumped off into the battlefield, and then seeing Naruto drawn Kuramasaiga in newly sword form and duel wielded with Mandarin Cyclone.

~Inside we're torn apart~

The scene to seeing Naruto reunites Ruby along with JNPR and SBR who stood and lends a nearby boulder: Ren and Bonnie knee on top of the boulder, while Nora and Raphael lends against it, Jaune and Anthony arms crossed, Ruby had her Crescent Rose resting on her shoulder along with Pyrrha, and Naruto board his bike.

~But time will mend our hearts~  
~Move onward not there yet~

~So let's just live!~

The scene changes with Team SSGN, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR standing together as the wind blows, then the music ends.

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Kuroyuri==**

 **(Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children OST: Battle in the Forgotten City – Starts)**

The sound of thunder and gunfire (Ruby's and Ren's) are heard against a black screen. A wide shot of Kuroyuri shows the empty, degraded town. A billowing cloud of dust and pieces of wood rise in the distance around the top of a tree that is barely visible above the town rooftops.

Naruto Uzumaki, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie all fall back by the end of the dead cherry tree before had their weapons out, and regaining their footing. Naruto and Ren had first recovered to land onto their feet. And while Bonnie Fullbuster, Anthony Scepter, and Anko Mitarashi was also among the group when they joined the fight.

Qrow Branwen is still unconscious and propped against it, before Anko, Bonnie, and Anthony left him, after taken care his wounds being treated, even though that left himself open.

The Nuckelavee Grimm comes into view, and while Ren was enrages at it when comes closer, twitching its various body parts, it lifts its torso upright.

*The Nuckelavee Grimm roars*

It sends out a shockwave roar that causes all six teenagers to flinch. The Grimm looks at the teenagers and turns its head to look at Qrow and begins running towards him.

Jaune sheaths his sword and takes a run for Qrow, along with Bonnie and Anthony had joined the retrieval, along with Anko. The Nuckelavee lashes out with one of its arms, which can stretch far in reach.

 _'So, it stretches its arms like it's made of rubber; that ables to snatched its victims in far distance.'_ Naruto said in thought observing, analyzed at the Nuckelavee's capability of what Anthony designated.

Jaune has to dive and roll to avoid being grabbed and gets to Qrow upright, along with Anthony, Anko, and Bonnie continues heading to him, but the Nuckelavee is heading right for them. Before Jaune lifts Qrow upright, placing his arm over his right shoulder, until he looks at the Grimm is galloping right them, fearful.

With Ren and Nora saw the Nuckelavee is heading straight at the group. As they looked at each other, while Nora looks at him telling him to do something.

As Ren closes his eyes and sighed, then pressing his left palm into the ground and uses his Semblance to hide Jaune, Qrow, and the group from the Grimm from its sight, creating a shimmering desaturaton effect.

Which causes the Nuckelavee Grimm stops short and looks around in confusion; trying to find where its prey went. Jaune stands still, along with the co., staring at the Grimm.

 _'So that's Ren's Semblance. It can masks Negative emotion on the user or each Individual that makes invisible to the Grimm's eyes and senses.'_ Naruto thought, looked remarkable about how Ren's Semblance.

"Just get him to safety!" Ren calls out to them, urging.

Hearing that, Jaune walks away with Qrow and while Anko helps him for carrying him, along with Anthony with the other side, and Bonnie had her katars arms crossed, steps back. Nora distracts the creature by firing at it from Magnhild, followed by Naruto's and Anko's explosive kunais.

The Nuckelavee Grimm roars, the horse rears and it goes after Nora, and Naruto.

Battle noises can be heard while Jaune hides Qrow. The blonde knight sets Qrow down behind a building and narrows his eyes at the wounded man before turning to leave.

Qrow grabs him by the hand, but falls unconscious before he can say anything.

"Go Jaune, rejoined your friends." Anthony calls out.

"What about you, Ms. Anko, and Bonnie?" Jaune asked.

"We'll stay with Qrow; we were still recovering from the last encounter. Go!" Anthony replied to his disciple with a serious look.

"Don't worry about us, blondie, help your fellow blonde and your friends. I got covered." Anko added, as she drawn her HF Kunai, since she preferred standard tool: which its blade was Arrowhead-design, double-edged, long-blade, 2 inches handle, full-tang, single piece, its grip is Para cord wrap, and also a tassel hole. **(W1)**

Truth to be told, it take days for gotten the poison that Sasori struck still takes a while it fades within days or so.

After Anthony had given an order to Jaune, as he replaced expression into a pride.

"You and your team show us what all you can do, Jaune. Make us proud what you have learned." He added.

With a disbelief hearing what Anthony says to Jaune wanted to be proud.

"He's right, Jaune. You are their team's strategist and JNPR's leader. It is best that let Naruto or Ruby can handle your team." Bonnie added.

"Yeah, I agreed with them. So…send that Grimm to straight to hell." Anko said declared.

Jaune eyes narrowed with determined, as he nods his head for his declaration. Before he rejoined the fight, as he gives Qrow another look, and then he rejoining the fight.

Back to the fight, to see Ruby shooting at the Nuckelavee and get slapped into the ground by one of its extended hands. Nora is next, being grabbed by its arms that holds onto them, but is continually distracted by the fire of the next one.

The Nuckelavee lets them both go and turns around when Ren fires at it from its other side with StormFlower. It uses both hands to grab both of Ren's and prevent more shots.

*Swish! Swish!*

The Nuckelavee roars in pain that lets go of Ren, as seeing Naruto had slashes its arms with Kuramasaiga in its Awakening form - Ninjato form, which he will used it for fought powerful foes such as the Nuckelavee.

Once Nuckelavee Grimm's arms being recalled, looked engage at the blonde whiskered fox ninja then lashes at them attempt to snatch him, but it is being deflected by Naruto's Shadow Fox Whip upward, causes the Nuckelavee roars in agony for being struck, felt a sheer heat of his chain weapon.

"Whoa! Is that your new weapon, Naruto!?" Ruby exclaims, amazed at Naruto's another new weapon on his sleeves, compliment at her blonde lover's black chakra whip.

"Thanks! But details later, right now, let's continue to fight this son of a bitch, right now!" Naruto replied, receiving a nod from Ruby confirmed.

"Guys! Keep moving, go in circle!" Jaune called out everyone, advised.

Hearing that from Jaune, everyone had acknowledged it. Easily distracted when Nora fires at the Nuckelavee Grimm; the team follows Jaune's advice and they circle their enemy, those with firepower firing and/or tossing explosive kunais and normal shurikens, the Nuckelavee is trying to grab either of Ruby, Nora, Naruto, Jaune, and Pyrrha; and Jaune and Pyrrha coming in to slash at the foreleg with their respective swords.

The Nuckelavee uses its hind hooves to kick Jaune back, followed by lashed Pyrrha into the side, where he lands near Ruby, along with Naruto.

Hearing gunshots, explosives, and slashing. And Ruby gets distracted when Jaune sheaths his sword after landing a strike.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby asks Jaune, wondering; before realizing what Jaune was going to do.

Along with Naruto, following the same thought as his silver-eyed lover at Jaune was doing.

Seeing Jaune draws out a sheathed weapon in two hands, and then seeing his modified/upgraded Crocea Mors: it releases the side-blades out of the shield, wielding it as a single weapon, and so he charged in.

Ruby and Naruto smiles when they realized that Jaune is using his upgraded Crocea Mors. Along with Pyrrha who saws her boyfriend had taken out his weapon's upgrade.

 _'I will give Jaune a credit for having his new weapon upgraded. Seems that I am not the only one have improved and upgrade their style.'_ Naruto said in thought, impressed at Jaune's new development.

 _'It's the first time Jaune had his weapon upgraded, instead of remain classic.'_ Pyrrha thought, conclude.

 **==With Anko, Anthony, and Bonnie==**

"I'm impressed about Jaune's new upgrade, which it will double its cutting power." Anthony comment about Jaune's weapon upgrade.

Anko and Bonnie nod their heads agreed at Anthony about the blonde knight's new development.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

As they share a look at each other, along with Pyrrha, and then Ruby changes her extends her Crescent Rose into scythe modes and fires some rounds at it, followed by Pyrrha fires a round with her rifle mode of Miló; and Naruto swings his sword upward and then downward.

" **Azure Storm!** " Naruto exclaims launched a two blue shockwave blast at the Nuckelavee that provide Jaune an opening with Ruby.

The horse portion of the Nuckelavee got hit by Ruby and Naruto's attacks, that staggers it that gotten Jaune an opening, as he jumped into the air and able to land a successful slash on one of the hindlegs.

The horse portion of the beast roars while the torso uprights and its head cocks to look at Jaune a bit stunned. Until the torso portion got hit by an explosive ring that causes the torso roars in agony, as everyone looks at the source to see Naruto.

Seeing Naruto had took out Mandarin Cyclone that launched an explosive ring at it, which he took it out in extended form, and then twirls it upward and then form a behind-the-back stance with his staff in one hand, which he did mastered to duel-wields between a sword and a bo-staff.

"Whoa, is that your new style? In dual-wield like Blake?" Ruby asked, remarked at Naruto's new improvement.

"Yes, I maybe wanted to wield one, but also I learned a different method that similar to Blake with her Ninjato and Cleaver sheath, with combination of Kenjutsu and Bojutsu… But right now, looks like that Grimm is looked pissed!" Naruto replied with the last part quickly says about the Nuckelavee is angry. **(1)**

Hearing that causes Nuckelavee extends both its arms and swings them around, creating a rotary attack that knocks aside Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Naruto, and Anko in that order. Naruto and Ruby stood up glares at the Grimm.

When it pulls back its arms, the torso curls in on itself and the spines on its back extend several inches further out.

*The Nuckelavee Grimm screeches!*

The Nuckelavee roars into the air, causing Jaune, Anko, Pyrrha, and Ruby to cover their ears, and while Nora, Ren, and Naruto unaffected at the screech.

Ren runs up the cherry tree and fires from one of the heavier branches. He is immediately pushed against a building wall by one of the creature's hands, before blocks his shots by its hand, then launched at it.

"Ruby!" Nora calls to Ruby for assistance.

Ruby nods, as Nora running towards her, she jumps onto the flat-side of the scythe on Crescent Rose.

*Bang!*

Ruby spins and uses the momentum and the recoil of a fired shot to send Nora outward in time for her to prevent the Nuckelavee's second hand killing Ren.

On Ren's eyes, before his eyes uncovered about the blow almost kill him or when his aura is shattered, notice its other hand was at above him, which in between him and the Nuckelavee's would-be fatal strike with its other hand. Nora ends up dangling by her grip on Magnhild, which is pinned to the wall of the same building, above Ren, slightly higher up than him.

While Nora was dangling, Ren looks up at her, which he almost accidently gets a view up her skirt, as the orange-haired hammer wielders looks down at Ren, with a smile, until suddenly she gasp in realized.

"Stop looking!" Nora exclaim, pulls her skirt to hide herself, with small tint on her cheeks.

"Guh!" Ren reacts, also covering his eyes with one of his StormFlower, with the same blush on his face. Unknown to the Chinese Ninja, Nora grins to herself for Ren almost see it.

Naruto witnessed at the amusing scene, with a sly face at those two, for how Ren almost being a pervert who took a view of Nora's skirt. After all, he and Ruby, along with Yang (didn't wore a skirt) were official, Ruby able to give Naruto a view of underneath her (Combat) skirt.

The Nuckelavee twitches and jerks, flinging Nora about by Magnihild until she crashes into the ground, the impact enough to reduce her Aura that depletes it. Ren sees Nora was knocked out, as he's getting angry as he slashes the blades of the StormFlower at the wrist of the hand holdhing him to the wall. He follows by sinking them into the Grimm flesh and firing repeatedly at the arm.

Jaune comes up from behind the creature and slashes at its hindleg, again; and followed by Naruto who slash his ninjato in hand.

" **Tiger Blade!** " Naruto yells, as he slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. It roars in agony, but not releasing Ren.

Ren digs in with his blade again and uses the leverage to shove the hand off of him. He lands on his back but quickly bounces onto his feet and runs in slashing at the arms with a war cry. Until Naruto felt Ren's negative emotion has being spiked, when seeing him goes after the creature, exhibiting reckless behavior, his eyes wild.

 _'Oh no, Ren's emotions is starting taken over with rage, when he is going to get himself killed with is recklessness at the same Grimm that attacking Kuroyuri!'_ Naruto says in thought about Ren's emotions went wild.

But, the Nuckelavee Grimm knocks him back, but Ren goes not relent, running in yet again with battle cry.

"Ren! What are you doing?! Knock it off!" Jaune shouts at Ren's recklessness.

"Ren! Control yourself!" Pyrrha shouts being perplex of Ren's changed.

Ren ignores the cautious of Pyrrha and Jaune, and screams in rage, continues goes towards to the Grimm, but one of its hand was on the ground, which its hand twitches and stretches back and grabs Ren in his ankle, slaps him on the ground, causing him to lose his grip on StormFlower, and flings him to land next of Nora.

Ren's aura also depletes, and he collapses next to her. Nora pushes herself up into her knees, and after a moment so does Ren, with his eyes are only on the creature, entirely. But Nora tackles him before he can do more and drags him under the nearby building.

On their case, similar to when they hid under one as children.

The Nuckelavee advances, before Nora and Ren would felt the Grimm smashed the building and buried them, until nothing happens, as Ren prone out to see Jaune uses Crocea Mors to block the Nuckelavee's front hooves from its forward gallop towards them.

The Nuckelavee pushes him down and its torso portion got its back struck by gunshots of Ruby and Penny, followed by Naruto explosive ring, attempting to snatched her or Pyrrha.

Ruby gasp at the incoming hand of the Grimm attempt to being snatched, until Naruto came to her, grabs her by shoulder and vanished with a yellow flash that evades it, followed by Pyrrha who fires a couple of rounds at it on the rooftop, until the redhead spartaness has to jump out of the way as it makes an attempt to snatch her.

Ren is attempts to rejoin the fight, but Nora holds him back by the wrist, her head down.

"Nora, let go!" Ren tells Nora to let go of his wrist.

"…" Nora silent ignores his demands and refuse to obey, as Ren looks over her.

"Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't-"

*Slap!*

 **(Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children OST: Battle in the Forgotten City – Ended)**

Without even looking up, Nora slaps Ren in the backhand. He stops and turns to face her, she finally lets go, putting her hands in her lap.

"…No." Nora spoke up, as she shook her head, somberly, and she continued. "I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end."

Hearing that from Nora had stops Ren's recklessness. She raises her head, but Ren sees his memory of Nora as a scared little girl before blinking and seeing her with tear flowing.

"…Not like this." She finished.

Ren had heed Nora's words for how he had listen to her about being reckless.

Ren remembered something which made him take a meditative position and closed his eyes, then focus his mind and body. He took a deep breath muttering.

"Find my center…Be like the lily…"

He had recalled the training from Bonnie's teachings. Regarding about his own thoughts, he called about Bonnie about his anger which he had forgotten his important lessons…

 **==Flashback Started==**

 **(Assassin's Creed OST 1: City of Jerusalem – Starts)**

 _Ren skids on the ground panting as he looks at a whirlwind of sands swirling around him as his female instructor Bonnie Fullbuster had lands on the ground, with her hand behind her back and walking towards to the exhausted Ren._

 _The open field grasslands with ponds and lakes for a perfect spot for Ruby and Team JNRP's training._

 _"Not good enough Ren." Bonnie states with her eyes closed. "Your skills were impressed me with agile and quick reaction. Being a student of Asuma Sarutobi for learned to use those trench-knives, which you did learned a technique that similar to his, but also an aura-enhanced. You may be the team's close-range fighter, and also agile, which you needed to use your opponent's strength against them. Even most agile-type individuals such as myself will gain exhausted that able to got an opportunity to strike."_

 **(AN: Ren is Agile-type like in Assassin's Creed. Which able to catch up targets such as play as Ezio Auditore, or Edward, or Conner Kenway that being caught up, wields short blades (or daggers) to injures them.)**

 _Ren sighs as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead, as he spoke up. "That's the tenth time we've been at this; I don't see the point, Mentor Bonnie. What are you trying to show me?"_

 _"When I had told you about not acquire to use your weapons of choice to fight me, but also classic weapon, such as I used this single dagger of mine." She tells Ren, lectured._

 _Bonnie took out a stelitto, which it is used for parry and stabbing which in ice-pick grip._

 _"Not to mention, can combo with a throwing knives the same way when Mentor taught me the ways of the Assassin. To fight a heavily-armed opponent you're going to faced, you be dodged and wait for opportunity to strike, watched careful, if acquires distraction and/or use smoke to covered the eyesight, once the opponent attack, then dodged and wait for it to let itself wide open." She added._

 _"And why telling me this? I mean, you did train me the same way as Jing does. But what are you saying about using opponent's skills?" Ren wondered._

 _"You're unbalanced. Every warrior needs to have balance not only in life, but also in combat. And patience and coordination is the thieves' way to steal. Even though you still need to be balance, which you need to keep your focus is remain calm." Bonnie explained._

 _Ren was silent for what Bonnie explains, as he raised his Father's Dagger on his hand, which of course that Bonnie was insisted him to use it, rather than his own weapons._

 _"The reason why you are unbalanced, you rely on your physical and little on the spiritual. This is what I am trying to show you Ren. Even Naruto himself has balance, when Mentor Arashi had informed about he is no longer has evil within him; we all struggle to find our center."_

 _"Find our center?" Ren asked._

 _"Yes, but from I can see from what the wind tells me about you, you're like a lily in a dangerous land. So Ren, you'll encounter things that will remain you of your past. Only yourself has the power to become someone more or fall to pits of insanity." Bonnie stated._

 _As Bonnie lean down and picking up a lily from the pond and turns to Ren, which on his eyes seeing it when he was a child._

 _"See this lily Ren, observe as I place it into the stream where the murky water is." Bonnie explains._

 _Bonnie gently places a lily into the stream where the murky water was as the lily went into the dirty water, it still stood there looking cleansed even with the dirty water slightly submerging it._

 _Thus seeing Ruby's magenta eyes widen in understanding as he looks at the female assassin._

 _"I see…" Ren muttered for understands for what his mentor is showing him._

 _Bonnie smiled through her mask, as she closed her eyes, and then spoke up._

 _"Yes, that's what I'm trying to show you. In the darkness of the world, once can overcome it and become one with the nature with this world, and 'not' become defiled with evil temptations of the dark. And also granted a power unlike no other; until we have been contact by Mentor Jing, seems that you have an inner-power within you."_

 _"My…Inner-power?" Ren wondered about he had his own inner-power._ **(2)**

 _"Yes, but did you receive visions overnight?" Bonnie replies and questioned._

 _"I do, every time I gotten those visions. I heard…a roar of a creature that wasn't a Grimm." Ren answered._

 _"That will be on another time, after training you when the time comes when it manifested besides your Semblance. Now, as much as you need to control your anger for all cost; even anger will clouds your mind, but it is a dangerous alley for the Art of Shinobi, Ren. You must learn to control it. But anger is not an answer for achieve your revenge, did you remember Sasuke Uchiha spoke to you and the story regarding his path?"_

 _"Yes, he wanted to kill his own brother for massacre his family, and his clan. Until the truth came out about they attempt to coup to overthrown his village of his former home world." Ren answered to Bonnie's question of this explanation._

 _"That's right, Ren. Master Arashi or Kurosaki wasn't expecting Sasuke would lead his path as an Avenger, but you better not end up like he does, understand?"_

 _"Yes, mentor. I will remain calm, so I can achieve it." Ren understands to Bonnie._

 _"Good, now if you are recalled Naruto is an example of that, about his childhood?"_

 _"Yes, he was suffered when he was abused by his own home village due to he had a demon entity that sealed within him by his own father." Ren answered to Bonnie about Naruto's past._

 _"That's right, he became like that lily through all the darkness he had faced. So far, like Arashi did overcome it, and also Naruto does. Of course, he had struggled to find the answer to completely cleanse himself until he realized that the answer was with him all along…friendship."_

 _Ren had suddenly recalled the story of Indra and Asura about their journey to let their father to chose him to be his successor of Ninja Creed. Asura was a cheerful, but also clumsy being a talentless, but also he had a good heart to making friendship that made him stronger._

 _"With that, he embraced his hate of darkness with no ill intent behind him; his heart was filled with genuine kindness. Naruto had did accomplished this feat when he and the others were back at the training chamber where before the Vytal Festival." Bonnie continues._

 _Ren listens to Bonnie's lecture for how being a lily and also needed to overcome his path he was taken._

 _"Ren, take this quote from a Chinese Neo-Confucian philosopher named 'Zhou Dunyi' from one of his great writings of the 'Book of Taiji Tushuo': "I love the lotus because while growing from mud, it is unstained". Take this lesson to the heart, Ren. Be like the lily. Life will be the mud that will test you and beyond your limits but never lose yourself mentally, when your mind starts to get cloudy then meditate, find your center, and fight. You're still growing Ren and you'll accomplish great things. I have faith in you, my disciple. Like a lily, you'll have the power of Transcendence to not only guide yourself, but your friends to victory."_

 _"Like friendship makes you powerful." Ren muttered referring, even just like what Naruto being Asura's incarnate making allies to make him stronger to defeat his older brother Indra._

 _"That's correct, Ren. But remember, your friends will lead you to victory. As Naruto told you about being a team when under Kakashi's tutelage, but teamwork is important for lead victories." Bonnie replied._

 _Now, Ren bow his head with a smile on his face._

 _"Thank you, mentor…"_

 _"You're most welcome Ren, come on, you'll have a lot to learn…" Bonnie replied._

 **(Assassin's Creed OST 1: City of Jerusalem – Ended)**

 **==Flashback Ended==**

 __'…when the time comes, your inner-power has manifested.'__ \- Bonnie finished that ends the flashback with a mental.

Ren opened his eyes, with a harlequin green color aura appearing on his outlines. And he pulls out the knife his father gave him out of his boot as a child from where it hid. He holds it in both hands, as he stares at his 'Father's Dagger' which he recalled his words from him. Nora places her hand on the hilt with his and closes his fingers around it. She looks at him with fierce, determined expression.

"We can do this." Nora declared, with sparks of lightning in her eyes.

Ren looks at her with big eyes before nodding in agreement, which now that he had come his senses.

 **==With Bonnie and Anthony==**

"it looks like not just one, but 'two' chosen individuals had their inner-power had manifested." Anthony stated, observes the fight, and seeing Ren had control is emotion when seeing him almost verge of death by the hands of the Nuckelavee Grimm.

"Yes, I am proud that Ren had manage it to cleansed the darkness that the nightmares of his past had removed. So far, since Ren and Nora took possesses the power of Aeons." Bonnie said agreed. **(3)**

"And looks your disciple's spirit had became pure when Nora had stop him from his recklessness, also that made Raphael proud if he is still with us." Anthony stated.

"True, we'll continue to see what they can do." Bonnie stated.

"So, you two being pretend to be your still recovering?" Anko stated, suspected about those two have recovered.

"Close, but it is not an excuse." Bonnie respond.

 **==Back to the Fight==**

Together, they steps out emerge from under the building, hearing gunshots of Ruby and the Nuckelavee slam its arm to attempt snatch her.

Nora picking up Magnhild in Hammer Form and the two are promptly joined by Ruby, Naruto, Pyrrha, and Jaune, before seeing Jaune had his Crocea Mors in hands with her determent look, Pyrrha in defensive stance with her rifle points at it, besides her boyfriend, and Ruby run towards them to being rejoined.

Ruby turns to Ren with a surprised look, and spoke up. "R-Ren? What's with the light show?"

Seeing Ren's eyes glowing which similar to Ruby's Silver eyes.

"Let's say I have found my center…and it feels great." Ren states, as he channel his aura flows into his Father's Knife's blade which forms a shape into a physical blade itself. "Better give a thanks to Asuma-sensei for taught me to use 'Flying Swallow'."

Seeing the aura blade is became visible that it enhanced Ren's knife, so now, that technique with aura-enhanced are strong and sharp enough to cut through solid rock and iron that his element is wind just as Asuma and Naruto does, which increases the offensive cutting power.

Just like Yang's own version of Morning Peacock, but now it's Ren's own version of Flying Swallow. Truth to be told, he haven't use it during months back at Beacon during Vytal Festival.

" **Azure Edge!** " Naruto shouts launched a blue blast of energy at the Nuckelavee in reverse grip, as he somersault lands next to Ruby, then noticed Ren's aura-enhanced knife in hand, and whistles in admiration. "I guess Asuma-sensei did teach you better, and I was right about assigning Bonnie to train with you by Jing."

Now, Naruto turns his attention at the Nuckelavee Grimm, after recovered from his attack.

"Okay guys, here's the plan." Naruto declares to initiates a plan. "Rubes! Jaune! You two can take care the arms! Nora! Pyrrha! You will take care of the horse! Ren! You and I will hand the rest."

Naruto twirls his ninjato backwards, when the sword is engulf with orange and black flames. Once it fades, making Ruby awed at his new sword form:

It was a gunblade-design; an curved blade which the color isorange and yellow with black handle along with maroon pieces; the trigger, nuts, and handle.

Without asks questions from Ruby, so it is best to tell her lover about her new sword form later and right now focus on finishing this fight.

"Flashflare Saber…" Naruto mutters declaration. **(W0)**

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Swordland – Starts)**

Now with the plan is set; Nora runs towards to the building, followed by Pyrrha, as they jumps into the roof, when the Nuckelavee looks up Nora and Pyrrha were propelled themselves.

Which until hearing gunshots that hits the Nuckelavee on the torso; cause the Grimm blocks it with its left hand, and then lashes at them with its arm with a roar.

Ruby shoots from other rooftops, baiting the Nuckelavee into using its arms to try to snatch her, being its target. Ruby succeeds in maneuvering it so that she uses the tip of her scythe to pin one of its arms into the ground, before the Nuckelavee had her, but it failed.

*The Nuckelavee screeches in pain*

While the creature flinches and rages. Ren had recalled back in the fork path when Naruto had give one of his tri-prong kunais to him, as he took it out on his other boot, and then he boomerangs into its flank that embeds itself into the side of the body of the Grimm.

Until then Naruto appears with a flash of orange flash, in mid-air at the Nuckelavee.

"Seems I have forgotten about I had one of my kunais to Ren for state of emergency…" Naruto states, smiled admitted, then replace with frowns. "…so that will DO!"

*Swish!*

Naruto slashes the face of the Nuckelavee Grimm causes in upward, it roars in agony that one of its eye got slashed, followed by twirls his new sword form and suddenly it changes into a gun form, and then aim at it, before pull the trigger.

*Bang!*

Naruto had first time fires a gun at the Nuckelavee's head that broke its left horn, causes even more agony for the sheer heat of his new weapon form, until he vanished with orange flash again, before it could snatch him while being staggered that it fails again.

Jaune is positioned to be the next target, after the Grimm was unable to snatched Naruto. As the Nuckelavee Grimm turns and attempts to snatch the blonde. It turns and attempts to snatch Jaune. However, using Jaune's shield, Ren launches from the roof to force the limb to the ground before it can touch him.

"Now!" Ren calls out.

"Hit it, Jaune!" Naruto concluded.

*Shink!*

Jaune runs in and uses his sword to stab through the arm and hold it also to the ground.

*The Nuckelavee screeches in pain*

"Nora! Pyrrha!" Ren calls out.

From the roof, Pyrrha and Nora nods with smiles on their faces as Pyrrha uses Akoúo for Nora to jump on, the hammer happy girl jumps and freefalls from the roof…

*WHAM!*

…and Nora spins to smash the Magnhild into the horse head, with a killing blow, and elimate that portion of the creature.

*The Nuckelavee Grimm screeches in agony!*

Until Naruto rushes towards to the restrained and half-destroyed Nuckelavee with his Rasengan hand with imbued with Shukaku's power that had curse seal markings and also his eyes turned into toad-like.

" **Sage-Art: Magnet-Style: Rasengan!** " Naruto cries out, as he slams the magnet-imbued Rasengan into the creature's torso portion.

Once the Rasengan made impact into the Nuckelavee's chest, the jutsu grinds into it that causes it to screeches in anguished, even more damage from its chest. Until sudden it froze, which due to Shukaku's power was immobilized the creature was unable to move when the markings quickly spread across.

The Nuckelavee's chest is started to dissolve, still in anguish continue, but weaken, as Naruto turns to Ren.

 **(Sword Art Online OST: Swordland – Ended)**

"Ren, this is your chance… End this." The blonde fox ninja says to the black-haired teen.

Ren nod his head, while his eyes on the trapped Grimm, as he walked slowly towards it with his aura-enhanced knife in hand with his calm look on his face, but eyes had fury on them.

Once Ren stands before the Grimm in front of him and its humanoid head looks back at him with its bloody red eyes glaring at Ren with pure hatred.

*The Nuckelavee Grimm roars!*

The creature roar into Ren's face, but the roar is too weak and does not even cause Ren to flinch. As he twirl is aura-enhanced knife in reverse grip.

 _'For my mother…'_

*Swish!*

Ren slices the Nuckelavee's left arm, where being held in place by Jaune, causes it shrieks in pain and trashing which it is useless due to Naruto's Magnet-imbued Rasengan had unable to move.

Ren grab the Nuckelavee's right horn that hold it off, while staring at it, and then flipped the edge of the dagger in behind in ice-pick grip.

 _'For my father…'_

*Swish!*

Ren pushes its head into the left side, and slashed its right arm off, also held in place by Ruby, that causes the Nuckelavee shrieks in pain. Each arm he had cut in memory of his loving parents.

Which now the creature is armless being detached, thrashing side by side, and roar in agony, then direct at Ren. It is futile to fears Ren, which he felt angered at the same Grimm who killing everyone, include his parents right directly in their feet.

 _'For all the people you've slain…'_

*Swish!*

Ren follows with a strike, slashing at the Nuckelavee's abdomen for everyone he knew that , which causes the torso flailing shrieks in pain in anguished.

Ren glowing green eyes narrowed at the weaken creature, knowing it was going to die, as he closed his eyes, then the aura is extended on his dagger and spoke up aloud.

"…For myself."

With the proclaiming of Ren's vengeance; hearing the growl of the Nuckelavee rose, Ren's eyes snapped open.

*SWISH!*

Seeing Ren swings with his aura-enhanced knife horizontally with a finishing blow that silence the creature, which the blade's length is further expended, that slashes the Nuckelavee's neck to decapitating it, and also it was 'straight-line' move that Asuma had taught him as well.

…For now, Lie Ren had accomplished to claim his vengeance of the fallen and himself.

After the headless torso of the Nuckelavee Grimm was being slain by the hands of Ren; the Grimm's corpse started to emitting a large pillar of black smoke that flew up into the sky. Naruto, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora watches the pillar of smoke continues to rise up.

For now, it's all over…

 **==With Anko, Anthony, and Bonnie==**

Everyone had witnessed that they had finally slain the most dangerous Grimm in existence.

"They did it…" Anko said, proudly; while holding Qrow's hand, while he was unconscious.

"Yeah, they sure do…" Anthony said agreed.

"Guess that the nightmare is over…for now." Bonnie stated. "Say, Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we better move to the next stage." She answered to the crusader about the suggestion.

"You mean…?" He says which what he was referring to.

"Yes…"

 **==Back to the Group==**

Ren panting for he had finally accomplished his goal that it is been so long, he had finally avenge his parents and everyone on Kuroyuri.

 _'I did it…mother, father, everyone.'_ He said in thought, while panting, as he drops the knife and breathes out a sigh of relief.

Only to be tackled by a giggling, triumphant Nora. He hugs her back and gives a single laugh. Pyrrha places her onto her boyfriend's shoulder, as they share their smile, loveable.

"Finally…that's all over…for now." Naruto said with both of his hands behind his head.

Until they heard Ruby's footsteps, causes Naruto, Jaune, and Pyrrha turns to see the red hooded reaper runs into the alley where Qrow was left during the fight, along with Anko, Bonnie, and Anthony.

 **(RWBY Vol - Score: No Safe Haven (7:07-8:58) – Starts)**

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief that he is still alive, along with Naruto in a following suit to went to see Qrow as well.

"How's Qrow?" Naruto asked about Qrow's condition.

"He's fine, but he's still in one piece, but being one tough bastard." Anko responded.

Qrow had had his hand onto the wound, hearing everything is silence with a small grunt exhaled. As Ruby went to her uncle, then crouch down, followed by Naruto walks behind her.

"It's quiet." Qrow muttered, he looks up at his niece. "Good job, kiddo…and same goes with you, whiskers."

Ruby smiles at Qrow, along with Naruto with a following expression; and suddenly, they heard a faint blipping sound in the distance.

"Everyone! I think I hear something!" Pyrrha calls out to everyone, as she looking up, stating. "Sounds like an airship!"

In the courtyard, two wood and metal airships are coming in to land, noticing the symbol of Mistral on the sails, Nora points in Qrow's direction, along with Bonnie and Anthony.

Ruby gazes at the pair of airships, as he turns to Qrow for relief that an rescue has arrived, until she felt a hand her shoulder, as she turn her head to see Naruto, smiling at her. Sharing a smile with him, Ruby was relief for rescue has arrived.

Before hearing the turbine blades is whirring rapidly, this prepared to depart. A man in a brown flight suit with an air tank on his back carries Qrow on a green stretcher with Naruto and Ruby walking alongside them, with Anko, her hand on Qrow's shoulder.

The two rescue ships takes off, everyone on board, leaving Kuroyuri in the process.

 **==At the Skies==**

"How did you find us out here?" Jaune asked with a look of disbelief.

"We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong." The Mistral Pilot answered to the blonde knight's question.

That explains the pillar of black smoke from the dead Nuckelavee had attracts their attention on patrol. Ruby crouched by Qrow and holding his hand, looked desperate .

"What if we don't make it in time?" Ruby asked, concerning her uncle's survival, which the green herbs were able to hold out the poison.

"Ruby. Look ahead." Naruto said with a foxy grinned.

The red hooded reaper looks up and sees the flourishing city before them. As she smiled at sight of Mistral, which means that they made it, then she looks at her uncle on the stretcher.

"We made it, Uncle Qrow." She said happily, holding his hand.

Qrow respond it, squeeze her hand, when he hears her about the converging on Mistral.

"We sure did, Ruby…we sure did, ya'know." Naruto said relief, before Ruby lets go of his hand and give a tap on top of it, then turns to her blonde whiskered lover.

"Yeah…believe it." Ruby replied, as she stood up, then she and Naruto embraced each other in deep kiss. The Mistral pilot was awed witnessed at those two young couple comment about 'young love'.

Nora and Ren sit on the edge of the open rescue airship, their legs dangling. Nora is looking out at the city, feeling happy. Ren is watching her, begins smiling and puts his hand on hers.

Nora gives a slight start, when the music sudden paused, before resuming, but turns her hand over to hold his. She looks at him and gives him a smile, and he smiles back.

Nora scoots closer and rests her head on his shoulder. Jaune and Pyrrha were looking at Nora and Ren with smiles on their faces, and then the couple shared a kiss as the airships fly into the city.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: No Safe Haven (7:07-8:58) – Next)**

 **==Arrival of Mistral; Hotel==**

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST: Home (8:59) – Starts)**

 **(Humming song - 0:31-0:58)**

Ruby walks into a double bed accommodation. It has barren furnishings; two beds, a large desk and a nightstand. Qrow sleeps under the blankets of one of the beds.

The drunken swordsman/scythe wielder receives medical attention and begins recovering, along with Bonnie and Anthony which they check their conditions, which accordingly that there is someone will come to Mistral soon.

Which Naruto went to talk to the manager that regarding wanted to met, which explains to her that a friend of his had a aunt that own this place for grateful for saving her niece along with the others who trap on the 'death game'. So, it will be for free for him, Team RNNJR, and the others for taken time. **(4)**

Also, Naruto will meet up with his other Jinchuuriki siblings soon, knowing that they were resident in Mistral after all, and they're students of Haven Academy, knowing that they might live in a dormitory too. Which Ruby understands her lover's anxious to meeting with them, soon…

Ruby sets the collapse Crescent Rose on the empty bed, which she is planning to move-in to Naruto's share room, which they are five rooms, after all, this room is for Qrow and Anko, which she is allowed check on him.

«I don't know, where we should go»

«Feeling farther from our goal»

Ruby walks over to Qrow, putting her hand on his head. On her case, finding it pretty hard to believe they made it after months of traveling and fighting. But now, Qrow is feeling better after his treatment.

«I don't know, what path we will be shown»

«But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home»

Ruby walks over and sits at the desk, picking up the pen and writing on the notepad.

«Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home»

 _'Hey sis…'_ Ruby begins writing a letter to Patch on Sanus in her thoughts as she writes.

 _'I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. When I didn't have to tell you before I give that letter to you to dad.'_

 **(AN: I will be adding some line on that letter. So sorry about spoil your letter Ruby. I know you'll forgive me.)**

 _'I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right.'_

 _'It's been hard, on all of us and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out there.'_

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: No Safe Haven (9:36) – Next)**

 **==Meanwhile, at the Skies of Remnant==**

Weiss was sitting in the passenger seat of the cockpit of Mari's Gundam, Saviour; which after departs from Menagerie towards to Mistral, which after she had restocks tons of Dust along the way, thanks to her lover Gaara had reproduced more Dust.

And Mari was taken controls of the cockpit of her personal Mobile Suit, and spoke up to Weiss, informed.

"We'll get to Mistral in time, Weiss. Trust me. As much I wanted to continue to accompany you, but I don't want to gain the White Fang attention about you were onboard if they know who you are."

Hearing that, making Weiss nod her head understand about the White Fang will learned about who she was.

"But I'm starting to heading to the rendezvous point with a cargo ship that was taken to Mistral from Atlas, until the end of the week that the Kingdom of Atlas will be on lock-down its borders. Once we met up with the cargo ship, you're on your own. Understand?"

Weiss nods her head affirmatively for Mari had instructed, as Ruby's narration resumes.

 _'Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good or something terrible.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

 **==At Menagerie; Belladonna House, Ghira's office==**

And the next scene changes to Blake in her father's office. She places a small chest on the desk and opens it. Inside are various objects, including a flag with the new White Fang emblem, a spiral notebook and a book.

 _'It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next…'_ Ruby says in voiceover; while she's writing the letter.

Gaara is seen in the rooftop of the Belladonna residence; he stares at the view of Kuo Kuana. Sun was out talking to his fellow Faunus kin, along with Yugito, as most of any Faunus were curious about her what kind of Faunus had two cat tails on her tailbone.

And the Kage twins were briefing to the Generals about Blake's newly formed 'Tailed Beast' group to attempt to taken the leadership back, and also prepared to send a black-ops group for making an operation and set some base of operation with organized.

 _'And the things we do know now _—just it can get—it almost makes it all worse._ '_ Ruby says in voiceover.

With the last part, Blake takes out the current flag of the White Fang, stares at it.

 **==With Yang and the Co.==**

Yang Xiao Long, Shikamaru Nara, along with Team HRNS (Harness), consists of Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame, and lastly is Police Captain-now-Huntsman Kakashi Hatake is on the same boat Blake took to Menagerie.

With Yang is looking at a ticket and a photograph of Team STRQ (Stark), with Bumblebee nearby. She is wearing new attire for her journey. Since Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Team HRNS had joined the mission to Mistral.

Yang was wearing the same orange tank top she had from her training with her father and Zenmar was shown to be retained, a black pants and a long tan coat with an orange lining and gold border. She also wears brown vambraces over each forearm, and fingerless black gloves over her hands.

She's also seen wearing her aviator sunglasses and a purple bandanna-like object over her left boot. And the bracelet forms of Ember Celica is been wore on her wrists.

And Shikamaru is still wearing his usual Ninja uniform of the Hidden Leaf, instead of something new that he wants to wear. Checking his new Automatic Rifle, Phantom Deer, which to be ensure that it is well perfect condition.

 _'You told me once that - bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Rock Lee was taking several of his work-outs such as push-ups and/or sit-ups while in the ship's deck, while the onlookers were remark about how seeing him doing it, non-stop, along with the Hyuga cousins - Neji and Hinata were sparing each other, and then Shino were organized his colony of new insects that gotten from Torune, hope that he will prepared for anything to face a future powerful foe(s) to be encountered.

 _'But you were right…'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

 **==At Patch, Xiao Long/Rose Residence==**

Taiyang Xiao Long stares at a framed photo of Team STRQ, sitting in the couch in the living room, with a sighed.

 _'…bad things do happen, all the time, every day.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Zwei barks at Tai, gaining his attention which he just smiles, looking across the room at a framed photo of Team RWBY and Team SSGN. On the photo, "New Friends! ! !" is written with a heart shape drawn near the writing. Along with two additional frames: Naruto and Ruby with "Together-together!" with a red swirl and also Naruto and Yang.

And also another additional frame to see Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were at the hill where Summer's Grave was, along with Naruto's parents: Minato and Kushina.

 _'Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

 **==At Mistral, with Jaune==**

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: No Safe Haven (10:57 - Cold) – Next)**

Jaune is in his room with a frustrated look on his face as he stares at Crocea Mors propped up against the wall.

 _'We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren open the door. Jaune smiles as Ren sets his father's dagger next to Crocea Mors. Nora sits besides Jaune and leans on him and Pyrrha mirrors Nora's action on the other side, while Ren sits on the bed behind them and rests his hand on Nora's shoulder.

 _'But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Next is Bonnie and Anthony finally met up with Raphael Gray, which he had made it in Mistral, taking an airship that been repaired when before the arrival of Heaven Federation send an army to rebuilding Shion Village, along with the Village where Team RNNJR was resided.

 **==With Weiss==**

The Saviour Gundam had made contact with the cargo ship that came from Atlas, which consists of one of Mari's spies, which working undercover without suspicious about making contact with a Fuujin who associates, because of her associate had a Faunus wife and kids, wanted to feed them if they wanted to move-in to Vale, so decide to have Mari will give him some for his family.

 _'We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Before the cargo ship heading towards to the Saviour, as it transforms into a mobile suit mode, until Mari control the machines arms which it considered a landing pad. Once it lands, as the hatch of the mobile suit opens.

With Weiss in her disguised form, holding her weapon and white suitcase on hand that stores Dust. Before going onboard the cargo ship, as she turns at Mari, and waves at her for saying farewell.

Once Weiss is onboard, as the cargo ship is took off, as she was in the cargo hold, sitting on top of her suitcase, gazes out into the sunset and smiles as the airship flies over the oceans which she glance at the distance where the Atlesian mountains where.

 **==With Blake==**

 _'We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves…'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

In Menagerie, Blake puts down the current White Fang flag and picks up the old white and blue flag.

 _'…or the world around us.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

She lowers it and smiles at Sun, who is sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position, along with Yugito stood beside him with her hand onto his shoulder.

Then she gazes at Gaara, who sitting on the other chair, with his eyes closed, looked pretty tired that he is.

 **==With Yang and the co.==**

The Captain and (Female) First Mate smile and wave goodbye as Yang drives Bumblebee, followed by Shikamaru had he drives his Antler Buggy which he took it out in a storage scroll that startles everyone for seeing a simple rolling paper scroll that stores pocket dimension, and Kakashi was sitting in the shotgun seat.

 _'And we'd never be there for other people who might one day be lost without us.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Followed by Neji had gotten his very own mode of transportation for his team, it was an M1025 Humvee, an all-terrain personal transport:

It is equipped with deep water fording kit that allows it to be submerged up to 60 inches in water, and the normal aired wheels were replaced with Tweel tires. Along with shock absorbers that make the ride smoother to make the ride more comfortable for the passenger's back. **(5)**

Neji starts the engine for his first ever vehicle, which he had successfully learned to drive, along with his cousin Hinata was also on the backseats were Lee and Shino.

"Is everyone set?" Neji asked, as seeing two members of HRNS nod acknowledged, along with Hinata.

Once Yang and Shikamaru drives ahead, followed by Neji's Humvee that driving away from the port, heading toward Mistral.

 **==Elsewhere==**

Oscar Pine sits in the dining car of the train as it crosses a bridge surrounded by mountains and water. And Athrun Dengel was also sleeping on the seat on the other side of the dinning table.

 _'This is what we were training for, Yang…'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Oscar is staring at a poster advertising Haven Academy. The poster shows two figures: a female with an axe and a male with a rifle. The poster reads: "HAVEN ACADEMY: BE A HERO".

 _'…to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

*Ding dong*

["Approaching, City of Mistral."] The train operator stated, announces.

Oscar gazes at the view in the window of the dining car of the train.

 **==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke Uchiha had stowaways the same time as Athrun does, wearing his black coat, when he was unknown to the raven-haired avenger that Athrun was indeed onboard on this train along with Oscar.

So far, as he gazes at the direction that would mean that he is almost arriving to Mistral.

 **==Back to Menagerie==**

Ilia Amitola lands on a rooftop of Menagerie fully healed in the night, she never felt how painful that Yugito had give her some burns when never expecting a Faunus had twin cat tails, and also controls blue fire, which being a rare breed of course.

 _'Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

As Corsac and Fennec Albain wait for her. Ilia gets on one knee and lowers her head after they turn to face her.

 **==At Somewhere at Anima==**

The Akatsuki and Itachi's White Fang were gathered around for this urgent news, along with Mobliz family among them. With Pein and Itachi were in pleasant, along with Konan and Masked Izumi.

Before that, as Itachi spoke up to make a speech to every White Fang on Akatsuki branch about the news, about upcoming war is going on in Mistral.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: No Safe Haven (12:29))**

 **==In Salem's Domain==**

*Finger snaps*

Cinder snaps her fingers, having defeating at least the two Beowolves disintegrating on the ground in her continued training. Mercury Blake is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

 _'Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible…'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Emerald Sustrai puts two fingers on her head, concentrating as she generates a hallucination of Ruby begging for mercy. She did provide Cinder via her Semblance to attack, meaning that she is continue her training with Salem.

 _'…like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Cinder focuses a large stream of fire on the hallucination from her right hand, glaring at it with her eye glowing.

Nearby, Salem is watching, looking pleased.

Once she's finished it, as she signals Emerald for another one, which she creates a beat down Naruto Uzumaki with his clothes were torn and covered with bruises and cuts without his headband, but also Stage 2, as Cinder approaching the Uzumaki-hallucination.

 **(AN: Like the Shippuden movie about Naruto 'died' when Shion's vision about his fate.)**

Before the Uzumaki-hallucination creates a Rasengan in his right hand prepared to strike, but which Cinder swiftly at him, that struck him into his chest with a burst of flames like she did to the Beringel.

 **==With Mosuke Zweichi==**

Mosuke embedded his dark keyblade of Necrons into the ground, with the same method that revived Madara Uchiha. Until then when someone expecting to being revived after all, with a smile sinister at the circle.

 _'But we have to try…'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

 **==Back to Ruby==**

 _'…if only for us, then for the people we've already-'_

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: No Safe Haven (12:58))**

Ruby stops, slightly blink her eyes, looked sadden, and crosses out the last few words as she alters her statement she almost about to make.

 _'Then for the people we haven't lost yet.'_

As Ruby finished writing, the note is shown and two tears fall on the page, but yet, felt a hand rest on her should and looks up to see a Naruto with a warm smiled to comforts her, which he came to the room to check on her.

Seeing him, Ruby looks back down before continued.

 _'I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow and Naruto along the way.'_

Ruby wipes her eyes away, when Qrow pushes himself over with one arm and grunts while propping u his head with the other hand. The redhead scythe wielder stops writing to check on him, accompany by Naruto.

"Hey, aren't I normally the one saving you?" He questioned.

"Well our roles could've been reversed, Qrow." Naruto states as he went to his girlfriend/lover and embracing from behind making her giggle.

 _'He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy.'_

Ruby smiles down at Qrow as the narration of Ruby's letter resume as the corner where Qrow's weapon and Ozpin's Cane are resting is shown.

 _'And, he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter.'_

 **==At the Dirt road, Yang and the Co.==**

The scene transitions to Yang and the co. riding down a path with their respective vehicles, Yang takes the lead on Bumblebee; Shikamaru's Antler follows her from behind, and Neji's Humvee at far back.

 _'But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

Before coming to a stop at a crossroads and looking at the sign post.

 _'With Beacon almost restore, they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me.'_ Ruby says in voiceover.

The signpost points right for Mistral and the left for Kuroyuri, and the sign of Kuroyuri has "BANDITS" spray painted across it in big, red letters.

 _'But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY and Team SSGN back together again!'_

"Wow…they really don't make it very secret, huh." Kakashi muttered who found that whoever sprayed the sign was an idiot. While reading his green book: Make-Out Tactics in hand, before glance at the sign-post.

"Troublesome, yeah, it was work of an idiot." Shikamaru said agreed.

Saying this statement, Yang sighs, shook her head.

"You are in so much trouble when I find you." Yang states with a smirk on her face, as she took out the Vivre (not Vivid) Card of her sister Ruby. "And I have something that I can find you."

With Yang had smiled, as she gestures at everyone to continue to ride off with her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru and Neji's vehicles to drives off.

 _'Until next time, your loving sister, Ruby Rose.'_ _Ruby says in voiceover, finished._

The scene pans up into the sky and mountain above the forest.

 **==Next Scene==**

The scene transition to Professor Lionheart's office, showing a ladder against a bookshelf with a few books taken out…

' _Oh! Uh, PS. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! Now that we've made it across Anima I really think things are gonna start going our way._ ' Ruby says in voiceover, adding, that sounded exciting and anxious.

 _'P.S.S. Yo, Yang, my sunny dragon! This is Naruto Uzumaki, your foxy sweetheart. I just want to say that I did read Ruby's letter that explains about her recent events and the toll it has taken on them, and there is no need for how Ruby cause so much trouble. Also, I will be going to meet up my fellow former jinchuurikis at Haven, knowing that they are now.'_ Naruto says in voiceover, concluded, when he writes the letter to Yang.

The previously described mahogany desk is seen along with a plague and loose paper.

 _'And also if I better find Athrun as well, and start searching? Knowing that he had arrived or not, just now; and also Mu and his group too. If I encounter any of them, it better by telling about seeing him here. Hope that you, Ruby, and I will continue to spend time triple date, it sure does if wanted to spend time with us. And hope to get to see you see you soon, Yang.'_

 _'Whoops! P.S.S.S. It's Naruto again: I better tell Ruby and the others about the recent event back at Vale about Iruka-sensei's wedding with Reina.'_ Naruto says in voiceover, added, reading that causes Ruby surprised for the news, which she had missed something while back at Vale while they had left.

 _'And hope that one day that it is our turn to get married in the future. So until then, Yang. – Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!'_ He says in voiceover, finished; adding the face of himself with a foxy-grinned.

On a small table lies a tea set, with gray colored teapots and cups decorated with green accents.

"Why thank you, Professor." The voice of Arthur spoke up, grateful; before the evil music made its cue.

The view changes to reveal that Arthur Watts is sitting at the table. He picks up a tea cup and puts his feet up on the table.

"Salem always did say you were…"

Watts takes a sip, before he finished his sentence after taking it.

"…quite hospitable." He finished.

 **(RWBY Vol.4 OST - Score: No Safe Haven – Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

The train had arrives its train stop, as Oscar Pine and Athrun Dengel steps out on the car, as Athrun turns to Oscar.

"Well, kid. Guess that you and I take part ways, so don't be a stranger, you hear kid?" He says.

"Yeah, you too, I guess that this is where I need to go." Oscar responded.

"So…what are you here for in Mistral, alone?" Athrun asks the farm boy for questions.

"Well…I'm supposed to…meet with someone according to…someone, told me." Oscar answered.

"Ah…" Athrun says, understand. "So…know where to look?"

"I do. But he won't be there until tonight." Oscar responded.

"So…for now, you'll just roam around?" Athrun asked.

"Yup." He answered.

"Well…if you're going to roam around, you'll need somewhere to stay for the night, and while I am going urgent business to attempt." Athrun stated.

"I see your point." Oscar says understandable.

"Here, kid, you'll need to stay at the night." The armored teleporter hands the farmer boy some lien.

"Thanks, guess I guess I'm going now." Oscar reply, and grateful.

"You too!" Athrun replied.

And so with that, as Oscar and Athrun take part ways, as he passed one of the cars, until Sasuke Uchiha steps out.

"Alright, according to dope, he's going to the hotel that Naruto give me an address. And hope that my name will be on the list." He muttered, accordingly.

And so with that, unknown to Sasuke that seeing Oscar and Athrun continue walking, before he stops as he turn his head at the direction where Oscar walks away.

"That's strange? I had sworn that I felt that familiar signature, before? Then what is it? It wasn't Ozpin, was it?" Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke's eyes at the direction where Oscar went, so far, still didn't lift a finger about how it is impossible for that if it was Ozpin or not. It is quite mysterious about how it happen…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

 **(RWBY Music: Armed and Ready – Started)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:21)**

The chorus is unofficial and fan-transcribed.

~It happens every night~  
~I watch my world ignite~  
~But there's no waking from this nightmare~  
~The stage is always set~  
~The place I can't forget~  
~The hidden eyes, that I can feel there~

 **(Music Background: 0:41-0:56)**

~My eyes are open wide~  
~I'm racing to her side~  
~There's nothing that I won't do for her~  
~But this is not a dream~  
~My mind repeats the scene~  
~I can't forget it and it's torture~

~That was before~  
~But not anymore~  
~I've left it behind~

~As much as I lost~  
~Once I'm across I'll find~

~I've found the strength to grow so much more~  
~A whisper to a roar~  
~No more crying~  
~It's time for me to soar~

~Feel like I'm finally unbroken~  
~Feel like I'm back from the dead~  
~My strength back and confidence growing~  
~Out of my way~

~Cause I'm Armed and Ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~Ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~I'm ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~Ready! Ready!~  
(Armed and Ready)

 **(Music Background: 2:14-2:21)**

~Remember all too well~  
~My time of living hell~  
~The night my enemy would conquer~  
~But now I've been set free~  
~Lived through the tragedy~  
~You'll wish you'd killed me - now I'm stronger! ~

~I am the golden one~  
~Who burns just like the sun~  
~Next time we meet is your disaster~  
~I'll bring the punishment~  
~Your song will be lament~  
~Revenge, my happy ever after~

~My misery~  
~My agony~  
~Has taught me to fly~  
~The pain I went through~  
~Left me with a new~  
~War cry!~

~I'll live my life like every day's the last~  
~No living in the past~  
~Best day's ever~  
~I'm never looking back~

~Feel like I'm finally unbroken~  
~Feel like I'm back from the dead~  
~My strength back and confidence growing~  
~Out of my way~

~Cause I'm Armed and Ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~Ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~I'm ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~Ready! Ready!~  
(Armed and Ready)

~Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart~  
~Just call me, "sir"~  
~Try to resist once you meet my new fist~  
~Bye-bye~

~Just look at the fire in my eyes~  
~And bring my strawberry sunrise~  
~It was you who began it~  
~Now you're saying: "God damn it."~  
~Next time, there's no compromise~

 **(Music Background: 4:24-4:43)**

~Feel like I'm finally unbroken~  
~Oh, now I'm back from the dead~  
~Strength back, confidence growing~  
~Out of my way~

~Cause I'm Armed and Ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~Ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~I'm ready~  
(Armed and Ready)

~Ready! Ready!

~Armed and ready!~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Extra Scene(s))**

 **==At Mistral Bar==**

After the ending song, Qrow is seen sitting at the bar sometime, later, fully healed from his wound. He took some sips on his liquor, and while Anko did take some other drinks, when some of the customers left for the night.

Knowing that Team JNPR were already sleep for tonight, along with everyone else were having such a goodnight sleep, and also that knowing his niece Ruby and the blonde whiskered kid Naruto will do 'something' for tonight.

Until then Oscar approaches him from behind, when hearing footsteps that caught Qrow's ear.

"Excuse me?"

Hearing the 14 year old young boy's calling out to him, that gotten Qrow's attention that he turns around to face him.

 **(AN: It was confirmed Oscar's age is 14, he is about younger than Ruby being 15. It was on Rooster Teeth's commentary.)**

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." Qrow lectures Oscar for this bar unable to have young aged such as Oscar going to drink.

Hearing Qrow's explanation, gotten Oscar tensed that suddenly reacted at something didn't expecting.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." Oscar mutters looks at his left arm as it moves.

Qrow gives him a questioning look, with his eyebrow raised for a moment.

"…"

"Umm…" Oscar began to spoke up, with bit hesitated. "I'm supposed to tell you… I'd like my cane back?"

Qrow's eyes widen for a moment in surprised, as he nods his head several times. Then he stood up in his stool, as Oscar steps back few feet away, as the latter holding Ozpin's cane.

"…"

The moment within silence, Qrow gazes at Ozpin's cane, in hand, smirked, then eyes on Oscar that knowing that would mean…

"It's good to see you again, Oz."

Qrow withdrawn Ozpin's cane in its compact mode and tosses it to Oscar, who presses a button on the hilt, extending the baton.

Oscar grasps the baton with the other hand, surprised, before looking at Qrow with a determined face as the scene cuts to black…

* * *

 **==At Hotel (Inn); Room Number #XX==**

 **(Lemon Scene – Starts)**

 **(AN: Here you go, after I had edit this, changing Rated 'T' into 'M'. The lemon scene for NaruRuby will be had started. Just as I did edit the previous settings from M. For now, It's now and never.)**

It was late night, which the room which has been part of rented, it was dark, with the lights off, due to something important that they had to do…

On the floor is has a pile of clothes such as Naruto's black-orange uniform jacket and black-red combat skirt.

There's the sheathed Kuramasaiga, along with compact Mandarin Cyclone and pouches, and Crescent Rose, along with a holstered Raijin Kunai on the table, along with each of pieces of Vivre cards had Naruto and Ruby's respective names; and two respective cloaks, Naruto's haori and Ruby's red hooded cloak on the chair.

On one of the beds, seeing Naruto was atop of Ruby, while she was laying there, which they were wearing towels, instead of wearing sleep wears, which of course, they been sharing bath together, like always: Naruto had a towel wrapped around his waist and while Ruby was covered her body.

Before that, Naruto set a soundproof barrier around the room when he plants his hand onto the door when first they came in, so that gives them some privacy.

"D-Don't stare at me like this. It's embarrassing." The red reaper says, tried to look away from Naruto's face, and along with gripped the towel of hers.

Naruto held back her hand, as he stares at the blushing Ruby.

"Don't be embarrassed, you look beautiful when I first see you had changed that before Qrow saved you from that scorpion freak and also Sasori, when I cannot help how seeing you what become." The blonde replied.

"Yeah…Uncle Qrow did save me from Tyrian, and also you, when I am a target for Salem that sees him as a threat. Back at Beacon Tower that gotten the 'strong people' attention such as Salem, when they after me because of my silver eyes." Ruby stated, receiving a nod from Naruto.

"Don't worry, I will NOT yet those bastards, plus a 'Queen bitch', get you with those dirty hands. And this time, I am prepared for anything. I will protect you no matter what happens, this is my 'Ninja Way'. And I won't break my promises." Naruto declared.

Ruby nod her head, smiles at her lover for his determination, and he will NEVER break promises, before looks at her lover's face, with eyes of silvery moon made contacts his deep ocean blue.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you will, Naruto. And I hope you will…" Ruby replied, understands for Naruto will protect her.

"I've been away for training trip from my beloved rose for months, while Yang is at Patch, or she is already on her way." Naruto stated.

"Are you sure?" She inquired for Naruto was sure or wasn't about her older half-sister Yang would be coming.

"Yeah, after all, we had her Vivre card after all, and while she had ours." Naruto replied.

"I guess you're right." Ruby agreed, shrugged.

As they smiled, each other, staring each other's faces. Naruto gently place his right palm into Ruby's left cheek, and lend forward and captures Ruby's lips in passionate kiss.

The next scene is Naruto and Ruby took off their towels, revealing her own bodies in nudity, as seeing Naruto was sucking on her left breast and the massaged the right breast; he felt Ruby's chest began to grow a bit over those months, but still remain the same as before. **(6)**

"Ahhh, Naruto…" Ruby moaned, expecting feeling good for her when one of her nearly full-developed breasts, which one of them had sensitive spots. "…Nahh-ruto… Not-ahhh! So rough-hah!"

Ruby moaned from the way Naruto was sucking and licking on her breast, along with her harden nipple, and massaging the other one, while glomping.

Once Naruto finished given Ruby's pleasure on her chest, then proceed to her lower portion, as he spread her legs wipe open that give him a view what he had seen it before, and starting sucking/licking her pussy.

"Ahhh, Naruto!" Ruby exclaims, in pleasure, she was getting crazy for how that felt gleeful and ecstasy, with her legs wrapped around his head with her hands on atop of it, in gripped. Naruto felt his heat building up, due to being a half-demon that made him wild.

Suddenly Ruby felt something coming out like before, meaning that she was about to climax, which it is first time did the opposite when she tastes Naruto's.

"Naruto…I'm…ahh…cumming!"

*Squirt!*

Naruto suddenly maw his mouth into her clits, then liquid substance of hers squirted onto it, which he drinks her own taste as well.

 _'It is first time on opposite that I'd taste Ruby's. It was good.'_ He said in thought, admitted about how it taste.

Before Naruto removed his mouth off of Ruby's pussy, as he licks it clean, as he sat onto the bed, as seeing Ruby breathes heavily that lets her recovered from climax. Until Naruto lend forward at Ruby on top of her again, and his 'katana' is harden, within position.

"Looks like we're even, even you did taste mine before, right?" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I guess that when you didn't taste sis." Ruby replied, smiled.

"Yeah, up for main course?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, so get on with it, while I'm still in heat." The red reaper responded with her arms front of him.

Without saying twice, Naruto had stroke his member, and went into her womanhood , looked excited for Ruby wanted that feeling again.

"You ready?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Ruby. "Then here we go!"

Naruto thrust his member into Ruby's entrance, causes her to gasp before she bit her lip in pleasure for how she had felt like that before, and until she felt something about Naruto's katana.

"Naruto…you're so big." Ruby says moaning at the sudden size went inside of her, which she didn't expecting Naruto had well-develop.

"Yeah, ugh…results from my…hard…training." Naruto said comment, grunted on each word, about how Ruby is tight when he plunged her insides. "Goddamn, you're so tight!"

Naruto had adjusting it, while his member is still inside of Ruby's inner-walls. After Ruby felt the pain is fade due to the size that Naruto had plunged inside of her, and also she felt her womb is being poked, and so far that the 'Birth-control' Seal is still active, so far she still wasn't ready for going to have children anytime soon.

"Ruby…I can move, now." Naruto informed, grunted; until he felt Ruby's legs wrap themselves around his waist.

Naruto began to move his hip back and forth, in and out of her, causes Ruby moan in pleasure for how felt Naruto went deeper in the rhythm, and more passionate, like before her first time she felt from this far outweighed the pleasure she felt, it wasn't even comparison that accordingly.

During the heat of the moment, Ruby grabbed Naruto's muscular back and clawed at it as he pump himself inside of her. On their same thoughts, if Yang would be here, when she was still at Patch, she would have wait for her at the moment. So, Naruto and Ruby decide to make love on a second batch.

Naruto grunt and moan in pleasure as Ruby did the same thing, soon though he even growled in an animalistic way, when his half-demon had taken over.

As soon as Naruto increased the pace and intensity of the thrusts, Ruby creams in delight as the pleasure was increased twofold.

"Ahhh…Naruto…" Ruby said in between moans.

Naruto continues thrusting Ruby in and out, the two of them continued to moan and scream as this continued. Naruto smiled wildly as he saw the pleasure he give Ruby, he could see the clear pleasure she was feeling at this very moment.

Naruto kiss her once more as they continue their lovemaking, which considered it is their reunion, their tongues battled for dominance while Naruto's dick pounded Ruby's tight cunt.

After a while, Naruto felt all of this and smirked, he continued to pumped himself in and out of Ruby as he prolonger her enjoyment. Soon though, he began to feel himself getting close to finishing as well.

"Oh kami, Ruby…this feels so good, I'm about to come!" Naruto moans announced.

"Oh Oum! Inside me, Naruto!" Ruby responded, huskily.

And until Naruto keeps pacing rapidly when he increasingly the speed of his thrust into her until he releases it, when he almost his limits.

*Spurt!*

With a final thrust, as Naruto embraced Ruby, and then releases a load into Ruby with a grunts, causes Ruby bite Naruto's shoulder, harder, that let's out a moans loudly for how warm Naruto's load was that flows into her that reach the same spot that Naruto had released.

With joy, how delightful for such made reunite with each other, so far, the Rose blooms brighter and the Maelstrom itself became more violent with strong hurricane.

After Naruto emptied it into Ruby's inside, every last drop, as the red-tinted scythe wielder laid her head into the pillow and followed by Naruto fell on top of her while Naruto collapse onto top of her. Both were now out of breath with their bodies sticky and sweaty from their actions.

 **(Lemon Scene – Ended)**

Naruto rolls over into the side of the bed, when he pull it out, and Ruby's cunt lets out a leak of her blonde lover's seed, and then rest her head into her own 'pillow', then his arm wrapped around her on her shoulder.

"That was…wow." Ruby comment with her eyes closed and panting heavily, looks satisfied; trying to catching up her breath.

"Yeah…" Naruto reply agreed; he held Ruby close, enjoying their warmth feeling. "Good thing that the sound-proof seals that I had placed to prevent to disturb the neighbors."

Ruby giggled about now Naruto was pretty good at Seals with Fuinjutsu (Art of Sealing), which thank to his older counterpart and brother for his teachings to reach into master-rank. Even mange to recreated more Explosive tags and storage scrolls.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you are the best, Naruto. I hope that for me when Yang had taught me to learn hand-to-hand; when I was still at Signal before Professor Ozpin had applied me on Beacon. When I was wasn't experience with fists like sis does." She stated.

"Wait, Yang taught you hand-to-hand, rather than your scythe that Qrow had taught you?" Naruto said in surprised. "Along with legs?"

"It was, Naruto, until a single Ursa attack me and Yang, I was helpless without my Crescent Rose when Yang told me to, if I used my legs to kick it. Better thanks to Gai-sensei for his lessons on Taijutsu, he surely was been a great help when I did able to get a hang with fist-fight. Thank to my suggestion about myself and my team needed to improve our skills before the Vytal Festival comes. And besides, she got my back." Ruby explained.

 **(AN: Recalled Chapter 44 on 'my' SSGN.)**

Naruto humming understands for how Ruby's skills with taijutsu were D-rank, or less C-rank, knowing that recalled that when she always uses Bukijutsu, due to her weapon as a scythe. And hope that he recalled she uses 'Leaf Hurricane' that she faced Emerald back at Vale, it surely that when Gai did taught her leg moves, her legs' skills were about Chunin or Jonin rank, and while her fists were remain in Genin level only. So far, Naruto had decide to help Ruby for her fist moves for sure.

"Well, I guess that I can fix that. After all, that when Bushier brow-sensei did taught you with taijutsu with legs only, I guess that it is time to train you with it with few fist moves." Naruto said declared his decision.

"Really?" Ruby says, looks at him, while cuddling his chest.

"Of course, after all when I'd spar with Yang, so I guess that it is your turn to train you with it, so that will be considered using your legs, but also I'll teach some of my moves based on blocking points where chakra/aura points was, but also I will be teaching you to learn Pressure points? That is one of my moves that able to stuns the foe by pinched direct at the pressure point." Naruto reply explanation.

"So, you gonna teach me about Pressure Points…then that means like Hinata fought Yang!" Ruby said in realization, recalled about the spar the while back when Yang faced Hinata with close-combat, before back at Beacon Academy.

 **(AN: Recalled Chapter 13.)**

"Exactly! That's why I decide to prepare it for you on tomorrow with hand-to-hand to be improved, after meeting the Headmaster of Haven Academy. Hope that we were prepared for anything as possible." Naruto replied. "But right now, let's get some sleep; we have important things to do for seeing Professor Lionheart that your uncle was talking about."

Ruby nod her head for Naruto's suggestion, and before going to sleep, as she give him a perked onto his lips and then lay down and closed her eyes and drift herself into her slumbered.

But Naruto doing so, as he turns his head at the window to stare at the scattered moon, as his eyes narrowed looked determination, looked dangerous.

"Salem…I know you're out there. And I know that you DID send that bitch Cinder to destroyed Beacon…and I am sure that I will facing you with my friends on my back, after dealing your bitch…I won't hold back… You maybe wanted to destroy humanity by gathering ALL four relics. And I will NOT let you do that… And this time…our bonds won't be broken and remain strong."

Hearing Naruto's speech, and so he closed his eyes and rests his head into Ruby's, smelling her hair, and then went into slumber…

…and suddenly, Naruto's eye snaps open, as he felt a familiar signature within his presence.

 _'It's that signature again! But that's Ozpin, alright? If that's him, then he was somewhere at Mistral when he was set foot? I was wondering when I had my shadow clones to search for him when I found his cane…'_ He said in thoughts, as he hums for how his sensory never lies. _'…I think it's best for sending my shadow clones to began the search, and hope that if he's alive back at Beacon.'_

And so with that, once again, he closed his eyes, and drifts himself into slumber, and so for tomorrow, the best for meeting Professor Lionheart will be ongoing for sure…

* * *

 **==At Mistral; Unknown Location==**

*Knock! Knock!*

The door of someone's home, knocking. Within a seconds later, a door opens up, and a feminine spoke up.

"May I help you?" She asks, that sounded like tomboyish.

The scene reveals to see a blonde teenage girl about same age about Yang's, and her hair is the same as the latter, Naruto, and Mu and Amber eyes.

When she started to see a armored figure before her eyes, which means that she had recognized that armor.

"That armor! Who-"

"It's been a long time, Cagalli."

Causes the girl known as Cagalli, eyes widens for a sudden recognized that familiar voice. As seeing the armored figure took off his helmet and shows his face before Cagalli.

"A-Athrun!?"

Athrun nod his head confirmed, Cagalli looks happy for seeing her friend again.

"Athrun, I…I didn't know you're coming? What are you doing here?" She says questioned to her childhood friend, along with confused about why Athrun is coming here with the armor he was wearing that knowing that according about something.

"It's a long story, hey, is your old man home?" Athrun replied.

"Yes, he just got back home from his duty as a Huntsman. Why?" Cagalli explained.

"…I need my old man's 'Cannon'." Athrun answered, declares.

Cagalli's eyes widen about what Athrun was here for…

* * *

 **==With Jing==**

Jing D. Hayabusa eyes furrowed at the multiple screen monitors of several of members of the Order of the White Phoenix: Mari, Naruto's spy and blood clone - Menma, Shiruba and Karou, Vance, C. Naruto/Arashi, C. Sakura/Sakuya, and Anthony Scepter.

"Are YOU sure about this?" He questions, eyes furrowed.

["I'm positive, Marshal."] Shiru confirmed regarding the report. ["The White Fang is attempted to strike Haven Academy on Mistral, it will be like Beacon once again. After they had recovered from their last attack, it will be civil war in hand."]

Shiru and Karou reported about Adam Taurus and his splinter group were going to target and destroy Haven Academy. So far, he is attempt to overthrown Sienna Khan's position, so far that if he will attempt to do when according that Ghira Belladonna, the father of Blake, is the previous high leader of the White Fang when he had stepped down. So far, which it will be sure that if Blake will achieve her goal for retake its leadership.

["I had info from my spy, Cissnei on Schnee Manor when General Ironwood had made a meeting with Jacques Schnee. Winter Schnee is also on that location in Mistral."] Mari concluded.

Mari's spy and Weiss' best friend Cissnei had been a grateful for being the Order's spy in the inside the walls of the Schnee family. Until they learned about Ironwood had briefing about when Atlas will be closing its borders and also learned about Winter Schnee is at Mistral.

["My partner and I started to find the Spring Maiden's whereabouts? It's not hard for Anima is pretty big, Number I (01); which until the bandits that had attack Shion Village, according to Raphael's report, which where Team RNNJR was among them, until a single Grimm strikes."] Vance explained.

["Same here, I had my spy network on Anima will know where she was will get on with it."] C. Naruto concluded.

C. Naruto and Vance were finding the Spring Maiden for days, until waiting for her to come up to the next move. So far that they will made contact, which of course, the previous Fall Maiden which of course when Qrow had lied to JN(P)R and Ruby about Amber which remain in shadows.

Along with Pyrrha, which she did followed the plain after all, once Zeke had finished trained Amber, she will be ready to return to Remnant to return her powers as a Fall Maiden.

["I was there, sir. Seems that Team RNNJR and Naruto did take care of it, so far, that we cannot assist them because of our carelessness about Sasori of the Red Sand, due to the poison of his nearly killed us."] Anthony stated, hearing that C. Naruto/Arashi humming about Operative.

Anthony and Bonnie were with Team RNNJR and Naruto about encountered Tyrian, a member of 'Dark Queen's' inner-circle. Until then Ruby and JNPR wasn't aware about it.

Until they learned about Ruby Rose was being target due to the Silver eyes, which that gotten the strong people's attention. It is best course to protect her, but they leave her protection to Naruto, of course he will protect her for sure.

Jing sighed for how Anthony and Raphael was 3rd class operatives, along with Bonnie which she is member of the branch fraction of the Order - the Zero Unit, led by Zeke Z. VortexLobo. So far which they will be inactive duty once they had recovered from Sasori's poison.

"Very well, I suppose that you, Bonnie, and Raphael will be continuing your training when you are relay your active duties. During the Vytal Festival, you did amaze me for your skills, when I had recruited you three. And I'm sure that how proud you guys were." He said in statement, looked proudly.

["I agreed with Marshal, here, you guys take it easy for now. And I'm sure that you will be waiting for you guys to be back on your feet. And I will be assists Blake for her liberation group."] Shiru stated, understanding about her team's going to do.

["So, only Team KALM is still active duty. I'm sure that I will care of it. I would request to send some black-ops for perform the operation, so far, while Blake and Gaara will distract them if we will capture one or two members of the White Fang, which means interrogate to extract the information."] Mari concluded.

"That's understandable. Guess you guys are still kicking, and that would mean that you, Bonnie, and Raphael did finished Ruby and JNPR's training, and I'm sure that they are ready. And I will approve your permission for this operation, Mari. And I'm sure that once it is assembled." Jing said acknowledged.

["Yes sir, we did everything we could to finished their training. Seems that Lie Ren did achieve to avenge his parents and the people on Kuroyuri; so far, guess that we had done what we had to do, sir."] Anthony replied, proudly for how Team JNPR and Ruby had grown powerful.

["Thank you, Marshal. And I'm sure that myself, Sil, and Karou will lead this operation. Once I'm returning to Menagerie, and sending Lori and Asher to assist us."] Mari stated.

Jing nod his head understandable about Team JNPR's training. It is surely that Jaune Arc's training with Anthony is gone completely well, along with Pyrrha, Nora with Raphael, and Ren with Bonnie.

Which of course, when they had taught them a various techniques that the Order had been learned from, and surely hope that those skill sets will be useful for them to face tougher encounters, and as for Ruby Rose, Anthony and Bonnie did surely went complete well, along with Raphael that improved her craftsmanship skills.

"What about you, Menma? What progress for your undercover with Matatabi?" Jing spoke up to Naruto's spy clone for his report while in undercover.

["They didn't suspect a thing about me, which of course when I had recruited as the replacement member of Six Savage. Aleksei and 'Governor' knows about me wasn't trustworthy, if do suspected about me, being a spy. Then I'm completely compromised. But, until we learned about Adam Taurus will be return his duty as the leader of the Splinter Group."] Menma/C. Naruto-clone explained.

"I guess that this time in event will be a problem. So far, it is best to get everything ready to crippled the White Fang's recruitment and its numbers. Hopefully that Sienna Khan will learned about Adam's actions on Beacon on Vale. So far, that would make Adam furious once they learned, along with the other leaders of the White Fang branch will learn about this." Jing stated.

The members on the screen, so far, that gotten their commander point for this operation.

"I will be regrouping Naruto and the others on Mistral. I will make contact Headmaster Lionheart for some urgent discuss, knowing that he is like the 'Cowardly Lion'." Jing stated.

["Same here, Jing. I will join up with my brother there."] C. Naruto informed.

["Me too, I will be delivering some special antidote for them that I had manage to make them."] C. Sakura concluded.

"Very well Sakuya, make it so. And Arashi, I will approve for rejoined your brother, and I will recommend your search for the Spring Maiden with Number VIII (08) and Number IX (09) to joined Vance, along with Exel and Zenmar will be joining you as well." Jing acknowledged C. Naruto's statement.

["Roger that!"] The Uzumaki duo responded.

"Lastly, I WILL had my team will rendezvous with Number XV (15) to Mistral." Jing declared, causes C. Naruto/Arashi nod his head understand for Team DYZR (Daystar) is active. "Now, this meeting is adjourned, and dismissed!"

With this meeting is finished, all the monitor screens are black out one by one; leaving Jing standing in front of the multiple-screen.

Jing sighed and before he spoke up to himself.

"I'm sure that I know what Ozpin is doing…and I hope that you did…and I know what you're doing."

* * *

 **==At Kuroyuri==**

After Naruto and the others left towards to Mistral, with the aftermath of the Nuckelavee Grimm's demised slain by the hands of Lie Ren, being taken by the patrol that came into the desolated village with a injured Qrow, and before the Bandits had taken this village as their new hideout.

But until a certain older blonde sage made appearance, which had walking through the village of Kuroyuri. Which he was En route to Mistral, so they will met up with his younger counterpart/little brother.

"So…this is Kuroyuri. And I thought that looks like a combination of Stone and Mist. But this continent had a combination cultures of Asian and with less European." C. Naruto muttered.

 ** _'You said it, partner. As much as this is where your counterpart brat, Ruby and the others fought that Nuckelavee Grimm.'_** C. Kurama concluded, also made his appearance.

Once Naruto arrived a dead cherry tree where Qrow had lay down unconscious, which of course that seeing how dead it was during the Nuckelavee Grimm terrorizing it, along with its brethren.

 _'Mind if I use some of your juice?'_

 ** _'Sure, guessing that that will be a flowers for the dead souls of Kuroyuri.'_**

C. Naruto/Arashi approaches the dead cherry tree, and then activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, and places both of his hands into it.

Once the Naruto's Nine-tails Chakra Mode is vitalizing properties and matures into a restored sakura tree.

With C. Naruto removes his hands, and glance at the restored cherry tree. Which his partner's Yang side is able to restored its nature.

"With this single tree is restored, but the souls of the people of Kuroyuri will be in peace." C. Naruto quoted.

 ** _'True, for now, with that Grimm was slain by the boy in green had accomplished avenge his parents and the people on this village.'_** C. Kurama stated, stares at the restored tree.

"Yeah…Let's go, we'll be arrived Mistral in no time."

So with that, C. Naruto/Arashi left Kuroyuri and continue heading towards to Mistral, until the bandits will stumble to see the tree itself, and wondered how it happens…?

 **(After-Story Ended)**

* * *

The twelfth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. And the Final one of this Arc.

Chapter 12 is finished! Well, Naruto, Ruby, and JNPR had arrived in Mistral. There you go, the final one. Hope that you like it, and surely did when I had adjust and write my own version of Ruby's letter. And I'm sure that you did see it when Ruby had write a letter to Yang for apologized for going to Mistral.

With more adjustments of the chapter of this story, and if I made a long chapter to wrote it, as much as I did get it done if you ask me, and I am sure that I did improved my writing skills that I'd read most of the grammers for sure. Without a single headache that my past chapters that I'd messed up.

So, the Vol.5 is coming along the way, and hope that this next arc will be taken serious matter for sure. OR it is already now! That passed October 14, until October 17 is now released.

Can't believe Watts had made contact Headmaster Lionheart that happens to be their informant. Of course that Lionheart is like the 'Cowardly Lion' from Wizard of Oz.

Qrow was surprised for Ozpin was within in Oscar's head, it was shocking after all. He did give his cane to him that being passed.

Now, the Patriots and Heaven Federation were discussion about Mistral's upcoming war, Blake's retaken the leadership of the White Fang, and Salem's goals. For now, it surely things might quite bad for sure…and I'm sure that it will be that for Mistral will be just like Beacon…

~~~M~~~

Ren had avenged his family and people on Kuroyuri that being slain and destroyed. For now, he is using his father's dagger, for sure that I decide to call it 'Father's Dagger'. After all that when he died to sacrificed to save his son from the Nuckelavee.

So for now, it is over that the Nuckelavee Grimm is dead…

~~~M~~~

This is the original letter that I had decided to adjust it during the last scene. And I'm sure that this is the original that I copy it and edit her letter. It is fan-made after all, but which adding it to be sure.

* * *

 ** _Hey, sis._**

 _I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. I know written stuff has never been super reliable, but… I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyways, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say… I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right._

 _It's been hard, hard on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we've fought out here. Every step we made took us further and further away from the things we knew, and every morning, we woke up wondering if just over the next hill would be something good… or something terrible._

 _It's scary, not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now — just how bad it can get — almost makes it all worse._

 _You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. But you were right._

 _Bad things do happen. They happen all the time… ever day. Which is why I'm out here. To do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully, do some good._

 _We've all lost something. I've seen what loss can do to people. But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to keep moving forward._

 _We'd never have a chance to see whatever beautiful things the future might have waiting for us._

 _We'd never have the strength to change, whether it's ourselves, or the world around us._

 _And we'd never be there for other people, who one day, might be lost without us._

 _This is what we were training for Yang — to become Huntresses. To be the ones to stand up, and do something about all the bad in the world…_

 _Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost, and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow._

 _Believe me when I say I know it can feel impossible. Like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat. But we have to try…_

 ** _If not for us, then for the people we've already…_**

*crosses out the last few words*

 ** _For the people we haven't lost yet._**

 _I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake, too. But I think you'd all be proud to know I made it to Mistral. All of us did. And we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way. He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. And he told us some things you're going to want to hear— things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe if you joined us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone, they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever. I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me, but it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together again._

 _Until next time._

 _Your loving sister,_

 ** _Ruby Rose_**

 _P.S. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral. I'd love to hear back from you and dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next._

* * *

Here you go! The original letter that Ruby had wrote the letter. As much as I kinda love the way she had wrote.

~~~M~~~

Surprise! Just as I changing Rated 'T' to 'M', because of NaruRuby's lemon scene. And surely that the fact how I wanted to make it with Rated M, before I'd published it, after all that it I was until now till .

For the next and final chapter of the Vol.4 Arc will be over, and soon as I will created a chapter, if I haven't seen the details of Mistral, which unlike to Vale, that I'd seen it before. So it is best to find out what Mistral looked like, if it's Asian-style or European-style, knowing Nora's name is Norse name.

So the best is to find out, soon…

October 14 is coming up, the Vol.5 of RWBY, and I am so looked forward for this new volume is released…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Like before regarding just like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. A duel wield of sword and a staff.

 **(2).** Ren's Inner-power will be revealed soon, which there are 7 of them, which I will select which inner-power will manifested soon. Even though I still take time for sure.

 **(3).** Aeons were also branch category for summons. Besides Esper and Eidolon. That is for sure which alternate names of being summoning.

But, I decide for a perfect for Ren and Nora? I will tell you in the future chapters.

 **(4).** From Chapter 67, which the manager of this hotel was the aunt of the player who trapped the game, VRON.

 **(5).** Thanks to HOTD (High-school Of The Dead) for having this Humvee. I couldn't find a suitable vehicle for any of them, which only ONE for driving it. Well, Hinata always wanted a car as well like in 'You're Under Arrest' anime. So far her own transportation will be like in the anime.

While Neji will be taken his own driving lesson to drive his own vehicle: the Military-type transportation. I mean, I seen on CSI about regarding the suspect driving a stolen Hummer, which regarding 'Tacos'.

 **(6).** Checking Ruby's size were remain the same during Vol. 1-3. But just to know that she is growing since her birthday is Oct. 30.

And so…

~HAPPY (EARLY) BIRTHDAY, RUBY ROSE!~

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** Based on FFXIII, a weapon of Lightning aka Claire Farron, it's an gunblade perhaps, its one of the weapons besides her Blazefire Saber, the upgrade version, the Flamberge. I really liked the Gunblade from FFXIII after all.

Well, I decide to give Naruto a first ever firearm hybrid with a sword.

Like the stories such as 'Legend of the Defiers', which Naruto wielded a Gunblade, along with other story regarding he did wield a gunblade that those who connects to Final Fantasy XIII.

Which author(s) of Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII to have Naruto to used Gunblades like in other Xover stories with FFXIII, hope that some of you did read it about having such gunblade. And/or Non-crossover story the authors thought for if Naruto did wield one after all, but also FF8 or FF13.

On Naruto x RWBY, this third story is now Naruto had his own gunblade, which it can be appears on Naruto's Kuramasaiga in Awakening Form.

If you were wondered about why this is the third story for Naruto had a Gunblade?

The first was 'Maelstrom of Roses' by jingo4754, October 29, 2015.

The second is 'Tornado of Souls' by Thayerblue1, May 14, 2016.

There you have it, for now Naruto had gotten his own gunblade for now.

Not to mention, during the recent time about SC2 Nova Covert-ops for Nova Terra gotten her own gunblade.

 **(W1).** The Throwing Knife Set Warrior Arrowhead. This will be a High-Frequency Weapon that for Anko. Which it will be her own personal weapon, I mean, she is preferred to kunais after all.

Well, as much as she would preferred to HE Kunais which it is quite useful for her own occasions, and which she is decide to stick with kunais, which she did wanted a custom kunais for her own arsenal.

Now to mention her current tools were Katar (Dagger), which until now that I give Kankuro a katar as well. So far, you could say at least because of how preferred daggers or tantos.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 29+ favorite(s) and 24+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: '? ? ? ?' or 'Welcome to Haven'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/8/2017/8:13pm

 **Finished** : 10/16/2017/3:33am

 **Published:** 10/18/2017/12:00am


	13. A: Post-No Safe Haven Part 1

**Chapter 13:** Post-No Safe Haven Part 1 - Before Welcome to Haven; Explore to the Mindscape, the Reunion of the Sage and Daystar.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After the arrival of Mistral, now Naruto Uzumaki and Team RNNJR consists of Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren; and along with Qrow Branwen. So far, once they will prepared for meeting Professor Leonardo Lionheart, which means that the White Fang will prepared to move.

So far, unknown to the heroes/heroines, Arthur Watts had made his meeting with Lionheart that they didn't aware about him. And until now, which it better that when this turning event will be come in hand…

Until now, it's time for the heroes/heroines will be entering the mindscape world for something might surprise that they had missed out…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 13 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

[This will be the considered a side-story for after final chapter of Vol. 4 of RWBY.]

First off, I will created this post 'No Safe Haven' Episode, which the results it was before meeting Oscar Pine, when Qrow is going to the bar. And I'm sure that it was after Ruby wrote her letter, along with Naruto, adding some statement to Yang regarding their adventures.

So, meeting with Oscar Pine for Qrow has to wait until Vol.5 Arc is upcoming.

Well, as for the previous chapter about the lemon scene of Naruto and Ruby, which it was late night while Qrow was recovered from Tyrian's poison, leaving him to rest in the hotel is the best only option before going to the house that Qrow had taken residential with Team RNJR.

For now, hope that Anthony and Bonnie is also still under recovery, Raphael will be made his sudden appearance on this chapter, and surely that hope that while their leader Shiru is with Blake.

But, they had other plans regarding their level, and hope that they will be sure that

Well, I did manage to watched Episodes of Vol.5, that gotten my opportunity that wait for the new ones in the future.

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** NO 'YES OR NO' ANSWER! YOU 'DIDN'T' ANSWER ANY OF THEM INSTEAD OF SAY 'YES' OR 'NO' AND BEFORE EXPLAINED THE REASON! THIS IS A QUESTION!

TRY AGAIN! I HAD NO ATTENTION TO REPLY YOUR STATEMENT!

If I don't give you the list of the choices of the mobile suits that I'd picked? Then ANSWERED THEM!

 **Shadow Joestar:** That's right…they made it to Haven on Mistral. After they defeat the Nuckelavee Grimm. So I'm planning to have Vol.5 Arc on this chapter.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

10/18/2018/12:43am – I manage to watch the first episode of Volume 5. So far, now Qrow and Team RNJR meeting with the Headmaster of Haven with full name - Leonardo Lionheart. Which Qrow informed them before RNJR was filled by Qrow about the existence of the Four Maidens and the Relics.

So, to reach the relic, acquires a Maiden to open it, so far, which I notice the curling 'W' that after Qrow and RNJR left after the long discussion. So far, I noticed that now during the 'Brawl in the Family', and that would mean that was Watts' symbol.

Which of course, it was before Oscar meeting Qrow there at the bar, after meeting Professor Leonardo Lionheart.

10/25/2017/3:13pm – Today is awesome for I manage to watch the new episode of Vol. 5 of RWBY:

It is seems that Cinder had recovered from her injures from Ruby's Silver eyed powers. So far that Leonardo Lionheart was regret for siding with Salem. He did give them a location of where Spring Maiden was.

So…it was a Seer's tentacles that chokes Lionheart, I didn't know that she can control her Grimm like that. So the Seer can link and communicate to another where Salem's domain was.

Seems that attempt to cooperate with Branwen tribe that force wasn't the option when Leonardo was once of Ozpin's group. And also wondered why Salem is wanted Tyrian for? And it is best to find out.

Looks like Weiss is deep trouble encountered new Grimm: Lancers, a wasp-like creature that attacking the cargo ship that crashes into where seeing Raven and her bandit tribe.

Seems that Adam kills Sienna Khan for taken her leadership for being coup, and also double-crosses Hazel. Hope that turns out Adam frame Havel thought the humans for killing their leader.

On my story, turns out that Adam still wanted to kill the traitors who turn their backs on him.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
['Nano-communication'] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(Tales of Vesperia Opening: 'Ring a Bell' by Bonnie Pink)  
Casts: Team RWBY and SSGN, Qrow, Raven, Winter, Itachi, Tyrian, Jing, Ilia, and Albian brothers; Corsac and Fennec.**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:10)**

Before it began, two side scenes appeared, the faces of Ruby and Weiss, had wipe their tears, with a smile, before turning to face the camera. Next scene two faces of Naruto and Sasuke resting their respective swords on their shoulders with a smile.

Then next is Yang lowered her yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses to see her lilac eyes and Blake turns over her head with a slight smile. And lastly is Gaara and Shikamaru synch turning their heads slightly, with a small smile.

The next scene is Naruto walk at mountain, as he looks at the view of the area.

~Reaching up for no man's land~  
~To take a breath and take a chance~  
~I walk a thousand nights to change the world~

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

~Where to go? When to stop?~  
~Who to trust? What to say?~

The scene is Blake facing a Grimm Sea Dragon with Gambol Shroud with her ninjato and cleaver sheath, along with Gaara, the Kage twins, and Sun. And the side is Team RNNJR, Anthony and Bonnie facing Grimm Giest in Petra Gigas.

~Found them all, just need someone to share~

The next scene is Naruto unleashed his Chakra Mode and Ruby's silver eyed powers. Then shift into Sasuke drawn his Kusanagi: Indra and Weiss drew her Myrtenaster on both sides facing each other.

~It's now in the dusk, every day to everyone~

Next scene is seeing all 9 tailed-beast forms of Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Haku, Roshi, Han, Fu, Utakata, and Bee runs into the forest lands of Anima, while Fu's Choumei form flies into the air.

~Ain't so strong, I ain't so strong to go~

Then there's Tyrian attacking Ruby and Naruto, as they dodged his attack, then Naruto chases the scorpion slashes his Muramasa form of Kuramasaiga.

~Living in life as it's not the way to live~

Next scene to see Weiss manifest her Glyphs to summon her armored knight armed with sword, and Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession jutsu to binds the Grimm like Beringel and Alpha Beowolf.

~I wish you could hear, Me say that I miss you~

The scene reveals to be a field of red and white flowers, and then seeing Ruby Rose in the fields and Weiss as well.

~Why were we there back to back?~  
~Why were we there face to face?~

Before Ruby and Weiss had synching stood up, then she looks around to the left and the right, and then stood up straight.

~I must be the light when you're in the dark~

Ruby and Weiss face the came with the side of their faces on the scene, then turns around then ran. The next scene is the Ice Flower duo turns their backs, graceful.

~If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air~

The synch of Ruby and Weiss closed their eyes, hair flows from the wind, while flew backwards. And then there's Naruto and Sasuke on the open field, as Naruto charged at Sasuke, before the Uchiha drawn his Kusanagi.

~I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side~

As Naruto and Sasuke had rushed towards each other to make clashed each other. Then the next scene is Fennec is prepared to attack, and then jumped into the air, until Corsac charged at Gaara, who armed sand.

~What has been in the mix too long?~

Gaara blocked Corsac with the sand protects him, then Fennec had stops his attack from above. Then next is Shiramaru fires a round with Phantom Deer Marksman rifle. And Yang bashed an Ursa Major with Dark Gauntlet.

~There's the peace when you're at war~  
~Heads or tails, You and I~  
~Light and dark, Ups and downs~

Four quarter scenes of Qrow, Raven, Itachi, and Winter on different locations and different timeline; Qrow watched Team RNNJR, at day; Raven lead her band of bandits, at twilight; Winter is at Mistral, as night; and Itachi is with the new White Fang base, along with Akatsuki, at dawn.

~What has been in the mere goal? What's there to divide us?~

Their faces closer, as each of them blink and turn her heads aside at the scene. The next scene is revealing to be a rooftop to see Blake is fighting with Ilia, the Chameleon Faunus with their weapons.

~If you're hurt, cry and say can't you see your might of the heart~

As they clashes with their respective weapons, Blake's dual wielded Gambol Shroud and Ilia's whip. As Ilia jumped into the air, before she made contact with Blake's weapons, then switches her ninjato into a pistol and fires a couple of rounds at her in the air.

~Why were we there back to back?~

Then Ilia deflect any of them, until one of the bullet hits her which her aura protects her. Then the next scene is Yang lend against the wall besides the entrance of tavern of this town, holding the picture of Team STRQ (Stark).

~Why were we there face to face?~

The next scene is Blake is sitting at the top of rooftop of her home, her head is down saddened.

~I must be the light when you're in the dark~

Jing is also made his appearance, smiled wielding a Void Sword on hand.

~If I lose you somewhere, and I'm still hanging in there~

And then Jing swung his sword with a blue light, that causes Naruto react to ducked to avoid the attack, and swing his Kuramasaiga to the side, which sparks on the ground, when he toss the sword into the air twirling.

As Naruto have caught it that in his hand and landed on his shoulder, smiled.

~I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side~

And the last part was Raven with sheathed sword on hands, glance at the night, and then next is Qrow with his arms crossed. And then Winter walks on the side with an army, then raised her sword into the air to prepared to attack.

Then Naruto unleashed the Rasenshuriken, and prepared to hurls it with a flash of light, and then next Ruby's silver eyes glowing.

Then Naruto riding his Crimson Kurama and with Ruby sitting on the back armed with her Crescent Rose in Gun Mode, along with everyone else had their vehicles prepared towards to their destination.

And the view of Mistral, until the color changes into old black and white picture…

 **(Music Background: 1:50-2:14)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the Hotel Room==**

After Ruby had finished her letter to her sister Yang once prepared to mail it, along with Naruto, adding his thoughts to her for to be sure that he was with her.

"Naruto, is it true that Iruka-sensei is married?" Ruby asked sounds surprisingly.

"Yes, it was months ago, while I was with my bro, Jing, and Yasha on the training trip to find Sunnyvillage when before I was on my way to find Sunnyville. Until Mu's group came around." Naruto answered, explains to Ruby.

"Mu is here, along with Betty and the girls!? Are they fine while they're searching for Athrun?" Ruby says exclaimed.

"Yup, better gather Team JNPR about this." Naruto reply, confirmed it and suggested.

"Oh, sure, I guess that we had sort of missed out something while we were out at Vale for training before going to Anima." Ruby stated.

"It is, Ruby. Then let's go!" Naruto replied.

 **==Later==**

Once Team JNPR (Juniper) is called in, they were gathered around while Qrow was resting. Which they were gathered in circle, sitting on a floor.

"So…what are we here?" Nora wondered.

Before Naruto could answer, as he places his hand into the middle, causes them to tense of what he had meant; so, without any of them hesitation but to obeyed, and while Ruby is hugging his arm besides him, and closed her eyes which being close to him.

In the next second, they were being dragged into Naruto's mindscape…

 **==Naruto's mindscape==**

Now, they were on the blonde fox ninja's mindscape, it is just like before when they come here. Until didn't expecting about they were on the forest.

"Hey, I recognized this area?" Ruby says recognized.

"Why are we here, Naruto?" Pyrrha questioned, as Naruto smiles.

"Hehe, you'll see…come on!" Naruto replied to the redhead's question.

As Team RNNJR follows Naruto to the destination, as within the forest hope that knowing what the latter was going.

Within minutes arrived the destination, causes Team RNNJR's eyes widen at the sight of the scenery.

"Naruto…is that…?" Ruby spoke up, trailing her words.

"That's Iruka-sensei's wedding with Nurse Reina, she got proposed about a while ago about days, before upcoming wedding by Sakura." Naruto explained.

"No way! They were getting married without us invited!?" Nora exclaims, looked upset about didn't get invited.

"Don't worry, this is my mindscape, it's like we edit our own movie." Naruto explained. "And I guess that they were expecting us."

Ruby and team JNPR gotten Naruto's point, so far, using his mindscape that thought they do invited in their wedding.

"Come on, let's give you some formal attire." Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, can I had a kimono what you guys wore?" Ruby says to her lover for request for wanted an elegant wear.

"I agreed with Ruby, I mean, if we wore something formal for the wedding as guest." Ren stated.

"Sure, I'm sure that I had something in mind." Naruto replied.

*Finger snaps!*

With a snap of fingers, causes their attires changes into a Japanese formal wear for guest in honor for wedding: Ruby is wearing a red kimono with red rose hairclip, causes her that looked fabulous, and while Team JNPR wore formal wears like during Beacon Dance.

"Wow, Ruby, you looked beautiful!" Pyrrha says, looked astonishing at Ruby's kimono.

"Aw, you looked adorable!" Nora concluded.

"You…you think so." Ruby reply, about the compliment about how the kimono she was wearing that Naruto had give her.

"I agree with Pyrrha and Nora, you looked so beautiful." Naruto said compliment at Ruby's beauty.

Causes Ruby to blush for how beautiful she was when wearing such beautiful kimono even though that her relationship with Naruto, along with Yang, that could been such a romantic ways.

"Come on guys, we don't want to miss it." Naruto suggested.

And so as Naruto and Ruby, along with Team JNPR went to the wedding and witnessed it.

 **==Hours Later==**

 **(AN: Read Chapter 71 of SSGN about the wedding of Iruka and Reina.)**

It was a wonderful wedding about how Iruka and Reina pronounced as husband and wife, as a human married a Faunus, which Iruka did proposed Reina to begin with. It was so romantic for seeing them in, turns out; Ruby is being part of bridesmaid, along with Yang (Mind image).

Of course, Ruby was felt honored for being part of Reina's bridesmaid in Naruto's mindscape.

And afterwards, they preformed dancing when after the bouquet had caught, which means that the next one to be married, hope that any of them looked forward for sure.

Once the ceremony is now over, now the mindscape is faded about Iruka and Reina's wedding.

"This is…wow. Iruka-sensei sure made official married Nurse Reina to be his wife." Jaune spoke up, looked amazed and disbelief about Iruka's wedding.

"I know Jaune, I am SO proud of Iruka-sensei for married her. Even though she is being a Faunus, so it's cool." Naruto says, agreed with his fellow blonde.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IT WAS SO ADORABLE!" Nora exclaims squeals or the wedding.

"I agreed with Nora. It was…wonderful." Pyrrha concluded.

"I hope that Naruto, Yang, and I will be next to being wed. But, it was cool if I want to be married." Ruby said comment.

"I hope we will someday, Ruby. I hope someday." Naruto said, looking forward for the future, until his expression turns into serious. "Until then, we have problems taken care of."

"You mean the 'Salem and the Inner-circle' problem." Ren stated, mentioned about Salem's fraction.

"That's right; we will prepare for anything for going to the Haven Academy, tomorrow, for meeting with Headmaster Lionheart." Naruto says, confirmed about meeting the headmaster of Haven.

With Ruby and Team JNPR agrees with Naruto about going to Haven is the only top objective; so now, once until within minutes, until Naruto spoke up, wanted to do something, before going for tomorrow.

"So…has anyone want to go to the cafeteria for some dinner?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure/I'm game/Pancakes!" Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora respond, at the same time, expect Ren nod his head obliged for dinner.

And so, as Naruto and the others fades from their existence to return to their reality.

 **==At Reality==**

Once everyone is return to their reality, as Naruto and Ruby went out of their hotel room, followed by Team JNPR.

"I'll get some room service for uncle Qrow, while he was resting." Ruby informed.

So with that, they're gone, leaving Qrow to be resting on the bed…

 **==Scene Change==**

Anthony Scepter and Bonnie Fullbuster were heading to the entrance of the hotel, to meeting up with Raphael Gray, which being contact about the blacksmith's sudden arrival.

Once they were at the entrance, until expecting to see Raphael in front of the entrance.

"Raph! You're here!" Anthony says, happily to see his friend/teammate again.

"You too, Anthony, and same goes with you, Bonnie." Raphael replied, as he turns to face Bonnie.

"…" Bonnie silently nod her head acknowledged, before spoke up. "Nice to see you too, Raphael."

"So, how the Shion village's rebuilding is doing these days after you decide to remain behind?" Anthony questioned his details.

"It went well after the authorities were well-aware about the Branwen tribe attacks." Raphael replied.

"Raven's bandit tribe. And as well as Qrow's who had allegiance." Bonnie said referred.

"Yes, it seems that turns out that Anima had problems. And so far, looks like Qrow won't be happy about this." Raphael stated.

"Come on; let's have some discussion at the hotel room that we rented." Anthony suggested.

Two members of SABR nod for acknowledge, as they went to the room for urgent meeting.

 **==At the Same time==**

Sasuke Uchiha arrived the hotel's entrance where Naruto and the others were staying when he gotten a copy from the scroll that he had sent, as he glance at Naruto's Vivre card.

"It seems that this is the right place." Sasuke said, confirmed the location, gaze at the Inn.

And so, as the raven-haired Uchiha proceed towards it…

 **==With Sasuke, Enter the Hotel==**

Sasuke entered the hotel where Naruto and the others such as Team RNNJR were staying at for the night, approaching the clerk at the front desk and asked where Naruto and/or Ruby and Team JNPR was staying.

"Good evening sir, what may I help you?" The counter lady asked.

"Do you know a name Naruto Uzumaki or Team JNPR is in this inn?" Sasuke reply inquired.

"I'm not sure…" The counter lady responded, as she opens the guest book and look over the names. "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki is on the list. And may I ask your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha: the student of Beacon and member of Team SSGN (Signal)." Sasuke answered.

"Ah yes, you're the teammate of Mr. Uzumaki was talking about!" The counter lady says, surprisingly expecting the young man was come to say. "Mr. Uzumaki was expecting you, if the rest of the team weren't among the arrival, so instead of a teammate."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head affirmatively. "So I was hoping that I need a keycard for staying."

"Ah, yes, yes!" The counter lady stated, as reaching under the counter and pulling out a keycard for the Uchiha. "He give this to you when you're arrived, knowing that you will be arrived."

"Thank you." Sasuke appreciated, as he takes the keycard from the counter lady.

"One more thing, you looked pretty exhausted for your journey all the way to Mistral around Anima…its dinner time, so you better get to the cafeteria for grab some food." She added, informed Sasuke.

"Sure, can you tell me where I can go?" Sasuke replied appreciated, which he is being out in the wilds with a empty stomach.

"Of course, I'll call the attendant to show you the way." The counter lady acknowledges.

 **==Later==**

Sasuke was being guided by a one of the hotel's attendant to the cafeteria; hope that if he will encountered Naruto, or Ruby, or Team JNPR. He has gotten a long way from Anima that just arriving to Mistral.

On his case, he decided to search for Itachi and his White Fang has to wait. So far, it is best for he need to get started to find them within Mistral, inside or outside of the Kingdom. And so, which he will be get prepared as he know it.

Once they made arrival the entrance of the cafeteria, Sasuke thanking the attendant for showing the way, and so he left to resume the business. As the latter pushing the door, and surprisingly to expecting to see that came all the way.

Sasuke smirks at the sight of Naruto, Ruby, and Team JNPR were sitting on the table, that gotten their food, includes Nora was complained about 'no pancakes' for tonight, because it was until tomorrow. Until he didn't expect them for had their new appearance of theirs, except for Naruto had wore black uniform jacket with orange lining.

And so, Sasuke approaching the group, and called out.

"Hey Naruto, guys!" He calls out, that gotten the group attention with a surprising look to expecting himself appeared. "I didn't expecting you guys have some dinner tonight."

"Sasuke! You're here!" Naruto says, that sounds surprised to see his best friend/brother, before stood up into his seat.

"Yes, thanks for giving me a keycard that you recommend." Sasuke said appreciated.

"Yeah, knowing that if you're still continues to find what you're looking for, and that means that we're planning to meeting with the Headmaster of Haven Academy." Naruto stated.

"Hn, and it will be sure that I'm still searching." Sasuke replied.

"It's good to see you, Sasuke. We're just made a reunion and celebration dinner for arrive Mistral." Ruby said.

"I can see that." The ravenette stated.

"I know! I REALLY wanted pancakes, right now!" Nora says whining.

"Nora, you'll get them tomorrow morning." Ren telling Nora for having pancakes for tomorrow.

"But-"

"No." Ren interjected Nora's protested.

"Aw." The female hammer-wielder complained.

"So Sasuke, how was your training with Vance and Exel?" Jaune asked.

"It went well, I did learned a new set of skills, along with new attire that my previous gotten damage and outgrown it." Sasuke replied.

"I can tell, bastard…" Naruto confirmed it, gaze at his best friend, wearing a black cloak on his appearance. "Boy, look at you, changing your new attire for what is underneath that black cloak of yours."

"Yeah, unlike to your haori coat after all, it sure that notice you have gotten stronger that you and I have a same level." Sasuke stated, sensing Naruto's level.

"Oh, I didn't notice. So far, which you and I will settle this for a spar, someday?" Naruto inquired, before he felt Sasuke's chakra level, along with his aura.

"Hmph, I am look forward to it." Sasuke replied, smirked.

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha looked determined for facing each other for testing their strength.

"Amazing! You two had gotten stronger when I'd noticed about your sudden changes." Pyrrha said comment, remarkable about Naruto and Sasuke's level, which she felt their aura surrounds them.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. We did prepared as possible for facing such tough challenges. But right now, Shikamaru and Gaara is still out there: first, that lazy-bun is at Vale, and my brother is with Blake and Weiss." Naruto said.

"And I am assumed that you guys were also improved?" Sasuke stated, judging their appearances that Ruby and JNPR wearing new clothes.

"Yes, Anthony did teach me the way as a knight, besides a Crusader." Jaune spoke up, explained the details of his training.

"Same here, Bonnie told me about how 'find a center to be a lilypad'." Ren concluded.

"Raphael did teach me for SMASHING MORE THINGS! AND EVEN LEGS TO BREAK! AND EVEN HE TAUGHT ME TO MAKE MORE BOOMER!" Nora added, cheerful, as Ren shook his head for her antics, as he spoke up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"She meant was Raphael taught her with agility and maneuver the hammer's swing that gives mobility, and also learned to improve her mobility to dodge any incoming strikes. And also he taught her with craftsmanship for creating explosives that made grenades even more bigger explode than the Explosive tags that the blast radius will able to encounter a tougher Grimm such as Goliath." Ren corrected Nora's explanation about Raphael's teachings.

Naruto and Sasuke chuckles, along with Ruby and Jaune in amusement for Nora's cheerful for being destructive, which it is true for Nora wanted destructive attacks. Which Ren did get some explanation about her training progress.

"Same here with Anthony and Bonnie to taught me to improve my strength, endurance, and speed, and while I take part-time to train Jaune. Good thing that Raphael had forge me a new outfit during our training, it's light and also gain me an extra protection." Pyrrha concluded, shown herself her additional lightweight armor she was wearing.

"And me, I was being taught by Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael: Anthony with my scythe with his pole-arm; Bonnie had improve my speed, agile and taught me how to use a single knife in ice-pick grip; and Raphael's craftsmanship." Ruby concluded, finished.

Naruto and Sasuke nod their heads for understandable for Ruby and Team JNPR's training progress. And so far, it was impressed for they did sharpen their skills for over those months. And so far, until then that is according that facing a tough individuals that being encountered.

And so far, if they are ready, then that would mean that whenever they are…

"Well…I guess that this is quite impressed for you guys did well-trained. And I better get some dinner for at least." Sasuke informed.

"Oh right, you haven't eaten since your travels." Jaune stated.

Sasuke nods, and then went to get some food within minutes to take a pick. Once he gotten back, and sat next to Pyrrha. And he started to eat his meal, and so far that he was relief for having dinner, instead of hunting some in the wilds. **(1)**

"So…did you hear the audio message I'd send you?" Naruto questioned; which is regarding Qrow's explanation and the story of the deity brothers of light and darkness.

"Hn…" Sasuke nod his head, acknowledged. "If this is why 'she' is attempt to gathered the 'you-knows-what', but only four of them on each you-knows-what-place where it is been kept safe, so it is best that get prepared."

Without the public ears regarding the 'Four relics' to avoid curiousness, even though each of them were hidden in the Four Huntsman Academy such as Beacon. Which of course that four relics that Salem was after.

"Yeah, as much as we don't want anyone that can be trusted or not." Naruto replied, which it is serious for how he and Sasuke were prepared for upcoming event. "So far, waiting for Shikamaru will came, and while Gaara is with Blake, so Team SSGN was still inactive."

"Yeah, which of course that I'd been keep looking for my brother's whereabouts? Which I know that it was here on Mistral, probably it was either inside or outside the walls of this Kingdom." Sasuke stated, as his eyes survey the area without any suspicious individuals. "Turns out that we were having this shit will be going on if you're going to meet up with the headmaster of Haven with your girlfriend and Team JNPR."

"Yeah, most of us weren't unaware about this upcoming. Qrow will be taken us there, tomorrow." Naruto stated.

"I see…so far, I guess that I will be accompanying with you and the others, after all, we're still teammates of Team 7." Sasuke said.

"True, so it is best to tell you about our past adventures that we've come across, before I'd found Sunnyville." Naruto replied.

"You did?" Sasuke said that sound surprised; receiving a nod from the blonde teammate confirmed it.

"Yeah, we got a story to tell…" Naruto announced.

Within minutes later, which they were making a conversation about their last adventures by exchanging stories. Naruto, and Team RNNJR explains to Sasuke about the encounter of Tyrian who associates with 'her' (namely Salem) that attempt to abducted Ruby due to her Silver-eyes. Which it is because of those eyes that gotten the powerful people's attention that considered her a primary huge threat.

So far, even though that if some other powerful people such as the scorpion Tyrian, when Sasuke replied that he had passing through Oniyuri, this is where they first encounter, along with Sasori of the Red Sand.

Next is, Naruto first telling Ruby, JNPR, and Sasuke about he did found Sunnyville, turns out, Athrun wasn't there to begin, before Mu and his gang, Team MANPLTN, it surely that they did trained for sure. And until he told them about he ran into General Ironwood about Marcus' squad that attempt to apprehend the fugitives that live in Sunnyville, and so far, they were being pardoned.

And so, Ruby started from beginning where she and Team JNPR started their training over those months. For sure, that when she did improved to crafting more Dust rounds for Crescent Rose, and Naruto's newest Explosive Rings, so far, which it was loaded with Elemental Dust only.

 **(AN: Sorry, I made a mistake about Ruby's weapon is 'Crimson Rose' during the several of chapters. So I will stick with 'Crescent Rose', if 'Crimson Rose' is a nickname for sure.)**

So far, Ruby give Naruto his newly munitions for Mandarin Cyclone, and also in-exchange, as Naruto took out a storage scroll that one of them that stores food along the way, along with the Lembes bread that he had ate is already gone, due to his journey for one month.

He unseals it that causes Ruby had stars on her eyes that somehow Naruto bake her a perfect chocolate chip cookies, since Naruto decide to doing his cooking lessons and baking some as well. Turns out, the cookies he bakes added with strawberries in it, but 'Strawberry Chocolate Chip cookies'.

Naruto did spend time learn to cook for some time, and surely that he did earn a credit from Ruby about how delicious that Naruto bake some cookies. And until Nora had demanded about the pancakes he was making, but surely he did make them for the cheerful hammer wielder, turns out, it was WAY better than normal and Ren's cooking.

And so, next is Sasuke tell them about his journey for rendezvous with Vance Dellaton and Exel Frost for searching for his brother Itachi, which he did journey to the settlement called 'Dragon Atoll' it is a home of Otomo where he was used to be a student of Beacon, he did trained there for sure.

Ren stated that about Dragon Atoll was the settlement where some residence of Anima had move here to live in Sanus. So far, knowing that it was filled with skilled swordsman and monks, and any kind of occupations were.

As the green and magenta theme ninja had been taught by Bonnie like the way wielded dual blades that due to under Asuma's tutelage. So far, as much it was completely went well how learned to be agile and best in close-combat fighter. Nora is being Nora for under Raphael's teachings with a hammer, and so far that which getting there to be powerhouse of the team.

Pyrrha also did improved for some time, as much as she did expecting for sure. But she will be planning to going home soon, as much as she did wanted to see her parents, and so which it is best to wait for a bit.

And lastly is Jaune was did learned from Anthony being a knight, as much as he did taught him with the skills of a Crusader, and so he will be the tactician and shield to the team, with Pyrrha accompany with. So he will be prepared for anything for at least…

Jaune explained to Naruto and Sasuke about he and his seven sisters went to Anima before, such as camping and mountain hiking, and also amusing part was having a ponytail, of course, not the only person had a sense of hair-style such Shikamaru's pineapple-shape and their Academy Instructor Iruka.

Before they could continue, until Team SBR (Sabre) entered the cafeteria, that gotten their attention, surprisingly to see Raphael among the team.

"Anthony, Bonnie, you're here, guys. And I noticed Raphael is here, too." Naruto said.

"Wazz'up, Naruto!" Raphael greets at the blonde ninja, as he noticed Team RNNJPR and Sasuke on the seat. "I see that you guys made it too."

"Thanks, Raph! We did sure that we have arrived Mistral." Ruby replied, appreciated.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you did…but Anthony had told me everything about you and your team came all the way here." The blacksmith stated. "And also…'her', what accordingly about what my teammates had explained."

Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, and Team JNPR went silent about what referring to, as much as knowing that what Qrow had said is true about Salem's ambition to gain the relic. So far, it will be difficult task for their adventures they were having.

"So…let's get on with it, shall we? My team and I needed something to eat after I had recently arrived." Raphael suggested.

As much Team SBR was getting their dinner, and enjoying their meal for sure. Until then once they rejoined them and then made conversation with them for sure. Making some topics and gossips regarding their past time, along with something regarding Ruby had told Naruto about something.

"Hey hey, Naruto, there is something I need to tell you." Ruby informed with a smile on her face that gotten her foxy boyfriend attention.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"About Jaune's hoodie. Ruby answered.

Causes Jaune groans about to mention, that cause Sasuke curious, while the rest of Team JNPR along with Team SBR known aware about his hoodie.

"And that is…?" Naruto concluded, as Ruby places her hand into his, nod at him that signals him to drifts himself and Ruby into his mindscape.

Within seconds later, as they return their deep train of thoughts, as Naruto turns to Jaune with a serious/sly face.

"So…Ruby told me about your hoodie had a 'cute bunny head' on the center that happens to be from Pumpkin Pete's, right?" Naruto says to Jaune about his Hoodie.

Before Jaune could answered, as Raphael interjected, before taken out his scroll.

"It's true, Naruto. I had a picture right here!" The blacksmith confirmed it, as he search the latest pictures that he had taken and shows it to Naruto.

Naruto takes Raphael's scroll, that break out snorts and then laughs at the picture that it was taken, as Sasuke went to his best friend and looks at the picture that Raphael had taken. Turns out, finally found out the long awaited answer as to what was under Jaune's armor, more specifically, what was depicted on the hoodie; and found out what it was.

"So…that explains you're ALWAYS wearing a blue onesie with white bunny print along with bunny slippers. I was amusing for how you wearing something so…childish." Sasuke said in comment.

"Oh come on, my sisters give me when coming here at Beacon! I'd always had it since I won with 50 boxes for getting this." Jaune replied, pointing at his chest plate where the bunny print was.

"F-fifty! You gotten a prize from a box top that you send for THAT hoodie!" Naruto says laughing at Jaune. "I mean, if you would if my sister Velvet would see you like this."

Jaune groans, as he slams his head into the table, as Pyrrha comforts her boyfriend for how embarrassed that why he did sore a bunny-print hoodie. Who could have blame him, so far, he is still a fellow dead-last as Naruto does.

So now, as much as they were having a great time for now, surely that the fact that the others were doing their time.

With Naruto couldn't help how everyone is reunited, well, except for short out of team? Because only Team JNPR is among the group with 4-men team, so far, he and Sasuke were the only members of Team SSGN, and Ruby is still the leader of inactive team RWBY while her teammates were still out there, and so far, he needed Shikamaru or Gaara to be here.

So, only Naruto, Sasuke, and Ruby were only particulate member of Huntsman team, so far, if they on Naruto's mind about needed a fourth member of this team to be form together. So far, it is best if either himself, or Sasuke, or Ruby agreed for this.

Now, with Naruto looked over to see Ruby who sit next to him and noticed she seemed a bit…glum.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah…it's just…I will be think about everyone. Weiss…Blake…Yang…"

Naruto can tell that she was homesick a bit, and missing her two teammates (namely proclaimed sister-in-arms), along with her sister Yang as well.

"But…I am really, really, happy you're here when before Qrow save me from Tyrian! I mean…it's been months…And you just popped up out of a blue, I mean orange flash! Like a huge bonus!" She concluded.

"Talk about lucky, huh?" Naruto stated playfully taps his hand into her should to which she returned a tap on her own.

"Hehehe, lucky me." She said smiling at him warmly, glanced at him back and forth, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Shortly after, Naruto found Ruby's hand interlocked with his, her fingers interlocking with his as she held on tightly. And the young blonde hanyou returned the gesture eagerly, tightly grasping hers as they continued down the long road with their friends.

"Whatever comes our way…I'll be there with you and everyone. And I'll protect you. No matter what, ya'know!"

Ruby's face reddened at his statement, but it brought a smile to her lips as she leaned in closer to him.

"I know." She said giggling a bit.

Within few minutes later for eating their dinner, as until Anthony spoke up to called out to anyone.

"Everyone…I would like to made announcement."

That gotten Naruto, Sasuke, and Team JNPR attention glance at the temporary leader of SABR.

"What is it, Anthony?" Jaune questioned his instructor.

"Well…during our last fight against Sasori the Sand Sand…" Anthony began, causes Naruto and Sasuke frowns about the S-rank sand master puppeteer that they encountered and ought. "…while Bonnie and I had recovered our strength. And until then Raphael is arrived…we made a briefing about our strength."

"What are you talking about? You guys are the best where Shiru had considered." Nora urged.

"Because are still new to you, guys. As much as Shiru being our leader that would make us have the same level as Marshal does." Raphael explained.

"Anthony and Raphael were correct? We made connect with Marshal and the others about our level." Bonnie stated. "We would have continue to train you when we had nothing to teach you. But we have something other things do to."

"And such as…?" Ren questioned.

"We decide to heading back to Pronterra for going to the next step." Anthony declared.

That surprises Naruto, Ruby, Sasuke, and JNPR was surprised about what their statement.

"Wait…are you guys planning to move into 3rd-class?" Naruto inquired for gotten the answered what they were saying.

"Yes, Naruto…this is why we're leaving. Your brother is on his way and the others such as Team DYZR will be here soon." Anthony replies explanation.

"Wait! You mean bro, Jing, and the others were heading there!?" Naruto exclaims that sound surprised the news about his brother/counterpart and Jing's team would be here.

"It's true, Naruto. As much as you get to see him…" Anthony replied, as he turns to Jaune. "And also you Jaune? Johnny is attempting to recommend you for your training."

"Really! I guess that I could gain his wing after all." Jaune said looked forward for trained by Johnny.

"Don't worry, Jaune. After you did control and harness your aura after all. If Johnny is okay for me to being supervise." Pyrrha compliment Jaune's skills.

"Well, I guess it's fine." Anthony reply acknowledged.

"So, when they arrived before you guys?" Sasuke questioned.

"This tonight, Sasuke, we'll leave for until now. And Number XV (15) will rendezvous with Team DYZR." Anthony answered.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, and JNPR agreed with Team SBR's decision for understandable for their reasons to be leave and return to Pronterra for getting their next level. And so far that they will leave for tonight.

And so with that, once they finished their meal and prepared to return to their rooms, as Ruby carries an extra food for Qrow when requesting for room service, so the owner obliged for aware about there a single man who accompany with along with a women.

With Naruto's option; he had missed moments like these. He was glad to see Ruby, Sasuke, and Team JNPR again, along with the others such as Shikamaru and Gaara, Ruby in particular. And he would keep true to his promise.

Whatever came their way…he would fight to protect them with everything he had, along with friends for fight for…

That was the promise he made to himself.

 **==At Mistral; with a certain redhead teleporter==**

Athrun Dengel had arrived at the hous-no, scratch that-mansion of his childhood friend Cagalli that she had lived with her father, when they had move in from Sunnyville on Sanus into Mistral on Anima. It is been years since he had last seen his childhood friend, of course, she maybe a beautiful babe, but also being tomboy for sure on his eyes when she act like a lesser than a normal boy.

With Athrun was sitting on the couch without his helmet, as Cagalli brought some coffee and treats, as she lay it into the coffee table.

"So…I take it you're here to get your father's latest weapon, right?" Cagalli inquired.

"Yeah…this is why I'm here for." Athrun replied, nod his head.

"I'd watch the news about what happen to Beacon on Vale. Things were quite messy when the council aware about the Heaven Federation that saves the Kingdom from the Grimm. I'd heard from my father during the counseling regarding Vale, along with Professor Lionheart." Cagalli stated.

"Wonder why your old man and cowardly lion would discuss about this mess." Athrun stated.

"Athrun! Don't mock Professor Lionheart!" The blonde tomboyish scolds him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, no offense!" The redhead said in defense with his hands raised.

Cagalli sighed to ease her temper, as she continued. "Until I'd heard from Atlas about within a week that will close its borders that due to Dust embryo, so far that knowing the White Fang will strike next? Can't say much after they had failed to Destroyed Beacon and Vale."

"Meaning that the only way to getting feeling better after the last attack, is to attack to the another Kingdom, so that made them satisfied. That would mean that if it's here on Haven…then that would mean that any of us were prepared for it." Athrun stated.

"It is Athrun. We were staying by until Atlas came to Mistral weeks ago." Cagalli stated.

"So who's leading those white jarheads?" He asked.

"Winter Schnee." She answered.

"The Ice Queen!" Athrun surprised, referred from the Elder Sister of Weiss.

"Yes, you know her, don't you?"

"Well…it was a long story." Athrun answered to Cagalli's statement about Winter. "Anyway, let's change the subject about this matter, which that I wanted to ask about why I'm here."

"Oh sure, father would be arrived soon. He will be so happy to see you. So far, I am prepared to set a guest room for you for tonight. And I was wondering why you are here for the 'Cannon'." Cagalli answered.

 **==Back to the Hotel==**

Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, JNPR, and SBR were returning to their rooms, later after they had finished their dinner at the cafeteria, and so decide head to this room, and until SBR prepared to depart to Pronterra once the Dropship is inbound.

Until Ruby went to her Uncle Qrow's room to give him dinner, along with Anko that needed some grub that they were having. After SBR temporary room was taken over by C. Naruto and DYZR for staying for tonight, until being informed that Qrow had a house that they were staying.

So far, SBR is prepared to depart soon…

Before going to the entrance, as Naruto went to Ren, while Ruby, Sasuke, and the rest were walking.

"Hey Ren, can I talk to you for a bit." The blonde ninja calls out to the JNPR's Chinese Ninja, that cause him to stop his tracks.

"Uh…sure, what is it?" Ren wondered.

Naruto took out something in his pouch and taken out a broken picture frame, as Ren takes it and turn it over that causes his eyes widen at picture.

"Naruto…that's…?"

"I send my clones to salvage to find some remains of your old house on Kuroyuri. The picture is the only important memory that you had ever remembered your parents' faces…if you didn't have to remember their faces, then they will be always to see you grown up as fine man that ever be when they were proud how you were are." Naruto explained to Ren what he found on Kuroyuri.

Ren was disbelief for Naruto had found his parents' picture frame at his old home in Kuroyuri. If he didn't remembered his parents' faces, as much as he ever wanted to remember them; as he clenches the frame closed his eyes and lets out tears for how he did missed them so much before the Nuckelavee Grimm, along with its pack.

"Thank you…Naruto. For gotten my memory of my parents…" He says to Naruto thankful for how he was grateful for he found his important thing he precious to him.

Naruto places his hand into Ren's shoulder, and says.

"I'm sure that they will ALWAYS to be with you…just like my parents to be with me…always…"

And so with that, after Ren was joyful and relief, when he thanking Naruto for finding his parents' frame.

Then afterwards, as Naruto and Ren rejoined their friends…

 **==Later; at Outside of the Hotel==**

Now, everyone is gathered at the entrance, until informed the hotel's receptionist about someone or a group will have taken their place to a group will made incoming, which explains for attempt to departure, so their money is on them.

Until then, a blue portal is formed in front of the group, and until group of five people steps out in the portal in the hotel's entrance…

It was Jing D. Hayabusa and Team DYZR, along with C. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, aka Arashi and Kurosaki, and also wore his orange-haired disguised, until the portal fades.

Also there's Zeke Z. VortexLobo, it's been months when she trained her lover Amber for improved her skills as a the TRUE Fall Maiden when after Cinder took all of it, but only she had the heart that stored in Zeke's necklace he had that somehow she is alived.

"Bro, guys, you're here!" Naruto exclaims, happily to see them again.

"It's good to see you too, little brother. And I am assuming that you guys made it in Mistral, alive." C. Naruto replied.

"Same here, Arashi, not to mention Qrow was poisoned, along with Anthony and Bonnie. Until they were doing okay at the moment…" Rose stated admitted.

"Yes, I was aware about them when you people encountered Sasori." C. Naruto stated.

"And Zeke, too! I haven't seen you since you were called back to Pronterra." Y. Naruto concluded.

"Hell yeah, Naruto; it has been." Zeke replied.

"So, where were you, when you didn't accompany your sister and best friend?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you know, I was doing my business as the shadow member of the Order. Being his brother-in-law by the way, also doing my part." Zeke replied, shrugged.

"Big brother is right, Ruby. He had business to do, if he needed him for at least, it is complete classified." Yasha said agreed.

"So, Jaune, how's your training with Anthony?" Johnny inquired.

"Doing find, his teammates did improved our strength while along the way." Jaune replied.

"I guess that it's my turn to train you, and while Pyrrha supervised." Johnny stated.

"Thank you, Dr. Raidern." Pyrrha reply appreciated.

"Well…I guess that it's settled then." Johnny declared.

While Jing glance at his team and lover Yasha taken their conversation with Naruto, Sasuke, and Team JNPR, as he turns to SBR.

"So, are you all going?"

Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael nod their heads acknowledge as Jing turns around and raised his hand in front of him, and until form a blue portal in front of them.

"This portal leads you three back to Pronterra, and I told the headmaster about your problems." He explained.

Once again, the three nod, before they stepped in, as they turn to face Team RNNJR.

"I'm sure that we'll see you guys later. And keep up improved yourself, Jaune." Anthony said.

"I will, Anthony. Thank you." Jaune replied determination.

"I will get to see you soon, my student. So be sure that you need to keep yourself the way o balance." Bonnie concluded.

"Thank you, Mentor. I will remain in center." Ren replied.

"Be sure you keep your skills remain brutal as always, Nora. I looked forward to see you get tougher!" Raphael stated smiled.

"YOU TOO! AND I'LL KEEP SMASHING LEGS!" Nora yells, cheered, and appreciates the blacksmith, that causes him to chuckled for her antis and love for smashing things.

"And finally…Ruby Rose." The SBR said union that gotten her eyes on the red scythe wielder.

"You're pretty skillful with a craftsmanship and as well as pretty good with a swing of a scythe…" Raphael began.

"Your speed and skillful with a Semblance that way is most remarkable…" Bonnie concluded.

"…and also protecting those who cared the most. And with your leadership is quite improved that you have beat in chess with better strategy and also spar with only pole-arms. That was quite amazed for with quick thinking, young lady." Anthony finished.

That causes Ruby bashful for how being praised by the three members of SBR. So far, she and Anthony taken a spar with his Halberd, which being a Crusader, and so far that the best there is with pole-weapon; Raphael did improved her knowledge with craftsmanship, if she ever wanted to upgrade her Crescent Rose's sharpness; and lastly Bonnie improved her speed, reaction, and mobility that made her a speedster.

"Thanks guys, I would appreciate for trained me over those months." The red hooded reaper replied, as she looked at Team JNPR. "We all did."

Three members of SBR smiled, as they turn and steps through the portal. Once the last person steps through, and then the portal vanished.

"Come on, guys, let's get inside. We have a tomorrow for meeting with Professor Lionheart after Anthony reported us." Jing suggested.

As everyone agrees and then went back inside the hotel, which of course, it was late night for anyone gets some sleep. And as for tomorrow, they will be going to Haven Academy…

…But…there is something regarding between the Dragon, the Crow, and the Spartaness…

 **==Meanwhile, at Late Night==**

Jing and C. Naruto/Arashi enters the room where Qrow was staying, and noticed that he is stretching his muscles that after his fully recovered. And also accompany by Pyrrha Nikos, which she brought food for the scythe wielder.

"So Qrow, how are you?" Jing asked.

"I'm doing fine, Jing. I could use some drink after some grub that I was having." Qrow replied, feeling hungry from his sleepiness.

Until then, Qrow thanking Pyrrha for bringing some dinner, which she reply that it was Ruby that brought some food, so she is with Naruto at their own share a room for some…time…together.

After Qrow finished his meal, as C. Naruto give him Sake that he brought for his travels. The dusty old crow appreciated for getting some rich-flavored alcoholic drink. Within minutes later for Qrow finished his meals, as he took a sip with a saucer of sake, and lets out a sighed.

And so, as Jing explains to Pyrrha before she leaves to returning to the hotel room where her boyfriend Jaune was staying in a sharing room. And also advised her to keep it up, until the Heaven Federation leader give a signal when the time is right.

"So, how's Amber?" He inquired, since in his case that he did lied to his niece and Team JNPR about Amber. Along with Pyrrha, which they keeping their secret without neither Cinder Fall nor anyone within Salem's fraction learn about she was alive, if she learned about the previous Fall Maiden is alive, then her power she had was 95% and while Amber gotten 5%.

"She's doing fine, seems that she and Zeke were having time together for sure. And as much as Amber will be facing Cinder once she will be ready in 100% full strength." Jing explained.

Qrow sighed in relief about Amber's level is improving, and as much as she did prepared as possible to if Salem will learned about Previous Fall Maiden is alive, and being revived by C. Naruto.

"Her level is about same as you or Ozpin, combine. She did control her chakra as much as she will be once she will be ready once she will be prepared to step out in the shadow." C. Naruto/Arashi explained.

Qrow smiled proud for how Amber had gotten stronger, and hope that she will be taken her payback for stealing her Maiden powers. So far, she will be ready to get it back as much as when the time is right.

"So anyway…I was hoping that finding Spring Maiden is the new priority. And Salem thought the same thing that to find her." Jing stated.

"True, but as much my sister Raven didn't tell me…but as much as I know where she is." Qrow said.

"Really?" Jing says, sound surprised a little, his eyebrow rose.

"Are you sure, Qrow?" C. Naruto/Arashi stated.

"Knowing Raven sending her tribe separation and regroup into the new location if she did so serious about how where the Spring Maiden was. So that's where she is." Qrow said serious.

"Hmph…So, that's why Raven didn't tell me where the Spring was…she is with her and the tribe." Jing said realization about the whereabouts Spring Maiden. "I was hoping that Team XEVZ was being sent around Anima to find her, so I will contact them if any of them will encounter a band of Bandits."

"Hmph. Knowing that you'll ordered them to use 'force' to where the find the Spring." Qrow said, scoffed.

"And I was hoping that we need to describe of the Spring Maiden that never seen or heard for a while, which taken residential in Mistral." Jing stated.

"And also it is no wonder my spy network didn't find the described which they cannot compromised about the Spring Maiden's whereabouts." C. Naruto concluded.

"It's true, I was hoping that telling Leo about this. And this is why the Spring Maiden is imporatned to all. But I will fill you in the full-details." Qrow replied.

"If what you said is true about the Spring Maiden is important when she is with the Branwen Tribe, your sister led. So I will prepare to mobilized the team of Black-ops to be exact, rather than my forces." Jing declared.

"So…sending your special forces is the best option." Qrow stated about Jing's forces. "Unlike to Jimmy's which didn't he have the best choice for sending his 'garbage' of his, even sending Ice Queen to do the job."

"Yeah, but those guys are the best. But also I had one squad was send at Menagerie." Jing replied.

"You send your squad into the home of Faunus?" Qrow stated.

"Yeah, but only with the highly advance stealth technology, but there is no way for the White Fang didn't expecting a sudden arrival Menagerie. So Raptor Team is the best company to do the job. So I will have Rhino Team will track down the bandits. Knowing that they didn't expecting them such as Raven didn't know about I'd sending Rhino." Jing explained.

Qrow nod his head understandable for if his sister didn't expecting Jing had send a Black-Ops rather than his army, which of course, knowing that sending 'scouts' were the first course of action than flag bearers.

"But, my forces were also standby for made another counterattack like Vale, knowing that the White Fang did aware about 'Zero Hour' plan." The Filipino-decent stated, serious.

"I am assumed that was your 'Heavens descends from the sky' plan, right." Qrow claimed.

"Yes, Qrow…that's why we're hoping for using the same tactics, and also the Dark Chaos Legion did warn Adam's White Fang and Salem's Inner-circle about using the same tactics. So I will decide to use a better tactics for gain a surprised attack on them, if its guerrilla tactics to be operate. Knowing after the White Fang had recovered and replenished their ranks, then attack again…" Jing said briefing.

Jing shook his head smirking, being sarcasm, and continued.

"Cinder was too ignorant for didn't realize about our presence, and ignored Mosuke's suggestion. And also she was blind with pride for if the Grimm, the White Fang, and herself will able to beat us." He added.

"Huh, good point, Marshal. And that is a good plan." Qrow stated, smirked admitted about Jing's tactics and plans. "Hope your jarheads will prepared to give hell on them."

"True, and I am assume that for sure…but knowing that most of my forces were scattered around Anima that where your niece and the group were staying. Not to mention Shion Village will be the outpost and then the village where Ruby and RNJR were when Anthony cooperate the mayor." Jing said to Qrow about the outposts that they were setting.

"Not to mention Kuroyuri, knowing my sister and her 'killers and thieves' were taken it." Qrow concluded.

"Agreed…if we need to cooperate with your sister, until we learned about she had the Spring Maiden, and knowing that you have the same level as she does…and there is something that hoping that what we're hoping for." Jing stated.

"It's true; she and I have the same level of strength as a Huntsman. And surely that she did lead her tribe for survival." Qrow stated.

"And I hope that if possible it will be difficult for facing Raven and her tribe." Jing said.

"Not to mention, if Yang every encountered her, and questions her, then it will be a matter the fact to get to see her." Qrow concluded.

"I agreed with Jing…if possible for getting to see her biological mother for all those years…17 years." C. Naruto/Arashi stated.

"And let's hope that we will get moving until tomorrow, and after meeting with Headmaster Lionheart about this situation and the news about the Spring's location…I had a place to stay after we have enough stay at this hotel." Qrow suggested.

"Don't forget, little bro there told us this is for free for the saving the Manager's niece during the incident in Excalibur's Pizza." C. Naruto stated.

"Oh the incident about the disappearance, and I am assume that Whiskers did save those folks." Qrow said about Naruto's accomplished for saving the three players at the death game.

"It sure does…but right now, let's prepared for tomorrow and sure that needed some sleep for at least." Jing declared.

Qrow and C. Naruto agreed with Jing, and so the two members of the Order left, leaving the drunken crow in the bed.

As Qrow taken the bottle of sake again, and pour all into the saucer and drinks it in every drop, then lets out another sigh in refreshment…

 **==At Menagerie, Kuo Kuana; at Belladonna Residence==**

"So, you're going to rendezvous with a team of Black-ops?" Blake asked.

They were at the entrance, which of course that she, her parents: Ghira and Kali, Gaara Sabaku, and Sun Wukong with the Kage twins: Shiruba and Karou.

"Yes, so my sister and I will be meeting up with them at the outside of Kuo Kuana." Karou replied.

"I'm sure that they are the best team there is." Gaara stated.

"I'm pretty sure, Gaara." Shiru replied, that sounds serious. "Raptor Team is the best Team that there is…along with the other Special Forces that being deployed."

"I am admitted about Heaven Federation sure did send a black-ops for going to apprehend the traitors that those who disobeyed Sienna. And I am sure that good luck you two." Ghira says to the twins.

"I will, Ghira. Mari will be return soon with her Saviour." Shiru stated, receiving a nod from the Belladonna Patriarch.

And so with that, as Shiru and Karou ran, and suddenly that surprises Ghira and Kail for seeing the twins that turns into two different animal forms and rushes at the direction.

Shiru is turned into a shadow fox, and her brother Karou turns into a black wolf. Turns out, they did learn the 'Beast Within' gain when they transformed into a anima forms to able to run faster. **(2)**

And so there they go…

But unknown to the twins' depart, as certain chameleon were witnessed two 'humans' turned into animals, which it turns out that she mentally cursed at she was unable to catch up with them because of how fast they are.

Even though, that after her own Scroll gotten under Blake's possession, and also learned about any members that being involved in Beacon.

 **==At Menagerie, Somewhere away from Kuo Kuana==**

It was late night of Menagerie, within the stars, until which without any Grimm nor a White Fang patrol didn't bother went to the desert section that according to Blake about it was 1/3 section that give a perfect spot for having being deployed.

 **==At Atmosphere of Remnant==**

 **(Crysis 2 Epilogue 'Main Theme' – Starts)**

A black Minotaur-class Battlecruiser flies within the coordinates of Menagerie within right above them, which it is prepared to deployed something that the White Fang or the Faunus population…

Until then, the bottom of the ship deploys 6 (SOEIV) Drop-pods when the thrusters being launched and followed by a large pod which unlikely to Jegans that somehow could fit only two mobile suits only.

Once all 7 were entered the atmosphere for performed re-entry with an altitude of 3,000 feet.

Inside of each pod, as man wearing a full-body suit, which it looks like Xing's suit (Nanosuit 2.0), but also within the Interior of the Drop-Pod, just only seated in one passenger for being dropped.

["OK. Listen up, gentleman. Intel is report a significant presence on Menagerie. We have an element of surprised so let's use it! The White Fang is can't know we're here. We'll be met up with Captain Shiruba and Captain Karou in the rendezvous point. Once we saw their signal, we'll move."] The commander of the squad had briefing his squad.

["They won't even know what hit 'em."]

["Can it, Psycho. Pay attention. This is a Covert Operation. Our job is to located and extract any members of the White Fang. We're not cause panic to the citizens of Kuo Kuana. We're not at civil war."]

["Not yet."] The same voice named Psycho interjected.

["Prophet, so we even know if these people are the involvement of the Attack on Beacon when they had fled into Menagerie?"] Another one questions their commanded named Prophet.

["That's what we're here to find out. We have an Intel the targets that we will be looking for. So it was on the data that contain the information where we can find any of those individuals. So it is best to captured any of them, alive."] Prophet stated.

Within the distance the pods that to prepared in meters almost to 50, as Prophet spoke up.

["Alright, gentlemen, prepare to mark…and MARK!"]

Seeing 6 drop pods releases a four panels separate acting as a drag-type chute, slowing its descent and prepared to crash into the desert sands of Menagerie. As each of the pods made impact for getting into the desert sands, followed by the large pod and sudden burst opens which appears to be something new in their eyes.

It is unlike to Jegan, but also it looks like a combination of a tank or mobile suit, due it has twin cannons into its shoulders, its height about 12.2m, base weight in 16.84 t, and Full weight is 22.1 t; its arms were missile launchers, pair of them.

Those are D-50C Loto, a Transformable Special Operations Mobile Suit/Field Headquarters.

As the pair of Lotos deploys parachutes that reduce its descents, once it lands. Before the pods were now safe-landed into the sands, until its hatch bursts open and any individuals steps out on their pods.

The appearance appears to be a full-body suit with a visor helmet that covered the wearer's face, and then took out its open on the pod, which this one is armed with SCAR SOPMOD attachment, as he cocks it.

Followed by the others which one by one step out in the pod and being armed:

The second was wields an SCAR w/ Assault Scope and Masterkey and also a M2014 Gauss Rifle with a Sniper Scope.

The third is wields a DSG-1 Precision Rifle with a scope, silencer, and dual-mag. And also with a SRS99 that strapped onto the man's back.

The fourth one also has a SCAR rifle with front grip, silencer, and Assault Scope, and the secondary weapon was similar to SCAR is called 'Takedown' Semi-auto rifle; its attachment is Sniper Scope and also a Silencer.

The fifth one is wields a carbine version of SCAR, SCARAB, which its attachment is reflex sight, silencer, and Front Grip that reduce its recoil, and also wields a SRS99.

And then the lastly is a Grendel w/ Assault Scope and silencer, but it fires burst-fire and another Gauss Rifle with a Sniper Scope.

Then, the Loto Mobile suits were landed and then changes into APC Mode, until the back of the MA lowers a hatch, and a soldiers steps out which its suit of armor looked different than the six.

It appears to be Power Armor (Mjölnir GEN2, designation: ODST), it is armed with SCAR rifles along with SCARAB, Takedowns, Grendel, DSG-1, Marshall shotguns, M2014 Gauss Rifle, (M7S) Suppressed SMG M6C SOCOM, Machete Knives, HF Blade, SRS99s, L-TAGs, and JAWs.

Those armor for Special Forces only, which lead by Black-Ops operatives for attempt this operation. **(3)**

After they salvage the Drop-pods, which it will be useful for used it as until one of the full-body armored soldier wields a sniper rifle jumps into the top of the mobile armor's shoulder, along with the other. As the lead soldier jumped into where the sniper soldier was board.

"Aright gentleman, let's move!"

As for the rest had gathers the pods without the patrol or the White Fang will suspected about their drop-pod they had left behind, and even if aware about invaders came into the home of the Faunus haven.

And so they depart to their destination of the rendezvous point…

 **(Crysis 2 Epilogue 'Main Theme' – Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

Athrun and Cagalli was sitting in the couch, feeling awkward for how they been sitting and having a conversation when they were catching up when she was move-in to Mistral from Sunnyville.

*Door knocks*

The front door knocks that startles them for broke their train of thoughts.

"Hey, I think father's back from his council meeting." Cagalli said quickly stood up, before breaking the silenced.

"Oh, I hope that I can get to see your old man again." Athrun said agreed.

Once they were at the front door, as Cagalli opens it, which appears to be Uzumi Attha (from Gundam SEED), wearing a formal attire for the council in Mistral.

Before Uzumi could greet her daughter, and noticed Athrun without his helmet, until noticed the armor he is wearing.

"You…you're…"

"Hello, Mr. Uzumi. It's been a long time." Athrun greeted.

And now, the scene fades into blackness…

 **(Story Ended)**

* * *

The thirteenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. The first part of the Post No Safe Haven, and I will give you some details…

With Team DYZR and C. Naruto/Arashi is here, before Team SBR were being called back for training, and also moved to the next class like in Ragnarok Online.

So far they will become stronger and improved about over those months that the same way as they do; and hopefully those they will be meeting them again, very soon…

The next part was the Heaven Federation made their move, and hopefully that they will be mobilized.

After the Chaos Federation or Dark Chaos Legion? Well, the fraction is a combination of Chaos from Warhammer 40k, Helghast from Killzone, and Nazis from Wolfenstein, and the weapons such as the Covenant, Crysis, and Resistance.

And I am sure that I did everything I could to gotten some idea…

~~~M~~~

Well, if you recalled chapter 71 of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. This is where Naruto had gotten everything that Team RNNJR seen.

Also…I had been first seen the gameplay of Dishonored. It was sort of made choice that those who want to kill or not, such as Jack Sparrow was being marooned by Hector Barbosa that left him for years waiting for such as sea turtles that used them to make a raft and using human hair that roped couple of them.

~~~M~~~

For this chapter which it is Rated M, this time…and I am sure that there will few lemons on each chapter along the way, and surely that made sudden reunion for sure…

Which RWBY is Rated T before Season 1-2, and this will be gore and there won't be having heavy curse words, like Red vs. Blue for having tons of dirty words.

For now, Vol. 5 will be prepared as you may know, and I am looked forward for making the next chapter…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Feel free on depends on which food on the Hotel's cafeteria had. But on dinner of course, so feel free which delicious food you all liked when you were in the hotel before.

 **(2).** The side-ability of their semblance were Beast Within, based from Bayonetta that she did learned it. And also Balder's form is a wolf as well, which depend which form that the Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage uses.

 **(3).** The Special Forces' Armor of choice was from Halo, a ODST Spartan Armor? Even though, I use the few Halo reference such as weapons and vehicles. About the bullet display that how much ammo the weapon had was using the Namo-machines which it's like Counter-strike's 3rd Person viewing.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** State-in-Progress

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 31+ favorite(s) and 25+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Post-No Safe Haven Part 2 - Before Welcome to Haven'.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/13/2017/6:15am

 **Finished** : 10/28/2017/10:58am

 **Published:** 10/28/2017/12:00pm


	14. A: Post-No Safe Haven Part 2

**Chapter 14:** Post-No Safe Haven Part 2 - Before Welcome to Haven; Doom's BFG, Taurus made a deal with a Chaos Devil, The Heaven made their moves, and upcoming Spring will made…

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After the arrival of Mistral, now Naruto Uzumaki and Team RNNJR consists of Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren; and along with Qrow Branwen. So far, once they will prepared for meeting Professor Leonardo Lionheart, which means that the White Fang will prepared to move.

So far, unknown to the heroes/heroines, Arthur Watts had made his meeting with Lionheart that they didn't aware about him. And until now, which it better that when this turning event will be come in hand…

Until now, it's time for the heroes/heroines will be entering the mindscape world for something might surprise that they had missed out…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 14 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

[This will be the considered a side-story for after final chapter of Vol. 4 of RWBY.]

This is part 2 of 'Post-No Safe Haven' chapter, and until Vol. 5 arc is along with way. Which it is best to find out soon for this upcoming chapter and which of course, I'm sure that this will be fine for prepared for at least…

The next part was…I at least to write something that prepared for sure…and I'm sure that if my ideas will be come in handy…and hope that when comes for this Canon…well, which I did I had do to get it done, and besides taking time to come up new ideas. And better than as much as which comes with new ones…

During I'd watch the newest episode of RWBY Vol.5, that son of bitch Adam kills Sienna to taken over her leadership. But now that Adam is in charge, and seems that if he learns about Blake is in Menagerie. It will be a lot of trouble, when she, her parents, and Sun learned about the White Fang is now under Adam's might.

Weiss got interact with Bandits and seeing Raven in her presence, and before she notice the difference between her and Yang that looked exactly alike if she ever met her in person.

Of course, Yang will be guided by a single man who punches out in the store, and Qrow and JNPR will be also as well. And hope that meeting the Spring Maiden will be made her appearance.

Well…as much as Leonardo did regret for siding with Salem's Inner-circle that betrays Ozpin. Even through, being a cowardly lion.

~~~M~~~

During the last chapter? I decide to revive the Raptor Team from Crysis. Which of course that the squad was lead by Prophet, and I am sure that I will revive a squad from any game such as Quake for the Black-Ops? Well, after the end of Crysis 3, and I was hoping for waiting for the next one when Psycho was on after-credit.

Which of course, they are preparing to make a guerilla tactics into the home of Kuo Kuana in Menagerie; and I'm sure they won't cause panic when the Raptor Team were among them.

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Thank you for answered the questions, and I'm sure that I will add 'Yes or No' in the question format in the future…

Anyway, the 6 soldiers were Nanosuit troopers from Crysis what stated for Helljumper? Because they are my best choice than ODST, and the Special Forces Troopers were board on Loto Mobile Suit/Armor did wearing Mjölnir GEN2 Armor, well, I did seen ECOAS in Gundam Unicorn that using Loto that transports Special Forces Troopers, well there are two of them that being deployed.

Also I did uses few weapons that came from Halo, it is best idea that I had in mind. So…the Special Forces Troopers had an extra firepower for this operation, and I will tell you when the time comes. (:3)

Well, the SCAR Assault Rifles and its variants were very better, just like the MGS4 XM8, which it is a American-version of German G36 series. It is my own choice for chosen that assault rifle, like Ornstein the Dragon Slayer refers Russian AK series; I know its ammunition the 5.56x39mm R and 7.62x39mm R were quite pack of punch. But they were reliable, accurate, and easy maintenance.

Well, in my country, Philippines? I seen Police or Army wielded good old M16 series and M4s with 5.56, and also developed a Sniper/Marksman Rifle with 7.62x51mm, which it is a fine Armored-piercing than the 5.7x28mm and 4.6x30mm that stores MP7 uses.

So…the Halo's M7S Caseless (Suppressed) Submachine Gun, which I'd changed my mind about it. Well, K-Volt and Feline is fine for at least.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, they did sure made it in Mistral, and also hoping that they will be meeting Professor Leonardo Lionheart. So far, until they didn't know about he betray them because of his fear and cowardly.

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', while Rated T is only a temporary, because of foul mouthed languages…I'll tell you when the time come…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

10/28/2017/4:59pm – For until Wednesday in Nov. 1st, my family will be going to gravestone of my father, grandfather, and uncle for whole day, which I won't be watching till Thursday. Hope that you'll understand what I mean… as much as I will be continues my story and watching the next episode for sure…

11/1/2017/11:14am – Seems the new episode today of Vol. 5 is released:

In Menagerie, the Belladonnas and Sun Wukong hold a press conference to the rest of the Faunus populace. Ghira Belladonnaannounces that a powerful splinter group led by Adam Taurus plans to overthrow Sienna Khan and lead an attack on Haven Academy.

He then manages to get support of most of the crowd by announcing that the White Fang should be an organization for peace once again, but they grow hesitant when he says that they should go to Haven to help protect it. Just as Ghira is about to bring Blake up to speak, Ilia Amitola emerges from the crowd and calls out the Belladonnas as traitors, saying that following Adam is the only way for the White Fang. Sun tries to apprehend her, but she gets away, though she is chased down by Menagerie guards.

Turns out, if the Faunus disagrees Ilia's statement, well, turns out that things will be compliment that when the White Fang had becoming more violents.

Back in Mistral, Team RNJR are in awe of how Oscar Pine is Ozpin. Oscar allows Ozpin to take control of his body, and he explains to Team RNJR that he was cursed by the gods for failing to defeat Salem, and his soul reincarnates to a new host every time, retaining all of his collective memories from previous hosts.

I was surprised that Ozpin wasn't just the Ozpin we've known was just a 'being' being cursed by the gods for failing to defeat Salem.

He then grows suspicious of Lionheart not following his orders, and agrees to help train RNJR and Oscar to get stronger, while Qrow Branwen goes around to enlist additional Huntsmen for help.

Well, seems that in my case that I will adding new additional training for my story about having to continue their training. Good thing that I had Team DYZR and C. Naruto will help Ozpin when I'm planning to created new chapter soon till Vol. 5.

Weiss Schnee wakes up in a cage in the Branwen Tribe's camp, where a woman named Vernal tells her that the bandits plan to ransom her back to Atlas. Weiss rebuffs that her older sister Winter Schnee will come to her rescue, but Vernal says that she is not in Mistral anymore as per Ironwood's orders to return to Atlas as the kingdom closes its borders.

This Vernal girl is happens to be the Spring Maiden, and I'm sure that hope that she IS the Spring Maiden…

Later on that night, Weiss summons a small version of the Armored Knight to help free her.

And I'm sure that she will…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
['Nano-communication'] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(Tales of Vesperia Opening: 'Ring a Bell' by Bonnie Pink)  
Casts: Team RWBY and SSGN, Qrow, Raven, Winter, Itachi, Tyrian, Jing, Ilia, and Albian brothers; Corsac and Fennec.**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:10)**

Before it began, two side scenes appeared, the faces of Ruby and Weiss, had wipe their tears, with a smile, before turning to face the camera. Next scene two faces of Naruto and Sasuke resting their respective swords on their shoulders with a smile.

Then next is Yang lowered her yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses to see her lilac eyes and Blake turns over her head with a slight smile. And lastly is Gaara and Shikamaru synch turning their heads slightly, with a small smile.

The next scene is Naruto walk at mountain, as he looks at the view of the area.

~Reaching up for no man's land~  
~To take a breath and take a chance~  
~I walk a thousand nights to change the world~

Suddenly a written of the opening title appeared:

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

~Where to go? When to stop?~  
~Who to trust? What to say?~

The scene is Blake facing a Grimm Sea Dragon with Gambol Shroud with her ninjato and cleaver sheath, along with Gaara, the Kage twins, and Sun. And the side is Team RNNJR, Anthony and Bonnie facing Grimm Giest in Petra Gigas.

~Found them all, just need someone to share~

The next scene is Naruto unleashed his Chakra Mode and Ruby's silver eyed powers. Then shift into Sasuke drawn his Kusanagi: Indra and Weiss drew her Myrtenaster on both sides facing each other.

~It's now in the dusk, every day to everyone~

Next scene is seeing all 9 tailed-beast forms of Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Haku, Roshi, Han, Fu, Utakata, and Bee runs into the forest lands of Anima, while Fu's Choumei form flies into the air.

~Ain't so strong, I ain't so strong to go~

Then there's Tyrian attacking Ruby and Naruto, as they dodged his attack, then Naruto chases the scorpion slashes his Muramasa form of Kuramasaiga.

~Living in life as it's not the way to live~

Next scene to see Weiss manifest her Glyphs to summon her armored knight armed with sword, and Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession jutsu to binds the Grimm like Beringel and Alpha Beowolf.

~I wish you could hear, Me say that I miss you~

The scene reveals to be a field of red and white flowers, and then seeing Ruby Rose in the fields and Weiss as well.

~Why were we there back to back?~  
~Why were we there face to face?~

Before Ruby and Weiss had synching stood up, then she looks around to the left and the right, and then stood up straight.

~I must be the light when you're in the dark~

Ruby and Weiss face the came with the side of their faces on the scene, then turns around then ran. The next scene is the Ice Flower duo turns their backs, graceful.

~If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air~

The synch of Ruby and Weiss closed their eyes, hair flows from the wind, while flew backwards. And then there's Naruto and Sasuke on the open field, as Naruto charged at Sasuke, before the Uchiha drawn his Kusanagi.

~I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side~

As Naruto and Sasuke had rushed towards each other to make clashed each other. Then the next scene is Fennec is prepared to attack, and then jumped into the air, until Corsac charged at Gaara, who armed sand.

~What has been in the mix too long?~

Gaara blocked Corsac with the sand protects him, then Fennec had stops his attack from above. Then next is Shiramaru fires a round with Phantom Deer Marksman rifle. And Yang bashed an Ursa Major with Dark Gauntlet.

~There's the peace when you're at war~  
~Heads or tails, You and I~  
~Light and dark, Ups and downs~

Four quarter scenes of Qrow, Raven, Itachi, and Winter on different locations and different timeline; Qrow watched Team RNNJR, at day; Raven lead her band of bandits, at twilight; Winter is at Mistral, as night; and Itachi is with the new White Fang base, along with Akatsuki, at dawn.

~What has been in the mere goal? What's there to divide us?~

Their faces closer, as each of them blink and turn her heads aside at the scene. The next scene is revealing to be a rooftop to see Blake is fighting with Ilia, the Chameleon Faunus with their weapons.

~If you're hurt, cry and say can't you see your might of the heart~

As they clashes with their respective weapons, Blake's dual wielded Gambol Shroud and Ilia's whip. As Ilia jumped into the air, before she made contact with Blake's weapons, then switches her ninjato into a pistol and fires a couple of rounds at her in the air.

~Why were we there back to back?~

Then Ilia deflect any of them, until one of the bullet hits her which her aura protects her. Then the next scene is Yang lend against the wall besides the entrance of tavern of this town, holding the picture of Team STRQ (Stark).

~Why were we there face to face?~

The next scene is Blake is sitting at the top of rooftop of her home, her head is down saddened.

~I must be the light when you're in the dark~

Jing is also made his appearance, smiled wielding a Void Sword on hand.

~If I lose you somewhere, and I'm still hanging in there~

And then Jing swung his sword with a blue light, that causes Naruto react to ducked to avoid the attack, and swing his Kuramasaiga to the side, which sparks on the ground, when he toss the sword into the air twirling.

As Naruto have caught it that in his hand and landed on his shoulder, smiled.

~I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side~

And the last part was Raven with sheathed sword on hands, glance at the night, and then next is Qrow with his arms crossed. And then Winter walks on the side with an army, then raised her sword into the air to prepared to attack.

Then Naruto unleashed the Rasenshuriken, and prepared to hurls it with a flash of light, and then next Ruby's silver eyes glowing.

Then Naruto riding his Crimson Kurama and with Ruby sitting on the back armed with her Crescent Rose in Gun Mode, along with everyone else had their vehicles prepared towards to their destination.

And the view of Mistral, until the color changes into old black and white picture…

 **(Music Background: 1:50-2:14)**

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _Now, with Naruto looked over to see Ruby who sit next to him and noticed she seemed a bit…glum._

 _"Hey, you alright?" Naruto inquired._

 _"Yeah…it's just…I will be think about everyone. Weiss…Blake…Yang…"_

 _Naruto can tell that she was homesick a bit, and missing her two teammates (namely proclaimed sister-in-arms), along with her sister Yang as well._

 _"But…I am really, really, happy you're here when before Qrow save me from Tyrian! I mean…it's been months…And you just popped up out of a blue, I mean orange flash! Like a huge bonus!" She concluded._

 _"Talk about lucky, huh?" Naruto stated playfully taps his hand into her should to which she returned a tap on her own._

 _"Hehehe, lucky me." She said smiling at him warmly,_ _glanced at him back and forth, her cheeks slightly flushed._

 _Shortly after, Naruto found Ruby's hand interlocked with his, her fingers interlocking with his as she held on tightly. And the young blonde hanyou returned the gesture eagerly, tightly grasping hers as they continued down the long road with their friends._

 _"Whatever comes our way…I'll be there with you and everyone. And I'll protect you. No matter what, ya'know!"_

 _Ruby's face reddened at his statement, but it brought a smile to her lips as she leaned in closer to him._

 _"I know." She said giggling a bit._

* * *

 _"So, you're going to rendezvous with a team of Black-ops?" Blake asked._

 _They were at the entrance, which of course that she, her parents: Ghira and Kali, Gaara Sabaku, and Sun Wukong with the Kage twins: Shiruba and Karou._

 _"Yes, so my sister and I will be meeting up with them at the outside of Kuo Kuana." Karou replied._

 _"I'm sure that they are the best team there is." Gaara stated._

 _"I'm pretty sure, Gaara." Shiru replied, that sounds serious. "Raptor Team is the best Team that there is…along with the other Special Forces that being deployed."_

 _"I am admitted about Heaven Federation sure did send a black-ops for going to apprehend the traitors that those who disobeyed Sienna. And I am sure that good luck you two." Ghira says to the twins._

 _"I will, Ghira. Mari will be return soon with her Saviour." Shiru stated, receiving a nod from the Belladonna Patriarch._

* * *

 _"Aright gentleman, let's move!"_

 _As for the rest had gathers the pods without the patrol or the White Fang will suspected about their drop-pod they had left behind, and even if aware about invaders came into the home of the Faunus haven._

 _And so they depart to their destination of the rendezvous point…_

* * *

 _"You…you're…"_

 _"Hello, Mr. Uzumi. It's been a long time." Athrun greeted._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==With Adam Taurus==**

Adam Taurus had changed his attire since after the 'Failure Fall of Beacon' over those months.

Adam's outfit is a form-fitting black, gray and red tunic with two-layers of flares that cause it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso is solid red and extends over the hips. Below it, the second layer has two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that cover the sides of the thighs. The sleeves have a zipper on the upper arm and wide black cuffs. His pants are a matching gray to the tunic.

Adam's prosthetics were concealed on the sleeves, after being physical theory for training with his new limbs. And so far, which it was went well when he is preparing into the future.

That gotten Sienna Khan to shame, which she didn't authorizes him to strike down Vale. He was seething in rage or how those…'humans' had completely outsmarted, because when he reported about the riot of where their kind attempt to take them down, until they were failed, due to the tactics they had to countered the rioters and also the gas that didn't expecting that it was non-lethal tools but also damages their trait such as noses and eyes, knowing that they are sensitive.

Adam did have seen them in action in the news, which of course that the Heaven Federation gotten Anti-riot tactics, their tactics were way extreme better and way skilled. Also their weapons can tore them apart (most like SCARs and Impaler Rifles), which they were customized. Even though, also they wore armor was well that compare to Atlas attempt to do.

And also their mechs (Titans and Mobile suits) that compare to Atlas' AP-290s, which they are higher advance than the former. Not to mention that that could also kill a Grimm, Human, AND Faunus. That would cause fear to the White Fang ranks with such powerful arsenal.

Also that, most of being sent to attempt to steal the data and their machine, but until being compromised, which until being interrogation, brutally tortured; at the same time, Atlas did also thought the same thing for attempt, before Jing D. Hayabusa declares half of Sanus is now his turf.

It was completely outrages, so far that Vale on half side of Sanus is now their territory. And also when the numbers that he had were thin, after Townsville was liberated, and then sending a ship that could take space flight that since Vale had accomplished it, and also new weapons and armor on Vale that owned by the allied cooperation of Frost and Morita, it will be a bigger problem when Vale had formed a Military that just like Atlas does.

Even though he wanted to enslave humanity, which determent that Faunus is superior.

So, he made decision to have his spies on Vale remain low-profile, informed about the increasing numbers of the soldiers of Heaven Federation arriving on the World of Remnant and prepared for upcoming war. As much as which it until notice for prepare that comes for at least.

So far, which the next target was Haven Academy on Kingdom of Mistral, which surely that he will promise them for destroyed them, when his men were mobilized. But his fraction didn't have enough manpower and resource to prepare to invade, and even the caged Grimm that stored.

Which until the meeting place within hidden among the Kingdom where most of his kind will recruited, until being compromised, which until 'someone' had leaked the information about the locations of the meeting place, which knowing that there is a traitor before his former partner Blake, was crashed and compromised, most of the ranks were slaughtered and the citizens or future recruits were being arrested for their attempt to joined.

And then followed by most of his acquaintance were being killed by the same fraction.

After Shinja's gang, along with Deacon's were been eliminated, and as well as his right-hand man, the Lieutenant's Six Savages, minus Isabella that being compromised and gotten the location where the meeting place being held. So far, informed the others about Isabella being taken custody.

As one of them that Aleksei had found a replacement named 'Menma', although, he didn't trust that black fox Faunus that because of those whisker marks remained of the blonde Uzumaki that attempt recruit him, because of he was relates to the same redhead who cripples and humiliated himself.

Many of his men were completely butchered even more than thousands. But he needed a way to get rid of them so that they won't be a problem. It seems that he will meet up the replacement of his business 'acquaintance' that being inactive once she will be speak to him.

There is one thing he needs to do for what he had to do to have his replace 'acquaintance' to met up for going to…

…to Sienna Khan…he had attended by her regarding his actions on Vale.

"So…planning to attack Haven before meeting with your leader?"

A voice of a newcomer that gotten Adam turns around at the source with of the newcomer, as he raised his sheathed Wilt and Blush, before he fires his sword at it, which it is upgraded and modified with non-magnetic alloy that unable being magnetized by either Gaara's magnetic iron sand and Pyrrha Nikos' Polarity semblance.

Which he had eyes on the newcomer who being founded where he was training at in the distance away when this human by judging his appearance with no trait of horns or ears, if this 'human' is a threat, means serious.

"Easy there, Taurus. I am not here to fight. I am here a proposal regarding your numbers? Since Ms. Cinder Fall was an ignorant bitch that didn't take my warning…regarding the Heaven GIs."

That causes Adam subsided his stance with his eyebrow raised perplexed, which this men wearing a cold steal armor without a helmet and a cape.

"Who are you?" He demanded at the armored human.

"You know I was there at the night at Beacon, she did call me in when taken care of Hayabusa, when she was facing the Uzumaki and the Silver-eyed girl." He replied, causes Adam tensed about knowing he was that night.

"I'm Mosuke Zweichi the Leader of Dark Chaos Legion, Adam Taurus. I'm here to proposal to lend you my forces and also…an additional arsenal for upcoming attack on Haven."

Mosuke raised his hand and shows him a green hologram projection scene that shows Adam that might interests him.

Causes Adam's eyes widen through his mask at the data of the same machine, but similar design as the Heaven Federation has. On his eyes, seeing the machine's height is about 17.19 m overall, and base weights is 73.09 t.

The head of the machine had one monotone eye (and Nazi-like helmet), its chest had vents on both side, which Adam guessed that was a cockpit of the machine, then it has a right spike pauldron and a spiked shield on the left shoulder which contains a Tomahawk that being stored, four cylinders into the waist were grenades, and lastly shown weapons.

"This is the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. A mass-produce multi-mode mobile suit. Build in close-combat and range combat. Which it is superior to the first generation models, this mobile suit is just like the Jegans that Jing had gotten all the data of different mobile suits that interest him. And as for me, I had my own army of mobile suits. This is why Cinder had declined my help, and ignored my warning about Marshal Jing, his team, and the army of Heaven Federation. Don't worry, there are plenty of those models that came from." Mosuke explained.

Adam was hummed at the sight of the Mobile Suit Data for what Mosuke explains to him. As Mosuke changes the image into Titan Mechs that Adam had seen when he tried to stole the data about the Titan mechs.

"My best scientist Shockpulse and his workers did reproduce the same machines that Heaven Federation had. Until we learned that it will be sudden changes for those chassis. So which thank to IMC, the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation had give me the data, and new ones will be released." He concluded.

Adam had found sudden interests for such machines that gotten his White Fang stronger, knowing his enemies would use powerful weapons against them.

"I'd heard that you don't have resources and the manpower, and also the progress for recruitment, and I had OTHER plans that regarding that I had in mind." He concluded.

As the image shifts into something more hideous that causes Adam startled at this soldier that used to be a human, but also a genetic clone that some sorts that he learned and realized why the numbers of the Heaven Federation was increasing, which reveals that they were also clones, but a clone army, which they wore identical weapons and armor, and while each were still human that commands them.

"So…what did you say, Adam? Did you wanted to get rid of the Heaven Federation with such technology? If you wanted to get rid of Jing D. Hayabusa, but this man is mine to kill." Mosuke said proposed, as he raise his hand at Adam to offered for alliance.

Adam surprised about sudden proposal of Mosuke that offered. So far, that this man had tons of information and data of the counterpart of the machines and weapons that they had. And so far, he wanted to humans to bow to the Faunus race.

"Huh…very well, it is a deal." Adam said smirked, accepted Mosuke's proposal takes his hand.

As Adam and Mosuke shakes hands to agree each other, accepting for this alliance. It will be a war between Heaven and Chaos, then White Fang and Huntsman/Huntress…

 **==At Menagerie; at the Desert Area in Late Night==**

Two Lotos drives into the deserts sands at night, without the patrol or the White Fang into its presence which because of they had a Night-Vision that able to sees it, which of course the Loto had also using the hybrid vision of night and thermo, so able to see through the dark without using its lights.

The body-suited sniper was on one of the Lotos using its Nano-vision to pick up to spot any visual to where their CO (Commanding Officer) will arrive in the rendezvous point.

Suddenly, they heard a howl of a wolf and a loud barks of a fox, that causes two of the Nanosuit soldiers tap the halls that signals the drivers to stops the MA (Mobile Armor) Mode of Lotos.

As the pair of Sniper Nanosuit soldiers turns their respective sniper rifles into the direction to see a Black wolf and Fox with glowing eyes stares at them.

"Prophet, we made contact with our commanders." The lead sniper informed that speaks British.

["Ten-Four Psycho, signal them to respond interact."]

"Roger that." The sniper named Psycho respond, as he stood up into his sniper position and give them a wave to signals them to interact.

The fox and the wolf saw Psycho waving at, which causes them to dash towards them to being approached.

As the Loto-APC back hatch opens, as the lead Nanosuit Soldier named wielded a SOPMOD SCAR named Prophet stepping out in the Mobile Suit/Armor, until the black fox and wolf turns into the back, then turns into Shiruba and Karou, the Kage twins.

"You're here, Raptor Team. I was hoping that when the patrol will not know you're coming." Karou said greeting.

"Yes sir, the command briefing about this operation, and so you and your sister gave us briefing for regarding the information about to capture a member of the White Fang who involved the attack on Beacon." Prophet replied.

"Understand…" Shiru reply, acknowledge. "…Let's begin our briefing by setting a camp so if the Patrol will suspect about our operation."

And so with that, as the twins and Prophet enters the Loto's back hatch, and then closes it, and then drives off into the direction.

 **==At Anima, Mistral; Artha Residence, Front Door==**

"Athrun? Is that you?" Uzumi exclaims, surprisingly to see his old friend's son in Mistral. Which of course that after James Ironwood from Atlas declares the fugitives that been track down in Sunnyville was being pardoned, before he became a council member of Mistral.

"Yeah, it's me alright… So, did you know why I'm here?" He replied.

Causes Uzumi glances at the Praetor Armor that he was wearing.

 _'So…he decided to wear his father's legacy…I see… Well old friend. I guess it's time to your son will be taken your cannon.'_ Uzumi thought.

Knowing that the time has come for the Second Coming of Garnet Knight, and surely that he will be taken the finest creation that Theodor had created.

A smile is formed into his face, as Uzumi replied.

"Very well, I will take you to it that is belonging to your father…"

 **==At outside of Mistral, Somewhere==**

A familiar armored bus (The Hammer) was been rides on the dirt road towards to the fork path that where Yang and the co. arrived, as the back door opens, as Mu 'Alexei' Dengel first steps out in the armored vehicle, followed by Padraigen 'Murrue' Victoria and Breck 'Betty' Williams.

Followed by Lowe Gamos steps out, before the pair walks towards to the signpost, which he covers the back with Lancer Assault Rifle, and then there's Tolle Wayside is at the top of the Armored Bus with Scavenger Sniper Rifle, and lastly is the other two girls were inside of The Hammer were Nathasha Adamska and Adalwolfe 'Adal' Yeager.

"Boy…that looks stupid for painting 'BANDITS' in the sign of Kuroyuri." Betty stated amusing at the red spray paint.

"Knowing Raven and her band of bandits sure didn't leave a trail noticed by onlookers." Mu said comment.

"I agreed, if people will fear will they will encountered them when they will reads it." Murrue stated.

"So…going to Mistral or meeting with Raven? So, if any of those paths had lead to where my brother was?" Mu suggested.

Murrue and Betty gotten Mu's point about Athrun was heading. Which according to Cecil Dengel about Uzumi had Theodor's 'Cannon' that where he was, which they had notice choice to move forward towards to Mistral.

"I guess…we're going to Mistral after all. Knowing that he had gotten what he was here for." Betty declared.

"Same here." Murrue concluded her vote.

"Yeah, good point, so let's go." Mu replied.

As Mu, Murrue, and Betty went back to the Hammer.

"Aright, everyone, let's head to Mistral!" He calls out to the group.

As everyone is on board, as Lowe drives to Mistral side…

 **==Back to Athrun==**

"So…you had Professor Lionheart to build a safe that only you or anyone else to hid old man's 'Cannon' within before he is still alive." Athrun stated, with his helmet under his right arm.

Athrun, Cagalli and her father Uzumi were walking in the corridors of a unknown location that looked like an underground facility that according that it was completely abandon, which of course, Athrun's father Theodor, along with his brother Cecil, friends Uzumi, and some of live in Sunnyville that knowing they could built this place within underground. **(1)**

"That's right, Athrun. Your father had many greedy higher-ups or any fraction such the White Fang wanted his weapons development knowledge. So he did build the Praetor Armor that you were wearing now. He built half of them which the half of them that under your possession and the other is your uncle/adopted father, which of course that knowing that your brother will also possessed the different weapons." Uzumi explained.

"Father explains to me about Mr. Theodor's creations, which no one fall the wrong hands when he destroyed the data and blueprints. So far, Atlas and the Mistral were desperate and irritated for they had lost their opportunity when Mr. Theodor was an outlaw which being the most wanted man and also being the famous among the Huntsman/Huntress." Cagalli says to Athrun explained the fact about Theodor's development and achievements.

"Yeah…I'd learned about my old man about how he left his legacy into Keaper and Crozz, until I'd uncovered his secrets, and also I had uncovered it. I would have known that he did build something like this. And also the AI that just like Jericho had…" Athrun stated.

|"Indeed, sir."| Jericho AI agreement. |"Your father had the droids that own by the Atlas build this facility where he had kept the 'Cannon' that is important for the future. For all his research and developments that he manage to succeed to build a better for the future."|

"I agreed with Jericho there, as much as you did possessed all the AIs that gotten you been travel around Anima. Hope that the future depend on when forcing the creatures of Grimm, and as much as the time will come, until your father did had to do for saving lives." Uzumi said statement.

"And so…dad didn't want to make knowledge of his that created war that just like the Great War." Athrun stated which didn't want to end up like that in the future.

"It's true, Athrun. Knowing his weapons and armor development that when he build the finest armor that you are wearing…and knowing the blood you have that when 'she' made you into this." Uzumi said with a frown from the word what he was referring to.

"I was looking for the 'bitch' that trick me about my brother is dead." Athrun said eyes narrowed hateful.

Uzumi and Cagalli agrees with Athrun about his story about how he was blind for didn't believe about Mu is being dead. So far, which Athrun needed exact revenge on her that he had done to himself.

"I guess that it's true, Athrun. I hope that I decide to help you for this journey to seek her. But…dad told about something regarding has happen when Professor Lionheart gone desperate." Cagalli said.

"And which is?"

"…The Spring Maiden." Uzumi answered to Athrun's questioned.

"You're kidding!" The Redhead armored Huntsman exclaims; that stops his tracks about sudden information. "You mean…Amber is not the only Maidens in his worlds that besides the Summer and the Winter?! Then, so she's next, right?"

"Yes, Athrun, my father and I did keep it as secret if we joined Professor Ozpin's group. Until we heard about what happen to him." Cagalli explained, following Athrun's action along with her father. "But…there is a problem…"

"What happen?" Athrun questioned eyebrow raised, as Cagalli's father looks at him for giving him answers.

"The Spring Maiden never seen or heard over a decade." Uzumi answered, causes Athrun's eyes widen.

"So any of you didn't try find her?!" Athrun exclaims, looked upsetting about the Spring Maiden's disappearance; so far, knowing that Amber told them when arriving to Sunnyville that there are only four maidens.

"Yes, we had been searching her for years, not a single clue where she had ever gone. But we searched around Anima top to bottom, settlement to settlement, but we tried to find her, until we avoided the bandit tribe that led by Raven Branwen." He explained.

"The bitch who been taken my brother from me?" Athrun inquired, frowns, mentioned the black-haired women.

"Yes, but we cannot cooperate or interacted with her, as much as her brother Qrow had the same level as she does. So far, it wasn't the best option for didn't know where the Spring's location, but the only person know she was, is Mu or Qrow." Uzumi added.

"So…old drunker knows she is, along with my brother Mu…" Athrun muttered, understandable for knowing where Raven's tribe was. "No need, I will find her myself, later. So I had no attention to stay, until I'll leave until dawn. Knowing my brother, his team, and my team will be looking for me."

Cagalli and Uzumi know how he feel, and so far, as they looked at each other, which the father knowing his daughter wanted to go with him to search for the Spring Maiden.

"If you wish to leave Mistral? I won't stop you, and feel free to come in visit and you will be welcome for being my friend's son, as much as a fellow huntsman." Uzumi said claimed Athrun for step through into Mistral lands.

"Thank you, sir. And I'm sure that you give me support." Athrun appreciated.

"…" Cagalli went silent about how Athrun will make his departure, soon; as much as she wanted to go with him which as a Huntress-in-training when under Haven Academy in teachings, but she needed something to do as well.

"Hey, Athrun…" Cagalli spoke up, broke out her silence, that gotten the Armored Huntsman attention. "…I was wondering if I wanted to go with you."

That surprised Athrun, adding Uzumi blink his eyes about Cagalli's serious decision.

"Are you sure?" Athrun inquired.

"Yes, I wanted to travel with you, when I was at Haven, until I heard the danger that the enemies is out there for threaten the world. So I won't sit by and do nothing. When I'm still being a Huntress-in-training with my team, and hope that I was training for." Cagalli said determined.

Athrun was disbelief of Cagalli's words, and as much as she wanted to help, which he is been at Anima that came all the way to Mistral. And so far, he needed all the help he can get, but also being part of his quest.

As a smile is formed into his face, as he spoke up.

"Alright, Cagalli, you're coming with me. It will be a fucking blast!"

Cagalli smiled for how Athrun wanted help, as she turns to her father, which she did made choices and decision on her own, and as much as she did ever since when she wanted to help Athrun for his own quest.

"Very well, Cagalli, you may help Athrun…but he can bring your team with you? I'll inform Leo about your sudden departure for your next semester…well, there is something that I had in mind to give you." Uzumi replied.

"What is it?" The blonde feminine said wondering at her father's statement, after telling being notified Professor Lionheart for her sudden departure.

"I'll tell you along the way after Athrun retrieved his father's 'Cannon'." Her father replied.

And so with that; they continue on their way to the end of destination within the corridors of the hidden facility.

 **==Later==**

Once they arrived the room where Uzumi had thought it was meant to be remain hidden for those years, after activate the generator for the facility which being used as a weapons research development.

"Athrun…use Jericho." Uzumi instructed, that causes Athrun wondered.

|"Uzumi is confirmed, sir. Only I can open the doors where this facility was meant operate by AI."| Jericho explained.

"Sure, I guess that would do, which I'm here for a little more kick." Athrun said understandable.

Athrun steps forward into the panel and took out an AI chip behind his helmet and insert it into open slot. Within minutes later for scanning and uploading, and until Jericho's voice spoke up.

|"Access being granted: Opening doors."|

As the sliding doors slides opens up, as Athrun steps inside, leaving Cagalli and Uzumi outside, which it was a room filled with weapons display and armor with different designs. And as much as needed to be important than anything which never is done…

On the center of the room was huge display case with zero-gravity altar had stored a massive cannon gun in the center with green glowing light, knowing that it was something to do with it.

|"Sir, I would suggest to insert ALL AIs that you gathered."|

As seven consoles rose up on surrounded it, which the weapon that Athrun's father Theodor had been secured, which due to the energy barrier is absorbs any kind of dust or explosion that unable to disabled.

Athrun obliges Jericho's instructions as he places each AI with a same symbol such as Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Once he finished installing the seventh AI into the console, and then barrier deactivates…

 **(DOOM Film OST: BFG Theme – Starts)**

A weapon is still floating in the display altar, with a sparks of green energy flows within it, as Athrun steps approaches it after unlocking and deactivates the barrier.

"Big. Fucking. Gun…" He muttered gazes at the massive 'Cannon' that his father Theodor had achieve it.

|"The Bio Force Gun 9000, your father's latest creation that ever build for combat powerful Grimm such as the Dragon Grimm and the Goliath."| Jericho explained. **(W1)**

Within seconds staring at the BFG 9000, as he takes it off into the Anti-Grav Altar, and then still gazes at the new weapon in his hands.

"Oh shit…" Athrun muttered satisfied.

After Athrun gotten what he was here for, as he steps out on the room, holding his new weapon that he had gotten what he came, followed by before retrieving his AIs in his suit once more.

Until then, Athrun vanish his BFG into pocket dimension and turns to Uzumi, before retrieving Jericho.

"So, Mr. Uzumi, mind telling me what're you attempting to give Cagalli something?"

"…Follow me. But I want Jericho for this afterwards." Uzumi answered, as he walks out into the different corridor.

"Hey Jericho, what exactly Uzumi means?" Athrun question frowning.

|"You'll soon to be find out, sir."|

Athrun and Cagalli looked at another for Jericho responds which without hesitate but to followed Uzumi to where he was going to…

 **==Next Scene==**

Within another minutes walking in the corridors as Athrun and Cagalli seeing another door within the corridor that Athrun sudden interests, along with Cagalli. Seeing him gazes at the room that he know something that they didn't know.

"So…why are we here?" Athrun questioned, as he turns to the door where Uzumi staring at.

"Only something that a female can operate…for there is something that her mother had left her Will for her daughter that will attempt to use it to defend Haven or herself." Uzumi answered quoted.

That surprises Cagalli that caught off-guard about what her father saying about her mother's 'Will'.

"Wait…mother's Will? What did you mean, father?" The blonde feminine wondered about her mother.

"Mrs. Riza? What has to do with your wife left her own will in the first place?" Athrun concluded. He remembered Cagalli's late mother was a quiet, collected women, with a serious but courteous demeanor. **(2)**

He remembers her as 'the Hawkeye', she is viewed by her peers as the model of a perfect soldier; strictly disciplined and extremely rational, she rarely relaxes when on the job and is usually tasked with keeping her colleagues on track.

After all, being a tomboy if that questions it…

Though from the outside she might seem strict, rigid, and even a little mean, Hawkeye is not as cold and distant as she may appear. Those close to her know that there is more to her than her no-nonsense attitude; beneath her professional aura is a kind soul who understands the difficulty of carrying a heavy burden.

And also her softer side tends to make itself known through her interactions with younger ones such as himself, his brother Mu, and her daughter Cagalli, and it isn't unusal to see her behaving sweetly towards her pet, a Shibu Inu, Black Hayate, which of course when he had seen their family pet.

She is a soldier besides being a Huntress, but she is a marksman in the ranks and also skillful with swords in dual wield, a sword and a long sword combo which of course she wielded four when she built a unique device (similar to Penny's wired-sword) that lets the blades holsters into the wielder's back and also controls them at will.

After all, she is the best Huntress in Mistral, when she married Uzumi which before raising a family. And hope that their Cagalli will followed her mother's footsteps.

"Cagalli, do you see the words that are engraved there? Besides the door, and please read them." Uzumi said.

Cagalli went to it where her father had noticed, as she wiping off some of the dust and read out loud.

"A wish that the day of hope when this door will never have to be opened that never arrives." She said read.

"Athrun command Jericho to open it." He added, instructed Athrun.

Athrun cannot tell what is going on, so it is best to find out.

"Jericho, do what he said." He commanded.

|"Certainly, sir."|

The door slides opens as Uzumi steps inside, after Jericho being respond Athrun's command, followed by Athrun and Cagalli.

When they entered a darken room which never been this before.

"Cagalli, remember about you wanted to go with Athrun and/or protect Mistral from the creatures of Grimm?" Uzumi questioned.

"Yes, once I'm the first year of Haven Academy before I told you to, as leader of Team CANL (Cannel). Whenever if I ever met Athrun and his team in Vytal Festival, but we're send in our first mission that unable to get our chances to participate to compete, if I am strong enough to shown the people that what I am made of, just like I wanted to be like mother when she is the best Huntress in history. What is it you want me to ask, father?" Cagalli answered.

"True, I know that you want to accompany Athrun for his journey…but there is something that I haven't given you for a long time…" Uzumi stated, before he continue saying. "It means that the day this door is opened may be the day when Haven is engulfed into flames, in those words: the day when Mistral was in danger of being scorched by war. Here it is. The Will of my wife and your mother Riza, sealed away until now…Jericho: Hit the lights!"

|"Yes sir."|

With Uzumi made another temporary command to Jericho, as lights shines illuminate the dark room that causes Athrun and Cagalli shield their eyes due to the intensity of the brightness of a minute. When their eyes finally adjusted through, they both gasped when they saw that something at the center of this room.

It appears to be an exoskeleton that unlikely to compare to Atlas that tried to achieve and also the new Marauder exo-suits at Vale when the newly formed and improved military. It appears that had wings and thrusters that meant for flight, also had machine gun barrels underneath its hands, and also there's a long railgun-like weapon.

Its color is scheme is pitch black, and the human-size cockpit and adding that has a windshield that ables to protect from G-force. **(3)**

"A…exoskeleton suit…" Athrun muttered disbelief at the sight of the unique machine, as he turns to Uzumi. "Is this what you're talking about that was Mrs. Riza's Will? A combat exo-suit?"

"You mean that mother had given me this suit…but wouldn't she pilot it if she ever hunt down Grimm?" Cagalli stated, still disbelief about her mother's Will that given it into her own daughter.

"No, Cagalli. That's YOUR machine. So far without the suspicious of my fellow council and/or Atlas will learned about our new machinery that we been working on for years. And as well as your mother's invention, which with Theodor had helped her to build this that after his passed down. Because this exosuit is supposed to be the gift to Cagalli…as a gift." Uzumi explained.

Cagalli couldn't believe that her mother built that exosuit to herself as a gift, as she gazes at the machine that her mother had succeed to build it, along with Theodor had assists to built it that made a completion.

"There is one thing that your mother left you with your gift…it will be your own weapons that unlikely to classics…Jericho? The Suit and the weapons…"

|"Acknowledge!"|

The floors panel slides opened off and then showing a pod, which is raising up. And as Athrun and Cagalli, while Uzumi glance at it.

"Wha…" Cagalli said awed at the pod, along with others.

On the eyes on the pod was a black bodysuit with orange accents, which that could meant for a female can wore it: a black bodysuit with bronze accents, had armor parts: chest, gauntlets, leggings, and heels.

Besides the suit was a part of swords, pure white with black accents with a tassel onto the pommel: one is a katana and the other is an odachi; which had gotten Cagalli sudden interests at the suit and swords that she wanted to wield. **(W2)**

"This is your personal Battle Armor, Cagalli, along with the swords that made by your mother: 'Virtuous Contract' and 'Virtuous Treaty'." Uzumi explained.

As Cagalli went to the suit, as places her hand onto it, and then move to the pair of swords, as she grabbed a katana, and held it in one hand. With the blonde steps away from the stocking pod, and the lets outs a couple of swings of her sword, and then hurls it at the distance, and then it returns back into her hand.

"Unlike to Athrun's Praetor Armor, it made you flexible and agile, lastly lightest as a feather. Go on, my daughter…put it on." Uzumi said to his daughter for what to do.

Athrun gotten Uzumi's point about that this exosuit was meant to Cagalli, only.

Cagalli stares at her own father, as she nodded her head, which until her face of her determination…

 **==Later==**

After Athrun and Uzumi steps out onto the room, when Cagalli changes her new attire, within minutes later, as the sliding metal doors opens, as seeing her steps out wearing her new battle armor. And until two swords were floating behind her like she did holstered them instead, and notice white rings is wrapped around its handles.

"Wow, Cagalli. You looked good." Athrun said compliment at her battle armor.

"Thanks, Athrun… But now I am battle ready!" Cagalli reply declared.

Uzumi smiled at how his daughter being proud and ready. As much she is prepared for anything that she wanted to see the outside world beyond the out of the walls of the Kingdom of Mistral.

As he steps in towards his daughter, before he spoke up.

"Cagalli…there is something that your mother had left a final gift that will assists you for this journey." Uzumi said, which had gotten her attention.

"And such as…?"

"Jericho, Activate Pod 042." Uzumi commanded.

|"Acknowledge: Activate Pod 042."| Jericho responded.

As another panel floor opens, as a new arrival towards to the group, which consists of pod-like robot with pair of long legged arms and two small arms included, floating.

["Greetings, I am Tactical Support Unit Pod 042. This Pod has been tasked with providing firing support for you, Ms. Attha."]

"This is Pod 042. It was designed by my wife Riza, and will be assists you for this journey along the way." Uzumi explained.

["Correction: Madam Riza did design and program me for your assistance. And I am sure that you and I get along. And also I will be your assistance for your flight unit and also when I am her co-pilot."]

"Thank you. And I am look forward working with you, Pod 042." Cagalli replied to her new companion, as she gave a Pod a pat onto its head. **(4)**

"Well…looks like there is more to it meets the eye." Athrun said commenting. "Is there you can create like Cagalli's Flight Unit?"

["Affirmative: Which I can create a duplicate of myself that assists her. And also more Flight Units which this facility will reproduce when it was destroyed, leaving ONE in the facility which uses a Nano-bots to repair most of the damages."]

That gotten Cagalli sudden interests about sudden information about Pod 042 were explained.

"Say, Pod 042. Can you produce 4 of the Flight units, and also develop new weapons."

["Question: what are your reasons?"]

"For my friends and teammates; being the leader of the four best students in Haven Academy. So this team of Huntress acquires a Anti-air battle against a tough Grimm such as the Nevermore being oldest among the creatures of darkness. After all, only any of us will pilot such machines." Cagalli explained.

["…Acknowledge. You are the same as your mother does, Ms. Cagalli."]

Cagalli smiles along with Athrun and Uzumi for how she is just like her mother, being just like she does…

 **==Scene Cut==**

*Scroll (Phone) rings*

A scroll of someone was on the bed's nightstand with a picture of Cagalli, as someone picks it up.

"Hello…who's this in the middle of the night?" She respond, sounds sleepy.

["Hey Asagi, it's Cagalli. There is something I wanted to tell you for until morning as your leader of Team CANL."]

"Hmm?" The female named Asagi hummed eyebrow raised.

 **==Scene Cut==**

*Scroll (Phone) rings*

"Hello?" Another female respond her scroll who reading her book before going to bed.

["Juri, we're having a team meeting for until morning."]

 **==Scene Cut==**

*Scroll (Phone) rings*

The last one picks up the scroll seeing the face of Cagalli, as respond which the location was a kitchen to drink some milk.

"Hey Cagalli, what is it you're calling me for this late?"

["It's important until tomorrow morning, Mayura…"] Cagalli respond, making the last member of team CANL, eyebrow rose hearing sudden important news.

The 1/3 scene where each faces of the female members of Team CANL; hearing Cagalli's informing for sudden call.

["…we're prepared for something coming…it will be just like Vale."] Cagalli finished, announcement.

 **==At Menagerie, Same night==**

A pair of suspicious faunus who wondered around the streets of Menagerie, as one of them spoke up to broke the silence, when they were reaching their destination and rendezvous.

"We've heard Chieftain Ghira's daughter return…with a traitor of our kind, pair of humans, and a 'abomination' who did to Brother Adam and Sister Ilia, along with 'abomination bitch' with two tails." He said which mentioned Gaara and Yugito as 'abominations'.

"Yeah, that's what we've heard. I can't believe that we tried to bring those humans into their knees."

"Not to mention the female CEO of Fuujin. She brought a machine that just like back at Vale. And we blown our chances!"

Unknown to the two suspicious Faunus, a set of red glowing eyes gazes at the two. Which the Raptor Team was infiltrate the village of Kuo Kuana, and the rest of the team were under ordered by Shiruba and Karou.

Thank to Shiru's semblance that darkens the shadows at night, which knowing that they're using night-vision, but until they cannot pick up their scent because of the Nano-suit they were wearing, it maybe it's made of metal, but also made of…something unknown.

["Two White Fang spotted. We'll take them out to extract them while Nomad and Alcatraz was on the targets' position. Be advice, prepared to knocked them with stun knives, lads. And while I'm changing ammunition with tranquilizer darts, I'll use it to give them, distraction."] Psycho whispered, informed, as he changes the mag of his silent sniper rifle into non-lethal munitions.

Which Night itself was their element of surprise and stealth. They could take out the enemy before they even realized what was happening. Just like the history about General Lagune made his first mistake that he was inexperienced being a general that attempt to catch the Faunus off-guard in a nocturnal attack, failing to take into account their superior night vision.

["Copy that, Psycho."] Nomad responded.

["Roger that."] Alcatraz concluded.

Psycho loads the dart in his rifle, and then aim at his scopes as he aim at the back of the head of the Faunus.

["Get ready…"] He announced his teammates, before squeezing the trigger, and once he pulls the trigger and fires a silent dart at the White Fang member that drops into the ground that startles the other. ["…Tango knock out! The other is freaking out."]

Until seeing Alcatraz appears via Cloak Mode, grabs the target then covered his mouth, and then struck his back with a backside of the stun knife that knocks him unconscious.

["Target knocked down, we got we came for."] Alcatraz informed, as seeing Nomad went to the target and lefts him up into the firefighting-style carried.

As seeing Alcatraz and Nomad within Psycho's scope of his rifle had vanished with their targets.

["Looks like everything is according to plan, right Psycho?"] Nomad stated.

"That's right, lad. SHE didn't expecting about we had taken her buddies." Psycho said amusing.

 **==With Ilia==**

Ilia was at the sight of the Belladonna's house, which after her friend Blade taken her scroll, as she places her hand into the chest where Yugito had struck her with her whip. Turns out; knowing that had the list of her contacts and members.

So far, which she didn't aware about they did contacted Vale to provide Black-ops for doing so. Ilia weren't expecting that didn't know about who send them. And so, as if she needed to warn her associates about this, and so she left the scene.

As she arrived in minutes where the two Faunus had rendezvous with, which she needed to warn them about Blake and her group attempt to apprehended any of them where which her father Ghira was going to do.

Ilia was wondering where they are, which they were been waiting within minutes after her observation at the Belladonna residence. If she had a theory about the disappearance of her fellow members of the White Fang vanished.

Unknown to Ilia, the certain British sniper amusing at her reaction, and gives her a middle-finger mock salute, and then vanished into thin air.

Back to Ilia, within seconds later that causes her eyes widen for sudden answer.

Turns out…something or SOMEONE had infiltrate Kuo Kuana and abducted her members without being noticed.

"No…she wouldn't…"

 **==At Akatsuki's Location==**

"So…once Adam called out our hunt, so we can continue pursue the Jinchuuriki, which I'd sent Kisame and Deidara for making a negotiating with Sienna Khan." Pein informed.

"If not, Adam will change his mind to continue our pursued." Itachi concluded.

Pein/Nagato and Konan agreed (after she had return from her intel gathering with Watts), which they were briefing about after they abandon and evacuate the old prison facility on Sanus into the next towards to Anima. So far; until that reported that it was taken by the Heaven Federation…

"So…we've learned about more forces of the Heaven Federation arriving Vale, and increasing its numbers. Which means that it will be taken time when Zetsu able to created more clones of his." Pein stated.

"I know it was, so far the Akatsuki's White Fang didn't have much numbers to face such powerful army. Even Atlas using automated soldiers, until then it was temporary abolished that knowing it was now. So which the council of the Kingdom of Atlas will wait for further notice to continue for its reproduction for replenished its numbers." Konan concluded.

"Sasori still working new puppets, until he was creating our own automated soldiers. It will take some time when we needed to find a new hideout, if we keep conceal ourselves." Pein stated.

"Izumi found the location, still outside of Mistral. Which this place hasn't used recently; which it is best place we needed materials for recreate our own." Itachi said.

"I agreed Itachi…if need to increase our numbers, but most of all that the people who follows your way instead of Adam Taurus." Pein said agreed with Itachi's statement, regarding resources and materials. "So far, it is best to prepared to make our move…"

Itachi nod his head understandable for their quest still active, and so far, they were ready to move out which until meeting either Naruto Uzumaki or his brother Sasuke. Which is so far, until the best course of action that once they are ready to move.

"Now, with the preparation is set…we are prepared to first hunt down Naruto Uzumaki…or Gaara Sabaku. I will contact the others to inform them that we're ready." Pein declared.

Itachi and Konan nod their heads affirmatively, which for now, they are ready…

"Good, now dismissed." The (shadow) leader of the Akatsuki declared adjourned the briefing.

And with that, Itachi left, followed by Konan, leaving Pein in the meeting room of the new hideout…

 **==Meanwhile==**

With Itachi and Konan steps out on the meeting room; as the blue-haired women spoke up.

"Itachi…how's your wife doing after your wedding?"

Itachi Uchiha was proposed to wed his lover Izumi, a human and a faunus were married. It is been months which before they departs to Anima, they wed on a local village that everyone didn't bother to see the members of the White Fang in their presence.

So far, now that they are pronounced as husband and wife, and then prepared to departs to Mistral. Once making another hideout that outside of Mistral, which of course that if they ever found it, and it is best to remain hidden for a while.

"Hn…we're doing excellent…" Itachi responded.

…And so far, it is best to prepared to move, which of course being the leader of the branch fraction of White Fang…

 **==At Atlas; with James==**

James Ironwood was sitting on his desk on Atlas Academy, which within weeks that with the Dust Embargo was being placed by himself until the threat of war passes. When Jacques Schnee had took great exception to his and its consequences for his company, though he tried to pass it off as being concerned for the Kingdom, which it was being voted by the Atlas council for its exports.

So far, until once that the Kingdom of Atlas closing its borders without the councils' permission; which the fact which accordingly that to prevented from being conflicted, turns out that almost gotten everyone to believe that Atlas attacking Vale, that almost within their blame to it.

On General Ironwood's case, even if he tried to convince Ozpin to listen to him for his reason when he was being opposed, of course that he was part of 'Ozpin's Inner-circle', or being opposed by Jacques Schnee.

According to Jacques, James does not trust anybody but himself, something the general does not denied; instead, James believes his skepticisms are justified. Just like he didn't trust C. Naruto/Arashi for regarding the enemy is attacking Vale, along with Jing D. Hayabusa of the Heaven Federation.

So far, on his mind that because of his actions that being arrogant instead of direct approach. So far, it is unfair for the Atlas Military which being bested by another fraction had most advance technology such as the 18 ft tall machine (Mobile Suit).

James had seen the news regarding that the people didn't felt fear, but also looked respect and admired instead of his AK-200 soldiers. Until the children that depend between human and faunus were awestruck at the machines, which instead of causing fear. So far, until seeing pilots were playing with the kids which they were fond and kind to them, that many people were witness for how never seen pilots were quite celebrity.

Until then reported that more soldiers entered Remnant's atmosphere within Vale, which that shocks him that how there so many soldiers that came from within the stars; and so far, when Vale and half of Sanus is now Jing D. Hayabusa's territory, which willingly to protect it from Grimm, invaders, and bandits.

So far, the council member Joule, Elsman, and Amalfi earned the Heaven Federation's trust and their leader. And so far, which it is completely absurd, outrages, and unfair for how a military can take on anything such as bested the White Fang during the months back at Beacon.

But knowing that because of how they are good they are, and also being veterans…

 **==With Raven==**

Raven wasn't too pleased about the scouts reported that alls settlements were under Heaven Federation's protection, leading by Jing D. Hayabusa. Turns out that the survival of her people went thin when according that after he had send them to destroy Shion Village and taken everything.

After Raven meeting Sasuke Uchiha when he was on his way, according to one of the scouts about his description that he had killed her men that being sent. She gives him coordinates where his brother and his White Fang were. And as much as she was disappointed that Sasuke didn't joined her band.

 **==Flashback Started==**

 _"Sorry, I refuse…"_

 _Raven silent at Sasuke for making an offering to join her band that she gathering followers; which knows that after her scout reported that he killed most of her band had reduced after his encounter…_

 _"Joining you for helping me to find my brother is not my option. This is what I'm planning to met up with Naruto at Mistral. But knowing that continue you and your tribes' philosophy. And have you forget that you maybe own me my life, but also I won't be following your path." He added._

 _Sasuke stood up in his log, as he unseals Nighthawk, which he is prepared to made his departure, then climbs onto his bike, and starts its engine, and until Raven calls out._

 _"Wait!"_

 _That gotten the avenger turns to her, looked seriously._

 _"I hope that someday that we'll meet again." Raven said._

 _"I will…someday." Sasuke replied._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Raven sighed for how Sasuke didn't see the way for the survival of her tribe.

"Ma'am…"

A new voice that gotten Raven attention at entrance of her personal tent.

"What is it, Vernal?"

The young women named Vernal, she is peach-colored skin and short brown hair. She has moderately thin arms with a tattoo on her left arm. She wears a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Vernal wears maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up halfway. She also wears dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

"We have news from Atlas when General Ironwood recalling his forces on Mistral back when its borders were closed…" She informed.

 **==OVA; with Jing==**

Jing D. Hayabusa was standing at the rooftop of the buildings, gazes at Haven Academy at top, which where Leonardo Lionheart was. With his eyes narrowed at the sight of the Academy…

 _'…So, you have gotten the members of the White Fang on Menagerie in custody?'_ Jing asked with his index and middle finger into the side of his neck, hearing the news from Shiru and Karou; via nano-comminication.

['Yes sir, so far, began to extract the information about what is Adam is planning.'] Shiru explained, which of course Karou's role as a Psionic soldier which he did joined the Ghost Program. ['I'll inform you to gather more Intel. Seems that Mr. Menma is pretty good job for had his eyes on Adam's splinter group.']

 _'Good, carry on…and I'm going to contact Team XEVZ about Spring's location.'_

As Jing end his transmission, as he places his hand into his right ear.

 _'Report…'_

 _'Nothing Jing, we keep searching that we gotten the whereabouts where she was gone to on the north and northeast.'_ Xing replied.

 _'Same here, Marshal…nothing is so far that there is west and northwest.'_ Vance concluded.

 _'Mine too, sir. Not a single energy spikes that we gotten from Amber in the south and southwest.'_ Exel added.

 _'Negative, as well, Jing. I was searching at east and southeast. Nothing so far, nothing.'_ Zenmar finished.

Jing was looked disappointed about the whereabouts of Spring Maiden were completely unknown. And so far, which he send scouts around the clock, which he is preparing to send Rhino Squad, which of course, they are the best equal to Raptor Team.

So far, he did best he could when sending a Reconnaissance Mobile suits with the same energy signature as the Maiden does, and hope that they had found of what they are looking for.

"…I wonder…" He muttered; spoke up, as he mentally contact his agents. _'I think I found out where she is.'_

['Where, Jing? You have something in mind?'] Xing questioned.

 _'A certain raven didn't tell me about where Spring was…if she is with 'them', then prepared to contact the Rhino.'_ He replied, as he cuts off the nano-communication, as he turns to the direction if Branwen tribe was at somehow at the direction.

"You may have not told me that you have the Spring Maiden with you all the time don't you, Raven…and I will get to see if you are crossing me…if you're attempt to cause so many innocents been killed by yours and your tribe's hand…"

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 4: Kimi Ha Boku ni nite iru (You look like me) – Starts)**

~Kimi no sugata ha, boku ni nite iru~  
~Shizuka ni naiteru you ni, mune ni hibiku~

 **(Music Background: 0:19-0:27)**

Jing turns and walks away returning to his hotel with determine and serious looked.

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo~  
~Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara~

~Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai, sore dake~

~Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru~  
~Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte~  
~Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?~

~Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The fourteenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. The first part of the Post No Safe Haven, and I will give you some details…

Uh-oh, looks like Mosuke making cooperation with Adam Taurus and given his own fraction with weapons and technology that Dark Chaos Legion that owns. So far, the White Fang will having their own Mobile Suits and Titans.

So far, now it will be a bigger problem in hand when Mosuke is making his move and made alliance with Adam's Splinter Cell of the White Fang.

~~~M~~~

Athrun had gotten his father's greatest creation, a BFG. So far, which it is 2016 weapon for him being the second coming of Doomguy. So far, which of course unlikely to Tobi-Yaza had his 'Art' counterpart wasn't have a brain to know Naruto's World, and being so-called 'Lord Nothingness'. Tsk! I don't like the way being this shit…

Now, I made Cagalli a Humanoid YoRho, which of course it will be an upcoming of 2B. And her team will be just like the YoHRo female battle androids. So far, if I will adjusting the colors like in the game. Well, it will took me time to come up with some weapons for the three members of Cagalli's team.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Think of it, as DOOM Film that taken the corridors and hallways, and even research room. Includes the Armory where the BFG was.

 **(2).** It is the name from Full Metal Alchemist, I had some difficulties regarding for Cagalli's mother.

So…instead of using I.S. Infinite Stratos, such as Charlotte Dunois. I mean, I gotten that idea regarding Jaune give the girls a hair-style such as Yang had a bad hair when she was devastate about it was a mess.

 **(3).** That was from NieR: Automata - Ho229 Flight Unit owned by 2B, 9S, and YoRHA.

This exoskeleton suit is looked similar to IS suit that only a female can pilot it.

 **(4).** The same way 2B pats her personal Pod into the head, I was bit interests in NieR: Automata. Because of the Final Fantasy Brave Envious game that during the event.

I was looking forward for next time getting 2B, 9S, or A2.

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** Based from DOOM (Film), which I had my own version of Tobi-Yaza's Francis Legend made a badass motherfucker, which two of the things like Dommguy's armor in 2016 and the super shotgun.

Well, that is ONE. HELL. OF A BADASS MOTHERFUCKING WEAPON.

 **(W2).** That was the Virtuous Contract (Katana) and Virtuous Treaty (Odachi) that belongs to 2B, which I made Cagalli as second coming of 2B from NieR: Automata.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 33+ favorite(s) and 27+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: Character Short Pt. 1 - Weiss and Sasuke.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/28/2017/12:22pm

 **Finished** : 11/3/2017/5:15pm

 **Published:** 11/4/2017/12:00am


	15. A: Character Short Pt1-Weiss and Sasuke

**Chapter 15:** Character Short Pt. 1 - Weiss and Sasuke; The Graceful Snow Maiden and The Dark Avenger

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** All her life, Weiss Schnee has lived a privileged and pampered life…but it did not come without its own hardships.

Before Arrival of Mistral; The Avenger, Sasuke Uchiha has been made searching for brother around Anima with his own path.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 15 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

[This will be the considered a side-story for after final chapter of Vol. 4 of RWBY.]

Sorry for taken so long, I had been doing something regarding my Wiki that upload a images for weapons, vehicles, and mobile weapons such as mobile suits, which also formed armies as well. As much as if I better gotten them which so far that had time to come up some ideas to which soldiers' appearance such as Nazi soldier from Wolfenstein and Killzone, and hope that this will quite interesting if the Heaven's Federation will facing the Dark Chaos Legion.

Hope that you'll understand about why I'd haven't updated newest chapters? Waiting for the newest volume 5's episodes, and hope that wanted to know more about this story about Ozpin's history; and hope that this will be interesting that's for sure…

That's why Ozpin DID made mistakes over those years, which many he had did which until the curse still actives, hope that Salem NEEDED to be stop…

For this chapter, I will create a Character Short for Weiss and Sasuke? Well, which because of some story regarding few SasuWeiss shipping made by the other fellow authors. Well, which I been checking some other stories regarding Naruto and Sasuke had a second chance, and being reborn in the World of Remnant. The story is called 'Remnant's Dawn' by fireshadow0908, which the story haven't continued during 2014, seems that he/she haven't continue for a while.

I guess that THIS is the only option for having a Character Short. And then the next one is ALL in Blake Character Short. Because Gaara will be taken splitting up to find one of the targets who being with Adam's fraction who invade Vale. For now, as much as I will have to prepared for the next chapter on the way…

~~~M~~~

I will prepare for the same way as gathered weapons and units for Dark Chaos Legion that lead by Mosuke Zweichi. And Mosuke had commanded the Heartless, minus the Shadow, which of course that when using the similar to KH2 does, and I am sure that I had it prepared.

I been waiting for newest KH for a while, when until ENG version of course. Hope that which Sora's adventures with Donald and Goofy is still at large. For now, hope that everything will be serious…

And as much as the progress will take time for me to see the gameplay soon. Just like Dishonored 2 and Titanfall 2, and hopefully that I am looked forward to seeing new games, along with movies.

Not to mention NieR: Automata, which that was the most amazing game that I'd seen in gameplay video. Not mention that having Fourth Wall being breaks such as setting your options.

~~~M~~~

The new titan variants from TitanFall 2 will be piloted by Elite-ranked members or officers, as for the Atlas, Ogre, and Stryder chassis is for clone solders only. Jing will piloted a Vanguard-chassis, and Zeke will pilots a Ronin-chassis due to the sword, and also many more if I had plans to do for using any variant chassis.

~~~M~~~

Now, Christmas is coming after Halloween, and then went to cemetery visiting my father, grandfather, and uncle. Lastly is my grandmother's grave lately, so it is fine if I have time to visit her…and then continue my work to making stories.

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai (and your 'Guest' review):** Yeah, I did give Athrun the BFG which he is the upcoming of Doomguy. And also that Mosuke and his Legion will, for now because the enemy fraction is like Deceptions, and Heaven Federation was like Autobots; and also the other 10 fractions that also among them.

For now, he is like Doomguy that if Tobi-Yaza's OC Art Legend that he had made him a lack of interest that he wanted to fight his opponent that he wasn't interests in. I mean, he is being so-called 'Lord Nothingness' which that wasn't the best part for my taste.

Yeah, you thought as well when I did add the statement? Because…the Spartan GEN2 Armor which it is looked like pilot suits, which because it is part of my idea for having the character wearing a Spartan suit and pilot a mobile suit, which just like the ECOAS did pilot tactical mobile suits of theirs, and also the titans as well.

Yeah, I'm sure that you have in mind to be interests.

 **st4tic sh0ck:** I will have Winter will seeing bee Kakashi, soon, before seeing Weiss was being held by bandits. Which of course that give me time for waiting for the next chapter of Vol.5? Well, which if she stay or return to Atlas, I would think about what to do…

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', now, due to the end of Chapter 12 of this arc. I am deeply apologized that I haven't edit this statement about now, so it is okay if I write a new statement until Vol.5 arc…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – N/A,  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another this statement.

10/28/2017/4:59pm – For until Wednesday in Nov. 1st, my family will be going to gravestone of my father, grandfather, and uncle for whole day, which I won't be watching till Thursday. Hope that you'll understand what I mean… as much as I will be continues my story and watching the next episode for sure…

11/8/2017/8:56am – I will prepared for watching the newest episodes of RWBY time after time. Which of course that I will continue that because I'd been working on the enemy fraction of Heaven Federation which have the lists of weapons, vehicles, and units; and I will continue once I'm done for gotten a perfect choice like I was working on MY fraction.

So far, I will use the ideas from Chaos Space Marines from Dawn of War, adding some weapons from StarCraft, Nazis from Wolfenstein, KPA (Korean People's Army) and C.E.L.L. from Crysis, Covenant from Halo, and Helghast from Killzone.

So far, I will select a form of foot soldier which consists just like the Infantry of Halo and Marine of StarCraft, which of course which I did select a Chaos Marine of Warhammer 40, and the infantry will be taken me time which either of Helghast of Killzone or Nazi of Wolfenstein.

It will take me time for doing so…but if I picked a Chimera from Resistance, or using Nazi soldiers, but instead of robots like droids from Star Wars. It will be difficult which because of Chaos Race, which demonic-like of course.

11/9/2017/1:27pm – Today's review regarding yesterday's release of Vol. 4 of RWBY Vol. 5:

The Shady Man brings Yang Xiao Long into the forest, his intention was an ambush by a small assembly of bandits from the Branwen Tribe, but Yang easily defeats them.

During the Fight with the group of bandits, I wasn't expecting Yang's arm has a barrel that only prove that it was similar to the other part of Ember Celica that which makes her weapon is complete state, unlikely to Tyrian's. I didn't notice during the Vol.5 intro starts when I'd didn't notice the spark that came from her bionic arm.

Seems that the Shady Man didn't know about Yang is Raven's daughter, after beating them, without realized the difference of their appearance between herself and his leader of the tribe.

Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine train in hand-to-hand combat. Oscar is quickly picking up skills, but Ruby defeats him in their spar.

Well, seems that Oscar was rookie-level which he haven't trained when he was working on a farm with his aunt, I cannot blame him for he didn't taken his time for sure.

Ozpin decides to take over after that and very quickly takes Ruby down. Which he did lectures her for her skills in hand-in-hand.

Team RNJR encourages Oscar and discusses Semblances with him.

So, Ren's Semblance awakening when he was stressed during the time at the Attack on Kuroyuri, Nora awakens hers when she was struck by lightning, due to her "crazy Thursday" is refers to Thor allusion, it was a old Nordic traditions. Thursdays used to be called "Thor's Day".

Yang arrives at the Branwen Tribe camp with the defeated bandits and Raven Branwen congratulates her.

So it is now for having made her meeting with her mother for so long…

She offers answers and a special meal, but Yang instead states that she is there to get her mother to use her Semblance to create a portal that will bring her to Qrow Branwen and therefore Ruby.

Raven scoffs and attempts to send her away, but Yang is determined enough to fight. Weiss Schnee sees her former teammate when a tent crashes and she gives up trying to escape with subtlety.

Yang was surprised for didn't expecting her teammate was trapped in the cage like a prisoner. Until Weiss explains to her about being held because of Raven didn't well-aware about the white-haired ex-heiress was a teammate of her daughter to begin with.

Weiss makes the Arma Gigas break her cage and she joins Yang in the center of the fight. She did decide to summon a strong one, but I wasn't expecting that the same armor that she had fought.

At Raven's request, Vernal causes lightning to strike in front of the Arma Gigas before a fight can really begin. And I knew that Vernal is the Spring Maiden after all.

Raven calls a halt, warning everyone they will attract Grimm if they do not stop. She invites the two girls into her tent to learn the truth before they go after Ruby.

Before entering the tent, Weiss and Yang share a reunion hug.

Well, it is been so long for how such reunion between the teammates of RWBY…

…and I wonder why Raven wanted to tell the girls of RWBY the truth before going to Ruby. And let's find out soon…

11/16/2017/10:13am – Forgot to review this for yesterday's release of newest episode:

In Menagerie, Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong go around Kuo Kuana to gather people to help defend Haven Academy, but no one wants to.

So far, I wasn't expecting amphibious-type Faunus such as fish had fins on their elbows. So far, now that everyone saws Kisame as a Shark Faunus.

After an unsuccessful morning, Blake and Sun have a drink together, where Blake decides to talk about Adam Taurus and Ilia Amitola to Sun. Blake then resolves that she wants to help Ilia the way Sun helped her.

Well, it was unsuccessful for tried to convince the people to defend Haven Academy.

In Mistral, Ruby Rose praises Oscar Pine that he is getting better with his combat abilities. However, Oscar admits to Ruby that he is scared of what happens next, and confronts her how she can handle the current situation.

Well *shoulders shrugged*…a bit of RubyOscar shipping wasn't THAT bad.

Ruby confides in him over the loss of her friends Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos, admitting that she is scared too.

Yeah, I know it feels like losing her friends Penny and Pyrrha.

Despite all odds, Ruby says that she has to keep moving forward, as it would be what Pyrrha and Penny would do if Ruby was the one to lose her life. After she leaves, Ozpin converses with Oscar, saying that Ruby is remarkable and has a "spark" to inspire others.

Back in Menagerie, at a hidden White Fang hideout, Corsac and Fennec Albain summon Ilia. They tell her the news of Sienna Khan's death as well as her next mission: to "silence" the Belladonnas, with the exception of Blake who is to be captured and brought to Adam. Ilia shows hesitance over this as she leaves.

This is bad, now that Adam taken his charged, and seems that Illia receive her next mission to know what she is going to do with Blake's parents.

Fennec questions if Adam is the right one to lead the White Fang, but Corsac says they do what is best for the Faunus.

Another Faunus, Yuma, enters the room, reporting to the Albains that he has prevented Ghira's messenger from reaching Mistral.

A bat-winged Faunus, that's new in the eyes everyday…so now, wings of each animal such as eagle to take flight or glide. And THIS is bad, now that they cannot warned Mistral about the White Fang's next attack.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
['Nano-communication'] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Solitas, Atlas; Courtyard==**

 **(RWBY Vol. 5 Song: Mirror Mirror (Prologue - Path to Isolation) – Starts)**

~"It starts…with the unexpected loss…"~

Song lyrics play over a visual of two frozen white roses, snow gently falling down over them.

~"…of something dear…"~

Weiss Schnee stands alone in a wintery courtyard, facing an ornate fountain that features the Schnee snowflake. The full moon remains brown and a practically cloudless sky…so who knows where those flakes are coming from.

Weiss adjusts her fully centered ponytail and brings Mytenaster to her side, spinning the Dust cartridges.

~"The warmth…"~

~"…that comforted and cradled…"~

She turns and there is no scar over her eye; meaning that it was before she had receiving that scar.

~"…just disappears."~

~"…And in its place there's nothing, just an endless, empty hole."~

As Weiss steps into the center of the courtyard, once she reaches it, a storm slowly starts to form envelopes her; a swarm of cold air, complete with shiny sparkles.

~"The light that showed the way is gone…"~

Weiss looks around, holding Mytenaster, waiting. Slowly, a white Beowolf steps out of the swirl towards and circles around her, its eyes glowing blight blue-green.

~"…and darkness takes control."~

Three more are in the circle of cold surrounding Weiss, pacing it while the first once faces her. While her back is turned to survey her opponents, growling from the White Beowolf that they circles her.

~"Bitterness and anger…are quick to fill the void."~

~"The Path to Isolation…is littered with the dreams that lay destroy."~

And the one behind Weiss decides to pounce, then leaps out at her. Weiss turns around and gasp, before the White Beowolf could pound her…

"Hah!"

*Swish!*

…but she swiftly impales it on Mytenaster, disintegrating it. While Weiss narrows at the white wolf creature fades.

As it fades, two more growls slowly approach her from behind and charge at her, before the music continues.

Weiss, however, manages to avoid the first one by conjuring a glyph to do a high flip in order to decapitate it by she does a high backward leap and beheads the first, while a second Beowolf to shield her from it.

As she is in the air conjures a second one to propel herself to the second Beowolf but stops herself right in front of it with a second glyph, stabs it through the glyph in a driving point of her sword, and uses it to propel herself back to the fountain she stood in front of before the fight.

~"The cold…seems to grow in my soul, it's consuming me."~

Weiss lands atop the fountain posed with Mytenaster held in front of her face while the cartridges spin that turns to the next cartridge. Her eyes widen at what she sees and Weiss immediately uses her finger along her blade to pull out a line of flames, channeling Fire (or Burn) Dust through it.

~"Confused. And I'm losing myself in the storm."~

"HAH!" Weiss exclaims.

She flings the slash before her, when she had drawn flames across her sword to incinerate three approaching Beowolves and dissipate the storm. Around the courtyard, ice starts to melt.

~"Growing jaded."~

~"Being pushed, being pulled, I'm unraveling."~

Weiss smiles, pleased at herself, allowing herself a victory swing of her sword, admires it. However, she loses her moment of pride with a gasp as she sees more of the Beowolves generate and approach her.

~"Can't find myself when I'm constantly forced to conform!"~

~"Enemies surround me, but the worst appear as friends."~

Weiss stares at them for a minute, stunned, before taking a deep breath and regains her composure and bring Mytenaster to the ready again.

~"Lies and pretenders, only seek to reach their ends."~

With a swing akin to a dance move, Weiss creates a black glyph behind her and jumps from the fountain. She slashes though one of her approaching foes, before the Beowolf tries to attach but is swiftly bisected.

~"Everything is breaking…"~

Another approaches her but Weiss stabs it six times, repeatedly, before she turns her attention to the next one who right arm she cuts off, swiftly followed by its left and finally its head, all through twirling motions, being dismembered.

~"…right before my eyes."~

Weiss proceeds to dismember six more by charging and bisecting the first one that charges at her, bisecting the second one that charges at her by conjuring a glyph that has enough force to send her several meters up in the air, bisecting the third one by using a second glyph to propel herself toward it, severing the arm of the fourth one and killing the last two through decapitation and bisection.

~"Looking in the mirror…"~

The fourth one recoils from the loss of its arm, and Weiss finishes by speeding herself up with glyphs and stabbing it in the chest.

~"…I see someone that I don't recognize!"~

She throws her sword into another Beowolf that approaches her before picking it up midair.

"Ngyah!" Weiss exclaims, as when she was still surrounded.

Weiss embedded her rapier that conjuring ice upon which five more impale themselves into disintegration.

Weiss takes a moment to breathe after this, but the cold swarm comes up again.

~"Mirror, what's this thing I see?"~

~"Who is staring back at me?"~

Suddenly gust of snow hits her that time it slashes at her itself, rising from the group, but twice, then twice, that succeeds in disarming her.

~"This stranger to my head that's filled my mind."~

Instead of retrieving it, Weiss puts her hand on her head in consternation and is immediately set upon by another White Beowolf, causes her to startle at the incoming white creature. It knocks Weiss to the ground, being pounced.

~"Mirror…"~

Weiss' holding her left arm back, which she is barely manages to hold off with her hand. Her right arm holds off its head as it growls at her.

~"…help me…"~

Several more Beowolves start approaching in a circle around the two combatants. With Weiss was getting panic at this situation.

~"…who am I?"~

Four White Beowolves leaps in, and Weiss can see three of them midair above the one atop her.

"Winter!" Weiss cries out.

 **(RWBY Vol. 5 Song: Mirror Mirror (Prologue - Path to Isolation) – Ended)**

Five more Beowolves land around Weiss, but all six disappear. Weiss rolls over and rises only to her knees.

*heeled footsteps*

Suddenly a sound of footsteps approaches Weiss, while she was on her knees.

*stabs blade into ground*

Seeing her weapon Mytenaster is cast into the ground before her by her approaching sister. Weiss looks at her elder sister Winter who had her hands on her back, looked not pleased and she sighs.

"I am not always going to be around to save you, Weiss." Winter says to her sister.

On this case, Winter causes the creatures surrounding Weiss for undergo her training. She did created the Beowolves, and also controlling this enviorment. **(1)**

Weiss stares at her sister before looking away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I'll get better." She replied to Winter, as seeing her turns and walks away.

"You'll have to if you ever want to leave." Winter says, followed by given her little sister a few wise words.

 **(Cue the Piano Progression: Mirror Mirror (Piano) (3:25-3:52) – Starts)**

Without getting up, Weiss just looks down pensively, sits along in the courtyard.

 **==Present==**

In present day, on a plane to Mistral, Weiss opens her eyes abruptly, giving a soft gasp. Awakes from her dream she was having recalled that time before leaving Atlas for coming to Beacon Academy in Vale.

Weiss was onboard a cargo ship that loads with Dust that delivers towards to Mistral, which the pilot himself was one of Mari Fuujin's contacts, during he was rendezvous with her via Saviour Gundam that she was onboard before transferring to, which this ship itself leads to Anima that where she's going to where her sister Winter was that she had learned from her childhood friend and as well as working with Mari, Cissnei.

Before departs to met up with Mari's contact, Weiss went to Menagerie to resupplies Dust from her lover Gaara, followed introduction of Blake's parents (which one is Ghira, a former high leader of the White Fang, along with his wife Kali), thankfully that Naruto had give her a aura-powered storage scroll that able to carried as much as Dust as she needs for Mytenaster, of course, it will be stored on how many Dust cartridges she carried that the storage scroll she had.

And so, hope that she can get to see her sister Winter at Mistral…and get to see her teammates as well…soon…

She looks miserable and turns her head to gaze out the window.

She shoulders lift as she inhales and the exhale of her sigh can be heard after the scene cuts to black…

 **(Mirror Mirror (Piano) (3:25-3:52) – Ended)**

 **==At Anima; Unknown Location==**

 **(MGS 4 - Guns of Patriots OST: Raiden's Theme – Starts)**

*Motorcycle engine roaring*

Sasuke Uchiha was riding with Nighthawk, heading towards to the black smoke that where the settlement was. Turns out that according to the settler that the town he was passing by, that only there are a gang of outlaws that raiding multiple raids on village. So far, he needed to help those people until they gotten what they came for.

So far, he will gave a beacon for letting the Heaven Federation know about bandits was raiding. Once Sasuke made his destination, as he drawn Sword of Kusanagi: Indra and then swing into the side while riding his bike, before heading straight to the settlement, and until he slowly closed his eyes.

And then snaps opens to flares a Sharingan.

 **==At the Village, Bandits attack==**

*BOOM!*

An explosion is heard from the distance came from the town on Anima, seeing the buildings went blaze, smokes rising up into the air.

*The scream of settlers in panic*

As the villagers run away for their lives while the bandits plunder their homes, taking the lives of any civilian they get their hands on.

In one part of the village; a women with short black hair, wearing an eastern Asian clothes in nature, was holding her daughter close in her arms as they are cornered by three bandits wielding swords, axes, and guns with bayonets attaches. **(2)**

The child cries in her mother's arms while the mother can only cover her child's eyes at their impending deaths.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." One of them says as he raises his great axe into the air.

*fhish!*

*Thok!*

"Gagh!"

However, just he's about to strike them down, a kunai had struck into his neck, causes he drop the axe, and holding his neck, before he removes the kunai that impale his neck, followed by a fist suddenly appears and hits him square in the face, sending him flying into another building.

The other two bandits try to attack their assailant, but two were being bisected by a sound of sword swing along with being slashed.

The women slowly opens her eyes and sees the cloaked figure of Sasuke Uchiha, standing in front of her as he drawn his straight-edge chokutou sword with purple-lining hamon in one-hand, Sword of Kusanagi: Indra. Sasuke moved his sword into the side, then turns to them showing his Sharingan eyes.

"You better get out of here, now!" He yells telling the mother and daughter run for safety to escape, and then leaps up towards the next batch of bandits.

Sasuke was into the air, before spurts up purple aura wings and dives in then slamming down on one bandit that impales with his sword in reverse-grip onto his spine, then immediately slashing at the second one, when he quickly drawn Chidori Cutter onto his backside.

When two more bandits attack him from behind, he quickly toss Chidori Cutter at the first on the right, and then stabs the other with a high-speed with disbelief look of how this young man is fast with Kusanagi that taking them down.

The Uchiha moves through the village, taken down one band after another, and making sure that any villagers finds escape to safety.

Soon though, he reaches the village square, and sees the destruction the bandits have wrought upon the village like on his option about unlikely to bandits in C-rank mission back to the Elemental Nations, but so far, Sasuke thought for the mission class about B-rank that facing tough foes.

So far, he wanted to know who led this tribe of bandits that raiding villages around Anima. Or maybe…'someone' had the other taken charge for the raiding in separate ways.

 **(MGS 4 - Guns of Patriots OST: Raiden's Theme – Ended)**

"So…you have some nerve for killing my men for under me that Tribe Leader had entrusted me to taking these pathetic, lowlife, weaklings."

That gotten Sasuke attention by turning to the source. What is also sees…a tall and lean-build man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck.

He wears dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. After his fight with Tsukishima, he obtained a small vertical scar above his left eyebrow.

And also he wields a large Claymore resting on his shoulder on his right hand. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis.

The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself. This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges. **(W1)**

He had an arrogant smug on his face, looked pretty impressed at Sasuke's skills that killed his men. Followed by the other fellow bandits joined him, male and female alike, aim their bayonet rifles at him, along with armed with axes, swords, and kukris (or machetes).

Sasuke quickly drawn three tri-blade shurikens between his fingers and then hurls at him, but he easily blocks it with the side of his sword that causes a huge explosion that he uses the explosive variants.

"Now, now, that's not nice. Tossing those explosives at him was bit rude."

"Who are you? And why are you attacking these villages?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, my Tribe Leader says: "The weak die, the strong live". Those are the rules. And as for my name, is Kugo Ginjo, but call me Ginjo, the man who led these men was our Tribe Leader. SHE put me in charge for this raid because of I am the best!" The man answered with pride, introduced as Kugo Ginjo.

That made Sasuke eyes narrowed in anger for sudden reply from the leader of this group about the bandits' own philosophy and beliefs. By killing defenseless innocents and taken everything that belongs to this settlement; and it was a selfish ideals for how those bandits raiding settlers, and also after they took everything and the Grimm itself will finished it off by drawing huge negative emotions.

And what Ginjo mentioned 'her', turns out, he mentioned his leader that send them to raid the settlements.

"So…attacking innocent civilians who can't defend themselves? Seems that your 'leader' wasted his/her skills on such selfish ideas?" Sasuke stated, as he went to Chidori Cutter that he embedded onto the dead bandit's chest nearby.

That making Ginjo sneered at Sasuke's respond, which he thought of something in his mind about the raven-haired Uchiha, which notice the difference between himself and the female tribe leader of his who worshipped.

 _'What this brat think he is? Talking to me like that this crap about those low-lives!'_ He says in thoughts, gritted his teeth, as he scoffed and says.

"Pffft. Yeah, right, as a brat like you don't understand." He says, snorted; as he grins wicked, as he explains. "Our leader says: Only Strong survives, that's how it always been. She can do whatever it takes to ensure our survival. Nothing else matters."

"…I see…then you will pay for all those suffering your leader had caused." Sasuke stated frowns, as she sheathes his Chidori Cutter into the sheath into his backside.

"And what are you, kid? You're good about killing our guys back there, how about joined us, so we can be the most famous, and killing those weaklings." Ginjo offered.

"…" Sasuke silent for hearing such an offering proposal to joined the band of bandits, before he spoke up to respond.

"…Sorry, I decline. I don't WANT to become a criminal like you guys."

On Sasuke's mind, he didn't want to be just like his older counterpart about being a S-rank Missin-nin when he kidnapped Killer Bee on their world such much as just like C. Naruto.

"Well…that's too bad; I guess that I will kill you like those weaklings, then take your fancy swords you got there." Ginjo says looked disappointed, as he turns to his gang, then shook his head to signals them. "Kill him!"

The bandits obliged the group leader that their Tribe Leader had recommended him, while the rifleman/woman prepared to fires, as the close-range bandits approaching him, while Sasuke remain stood with Kusanagi in hand.

"You know, you act like a Huntsman if I see one, kid." Ginjo says arrogantly.

"…Well, I was a student of Beacon on Vale."

The bandits laugh at Sasuke for his declaration and proclaimed to be a student of Beacon, meaning that he is a Huntsman-in-training.

"You think that you're a huntsman!? What a-"

*Birds screeches!*

*Krik!*

The bandit coughs out blood that cuts his sentence, which that causes his fellow bandits startled at seeing Sasuke appears in front of him that thrusts his left hand impaled into his chest, surprisingly of how fast that young raven Uchiha.

 _'So fast!'_ They say unison in thought disbelief at Sasuke's speed, before they were wondered where that sounds of bird chirping coming from which that came from the raven-haired Uchiha's Chidori attack.

"I don't care much about your philosophy…and I won't joined your 'bandit tribe' for killing many innocents…I'd seen or met bandits in my life that they are pretty pathetic compare to my 'first mission' that happens to be a high-ranking one, instead of lower-rank escort." Sasuke says, recalling his first C-rank mission back at Elemental Nations that going to the Land of Waves that happens to be A-rank when facing powerful shinobi such as the Demon Brothers and Zabuza Momoichi.

 **(Cue the Music: Blade II OST ~ Name of the Game (0:00-0:18) – Starts)**

"As a Huntsman…" Sasuke begins, and mentally added. _'…and the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf…'_

Sasuke continues. "…will protect innocents from harm from violence such as the creatures of Grimm…and even bandits such as for you and your 'bandit tribe' to have ruined their happy lives, and their future for this! …and I will never see to it!" He exclaims, as he pulls his hand out onto his chest, and the bandit falls backwards onto the ground, dead.

Causes the bandits seething in rage of how Sasuke mocks their bandit tribe's pride.

As the rifleman/woman fires at Sasuke couple of rounds, and suddenly with a blur to see him deflects them with the sound of clang of metal connecting with metal rang out, which surprised them to see him swiftly deflects them.

Sasuke removes his cloak to reveals himself to his Exosuit he had wore that gotten the bandits tensed at the sight of his suit.

"SHIT! That brat has an exosuit that look like from Atlas has! Where did he gotten a possession of that tech!?" The female bandit wielding a machete exclaims, pointed her weapon at the suit, disbelief.

Among the bandits mumbling at each other wondering about how this young Huntsman took possessed a Atlas tech or something that never seen every time that come across. Ginjo was interesting on that Exosuit that Sasuke had wore, which of course that made him wanted that for himself that made 'her' pleased.

~"Listen all you motherfuckers!"~

"YOU'RE DEAD, KID!" One of the bandits wielding a machete yells at Sasuke and then charges at him.

Sasuke twirls his Kusanagi and kicks him into the side of his chest causes the male bandits gawked in agony, and then swing his sword upward onto his chest with a swish that sprays out that falls into the ground.

Then the next one is a female wielding a dual sword madly twirls charges at him, made then Sasuke react, when slashes one of her swords, that blocks with Kusanagi, and until she will strike him to the other, then Sasuke quickly extends a wrist blade that stabs her into the neck, that cause drops them holding her neck, and then kick her into her stomach that flew backwards.

As the other male Bandit was behind him with his rifle, then Sasuke quickly hits him behind with his knee that knocks him, and then roundhouse kicks at the side, and then tosses a three kunais at it.

The male who wields a axe that struck into his arm, chest, and stomach, and then kicks him into the chin that he was unlucky to avoid it, then the other bandit attempts to slams him with a butt of the rifle.

Sasuke quickly stabs from behind that plunges into his left chest that until he is about to strike, and then pulls out from it, then turns and kicks him into his jaws that flew backwards that lands into the ground. And also another female bandit wields a machete, until then Sasuke disarms it with a swipe of his sword, and then trips her off-balance, and then slams his leg into her abdomen in the ground.

And until two male bandits jumps into the air to prepared to attack with their swords, as Sasuke's eyes narrowed with two bars converging dramatic on his eyes, as he took a deep breath and…

" **Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu…** " He muttered.

The two bandits didn't react to dodged, seeing Sasuke unleashes a stream of flames comes out of his mouth, causes them to scream in agony from the flames.

"WHAT!?" Ginjo exclaims, at the sight of flames that Sasuke shoots out onto his mouth.

"Did he just breaths fire?! Is that his semblance or dust?!" One of the bandits exclaims, witnessed their two comrades were burned to crisps by Sasuke's attacks.

"That kid didn't have a device around his neck! That defies 'Nature's Wrath! It must be his semblance!" Another one of the bandits concluded, claimed that was Sasuke's Semblance; turns out that was his ninjutsu and also powered by chakra.

Ginjo had sworn that he thought that face of his looks familiar, and the way he breaths fire into his mouth; so far, he couldn't lift a finger that he couldn't remember who he was, which it is best to find out to kill this young black-haired boy, which noticed his eyes turned glowing red that sworn that he looks similar to their Tribe Leader.

With Sasuke back to the fight against more bandits, while wielding his Kusanagi in hand, and then stabs his sword into the ground, and then drawn Chidori Cutter, then attached it into his feet, followed by the blade extended into his left arm's elbow, and performs a break dance motion which the bandits were reckless, when they do when firing some rounds with their guns that turns out being deflected and then being ricochets the bullets that hit any of them that nearby on the direction. **(3)**

Once they keep doing so, which Ginjo calls out to his men about this situation, before if they keep going firing their shots when seeing them being deflect and ricochets towards to the nearby rifleman/woman who fires their rifles aims at one by one if seeing him each bullet will hit his men.

"Stop firing, you idiots! If you all keeping that, we're shooting each other; use close combat, now!" He exclaims.

Which her fellow bandits obliged the group leader's suggestion that switches their situation from range into close combat weapon as they charges at Sasuke while still spinning, and then with 'hmph' from the raven-haired Uchiha, and then…

" **Chidori Stream…** " Sasuke whispered.

Unlike to Fireball jutsu, but also huge discharge of sparks of lightning engulfs Sasuke's body that causes the bandits struck when they made contact; their bodies were covered with electricity that numbs them.

"TWO Semblance! That's impossible! What the hell is going on, how can someone possessed two semblance in the first place!?" The bandit says, the same bandit that who comments at Sasuke's fire-style jutsu, which it was unheard for he such Elemental Semblance.

Once those bandits were paralyzed, then Sasuke jumps himself into the air, while his Chidori Cutter attached in his foot.

And then Sasuke maneuvered his body into upside down with handful of kunais in each hand, and closed his eyes, then spins; which this is a familiar that looks just like his brother's shuriken training.

Sasuke toss shuriken, followed by the other, two of course, while the bandits along with Kugo wondered what he was aiming at, then other two kunais at the same direction, and then toss one kunai where two of pair were thrown, then Sasuke switches one to the other hand, while the last on his hand, and tossing two at it.

*Clang!*

Once Sasuke hurls all of the kunais, and suddenly all of them were also ricochets that cause all of the kunais were struck each bandits in accuracy on their blind spots, includes one was lucky enough to dodge it, but his shurikenjutsu itself that he uses the same way as his brother does that alter the trajectory of the projectiles once they've be thrown.

The bandits were completely disbelief, fear, and also amazement at Sasuke's skills that struck some of the men were killed or injured, which some of them were lucky enough to avoid it.

 **(Blade II OST ~ Name of the Game – Ended)**

Sasuke lands into the top of the pommel of Kusanagi and then while his Chidori Cutter is still attached into his foot, with his head bowed, then slowly raises it followed by his eyes open to see his Sharingan is still active.

On his mind, he can't morph into Mangekyo because of he will need it for tough foe(s) or Grimm to encountered, so he will be using his fully-mature state; if he can use it, so which he will wait when the time comes and the right moment.

As seeing Sasuke was surrounded by dead bodies of bandits, while few of them were injured or bleed to death that each of the kunai being impale either skull, spine, and heart, which their aura which doing so for being protected.

"…So…Now I recognized that face of yours somewhere…"

Hearing Ginjo's voice, gotten Sasuke eyes rolled at him seeing had one of his kunai was able to caught it with his own hand that impresses him which he did experience with throwing projectiles.

While the buildings are still in blazes, hearing the scream of the villagers were taken shelter.

"…Those knives and moves of yours…along with that I seen you in Vytal Festival…Sasuke Uchiha. Although, knowing your skill set that unfamiliar to me and use…fire and lightning, two semblance that is…quite interesting about your skills. I must say, why a huntsman-in-training like you doing here in Anima?"

With the question from Ginjo still holding his claymore resting in his shoulder, while holding one of his kunais that he thrown when he alter its direction with Sasuke's shurikenjutsu. Which of course he witnessed his skills that he did injures, kill, and knock them for terrorizing settlements.

"…I am here to meet up a friend in Mistral, after we took separate way one to another before setting foot here." Sasuke respond, as he grabs Chidori Cutter, then flips into the air and caught it and sheathes it into his backside.

And Sasuke jumps down of the pummel of his Chokutou, as he pulls out into the ground and made a stance to ready to battle.

"A friend, huh…is it the blonde one, or the redhead, or the pineapple-head?" Kugo questioned, curiously for if he guessed about the three members of Team SSGN.

"The former…" Sasuke answered.

"Oh, the loudmouth fox brat, huh. And I am assuming that he had his skills also well-hidden according to Tribe Leader of ours. I guess that I won't be underestimated you like that brat was." Kugo stated, smirked arrogantly.

"I wouldn't do that if you said that to my best friend…if he is with me, then he would kick your ass." Sasuke replied, didn't like that guy to badmouthed his best friend/brother-figure.

"As if! I would-"

*Ching-ching!

Ginjo's sentence cuts off by a volley of shurikens at him, which he quickly reacts to see it coming that he deflects him with the side of his claymore with other hand is on the ricasso handle of his claymore.

"Like I said: That's not nice…you want to die?" Ginjo says, as he took a stance, holding his sword in one-hand.

"*Hmph*, I was born ready motherfucker." Sasuke reply, smirked.

"…Motherfucker…I like that." Ginjo says, admitted his respond.

 **(Audio Active Music: Fight – Starts)**

And so the battle starts, as Sasuke rushes at Ginjo in high-speed with his Kusanagi in hand, and then the latter follows, as Ginjo slashes his claymore in downward in one-hand, and until Sasuke dodges it into the side, before he could make another strike, as he slashes his sword upward.

Then Ginjo dodges it as well that he move backwards, as he lets out of his handle and raised his fist and prepared to punches Sasuke.

Ginjo launched his fist at him, once he made contact, with a smirked on his face, and until the punched at Sasuke, suddenly engulf in smokescreen, then causes his eyes widen to see that one of his dead bandits being replaced, that taken over his strike.

Then he quickly grabs his handle of his sword and the other one is on the ricasso handle in two handed and turns to see Sasuke was standing right behind him with his Kusanagi in hand.

Until he had smirked on his face, which until Sasuke was surrounded by few of the bandits that they were lucky to dodged his attack.

*Shiin-Shiin-Shiin-Shiin!*

Sasuke wasn't flinched that he was stabbed by four bandits with their swords flank formation. Seeing their arrogant expressions on their faces, which thought he was killed by Kugo's bandit gang, which they were most of the men among the group.

"Ha! Not so tough, huh brat! Even that 'sword' of yours is nothing but a toothpick." Kugo stated, amuses at Sasuke's stupidly.

Suddenly, four of the bandits coughs out blood that causes Kugo loose his expression, suddenly that all of his men were being stab at each other that where Sasuke was standing was suddenly vanished.

"Wh…what is going on here!? How…Where's…?" Ginjo says, disbelief, confusing about what is happening when four of his men that set his ambush on Sasuke.

"You're looking for me."

Sasuke's voice calls out, Kugo startled then quickly turns to see Sasuke which the same way earlier before that after he punches the raven-haired Avenger.

"Wha…How did you pull that trick!?" Ginjo demanded.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you about this…" Sasuke answered, still holding Kusanagi into his reverse-grip.

"Grrrr, don't you mock me, boy!" Kugo growls at Sasuke, furiously yelled; he charges at him holding his claymore in two hands on the handle.

Suddenly, his Kusanagi starts to glow in purple aura, and then raised his sword upward in sideways.

*BOOM!*

Ginjo was surprised at Sasuke's so-called 'sword' what he calls in a 'toothpick' suddenly morphs into a demon-wing-like weapon on one hand in cloud of black smoke with mix with red and blue, that overwhelmed his strength that blocks his attack, which his blow breaks his sword into pierces. Which he didn't expecting a simple classic sword turns into any forms that taken, and he didn't talk about a sword turns anything that thought there is a mechanism able for doing so.

"H-HOW! THIS IS ABSURB!" He exclaims, deny about how he was overwhelmed by his own strength, even his sword of his didn't even flinched and break at the moment when he uses his strike.

"This 'toothpick' you are referring to, it is not to best to judge its appearance." Sasuke stated, as he pushes his sword up, then slashes him onto his chest, vertically.

Creating a gash onto Ginjo's chest, even his aura protects him from the strike, but turns out he felt his soul was being drawn out at the moment, as he jumped back away from Sasuke, as he hold his chest, and glares at him.

"You BASTARD!" Kugo yells furious, as he launched a crescent wave at Sasuke with claymore in two hands of the main handle.

*Swish!-BOOM!*

Sasuke deflects his attack with a downward slash that slices in half that struck into the both direction, and now he form a stance.

Kugo had lost his men which either they were injured, knocked-out, and killed which being slain by the single black-haired Huntsman who been ruined everything.

"You've gonna pay for this…my Tribe Leader would find out about your interference, 'she' will kill you with her own hands." He said, swear at Sasuke for wanted his Tribe Leader would kill him to take the challenge.

"Hmph, let's see if you try…and I am looked forward for facing your 'Tribe Leader' of what you are referring to…" Sasuke responded.

They charged at each other and Kugo tried an overhand strike, Sasuje dove forward under him and tried to slash at Kugo's legs. The top member of the bandits jumped over his strike and stepped back to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke fell backwards, but got up quickly to avoid Kugo's stab and back handed him to the ground.

Kugo recovered and kicked him in the chest hard to make him go straight to the wall of the burning building. Sasuke pulled himself out and cracked his neck, as the purple shimmering surrounds his body that his aura heals and protects him from the impact, before charging Kugo.

The lead bandit met his charge and clashed in the middle, causing a crater in the middle of the town.

"Grrr…how…how can you be so strong!?" Kugo says, demanded at Sasuke.

"A friend told me once that protecting precious to me, which that make me stronger…with bonds of friendship!" Sasuke says, respond then exclaims on the last part.

Sasuke pushes Kugo's claymore into the right side that lefts himself wide open, then the former decides to try out his new combo technique while he was traveling.

" **Chidori!** " The Uchiha exclaims, he thrusts his sparks of lighting in his left him into the left chest cause Kugo scream in agony, that cause to knocks him backward, which he uses a similar way as Naruto's Rasengan, but also to stunned him.

Followed by a powerful downward strike of Sasuke's Soul Eater that slams Kugo into the ground and unleashes a shockwave; and as he leaps backwards away from his distance, as he formed his stance again.

 _'Hmph, I must admit for the 'Impulse' attack that Vance taught me. But I still need to improve for sure.'_ Sasuke says in thoughts, satisfied at the results of his new technique.

Kugo recovers from Sasuke's Chidori attack, along with his powerful downward strike that depletes his aura heavily, as seeing the light green shimmering surrounds his body that heals the wounds on his chest, which looked weaken due to his lightning-base attack.

On his mind, which like he witnessed one of his men was killed by Sasuke's lightning-base attack at pierces his aura, which knowing that he did which the heart is where it was.

"Damn…damn you…you'll pay for that…" Kugo sneers at Sasuke, lift himself up, as glares at the Uchiha.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BEING SO TOUGH! AND I WON'T LOSE WITH A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" Kugo yells enraged, as he stood up in his feet as he releases his entire aura surrounds his body that causes to create a huge shockwave that wipes out all the flames on the buildings, which some of them were still burning.

Once Kugo stood up into his feet, as he growls, which showing his animalistic trait that gotten Sasuke noticed it.

 _'He's a Faunus, a Wolverine…'_ The Uchiha Avenger says in his thoughts about his characteristic of being a Faunus.

Kugo as he formed into stance, as he places his hand into the ricasso handle of his claymore now holding it in two hands, gripping the hand within the hollow portion of the blade, and suddenly he gathers light green aura around the blade.

"Think you can dodge this!" Kugo exclaims, and then he releases an energy beam by swinging his sword at him.

Once Sasuke had made contact by the beam of green energy that Kugo released, which suddenly a hand is slams into the ground before causes a huge explosion on that when made contact.

*BOOM!*

 **(Audio Active Music: Fight – Ended)**

A huge dust cloud causes by Kugo's attack, where Sasuke was standing, hope that attack might kill him or not, which if he would survived his attack.

Kugo gain his victories with a grinned, as much as he uses his move which able to heavy damage about 50% or more, that any Huntsman and Huntress unable to faced such powerful individual.

"I would have to use that Move to destroy a wall or gate in one move, and even kill everyone. I guess that you're dead; I will be taken your weapons of yours as my own and souvenirs. Except for that suit? I just ruined it, well, oh well. Hahahahahaha!" Ginjo laughed.

Ginjo stares at the cloud to be cleared which sees to see the dead body of Sasuke Uchiha, and hope that he had gotten his own prize.

Sudden…a sound of a roar of a dragon, followed a dragon head-shaped fireball shots out into the smoke, which that caught Ginjo off-guard, as he deflects the fireball by bisected in half, suddenly he felt a intense heat that when he cut down the fireball.

Ginjo's eyes widen, as he looks at where that dragon head-shape fireball at, which made his eyes widen in disbelief that turns out Sasuke survived his attack.

 _'No…That's impossible! How could a brat survived!'_ He says exclaims in his thoughts.

Once the smoke clears, which Ginjo's eyes even wider to see Sasuke was unharmed by his attack, notice the clearing that he create a crater which it was remain stand.

"How…HOW CAN YOU SURVIVED!?" He yells furious at Sasuke for survived his attack.

Before Sasuke could answer, he had quick react to think that he decides to try out his new ability that gotten from Vance before his departure on the Prison Facility on Sanus. Which he did manage to use it, and so it is best to see what he had in mind…

 **==Earlier==**

"Think you can dodge this!" Kugo exclaims, and then he releases an energy beam by swinging his sword at him.

Once the beam of light green energy towards to Sasuke's position; which on his mind, that something that he haven't use it since after his departure.

 _'I better try out my new abilities to 'summon my companions'. Which one of them has a good defensive capability to create a barrier…now is the time to use it.'_ He says in thoughts for gotten his time to use it.

Then, Sasuke quickly slams his left palm into the ground that creates a bolt of lightning struck him then engulfs it, then five creatures appeared to manifest when the lightning strike that surrounds him.

It appears to be shell-armored, starfish-like creatures. Each has a (Shield) crest symbol on its back that glows in a white light. What looks like a head with no eyes, and only a mouth (probably a form of deception). Instead of crawling on the ground, like starfish, these creatures float on one of their five appendages in a standing (vertical) position.

The whole of backsides are covered with a strong, thick shell. They have what looks like their head, sticking out of their abdomen area. This head has two hollow areas that look like eye sockets, and a mouth.

Sasuke had using the power of Chaos Legion, so that made him a Legionator waved his left arm, which it was engulf with sparks of lightning mix with blue, white, and red.

Until which that he had summoned five of his Legions, and formed a Pentagon then creates a barrier surrounds him, until the beam hits it, which gotten the same time where Sasuke had able to predict it that which he is able to used it. **(4)**

*BOOM!*

Ginjo's attack made contact with a barrier that discharges to create a huge explosion with a dust of clouds engulfs him, until he heard Ginjo's comment about his technique able to destroy a wall of the settlement with one swing and kill someone with one move. So far, this could harm many innocents if that move of his will doing so many.

And now, Sasuke needed to put the end of Ginjo's reign to tormenting so many innocents. As his eyes narrowed, and form a tiger-seal by slapping them, inhales to channel his chakra.

" **Fire-Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!** " Sasuke exclaims, as he launched a dragon head-shaped fireball, lets out of a roar, at where Ginjo was, thank to his Sharingan to assists him to see through the smoke.

 **==Present==**

Ginjo glares at Sasuke for he should have died by his hands which his attack itself was futile. Which its impossible for how did a young huntsman-in-training like him, impossible for how he didn't give a slight damage on him.

"HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE MY ATTACK!?" Ginjo demands at Sasuke for his survival.

"Better thanks to Marshal Jing for giving me this new power instead of the 'fake' one…" Sasuke answered, referred from the Curse Seal that considered a 'fake power', but also given a new power for protect innocents and also gain Uchiha's path of redemption.

"Marshal Jing? Don't you mean the leader of Atlas-lookalike army?" Ginjo stated looked tensed at Sasuke answer.

"It is, so far that thank to Naruto for showing my path in my eyes, rather being blind by the curse of my family, but as much as I was grateful for him to give me such power of what purpose." Sasuke explained, regarding the 'Curse of Hatred' that he was under influence when Naruto cleanse it, along with his instructors Vance and Exel, along with Jing did give him a conversation about how it wasn't the answer to gain ambition for killing his brother Itachi before going to find him.

"But…I did set a beacon to Vale to transmit the signal for dispatch a ship from Heaven Federation will come to gain protection to this settlement once I'm done finishing with you…so far, they will arrived in 2 hours." Sasuke concluded.

Causes Ginjo's eyes widen for what he heard about this young huntsman had contacted the Heaven Federation in Vale when ALL of the settlements protected by the same soldiers that came into the town to protect it, and until that they tried to overwhelm them because of their advance technology that compare to Atlas.

"Damn it…!" Ginjo cursed, as he took out his scroll and contacted his men. "Men! We have a problem! The Heaven Federation is coming! I repeat: The Heaven Federation is coming! Tell our boss about this shit! There's no time for this bullshit! Hurry, go!"

Sasuke didn't bother to stops him to for calling out his comrades, knowing that ordered them to fled to prevent being apprehend, and so Ginjo would have informed them about they're coming, which of course, there is a Grimm activity that knowing they will be coming as well.

Once Ginjo pulls back his scroll and formed his stance again with the same thing that he uses his move before.

"You're going to regret that for calling out those bastards when I'd heard that Vale, the half of Sanus is now their own territory, but Anima SHOULD have been OUR territory! THIS CONTINENT IS OURS TO BE RULED!" Ginjo yells at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head disappointed for how Ginjo was foolish for how the Bandit Tribe raiding settlements around the continent of Anima, and so far, which they were being arrogant, on the Uchiha's mind, knowing using his 'Shield Legion' is named 'Arrogance'.

"Hmph, how foolish you are…" Sasuke says.

"How did you say!?" Ginjo sneered.

"I said how foolish for you and your bandit tribe came to this settlement for your 'tribe leader' for the survival. That sounds foolish, when I did face bandits that they are also foolish and weaklings as well." Sasuke says, mocking at the Ginjo.

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!? I'M STRONG! THE ONLY WEAKLING IS YOU!" Ginjo yells, as he charges at Sasuke then generates another light green energy extends into his claymore, as he jumps into the air and then moved his sword on his back holding it in two hands – one is the hand and the other is ricasso handle. Ginjo dives downward and prepared to swung in downward which he'll slashed Sasuke in one strike.

With Sasuke, holding his Soul Eater in hand, until then it reverts into Choukutou form,

Once Ginjo is made contact with his blade into Sasuke, while holding his Soul Eater in hand, which until reverts into his Choukutou form, and then the raven-haired Uchiha raised his Kusanagi upward in two hands – one is still on his handle and the other is the middle of his sword.

 **(AN: Think Kadaj, turns Sephiroth blocks Cloud's strike when his Masamune is manifest.)**

*CLANK!*

The flash, Ginjo's eyes widen for Sasuke had blocked his attack, which thought he would break it through, turns out that sword of his withstand his block that would severed him in half.

And suddenly, a purple smoke engulfs Sasuke's Kusanagi, and suddenly extended into a long blade with its hilt and handle changed.

Ginjo saw his eyes at the familiar longsword that compare to his Tribe Leader. Suddenly, Sasuke pushes him upward, and then…

*Swish!*

"Gaah!" Ginjo gasped in agony which his back gotten struck onto his back by Sasuke performed a reverse-spin to slash upward at, causes to send backwards, then lands onto the ground.

Before Ginjo could crash, as he somersaults it and land into his feet, as he turns to see Sasuke wields his nodachi sword, Masamune in defensive stance; which his aura heals his back.

"Wha…no one mentioned his sword morphs into something like that!?" Ginjo says regarding Sasuke when he had seen his fight besides his knives, his own sword, and even his close-combat moves.

Seeing Ginjo was covered in bruises and cuts which his aura didn't last, while Sasuke still remain standing because of how endure so much he had.

"Hmph, it seems that information about me and the others were completely outdated, you and anyone didn't know about we were improved over those months. That's why I'm strong…along with my team and friends." Sasuke explained.

Ginjo snarled that it was true, which wasn't aware about Sasuke and the others regarding their skills were improved than their previous info, and so far that this brat along with the others are stronger than any individuals that ever encountered, and so far, which it was completely unreasonable for how they are strong than anyone that being that strong.

"So far…you and your tribe maybe strong due to philosophy that 'your leader' quoted… On our ways, the 'Ninja Way', is our own personal rule that each of us lived by. My life, our motto, belief, and/or our dreams…Naruto would say: "I'm not gonna run away and I never go back my word, that is my Nindō. My Ninja Way'!" Sasuke explained to Ginjo about their owned personal philosophy.

Sasuke admired Naruto's way just like Rock Lee that following "My Rules" philosophy. There is also nothing wrong with a ninja following more than one nindō, such as the above Konoha ninja also following the Will of Fire belief from their village in addition to their own personal rules.

"…I'd adopted his words. There is nothing stopping others from following to another personal rule." He finished.

Sasuke did proud for his own ways which considered that since the Uchiha's curse being cleansed and freed. On the Uchiha Clan's Nindō is to 'exact revenge against their hatred enemies'. Which that since when his counterpart's soul is bond with it, after receiving the power of the Six-Path, the Yin-Power that planted into his left palm, followed by regain his arm that being lost everything about his hatred is being purged.

On his case, he will be finding his brother Itachi after this when it's over. So he will be facing justice for the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Those events can be considered the ultimate display of the clash between these two ideals: the Uchiha, feeling mistreated by the Senju-influenced government of Hidden Leaf, planned to perform a coup d'etat to take control of Konoha, paying no mind to the fact that this in the short term would start another ninja world war and would likely see the complete eradication of the Uchiha.

Although the Third Hokage attempted to negotiate and spare the Uchiha, Danzō Shimura reasoned that peace was no longer an option and secretly arranged for the clan's massacre. Until then when the truth came out during the Day of the Dead, which knowing that the truth that they were attempt to coup d'état; which of course that Itachi is the hero to begin with to prevent from attempt to overthrow the Hidden Leaf when his father Fugaku.

His father was lived by the Will of Fire and tried everything to maintain peace in Konoha. Even when he agreed with his clan's desire for revolution, he expressed his dismay at going about it in a way that involved the bloodshed of civilians, hoping to end it quickly and with as little harm as possible.

Turns out, it wasn't the way it is, which until he will be not losing his own Will of Fire instead of Curse of Hatred, which it is impossible for the best for following his own path, which it was under manipulation of the Black Zetsu that he manipulate his ancestor of the Sharingan, Indra.

Also…turning his trail to obtain the Valor flames of Igneas and Frozen Soul of Glaciem in Dragon Atoll, he did purged his dark influence of his hated that during it was manifest with the following event of the Uchiha Massacre',

"BAH! That is load of garbage! You think that 'philosophy' of yours compare to ours! You think this bullshit called 'Nindo' is doing but pathetic childish words. That wasn't a TRUE philosophy! THAT IS FOR WEAKLINGS!" Ginjo yells, denies Sasuke's statement about their 'philosophy' is a joke and garbage.

Sasuke wasn't trail for Ginjo being stubborn which of course that his mind clouded by his anger with immense negative emotions; he had becoming like the Uchiha such as his older counterpart that loses himself to the darkness when Naruto had stop him from chasing Itachi.

When Naruto's older counterpart/brother had tried to save him from the darkness, but also he was freed from the darkness for making such sacrificed to his teammates/friends, he give him his weapon, his eyes, and the half of the power of the Six-Path.

And so, which seeing Ginjo was went insane for killing more innocents.

"If you keep killing so many lives, along with the band of bandits…then I'll purge you!" Sasuke declared.

 **(Megaman X6 OST: Zero Nightmare – Starts)**

Before Ginjo could retort, sudden a blur followed by a flash that causes him to tensed, which seeing that Sasuke was appeared behind him with his sword in hands on the side.

*Swishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswishswish!*

Thirteen slashes receive on Ginjo's body, then receiving cuts that causes by Sasuke's high speed attack (Flash).

"UUGGGGGHHH!" He roars in agony, as he was staggered that gotten receive cuts, which his aura almost depletes, he was completely disbelief for he didn't see him move, which never seen someone is fast as any Huntsman/Huntress could faced.

Ginjo he turns to glares at Sasuke, he looks furious at the moment.

"You BRAT!" He exclaims, as he charges at Sasuke holding his claymore.

Ginjo was disbelief for he didn't see Sasuke move, which never seen someone that fast.

Then Sasuke formed a sheath-less Iaijutsu stance, and then…

*SWISH!*

Sasuke unleashed a swiftly drawn the sword out, unleashed a long-wide arc wave that strucks Ginjo that causes him to knocked backwards which leaving a gash of light green that his aura still active taken the hit.

Ginjo crashes on the ground, as he weakly stood up with his claymore, noticed by Sasuke that being stubborn to stay down, then didn't give up, which of course that he was wrong about his own philosophy, which he picked the wrong path he was followed.

Ginjo spats out the blood out on his mouth, angrily glares at Sasuke in that look.

"Damn you…you think to 'purge' me!? Don't make me laugh! I will NOT be weak to displeased 'her'." He sneered, as he still in his stance.

Sasuke didn't lets out a smirked for pride, but also looked disappointment with his expressionless. He was disappointed at Ginjo's path he was taken, so far, which of course, he did made his own path serious.

"Very well…then let's get serious!" Sasuke exclaims.

Then Sasuke changes Masamune into Crissaegrim, which made frowns from Ginjo.

"What is your saying that you're serious with that sword of yours?"

"You don't know the half of it." Sasuke respond, suddenly the blade is glowing blue with hazy mist, the quickly charges at him in high-speed.

*Clash!*

Sasuke and Ginjo's eyes flashed between each other as they met each other with a loud clash that causes to create a shockwave.

"Are you ready to die, motherfucker!" He yells.

Then Ginjo pushes his blade away then launched a punch into Sasuke's face. As the Uchiha dodged his punched and then counter with an upward slash, which that left him wide-open.

Ginjo got his opportunity, so he dropped his sword and charges at him in close-combat, then launched a hook at Sasuke. Which until Sasuke avoid it back then do a somersault dodged to until made his strike.

"So, taijutsu it is, alright then…" Sasuke says, acceptable at Ginjo changing his fighting style, as he embedded his Kusanagi in Crissaegrim form, before the glowing blue fades, and formed an Interceptor stance.

Ginjo charges at Sasuke, while he was in his stance, as the former launched a punch at him, which the latter dodge again, and threw a shot to the bandit leader's stomach. Ginjo keeled over and Sasuke grabbed his waist to keep them locked and kneed him in the stomach.

Ginjo grimaced in pain as each blow landed in the same area at the same time, it was agitating him. He struggled to free his arm and grab Sasuke's leg, and then he threw himself backwards, making both him and Sasuke land on their back.

They both got up and sprang apart to circle each other, and then Ginjo charged and grabbed Sasuke by the waist and slam his back in the wall of the burning building nearby. Sasuke coughed up, which receive damage that Ginjo's strength that depletes his aura, and thank to his Aura to protect from the blows, which it was convert from chakra, which chakra is like battery to Aura, as Ginjo hit him in the ribs and felt something broke.

Sasuke managed to kick Ginjo in the groin and sent a right hook, then a left, another left and finally a powerful roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him to the burning building's walls, then rubble falls under him, as he grasped his side and then winced as he confirmed that his rib was broken, but his chakra-powered aura was working on repair the damage instead of the bruises he got which during before the first fight.

 _'Damn, being a Faunus that he hit hard, since knowing that Wolverines had quite temper when comes for uses brute strength…'_ Sasuke says in thoughts, as he took out his scroll to checking his gauge, which of course, he had 52%. _'…I should had known that his Rage increases his strength that depletes my aura that when depend on how strong he was.'_

Until Ginjo steps out of the rubble looked very mad, and noticed his muscles began increases.

"You're starting to piss me off! Even I'll use my Semblance, the Iron-Mass to kill you!" Ginjo exclaims.

"Oh, fuck me!" Sasuke muttered, looking up to the heaven's above. He ran and performs a kick into his stomach only to see that it didn't faze him. "…Oh, fuck me sideways!"

Ginjo grabs his leg and slams him into the ground causes Sasuke anguished for his back gotten hit being impact, then threw him at the wall of the building. Sasuke crashes into the wall and then looked at him.

"Now that you're weak to die by my hands and now I'm strong to live. This is why I am the Muscle to my tribe…and there is nothing to stand in my way then that stupid Nindo." Ginjo says, proud to himself which he is prepared to lead victorious.

"Then is that the chase…" Sasuke reply, as he slams his palm into the ground causes a struck of lightning engulfs him, that caught Ginjo off guard for seeing five big, bodybuilder-like beings (somewhat like ogres) standing at about 2m (6"8') tall. They wear what looks like blue metallic armour on their arms only. Their right arms are massive, being about twice as big as their left arms. They wear what look to be medieval peasant clothing; their tops having fur collars.

And then Sasuke felts out a pulse causes the five being charges at Ginjo, then launched they punches at him all together that causes him to knock him backwards that hits into the wall of the nearby building at the opposite direction.

Sasuke stood himself up, recovered from his last hit, which knowing that he tons of damage he had received. Which he uses also the muscles of his legion.

Ginjo recovers as he glances at five beings float besides Sasuke, which he was wondering how they appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell… What are those things!?"

"Those are my additional that my friend give me to summon companions to fight for me. So which unlike to a certain white-haired girl uses…and did if you wondering how I block your attack…? Is THIS…!"

Sasuke recalls his Hatred legion, and then summons Arrogance Legion.

"…They create a barrier to protect me from the blast that I command them to do." He finished, and until his Arrogance fades from existance.

Ginjo gritted his teeth in furious about this is who he survived his attack when he had his sword, growls at the Uchiha for he uses such trick to shield him from the blast. Because of his new ability that he can summon beings that use for combat and defense.

And so Ginjo charges at Sasuke, and jumped into the air. The raven-haired avenger did the same and they began to punch each other in the air, then they sprang apart in opposite direction. Sasuke lands onto where his Crissaegrim was, and while Ginjo landed on the ground, then noticed that his Claymore was lay on the distance, and it is best to retrieve it, and roars at the Uchiha.

Sasuke quickly grabs his sword and send his chakra to his legs and launched himself at the Faunus bandit. The Faunus remained stand and then channeling the some of his aura into his blade, which he cannot risk using that much.

Waiting for Sasuke within Ginjo's range, but, which he didn't know that the Sharingan user had his dojutsu can read and predict his movement that, which knowing Ginjo's semblance is active, and it is best to use the Igneas' flames engulfs in the Crissaegrim to burn it through which it can shatter or overheat armor.

Once they were on within distance Ginjo swing his claymore downward, as Sasuke do the same swing his burning-imbued sword upward, and then…

*SWISH!*

 **(Megaman X6 OST: Zero Nightmare – Ended)**

Sasuke was stood behind Ginjo while his claymore is slammed into the ground, which leaving a crater that cause by the claymore.

And suddenly, a burning red slash on Ginjo's chest, then a shower of blood erupts into his chest, as he coughs, when his aura surrounds him was shatters, and then drop his sword and fall into his knees, then drop into the ground.

Ginjo was disbelief for being lose to Sasuke Uchiha, on his mind, he was a follower to Raven Branwen for years when he joined her tribe with his gang, which they are best and ruthless in Anima. And hope he can form his own bandit tribe on Sanus or Solitas.

So far, he was completely underestimated, which know why? Because of Sasuke was able to twist side to avoid the strike, and then slashes a fire-imbued sword into him, which he had depletes all of his aura.

On the witnesses among on the settlements and bandits were having their expression: the bandit side were completely horror at their gang leader under being in-charged by their Tribe Leader, and the villagers were awestruck with happiness for the young raven-haired boy save their home.

Sasuke flicked his Crissaegrim onto the side with his right hand, once the burning flames is fade, followed by a purple glowing light shines up, then reverts back into his Kusanagi, then placing it back into his sheath…

*Chink!*

Then Sasuke turns his head over his shoulder to the dead bodies of the bandits away from the battlefield where between himself and Ginjo were over. And until then, he heard a grunt that caught his attention that caught his eye to see one of the bandits were barely alive that survived one of his kunai had stuck into it in his leg, which he had imbued his kunais with fire.

Which of course that Sasuke's option about the bandits' thoughts about he isn't human, or Faunus, or a Grimm in human skin. Which nobody should being cold-blooded.

Until Sasuke slowly walk approaches to the crawling injured bandit which attempt to get away, that causes he heard grunted in agony that he was panic that he is attempt to crawl faster due to his injuries he had receive.

Hearing whimper that made Sasuke amuse for seeing a pathetic bandit wanted to being spared.

Sasuke had walks over to the crawling bandit in the side, then drawn his Kusanagi again, and until the latter stops his tracks, suddenly. As he uses his foot to push the bandit to flip over, earning a whimper of the pain as the wounded leg on the bandit's leg and arm, making adding bonus on Sasuke mind that one of the other kunai were being ricochets to another.

"Now…" Sasuke began, as he pointed the blade of his sword into the bandit's throat. "…tell me who lead this tribe? I mean, DON'T bullshit me about this man wasn't a leader, but the person who leads."

The bandit couldn't refuse, hearing a dark tone of his demanding, which he was close for dying. So far, he wanted to get spared. Which this young black-haired teen was serious if he will meant to kill, so it is best that he didn't had a choice.

"A-alright, alright! I'll tell you, a-and please spare me!"

"I don't plan to, I'm sparing you for send a message to the person who called 'Tribe Leader' to raid this village, is it she, or not?" Sasuke replied.

"It's a SHE, man! She did have Ginjo in-charge to raiding this village for our tribe's survival! I swear man! I swear that is all I'd know!"

Sasuke nod his head understandable for how a female tribe leader of the bandits raiding towns for some resources.

"Who's the name of your leader? If you refuse, you're life will…" The Uchiha says, threaten.

"Alright! Her name is Raven Branwen!" The injured bandit respond, interjected.

 _'Branwen? Is she the twin sister of Qrow, which that explains it, huh…who would had thought Yang's mother lead a band of outlaws.'_ Sasuke says in thoughts.

Sasuke lowers his sword, and then turns to the bandit who looks terrified.

"You there! Pick your friend up and the rest of you, leave! NOW!"

Without saying twice from another bandit, as rushes in and picks him up, followed by his comrade to help him, as the bandits fled before the Heaven Federation had send a ship arrives into the location, and so until suddenly a howl in the forest outside of the village catches his attention, along with the people in village know that was.

"Grimm…" Sasuke muttered, realized; then before he calls out. "Everyone! Stay in your homes! I'll dealing this!"

Sasuke slams his left palm into the ground and the another bolts of lightning engulfs him, and then summons six beings, which they are consisted a beginner's summon; which those Legions of his are shoulder high, knight-like beings; each equipped with a broadsword.

Each wears a helmet that covers the top half of their faces. The back of these helmets bear several spike-like protrusions protruding backwards. They wear blue, metallic armour on their right arms and have leathery forearm protectors on each arm. They also wear dark grey leather pants.

"Scattered! Kill any Grimm in sight and defend this village for not allowed to let any of them invade this village. Go!" Sasuke command his sword Legion, Guilt.

And so, his Sword Legions scattered, as had his priority to protecting the villagers, and so he leaps over the villages to see a large group of Grimm approaching from the east.

Sasuke dives down and crashes into the center of the horde of Grimm, sending up smoke, debris, and several Beowolves into the air.

The smoke dissipates around him, and Sasuke hurls a 3 tri-pointed explosive shurikens, taking out several more Beowolves. He moves to the side as he slices through three Ursai and then impales a fourth Ursa, killing it. Sasuke had drawn his Chidori Cutter into his backside on his left hand.

Next he throws his Chidori Cutter at one Beowolf's head, and then grabbing a second before slamming its skull into the ground, shattering its head.

Retrieving his left sword, Sasuke fires fireballs at a few more Ursai, and then unleashes a spinning attack with his dual swords (Maelstrom) that slices another Beowolf, rushing at it, followed by an upward slash that ending its life. Sasuke jumps back into the air and then lands then stabs onto another Ursa, with both blades in reverse grip.

Sasuke kicks a Beowolf away, and then slashes his way through five more as he moves through the battlefield. He hears cawing sounds above him and sees several large Nevermores closing in on the village.

And so, which Sasuke tried out his new ability based from the Power Stone he gotten during back on Vale, which he had his own wings that just like Jing used for gliding or Ruby's Flight ability of her Semblance.

And so, a purple glowing wings is spurts out on his back, and there is no time to complied about his newfound ability, and so he launched himself into the air with his wings to flies to intercept them, he sheathes his swords, and formed a horse hand-seal and channel his chakra.

Which of course, unlikely to his counterpart about he had wings before (namely the Curse Seal, of course). **(5)**

" **Fire-Style:** **Majestic Destroyer Flame** **!** " He shouts, and then spits out an massive fireball in wide-range, which the Nevermores were unlucky to avoid which being engulf in flames lets out a screech in agony and that sending them falling to the ground.

He uses a wide-spread fire-style jutsu, which he cannot use it while the buildings of this village nearby if they caught it in the crossfire.

With the skies is clear, Sasuke looks back down to the ground to see the area clear of Grimm. Before drawn Kusanagi again, for be just in case if either of a bandit or Grimm that is left. With the threat of the Grimm dealt with, Sasuke descends down to move to secure the village, helping any civilians find get to safety.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, and opens them to see his Sharingan eyes is reverts into his onyx state…

 **==Meanwhile==**

On a cliff overlooking the village; Raven Branwen watches the fight as Sasuke performs his duties. She was disbelief for seeing him how he defeat Ginjo with such intense skills, along with he breathes a huge fire into his mouth that wasn't compare to usage of Dust.

Raven will witness that left Ginjo in-charge to lead his raid, which according that he wanted to make his own Bandit Tribe on Vale, so being the Muscle to the Tribe, which needed to keep her people survived.

She looked disappoint at Ginjo who faced Sasuke was being underestimated. And until then that a Minotaur-class Battlecruiser arrives via warp space jump, turns out he did called out the Heaven Federation that gotten the settlement claimed to be guarded.

One bandit walks up behind her, and spoke up.

"Damn it, those revolutionaries are here! Thank to that brat, this little raid ended up as a huge bust. The others had fled until Ginjo called out while the rest were left behind as witness for knowing who is the strongest. So far, some injures carried by the others that we're told about this raid…What do we do now, Tribe Leader?" He asked.

Before that, which they were aware about Vale receives more reinforcements of the Heaven Federation came into this world of Remnant, it will be difficult for facing millions of soldiers to face. And so far, that their weaponry and technology were also being increased, it will be troublesome for the Heaven Federation will send any of their ships to protect the villages if they plan to raid.

Turns out, more weapons and technology that improved its economythe Heaven Federation had been offered to the Kingdom of Vale and now they had more defenses that surround the Kingdom walls and defenses. And now that Vale is now Jing D. Hayabusa and the Heaven Federation's territory, their turf.

Which that they claimed that half of Sanus, only Vale, is now the Heaven Federation's protection…

"We'll return to our camp. There's nothing left of value here." Raven replied while staring at where Sasuke was.

"If only that damn brat didn't get in our way, if he will became one of us if we convince him to joined us." He muttered, as he walks away, leaving Raven who glances at the young Uchiha.

"Hm…I was relief to see you well, young man. I hope until we meet again…Young Sasuke Uchiha." Raven muttered to herself, before she leaves, then turns and walks away before she look at his face, once again…

 **==Later==**

A while later, the fires in the village had been put out, and the remaining villagers had returned to see what they could salvage and what they would have to rebuild. With the Heaven Federation had arrived and gain protection to this village, which it is now their outpost, so the mayor was grateful to the young man for sending help, and then the surviving bandits that being custody and also Kudo Ginjo is now being held being held.

Unfortunately, Sasuke can only focus on the gathered bodies of those that didn't survive the attack, along with the clone soldiers, along with his shadow clone that he had created. He found them, gathered them in the town center with some assistance, and covered their bodies with cloths, so they will be buried from the last raid.

"We'll take it from here, sir." One of the clone soldier says, armed with SCAR, telling Sasuke for let the Heaven Federation taken care of.

"Hn." Sasuke nods his head understandable, and so he is prepared to departure in onward to his next journey.

As Sasuke summoned his Nighthawk bike, and hops in, then starts the engine, before he had something in mind.

"I guess no matter which world I'm in, there will always be those that relish the chance to harm innocent people." He mutters before turning to rides away.

"Wait!" A female voice says behind him.

That causes Sasuke turns his head over his shoulder to see the woman he saved earlier, along with her daughter standing behind her, and with the rest of the survivors.

"You…You saved us…Thank you." She says looked grateful to Sasuke's heroism.

"I…I couldn't save all of you…I just…if I could had contacted the Heaven Federation right now." Sasuke says without a single hint of his emotion, looked pity and anger at the same time, as he looks to the bodies while the soldiers doing their job.

The women shook her head at Sasuke for he didn't blame for the people on this village had died from the bandit raid.

"It's not your fault. But, without you, we would've all been killed; and calling help. We will miss those we lost, but thanks to you, we didn't lose everyone." The woman says.

"I only wish I could've been here sooner…" The raven-haired avenger replies.

"You must not worry about that. We can't save everyone. All we can do is try as hard as we can, to save as many as we can. My father told me that once." She says.

Hearing that, sound like Sasuke didn't save all, which he had forgotten about back at Wave regarding Inari lost his step-father during Gato's tyranny, when he was execute, he did died for a hero to save everyone. Until Naruto had changes that young boy who being hopeless to fight back that gotten him back into his feet and stand and fight back to liberate the Village of Wave.

And so, he had understood the words that the woman says regarding they can do to try harder so that they will defend themselves no matter what. Which the fact that the village was heavily damaged and some of the villagers were killed…and on his mind that those bandits will pay for their crimes, and also Raven Branwen, Qrow's twin sister according to the latter regarding how dangerous she is.

And hope that he will get to meet her, soon…or he did at the moment…

"…Are you sure you'll be alright here?" He inquired at her and the fellow villagers.

"We'll manage. This is our home. It may not be as safe as in the kingdoms, but this is where we want to be. It's our choice." She replies.

"Then I wish you good luck." He says and turns to prepared to drives off.

"Wait. What is your name?" she asks the young black-haired Ninja Huntsman.

"…Sasuke…Uchiha." He replied, given her a look quickly turn his head over his shoulder once more, and then rides off into the road lets out a loud vroom.

The woman and her daughter went to where Sasuke departs, watching him along with the rest of the villagers.

"Thank you…Sasuke Uchiha."

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 4: Kimi Ha Boku ni nite iru (You look like me) – Starts)**

~Kimi no sugata ha, boku ni nite iru~

As the daughter of the mother ran forward when she stop seeing where Sasuke had left, lets out a wave at him behind if he did noticed or not…

~Shizuka ni naiteru you ni, mune ni hibiku~

 **(Music Background: 0:19-0:27)**

As Sasuke rides off through the dirt road towards to Mistral or going next destination where he goes to, only one thought is on his mind.

 _'Someday, brother…someday…I hope that I can get to face you, again…'_ He says declares in his thoughts, as he sped up his bike to his next destination.

*VROOM!*

Sasuke performs a wheelie trick by lifting the front wheel up, followed by to turn the stir on side to keep it balance, and slams down into the ground and continues to rides off to where he was going…

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo~  
~Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara~

~Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai, sore dake~

~Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru~  
~Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte~  
~Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?~

~Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The fifteenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. The first part of the Post No Safe Haven, and I will give you some details…

Seems that Weiss regarding her training when Winter helps her for doing so, which of course that she didn't get better that she wanted to just like her sister for being better than her. And hope that she can handle her situation on her own.

And hope that Weiss will prepare for anything for new journey. And I'm sure that of course…

~~~M~~~

Sasuke's Character Short that it was before Chapter 3 and then Chapter 11 (Meeting with Raven). I did creating some of my fight scene which consists of Blade (film), Raiden vs. Geckos from MGS, and Ichigo vs. Ginjo during the Fullbring Arc.

And I did take time for getting some ideas which of course I did make Ginjo, a Faunus, Wolverine perhaps; which if the Branwen Tribe have Faunus within the ranks, and I'm sure that things work out.

Well, because…having Easter character that is for sure…

~~~M~~~

I'm prepared for seven candidates for Inner-power will be set. I'll give some details for how what they are, which there is more to it when where more candidates having Inner-power soon. So far, which it will be good idea that gets to be sure; and it will take me time to come up with and see how it went well.

Next is, Amber will be made her appearance soon, I had forgotten about her that she was with Zeke that she still had the heart of the Fall Maiden, while Cinder gotten the 'rest', but also it wasn't enough for sure.

~~~M~~~

Once the mobile suits that owned by the Dark Chaos Legion is prepared…I'll updated it along with the Heaven Federation. Once I'm done, and it is all set…

So…I am sorry for taken so long? I had to watch the newest episode of Vol. 5 that will be prepared for the next Arc will be made. So I will be watching Gundam series that without being complained and impatient for seeing the next one. And I hope that you'll understand…

I was interests on Iron-Blooded Orphans? It was awesome anime, which along with reading Xover with RWBY. Hope that I will to restored the mobile suits that Tekkedan, which I kinda like Barbatos, it was powerful, but brutal Gundam-frame Mobile Suit.

So…I will get right on that…and it will be sure that you'll understand my reason. That includes I'd finished watching Gundam Built Fighters and Unicorn.

So re-watching it, as for sure that I'd seen about in Episode 21 (GBF) that Reiji and Aila, it was funny those two arguing while Gunpla Battle, they were acting like a old wedding couple who argues about this.

Well…I would watch more series of Gundam, and hopefully that which comes for having this part. But…I was bit embarrassed about having

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** If Winter really IS the new Winter Maiden, which it is best to find out until the next Volume after Volume 5, or continuation of the current volume.

 **(2).** The Bandits' attire is looked like the street and/or biker gang that being a group of criminals to gain violence. Well, seen it before in one of Jackie Chan films, of course it was amusing that driving a Hovercraft.

 **(3).** Just unlike to Zack Fair had fought the Shinra Troops in Final Fantasy VII: Last Order, when while carrying Cloud when he was under Mako infusion that Dr. Hojo experiment on, along with the former that travel all the way to Midgar which of course that until Shinra troops pursuits them.

Also, another fact that because he uses the Shinra troops' barrage of assault rifles that turns out they instantly to shoots each other when Zack uses it as his advantage when switches into close weapon combat.

 **(4).** That was Sasuke's own Summon, instead of Ninja World's version, and similar to Weiss' summon via glyph:

Based the idea from Chaos Legion. I will had had Sasuke to use Force or Assist, or Enhantment, which of course that it will be useful for Sasuke's journey. Which the red orb that was bond with it, which made him a Legionator, of course that the bond with the techno-organic arm that have a new additional, besides the Stone of Power.

Legions are 'unearthly creatures' which need the sacrifice of wandering souls to be summoned into battle. Jing D. Hayabusa had found this world and learned from a Legionator Sieg Wahrhelt, with the ability to summon them.

 **(5).** The wings that Sasuke gotten that was from Susanoo Mode. Which the image was belong to Pininerest or DeviantArt created by MArttist.

That is the best idea instead of Curse Seal version.

Link: 691cd8edaa1002301ea01868d21e5c69

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: I had forgotten the Information reference during the last chapters! Damn! How could had forgotten about this! So far, which I have put some info about latest characters made sudden appearance during Vol.4 released.**

 **For Vol. 5, I will adjust with N/A on it, which until their techniques, bloodlines, semblances, weapons, and techniques. Which it will be sure that the new character will made sudden appearance when the time comes…**

 **And then I will adjusting this information:**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **K ugo Ginjo** **###**

 **Gender:** Male **  
Race:** Faunus; Wolverine

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= Iron Body - hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. – At One Piece that the one of the six techniques of Rokushiki.

 **[= Techniques =]**

= Energy Blade - By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging the Cross of Scaffold around, Kūgo can generate large amounts of light green Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target, the slash creates a massive explosion upon impact.

Kūgo uses this technique by gripping his sword with both hands, with one of them gripping the handle within the hollow portion of the blade. Kūgo gathers light green Reiryoku around his blade before swinging his sword, which releases the gathered Reiryoku in the form of an energy beam. The technique has enough power to destroy a building. In the enhanced form of **Cross of Scaffold** , it has enough explosive power to cause damage to several buildings at once.

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= **Cross of Scaffold -** Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself.

This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges.

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Note: From Bleach, he was first being Protagonist then Antagonist to Ichigo when Kugo betrays him because wanted his power for himself.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W1).** That was the Cross of Scaffold from Bleach, Kugo Ginjo's Fullbring weapon. Which using one o the characters in Bleach that Ichigo had being joined the Xcution. Which this is best choice for having Kugo in the Character Short.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 34+ favorite(s) and 27+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: Character Short Pt. 2 - Blake and Gaara.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/3/2017/10:48pm

 **Finished** : 11/21/2017/9:21am

 **Published:** 11/22/2017/12:00am


	16. A: Character Short Pt2-Blake and Gaara

**Chapter 16:** Character Short Pt. 2 - Blake and Gaara; The Shadow Cat and Desert Tanuki's Pursuit

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** The White Fang was once a peaceful organization fighting for true equality for the Faunus. Over the years, however, many members began to favor violent and extreme tactics in order to demand respect from the humans of Remnant. Though Blake Belladonna eventually decided to leave the White Fang and its growing acts of terror, not all of her friends made the same decision.

And with a help of Gaara Sabaku will put a stop of this, which after he defeat Adam Taurus during the Battle on Vale; causes the White Fang went turmoil in fear due to the power of One-tailed Tanuki.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 16 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

[This will be the considered a side-story for after final chapter of Vol. 4 of RWBY.]

Hello everybody, Czar Joseph here for this next chapter? I was planning to wait until full episodes like the rest of the Seasons, and I'm still taken my time if I will add more chapters before proceed to Volume 5. So far, which decide to have time to watching and/or re-watching some anime such as Gundam, SEED, and Yu-Gi-Oh (which Japanese Dub, but also original rating, due to Rated K, but I preferred Toonami), and Samurai X.

Next is, I'm planning to give some other 3 Kingdoms with few mobile suits? I mean I'd watch the very FIRST Gundam anime started by Amuro Ray that he first pilot the RX-78-2 Gundam, if I was planning to rebuild it, which it is completely dishonored for having such legendary mobile suit in history.

And I'm sure that I'll keep continue to use some ideas that gotten from Gundam Century that StarCraft had planning to do. So far, the aftermath of Legacy of the Void, before Nova Covert Ops, and I'm sure that next DLC will be made such upcoming.

Better thank to SD Gundam Force that gotten me some idea that knowing combination between UC, and Wing, which of course the Gundam with samurai appearance which also from UC, which I did looked at the Musha Gundam.

I will make a long or remain medium chapter, along with I'll taken some side-tracked by watching or studied regarding some histories, if I take my time to re-watch, which until I'd stop watch Naruto because of the last chapter of Naruto of course.

And I'm sure that I will take my time, while I create some lines that involving for the near future next chapter(s). I am get right on that and start think, imaging, and find back within my past time when I'd recalled my favorite anime in the past, and so be prepared for anything that I'm hoping for…

Although….there is one I'd remember about a boy who looks like a girl whenever someone calls that, that when cause to rage, which I don't judged it, he wield a sword with a gem on the center, and I'm sure that I will take me time to remember, and also a mechanical dog with the soul of the human that had also had a jewel on his fang, and I'm sure that I will use it…

~~~M~~~

The part was…once the seven candidates for the Inner-Power that just like the Avatar spirits from TMNT, if you did watch it regarding the Tengu Shredder's resurrection, and so far, I will get right on it about now!

And then, I will prepared once for the Vol. 5 is ready…

~~~M~~~

News flash, days left for Christmas, I will give an early Merry Christmas, right mates? And I hope that I will prepared to get things to do…

But…I will have time to do I must be done that's for sure…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** True, just like Shishio Makoto from Samurai X which due to his own philosophy. If I was planning to have either Naruto or Jing will faced Raven, knowing that she and Qrow had the same level that if fighting each other between siblings.

After all, Jing D. Hayabusa is a powerful Keyblade Master, secretly, also the Field Marshal/Commander of Heaven Federation, and Leader of the Patriots, la-li-lu-le-lo, aka Order of the White Phoenix.

And Naruto Uzumaki, he is Kurama, the Nine-tails' Jinchuuriki, the Sage, and Ashura's incarnate, and Child of Prophecy. And then, being the powerful most promising, surprising, unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

Yeah, I will started to watch ZZ which I needed English Dub when I'd watch First Gundam and Zeta Gundam series, I will had time to watch Remaster when I'd watch Wing series. And I'm sure that I remember I had Wing Gundam, it's not a Gunpla, but I had a shield itself is the proof that I'd once had.

I did see Barbatos and Mikazuki's combat is extremely intense.

Its fine for Episode 3 of GBF, well, it wasn't that bad (shoulders shrugged at the last part). Because of Build Strike Full Package that Sei had finished completed his Gunpla. Well, Reiji explanation about where he came from, the childish picture of his story was a bit…weird as Rukia with bunnies.

And also I seen the pilot of Gyan was hilarious. First his improve Gyan Gya Gyan, then Gyan Vulcan; always tormenting that little bastard for his Gunpla was destroyed.

And I hope I will, and thank you for this…

So, how's Sasuke did summon Legions during the battle with Ginjo? I decide to give him that power for being a Legionator.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, Sasuke sure he did show those bandits about true strength means for purpose to protect those close to him. And I did had him to summon Legions from Chaos Legion game.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** I will have Winter will seeing bee Kakashi, soon, before seeing Weiss was being held by bandits. Which of course that give me time for waiting for the next chapter of Vol.5? Well, which if she stay or return to Atlas, I would think about what to do…

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', now, due to the end of Chapter 12 of this arc. I am deeply apologized that I haven't edit this statement about now, so it is okay if I write a new statement until Vol.5 arc…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – N/A,  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another this statement.

11/22/2017/8:48am – Today is my lucky day, now it's Episode 5:

In Mistral, Qrow Branwen goes around the city looking for Huntsmen to help him out in recovering the Spring Maiden and protecting the Relic of Knowledge. However, none of the Huntsmen he has listed, nor any other Huntsmen in the Kingdom, are available.

Man, Qrow was agitated for searching for his contacts weren't among the town, which turns out that they were left for the mission because when he looked over the mission board where his contacts being dispatched.

At the Branwen Tribe camp, Raven Branwen begins to tell Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee the "truth". She reveals to them that she and Qrow initially attended Beacon so that they could serve as a counterforce against other Huntsmen that posed a threat to their tribe.

Now I know why Qrow and Raven were being raised by the tribe, and being send to be their counterforce within the huntsman/huntress ranks, without getting suspected about thought that they were just fresh ones.

If Ozpin was did aware about Qrow and Raven were being raised by the tribe. Then Taiyang and Summer was also as well, and hope that newest one will released soon.

And Raven realized about Ozpin's motives regarding the Secret War against Salem.

However, over time, Ozpin saw great potential Team STRQ, and held them in high regard. He then told the team many secrets about the world of Remnant at large, including the existence of Salem.

Raven then shows off to the two of them her ability to shapeshift into a raven, which she heavily implies is an ability Ozpin gave to her and Qrow.

So…It was Ozpin gave Raven and Qrow a shapeshifting ability that turns into a bird which instead of Semblance.

Raven then opens up a portal with her Semblance, but not before offering them a choice: to stay and get their questions answered, or to join Ozpin in his war against Salem, which she believes is hopeless.

Nonetheless, Yang and Weiss choose to leave in order to get to Ruby Rose. The three of them have an emotional reunion with each other.

Well…that was such reunion, and all they need is Blake to be back together again.

11/28/2017/2:02pm – I had updated the newest Poll for my choice? Which I needed something regarding Team SSGN's newest arsenal, which I had in mind that because of that, but instead of Huntsman/Huntress weapon…but a Mobile Weapon, which it was Mobile Suit that consists of Iron-blooded Orphans. Well, I was hoping that Team SSGN is the only team for piloting a mobile suit.

So, the other mobile suit mobiles in different universe that wasn't best choice for my option that any of them piloted…but my apologized, I will not use something for sure, but also modified that being powered by Chakra. And the weapons will be insert with Anti-beam coating so that able to block beam attacks, and adding some shield generator on them.

I needed to vote for wanted them to pilots a Gundam?

Can you give me a 'Yes' or 'No'? Look at my profile, I had chosen a pilot for Barbatos and Bael. I'll tell you soon…

11/29/2017/3:32pm – Done for watching Episode 7 of Vol.5 of RWBY:

The currently present members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR all have dinner together, sharing stories of what they have been up to since they all last saw each other.

Yeah, it sure that seeing you guys meeting each other again for so long.

Weiss Schnee shares her story of what happened at the Schnee charity ball, Yang Xiao Long shows off her new arm to everyone and has an arm wrestling match with Nora Valkyrie.

It was hilarious for Nora was freaked out for she had Yang's arm, before startled by Weiss' Boarbatusk summon/

Lie Ren reflects on how everyone is not the same person they were before, saying it is a sign of growth and that they will continue growing.

Yeah, I see you're point about how they had grown up for those months.

Qrow Branwen complains about all the noise the kids are making.

Can't blame you for sure, they were just catching up, Qrow.

Later on, Yang and Weiss get filled in on what the others know so far, including about the Maidens, magic and Salem.

Until they did surprised about Ozpin's soul was within in Oscar.

Yang confronts Ozpin about him giving her mother and uncle their abilities to transform, to which Qrow responds that they made their choice.

Yeah, they sure did made a choice for gain ability to shapeshifting abilities.

Ozpin then shares that aside from his curse, he has the benefit of using magic himself, although the power he has left is dwindling. He shared a small amount of power to Qrow and Raven to give them their transformation abilities, and shared a large amount centuries ago to four young women who would become the first Maidens.

So…if Ozpin was relates to the Old Wizard in the story? It is best to find out.

He then offers everyone a choice to stay and fight or leave. Everyone chooses to stay, but Yang demands that Ozpin not keep any secrets or lies from them anymore, to which he agrees.

Yeah, I know Ozpin did get the answer to Yang about 'no more secrets', and they sure did made their choice to stay.

Meanwhile, Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black arrive at the Branwen Tribe camp.

Oh boy, looks like that things will be out of hand when Cinder's fraction send by Salem to obtain the Spring Maiden.

12/16/2017/9:19am – Another this Wednesday's episode of RWBY Vol. 5:

In Mistral, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long all enjoy early morning coffee together.

Yeah, they sure being three members of Team RWBY, as much as if they had Blake.

Ruby then wishes that Blake Belladonna could also be with them, but Yang gets upset at the mere mention of her, and leaves.

Yeah, Yang did upsets Blake for running away, so far that her reasons will be told by Blake herself is why.

Later on, Weiss talks with Yang, both confiding to each other about how they dealt with loneliness and their common experiences with growing up in broken families. Weiss explains to Yang that Blake was also dealing with her own form of loneliness back at Beacon, and admits that she views her teammates more as a family than her own.

Yeah, it sure does for having family…

In Menagerie, Blake and Sun Wukong prepare to go recruiting again, but Blake recieves a note from Ilia Amitola to meet with her alone. At first, Blake believes that Ilia was regretting her actions in the White Fang, but the meeting turns out to be an ambush, and Blake is subdued by Ilia and her cohorts.

Looks like that Ilia cannot disobeyed if Blake needed to be brought to Adam.

Ilia then reveals to Blake that she plans to kill her parents and send her to Adam Taurus. Before she leaves, Ilia confesses that she had romantic feelings for Blake in the past, but Blake was too busy going after Adam to notice. Blake had anticipated the meeting would go wrong and had brought Sun.

Just as she is about to be taken away, Blake calls out to Sun, and together, they knock out her captors. Both of them rush to aid Blake's parents, who are fending off an attack by White Fang insurgents led by Corsac and Fennec Albain.

I knew those Albain brothers cannot be trusted.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Somewhere at Menagerie==**

 **(AN: The soundtrack of this Character Short will be Blake's From Shadows. So, I won't be adding that for that.)**

A lively, crowded town of Menagerie has Faunus going about their everyday business. Blake Belladonna pauses to look at a vendor's flower display. Her thoughts clearly going elsewhere as her gazes slides to the side…

 __"Can I ask you something?"__ \- Blake's voiceover, before flashback starts.

 **==Blake's Flashback Started==**

 _Seeing there's Blake, wearing her older outfit, standing on a rooftop while Ilia Amitola sits cross-legged nearby._

 _"Sure." The chameleon Faunus replied._

 _"Why…why'd you join the White Fang?" Blake questioned with her arms crossed._

 _"Same reason as you." Ilia answered, as she looks over at the female cat Faunus._

 _"But…"_

 _"But why fight when I pass for Human?" Ilia interjected._

 _Blake looks over at her friend and Ilia smiles at her._

 **==Blake's Flashback Cut==**

In current day Menagerie, Blake had remembered a conversation she had with Ilia on why the latter joined the White Fang despite passing for a Human. Which Ilia admit herself being a Faunus had uses her Chameleon abilities that change skin color of a Human to blend without suspicious.

Blake looks around at the people in the crowd.

 __"It's okay…"__ \- Ilia's voiceover, insists to Blake.

Sun Wukong and Shiruba 'Shiru' Kage comes up to her and places a reassuring hand, respectfully, on her shoulders.

 __"…You're not the first person to ask."__ \- Ilia's voiceover concluded.

On eyes of the Faunus population, they didn't bother to take a glance at Shiru being a human that she was friend of Mari Fuujin, their own savior when after she departs to where with the machine of hers (namely her Savior Gundam).

 __"I know I look just like any Human girl."__

Blake spots a scaly-skinned Faunus male twirling a switchblade at a stand, checking out the merchandise, as the rabbit-eared Faunus Male shopkeeper nods slightly at the customer for buying the switchblade.

Blake narrows her eyes and reaches behind her, along with Shiru, on the latter's thoughts that knowing that was their target that they were pursuit.

 __"And for years…"__ \- Ilia voiceover continues.

Blake takes out a Scroll and looks up the person in front of her.

 __"That's how I was raised."__ \- Ilia finished.

He appears under the label "ILIA ASSOCIATES". With a tap of the screen, the photograph of a man enlarges and small text appears beneath it.

 __"We lived in Mantle with the other Faunus working the mines."__ \- Ilia's voiceover explanation.

Sun, Shiru, and Blake nod at each other one to another and separate, as Shiru places her palm on the side of her neck, which she secretly uses the nano-communication to contacted Raptor Squad/Team.

 __"But my parents wanted something better for me…"__ \- Ilia's voiceover explains to Blake regarding their life on Mantle before Atlas.

Moving forward and maneuvering their way through the crowd.

 __"They manage to enroll me in an Atlas prep school."__ \- Ilia continue saying, as hearing her 'hmph' at the end. Seeing Blake push the male Faunus, slight gently, continue advance towards to their target.

 __"Imagine that…a little Faunus girl from Mantle going to the city of dreams."__

Hearing Ilia's sighing, while Blake almost reaches to the target.

 __"I felt like a princess."__

The Faunus identified as Ilia's associate pays for the switchblade and tucks it into his back pocket, smiling and satisfied with the transaction. The shopkeeper behind the booth suddenly looks toward Blake, Shiru, and Sun, while counting the Lien the customer paid.

 __"But I had to follow a set of rules."__ \- Ilia's voiceover began.

Noticing this, Ilia's associate follows his gaze, and his expression changes as he spots Blake.

Blake takes out Gambol Shroud and her jaws drops a bit when she realizes that they have been made. And then seeing Shiru had drawn her pair of twin nata knives, which she was blend in the crowd without the male Faunus got his attention.

The Male Faunus grunts and immediately draws his revolver…

*Bang!* *Bang!*

…and shoots at Blake twice. Once shot is blocked by the wide side of Blake's sheath while the second one misses, going over Sun's head; that cause the crowd startled to take over without anyone get shot.

The associate flees while Blake and Sun give chase, when the former saw Shiru steps out the crowd.

 __"No bringing friends home, no talking about my parents…"__ \- Ilia says.

Causes the associate eyes widen for expecting the green-haired girl steps out on the crowd without notice her presence, and then seeing Shiru her knives that launched them at him, which each of her knives contains a wire in its blade, and that was her upgrade version of her weapons. **(W1)**

The associated ducked over without any of her blades were embedded, and then without get caught by her own blades.

 **==Blake's Flashback Return==**

 _On the rooftop, Ilia is counting off the rules with the fingers on her left hand._

 _"…and absolutely, under no circumstances, was I allowed to change colors. No one could know I was a Faunus." She finished._

 _"That…sounds terrible." Blake says, understands at Ilia's past, which felt sympathy about how being a Faunus._

 _"It wasn't…" Ilia replied._

 **==Blake's Flashback Cut==**

_"It was confusing at first, but it wasn't hard…"_ \- Ilia began to say her statement.

Blake, Shiru, and Sun continue chasing the associate, who turns around, when the crowd gasp then people gets cover, and…

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Click!* *Click!*

…fires three more shots before running out of ammo.

 __"…especially if it meant being in Atlas"__ \- Ilia finished.

He looks at his revolver, then quickly tucks it away in his sash and runs down another street.

 __"Sometimes, the other girls would say things about the Faunus."__ \- Ilia began.

The chase leads to a less populated area, down an alley where someone is under their tractor doing some maintenance or repairs. The fleeing Faunus tries to escape, and takes out the switchblade he had just purchased.

 __"That they were animals, that they were dirty, or they lied, and…"__ \- Ilia's voiceover concluded.

With a flip, he uses it to detach the tractor from its hitched on wagon.

 __"…I'd say these things with them…"__ \- Ilia's voiceover concluded.

The wagon goes rolling downhill towards, Blake, Sun, and Shiru, while the associate continues down another alley.

 __"…because I felt like I was one of them! And then, one day, there was a cave-in at the mines."__ \- Ilia's voiceover concluded.

 **==Blake's Flashback Return==**

 _Blake is watching her friend with increasing empathy and concern as Ilia tells about the day of the cave-in, when the former knee down besides Ilia._

 _"I was at school, when the news broke. Apparently, one of the workers there tripped while handling some agitated Dust crystals. The explosion caused a chain reaction. And my…friends…" Ilia say, as she looking away, her eyes turning blue. "…snickered."_

 **==Blake's Flashback Cut==**

Pedestrians jumps out of the way of the runaway wagon while Blake stops and tensely assesses how to handle it. Before she can do anything, Sun uses her shoulders as a springboard to leapfrog over her and activate two clones while he meditative position midair.

The clones run forward on all four, rising up on either side of the wagon to slow its inertia. Once his clones stop actively moving, Sun, who is now standing on the ground, is free to move.

"Go!" Sun calls out, urges at Blake and Shiru to continue the pursuit to the fleeing Faunus and while the former can handle the wagon.

Sun rushes forward to help his clones hold back the wagon, while Blake leaps into the air and tosses the Kusarigama from of Gambol Shroud at the crates on the wagon. And while Shiru do the same tosses her knives with wires.

 __"I lost control. Every inch of me turned blue as I wept."__ \- Ilia's voiceover.

Once it sinks into the wood, she and Shiru swings themselves through the air, runs along a wall to keep up their speed, and slings themselves into the alley that their target retreated into.

 __"And suddenly…"__ \- Ilia's voiceover, continue telling Blake about her story.

As they chase the associate, Blake tosses Gambol Shroud forward and wraps it around his ankle, tripping him. Blake pulls on the ribbon to reel her target in…

*Snap!*

…only for Gambol Shroud's ribbon to suddenly be cut, leaving her to collapse to the ground.

 __"…were scared of me."__ \- Ilia's voiceover finished, explains regarding about her being exposed.

Shiru followed as she launched wired attached blades at the target before he could gets away.

*Bang!* *Bang!*

Turns out, her blades being stopped by a gunshot, causes Shiru looks up at the source of the gunshot. Blake's face is surprised at first before it hardens, along with Shiru looked angry at the shooter for interference of their pursuit.

 **==Blake's Flashback Return==**

 _On the rooftop, Blake is still looking with concern at her friend._

 _"I'm sorry." The cat Faunus says to Ilia about how she went through._

 _Ilia's eyes turn yellow, and as she rises to her feet, her skin gradually turns red while her haire turns yellow._

 _"Don't be…" Ilia reply, strikes a pose, proud, fists by her sides, as she glance at Blake. "…I broke their teeth."_

 **==Blake's Flashback Cut==**

Ilia takes on the same pose in the present moment, revealing to be the reason why the ribbon was cut, she did arrived and frees him for being caught, Ilia's right hand is grasping her weapon as she stares down at Blake, then glares at Shiru, and gazes back at her again.

As Blake stands up to square off with Ilia, the downed Faunus also rises to his feet, staggering slightly. Ilia removes her White Fang mask and turns her head to once again look upon Blake. She raises her weapon and Blake steps forward, angry and undaunted. Followed by Shiru had her demonic eyes at Ilia for sudden intervenes their pursuit.

Ilia gasps and directs her gun to shoot at the counterweight of the pulley in the alley that was raising a large wooden platform. The rope, no longer taut, loosens rapidly and loudly while Ilia's associate makes a run for it.

The platform and several boxes crash to the ground, the splintering wood and resulting dust cloud causing Blake and Shiru to shield their eyes.

When the crash is over, Blake, along with Shiruba, turns to glare at Ilia but finds that her opponent is leaping up over the buildings and out of reach.

Sun comes rushing up at the moment and stops beside her, looking at the wreckage before turning to her.

"What happened?!" Sun asks the girls about what has happening before he heard a crash of boxes and crates.

"He got away." Blake replied half lied, while staring at where Ilia were.

As Blake turns and walks off, not giving any further explanation. Though not looking back, Blake lowers her face and briefing speaks over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Sun looks around suspiciously before deciding to follow Blake. And while Shiru turns at the direction where the associate ran after she looks at where Ilia were, with a devious smirked, and then followed Blake and Sun from behind.

 _'Good…everything is all according to plan when they're distracted.'_ The shadow user says in thoughts. _'…Like I had suggests: 'A distraction and a 'cat' will keep the 'wild dogs' at bay'.'_

Once, Shiru's gone, after Sun, Ilia looks down from the roof. Her expression is sad before becoming resolved. Ilia had puts on the mask again before leaping and flipping out of sight…

 **==At Menagerie, Nighttime; Different Location==**

 **(Gundam Unicorn OST: Desert – Starts)**

It was late night on Menagerie, which it was time for Faunus taken their time around curfew, while the children heading home for this current time.

On the desert section of Menagerie, seeing Gaara Sabaku was standing on the boulder in the middle of the desert sands, staring at the scattered moon, unlikely to the moon that didn't had back to the Elemental Nations, which he ever wanted when he was a psychopath killer that until Naruto put a stop of his madness.

It had been days since they had arrived here, and Blake seemed to be enjoying the company of her family. Well, he mother anyway. Her dad had been working the whole time, though Kali had told Blake several times to go and talk to him anyway.

So far, this morning, Blake had failed to apprehend Ilia's associate(s), with Sun and Shiru being accompany with. Which because of according to Shiruba's plan that knowing the White Fang wanted to increase ranks during losing numbers during Vale; so being briefing that he, Blake, and Sun were used as distraction to keep the White Fang without getting suspicious about their plan.

And so, Gaara decide to play their game as well, which they had the Raptor Squad for attempt to apprehend the White Fang members that gotten on the list for gathering Intel, and so which knowing that the next target was Mistral, until then.

But Gaara wasn't worried about her, not now that she was with family. So now, he could needed some breather when he was wandering around the desert section of Menagerie, which it is the good spot for reproduce Dust if he will take a lot of work to make more.

And until then, Gaara head straight at the desert, and then closed his eyes, with calmness, which he did control his bloodlust when he was infused with the chakra of Shukaku, the one-tailed Tanuki/Raccoon-dog. And then he opened his eyes briefly black with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the same of a black four-pointed star with four dots around it.

Gaara grab a handful of sand and then opens his palm, and then suddenly the sand raise up into his palm, suddenly the sand change colors, and then which it forms and creates a Dust crystal in solid state, which he did created a Wind-element material. And then he stares at the Dust crystal, and he had long deep thoughts on his mind recalled the last few days.

On his mind, recalled when Illia had injured Sun during their last encounter, that cause Yugito ballistic for hurting him, and also he was angry at Ilia for hurting the monkey Faunus that made his sister cry for seeing him hurt, and so far, he notice her eyes that she looked regret and concern at Blake when she was her friend, after all, knowing that torturing her was a bit harsh when he and Yugito did to her.

So far, Ilia did receive her own punishment that she had taken for hurting Sun. He and Yugito won't forgive her for this, but they do notice her eyes of regret that she did so.

Blake once told that Ilia can blend anything when her skin changes color like a Chameleon, adding emotions she felt like sad and anger, until told about her parents died in the Dust mine in Atlas, Ilia's former friends/classmates at Mantle were laughed at, without a care, that they treated them like animals, being the second-class citizens, so cannot blame her for sure, she did broken their teeth for mocking the deaths of the Faunus workers.

On Gaara's option, he will creating his own company, where he found a perfect spot for creating a Business Building that made out of clay, so he will prepared for anything that he needs to for the upcoming foundation of 'Shukaku's Dust Company', and being the owner and President of his own company. And hope that the Faunus population on Menagerie will be so happy for gotten Dust instead of the Schnees.

The title of the 'SDC' for the 'Schnee' will be taken away, and then that title belongs to Gaara's company. It will be rival companies between two fractions, until then when Jacques Schnee will be made Gaara Sabaku a number 1 enemy, after the disownment of his daughter Weiss, and losing their trust. So…on his final statement, this is only just begun…

Once he slowly closed his eyes, and then before his eyes changed back into its regular green.

 **(Gundam Unicorn OST: Desert – Ended)**

"I know you were being following me, when I was stool around the desert…and may I ask why are you all wanted from me?" Gaara spoke up, sensing several of people behind him.

So far, knowing that the White Fang or anyone wanted his rare semblance to reproduce Dust, which he is now the (almost) official owner of 'Shukaku's Dust Company' at Menagerie? Because of his semblance, he can create with sand which knowing that it has the essence of the soil with elements. He did have tons of them that he had stored, secretly; knowing that if the White Fang attempts to had him in the ranks.

With a fair policy for both Faunus and Humans, making it popular company and store; they didn't know that he did crippled and defeats Adam Taurus during the night at Beacon; which that made him 'demon' that because of how he almost killed Adam in the first place.

Because of that, it got it rivals, the biggest one being the Schnee Dust Company, when he did relationship with Weiss Schnee, during her disownment that nearly lost the Schnee's trust. It also if the White Fang will made Gaara an enemy because of he will decline giving his resources to the group when they started to become terrorists.

With Gaara turns around to face the people there, about to speak to them, before recognizing who they are. And that cause his eyes furrowed in glare, scowled slightly.

In front of him is a group of White Fang, the one is leading is a tall muscular Faunus, its animal trait were the teeth of a gorilla sticks out, judging its strong arms, meaning he's strong; wields a two-handed battle axe on its back.

The axe head is sharply curved, with an intricate series of grooves in it, is massive, well worn, and permanently stained with old blood. Its wickedly curved blade has two notches in it, and many small holes in the head near the handle. **(W2)**

And the other members of the White Fang armed with swords and guns, which knowing armed with Burn or Water Dust Crystals. So far, knowing his sand is weak to water which cause it to heavy unable to control the sand properly.

While Gaara glares at the group of White Fang, knowing that the two Albain brothers must've send them to approach him, which knowing that he wanted his unique semblance to created Dust.

Gaara sighs looked annoyance at those White Fang, which knowing Naruto statement about the White Fang is getting old after their last attack on Beacon/Vale had failed.

"I'm saying this again: May I ask why are you all wanted from me?" He says, repeated his questions, as seeing the axe-wielded White Fang member steps forward and spoke up, politely.

"We're here to greet you, brother…" The lead White Fang reply, which causes Gaara's eyes narrowed for such address. "…We're sent by the Albain brothers. As WE feel that you may have misunderstood our intentions the other day when Brother Fennec and Brother Corsac came to the Belladonna household."

"And what were your intentions?" Gaara asked.

"According to our Brother: Fennec and Corsac? They're merely come to inform Our Grace that the Vale Branch was operating outside of our sanctions. We are a peaceful group, you must know."

"And why are you here now?" Gaara concluded.

"As I said, we were come simply to greet you, my name is Grom Hellscream by the way, as well as we know who you are…Gaara Sabaku, the owner of nearly-official Shukaku's Dust Company. I'd heard that he did create Dust with your unique semblance that you can manipulate sand." The lead White Fang named Grom, being introduced, as he had notice a Dust Crystal on Gaara's palm, floating. **(1)**

"And I see that you have a fine fresh Dust Crystal on your hand as well…no wonder you made a meeting with the General of Atlas. What is your business with him?" Grom added.

"Yes, I'm Gaara Sabaku, I made a talk with Ghira about my uprising of my company, and I found a place where the office building will take place. I talk to General about my ability when regarding the Embargo I formed. So I will call to him to provide to giving my resources to only Atlas Military, instead of the Schnee. Knowing the CEO made a bad choice for overcharged the price, making the people on Remnant lost their trust to the Jacques Schnee after he throws away his 'voice'…" Gaara replied.

Gaara mentioned Weiss that he had made relationship with, along with Blake, which because of how the former heiress of the Schnee family, was important that she can sang to everyone on the World of Remnant, and until the Faunus will earn her trust to Weiss, only.

"…that the Schnee family losing their trust, when I'd ran my research about Nicolas put his trust on Jacques for married his daughter. Jacques was getting upset after he tried to retrieve Weiss, so regain their trust after it was completely ruined. And he did best he could, until that the Schnee Dust Company losing its reputation and its own image. So far that Jacques will lose everything that the company being fall apart." Gaara finished.

Hearing that, the White Fang was relief that the their enemy, the Schnee family losing everything after their former heiress was being disowned, and so far that until they got their opportunity to strike for everything over those years, they were overjoyed that the Schnee Dust Company will fall apart. And also there is a enemy company called 'Shukaku's Dust Company', which knowing that it 'almost' officially opened, by the owner, and find a place where setting to build a office building.

They agreed with Gaara's statement about, before the White Fang was protestors for rights, then became Terrorists to performed heavy violence; and knowing that he will prepare to build it, soon.

"And anyway, is there something that I wanted to discuss?" Gaara inquired.

"Indeed? I have one, final piece of business to discuss with you from Brother Fennec and Brother Corsac, Mr. Sabaku…" Grom paused, as two of his WF grunts who flanked besides him. "We have been authorized to offer you a place amongst the White Fang's ranks here on Menagerie."

Gaara hardened his glare, emotionless as always like he does. The offer wasn't one he would ever even consider, not after everything that had happened, but it was odd that it would be given.

"Why? Why am I getting this offer?" Gaara questioned.

"Make no mistake; it does not take an offer to be allowed to join the White Fang. All Faunus are welcome. And we always wanted Dust for our Order. It would have been most welcoming to have another friend of Ms. Belladonna's among our ranks. She was one of our best, before Adam Taurus corrupted her to his cause. Though, it is delightful to see she has realized the error of his ways. But we have specifically requested you to join us." Grom stated.

Gaara didn't like to hear that about the White Fang had offered himself being joined with such invitation. Knowing that Blake's liberation group as the 'Tailed Beast' is formed, and so far that she will reclaim the White Fang fraction to the old ways, not to mention to bare the blue and white flag of the White Fang, instead of the black and red.

"…Sorry, I refuse. And I decline to provide the White Fang with my resources." He declared an answered.

Within silence for hearing Gaara's answer, as wind blows off the desert sands, causes many in the White Fang tensed also silence with disbelief and upset about his refusal.

But Grom steps forward and speaking with a thick accents on him, protested.

"Be reasonable, Mr. Sabaku. Joining the White Fang will benefit you, along with many Faunus. You saw the result we have-"

"Those results are because people fear you, not respect the Faunus people." Gaara retorted interjected Grom's sentence, not backing down. "I'm not joining your group that loss their goal and went to terrorism to get what they want. Unlikely to Mari Fuujin to joined the old White Fang for helping them to liberate her corrupted father's company. She is hero to you all, after she re-claimed her father's company and changes it to be a better future with the Faunus."

"Ms. Fuujin had turn her back on us when she still following the old ways. We're haven't lost our goal. The White Fang is still aiming for Faunus to get rights-"

"Your goals was for human and faunus to be at peace at each other." Gaara interrupted, correcting him. "Now, you terrorize people in order to get what you want. Why the hell did you think I wanted to join the group as soon as I saw the direction it was heading? Have you forgotten that my older siblings were humans? But as for me, I am a special case because of how I treated Faunus equally."

There was silence between the groups; when Gaara was about to speak again, Grom spoke up.

"Be reasonable Gaara. The White Fang will either have you on our side if you joined us, or kill you." He says lowly. "We're ordered by Albien brothers to terminate you for being a threat to us, knowing that you made relationship with…with that 'traitor'…"

Gaara clenches his fist, his eyes briefing turning demonic yellow, before closing it and took a deep calming breath (he secretly created a sand bullet into his clench fist without being noticed), knowing that he was threaten to kill Blake on purpose.

When he opened his eyes again, revealing them to be back to green, he slowly walks over the lead member of the White Fang. When Grom was Gaara approaching towards, he calmly walk to him as well, thinking he had won. So that having unlimited supply of Dust for the White Fang.

"We knew you would come around. And hope that we'll create an office building for you, knowing you're planning." The faunus said, lifting his hand to shake when they got close enough. When Gaara took it, he did something any of the White Fang expected.

*Pew!*

Grom was flies backwards, when before his chest gotten an impact by a high-speed bullet, causes him to cry out in agony, and then Gaara performs a 'Bird' hand seal.

" **Wind-Style: Great Breakthrough** …" The sand user muttered.

 **(Gundam Build Fighters OST [QuickAttack] – Starts)**

Gaara unleashed a powerful gust of wind blast the White Fang grunts away, imbued with small sand (adding Iron Sand for bonus) into the ground while Grom was also caught from the blast making him send away from the group.

Gaara shook his head about how the White Fang were doing their old and new tricks they were doing so. And until he heard a sound of someone rose up into the desert sands, which knowing that they set an ambush for him.

His palm slams into the ground, as the sand erupts which reveals to be several of White Fang grunts was being conceal in the sand which they must've set it and then he was been followed his movements. Gaara had sensed them when he was wandered around the desert in cold night.

 **(AN: On alternate part? Gaara uses** **Imperial Sand Burial** **to kill the grunts that hide within the sand. The information on my Author's Note will tell you what refers to.) (2)**

As they crash down onto the ground, as they groans for how they didn't know about his sand manipulation ability and able to sense their presence.

And until then, Gaara raised his left arm and extends his Assault Guard shield onto his forearm, and then raised his left hand, on his mind, he decide to try out his new weapon similar to Naruto's Kuramasaiga, instead of Shukaku's Pike.

Suddenly, both the gourds on his waist started to lets out of both sand and iron sand onto their respective gourd, then flow into Gaara's right hand and form a orb of tan light in his palm that mix together.

As Gaara suddenly crashed it, like an egg, and lets out a bright flash of tan light and then something materialized that causes the White Fang stops their tracks at the sight of what he had in his hand.

And then, Gaara right hand was his new weapon, once the flash of tan light fades to see it is being materialized.

It is form a lance, which unlikely to any pole-arm type weapon, but also a combination of lance and a gun, it is revolver-design with a large bayonet attached, its color scheme is tan with dark red accents, along with decoration markings such as Shukaku's marks and symbol of Hidden Sand. **(W0)**

This weapon is a gunlance design with 5-cylindered rounds, its markings on this weapon, similar to Shukaku's Pike.

And now, Gaara on his stance, as his shield on his left forearm and while his right hand wields his Gunlance in upwards on the side. And so, he is getting so serious…

 **(AN: Monster Hunter's Gunlance stance.)**

The White Fang grunts were completely wondered that Gaara Sabaku created a new weapon on his hand that made of sand and iron, it was unheard someone can created it besides Dust.

And so, as he thrust his gunlance in front and then pulls the trigger, and then…

*Boom!*

Gaara lets out a drilling gust of wind out onto his gunlance's barrel, that causes to knocked one or two backwards, the recoil of his gunlance that launched himself backwards, and then followed by knocked another grunt nearby with his gunlance that uses the recoil to swing his weapon at it, thank to Ruby for he had seen her using her Crescent Rose's recoil that uses it to cut it easily with speed and power.

He raised his shield that blocks the swings of two swords before the two are pushed away from him when he slammed his gunlance into the ground that between them, and lets out another blast gust of wind that cause them to knock backwards. Then Gaara knocks the WF Grunt with his shield onto his head that falls into the ground.

With Gaara reacts as he leaps himself into the air, before the grunts attempt to strike him in flanking positions, with the redhead sand user stares them down as he was up into the air with his gunlance in his right hand, and then seeing the barrel of his weapon charged up gust of wind into it, right before slams the gunlance into the ground…

*BOOM!*

Once the bayoneted barrel of the gunlance slams into the ground, and creates a large gust of wind around him that causes the WF grunts scattering all when unleashed its weapon.

Gaara slowly got up that within his stance, facing against other grunts while stares at him looked disbelief for seeing he can took out his comrades with his new weapons. And then when he quickly slams the pommel of the gunlance.

Then suddenly the barrel itself break-down (like the sawed-off), then suddenly Dust Crystals manifested that appear in atop of it, floating, which those crystals were fire-type, and then loaded into the cylinder, and the barrel flips back in place.

Turns out, by judging the counting the amount of ammo that stored were used up, due to its first time wielded a weapon before receiving information on Gaara's head that he knows how to use it, his Gunlance had 5 rounds, after he uses 'Full Burst', it unloads all its amount of it.

Once the crystals are loaded and then the barrel is flips back into its place, and then continues to engaging the White Fang, and right as seeing them charging towards him. And then Gaara quickly move his Gunlance on the right side-lower, then a burst of aura engulf him, and then dashes towards to the grunts, and then slams his Gunlance into the ground, then he pulls the trigger into the guard.

*BOOM!*

Unleashed a huge burst out of the barrel that explodes, knocking the WF grunts out, causes Gaara to staggered backwards when the recoil of his Gunlance, and then steps back, then reloads another chamber of Fire Dust Crystals.

Suddenly, Gaara heard two impacts that came from behind, as his eyes rolled into left side to see two grunts swing their swords that sudden his sand protects him from the strike, then the sand user turns and thrust his Gunlance into the grunt to the left, fires a burst that knocks him backward, and followed by the right, as well.

With two grunts were knocked out, instead of killing him, he had something regarding what he had his reason.

 **(Gundam Build Fighters OST [QuickAttack] – Ended)**

And then Gaara swing his Gunlance in left side, its barrel break down to reloads it, and the flips back in place. As he breathed heavily, looking around to see all the grunts - male and female, unconscious or being unable to getting up, due to either cause by blasts of wind and fire, their injuries while their aura were under a bit progress to recover. But he knows that this fight wasn't done.

"Hmph…I was wondering when you recovered from that attack." Gaara says, turning his head to see Grom gotten up in his feet, recovered from his 'Sand Bullet', wielding his battle axe in two-handed.

"You're gonna regret not joining us. Now YOU are the enemy to the White Fang, after what you did to Brother Adam for humiliation!" Grom proclaimed Gaara as an enemy.

 **(Gundam Build Fighters OST [PowerResonance] – Starts)**

"Hmph, we'll see…and I don't want get your hands on her." Gaara respond.

As Gaara held his shield in his left arm front and Gunlance besides in front, and then suddenly wind gathers into the barrel of his Gunlance, as he launched a large gust of wind towards at Grom.

Grom dodges it, and then charges at Gaara, and then spins himself with his weapon around him, that attack can strike anything in his path. And so, with the redhead sand user slams his Desert Assault Guard into the ground, and then keeping himself from the incoming twister.

Once Gaara's shield made contact with the twister blade, which suddenly that he receives cuts that cause by Grom's attack, which the former pushing the twister back.

And suddenly, Grom had slams his axe onto Gaara's shield, the force pushes him backwards, and until the sand automatically caught him into his back, and without fall into the ground.

With Gaara dismissed his sand, then seeing that his skin itself was covered with sand as well, until Grom saw it coming that he had 'Armor of Sand' that protects him from receiving cuts, that is why he didn't receive blood comes out, and then he smirked on his face, and then sand twisting around him.

Gaara uses Dash Blast again, towards to Grom, but the latter lifts his axe up to strike the redhead in the face, until the former slams the Gunlance into the ground, which he was within range, before unleash a blast of wind, that causes Grom to staggered back, followed by the recoil of Gaara's Gunlance sends back.

Followed by Gaara ejects it and loads Fire dust again, and then thrust his Gunlance in front of Grom, then charges up the radiating energy at the tip of the lance, and…

*BOOM!*

Unleashed a explosive attack in front of him that hits Grom, results that depletes Grom's aura, and then suddenly a eruption that sends him flying that cause by Gaara's sand manipulation, followed by loads his Gunlance with Wind again, and then launched a blast of gust at Grom's back, causes him agony, that his back got impact by force of wind.

And then Gaara embedded the base of his Gunlance, and then raised his hand, suddenly the giant hand of Shukaku rose up into the sand, that grabs Grom, and then his hand swings down, that commands the hand slams Grom onto the deep of the desert ground.

 **(Gundam Build Fighters OST [PowerResonance] – Ended)**

With Gaara had sighed in relief, as he retracts his Desert Assault Guard into inactive state, with his neutral expression. Despite being annoyed with the White Fang, which now proclaimed being the White Fang's number one enemy, but also those group were with Adam, which knowing that he wanted revenge for humiliation.

After he finished his 'business' with the White Fang, as Gaara walks away from the scene, and then he spoke up.

"I know you're there? Knowing Shiru, Karou, and Mari had send you guys to apprehend the White Fang, right?"

Until seeing a Nanosuit (2.0) soldier reveals himself via Cloak, as he spoke up, replied.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Gaara, names Prophet. And they did order to remain shadows, and prepared to search and capture." Prophet says, as he signals his squad to prepare to detain and extract.

"Hope that we'll distract Adam's White Fang long enough to give proof. And Mari is prepared it for now to know what happen to Townsville. I know we don't trust those Albain brothers that happen to be Adam's followers, and for now, we'll see that no one messes with me, my friends, and my love ones." Gaara stated.

"Knowing those idiots wouldn't learn anything, don't they?" Prophet inquired, disagree at White Fang's violence.

"True, but sometimes, you can't teach a pet, new trick." Gaara joked, before speaking up once more with determination. "Knowing that I will get to see Adam again, once his recover, and then facing me…I'm ready."

"I agreed, sir." Prophet replied.

Gaara nods, as he picks up 'Roar of Shukaku' out on the sand, then resting into his shoulder, and walks away, while the Raptor Squad detains the White Fang, returning to Belladonna residence…

 **==OVA==**

"So…you have gotten the White Fang member in Menagerie for the Intel we needed? And also you all able to detain them after Gaara knocks them?" Jing inquired, seeing Prophet in the communication monitor.

["Yes sir, so far that we proceed to gather all the Intel that we had Alcatraz to get what we needed. Until now, knowing for what are the White Fang are planning to the next move…hope that it will be Mistral, which according to Captain Karou that Ghira will making announcement until days ahead."] Prophet reply, reports to the commander of what they had learned.

["And also Mr. Gaara was aware about we're being doing so far, and he did play it along."] He added.

"I see…then I will contact Mari for needed to get her back at Menagerie after taken Weiss to the contact of hers for rendezvous…" Jing says, regarding Weiss had come to get to see Gaara for resupply Dust, and she needs tons of it. "…and maintain, knowing that Raven and her bandit tribe will suspected."

And so Prophet nod his head for acknowledge, and then end the transmission. Then suddenly, C. Naruto/Arashi appears via Body-Flicker, that gotten his attention, seeing his expression that he looks serious.

"Jing, news came from my blood spy clone…I hope that you don't like it." Arashi/C. Naruto informed, making Jing raised his eyebrow suspected about this sudden informed.

Jing eyebrow rose at C. Naruto's seriousness.

"What's the problem?" Jing asked, feeling that wasn't right, knowing the connection between the original and his clone, unlikely to Wood Clone Jutsu.

"…Adam Taurus made alliance with Mosuke Zweichi." He finished.

Causes Jing's eyes widen for his former student making interact with the high-ranked member of the White Fang and leader of his group. So far, knowing that attempt overthrown Sienna's leadership.

"Not just only that, Mosuke provided the technology of his own to Adam's White Fang, and also weaponry that compare to the rest: AKs, energy weapons, and chaos arsenals."

Which after Cinder Fall's ignorance about the Heaven Federation that made go easy on her, along with the White Fang's defeated at Vale that failed to destroy that only broke their pride. And so far, now that Mosuke made alliance with Adam Taurus that gotten the High Leader's back, Sienna Khan.

"I hope that if Sienna Khan doesn't like it because Adam has way out of his mind for blind with hatred to attempt to genocide humanity…Very well, informed Menma that keep informed us about what is Adam's next move, along with informed the others, we don't want this world will became another warzone." Jing replied.

"Understood…" C. Naruto replied, referred from his other spies on the White Fang, because of each of them had 'his tailed-beasts' within the clone that he created to make them spies for the Heaven Federation and himself wanted to stop them from cause violence.

And so with that; C. Naruto body-flicking away with a swirl of wind…

"*Sigh*…I have a bad feeling about this…and I better make a quick stop Atlas." Jing muttered.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 4: Kimi Ha Boku ni nite iru (You look like me) – Starts)**

~Kimi no sugata ha, boku ni nite iru~  
~Shizuka ni naiteru you ni, mune ni hibiku~

 **(Music Background: 0:19-0:27)**

Jing turns and walks away returning to his hotel with determine and serious looked.

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo~  
~Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara~

~Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai, sore dake~

~Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru~  
~Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte~  
~Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?~

~Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The sixteenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. The first part of the Post No Safe Haven, and I will give you some details…

Seems that Weiss regarding her training when Winter helps her for doing so, which of course that she didn't get better that she wanted to just like her sister for being better than her. And hope that she can handle her situation on her own.

And hope that Weiss will prepare for anything for new journey. And I'm sure that of course…

~~~M~~~

Sorry for keeping you all to long? I was waiting for newest episodes of Vol 5 of RWBY and while watching Gundam series, and hope that you'll understand, okay? Good, and had other plans to do…

There you go, I had Gaara to wield a Gunlance, right about now! So far, that if I did improving my characters that comes with some other weapons for this. And I'm sure that it was completely went well for sure.

~~~M~~~

Once I'm finished updated the list of mobile suits/armors for Dark Chaos Legion, is now and never for sure. And I'm prepared to anything as possible, followed by other things to do that so far.

And hope that everything is ready…

~~~M~~~

I'd finished watching Gundam Build Fighters: Try, it was funny in Episode 10 for Sekai's sister Mirai that uses a technique that crushes the 'pride' for being male, along with the other male had the same expression that seeing that.

And also girls that had made love in first sight on the same boy, and I'm pretty sure that it was completely hilarious, and disaster.

~~~M~~~

So…the next chapter will be prepared as you may know it, and then I'll get ready as soon as I am preparing for…

And the next chapter will be the last character short, and I'm sure that I'm preparing for Shikamaru's character short. Hope that this will be interesting.

And I am preparing for Shikamaru's new development while under the high-ranked members' wing, and this will be sure that take me time for now.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Named from WarCraft, which because it is best choice of name of the OC, and also being a Gorilla Faunus. So far, I wanted to revived him in the story when he made such sacrificed.

 **(2).** Refers to Princess and the Bounty Hunters in Samurai Jack:

Mira's plan is for them to dig holes for each of them to hide in and wait for Jack to appear. They will then spring from their holes and I will throw his chain at Jack and relieve him of his sword. Jujunga will then shoot his poison dart at Jack causing him to lose focus. Then Boris, the Gentleman, and Mira will gang up on Jack and beat him to the point where he cannot run. Finally Am will appear from the sky and finish him off with his bombs. The bounty hunters all agree the plan is the best one so far and agree to help Mira.

However, the assault ends in disaster: I is able to grab the sword but Jack grabs it back and throws him aside, knocking him out. He then injures Jujunga and slashes the chain. The Gentleman attacks Jack but he is able to dodge both his cloak and daggers and takes him out. Mira takes a swing at Jack but he breaks her sword and her mask.

Am throws his bombs at Jack but he catches them and throws them at Boris who is then caught in the explosion. Jack then defeats Am, leaving only Mira left. Mira, out of desperation, pulls a dagger and considers facing Jack herself. Jack waits patiently for her to make her move. After realizing she stands no chance against Jack on her own, Mira gives up and falls to the ground in defeat. Jack then walks away without looking back.

The White Fang uses the same trick to ambushed Gaara, which turns out, it was also

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: I had forgotten the Information reference during the last chapters! Damn! How could had forgotten about this! So far, which I have put some info about latest characters made sudden appearance during Vol.4 released.**

 **For Vol. 5, I will adjust with N/A on it, which until their techniques, bloodlines, semblances, weapons, and techniques. Which it will be sure that the new character will made sudden appearance when the time comes…**

 **And then I will adjusting this information:**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **Grom Hellscream** **###**

 **Gender:** Male **  
Race:** Faunus; Gorilla

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= Gorehowl Axe

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Note: From Warcraft 3, but the skill set is the blademaster.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0)**. Think refer to Special Ops Gunlance from Monster Hunter, and also I make like a range weapon, which only a wind-type ammunition.

This is Gaara's new weapon for this chapter.

 **(W1).** That was from Ninja Blade, Ken's Twin Falcon Knives. Which it was her upgraded weapon instead of sickles.

 **(W2).** It was Gorehowl Axe, wielded by Grom Hellscream from WarCraft. Knowing that, I had revived his weapon in the game to the story, so it will be a memento of Grom.

"The axe of Grom Hellscream has sown terror across hundreds of battlefields."

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 35+ favorite(s) and 29+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: Character Short Pt. 3 - Yang and Shikamaru.

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 11/19/2017/10:04am

 **Finished** : 12/12/2017/10:42pm

 **Published:** 12/13/2017/12:00am


	17. A: Character Short Pt3-Yang and Shika

**Chapter 17:** Character Short Pt. 3 - Yang and Shikamaru; The Sun Dragon's Past, and the Shadow Deer, and Rise of the Titan

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** You know that Ruby is unstoppable with her scythe, but Yang knows the true power of hand-to-hand combat. In the midst of a weapon-free training session, can Yang convince her sister of the importance of fighting without a weapon?

Well, before Ruby meeting Naruto and the others from the Elemental Nations, she been taught in hand-to-hand.

And there is also…Shikamaru Nara being the laziest shinobi in the team, as a leader and their tactician. And he had something what he had stored while under General Nick Frost and Admiral Zera Snipe.

But…he had 'new' development that comes being the team's tactical leader and sniper…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 17 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

[This will be the considered a side-story for after final chapter of Vol. 4 of RWBY.]

Whazzup, y'all! Czar Joseph here, and welcome for the last character short of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) - Hurricane Rose Chronicles'. I did seen Yang's character short regarding before the former went to Beacon while her half-sister Ruby is at Signal, before she was enlisted to Beacon Academy.

The Volume 5 is along the way, so it is best for come up with some ideas, and adjusting, adding, and also any kind of lines that come up with in the story, along with revising it.

And so far, that I had preparing Shikamaru's additional arsenal that is ready to deployed, besides Naruto's Kuramasaiga, Sasuke's Kusanagi 'Indra', and Gaara's Roar of Shukaku. This is a non-demonic or magical weapon, but also…technological with the combination of the chakra conductor metals.

Based on Hana ' ' Song had her Mecha being the TANK of the group. I mean, I'd seen the Heroes of the Storm that seeing Hana's skin is Goliath Combat Walker, it was remarkable design, I mean, she is a StarCraft player celebrity.

But, now is time for deployed…

~~~M~~~

Now, the next part regarding that the volume 5 is reach to the final episode during I'd last watch it, and I'd still under waiting for completion. And once Rooster Teeth is finished updated the new episodes, this is the time to get work on it.

It will be ready until then as we know it…

~~~M~~~

Now, as much as I did drink some choco-coffee or milk-coffee, along with I'd ate chocolate grahams that I'd baked. And I'm sure that I did enjoy it after all. And for now, I will get things ready for doing anything that interesting.

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, this is the best choice for Gaara wields a Gunlance, and thank you for my choice of idea that I'd come up with. After all, which it is good between defense and offense, along with counterattack? Because just like his sand performed offense and defense. And if you were aware about its skill set after all.

Oh, I see, you should add another title next time, which that confuses me for what referring to. About the Gunpla versions of Fumina (and Gyanko (the nickname of Kaoruko)), blame to Minato Sakai about making such horribly embarrassed Gunpla. I mean, which there is some…'revealing' under the skirt, so far, those curious perverts when comes for making such model.

And so far, what was Minato thinking that even Fumina's shrieking scream for 'baka' didn't flinched. And also, seeing Fumina and Gyanko were attacking Sekai because of having Shia, goddamn, talk about love, before the appearance of his Sekai's Kamiki Burning Gundam, while under the Gunpla Battle between Yuuma and Minato with their respective Gunplas they had made.

I'd say, Minato Sakai is stupid, just like Kei Karima that the Gunpla build - the XMA-01 Rafflesia from F91 for his entry for the Meijin Cup Tournament. However, due to the kit being too big to fit in a glass case, it was disqualified. I agreed with the Shiki triplets: Toshiya, Nobuya, and Kazuya, they notted that it was too big to fit in a glass case.

 **Shadow Joestar (Pinned):** Yeah, Sasuke sure he did show those bandits about true strength means for purpose to protect those close to him. And I did had him to summon Legions from Chaos Legion game.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** I will have Winter will seeing bee Kakashi, soon, before seeing Weiss was being held by bandits. Which of course that give me time for waiting for the next chapter of Vol.5? Well, which if she stay or return to Atlas, I would think about what to do…

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', now, due to the end of Chapter 12 of this arc. I am deeply apologized that I haven't edit this statement about now, so it is okay if I write a new statement until Vol.5 arc…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – N/A,  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another this statement.

12/21/2017/11:03pm – Another yesterday's updated of RWBY Vol. 5 in Chapter 10:

Afterwards that knowing that Raven wanted her brother dead, which he did turned his back on her, and the tribe, which of course that knowing that she dislikes for having a secret war with Ozpin to begin with.

While Qrow Branwen and Ozpin talk, Ruby Rose walks in to inquire about the Relic at Beacon, with Cinder Fall being able to access it as the Fall Maiden. Ozpin assures Ruby that the Relic is more challenging to find than at the other schools. He then quickly answers Ruby's question if his cane is the Relic, and says it is not, but it is still very important to him.

Most fans thought Ozpin's cane WAS indeed the Relic itself, but turns out, it wasn't, and I was hoping that what the Relic looks like after Qrow had tells Ruby and the gang about what its like?

Qrow then receives a call from Leonardo Lionheart to meet with him the next night, however, he and Ozpin find it suspicious.

It is then revealed that Lionheart made the call at Raven Branwen's behest. She asks him why he would work for Salem, to which Lionheart answers that he's afraid of her, and could tell that Raven is too. Raven, however, denies his claims, despite how she actually feels deep down.

Looks like that she planned to ambush her brother, knowing that the level of those two were equally. And I knew that Lionheart was a coward after all. And if I would had Jing choke his neck for Ozpin's betrayal, and scolds him for being a cowardly headmaster.

In Menagerie, Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola fight, which causes the house to set on fire. Ilia is then torn between helping Blake or the White Fang.

It seems that Illia was struggled for her choice that knowing her actions that hard for her. So far, that after she was remorse about her actions, regarding that broke their friendship.

As the battle progresses, Ghira Belladonna, Sun Wukong, and Corsac and Fennec Albain join the fray as well. Corsac is knocked unconscious and Fennec gets killed.

Seems that Fennec made a terrible move about his fate is sealed at the moment, and Corsac witnessed his brother's death, and that he was completely furious at the Belladonna family, and Sun for ruined everything. Before he was unconscious, when Ilia knocks him with her whip, that determent that she changing sides.

Kali Belladonna arrives at the scene dragging an unconscious Yuma. Ilia tearfully breaks down, remorseful of her actions.

And so with that, she did…and she did change sides with Blake for she didn't want to be part of it.

In the aftermath, a large crowd gathers outside to witness the scene.

The people had seen the 'true colors' of the White Fang's actions, they attempt to kill the Belladonna family, while taken Blake alive to Adam. Knowing that just like most traitors to be brought and execute. Blake claimed that it wasn't 'humans' that attacking their race, it was themselves, 'Faunus', fighting and killing each other that is what they people had shocked regarding the White Fang.

Blake gives a speech to rally them, and gains the support of many Faunus, including Ilia. Ghira then notes that Adam's attack on Haven will happen in approximately two weeks, and advises that they should use the time to prepare. Blake also helps arrange for transportation.

Before that, Sun pinched Ilia for give her a revenge for what she did to him during that time. And Blake did made arrangement that regarding when meeting the Captain of the ship, the same captain during her meeting with him.

And I'm sure that they sure that Blake and her own fraction of Faunus will protect Mistral in time.

12/21/2017/11:23pm – The next part was, while under the Poll, I was hoping if regarding my decision to having Team SSGN pilots a Mobile Suit? I mean, which if they were going to another worlds that just like the Fallout x RWBY x Gears of War that when Edward and Ruby were transported to the Gears of Warverse, which they're armed with Gears and Locust weapons.

They did help the Delta-One Team for these adventures, until meeting with Marcus Fenix and Dominic 'Dom' Santiago, before meeting Cole, Clayton (Carmine), and Sam. Which of course, if I doing the same thing as always.

If going to the world of Gundam World universe, if some other group such as Blue Cosmos were attempt to abduct them, if they learned their secrets about chakra. And I'm sure that you'll get the idea. Even though, their mobile suits will be their shield without learned their abilities.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **== Somewhere in Anima==**

A scene is completely black, with nothing else in this picture just blackness, and within silence.

*Motorcycle Engine*

Suddenly, someone is riding a motorcycle, revs towards to the destination.

*Dune buggy and Humvee sounds*

Followed by the engine sounds of cars - a dune buggy and a Humvee were on the background behind the motorcycle engine drives.

And suddenly, it cuts off by that drifts into a flashback…

 **==Moment Age, before Ruby came to Beacon & Naruto and Gaara's arrival==**

*Fighting Noises*

Hearing the fighting sounds of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long sparring without the use of their weapons in the woods…

*Thud!*

…the former falling to the ground; lets her out a groaning in pain due to her sister's punch.

"Ooowwww…" Ruby says, groaning.

"Come on…" Yang began, as Ruby opens her eyes gazed at her.

On this time of event, it was before Yang leaves for Beacon Academy, while Ruby is still at Signal Academy at Patch, and then it was BEFORE Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara (Sabaku) were transported to the world of Remnant. And until Ozpin had accepted Ruby into Beacon two years before the usual age of admittance.

Which until now, they were having hand-to-hand combat training, so far, Ruby's skill in hand-to-hand combat were rather…'poor', due to the fact that she preferred her scythe than fists.

"…You totally could've dodged that." The female blonde brawler finished, honestly.

Yang offers a hand up, which Ruby quickly takes, as the latter spokes up.

"Yaaang, I already told you." She says, after she is back into her feet, complained about the training in hand-to-hand. "I'm just not cut out for hand-to-hand."

As Ruby brings her hands to her cheeks…

"Why can't I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?" She added.

…while a little thought bubble of a chibi version of said scythe pops up next to her.

"That's exactly why I wouldn't let you bring it." Yang says insisting.

"Ugh…" Ruby says growls at her sister, complained.

"I'm gonna be leaving for Beacon soon." Yang said, telling Ruby for her sudden departure, as she places her left hand onto her sisters' right bicep. "I wanna make sure my little sis can hold her own while I'm gone."

With a tap, as Yang steps away, while Ruby crossed her arms, and as the former readies her stance.

"Fine." Ruby reply, eyes rolled and shoulders shrugged.

*Fighting Noise and Music*

Before the music starts; Ruby barely has time to block as the blonde lands the first punch with her left arm, forcing Ruby to block with her wrist, before taking a defensive stance and ducking under the

Yang then turns around 180 degrees in order to finish her punch, forcing Ruby to awkwardly walk back with her arms outstretched to avoid it. She then ducks underneath Yang's left leg, as the latter uses it to spring herself up to perform an airborne high kick with her right leg.

As the two ready their stances, Yang wastes no time as she immediately punches again, forcing Ruby to block it with her left forearm, and then with her right. Another sidestep is taken to avoid Yang's third right jab.

Ruby then retaliates, stretching her left palm open in order to deliver a right hook from behind - which then misses as Yang casually moves her head to dodge it.

A leg sweep with her left leg trips Ruby as she falls to the ground with a yelp, at the mercy of Yang's right hook - until the redhead uses her (Speed) Semblance and speeds away into the trees, dispersing into the rose petals that appear.

*Leaves Rustling*

Yang remarks at Ruby dodging her right hook that uses her Semblance launched herself towards to the bushes, as she chuckled.

"Nice one sis!" She says, as her places her hands behind her head, then chides. "You're not always going to be able to run away from your problems."

Before Yang pace to the side, while gazes at where Ruby was.

"Sometimes, you just have to stand your ground and fight, no matter what." She added.

Yang paused, hearing no respond within seconds.

"Alright, enough rest! Get back out here." She calls out at her sister, while stretching her arms a bit.

Another paused with no responds of Ruby, and suddenly rustling sound that caught Yang's attention, which thought it was Ruby move the next position.

"Ruby?" Yang inquired, brings her hand to her forehead as she looks through the bushes, instead seeing a dark bear-like creature with red marks glowing, growling menacingly.

"Ruby!" She exclaims.

*Ursa Roars!*

The bear-like creature is an Ursa, but its appearance is new than before, has reveals itself from the bushes with a roar and starts to prepare to attack Yang.

 **(Cue the Music: RWBY Yang Character Short: Ignite – Starts)**

Furious, Yang activates her Ember Celica as the Ursa charges on all fours towards her.

~"Hello there my enemy, welcome to my punching spree!"~

~"This is where I lay waste and you, GO HOME BLEEDING!"~

Yang meets this charge by firing a round propel herself towards the Grimm.

~"Didn't have to be this way."~

~"Should've stay out of the fray!"~

She then somersaults mid-flight before running forward to finish her advance. As Yang gets close to the Ursa, she uses her left punch to fire a round and avoid the Ursa's left swipe by using the momentum to love to the right.

~"Now you're heading for a BEATING!"~

She than delivers two normal punches to the Ursa's left leg, and a third one with a Dust round which manages to harm the bear-like creature, which causes the Grimm to roar in respond, as it seems apparent that they haven't done any significant damage.

*Music Breaks and Fighting Noises*

The Ursa takes a second swipe at Yang, retaliatory, sends Yang tumbling back, flying. Before the blonde brawler flips back upright and slows her momentum by firmly gripping her legs on the ground, with her left arm support her in a third-point landing.

Yang cocks back her right gauntlet loads a shell, then fires two shots from her Ember Celica.

~"Didn't mother warn you? Now she's gonna mourn you!"~

~Being damaged's how you'll end this day~

Which arc towards the Ursa, forcing the bearlike beast to go back down to all fours after receives hits, which only angers the Ursa, lets out a roaring.

~"You're a big mess, cuz I'm relentless, I've gotta tell you, I'm on fire today!"~

The Ursa charging at Yang, again, the latter grits her teeth as she then cocking her gauntlets, and does an overhead swipe, however, Yang blocks the attack her left arm and stands her ground.

~"Crash and burn! (Crash and burn!)"~

She then lands an uppercut to the Ursa's chin, propelling herself upwards to perform an airborne left side kick on the Ursa's chest, before landing back on the ground, propelling herself forward to slide under the Ursa's belly, firing six more shots from behind, forcing the Grimm to turn around, the projectiles apparently having no effect either.

~"Some lessons are just hard to learn!"~

~"Scathing Eyes! (Scathing Eyes!)"~

The Ursa is unfazed, so Yang decides to rush in by putting her hands behind her back, then the latter fires again to propel herself, before landing a powerful right hook to the Ursa's left jaw, forcing it to winch in pain, before the second left hook keeps forcing its head to its right, as Yang uses its momentum to move to its left that her back is facing its way.

The Ursa swipes her from behind with its right hand, than Yang blocked it with her left forearm, she then proceeds to grab the limb, twists it, and punches Ursa with another right hook, and lets out a roars, forcing it back.

~"That see things from only one side."~

With Yang propels herself in front of the Ursa's face by slides underneath and dodges a low swipe of the bearlike creature's left paw, before propelling herself, sliding underneath the Ursa again to dodge another with the right swipe, finishing her movement with a cartwheel.

As the Ursa turns around, Yang boosts herself upwards dodging, the fifth right swipe, firing another round to spin herself up to a left tornado kick, which pushes the Ursa's head to the right, before the Grimm tries to use both paws to pin her down with a swipe, which misses as yang propels herself backwards, ready for another charge as the Ursa is now on all fours.

~"Yet every misshapen spark suffers the judgment and pain."~

Yang charges it again, prepared to another left hook, but the Ursa times its right swipe perfectly to swat her away, that the bear-like Grimm manages to land a blow on her that is strong enough to sending her to the ground on her back and crashing into several trees whilst tearing up the ground and uprooting any tree she hits directly.

Just as Ruby Rose wakes up, as she gasps, then stood up in her feet when to the clearing in staggered footsteps, as she lend besides the tree, as she quickly place her hand onto it to keep herself stand, as she looked through that sees the Ursa,

That lets Ruby gasps in fright, then quickly covers her mouth as the Ursa, that causes the latter, while growling, turns to her direction due to her negative emotion spiked along with the sound that gotten its attention.

As the Ursa prepares to charges, and lets out a roar, and then it charges on the now-defenseless and terrified student, when Yang steps out recovered from the Ursa's blow, that gasps to see the Grimm is hearing towards to her sister that knowing that she didn't learn hand-to-hand combat for some time that her level was still rookie-rank. And then Yang intervenes to save her sister by rushing towards it.

With Ruby was on capitalizing on her face, and making last ditch defensive stance, which she haven't brought her weapon when Yang had insisted, but turns out that she was completely now defenseless without experience in hand-to-hand…

Only for Yang to move into the way, while the Ursa tries to attack Ruby, the former puts herself between them and gets her mid-section chomped on. Her now-depleted Aura flaring a golden yellow shimmering as the Ursa is now chomping on the blonde in its maw, and then it flinging her away.

"Yang!" Ruby yells at her sister being thrown away.

The scene is slow down, while Yang in the mid-air…

Finally, Yang's amethyst eyes turn into a bright crimson as she activates her Semblance mid-air having stored enough strength from the kinetic energy of the opposing blows.

 **(AN: Another Cue the Music!)**

~"Fool you shouldn't stare into these EYES OF FIRE!"~

She then lands on a nearby tree, crouching down, and propels herself forwards in her rage.

"RAAAGGGGHHHH!" Yang yells, landing a right hook with a last punch against the Ursa.

~"You're going to regret this little fight!"~

The Ursa counters with its own right claw to blocking it.

*BBBOOOOOMMM!*

~"You don't want to mess with me, I'm something higher!"~

The resulting clash blows several trees and Ruby back. Their strength appears to be equally matched, though the impact snaps the arm of the Ursa as it roars the one last time.

~"Anguish you'll know for your miserable plight!"~

"Soon you'll bemoan your mistake of life!"

With the clash ends with a final blast, besides the winner and ripples through the Ursa's body as it tumbles and disintegrating into nothingness, while it does so while Yang was bounced into the ground that towards to the trees with grunts for each hit.

~"You'll watch yourself suffer you'll watch me IGNIIIITE!"~

And now, Yang crashes back against a tree.

 **(RWBY Yang Character Short: Ignite – Ended)**

"Yang!" Ruby yells runs over to her sister, looked concerned. "Yang, are you okay? Oh, I didn't know how to help without my scythe! I'm so sorry!"

With the last part of Ruby's apology for not helping by looking away in shame, which if she haven't learn anything besides her scythe, if she would had help her sister due to being defenseless, if she would had learned hand-to-hand combat that under her uncle Qrow's wing, none of that would had gotten this situation in the first place.

"It's okay…" Yang reply, as she places her comforted hand onto her left bicep, as Ruby returns her gesture. "I've always got your back, sis."

Yang had encourages Ruby for no matter what happens, which means the former will look out to her sister; the two smiles at each other…

*Motorcycle Engine*

 **==Present==**

It cuts backs to the present day Yang, who is riding Bumblebee in Anima.

["Yang! Pay attention on the road."]

That causes Yang break out her thoughts, eyes blinked, while riding her bike, hearing Shikamaru's voice through the radio that sets out short-wave communication, as she places her left finger into her ear, while holding the handle bars of her bike.

"Sorry, I was just lost my thoughts that I wasn't pay attention on the road." Yang replied.

["Try not to distract yourself while eyes on the road."] Shikamaru suggested, before saying. ["What's wrong? Did you want to talk about it?"]

"Yeah, I know, so don't worry about it. And I was only thinking about Ruby when I wanted to watch her back as always." Yang responded.

["Troublesome, I guess can't blame you for wanted to see Ruby again, and also Naruto."]

"I know Shikamaru, and I'm sure that I can get to see them soon…" Yang replied, with smirked on her face.

And so with that, Yang accelerating towards her direction with Shikamaru's Buggy and Neji's Humvee in tow, following the former accelerate the speed…

 **==With Shikamaru, Minutes before Yang's ==**

Shikamaru was driving with his jeep: the 'Antler', drives accelerate onto the road, while Yang was lead in front and Neji's Humvee is at the rear; which while Kakashi Hatake was resting in the shotgun seat with his head covered with a familiar green book (Make-Out: Tactics).

While Shikamaru had his eyes on the road, while gaze at Yang was riding with her Bumblebee, and so far, he did had thought back during his training with the high-ranked individuals such as Nick Frost and Zera Snipe, and so far that he turn his eyes at the wrist computer is on his left forearm that gotten from his training.

 **==Moments ago, at Unknown Location==**

 **(MGS2 OST: Tanker Theme – Starts)**

At night, and its late, while seeing the scattered moon into the sky, but also there is a area consists of 'Forever Fall', and turns out, it was filled with Grimm activity is on this location.

A pair of Beowolves being wondering around the wilderness, being the creatures of darkness, which if any of them sniffed a prey or felt a negative emotion leaks out, snarling while they had keep their eyes for expecting newcomer such as human traveler or a Huntsman/Huntress.

Unknown to the two wolf-like creatures, there is someone was prone down in the sable branch of a tall tree, holding a sniper rifle onto his hands, had eyes on the targets.

Within the scope of a sniper, had eyes on the target(s) on the crosshairs, which actually that waiting for pull it once which knowing those two were in both together that take the shot.

 _'Okay…you two troublesome are like Romeo and Juliet. According what happens the two you in the end of the story?'_ The familiar voice of a male sniper says in thoughts, began, as he placed his finger onto trigger and slow his breathing. _'You both…Ended.'_

*PHOW!*

A high-caliber round bursts through the barrel as the thunderous clap of the rifle sealed their fate.

The bullet whizzed through the air and penetrated the both of the Beowolves' heads and burst out through the back, then the bullet penetrating the second one as that the same time as the former.

The two fell down onto the ground dead, as they were started to fade into nothingness. With a single shot that kills two targets like 'kill two birds with one stone'.

As the sniper jumped down from the tree and walked pass the dead beowolves while it's still disintegrating, claiming that their fate has been sealed.

And then someone is steps out into the shadows, and that reveals to be Shikamaru Nara; wielding a High-caliber sniper rifle that belongs to the Heaven Federation - The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel: chambered with 14.5x114mm, 4-round detachable box magazine. **(W0)**

Which just like his Custom AR-15 'Phantom Deer', being a Assault/Battle Rifle chambered with 5.56mm AP, and it is that Shikamaru needed a best firepower that even the heavy-armored such as the Death Stalker and Goliath did some good for taken some challenge; if he ever brought a rocket launcher, which it was troublesome heavy for carrying such anti-tank weapon, and also some Anti-Titan weapon precisely.

In his case, Shikamaru was taken solo that if he ever being this mission, which because of this is part of his training, and also learned to survived that what Admiral Zera and Genefal Nick told him to, along with the other members of the Heaven Federation that provide.

And also, he had his new arsenal in his mind when comes with tactical options, and also compare to Mechs such as Goliath Armored Walker (from Heaven Federation) and also Atlesian Paladin-290, which of course, something else that bests those mecha suits.

It is best to find out regarding it until then…

Shikamaru take another last glance at the almost-faded beowolves that he shots them, gave an analyzed look.

 _'Accordingly, it's like fighting a hive. Seems Naruto had sent a voice messages to any of our team that gotten from Qrow about everything in voice records - the Grimm, the Maidens, the relics, and this Salem person.'_ Shikamaru says in thoughts, while the corpses were keeps fading until it's gone into nothingness; knowing something in his mind that looked difference between the Grimm and insect related.

 _'Good thing that thanks to Shino's lessons that regarding the hives that being colonized by ants and bees that being build with those references. These creatures of Grimm were looked like bees and ants, that all bees are connected and controlled by the queens…Knowing that this 'Salem' is run the show that she did create the Grimm in the first place, it was first being created by the god of darkness that something the one have created, and also made connection with these creatures that we're facing.'_ He added.

Shikamaru looks up at the broken moon, while holding his Silenced AR-15 rifle, which of course, within his mind regarding that video that he had recalled after receiving a audio message from Naruto that send it from to his team.

With Shikamaru had lets out a sighed, and muttered.

"Troublesome…"

 **==At the Skies==**

Onto the skies of Forever Fall, a lone Minotaur-class Battlecruiser had observing Shikamaru's progress. The name of the Minotaur-class battlecruiser is 'Paladin Enterprise'.

Within in the bridge of the 'Paladin Enterprise' battlecruiser ship, there's General Nick Frost had eyes on his pupil, knowing that he would to be amazed at his skills. Along with Admiral Zera Snipe and the other instructors had being taught Shikamaru anything being a tactician and marksman/sniper to team SSGN.

"Seems that you have taught him well, Jackal…" The General says compliment at the Patriots' sniper and marksman.

"Yes sir, knowing I'd taught him being a sniper and a tactician. And so far that when comes with needed to be prepared for upcoming threats. I must impress that killing those beowolves in one shot with the Sniper Rifle. I mean, takes a lot of training to shot in long-range in the distance." Jackal says, agreed with the general.

"Even though you are the expert for long-range sniper that you have improved your rifle's accuracy and long-distance that adjust the barrel, you are also an did made sniper assassin." Zalma stated, steps in to join the conversation.

"True, which why when Supreme Commander had gathered as much firepower he could that interests him in this fraction, along with the other 10, that which how long they are, and some of its munitions needed to acquire." Zera stated.

"Not to mention that those weapons had the usage of gunpowder, but better thanks to the Replicator technology that we've manage to invented it, instead of takes time to reproduced? And also the leads were made a special one that can harm a angel, demon, and depend on what kind of supernatural beings that can able to harms it." Frost stated. **(1)**

"Well said, Admiral, sir. Well said." Zalma says agreement.

"Hmm…it seems that Shikamaru is on his way to the clearing. Hope that they will be a lot of hurt." Frost says, before his eye caught on Shikamaru's location.

"I hope he does what I'm assuming…and besides…if he will deploys 'him'." A familiar voice spoke up, joined, and made another conversation.

As the instructors of Shikamaru turns his glance at the source to see…one of the Titan pilots that among during the night at Beacon.

"What your thoughts, Norbert?" Nick questioned.

"My own thought was to Standby…for 'Titanfall'." Norbert declared.

 **(MGS2 OST: Tanker Theme – Ended)**

 **==Back to Shikamaru==**

Shikamaru continues towards to his destination within 10 minutes without any confrontation of the Grimm. He was admitted at it's being months since went to Forever Fall for field trip that Prof. Glynda Goodwitch, with his friends and team, during Jaune's torment events, which requested by Professor Peach that he haven't met her while in Beacon Academy in person. **(2)**

 _'Wonder if I don't want to jinx when I said out loud about 'there's more Grimm out there besides those Beowolves I'd killed. I would if I used my 'Shadow possession' to bind them and then snaps their necks, while I was on guard. And this time…I won't be easy on them.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

After 5 more minutes of walking, he had caught something in his eye, as he approaching it, to see a ruin structure.

 _'A ruin structure? Seems that there is a history about those ancient ruins that is resided on Forever Fall over years that I'd read about from Dr. Oobleck.'_ He says in thoughts at the structure.

Suddenly Shikamaru was startled by a faint loud that came from Vale of 'thank you' of none other than Pro-I mean, Dr. Oobleck.

"Was that…how he can hear me about what I'm addressing to…?" Shikamaru wondered, and then he shrugged. "Whatever, can't stop now, and I better go deeper."

With that Shikamaru had said, as he looked at himself.

"I better tried out my new set, when I had decided to changed. But, knowing that I cannot show it to my team and friends that what I had develop while I was training…" He says to himself. "Well, knowing Choji and Temari knows about my sudden attire had changed. And it is best to changed back my previous attire and then once if I'll be going to Mistral on Anima."

With those words spoke up, and then Shikamaru had holsters his Semi-Auto Rifle besides the SRS99, and then took out a wrist computer that located in the front of his forearm.

And then pressed a screen, and then suddenly a helmet is materialized it. **(0)**

As Shikamaru grabs the (Battle Rifle Pilot) helmet, as he stares at it. And then his eyes turned into determination, and turning it around in his hands and slipping it over his head.

The scene zooms out of Shikamaru's view, which seeing his new attire after he had accomplished an achievement he had earned:

He had become…a Titan Pilot, like the rest during the Night at Beacon that turns out that Norbert of the Titan Corp had Shikamaru to been a pilot.

After Shikamaru receives his own Titan Mech, which after he receives his simulations that as a pilot that provided by the high-ranked officers of both Army and Navy. Afterwards that he had passed in flying colors, and also he earned his promotion that after the fact that being a Titan Pilot.

He receives a pilot suit, helmet, and a jump kits. Which the fact that he haven't changed his current attire after receiving his promotion, and so he'll be doing so that he will be a better leader to his friends, comrades, and brothers-in-arms. And so, he decided to get change as well.

It is consists of a forest green combat uniform with black accents, the gray portion of the pants, with darker armored vest and left pauldron, rolled in sleeves, and knee guards. It had multiple pouches that carry any variants of ammunition for variant of weapons and adding utility pouches for special occasions.

 **(AN: That Lastimosa's Pilot Suit, it happens to be the Battle Rifle Uniform.)**

He had his new polished Hidden Leaf plate is embedded into the right bicep and fingerless gloves. Then it has a combat knife was holstered into his abdomen that face onto the right side-upward that gained access to it. And also had the Shadow Strider Valkyrie Knife is stored into the back of the vest, horizontally.

Along with holsters for pistols such as his Wing Shooter (if he will holsters it into his ankle or if it's not needed) and any pistol that served as a primary and/or backup weapon.

This uniform has an exoskeleton hidden underneath the pilot's clothing absorbs the impact from the fall. Which gain some extra muscle and also to absorb impact from the fall, and also gain a muscle power.

Unlikely to Sasuke's newly Exoskeleton suit that he had receive after Gen. Nick informed that the location where the cargo had send to where the abandoned prison facility is located where Itachi's White Fang was, and meaning that it will his own exosuit that after his previous one was being confiscate and under researched.

And while he still had the Custom AR-15 'Phantom Deer' and SRS99 Sniper Rifle on his back, and also his new gun which he will prefer to acquires Akimbo duel-wielded that only pistols; but so far, he had completely set. Not to mention, he still had the Sewing Needle Sword and Trench knives that he got some, along with his usual Hip pouch that carries various ninja tools such as basic kunai and shuriken, and also some trap set as well.

Until then, he is fully prepared for some serious, before takes out his personal Phantom Deer Rifle.

And then Shikamaru moves forward towards to the next destination, before the visors glowing in blue…

 **==Later==**

Shikamaru had his AR-15 in hands, while taken a view within the scope, and then he spotted two beowolves in the distance. And until he could take some shot without any a nearby Grimm nearby, and so he jumped into the nearby tree, and then run towards to the top by using his chakra that channeled into his feet and went to the top, and of course, he did had a Jump kits that he had.

However, the most impressive array of tools at his disposal are his Tactical abilities that gotten he had learned from Captain Norbert; special abilities designed to assist Pilot survivability. Although, he only choose his own choice: Grapple Hooks, Cloak (and while he had a new ability of his semblance that similar to the former), and the ability to phase out of this dimension entirely are but a small part of the Pilot's toolset.

Shikamaru will be using it, knowing that because of it is useful for his mobility of his performance. After all, that he had seen it in action during the simulation.

Once Shikamaru is landing in the stable branch that where he can take a better view for him for taken his sniper position; and then he couch down and aim sights at the two targets with the scope of his rifle that where he had spotted.

"Hmm…Seems that I'd spotted two troublesome Beowolves before I'd spot something in the distance, which of course, 800 yards in this distance, knowing that this rifle of mine that I had improved its accuracy and range that made it into better rifle for being a battle rifle and a sniper." He muttered, as his shadow rose up from below the barrel of the rifle, and then it forms a hand, and then grabs its hold of it, that also served as s bipod.

"Good…" He says, seeing the gun is still, and then pulls the trigger.

*Pew!*

A silenced bang rang through his ears, which he had just shrugged it off, thank to the silencer that its being installed.

"And down it goes." Shikamaru said, as he move the rifle to the next, seeing the Beowolf looks around to where it came from, after seeing its brethren got shot.

*Pew!*

Shikamaru fired off another shot, killing the second wolf-like creature. So with that, he's done, as he jumped down into the tree.

Once he lands, then couched down, since the exoskeleton he had through his clothing that didn't even flinched that he was landing onto the ground that absorbs the impact, and then aim his rifle to survey the area, and then turn to check his six which seeing that it is clear.

"Good, I better keep moving." He muttered, as he stood up, then steps back away, before turns around and move forward towards to the clearing.

Once Shikamaru is made to the clearing, as he survey the area, which of course, during his training, he was given a test from one of his instructors that finding an important object that landed on this location, and of course that his mind that it looks like the imitation in Beacon Academy.

Until he caught something in Shikamaru's eye and he just saw his creator into the distance, which meaning that was his objective. Causing the lazy tactician sighed in relief at the sight that he was looking for.

"Finally…" He says relief, and jogged towards the creator.

 **==At the Minotaur-class Battlecruiser - Bridge==**

 **(Titanfall 2 OST 13: SERE Kit - Starts)**

"Seems that Shikamaru made it to his objective…" Norbert says, at seeing Shikamaru made to his objective.

"Yeah, he sure did come all the way." Nick replied, amazed at Shikamaru's skills.

"Sir! We pick up Grimm activity is heading to Huntsman Commander Shikamaru's location." One of the crew on this bridge exclaims, informed, while picking up in the radar.

Causes the High-ranked officers heard from the CIC Operator, as Zera spoke up.

"Ah, excellent, and it looks like that get everything ready, and tell the crew in the hanger to standby." He says, expecting for the creatures of Grimm that give Shikamaru some exercise.

"Sir!" CIC Operator replied, as he informed the crew in the hanger for prepares to deploy.

 **==Back to Shikamaru==**

Once Shikamaru had arrives the creator, and then noticed that was casing that looks like…

"A SERE Kit?" He spoke up, recognizable at the SERE Kit, meaning a 'Survival Evasion Resistance Escape'.

He had did knows about this piece of equipment was employed by the Special Recon Squadron; knowing that the SERE Kit is available in every active duty Vanguard-class Titan as a pilot's last ditch effort against enemy forces after their Titan has been rendered inoperable, and is only effective in assisting a pilot's escape and survival from the battlefield.

Shikamaru holsters his Automatic Rifle into his back, and went to the equipment to inspect, and then turn it in stand, and suddenly, the center itself was Titan's CPU opens up, then two sided compartments opens up, to reveals to be two arsenals that contain.

First on the right side, Shikamaru pulls out his new pistol that interests him that is for his own ways of survival, a M6 Smart Pistol, as he examines it, and then holsters it, knowing that he had two guns in his arsenal. Then the second that takes out a Combat Knife, but this isn't just a ordinary combat knife, but a 'Data' Knife, and he holsters it into sheathed that its located into his abdomen.

Once Shikamaru got two weapons in the SERE Kit, and then both compartments close and then pull out the Data Core of the Titan. As he stood up in his feet, and suddenly, the radar of his HUD had pick up an incoming Grimm is heading towards his location.

And then Shikamaru turns around and pulls out his newly Smart Pistol at the sight of an Ursa Major. Its red eyes staring at the former's soul as saliva came from its mouth.

 **(Cue the Fight Music: 3:31)**

Shikamaru reacts as he fires a barrage of bullets at the Ursa Major when using its multi-function LAM (Laser Aiming Module) that while its locked-on at the huge bear-like creature.

Causes the Ursa roars in agony that the bullets had struck it, as it glares at Shikamaru, and brought its massive claw up and preparing for a strike. As Shikamaru reacts as jumps back, while firing a barrage of bullets at it, the bullets itself maneuvers at the same target got hit.

The beast roared in pain again that annoys it, as began chased him down while jumping into the air.

With Shikamaru was still into the air, and activate its small jetpack's thrusters that give him a additional jumped, and keeps firing at the Ursa, and then pulls a kunai with explosive tag, and then toss it at the Ursa Major's arm when suddenly sparks that when it detonates.

That gotten Shikamaru opportunity and then deploys a grappling hook at the ground, that pull himself away from Ursa. Once the tag is sparked, that it explode, completely obliterating its entire claw.

Shikamaru had lands into the ground, and recalls the grappling hook, as he aims his pistol in his hands, while the Titan Data Core is stored in one of its pouches. Once the dust settled and saw the beast struggling to get up.

The shadow user had the opportunity to finish it off, as he took out a trench knife into one of kunai/shuriken pouch, and toss it at the shadow of the Ursa, which causes it froze and struggled to move due to he had imbued his chakra into it that due to the ability of the shadow possession.

Then unsheathes Sewing Needle sword into his left backside, while the steel wire is still in the ring pommel, and walked approaching at the trapped Bear-like creature.

 **(Titanfall 2 OST 13: SERE Kit - Ended)**

Once Shikamaru is in front of the Ursa Major's face with his eyes through his helmet's visor; the latter growls at him, while the former holds his sword, as he turns the hold of his sword into reverse, and then stabs it into his head that ends it.

Shikamaru pulls out his sword into the dead Ursa's head, until it started fades, and then pick up more targets as he looks around to see Beowolves and Creeps, and also knowing that it will advantage fought a Grimm with such numbers.

And then he holsters his Smart Pistol, and took out the Sewing Needle's wires, and then prepared to make attack. And until then, which the Grimm is attacking Shikamaru head-on.

Now, its begin, as Shikamaru hurls it at the Creep, that pierced through its hide that even its durable…but, he didn't JUST had to struck the lizard-like creature into it, because it's something else.

That all suddenly that the Creep, Shikamaru had attack, had sudden froze, which it turns out, the same way as his trench knives that he imbued his chakra to its blade that uses to struck into any shadow of the targets that the influence of 'Shadow Possession' into the sword.

After the first target is being bind, until a Beowolf jumped at Shikamaru from behind, as the latter quickly turns and stuck the blade into its shadow of the wolf-like creature that also the same time.

Knowing that Shikamaru had sewed any creatures of darkness into submission, as until he also hurls at a pair of charging Beowolves, and three Creeps towards to him.

Shikamaru guided his sword via wire sting that links with it, once all five were being sewed by his 'Sewing Needle' sword, as he whips his sword downward that before any of the were sewed, which he uses his shadows to able to control its pattern where it goes.

And until then that seeing Shikamaru's Needle sword is flew towards its owner, and then he caught it, and pulls his sword forward. And suddenly, all of the creatures of Grimm were gathered into one place to bind all together.

With a finisher, Shikamaru swiftly toss a kunai with explosive tag with one string at the Beowolf into its chest, until he cuts the wire that connects it, followed by the tag is started to sparked and then…

*BOOM!*

The pack of Grimm were caught into an explosion when the tag is detonate, as he took out another wire string for his Needle Sword, and then sheathes it, as he turns to the results.

"I was hoping that if I would honor and surpassed Kushimaru Kuriarare that developed new arts." Shikamaru says to himself, commenting about his skills.

And until Shikamaru takes out the Titan's Data Core, and until he took out his scroll and contacted his mentor.

"This is Shikamaru, I'd got the package." He says through the scroll.

["Excellent, Shikamaru; you had gotten what you're looking for. And I'm assume that you gotten the Data Core in this time. But for now, is a real thing."] Norbert's voice responded, through the communication.

"Yeah, I guess this my first time to pilot a real Titan like in the simulation." Shikamaru reply.

["That's right, Shikamaru. Guess that your titan is standing by, call whenever you're ready."] Norbert says, looked proud at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took out his wrist computer, as he tap its 'Call Titan' onto the screen, and then he looks up at the sky.

["It's on the way, standby for Titanfall."]

When a sound of booming thundering noise, until seeing fiery object is descends towards to Shikamaru's location, as until the fiery object made collision onto the ground and creating craters, until burst out separated with a slender humanoid being coming out of it and lands onto the ground with a loud bang.

On Shikamaru's eyes, took a sight of his own customized Northstar-class Titan, based on the Stryder chassis design, it's almost skeletal-design. So far, this is first Titan that unlikely to Goliath Assault Walker and Altesian Paladin-290.

Which his statement regarding Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke gotten their own giant form such as the Nine-tails, along with One-tailed, and Sasuke's Susanoo, and so that they were provided a mech which consists of lightweight, superior speed and agility, and weak armor, which it is suited from hit-and-run attacks that because of being a tactician, and sniper.

Since he picks the Northstar, 21 tons mass, being extremely mobile and maneuverable Titan variant, it is built on high-mobility and precision attacks with its railgun and cluster missiles, and can perform vertical takeoffs and landing to reach more advantageous positions.

With Shikamaru did make his choice for picking the Stryder-chassis, because of how agile it was, which because of hit-and-run attacks. And so far that he did modified and customized his Titan that on his own. He had his own custom war paint with Olive Green with light green accents, with a symbol of Nara Clan onto his Titan's Chest and then metallic black underneath its armored plating.

Until now, as Shikamaru approaches his kneeling Titan, then sudden the machine itself started to move when he on his machine's presence, and then suddenly the its 'eye' sudden opens, which appears to be an empty slot for the Data Core.

Once he arrives the 'eye' and then Shikamaru took out its data core and insert it, once it's doing so, and suddenly the Titan suddenly activates once its data core is being inserted. Which seeing his own Titan stares at him, then spoke up in male voice.

["Data Core Installed, DELTA-N922: System Activate."]

Hearing Shikamaru's titan proclaimed as 'DELTA-N922', meaning that was its name of his Titan.

["Data Core: Initialized. Ocular System - Online."] Delta-N922 says, analyzed the system; as seeing its 'eye' move around the surrounding, and then before turns to Shikamaru. ["Adjusting focus - Greetings Pilot Shikamaru Nara."]

"Oh…uh, hello, DELTA-N922…" Shikamaru respond, felt awkward at meeting his Titan for making a greetings. "If that is okay, I'll call you "Delta"."

["Acknowledge, pilot, you may call me: Delta."] The titan mech respond insisting, now called 'Delta'.

"Sure, Delta, And I am assumed that you're my Titan, and I'm your pilot." Shikamaru stated.

["Correct, Captain Norbert gave you the provision rank of official pilot. Congratulations for your promotion."] Delta explained.

"So, why add you with codes?" Shikamaru questioned.

["The Creators give me the code, after your birthday."] Delta explained.

"Of course, troublesome, my birthday, September 22…" The Lazy Nara says, understandable about the developers did named his titan and adding the code from his birthday. He had admitted about calling his Titan, adding a code N922. "…And I am assumed that 'N' stands for my family name Nara, right?"

["Correct, the developers did look into your info that when Marshal Jing did made a suggestion."]

"I see…So, shall we proceed?"

["Acknowledge…"] Delta respond, as the Titan stood up into its feet, and then missile turrets onto its shoulder. ["We must established Neural-Link, in order to proceed. I detect Grimm Activity is on its way when they saw me fallen towards your location."]

Shikamaru nod his head agreed at his titan. As Delta kneels down, and spoke up again.

["Please embark, when ready."]

Shikamaru nod his head again, as Delta's hatch opens, as the former looks inside to see controls, as he hesitate, as he takes a deep breath and lets out exhales, and before enters its cockpit.

"Troublesome…all right!" He muttered, as he turns and sits into the pilot seat, and until Delta stood up and hatch closes.

Inside of the Titan's pilot seat; while he had looked around the dark area while seeing lights flashed out, feeling comfortable when sitting in the pilot's seat, while wearing his helmet when its protocol appeared in the HUB.

[[Protocol 1 - Link to Pilot]]

["Protocol 1 - Link to Pilot. Establishing Neural-Link…"]

Hearing Delta's voice and its system protocols within his HUD, which of course that it's prepared to established, which of course that this Titan just obeyed its-I mean, 'his' protocols.

And suddenly, as surged of his titan flows into his brain onto his helmet, and until a flash of white light blinds Shikamaru, once it fades in seconds, feeling such a sore headache.

["Neural-Link Established. Shikamaru Nara - you are now confirmed as Pilot of DELTA-N922."]

The same protocol remains still, and until blinks that meaning that it's established.

["Protocol 2: Uphold the Mission…"]

[[Protocol 2 - Uphold the mission]]

Another protocol appears in his HUD, as Delta continues.

["…Your mission to resume and finished your training to be accomplished."]

And suddenly, Shikamaru hears snarls of a Beowolves and Creeps from outside of the cockpit, and until activate the screen through the eye of Delta.

["I'm detecting Grimm Activity. Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot."]

 **(Gundam Build Fighters OST: Build Fight (Extended) – Starts)**

[[Protocol 3 - Protect the Pilot]]

The last protocol appears in his HUD, and until the monitor starts up, and took a view to see a pack of Grimm surrounds them.

["Pilot, the Missile Pod is online. This shoulder rocket Pod fires Cluster Missiles that creates sustained explosions on impact."]

Shikamaru had gotten instructed by Delta and deploys a Rocket Pod and fires a Cluster Missile at the pack.

*BOOM!*

Once the missile impacts, which that deploys a shower of secondary explosive charges that continue to explode and saturate an area for a considerable time.

["With one-use only of the Cluster Missile takes time to reload, if possible you can change it into Acolyte…Primary and Sub-Weapon Weapon, and Motion-Link Established: Transferring Control to Pilot."]

Hearing that the system is online - Weapons and its motion-link, as Shikamaru in his Titan had decides to takes out one of them, before he notice something below its HUD, and then its arm suddenly shiftily turns into a two minigun-type weapon that caught him familiarize at his arm weapon.

 **(AN: It was the Neutron Assault Rifle, just like Kankuro's Sentinel Puppet that shift turns its arms into weapons. So, my Author's Note will be announced.)**

"Hey, is that…" He spoke up, began, gaze at the armed weapon.

["Correct, this indicate that Commander Hayabusa uses the same design as your friend Kankuro Sabaku had. Along with based on the Atlesian Paladin's Collapsible Fists before changing from its guns. Knowing that you give him some details being the sniper of the team without a backup weapon."]

"Troublesome, and let's see what it can do." He says, which, which this is his first ever Titan can carries a back-up/secondary weapon, due to when its two is enough to wield it than one.

And then Shikamaru began fires a barrage of plasma energy bullets at the Grimm, that tears the Grimm apart which this is first time piloting a Titan armed with teeth, its limbs flew everywhere, followed by fires another Cluster Missile at the Grimm.

Until then one of the Beowolf jumps at Delta while Shikamaru is on board, until its claw hits it, but its futile that was protected by energy shield that protects it.

But, this Beowolf was unlucky that until a metallic fist slung onto its chest that crashed into the other Grimm. And until he grabs the nearby Creep, and slams into the ground, then stomps it, and continues fires at it with its arm twin minigun, followed by fires another Cluster Missile.

["Pilot, Flight Core - Online."] Delta said informs to Shikamaru about the Core System Ability.

"Right!" Shikamaru exclaims, relief at knowing what it can do, as he activates the Flight Core.

Outside of Shikamaru's Titan, the Grimm tired to take down the newly encountered towering machines. Suddenly the Titan hovers up into the air, and then two missile pods raises up and fires a barrage of missiles towards to the Grimm.

Within a few minutes the carnage stopped with the machine is finished wipe out the Grimm that comes to him.

["Flight Core - Offline."] Delta announced, as the Titan lands into the ground.

"Troublesome, well, I guess that it's done." Shikamaru stated.

["Negative, Pilot, Grimm Activity still large. It's approaching fast."]

"There's more?" Shikamaru inquired, eyebrow raised.

*Twig snaps*

Hearing a faint snap sound in the distance, followed by a loud rumbling, and until he can able to control his Titan in the first time, as he turns around to see something that he didn't expecting…to see a Goliath came charging towards to Shikamaru in high-speed.

"A Goliath! Here!? I knew that Dr. Oobleck's lessons about this that useful, and I thought it was supposed to go in herds, ignored people, and waiting to attack, huh, and I am assuming that this one had mind on 'its' own." He spokes up, gotten a slight of a Elephant-like Grimm, charging towards to Shikamaru.

With the Titan's agile that manage to dodged the Goliath's charge that uses its dash into the side, and fires a energy rounds at the Goliath, that hits its hide with a seer heat, and turns out, the Goliath shrugs it off at the moment, and continue charges at Shikamaru and his Titan.

Shikamaru launched a Cluster Missile that hits head, causes the Goliath staggered back from such a ordnance weapon. And then activate its thrusters to launch himself into the air, and until he reloads his Arm Assault Rifle, and continues to fires a barrage of plasma energy at it.

The Goliath was annoyed at the machine's weapon that harms it, even though when he was on the air.

"Damn, it seems this Grimm had a lot endurable than the Death Stalker." Shikamaru muttered.

When his Titan's arm changes from its sub-weapon back into a hand, and took out its Plasma Railgun, and aim at the elephant-like creature of darkness, and charges it up when the railgun's cylinder magazine spins rapidly in the glowing orange.

When the Goliath is about to charged, and then Shikamaru launched another Cluster Missile, but the Grimm somehow dodged his attack, and continue charges at him.

Once the Goliath rams into Shikamaru and his titan, and suddenly that misses that the latter managed to dodge it by launched himself with a VTOL Hover tactical equipment.

Once the Goliath passed above Shikamaru, and before the former turns to prepare to charged.

*VOOM!*

The Goliath's head was staggers back, that being shot by heated plasma energy shot that cause drops into the ground. Caused by Shikamaru had fired full-charged shot, which its effective against its armored hide, that Plasma Railgun is a sniper rifle and also a battle rifle.

["Flight Core: Online."] Delta informed.

"About time!" Shikamaru exclaims, he activates the Flight Core, and then takes out two missile pods and prepared to finish the Goliath and unleashed a barrage of missiles at it, that causes a huge explosion.

[Flight Core: Offline.]

With Shikamaru lands his Titan, Delta, into the ground, and charges his Plasma Railgun at the creator; a barrage of missile that could destroy its armored shell, seeing that once the smoke is cleared, to see that the Goliath is dead, and faded in black smoke.

 **(Gundam Build Fighters OST: Build Fight (Extended) – Ended)**

["Well done, Pilot. Our Combat effectiveness is increasing. I must say that you have an excellent intelligence. And this is your first time piloting me."] Delta says, remarks at Shikamaru skills in the first time.

"Yeah, thanks, and I did being troublesome when I had come up with some plans. And I'm sure that this is how it's like piloting a Titan." Shikamaru replied.

["Yes, and I'm detecting no Grimm Activity on this area, while the rest is fall distance."] Delta stated.

"Glad to hear, and afterwards, I could play shoji with Asuma-sensei." The lazy tactician replied.

["Noted, and so far when I was installed at this chassis, this declared that I am your official Titan, Shikamaru; considered to be a field promotion, early."]

"Hmph…Troublesome, thanks." He replied appreciated, knowing that Jing had his mechanics did build him a Titan in the first place.

This titan had an A.I. Installed, which both the Titan and himself were link each other, and also which considered his own personal titan.

"Well, we better get going. And we needed to report back to my instructor about my progress." Shikamaur said. **(3)**

["Acknowledge, we're proceed return to based. Mission Accomplished."]

 **==Later==**

After Shikamaru wipe out all the Grimm while piloting his personal titan, before he accomplished to retrieve the package that happens to be the data core for his personal titan, which he did get to know his Titan after all, and while the latter updated the new information about Shikamaru.

While walking towards to the destination, and until Shikamaru caught something at the distance, he looked suspicious at this area.

"Delta, I think I saw something, let's investigate."

["Acknowledge, commence investigate."]

Once Shikamaru and Delta arrives the destination, causes Shikamaru frowns, and then the hatch of Delta opens up, and Shikamaru steps out into his Titan, and lands into the ground, and survey the surrounding, and notice a burn marks that it's not too long ago, along with its trees.

Shikamaru approaches and examine the tree's condition, eyes gazes at the scar, and then notice an object nearby that caught into his eye seeing something onto the ground.

Shikamaru approaches it, and picks up a familiar mask, and examines it.

"This is a White Fang Mask, seems that this is used to be their outpost." He says, as he survey around, after examines the mask; knowing that someone drops it, when knowing that everything is being packed everything and move to the next location.

"So…this is where while Blake is still within the ranks of the White Fang, BEFORE she left during the train raid…" He added, before looks around the area.

["I'd research about this event. Adam Taurus led the Raid when the Schnee Dust Company delivered Dust into Vale, along with the other 2 Kingdoms. Which they salvaged the Atlas' prototype weapons, and also supply of Dust."] Delta says explanation about the operation.

"True, knowing that if the White Fang next attack will be Mistral, knowing that it will be next will be Haven Academy." Shikamaru stated.

["Agreed, and it better said in done…although…I think that we're not alone here…" Delta says.

Suddenly, hearing the sound of Shikamaru's shadow swiftly move itself towards to the location that where the Stalker had eavesdropping their conversation that hearing his shadow made contact with something, as he takes out his Phantom Deer AR at the direction.

"Alright you troublesome stalker, can you step out with your hands in the air?" He demanded.

Hearing no respond, and all he know the sound of growling, making Shikamaru frowns, as he control his shadow, and then someone (or something) steps out in the hiding spot, making him increasing his frown of what he had caught.

A gorilla-like creature - the Beringel: the muscle of the creatures of darkness, which it is also rare to encounter such a toughest Grimm.

"A troublesome Beringel, you're sure wanted to kill me from behind thanks to Delta over here." Shikamaru said, as seeing the gorilla-like creature struggled to get itself from his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "Well, too bad, you're picked the wrong Huntsman you had faced me…"

With Shikamaru holsters his AR onto his back and performed: rat and bird hand-seals.

" **Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu.** " He muttered, as the shadows materialized a sharp needles and attacking at the Beringel to binds it, which the shadows threads sews through the Grimm's hide, even its thick.

Once it's done, seeing the Beringel is bind by Shikamaru's Shadow Stitching, which it lets out a roar in agony when these shadow tendrils were pierced its hide, and unable to move.

And as Shikamaru followed by another set of hand-seals: dragon, tiger, and rat hand-seals.

" **Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu!** " He muttered.

As the shadow materialize a human hand that wraps around the Beringel's neck, that causes the latter tries to get itself free from sudden shadow, while the shadow hand crushes its neck, and then…

*Snap!*

The neck is cracking sound, which means that Shikamaru snaps the Beringil's neck, once he released his shadow, and then the dead Beringel drops into the ground, and fades into nothingness.

["Excellent work, Shikamaru, scan indicate that your manipulation of shadows is quite useful. I am impressed."] Delta says impressed at Shikamaru's shadow manipulation.

"Thanks, Delta…" Shikamaru replies, appreciate his compliment of his handy work for killing a toughest Grimm besides the Death Stalker and Nevermore.

*Phew!*

A quick silent shot at the direction cause by Shikamaru had quickly drawn his Automatic Rifle and fires a round at the direction that somehow the bullet struck a jellyfish-like Grimm. The former approaches the corpse of a dead Seer, with Delta follows him behind.

Shikamaru kneeled at the disintegrating Seer, and examine it.

"It looks like…a jellyfish-like Grimm. Probably a scout to other Grimm and it seems that I was being watched after all." Shikamaru stated.

["Agreed, I would advise to use caution…"] Delta says advised.

"Yeah, noted, it looks like that I'm going to scan it, until once we know about this creature." Shikamaru replies, while his helmet scanning the dead Seer.

["Affirmative, once the scan is complete, and it is best to rendezvous with the ship, the 'Paladin Enterprise'."] Delta replied, as he walks away from the distance.

After Shikamaru finished scanning the Seer Grimm's data, and then stood up, and began to walks away from the latter, once it fades into nothingness, completely.

With Shikamaru looks up and stares at the scattered moon in the late night, and lets out a heavily sighed, then spoke up in one word.

"…Troublesome."

 **==Present==**

In the present time, Shikamaru drives in the dirt road with Antler, and until noticed Yang was distracted while rides with her Bumblebee, as he sighs and connects Yang via com-link.

"Yang! Pay attention on the road."

Causes the blonde brawler, seeing her in the road with her bike, tensed that break her thoughts, and then places her left finger into her ear.

["Sorry, I was just lost my thoughts that I wasn't pay attention on the road."] Yang's voice responded.

"Try not to distract yourself while eyes on the road…" Shikamaru suggested while driving his jeep, before he continues when noticed his expression through the side-mirror. "What's wrong? Did you want to talk about it?"

["Yeah, I know, so don't worry about it. And I was only thinking about Ruby when I wanted to watch her back as always."] Yang responded.

Shikamaru nod his head, slightly understandable, sighed and replied.

"Troublesome, I guess can't blame you for wanted to see Ruby again, and also Naruto."

["I know Shikamaru, and I'm sure that I can get to see them soon…"] Yang replied.

And so with that, Shikamaru seeing Yang had accelerating her bike towards direction and so he followed her behind, along with Neji's Humvee, which of course, that knowing what's going ahead towards their destination.

"Well…this is such a drag. Don't you agreed, Delta?" He muttered, as he gazed at the wrist computer.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 4: Kimi Ha Boku ni nite iru (You look like me) – Starts)**

~Kimi no sugata ha, boku ni nite iru~  
~Shizuka ni naiteru you ni, mune ni hibiku~

 **(Music Background: 0:19-0:27)**

["Yes, Shikamaru. I agreed with your statement."] Delta's voice was through in his wrist computer's spearkers. ["…and hope that to standby for Titanfall."]

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo~  
~Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara~

~Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai, sore dake~

~Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru~  
~Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte~  
~Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?~

~Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake Started==**

["Agreed, and it better said in done…although…I think that we're not alone here…"]

Suddenly, hearing the sound of Shikamaru's shadow swiftly move itself towards to the location that where the Stalker had eavesdropping their conversation that lets out a 'Eep' sound, as he takes out his Phantom Deer at the direction.

"Alright you troublesome stalker, can you step out with your hands in the air?" He demanded.

"WAIT! Mr. Shikamaru, it's me! Professor Peach!" A feminine calls out.

"Wha…Professor Peach?" Shikamaru says, eyes blinked, as he lower his rifle, as he control his shadow, and then someone steps out in the hiding spot.

 **(AN: Professor Peach didn't make an appearance, happens to be a female that cannot confirm it, and so she will be in off-screen.)**

"Professor, what are you doing here? Aren't you having enough samples during that time?" Shikamaru questioned, after he had release her from his binding.

"I was, but I need to check on something after Attack on Beacon, I didn't had anyone accompany while they weren't any available Huntsman and friends of mine will help me, and also the students too. And what are you doing here, Mr. Shikamaru?"

"Training, since my instructors send me for my test, knowing they were watching." He answered.

"Oh yeah, the Heaven Federation, I almost forgot about them!" Peach says, sheepish about she had neglected regarding the army, until she noticed Delta in pleasant. "Hey, is that…?"

"Yes, it's my own machine that compare to Atlesian Paladin." Shikamaru says correction. "So, if that's okay if Delta and I can help you with your expedition. What did you think, Delta?"

Shikamaru looks over his Titan in the last part, as Delta replied.

["Acknowledge, I will assist Professor Peach for this expedition with you."]

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Peach says grateful. "So, let's get going. And I'll take you two to my campsite."

With Shikamaru saws Professor Peach walks out, followed by Delta, as he looks up at the scattered moon in the nighttime, as he lets out a heavily sighed.

"…Troublesome."

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

The seventeenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. And THIS is the last character short for this story.

On this December 25th of 2017, 11:07am – Well, since that I'd haven't work on Christmas special regarding that I was just let you all know that happy holidays; and as much as I wasn't expecting until this late, towards to Year 2018 in New Year.

And I'm sure that this is the best regards to you all that have your celebration. And also, I'm sure that this next season for RWBY will be coming after within last episode.

~~~M~~~

Now, as much as Shikamaru had gotten a Titan rather than the Goliath (Assault Walker) and Viking, which this is the best option for having such titan. And I know the Stryder-chassis is weak and also agile Titan. And I'm sure that not the only pilot had Stryder-type titans such as Northstar and Ronin were quite such titan types.

I know Vanguard is best for him, well, did read about Naruto had a Vanguard-class Titan that one of the newest story in Naruto x TitanFall X-over along with AKB0048, well, I checked Ornstein the Dragon Slayer's stories, turns out, he/she must've delete it with a reason.

After all, I kinda liked that story that there weren't have Zero no Tsukaima after Naruto and Louise had wanted to meet the latter's parents, and I'm sure that they'll understand her decision.

And so far, I was hoping that to read it next that since Ornstein was doing while offline, or remain standby. Then, I would had give Shikamaru had Pilot Uniform when staying wearing his current uniform that gotten the training from the high-ranked officers.

And I will show you the details about this equipment:

~~~M~~~

Shikamaru's Titan Pilot Uniform is based on the Late Captain Tai Lastimosa, the pilot of BT-7274. Which it is a Battle Rifle, instead of Sniper Pilot, which of course when Jack Cooper wears his gear, the jump kit, and his personal titan and best friend, and I will give you the details about it.

After all, Shikamaru IS a Battle Rifle Pilot, he did had a AR-15 semi-auto rifle in his possession, and also being Team SSGN's supportive sniper tactician.

But, he can stored his Pilot Helmet in his Wrist Computer via pocket dimension or warp techonology, the same thing the Doomguy in the game and Death Battle. If he ever carried any kind of gadgets and equipment in his wrist computer, after all, just like Martian Mystery for that.

And also he had a Jump Kit, along with Grappling Hook, Stim, Cloak, and Active Radar Pulse.

Now, here is some information:

Pilot Class: Battle Rifle  
Titan: DELTA-N922

Tactical Abilities:  
\- Cloak  
\- Stim  
\- Active Radar Pulse

Special Abilities:  
\- Grapple

Weapons(s):  
\- Shadow Stick (Unused during recent chapters)  
\- Shadow Strider Knife  
\- Sewing Needle Sword  
\- Wing Shooter 9mm  
\- Phantom Deer AR-15  
\- Trench Knives  
\- Smart Pistol Mk.6  
\- Data Knife  
\- SRS99

Tools:  
\- Kunai  
\- Shuriken  
\- Explosive Tag  
\- Wire String

There you go, now next is the Titan Mecha…

~~~M~~~

Here is Shikamaru's own Titan after all:

Titan Name: DELTA-N922  
Codename: Delta  
Chassis: Stryder  
Type: Northstar  
Load-out:  
\- Primary Weapon: PR-01 Plasma Railgun  
\- Ordnance: Cluster Missile  
\- Tactical: VTOL Hover  
\- Defensive: Tether Trap  
\- Core: Flight Core  
Modification:  
= Sub-Weapon =  
\- Primary: Neutron Assault Rifle (From Fall of Cybertron)  
\- Secondary: ? ? ? ? – It will be reveal until future chapters.

Information:

Shikamaru's first own Titan mecha, which his statement regarding Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke gotten their own giant form such as the Nine-tails, along with One-tailed, and Sasuke's Susanoo, and so that they were provided a mech which consists of lightweight, superior speed and agility, and weak armor, which it is suited from hit-and-run attacks that because of being a tactician, and sniper.

And its chassis is Northstar, 21 tons mass, being extremely mobile and maneuverable Titan variant, it is built on high-mobility and precision attacks with its railgun and cluster missiles, and can perform vertical takeoffs and landing to reach more advantageous positions.

On Shikamaru's eyes, took a sight of his own customized Northstar-class Titan, based on the Stryder chassis design, its almost skeletal-design.

The Northstar chassis, by default, is only capable of a short VTOL-style hover, which it can use to gain an elevated sniping position or rain missiles down on the enemy.

That made him a better titan, and also the body shield is equipped with Regen Booster to doubled the shield regeneration, recharging shields two times as fast, in other words, cutting the shield recharge time in half; decreasing the Titan's shield recharge time from 6 seconds to 3 seconds.

Along with Octo-Camouflage to blend environment, and stealth technology, which considered as Shikamaru's custom Titan, and so far that unable to being detect by radar. Then it had magnification system into the titan's optics, so being a sniper with long-range capabilities, via Threat Optics.

And then it is equipped with Vortex Shield, it is a special ability for this titan that allows them to stop enemy fire such as rockets and bullets in their tracks, and is able to send the projectiles right back to the enemy. Besides the Tether Trap that have two defensive load-outs.

This effect is most likely orchestrated by a series of powerful magnets in the hand (as shown in the picture by the black and white device on the Titans forearm), but does not extend to the lightning bolts fired by the Arc Cannon.

Vortex Shield is modified that instead of stop projectiles, but also blocks energy-based projectiles that results for how much limit for last when its reserves unable to keep it going.

Shikamaru had his own custom war paint with Olive Green with light green accents, with a symbol of Nara Clan onto Delta's Chest and then metallic black underneath its armored plating.

Armed with PR-01 Plasma Railgun, as a sniper weapon, ordnance is cluster due to its capabilities with great precision; the defensive ability were Tether traps that lands a mine onto the ground to locks enemy mech down, and its Core ability is flight that launched the titan into the air and launch a barrage of cluster rockets into towards it crosshair.

And additional arsenal as a Sub-Weapon, using refer to based on Atlesian Paladin mech's collapsible fist, The first was the Neutron Assault Rifle from Fall of Cybertron, just like Kankuro's Sentinel Puppets, and surely that because of if I want to had Shikamaru pilot a Vanguard-class.

So far, knowing that being a Natural shinobi with no unique bloodline like the Senju's Wood-style; Uzumaki's sealing arts, healing, and chakra sealing chains; and Uchiha's Sharingan. And I'm sure that if like Naruto from Titanfall X-over pilots an Atlas-class, before Vanguard.

Consider it, that I made a modification for the Titan that build by the Heaven Federation, using the data and its schematics that created a first custom Titan. I will review the equipment:

I will tell you the full details about it when the time comes, and for now that knowing that using the Titan in first time in combat.

~~~M~~~

I did gotten the Lyrics of 'Ignite' that considered a battle music of Yang Character Short. Which of course that adding some details about regarding before Yang went to Beacon Academy, while Ruby is still at Signal within age of 15, then followed by Roman Torchwick and his gang for robbing Dust, then Ozpin had her in the Academy with her sister.

And then Initiation, along with formed Team RWBY, and I'm sure that Yang will got her sister's back. If Ruby would've had taught hand-to-hand combat in the first place while Qrow teaching her, if she would learned for doing so, as much as instead wielding her scythe, her life would be in danger.

As for 'Ignite' Music, which the fact that this is an incomplete music; and hoping that I can get to listen that music more, and more; after all, it take us for listening it.

~~~M~~~

If…I would if I prepared for Volume 5, then continue this adventure or this story to be continued…

Or…If I would add another chapter that I was making, such as Intermission that I'd read the StarCraft x Warhammer 40k - The Swarm of War, it was 80 or more chaptered story, would had thought a single larva was reborn from a human that died when collecting the Warhammer 40k merchandise that he had died by car rammed towards it.

Feel free to read it, it was long way to finished it. Once the author prepared to updated the next one that it is finished. And I'm sure that I get right on it…

So far, I will get right on it…

~~~M~~~

On 12/27/2017, till Dec. 30 in my country's holiday, Rizal's Day, and also 5 and 2 days left for New Year in 2018. And I'm sure that this will be early Happy New, and (Late) Happy Holidays, and I'm sure that it is a great time.

~ NEW YEAR 2018 UPCOMING! ~

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** That's Shikamaru's new gadget for his travels, which of course that referring to Chuck that had the same wrist computer. And also similar to U-Watch from Martian Mystery, which of course that had gadgets had materialized when use purpose.

 **(1).** The munitions for guns were still using gunpowder that it is stronger than normal. And its lead rounds that referring from 'demascus' rounds that came from Naruto x Blacklight x High School DxD.

Those bullets were maybe made of Minerals from StarCraft, which just like the Gauss Rifle that its mechanism that fires projectiles was using its railgun system.

If you'll know about those weapons and its ammo, along with its mechanism, then this is what I was talking about.

 **(2).** The locations and the areas in Forever Fall will be just like in the 'Grimm Eclipse' Game. Even though that I had watch the game to see if that kind of area that I was hoping for to look.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: I had forgotten the Information reference during the last chapters! Damn! How could had forgotten about this! So far, which I have put some info about latest characters made sudden appearance during Vol.4 released.**

 **For Vol. 5, I will adjust with N/A on it, which until their techniques, bloodlines, semblances, weapons, and techniques. Which it will be sure that the new character will made sudden appearance when the time comes…**

 **And then I will adjusting this information:**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** Shikamaru is now the team leader and their sniper for provide firing support and also tactical advantages that come up with plans to defeat an enemy.

I mean, I'll be using the Reach version of the SRS99 from Halo for Shikamaru. For now that the Heaven Federation had gotten some few weapons from it, such as the previous ones.

After all, I went overboard for given Shikamaru some newest weapons besides his Shadow Stick, Shadow Strider Knife, Chakra Trench Knives, Sewing Needle Sword, Custom AR-15 'Phantom Deer', and the Wing Shooter Pistol that just like Leon Kennedy did once used that just like old VP9 pistol during the resident evil series.

But…there are two of them that Shikamaru had needed…

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 39+ favorite(s) and 31+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Welcome to Haven' or 'Intermission Chapter'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 12/12/2017/11:07pm

 **Finished** : 12/27/2017/4:46pm

 **Published:** 12/30/2017/12:00am - 5:57am (Late)


	18. A: Intermission Part 1

**Chapter 18:** Intermission Part 1; Atlas Trust Restoration - Stage One; Upcoming of Athrun's Angels; and Rising Freedom

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** With ALL the Character Shorts is now to the last, for now, it is time for commence intermission.

Jing D. Hayabusa was deep thoughts regarding the last report, and as much as there will be a upcoming battle ahead of them. And so far that he decide something that he needs to do.

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 18 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 4 Canon of RWBY…

[This will be the considered a side-story for after final chapter of Vol. 4 of RWBY.]

Yo! This is Czar Joseph for the next chapter. And HAPPY 2018 New Year to all! Hope that you take your celebration.

As for now, this is the intermission for this story. The character will be casting will be Jing D. Hayabusa, after all, I mean, the other heroes/heroines were been taken time at the hotel that they were staying, so staying at the home where Qrow and RNJR were at, which for upcoming Volume 5 after all.

Well…you could say, I decide to write this intermission. After all, which used the same thing as the StarCraft x Warhammer 40k that have Intermission chapters, and so, this sudden chapter will be on different chapter after the end of the season and before the upcoming next season.

And I'm sure that I will be standing by…

~~~M~~~

The next part was, regarding after the last character short of Yang and Shikamaru:

Yang was recalled about her sparring with Ruby in hand-to-hand, before the former went to Beacon and while the latter stays at Signal Academy in Patch. In the current time when Ruby haven't learned hand-to-hand because of her weakness that unable to fight without her scythe, even though, it was taken care of, which thank to Gai that trained her, just for legs, and I'm sure that her fists will be next.

And next is Shikamaru gotten a Titan, but a (Regular) Northclass-class, and also the Sniper of the Titans. This chassis had thrusters to gain flight capability, launched cluster missile, tether trap, and its Flight Core ability as well. Then its main weapon were a Plasma Railgun, this is sniper weapon is quite useful for long range.

And its sub-weapons that able to changes its arms into arsenal like from Transfomers. But…there is something that I would like to announce. Just like the Atlesian Paladin Battle suit had its guns that turns into fists, collapsible.

On this now, the Titan Mechas had new modifications for having this situation purpose, is the same thing as Cybertronions that had their arms turns into weapons, even carried two weapons, except for Ronin had a sword and a shotgun. So far, I made Shikamaru created his own modified Northstar, and as much as having such a titan.

The Weapon versions were based on 'Fall of Cybertron', while the 'War of Cybertron', except for few such as Plasma Cannon and Energon Battle Pistol, that gotten Jing's sudden interest that found a perfect idea for the Titan's new arsenals for Sub-weapons, which just like in the most armed weapons from the Prime version, well, because of the fact that if it's possible for the combination

If either of one or two pair of weapons from Prime Version, and also having forearm blades that used in close combat, along with wracking ball as well. If would custom it for upcoming battle for sure.

And I'm sure that everything is prepared…

~~~M~~~

With the 2018 of January, which hope that you'll be enjoying your time for now…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Did you read the reply? I hope that I agreed about Gaara's Gunlance, and the battlogue ep 3 regarding Minato's ridiculous humanoid Gunplas.

To answered those questions in order:

1\. Just a Regular Northstar, instead of Prime, because instead of the latter, when I'd looked over since the DLC coming up, when Militia attempts to reclaimed Frontier.

Well, I will spoiled my idea, the Kit for Shikamaru's Titan - it will be the Viper Thrusters just like Viper's modified Northstar Titan, which allow to increased speed and longer flight times while in VTOL.

2\. I edited the latest chapter that because of the Neutron Assault Rifle that came from Fall of Cybertron. I had forgotten about it's describe that came from the game.

Here you go, that's it, which I had fixed my latest chapter I'd updated.

And thanks for comment for Ch 17, and I'm sure that the next one will be Volume 5 or a Intermission chapter.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight:** Yeah, I'm sure that if those two will meet eventually. I had other plans for upcoming chapter for the new volume.

 **Shadow Joestar (Pinned):** Yeah, Sasuke sure he did show those bandits about true strength means for purpose to protect those close to him. And I did had him to summon Legions from Chaos Legion game.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** I will have Winter will seeing bee Kakashi, soon, before seeing Weiss was being held by bandits. Which of course that give me time for waiting for the next chapter of Vol.5? Well, which if she stay or return to Atlas, I would think about what to do…

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', now, due to the end of Chapter 12 of this arc. I am deeply apologized that I haven't edit this statement about now, so it is okay if I write a new statement until Vol.5 arc…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – N/A,  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another this statement.

1/3/2018/9:03am – A New Years updated of Vol. 5 of RWBY, Chapter 11:

At night, Qrow Branwen, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc head out to meet Leonardo Lionheart who had promised them a positive development in their quest for Huntsmen who could help them raid the Branwen Tribe in order to secure the Spring Maiden.

They meet him inside a building and as they question him, Yang notices Raven Branwen's bird form perched atop the rails of the second floor. Raven flies down and transforms back making it apparent that Lionheart has betrayed them. The group requests that Raven aids them in their fight against Salem but she opens a portal that allows Vernal, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai to join them. Suddenly Hazel Rainart enters the room, closes the door behind him and reveals that the White Fang has started their assault on Havenand is currently planting explosives all over the place.

After a short conversation that reveals the extent of Lionheart 's treachery, Jaune attacks Cinder after she makes him too angry and the fighting begins. Emerald fights Ruby who is trying to help Jaune, Mercury engages Yang, Raven attacks Qrow and orders Vernal to fight Weiss while Ren and Nora attack Hazel.

So, Leonardo was a Faunus after all? Well, I must've admitted it, he IS the Cowardly Lion after all. Which because of how the choices he had made that betrays humanity, even though that it's worth for being a Faunus.

Oscar makes his way up to Lionheart and begins to battle him. The Headmaster wants to deliver Oscar to Salem after realizing that he is the new Ozpin.

As the fighting continues, Weiss gets cornered by Vernal who manages to reduce her Aura to nothing whilst Cinder overwhelms Jaune. Ruby holds her own against Emerald but is distracted by a clash between Jaune and Cinder which triggers her memories of Pyrrha Nikos' death. Ruby activates her Silver Eyes again, affecting Cinder, but is knocked out by Emerald whilst Jaune almost manages to stab a weakened Cinder.

So that how it does, Ruby's Silver eyes effects Cinder's Maiden powers that because that was its weakness.

Enraged at her close loss, Cinder decides to impale a weakened Weiss with a spear she conjured.

Oh now, wonder that if Weiss will end up like Pyrrha does…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==Late Night; With Jing==**

Jing D. Hayabusa is sitting on his desk of the rented room typing something in his laptop, doing some business, with Yasha sharing together. While Johnny and Zeke were also staying at the different rooms, until then when the latter reported regarding Amber's training progress, and everything went well accordingly.

And until she's ready to fight Cinder, as a payback, for taken her Fall Maiden Powers once she is ready to steps out in the shadows. Once she will return her powers, which when everything is prepared.

As most of his team were went something, such as spending time with Team RWBY, JNPR, Naruto and Sasuke; which it is been before arriving in this hotel.

For tomorrow, they will departure for going to Haven Academy for meeting with the headmaster of his academy, and hopefully that he would like to have some discussion.

And so far, everything is went ordered to prepared to set up his next move until the White Fang planning to strike Haven, next. And hope that everything is prepared if he will contacted to send 5 Behemoth-class Battlecruisers to warp jumped into Mistral.

Once Jing stops typing, and then stands up in the chair and went to the window, then take a view of Mistral, and seeing Haven Academy into the top.

He had deep thoughts after his last report from Prophet in Menagerie, followed by C. Naruto/Arashi's report from his spy. That REALLY concerns him, which this situation is getting worst in what.

He was referring to Mosuke Zweichi, the leader of Dark Chaos Legion, the fraction filled with rogues and most wanted criminals that he had formed, and during he was taken a Leviathan-class Battlecruiser that served as a Prison ship. And until then he was drift into the dark-side, and meeting Xehanort…but the 'TRUE' Xehanort.

Who he have had thought when he wielded the most dangerous Keyblade that ever any wielder that could turn into darkness. Knowing that he would using it to revived the most worst criminals that being held prison when Tartarus was being taken over.

Because, Tartarus is the name of the Leviathan-class Battlecruiser, after the deep abyss that is used as dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans; which the realm of the underworld was belong to the God of Dead and Lord of the Underworld, Hades, himself, along with the Death God, Thanatos.

And so, until regarding one of the survivors had escape that during that reported that when Mosuke releasing the In-mate prisoners, and also taken Tartarus. Knowing that Mosuke is planning to assembled his own army, with his new type of Keyblade on his possessions.

Afterwards, and it is best that knowing that he making alliance every fraction that came to the other universes, and his goal to prevent from sudden disaster upcoming. As Jing sighed, and then stood up into his chair, and taken out a pen and paper, and write down a not to informed Yasha about some urgent things to do.

Once Jing is done, and place it into the laptop, before he 'Hibernate' it, instead of 'Shutdown'. And then went to the door, before placing his index and middle finger into his neck, and contacted the nearby battlecruiser that stationed on the northwest where there is a settlement in the cold area of Anima.

"This is your Supreme Commander Hayabusa; I needed a dispatched three-man squadron of Murasame as bodyguards to my rendezvous location, and I was planning to going to Atlas for sudden meeting with the General." The commander commanded.

[ _'Yes sir, I'll informed them sudden arrival.'_ ]

As Jing disconnects his communication, and then opens the door, before walks out, then shuts it closed…knowing where the Commander of the Heaven Federation was heading…

 **==At Outside of the Hotel==**

Jing was steps out on the hotel, walks away from the distance towards to where he was going.

Once Jing is arrived the clearing, and raised his hand, and then a glowing symbol of a angel wing on the back of his palm, and then slams it into the ground that creates a large circular symbol manifest in front of him, and then burst out of a white feathers shoots out into the air.

And until then seeing Jing's eyes stares at something before him that sudden manifestation.

"Let's go…White Freedom." He muttered.

 **==With Mu and the co. (Team MPLBAWD)==**

"Let's go the hotel right outside of the walls of Mistral, knowing that Ms. Ishiyama allowed to letting us stay when the last time we went to her place." Mu says, suggestion to the group, driving in the driver seat.

With Team MPLBAWD journey towards to Mistral, with 'The Hammer', which taken some shopping at the nearby Convenience store

"Yeah, I was hoping that we can work part-time when the last time when we didn't had money for going to Sanus for going back to Sunnyvale." Murrue reply agreement.

"Well…I was hoping that if Athrun meeting with Cagalli in Mistral." Breck stated.

"You sure, if Athrun gotten what he needs, before meeting our tomboyish friend." Adal comment.

"Hey, Cagalli didn't like being called a tomboy, you know that. I mean, she may act like a boy then a girl when comes didn't liked sissy girly clothes." Nathasha frowns at the claymore wielder's amusement.

"It sure does, no offense, I remember the time beat me into a pulp when we were kids, you hear?" Tolle stated, didn't jabs Murrue, Mir, and Adal for being girls.

"None taken, it is your fault for putting a gum into her hair." Adal says, recalled that time.

Suddenly the truck suddenly shook, cause Mu pushes the brakes, until hearing the pounding came from the roof where Tolle was taken a sniper view.

"Hey guys, you don't want to see this!" Tolle's voice called out.

As Mu and the others looked at each other and then steps out in the armored vehicle. Causes their eyes widen while Tolle had his Scavenger sniper rifle in his hands, while had the scope locks into something in the air.

Happens to be a shadowy giant humanoid figure flew into the night sky about 18 ft with glowing blue eyes and wings when seeing blue flames bursts out of it. And noticing holding two some kind of weapons or guns on each hand.

"What…the hell is that?" Mu inquired at the sight of the shadowy figure.

Which being noticed by the shadowy figure, within INSIDE of it, seeing that happens to be a cockpit of the pilot was seeing Mu's group on the monitor in zoom in its visual, turns out, it was mobile suit itself, which cannot tell about what it was unlikely to Jegans, Astrays, and Murasames.

Seeing the pilot's face smirks at the sight of the group, knowing that that he had pick up something at the radar.

Back to the group, until the winged shadowy figure flies off with a loud burst of stream that flies in high speed towards to the northwest towards to where…

"Hey, I think that its heading towards to Atlas!" Lowe calls out, knowing that that winged figure is heading where it was.

They were curiously about what shadowy giant was, where heading towards to…?

 **==At Sanus, Vale; In Emerald Forest==**

Within the forest of Emerald Forest, it is been a half of year since the beginning of the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku arrived into this world of Remnant, followed by Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, along with the other ninjas of another world.

Most of all that never been step through the forest for a while, except the soldiers of Heaven Federation were taken some patrol after all, along with settling a outpost.

And suddenly, a white-blue portal opens out into the clearing, what looked like water before receding…

 **==At Bahamut Hyperion==**

At the bridge of the Behemoth-class battlecruiser, Bahamut Hyperion, the flagship of Jing D. Hayabusa, the sound off of the sonar radar on the table picks up a energy spike that cause the operator-in-charge attention, as he went to the table and pin-pointed where it came from.

"…It's at Emerald Forest." The operator spoke up, as he went to the intercom. "General Frost, Admiral Snipe, Colonel Xing, this is the bridge, we pick up an energy spike!"

Within minutes for the automatic doors opens, seeing Nick, Zera, and Xing enters the bridge.

"Report!" Xing commanded.

"Sir, it happens to be…chakra." The Operator informed.

"Chakra…?" Nick questioned, suddenly he realized something. "Well, that would mean that 'they' must've found and uncovered the secret arts of a the time and space to find the way to get to this world."

"Meaning that they're here for them, right?" Zera stated, knowing that the alternate world were the Operative No. XV (15) and XLI (41) had residents, or rather, Naruto and the others' home world.

"I'll inform Marshal about them, knowing that they'll give us an order for doing so. "Knowing that, I will be dispatched with a squad of Ghost and Spectre with non-lethal options." Xing stated.

"Good option and I'll inform them about the sudden arrival." Nick said.

With a agreement at each other, and then prepared to 'greet' their guest…

 **==Back to the Emerald Forest==**

A newcomer steps through the watery looking portal, as he looks around to survey at the unfamiliar territory. Just at first glance, the newcomer just saw a handful of lush trees surround the clearing that familiar to the former.

This newcomer happens to the Ninja of Hidden Leaf, but a male individual, wearing a variation of the standard attire of the Hidden Leaf Ninja, with a flak jacket.

The differences between his attire and that of the standard one is that his does not have the Hidden Eddy (Uzushiogakure) crest on the shoulders of the sleeves, and the neck of his navy-blue shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin. He has retains two hip pouches strapped to his lower back instead of just one. In addition to that, he has a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to that of Tobirama Senju.

After survey the surroundings, then he approaching a nearby tree, and place his hand into it, and felt intense life force of this tree.

"Fascinating, and an absolutely beautiful; never seen this tree keeps remain green as emerald as any kind of tree that come across, it's tall with large barks." He says, compliment at the tree's rich and pure nature, as he turns his attention at the something that caught his attention.

"Not to mention they had wildlife vastly similar to our world." He added, noticing ants crawling over the small rocks and branches.

Jumping up a tree, the ninja of hidden leaf survey the surrounds area, to see if he gotten his attention, as he looks up, causes him to looked startled at the sight.

"It's a…scattered moon?" He says, at the scattered moon, before continue saying. "…Let's hope that this is the right coordinates that Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya was looking for, and hope that this is it."

He tried to see if he could find anything such as a building or a nearby settlement that could catch his attention. Unfortunately, the only the former saw was even more trees, much to dismay, judging this timeline that it was late. Knowing that there's nothing else to do, he decided to jump back to the ground level, and went back to the portal.

Before he was doing so, seeing him placing his hand on his ear, and knowing that something could happen. Within minutes, as he nods at himself.

"Right, I understand." He respond, as he turns to the center of the clearing, and then sudden seeing a familiar hand-seals, started with a 'snake', followed by rat, ox, ram, and snake.

" **Wood-Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu!** "

A two-story building rises up into the ground, which happens to be the wood-style user that creates a house for encampment. Turns out, this man's chakra network is looked stable, due to dimension traveling that didn't effects their coils. As the portal itself is powered by chakra which it will remain stable for a while once due to the overused of its energy.

Once the man finished creating a camp house, then more newcomers step through the portal.

The man who led a team of explorers was the familiar long white spiky hair man with a face of a kabuki, accompany by the identical person who sends the first happens to be a clone.

"Are you sure there weren't any locals?" The same man says at his duplicate.

"No, just as you instructed for build a camp to scout the area." The duplicate answered.

The man nods understandable and then places his hand onto his chest, and suddenly being absorbs into his palm, which appears to be a 'Wood Clone'. Once the clone is dismissed by the orginal, nad then gotten the Intel that turns out he haven't explore around which cannot made contact any locals around this region.

"So?"

"Nothing, Lord Jiraiya, I'm afraid that my clone cannot risk for making contact with locals. And so far, that I did ordered to take action. So far, there's no life, when my clone had didn't' see any old buildings or a settlement." He replies to happen to be the fully recovered and alive Jiraiya.

"That's fine, Yamato. We'll establish the camp to prepare for scout to find a settlement, tonight, and then if this is right coordinates." Jiraiya insisted at the man named Yamato, before saying. "There's no telling that what's ahead of us."

"I agreed, which wonder if we see Captain Kakashi or any of our comrades onto these woods. And hope that we'll be waiting for any of our allies will retrieves, Naruto, and the rest of their respective ninjas." Yamato stated, as he survey the forest. "Not to mention this forest is looked…magnificent, its completely green as emeralds."

Hearing the comment of Yamato's awestruck at the Emerald Forest, as the new voices of the newcomers.

"No kidding, but what about this moon is looked…broken?" One of the Hidden Leaf Ninja says, has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Hidden Leaf shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin, in a similar manner to Yamato's and a flak jacket.

"True, Izumo, this is bit mysterious if you ask me…" The man says with long spiky black and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin, although it has the same colour as his hair in the anime. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. On his back, he carries a pair of bladed weapons strapped on his back.

Happens to be a Kunai Blade, this kunai-like weapon; its general appearance is that of a kunai, but the blade instead is curved, elongated and single-edged, giving it a similar appearance and function to a sword.

The weapon has a small hole right near its long, bandaged hilt, while at its edge, it sports a larger version of the standard ring all kunai have. While not in use, those both blades were keeps them bandaged and strapped to his back. The duo can connect their blades with a chain attached to a weight, which they can use to immobilize an opponent.

"…after all, blaming the rest of the four Hidden Village wanted their Jinchuuriki back, and even our village still wanted Naruto back, and surely that he wasn't the bad kid after all, he did put a stop the late Fourth Kazekage's son. I mean, we surely did chase him whenever he doing his pranks." He added, amusing recalled about the one hyperactive knucklehead.

"It sure does, Izumo, Kotetsu, and our orders of Lady Tsunade, except for 'them'." Another third male member of the group says, had dark, spiky hair and is always seen wearing red-framed sunglasses (while in nighttime) which obscures his eyes. He wears also the standard Hidden Leaf shinobi attire with flak jacket and forehead protector, the latter of which is worn slightly tilted to the left.

Causes the two pair named Izumo and Kotetsu frowns for regarding of what their comrade mentioned. They were talking about the 'civilian' council who interfere the shinobi affairs with usurps the authorities, which because of being the military dictatorship.

Since the civilian council were disbanded and then helping the 'traitors' of the Hidden Leaf, namely is Danzo Shimura, and those who being his followers, along with the late advisors of the late Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, being execute by the hands of Arashi Uzumaki, the second coming of the Sage of the Six Path due to see the proof for having the legendary bloodline, the Rinnegan.

And also the truth about Naruto's parentage and heritage, which they wanted him back into his home in the Hidden Leaf. Even though that the many villagers had blamed each others, even after Shinigami give them punishment for mistreating the son of the late Fourth Hokage, which he did give them a permanent curse, that made them 'demons' themselves, since each villager - adult, teen, and child – had tail and ears of a fox like does.

After the disbandment of the civilian council followed by they were arrested for responsible for Naruto Uzumaki's mistreatment, since the Fire Daimyo had heard about the blonde's heritage that being well-hidden by the late Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. And also declared to permanently cancels the 'Nine-tails Festival' is declared a mourning day, which those who made sacrificed.

But, no one dare to protests about the festival is being null and void for unable to celebrate. They cannot plead the Fire Daimyo because of their foolishness, and they are so dense that without realizing the difference of the son and the father, and also his mother as well. If interruption during the announcement will be executed because of denied about Naruto's parentage, and if doing act of treason such as sending assassins to against anyone such as the Fire Daimyo.

In truth, the Fire Daimyo declares to claim that that Hidden Leaf had betrays the Uzumaki Clan because of Naruto Uzumaki relates to Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, and the wife of Hashirama Senju; which its distant relative, meaning that she almost disowned the villagers of the Leaf during his mistreated.

They had completely forgotten about regarding politics, the hidden villages are basically loyal to the Daimyo of the country they live in. most of their missions come from the Fire Daimyo and getting potical and financial compensation for housing them where they pay a tax to him and do certain missions that he would want done without anyone knowing anyone was involved in any way to them like possible assassination of someone who just looked at him wrong as an example. Normally he leaves us alone to live their lives as they see fit.

Because the Hidden Leaf Village broken their own laws, dishonoring the sacrifices of those who died defending their home village, committed treason against the Lord of the Fire.

And so the Fire Daimyo will punish the Hidden Leaf for mistreatment of the son of the late Fourth Hokage, along with those who leading to attempt to releasing the Nine-tails again because the seal would be weaken, and he given the village those facts:

First is, the punishment of Hidden Leaf, they will not be allowed to do missions outside of the Land of Fire for 3 years, according that Tsunade stated that requested the lord of the Fire Country needed to form another retrieval team to going to another world to located their missing ninja within the ranks, along with the other 4 ninja villages, includes minors after the Seven-tailed is missing, the same thing that happen because they give them the same curse as the hidden leaf.

And so, the Fire Daimyo inclining accepts Tsunade's suggestion for retrieving their missing ninjas, while Jiraiya along with other shinobi from each hidden village finding a hidden jutsu regarding space and time about to create a portal to another world, it take weeks or months to find it during the time where the Sage of the Six Path creating Ninjutsu.

Second is, Koharu and Homura was executed, along with the few council members to attempting riots and planning to send an assassin for usurps their authorities that several crimes were committed. The Elders of the Hidden Leaf were executed by the hands of Arashi Uzumaki, along with the Fire Daimyo's samurais had executes the former civilian council members that attempts to doing to against the Fire Daimyo.

And third is, the Fire Daimyo had redusing their funding by 40% and berates them for incompletence. And ordering his samurais bankrupted eveything, leaving only 20% funding, because of Naruto's heritage is a heavy loaded, even most of the greedy ones attempt to getting a single one of the penny to restores it.

But only Naruto's blood can unlock it everything, knowing that the former civilian council members wanted Naruto back into this village, until then most of the people were still loyal to the leaf and didn't want to get execute by the Hokage's loyaled Ninjas and Fire Daimyo's samurais. They needed to know about this crazy attempts for getting Naruto back into it, and turns out that they do, which most of them redeem for doing their right thing.

And so, most of the villagers who honored the late Fourth Hokage's wish, and they saw their friends' actions that cause to downfall, they DID attempt to betray the Leaf and also against the Fire Daimyo's back. Along with the some of the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf had heard those facts that regarding that Naruto is the main source for attempt redemption after those years.

Which the villagers of Hidden Leaf tried for be reasonable, along with the former civilian council were completely futile, even though that it was a disaster for whoever they can trust, even pointing fingers one to another that because of this mess, still thought Naruto (seeing him as a demon) was responsible for this mess, but turns out if attempts to murdered him, so everything is back to normal.

Until the Shinigami intervene and informed them that the curse itself will remain permanent that if he kills Naruto, so the curse will keep spreading around Hidden Leaf, only to the current location rather than the outside of the walls, while most of them weren't cursed were Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the others who respects the late Fourth Hokage's wish were ineffective the curse.

Turns out, it was a complete disaster since the population didn't accept them, such as their fellow villager and children, due to having fox ears, eyes, whiskers, and tail, which they did turns them into fox faunuses. It was completely annoyance and outrages for how they plead the death god to changed back, turns out, the god replied that it was their punishment.

Also, most of the former civilian council members were completely eagerly wanted Naruto Uzumaki to be retrieve that he is the reason of connections to their problems (which they still thought their property) and needed to be fixed, which they had no power over policy when the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo had disbanded it because of their actions cause the village population downfall, if weren't for the Second Hokage, Tobirama had formed the council in the first place, none of that would had happen after all. And even their credibility as well.

It is because of the proclaimed 'brother' of Naruto Uzumaki (C. Naruto/Kurosaki), and the Second coming of Sage of the Six Path had been made his appearance and showed his Bloodline to the eyes of the public, knowing that cannot forced him to restored it via CRA (Clan Restoration Act), but turns out that he was married after all, even harem wasn't the best option since a single man with a single wife, only. Which that he had taken the privileges of his parents (namely the Hokage and his wife), once that he will hand to his 'younger' brother (Y. Naruto), if the latter make a choice for going home and taken the heritage.

And so, which he was completely untouchable that they cannot order him around when his level unable for doing so, not to mention the most experience such as war veterans unable to beat his level.

Even the civilian cannot beat him with that such level; he's a Sannin-level as Tsunade and Jiraiya himself. Meaning that he can wipe out just like Minato Namikaze does, it is best that turns out that the former civilian council is not longer a trustworthy group that they thought they were gods that they were pretend to be.

Not just Naruto's case, but also the case of Sasuke Uchiha as well, along with his elder brother Itachi - One is the last survivor and also the S-ranked criminal and clan slayer. The Hidden Leaf wanted those of the most important clansman of the Uchiha to restore its glory until they learned about from the last survivors months ago during Kakashi's group came to this world of Remnant.

They wanted them back because of the fact that they pushed Sasuke too far, while Itachi was still a Missin-nin, and as much as if they thought it will be just like Madara Uchiha left the village and attempt to destroy it that Hashirama was formed, along with the legendary Uchiha. The same thing as they wanted Naruto to be returned the way it was.

And lastly…if they declines for going back, and meaning that it will be a sudden panic for if they'll coming back to destroyed everything that what they came for…

If they do anything something stupid, and any of the individuals' intervention to usurp the authorities and doing something legal…it will be tortured and executions…

A single former member of the civilian council had tried to get rid of them, and until that Arashi will learns who hired most of the former ninjas of the former hidden village or mercenaries were completely eradicated that somehow until they learned about the mess they had made, and then they will be no second chance. Along with bribing and blackmailing wasn't option, because of the fact that any of them tried to take that since they had no one had accompany Arashi before coming to this world.

Everything is completely hopeless for those fools of the former civilian side that tried everything to get through the council. The shinobi-side didn't want to hear with their whining for ordering around. The former civilian side had failed for doing so while Arashi was around to cleaning up the mess that they made…

"I know Aoba, well good riddance; and I don't want to hear with those whiny bastards' complains." The black spiky haired man named Kotetsu scoffed, as he turns to the bandanna wearing partner. "Don't you agreed, Izumo?"

"Yeah, true, true, so far that they were blind about the difference; and good thing that if I don't want had fox ears and/or a tail like Naruto does." His partner named Izumo says agreement, looking at himself at he didn't had any of those traits. "I mean, if I had a tail and while your had ears, I mean, it's like we're NOT the only people had each had a fox tail and ears, like we were brothers."

With a certain fox faunus brothers in Menagerie, they sneezed all of suddenly out of nowhere, as they were wondered that they did had a cold or something, for all of sudden.

Now, back to the Emerald Forest; and another last member spoke up, feminine.

"True, if I wanted to see Kiba, I promise Mom to find that brother of mine, and my best friends: Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao." She says, seeing she has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes.

She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos like Kiba does on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as "nose").

She wears a brace on her left wrist, bracelets on her right hand as well as bandages, and wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. She also noticeably has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having slit-like eyes, or wild, shaggy hair.

This women is accompany by a trio of dogs, triplets, have same grey fur with white undersides and short pointed ears and mostly resemble Huskies.

"That's true, Hana, we'll made contact with Hidden Leaf once we had learned about this area, and if anyone will joined this search mission. Not to mention after Anko and Captain Yugao was resigned when going with Mr. Arashi, I mean, they will be reinstate their duties once if they'll going back, right?" Aoba stated, replies to happens to be Kiba's sister, Hana.

"True, can't blame them about those facts why they resigned: First. Anko was being mistreated by our village's ignorance due to the connection with the traitor Sannin, Orochimaru, as his own student after all, and Two. Hayate's death pretty hit hard on Yugao, if Hayate would be alive during that happen after the Chunin exams when we learned about what happen to him. I mean, he was one of the best kenjutsu users in the village." Izumo stated.

"I know, there is confirmed that it was Baki of Hidden Sand when regarding when Hidden Sand made alliance with the former, until that Hidden Sand were being double-crossed when they learned about their Kazekage was murdered, and also we had the spy among our ranks in Hidden Leaf. And I hope that we ever get to see them again such as Kakashi." Yamato says.

As their conversation was cut short, as Jiraiya spoke up to break out it, and make a command.

"All right, everyone, enough for this chit-chat, you know our orders and why we are here, and if made contact with locals with diplomacy, then we're going to scout around if we spot a settlement, and it is best for return to this camp. Once we'll contact the other side informed that to secure the area." The toad sage, commanded.

As the group nods their head understandable, however, a multiple red dots of light sprouts on their foreheads, causes them to startle each of them, noticing it that they were not alone out here; by judging its red light that in Hana's case that it is just like the 'injection shot sniper'.

"Uh…is this…welcoming community?" Izumo inquired, adopted a very exasperated look.

"I suggest you refrain from movements. Other than dropping your weapons, that is." A male voice called out of nowhere.

Without a single move, as seeing the group disarms their pouches and weapons in them just as they told them to, as Hana spoke up.

"I'm a medic, can you leave my medical pouch be?"

"Except scalpels…?" He added.

Hana takes out her medical pouch, even though being a Veterinarian, then takes out and drops a scalpel kit along with her hip pouches. Knowing this situation is bit unexpected when wondering how did the locals knew they were coming.

"We're not hostile! We're here for searching for our missing ninjas on each of our village!" Jiraiya calls out.

"Forgive us for not believing you." Another male voice sarcastically. "…And as much as being the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf came to this World of Remnant and finding their 'missing' comrades."

Causes Jiraiya tensed for this information, and then turns to the direction, and calls out.

"Wait, this is Remnant?" He questioned at the source where the voice came from.

"Yes, that's right, this IS world of Remnant. And I would suggest to hands up, slowly and we'll take you to your comrades." The same male voice says answered the toad sage's questioned. "If you resist…"

Then seeing the body armored suit reveals himself via Cloak at the eyes of the group that surprises at the sudden appearance, noticing wielding a ninja sword strapped on his back.

"…We'll terminate you." He added.

They cannot resist since they were surround, knowing that native's weapons were highly advance, unable for doing so, which hearing that came out on this armored man's voice, as Hana spokes up.

"Wait, you said 'we'll take you to your comrades', as in my brother Kiba is here!?" She says.

"Sure it is, ma'am, if you want to see your brother, and if you going to ask about how he's doing? He's fine; he's doing great, along with a girlfriend." The armored man replied.

Hana sighed in relief for how she glad to hearing her brother is well, and until her eyes blink in startled hearing sudden information what she had heard.

"Wait, girlfriend? As in Kiba is having a girlfriend on his world?" She says surprisingly.

Hearing Hana's questions, that sounds like curiously or interests, surprisingly about her little brother having a girlfriend in the early age, knowing that if she will be strangled her brother if he'll doing something regarding to have the 'next stage' for making a relationship.

"I believe that you better ask him." The armored man replied, receives a nod from Hana, knowing that she wanted to see her brother. "Anyway, it is best to come with us, and then suggested to leave rest behind while my men will secure this site."

"I'll volunteer; after all, I wanted to see my brother." Hana calls out, presented.

"And I'm going as well, as the acting ambassador for my respective village? I wanted to meet the person who is in charged. And while Yamato, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Aoba will remain in this site." Jiraiya concluded.

"Very well…I'll be also remain here to make contact with the leader for sending you and your group into this world. And I'll had Zalma will escorted you two as well." The armored soldier replied, as he places his hand onto the side of his helmet. And made contact with the dropship. "This is the General: Prep the dropship."

"Zaima?" Jiraiya asked, confused.

Hana and Jiraiya startled person the same way as the armored man (namely is Xing) by a static blue energy appears out of nowhere, when once reveals to be a man wearing a white tight suit with lightweight armor, gauntlets, and boots, with blue glowing accents, and a gas-mask and goggles and wields a strange weapon, by judging the way he's holding is a range weapon that seen it during the Christmas event, as he is holding it like crossbow.

"I'm Captain Zaima; I'll be your escort with my team." The latter's named Zaima spoke up, hearing that causes his fellow teammates before them wearing different attires: 2 were the same as their leader, and the other 2 wearing black with red glowing accents.

"You may pick up your things now; I'll forgive you all for this sudden rudeness." The armored soldier telling the group of Hidden Leaf Ninjas, with obliged that they gotten their things into the ground, while Hana will watched the kit later, once she'll seeing her brother again.

Hearing the sounds of the jet engine, as they looked up to see the Dropship descends into the clearing, as the ramp opens down, and then without hesitation that cannot ask questions by going embarks the transportation, and then departs off to Vale.

 **==At Solitas, Atlas; with Ironwood==**

Before Ironwood had announced for closing its borders, along with Dust Embargo, meaning the official ban on trade or other commercial activity with a particular country, and then prepared to recall all of his forces that stationed such as Winter's in Mistral to be called back for the defenses. Which he was sitting on his desk on the Academy, that which is until the end of the week that is official until then.

After Vale now have the alternate energy sources for Remnant than Dust, along with Space Program that the best scientists from R&D that they were too late about to make a competition to them for prove that Dust is better, and also turns out that many settlers gotten devises that generates and store power and which now time after time that the settlements had their own power.

So far, knowing that Dust will be replenish for some time when researchers informed about regrow itself taken time to prepared to harvest, and so far, turns out the devices that generate power were limitless and unstoppable to gain more power, using such as wind, sun, and wave; Nature did gave them future.

He was having a deep thoughts recalled after the last discussion with Jacques back to the mansion. Which after all that he had on the same thoughts regarding his 'disowned' daughter of his, regretted for how he had disown her and the people around the world had losing the trust to the Schnee family, minus Winter, accordingly that she is the only his best operative had being trust by anyone.

Until the officer came before him, it happens to be Maj. Mason Zakhaev that opens his office door that cut his train of thoughts.

"What is it, Major?" Ironwood inquired.

Mason Zakhaev's court marshaled about his actions back at Sanus when tracking down the settlement called "Sunnyvale", that's where Theodor Dengel lives, which according that he developed weapons that compare and far better than Atlas, since Atlas council wanted his talents for the sake of the World of Remnant from the creatures of Grimm.

So far, which of course that since Theodor Dengel, the outlaw died that time, which of course that making the council disappointing and upset about they had lost their chance, until they learned that Sunnyvale gotten the most advance weaponry that only common that made by Theodor himself.

Until now, which Ironwood had knows that Theodor DID keep his newest developments that after his passing, which he did hid it well, completely. Knowing that of course for he had realized that when he did build Crozz and Keaper to his sons - Athrun and Mu. So far, which it was unaware about how he was pretty good at hiding things from everyone.

Theodor Dengel was a smart and cleaver, being a most wanted man on Remnant which unlikely to his younger brother Cecil did keeping things in order while traveling around Remnant.

After this whole fiasco on Sunnyvale, everything is being settled that when Naruto came into the scene, along with the Heaven Federation Leader, his girlfriend, and the blonde's brother/counterpart had put a stop on Marcus' operation.

"General Ironwood, we pick a transmission that came from. The same machines back at Vale, four of them, sir. We confirmed that it was same machine that Vale had stored; three of them were the same thing that transforms into a plane, and the one on the center…was an unknown machine is approaching to this academy. But it's a different than the rest. Turns out that the three was accompany the center that looks to me that it was like their leader."

"Different?" Ironwood wondered, eyebrow raise suspected about this unknown machine. that knowing that it was escorted by three bodyguard mobile suits.

"Yes sir, this machine's color is white and black with wings, 8 of them. We looked into it that it was…it was took a form of an angel itself." Mason said described.

Ironwood was suspected about one of the machines which knowing that send by the Heaven Federation such as Marshal Jing Hayabusa himself were going there. If possible that knowing that the Heaven Federation's Leader came to visit like coming here with Dragon form of his.

"…although, the pilot that lead them happens to be…Marshal Hayabusa." Mason added.

Ironwood startles in shock about the sudden report that somehow the pilot of the machine is none other than the Heaven Federation's commander, but right now that why he is coming here at Atlas.

"What was Marshal wants?" Ironwood questioned, frowns; wondering the leader of Heaven Federation wants coming here in this Academy on Atlas, after their retribution on the Kingdom, but as much as wanted to know what he was here.

"I don't know, sir? He said when he contacted us that he wanted to talk to you in private." Mason replied shrugged his shoulders wasn't sure about why the Heaven Federation commander coming her after the demonstration of the powerful weapon that stored.

Which of course, which that sounds serious for what Marshal Hayabusa wants to talk to General and Headmaster of Atlas Academy in private conversation.

"Very well…replied to Marshal I incline for the private discussion." Ironwood said ordered.

"Yes sir." Mason replied saluted.

 **==Outside of Atlas Academy==**

 **(AN: Can't describe much about Atlas Academy, when watching World of Remnant. So it is best to see to it that if it is the same building in that episode until the future Season of RWBY such as Vol. 6 or 7, which THIS will be the Atlas Academy's describing.)**

 **(Gundam SEED OST: Gundam Deploy – Starts)**

General Ironwood steps outside of the entrance of the Academy, heading towards to the landing bay, along with accompany by the two 'human' soldiers, instead of the AK-200 droids that among the remain machines that under control, and also installing firewall for sure, which of course that they begin to install it right now.

Once they were at the clearing, as they looked up at the sky causes Ironwood's eyes widen stunned, along with the two soldiers accompany him that took a sight at the machine were be on the center besides the three fighter planes (MA of Murasame).

The center of the trio, was a marvelous machine, notice the v-fin horns that unlikely to the duo that they were four of them, this machine is about taller than the two when in Mobile Suit Mode, its color is white with black, red, and gold/yellow accents; and its optic eyes were bright deep blue. Judging its hands and joints, this machine is armed with two guns on each hand, two cannons on its hips, which knowing that what this can do before describe.

On the Machine's back were 8 wings that what Maj. Mason was described, which of course, it LOOKED like an angel descends from heavens. Until once made the machine made its land, then suddenly one of them sudden spins, and then spreads its wings, before folds back that causes a sparks that reduce its attitude.

Followed by Three Murasames in MA turns into MS Mode by spinning descends, and then all four lands onto the landing platform, which among four didn't need to use the old fashion landing or same way as bullhead does.

Once they are all landed, hearing its engine is shuts off, as until the lead machine turns its color into dull gray that surprises Ironwood and two soldiers didn't expecting than less. With Ironwood wondered what kind of technology changes colors? Knowing that the answer will came from the Heaven GIs' leader.

 **(Gundam SEED OST: Gundam Deploy – Ended)**

As the lead machine's chest, sudden opens that knowing that it was cockpit that operates the machine, and then seeing Jing D. Hayabusa steps out, and then jumps down onto the landing platform, walking approaches them, followed by Murasames' cockpits opens, and lands down and following their leader, which two of them that took out their weapons.

"Hello, General Ironwood. I hope that you did accept my invitation about our talk regarding Atlas was begun to closing its borders." Jing saying greets to the Atlas Headmaster and General.

That causes Ironwood tensed about he and the council decide to closing the Kingdom of Atlas' borders, until following by recall his forces that stationed there.

"Yes, its true, Marshal. And may I ask why you and your cohorts accompanying here with?" Ironwood reply questioned.

"…To provide extra defenses when Atlas is closing its borders, when I'd heard from the settlers that YOU ordered them to call back, right General…?" Jing answered, causes Ironwood tensed about sudden proposal from the Supreme Commander of Heaven Federation and Leader of the Patriots that wanted Atlas when its borders will be lockdown.

"Marshal Hayabusa… W-why sudden change all of sudden…?" Ironwood questioned, confusing at the Marshal regarding this cooperation.

"Let's go to your office so we can talk privately. If you want to regain our trust on us and Vale, so it is best for to get cooperate with you, as the General of Atlas Military." Jing replied.

Without hesitation, as Ironwood nod his head acceptable obliged for the Heaven Federation Commander's offered, as they went inside Atlas Academy. He was perplexed and interests about why Jing coming to Atlas in Solitas with his machine and 3 bodyguards.

On James Ironwood's thoughts, knowing that there is one way to find out…

 **==With Watts==**

Watts had finished gotten the information about the proclaimed 'Ninja-side', which being suggested by Konan and Pein/Nagato regarding their branch side of the human race, consists of Teams – SSGN (Signal), HRNS (Harness), and KAIT (Kate) on Vale; Killer Bee and Team SAKO from Atlas; and Utakata, Team FRHY (Fray), and Team HRMY (Harmony) of Mistral.

Arthur Watts spend time read their info again, before going to report to his mistress Salem regarding those individuals, when he'll memorized. He did wrote their threat classification to any of them that would if they were being standing their way when Ozpin had them under their thumb for sure.

And so, Watts began to re-read the individuals' information:

* * *

TEAM SSGN (Signal)

NARUTO UZUMAKI  
INFORMATION: Unpredictable fighter, Great strength and endurance, skilled with close-combat, variants of weapons, and developer of 'seals'. He wield a sword can morphs any variant forms of swords. And the important key figure to evolved semblance's evolutionary. Lastly possessed the power of the demonic entity within him, then turns into a giant fox with nine-tails, and possessed to sense negative emotion as the Grimm.  
SEMBLANCE: Power of the Nine-tails, Negative Emotion Sensing, and Semblance Stage Evolutionary  
THREAT LEVEL: EXTREME

SASUKE UCHIHA  
INFORMATION: Prodigy, skilled and powerful fighter with strength, speed and precision with throwing projectiles. The eyes of his bloodline and/or semblance Sharingan were able to predict movements, and copy any variant forms of fighting style, and even see through illusion (such as Emerald's and Neo's). And manipulation of fire that without the usage of dust or a device attached.  
SEMBLANCE: Sharingan, Fire Manipulation  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

GAARA SABAKU  
INFORMATION: Manipulation of Sand, usage for offense and defense, along with Iron Sand had magnetic properties to disable weaponry or mechanics, and also creation of Dust. And also had had dark entity within him as Uzumaki, turns into giant raccoon dog/tanuki with a single tail.  
SEMBLANCE: Sand Manipulation, Magnet, and Dust Creation.  
THREAT LEVEL: EXTREME

SHIKAMARU NARA, TEAM LEADER  
INFORMATION: Strategist, a young leader of Team SSGN due to his 200 IQ, being born as a tactician, considered being the brains of the team, and giving the team a support and creating plans for the advantages. Manipulate with shadow due to being born with it, and also being a human with brains that could equally to the rank of General or Colonel; armed with a Pistol, knife, extendable baton, and trap kits.  
SEMBLANCE: Shadow Manipulation  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

* * *

TEAM HRNS (Harness)

HINATA HYUGA  
INFORMATION: Skilled with hand-to-hand combat with graceful skills, armed with crossbow armed with explosive bolts. Her eyes were Byakugan, used for long-distance in 360 degree of vision, see through objects like X-ray, and disable pressure points.  
SEMBLANCE: Byakugan  
THREAT LEVEL: MEDIUM

ROCK LEE  
INFORMATION: Skilled with hand-to-hand combat with brute force and high-speed. Weights attached in the ankle whenever it removes that made him a powerful high-speed individual under his advantage. Armed with pair of tripartite nunchuku with elemental-based attacks on each had energy, earth, fire, and ice; which due to being the most powerful close-range combatant among the team.  
SEMBLANCE: Eight Gates  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

NEJI HYUGA  
INFORMATION: Prodigy, and sniper of the team; unlike to his cousin to Hinata Hyuga, skilled with hand-to-hand with also speed and brute strength as Rock Lee. Same as Hinata's Semblance, his eyes were the same as his cousin. Armed with a automatic sniper rifle with a Iron-sight due to his eyes can guide the shooter to pin-pointed it, and his eyes were able to pin-point where the any individual that skilled with a sniper rifle and anyone who hide among themselves.  
SEMBLANCE: Byakugan  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

SHINO ABURAME  
INFORMATION: Insect user, due to his ability to manipulate and communicate any kind of insects. His main insect was called 'Parasite Insects', which able to saps Aura. Accordingly his insects were lived inside of him like his family that consists of having those insects living contain with them.  
SEMBLANCE: Insect manipulation.  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

* * *

TEAM KAIT (Kate)

KIBA INUZUKA  
INFORMATION: A master and companion; His Strength and speed is greater, with his dog companion made them a unstoppable team, creates twister drills with his dog that tears anything in their path. Skilled with claws, sense of smell as the dog-faunus and communicate with dogs.  
SEMBLANCE: Communicate with dogs, dog-like abilities.  
THREAT LEVEL: MEDIUM

AKAMARU  
INFORMATION: The master's companion; A huge canine dog with intelligence as human or faunus alike, his fang that could tear a flash of a Grimm, the same result as human does. Only his master made communication with him.  
SEMBLANCE: (UNKNOWN)  
THREAT LEVEL: MEDIUM

KANKURO SABAKU  
INFORMATION: Puppeteer, controls puppets which used for arsenals and general purpose. Each puppet had offence, defense, and captured capabilities, and also developed new puppets based on Atlas tech, than the wooden counterparts. Some rumors about he can manipulate sand as his younger brother, used one of his puppets as decoy and set a trap to disguise as the puppeteer, a cleaver tactic.  
SEMBLANCE: Puppet Manipulation, via invisible strings on finger tips, unable to sever.  
THREAT LEVEL: Medium

CHOJI AKIMICHI  
INFORMATION: A brute fighter, armed with axe-sword, his limbs and body expend into a giant-size which its height is tall buildings. He is the muscle of the team. During his weight whenever he ate, his strength is far greater than any individual that ever encounter.  
SEMBLANCE: Body Expansion.  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

TEMARI SABAKU, LEADER  
INFORMATION: Wind Manipulator, armed with giant folding fan. Elder sister of Gaara Sabaku and Kankuro Sabaku.  
SEMBLANCE: Insect manipulation.  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

* * *

Watts finished reading the information, and then he is preparing to report to his mistress of what he had learned to gather Intel about them, by sending it to her. But the next one knowing that the other 7 Jinchuuriki such were classified as 'EXTREME' as well, and adding more data. Not to mention, full information on this data, and prepared to reported it

And so, he is ready to send the report to his mistress of what he had learned, and hopefully that he will prepared to send its inform.

Speaking of the Queen, she had been most pleased that Ozpin had so foolishly accumulated all of the data on the boy and his cohorts. She was still doubtful of Cinder's story when Watts had returned, something that seemed to change as soon as he had laid out his findings for her.

While he searched, he also looked into the data he had collected from Beacon. First and foremost, the boy's abilities - Ozpin had rated each category, seemingly on a scale of one to ten, along with the others with those categories.

But, Watts grew increasingly frustrated as because the rest of the information about them were being deleted, before it was completely copied towards the people that those who trustworthy for keeping this info to them, so the answer was Glynda Goodwitch gotten those info.

It will take a risk for going back since half of Sanus were now the territory of the Heaven Federation with most heavily defenses; knowing that accordingly to Konan about them, before Sasori's recon mission to Vale about the whereabouts of the nine targets that they were seeking.

And it is best give the reports to Salem, right now…

 **==At Anima, Mistral; With Athrun, Underground Facility==**

At the underground facility where Athrun Dengel had obtained his father's greatest creation after so long that it is being sealed within Mistral and most of the group were trustworthy about Theodor Dengel's creations that well-hidden in their noses. And so far that it is being uncovered…

 **(AN: Seeing Athrun Dengel (aka Tobi-Yaza's Art Legend) considered an OOC that because of when I did give him a better kick.)**

The next is the following, he and Uzumi Athha were also uncovered the legacy of Cagalli's more and the latter's wife, Riza, and it is been some years that after Theodor's creation accomplished, and then developed new type of weapons for Cagalli at the moment.

And then as much as preparing for doing so, until then Cagalli called out her team, and then the former had left the underground facility to get her friends, leaving Athrun and Uzumi while the droids were doing around to clock to assembled and producing 3 Flight Units for her friends from the original.

Now, they're at the living quarters of the underground facility that this being contracted for all-purpose: training grounds, firing range, swimming pool, and you'll name it. So far, that this is where Theodor had kept so many arsenals and secrets from fall into the wrong hands, which those attempt to replicate his knowledge of power.

"So, and I assume that Cagalli will pick up her friends up once she'll be meeting up at your place?" Athrun questioned, breaking up some ice for making sudden conversation. Telling to Uzumi guessing Cagalli will be going to picking up her friends who considered being the only female Team on Haven Academy.

"Indeed, and I'm sure that they'll understand about what they can do. They did have an excellent teammate that support and watch each others' backs." Uzumi stated.

"Yeah…I did regret to leave mine, and my brother's team. I was so stubborn, deniable to accept that my brother would alive by now." Athrun says.

"I know, you left them before going to achieve your father's legacy." Uzumi replied.

"So…is there any chance Kira would be here?" Athrun questioned, regarding his…other best friend and also the older brother to Cagalli.

"He was left for mission weeks ago…Knowing that you haven't seen him since after Beacon, while his parents are still at home after all." He replied.

"I see, if that's the case, I'll be planning to hunt down Raven later, if I'll stay as much as they needed all the help to defend this Kingdom of Mistral." The armored teleporter says, claiming that he wanted to remain in Mistral.

"You do that?" Uzumi says hearing Athrun's words that sounds serious, claiming that he wanted to say to defending Mistral and Haven from harm.

"Yeah, knowing what's coming will be in shit on hit the storm. After all, I did went to town after town, that considered I'm like a mercenary than the Huntsman." He replied.

"I see…then there is more than merrier. We'll be telling Cagalli about your decision." Uzumi said understandable at Ahtrun's claim for wanted to protect Mistral that he will temporary staying in this Kingdom in time being.

"Yeah, you'll do that…" Athrun reply; before he spoke up within seconds in silence, for the next subject. "One question… Does…dad and Ms. Riza still had 'those' they were working, besides the Flight Units? I mean, I notice the difference like those robots back at Vale that saves the people back there."

Hearing a question from Athrun to Uzumi for another subject, and on the latter's mind about had forgotten about the 'other' secret project that his wife Riza and friend Theodor were doing. He was aware about the arrival of the Heaven Federation and the leader of DYZR (Daystar) happens to be the leader of the military organization that their technology is way better than theirs.

Knowing that regarding the news about sudden incident, and also the declaration of Jing's claimed half of Sanus is now their territory. Even the Grimm or the White Fang cannot beat them. Even though, after what happen at Solitas that gain Atlas a punishment for the people at the haven in Vale that the children of the noble family wanted blood for those who messing with the wrong people.

And also…there is a side-project based on the Flight Unit, and it is best to brought it up to Uzumi's mind. And knowing that Riza did creating such magnificent arsenal, before preparing to made a publicly deploys it, once the council in Mistral will approved.

Those Flight Units were just prototypes, knowing that Mistral will have gotten their OWN version of Atlesian Knights. It was before Atlas developing the Atlesian Knights, followed by Spider Droids, and even Paladin-290s, knowing that Riza's biological parents and grandparents of Cagalli were used to live in Atlas in Solitas.

And it is best to cannot tell about that project that they were doing for all those years. Which only few 'chosen' individuals will unlocks it. And it is best to sealed it and hope that will opens it when the time comes when the upcoming attack on Mistral will be happening, along with Haven Academy.

"Yes, the council and Headmaster Lionheart was well-aware about Vale is saved. I was fascinating about those machines. If I would send myself under the rest of the council approval about being the ambassador for this Kingdom to went to Vale for questions the leader of this fraction." Uzumi replied, confirms from Athrun's statement about the Heaven Federation.

"Yeah, it was hard to believe that Jing was from out of the planet. I mean, WHY he would never tell me about this bullshit!" Athrun says, disbelief about Jing being the hidden leader of his army. And it's no wondered how he's strong, that he is unable to land a hit on him during that time back at Beacon.

"Jing D. Hayabusa, the Freedom. I was surprised that seeing most of the Team DYZR is among the legends before Pyrrha Nikos." Uzumi stated.

"It's no wonder that bastard slam me down during the 'Breach' incident." Athrun muttered, he recalled when they wanted the Swords of the Seven Swordsman when Yasha had confiscated.

Before those comments were about the Heaven Federation, as Uzumi spoke up again.

"As for the first question about 'those' what you referred to… Let's just say…we're planning to get deployed it and give it to them. Knowing my wife, Riza, had…her friends were planning for doing so for their daughters when they are ready."

"Just like their mothers after all, right?" He asks to Uzumi, the latter receives a nod confirms it, continue. "I mean…if they would told them about their legacy, then that would if they are prepared that is for sure."

Athrun was aware about Cagalli's team were the daughters of her mother's team during their time at Haven Academy, meaning that they will be ready within the right age to use it to defend Mistral. And along with something that knowing the project they were developing that besides Theodor's creations, and so far, these will be if things will be began with.

Until then, before making another subject for this conversation between Athrun and Uzumi, the sliding doors automatically open, seeing Cagalli steps through arriving in the door. And along with three new girls follows her in tow.

Each of the Cagalli's team sudden description of their appearances, they are three girls after all:

The first of among the trio is also blonde as Cagalli, with blue eyes, wearing a high green t-shirt with red and black vest, light blue pants and shoes with a matching color of the vest.

The second is blue hair and amber eyes as Cagalli with pink glasses, the same outfit as the former, but only the t-shirt's color is gold.

And the last of the trio, short red hair and blue eyes, with a tomboyish demeanor, also wearing the matching clothes as the two, and also have a pink short-sleeve t-shirt.

The three girls were awestruck at the quarters, and also gotten attention at Uzumi (they know Cagalli's father), and Athrun (which they are completely curious and family at the redhead teleporter) were sitting in the living room were having a conversation.

 _'So, that's Cagalli's team - CANL (Canal).'_ Athrun says in thoughts, gazes at the three girls Cagalli brought.

"Um…Am I interrupt something why you and father having a conversation?" Cagalli questioned, noticing her father and Athrun were having conversation.

"Oh, we're just having discussion about your mother, Ms Riza, we're discussing about the upcoming new training for you and your team." Athrun replied.

Until one of the trio girls, the blonde one hums at Athrun's statement, as she spoke up.

"Hmmm…So, Cagalli, who's this handsome man?" The blonde ask, teasing at her fellow blonde.

"That's…Athrun, Asagi. It's none of your business!" Cagalli reply to the other blonde named Asagi, turn her head at the side (act like a Tsundere).

"Oh, you've must be Athrun Dengel, Cagalli was talking about." The glasses wearing bluenette spoke up; looked quite surprised at the armored huntsman.

"You're right, Juri. He sure quite a guy, if you ask me." The redhead says, agreement at the glasses girl named Juri.

"Come on, Mayura, I wanted to know what is going on between those two and needed to spill it." Asagi stated, saying to the redhead tomboy named Mayura.

"Asagi, can you stop teasing Cagalli for once." Juri says to Asagi for her teasing.

"Oh come on, girls, I wanted to know about what's going on between our leader and that cute boy." The blonde protest, she was curious about between her leader and Athrun.

"Now is not the time, Asagi. I agreed with Juri. And I wanted to know why she brought us here in the first place." Mayura stated.

"Asagi and Mayura were right, Asagi. Will you PLEASE let's talk about why I brought you girls here!" Cagalli says annoyance at Asagi's antics.

"Fine, fine, whatever…" Asagi reply sighing; before continue. "…So anyway, why are we here?"

With that question, and as Uzumi stood up in the chair and went to the girls, along with Athrun accompany with, besides him.

"Girls…it is about your mothers' legacy." He says, that causes the three members of CANL tensed about sudden curiously about their respective mother's legacy.

 **==Back at Atlas; Academy, Ironwood's Office==**

*Slam!*

Hearing the desk is slammed by Ironwood with his prosthetic, he didn't creates a dent because of the time during his argument with Jacques back in the Schnee Mansion.

"Are you serious!?" Ironwood exclaims, shocking hearing about Jing that being offered.

"It's true, General. I will lend you some Mobile Suits for extra defensives, instead of your Paladins and Knights." Jing reply, seriously.

"But…I'd seen or heard about the people of the council or anyone else who usurp our authorities for attempt to steal the data of the technology and…Mobile suits…that when you tortured the man who hired by one of the council or someone from Development Department wanted to get their hands on…along with the White Fang that also went to the same thing." Ironwood says.

"It's true…but there is problem…a BIGGER problem…one of my spies reported that 'my enemy' is making alliance with the Vale Branch White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, the same way as Cinder Fall does." Jing explained.

Ironwood gasped at this information about Jing had spies that reported about the high-ranked member of the White Fang who attacking Beacon months ago, was also making negotiates with another enemy fraction. Explained the fact that Jing's own enemy that besides of his invasion force, which knowing that he was being overprotected to the World of Remnant.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, 'he' provided the same technology…and also provided Adam's White Fang with…mobile suits and Titan mechas." Jing corrects Ironwood's statement about Mosuke is making allegiance with Adam's Splinter group of the White Fang.

"…" Ironwood was silent, looked disbelief for Jing had told about this, within seconds of silence, and he spoke up.

"So…are you going to provide us the data of those machines?"

Jing shook his head for declines Ironwood for Mobile Suit and Titan Mecha data, making the Atlas General silence for sudden refusal. It will be disaster that if either of the White Fang on Atlas branch or any corrupted fraction attempt for doing so, along with the council members (minus 3).

Ironwood was tensed at Jing's sudden refusal, which what on his mind for what reason why he refused all of sudden. Which of course that knowing that the only machines were only Mass-produce AP-290 mechs since it was up-hold within the council's notice, and so far, which they were eager and anxious to know how to make their own version of…Mobile suits.

"No, General… I am provided the students of your academy that YOU had selected them participate in Vytal Festival, months ago…since the Heaven Federation gained our trust from the council members of Atlas, while the rest were untrustworthy. So…I will give them something that OTHER than mass-produce." Jing says at Ironwood about what he had in mind.

"Such as…?"

"You'll find out…I will select each one or a full team of your students that will provide Atlas with extra firepower to prevent from Grimm, or the White Fang, or 'my enemy's forces'…so that I will talk to them which models will be the best interests which each team will be under training to know how to pilot it…but I don't want ANYONE will attempt to copy its data. Understand?"

Ironwood his head understandable accepts Jing that he had offered and also the condition about anyone who falls into the wrong hands, as he took out files out of his desk.

"Very well, you have my word." He replies, as he hands it over to him, as Jing takes it, and looks it over on every file.

Within minutes glance at the list of the students who participate, and defending Vale from the attack. And then black-haired spoke up.

"General…I found a selectable candidates that gotten my interests for train them to make additional for Atlas' defenses." Jing declares.

"So, who are they?" James says, wonders wanted to know who they are, and prepare for having Atlas for an extra firepower that the Heaven Federation provides.

"Let's see…First: Team DYNS (Dense), led by Yzak Joule…" He begins to spoke up for volunteers.

"The council members' children…? I see…I will notify them for under the next semester comes. Before I'll call for a meeting." Ironwood says, knowing three members of DYNS were children of the council members.

Jing nod his head confirmed it, before continue.

"…Then next is Team SCAL (Scale), lead by Sven Cal Bayang…"

Ironwood nod his head again, which knowing that Neo will understand for wanted his surrogate daughter Stella will prepared for defending Atlas. Hope that they will ready as they know it.

"…then the two members of Team FRST (Frost), Shagia and Olba Furosuto…" He concluded.

Ironwood's mind about the Furosuto brothers was the best Huntsman twins with excellent teamwork, along with Ray and Takito. Which of course, they will be the suited for them for mobile suit pilot training.

"What about the other two teammates of theirs?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm afraid that if anyone WANTED to learn one, so the best is it's out of option." Jing answered, receiving a nod from Ironwood for understandable.

"…and lastly…Team KRAD (Krad), lead by Miguel Aimen." He finished.

Ironwood once again, nod his head for acceptable for understand which of course that knowing that those three were involved during the attack on Vale.

"Wait a minute? What about…"

"Team GMBT (Gambit) and EMDS (Emends)? Well, my apologized, I believe that they are also out of option about having 14 pilot candidates to prepare for the future, so it is best that they are the only options for selecting them for being Mobile Suit pilots…" Jing interjects Ironwood's sentence, as he places the files onto his desk and raises his hand at him. "…So, General, you wanted the Kingdom of Atlas will be just like either of Vale or Mistral…if it is your decision to make a deal."

Ironwood glances at Jing's hand, which he wanted the Kingdom of Atlas to be well-defended. So far, which he was wanted to be which when his forces wasn't enough when the numbers of Grimm, and also human counterparts, along with Huntsman/huntress did everything they could to defend their Kingdom. So which he had no other choice to accepts it.

"It is deal, Marshal Hayabusa…I will informed them to prepare to do so…" Ironwood accepts Jing's deal.

"Good, and as for maintenance and resupplies? I'll take care of it, I had someone will send it to Atlas and provide the pilot of the Mobile Suits to be support, along with Mobile Suit instructors for under tutelage…and as much as they know how and performed repairs. So it is best way instead of anyone didn't know more about Mobile suits. And also extra bodyguards with experience that keep anyone to attempt for doing so." He says.

Jing stood up in his sit and prepared to leave, until Ironwood calls out.

"I will inform the council about the deal we made…Is it fine, Marshal?"

"Sure, General Ironwood…" Jing replied, turns his head over his shoulder at James. "…you can tell the council about our discussion. Just be sure that tell them that do NOT touch them, only the pilots can, and also those who relate such as their parents. So I'll insist for doing so…good day, General. We'll bring it within two days…and also, tell the council that make no mistakes, understand? You know about if they do…"

And so with that making a farewell to the General of Atlas Military, as Jing turns around and left Ironwood's office towards to the door, leaving Ironwood alone, as he sits onto his chair behind his desk, as he was relief that was the first step to regain their trust. So far, hope that wondered what kind of machine that store they had in mind, which it is best to find out.

Before he reached to the door, and then turns to Ironwood once more, and Jing spoke up.

"One more thing…I wanted one of your Specialists, adding few of her squad, who patrol in Mistral will remain here for 'someone' is coming over, before called out your forces around Remnant." He added, that causes Ironwood tensed about Jing's concluding.

"Why Winter?" Ironwood inquired, eyebrow raised; mentally looked nervous about his one of his specialist. **(1)**

"Well, knowing that Winter will remain in Mistral if she'll ordered her men to return to Atlas, under your orders. After all, she'll give a message to you from one of her men for going back here. Leaving few of her soldiers will remain under her command. I had one of my contacts reported about Atlas closing its borders and the Dust Embargo, knowing that she is still at Mistral."

"Ah, yes, I will oblige Winter's choice of actions to remain in Mistral once our agreement had made when…mobile suits were delivery arrived. Instead if I called out ALL of my forces around Remnant to return to Atlas on the end of the week for all of the borders were completely closed." Ironwood replied.

"Good, and remember our agreement and our discussion, understand?" Jing says to the General of Atlas, receiving a nod from the latter. "Good, well, I better off now. And hope that we'll meet again in the future once the problem in Mistral will taken care of."

And so with that, Jing left the office of Headmaster of Atlas Academy, leaving the general sitting in his desk.

"I will NOT make another mistake, a SINGLE one…And I will NOT make another." Ironwood muttered, prayed for he cannot make mistakes like Ozpin does.

Sudden, he heard the engine roaring of the mobile suits, as he turns his attention at the window for seeing the winged machine along with 3 MA fighter planes lefts out towards to the direction of Anima where it was.

Even though that he really WANTED to keep Atlas AND Remnant safe from the brink of Annihilation…

 **==With Jacques Schnee==**

Jacques Schnee sitting in the chair of his office; he wanted to blow something up. It wasn't normal reaction for him, but in the current situation it would feel incredibly good, he had to admit. The reason, for once, weren't for the warning of Jing D. Hayabusa. Everything is a mess after the last events after when the MoritaCorp in Vale anxious about the massive Weapon that the Heaven Federation under their thumb.

Killing a children of a noble was a bigger hit, during many HUMAN protestors were outrages at Atlas' stupidly for disrupting their contract to negotiate the Heaven Federation after the Council in Vale did grateful at them for saving their Kingdom, while Atlas counterparts (minus 3) were completely in the state in panic after those events due to their humiliation. For now, that everything wasn't expecting that every action anyone attempting that would make worst.

For now, since the council of Atlas give the apology to the Heaven Federation regarding Ragou's actions, and hope that take time to repair it in due time. And everything which comes for to restored their trust.

Even though, things weren't expecting that Atlas had making more enemies around the World of Remnant. But only when the Dust remains, which because of when James Ironwood and the council had declare a Dust Embargo for unable to send Dust to all Kingdoms.

Dust was fuel and ammunition to everything, which of course Jacques was completely disagreed about those alternate energy sources such as Solar Panels, Wind Turbines, and Wave Generators which that produced energy, along with 'TRUE' fuel that used for during Vale manages to have space program to send a satellite to space, instead of Dust, it was COMPLETELY unfair for FrostCorp achieve space program.

Not to mention losing more Faunus for Dust Mining operations, over those weeks, the operations were completely liberated, he was completely furious for how many of those mines that cannot tell who led this liberation group, and as much as during most of the Faunus Workers were resigned and move-in to Vale with the 'soldiers' of Heaven Federation provide protection.

Turns out, everything is completely worst after he disowned Weiss, along with taken away her position as the heiress. During time when she preformed her singing career whenever she'll going to different locations where she can perform to the world of Remnant, as much as Jacques was eagerly wanted to getting her back.

But of course, being the proclaimed 'voice' of the Schnee Family. Even though that Weiss had invest some amount of funds to Vale's reconstruction due to her career.

Jacques cannot tell how much funds Weiss had owned and worth when didn't seen her name in the list, even thought he tried to find a single name that thought that she did just make a alias name to covered it up without getting suspicious. Nobody knows how cost was it to invested Vale for under rebuilding, because of her singing career that gain many trust to the people in Remnant with a newest song she had ever wrote.

While Jacques didn't think that disownment that would led to the unable to gain trust to all the companies, since he did overcharged how much Dust to purchase.

Until then, Gaara Sabaku making his own company that considered a 'rival' for giving Dust to the world of Remnant, because of the main shop for delivering Dust to the rest of the Kingdoms such as Mistral and Vacuo. Due to his ability to reproducing Dust, that gotten the attention that eagerly wanted to cooperate with the boy such as arrange marriage? Because of they had daughters for wanted to him because of his abilities.

Turns out, word got out that Gaara Sabaku had relationships with his former daughter Weiss and also the daughter of the chieftain of Menagerie, Blake Belladonna.

Even though, they sure that after any of the sellers attempt to purchase the Dust once the Embargo is lifted. Because, not a single account rose because of how the amount of funds were remain unchanged, and also reputation is reduced for those months.

For now, The Schnee Family had lost their trust until ongoing into devotion.

Nicolas had entrusted Jacques to begin with, marrying his daughter and taken the Schnee name. until give birth of his children he had:

Winter, the first born, trained a Huntress and also a Specialist in the Atlas Military when she refuse to the take position, and skilled with the family's Glyphs and Summoning. She did made her choice the path that she was taken rather than taken his company.

Weiss, the second born, same thing as the elder sister, going to Beacon, even though that he did manipulated her life when she left home. Even though, she made make friends and also relationship with a single boy along with the other. Not to mention that because of he give her a long-term task to seduced Naruto Uzumaki for his arts where he created a Explosive Tag.

And lastly, Whitley, his third born son, since if Weiss didn't taken her part. It is the best suitable for taken over his company. And hope that he is ready for taken chances…

But, he cannot make his son Whitley a heir during his discussion with the leader of the Heavens' GI that if he'll attempt for doing so knowing he will heard the news about this. Knowing that its serious if he'll doing so for he'll announced, and even he'll liberate and destroy any Dust locations that accordingly where the Faunus had captive. Knowing that it will be a bigger problem than this.

 **(AN: Recalling Chapter 7 and 9.)**

*Scroll ringtone!*

Hearing Jacques' scroll rang up, gotten the former takes it to answer it by placing it into his ear.

"Yes…what? An early council meeting, tonight…? Who called out all of sudden…? James?!" The CEO says, lets out a frown into his face. "What's going on…?"

Until his eyes widen for what he had heard on the scroll, looked disbelief and went overreacting.

"James made a private meeting with…Marshal Hayabusa?"

Until Jacques receives a respond on the scroll phone, while his eyes widen about whath he ahd heard from the council.

"Can you tell me about what's all about…? I see…I be right there."

And so with that, Jacques ended his call, and press the intercom.

"Can you give me a private plane to take me to the council meeting, tonight, and can you nodify my wife and son I'll be heading home late."

["Yes, Mr. Schnee."]

Afterwards, and then Jacques stood up in his chair and left to the office for the meeting tonight.

"I was wondering why are you calling us in the meeting for this night, James…and I wanted to know about what is going on here?" He muttered.

And so with that, he left the office before walk through the door…

 **==At the Schnee Mansion==**

Whitley Schnee was seething in furious about all of Schnee's trusts from them were completely severed. Everything is completely ruined by his 'dear' sister, Weiss, when everything is ruined. All of his planning, all his scheming, all the dirty tricks and secret agendas, and all of that now gone in just one moment.

After the last song performed by 'his sister', that made everyone on the World of Remnant gain credibility to her that only cause many of the people had turn their backs on them. It was completely hopeless that all of his ambitions had becoming more damage.

Even though the reputation of the Schnee Family is completely reduced that over those months while Weiss was performing her singing career.

Turns out, news broke up after the declaration of half of Sanus is now the territory of those 'soldiers', even though that for Atlas is banned for going to Vale during the incident, not to mention Ragou, Cumore's father, was executed for the crimes he had committed, not to mention that the due to the incident in

That cause Atlas a humiliation, even that since the Heaven Federation had send bombers to destroys any key locations, so far that they takes a tons of money to repair the damage that almost lose all of its account in one night.

Until then, now Atlas went sudden panic, even after they witnessed the power of how the Heaven Federation had gotten, that even how powerful they had such weapon. Even that they had so many achievements that gotten Vale even greater than Atlas, due to its increasing population.

It was completely unfair for now that everything that Heaven Federation considered allies to the Kingdom of Vale. And so far, that wasn't pleased that those…commoners and barbarians. Even they did save Vale with highly advance technology, followed by new developed weapons, and space program well.

For now, even though that Whitley's plans were completely disaster. His anger turns fury for his plan and ambition was being foiled, but also lost of his supporters. And he needed to tell his supporter to salvage his plan. In the moment, everything went chaotic. Not to mention, he haven't heard his supporters for some time after its whole event that happen.

Turns out, knowing that from Whitley that his supporters were being compromised. Even though without anyone knows about who allegiance to, he was getting desperate if someone knows about his actions; meaning that knowing that making more enemies will make things worse than the Grimm and the White Fang.

Before Whitley going back to the mansion, heading to his room to come up with his new plans to get rid of everything such as his sister and gain his position as a heir when his father was on-hold regarding that happen about according to Ironwood about the leader of the Heaven GIs came to his father on the other day.

And suddenly, he saw a suspected black car on the gates of the mansion in the distance. Before he could ignore it for none its own business, while he going back to the mansion, and then…

*Bang! Bang!*

With a sudden loud gunfire, Whitley cries out in agony that his chest got shot by two bullets, before the first and the second hits, even without an Aura that cannot protect him from the shots that he had taken as he hold his chest and drops into the ground. Until hearing the car drives away in the scene.

The gunshot that gotten the maids and butlers attention to see Jacques' son was being shot with a shocking look, as they ran to him and while the others went to informed his mother and call the hospital, along with the police about the sudden incident…

 **==At the Skies==**

At the skies of Remnant, escorted by an armed Bullheads, this airship that belongs to the noble family that happens to be one of the children were on 'Vale's Menagerie' when that happened.

Within the passenger seats, a lone human man wearing something came from a noble family. On his expression, he looked very angry, in hatred, at the certain two people who happen to be the father of the half-Faunus, staring at the window, eyes narrowed.

Until the agent approaches the noble man, and spoke up.

"The situation has been taken care of just as you wished, milord." The agent reported, as the noble man turns his eyes at him.

"That damn Jacques Schnee underestimating my power." He says, before glances backs at the window. "…and also same goes with Cumore's bastard father. He may kill my child, but I'll kill yours…Now he'll know the pain I went through."

He lets out tears flows into his eyes, and closed them and wipe it with his handkerchief, sobbing.

"Pietro…" He says sobbing at the name of his child.

Even though he and his wife were devastated about their child had survived from the attack and put in coma, even they wanted blood for those who killed their child, needed to revenge. So far, knowing that blame to Jacques for hates the Faunus, even though that he and his wife supports the 'Faunus Rights Association', as much as the Heaven Federation were grateful for this.

And so, he decided to get revenge by shooting the son and the upcoming heir of the Schnee Family, while Winter and Weiss wasn't targeted because of they were Huntresses. Even thought that they were NOT like their father, and also knowing that he send a message to Jacques about how incapacitated his son.

 **(AN: Gotten the idea from Blackjack 21.)**

 **==With Athrun==**

"Wait, Atlas was fucked up?!" Athrun exclaims, disbelief at the information he had heard about what Uzumi had told him in the news. Hard to believe such information what happen at Atlas in Solitas.

Before Cagalli's team, before Uzumi announced the girls about their mothers, began their training, and also they decide to read their entire mothers' letters, and hope that one day the training is began

"Yes, it's on the news, not to mention Marshal Hayabusa was unleashed his FULL power." Uzumi replied, as he took out his scroll and pressing few buttons. "Here the footage about the latest news while you're away."

Uzumi hands his scroll to Athrun, as he takes and watched the full picture about those events:

The incident in 'Vale's Menagerie', the bombing campaign against Atlas, the claimed 'Nuclear Strike' on Solitas that considered their target practice, and even Atlas had receives punishment, and even Jing had claimed half of Sanus is now the territory of the Heaven Federation, followed by the latter came to Atlas to made sudden discussion with Jacques Schnee, the man who is in-charge in Dust Company that contains Dust as fuel.

Not to mention, loosing so much trust to the Schnees to begin with, and also purchase Dust on Vale, that with the grateful of Gaara Sabaku's Dust reproduction. And so far, Athrun couldn't believe about Jing did something…justified to Atlas, that he claimed Atlas as enemy on his eyes.

"Mr. Hayabusa had sense of justice; James would have make things worse for making enemies to him that he ever wanted to protect Remnant from its enemies. But turns out, he wasn't the best bet for he would have not made such a mess." Uzumi stated.

"Well…I guess that explains how things went for this shit…and hope that knowing what Jing is going to do? What is his next move in action if he ever leading one hell of an army to protect Mistral, next." Athun says.

"True…" Uzumi replied.

 **==At the Unknown Location==**

On the familiar face of someone of a male, smirking evilly, this of course, took a sight at something that something…tall before him.

As the appearance to be Adam Taurus glance at the 18 meter tall machines its color itself is consists of jet black with dark red and dark gray accents, armed with teeth and excellent hardware. There are about 5 or 10 of them.

What Adam saw before him was the GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger, it is a custom multi-mode mobile suit. It is a Limited Production, which of course that Adam decide to pick something else other than ZAKU Warriors, and found a suitable MS Army. Accordingly, it was used by the Phantom Pain (EAF).; and adding the Symbol of the White Fang onto the right shoulder armor.

Adam had read its details that what it can do, this mobile suit is modified to be lighter and has its OS (Operating System) adjusted for better performance. It is equipped with an improved, higher output AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker as part of its standard equipment, granting it full flight capability in the atmosphere as well as improved mobility in space.

The armament of the Slaughter Dagger is largely identical to the ones on GAT-01A1 Dagger, except that it is equipped with a MX703G beam rifle instead of the handheld machine gun or M703 beam rifle. Due to the use of the Aila Striker, Vulcan machines on its head (to shoot missiles or enemies at close-range) and feet (for Anti-Infantry), an extra pair of beam sabers are also added to its armament. When necessary, the Aila Striker can be replaced by other Striker Packs that are more suited for the situation.

Like the Dagger, Slaughter Dagger has laminated armor to protect its vital areas. This armor made of heat-resistance ablative gel DPX-30, which is more commonly used by warships (he looked about the Warship that surprisingly at the image of how huge that ship was), for atmospheric re-entry.

While this offered no increased protection against projectile weapons, it provided defense against mobile suit-scale beam weaponry.

When the name of 'Slaughter' was good taste for the name of those Mobile Suits that things it would massacre humanity as they stands.

Adam was grateful at Mosuke Zweichi about providing some firepower than the Prototype AP-290. Even though, that which prepared for something that he will be expecting than less to get ready to attack Haven Academy. With Mosuke send someone had experience with piloting that machine, and also Adam did learned how to use one, he was found a suitable mobile suit had good taste with a katana.

Mosuke will had Adam's personal mobile suit prepared as he know it, knowing that it will be just like that might things get interests.

"Sir!" One of the White Fang members approaching the leader; while the others were taken a remarkable sight at those mobile suits, and they were hope that they will prepared to kill those humans.

"What is it?" Adam questioned.

"You don't want believe what we just saw in the news!" He says, looks excited.

"Why's that?" The bull Faunus inquired, curiously.

"Someone, wasn't from the Heaven Federation, wanted the Schnee's head by incapacitated his bratty son."

That causes Adam tensed in surprised at the news, as he took out his Scroll and see what's on the news, that causes him to smile at what he had read/watch.

"After Haven, Atlas is next, informed the others." He announced.

"Yes sir!" The WF grunt replied, and so he left the scene to inform the others.

 **==OVA #1==**

At the council meeting in Atlas, Ironwood called out and apologized to the members for short notice, he explains to them about the sudden discussion regarding meeting with Jing D. Hayabusa about what the former had discussed.

The members were perplexing, adding Jacques, at cooperation to restored Atlas' trust, even though why the Marshal of the Heaven GIs came to James for some urgent discussed. Jing D. Hayabusa did provide Atlas an extra defense and firepower to protect Atlas once closing its borders.

"So…if he is planning to provide us the data of those machines?" one of the council of Atlas spoke up.

"No, I am afraid that it wasn't necessary. He didn't WANT to provide us the data of those machines that they had mass-produced." James replied that surprised the council, minus 3 and Jacques.

"Why, General? May we ask why?" The other member questioned.

"During our discussion, he says that he will provide the students of mine are only available to volunteer to pilot those machines. You see, it was he selects them during the Vytal Festival Tournament that I had recommended it." The General replied.

"You mean our children was volunteered because the Vytal Festival?" Nicol's father named Yuri spoke up.

"Yes sir, he did, you, Tad, and Ezalia gain Jing's trustworthy because of your children. While the rest weren't earn their trust." James stated, while the rest of the council members frowns and clenches their fist in seething, along with Jacques about sudden information regarding that the Marshal did selected the competitors on Vytal Festival.

"So, James, can you tell us the names of the competitors that you had elected for the Vytal Festival?" Ezalia questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. The first was your son's team, DYNS (Dense)…" James began to answered to the council members for the list of the candidates.

The three members nod at James about the choice Marshal Hayabusa selected, knowing their children were being selected candidates for piloting those machines. On Ezalia's case, knowing her son's girlfriend is among the team.

"…Next is Team SCAL (Scale) lead by Sven Cal Bayang…" He concluded.

The members nod their heads slightly, minus Jacques, about the choices about his students.

"…Team KRAD (Krad) led by Miguel 'Dominic' Aimen; and the two members of Team FRST - Shagia and Olba Furosuto." He finished.

James had finished announced the names of the candidates, as Tad spoke up

"What about the rest of Furosuto twins' team?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid that wasn't the option according to Marshal." James replied.

Receiving a nod from Tad understandable, while Jacques still frowning about it, knowing that what the Heaven Federation Leader had his reason.

"What about supplies and maintenance?" Yuri questioned.

"Marshal says he'll take care of it, he'll send someone here within two days, along with the instructor to learn how to pilot one. He did have extra bodyguards, to precaution during the LAST time that happen, if anyone is attempting to copy the data about the machines." James stated.

Hearing that, the members includes Jacques was talking about the last event about some of the company parties sent anyone to attempt to stole the data of the machine that compare to the Atlesian Paladins. And it is best to not to talk about what happen, knowing that something would happen if they'll attempt to do.

"Also…" James began, lets out a sighed. "Each of those machines once arrived within 2 days was protected by viruses that only a personal can access it in the database, I'm afraid to say that if anyone attempts to hack and copied its schematics."

Hearing that, the council members, minus Tad, Yuri, and Ezalia, frowns more about each of those machines protected by viruses that if anyone attempt to hack and copy it that the virus itself that protects it from wrongs way, that would affected the whole system in Atlas; which of course that something might happen if anyone wanted to get their hands on those machines (namely Mobile Suits).

"I see…very well, we'll accepted Marshal's proposal for provide us some defenses, by had the students that you selected James. And I'm sure that we'll earn our trust restored." The lead member of the council says. "Please raise your hands for this vote?"

All members of the council hands raised, and also Jacques in pleasant, which no one is denied or objected about this matter. Even though, they wanted Atlas remain stand because after what happen in Vale.

"With all votes is pleasant, we accepted Marshal's proposal for provide us with…Mobile suits…And General Ironwood, informed Marshal Hayabusa about our discussion."

"Yes…" James replied.

"Good, now this meeting is adjourned."

With that announced for this meeting is ended, as they stood up in their seats and prepared to heading home for this tonight.

And until then, Jacques felt his scroll vibrates, as he took it out in his pocket and answered it.

"What is it…?" He respond, suddenly his eyes widen, feeling dread of what he had heard. "Whitley is…you sure, what happen!?"

 **==OVA #2==**

At the lobby of the hotel where Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Qrow Branwen, and Team RNNJR (Ranger) had staying, along with Team DYZR and C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki; which it's been a long night for this morning's arrival of the people came to do. And so far, which it was relaxing night for sure.

As the much as the entrance, until a certain armored bus appeared before the winged shadowy figure departs to Atlas. A certain group from Sunnyvale arrive the hotel where the heroes were.

Until the armored figure with the helmet unfolds to reveal his face, went to the clerk for some rooms, along with the group that wearing body armor.

"Good evening, my name is Mu, my companions and I wanted 2 rooms for this tonight. We were been exhausted for our travels…why two of our friends were at our transport to park it." He says to the clerk, which consists of himself, Murrue, and three members of Team BAND - Breck, Adalwolfe, and Nathasha.

"Sure, young man, can you write down your names." The clerk replied, taken out a guest book and opens it and hand him a pen.

With Mu was about the wrote his name, until caught seeing the familiar names of 'Naruto Uzumaki', 'Sasuke Uchiha', 'Ruby Rose', and the rest of the names within this book.

"Excuse me, did you know there people on this list?" Mu asked, pointed the names on the list.

The clerk looks over the list, gives him a nod confirmed it.

"Yes sir, they did arrive this morning. They did the same thing as you and your group did, when the girl's uncle was poisoned, the hospital manage to treated him and set him in the room." The Clerk explained. "Can you tell me why?"

"They're our friends." Breck answered, overheard their conversation about Naruto, Ruby, and the others arrived in this hotel.

"Friends, huh, well, I guess that you got lucky that arriving in this hotel just like Mr. Sasuke." The clerk stated.

"Oh yes, I would love to see them again." Murrue said looked eager to see them.

"Damn right you are…" A familiar voice that gotten the group turns around to see Jing. "…Yo!"

With a simple greeting, that surprises Team MANPLTN for expecting their friend/mentor here.

"Jing, it's great to see you." Nathasha say, sounds happy to see the leader of DYZR.

"Same here, Nathasha… So anyway, how you guys doing while traveling around Anima?" He replied.

"We're about to take some rest here in this hotel until going to Mr. Uzumi's place for tomorrow. And I'm sure that you know why we're here." Adal explained.

"I see…then I would like to take you guys to Naruto and the others, they will be happy to see you." Jing said, telling the group.

"Sure, I guess that makes all of us." The Armored Flyer replied.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 4: Kimi Ha Boku ni nite iru (You look like me) – Starts)**

~Kimi no sugata ha, boku ni nite iru~  
~Shizuka ni naiteru you ni, mune ni hibiku~

 **(Music Background: 0:19-0:27)**

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo~  
~Boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara~

~Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai, sore dake~

~Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru~  
~Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte~  
~Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?~

~Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru~

 **(Music Ended**

* * *

The eighteenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. And THIS is the last character short for this story.

Well, welcome to the 2018 New Year, Year of the Earth Dog. And I'm sure everything is gone well to enjoying the time that need. And I'm sure that's for sure…

Anyway, for the first Intermission chapter, I was hoping that if you would like to know about my ideas so far.

Anyway, here some subjects during this newest chapter:

Jing went to Atlas to make an appointed meeting with General Ironwood regarding Mosuke of Dark Chaos Legion had made alliance with Adam of the White Fang in Vale branch. Turns out, the White Fang gotten Mobile Suits, after all, I used the Slaughter Dagger Mobile Suits, which just like in Stargazer OVA that having a Anti-infantry machine gun in the foot.

*Bang!* - Hearing a gunshot is shooting at the foot, like Simmons from RvB did.

…

…

…Let's continue onward for this subject.

After all, instead of having ZAKU Warriors and/or Windams, it sure this is the best bet for having Slaughter Daggers.

Anyway, well, I did had Jing give Atlas a Mobile suits rather than Mass-produce ones, if you're wondering why I'd pick the competitors during the Vytal Festival, well, you know the characters from Gundam series that respective pilots of the mobile suits, includes Shiho? After all, she will pilot something other than her CGUE DEEP Arms, you'll see until then.

Well…as for now, Jing pilots the X-20A Strike Freedom, Custom White paint with black accents that causes James saw his personal machine. And I'm sure that I've liked the Strike Freedom Gundam after all.

~~~M~~~

I had the Astray Girls on SEEDverse, which it will be a remembrance for they died in the war; having a flight unit, the battle suit, and new weapons for them after all. I still had time to think which mecha for them, also Athrun's case if he ever pilots a tank after all.

I mean, I did watch some other involves in game and anime such as CROSS Ange, Metal Slug, Muv-Luv, Dual: Parallel trouble adventure, and Armored Core. This will be difficult to find some ideas that if I ever picked.

Which Uzumi did mentioned 'those', if you were wondering? I won't spoil it after all that my ideas will be released.

And this time, it will be ready.

~~~M~~~

Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf had uncovered the hidden arts to going to another dimension in space and time. And it looks like their chakra network were stable that didn't disrupts it when coming here.

I decide to bring out the other ninjas that coming through this world such as Jiraiya, Yamato, Hana, Aoba, Izumo and Kotetsu. And I'm sure that seeing their comrades again.

Well, gotten that idea from Stargate series, if I didn't bother to watch it because of how it is been years that I'd seen it, just only few scenes.

~~~M~~~

Dr. Arthur Watts had gathered the Intel about Naruto and the others. Which he wasn't aware about the information is completely outdated if they'll know. Hope that things within the future will be up-come if that's for sure. And the next part was, gotten the idea about the Threat Level from Marvels Avengers, if you know what I mean.

So far, knowing that Cinder and her group didn't expecting about their newest development…

~~~M~~~

I may have killed off Shitley, I mean almost, I NEVER liked that spoil brat. And he will be in coma for the rest of his life. Don't worry, it wasn't Jing and his fraction is doing, it someone who demanded blood if you know what I mean…

After all, that idea gotten from the Anime, Blackjack; let's just like, an arrogant and stupid president of the medical organization…

~~~M~~~

And anyway, this the 2018th New Year, while in this January that is. And I'm sure that get thing are quite in hand if that's for sure…and so…

~ HAPPY 2018 NEW YEAR! ~

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** If Winter is REALLY the Winter Maiden herself, which cannot confirmed that during the Character Short of Weiss. It is best to find out until then for Atlas Arc. And if she really IS the Maiden, then it is best to find out within the future Volumes.

And I'm looking forward for the next one…

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: I had forgotten the Information reference during the last chapters! Damn! How could had forgotten about this! So far, which I have put some info about latest characters made sudden appearance during Vol.4 released.**

 **For Vol. 5, I will adjust with N/A on it, which until their techniques, bloodlines, semblances, weapons, and techniques. Which it will be sure that the new character will made sudden appearance when the time comes…**

 **And then I will adjusting this information:**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Techniques =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Inventory =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **[= Family =]**

= ? ? ? ?

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 42+ favorite(s) and 33+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Welcome to Haven'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 12/27/2017/6:10pm

 **Finished** : 1/5/2018/10:08pm – Happy New Year!

 **Published:** 1/6/2018/12:00am - 12:14am (Late)


	19. B: Welcome to Haven

**Chapter 19:** Welcome to Haven; Arrival of Mistral, Meeting the Brave/Cowardly Lion, and Goldilocks Dragon's Quest or Journey continues

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Now the heroes had arrived in Mistral, today that they will be amaze, as much as this journey continues, which the fact that until meeting the lion himself at Haven Academy; making some conversation with the appointed Headmaster in-charged. Unaware a certain 'Doctor' overheard their briefing…

And afterwards, expected the 'Wizard' himself will make his appearance to interact the drunken crow.

Until the sunny dragon and the co. were taken a break, then needed information, until the amusement of the 'Shady Man' making appearance…

And also the army of heaven descends in the sky and the army of chaos rises in the underworld…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 19 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 5 Canon of RWBY…

[This is now Volume 5!]

This is the Season 5 Arc, I decide to onward for the new chapter. As much as, knowing that if I would take my time to making new chapters for newest seasons in this story; if I write another Intermission chapter that would take time to waiting for the newest Volume.

Anyway, there is something that I had to tell you that I needed to take a break for a while. So I will be working on my Wiki regarding this. And I'm planning to updated the new information that if any of them know what I mean.

This new chapter was working was being created after while in progress or finished the newest chapter. The date of the created will be at the bottom, hope that how long I was working on.

I'm sure that there are plenty of Intermission chapters after newest Volume. And hope that I will get things straight for having to continue their journey. And there will be another new one like the first.

And I'm sure that with the new chapter…I'm sure that THIS will be interesting…

And now, everything will be standing by…

~~~M~~~

During the last chapter, I decide to have Atlas give them some Mobile Suits as an extra line of defense, and surely that they needed all the firepower that they can get to prepared for the up-come. Also having the virus that protects the Mobile suits' mainframe that without anyone attempt to doing so for hacking. I mean, I did use the same thing if I haven't continued to watch Gundam 00 that if the Celestial Being's Gundams was protected by virus, meaning that if it's true.

And this time…If I needed time to come up with newest ideas once I'm done with the WiKi. While fixing the problems that I had made that tried to wrote it down, and gains a writer's block that happen so far.

~~~M~~~

With the 2018 of January, which hope that you'll be enjoying your time for now…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Glad that you did about how I agreed with it in chapter 17. And so yeah, Jing did pilots the Strike Freedom in white custom. This is my favorite mobile that Kira pilots after his X-10A was destroyed by Shinn.

Which this mobile suit is completely fully equipped with the DRAGOON System, its Multi-phase cannon is located in the lower part of the torso and a pair of beam rifles. Then its new engine, the Hyper-Deuterion, which it is better than the standard nuclear-powered, and also had the Neutron-Jammer Canceller, still using Yuri Amalfi's invention.

Yeah, I did look over the arms of the Northstar - Regular and Prime, their forearms were thin, so yeah, it has an Bulky arm that because just like most other Cybertronians on War/Fall of Cybertron such as Swindle, and Jazz.

The arms of Shikamaru's Titan were equipped with the Titan-versions of 'Hidden Blades'? I looked over the Boardsword that Ronin uses, because of the concept art of the sword as a 'hidden blade'. Looking like a small dagger that would spring out of the Titan's forearm when needed.

I did look over when some blaster arms such as Arcee's, her forearms were thin that switches into a Blaster; well, which of course that if I ever have a just modified its arm that turns into bulker for the Northstar that it. So yeah, this is a fanfic after all.

Yeah, there is more of that with the other chassis, and can you tell me what it is about your idea? During one of my favorite crossover of Gundam SEED and Transformers Prime (along with other series such as Sentinel Prime from the movie and Scattershot from Cybertron), Arcee wields a Plasma Cannon with that size that would mean that the Northstar-class CAN turns its arms into a Neutron Assault Rifle.

And true about Shitley being shot, I did send him into a coma if he'll awake for a while from that stated when if that spoil bastard will know what happen about that long. I had…one of the characters during the 'Punished' chapter, there is one person wanted blood for hurting their child.

Yeah, the Slaughter Dagger MSs were for the White Fang, which those Limited Produce Mobile Suits were owned by the Dark Chaos Legion, because of Adam Taurus did selected it. Well, because of the fact that you seen it in the Stargazer OVA, because killing so many poor souls in that camp. These were also useful for the White Fang, its color scheme will be the current one.

If…if I was planning to have Adam to pilots one, custom-made wields the same weapon of his.

Lastly, I'll try my best…

P.S. Did you read about Jiraiya and the co arriving the world of Remnant when while the Ninjas in Elemental Nations had uncovered the 'Art of Space-and-Time' to create a portal to another dimension where Naruto and Gaara arrived in this world?

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Pinned):** Yeah, I'm sure that if those two will meet eventually. I had other plans for upcoming chapter for the new volume.

 **Shadow Joestar (Pinned):** Yeah, Sasuke sure he did show those bandits about true strength means for purpose to protect those close to him. And I did had him to summon Legions from Chaos Legion game.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** I will have Winter will seeing bee Kakashi, soon, before seeing Weiss was being held by bandits. Which of course that give me time for waiting for the next chapter of Vol.5? Well, which if she stay or return to Atlas, I would think about what to do…

* * *

With this chapter is 'Rated M', now, due to the end of Chapter 12 of this arc. I am deeply apologized that I haven't edit this statement about now, so it is okay if I write a new statement until Vol.5 arc…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – N/A,  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another this statement.

1/10/2018/8:14am – Today for the new episode of RWBY Vol. 5 in Chapter 12:

Jaune Arc rushes to the unconscious Weiss Schnee after she was impaled by Cinder Fall. Oscar Pine tries to wake up an unconscious Ruby Rose. Leonardo Lionheart reveals to Hazel Rainart that Oscar is Ozpin. Surprised and enraged at this revelation, Hazel challenges Ozpin to a fight, with the latter receiving some help from Qrow Branwen. Cinder, Raven Branwen, and Vernal use the confusion to enter the vault containing the Relic of Knowledge.

Which wonder why Hazel has hatred in Hazel in the first place.

As Oscar and Hazel fight, Ozpin reveals that Hazel's sister, Gretchen, was once a student enrolled at Beacon Academy who was killed in action while on a mission, and Hazel holds Ozpin responsible for her death.

So, Hazel angrily blames Ozpin for his sister's death, that's why the latter had many mistakes over those years in the past.

Oscar rebuttals Hazel's resentment towards Ozpin, saying that his sister made her choice, but Hazel still wants to kill him. Realizing that Oscar is no match against Hazel right now, Ozpin takes over Oscar's body despite his objections.

Guess that Oscar didn't had the same level as Ruby's and Hazel, so Ozpin did takeover Oscar's body to fight him.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Lie Ren tend to Weiss, who is on the verge of dying. Desperate to save her life, Jaune unlocks his Semblance, which allows him to heal Weiss' wound. Ruby wakes up and is relieved to learn that Weiss is going to be okay.

So, now that Jaune's semblance is being announced, so, that was 'Healing', that would mean that being a strategist, but also the Healer to the team. That's why his Semblance is 'Healing' during 'Forever Fall Pt.2' that being manifested,

Nora Valkyrie volunteers to protect Jaune and Weiss while he continues healing her, while Ren agrees to help Oscar fight Hazel. Ruby then goes to help Yang Xiao Long fight against Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

Down in the vault, Cinder, Raven and Vernal approach the chamber containing the Relic. Just as Vernal's hand is about to touch the door to the relic, Cinder freezes Raven in place and impales Vernal in her stomach with her left arm, which is revealed to have been replaced with that of a Grimm limb.

That's WHY that Cinder had the replacement limb when during she stole half of Amber's Fall maiden's power is stolen. If that is the case, meaning that the Silver-eyed powers of Ruby taken a heavy hit on it. If the weakness of the Maidens' power is the Silver eyes, cannot confirmed it that if it is…then that would mean that the power of the Silver Eyes wasn't the Maidens' weakness, but only Cinder had a infuse with a Grimm that made her one after all, a monster.

As Vernal collapses, Cinder expresses confusion over where her power has gone. As Raven finally frees herself, she reveals that she, not Vernal, is the true Spring Maiden.

…Holy shit! SERIOUS! RAVEN IS THE 'TRUE' SPRING MAIDEN! Then Vernal is JUST a Decoy for covering Raven's status as a Spring Maiden. Wait! If Lionheart say a 'decade', that would mean that Raven and Qrow was at Beacon the whole time!

Why haven't heard the name for the Spring Maiden when missing for years. And I'm sure that why Raven kept her status?

Well, which it is best to find out until the last episode, and I should had following suggestion of 'Deku –Hisui no Ken- Midoriya aka 'LilMichaelxSonikku' for waiting for the FULL episodes until then, before making new chapters for volume, which I was hoping that I wanted to know about the aftermath.

And I'm sure that thing went well if the new volume will coming soon…

1/11/2018/6:35pm – I will finished the information of Team SSGN and RWBY in my WiKi, and then JNPR and HRNS, along with KAIT is next. While SSSN and the rest that takes difficulties, which it is waste of time that if I would had time to working on it.

And also, I was planning to have Athrun use Power suit, which just like Starship Troopers, along with Mu as well. If I would have thought for having this Power suits for something that in common; something in mind in Halo, while the other is the latter from the last statement.

And this time that it WILL be a perfect opportunity to announced…

1/17/2018/9:39am – The 12th episode of Vol. 5:

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long fight against Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

Nice headbutt Rubes, seems that Ozpin had taught you well, if she NEEDED learn to how to fight unarmed. If you have learned hand-to-hand, your situation is critical. I mean, during I'd read the Jaune Ryu-Long,

While Jaune Arc continues to heal Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie suspects that Jaune unlocked his Semblance, which allows him to heal people.

However, Jaune says that he's not actually healing Weiss, just amplifying her Aura, not worrying about his own due to having a large amount of it.

And here most of us still thought 'Healing' was his Semblance, but THAT still we're wrong, which still not confirmed that Jaune's semblance. And it's STILL take time for sure that his Semblance supposedly to be manifested.

Nora then goes to fight Hazel Rainart when she sees Lie Ren get defeated by him. Thanks to her Semblance, Nora manages to overpower Hazel, sending him flying outside of the grand hall where Adam Taurus and the White Fang observe.

During the fight began when Hazel infused Dust into his body, that is the results of his semblance that immune to pain, and that explains about how he enhanced his body with Dust. So, switching it that would be when he uses lighting that caught disadvantage that Nora's semblance absorbs lightning and strengthen her muscles.

Blake Belladonna then arrives with her parents, Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola, an army of Menagerie Faunus, as well as the local Mistral police force. Adam tries to blow up Haven Academy, but Ilia had disarmed the bombs beforehand. Realizing the situation is no longer in his favor, Adam angrily orders his followers to kill them all, and the battle between both Faunus groups begins.

Looks like Adam was completely loose his cool about Blake had side with humans, acting like a kid having a tantrum. Now everything of his plan and ambition was spoiled by his former partner. Taurus was OUT of his mind, killing himself and his fellow Faunus that results that made him a monster after all.

Looks like taken out the old flag symbols of the White Fang to faced Adam's. Which for now that needs to be stop at all cost.

Hazel is dragged back into the hall by a Lancer summoned by a fully recovered Weiss. Team RWBY then has a brief reunion before they go back to battle.

A new summon after facing Lancers from her last encounter during Ep. 2; good for her.

Well, seems RWBY is together again, and I agreed with Ruby after all. Ruby orders Yang to head into the vault, while Weiss fights off Emerald and Mercury. Ruby and Blake share a nod before the latter heads back outside to battle the White Fang.

Seems that the reunion will wait after this situation is over, and which of course that Team RWBY's spirits were back in placed.

Down in the vault, Cinder Fall is surprised to learn that Raven Branwen was the real Spring Maiden the whole time, and the two engage each other in a destructive duel.

An awesome epic battle between Maidens of Spring and Fall/Autumn which it was an epic that looks like Soul Calibur and Soul Edge; Cinder was completely underestimated against a powerful Huntress such a Raven which her level wasn't even equal than the former, knowing that latter and her brother Qrow did had a same level.

As the battle reaches its climax, a dying Vernalmanages to distract Cinder, resulting in Raven defeating her. Cinder is sent flying over the edge and is frozen by Raven's Maiden powers, with her body plummeting into the dark abyss below the vault.

HA! Cinder got what she deserves…and THAT'S FOR PYRRHA, YOU BITCH!

Raven thanks Vernal one last time as the latter dies, and Raven proceeds to open the chamber containing the Relic of Knowledge. Before she can enter, however, Yang appears to confront her mother.

I am so looking forward the full view of the Relic and what its looked like when Raven opens the Vault.

1/22/2018/4:47pm – For now that the final episode of RWBY Volume 5, and I am so excited for the finale, once its updated still next week, and now is my chance to continue my story.

1/24/2018/10:35am – The FINALE of Vol. 5 of RWBY!

The White Fang, surrounded and outnumbered by the combined forces of the Menagerie Faunus army and the Mistral Police Force, are forced to surrender. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong confront Adam Taurus, who briefly fights them before running off and escaping. Sun tries to give chase, but Blake tells him that they can fight him another time.

Seems that Blake telling Adam for coming here in Haven, not to the latter, which putting a stop on this.

Blake then goes to help her friends while Sun helps with rounding up the last of Adam's White Fang.

Hope that they will surrendered themselves for that Adam's White Fang was defeated.

Back inside, Weiss Schnee's Lancer summon fights off Hazel Rainart, who manages to destroy it. Blake then jumps in and joins Weiss and Ruby Rose as they fight off Hazel, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai.

Seems that their reunion still has to wait…

Down in the vault, Yang Xiao Long confronts Raven Branwen over how she got the Spring Maiden powers. While Raven gives an ambiguous answer, Yang could tell that her mother killed the previous Spring Maiden for her powers, though Raven tries to claim it was out of mercy.

So…that would mean that the previous Spring Maiden before Raven was killed by her own hands, because of how if she would've joined them. Now that explains that having Vernal as a 'decoy' that happens to have the same age as the Spring Maiden does, knowing that spending a decade for searching by Ozpin's group and Qrow.

The mother and daughter then get into a heated argument, in which Yang calls out Raven for being afraid of Salem.

So…Raven wasn't the only person was afraid of Salem.

Yang then resolves that she will take the Relic of Knowledge and challenge Salem when she comes for her, despite Raven telling her daughter not to go through with it. The two then tearfully part ways.

First time Raven tries, regret for her cowardice, and letting her daughter putting the harm way by

After Raven leaves, Yang grabs the Relic, but then emotionally breaks down realizing her mother had once again abandoned her.

First time for seeing a full view of the Relic, and but for now that this is what the relic looks like, completely…*sigh* Can't believe that Raven left her…it's sad for how Raven left once again…

Back above ground, Leonardo Lionheart flees the battle, but Salem has a Seer kill him for his cowardice.

…You know…I would had Jing will apprehended him rather than killing him, which wanted to have him to take him to the authorizes for his actions…

As the battle concludes, Yang arrives back above ground carrying the Relic. Emerald, devastated that Cinder Fall did not make it out of the vault, uses her Semblance to unleash a powerful hallucination, which creates an apparition of Salem that frightens Ruby and her friends.

Team RWBY get to see Salem for what she looks like, and as much as Blake wasn't aware about this which haven't being informed.

Mercury and Hazel retreat, the latter carrying an unconscious Emerald after overtaxing her Semblance. Adam watches them, before he too flees.

Blake's parents and Sun then arrive, telling her that all the White Fang have been rounded up, despite Adam being the only one escaping. Ilia Amitola then says that no one will follow Adam anymore after he abandoned his people.

With the group is divided since Adam kills Sienna, knowing that this is how he runs away…I hope that THIS is why Itachi's White Fang weren't following Adam, they were just following Itachi.

Ghira decides that it is time for a new Faunus brotherhood to be formed, with the hope of striving for a better future. Sun then urges Blake to go see her friends again.

Glad that I had Blake to formed 'Tailed Beast' Brotherhood, which it is considered a group that hunt down remnants of the White Fang needed to be custody.

Yang gives the Relic to Qrow Branwen, but she withholds from him her conversation with Raven, simply saying that she was gone.

Well…so far that Raven left after all…

Team RWBY all have a proper reunion after being separated for so long, and the four girls share an embrace with each other.

Ah…guess that Team RWBY is finally together again…well, except JN(P)R without Pyrrha…

Qrow then approaches an exhausted Oscar Pine, who tells him that he has a message from Ozpin - that they are to bring the Relic to Atlas.

…why Ozpin wanted to bring the Relic to Atlas? I just wanted to know more about after Oscar takes a last breath for state of exhaustion? And it is best to find out until Vol 6.

In a post-credits scene, Taiyang Xiao Long is at his home on Patch. He then notices a black bird feather falling down, causing him to sigh.

Looks to be that…someone needed to catching up…wondered what's next…?

Anyway, with Vol. 5 is ended and I am looked forward to get to see Vol. 6, until now…

And this is my best opportunity to continue my story…

1/27/2018/6:42pm – During my recent time I'd reading stories in Fanfic. I was first interact with Armored Core. Which take me time to study its weapons, ordnances, and even modules, along with parts of the NEXT (aka AC or Armored Core). I kinda liked the 03-AALIYAH due its speed and mobility, designed from Rayleonard.

It took me time for get used to, and even other NEXTs, such as 063AN of Bernard and Felix Foundation (or BFF), and EKHAZAR of Eqbal, GAN01-SUNSHINE of Golden Armaments (America), Kasumi Sumika of Leonemeccanica **,** and TYPE-HOGIRE of Rosenthal.

There are 38 Armored Core models or more, knowing that cannot tell, but I did selected Rayleonard's NEXT. I been read the latest story called 'The Raven', Ichika Orimura, the pilot of AC (aka NEXT) - 03-AALIYAH Supplice, and THE Berlioz, he sure that being a war hero after all.

He is liked Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi, aka Tatsuki Yuuki, which Ichika donned his hair like that during the fight with Laura.

Ichika wasn't concern about AC aren't much of a secret where he lived, after all, being a mercenary that he needed contracts. Chifuyu cannot stop him for when her brother had grown up, and also meeting her niece that name after. He has been though for some time that being a AC mercenary, and he was searching for something before he found the way to return to his own world that he was used to be.

The UN was eagerly curious about how Ichika's AC works that satisfies them, and completely excited, maybe, about when Ichika had give the wreckage of MTs (Muscle Tracers) and its blueprints that they wanted to build their own MTs when he took it down, and also the other one that he took it down, and killing its pilot.

So, which the companies gave Ichika quite sum of money to get paid for the blueprints he had, it was a lot of money to purchase blueprints of the mobile weapons via cheques own by each company.

Along with the ACs which they began to build prototypes, which they acquired data for how the AC like Ichika's Supplice works and how it moves, operates, and even how it fights. I did seen the Arena regarding to fight between ACs. Never thought AC is also part for tournaments.

Knowing that the UN had read the companions, corporations, and enterprises, which Bernard and Felix Foundation and Leonemeccanica were came from Europe that they had based; Global Armaments and Rayleonard were came from America, Eqbal's base is Asia, and Rosenthal, which they been hiding in shadows which cannot tell what their based was.

And anyway, knowing that I kinda liked Ichika x Houki, which this is best pair in the anime which it is why that being the first childhood friend of his. I mean, the original Ichika was bit…dense, which he STILL had a long way to know that how he realized how Houki loves him, deeply.

I mean, I been reading those stories that had Ichika x Houki, instead of Harem; and so far when I did read the Naruto x I.S. Crossover, adding the former pair, which of course that this give thank to the authors for giving Houki for opportunity.

Not to mention some other shippers such as Dan x Ling/Rin, which there is other such as OC Pilot of White - Glint Jason Castagnier x Celica Alcott, if Charlotte and Laura would find a suitable boy/man for any of them such as the PLUS super soldier like Laura, and also a fellow NEXT pilot that Ichika or Jason knew. And I was hoping that Ornstein creating a sequel.

And hope that I will be sure that when Season 2 in 2013, which I was eagerly to watch the Season 3 like Zero no Tsukaima in Season 4. But…I did read about After F for sure…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==New Location==**

In an empty blackness, within seconds that broken the silence.

"The City of Mistral…" Qrow's voice can be heard.

"Ugh! It's about time!" Nora's voice is also be heard, judging that from the orange-haired bomber, meaning that she was glad and relief for sudden arrival.

"It sure does, Nora. I know you'll look eagerly forward to see Mistral. So be patient alright!" Jing's voice stated, telling at the complaining Nora.

Qrow, Naruto, Sasuke, Anko, and RNNJR (Ranger) are walking through a stone brick tunnel illuminated by translucent lanterns; along with Team DYZR (Daystar), and C. Naruto/Kurosaki, after three members of SABR (Saber) return to Pronterra for some other business to attempt.

Since today that they left the hotel which own by Yumi's aunt, after checking out, while Qrow gotten the place for staying, one of Naruto's friends and also one of the players trap in 'VRON' incident; while Mu's group, Team MPLBAWD (Maple Bawd) just arrived last night, decides to went to his friend's place, because of knowing that Athrun might be there as well, when gotten the 'Cannon'.

Until then Naruto and the others decide to have catching up to with MPLBAWD when they were traveling, before surprisingly to see them here in Mistral. And so far that seeing them how changed with such attire and new skill sets that they were learning.

Afterwards, which they been settle down tonight for tomorrow morning for continue to finding Athrun by taken part ways with the rest, until Naruto returning Betty's necklace that he still had it, just as he promised. Which Betty appreciates the blonde knucklehead for returning her necklace.

Naruto told MPLBAWD everything about what he and his co. meeting their parents, and Sunnyvale/Sunnyville, and also Atlas' attempted siege. As Murrue asking Naruto about their home is safe. And so Naruto obliged that seeing Sunnyvale is safe and sound. And that is reliefs that knowing that they been hiding within the shadows away from authorities in Sanus.

 **(AN: Looked over Chapter 73 in Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN.)**

Until then that Naruto was told by Betty/Breck's father Michael/Teasle to telling-I mean 'ordering' (term convinced) them get home, 'forcefully' (meaning safely); which Team MPLBAWD was bit homesick about going home. Mu and Breck was appreciated Naruto for telling them about their folks in Sunnyvale.

And as much as Mu's group will start searching for Athrun by going to Athha's residence, as Qrow stated that he recognized that name that was one of the best huntsman and also as a General of the ranks, not to mention he is a member of Mistral's council via politics. Knowing that searching for Athrun will be easy search, or hard search. **(1)**

On Team MPLBAWD case for the next subject, Mu telling them about what they had saw last night, something 'big' that never seen it before in their eyes, they saw a winged shadowy figure with blue glowing eyes, holding two some kind of guns, any of them describe how tall was, it was 18 meters about a office building.

Three members of DYZR turns to Jing about what they described, as he mentally told to confirmed that he went to Solitas for appointment meeting with General/Headmaster of Atlas.

Which the best is never forgetting what they had seen last night…

Oh, until Naruto introduce Anko to MPLBAWD, which made the boys blushed and shivered in terrified at the snake kunoichi that REALLY getting in their nerves, as the girls of the group was tensed at such choice of attire of hers with such…'revealing'.

And surely that they did talk about how life was doing while traveling around Sanus and Anima.

And so, back to the present, now the groups were walking through the tunnel.

"'Whose' idea was it to walk again?" Nora questioned.

"Well, we did face many obstacles. Broken airships, destroyed settlements…" Ren said list-out the facts for going all the way.

"Oh, and, you know, all those people and monsters that tried to MURDER US?" Jaune added gestures his hands that stated for recalling about their previous travels he and the group coming all the way from the dangerous environments.

"Not to mention encountering a tough and familiar new individuals while any of us were traveled all the way in Mistral." Sasuke added, regarding that he encountered a bandit tribe.

"You said it, Sasuke." Naruto replied, agreement.

"Pfft, we were fine." Ruby says, wave her right hand down for nothing happen, looking at Qrow with a smile. "Only one of us almost died."

"Hey." Qrow replied, looking at Ruby, smiling back. Then the latter turns to Naruto with a sharing smile. Until Anko lend over as well, causes the former smirked at the snake lady. "…Hey, don't look at me, Anko."

Anko giggles in respond for Qrow's sarcastic, even he did had a unstable Semblance of his.

"You better stop with that look, Ruby." Naruto says to his lover, sarcastic.

As Nora puts her hands on her hips and looks at Ren.

"Hey." Ren says, looking at Nora, causes the orange hammer wielder giggles in respond.

"So, how much farther to Haven Academy?" Jaune questions Qrow, smiled, about the destination that they were heading, looking eagerly for seeing Mistral and Haven Academy.

"Almost here. But I figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route." Qrow replied, glanced at Jaune.

"Qrow's right, guys, you better get to see the perfect view of Mistral." Jing added.

"It's true. I can't wait for you guys to see it for your own eyes." Pyrrha says agreed at Qrow and Jing.

The group approaches a pair of large, wooden double doors, which Qrow and Jing opens, flooding the tunnel with sunlight. Ruby runs out onto a massive platform that doubles as an elevator, while Naruto followed her behind, walking, stopping at the railing to gaze out over the city in wide-eyed awed.

"Wow!" Ruby says, awestruck at the scenery with her own two eyes.

The others join her to take in the view of buildings and stone stairway perched on mountains.

"This…is…AWESOME!" She exclaims in amazement.

"Haaaah, it is good to be back." Pyrrha says; happily sigh at her hometown of Mistral; wanted to see her family after so long before coming all the way to Beacon.

"Seems that you haven't gone home for some time, right?" Anko says to Pyrrha, receiving a nod from the latter to confirm it.

Below them, large crowds of people are going about their day - walking around, talking and buying merchandise legally and illegally.

"It's certainly something." Qrow says commented; as Ruby noticing a kiosk selling weapons.

"Oh my gosh, look at all the weapons!" She yells, awed at the sight of the weapons.

"Hehehe…Really, you and your ogling obsession with weapons, don't you, Ruby. Think about the people living in this Kingdom." Naruto chuckled at Ruby's antics for seeing weapons that unfamiliar to her that she needed to see that new to her.

"Oh, hush you, Naruto~." Ruby says bashful.

"Not to mention this is best spot for having the population to purchase something that value if anyone that they wanted, and it is a wonderful view, ya'know." C. Naruto/Kurosaki says commented at the population, had eyes at the scene.

"Good point. This is best for many people were lived greatly just like Vale." Zeke agreed at Naruto older counterpart.

"I agreed. It was magnificent sight." Yasha supplied complained at Mistral.

"Same here…" Johnny concluded.

"That's true. Venders here'll sell you just about anything…whether they should or not." Qrow said; which he shows off the Kingdom of Mistral, before taken them to Haven Academy to see the headmaster of the said academy.

"Yeah, that's true, Qrow, it is considered a center of Mistral population." Jing says claimed about the population of Mistral.

"They really made the most out of these mountains." Jaune says commented at the sight of the population.

"Every inch. Stay away from the lower levels. The higher up you go, the nicer it gets." Qrow replied with statement and telling advised at the group about the 'lower levels' what he is referring to.

"Qrow's right; I was told by my parents about the lower levels. And that would mean if we 'ever' going down there." Pyrrha stated, which she did recall about going in the lower levels.

"And we are going up!" Nora exclaims, pointing her finger upward.

"Damn straight! Believe it!" Naruto concluded pumped his fist upward.

*Wooosh!*

 **==At the New Location==**

An Atlas cargo airship flies over an enormous lake, until almost sunrise in the sky, it is been one night/day since Mari Fuujin made contact with her spies at Kingdom of Atlas, works as a cargo airship pilot, that taken a role for delivering a cargo full of Dust to Mistral.

And so making a rendezvous with Mari Fuujin with her Saviour Gundam towards their destination to meeting up which became to transfer Weiss to the pilot, and so the latter decide to remove her disguised to the pilot that knowing who she was, being the missing/disappearing former daughter of the Jacques Schnee, and the ex-heiress.

"So, how much farther?" The voice of the former Schnee heiress spoke up; asking the pilot of the cargo airship, about the destination to Haven in Mistral.

"We're in the home of stretch now." The pilot replied answered the ex-heiress' question.

In the pilot's box of the ship, Weiss stands in the back, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"No more stops from here to Mistral." He added, as he turned his looks at Weiss. "Sorry for the long trip."

Afterwards turn his head forward at the skies while driving to keep the controls in his hands, he continue saying.

"Keeping up off the radar's been harder than I thought. Lots of air traffic around northern Anima." He finished.

"It's fine. I…just hope I haven't been a burden." Weiss reply, insisting at the pilot and felt shame if she cannot have the pilot's involvement, which being Mari's contract.

Hearing that, the pilot only chuckled at her words she spoke, as he replied.

"Please, you and your money are more than welcome on this ship, kid…Not to mention I was asked to do this by Ms. Fuujin for having me keeping eye out, when she did pay me for my folks at home." The pilot stated.

"I'm sure I'll deliver your regards to Mari." Weiss replied.

"You do that, kid. Thanks." He appreciated.

*Radio static*

The ship's radio suddenly picks up a transmission that gotten the pilot's attention.

"What the…?" The pilot muttered, confused, who didn't understand what was happening. He slowly reaches over and adjusts a slider, even out of the wavelengths on the screen.

*Static continues*

"Is…everything okay?" Weiss asked about something happen that she heard the transmission.

"I don't know. We're still over Lake Matsu." The pilot replied, wasn't sure about this. Since they current location was 'Lake Matsu'. "Shouldn't be picking up broadcasts this far from Mistral. Someone must be close."

["Mayday, mayday! We are a small passenger flight, and our Huntsman is down!"]

A female (Mistral) Pilot began speaking over the radio in a panic. Hearing this, Weiss stands up straight and listens closely.

["We aren't equipped to deal with this!"]

Weiss was shocked to hear someone was endangered.

"Oh man." The Pilot said, hearing that wasn't sound too good of what he had heard in the transmission.

["The Grimm hit us 400 klicks north of the southern shoreline!"]

*Explosion over radio!*

["AHH!"]

Weiss' eyes widen as the sound of an explosion and the (Mistral) Pilot gasping can be heard.

["Get them off us! If anyone can hear this-"]

Weiss' expression grows even more concerned. That was nothing more that could be heard, only static.

*Another explosion*

["AH! _—zzzzzzzzzz!_ "]

*Transmission cuts off*

As the (Mistral) Pilot cries out and the transmission abruptly ends. The Atlas pilot turns off his radio and turns the ship, away from the direction that was reported. Weiss slowly walks over to him grabs a handle in the ceiling.

"We're going to help them, right?" Weiss inquired, hearing that the pilot turns to her.

"What? NO!" The pilot reply, declined. "I'm trying to 'avoid' them."

"But… They'll die…?" Weiss protested.

"Look, if we picked up their transmission, I'm sure someone else did, too. Besides, this is a cargo ship. She's not much in a fight. I just wanna finish this job and get home." The pilot explained; which its true that this airship isn't made for kind of rescue mission nor combat, but simply for transportation cargo.

"Sorry, kid. My ship, my rules." He finish proclaimed.

Weiss closed her eyes for a moment, then gazes out the windshield. She did accede to his wishes to not to go help. Which is being keep themselves under the radar, that taken flight towards to Mistral undetected.

"…You're right." Weiss began, until her eyes blink startled, as she took out her scroll and dialing something. "…I know it's your own rules… But, there is something that I had in mind that I had forgotten."

"What, what is it?" The pilot inquired, wondered what Weiss was doing with her own scroll.

"I'll contact a nearby battlecruiser ship the Heaven Federation had dispatched that patrols somewhere in this area." Weiss answered.

"The Heaven Federation…? Wait…? Yeah, that happen to be those guys saved Vale months ago!" The pilot says realized about the army that came from within the stars. "Sure, kid, I was surprised that you're with Ms. Fuujin after all, you better hurry up; don't know how long they can't handle it any longer."

And so, Weiss had gotten the number, and went to the back of the cargo and rang, and then respond with Adjutant's voice.

["This is an emergency Military channel of the Heaven Federation, please end this-"]

"This is Weiss Schnee, student of Mari Fuujin. Code word: Snow Queen." Weiss declared, which her code word was 'Snow Queen' rather than 'Ice' Queen.

["Acknowledge: Welcome Ms. Schnee. How may I assist you?"]

"Can you patch me through to a nearby battlecruiser that patrols in Lake Matsu?" Weiss says ordered.

["Affinitive: Patching the HFSF Resurgence, now."] Adjutant responded. **(2)**

As the transmission shifts to the next channel being contacted, and until respond in seconds.

["This is the 'HFSF Resurgence'. We read you, ma'am. Prime's Adjutant had contacted us. What did you need?"] The voice of the commodore of the Resurgence battlecruiser ship had responded.

"This is a deep situation; did you pick up a transmission, just now? Turns out we have a Grimm activity that attack a civilian transport ship flying in from Mistral in that vicinity, and it appears that they're under attack by a flying Grimm. Can you acquire to dispatch a squadron to deal with this?" Weiss reported and requested.

["Yes, ma'am, we have intercepts it, and we're about to a squad of ReZELs and Murasames right now to assist until we gotten in open channel… And I'll send an extra 2 Murasames as escorts towards to Mistral. And gotten contacted by Captain Mari about you were heading there when you acquire assistance."]

"Thank you, I appreciated. Then I'll leave the rest to you." Weiss replied, and so she end the transmission and turns to the pilot's box, when the pilot turns to her.

"So, how it go kid?" The pilot asked to Weiss about contacted the nearby battlecruiser ship of Heaven Federation.

"They got it under control. The Commodore of Resurgence is sending a squadron, and two extra for us." Weiss replied, that surprised the pilot about how there is ship stationed and send out a squad of machines that way better than Paladin mechas.

"Heh, well, glad those guys are on our side, well, almost, because during this…incident."

"Incident…? Oh, right, THAT incident, you mean the 'Humiliation of Atlas'." Weiss says, recalled that incident in the news what the pilot meaning about those events in Atlas in Solitas.

"Yeah, these people made a mess that provokes them for breaking their negotiation…Council member Ragou was the one make a COMPLETE mess, you hear, not to mention Vos Benedict did bribes the military without the council and General Ironwood's approval permission." The pilot stated, agrees with Weiss.

"Yeah, those mongrels deserve it what they had coming, RUINING the Atlas population." Weiss says.

"You said it, kid. You said it." The pilot agrees.

And so, as the front view of the cargo ship…

*Zooosh~!*

As the ship turns to the right and continues flying over the lake…

 **==At the Northwest of Anima==**

The same battlecruiser that patrol in this area in Anima; dispatching a squad of Murasames to assists their leader, Field Marshal/Supreme Commander Jing D. Hayabusa; until receives a transmission from Weiss Schnee and pin-pointed their location in Lake Matsu.

And until the hatched opens and a squadron of Murasames and ReZELs were launched off into skies of Anima; as the onlookers saw planes that launched into the hatches catapults.

 **==Arrival of Haven Academy==**

*Birds chirping*

RNNJR, DYZR, Naruto, Sasuke, Anko, and Qrow enter the campus grounds of Haven Academy, which is devoid of any other people. They stop in the courtyard where Ruby smiles and wipes a tear from her eye. Naruto places a hand on her shoulder, and she sighs.

"We made it." The red hooded scythe wielder says, looks glad for coming all the way; after thinking about all they had dealt with and heard before arriving such as Tyrian, Sasori of Akatsuki, and Salem.

Naruto and Sasuke made eye contact since the area was devoid of people unlike Beacon. Along with Team DYZR had suspected why this place is looked devoided.

Qrow and Anko stops behind them, and while they continue on their way, also they had notice it too, they takes a moment to glance around.

"Hmmm…" Qrow sighed.

"You notice it, right?" Anko inquired, seriously.

"Hmmm." The scythe wielder nod responds, without saying anything with Anko, so as they following them.

 **==Inside the Academy==**

"Hello!?" Ruby yells, loudly, calling out if there's anyone on the Academy.

Inside a hallway, RNNJR followed Qrow and Jing, along with YZR, Anko, Sasuke and Naruto, after Ruby calls out, yet, no respond at all.

"HELLO!?" Ruby calls out once again, louder this time.

"Maybe try… louder?" Nora suggested to Ruby, and then heard Ren spoke up.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Ren says, looked confusing about why there is no one in this school. It's true, the Academy is emptied out, which where anyone else such as a single staff member or a student.

"Well, I guess school isn't really in session right now. Maybe that's all?" Jaune said putting his thoughts in.

"Jaune, this is usually the time all classes should be happening." Pyrrha says, telling her blonde boyfriend who didn't like that.

 **(Cue OST: Ominous music starts)**

Qrow eyes narrowed about he had had feeling that something is not right.

"No, this isn't right…" He says, wasn't feel right about this.

"He's right, something is NOT right on this Academy." Jing stated, as he placed his hand onto the hilt of Dragon Sword.

"Yeah, we better head to Prof. Lionheart's office!" Naruto concluded and suggesting, as the older counterpart nod agreed with his younger counterpart/brother.

"Yes. Come on!" Qrow calls out, as he hurries ahead, followed by Team DYZR, Anko, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Wait for us!" Ruby calls out, as she and JNPR picks up the pace to catch up.

And soon, all 13 are running to a pair of wooden double doors that they had arrived.

Qrow and Jing were the first ones, as the former comes to a stop in front of them, they drawn their respective swords, as Qrow extends the blade of his sword.

"Get ready. It could be trouble." Qrow advised, readied for take action.

Team RNNJR followed his lead in drawing their weapons, along with Yasha place her hand onto the hilt of her ninjato, followed by her brother and Johnny drawn his revolver, along with Anko drawn a handful of kunais, Sasuke drawn his three tri-pointed shuriken between his fingers on his left arm, and Naruto drawn Mandarin Cyclone bo-staff.

With Qrow eyes narrowed; brings up his foot and…

*BANG!*

…kicks the door open. Just on the other side; was a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard; he has a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes.

He wears a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which has a cross emblems on each side. He also wears a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie. He also wears brown slacks and dress shoes.

After Qrow, the dumbass, goes kick the door open, the middle-aged man (Lionheart) seeing them, and…

"AH!" The middle-age man lets out a frightened scream, with his eyes widen and throw his hands into the air.

"AHHH!" Naruto, Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha screamed as well, with their eyes widen.

While Ren and Sasuke gives him (the headmaster) a confused stare, along with Team DYZR, Anko, and C. Naruto/Kurosaki had witnessed the awkwardness happening.

Standing on one foot with his eyes widens, Qrow suddenly looks down, loses his balance, and falls onto the floor, with a 'wuah-!' and 'thud', and that caused Naruto and Anko cringed at the former fall off-balanced.

Short after, the middle-aged man (Lionheart) makes a noise and briefly faints, make a hand gesture as if he had a heart attack and falls backwards onto his back.

The group said nothing but looked at each other until Jing decides to speak in unsure tone and deadpanned expression.

"I think we just killed him from a shock." He says with a blank looked, amusing; hearing that the group didn't like to hear that statement.

Jing signals the others, while Qrow still in the floor, to weapons down, and so they did, and stared, dumbfounded, while the latter sits up.

"Uh… Professor…Lionheart?" Ruby spoke up to the almost-fainted man named Lionheart, Professor and Headmaster of Haven Academy.

Hearing that, Lionheart gasp and sits up, took a glance at the man who kicks the door who is before the former.

"Qrow! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half of death!" He says to Qrow, holding his chest, felt his heart still pounding from the startling.

Qrow stands up with a gruntingly growls; and he counters.

"ME? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?"

"Huh?" Lionheart confused, tensed, hearing what Qrow's demand he had receiving, as he pulling a pocket watch he had from his coat and checking it. "Oh right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking." Qrow says disbelief, didn't believe at Lionheart's excuse; as the latter stands up with the entire group.

"Well, unlike Kakashi-sensei was late in 3 hours, then give lame excuses, if you ask me." Naruto muttered, after sheathed his extendable staff, commented at Lionheart's excuses; until Ruby gives her lover a slap into his shoulder, playfully, a bit annoyed by his antics.

"Where is everybody?" Nora questions the headmaster of Haven, as she and the others put their weapons away, while the rest lets go their hilts, and Sasuke disengaged his shurikens back into his arm, along with Anko back to her hip pouch.

Lionheart notice the group behind Qrow, expect Pyrrha, which he knew her as a mascot of the cereal, and also a student of Beacon, if on his mind about if he would had her into his academy because of her choices going to Beacon Academy.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned." He says happily at the group of Beacon students.

"Yes, sir! Ruby Rose." Ruby reply, slight bow, and give him a loose salute in the last part for making her introduction.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune says followed-up, nod his head, slightly; followed by the rest.

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora introduced concluded, posing with her arms held stiffly out of the sides.

"Lie Ren." Ren introduced, putting his arms behind his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" Naruto introduced, give him a signature foxy-grin.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke introduced.

"Anko Mitarashi, Qrow's sexy companion." Anko added, that made Qrow turns to her and give a wink at, after turns back to Lionheart, which Naruto and Jaune had their spines shivers, along with Lionheart about this woman being creepy, instead being sexy, well, no offense.

"You may know me when I was still at Sanctum Academy here, Professor Lionheart." Pyrrha stated.

Lionheart chuckles at the introduction of the group, also he knew Pyrrha as well, and he says.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart, at your service…"

With the introduction of Professor of Haven Academy, Leonardo Lionheart; and then he had turns to two members of Team SSGN - Naruto and Sasuke.

"Although, you must be two members of Team SSGN (Signal) Qrow mentioned, correct?" He added.

"That's right, sir. Well, Shikamaru was at Vale, because knowing that he's on his way, while Gaara is with my girlfriends' teammate." Naruto replied shrugged, receiving a nod from Lionheart, until then he looked perplex about his girlfriend he mention.

"Oh, who is your-" Leonardo before he give a questioned to Naruto sudden head pops up about something for what he was referring to. "Oh… OH! You don't mean-?"

Ruby stepped in to cut off Lionheart's sentence.

"I am, sir. I may be young, but he and I been dated some time. Oh, and so as well as my sister Yang." Ruby says responded, interjected Lionheart's questions which give him an answer.

"Oh, yes, yes! You and Ms. Xiao Long kissed Mr. Uzuamki in the front of the audience in Vytal Festival in public were true. I have seen it in the broadcast. I was surprised that a single boy dating two girls instead of one." Lionheart says sound surprised and remarkable about a single boy dated two girls than one in young age.

"Its fine, Professor; we were considered officially equal after all. And I know polygamy is legal, so its fine for having two girls instead one, meaning that it's enough. So he did treat me and sis right." Ruby says insists at the Haven's Headmaster about the harem.

"I see…" Lionheart stated understandable, as he turns to Team DYZR and C. Naruto. "And of course, I've know about you…Field Marshal Jing D. Hayabusa."

Lionheart had eyes on Jing with the eyes of the soldier. The former looked a bit nervous at the latter that had strong aura around him, he had known that he and his team were the legends in Mistral Regional Tournament, even though never seen or heard for years, and until now that they're being resurface, right in front of them with his eyes.

Knowing that he lead an army that compare to Atlas with highly advance technology and even most experience soldiers. Knowing that he is the secret ally to Ozpin that he made alliance with for some…business, that they had made, and also the leader of DYZR that he had formed; but this young man act like a General after all.

Until knowing that, Ozpin had never contacted neither of himself, James Ironwood, nor the headmaster of Shade Academy; which knowing that the former didn't that someone not to contact them about their secret alliance. **(3)**

"Yes, Professor Lionheart, I'm the leader and supreme commander of the Heaven Federation. And if you all already know my team." Jing replied, as he gestures at his team, as he gestures at C. Naruto/Kurosaki. "AND also you were aware about TWO Naruto Uzumakis during the news, right?"

"That's understandable, and I was aware about Mr. Uzumaki regarding 'parallel worlds' theories, according to the news…" Leonardo says obligation, as he turns to C. Naruto/Kurosaki. "You're him, correct, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Yes, Sir, but you can call me 'Arashi' or 'Kurosaki', take your pick." C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki replied.

"Very well, Mr. Arashi will do for now…" Lionheart replied, receive a nod from the older blonde sage for being addressed, as he turns to Qrow, and spoke up responded Nora's last question. "But, I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away under classes resume, but-"

"WHAT!?" Qrow interrupts, lend forward at him causes Lionheart moves back at the tone. "Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the Relic!?"

Lionheart gasped at Qrow's asking, and also the 'Relic' question, until notice Ruby and the co., minus DYZR and C. Naruto/Arashi, in their presence, which of course that if they'll know the secret, looked panicking for this exposure.

"Qrow! The children-"

"Already know. I filled them in." Qrow cuts his sentence, gestures at Naruto, and Sasuke, and RNNJR, then he added. "Not to mention these guys was aware about it too."

Before Qrow gestures C. Naruto/Arashi and DYZR, and then gestures at Lionheart and ask another question about the staff members, until move his hand gesture at the Headmaster.

"And what do you mean your staff is away?"

This information sinks Lionheart in, making him looked agitated, which Qrow did told Ruby and the co. about Salem, the Relics, the maidens, everything; along with Team DYZR and C. Arashi was also aware about the legends.

"You…filled them in?" The headmaster says, getting more anxiously, about Qrow had told the children (consists of Ruby, Naruto, Sasuke, and JNPR) about their secret, which that they been involved for this matter.

"…So… Is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?" Nora inquired to Ruby lends at.

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads at Nora's sudden question, which for things get complicated for meeting with the Headmaster of Haven Academy…

 **==At Menagerie, Belladonna Family House==**

*BANG!*

In the front room of the Belladonna Family house, Ghira Belladonna and Sun Wukong burst in through the front door, angry. Kali Belladonna, Ghira's wife, watches from the front porch.

"UNBELIVABLE!" Ghira yells furiously, lets out a growl.

"Total garbage!" Sun agrees.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Sun and Ghira yells unison, move their heads face-to-face; as Kali amusingly at those two saying at the same thing in thoughts.

"Well, at least you two can finally agree on something." The Belladonna matriarch stated, smiling.

They look at her, then back at each other.

"Hehe…" Sun gives an awkward chuckle while rubbing behind his head, and Ghira glares slightly and growls, fists clenched.

"Guys…"

The three soon have their attention called to Blake Belladonna, who speaks up from the porch. Accompany by the Kage twins - Shiru and Karou, and Yugito Nii. While Gaara is still at the desert area for some time to reproduced more Dust.

"Everything's going to be okay." Blake says to them about the situation regarding just failed in confronting the local White Fang representatives with the information on Illia Amitola's Scroll.

 **==At the balcony==**

A little while later, Blake exits her father's study, stepping out onto the balcony where an (female) armored guard is standing. The guard turns and addresses her.

"Good evening, miss. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a little time to myself, if that's alright." Blake replied.

"Sure thing. Just call, if you need me." The female Menagerie Guard understood.

The guard walks into Ghira's study, as suddenly stops turns to Blake, before closing the sliding door.

"Oh, may I ask, is your boyfriend is still at the desert?" She questioned.

"Yes, knowing that he decide to produced more Dust than the mines in the sands, he got call me that he'll be coming home late, once find the spot to created a factory without anyone accompany with, and then his own business office, if he'll had office ready, maybe that would mean that he'll build it in top of the hill which its right here in Kuo Kuana, knowing that he'll return soon. Why?" Blake replied.

 **(AN: Gaara is still at the Desert Area of Menagerie during Blake Character Short. Which he'll return to Belladonna house, later on.)**

Regarding that night where Gaara had left this morning to went to the desert area to find a spot to build a factory to had creating new 'Raw' Dust, along with making either crystalline state and powdered state, so he can able to find a suitable area for the business building in the deserts, if there is a cliff.

 **(AN: Thank to the newest episode that regarding 'Vault of the Spring Maiden' - Vol. 5. Which Hazel did jabs Lighting Crystals into his arms, he uses his Semblance to immune in pain.)**

"Just curious with no reason, miss, you did have such a handsome guy. We were happy that having our own Dust rather than the 'Schnee', no offense to your teammate/friend." The female guard replied spat Weiss' former surname, causes Blake to blush, slightly.

"Yeah, he is my chuddy Tanuki. And as for Weiss, no taken." Blake replied.

Which the female guard can tell that seeing Gaara is both raccoon and a dog, combined, and also she is well aware about the disownment of Weiss Schnee; even she didn't mean to rude to her because being a former heiress.

"I'm sure that she'll ready to return to Atlas to liberate the Schnee Company." She added receiving a nod from the guard about Weiss' goals to taken her heritage back.

After a slight conversation between Blake and the female guard of Menagerie about Gaara Sabaku, which most of the female Faunus was formed fan club about him, knowing about his relationship with Blake? Which of course that knowing that once the office building of Gaara is ready, knowing from Blake about just like C. Naruto did build a mansion on Patch.

Afterwards for this discussion, the guard shutting the door behind her. Blake takes a deep sigh and…

"You need better security." A familiar voice that soon alerted Blake.

 **(Cue OST: Ominous music)**

Alarmed, Blake turns to see Ilia drop down onto the railing. The young Belladonna reaches for the door, but Ilia holds her up.

"PLEASE! I-I just need to talk." The chameleon Faunus pleads.

Blake slowly takes her hand away from the door. Knowing that Ilia must've overheard her conversation with the female guard of Menagerie, which of course that she was also aware about Weiss' disownment, as well; and also being retrieve her to taken her back to Atlas by force by Jacques Schnee.

"How could you take the fall for them, Ilia?" The cat Faunus asked, eyes furrowed.

"*Sighs*…" Ilia sigh, as she standing up. "Blake…"

"Corsac and Fennec 'blamed' you. We confronted them tonight, and they deny knowing anything and everything found on your Scroll." Blake interjected. "Th-They talked about how 'disappointed' they were to heart that you'd side with Adam."

Ilia turn her head away from Blake's face for her statement that claimed about confronted the Albein brothers.

"But you and I 'both' know they're guilty."

"You can't prove 'anything'." Ilia replies Blake, denied those facts.

"That Scroll might not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the Faunus here. When we go public tomorrow, they're not going to stand for any of it. And neither should you." Blake stated.

Ilia removes her mask, a solemn expression on her face.

"Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake." Ilia says, looking at her. "Please…just leave Menageries before it's too late.

Hearing Ilia convinced and plead at the same thing at Blake wanted to leave Menagerie.

"You're going to have to make me."

Ilia remain silent for a few moments before responding, knowing that it was useless to convince Blake for stopping the operation.

"I know." She replied sadly.

"…But Gaara had called me about when he had encountered Grom and his group…" Blake concludes; causes Ilia's eyes widen about what she heard about Grom's group.

 _'So that's why no one had heard them, he must've killed them when they followed him into the desert area, but, not a single word out of them.'_ Ilia says in thoughts, regarding no one had heard from Grom's group when the Albien brothers send them to made cooperation with Gaara Sabaku due to his unique Semblance of his.

As Blake continues saying to Ilia about what Gaara had encountered during this night.

"They were sending by Fennec and Corsac that wanted to cooperate with him to join the White Fang… Are they attempted to disrupt my father's cooperation with my boyfriend for his founding? What? You're about say something bad to him about being human? Tell me, Ilia? He is LIKED Jacques Schnee? OR being an abomination?"

Ilia cannot find the right words to protest and countered Blake's statement about Gaara. Not to mention being a Half-Faunus (meaning Hanyou) that due to being a CEO of the founding Dust Company, which he will hired workers to harvest a tons of sand on the desert area, and converts them into Raw Dust Crystals, and also creating Runes, even though it worth billions that since Gaara had will made a cooperation with General James Ironwood of Atlas for delivering Dust and also around the three Kingdoms.

Knowing that once the production is ready, he will contacted the Heaven Federation soldiers for heavily protection, along with Mari's company that sending pilots for the cargo ship for shipping.

Which of course that it will be difficult to steal it, one way or another, even though since the Liberation of 'Townsville' that most of the late member of the Savage 6 that being dealt by a single human, and the Faunus Resistance, which now that with the new mayor of the town, that severed ties with the White Fang as well.

Until public broadcast about training Faunus children to learn to kill, the same way as humans does; which thought wanted to denied the facts, which most of them were helping the Faunus in Townsville needed to be rebuild, and restoring the innocence of the children.

"The people of Menagerie will know about Townsville in Sanus is liberated, and its actions, and forced trained the poor innocent children was forced to train to be like human children to be child soldiers…" Blake concluded.

With Ilia was about replied to argue at Blake about that she was aware about Townsville being liberated. Not to mention that her father Ghira had friends with him in Sanus. She was wondering where she knew about Townsville being under tyranny.

On Blake's mind, knowing that it was Sasuke did liberated Townsville with resistance, which of course that when they had severed ties with them, and also restored its order what it was.

Ilia can't say much, as much as she cannot win her argument with Blake because has happen at Townsville in Sanus. And so, the chameleon Faunus closed her eyes in defeated saddens, then dons her mask once again and steps backward off the balcony.

Blake turns away and gains an angry expression, her cat ears folding. After a moment, the anger fades, and she sighs, taken on a saddened expression.

"How's the talk with that chameleon girl?" A familiar voice that startles Blake, as she looks up at the source to see Gaara with his 'Sand Suspension' transportation into the air.

"Gaara…you're back! How…?"

"Long enough…" Gaara interjected, as he recall his sand into the gourd and lands onto the balcony. "…Knowing that she'll tell the public about how Humans is still enemies. Those White Fang act like children with tantrums."

Gaara went to his girlfriend and place his hand onto her left shoulder to comforts her while her eyes still fold down, with a sad expression.

"I know…if the everyone on Menagerie knows that we Faunus killed one to another." Blake stated, as Gaara sighed at Blake which knowing how close friend with Ilia in the past.

"I will not forgive her for hurting Sun…although, he told me that he'll get her for how own." Gaara stated.

"Yeah…" Blake agreed.

And so with that, leaving their moment together tonight…

 **==Back to Haven Academy, Headmaster's Office==**

Gathered in the office room was the entire group who stood in front of Leonardo's desk, while Zeke and Johnny is guarding the front door, act as bodyguards, which said the headmaster sat behind in the chair, as the headmaster spoke up.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, and Jing is at the right side, behind Qrow, on the center along with Anko behind him, on the left side was Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yasha.

"I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you." Leonardo began.

"NO, reckless is leaving one of the Relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!" Qrow reply looked disappointed at Haven's headmaster.

"There was 'nothing' to check in 'about' before the fall of Beacon. But since that day, Mistral has been chaos!" Lionheart replied, standing from his chair, fists clenched. "Vale had almost suffered that only Kingdom that night. Yet, without Ozpin had telling me, or James, or the Headmaster of Shade Academy knowing their cooperation."

"That's true, Professor Lionheart. Ozpin and I decide to remain in shadows once he signals me for green light to step it out. I only did that worth of gamble such as playing the cards right." Jing replied, before he continues.

"Although, everyone was watching, each house in every Kingdom saw the little girl give any of us a flower for saving them. Not a single monster crawled out into the city." He added.

Hearing from Jing's voice, make Ruby smiled about how the Heaven Federation was given a flower by an innocent little girl, along with Naruto, and Team JNPR about the people on Vale grateful. Not to mentioned that they provide technology for Vale such as space program and alternate energy instead of Dust.

"…Many of my forces marching over the city. Provide protection and gave Faunus a Safe Haven when Atlas making a mess…"

Jaune and Sasuke grimaces about Atlas making a mess when they watch in the news about that happen.

"…I did give Atlas an advance firewall keep out the virus from hacking and infected. Which of course, you're aware about the Atlas' automated soldiers that attacking the citizens were being taken care of, which I told the technicians about needed a protection program without hacking it."

"Yes, since Atlas sending technicians for upgrading the firewall in CCT in each Kingdom. And I'm sure they'll thank you and your organization for this firewall. So as much the Atlesian Knights had attacking citizens during that night." Lionheart stated.

"Yeah, even it's nothing happen that Vale is safe. Without the dread fill in the air, which everyone was eased down from the negativity, without reaching in the world…without a single spike of negativity that attracts a whole pack of Grimm, and we'll prepared to flush them out. It is easy to protect it."

"That's true…" Lionheart reply agreement, as he walking to a window and looking outside. "But… Mistral's territory is widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect."

Leonardo stares outside in the window, looked sad and sympathy.

"Though…We lost so many great Huntsman, teachers from this very institution. And it's gotten worse."

"W-What did you mean?" The silver-eyed red reaper wondered, hearing what Lionheart was telling.

As Naruto and Sasuke knows the meaning that most of the Huntsman were send were KIA, or WIA, along with teachers. This is why the Academy is emptied that because of they were given leave after fighting Grimm on the borders of the kingdom.

Lionheart leaning on the windowsill, and he simply replied.

"We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with the representatives from Atlas."

The scene changed into front of the window, while Lionheart looking at, while Qrow behinds him, continue saying.

"First, it was the Dust embargo, until news about Gaara Sabaku had formed a company as well…"

Team RWBY and JNPR, along with Naruto and Sasuke was aware about Gaara's business, knowing that due to his unique and evolution Semblance; so far, that which until aware about Schnee's overcharge price.

"…then then he's temporary stand-by for prepared to deliver Dust to three Kingdoms, minus Atlas, now it's the closing of borders."

Lionheart turning and looking at Qrow, continue saying.

"I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more…unfortunate tendencies."

The headmaster of Haven sighs, and then turns to Qrow and the co.

"And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is." He finished.

Hearing that, meaning that Lionheart wasn't sure about the Spring Maiden's whereabouts, he looks upset about one of the other Maidens of Four Seasons.

"All the more reason we need the Huntsman and Huntresses are here!" Qrow exclaimed arguing at Lionheart.

"Okay! Okay." Ruby exclaims to stop the argued that before she'd steps in. "Things are bad, they're 'bad'. But we can figure this out."

"Ruby is right, we need to figure this out, and arguing won't solve it. And I had to ask, why is the Spring Maiden so important?" Naruto concluded, joined his girlfriend's statement; questions Lionheart and Qrow about why the Spring is important.

"That's like I want to know what Naruto said, Professor Lionheart. I almost become a Fall Maiden during that night at Beacon by my choice I made." Pyrrha joined the conversation that shocks the Haven's headmaster about claimed to be the next Fall Maiden during the (Failure) Fall of Beacon.

 _'So…this is girl Qrow is talking about, Ozpin had selected her to be the guardian for the next Fall Maiden.'_ He says in thoughts, glance at Pyrrha, he can tell that she had small amount within her, then he turns to Qrow about the redhead spartaness, receiving a nod from the drunken scythe wielder to confirm it.

"But…I'm confused, I know Maidens are powerful, but it sounds to me your leaving something out." The redhead spartaness added.

Hearing that, Leonardo is looking at Qrow with an annoyed expression.

"I thought you filled them in."

"'Mostly' filled in. Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason." Qrow replies Leo, as he removing his flask from his shirt and taking a drink.

"Can you filled us in 'full' details; we wanted to know is the connection between the relics and the maidens?" Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto had sent me an audio about the Relics that left by the gods of light and darkness, along with our teammates."

Hearing that, Lionheart was shocked about the young fox Uzumaki had sent audio message to his team, which to be sure that wanted to know about this.

With that, Lionheart sitting back down in his chair and he spoke with his right hand over his forehead, and give an answered.

"The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and 'they' are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics."

"What?" Jaune exclaims, as Pyrrha was shocked about why Ozpin and his group chose her to be the next Fall Maiden in the first place.

"So, only a Maiden can reach the relic, right?" Jing stated about this new information.

"Yeah, that's right, Hayabusa. The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can be opened by a specific Maiden." Qrow explained, as he stares at his flask. "Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge."

Qrow taking another drink, and then declares the solution.

"Spring is the problem."

Hearing that, the others worry about what could have happened to her, which until Zeke lend against the right side of the door had his eyes furrowed, and while Johnny is on the left side; overheard about the explanation about reaching the Relic and the vault from drunken swordsman/scythe wielder.

"Why I was not told…and 'she' didn't give me the full details…or 'she' did NOT know…" Zeke whispered, without anyone heard him said regarding Amber being alive.

"What happened to her?" Ren asked, first spoke up for a question.

"Professor, can you tell us about the new Spring Maiden, right before she was born and inherit?"

With the question spoke, as Lionheart give them an answer.

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers…" He began, as Qrow closed the cap of his flask, then place it back into his shirt. "…but the weight of responsibility prove to be too much for the child."

The scene change into the left side full view of the Headmaster's office, as Lionheart continue explains.

"She…ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago…"

The eyes of Naruto, Zeke, and Yasha widen, along with C. Naruto and Jing about what Leonardo said about the Spring Maiden ran away, and abandon everything. With Jing wondered why he had double the search which knowing that sending his ships to detecting a faint energy reading, along with C. Naruto had send his shadow clones search for the other Maidens such as Spring to be around.

"…There's no telling where she could be now."

Hearing that, as Qrow spoke up to making a announcements.

"I…know." He began, as he shove his hand into his pocket. "At least…I have a pretty good idea."

Lionheart's eyes widen for sudden and standing up.

"Are you serious?" He says, hearing sound serious from Qrow.

"It's not exactly good news." He concluded.

Just after hearing that the headmaster of Haven didn't care and walking around to Qrow from behind his desk.

"What are you talking about? This is incredible news!" Lionheart says excited, taken Qrow by the shoulders and shaking him. "After all these years! Where?!"

Qrow shoving the eagerness Lionheart off and he replied. "I did some digging around. Looks like, after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen Tribe."

With Qrow announced the answered about he know the whereabouts the Spring Maiden, that cause Lionheart spoke up without hesitation.

"…Raven." Leo guessed, spoke with one name came out in his mind.

Ruby lets out a small gasp of surprised, along with Naruto and Sasuke with their eyes widen, along with JNPR, and Jing eyes narrowed, along with Yasha, and her older brother Zeke, and Johnny; and Anko frowns at the answer what she had recalled when Qrow had seeing his sister back to the Higanbana.

 _'Just as I thought, so Spring is with Raven's tribe.'_ The supreme commander says in thoughts in revelation.

"Yang's mom?" Jaune asked with great surprised, along with Pyrrha about she did not know about Yang's mother was indeed with bandits.

"That's right…" Qrow reply confirm it, as he pulls out his Scroll, walking over to and placing it on Lionheart's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays a map of Remnant; as the map pulls up a zoomed-in section.

"That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier." The drunken crow scythe wielder says briefing with explanation.

Lionheart looked pleased at Qrow for sudden information had gotten what he had learned so far. He walks over and patting Qrow on the back.

"Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks."

Lionheart walks over to the computer, while Qrow clenches his fist.

"A few weeks?" Qrow exclaims.

Lionheart pulls up a hologram keyboard and taps a few keys, while Qrow's Scroll displays the text "COPYING FILES", followed by "DISCONNECTED".

"That's right…" Lionheart replied, as walking back around behind the desk.

"Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is." Qrow protested, placing his hands on the desk, looked upset. "We need to go, as soon as possible!"

With the last part of Qrow's words that knocking books off the desk, as Lionheart glares at the former.

"And perhaps you didn't hear 'me'." Lionheart spoke up, angrily at Qrow. "This Kingdom is in shambles "As soon as possible" does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the 'rest' of council that I need Huntsman more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of "priorities" when the threat of war is just the horizon."

"Then damn the council. We'll do it ourselves. You can I are trained Huntsman and these kids aren't exactly pushovers."

"Yeah!" Nora cheered jumped up while Naruto and Ruby fist pumps, as Ren stood up in the sofa.

"Perhaps there's more peaceful way to approach this?" The green-magenta gunslinger ninja asked.

"We need to get Spring as far away from her as possible. And Raven isn't going to give up most 'prized possession' without a fight." Qrow said.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched…" Lionheart stated claimed Qrow and Raven's level were matched.

That causes Naruto, Sasuke, and Anko tensed about how the Branwin twins' level, knowing that they were about Elite Jonin rank or Kage rank.

"…And I'm not a fight I used to be. No offense, but theses students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills…"

 _'He looked coward to me.'_ Naruto and Sasuke says in thoughts unison at Lionheart's behavior and body language.

"…We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail, Raven and her trive will scatter. And we'll be lost." Lionheart stated, as he raised one finger on his left hand. "We get ONE shot at this. And it needs to be perfect."

Qrow starting several beasts with his arms crossed, before sighing.

"You know Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here." He said to the headmaster, looked a bit disappointed at the 'cowardly lion'.

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not, I'm doing the very best I can." Lionheart replied agreed at Qrow about Ozpin will completely disappointed at him.

Naruto had his eyes narrowed for being rude for Ozpin's disappearance or death? So far, keeping his temper for if he wanted to punch him, and it is best to stay the way it is.

"There has to be something we can do?" Ruby asked for finding a solution.

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" Naruto asking Lionheart about the three wanted criminals mentioned during that night.

"We pulled their files after the Failure Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries." Lionheart replied about Cinder's fraction.

Naruto tighten his fists and glares at the floor in anger, while Ruby comforts her lover about how during their last fight at the Beacon Tower. **(4)**

"So, they DID posing as students, they allegedly enrolled your institution that uses it as a undercover by fake their identification to enter. Even either of the student or a teacher had recognized any of them, or not. Turns out, they're like spies from another enemy lines." C. Naruto/Arashi stated, results that made Jaune tensed about he did same thing when faking to enroll into Beacon Academy that time, which because Ozpin had approval him due to his superior skills in strategy.

"That's correct, Mr. Arashi…we don't recognized someone on the files, which the staffs thought they needed seen them before." Lionheart reply confirms, as he turns to Jing who stood besides C. Naruto. "Unlike you about your men had saved and protect Vale from the Grimm…and give them provision such as technology and give Faunus a haven."

"That's right…which my forces did prepare for another counterattack. But, until they learned about the greatest tactics I had…which I did give them…few of the oldest technology that Vale needed to increase more defenses. And the Huntsman on Vale was keeping the Grimm, until the sweep is over." Jing said confirmed it.

"I see…" Haven Headmaster says understandable about the Heaven Federation's motives. "…As much you wanted Haven is also given provide protection as well…until you taken half of Sanus as your turf."

"It's true, which you were about Anima has my ships patrolling around this continent, and which until you were about more are coming in Vale…" Jing replied.

"I'm sure the council will approve it. After all in the Vale's branch did cooperate with Heaven Federation. But I'm afraid that suggested you need to-"

"That's not a good thing though, Professor Leonardo Lionheart." Jing interjected that cause Lionheart tensed such tone. "A few weeks, huh; as much as that I would like to tell you that I was way ahead of you. I've prepared a retrieval team to dispatch to search the Spring Maiden around Anima, which she is somewhere around while you did double check it."

"What! S-Since when?" Lionheart says surprised.

"Last night, he and I were having a talk about back at the hotel we temporary staying. Knowing that he did send his agents to know where the Spring was. Which Jing did told me that prepared a retrieval team to search for the Spring Maiden around Anima." Qrow explained.

"He gives me the copy of the coordinates…there is no need to take weeks to prepared to form a retrieval force. This is the business of the 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo'." Jing informed, taken out his white with black lining scroll.

"La-Li-Lu-Le-Lou…? Wait, you mean…! The Secret Nameless Order!?" Lionheart exclaimed, which he was looked a bit panic. "But…you can't just-"

"Don't take a fool out of me, Headmaster…" Jing cuts his sentence that made Leonardo afraid seeing his eyes, leering at him. "You can't stop me, and my fraction, and my organization, I made alliance with Ozpin, instead of YOU. So, I would suggest that interfere our affairs that would jeopardize a upcoming alliance with Mistral council. If you keep being so ignorant AND a cowardly man, but you telling the council that this is our business…but don't worry, we'll the Maidens safe without anyone gets their powers."

Lionheart tried to protest and/or argue, which turns out that if he is doing so, which of course; Jing D. Hayabusa wasn't the student to begin with. Even though, reports about ships from the sky were guarding settlements from bandits and Grimm. Turns out, he is a soldier after all.

On Qrow's case, along with Pyrrha, knowing that Amber is safe and sound that she was staying at Pronterra, and knowing that once she is ready to return to Remnant for a payback for what her powers was stolen from her.

"Very well…I'll leave the retrieval team to you." Lionheart replied sighed in defeat.

"That's good, and I'll inform my agents about this coordinates, as much as I cannot tell you where their position is…and thank you for your cooperation. After all, I'd lead my forces to protect, or did you want to anger the council for your interrupts OUR operation." Jing replied.

Hearing that, Lionheart gives him a nod for approval his request.

There's another beat of silence before Qrow speaks.

"Well, I can't say this has been warm reunion, Leo." He said in sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a long away. But I will do everything I can help." Lionheart said apology to the group.

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being." Qrow reply, taking out his Scroll (That's the 'send' button), and he informed. "Local comms are still up."

"Keep in touch." Qrow finished waggling his scroll at Lionheart, as he turning away. "C'mon, kids."

With that said in farewell, they all begin to file out of the room, before Zeke and Johnny opens the doors for them. At the rear, Ruby turns around to face Lionheart again, along with Naruto.

"It was nice meeting you, Professor." The silver-eyed girl said happily to the headmaster of Haven.

Lionheart taking a moment to respond to the red hooded scythe wielder.

"Likewise."

As everyone left the office, one by one, with Naruto stayed behind while Ruby heading out first, and turns to Leonardo.

"Professor Leo." Naruto began, that gotten the Haven's headmaster turns to him.

"Yes?" He responded, which didn't mind about his nickname was added in before addressing 'Professor'.

"I was wondering that can you give me the address where Team FRHY (Fray) was staying." The blonde knucklehead ninja said requested.

"Team FRHY? Oh! You're here to see them! Yes, yes, Mr. Yuki informed me about you're coming here, they decide to remain in Mistral for knowing after what happen at Vale." Leonardo says, wasn't expecting from the blonde knucklehead was eagerly to see his new students coming here a year ago.

"That's right, they were sort of my brothers and sisters, they were bond-siblings, not blooded, and what about Utataka?" He replies and added.

"He had taken his day-off; he did spend time training his students. And I respected his request." He replied.

Leonardo was bit disappointed about Team FRHY and Utakata was remain in Mistral for another extra protection which while the other Huntsman was out in the mission, even though when he made regret for betraying humanity and Ozpin's group. So, he can't blame for how he wanted to going on a mission.

"Here's the address that Haku give me, he told me that if you're here, Mr. Uzumaki." Lionheart said handed a piece of paper had an address of Team FRHY.

"Thank you, sir." Naruto reply appreciated, takes it, didn't bother how he was addressed, and then turns around and joining the others, and turns his head to the headmaster once again. "Like my girlfriend said, nice meeting you."

"Hehehe, likewise, young man, likewise." Lionheart replied chuckled.

With that before, Naruto departs, until then he filled a spike of negativity within Lionheart without turning his back at him.

 _'Why is Professor Lionheart looks…stressed? Maybe he had mask to keep his emotions like I was.'_ The blonde fox ninja said in thoughts about Lionheart's negativity emotion via his Negative Emotions sensing that being spiked.

And so, Naruto continues walking to the door, and so that he went through the door and closes it in shut, leaving Lionheart hang his head, looked stressed, after the blonde former departs, completely.

A hologram ' _W_ ' projects up from his desk, while Lionheart simply looks down in sadness.

["Oh, Leo. We have got to work on your improvisational skills."] The sound of Watts' voice spoken in the desk's inter-com.

Which that turns out, that Arthur Watts is being overhear the conversation the WHOLE time in every each word to another, which they had drop the information about the Spring Maiden's location, before their arrival, and also Marshal Hayabusa as well.

Turns, claimed Jing D. Hayabusa is the thorn on the side that became a threat to Salem that he was making alliance with Ozpin. Not to mention when they had uncover the virus that tried to hack into the system, until its cleanser system and advance firewall.

And given the fact the other Kingdoms were most likely upgrading the firewalls in their systems, they wouldn't be able to hack in easily. Not only that, but part of the bargain was that Leo's computer system and Haven's computer system was given a software upgrade, putting them ahead of Atlas' firewalls. Watts slightly cursed himself for making such a perfect firewall.

Which of course that the Heaven Federation had highly advance technology than Atlas, which they did provide Vale, everything such as space program, new weapons and founding army, and even alternate energy than Dust.

 **==Scene Change==**

Qrow (with his hands on his pockets) and Anko, JNPR, DYZR, C. Naruto/C. Naruto, Sasuke, Anko, Ruby and Naruto walks back down the academy hallway. Nora is the first to stop and speak.

"So, what do we do now?" The orange-haired bomber asked who wanted to know what's next.

Qrow sighing and turning around, and he said. "You eight head back to the house. I need a drink."

"Same here, I'll coming with big guy here." Anko included, which he wanted to comforts him.

"And I'll be contacting my agents around Anima about the Spring's location. Knowing that its best to prepared ourselves for this up come." Jing suggested.

"I'll be going to meet up my contract on lower levels." C. Naruto/Arashi concluded, hearing that, Pyrrha spoke up.

"Wait, I thought-"

"You thought we weren't allowed to go to the lower levels if a mercenary or a bandit going there. I needed Intel for what they got that we need to know." The older blonde counterpart/sage interrupts the spartaness' sentence.

"I'll be also explored the market district that what I'm interests in." Yasha concluded.

"And that leaves me and Johnny will be going staying with the kids." Zeke announced.

Qrow nod his head understandable for each of them recommended, and so he walks off, along with Jing and Yasha, Anko and C. Naruto/Kurosaki, leaving the five teenagers looking at each other with concern, while Naruto, Sasuke, Zeke, and Johnny wasn't concern.

Naruto placed his hand onto his lover's shoulder, comforted, as the latter place hers on top of his.

 **==At Mistral Bar==**

Qrow sits at the bar, alone and looking down at his glass, not drinking. This morning, he gotten recovered from the poison affects him, and until now, which of course that with Anko had accompany him and taken some few drinks.

Afterwards, she just left taken some other drinks, leaving couple of Lien for the new ones.

 **(The scene after Vol. 4; and so I'll made readjust the same thing as before, then I'll wore a different lines.)**

Qrow had thought that after telling the kids heading a house they were staying, while C. Naruto, Yasha, and Jing did some other business to do.

And so, until then Oscar Pine approaches him from behind, following before hearing the sound of footsteps.

"Excuse me."

Hearing that gotten Qrow attention, turning to face the young 14 year old young boy calling out to him. Which on his mind that he never seen him before.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." The drunken scythe wielder/swordsman lectures to Oscar for this bar unable to have young aged such as Oscar coming here to drink.

Oscar looks at Qrow for a second before turning his head to the side and speaking softly.

"Shut up, I'm getting there."

He looks back up to Qrow, whose attention he now most definitely has. Qrow's eyes widen slightly and then narrowed, suspicion dawning.

"…"

"Umm…I'm supposed to tell you… I'd like my cane back?" Oscar said with confusion at the last part.

Qrow blinks and closed his eyes for a brief moment before nodding with a slight smile. He stands up off of the bar stool and faces Oscar, causing Oscar to take a couple steps back.

Qrow lifts the collapsed came of his hip, as he holding Ozpin's cane.

"Hmm…It's good to see you again, Oz." He says, as he tosses it at Oscar, who catches it reflexively.

"Uh…" The boy startles.

The cane immediately extends itself out from the collapsed base when it touches it Oscar's hand. Oscar looks down at it, surprised. His other hand comes around to hold the shaft before he looks up at Qrow and blinks.

 **==New Location==**

Bumblebee is seen parked at the fuel station named 'JUST RITE'; along with Shikamaru Nara's Buggy Jeep - the Antler, and Neji Hyuga's Humvee. Which three people who taken their roles to refueling their respective vehicles.

There's Rock Lee was refueling Neji's Humvee, and then Shikamaru's afterwards, while Kakashi Hatake was sitting on the shotgun seat of Shikamaru's Jeep, reading his Make-Out Tactics book, which knowing that he did keep reading how many times that he had ever read on each volumes he had on the collection.

After Professor Glynda Goodwitch had officially made Kakashi a Huntsman that acquired more experience Huntsman to accompany students for this journey; even though that the students NEEDED a Huntsman to be shadowed, and so far that Kakashi is the best choice for going to Mistral.

And lastly, is Shino Aburame is sharpen one of his new weapons, which consists a pair of blades that made of insectoid materials, one is a machete-design, and the other is a pincer-like blade: the color scheme itself different color – one is green with purple highlights and the other is orange or amber.

The blade is hard, just hard. Split sword that was trained only by thinking about it. It is unattributed, but it has a phenomenal cut-off taste.

It's called the 'Insect Slicer – Aburame's Blade', a weapon for Shino in close-combat, he was pretty good with a machete-type weapon just as this. **(W1)**

Once Shino finished sharpened his new weapon that he had stored in into the storage scroll, gazed at the green bladed weapon, and then place it into his back that had magnetic backpack just like Blake's.

And then Shino turns his head at the shop where Yang, Shikamaru, and the Hyuga cousins inside the store.

 **==Inside of the Fuel station's store/bar==**

A bartender cleans a glass, while seeing the Hyuga cousins were gather some provisions such as snacks and cold drinks for their destination to Mistral. The former's expression looked deadpanned and confused.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinkin'?" The bartender inquired. Before Yang had ordered some alcoholic drinks, while the Hyuga cousins were still doing picking some supplies on the stalls.

Yang Xiao Long takes off her aviator sunglasses.

"A Water. It's hot out." Yang corrected, while Shikamaru sit next to her, looked a bit tired from driving.

"Make it six, please. Three of our companions were outside, refueling, and leave three on the counter for us." Shikamaru concluded.

"Ohhh." The 'Just Rite' Bartender realized, he looked a bit awkward and embarrassed about what he had thought, as he replies. "Sure."

He disappears below the counter to fetch them their drinks…

*Chuckling*

…and which the laughter was heard from the drunk man a few seats down from Yang.

"Ha-a–are you telling me YOU'RE too young to drink?" The drunk man (Shad D. Man or Shady Man) amusingly, arms crossed on the table counter, gazes at Yang; as he move his right arm, looks at her.

"You looked like a regular Huntress, and a beauty at that!" He added, then lean forward at her on the last part. "Not to mention that beauty with dark blue hair and white-eyed you got there."

On the last part, the (Shady) Man turns his eyes at the female Hyuga holding a basket in hand, while selecting up some items to chose.

 **(AN: I really NEVER liked that asshole. (Xp) )**

Hearing that, causes Neji frowned for hitting on his cousin, which that man was touch lascivious, verbally appraising Yang's body, and also Hinata before he caught him, eyeing at the latter; which of course that man is really annoys him.

"I'm good. Thanks, pal. And also my friend here, is taken." Yang replied, she wasn't a good mood at this man.

The (Shady) Man stood up, approaching Yang undeterred. Seeing this, as Neji is ready to make a quick Gentle Fist, or is it Yang will take care of him; which he was being persists in hitting on Yang despite her refusal. And Shikamaru was being annoyed at the man who hitting on Yang, knowing that he had a death wish.

"Seriously. Not too bulky. Not too lean. You're…"

"Just right, Yup. Like I said, I'm good." Yang interjected, rejecting him; which she started to get very annoyed at this man's obvious attempts to hit on her.

The mook puts his hand on the countertop next to Yang with a soft moan before reaching out with his other.

"And your hair…"

Yang swiftly grab his wrist before he can touch her hair, seems that he was fucked up.

"Sorry…I'm already taken." She said at the mook.

When she turns to face him, her eyes are glowing red, looked very, VERY annoying, startling him.

"Huh?"

 ***BAM!***

He barely glances in the correct direction before Yang's metal fist of her Dark Gauntlet, instead of using its power, slams into the side of his face.

Falling backward, a tooth knocked out of his mouth, the man hits the floor and continues to bounce floor-to-ceiling towards the exit like a pinball before disappearing through the doors.

As the doors closed behind him, the "Open" sign flips around to "Closed". Watching this, Neji and Hinata was shocked at the poor man gotten bounced across the room and out of the door. And while Shikamaur was remarks at Yang give him a sucker punch after all.

"Well, he deserves it, what a troublesome idiot." He said in comment.

Yang taken care at her annoyance, as she glanced at her Dark Gauntlet and then she revert it from her gauntlet into her normal arm. As the bartender straightening glance at the scene, then he smiles and places the bottle of water on the table, and followed by the other five more.

"These are on the house. He's been driving me crazy." He says appreciated at Yang, and explains to the group about the man that bothers him, so giving them water for free.

"Yo, Neji, can you take these bottles to the others, while I'm about the get everything we need." Shikamaur inquired, telling at the Hyuga Prodigy, as he takes the bottle on hand.

"Sure, Shikamaru." Neji replied to the Huntsman Commander, as he takes the bottles, holding two between his fingers and he took one, before opens the cap, and went to the door, before he drinks it down, while walking towards it.

And so, as Yang began to reaching for it with her left hand, when her hand froze and twitches with yellow sparks surge into her arm, yet in a matter of seconds it recedes.

 _'Calm down, Yang, take it easy, this is only an aftereffects of my new power.'_ She says in thoughts at her Inner-power's influence.

"Be sure that you better control yourself, okay? Knowing what will do." Shikamaru suggested.

"It's okay, Shika, I got it under control. I'm good." Yang replied.

She gives a long, shaky sigh before picking up the bottle, and then he pops the cap, and guzzling the water down.

"So, what brings you around these parts?" The bartender questioned, as Yang holds up a finger that give him for hold onto his question, still guzzling the water down. As he took out another one and place it into the counter to Shikamaru.

"My friends and I were going to Haven." He answered, as he takes the bottle as well for some refreshing, and while Yang is still guzzling until the water is gone.

"Oh, what a surprised, guess Haven is a long way to go, huh. Are you going to be students?"

"No, we're from Beacon." Shikamaru answered the bartender that surprises him, as he guzzling some cold substance down to his throat.

"You're serious, from Beacon."

"Yes, since the Academy is still under repairs, so we'll be temporary taken the next semester in Haven, instead." Shikamaru replied, before continue drinking.

"I see…" The bartender said understandable, and so with that, Yang emptied the whole bottle and lets out a sigh in refreshing.

"Thanks." The blonde brawler says to the bartender, as she turns to him, then place the bottle onto the countertop. "And I'm, uh…looking for someone."

The bartender chuckling softly at Yang's reason, while Shikamaru frowns at her statement that what he know why she wanted to find 'her', and then the former explained.

"Not too many people come out here. Too far from Kingdoms. Only person worth nothin' around here is…Er-well, Ra-"

"Raven Branwen." Yang cuts him off, finished his sentenced.

"…Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Within silence, as Shikamaru finished her drink, and place it into the countertop that besides Yang's empty bottle that she had drank.

Overheard that the Hyuga princess in the stalls knows about Yang's mother to begin with, which knowing that she looked…dangerous individual.

With Yang retrieving her glasses and heading out, as Neji opens the door with empty bottles to returns it, right before he opens it, and then flips the sign back into "Open" where Yang had flips it that punched that fool out.

"N-now, missy!" The bartender exclaims, looked anxiety at Yang's seriously. "You don't want to go messin' with bandits! They're world of trouble!"

"So I hear." Yang answered, continue went to the door, with Neji passing each other, as the latter went to the bartender. "We're better get moving."

Hearing that, receives a nod from Neji for continue their adventure, along with Shikamaru for being called out.

The bartender tries to caution Yang against getting involved with the local bandits; hearing that wanted to plead, as Neji placing the empty bottles onto the counter when heard the slight panicking.

"Don't be so sure, we dealt bandits before; depend on how strong or weak they are." Shikamaru says telling the bartender.

"It's true; we have a official Huntsman among the group, sir." Neji concluded.

"My cousin's right, we been trained for doing so." Hinata stated, as she places a basket on the counter. "So…can tell us how I cost you with those?"

The bartender was concerned at Yang about going after the most wanted woman, and so, as he sighed and continue his business for gives his customer for purchased. On his mind, which know what she is had in mind for going to the bandits.

 **==Outside==**

The same man that hitting on Yang before, is on the ground holding his face, as the blonde brawler place her sunglasses into eyes, and went to her bike, while the others ignored him when they heard the commotion inside.

"Guys, we better get going, Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji is coming out with the stuff they brought." Yang calls out.

"Yeah, we just finished refueling, while yours just a minimum amount." Lee informed, after paid the fuel.

"That's good enough." Yang reply, which knowing her motorcycle can keep going until it's out of fuel.

After Lee finished refuels Neji's vehicle, until hearing Yang's called out, along with Shikamaru's, while Yang's Bumblebee didn't mind refueling, which it was tons of it that her motorcycle can keep going.

Once Yang is on her respective motorcycle and saddles and engages Bumblebee with the engine revs up. And until Neji and Hinata stepped out on the door with plastic bags on their hands that they had purchase, also they ignoring the (Shady) Man.

Followed by Shikamaru started up his own engine of his vehicle until Kakashi closes his book, when tab the page, so he can continue reading along the way. And then Neji starts up his Humvee's engine.

"Hey, girlie!"

Hearing from the same man that punched by Yang, that causes the latter turns to her, along with the others, until heard him calling out to Yang.

"Seriously? This isn't over?" Yang exclaims, irritated, turning to him; which she didn't want deal this bullshit she was having from him.

Questions the fool who shows her, when he getting to his feet with grunts.

"I heard you're…looking for someone." He said, and give her and the co. a toothless grin with a "Heh".

Hearing that, making Shikamaru eyes narrowed, who is in the driver's seat, along with Kakashi, who also suspected his expression that turns out, which it will be a difficult choice, and so, the former lets out a sighed,.

"…Troublesome." He muttered.

 **==At Mistral, New Location; (Rental) House==**

Currently sitting in silence, were Team JNPR are sat on a pair of red couches in a living room, while Sasuke was sitting the floor while polished Kusanagi, Johnny and Zeke lend against the wall onto the right, where the portrait of Mistral was, and Naruto behind Ren and Nora lend his back against the glass window wall with his hands behind his head.

Pyrrha's head is resting onto Jaune's shoulder, on her mind that regarding her time when Ozpin had give her choice for being the next Fall Maiden to protect the Vault that contains the Relic of Choice according to Qrow, even though that she was anxiety for how her choice that she had made.

Sasuke would have though that according to Qrow about the Spring Maiden's location. Which knowing that it will be if they couldn't allowed her to fall into their hands, but luckily, said Spring was reported to be last seen in Raven's tribe of bandits the whole time.

And same goes with the Relics, which of course that it will be that those important items that left behind by the gods of light and darkness, NEEDED to secure it and protect it for all cost.

Now, while Jing had left for contacting his agents of the Patriots, while Yasha explored around Mistral, then C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi went to his contracts of his spy network for the latest information, and Anko gotten back from the house they were staying, which she wasn't completely drunk at the moment.

*Knock, knock, knock!*

Suddenly, when there's a knock on the door. They tensed for hearing that, and they look at each other, while Sasuke is stand by while holding his chokutou eyes furrowed at the door, before Jaune cautiously gets up and approaching the door.

Once he opens it, he and the others took a sight of Oscar Pine, is on the other side, looking hesitant and uncomfortable.

Seeing them looked confused, Jaune looks back over his shoulder at the others, and Nora shrugs, then turns to Zeke and Johnny, as the former shook his head for not sure who he was, as the blonde knight looks back to Oscar.

"Can I…help you?" He asked in confusion.

"Um…" Oscar began to respond. "Yeah, is there a Ruby Rose here?"

Hearing that, cause Naruto tensed, move his back away, stood up straight, and slowly grab the hilt of Kuramasaiga, eyes at Oscar in caution, which confused at him, which thought he felt like he knew this him before.

Nora and Ren immediately stapd up, tense and defensive, along with Pyrrha, Zeke, and Johnny (had his hand on his revolver).

"Why?" Nora questioned, darkly, at the kid suspiciously.

"Well…"

Before Oscar could answer, he looked his left and Qrow appears, moving drunkenly and grabbing Oscar by the shoulders.

"I~ found him! *Pfft* Ha-ha-ha-ha." The drunken Qrow exclaims, snorts into his hand and continues to laughing as he stumbles into the house, looked happy while in his state.

"I think her uncle could use some help…?" Oscar stated, pointed at the drunken man.

While Qrow moves the room until almost make it to the couch Jaune and Pyrrha vacant before he stumbles and saves his balance by falling backward onto the cushions.

"Whoa. Ugh-geh!" Qrow says wobbling setting onto his back and folding his arm over his eyes. "I found him."

"What is going on out there?!" Ruby's voice yelled from the next room.

As Ruby stomping into the living room, looked angry, who was followed by…Naruto? Well, the latter who in the living room was his shadow clone he created, so it will be good idea, while he dispatched he had created for going to Team FRHY's place where they staying.

"Can't a girl with a boyfriend have a couple talked in PEACE? WHILE READING COMICS!?" She demanded them.

*Burp!*

Hearing Qrow's burp and chuckles, catching Ruby's attention; she sighs and puts a hand to her forehead exasperatedly, along with Naruto who seeing him, drunk with a face-palm.

"Qrow, did you get drunk again?" She questioned to her uncle.

"Maybe…?" Qrow replied slumping.

"Oh…!" Oscar spoke up, gotten the group attention to him. "You…have silver eyes."

Hearing that while Oscar making eye contact with the red-hooded girl, causes Ruby looked at him, a touch surprised, along with Naruto.

"Hey, what's the big idea, don't push it, kid!" Naruto says defensive at Ruby, being territorial to his lover, causes the young farmer boy frightened at his tone, as Ruby turns playful slaps her hand into his chest.

"Naruto, be nice!" Ruby says to her lover, frowing, with half playful and slight scolding.

"Oh, sorry, I was bit territorial with you." Naruto says sheepish at his lover.

"It's fine." Ruby insisted, as she turns back to Oscar.

"And…You have one of the bluest eyes I've seen in my life, and give you a cup of ramen." Oscar added, that causes the blonde ninja flinched turns to him, looked confused and surprised.

"W-Wha…?" Naruto shuttered at Oscar who said to him.

Naruto and Ruby looks at each other, then the latter turns to Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, who shrugs again, before looking back at Oscar, with Naruto while staring at him.

"Who…are you?" Ruby asked, wasn't sure feels right, and suddenly Naruto and Sasuke felt the same signature before that being spiked that came from Oscar.

 _'That same signature! Could that be…?'_ The Uchiha and Uzumaki thoughts at the same time at the sight on Oscar, before noticed how he stood straight that caused them eyes widen for who he was.

Qrow chuckles from the couch, sleeping, that cuts off the Sage's sons incarnate thoughts.

"Uh…Well. My name is Oscar Pine." He introduced himself to the group.

"Wait for it…" Qrow mutters, wanting him to say his full introduction.

"But you probably know me as…Professor Ozpin?"

Hearing that, that causes RNNJR along with the others gasp, and looked confused. Jaune takes a couple steps back, while Pyrrha quickly move her right hand onto her mouth at Oscar that claimed to be Professor Ozpin.

"Oh my!" Pyrrha says surprised with her right hand onto her mouth.

"Ozzy…? Is THAT you in there!?" Naruto exclaims, while still surprised at Oscar; which on his mind that he can tell that Ozpin must've had his soul into him like he was a Jinchuuriki that had Kurama sealed within him.

"Heh. Ha-ha…" Qrow continues chuckling, punching his fists into the air. "Ha-ha-ha-I did it!"

With that, Qrow falls off the couch onto the floor, startled Nora and Pyrrha with their hands going to their mouths.

"Ooh!" Two female members of JNPR yelps at Qrow falls into the floor.

With that, the scene cuts to black as the opening starts playing.

 **(Chapter Ended and cue the Music: RWBY Vol. 5: Triumph – Starts)**

* * *

 **(Music Instruments: 0:00-0:06)**

A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, it's feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky, along with Naruto Uzumaki, also wearing his black haori with orange flames, mimicking Ruby's action.

~Back to the fairytale~  
~Back to the show~

Their images bursts into a mix with red petals and orange leaves, transitioning to two-side scene of Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand, along with Sasuke Uchiha who is sitting on the campfire, before looking up determined.

~Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go~

Their images then bursts into white petals, along with dark blue flames, transitioning to Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku as they looks up into the night sky, before putting their heads down with their eyes closed.

~Hopeless and desperate,~  
~All paths adverse.~

Their images bursts into black petals, along with brown sands, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, along with Shikamaru Nara had sitting on the top frame of his Antler Buggy with Phantom Deer AR resting on his shoulder, with Team HNRS (Harness)'s Humvee, before looking up as their image bursts into yellow petals along with Light Green shadow tendrils.

~Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse.~

The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background.

 **(Music Instruments: 0:18-0:23)**

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

The two-side scene of synch hands of Ruby, Naruto, Weiss, Sasuke, Gaara, and Blake are shown grabbing their respective weapons, following by Yang riding her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru driving his Jeep-Buggy hybrid, and Neji's Humvee while rest of Team HRNS onboard. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one.

~Helpless and doomed~

Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the couch - Ruby having a happy expression, with Naruto sitting at the top of it with a grinned, Jaune looking sullen, with Pyrrha Nikos stand next to her boyfriend with copying Ruby's expression, and Ren reading a book, along with Sasuke with a brooding expression.

~And there's no way to win!~

Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera.

~Goals unachievable,~

On the side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to the right. Along with C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa stood behind him shook their heads admitted.

~Faith running thin.~

Qrow, Jing, and C. Naruto/Arashi and Nora see Oscar Pine holding Ozpin's cane, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as the transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him.

~Lost and forlorn,~  
~Impossible odds.~  
~That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods.~

~Send in your Grimm~

The scene zooms in on the gears of Ozpin's cane, which turns as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry.

~Tear off my limb~

A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as sharp, tendril-like objects point at and surround him.

~Strike me with bolts of lightning~

Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in some sort of temple-like throne room for the White Fang, along with Kisame Hoshigaki resting his Samehada (Shark-skin sword) resting on his shoulder with a excited look with sharp shark teeth, Deidara with his hands shown mouths on his palms. With the last lyric that cues Adam's sword flicks out on its rifle sheath.

~I~  
~won't~  
~die!~

Mirroring the above scene, Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the Kage twins: Shiruba 'Shiru' & Karou, Mari Fuujin and Sun Wukong are slouching on a bridge of Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the scene zooms out showing a village above the ocean.

~The battle seems unwinnable,~

In some kind of camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry woman with short hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm (a raven actually), before a raven flies towards the scene, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideway glances backwards.

~But all we need's a miracle.~

In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola kneels before a painting before standing up and turning around to see the Albains behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking at her.

~We're going up…~  
~We'll never be denied!~

Weiss then summons the Armored Knight with her semblance in some unknown location. Along with Sasuke activate his Armored Susanoo with his Mangeky ou Sharingan armed with a bow.

~Can't wish away the dismal days~

Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower and Pyrrha's Miló & Akoúo. Along with Team HRNS - the Hyuga cousins - Hinata and Neji, and Rock Lee with Taijutsu, and Shino Aburame sends his parasite insects at him with his new weapon in hand.

~Can't bring back what is gone…~

~Won't waste more tears yesteryears,~

Blake looks up at the masked Ilia, along with Yugito with Matatabi Lash, as the latter uses her weapon to attack the former, which they dodges and charges forward at her.

~Instead we'll carry on!~

(Carry on!)

Yang is seen once again fighting Mercury Blake, the two exchanging blows with each other.

Yang is shown swinging around Crescent Rose, along with her lover Naruto joined in with Kuramasaiga - Awakening and Mandarin Cyclone on each other.

~We'll win, for sure.~

As Weiss rides the word of the Armored Knight, along with Sasuke was on his Full Susanoo.

~We will endure.~

Followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location, while Gaara was on his sand transportation and raises tons of sand into the air, which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica, followed by Shikamaru, as he kneels down and sends his shadow forward to covered her back.

~And though our goal is far,~

Ruby and Naruto runs forward with an angered expression on their face, until the blonde fox ninja activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, before looking to their left and they smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY and SSGN join them.

~We'll be the ones to touch the sun!~

~Triumph…~

They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them.

~…will be…~

Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack.

~…ours!~

All of them burst into petals, mixed with leaves, sand, flames, and shadows, of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background, along with "AUTHORED BY CZAR JOSEPH".

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

"Its fine, Professor; we were considered officially equal after all. And I know polygamy is legal, so its fine for having two girls instead. I mean, if me and Yang would decide to had a new girl within his flock." Ruby says insists at the Haven's Headmaster about the harem.

The headmaster of Haven eyes blinked rapidly at this what Ruby had said saying about polygamy.

…I see…" Lionheart stated understandable, looked stunned.

 **(Omake Ended)**

* * *

The nineteenth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. And YO! THIS is the Volume 5 for this story!

Now, with the end of first month January in 2018 is over, now its February. As much I'll tell you the reason why…

First off, I was waiting for Volume 5 is fully completely episodes with its ending; and now that which takes time to know the reason for these events, and I had gotten what I was hoping for…

Second, I will been busy working on my WiKi for Team RWBY and SSGN, which of course assembling new weapons for the army and Mobile suits.

Third, been watching anime such as Gundam: IBO and 00, Infinite Stratos, CROSS ANGE, Fate/Stay, and Castlevania, a new anime besides DMC, which of course that taken me time to seen it.

Since there is a New anime in Rooster Teeth called Gen: Lock, I was bit interests on that new one besides RWBY.

And games were Armored Core, Zone of the Enders, Battlefield, and Ghost Recon. Along with some other games that I was interests on.

So far, which take me time to come up with the new ideas…in the maintain.

~~~M~~~

Sorry, couldn't bring up some other OCs such as Athrun's and Mu's, and I'm sure that only Team DYZR and C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki did accompany with.

And I'm sure that having Ozpin within Oscar for now…

~~~M~~~

Seems Yang encountered the man who hitting on her, that knows where Raven and her tribe was. And I'm sure that I'm planning something for the next chapter.

While Shikamaru and the group will be something in mind for the future new chapters, maybe chapter 2 or 3? It's best to find out.

~~~M~~~

Anyway! Before that, I would like to thank the voters for the Poll regarding the last time I didn't bother checked the rate:

 **[Did you wanted Team SSGN gotten their own Gundam-frame on Iron-Blooded Orphans? I was planning to get started to had any of them to pilot it, much as I did made them a badass after all. I had other some adjustments regarding to make something in mind? I mean, Naruto and Sasuke were the strong team members of SSGN.]**

= Yes: 6.85%

= No: 4% (1.1)

So now, team SSGN WILL be piloting Mobile suits.

For now, the next poll regarding something in mind. Once the second chapter will be publish and prepared for the next Poll.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** I never fond with politics and as much as if I EVER make politics, which if I wrote one, then it is a bit troublesome for sure. And if I copied lines like in Gundam SEED and UC: Unicorn.

 **(2).** Pronounced HFSF, Heaven Federation Star Fleet.

 **(3).** The name of the Headmaster of Shade Academy never announced yet, because some authors of the story decide to created own character for the Shade Academy's Headmaster.

 **(4).** Instead of Jaune for wanted to know about Cinder and her group during the Night at Beacon that she killed Pyrrha during the final chapter of Volume 3.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: Standing by**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

 **[= Family =]**

= N/A

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

 **(W1).** Shino needed a close-combat weapon, which I did gotten a idea from Wizard of Kitsune, the Naruto x Lord of the Rings Crossover, even though when Shino wields a elven weapon that is perfect choice for him.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 43+ favorite(s) and 33+ follow(s), minus 1 into 32.

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Dread in the Air'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 10/18/2017/8:48pm

 **Finished** : 2/2/2018/4:17pm

 **Published:** 2/3/2018/12:00am - 12:21am (Late)


	20. B: Dread in the Air

**Chapter 20:** Dread in the Air; Battle of the White Sky, The coup d'état of the White Fang's leadership, and the expecting short encounter.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After meeting the 'Lion' of Haven, followed by the 'Wizard' within the body of the young boy, AND announced to the heroes/heroines that claimed to be…hope that the reaction regarding farm boy, after all.

Next, the journey of the Snow Queen was heading towards to Mistral with a transportation. Until expecting something what they had ever encounter…

And lastly, the certain Lion made contact with the 'Wicked Witch'…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 20 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 5 Canon of RWBY…

[This is now Volume 5!]

This is the second chapter for Volume 5. And I'm sure that to know that this will be epic, when I had working on other storylines for each chapter that I was working on in the past - about last year in 2017; and which that this will be interesting to you all.

During the chapter 19, I had edited the lines regarding Cinder and the co, along with something that I haven't completed it, and so it's done. And I'm sure that you'll re-read it.

The next part was…for tomorrow for that Jing will be leave the others for going to Atlas regarding adding extra defenses while in lockdown within its Kingdom.

But, James Ironwood did not forget the bargain that they made for wanted the safety of Atlas. And so, now is the time for sure…and until now, which everything is prepared for today…

~~~M~~~

Now, seems that the cowardly lion, Leonardo Lionheart was being the informant to Salem and Watts. And turns out that give away the location of the Spring Maiden was.

So far, seems that Leonardo had been betrayed humanity for his cowardliness. And I'm sure that he did NOT deserved to be the Headmaster of Haven.

So far, things will be complicated in hand about this…

~~~M~~~

During my recent visits of the author(s) of the respective story while under progress, the author of SSKT, Deku -Hisui no Ken- Midoriya', haven't work recently or began working after watching the full episodes of Volume 5. Most of us were waiting for to be published.

With no respond on PM that had not yet online during that yesteryear, and I'm sure that you all know that we were looked forward for reading the newest Volume.

And for me, decide to work my own version of what Deku haven't working on. And this time, it is best for me for doing my part than Deku does.

~~~M~~~

With the 2018 of January, which hope that you'll be enjoying your time for now…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, the new adventure in Mistral starts, and now and never!

And I'm sure that they will, Joestar. And I'm sure they will…

 **PhenexGundamKai:** I see…I understand, just to tell the readers about the Specs of my Strike Freedom. And also I took a liberated that there is a similar that launched the wing beam cannons that unlikely to Cecilia's Drones in Infinite Stratos.

Sorry, I wasn't gotten the full details about Councilor Hek shotgun in Warframe. But as you may know that just only the scythe in Man At Arms: Reforge, and so, I did watch beginning part of the gameplay. Well, just only Part One of the gameplay that haven't continue watching it.

And I'm fine with Transformers FoC reference, which it is energy-based weapons. I mean, if I would had Armored Core's weapons when I'd first seen the gameplay of the AC1.

And I'm prepared for Team SSGN's mobile suits. So I won't spoil it which I will had it ready and standby…

Lastly, thank you for the compliment of my chapter.

And I'm already gotten a mobile suits for SSGN, so I won't spoil it until future chapters.

P.S. I would suggest some space (via enter) on the review of yours that you had typing, just only one line than most.

 **silversean24 (in chapter):** Sorry, I can't do that for asking for Beta. And thank you for this compliment.

And yeah, it is a kinda kills the story slightly that ruins the flow of things.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Pinned):** Yeah, I'm sure that if those two will meet eventually. I had other plans for upcoming chapter for the new volume.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** I will have Winter will seeing bee Kakashi, soon, before seeing Weiss was being held by bandits. Which of course that give me time for waiting for the next chapter of Vol.5? Well, which if she stay or return to Atlas, I would think about what to do…

* * *

Sorry for did not add for change the new statement before Volume 5 is updated. Which for this season, which is now Rated 'M'…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – N/A,  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another this statement.

2/2/2018/8:52pm – During the last chapter regarding post Vol 4 of RWBY regarding Oscar meeting Qrow when claimed to be Ozpin that wanted his cane back.

And also that part on the first chapter in chapter 19 was being modified, and reused.

I'd watch latest video on YouTube, posted by MurderofCrows. Just watching some Easter Eggs and reference, and he noticed the way Yang drinks her water was from Archer, the 'drinking wait' gesture.

And I'm sure that I will had tons of reference that such as one of the story regarding Hero of Remnant, which of course, I'd read about the lines were referred from Bleach, where Isshin made appearance and head-butted his son Ichigo, and it was funny, too.

Also there's Kill Bill regarding when The Bride had scold the young man who joined the Yakuzas, she give him a spanking him with the flat of the katana, like a mother does to his child being punished for causing trouble, like:

"THIS. IS. WHAT. YOU. GET. FOR. FUCKING. AROUND. WITH. GANGSTERS!"

The story was RWBYN, by Arch-Daishou, if how many times that I had put that statement on one of the stories I'd wrote so far…

2/15/2018/4:45pm – Sorry for taken so long, I had another busy for my Wiki again. And then some interference that cause by the rain storm that it's like, haven't pay the bill for the internet and phone.

And I'm sure that I will take time to continue my story which because of how I had to re-watch Volume 5 of RWBY. Which that because of I had to for making sure that I gotten what I needed…

Not to mention the FULL Transcript of each Volume. And I'm sure that things won't get well because of I wanted to catch up…

2/21/2018/10:02am – The next subject was…let's just say…I still had under working on my WiKI while I was bit interests on other mechas that will be quite useful.

The Army and units will be the combination of Killzone and Warhammer 40k, and weapons from Halo, and Wolfenstein. And I'm sure that this story will be making such appearance.

And I'm taken out some OCs that I had in mind during my time at School days…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music Instruments: 0:00-0:06)**

A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, it's feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky, along with Naruto Uzumaki, also wearing his black haori with orange flames, mimicking Ruby's action.

~"Back to the fairytale"~  
~"Back to the show"~

Their images bursts into a mix with red petals and orange leaves, transitioning to two-side scene of Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand, along with Sasuke Uchiha who is sitting on the campfire, before looking up determined.

~"Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go."~

Their images then bursts into white petals, along with dark blue flames, transitioning to Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku as they looks up into the night sky, before putting their heads down with their eyes closed.

~"Hopeless and desperate,"~  
~"All paths adverse."~

Their images bursts into black petals, along with brown sands, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, along with Shikamaru Nara had sitting on the top frame of his Antler Buggy with Phantom Deer AR resting on his shoulder, with Team HNRS (Harness)'s Humvee, before looking up as their image bursts into yellow petals along with Light Green shadow tendrils.

~"Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse."~

The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background.

 **(Music Instruments: 0:18-0:23)**

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

The two-side scene of synch hands of Ruby, Naruto, Weiss, Sasuke, Gaara, and Blake are shown grabbing their respective weapons, following by Yang riding her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru driving his Jeep-Buggy hybrid, and Neji's Humvee while rest of Team HRNS onboard. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one.

~"Helpless and doomed"~

Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the couch - Ruby having a happy expression, with Naruto sitting at the top of it with a grinned, Jaune looking sullen, with Pyrrha Nikos stand next to her boyfriend with copying Ruby's expression, and Ren reading a book, along with Sasuke with a brooding expression.

~"And there's no way to win!"~

Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera.

~"Goals unachievable,"~

On the side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to the right. Along with C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa stood behind him shook their heads admitted.

~"Faith running thin."~

Qrow, Jing, and C. Naruto/Arashi and Nora see Oscar Pine holding Ozpin's cane, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as the transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him.

~"Lost and forlorn,"~  
~"Impossible odds."~  
~"That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods."~

~"Send in your Grimm"~

The scene zooms in on the gears of Ozpin's cane, which turns as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry.

~"Tear off my limb"~

A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as sharp, tendril-like objects point at and surround him.

~"Strike me with bolts of lightning"~

Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in some sort of temple-like throne room for the White Fang, along with Kisame Hoshigaki resting his Samehada (Shark-skin sword) resting on his shoulder with a excited look with sharp shark teeth, Deidara with his hands shown mouths on his palms. With the last lyric that cues Adam's sword flicks out on its rifle sheath.

~"I"~  
~"won't"~  
~"die!"~

Mirroring the above scene, Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the Kage twins: Shiruba 'Shiru' & Karou, Mari Fuujin and Sun Wukong are slouching on a bridge of Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the scene zooms out showing a village above the ocean.

~"The battle seems unwinnable,"~

In some kind of camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry woman with short hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm (a raven actually), before a raven flies towards the scene, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideway glances backwards.

~"But all we need's a miracle."~

In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola kneels before a painting before standing up and turning around to see the Albains behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking at her.

~"We're going up…"~  
~"We'll never be denied!"~

Weiss then summons the Armored Knight with her semblance in some unknown location. Along with Sasuke activate his Armored Susanoo with his Mangeky ou Sharingan armed with a bow.

~"Can't wish away the dismal days."~

Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower and Pyrrha's Miló & Akoúo. Along with Team HRNS - the Hyuga cousins - Hinata and Neji, and Rock Lee with Taijutsu, and Shino Aburame sends his parasite insects at him with his new weapon in hand.

~"Can't bring back what is gone…"~

~"Won't waste more tears yesteryears,"~

Blake looks up at the masked Ilia, along with Yugito with Matatabi Lash, as the latter uses her weapon to attack the former, which they dodges and charges forward at her.

~"Instead we'll carry on!"~

(Carry on!)

Yang is seen once again fighting Mercury Blake, the two exchanging blows with each other.

Ruby is shown swinging around Crescent Rose, along with her lover Naruto joined in with Kuramasaiga - Awakening and Mandarin Cyclone on each other.

~"We'll win, for sure."~

As Weiss rides the sword of the Armored Knight, along with Sasuke was on his Full Susanoo.

~"We will endure."~

Followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location, while Gaara was on his sand transportation and raises tons of sand into the air, which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica; followed by Shikamaru, as he kneels down and sends his shadow moves forward to cover her back.

~"And though our goal is far,"~

Ruby and Naruto runs forward with an angered expression on their face, until the blonde fox ninja activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, before looking to their left and they smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY and SSGN join them.

~"We'll be the ones to touch the sun!"~

~"Triumph…"~

They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them.

~"…will be…"~

Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack.

~"…ours!"~

All of them burst into petals, mixed with leaves, sand, flames, and shadows, of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background, along with "AUTHORED BY CZAR JOSEPH".

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Salem's Domain; Meeting Room==**

"So, when you were telling me about Leonardo Lionheart was a pawn." Tobi/Masked Madara spoke who is wearing the Akatsuki robes, wearing orange spiral mask, while Cinder and Kinote on their presence.

"There was no reason to tell you. It was not important." Salem replied; which of course that knowing that Lionheart's treachery to Ozpin's fraction of the secret society. "Anyway, how's your progress in Itachi Uchiha's White Fang?"

"It went well, accordingly, until Adam had call it out the hunt, which as much as gathered more members within the ranks so far. And I'm once we are ready to make our move; the Akatsuki is ready to continue our plan! But, once we're ready, I will accompany you through Pein that he had recommended to sending me to join up with Kisame and Deidara that they were with Mr. Hazel." Tobi stated.

"Excellent; and I'm sure that waiting for Watts and Leonardo will report me of what we learned…" Salem reply looked intriguing with a smirked on her face.

"It will be done, Lady Salem…" Tobi said understandable.

"What about you, Mosuke?" Salem concluded, asking the Chaos Lord for the progress of the operation.

"I did provide Adam Taurus and his White Fang some Mobile Suits, but, given a Destroy units, and also my army as well. Which knows that consists that they were droids that even superior than Ironwood's tin mans." Mosuke answered.

"I see…and what about our…guest?"

"He needed 'his' blood infusion, and so he will be compare to his late master." Mosuke answers Salem's question about a certain man wearing glasses.

"That's understandable…and I'm sure that things will be interesting if you will taught him your ways of…necromancy." Salem replied.

And so with small briefing, as they turn to the Seer Grimm lay on the table, waiting…

 **==At Mistral, Haven Academy; Headmaster's office==**

Leonardo Lionheart sits in his office with his head in his hands, looked desperate. He looked shame, terrified, regretful, and depend on what expression that the Headmaster of Haven had been done over those times.

*Door cracks*

When the door had heard, opens…

*Footsteps*

…followed by sound of footsteps that someone enters Lionheart's office door by steps through the door…

"Are we ready?" Watts' voice had heard; which Arthur Watts came to him asking the Haven's headmaster.

Lionheart lifts his head to look at Watts, within silence in seconds…

*Door closes*

…as he closes the door behind him and steps into the room, and the doctor had approaching him in few steps. A brief exchange of looks is made as Lionheart turns his head away from Watts who smirks in respond.

 **(Cue the Soundtrack plays)**

*Door scrapes open*

The two soon enter a secret hallway adjacent to the office. At the end of the curved hallway is a circular room containing a Seer Grimm; while walking within the hallway, Lionheart looks slight terrified with his hands together, act like bravery, before looked over at Watts, and while the latter had his hands on his back, which arrived to the end.

"After you." Watts tells Lionheart, that he pushes him closer to the Seer Grimm.

With Lionheart is in front of the Seer in close, and he spoke up.

"Your Grace, are…you there?"

*Hissing sound*

Hearing that, and it suddenly responded by red-smoke like substance contained in the head of the Seer Grimm shifts to form an image of Salem, Cinder Fall and Tobi/Masked Madara Uchiha at their location in Salem's domain.

["Hello, Leonardo. Do you have something in report?"] Salem inquired, which really wanted to hear the reports from him.

 **==Scene change into Salem's Domain==**

Salem and Cinder are also looking through a Seer Grimm to communicate with Lionheart and Watts; which she really wanted to hear the reports.

["Of course, ma'am. I would not waste your time, if not."] Lionheart replied.

Hearing that, with Watts had steps forward, then approaching the Seer, as he spoke, looked fascinated.

["I'm still just so fascinated by this creature."] Watts stated, at the creature, and then notice someone besides Salem. ["Cinder, dear, are-are we coming through?"]

That sounds sarcastic and mockery, which causes Cinder annoyance slightly grew, as Watts tapping the Seer.

["Can you see us clearly? Well, as clearly as you can."]

"Shut… up." Cinder spoke up, annoyed; with her hand on her hip.

Causes Watts tensed, noticed that Cinder had respond that she had spoke up when regarding her wounds had recovered.

 **==Back to Watts and Lionheart==**

"Oh goodly, you've recovered." The doctor said sarcastic, pretend to be surprised, or NOT to surprised, at Cinder' recovery which able to regain her voice.

["Your report. What is it?"] Salem questions them, wanted to knowing what it is.

With Watts took a few steps backwards, while Lionheart looked afraid, but also act brave.

"I've…I've found the Spring Maiden." Lionheart announced, less second of hesitated to declared the report.

Hearing that, making Salem smiled, very pleased, while Masked Tobi/Madara (Obito), who overheard the news about Spring Maiden's whereabouts, making him looked interests, when Pein did told about this information about the Maidens.

["Is that so? Well done."] She says in pleased. ["Arthur, had I known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would've sent you long, long ago."]

While Lionheart have looks to Watts, before his eyes blink in startled, before turns to him.

"As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development." Watts reply, shrugged; smile simply; before informed. "I guess you could say, a 'little birdie' told us."

["Explain."] Salem asked, wanted to know who told them about this development, as Lionheart turns to the Seer, which he spoke up.

 **(AN: Jesus, she sounds like Cortana in Halo, alright!)**

 **==Back to Salem's Domain==**

["You see, ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today. It seems among their group is the man named Jing D. Hayabusa and his team, if you're aware about him?"] Lionheart explained.

"Grrrr… That man and his Heaven Federation Army! He will pay for my humiliation!" Cinder sneered, with seething in hatred at the black-haired Filipino-decent swordsman/keyblade wielder who interfere her plans that given by her mistress.

As Salem raise her hand that signals Cinder to calm her anger, as Mosuke spoke up.

"Looks like Mistral will next when the invasion force will be repelled, know that Jing also aware about performed the same tactics like in Vale. Turns out, he will prepare to play it right in cards than chess. After all, that tactic he uses back at Vale was his most favorite one." The dark keyblade wielder stated, receiving a nod from Salem agreement about never underestimated the Supreme Commander of Heaven.

Mosuke had thought about where Jing D. Hayabusa was planning next course of action; and as Leonardo continues reporting.

["I don't think that won't be a problem from Mr. Hayabusa. And Qrow believes Spring has taken residence with his sister's tribe."] Lionheart added, as Cinder step forward at the Seer.

"Is…the girl…with him? AND the blonde fox brat, as well?" Cinder demanded to ask Lionheart, increasing her rage, while clenching her fist; keening to know the location of Ruby Rose and Naruto Uzumaki after Lionheart reveals the presence of Qrow Branwen.

On Cinder's mind; she wanted revenge on Ruby Rose and Naruto Uzumaki, due to the interference of Xing, the Operative No. XIX (19) of the Nameless Order; she grew mad and hatred on those three when her last encounter back at the Beacon Tower.

She was still outrage at Ruby Rose with her unheralded power, the Silver-eyes, she wasn't expecting that when Ozpin had her in his academy during her last encounter with her, first before when ; and Naruto Uzumaki's Nine-tails power.

Even though that how compare to Maidens of Four Season, knowing that which his power was completely unmatched. Even she wanted THAT power for her own than the Fall Maiden's.

Knowing that she is been training recently when using Emerald's semblance to creating hallucinations of Ruby Rose and Naruto Uzumaki, she train countless times when they had seen their fighting styles, but turns out, which unaware that it was completely outdated during their time.

Until she faced the hallucination version of Naruto's Tailed-Beast form, which she needed to get stronger, so that she will ever encountered when the last time she'll faced him in the second time.

["Yes, Miss Rose was in attendance. And addition, Naruto Uzumaki also attends as well."] Watts reply confirmed, causes Salem smirked, along with Tobi/Masked Madara stood behind her, following her expression that looked forward to confront the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki.

Hearing that, Salem signals her again to cease her anger, causes Cinder steps back, while Kinote who among the group stood besides Cinder, along with Tobi, which until decide act like stupid and confused at the Seer.

 _'That is troublesome news indeed…but also great news.'_ Tobi says in thoughts, with his head bend to the side, looked confuse that he had pretend to be.

"And you know of the tribe's location?" Salem questioned.

 **==Back to Watts and Lionheart==**

"Yes, ma'am! But you have to hurry!" Lionheart respond, looked frantically. "Qrow is already at odds with my-Ah!"

 **(Another cue the music background, rumbling starts)**

Salem makes a face of annoyed concentration and in response one of the Seer Grimm's tentacles shoots out to wrap around Lionheart's throat and choke him.

["Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met?"] Salem questions to Lionheart recalled that time when made interaction, as drop the Haven's headmaster into his knees. ["I remember. I remember your fear…"]

While Lionheart still choking and gasping, that the Seer's tentacle wrap around his neck; tightly, as it lifts the former up to the latter, with Salem had continues saying, before inhale slightly.

["I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave."]

The Seer Grimm slowly brings the point of another tentacle close to the face of Lionheart, threatening.

["I won't forget all that you've done for me. Do not forget everything that 'I' can do to 'you'."]

Lionheart was chocking, gasping, looked terrified at the shape-pointed end of the tentacle also point at his face, within seconds.

Within the orb of the Seer Grimm, Salem makes a gesture, and the tentacle simultaneously releases him from the chokehold, that falls down him into the floor, coughing; for catching up his breath.

 ***Rumbling stops, music resumes***

Until Watts had steps him, and spoke up to his mistress Salem through the Seer.

"Ma'am, I'm managed to gather some Intel about those boy and his cohorts. And I had…gotten the more Intel about Team FRHY (Fray)." Watts began to explained about Team SSGN's Info.

["Oh, tell me."] Salem says reply, looked VERY more pleased wanted to know about Naruto and the co., that intrigues her, completely, which she wanted to hear from Watts.

Watts scrolled his scroll, and first info was NARUTO UZUMAKI, and shows it to his mistress in the Seer to get a view at in the screen, along with Cinder, Masked Tobi, and Mosuke.

"According to each of the members of the Akatsuki including Ms. Konan explains about those four individuals: Naruto Uzumaki was being the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki, had becoming a bigger threat than Ozpin and his group that somehow gotten stronger according to Mr. Sasori." Watts comment.

["Hmm…Extreme-level threat, reason if you may I ask."] Salem hums, reading at Naruto's information and threat level.

"Well, because of his transformations that turns into a mountain-size fox. Due to his tremendous power he possesses. And also according to his heritage, he had great endurance and recovered quickly." Watts answered about Naruto's clan - the Uzumaki.

["I see…continue."] Salem replied understandable.

Then the next Intel about Sasuke Uchiha, as Watts says, briefing.

"Mr. Itachi says his brother did learn himself from him when they were young back in the day. He did sure that young that admires his older brother that he looked up to him." Watts concluded, followed-up the next individual, commenting about Sasuke's skills and past, along with his bloodline.

["Oh… If I would like have him in my side, and turns him into what I need to do. That's…intriguing."] Salem says, looked interests on Itachi's brother, noticing the threat level is 'high'.

["It's true! Said Itachi happens his brother wasn't interests joined you than Akatsuki when according, like me, Tobi! He is likely to his older brother when they are prodigies! Those two were on the side of the coin. After all, we HAVE our own Uchiha for now!"] Tobi exclaims with explanation, looked dump and stupid in the outside. ["Knowing that, he also had the same eye as Itachi, which of course that knowing Sharingan was…"]

Salem and her inner-circle were aware about Itachi's dojutsu that Sasuke had the same one as his older brother does. Which knowing that how powerful it was, and knowing that Sasuke declared as 'high' level threat, which of course, they didn't know that about that information about Sasuke was outdated, because of during their time training that improved his skills, and hope that once the brothers of Uchiha will meet, and so that things will be in upcoming.

["I agreed with him, Lady Salem, he wasn't interests. Although, don't underestimated about Dr. Watts' Intel, knowing that he had tricks on his sleeves, which he WILL be on the same threat level as the Uzumaki and Sabaku."] Mosuke said agreed with Tobi/Masked Madara, along with advisement.

["Is that so…then that he needs to be eliminated."] Salem reply, declared for Sasuke needed to taken care of.

"Then next is Gaara Sabaku…" Watts began, turns the next about Gaara's info to followed. "Some says regarding Mr. Sasori about Gaara is mastered with sand manipulation as his puppet of his that once a living human being. I was fascinating about how he removed the organs leaving an empty husk; also had the same transformation as the young Uzumaki boy, and same results. There's more, during his fight with Adam Taurus, he can control magnet with iron-sand. Along with according to the news about he can produce Dust, due to its evolutionary of his semblance, it is because of he was born with it."

["A Sand AND Magnet manipulation, along with producing Dust because of his unique semblance that happens to be the young Uzumaki boy evolves it."] Salem stated; after hearing Watts remarkable about Sasori's work with Human puppets.

"And lastly, is Shikamaru Nara, his family maybe being the laziest of bunch, but they were born tactician. His family specialized manipulates shadows when there is when the light source creates it. Rumor has it about there is new rank as a 'Huntsman Commander' to lead. He is the brains of the team, and it will be difficult to have him in as a threat which comes up with new plans to take disadvantage on us." Watts finished.

Salem read the full details of team SSGN's regarding that Watts had gathered. Knowing his skills were quite remarkable for sure. And so far that knowing that these individuals were such a greater threat.

And also the Akatsuki wanted Naruto and Gaara were so eagerly, which those two had tremendous power that could rivals the Maidens, and so far when Cinder had first fought him and the silver-eyed girl during the Night at the Attack on Beacon, which it was failure for doing so.

["Is that all, Watts?"] Salem asked.

"Mostly, and I'm assure that Leo here will give you more Intel about Team FRHY, along with Mr. Utakata, seems Mister Uzumaki making some arrange time to interacted with his fellow brothers and sisters, one of them is a Huntsman. And there's two more is at Atlas." Watts informed, as seeing Salem closed her eyes, nod her head slightly from his report.

["I see…with what Cinder here has told us about Naruto Uzumaki, only one boy, instead of his team."] She said, then opening her eyes. ["Knowing those three had similar power stats representative - Great Creation, Indestructible, and Intelligence. And the Naruto Uzumaki has…Tremendous."]

"Yes, I'm sure he does, along with his team, we've never seen this power before, until now, during the recent incidents such as 'Breach'. According to Cinder and her…poxy about he and the other eight cohorts had tremendous power. And I'm sure Lionheart will give us about Team FRHY, ma'am." Watts explained.

["I see…Tobi?"]

["Yes! You're highness!"] Tobi responded, cheerful.

["Tell Pein about our discussion afterwards."]

["Yes, ma'am, I do my best! And Tobi is a good boy!"] Tobi respond, saluted, that annoys Watts about his behavior. While Salem and Cinder knows about the way he acts is a mask to conceal his true persona.

And so with that, with Salem spoke up to formed an operation at this state of orders she made.

["Cinder, you and your team will meet with Doctor Watts, and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. Along with Tobi will accompany you, when Pein approves."]

 **==Back to Salem's Domain==**

"Yaay!" Tobi exclaims, which that being ignored by Salem and Cinder due to his cheerful persona.

"Once you have Spring under control, escort her to the Relic and contact Hazel with Kisame and Deidara, and informed them that Tobi will be joining them, send by Pein himself." Salem instructed, turns to Salem, before turns back to the Seer. "The White Fang was promise the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need."

 **==Back to Watts and Lionheart==**

"Understood." Watts respond, as he will takes his leave.

["Not you, Arthur."] Salem called out, that stops Watts' tracks, almost had departs, that gotten the latter turns his attention to her. ["Tyrian's is need of a new tail."]

"What happen to his old one?" Watts asked, frowning, hearing about he was the one make Tyrian a Faunus or he did make a tail for him. He wasn't surprised about Tyrian had his tail cut off, which questions about what happen to it.

["Guess…"] Cinder answered.

"…The silver-eyed girl." Watts reply, wasn't looked surprised, guessing that it was cut off during Tyrian's confrontation with Ruby Rose.

Cinder looks stern and grunts as acknowledgement.

["Naruto Uzumaki happens to be also joined the fray, recently, and wounded him, deeply. And Sasori will assist you for your development. He is the one had reported about his sudden arrival."] Salem concluded.

"Oh, the MOST remarkable 'poison' he made." Watts said looked surprised about Sasori, and intriguing. "Well, I was fascinating at his work of his poison, and also his human and faunus puppets when I informed you about Gaara Sabaku. And I'm sure that it's worth of challenge."

["Make it happen."] The Dark Mistress ordered.

"It will be done." Watts reply, bowed.

["Good."] Salem said for prepared to end this briefing.

"Wait!"

["What is it, Leonardo?"] Salem said questions at the cowardly Lion that interjected to adjourn the meeting, who still rubbing his neck from the chokehold.

"There is something else that I would like to tell you during the recent visits…" Lionheart informed, cough, between words. "Mister Hayabusa is attempt willingly contact his agents of the 'Nameless Order'!"

Hearing that, causes Salem, Watts, and Cinder frowns at Lionheart's report about the annoyance group that had being intervened.

["And why did you not tell me, sooner?"] Salem inquired, frowns at Haven's headmaster.

"I tried to tell you to…something about Mr. Hayabusa and his Order, when you had choked me, almost kill me!" Lionheart replied.

["I see…my apologized, if you at least have told me sooner; you know what I will do to you. And can you tell where they are? I mean…YOU give us the information the Huntsman's whereabouts that we send Hazel and Tyrian to have them…'taken' care. I wanted to know they are?"]

"Mr. Hayabusa didn't know where, but he is the only man will made contact with them when he had dispatched them. They were all around Anima, accordingly, once he is willingly sent the coordinates to them that he gotten from Qrow. We better make haste until they do. And also had starships that patrolling around Anima when the council had approved it during that Jing made contact and gain permission." Lionheart answered couple of Salem's questions.

Eyes widen from Cinder, and while Salem, Mosuke, and Tobi frowns (mentally) while in his childish persona with dumb confuse expression, along with Watts, about Jing's fleet being sent to around Anima, which being patrolled for such activity.

Which knowing it will be difficult for infiltrates those ships that came into the skies.

 **==Back to Salem's Domain==**

"Don't worry, Lady Salem. I'll contacted my own fraction will intercepts them." Mosuke spoke up, stepping in.

"Are you sure?" Salem said intriguing.

"Yes, ma'am, they had fought them before, until Ms. Fall over here would have not obliged my help. You could say, we're the evil counterparts of the Order." Mosuke said.

"I see…do as you wish." Salem said to the Chaos' overlord, receiving a sadistic grin from the latter, as he turns to Watts and Lionheart in the Seer.

 **==Back to Watts and Lionheart==**

["Mosuke will provide to stall them by sending his own cohorts. And I'm sure they do everything that takes. I am grateful for Mosuke being my most great ally…I hope that I will be waiting for your progress. And as I said…Make it happen."]

 **(Soundtrack Ended)**

*Hissing*

The image of Salem disappears from the Seer Grimm to show the connection has ended, after adding another instruction for stalling the Nameless Order agents by the Chaos.

"Seems Qrow was right, Lionheart. The students 'aren't' pushovers." Watts commented about Qrow and the group.

 **==In Salem's Domain==**

Once the connection has ended, until Tobi reverts his cheerful and dumb persona, into Madara-like persona, along with Mosuke who amusing at Lionheart's report, before chokehold by the Seer's tentacles.

"Heh, what a fucking coward Leonardo was." Mosuke muttered, amusingly, about Lionheart's cowardliness.

And Cinder is clearly unhappy at her mistress' ordered that she had made.

"You're free to speak your mind." Salem said to her disciple.

"I don't understand." Cinder spoke up, gaze at the scene in the window, as she turns to Salem. "Working with bandits? Keeping Ruby alive, along with Naruto and his fellow Jinchuurikis? What's the point? We're strong enough to take what we want by force! AND even we face that bastard who bested me, and his other, I would had become more powerful!"

Hearing from Salem's disciple Cinder's frustrations, as the Dark Mistress spoke up, advised.

"…Never underestimate the usefulness of others. Take Leonardo, he was one of Ozpin's most trusted, and yet now…"

Salem paused with an 'hmm', looked amusingly, more sinisterly; which she was talking about Lionheart's allegiance with Ozpin before, but now he had change sides because of his…cowardliness.

"You will have the power I promise you, when the time is right. But remember that it comes with a cost. If Ruby Rose has learned to harness her gift, then you must take care to protect yours. There's only so much I can do to aid you."

With Salem had reassures Cinder and concludes the conversation by advising Cinder to take causion in future encounters with Ruby.

"And don't forgive that if you encountered Naruto Uzumaki, he may be had the power that could rival yours. Knowing he may have tricks up on his sleeves." She added, hearing that, receiving a bow from Cinder obliged her advised.

"That's true, I agreed with Lady Salem, Cinder… But it is best to YOU stay out of this, and knowing that you're planning to get your hands on the Nine-tails' power. Leave the hunt to us, and while having Itachi's White Fang will able to join us when they were once under Adam Taurus command. Knowing that they will lead Itachi, and hopefully that if he will be accompany with us." Tobi/Masked Madara stated.

"I was only what I did to do, if I will hand its power to you. And it is best way to obtain it. Besides, I will keep the Fall Maiden's power. And as much as knowing Itachi will be facing his little brother, until we know it. And I wasn't expecting that Roman had gotten half of his eye of his, and if I would wanted that on my own." Cinder replied, and then she made a mental note to add. _'…Just only a bit small portion of that power, just like before I had the half of the Fall's power, instead the rest of it.'_

"That's understandable. And I'm afraid that that's not gonna happen…But, a question? Is the girl's silver-eyed power will harm a Maiden?" The Masked Madara questions to Salem about the Maiden's weakness, while Cinder frowns at him for refusal for having the eye of the Uchiha for her own.

"No, it did not." Salem replied.

"I see…Pein told me that it 'did' harm it that confirms it." The masked Uchiha stated.

"It does… It is because I've give her…'something' what's inside of her." Salem said.

"Huh…?" Tobi (Obito) tensed, as he turns to Cinder's sleeved arm, and notice something on the end of her sleeve, and notice a dark misty came out of it. "…Oh…I see, so that's how…it is because of the 'glove' you give her, and what made her."

"It is…" Salem confirmed it about the same 'glove' she given to Cinder to steal Amber's Fall maiden powers.

"Then I'm coming along as well? Skyscream, and Viola will accompany me for this mission, while I had dispatched Isaac to join up with Hazel. And I'll leave Soundpulse and Shockpulse in charge while I'm away, and I'll order my forces to standby for my command they are waiting." Mosuke informed.

"Very well, but you are prove to me for this alliance." Salem replied.

And so with that discussion that signals them for end this private meeting; with Cinder gives her mistress another bow and she goes to exit the room, and until Salem calls out.

"And Cinder, before you go, inform Tyrian…" Salem instructed Cinder, before stops her tracks and turns to her, then her smile turning to a frown. "…that I wish to have a word with him."

Cinder smiles, nods in acknowledgement of Salem's orders and turns, leaving the room. A few seconds after she disappears from view…

*Door closes*

…a loud noise of the door immediately transitions to the next scene.

 **==Next Scene, with Weiss==**

 **(Music background - Starts)**

As the cargo ship flies over Lake Matsu, Weiss Schnee, continues her flight to Mistral.

With the Former Schnee Heiress looked over her scroll had pictures of herself, Blake, and their lover Gaara, which this picture was taken during their first date, even though that how it was a wonderful time together; along with Gaara's stitching teddy bear he was holding that made by herself and Blake. **(1)**

"*Sighs*…I'm sure that I will get to see you soon…my chuddy tanuki. While I know that he is still at Menagerie for helping Blake to get home to see her parents. And I'm sure that I'll be seeing my friends or Winter in Mistral, anytime soon." Weiss says, sighing, then she smiles at the picture, and then took out a Vivre Card with the names of Blake and Gaara, slightly move itself to the direction where Menagerie was.

Knowing that she did contacted the nearby patrol battlecruiser that dispatching a squad of Mobile Suits in MA towards to the destination to help the Mistralian cargo pilots, suddenly notices to her right a series of landmasses floating in the bright blue, partly cloudy sky, with what appears to be black crystals jutting out from the bottom of the rock formation.

Puzzled, she than decides to head into the pilot's cabin, before pocketed her Scroll.

 **==Cargo Ship, Pilot's cabin==**

The door opens, as Weiss steps inside to speak with the pilot.

"Where are we?" The former Schnee Heiress questions to the pilot, who never saw this kind of area before in her eyes.

"Nowhere good…" The pilot reply shook his head, slightly, with a smile; as he turns to her, and explained. "Passing by some Lake Matsu's floating islands. The gravity Dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle, but the islands something hide some nasty Grimm."

With Weiss walks forward the pilot, outside, those unknowns to Weiss and the Pilot, unaware, an airship is seen quickly heading towards them, on fire, and leaving a giant trail of smoke behind, until Weiss saying.

"Our escorts I'd called earlier will be arriving in no time." She said.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm just betting on our friends in distress keeping them preoccupied. And I'm sure that your buddies of Heaven Federation will get there in time." The Pilot of Cargo ship added.

"It's true, and I hope that they will…" Weiss replied, until sudden she heard a soft whirr of approaching airship, until she had notices to her right the approaching of the heavily damaged airships, causes her eyes widen at incoming.

 **(Cue another music background)**

"Look out!" Weiss yells.

"Huh?" The pilot startled, turning to where Weiss was.

The airship comes barreling from their right, narrowing hitting their cargo ship and forcing the pilot to pull upwards avoid with quick reaction. The doom craft, bearing a white symbol of Mistral on its sail, proceeds to collide into one of the floating islands.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Atlas pilot exclaims, as he then decides to switch back to the raido, listening in for nearby transmissions.

["By the gods, we've lost Percy! Help! _—zzzzzzzzzzz!_ _"_ ] The same female pilot who making its distress signal to all opened channel.

*Airship engine whirrs*  
*Buzzing*

Suddenly, both Weiss and the pilot turn their heads at the sight of another Mistralian airship before heard two sources of sound came from, pursued by a swarm off wasp-like Grimm.

There's wasp-like Grimm has three-segmented black body with three sets of legs. It has a white armored mask and armor along its back. On the back of its abdomen the armor is in four overlapping plates. They have jagged pincers, antenna, four red transparent wings and a stinger.

In suddenly, one of the wasp-like Grimm firing its stinger that attached by an organic tether, functioning like a harpoon that embedded into its hall, along with the rest had hooked from multiple directions by their extendable stingers, which leaves them trapped and unable to move.

["We're hooked! We're hooked!"] The female Mistralian airship pilot yelled in calls out in frantic, looked horrified at being trapped by the wasp-like Grimm.

*Timbers crack, snap!*

The wood of the ship's exterior begins to crack, as the insects grappling on the ship pull very tightly.

["Everyone, abandon ship!"]

Capitalizing on their fear, one of the Grimm somersaults into the air and dive-bombs into the top of the ship…

*BOOM!*

It is too late for them to save them, as the pilot and everyone on board perishes in the ensuing explosion.

"We're…we're too late." Weiss muttered in horror, witnessed at the demise of airship that everyone on-board.

The rest of the Grimm following this turn their attention to and pursue Weiss' airship.

"Lancers, freakin' Lancers!" The pilot declared identified the wasp-like Grimm was Lancers, as he adjusting the controls of the cargo ship, acquired to get the cargo ship in full-speed away from the swarm.

Once the pilot had done the adjustments to prepared for the airship to speed up, and turns to where Weiss was, to speak up to her.

"Alright, buckle up-Huh?"

Only to see Weiss jumped down a hatch into the cargo hold, leaving her white hair behind, as she is determined to stop the swarm, causes the Cargo ship pilot grunts.

 **==Cargo ship, Cargo Hold==**

["What are you doing?"] The pilot asked over the intercom speakers.

"What we 'should've' done in the first place! The MS squadron didn't make it in time until that happen!" Weiss replied, upsets about this situation, as he takes pick up her weapon Myrtenaster that lend against the containers.

"You're carrying Dust, right?" She added; questions to the Pilot.

At the pilot's cabin, as he replied through the intercom to answers Weiss' question.

"Officially, no. Actually, yes."

And then Weiss place a briefcase that contains something that she had stored when she had resupplied Dust from her love Gaara when she and Mari Fuujin taken side-tracked towards Menagerie via Saviour Gundam. Instead of Schnee-owned Dust miscellaneous; which the fact that due to the CEO had change of the price being higher than the current account, knowing that the World of Remnant refuse to cooperate Jacques Schnee because of his choice.

Knowing that Weiss acquires Dust for her rapier, which she quickly picks up while the pilot adjusting the controls.

Weiss opens it, and which carries aura-powered storage scrolls (thankfully to Naruto Uzumaki), its colored schemes is white with blue accents, meaning that was her personal storage case, that gotten tons of supplies of Dust that gotten from Gaara, and so, which she takes one and then unfurls it, and then place her hand onto the seal, and channeled her aura.

And then a poof of smoke engulfed the seal on the center, and once it fades that reveals to be a briefcase. As she takes it up and places it into atop of one of the large containers on the center among them, and opens up that contains of vials of powered Dust, smiled at these amount of it.

"Then when I tell you, open the rear door!" Weiss ordered the pilot, and began loads her weapon with six of them in each element vial via breaks open to inserts in the cylinder.

*Ka-chink, whirr*

Once Weiss had finished loading Myrtenaster, and then flips up to closed it, when its cylinder spins.

Suddenly, the ship started to rocked; causes both the pilot and Weiss gasped at sudden contact, while the latter loose balance towards to the ladder, nearby of the cargo hold.

"Better make it quick!" The pilot said advised to Weiss to make haste while in the controls, which following her instructions when she had prepared, wasn't sure how long he can keep up to avoid the swarm of Lancers advances while getting away, yet, they manage to keep up with it.

*Airship engine roars*

The pilot makes multiple evasive maneuvers, low to the water and then around the floating islands while being pursued by the swarm of Lancers. The Lancers nonetheless gain on the ship and began to shoot their stingers at it, scraping the sides of the ship, until the last stinger hits ship's wing that ricochet it that shook it from the contact.

"Kid-!"

 **==With Weiss==**

["-we're cutting close!"] The pilot's voice exclamation in intercom of the cargo ship, telling Weiss that cannot hold any longer until the Lancer's stingers will hooked.

With the white-haired rapier wielder summon a black glyph underneath her to keep her stuck to the ship as she readies her sword in front of her.

"Ready!" She calls out to signals the pilot to open the rear door hatch that she's ready.

The cargo doors open and the battle between Weiss and the Lancers begins; as one of the Lancer shoots its stinger at towards to Weiss or the ship.

"Hiyah!" Weiss yells.

First using a glyph and white Dust to push back the Lancers with a gust of wind, Weiss summons an orange glyph and uses red Dust to shoot fireballs at the swarm, at least one of which succeeds in eliminating one of the Grimm, which results of her side-effects of her semblance.

"Haha! Hold on!" The pilot cheered at Weiss' actions and then advises her to brace herself to increase the speed of the cargo ship.

The airship does a sudden turn in the air next to a floating island before evening out again.

Once even, Weiss summons five white glyphs which she uses to launch icicles out of while the cargo dives, eliminating five Lancers in the process.

"Ah!" Weiss yelps, being knocked off balance when the cargo ship is suddenly rocked, as she turns to the pilot in intercom, while remain active. "What WAS that?!"

The upper level of the cargo ship has Lancer stingers sticking in though the ceiling, which means that they successfully hooked the flying transport.

"We're hooked!" The Pilot exclaims.

*Crunch, thunk!*

After another stinger plunged through the ceiling.

 **==In the outside of the Airship==**

Two Lancers firmly planted on top of it before the rest of the swarm gain on the cargo ship once more, with some of the Grimm flying alongside it.

With the Pilot had informed Weiss about the Lancers were on the top of the airship, and notice floating islands in front of him that which gotten something in mind.

"I got an idea! Hold on!" He yelled to inform Weiss his plan he had come up with to gain momentum, as he push the lever to accelerate. "…Literally!"

The pilot accelerates the ship toward one of the floating islands, waiting until the last possible moment before suddenly giving and using the remaining forward movement to throw the Lancers on the ship off into the side of the rock formation with forceful grunts from the pilot.

With Weiss in the cargo hold, had witnessed the pilot's plan was successes.

["HAHA!"] The pilot cheers in intercom, as Weiss turns to the intercom.

"Can you find a pair of islands we can fit between?" She suggests the Atlas pilot.

The cargo airship is turned and travels toward a pair of closely adjacent, interconnected islands.

"Kid, you are reading my mind!" He replied, obliged her suggestion; which meaning that he had the same thoughts as she does.

As the cargo ship narrowly avoids the close islands walls and the attacking Lancers, Weiss fires three fireballs from her glyphs to destroy an overhanging rock formation.

The attack, as well as seeming to disturb an off-scene Lancer not yet aware of the airship; causing debris to fall onto all of the Grimm giving chase and remove them as a threat.

Following this, the airship manages to escape the falling debris itself and leaves the space between the two islands.

"Yeah! Great going, kid! We are in the clear!" The Atlas pilot cheered rejoiced.

"Heh-heh…" Weiss chuckled, exhales in relief, then she kneel down; and suddenly, her scroll librates that gotten her attention and take it out.

["This is the Mobile Suit Squad of Resurgence; can you hear me, Ms. Weiss?"]

"Yeah, this is Weiss…" Weiss replied.

["Ma'am, where is the transport that the transmission we receive?"]

"We're too late at the moment when I'd witnessed, there are two of them, you people better to find survivors if they made it or not." Weiss replied; with sadden tone, informed the MS team for sad news.

["…"]

With silence at the communications about the news from Weiss; which that if the survivors on that airships that if they survivor or now, which knowing they did tried to get there.

["…Yes ma'am, we'll see if they survived, and I'll send two Murasames to escort you to Mistral. I'll inform Command to send another Patrol here in Lake Matsu."]

"Thank you. I appreciated for your arrival, and I will hope that either anyone survived from the crash." Weiss replied.

["Same thoughts as we do, ma'am, same thoughts."]

So with that, she hangs up to her scroll and places it back into her pocket, and turns to the intercom.

"Help is arrived, and turns out that they'll perform a search. And also two escorts is on their way." Weiss informed the Atlas pilot.

["Thanks to update, kid, we'll be glad that about having escorts…and I hope that they'll arrived in time to have us escorted towards to Mistral, soon."] The Pilot responded.

Hearing that, Weiss was about to deactivate her Black glyph, then heading back to the upper-level…

*Buzzing*

Suddenly, Weiss heard another buzzing that gotten her attention at outside of the cargo doors, and then a Lance significantly larger than the rest suddenly appear outside; it is close in size to an Atlas Cargo airship and has seven overlapping plates.

 **(Cue another Music background)**

Weiss' eyes widen at the sight of a larger Lancer, sudden appearance, before advancing on the airship.

"It's a Queen Lancer!" She yells, warns the Atlas pilot.

["WHAT?!"] He yells in shocked in surprised.

*Chittering*

After the Queen Lancer chitters, and then attacks the Atlas Cargo airship.

"Haaa!" Weiss yells fires five cyan lasers which hit the Grimm to no effect, which it is unable to stop it.

The Queen Lancer reacts to the attack by launching multiple bone spikes from multiple opened holes in its body toward the cargo ship. Weiss swings Myrtenaster and leans away, a pale blue dome appearing in front of her and blocking the spikes that were aimed at her.

The rest of the spikes impale various parts of the ship, two of them landing in two exhaust ports in the back of the ship and causing explosions.

With the Atlas pilot quickly turns off the engines on the console without cause chain-reaction to the main engine to prevent the airship to be blown off, and turns to Weiss. **(2)**

"Do something!" He shouts tells the white-haired huntress in a hurry to make a plan to stop the situation.

Turning back toward the interior of the cargo bay, which contains Dust crates; Weiss jumps onto a white glyph which she uses to propel herself behind the crates of Dust cargo, cutting the crates' restraint as she does so.

From Weiss' new position, using five white glyphs, that levitates them, up.

"Yaaaah!" She roars, throws most of the Dust crates out of the cargo doors and at the Queen Lancer.

Once the crates near the Grimm, Weiss makes a movement with her right hand…

*BOOOM!*

…and the Dust creates a large explosion containing fire, ice, crackles of electricity and a cyan shockwave which travels outward from the impact point.

 **(Cue Rock Music – Starts)**

From the smoke following the explosion the Queen Lancer advances apparently undamaged, causing a shocked reaction from Weiss, at the Queen Lancer's survives unscathed, with a gasp.

"I can see the shoreline!" The Atlas Pilot informed Weiss.

Seeing land in the distance, looked panic, for seeing the situation while the ship's thrusters were damaged from the Queen Lancer's projectile attacks.

"Gods, we're not gonna make it!"

["This is the Snow Queen's escorts! Can you read us!"]

The pilot response the transmission that receiving that came belongs to Weiss's escort Mobile suits, without hesitated, while frantically.

"Help! There's no time for this! Gods, hurry up! The Snow Queen is with me in my ship! We cannot hold any longer while the Queen Lancer in our tails!"

["Copy that, just hold on!"]

"HURRRY!" The pilot yells.

 **(Music Starts)**

~"Shame that it took so long to rescue me,"~  
~"From the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree."~

With Weiss regaining her composure and a determined look, Weiss prepares to Summon her Armored Knight (Arma Gigas). Once Summoned, the Armored Knight enters a battle-ready pose.

~"I guess your training failed;"~  
~"You're not in charge, I'm free."~  
~"Your patriarchal prison won't hold me."~

"Pull up, now!" Weiss calls out to the pilot immediately.

~Now this conversation's finally over,~  
~Mirror Mirror, now we're done.~

The pilot causes the cargo ship to pull up and ascend further into the air, before maneuvering to have the vehicle upside down.

~"I've pulled myself together now,"~  
~"My mind and heart are one."~

During this, the Armored Knight leaves the vehicle and dives toward the Queen Lancer.

~"Finally one!"~

Once it has begun to dive, Weiss moves her head down toward her weapon and closes her eyes to concentrate.

~"I'm not your pet,"~  
~"Not another thing you own."~

After its initial dive, the Armored Knight turns in the air, summons its weapon, and reenters the dive again with its blade ready.

~"I was not born guilty of your crimes."~

Soon after the cargo ship regains its normal orientation, Weiss concentrates and Resummons the Armored Knight in order to change its position from above the Queen Lancer to underneath.

~"Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore."~

From its new position, it ascends to attack the Queen Lancer from behind, before then being Resummoned multiple times to different positions adjacent to the Grimm to attack it from multiple angles.

~"I won't be possessed,"~  
~"Burdened by your royal test."~  
~"I will not surrender,"~

After its last attack in the combo, the Queen Lancer fires its stinger at the Armored Knight, which it deflects causing the stinger to heavily impact one of the wings of the airship.

~"This life"~  
~"is"~  
~"mine!"~

*Swish!*

 **(Music Ended)**

The fight concludes after the Queen Lancer's attack, with the Armored Knight slicing the Grimm one last time, causing it to dissipate.

A large amount of smoke trails from the cargo ship, its alarms blaring.

Weiss, realizing the state of the vehicle and the Pilot's lack of control, Summons multiple large black glyphs in the path of the cargo ship in an attempt to slow its sudden descent…

*CRASH!*

…and lessen the impact of its subsequent crash. That ultimately crashes that causes the scene into blackness…

 **==At the new location==**

 **(Music background starts)**

Inside the new location, the White Fang headquarters, Adam Taurus (with fully recovered) kneels before Sianna Khan, who is sitting on a throne flanked by two guards on either side of her. Which accordingly to Corsac and Fennec that came to Ghira's mansion in Menagerie.

Sienna Khan was a female, Bengal tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes.

She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear, as well as a small jewel on her forehead.

She was seen dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole.

Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calfs, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. **(3)**

"Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy." Khan said telling Adam for his actions during at Vale, which the latter had failed for doing so when Heaven Federation came to aid and intervene the invaders.

Sianna Khan was reported from one of the White Fang member in Adam's side about his condition when he was defeated by one, Gaara Sabaku, who defeated one of the high-ranked members during that night at Beacon.

She also aware about Gaara, the founding Owner of the "Shukaku's Dust Company" that rivals the Schnee Dust Company, which knowing that he had refused to giving Dust resources because of their actions.

Not to mention the Army of Heaven Federation, a human army that could rivals Atlas with highly advance technology, and until she also aware of it, and also until SOMEONE send spy to attempt to steal their technology, until then being compromised and brutally tortured, and witnessing one plunged eye with disturbing sight, along with the other happens to be human and then also the same results as the other.

Knowing that the Army of Heaven Federation had crippled its numbers, and so many members of the White Fang reduced when most of the other Faunuses refuse/decline to join its ranks. And until the ' _Faunus Rights_ and Charity Association' of all branch around Remnant had made peace with it; which of course they are brutal, but also save innocents, Human and Faunus alike.

Followed by the other events such as 'Humiliation of Atlas', and then other sudden events, so Adam had invade Vale/Beacon was a bigger than that made the White Fang a laughing stock and full of retards and losers that most of the Faunus kind were amusing that they are 'terrorists'.

Also, most of the actions around Sanus without her being informed and approval - Townsville, Dragon Atoll, Old City Ruins in between deserts of Vacuo, and Vale; even the White Fang around Remnant did followed her lead well because EVERYTHING is connected to Adam, along with the key leaders that such as Shinja and Deacon.

So far, which that Sienna Khan was NOT too pleased at Adam's actions. Even though that the bull Faunus had his own Will for course of action to invade and destroyed Vale and Beacon Academy; which that HE did it for HIMSELF to lead the assault. He had becoming a dictator for commit war with Humanity due his hatred on them. She would have punished him for his actions without her approval.

Until Adam came to this throne before him, and seek the assistance of the White Fang for an assault on Haven Academy to invade and by extension a war on Humanity. Amidst her refusal to him, that because that knowing that assaulting on Beacon when Adam had failed to take it down due to the resistance.

And also, until than that his punishment that Adam receives heavily concussion results cause by Gaara Sabaku who faced in combat at Beacon, that his arms and legs were being replaced with prosthetics, knowing that he had arrange meeting about needed therapy for days, knowing that acquire to some resources of Dust, until then that he was declined that to give them.

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you." Adam said reconsidered his High Leader's options.

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else!" Khan reply, shook her head slightly, livid disappointed at Adam's actions. "…I was reported about our numbers were crippled in Sanus side. And I would like to remind you that we don't want to lose many of our numbers of the White Fang."

Adam while kneeling lowers his head, slightly, in shame. Knowing that how his high leader disregards about the assault on Beacon that quite disappoints her; which of course, that statement is true about many of brothers and sisters of the White Fang were reduced and crippled.

And also, since then that the recruitment had dropped, since the secret meeting places around Sanus were being compromised, and now that the White Fang is losing numbers during that back at Beacon/Vale was a bigger hit, and also more numbers were losing under the command of Shinja and Deacon.

More and more that almost short manpower of the White Fang, knowing that Adam's vicious ways that cause such a thing; knowing that most of the Faunus had decline to joined and end up dead like that happen.

"Yes, High Leader Khan, and I won't let it happen again regarding our numbers." He reply obeyed the female high leader of the White Fang regarding its numbers. On his mental case, he had his new ally to provide an army as well, soon.

"Let's continue regarding this matter… The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe. Until one of yours reported me about facing Gaara Sabaku at Beacon that cripples you during that fight…" Khan stated.

Hearing that, causes Adam seething in rage for deep hatred on Gaara for humiliation, and that he will pay for how he had his new limbs being replaced with prosthetics, and also trained with it, along with therapy that needed to learned to move with it during his previous limbs were crushed and also his organs inside.

Knowing that during that time two of his members of his cell had reported about his condition, which of course, he had let it aside that let them tell Khan about his condition.

That severs his pride because of Gaara, even also crippled completely that ruined his ambition completely. So the only goal is to kill him, and then attempt to war on humanity.

"…You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible." She finished.

Adam Taurus was being inspiration of many members of the White Fang, being admired by many. Knowing that well that when his pride was crushed by Gaara Sabaku during that night in Beacon, until they had failed to destroyed the Kingdom of Vale and its Huntsman Academy.

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader." Adam replied, calmly instantly, ceased his anger of hatred on Gaara, he will had his revenge anytime soon.

"And why example might that be?" Khan questions Adam's reason.

"Strength…" Adam answered, as he lift his head at the face of his High Leader, continue saying. "Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now."

Hearing that, seeing Adam clenched his fist determent about his reason. That causes Khan sighed for his reason, when their knowledge of them is very limited and the group is primarily comprised of humans, and she spoke up to Adam.

"*Sigh*…I was the one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity push us down without pushing them back."

With the last part from Khan slam her right fist into the throne, and continues.

"But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! Until news announced about they had installed the Advance Firewall to prevent from hacking and installing virus that it is completely meaningless to disabled it! And the White Fang is more of a target now ever before!"

Khan was completely upsets Adam for his actions that made the White Fang a primary target to Remnant. And while Adam mentally sneered at the statement about the new firewall that installed in CCT that it is unable to hack due to the virus 'they' provide; and knowing that it will be difficult to face them.

"You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?! Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!"

Hearing that, causes Adam looks up at Khan, and replied.

"If you want to know more about the humans, than why not talk to one of them yourself? And along with the other two acquaintances…" He said, as he rises and turns toward the entrance to the room. "Hazel, Deidara, Kisame…Isaac!"

*Door crack open*

Hearing their names being called out from Adam that signals them to entered, as the doorway opens and came four figures - two of cloaked ones with red clouds opens up the door and while Hazel Rainart walked through, and let's out 'hmm' grunts.

And there's a newcomer among Hazel and two members of Akatsuki - Deidara and Kisame, stood behind them.

He looked same age as Itachi Uchiha, his expression looked cold and emotionless; dresses simply wearing a plain men's black kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a black hakama, zori and white tabi. And unlike to other members of Akatsuki, he is also wearing a straw hat covered his eyes, leaving only his mouth visible.

He wields two katana swords worn under his obi at his left hip in a pair of katana swords with tassels. He looks like a Ronin, a drifter and wanderer, and a samurai without a lord or master.

And this man named was Isaac? Which what Adam had called by his name, which this man is mysterious, this is why Mosuke had mentioned that this is the same Isaac during the meeting.

"Took you long enough." Hazel spoke up, deadpanned.

"…" Isaac says nothing at the meeting.

"I agreed with my man, Hazel, hm." Deidara replied, as he took off his straw hat; on his hand was a briefcase on he was carrying.

"Same here…So, this is the Khan chick Adam was talking about. She sure looks feisty." Kisame followed, took a sight of a tiger Faunus sitting on her throne, also took off his straw hat that sees the other Faunus seen a blue-skinned man lets out his sharp teeth on his grin.

As Hazel, Deidara, and Kisame enters, approaching them, causes Sianna Khan rises from her seat in shock as well as the feeling of betrayal and her guards all point their spears towards Hazel, Isaac, two members of the Akatsuki.

"What is this?!" The High Leader of the White Fang demanded, briefly livid, as seeing Hazel stand besides Adam on the right.

"Apologies…" Hazel spoke up to Khan, courteous, seems looked relaxed. "I don't am to cause any trouble."

"You've brought humans to this location? And plus a traitor of our kind!?" Khan exclaims, questions Adam, and the last part was referred to Kisame being a Shark Faunus due to his blue skin with sharp teeth. She looked relax at the sight of Kisame being one of them because of his traits.

"You should hear what he has to say." Adam says telling Khan for wanted Hazel to say something about humans.

"This is grounds for execution!" Khan exclaims angrily, for the revelation of Adam had brought two humans and a Faunus-lookalike.

"Ma'am…please. Nobody needs to die today." Hazel convinced; shook his head at the Faunus woman, as he kneels before her that causes Khan surprised at the sudden action. "I'm just asking for a moment of your time."

"The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive." She said, still unable to trust the human at all, along with Kisame and Deidara in her presence.

"I'll take those chances, if you don't mind." Hazel concedes obliging Khan's warning, as he lifts his head at her on the last part of sentence. Not being intimidated by Sienna's threats of what he stands his ground against, and prepared to convince her to cooperate with Salem; showing a distinct level of self-confidence.

Sienna sits back down on her throne, her guards return to their neutral position and Hazel rises again before continuing to speak.

"You don't like me. You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want." He saying to the one in-charge; claimed being disliked as a human.

"True, you Faunus maybe dislike us. And I was send as also the representative for Lord Mosuke's fraction." Isaac had first spoke up to Khan.

"I agreed with Hazel and Isaac here, and I'm sure you know what we are and hope that you're aware about Itachi's branch of White Fang. I maybe human like him…" Deidara followed up, pointed at Hazel with thumb, and then pointed as Kisame. "…And Kisame MAYBE liked a Faunus, he was with a group of his that affiliate than the White Fang."

"True, Itachi told me when most of members of Adam's cell had sided with him due to his inspiration, and I'm sure that that they may be were being divided to side with that those led by a single human." Kisame stated; while Adam did called it out the search to hunt down his former members who sided with Itachi during that they had evacuate the previous base they were staying back at Sanus.

That causes Khan frowned for this information she had heard, regarding the message when she was aware about most of Adam's White Fang were leading by a single human according what the rumor. Until being adopted by two deer faunus parents and a brother (namely Mobliz family), and married one as well.

Suddenly, that familiar name cause Khan tensed for what Kisame and Deidara mentioned.

"Wait, Itachi, as in Itachi Uchiha? The Most Wanted 'Human' Man. Then that means that there is a rumor about a group of high-ranked criminals, and also a single Faunus among them describes. And I'm assuming that you're one of them." The High Leader of WF exclaim, refers to the young Uchiha in the news in Vale, and also being wanted man in young age; and also told Kisame about Akatsuki.

"Yes, besides Roman Torchwick, he is surely had a name for himself if you hear." Kisame said comment about Itachi's bounty.

"So, Lady Khan, THAT'S what humans you wanted to know, if you are so curious-hm… I'm sure that we only wanted to make this easier to face such challenge. And I'm sure that Leader will make some proposal to bring peace to Faunus race, as a member of Akatsuki." Deidara explained.

Hearing that, Khan silenced, she wasn't pleased at Adam for brought two humans and a single abomination to their cause. Not to mentioned a proposal made by the Akatsuki's leader. Following the example about how humans do.

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it IS that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do 'not' want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" Khan stated.

On Sianna Khan's case, unaware about most of the humans had stronger forces such as a Heaven Federation, which until then that Vale had increasing its population and new military force besides the Huntsman of Beacon Academy.

Knowing that which the Heaven Federation have FrostCorp provide alternate energy (such as wind) than Dust, which along with Faunus giving them haven on Vale than Menagerie, of course that until the tragedy happens.

Along with space program that able to send a satellite to space, and so that Vale became famous among of the other Four Kingdoms that being went completely went ahead right behind Atlas that tried to come up with theories for sending the satellite without the waste of Dust.

But now, knowing FrostCorp had becomes rivals to other companies that when made cooperation with MoritaCorp. And so that makes top-tier corporations to all around the World of Remnant; along with the newly advance technology and weapons for formed military organization.

So far, until deploying the Marauder suits around the public of Vale, along with newly arsenals to countered Grimm and even rivals to Atlesian Paladin mechs and Knight automated soldiers. And so far that now that could be a worst situation if facing that army head-on, when their weapons will be futile against those armored suits.

Now that once the army is deployed, and so they are ready to face and wipe out any Grimm that standing their way, and until then the Faunus were volunteered for joined the military to protect their family and home.

"…That's where you're wrong." Adam reply to his High Leader's claimed for she had asserts her decision.

Sienna, Hazel, Isaac, Deidara, and Kisame focus on Adam who begins to advance toward Sienna while continuing to speak.

"We 'can' win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, and also my new associate had provided us firepower to beat our enemies that those standing in our way, but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should 'serve' the Faunus."

Deidara and Kisame's eyes widen in tensed at Adam's declaration of enslaves humanity, and so far that this man is gone mad and became a dictator for war on Humanity, as much as the blonde bomber was human as well, along with Hazel, while Kisame had posed as a Shark Faunus due to blue skin and shape teeth.

 _'Is he serious!? He's attempt to lead his White Fang for enslave humanity!'_ Deidara says in thoughts at Adam's certain ambition for the White Fang's goal, and while Itachi's is similar than the high-ranked member's ways.

 _'Huh, so, he wanted to humans to be Faunus' slaves, this should be interesting. Well, seems that I better tell 'him' about what something interesting.'_ Kisame thought, looked intriguing with a grin on his face.

"…" Isaac remains silenced, as much as he did heard what Adam had telling his ambition for the downfall of humanity.

"I've enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away." Khan said dismissed this meeting, unable to be persuaded by Hazel and Isaac, and orders her guards to apprehend Hazel, Adam, Isaac, Deidara, and Kisame.

The guards remain stationary, do not comply her orders.

"I said, take them away!" Khan repeated, slams her fist onto her chair, seems that her guards unable to obeyed.

"I will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity." Adam stated agreed with her, as Khan turns to him. "My followers see me as the 'true' High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same. We wanted to redeem ourselves for humiliation back at Vale and Beacon."

Sienna Khan snarly glares at Adam, who had smirked on his face.

*Door opens*

Four armed White Fang soldiers enter through the main doors and stop, pointing their weapons into the room as Sienna rises to her feet, looked disbelief. But, followed by additional new soldiers joined in, mimicking the formers.

These four soldiers weren't dressed in the regular White Fang uniforms, but were instead, dressed in dark gray fatigue uniform, could be mistaken for SWAT or Riot Armor, with gloves and boots had the same materials as the uniform, which allow the use of ropes during airborne assault.

The body armor follows the same philosophy of the fatigue uniform, but is obviously made with more resistant and heavy materials, and is designed to be easy to repair on the field, using spare parts. The armor itself is effective only against light caliber rounds and shrapnel, and provides a good shielding against acid and fire, but against anything else the infantryman must rely on cover and teamwork and support to survive.

And yet, the helmets weren't just Grimm masks, but also rebreather mask and red goggles.

On their hands in trained; armed with a (StA-52) bullpup assault rifle that bearing heavily resemblance to F2 FAMAS Assault Rifle, this assault rifle has a bullpup helical magazine that carries 50 rounds, and with a 12 gauge under barrel shotgun.

Along with another weapon was strapped on the left side of the back appears to be a pair of curved bodies are joined via trigger guard, appears also a rifle, creating the riflt's distinctive smooth, streamlined shape. The weapon's design was noted to be jawlike. **(4)**

"What are you doing?" Hazel questions Adam had reveals that he has staged a coup against her.

"What's right for the Faunus…" Adam answered, as he turns to Sienna and declared. "For this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang."

*Guns clack!*

Four more soldiers reveal themselves with their weapons drawn, two on each side of the room, as Sienna's guards point their weapons at her; and followed by another soldiers, but their uniforms unlikely to the other in the entrance.

Their uniform is a simple vest with a light bullet-proof vest. They are happens to be used for scouting or routing the enemy and flanking them. They are lightly armored to make them suitable effective for combat. They prefer Speed over armor any day.

And their weapons were also (FY-71) assault rifles, an AK-design, equipped with laser pointers, Reflex Sight, and forearm-grip.

Sienna quickly judges the situation, through taken by surprised. Her eyes narrow darkly.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath, you're wrong-"

*Shing!*

As she turns towards him, Sienna is impaled by Adam's weapon - his sword, Wilt; she sharply exhales, when she looks down at sword.

"I know." Adam replied.

*Squish, grunt*

He lifts the blade, making it slide deeper into Sienna's body and lifting it off the ground. Fist clenched, her body shakes from the damage and Adam takes advantage of her closer proximity to rest a hadn on her should and speak into her ear.

"Thank you, Sienna. You were there when our people needed you, but they need me now." Adam said with a smile sinister. Gasping in pain of Sienna, and finished. "I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end."

Sienna growls at this and lifting her hand to claw at Adam's neck.

*Squish!*

"Aagh!"

Before Sienna makes contact Adam swiftly removes his weapon from Sienna, causing her body to fall to the ground and roll to the bottom of the steps leading up to her throne. Causes Hazel steps back slightly, while the eyes of Deidara widen at the sight of Adam murdered Sienna, while Kisame shook his head disappointed at this scene, and Isaac remain silence after all.

The White Fang soldiers begin to withdraw their weapons as Hazel looks down upon her body. Unknown to this room, a certain black fox-eared White Fang Member who witnessed everything that Adam murders Sienna Khan.

"Give our former leader a proper burial." Adam announced, as Hazel returns his sight back at him with an annoyed looked for the results. "All who were here tonight will claim that Sienna was murdered by a human Huntsman. Sienna Khan will become a martyr for our cause, her final act as High Leader."

Hearing that, which Adam made a lie and framed Humans that killed Sienna, which Hazel wasn't like the way Adam had done for his surprised. His reaction to Sienna's murder by the former is a saddened looked and veral expression of both his frustration at Adam's lack of communication prior to the act and disappointment at how unnecessary the death was.

All of the White Fang soldiers leave the room, two carrying Sienna's body with them, leaving Adam and Hazel the only ones remaining, along with Deidara and Kisame, then there's Isaac, along with unknown soldiers who affiliate with someone who came this room before them.

Until Isaac waves his hands, and all soldiers who happens to be under his command formed both sides within the carpet floor.

"…When were you planning on telling us about that?" Hazel questioned, confronts Adam about his actions, angry at not knowing anything about his plans.

Adam withdraws a cloth from his back pocket and slides it across Wilt's blade, cleaning it of Sienna's blood. Now that he is now the new High Leader of the White Fang.

"That was my business, not yours." Adam replied to the loyal follower of Salem.

"It's our business now, and I don't appreciate you withholding things like that." Hazel stated, berates at Adam for the murder, seeing it as needless.

"Your master was concerned with Sienna's willingness to cooperate. Now she doesn't have to be." Adam conceded, and then turns to Deidara and Kisame. "Deidara, Kisame, tell Itachi that I had no attention send MY men for hunting you and my formers down, and I will let aside…for now."

"Well, guess that everything is settled, don't you agreed, Kisame?" Deidara stated regarding Adam had called out the hunt.

"I agreed, Deidara, and I'm sure that I'll tell Itachi about the news." Kisame agreed.

"You two are free to go, and leave the briefcase, before let me check what's inside of it. And Isaac, you and I had discussion regarding new 'Combat Synthetics' and Mobile Suits." Adam said to the two members of Akatsuki dismissal, leaving Dark Chaos Legion's representative.

With the Former Swordsman and the Mad Bomber had obliged Adam's offer, and shown the briefcase full of white Lien cards, causes him to satisfy for gotten that amount of cash, and so as the two members of Akatsuki had leaves the room.

"Nobody needed to die today." Hazel replied, as he also leaves, following the two members of Akatsuki behind; with his disappointment in the unnecessary death of Sienna Khan by the hands of Adam Taurus.

With Adam sits down on the throne previously held by Sienna, and evilly smiled.

"I…disagree." He stated.

For now, Adam Taurus is now the new High Leader of the White Fang…

Unknown to Adam, the same black fox-eared Faunus glares at him for sudden murder, and he had manage to video it during the whole meeting.

"Damn it, Boss need to know about this!" He muttered, and as he left the scene without gets caught…but, someone did suspicious at his position, seeing Isaac's eye had caught at the spy…

 **==With Weiss, at the Crash site==**

*Soft hissing*

The cargo ship has crashed in a forest, the airship is badly damaged. Weiss is lying injured on the ground with clothes dirtied as the two bandits approaching her, slowly; which she lets out exhale, then inhaled.

"Huh…?" Weiss looks up at the two men who approach her. "Help…please."

Hearing a begged for help, as one of the men who held a rifle, and turns to the direction.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think…"

With Raven approaches from off-scene to take a position between two bandits and directly above Weiss; cause the latter's eyes widen at the sight of a familiar woman with raven-black hair and red eyes.

"…we just hit a jackpot." She declared.

Weiss' face turns to one of concern as she looks up at Raven…

*Thud!*

…who stomps on her face, causing he to lose consciousness.

While this was happening, and until a single bandit approaching Raven and the two bandits accompanied, with a knock-out Weiss onto the ground.

"Ma'am, we have a problem, I saw two machines that turns into a robot is heading towards to the crash site." He informed, lets out a 'tsk' from the Bandit Tribe Leader.

"Damn…Leave the cargo, we'll be taking her." Raven ordered, which knowing Jing's military had send a pair of mobile suits towards to the crash site. Which she had no choice without any of the pilot of the machines caught red-headed about this.

And so with that, the scene is fade to black…

 **(Music background ended)**

 **==OVA==**

 **==At Mistral==**

Uzumi Attha was sitting on the chair of the living room, which it is been day or two since Athrun arriving here. And as much as he was willingly to trained with his daughter Cagalli and her team in Haven Academy; and as much as he cannot leave this Kingdom that he is the only Huntsman for do the job, which knowing Leonardo did had to do taken care few things.

Until then gotten call from the Headmaster of Haven academy about Qrow and the co. arriving at this morning. And knowing that once he'll protect the Kingdom, and it's Academy; which good thing that Athrun will stay to protect the School from the sudden invasion just like Vale.

After all, being a member of the Mistral Council, which as much as hoping for leading and even taken care of politics.

On his mind, which knows that Uzumi had a bad feeling that Leonardo wasn't trusted, for his decision that when most of the experience Huntsman were KIA in mission. He WAS a friend and a fellow 'lion' of the pack.

*Knock-knock!*

Until a door knocks that gotten Uzumi attention, lets out a frown onto his face, and stood up into his chair and went to the front door, before taken out his trusted weapon of his.

*…door cracks opens*

A door opens, to see Uzumi had answered it, to see through of who someone came to this house. Causes his eyes widen at expecting someone came to this place.

"…Mu?" Uzumi said surprisingly to see Mu and his gang.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumi, it's been a while. I was hoping that I really needed your help to find my brother."

 **==With Jing==**

Jing D. Hayabusa is heading prepared to going to Atlas to meeting with Ironwood for the bargain that they had made for the Kingdom's safety for tomorrow, once he's finished his route, and so until his personal battlcruiser, Bahamut Hyperion had contacted that the Mobile Suits is ready to being delivered to Atlas Academy.

*Codec ringing*

Until the ringtone of his nano-communication, as Jing places his index and middle finger into the side of his neck, and respond mentally.

 _'What is it?'_ He said responded.

[ _'This is Menma! Bad news! Adam Taurus murdered Sienna Khan, and taken over her position as the High Leader for his coup!'_ ]

Jing's eyes widen for sudden serious report from C. Naruto's spy clone, turns out, Blake's newly-formed 'Tailed Beast' fraction to take back the White Fang's leadership from Sienna Khan was being overthrown by Adam Taurus, as dictator.

"Damn it! That son of a…looks like things will be out of hand if Blake, her parents, and the others didn't know what happen to Sianna Khan. And hope that if they planning to attack Haven in Mistral to speed up the process." He muttered gritted in rage, as he mentally contacted Menma. "Menma, contacted Townsville about this, had the footage evidence needed to be send to Shiru and Karou in Menagerie."

[ _'You got it, boss. And I'll still keep my low-profile without Adam's suspicious. I got evidence about the murder, and I will tell the world about Adam's actions.'_ ] Menma replied, and so with that, transmission cuts off.

With Jing silently at himself, wondered if Blake can handle it in Menagerie, eyes furrowed enrage at Adam's act, and so, he contacted Raptor Team in Menagerie.

"Raptor Team, this is your commander, changing plans… Adam Taurus had coup Sienna's leadership… Yes, knowing that it's bests that we gotten Intel what we need, which of course, if we need more solid, then it is best to lure them in… Hmph, it's simply, use the 'cat'… Yes, I agreed with Shiruba's suggestion, meaning that he'll be send his men to…'silence' them. And informed the Kage twins about this… Good, keep me posted."

With Jing end the transmission with the Raptor Team in Menagerie, and connected his agents.

"All Patriots, this is your Supreme leader, we have a problem and change of plans, we need to make haste, and I'll dispatch Operative No. VI (6) for his secret mission, and I'll inform you all for further notice to raid Raven's tribe camp…"

Another transmission ended, and then contacted among his order.

"Number VI, I have a secret mission for you…"

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 2:** **Life Goes On by Arisaka Mika – Starts** **)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:07)**

Jing gotten receives one of his agent's replies, causes him smirked for sudden interests from him.

~"Life Goes On (Goes On…Goes On…"~

"…YOU are going to infiltrate and keep eye on the Branwen Tribe and also Raven Branwen for did not tell me about the Spring's whereabouts. And I'm sure that if you see bandits will find new recruits."

 **(Music Background: 0:10-0:29)**

"…Because that we did trade for information while we give provision for her people… Then it is best to called out the assault to them to finding the Spring Maiden, if she is alive or not. Then our options is out of question. Knowing that they will be take separate ways and rendezvous to established new camp… So, are you up to this…Sylven?"

[ _'…Roger that…Big Boss.'_ ]

With smirked on Jing's face, and then end transmission, and then spoke up.

"Well…better met up with the others…Except… Heh, seems that knowing the others were complete surprised about Ozpin. And I'm sure that I'll get to meet him in soon…although, I forgot Athrun, heh, who cares about that idiot TY's 'Art', as long as I will be doing my part."

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~"Namida de nijinda (When I look up)"~  
~"Kono sora wo miageru tabi (Into this sky full of tears)"~  
~"Hakanai aosa ga (The fleeing blue)"~  
~"Mune wo shimedzuketeku (Tightens my chest)"~

~"Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made (If it's Destiny, I'll leave behind)"~  
~"Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni (Days I've fought till sorrow's end)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, moeagaru (Life Goes On, passionately)"~

~"Inochi ga aru kagiri (As long as I am alive)"~

~"Shinjitsu no jibun sae (Even if I lost)"~  
~"Miushinaisou soredemo (Sight of my true self)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, mamoritakute (Life Goes On, I want to protect it)~

~"Kokoro wa kudakarete (My heart is shattered)"~  
~"Hontou no kanashimi wo (And in these eyes)"~

~"Shitta hitomi wa (That have seen true sadness)"~

~"Ai ni afurete (Love overflows)"~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The twentieth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. But THIS is Volume 5 on this story…

Well, this is the 20th chapter of this story, and I'm sure that it was realistic. And besides, if I would had Sienna would be saved by now, but, can it, I mean, I would had her alive for this story, which needed to know about this.

Now for this subject, as much as that I wanted to say that sorry for taken so long? I was being held up because of something that I'd read the newest chapters and read new ones, along with playing FFBE. You all understand which I had time to update the new chapter of the story I was working on.

~~~M~~~

Looks to me that Leonardo had informed Salem about the Spring Maiden's whereabouts; seems that he was feared because when he had changed sides that betray Ozpin for this. And I'm sure that Jing or Naruto will plan to apprehend him for this betrayal.

Leonardo had sold out the Huntsman; he had betrayed humanity and Ozpin's group.

~~~M~~~

Haven't pay attention on the P.O.V. (Person-on-view) of Athrun, Mu, and the others for coming here in Mistral. And I'm sure that I was planning for doing so. And besides, which if I had time to began to working on it.

So, I'd write a short OVA scene, which of course that I was planning to have them as much as they know it…

But there is SOMEONE is among Ozpin's group, the shadow for keeping the existence of the Maidens of Four Seasons. And I will tell you who, and someone will taken Leonardo's place…

~~~M~~~

 **[ANNOUNCE: PAIRING DECISION!]**

Now, the next poll is ready to be published, and I'm waiting for such results once this new chapter is updated. Well, during my recent time when before Oscar Pine made sudden appearance. And I was hoping that he would like to date older girls such as Hotaru. And I'm sure that this will get interesting.

If you don't have account, just review it to vote it:

Poll: Did you want Oscar and Hotaru will meet up in the future chapter?

= Yes

= No

Here are two questions to be vote, and I'm sure that this will get interesting if Oscar will surprised for meeting her.

And I'll be waiting for results…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Taken in place in Chapter 67 in SToR: SSGN (Signal): Enter VRON and Checkmate's Teddy Bear.

And I'm sure that this reference that came from. Just like MurderofBirds did make a video about those references.

 **(2).** Thank to the movie 'Air Force One' (Harrison Ford's film) that during the Russian MiGs that loyal to Gen. Radek, attack and chasing the President's Personal Plane after called to kill him by the guards in Russia, while the American fighter jet planes to save them.

When one of the engines caught on fire cause by the MiG-29's 30mm machine cannon, so decide to shut up its power and suppressed the fire without the airplane's wing blown off by the explosion.

 **(3).** Thank to Rooster Teeth for Sianna Khan's appearance. And I am sure that things will quite interesting which of course when I was planning for once Adam's war with humanity was foiled by Blake, when he and his White Fang defeated, he was ousted his fraction that he lead, which he is no longer had supporters because of how he fled.

So, which of course, he had few followers such as his Lieutenant aka Governor, the New Re-assembled Six Savages under Aleksei's leadership, while Menma was also being the new member and the Order's Spy among them.

Which of course, take me time which 'Renegades' will be next 'Octopus', 'Raven', 'Wolf', and 'Mantis'. Like the 'Beauty and the Beast' Corp that hunt down (Old) Solid Snake. If it's possible, Menma is the first member being recruited by Aleksei, being the group's octopus.

There are three more members that needed to be recruited that during their previous members were KIAs and one captured for further information from her that due to the White Fang's activities that they needed to be given and hand it to the authorities.

 **(4).** They are the Helghest Troopers from Killzone, instead of Nazi soldiers from Wolfenstein. And the assault rifles were StA-52, along with Light Soldiers armed with FY-71.

Since these troopers can change assault rifles such as the Crysis' FY-71, and Halo's Plasma Rifle. Knowing that they can wield three weapons - 2 were primary and secondary and 1 sidearm as third-choice.

Being the backbone of the army, and I'm sure that you know that these guys weren't Helgesians, or Humans. Just THINK what came from? It's simple since I cannot spoil it for once…

It was COMBAT ANDROIDS from AVP franchises!

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: Standing by**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

 **[= Family =]**

= N/A

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 46+ favorite(s) and 35+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Unforeseen Complications'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 1/9/2018/12:10pm

 **Finished** : 2/21/2018/4:53pm

 **Published:** 2/24/2018/12:00am


	21. B: Unforeseen Complications

**Chapter 21:** Unforeseen Complications; The meeting with the Oz, and Snow Queen's Expecting Captive by Bandits.

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** In Menagerie, the Belladonna family made press conference to announcing inform the people about the White Fang's attempts, needed to proof regarding Adam Taurus overthrow the leadership that gotten in the Scroll belongs to the certain chameleon. Until then expecting a counters them for proves that what the White Fang had done.

Next, the Wizard was being fascinated by the heroes/heroines regarding that happen during the Night of Beacon; with a briefing regarding Dark Witch Queen, and the past, it is long explanation about the Maidens and the Relics.

Then lastly, the certain white-haired ex-heiress and former Schnee were being captive by bandits…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Oscar x Hotaru] – Added in 2/25/2018/7:45am

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 21 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 5 Canon of RWBY…

[This is now Volume 5!]

This is the Episode 3 of this Volume 5 in this story, which the fact that when I had time to play FFBE because of the connection problems while this current state looked A-OK such as Fanfiction and YouTube. And I'm sure that things will come to take serious.

Now, when I had decide to classified Salem as 'Dark Witch Queen' in the Summary that decide promote it, which one of the storylines will be spoken by a character; during the last summary of chapter 20 (ep2). And I'm sure that instead of the 'Wicked Witch'.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, during the last recent chapter, Watts and Leonardo had meeting with Salem about the report about Qrow and the co came to Haven Academy. And which he had copied the coordinates and now that had things out of hand when getting the Spring Maiden AND the Relic of Knowledge.

Mosuke will be dispatched his men to intervene the agents of the Patriots aka Order of the White Phoenix; seems that Leonardo was informed about being thorns of the side by Salem's Inner-circle.

Now next is, seems that Weiss is been taken serious to get to Mistral by fighting through the swarm of Lancers, the Wasp-like Grimm that happens to the airships that were attacked.

Adam Taurus is the new High Leader of the White Fang, when murdering Sienna Khan and uses her death as a martyr, and pulls blame and frame on a (Human) Huntsman was responsible. As much as his followers that followed his lead.

Seems that Adam is still having some discussions with the representative of Dark Chaos Legion, and things will be quite out of hand when comes with something for acquired men when most of the recruits were being thin during Sienna's reign. Now that Adam has becoming a dictator to attempt to slavery humanity.

Adam stated to Hazel after he murdered Sienna, which that was Faunus business, that causes the latter disappoints at him for such action without telling him.

Lastly, Weiss is being taken by the Raven and her bandit tribe when they saw the crash site. And I'm sure that Raven wasn't aware about the former being her daughter's teammate and friend.

~~~M~~~

With Adam Taurus is now the High Leader of the White Fang, things will get worst if Blake wasn't aware.

Now, as much as I cannot tell you who is Isaac was, but it is best to find out soon.

As much as since the numbers of the White Fang were completely fall apart during most of the recruitments were being compromised, and also aware about Townsville in Vale were being liberated. So, instead of substitutes them, they can able to recruit more members.

And so, decide to had Combat Synthetics (aka Combat Androids) will be do their job. Knowing that the numbers like they had faced the Heaven Federation were massive, and so which they needed to match them as much as take time to reproduce more.

Just like Shredder (TMNT 2012) had substitute the Foot Soldiers with Foot Bots, when making allies with the Kraang.

If you're wondering Deidara and Kisame brought a briefcase full of money - Lien, it's simple, because they had earn it from their mercenary work than terrorists, because the branch side of the White Fang is declared mercenary group. Knowing that because if I would call it 'Akatsuki's White Fang'.

Due to Itachi's leadership, which think of it that he earned a rank of ANBU Captain in young age, as a prodigy; and knowing that he had leadership skills after all, and I'm sure that Adam had revoke to hunt them down. So far, that knowing that because of how he is similar to Adam because of how much inspiration they had earned.

~~~M~~~

Then there's Roman Torchwick, forgot that son-of-a-bitch, along with Neo, I had other plans, and as much as hope that wasn't just didn't take long to once he is fully recovered from the side-effects of Naruto's Rasenshuriken. And I'm sure that this might be when Neo was accompanying with.

But…during Season 3, which Neo's is unknown when Ruby had her overboard when she had flip her umbrella's switch, knowing that if she's alive or not; cannot confirm about it. I'm sure that the next Volume will coming up, if she made her appearance or she is not…

~~~M~~~

Now, as for Menma, the blood clone, and the spy for the Heaven Federation had informed the news about Sienna's murdered. So far, things went out of hand for this situation when Jing is making his own move for provide Blake to taken the leadership of the White Fang.

So far, seems that the plans had changed to coming up with new plans…

~~~M~~~

So anyway, as much as I will be planning to have other characters such as Jing, or Naruto and the co., or Mu, or Athrun… which best to get things started for this matter of this…

Knowing that I was prepared for anything as possible for what ideas that I had to used that refers to…

And then, it will be taken me time to think and find the right idea, and then prepared for something more than anything that I was hoping for. While (re-)watching anime that needed time to think…

…DOH! I had forgotten ITACHI! DAMNIT! I had forgot about Itachi was still in the story, and I'm sure that I'm planning to have him with his White Fang about this. Knowing Adam was aware about his marriage between a human and Faunus, which it is because Human-Faunus couples were often considered either taboo by elitist or as a kink by those who had little understanding or knowledge of the other species. Because of the taboo around such a pairing, while not illegal was often used as an excuse for one side to indulge their hatred of the other and punish the others.

Knowing that I will be taken time to see it to myself to making that line regarding Itachi's P.O.V.

~~~M~~~

During that when Gaara creating Dust Crystals with his sand, I mean, catching up with some childhood shows of Power Rangers…But, there is the time that regarding the Trizirium Crystals that NEVER being invented in the Future, and same goes with the serum that haven't invented during that happen.

And I'm sure that idea that wasn't expecting Tobi-Yaza didn't mention regarding that reference. I'm sure that he did…

~~~M~~~

Anyway, let's move on into the story with other statements…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, it sure does that I had follow the 'flow'. And decide to add some other lines when Isaac made his appearance.

Yeah, I know about your comment about White Freedom's Specs. And then I'd know about many people didn't know about X-20A's. Anyway, don't judge its cover; I had OTHER plans for my favorite Gundam. I'll tell you when the time comes for future chapters/stories, okay? I promise you.

I did watch its trailer of Monster Hunter World, along with its Gunlance before starting to give Gaara that weapon. Really, that Brute Wyvern (its new to me before seeing one of the videos in YouTube) is looked like a Grimm was Radobaan, oh, I see…which of course that never thought for Brute Wyverns looks a appearance of T-Rex designs.

The Radobaan spins like a Bayblade (Ah, good ol'days), and release a sleeping gas.

Anyway, I kind liked Great Sword and Long Sword in the game, which of course that I did play the MH2FU.

And I'm glad for you had enjoyed this story.

Lastly, I'll try, and as much as I will be taken my time off for working my Wiki.

 **Shadow Joestar (Pinned):** Yeah, the new adventure in Mistral starts, and now and never!

And I'm sure that they will, Joestar. And I'm sure they will…

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Pinned):** Yeah, I'm sure that if those two will meet eventually. I had other plans for upcoming chapter for the new volume.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** I will have Winter will seeing see Kakashi, soon, before seeing Weiss was being held by bandits. Which of course that will give me time for waiting for the next chapter of Vol.5? Well, which if she stay or return to Atlas, I would think about what to do…

* * *

Sorry for did not add for change the new statement before Volume 5 is updated. Which for this season, which is now Rated 'M'…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – Unnamed Village (from Weiss and Sasuke Character Short in CH15),  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another statement of this.

Apology Note: Sorry about adding new info for this list and I'm sure that put refers from the chapter location that is fine. This time, I will make up myself for the lost time about the location.

2/24/2018/6:41pm – Recently I'd fix the intro music that mistakes it to the other characters. And I'm sure that you'll understand because of my mistake.

3/17/2018/8:03am – I am apologized for I haven't updated the newest chapter recently, because of the fact for waiting for newest Volume in RWBY. And I'm sure that I was just waiting until that happens, maybe winter? Let's hope that Rooster Teeth will…

Anyway, as much as besides waiting for the next Volume, I was just only reading other stories such as…*sigh*, guess that other Crossover stories I'd read such as…Kuroinu, well, I cannot hesitated about what I'd wrote it up. Knowing Raptorcloak did work on other stories that his Naruto saving girls on other H anime.

So, I will be working on other lines for future chapters, and I'm sure that I will get the newest chapter in time in needed to prepare…if I will alternate its timeline…

3/17/2018/9:41am – A shocking revelation regarding my favorite character in Gundam SEED, Lacus Clyne, voicing by Rie Tanaka, which she did role as Morrigan Aensland in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate MvC3, Project X Zone, Onimusha Soul, Project X Zone 2.

After all, did read in X-over with Naruto for making relationship with Morrigan after all. If possible that she is my favorite Succubus, instead of being a villain of the game/anime.

I'm sure that I had prepared for something for that part of the idea…

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music Instruments: 0:00-0:06)**

A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, it's feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky, along with Naruto Uzumaki, also wearing his black haori with orange flames, mimicking Ruby's action.

~"Back to the fairytale"~  
~"Back to the show"~

Their images bursts into a mix with red petals and orange leaves, transitioning to two-side scene of Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand, along with Sasuke Uchiha who is sitting on the campfire, before looking up determined.

~"Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go."~

Their images then bursts into white petals, along with dark blue flames, transitioning to Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku as they looks up into the night sky, before putting their heads down with their eyes closed.

~"Hopeless and desperate,"~  
~"All paths adverse."~

Their images bursts into black petals, along with brown sands, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, along with Shikamaru Nara had sitting on the top frame of his Antler Buggy with Phantom Deer AR resting on his shoulder, with Team HNRS (Harness)'s Humvee, before looking up as their image bursts into yellow petals along with Light Green shadow tendrils.

~"Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse."~

The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background.

 **(Music Instruments: 0:18-0:23)**

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

The two-side scene of synch hands of Ruby, Naruto, Weiss, Sasuke, Gaara, and Blake are shown grabbing their respective weapons, following by Yang riding her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru driving his Jeep-Buggy hybrid, and Neji's Humvee while rest of Team HRNS onboard. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one.

~"Helpless and doomed"~

Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the couch - Ruby having a happy expression, with Naruto sitting at the top of it with a grinned, Jaune looking sullen, with Pyrrha Nikos stand next to her boyfriend with copying Ruby's expression, and Ren reading a book, along with Sasuke with a brooding expression.

~"And there's no way to win!"~

Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera.

~"Goals unachievable,"~

On the side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to the right. Along with C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa stood behind him shook their heads admitted.

~"Faith running thin."~

Qrow, Jing, and C. Naruto/Arashi and Nora see Oscar Pine holding Ozpin's cane, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as the transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him.

~"Lost and forlorn,"~  
~"Impossible odds."~  
~"That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods."~

~"Send in your Grimm"~

The scene zooms in on the gears of Ozpin's cane, which turns as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry.

~"Tear off my limb"~

A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as sharp, tendril-like objects point at and surround him.

~"Strike me with bolts of lightning"~

Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in some sort of temple-like throne room for the White Fang, along with Kisame Hoshigaki resting his Samehada (Shark-skin sword) resting on his shoulder with a excited look with sharp shark teeth, Deidara with his hands shown mouths on his palms. With the last lyric that cues Adam's sword flicks out on its rifle sheath.

~"I"~  
~"won't"~  
~"die!"~

Mirroring the above scene, Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the Kage twins: Shiruba 'Shiru' & Karou, Mari Fuujin and Sun Wukong are slouching on a bridge of Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the scene zooms out showing a village above the ocean.

~"The battle seems unwinnable,"~

In some kind of camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry woman with short hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm (a raven actually), before a raven flies towards the scene, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideway glances backwards.

~"But all we need's a miracle."~

In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola kneels before a painting before standing up and turning around to see the Albains behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking at her.

~"We're going up…"~  
~"We'll never be denied!"~

Weiss then summons the Armored Knight with her semblance in some unknown location. Along with Sasuke activate his Armored Susanoo with his Mangeky ou Sharingan armed with a bow.

~"Can't wish away the dismal days."~

Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower and Pyrrha's Miló & Akoúo. Along with Team HRNS - the Hyuga cousins - Hinata and Neji, and Rock Lee with Taijutsu, and Shino Aburame sends his parasite insects at him with his new weapon in hand.

~"Can't bring back what is gone…"~

~"Won't waste more tears yesteryears,"~

Blake looks up at the masked Ilia, along with Yugito with Matatabi Lash, as the latter uses her weapon to attack the former, which they dodges and charges forward at her.

~"Instead we'll carry on!"~

(Carry on!)

Yang is seen once again fighting Mercury Blake, the two exchanging blows with each other.

Ruby is shown swinging around Crescent Rose, along with her lover Naruto joined in with Kuramasaiga - Awakening and Mandarin Cyclone on each other.

~"We'll win, for sure."~

As Weiss rides the sword of the Armored Knight, along with Sasuke was on his Full Susanoo.

~"We will endure."~

Followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location, while Gaara was on his sand transportation and raises tons of sand into the air, which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica; followed by Shikamaru, as he kneels down and sends his shadow moves forward to cover her back.

~"And though our goal is far,"~

Ruby and Naruto runs forward with an angered expression on their face, until the blonde fox ninja activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, before looking to their left and they smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY and SSGN join them.

~"We'll be the ones to touch the sun!"~

~"Triumph…"~

They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them.

~"…will be…"~

Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack.

~"…ours!"~

All of them burst into petals, mixed with leaves, sand, flames, and shadows, of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background, along with "AUTHORED BY CZAR JOSEPH".

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"So, when you were telling me about Leonardo Lionheart was a pawn." Tobi/Masked Madara spoke who is wearing the Akatsuki robes, wearing orange spiral mask, while Cinder and Kinote on their presence._

 _"There was no reason to tell you. It was not important." Salem replied; which of course that knowing that Lionheart's treachery to Ozpin's fraction of the secret society._

* * *

 _"Your Grace, are…you there?"_

 _["Hello, Leonardo. Do you have something in report?"] Salem inquired, which really wanted to hear the reports from him._

* * *

 _["Your report. What is it?"] Salem questions them, wanted to knowing what it is._

 _"I've…I've found the Spring Maiden." Lionheart announced, less second of hesitated to declared the report._

 _["Is that so? Well done."] She says in pleased._

* * *

 _"As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development." Watts reply, shrugged; smile simply; before informed. "I guess you could say, a 'little birdie' told us."_

 _["Explain."] Salem asked, wanted to know who told them about this development, as Lionheart turns to the Seer, which he spoke up._

 _["You see, ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today. It seems among their group is the man named Jing D. Hayabusa and his team, if you're aware about him?"] Lionheart explained._

* * *

 _"Yes, ma'am! But you have to hurry!" Lionheart respond, looked frantically. "Qrow is already at odds with my-Ah!"_

 _Salem makes a face of annoyed concentration and in response one of the Seer Grimm's tentacles shoots out to wrap around Lionheart's throat and choke him._

 _["Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met?"] Salem questions to Lionheart recalled that time when made interaction, as drop the Haven's headmaster into his knees. ["I remember. I remember your fear…"]_

 _While Lionheart still choking and gasping, that the Seer's tentacle wrap around his neck; tightly, as it lifts the former up to the latter, with Salem had continues saying, before inhale slightly._

 _["I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave."]_

 _The Seer Grimm slowly brings the point of another tentacle close to the face of Lionheart, threatening._

 _["I won't forget all that you've done for me. Do not forget everything that 'I' can do to 'you'."]_

* * *

 _"Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy." Khan said telling Adam for his actions during at Vale, which the latter had failed for doing so when Heaven Federation came to aid and intervene the invaders._

 _"…You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible." She finished._

 _"*Sigh*…I was the one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity push us down without pushing them back."_

 _With the last part from Khan slam her right fist into the throne, and continues._

 _"But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! Until news announced about they had installed the Advance Firewall to prevent from hacking and installing virus that it is completely meaningless to disabled it! And the White Fang is more of a target now ever before!"_

* * *

 _"…That's where you're wrong." Adam reply to his High Leader's claimed for she had asserts her decision._

 _Sienna, Hazel, Isaac, Deidara, and Kisame focus on Adam who begins to advance toward Sienna while continuing to speak._

 _"We 'can' win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, and also my new associate had provided us firepower to beat our enemies that those standing in our way, but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should 'serve' the Faunus."_

* * *

 _"What's right for the Faunus…" Adam answered, as he turns to Sienna and declared. "For this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang."_

* * *

 _"If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath, you're wrong-"_

 _*Shing!*_

 _As she turns towards him, Sienna is impaled by Adam's weapon - his sword, Wilt; she sharply exhales, when she looks down at sword._

 _"I know." Adam replied._

 _*Squish, grunt*_

 _He lifts the blade, making it slide deeper into Sienna's body and lifting it off the ground. Fist clenched, her body shakes from the damage and Adam takes advantage of her closer proximity to rest a hadn on her should and speak into her ear._

 _"Thank you, Sienna. You were there when our people needed you, but they need me now." Adam said with a smile sinister. Gasping in pain of Sienna, and finished. "I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end."_

 _Sienna growls at this and lifting her hand to claw at Adam's neck._

 _*Squish!*_

 _"Aagh!"_

* * *

 _"Give our former leader a proper burial." Adam announced, as Hazel returns his sight back at him with an annoyed looked for the results. "All who were here tonight will claim that Sienna was murdered by a human Huntsman. Sienna Khan will become a martyr for our cause, her final act as High Leader."_

* * *

 _"…When were you planning on telling us about that?" Hazel questioned, confronts Adam about his actions, angry at not knowing anything about his plans._

 _Adam withdraws a cloth from his back pocket and slides it across Wilt's blade, cleaning it of Sienna's blood. Now that he is now the new High Leader of the White Fang._

 _"That was my business, not yours." Adam replied to the loyal follower of Salem._

 _"It's our business now, and I don't appreciate you withholding things like that." Hazel stated, berates at Adam for the murder, seeing it as needless._

* * *

 _"Nobody needed to die today." Hazel replied, as he also leaves, following the two members of Akatsuki behind; w_ _ith his disappointment in the unnecessary death of Sienna Khan by the hands of Adam Taurus._

 _With Adam sits down on the throne previously held by Sienna, and evilly smiled._

 _"I…disagree." He stated._

 _For now, Adam Taurus is now the new High Leader of the White Fang…_

* * *

 _"I think…"_

 _With Raven approaches from off-scene to take a position between two bandits and directly above Weiss; cause the latter's eyes widen at the sight of a familiar woman with raven-black hair and red eyes._

 _"…we just hit a jackpot." She declared._

 _Weiss' face turns to one of concern as she looks up at Raven…_

 _*Thud!*_

 _…who stomps on her face, causing he to lose consciousness._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==In Menagerie, at Belladonna Family House==**

The scene shows the interior of the Belladonna's Home. Ghira Belladonna, wearing glasses, pacing back and forth looking at the piece of paper in hands, while his wife Kali, his daughter Blake along with Gaara (claimed accepted as the future son-in-law for held their daughter's hands), Yugito Nii and Sun Wukong, and the Kage twins - Shiruba and Karou all wait for him to be ready.

Ghira then stops pacing and takes one last look at the speech he has written down, before sighing, with his left hand onto his forehead, as his wife places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Kali inquired at her husband.

Which happens to be they had making a press conference to the rest of the Faunus population; which the people wanted to know about the powerful splinter group led by Adam Taurus planning to overthrow Sienna Khan and lead an attack on Haven Academy.

"Yes." Ghira replied, as he looks at the speech, last look. "It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing."

Blake then comes up and places a hand on her father's arm, giving an affectionate snuggle. Which she and her mother comforts Ghira for the preparation.

*Pat!*

"Huh?" Ghira startled.

Suddenly, the three are taken by surprised when another hand pats on Ghira's back. He looks behind to see Sun.

"You got this." Sun said encourages the Belladonna Patriarch, giving Blake's father confidence.

The three give a brief look at Sun as he stands back and smiles; as Gaara and Yugito went to the three along with the Kage twins, as the two hanyou (namely former Jinchuuriki) siblings spurts out their respective tailed beast tails.

"Ghira, the people must know about the true colors of the White Fang, and knowing that if they will intervene, which knowing there is one among the crowd, we'll prepare to set a backup plan." Gaara says to Blake's father, advisable. "Like my counterpart as a leader of his own village that given respects to. It is best to let the people will followed you, instead of being a coward."

Gaara had mentioned his own counterpart by C. Naruto/Kurosaki/Arashi's, he is/was the Fifth Kazekaze that according to the latter that he gotten back from the training trip in 2 and half years, regarding the news about his rank as a 'Genin', so far learned from his fellow Rookie 11 had promoted into Chunins, and few were Jonins such as Neji. And C. Naruto learned about his counterpart being the elected Fifth Kazekage of Hidden Sands, the youngest who lead his people and being protected.

"Sure, and as much as knowing that they will." Ghira replies understandable, acknowledged the young man being the 'official' future son-in-law holding his daughter's hand. Not to mention that Gaara mentions his other older siblings - Temari and Kankuro, being humans, and even share the same blood. And also there's Weiss, if possible that unlike to her father that dishonored Nicolas' legacy.

"Mari sent evidence to us when she had taken side-tracked to Townsville in Sanus, knowing that we needed proof to tell the people of Menagerie about this." Shiru informed, as she took out her scroll with a labeled: 'From Mari Fuujin, Subject - EVIDENCE IN TOWNSVILLE' in the screen. "The people must know the true colors of the White Fang had caused tyranny."

"Mine too; know that we had plenty solid hard evidence to know the White Fang's actions." Karou concluded, took out his own scroll.

Ghira nod his head agreed at Shiru and Karou for what if the situation being foiled for any moment, it is best to make a countermeasure if the people will know the truth about the true colors of the White Fang.

*Door opens*

And then Ghira went to the front door and opens it, as his family, Gaara, Yugito, and Sun step out of the home to greet the crowd gathering outside, along with Shiruba and Karou stood behind him act as bodyguards, knowing that being associate with Mari Fuujin, herself in their eyes. Some people in the crowd are wearing press badges and holding scrolls up to record the event.

Others in attendance include Corsac and Fennec Albain, who are bowing their heads, as well as Saber Rodetia, appears to be some sort of rodent Faunus, based on both his name and buck teeth, and other Menagerie Guards.

Additional, surprisingly that seeing Shiru summons Kagetsune, which she'll be guarding the speech of Ghira for sudden interactions; and on the rooftops of Belladonna Mansion, unknown to the eyes of Faunus population and the representatives, there's someone is at the rooftops of the Belladonna residence.

That happens to be, Asher Wolfgang, the member of Team KALM, that happens to be that last night that he and his girlfriend Marie Loré, the two teammates of Karou and Mari haven't been made contact sometimes since according to Karou, Mari, and Shiru. So, Karou decide to contact the Hyperion to get two members of his team that happen to had them involved for this matter.

 **(AN: YAY! Asher and Marie is here! Sorry about that, everyone. Happen that I didn't had two members of KALM came to this adventure. I was completely an asshole for neglected them. And I'm sure that I'll make up to ya, and so, here it is!)**

If everyone else in Remnant was aware or not? So, Human-Faunus couples were often considered either taboo by elitist or as a kink by those who had little understanding or knowledge of the other species. Because of the taboo around such a pairing, while not illegal was often used as an excuse for one side to indulge their hatred of the other and punish the others.

Anyway, in last night, the Belladonna family was being greeted by Karou to his other fellow teammates, a Human-Faunus couple exact, they were arrived via VTOL that was happen to be Mari's personal craft that instead of taken a ship in the oceans.

For now, with them arrived, which an extra protection within the bird's view, and then Asher is armed with a double-barreled rifle in his hands, which he prefers for sawed-off, which it is his secondary, back-up, and even a long-range weapon. **(W1)**

It's design of the double-barrel rifle is Engraved Westley Richards 480, chambered with .457 H&H Mag, with intense firepower with strong velocity, and its recoil is high that could severed the collarbone, since his rifle is completely modified to had recoil pad, checkered grip, and everything that could eliminated all together that could make the rifle steady to aim, a fine accurate, and even its good for long-distance shot. He had practice his own style of rifle in long-range.

And then, there's Marie stood beside her boyfriend in the rooftop, served as spotter.

"It seems this will be interesting for this conference, right…?" Asher stated.

"I agreed, Asher, knowing Mr. Karou and Ms. Shiruba had called us in Menagerie…" Marie replied, as she survey the crowd. "So…this is Menagerie, the home of Faunus population, huh…"

"True, first time that been in this island…and hope that the people in this island will know certain the truth about the White Fang's actions…" The wolf-faunus stated.

"I know, dead, I know…and hope that there is a certain lizard girl is here among the crowd." The blonde red-hooded girl stated, at the last part that seeing that caught something in her eye among the crowd.

"Hmm…" Asher hums, hearing his girlfriend's informed, as he raised his rifle with the butt-stock into his collarbone, and prepared to shot, and the wolf Faunus decide to load with a tranquilizer dart, than rifle ammo in the barrel. "Where is she, Marie?"

"Ms. Mari is towards to the target…and seems Mr. Ghira is began the speech." Marie replied.

Hearing that, seeing Ghira steps up to the podium and raises his hand to quiet the crowd down.

"Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of rumors that have been circulating around our island." Ghira said, appreciate at his people for gathered.

"I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as 'Fall of Beacon' was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. But, which happens to be 'Failure' Fall of Beacon, due to the fact happens that another human fraction save Beacon from that sudden assault. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus…"

Then Ghira give the Albains a glare, while they had mentally scowled at statement about how the White Fang's humiliation during that night at Beacon, even though that they had deep hatred at the newcomers for ruined everything in the past.

With Ghira continues the speech, and saying.

"…the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us."

The crowd starts murmuring among themselves, as the Albain brothers bow their heads (which knowing that they were act for being shamed). Ghira raises his hand again to quiet down the crowd down, with the latter continue saying.

"Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, her lover, Gaara…"

The crowd was murmured again, looked surprisingly, about regarding the Chieftain's daughter were making relationship with the same redhead boy who accompany with recently, along with Fuujin's representatives. The Albien brothers had mentally glares at the redhead in hatred, along with Ilia was among the crowd.

With Ghira continues his speech, while the crowd still murmuring until then being settled.

"…and along with her companions did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful 'after being physically assaulted and seriously injured', they were successful in obtaining the assailant's Scroll."

Ghira takes out the Scroll from inside his coat that shows that device to everything that contains . During his speech, he did mention regarding the temporary team SSBK (Sabaku), Yugito, and Sun chase and apprehend Ilia that night. Due that time when gotten the Scroll that belongs to the Chameleon Faunus, and injures Sun at night. On Sun's case, he will give her a payback during that night.

"With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over reins himself."

At this, the crowd starts to loudly murmur in concern in unsettled discussion, with Ghira continues.

"If you were all wondering to ask for some questions? You heard to notice that I talked to my future son-in-law, Gaara Sabaku, I made announced that had lay my daughter's hand to his, as much as he will be joining to our family, due to she made relationship with him…"

The crowd were awestruck, along with surprised (and several of them were seething in rage envious for how Blake is being taken).

"…and also he will announce about our future in hands in Menagerie. And I'll assure you that we'll announce it, after my speech…"

The crowd were understandable for Ghira's reason for the claimed Gaara Sabaku is Blake's lover, and under expression that he will BE part of the family of Belladonna. And so, with Ghira prepared to tell the people of Menagerie regarding this upcoming event.

"Adam Taurus' radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower." He says, with Illia's scroll raised into the air. "Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the Fall semester, roughly two months from today."

Before Ghira had places the Scroll into the podium while speaking to the crowd.

"The representatives of Fuujin Internationals had already sent a message to the government of Mistral, by an old friend of mine, Mari…"

Ghira gestures the Kage twins about the message had already send it.

"…You're all already knew the news about the Heaven Federation, and its best to send the give the message to Vale, and then send it to Mistral, and we'll waiting for to be respond. And also you're all aware regarding the Space Program in Vale is being success…"

The Albien brothers were tensed at the message has already send to Mistral by Vale, knowing that they had longest range communications, and knowing that will be problem to intercepts it to destroy it, knowing that once Remnant gotten a satellite, and now gotten longest-range communications and then delivered messages all over the world of Remnant.

"…but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been…an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk along the human race. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for the idea that the Faunus and Humans are, and should be, equal."

Ghira expressions turn frowns and continues.

"Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world that we are equal! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was!"

The crowd begins to cheer at this remark.

"To do this, I think the answer is clear, we must go to Haven and protect it at all cost!"

At this, the crowd suddenly stops cheering, showing some hesitation. Ghira sees this and clears his throat.

"Before we proceed any further, we have a special guest had attend this conference in Menagerie recently, and hope that you're already know Gaara Sabaku?" Ghira says gestures at the redhead sand user until his tail is spurts out onto his tailbone that brought the crowd surprised for seeing him in his very existence.

Among the crowd, Corsac and Fennec mentally glares at the redhead, rose their emotion of anger, cursed his very existence for brutally defeats their leader Adam Taurus.

"…This young man would like to say regarding the future for Menagerie in hands, his own founding company, and also you're aware the news about he had spoken to General James Ironwood, privately…and HE is the one who brought my daughter home, safe and sound."

The people were tensed at sudden event for the owner of rival company of the Schnee's company, while the Press taken pictures, along with recording Gaara will step in into the podium, they were about the redhead tanuki's arrival in Menagerie.

With Ghira steps out the podium, as Gaara steps up to the podium and faces Ghira, gives them a smile at each other. Causes most of the Faunus were murmured discuss about what Gaara has to say while the Press had started to recorded his voice at his speech; seeing the official owner of the Shukaku Dust Company, the upcoming company and rival to Jacques Schnee's company.

"Greetings to all people of Menagerie…" Gaara began (spoken like a future Kazekage), before he introduce and announced.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku, the founding owner of Shukaku Dust Company, and I'm a Huntsman of Beacon Academy, like Blake does. But, still an in-training, actually."

"It's true, my daughter's story will have to wait, but, not only as a former member of the White Fang, but also as a survivor of the 'Failure' Fall of Beacon. As you know that the Heaven Federation Army had save Vale that night…" Ghira explains to the crowd, confirmed the claims to occurred the event in Vale for this behalf.

"Thank you for this comment, Ghira." Gaara appreciated.

"You're welcome…son." He reply acknowledges Gaara as son once he, his daughter, and also there's Weiss, knowing that she is a former Schnee heiress and but also she's a secondary lover and bride-to-be.

With Gaara turns back to the crowd, and continue his speech.

"I'm sure that Chieftain Ghira…my self-claimed 'father' and I had much with a discussion. You all know about my special semblance of mine…"

Gaara raised his hand, the people shockingly surprised at seeing he creates Dust that made out of Sand being formed and materialized. It was rare for someone had unique Semblance that could create Dust, than the mines. Followed by murmuring at one to another regarding his Semblance.

"And I'm sure that you know that I'm starting to build an office building here in Menagerie for business for my own." Gaara continued, and announced the people. "As much as Vale is only first stage for acquires charity for renovate the Kingdom. And knowing that during that time at the failure invasion in Vale, and thanks to Weiss who also gives charity to rebuilding both the Kingdom and Academy…"

The Faunus keeps listening at Gaara, and reliefs that Beacon had almost restored its glory. While Ilia gritted seething in anger at how the Huntsman school still stands, and knowing that once it's finished. The most loses of the White Fang's was just a setback, which plans to attack on Haven which considered for wanted to redeem for their humiliation.

"Mr. Sabaku!"

As until a voice of one of the Faunus, had speaks up, among the crowd steps forward, a male actually, before the guards knew who and what works for that lets him through for wanted questions, and spoke up.

"Mr. Sabaku, I wanted to ask? I was part of the construction workers, I was wondering which building will be constructed to be exact? I mean, if don't have enough materials for the business office?"

"Well, it's over there." Gaara responded, pointed at behind the Belladonna mansion, on the right. "At the top of the hills, knowing its best spot for constructs it, so I can see the town from the view."

"What about blueprints and scale model?"

Gaara once again, pockets the Dust Crystal, and gathers the sand, and form a replica of Kazekage's office, with a symbol of Hidden Sand Village, rather than the Kanji as well.

"If any of you will offer for constructs my business building, and I'm surely you that using clay will best choice to build my office…and I'm assure you that there is no need acquired assistance, as much as because of my abilities that will able to build my own office." Gaara stated, receives a nod from the construction worker among the crowd that it's true for build a clay office building, knowing he respects the redhead sand user will build his own office building, alone.

With Gaara had continues, before doing so, after the last question from one of the crowd regarding his plans to constructed the office building.

"Anyway, as you know that I'd face Adam Taurus during that night in Beacon…" The sand-user says, making the crowd tensed for mentioned Adam. "If you want to know, then it's best I'll tell you the details the battle I'd fought…"

Gaara explains the details to the people of Menagerie, while Ilia, Corsac and Fennec is attempt to deny it about how that when Adam Taurus was crippled that according to the news that its true about the former did defeat and cripples the high-ranked and leader of the splinter group in the White Fang in the Vale branch; which claimed that he was indeed defeat and cripples Adam in the night in Beacon.

 **(AN: Think back Ch. 60 in the Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN; knowing that Gaara did facing Adam Taurus to save Blake and Weiss.)**

And so, with Gaara telling the crowd about how he faced when he had saved Ghira's daughter Blake, and Jacques' former daughter Weiss on the verge of death by the hands of Adam Taurus. Surprisingly shocked how he fought the most high-ranked member and most inspirable individual of the White Fang ranks. And so, as Gaara reveals to the people of Menagerie about his relationship with the former Schnee, and as much as telling them, let the people listen to the white-haired girl's reasons.

And so, which Gaara claimed Weiss for wanted to regain her grandfather's legacy, the people of Menagerie is also known Nicolas Schnee' deeds. And so, she wanted to changed the company's reputation, by taken down Jacques Sch-no, Gelè, himself, he act for dishonored Nicolas' company for act of corruption (unknown to the people of Remnant regarding Whitley was incapacitate).

And so, the people of Menagerie are understandable and accept Gaara's state of reason regarding Weiss. They know about Weiss' singing performance time after time, rumors about her disappearing act that cause her pursuers lost their chances that they made a wrong time, regarding Jacques' wanted her back in Atlas.

Corsac and Fennec wanted to deny along with Ilia about Adam's defeat, and surely thought he was unstoppable. And knowing that scars that Adam receives, and knowing that his mind in furious in rage for wanted to revenge on Gaara for such humiliation, along with most of the White Fang numbers were reduced during that night at Beacon.

And they heard regarding Weiss' disownment and its best if they'll still chance to have her in their hands and bargains to exchanges Jacques for releasing the Faunus miners in Solitas. And its best that to do, is to be sure that their brothers and sisters will free, until informed Adam about this sudden discovery.

"…But, I'll give you a demonstration about my 'true' power…and I'm sure you're aware about the 'Breach' Incident in Vale."

Another Faunus, another male, one of the reporters had spoke up, stepping in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sabaku? I thought it was just a made-up, no offence, I need to prove to confirmed about NINE giant animals with numerous of tails during that time that the Grimm had entered the population of Vale."

"So…you wanted to know about the giant Raccoon-dog with a single tail just like my sister over there?" Gaara asked, and gestures at Yugito, while she had two blue tails with black markings.

"Yes, I wanted to see it to our own eyes."

Gaara turns to Yugito to signals at each other for demonstrate the power of theirs. As the former steps out of the podium, and then as he and Yugito burst out their demonic chakra that visible to the eyes of the startled crowd, and then launched themselves into the air that surprises them how high they had jumped.

*BOOMF!*

The forms of Gaara and Yugito engulf both sand and blue flames with black accents, and then both flames and sand skyrocketed into the air, covering them in a large veil of smoke.

The reporters were waiting for something came out of the smoke, and now it clears, causes everyone awed, while the White Fang were began to terrified at what they witnessed something came out of the smoke, feeling dread within their core that something expecting what's behind it.

And now, both giant silhouette hands into both sides of the Belladonna house, without get smashed, to see the giant forms of Gaara's One-tailed Tanuki (Raccoon-dog) and Yugito's Two-tailed Cat.

 **"There you have it, people of Menagerie…"** Gaara spoke up in demonic tone that startles them. **"It's no need to be afraid, as much this is what I am being this form."**

The reporters were completely astonished; while the White Fang among the crowd hidden were also terrified at how powerful Gaara was; while Illia was terrified at the mountain-size monster Tanuki (Raccoon-Dog) with a single tail, along with a blue flaming cat with two tails.

 _'Is this…this 'man', Blake date with.'_ She says in thoughts, disbelief at the sight of that…monster.

Along with the Albien brothers were seeing two giant beasts with numerous of tail(s) spurts out that looks just like they had seen it before, that understands and regarding the incident in Vale were true. It is first time for seeing them in the first time in their very own eyes.

 **"I don't use this form for my purpose during the fight with Adam Taurus, once I needed to, I would use my 'boost' to defeat him. Which because I'll only use to wipe out of it…and knowing that if I take my role as Menagerie's guardian, and IF I will created an extendable landscape for increasing the borders of Menagerie."**

"So…uh, you're serious to make a landscape?" The reporter stated, after the recovery from the shocked at the sight of two mountain-size animals.

 **"That's true…but and also, 'I' only can do to create, THIS!"** Gaara says, as he extended his demonic arm at where he had pointed to pin-point that he can created an office building.

Suddenly, a ton of sand shots out onto the palm of Shukaku form, that flows towards to where Gaara had pointed at for the office building. As the crowd rushed backward without getting pushed (without getting crowd stampeded), and took a view of where sees all of sand had sudden formed a building noticing that a shape is formed itself.

Once it's finished within seconds, that happens to be the exact replica of Kazekage's office, minus the Kanji's symbol, but also had the symbol of the 'Sand' (an Hourglass). **(1)**

The people of Menagerie are surprising that Gaara in Shukaku Form had build a office building in seconds.

"No way! A seconds! And that means that he will provided new homes for sure by…" The same worker says, disbelief at Gaara's handy work, took a sight of the giant clay building.

 **"That's true…I can use sand due to its minerals of elements that could make clay and making buildings."** Gaara says in demonic.

*Poof!*

Suddenly, both Gaara and Yugito's tailed-beast forms is engulfs by a poof of smoke erupts, and then seeing them had reverted their forms, and then landed in their former positions – Gaara is in the podium, and Yugito is landed next to her boyfriend, Sun.

"…and I'm sure that I will provided you with new homes with my abilities. And I'm sure knowing that won't be crowded any longer…and I'm sure that I'll created a orphanage for the orphan Faunus will live to be sheltered, nicely."

The children and caretakers were awed at Gaara will provide a new home for them.

"And I'll build it besides my office, and so that I can able to visit by provided you all everything that for the young ones with my all my working." He added.

The children were happy for Gaara had provided shelter and depends on how they will considered him their hope.

"And so, I will prepared to open my official business here in Menagerie, and that would gain attention to all in the World of Remnant, and I will be travel to Desert Area of Sanus to liberate the other Fauuses were in the mining operations that owned by the Jacques, and I'm sure that I will do with my power to extract many of the Dust in the desert sands. And I'm sure this is why I am called 'Gaara of the Sand'."

With the speech caught the ears of the Faunus and the reporters, listen very word from him, about how Gaara can do to his power to liberate the rest of the Faunus in the mining operation, and then attempt to form his own mining operation in deserts of Vacuo.

Because of his Semblance, they had seen it or not, which knowing that he can get Dust from the ground with only little to no difficulty. He also stores around in his own office building and prepared to shipping it to the Three Kingdoms, as much as Atlas gotten their own Dust, and thank to Jacques' company, that the world of Remnant had no longer making interact the Schnee Dust Company, that considered being rivals each other.

For now, with Gaara's fair policy for both Faunus and Humans, making it popular company and store. And knowing this is only just began for the former to starting his business.

And then the Faunus along with its supporters is being protected by the shadow protectors. Whenever they are in trouble, always there to help them out; and then had experience security force for Gaara's company and have spies for Gaara, himself.

"And…I behalf of Shukaku Dust Company, is now official opened, I'll provide you ALL my products of Dust! Instead, I will NOT sell my products to the White Fang for attempt to declare war against humanity…"

The Faunus while the reporters were disbelief of what they had heard about Gaara will provide Dust to all Faunus, and knowing that he had refuse to delivered Dust to Atlas, and surely that Gaara Sabaku is NOT like Jacques Schnee, himself, about he will give them Dust, and also knowing he is attempt to liberate and free the Faunus who works in deserts of Vacuo.

While the White Fang members among the crowd seething in adsorb for Gaara denied to provide Dust to their Organization, knowing regarding what happen to Grom Hellscream and his group, that tried to cooperate with him, and attempt to blackmails him that is completely futile; it is impossible for to use that weakness against him.

"…and I'm assure you all that you wanted to work with me, and I'm sure that I wanted to had to deliver my products to ALL three Kingdoms. You all know that Atlas got Dust on their possession, am I right?"

Most of the Faunus reply confirmed about Solitas had their down Dust than delivered around the world of Remnant, and knowing because Jacques is being power hunger that he wanted to win for money and high reputation.

"Good, I understand for my sympathy to Faunus for you all had 'dislike or 'hatred' on ONE single man who being thorn on the side, Jacques Schnee…"

The name is mentioned, causes the Faunus frowns and sneered in anger for the man who considered a devil to all Faunus race.

"…on the opposite on that 'man'? I'M also the same thing as he does. I'm assuring you that I will attempt to bring this man down. I can 'promise' you. Like the way of Naruto Uzumaki does, he never gives up, and never goes back on his words. I did admire his ways, and I will NOT break your promise to Faunus, and I'm assured you all for the humans had addressed you as 'second civilians'."

The people of Menagerie for how touch the speech of his that he wanted to take down Jacques Schnee, and knowing that Weiss, the former daughter/heiress is also attempt to liberate the Schnee Dust Company for the corruption.

"…and so, I'll look forward for this future for humans and faunus will be equaled, and I'll help be the ONE who build a better and brighter future…and I promise you…for all of the Faunuses."

With Gaara's speech that touches the Faunus in Menagerie for how considered the redhead as a savior of Faunus population, along with the other eight jinchuuriki brothers and sisters regarding helping the Faunus for this solution.

"Mr. Gaara…" One of the faunus, who appears to be female, step in through the crowd. "I had a brother works in the mines in Vacuo. I REALLY wanted to say this but to beg, please…help him from his fate when they were forced for the mining operation for that bastard Jacques."

"Yes, I was aware about it in Vacuo that own by the Schnee, and I'm sure that I will help him to prevent his fate. Like I said, I promise you." Gaara replied.

"Thank you…" She says grateful that had hopes for saving her brother. "…and I'm sure that I will sign myself to work with you…"

"Me too!" A male Faunus says with a white dog ears. "I mean, the humans never let us work within the mines in Atlas, until I'd heard what happen to my cousin, and count me in to join your company. I was work with a accounting."

"Hmm, you're hired, and I am counting on you." Gaara reply nodded, without hesitated.

"YES! I am look forward for working with you. Don't worry, boss, I won't let you down." He says joyful for being hired. "I'll tell cousin about this, knowing that he'll quit his current job, that easily."

One by one, many people of Menagerie starting to take sides with Blake, by being sign-in into Gaara's official Company after he build his office building in a mere seconds. Knowing the White Fang had tried to give reasonable for humans are the enemies to the race.

Ilia looked at all of people of Menagerie who were signing up to joined Gaara's business, and so far that due to his unique/evolved Semblance of his that could produce Dust, as she wanted to reveal herself to intervenes it to tell the people that wanted to taken down humanity.

The chameleon Faunus was about to do it, but, then sudden felt her neck is being touched by a cold steel, as she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you…"

Ilia's head slowly turn to the source of the whisper with her eyes rolled to the side, causes her eyes widen to see Mari Fuujin, had her head conceal in the hood, who stood beside her in few feet away among the crowd with a throwing knife in left hand, which that surprises the former at the latter who appears in the crowd that slip through her presence that how did she sneaked pass it without getting noticed.

"Ma…Mari Fuujin?" Ilia say in whispered, sneering with disbelief.

"As much I wanted to slit your throat swiftly, if you yell in outrage. But being factionista and a master thief…And I would advise to best to walk away, or you didn't know that Asher will take the shot on you."

Hearing that, Ilia wasn't expecting that Mari Fuujin was indeed among the crowd without the people notice her presence, like a predator to a prey. Seems that Mari was waiting, while Ilia knew that she was only waiting to have a reason to kill her; what she didn't knew was that she was also gotten in the sights of Asher, who is in the rooftop, aims his double-barrel rifle at where her position was.

"You better stay here, and watch the show." Mari advises Ilia, sarcastic; while held her in submission with her throwing knife in hand.

Ilia looked confused at Mari's sudden statement, then its best to remain to observe this conference, if possible for what they were up to, and then she'll made sudden escape, once she needs to escape without getting caught or killed.

Seeing the people of Menagerie had putting their hopes for wanted the Faunus' future will put to the next, and taken challenges Jacques' might, and surely that they sees Gaara as their new hope and a savior to all Faunus, and also the others such as Naruto will do the same.

"Thank you, people of Menagerie. I am looking forward for this up to come for the business is nearly completely opened until we have a situation in hand…anyway, the representatives of Fuujin Internationals would like to give you something you all wanted to witnessed…Once again, thank you. Karou?"

Now, with Gaara had ended his speech, until Karou Fuujin steps into the podium after the former called him in. As the redhead sand user would rejoined his lover, and until stretch his hand at the crowd, that causes the sand erupts below Ilia's feet that startles her, when Mari had decide to leave the area and conceal the crowd.

The crowd spreads out the way, which causes their eyes widen at the sight of the Ilia.

"Hey! She's with the White Fang?" One of the Faunus pointed at her, judging the mask she is wearing. Until seeing her mouth is closed by Gaara's sand, which while struggled to be released.

"Hello, People of Menagerie, I would like to thank Mr. Sabaku for having an uninvited guest." Karou says announced. "As you may know, I would like to show you people that might you to know about the true colors of the White Fang. Good thing that we have THREE representatives will get to wacth this 'awesome' movie…"

The people of Menagerie were completely curiously, while Ilia were trying to attempt to get herself free from Gaara's sand. Which of course until her ears that perk that causes her turns to Karou; as before he continues.

"…Now, as much as you THINK about how the White Fang will put down humans that letting Adam Taurus will do to your work…and what about THIS will let the people see what the White Fang had increasing…" Karou stated, as he takes out his scroll and places her scroll and place it onto the podium, and then the hologram monitor on the podium displays a footage, and tap a footage of a label: 'BLAKE'S MEMORIES'.

With Karou tap the audio and plays Blake's memories on Vale, causes Ilia's eyes widen through the mask at the footage that meant too place of the meeting where Roman Torchwick was on the docks at Vale, a human, assisting the White Fang for stealing Dust in Vale, along with provide weapons such as the prototype Atlesian Paladins.

"THEY MAKE ASSOCIATE WITH A HUMAN!" One of the Faunus exclaims at the footage about it.

"I WAS THERE!" Blake exclaims, claimed to confirm the proof, telling the people about it. "I was there at the docks and meeting/recruitment center at Vale! Roman Torchwick was associate with the White Fang months ago, the man who is also made associate happens to be Cinder Fall herself, she had made him her own shadow without anyone suspicious that who to be is the ringmaster of the events!"

Blake continues. "Adam had led the assault on Beacon Academy that night! I was nearly killed that time, along with my teammate! He did associates with her to begin with, and even more additional humans who led the invasion…I witnessed our kind almost killed, and with a grateful of the Heaven Federation made us a safe haven. Even though that that's NOT the White Fang had to be…even our race killed each other!"

With Blake glance at Gaara, that signals to release Ilia, so with the latter obliged and he had recalls his sand to release her, which she'll take the truth about how the White Fang's actions. Hearing that regarding Blake saying is true about

"Is this true, Ms. Blake? About our kind killed each other?"

Ilia can't bear to how many people of Menagerie is started to taken sides with Blake, turns out that knowing that the proof regarding Townsville in Sanus were being liberated, and its been revealed to the eyes of Menagerie.

And it's best to escape, seeing Iila steps back, and notice glares around Menagerie.

"THAT'S A LIE! DON'T LISTEN THOSE COWARDS! THESE ARE NOTHING BUT-" Ilia yells to everyone.

*SMACK!*

"UGH!" Ilia exclaims, in agony in pain.

Her sentence were cut by something hard behind her head; as she places her hand onto behind her hand then she looks at it to see blood, if her aura would protect her from sudden hit, and turns to greet a glaring fellow female Faunus with ears of the bobcat, who toss a rock at Ilia.

"You and the White Fang 'are' the monsters, terrorists, killers to our kind, and 'we' are not cowards, and same goes called the Belladonnas, cowards…to us, we are not…" She says to Ilia, disagrees, at the White Fang's philosophy in cold tone of hers.

"…and I thought they're still pacifists that we wanted peace with humanity…I owned Mari Fuujin for saving my son from those monsters, her father and the rest his fellow corrupted humans who accuse us, they about the same level as the 'Jacques Schnee', himself; I'd respected the one named Nicolas who treat Faunus good, when I was little girl when my dad works with him when I'd meet him…and until I'd heard about what happen to Townsville…that's where my son is…but now we wanted to side with Adam Taurus? He is a 'true' monster, after all. And you all think that we sees him as a 'hero'?"

Seeing her felt anger and sadness about those sudden events.

"I agreed with her! Knowing Adam started to corrupt our children with hatred policy! I would remain like Chief Ghira does after all! And I'd say, I'm joining Ms. Blake! And even being her side!"

Ilia couldn't believe of what she had heard from the mother of her son who resident in Townsville. Knowing that the White Fang cannot win like what happen that night in Beacon, along with knowing that didn't had enough firepower to face such a monster.

"I'M JOINING THE FAUNUS FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"

"ME TOO!"

"COUNT ME IN! AND I DON'T WANT 'YOU' BE HERE FOR SORT OF THING! I WOULD LIVE THAN JOINING IN THE LOSING SIDE OF THE WHITE FANG!"

"THIS IS 'NOT' THE WHITE FANG WE KNOW! BUT INSTEAD OF COOPERATE, BUT 'HURT' ANYONE! YOU WHITE FANG ARE NOT WELCOME TO MENAGERIE!"

"LEAVE THIS ISLAND, NOW! WE'LL FORCE YOU OUT INTO THE OCEAN AND NEVER COME BACK!"

And so, Ilia was surrounded by angry mob of Faunus, outrages and furious at, until many people of Menagerie will prepared to apprehend, and its best for now for her to escape with a terrified expression, as she uses her weapon and flees from the angry mob of Menagerie.

With Ilia is gone out of sight until one of the Faunus would grabbed her.

"AFTER HER!" Saber yells, ordered his guards to pursuit.

Saber and the rest of the Menagerie guards move to chase down Ilia, followed by more citizens of Menagerie had joined the pursuit, while Corsac and Fennec seething in rage at everything of their motive is ruined by tons of solid proof had showned; but now that many Faunuses in Menagerie had made sides with Blake and the Faunus Freedom Fighters.

"We must report to Brother Adam…" Corsac says to his brother to needed to report, which receives a nod from Fennec.

Not to mention regarding there is nothing that they had tried to find anything to use against Gaara. Even though that Grom and his gang had not seen or heard from them when following and made negotiate with the redhead sand user.

Blake and Ghira angrily glare from the stage, along with Gaara and Yugito, while Kali has a worried look on her face, then Shiruba and Karou exchange smiles victorious for good guys, while the White Fang is still zero. And lastly is Mari Fuujin among the crowd also smiles, sinisterly, that which had shown the people in the proof in the media that gotten so far.

"Well, my task is done, and I better head to where Weiss' location…"

With that Mari said, as she left the press conference, heading to her Savior Gundam.

After seeing the Menagerie guards chasing Ilia, along with the angry mob of Menagerie civitilans and until Karou had tapping the mic that gotten the Faunus' attention.

"We're apologized for sudden interference of the 'Loser Fang' member that spats out a 'tantrum'. Her words of Adam are nothing but speeches of a retard." He said with mocking word for White Fang, causes the Albien brothers seething in rage for this jab of mockery to their order.

"Theirs is more to it about how the White Fang had done…we have brought a solid proof about the Townsville in Sanus."

As Karou took out his scroll, and then a hologram monitor display an audio screen, and plays its video; Corsac and Fennec started to get anxiously at the video regarding at Townsville being liberate.

The people of Menageries had seen the video footage of that place of Townsville in Sanus, as the press conference had quickly prepared went to the stage and ask for the copy for the proof footage about Townsville's tyranny.

Causes the Faunus gasped at what they had witnessed and the eyes of Albain brothers widen at the sight of footage. As most of the Faunus population murmuring each other about how the White Fang had commit tyranny to that town that populates Faunus.

"THAT'S WHERE MY COUSIN IS!? I haven't heard from him and my other relatives since that happen!" One of the Faunus pointed at the footage about Townsville being tyranny.

"MINE TOO! MY RELATIVES WERE ALSO IN THAT CITY!" The other one concluded.

"WHY WE WERE NOT TOLD!?"

Most of the Faunus population wasn't aware about what happen to Townsville in Sanus, which didn't expecting for they have not receive their messages during time after time. Corsac and Fennec were seething at the commotion that this is bad for them when the commotion keeps going about this.

"We have brought a witness, who happens that just arrive Menagerie last night." Shiru stated, as she raise her hand that signals someone entered the stage, that caught the Albain brothers attention, with a shocking in their expression that they weren't aware about the witness came to Menagerie.

Once the witnessed enters the stage, causes the eyes of the representatives of the White Fang seeing one of the witnessed among the stage, happens to be the new mayor of Townsville, Christopher 'Christ' Stone, the leader of Faunus resistance.

As seeing Christ went to the podium, before Shiru steps out, and lets him take over, and he spoke up.

"…You may know me as the 'Freedom Phantom', the leader of the Faunus Resistance, AND the new mayor of Townsville after I retake my father's place… My brother Troy and my father were executing by that sick bastard, Tatarin, he did had double-crossed us when he had taken over Townsville…by OUR OWN KIND!"

Albain brothers had seeing a witnessed came to the stage before that turns out that no one expecting that a witness came to Menagerie to tell the people about what their Order (the White Fang) had done. Knowing that Christopher is the 'Freedom Phantom' of the Faunus resistance, and until they heard and learn about Townsville is being liberated. **(2)**

Turns out, the fox faunus brothers were getting desperate and panic at the footage that proves that their organization had becoming way crueler than humans.

"THEY TURN CHILDREN INTO MONSTERS! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE!" A female Faunus exclaims furiously outrage at the White Fang had done to the poor innocent children; watching poor FAUNUS children were forced to learn to kill.

"WE THOUGHT THEY HAD TOLD US THEY WERE 'FINE' AT TOWNSVILLE! AND WHY THEY DIDN'T GIVE US THEIR LETTERS AND BEING TOLD ABOUT THIS!"

Corsac and Fennec were really getting desperate and seething in rage at how the evidence about Townsville were being collected, which thought it was being delete without anyone will know about what has happen.

With Christ tap the mic once again that gotten the crowd settled their anger at the White Fang, and turns their attention at him.

"People of Menagerie, this proof itself are 100% real, as much as you may know about Townsville was being state of under control by the White Fang AND Tatarin…when I had led by resistance fighters and liberate and retake my father's place…We were NEVER joined the White Fang! I thought they were pacifist to formed peace with humanity, but NOW they become terrorists!" Christ announced.

"As much as I DID kill them for avenge my father and my brother, I killed that son of a bitch, with my own hands, and retake my father's position as the Mayor of Townsville… But…we won't force you to join us for assisting and save Haven Academy in Mistral from Adam's assault. I know all of you won't be joining us to save Haven, as the leader of the Freedom Fighters will be helping Haven Academy in Mistral…" He added, as he gestures Shiru to take over and adding more statement.

"My brother and I, the representatives of Fuujin Internationals, AND also being the members of Heaven Federation will be helping Haven Academy, too. Well, if possible that we'll provide Menagerie a serious protection, if Mr. Sabaku will approve. So, as much as we'll be standing by…" She stated, hearing that, receives a nod from the redhead sand user before turns his eyes at him.

The people of Menagerie were being tensed at Christ's speech, along with Shiruba, to be added, and knowing that the resistance fighters will be helping Haven Academy in Mistral. With Christ switch over to Shiru again, and spoke up in the podium.

"…And until then, we'll be waiting for you all to decide, if wanted to be reconsidered, go to see Mr. Ghira or Blake for your decisions…hope that you all will made a choice…and that is all, and good day, people of Menagerie." He finished.

With his speech of Christ had ended, as he left the stage with a shocking and disbelief faces, along with outrages expressions about how the White Fang's actions, even they tried for this nonsense lies. Knowing the fraction they had associate thought the same thing that before.

Corsac and Fennec glares at the retreating form of Christ for ruining everything which considered a bigger threat besides Gaara Sabaku; turns out, which that they needed to report to Adam about this press conference.

Which Christ needed to be…'silence' of the words for how telling the People of Menagerie about their Order had becoming, and knowing that using the death of their fellow Faunus as martyrs to increasing hatred on Humanity.

 **==Later, at the Guest Room of Belladonna Family House==**

"How was the speech?" Christ questioned.

"Pretty good, knowing your teachings with Mr. Sasuke was quite impressive." Shiruba remarks at the Freedom Fighter's speech.

"Ditto with that, which it seems that the White Fang looked pissed at the stunt we had pulled." Karou stated.

Christ chuckles for such comment, knowing that they didn't know about why Christ arriving Menagerie via VTOL, which turns out, it did.

"I'll tell 'Boss' about the press conference; and my fighters will be mobilized." Christ informed.

"Tell him that, Christ, and tell Mari for this." Karou reply, knowing 'Christ' happens to be…

"Sure, Karou." Christ replies, as he forms a familiar hand-seal, and engulf with a poof of smoke, and once it fades…

…THAT happens to be the Shadow Clone of Christ.

Because Sasuke gives Christ a gift, chakra, since he's level of reserves is Jonin-rank; which it was considered both facts that he had aura at the same time; since Aura as the shield of his and while Chakra is the sword. It is been months since C. Naruto/Arashi's blood spy clone trained him to learn to harness the power of chakra. Which he did taught him the Art of Ninjutsu after all, which unlikely to the others didn't have chakra yet.

"I knew Christ had send a Shadow Clone to tell the people of Menagerie about the White Fang's motive and their actions." Shiruba said comment, amusingly.

"True…don't you agreed, Gaara?" Karou said, as he and his twin sister turns to Gaara who being briefing about the trap they were setting.

"Yes, that will get them attention, if they'll plan to terminate us - Myself, Blake, and her family." The sand user stated.

"While if my sister and I will be framed by Albain brothers for killing you and the Belladonna family, telling them that it was humans take the blame." The shadow swordsman stated.

"That's right…did you get anything from the captives?" Gaara questioned.

"Nothing so far, knowing that if either they will plan to join up with the Albain brothers for this quest, or the rest will plan to rendezvous with Adam's fraction. I need to get more Intel, by we needed…one of those cleaver foxes." Karou replied.

"So…we needed either Corsac or Fennec had those Intel, knowing that they were followers to Adam Taurus." Gaara stated regarding the Albain brothers.

"That's true, Gaara, we had everything is set." Shiru declared.

Gaara nod his head, slightly, as he turns to take his leave, and turns to the Kage twins.

"I'll be sure that let me know if either myself or both of you will tell Blake and her family about this operation while keeping them into the dark, and as much as I did betray Blake's trust." He said.

"I know Gaara, it is painful regret not telling her or her parents about it, simply that to 'trick your friends to trick your enemy'. Basically, to not only truly trick someone, but also the traitor. Of coruse, I'm with the Ghost, with my psionic powers." Karou stated.

"…I guess that, that won't hurt, if they'll be forgiven once this situation is over, when it's under way." Gaara said.

The Kage twins nodded their heads agreement about what Gaara said for telling the Belladonna family about this. Knowing that keeping in the dark in 'shadows' will needed to reveal themselves out of it.

 **==At Mistral; in the Guest House==**

Oscar Pine is seen sitting on a red armchair, nervously looking at the members of Team RNNJR along with Naruto, as they fawn over him; minus Sasuke, who took a glance at the former.

While Zeke and Johnny were give the young farm boy some company, which knowing sometimes act as guards, cornered him, that claimed to be Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, which it is mysterious about how the Beacon's Headmaster was possessed within the young civilian.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora's voice, surprisingly who found the information to be funny in away.

"I don't think that it's not, Nora." Pyrrha's voice denied Nora's question about Professor Ozpin never had his age backwards.

"He's possessed!" Jaune added, exclaims, looked frighten at, thought a ghost possesses within Oscar, claimed he was.

"Or reincarnated!" Ren added to the conversation about Ozpin was reborn as Oscar, early.

"Ozzy, is it 'really' you in there, seriously!?" Naruto added, while Sasuke had his eyes sharp at Oscar, claimed to be Ozpin.

"Oh! Isn't it weird?" Ruby concluded, stupidly, causing Oscar looked down uncomfortably.

"…It is very weird, yes." The youngest answered truthfully to the group's words of statement/question, then turns to Naruto, who stood between Ruby and Ren. "And for your question about Ozpin, yes, he's within me."

"When it that happen?" Sasuke questions Oscar; he stood besides between Ruby and Nora, lets out a flinched at his tone.

On Oscar's eyes, with everyone fawns him with a suspicious and curious expressions; Jaune with a thinking pose, Ren and Nora had their hands on their hips, Ruby had her fists onto the side her chin, Naruto had disbelief looked, and Sasuke with a frowning face.

"Okay, okay." Qrow's calls out for breaking up, causing the group turns to him; he emerges from the kitchen holding a cup in his hand, but finally that he was no longer drunk at the moment. If he drank coffee to cure his hangover, right about now. Not to mention that Anko is still at the one of the guest room in this house, sleeping from her last night's drinking, before seeing Ozpin resided Oscar.

"Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for 'everyone'." The scythe wielder added.

Hearing that, Team RNNJR and Naruto, includes Sasuke, looked at the way when fawns Oscar closely, and suddenly they all step back and nervously chuckle, while Sasuke had his hands in the air, in defense. It was awkward for overwhelmed the young man.

"Thanks." Oscar appreciated at Qrow.

*Door opens*

Just as until the door opens, causes the group turn to it which seeing Jing came through, accompany by Yasha behind him, which noticed that C. Naruto/Kurosaki wasn't among the group, which knowing Naruto's counterpart/brother is still at the lower levels for Intel.

With Jing had noticed Team RNNJR, Naruto, and Sasuke within distance away from Oscar Pine, seems that they were react about the young farm boy, and until felt a signature within him, until he dug into Oscar's mind, causes him smiled at him.

"Hmph, thought so…" The Filipino-decent muttered, as he approaching Oscar, and says. "Zeke had called and filled me in to explained in short notice…I would have thought seeing you here…Ozpin."

That surprises Oscar, along with Naruto and RNNJR about Jing knows Ozpin within the former.

"Wait, you knew?" Oscar says at the Leader of Heaven Federation/Patriots regarding Ozpin resided him.

"Yup, before I made alliance with Ozpin in secret, he told me the full details: his past, status, and mission. But…guess that HE will tell you everything, as well. Well, if I didn't know that Ozpin that if proves that where 'he' was, and here we are! Looking at him, Ozpin is NOW resided in the THIRTEEN year old civilian boy!" Jing exclaims, answers Ozpin's question, along with Naruto and the rest.

 _"Trust him, Oscar. He is an ally of mine."_ Ozpin's says to Oscar, mentally.

"It's true…" Jing confirms Ozpin's statement, that surprises Oscar about he had head the Beacon's headmaster was saying, while gazing at his expression. "If you're wondering, I'm a psychic, I had psionic abilities that able to read and link people's mind, so among them can communicate with any us, along with Ozpin's signature of spiritual."

"Geez, we wish that we had Ino with us, after all." Naruto says sarcastic; which less serious about if they brought Ino for this situation.

"Good thing that I'm still here and I will prepare to link any of you if you wanted to talk to Ozpin." Jing informed, receiving a nod from Ozpin and the group about how the former is a psychic. "Anyway, a lot has indeed happened after all, so it will take time to get used to it."

Oscar nods in agreement, before Qrow takes a seat on the couch next to Oscar, Ruby, Naruto, and Nora have taken a seat on couch perpendicular to Qrow's, while Jaune, Pyrrha, Sasuke and Ren remain standing. While Jing also taken sit next to Qrow, while Yasha sitting in the top of it with her hand place into her lover's shoulder.

With Jing signals Zeke and Johnny for doing their tasks, causes the two nod for respond, as they walks out to the door, as seeing Johnny opens the door, and then Zeke first steps out, and then the ninja samurai leaps up into the air.

*Faint thud!*

And sudden, heard sound that came from the rooftop that startles them, slightly, indicated that Zeke was taken patrol in the roof as lookout, and until follows by Johnny had he steps outside, that his role to guard the door, afterwards that he closes it; as Jing turns to Qrow, Oscar, and the co.

"I ordered Zeke and Johnny for patrol, after they had report to me about Ozpin, and I'm sure that without anyone such as Mosuke's men will eavesdrop our meeting." He explains, receives a nod from Oscar (due to Ozpin had told him to), along with Qrow. While Ruby, Jaune, and Nora was awestruck at how they silently communicate at each other.

Oscar shares a brief look with Ruby, who giggles, causing Oscar to blush, and looks down nervously with an apology.

"Ah, sorry!" Oscar exclaims, as he briefing looks away. "It's just I've never really met Huntsman and Huntress before."

Hearing that for this awkward scene, causes Qrow chuckles at Oscar for never been encountered or met a Huntsman/Huntress knowing that would had blame him.

"Well, they're still in-training. I'm currently the only Huntsman here." The drunken swordsman said, trying to brag when he noticed that were all eyes staring at him with blank looks which he simply raises his hands in understanding and in defense, before Naruto spoke up.

"I guess you got a point, Oscar…" The blonde ninja reply understandable, and lets out a frown expression, then a glint eye flash out in his left eye. "And I'm sure that you're planning to hit on my girlfriend, don't you?"

"What! No, no! I never attention to looked at your girlfriend, really! It's just that because if they are, after all. I mean, Oz told me about you and Ruby are a couple, along with the other one! I was surprised a single man dates two girls instead of one!" Oscar says frantic, raises his hands in defense, that causes Naruto lets out a laugh at his reaction, its priceless to hear it; knowing how he acts which happens to be he had influence of Ozpin after all.

"Relax, kid, I'm only joking." He said, causes the farm boy felt embarrassed at such a joke. "Ruby and I were kind of this relationship, along with Yang, if Ozzy would had told you about her. But, you're not the only one had some entity such as good ol' fur-ball within me."

 _"Hehehe…I would suggest that not to fall for that, because of Mr. Naruto's hobby was pranks when comes to give harmlessly…to my students, for humiliations…and also I'll tell you everything about Naruto's past."_ Ozpin says mentally to Oscar in his head, amusingly, about Naruto's prank habits. And so, Ruby is next to spoken up, concluded.

"That's true, Naruto had one before, unlike you, well, similar I think, you could say 'an fox entity was within' him… Well, uh…we've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around." Ruby said shrugged, just before Naruto realized something about that reference.

"Wait, doesn't Blake have a book about this kind of situation?" Naruto asked Ruby, who is her eyes widen in realization about recalled that time at before coming to Beacon Academy.

"Oh, you're right! I can't wait for you to meet Blake, meeting a guy had another soul enters the former's body is really amazing!" Ruby said, chuckled nervously, from the smiling Oscar.

"Don't forget me? I had a soul of my counterpart had guide me to do." Sasuke added, declared.

"Wait, really!?" Ruby says surprised about Sasuke's counterpart - Uryu, and so receives a nod from the latter.

"During my new eye is transplanted that belongs to my counterpart, it means that my counterpart's soul is bound within it meaning that my counterpart, dubbed as 'Uryu', will be my guide for this journey, and I'm sure that he'll taught and train me everything if anything is impossible for the future up-come." Sasuke explained, receiving an awestruck from Ruby and Nora, along with rest of Team JNPR known about his training in Sanus.

Just before Qrow clears his throat to interject the conversation they were having.

"Not to break up the 'getting-to-know-you' game, and along with more talk about another 'person-with-two-souls', but we need to have a talk. Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?"

Hearing that from Qrow for changing the subject, followed by telling him to do, Oscar just another had his head looks down, uncomfortably once again, he lets out groans.

"Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'm still here…" Oscar reply, informed; seeing Naruto and Sasuke had their heads slight nod understandable.

Ruby and members of team JNPR looked at him confusion - while Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren share a brief look at each other. Oscar than lowers his head and closes his eyes.

*Whooshing*

Suddenly, a green and white aura shines from his body for a moment. Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing, and he smiles. When he speaks, they all hear a familiar voice overlapping with a bunch of other voices, including Oscar's.

"It is so very good to see you again, students."

All of Team JNPR, Ruby, Sasuke, and Naruto share brief looks of confusion.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jaune wondered.

"Professor…Ozpin?" Ren says; causes Pyrrha gasped at the familiar voice she had heard from Oscar had spoke.

"Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak." The possessed Headmaster spoke up, which Oscar allows Ozpin to take control of his body.

 _"Just don't make us do anything embarrassing…"_ Oscar's voice had telling the Beacon's headmaster for not saying something embarrasses the farm boy.

"I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing." Ozpin stated.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" Nora said looked freaked out about how weird it is; that causes Ozpin chuckling at Nora's reaction.

"It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor…" The headmaster says happily to see his students again, and then turns to Pyrrha. "…And I see that you're still alive after all, Ms. Nikos."

"Oh my, it is you, Professor Ozpin. I…I had sworn that I was hallucinated or dreaming, but this is…surprised." Pyrrha said looked surprised at seeing Ozpin possesses Oscar, feeling awkward speaking to the headmaster, but only his voice itself.

"That's true, Ms. Nikos. And I'm sure that you're not hallucination at all, but yes, it's surprising." Ozpin reply, and then turns to Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha. And I was wondering where the rest of your team are?"

"You too, Ozzy, and I am so happy that you're here, alive; well, still kicking, ya'know. As for what you had asked about our team: Gaara is with Blake in Menagerie, and while Shikamaru is still at Vale taken care the mess that Beacon has, don't worry, any of them will come." Naruto answered receives a nod from Ozpin, understandable about what he had mentioned.

"Hn. I agreed with Dobe, we were taken separate ways to trained. During our recent travels around Anima, Naruto and I thought that it's just a feeling about your aura signature while we're at it. I didn't expecting that YOU were in the soul within this young citizen individual; although, another certain snake bastard wanted immortality by switching his soul to the next." Sasuke said to Ozpin regarding had his soul is infuse within Oscar; along with mentioned Orochimaru's 'immortality' jutsu able to transfer his soul to the next living host when his limits were ended.

"I see…That was expecting regarding you had mentioned…" Ozpin reply understandable about two members of Team SSGN, and then he starts to frown. "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry."

Hearing Ozpin had apologized to his students; Naruto felt a depressed negative emotion from the former for being guilt and he is being blamed to himself for what reason, knowing that he and the others taken burden to anyone such as he took the burden as the Jinchuuriki of Nine-tails.

And while Sasuke was curious for Ozpin's reasons, which knowing why he is so depressed at such why he blame himself.

"I mean, it's not your fault." Ruby says to Ozpin claimed not to blame, regarding the adventures she and the others been through.

 **(Cue the music soundtrack starts)**

"It's all my fault." Ozpin declared, as he continues to speak, Qrow gets up and goes back to the kitchen. "'I told you once' that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating."

Ruby's eyes widen for she had recalled months ago about that time in the first day in Beacon Academy of their first semester.

 **==Ruby's Flashback Starts==**

 **(AN: In Badge and Burden Chapter/Volume, hope that I decide to taken one of my story line that being progress some time.)**

 _"Is it true, did you made a mistake?" Ruby asked, that she looked doubtful and sadden about Weiss' saying. About since she stated that Ozpin made a mistake for sure._

 _Which made the headmaster/professor laughed slightly and stated. "That remain to be seen."_

 _"What did you mean?" Ruby confused, wondered_

 _As Ozpin respond and he said for a reason. "I mean,_ _it's only been one day._ _Ruby… I have made so many mistakes compared to the many man, women and child on this planet, but making you team leader wouldn't be."_

 _"But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin said, as he leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby. "Do you?"_

 **==Ruby's Flashback Ended==**

 _'That's right! I remember the time what Professor Ozpin had said to me during my first day in the semester back at Beacon, about he did made so many mistakes…'_ She says in thoughts of what she had recalled. And so, decide to continue to listen to what Ozpin has to say.

"I'm…cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's…an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved."

Hearing Ozpin's explanation that he was cursed, which means that he'll tell everyone about his origins, expecting that wasn't his Semblance after all. Which Naruto and Sasuke was surprised and disbelief at Ozpin was cursed. And the Ozpin that they knew and met was not his only current form that he had during his reincarnation of what he said, like what Ren had stated.

On Naruto's case, along with others back at the World of Ninja regarding like the headmaster of Beacon is liked a human-version of the Tailed beast that when he/she dies (due to each tailed beast/bijuu had genders such as Matatabi, a female flame cat) within the Jinchuuriki along with, can be manifest within due to their tails representative of when it will be reborn in the random location.

"So who…'what'…are you?" Jaune inquired Ozpin about what he was, while Pyrrha was curiously at the possessed Headmaster's claimed what he was.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." The Oz answered; began to explain to the group for his origin, as Qrow walks back into the common room and hands him a cup of tea.

"With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me."

With Ozpin stares at the reflection Oscar at the cup of tea with a glowing eyes, before continue to explain everything about his past.

"This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past."

Ozpin raised his head up at the group.

"But we 'must' stop her now." He finished declaration.

Hearing that, the group took a brief look at one to another for how Ozpin wanted to stop Salem. Which the fact that claimed that due to his past failures to stop her, while being cursed by the gods for failing to defeat Salem and his soul reincarnates to a new host every time, retaining all of his collective memories from previous hosts.

With Sasuke's case, he looked completely tensed at Ozpin being cursed, just like when comes like Orochimaru had able to achieve immortality, according to his counterpart, by transferring his soul to the next host, and also once his limit is reach to 3 years or so. And so that meaning that Ozpin was immortal soul, being cursed and punished by the gods for failing to defeat Salem in the past.

"…And how do we do that?" Ruby questions to Beacon's headmaster, want to do for the next action.

"We start…by ensuring the safety of the 'Relic of Knowledge'." Ozpin declared, completely serious.

 **==With Weiss, at Night==**

Weiss Schnee awakens to find herself trapped in a cage and her wrists bound by rope. She looks around, and notices the bandits from earlier that took her. One of them is drinking, while the other notices Weiss waking up, chuckles that cause her to gasp being startled.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." The Bandit #2 said, as he knocked his fellow bandit wearing a cloth wrap around his right eye that ruin his drink; seeing that causes the bandit 1 smiles.

"Wha…what's going on? Where am I?" Weiss wondered questions her captives.

"You know…"

Vernal's voice, she emerges from her tent.

"I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp."

"Vernal!?" The Bandit #1 with a head gasped, as he and his fellow bandit suddenly stand at attention, while the former hid his drink.

With Vernal walks over to Weiss' cage, holding Mytenaster in her hand. Weiss stands up, while her captor admires her weapon.

"What do you want?" Weiss demanded, glares at her captor.

"Straight to the point. I like it." Vernal admitted. "We don't normally deal in trafficking people - not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee…"

She points Myrtenaster at Weiss.

"…that change." She finished.

"You're going to ransom me back to-" Weiss paused before give a question, which she looks down that she didn't want to bring up the subjected about her former father, and its best to give those bandits a counter, later.

"It's a shame you're a Schnee. You're probably do quite well around here." Vernal said smirking.

"I would 'never' sink your level." Weiss replied.

Hearing her says that, causes Vernal's expression turned into a frown.

"Just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your 'mansion' before you know it." She telling Weiss for silenced as she starts walking away from the white haired former heiress' cage.

"Don't make this complicated." The female bandit added.

"What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral now, and when she hears I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me - 'and' you."

Hearing that, Vernal's eyes simply narrowed yet the two bandits start laughing, much to Weiss's surprise.

"What's so funny?" She demands the two of them.

Vernal turns back around, lets out her laugh, and says.

"Oh, I don't know if it's funny or sad, but you're clearly out of the loop. Your sister isn't in Mistral anymore. No Atlas personnel are in Mistral anymore. General Ironwood closed the borders and recalled all his little troops and tin cans. No one is coming to rescue you."

The bandits are once again laughing as Vernal walks away from Weiss, who closes her eyes forlornly. And then replaced with a deadpanned expression that she got another card in her sleeves, lets out a smirk smirked and then she spoke up.

"…Question: If you're saying is true about attempt to turn me over to Jacques Schnee on Atlas for the company's ransom? Because, if you were not aware the news about my disownment, if you did? I guess I had no concern about my wellbeing." She questioned.

Causes Vernal stops her tracks, along with the two bandits who laughed at her that sudden stopped, hearing such information being absorbed from the former heiress that was unheard of.

"W…what did you mean? You're serious!?" Vernal said at Weiss, which that sounds seriously.

Which she and the other bandits were completely obvious about them that they didn't seen it in the news and also her performance, if they had a scroll.

"I admitted for being disowned by my so-called 'father' for failed my task he give me due to the fact that attempt to control my life with such deplorable, I will mock him for his admits like what he cares, but the only family I had is my older sister and mother. And also…hope that my boyfriend will be furious if I was kidnap by the 'band of lowlife bandits'." Weiss said with a smirked on her face being sarcastic and admitting, along with mockery.

"Oh! Who says that Atlas is still in the borders of Mistral? Have you forgotten that I was talking about the Heaven Federation? Also if they know about my kidnapping about this…heh, knowing you all be trap like rats." She added with a sarcastic expression.

Vernal was seething in irritated annoyance for the former Schnee wasn't panic, or terrified, or being an 'heiress-like-personality' (aka Ojou-sama Mode), but also being admitted for being captured; along with the other bandits that somehow disbelief about the former heiress' admitting and seriousness, and so that she did takes it like she wasn't care.

And the side of expression lets out a terrifying looked all together that knowing the highly advance military that save Vale months ago, there is a report that many huge ships were in the borders of Mistral, knowing that it will be a problem facing one that would cause this tribe will be wipe out.

"Of course…As much as if 'some' people attempt to rat me out to, knowing that I was under the radar, and knowing that I am the 'star' celebrity to the world if they know about this if they'll know…knowing that a 'friend' of mine will suspected about my kidnapping, along with the people of Remnant knows…" Weiss concluded, regarding Mari Fuujin has given her something before she's was transferred to the cargo ship from Atlas.

"What did you mean?" Vernal asked frowns at Weiss' statement about her 'friend' she mentioned. She looked pretty anxious about what she said of what she had heard from.

Knowing that she is celebrity, and also the people of Remnant will outrages about her kidnapping, and also they will armed with teeth to attempt to assault on the Branwen Tribe.

Adding the more problem, knowing that she did watched her sing in front of the world of Remnant, and meaning that it will worst scenario if they'll know about the Branwen Tribe will be overwhelmed by the huge number of army and Huntsman to wipe them, group by group; knowing that they cannot survive with such numbers such as the Heaven Federation Army.

Until the news about the Vale's Military fraction is being formed, with newly advance weapons and technology they possessed, and knowing that they will be assault in full force.

"I for one cannot tell you…you told me no one can save me, but I had…'powerful friends'." Weiss answered, as she turns her back at them, then lay down, and closed her eyes, only her smirked on her face, before she'll drift herself into slumber; as she mentally added.

 _'…And also I will prepare to activate a transmitter to have the Heaven Federation will rescue me, and if I injured myself that I had my Vivre Card will sudden burned that lets Blake knows I'm troubled…Oh! I had forgotten my cuddling, beloved tanuki, he had the piece of my Vivre Card too, so, same vice-versa as Blake got my piece of it.'_

Vernal growl and gritted her teeth annoyance, which had gotten her nerves from Weiss being mockery and admitting, as she was about to use her own weapon at, then calms down, then turns around and walks away from her cage with sleeping former Schnee, away from her ear shot, before went to the guards…

"I'm going to informed ma'am about this!" Vernal telling them, as her eyes rolled over her shoulder at Weiss was captive. "About the Ice Queen didn't take for being brought back to the Schnee for money. And also there is a problem about the World knows about her."

Telling the two bandit guards to report to the Tribe Leader (Raven), ignoring by Weiss while resting on the cage. Looked pretty anxious about Weiss' serious about the people such as an army will attack the camp if they'll know their location.

"Sure, Vernal. That brat sure did mock us… Not to mention that we heard about the soldiers will be a problem that if we tried to take on them…is she serious?" One of the bandits replied, feeling nervous about this situation will be bad.

"What she's says about she had powerful friends…then that means…" The other bandit concluded, his words paused until lets out a getting nervous something expecting.

Vernal nod her head slightly at the two bandit guards saying about what refers to, before turns her head to the former heiress once more, facing at the rear of the cage.

Unknown to Vernal and the guards, seeing Weiss' one of her eyes opens, rolled over her shoulder for she had overheard their slight conversation.

"…I will take I'd heard your question what you said…" She whispered without one of the bandit guards' statement, as she takes out a piece of Vivre Cards of Blake and Gaara on her pocket. "…Yes, I'm serious."

 **==Back to the Guest House in Mistral==**

"THIS IS PERFECT!"

Hearing bubbling orange-haired bomber exclaims, energetic, and perform several of gestures such as arms crossed, followed by pointed at Ozpin within Oscar, and looked pumped at the moment.

"We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight!"

"Please don't call me that." Ozpin said deadpanned at Nora.

"We're not sure that's the best idea." Qrow said declined her suggestion.

"Uggghhh…"

Nora groans and goes back to sit down next to Ren, Ruby, and Naruto; with her arms crossed with a 'hmph'. Sasuke shook his head at the former for wanted to have Ozpin to convinced Lionheart.

"But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you." Ren said thoughtful at regarding the Headmasters of three Kingdoms taken orders from Ozpin.

"That 'was' the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times in reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo." Ozpin stated, as after he looked over to Qrow, then he gets up and walks towards a painting of Mistral. "He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way."

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand…while we had Marshal's jarheads is still at Vale, and prepared as possible." Qrow said, knowing there not all full power yet, without the others.

"Precisely…" Ozpin agrees, he turns around to face the rest of the group.

Hearing mentioned Lionheart's name from Ozpin's mouth regarding wasn't right that never get the feeling that what he said that something is not right, that gotten Naruto's attention about that subject; knowing that the Haven's headmaster had disobeyed Ozpin's orders and instructions.

"…Ozzy, I had something to know regarding Professor Lionheart…" Naruto began, that gotten Ozpin (in Oscar) attention to get to listen to the blonde's briefing. "…After he gives me the location where Team FHRY lives, along with Utakata. But, I can get the feeling about Professor Leo… I had…suspicious for what he didn't tell us something."

Ozpin (while Oscar overhears Naruto's briefing) eyebrow rose at such briefing a sudden suspicious about his most trusted lieutenant, along with Qrow.

"Why is that?" The possessed farm boy inquired.

"How can you tell, whiskers?" Qrow concluded, looked getting suspicious about Lionheart.

"Not sure, it happens that I felt a spike of negative emotion that came from him, sitting in his desk, when I'd felt Professor Lionheart's emotions after we left Haven Academy, he looks…afraid and…regret." Naruto explained.

"Regret, of what exactly?" The boy possessed by the headmaster had said, questions to Naruto, pushing the edge about Lionheart's regrets.

"I'm not sure about when I've felt his emotions…" Naruto reply, cannot confirm it about his abilities. "My 'Negative Emotions Sensing' ability never lie, if has to do with losing most of the experience Huntsman that according to Professor Lionheart. There is a small piece of puzzle of one of Professor Leo's emotions he had felt…"

"Meaning…?" Qrow stated push more answers about the suspicious regarding Lionheart.

"…Guilt." Naruto declares, causes Ozpin/Oscar and Qrow tensed at his answer.

"Guilt, Why is Professor Lionheart looked 'guilt' from what, Naruto?" Ruby questioned, joins the briefing, wanted to know exactly about why the headmaster of Haven Academy guilt; along with Team JNPR, Sasuke, and Yasha and Jing, regarding the conversation they had overheard.

"Can't tell, Ruby, I'm not sure about when I've felt his emotions after we left Haven Academy, he looked…afraid and…regret." Naruto said.

"Regret, of what Leo regrets for?" Qrow inquired.

"Not sure, it feels like…like I remember when the 'ever' first C-rank mission back to my world where Sasuke and I, along with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were in…" Naruto began, causes Sasuke nod slight agreed at him for mentioned that time of theirs. "…first time went outside of the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village that we had stepped out of the gates…"

Naruto began to explain to re-tell the story about Team 7's C-rank mission, along with Sasuke had his head nod slightly for recalled that time.

"I remember the time when like it was yesterday, I notice the expression of the face of Tazuna, the old man master bridge builder before we first meet; Kakashi-sensei told me when he had seen it, he had lied to us about when the difficulty of the mission itself was A-rank, before and after we were attacked by two Chunin-rank ninjas from Mist, meaning that he didn't had enough money, along with the country's fund for hired most experience ninjas such as Jonin or an ANBU Black-ops to escorted Old Man Tazuna to Wave Country. He looked regret for not telling us, them, and/or Old Man Hokage about lying about the situation we're in; good thing that I'd call it off to continue to going Wave, if he died, his grandson, and also my friend Inari will blame any of us for his grandfather's death."

Hearing the explanation by Naruto, causes Qrow and Ozpin/Oscar hummed for how his story, with Qrow's case, according from Ruby and Yang about when he and the others (ninjas of Elemental Nations) were came from.

"So, you're saying that because of that midget had double-crossed them?" Qrow asked, referred from Gato that when he was told by Ruby about his past, along with Naruto.

"It's true…" Sasuke said joined the briefing, as he taken over Naruto's part of the explanation, confirming what the latter had said about Tazuna and the C-turns-A rank mission.

"Which that asshole midget wanted our first client Tazuna, dead; because he had led to the constructions of the bridge that connects the Land of Wave to the main land of Land of Fire to help restore its economic stability, which was against that backstabber's interests. He knew that little bastard Gato would try to kill the old man bridge builder, but couldn't afford proper protection, meaning 'us' as Genins, or rookies, being hired for our first mission under false pretence of protecting him from bandits."

"It's because of the account how cost to pay you guys with such difficulty rank of the mission, I take it?" Qrow inquired.

"That's about it, Qrow, because of the Land of Waves was poor at the moment when they don't have enough money for A-rank or higher rank, and so he made it reconsider for escorting Old Man Tazuna with C-rank…" Naruto stated, returning his position of the briefing. "Which of course that means that I had feeling that Professor Lionheart had same expression as old man does, except for guilt."

"So…you expecting Leo had sold us out about give this information to…?" Qrow says, which he wanted to confirm about Lionheart had sold them out to the enemies that knowing that about how if knowing many Huntsman were KIA and/or while in progress in the mission.

Along with Ozpin (and Oscar), along with the rest in the living room went silent about how the information what they had absorbed.

"Um…Are you sure…did Professor Lionheart had…sold us out?" Nora questioned, wasn't sure for this most confusing briefing.

"Maybe, Nora, and I had suspected that…like he DID sold us out, along with that he copied the coordinates to where your sister was when you drop the information to him." Naruto stated.

The eyes of Ozpin and Qrow widen in tensed about what Naruto had told about this suspicious about Leonardo; and knowing that he was once the member of Ozpin's group in the secret society to protect humanity from Salem and the creatures of Grimm. So far, he did mentally curse himself about how if Lionheart would had copied its coordinates.

"Yeah, I was bit…edgy." Qrow muttered, as he taps his forehead with his left hand about how careless it was; berated at himself for such idiocy for how given coordinates being copied in Lionheart's desk during the briefing.

Naruto sighed, and turns to Qrow with deadpanned on his face, along with Ozpin with the same expression as the former.

"You better, Uncle Drunker, knowing that he DID copy those coordinates." The blonde fox stated. "Hope that if call someone to had send a 'group' to intercepts a group, such as Kakashi-sensei's to be escort, if they're Huntsman or Mercenaries, then its best that knowing that they have Vivre Cards, and as much as Professor Leo didn't know about it."

"Oh, those piece of paper act as transmitter when it moves by itself, right?" Qrow stated refers that when Naruto introduce Vivre Cards, and as much as he had Ruby's piece.

Knowing that the Red-hooded scythe wielder had taken out the whole piece of hers, and Qrow had gotten Naruto's piece too, along with Yang, since Naruto had it when knowing where Yang was.

"Yup, as much as Jing taught us how to make one, knowing it's made of finger or toe nails, and I'm sure that I wanted to make yours as well. And knowing that I got spares, and I'll place a whole paper into something without suspicious about that the Vivre Card, so that we can track one any individual to where they hide." Naruto reply confirmed about Vivre Cards works, as he take out his whole piece and show it to Qrow and Ozpin.

"Same here, Professor Ozpin, Uncle Qrow. Besides, these piece of paper is completely water and fire proof, also it can't scratched, while carrying one, and also it can reflects the user's life force if someone is in trouble." Ruby explained, as she took out Naruto's piece and Yang's, as she added. "Each piece given to anyone that who closed to, such as Naruto, while I had his, that piece itself will move itself where the person was."

"Such fascinating item, to make a piece of paper that would be QUITE useful for informed the signatures of aura and track down to pinpoint the location of Huntsman/Huntress; besides the tracking Application system." Ozpin stated impressed at the Vivre Cards.

 _"It's cool, I was surprised at this strange things that never seen it before."_ Oscar said agreed at the Beacon's headmaster fascinating at Vivre Cards.

 _'True.'_ Ozpin replies at Oscar's comment for a piece of paper can do.

"But…this is only one shot for something that we need to do, according to what Professor Lionheart was talking about…" Naruto added, began to say.

"And what might be?" Ozpin asked; eyebrow rose at Naruto's statement, knowing that attempt to bug someone within the ranks of the Branwen Tribe.

"…to implant a new piece into your sister, Raven. To be sure that we'll be following her trail to know where she went… And I'm sure that you told me about her…semblance." Naruto finished, seriously.

"…" Qrow silent at his answer, which knowing that his former bandit tribe will be separate and rendezvous to find and build a new camp, and then spoke up, before lets out a sighed.

"You got a point, whiskers. Knowing we got 'one shot' of this like Leo said. And yes, it is about my sister's semblance." The scythe wielder declares.

Hearing agreement from Qrow, as much as they can't get one single mistake for going to Branwen tribe's camp, along with he knows about his sister's Semblance, which that was the best option to get to prepared to going.

"Ozzy, you said that Professor Leo isn't just behaving irrationally?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from him. "I think he's acting very suspiciously…there's a high a chance, he could be working with Salem."

When they heard that, the eyes of the group, along with Ozpin and Qrow widen in shocked for sudden suspicious about Leonardo.

"How can it be? I mean, Professor Lionheart was brave and wise! I'd know about him…This can't be…" Pyrrha says disbelief, try to deny it, the fact that Lionheart is working with Salem; while Jaune comforts his girlfriend about Lionheart made defection.

"Are you sure?" Qrow asked, wasn't sure about Leonardo had changed sides with Salem.

"If I'm right about it in 100%, it is best that we'll find out if it's true." Naruto replied, until Jing step in.

"If that's the case, I will be sure that Lionheart will have him questioned, if Naruto confirms that he made allegiance with Salem, he did betrays humanity in the World of Remnant…knowing that I'll be sending Yasha will have her eyes on the Headmaster after this briefing, if any of Salem's agents will interaction with him." Jing said.

"I see…" Ozpin says obliged Jing's suggestion. "You'll do that, Marshal Hayabusa. It must be done."

Jing nod his head understandable, and then Ruby spoke up.

"Are you sure that Professor Lionheart works with Salem?" She says to Naruto, unsure about Lionheart's act of betrayal, then Sasuke spoke up.

"It could be, Ruby, which knowing there possibility that there is only one person that act as a spy for Orochimaru." The Uchiha stated, as Naruto's eyes widen for sudden revelation for what he refer to.

"Wait, Sasuke. Are you talking about…Kabuto!?" The blonde exclaims, sudden revelation about the certain 'genin' with glasses. "I thought much myself or anyone in our world knows about Kabuto was a spy after all.

"Yeah, unlike to Lionheart, which that he was coward, knowing that he don't deserve a position as a Headmaster of Haven." Sasuke confirmed it. "He had given information to the enemy; and knowing that he does now…"

"Let's hope that HE did, Sasuke; but get this, seems that he is a cowardly man like Shigure does that reminded of." Naruto says, which he remember the next client before Chunin exams that escorting him to Hidden Waterfalls where Fu was used to be resided.

"Yeah, I guess he does, until you had snap out his senses." Sasuke reply.

"Then its best is we'll prepare to confront Leonardo for his actions…" Ozpin declares.

"I agreed, Ozzy, and I'm sure we'll prepare as much as we know it, y'know." Naruto says.

With that briefing about Lionheart's act of defection that changing sides to allegiance to Salem; knowing that Leonardo Lionheart is cowardly lion, instead of being bravery.

"Now, we have two steps ahead of us. The first step is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen." Ozpin concluded to declare to continue for the next course of action, with hand raised pointed in one.

"But the Mistral council-" Ren was about to objected.

"-Doesn't own every Huntsmen in the Kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more." Qrow interrupted about what Mistral Council.

"So long as they're trustworthy." Ozpin stated regarding most experience Huntsman were trustworthy that claimed to be.

"You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight." Qrow informed, as he puts his foot on the table…

*Table breaks, glass shattered*

…but his Semblance causes one of the legs to break and spill his cup of tea.

"Uah!" Qrow yips.

"Good luck with that." Nora said chirped.

Qrow groans as he cleans up his mess as Naruto spoke up, about seeting the table didn't break itself.

"That's Qrow's Semblance: Misfortune, Sasuke. It is unstable ability that he is considered a 'bad luck' charm, thought that leg of the table never cause by not long ago or eaten by termites." Naruto explains to Sasuke about Qrow's unstable Semblance.

"Noted." Sasuke replied.

"After that, we can move on to step two." Ozpin added, as he steps forward.

"What's step two?" Nora asks the Beacon's Headmaster, wondering.

Suddenly, Ozpin has his cane in hand, then turns to face the group, and declares.

"Getting you four into fighting shape." He says in completely seriousness, causes Pyrrha, Naruto, and Sasuke tensed what he meant; while Jing smiles that knowing what he was talking about.

Hearing that, Jaune, Nora, Ruby, and Ren had shared their briefing looks, with Ruby was the most confused and even voiced her thoughts.

"But, uh, we already know how to fight." The red scythe wielder says, wasn't protested.

*Swooshing!*

Ozpin swiftly swings to points his cane at Ruby, which that startlingly surprised her, and he spoke up.

"You can only fight so long as you have 'Crescent Rose', but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat. And I know Mr. Gai had taught you just only use leg techniques rather than fist techniques. Along with I've know you taught by members of Team SABR (Saber)."

"Well, uh, yeah." Ruby replied, less embarrassment, which it is true; about how due the fact that she haven't train in hand-to-hand combat during that time that Yang had sparing with, she may be taught by Gai about using her legs than fists.

"Don't worry, Ozpin, I'll help Ruby with her training with taijutsu in fist fight, I will teach her with few of my moves." Naruto quipped, declares that being will be supervised to Ruby to improve her unarmed combat.

"Good; and I'm sure that you can handle it, Naruto." Ozpin obliged Naruto's choice for teaching Ruby.

Then Ozpin pointing to Jaune that startles him, and following.

"Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, while under Ms. Nikos' tutelage, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance."

Hearing that, causes Jaune turns his head away, which its true from Ozpin regarding his Semblance haven't unlocked some time, while Pyrrha comforts him that knowing that the time for the former's Semblance will be discovered. It's been months that no one else that his Semblance never been unlocked.

"Professor, I'll had Johnny will have Jaune under his wing, and I know that he haven't unlock his Semblance." Jing quipped, offered his best combat medic for such assistance along with his team.

"Very well, and I'm sure Dr. Raidern will continue to improved him." Ozpin obliged.

Jing nodded his head understands for such recommended that making.

"All of you still have a-ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces…as along with Cmdr. Hayabusa, the VortexLobo Siblings, and Mr. Uchiha will assist for this regime." Ozpin continued to following his briefing.

Sasuke nod slightly that he ever wanted to help to train Ren, after all, knowing that his level maybe about Chunin Level, and so he had long way to go. He knew Zeke is skilled with a sword, three of them exactly, and Yasha will be also train Nora, along with either Jing, or Johnny.

"And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and Aura." He added, pointed at Oscar's body while his cane resting his shoulder, which it's true that his level is civilian in the eyes of Naruto and Sasuke, knowing that he needed to strengthen.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Oscar exclaims, mentally, that sounds surprised.

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process." Ozpin added, swiftly twirl his cane with the tip hits into the ground then both hands onto the pommel.

"But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsman, then who's going to teach us?" Ruby asked.

With a tip of Ozpin's cane, and then propels himself into the air with his cane, spinning counterclockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane.

"Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin answered.

All of Team JNPR, Ruby, Naruto, and Sasuke have various looks on their face.

"…Whoa." Naruto muttered remarks at Ozpin's stunt (defied showing off).

"We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan to attack, if would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not 'much' time, but it's better than nothing."

Within seconds, Ozpin stops twirling his cane.

"…Just don't expect me to go easy on you." He finished with a smile seriously.

Suddenly, he glows green and white again, switching control back to Oscar.

"Huh?!" Oscar startles, has a hard time keeping his balance on the armchair before falling backwards.

*Thud!*

"Ugh…You've gotta be kidding me." Oscar groans.

Qrow, Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, and Team JNPR look on various expressions again, while Jing shook his head while smiling at the amusing scene, along with Yasha shrugged her shoulders, shook her head, eyes closed.

After the fiasco and the briefing ended; regarding that ones who needed the training recommended by Ozpin, himself. As Jing steps in, picks up Ozpin's cane, and offers his hand to Oscar.

"Need a hand?"

"Sure, thanks." Oscar reply appreciates, accepts it, then he stood up back to his feet being pulled by Jing.

"Here!" Jing says, as he hands Ozpin's Cane to the farm boy, once again appreciates by Oscar, as he takes it.

*Door opens!*

"Hey guys, you won't believe who I just found!"

Hearing that, they gotten all their attention to door to see C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki entering the room with a foxy-grinned, but as he stops when he noticed Oscar besides Jing, his expressions turns into suspicious at this young man, and seeing Ozpin's cane in his possession, followed by a familiar spike of aura/chakra came from him.

"Isn't that…?" He said with confusion, before he was pushed aside, THAT to reveal a very, very, FURIOUS Winter, steps through the door.

 **(AN: Just as I promise, st4tic sh0ck. This is what I was hoping for if she and Kakashi will meet again.)**

" **WHERE IS MY SISTER?!** " She yells demanded at the group who were all very much surprised at seeing her of all people here.

Qrow was the most surprised at seeing her here of all places, yet, has the urge to get drunk again, lets out a heavily sighs irritated at this troublesome scene…

"…Great."

 **==At Mistral, Attha Residence==**

Within silence, as much as seeing Mu wearing the Prelate Armor sitting in the couch, with his helmet unfolded, along with Murrue besides him, along with Tolle and

"So…Athrun was here?"

"Yes." Uzumi answered Mu's question.

"And he had gotten what he needs from dad?"

"Yes." He reply confirmed from Mu's another question.

"And where's Cagalli?"

"She's with him, along with her team." Uzumi answered.

"…take us with him." Mu convinced.

Uzumi sighs, as he takes out his scroll, and calling Athrun's number…

 **==With Athrun==**

It's been days that Athrun, Cagalli and her team of Huntress came to the underground facility that being under training.

After and before Athrun obtained his father's 'Cannon', when Uzumi brought them here of what Athrun had came for, along with Cagalli, due to gotten Riza's legacy, along with the mothers of her team, which expecting having a combat suit and Flight Unit Exo-suit as well.

With Cagalli obtain a pair of swords that made by her mother and its piece of technology, which she is planning to train with it, along with her team. And Athrun haven't time to test out the 'Cannon' that his father invented.

Back to Cagalli and her team, CANL, which they were being practicing with their Flight Units, they were in the arena scale training room for testing new machines that being developed by Theodor and also Cagalli's mother Riza.

Cagalli, Asagi, Juri, and Mayura were taken time to improve their performance, which of course that they did get used to for this adaption.

Now, as seeing Athrun had watching team CAML's training progress. Which of course that would know that prepared for this up-come. So far, until then that he decides to join the training, until decide to pilot the same machines that Riza developed that being assists for this project.

And until then, which Athrun made his decision to pilot one, with his own custom Flight Unit, and so updated and registered it, which it painted his Flight Unit with Red color, so which determent that if he'll facing a aerial-type Grimm such as the Nevermore and the Lancer.

So, his Flight Unit will had his AI implanted to assists Athrun for this campaign, and also he still had his Praetor Armor on, which withstand the G-force, after all that Athrun his own vehicle that taken flight.

For now, with Athrun and Cagalli were spared with the Flight Units, as they activating their laser swords that clashes together, which gain both mobility and which how their skills were quite superiority.

"Let's see if this will gain so overdrive!" Athrun declared.

"Hmph, with pleasure." Cagalli replied.

The three girls in the observation deck, were awe at how those two fast and how they had spar, seeing beams of light clashed in the arena in the air, as the two machines of red and yellow soared through the skies at speed so incredible, they are nothing but flashes and blues to the naked eye.

They fought at speeds that clocked at more than 1000kph.

Athrun's Flight Unit had the pair of thrusters at the read, stabilizing itself before charging once more with its laser blade at the front. He grinned as their blades clashed once more.

"So, I got a hand it to you, it surely its been a while when we spar with wooden sticks back in the Sunnyvale." He says to Cagalli; he swung his blade, only for his female opponent to stafe to its left and dodged it.

"Like hell if I beat you because you called me a 'girly boy'." She reply, snorted; with her laser blade is in front in standby.

"That's true, and you give me a fair fight!" The redhead stated, with his laser blade is ready for the next strike.

With Cagalli and Athrun lunges their blades forward in a forward piercing maneuver, causes them to nearly hit their necks.

"Draw." They say in unison.

 **==Later==**

Once Athrun and Cagalli arrives in the hanger, and then their Flight Unit is engulf with their respective colors: red and yellow.

Once it fades, which seeing Athrun and Cagalli wearing bracelets that able to manifest their flight unit. **(3)**

Until then Athrun got a receives a call, until Jericho spoke up informed.

|"Sir, you got a call from Mr. Uzumi."|

Hearing that, causes both Athrun and Cagalli shares their brief look, wonders why Uzumi had called during the training session.

"…Put him through, Jericho." Athrun responded.

|"Yes sir."|

 **==Back to Weiss==**

Back at the camp, the two bandits have fallen asleep, which their roles for watching over the former Schnee heiress.

 **(Cue the Music)**

Weiss notices this, and silently uses her Semblance to create a small summoning Glyph, while her hands still tied in.

A small Armored Knight appears in her hands, sword at the ready.

Weiss smiles before nodding at her, before the scene cuts to black…

 **(Music Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

After the discussion with Ozpin, it's time for head for bed for tonight, Team RNNJR, Naruto, Sasuke, and Qrow were going to their respective rooms in recommend - Naruto and Ruby taken sharing room, Qrow is with Anko due to the hangover while drinking in the bar, so he will explain to her during the briefing, and Sasuke were heading a single guest room.

While Zeke, Johnny, and C. Naruto/Arashi were heading to the different house on the next door, that place where Jing had rent it, while Yasha had resume from her exploration in Mistral. And also lastly Winter had returning to her respected guest house.

With Winter had her unit will remain in Mistral in time being while the rest of the forces that General Ironwood's orders were returning to Atlas in Solitas.

But, with Jing D. Hayabusa decide to remain for some urgent discuss with Ozpin, when he reported from Zeke about Oscar, and so he is making a sudden interact.

"Oscar…" Jing called out to the farm boy, that gotten the young man turns to him. "As much as Ozpin's soul is bound within you, and I would like to tell him that I will be departing to Atlas for keeping James' bargain."

 _"Oscar, I'll take it from here, temporary."_ Ozpin telling Oscar, as the flash of green and white aura shines engulf the latter's body, and then his glowing eyes opened again, like the last time for sudden discussion, and spoke up.

"Once again, Ozpin, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Marshal. So, what kind of bargain you attempt for James' when you're planning to departs to Atlas?" Ozpin reply and questioned.

"Well…with Atlas is now closing the borders and the Dust embargo is being announced, and also decide make a deal with him for provide extra defenses for upcoming invasion like Beacon." Jing replies shrugged.

Ozpin humming at such what Jing is saying, looked wasn't expecting at Jing's such decision, and he spoke up.

"And I am assuming that you're intention to provide Atlas if it's either Mobile Suits or other kinds of arsenals and technology possess."

"Try former, just less few, instead of Mass-produce, but a G-class." Jing answered.

"Oh, I see…and what kind of an exchange for Mobile Suits to, Mr. Hayabusa?" Ozpin inquired.

"Well…let's just say, a certain Ice Queen will remain in this Kingdom." Jing answered.

"So, it's Ms. Schnee's older sister, Winter, and James' best specialist…" Ozpin comment, guessed the answer.

"Yup, being part of the bargain, so he CANNOT break the promise. Knowing James wanted to protect the Kingdom of Atlas, after all." Jing stated.

"True, he is quite paranoid, if that's the case, not just Atlas, but the world of Remnant too." Ozpin stated.

"That's true, knowing he would had trust me about sudden events if Atlas gain our trust when they had broken it, and if he would had bring his 'army' to Vale in the first place, but a 'mechanical soldiers'." Jing stated.

"The army is symbolized conflict, which because James would have least when he tried to listen to me for some reason." Ozpin replies.

"Well…I better go now, Ozpin, and I'll keep you update without telling about you were in Oscar." Jing says, as with the discussion has ended, and went to the front door, and then turns to Ozpin once again. "…Well, sayonara, Ozpin, we'll see each other at third day, while Oscar had overheard our conversation, and tell the others that I will be return, and resume their training!"

"I'll inform the others for your sudden departure." The headmaster informed.

With that, Jing had walk out in the screen, after receives a nod reply, hearing his footsteps, while Ozpin in Oscar's body watches him depart…

*Door opens…*

Hearing the door opens by Jing, followed by hearing he steps went through out the door, and then…

*…door closes*

The screen turns black, when the door closes…

 **==Outside of the Guest House==**

With Jing is outside and went to the patio where he walks down into the hill that happens to be a clearing that serves as training ground in the guest house, with steel fences.

*Codec ringtone!*

Hearing the ringtone into his inner-ear, Jing places his index and middle finger into the side of his right neck, and respond.

"Yeah…Oh, 14 units are now loaded in the ship…? Good, good! That's good to hear, and I'll rendezvous to Atlas Academy. Once there, I'll mark it, and prep the warp jump to my coordinates…Good, you're standing by…? I see, signing off."

As Jing had end the transmission call from Bahamut Hyperion, and then went to the fence, as he hop through, and jumps down into the cliff, and suddenly burst of white light.

~"Life Goes On (Goes On…Goes On…"~

And then replace with Jing's White Strike Freedom is launched out into the air, and then burst the Mobile Suit's wings before spreading, and flies off towards the direction where Atlas, again.

 **(Music Background: 0:10-0:29)**

Within the skies of Mistral, seeing Jing in the cockpit of Strike Freedom, and then he pushed the controls forward to increasing its speed and burst out to flies in high-speed towards to the destination…

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~"Namida de nijinda (When I look up)"~  
~"Kono sora wo miageru tabi (Into this sky full of tears)"~  
~"Hakanai aosa ga (The fleeing blue)"~  
~"Mune wo shimedzuketeku (Tightens my chest)"~

~"Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made (If it's Destiny, I'll leave behind)"~  
~"Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni (Days I've fought till sorrow's end)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, moeagaru (Life Goes On, passionately)"~

~"Inochi ga aru kagiri (As long as I am alive)"~

~"Shinjitsu no jibun sae (Even if I lost)"~  
~"Miushinaisou soredemo (Sight of my true self)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, mamoritakute (Life Goes On, I want to protect it)~

~"Kokoro wa kudakarete (My heart is shattered)"~  
~"Hontou no kanashimi wo (And in these eyes)"~

~"Shitta hitomi wa (That have seen true sadness)"~

~"Ai ni afurete (Love overflows)"~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake – The Missing/Escape Schnee==**

The next morning; one of the guards who in charge keep an eye on Weiss, last night; holding a tray of large plain breed and small cup of water, which it's her breakfast, today.

"All right, girly, its breakfast time, so wake up."

Seeing Weiss sleeping in the cage, no responding, causes him frown, as he opens the cage and went to kick her forcedly to wake up.

"I said WAKE UP!"

He kicked 'Weiss' hardly that rolled forward, causes his eyes widen and drops the tray, at the sight of the prisoner.

"She's…SHE'S ESCAPE! SHE'S ESCAPE!" The bandit yells alarm the others.

Hearing the shout of the commotion, Raven quickly steps out into her tent with her sheathed katana, just before one of the guards calls out about Weiss' captive.

As the rest of the bandits were gathered and went to where their 'price' is, as Raven went to the guard and demand, before notice 'Weiss' is still in the cage.

"What happen? What did you mean she's escape?" She questions.

"See it for yourself, ma'am! Look closer." He reply pointed at where she is held.

As Raven and the rest turns where he points at, seeing 'Weiss' who being captive in the cage happens to be a dummy version of herself with a 'Xp' face on it, with a letter written in the forehead and says: 'YOU MISS ME!'.

"A dummy?! But, how did she manage to escape?" Ravan says disbelief at Weiss' escapade act of escape that night, as she turns to the idiot bandits with a cold glare that causes them to flinched at her face.

"What happen?"

"I don't know, ma'am, I don't know how the Schnee managed to escape?" The same bandit responded.

"I think she must've waited her opportunity to escape. So don't blame us, ma'am." The other bandit stated and protested.

Raven frowns at those bandit guards who look after the Schnee, somehow that she is escape last night, while the others was asleep.

"If it's so, then I won't punish you for today." Raven says to pardon those two. "Anyway, I believe someone had taught her infiltration, if I see one."

Hearing Raven's guessed the theory about Weiss' skills in stealth.

"And I was wondering where she had gotten that dummy from? Whoever taught her that, must've been a skilled assassin to teach her." She added.

Which confirms the scene about Weiss' escape; and with Raven turns to the same bandit guards.

"Did you check everything in the Schnee?"

"Nothing, ma'am, just only her weapon and a flask, I was wondering if what's inside of it, and I was hoping that she's drinking like that 'traitor'." The bandit with a cloth eyepatch stated, the last word in cold tone that mentions Qrow.

Until Vernal steps out the tent, and looked very furious about something that took it from last night. She overheard the situation about Weiss' escapade.

"Not to mention she had retaken her weapon back, too! How can it be? Damn that bitch! She will pay for humiliating us!" Vernal added exclaiming; cursed and complained about that weapon she admires.

Once seeing Vernal's face, few of the bandits saw her face, causes to surpass their laughter, causes the former looked confused.

"What?" She says confused, questions at the few bandits suppress the laughter. "What's so funny?"

"…Vernal, um, look at yourself in the mirror." Raven says deadpanned.

Vernal looked confuse, as one of the female bandits handed her a mirror while suppressed the chuckled with her hand.

Once Vernal looks at herself in the mirror, causes her eyes widen at the look at herself.

Seeing herself in Vernal's reflection, her hair is dyed with green (like Oobleck), looked spiky, and also her face is covered with drawing: a mustache, a round glasses (also Oobleck), and a pair of swirls on each cheek.

Which happens to be that Vernal was being prank by…Weiss, herself.

 _'Not just she retrieve weapon, but also put a prank on Vernal that night…She looked like Oobleck if she's like a cousin or niece, or something.'_ Raven says in thought, without let amuses get over to her.

Causes Vernal seething in rage in embarrassment and humiliation and takes a deep breath and…

"DAMN THAT DAUGHTER OF A BASTARD!"

 **==With Weiss==**

Hearing Vernal's screech, causes Weiss looked gleeful at she had escape her captive in the bandits' cage. Until she heard it in the distance, faintly, causes her to chuckle amusing at her work.

"Guess thanks to the tips of Naruto's prank habits. He surely had taught me a little with an advice." Weiss stated.

With Weiss glance at where the bandit camp is, and she took out Ruby's Vivre Card, since she had gotten her team's pieces of it, so that if any of them is been stay if either Mistral or any location.

"Well, guess if it's where Ruby is, then its best bet that she and the others arriving Mistral, right now… Hope that there's a nearby town that would like to have a Bullhead in quickest way." Weiss says, as he space the piece into her pocket and turns to that direction, once again.

"And you all have forgotten about I've ALWAYS escape from my pursuers before, while after my performance, and once again for Naruto's teachings about stealth besides Kakashi-sensei is being paid off." She added.

And so, with Weiss skipped walk towards to where she is going that nowhere else what path she is taken if she'll found a settlement.

Then lets out a humming tone of 'Mirror Mirror (Ice Queen Remix in RWBY Chibi)', while skipping walks away.

 **==Omake Ended==**

* * *

The twentieth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. But THIS is Volume 5 on this story…

This is now chapter 21st of episode 3 of Season 5. Sorry for taken too long since then, busy working on my wiki and also Gundam decisions for selecting my own character versions to pilot it.

I was bit obsessed IBOs besides SEED, along with 00 and UC. And I'm sure that I better getting things quite complicated that I wasn't bother to watch the full episodes of CROSS ANGE.

Anyway, I was bit interests to have those mobile suits for them. And so far that once I'm prepared to deployed. Not to mention Muv-Luv that is my likings in the most…

~~~M~~~

Now, onto this preview about this newest chapter: I did made my own version of the press conference version of this canon. Which having Gaara had build his own office building besides in the top of the hills where the Belladonna home were.

Telling the people about Adam Taurus' motives, and also somehow that until that Ilia tried to burst out the bubble for everything is lie? *Scuffed* Wha a whining girl, if Ilia would had told the people about her parents in the mining operations in Atlas.

Anyway, just you may know that I give them solid proof about the true colors of the White Fang, so far that seeing that the White Fang wasn't the pacifist group anymore.

So, joining Blake along with Gaara, along with the Faunus Freedom Fighters to resists the White Fang, just like the Fanon fraction, the Black Fang. You may know about it, already, and the symbol for Blake's own fraction will be supposed to have a tail of Shukaku.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, with Weiss is being captive by bandits, and so far that she did mocked Vernal and the Branwen Tribe. And I'm sure that my own version where according about Ironwood's forces were called in, minus Winter and her unit.

Just as I promise, she will remain in Mistral as much as we know it…

~~~M~~~

With Ozpin explains to the heroes/heroines about his past, his failures, and everything in the past. So far that regarding to secured the Relic of Knowledge why temporary controlled Oscar's body.

Now that with the Beacon's Headmaster will declare to strengthen up their skills with Team DYZR and Naruto and Sasuke will assists them.

Well, you could say that for sure that when I make this version for my own. And I'm sure that they will be prepared in no time…

About Jaune's semblance? Well, still decide to take about a new year or upcoming new volume until now…

~~~M~~~

Now, onto the next subject, Athrun had decide to pilot a Flight Unit, just the Gundam SEED version of Athrun had his mobile suits always red when compare to Char Aznable, the Red Comet.

So far, this is just a short paragram line for this story, and I'm sure that I'm prepared for anything as possible.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, I'm starting prepared for the next chapter until then once I'll take a break until now…for at least…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Think of it as the same Kazekage's office after all, and I make a location where the office is.

Here's the link, and I'm sure that this will understand:

H  
t  
t  
p

/fanon-fanfiction.  
wikia.  
com/  
wiki/  
File:Gaara%27s_Shukaku_Dust_Company_-_Office_Building_-_by_Czar_Joseph.  
png

 **(2).** That came from Chapter 78 of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), the prequel story.

The man who killed Christ's father was Tatarin, the Russian General from Freedom Fighters, like his brother Troy. I still haven't continued watching the gameplay of Freedom Fighters for some time. As much as I did to skip it or I did watch it.

 **(3).** Just like Infinite Stratos, guess that Riza surely that just like Tabane after all. And there will be more surprises at the moment about the Flight Unit in NieR.

So, its standby state is a bracelet after all.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: Standing by**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

 **[= Family =]**

= N/A

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

 **(W1).** Asher's new weapon in this story, the double-barreled rifle, instead of 'shotgun'.

These shotgun-adapts-rifle similarly like in Tremors 2: Aftershock that Burt brings a couple of Westley Richards 480 double-rifle elephant guns chambered in .375 H&H Mag down to Mexico for Earl and Grady to use (with a warning to "hold 'em good and tight to your shoulder, or they'll break your collarbone") as an effective backup weapon against Graboids, which they both use on multiple occasions to dispatch Shriekers with devastating results. (Note Burt demonstrates his firearms handling proficiency by ensuring the chamber is empty before he hands the gun to Earl.)

Not to mention that this kind of rifle shots in long-shot that just like Quatermain wields a double-barreled exposed hammer "Express Rifle". He did shot the henchman in long distance with great accurate the way he is skilled with a rifle.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 50+ favorite(s) and 42+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Lightning the Fire'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 2/12/2018/9:06am

 **Finished** : 4/14/2018/12:00am

 **Published:** 4/14/2018/1:05am - Reschedule


	22. B: Lightning the Fire

**Chapter 22:** Lightning the Fire; Huntsman Training 101 and Mother and Daughter

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** With Yang is guided by a man (aka Shady Man/Shay) who punched during the last chapter, even though he leads her to where the former was looking for; and until then expecting pretty up-come for at least.

Next on Mistral, as for Naruto, Ruby, and the others were taken training session with Ozpin, which of course they would trained Oscar, being the Beacon's Headmaster's vessel, after the explanation from him from his past, and even his past mistakes, regarding being punished by the gods who failed to stop Salem from wipe out humanity.

And lastly, Yang Xiao Long had had reunion with her mother for all those years…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Oscar x Hotaru] – Added in 2/25/2018/7:45am

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Oscar x ? ? ? ?] - I know that Oscar on the Canon is too young, if possible for fond with older woman such as Hotaru.

[Male OC or Canon x Hotaru] – still under progress

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 22 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 5 Canon of RWBY…

[This is now Volume 5!]

And this is the Episode 4 of this Volume 5 in this story, which hope that this kind of story is surely take like the previous chapter that I make it a long one, for now, which because of how I did come up with some another paragram lines I have been working for.

During the last statement about the connection problems that happens to be used up all the internet in bill, of course, if I would had disconnect it, while working it, instead of incoming mail and online receives.

Anyway, which of course that I would take to had receive calls, and I'll get right on it…

~~~M~~~

Now, on the subject for this story, after the news conference in Menagerie being held, which I prevent Ilia to tell the people that the violence is their options. But, they were wrong; it wasn't the answer for that.

So far, I would if I have taken some conclusion about this story.

Next, Ozpin explains to Naruto, Sasuke, Ruby, and JNPR about his past, and also he was cursed by the gods for failed to stop Salem. I was hoping for the origins of Ozpin and Salem will hope to come.

And I hope that the next Volume in RWBY would be released…

I am so looking forward for the next up-coming volume…

~~~M~~~

Next is, with Weiss being captive by the Branwen Bandit tribe, which Raven wasn't well-aware about the former is the teammate of her biological daughter, Yang. If she would had not know about her right now, then I would had Jing prepared the assault on the bandit camp.

If Raven and her people would had called out for abandon their camp and relocate to the next location to build another campsite of operation, before going under their rendezvous while gathering new followers.

For now, as much as keeping tabs for at least that is; and hoping that this new chapter will be interesting.

Anyway, will be beginning for this newly chapter under things will be quite in hand once Yang will be meeting with Yang, soon…

~~~M~~~

For this new chapter, I won't be spoiling that, you (all) may know about the training session before going onto Yang fight with those bandits. So far, I'm sure that things will be quite different if I would this own version of it.

Now, as much as my well developed story, which of course that when comes with having Kakashi, Shikamaru, and HRNS own fights with the bandits.

But this will be quite interests if you ask me. So, which Kakashi will able to beat them, easily. So I won't burst the bubble on the bandits about being a Huntsman and a police officer.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, let's move on into the story with other statements…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** It was hilarious; they were completely flabbergast sans Vernal about this revelation from Weiss. Yeah, it was funny for this omake, which Naruto surely give tips to Weiss about his pranking habits.

Well, if you're wondering? I have neglected to notice that Weiss had gotten supplies that came from one of the stories in Naruto x RWBY that indicate that the brother of Yang, and half brother to Ruby. Somehow that it's the 'Naruto Branwen: The Dark Hunter', if I would make Weiss' evolution Glyphs with storage ability that would easily to stores any items in the unlimited space.

Anyway, I had finished it until 12am followed by updated in 1:05am, when I had reschedule the updating time.

About the Savior Gundam, which you refer Vent Savior upgrade? Sorry, can't upgraded Mari's savior, which she wanted to, which its fine for having Athrun's previous Second Gen Units, and variant of the Original Savior Gundam.

 **Shadow Joestar:** It sure does about Ozpin and Oscar. It's completely true about Leonardo is working with Salem after all.

Yeah, If I would create something for Weiss' escapade from the bandits, and I'm sure will in the next omake.

 **Guest (in CH21: 4/14):** Yeah, there is, I was planning to; it will be Yang, it will be in chapter 7 of Volume 5.

 **st4tic sh0ck:** Yes, I've always keep in mind when you wanted Kakashi and Winter meeting again. I had Jing taken care of which regarding Atlas. So, because he and Ironwood making a bargain, and I'm sure what it is, okay?

Anyway, I'm sure that the future plan for chapter 6 will be prepared after chapter 5. Hopefully that this will be an interesting bunch…

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Pinned):** Yeah, I'm sure that if those two will meet eventually. I had other plans for upcoming chapter for the new volume.

* * *

Sorry for did not add for change the new statement before Volume 5 is updated. Which for this season, which is now Rated 'M'…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – Unnamed Village (from Weiss and Sasuke Character Short in CH15),  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another statement of this.

Apology Note: Sorry about adding new info for this list and I'm sure that put refers from the chapter location that is fine. This time, I will make up myself for the lost time about the location.

2/24/2018/6:41pm –

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music Instruments: 0:00-0:06)**

A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, it's feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky, along with Naruto Uzumaki, also wearing his black haori with orange flames, mimicking Ruby's action.

~"Back to the fairytale"~  
~"Back to the show"~

Their images bursts into a mix with red petals and orange leaves, transitioning to two-side scene of Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand, along with Sasuke Uchiha who is sitting on the campfire, before looking up determined.

~"Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go."~

Their images then bursts into white petals, along with dark blue flames, transitioning to Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku as they looks up into the night sky, before putting their heads down with their eyes closed.

~"Hopeless and desperate,"~  
~"All paths adverse."~

Their images bursts into black petals, along with brown sands, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, along with Shikamaru Nara had sitting on the top frame of his Antler Buggy with Phantom Deer AR resting on his shoulder, with Team HNRS (Harness)'s Humvee, before looking up as their image bursts into yellow petals along with Light Green shadow tendrils.

~"Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse."~

The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background.

 **(Music Instruments: 0:18-0:23)**

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

The two-side scene of synch hands of Ruby, Naruto, Weiss, Sasuke, Gaara, and Blake are shown grabbing their respective weapons, following by Yang riding her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru driving his Jeep-Buggy hybrid, and Neji's Humvee while rest of Team HRNS onboard. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one.

~"Helpless and doomed"~

Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the couch - Ruby having a happy expression, with Naruto sitting at the top of it with a grinned, Jaune looking sullen, with Pyrrha Nikos stand next to her boyfriend with copying Ruby's expression, and Ren reading a book, along with Sasuke with a brooding expression.

~"And there's no way to win!"~

Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera.

~"Goals unachievable,"~

On the side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to the right. Along with C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa stood behind him shook their heads admitted.

~"Faith running thin."~

Qrow, Jing, and C. Naruto/Arashi and Nora see Oscar Pine holding Ozpin's cane, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as the transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him.

~"Lost and forlorn,"~  
~"Impossible odds."~  
~"That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods."~

~"Send in your Grimm"~

The scene zooms in on the gears of Ozpin's cane, which turns as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry.

~"Tear off my limb"~

A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as sharp, tendril-like objects point at and surround him.

~"Strike me with bolts of lightning"~

Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in some sort of temple-like throne room for the White Fang, along with Kisame Hoshigaki resting his Samehada (Shark-skin sword) resting on his shoulder with a excited look with sharp shark teeth, Deidara with his hands shown mouths on his palms. With the last lyric that cues Adam's sword flicks out on its rifle sheath.

~"I"~  
~"won't"~  
~"die!"~

Mirroring the above scene, Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the Kage twins: Shiruba 'Shiru' & Karou, Mari Fuujin and Sun Wukong are slouching on a bridge of Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the scene zooms out showing a village above the ocean.

~"The battle seems unwinnable,"~

In some kind of camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry woman with short hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm (a raven actually), before a raven flies towards the scene, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideway glances backwards.

~"But all we need's a miracle."~

In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola kneels before a painting before standing up and turning around to see the Albains behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking at her.

~"We're going up…"~  
~"We'll never be denied!"~

Weiss then summons the Armored Knight with her semblance in some unknown location. Along with Sasuke activate his Armored Susanoo with his Mangeky ou Sharingan armed with a bow.

~"Can't wish away the dismal days."~

Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower and Pyrrha's Miló & Akoúo. Along with Team HRNS - the Hyuga cousins - Hinata and Neji, and Rock Lee with Taijutsu, and Shino Aburame sends his parasite insects at him with his new weapon in hand.

~"Can't bring back what is gone…"~

~"Won't waste more tears yesteryears,"~

Blake looks up at the masked Ilia, along with Yugito with Matatabi Lash, as the latter uses her weapon to attack the former, which they dodges and charges forward at her.

~"Instead we'll carry on!"~

(Carry on!)

Yang is seen once again fighting Mercury Blake, the two exchanging blows with each other.

Ruby is shown swinging around Crescent Rose, along with her lover Naruto joined in with Kuramasaiga - Awakening and Mandarin Cyclone on each other.

~"We'll win, for sure."~

As Weiss rides the sword of the Armored Knight, along with Sasuke was on his Full Susanoo.

~"We will endure."~

Followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location, while Gaara was on his sand transportation and raises tons of sand into the air, which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica; followed by Shikamaru, as he kneels down and sends his shadow moves forward to cover her back.

~"And though our goal is far,"~

Ruby and Naruto runs forward with an angered expression on their face, until the blonde fox ninja activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, before looking to their left and they smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY and SSGN join them.

~"We'll be the ones to touch the sun!"~

~"Triumph…"~

They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them.

~"…will be…"~

Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack.

~"…ours!"~

All of them burst into petals, mixed with leaves, sand, flames, and shadows, of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background, along with "AUTHORED BY CZAR JOSEPH".

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of rumors that have been circulating around our island." Ghira said, appreciate at his people for gathered._

 _"I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as 'Fall of Beacon' was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. But, which happens to be 'Failure' Fall of Beacon, due to the fact happens that another human fraction save Beacon from that sudden assault. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus…"_

* * *

 _"Mr. Gaara…" One of the faunus, who appears to be female, step in through the crowd. "I had a brother works in the mines in Vacuo. I REALLY wanted to say this but to beg, please…help him from his fate when they were forced for the mining operation for that bastard Jacques."_

 _"Yes, I was aware about it in Vacuo that own by the Schnee, and I'm sure that I will help him to prevent his fate. Like I said, I promise you." Gaara replied._

 _"Thank you…" She says grateful that had hopes for saving her brother. "…and I'm sure that I will sign myself to work with you…"_

* * *

 _"You and the White Fang 'are' the monsters, terrorists, killers to our kind, and 'we' are not cowards, and same goes called the Belladonnas, cowards…to us, we are not…" She says to Ilia, disagrees, at the White Fang's philosophy in cold tone of hers._

* * *

 _"I agreed with her! Knowing Adam startled to corrupted our children with hatred policy! I would remain like Chief Ghira does after all! And I'd say, I'm joining Ms. Blake! And even being her side!"_

 _Ilia couldn't believe of what she had heard from the mother of her son who resident in Townsville. Knowing that the White Fang cannot win like what happen that night in Beacon, along with knowing that didn't had enough firepower to face such a monster._

 _"I'M JOINING THE FAUNUS FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"_

 _"ME TOO!"_

 _"COUNT ME IN! AND I DON'T WANT 'YOU' BE HERE FOR SORT OF THING! I WOULD LIVE THAN JOINING IN THE LOSING SIDE OF THE WHITE FANG!"_

 _"THIS IS 'NOT' THE WHITE FANG WE KNOW! BUT INSTEAD OF COOPERATE, BUT 'HURT' ANYONE! YOU WHITE FANG ARE NOT WELCOME TO MENAGERIE!"_

 _"LEAVE THIS ISLAND, NOW! WE'LL FORCE YOU OUT INTO THE OCEAN AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

* * *

 _"Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'm still here…" Oscar reply, informed; seeing Naruto and Sasuke had their heads slight nod understandable._

 _Ruby and members of team JNPR looked at him confusion - while Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren share a brief look at each other. Oscar than lowers his head and closes his eyes._

 _*Whooshing*_

 _Suddenly, a green and white aura shines from his body for a moment. Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing, and he smiles. When he speaks, they all hear a familiar voice overlapping with a bunch of other voices, including Oscar's._

 _"It is so very good to see you again, students."_

 _All of Team JNPR, Ruby, Sasuke, and Naruto share brief looks of confusion._

 _"Wait, what just happened?" Jaune wondered._

 _"Professor…Ozpin?" Ren says; causes Pyrrha gasped at the familiar voice she had heard from Oscar had spoke._

* * *

 _"I see…That was expecting regarding you had mentioned…" Ozpin reply understandable about two members of Team SSGN, and then he starts to frown. "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry."_

* * *

 _"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." The Oz answered; began to explain to the group for his origin, as Qrow walks back into the common room and hands him a cup of tea._

 _"With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me."_

 _With Ozpin stares at the reflection Oscar at the cup of tea with a glowing eyes, before continue to explain everything about his past._

 _"This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past."_

 _Ozpin raised his head up at the group._

 _"But we 'must' stop her now." He finished declaration._

* * *

 _"…And how do we do that?" Ruby questions to Beacon's headmaster, want to do for the next action._

 _"We start…by ensuring the safety of the 'Relic of Knowledge'." Ozpin declared, completely serious._

* * *

 _"I admitted for being disowned by my so-called 'father' for failed my task he give me due to the fact that attempt to control my life with such deplorable, I will mock him for his admits like what he cares, but the only family I had is my older sister and mother. And also…hope that my boyfriend will be furious if I was kidnap by the 'band of lowlife bandits'." Weiss said with a smirked on her face being sarcastic and admitting, along with mockery._

* * *

 _"I'm not sure about when I've felt his emotions…" Naruto reply, cannot confirm it about his abilities. "My 'Negative Emotions Sensing' ability never lie, if has to do with losing most of the experience Huntsman that according to Professor Lionheart. There is a small piece of puzzle of one of Professor Leo's emotions he had felt…"_

 _"Meaning…?" Qrow stated push more answers about the suspicious regarding Lionheart._

 _"…Guilt." Naruto declares, causes Ozpin/Oscar and Qrow tensed at his answer._

 _"Guilt, Why is Professor Lionheart looked 'guilt' from what, Naruto?" Ruby questioned, joins the briefing, wanted to know exactly about why the headmaster of Haven Academy guilt; along with Team JNPR, Sasuke, and Yasha and Jing, regarding the conversation they had overheard._

 _"Can't tell, Ruby, I'm not sure about when I've felt his emotions after we left Haven Academy, he looked…afraid and…regret." Naruto said._

* * *

 _|"Sir, you got a call from Mr. Uzumi."|_

 _Hearing that, causes both Athrun and Cagalli shares their brief look, wonders why Uzumi had called during the training session._

 _"…Put him through, Jericho." Athrun responded._

 _|"Yes sir."|_

* * *

 _Weiss notices this, and silently uses her Semblance to create a small summoning Glyph, while her hands still tied in._

 _A small Armored Knight appears in her hands, sword at the ready._

 _Weiss smiles before nodding at her, before the scene cuts to black…_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At elsewhere, with Yang and the co.==**

*A faint sound background of motorcycle, along with Humvee and Buggy*

In the forest of Anima, Yang Xiao Long is riding Bumblebee with the Shady Man through the woods.

Yang is leading the group, traveling in the forest, while Shikamaru and Neji driving their respective vehicles.

After receive a help from the man they picked up, earlier back in the fueling station's store. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi knew that this was a trap, but the bartender said that Raven was with the bandits, so they decide to play along.

"How much further, pal?" Yang asked at the man on the backseat.

"This should just about do it." Shady Man replies; informed about their destination.

Yang signals her friends to stopped in the clearing among the trees, with Shikamaru's Buggy stops into the left side of Yang behind followed by Neji's.

"You all wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear." He informed, dismounts from the bike and runs into the bushes.

Yang moves her sunglasses to show her annoyance expression in her eyes and shakes her head. As she dismounts her bike, turns to the group.

"Is a trap, isn't it?" Yang asked.

Shikamaru Nara and Kakashi Hatake dismounts the Antler, lets out a sigh while Neji Hyuga dismount as well, giving her a nod confirms it, along with her cousin Hinata, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame; as kakashi taken out his Make-Out: Tactics, and read the bookmarked page.

Which it's all confirm about the trap is being set, as Yang discards her sunglasses, sleeves, and tail coats before stretching a little.

*Trigger clicked*

Suddenly, someone pulls the trigger of a gun…

 **(Cue the Music: Start)**

*Bang!*

Yang manifested her Dark Gauntlet and blocks the shot with her new weapon and shield.

After a few seconds the Shady Man reappears with numerous bandits in tow, its strength total about 16 or more. **(1)**

Shikamaru and Neji felt annoyance at those numbers, along with Kakashi sighs about those bandits, which he did deal with them before, so far that their weapons were bayoneted guns and machetes.

While Shino wears a bored looked, along with Hinata wasn't looked nervous, but also looked calm, which just like her cousin Neji after all.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here." The Shady Man said smirks amusingly.

"Is this everyone? And are you sure you don't wanna call anyone else?" Yang questions with a bored expression; causes Shady Man chuckles at her question.

"Yes, little lady. This is it." He reply, gestures at his fellow bandit had guns pointed at them. "Well, unless you count the whole rest of the group back that way."

He gestures behind him with his thumb in the last part for the location of the bandit's camp.

"Is this guy really that dumb?" Shikamaru asked to himself, muttered, as he facepalmed.

"That way?" Yang inquired points a finger in the same direction with her gauntlet.

Shady Man (Shay) grunting in confusing and looking at his tribe mates first.

"Yes. That way." He reply, confirms to Yang.

"Good to know. Thanks." Yang appreciated his 'cooperation'.

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike and your friends' sweet rides. Are you all are going to take your lumps." He says with a gesture of the fist smashed into the palm, feeling angrily at Yang.

He wanted revenge on Yang for losing his tooth earlier today, and so he decides to return the favor for humiliating.

Yang engages Ember Celica on her left arm; Shino drawn his Insect Slicer, and Shikamaru drawn his Valkyrie Knife and Extendable Baton in duel wield, while the others didn't drawn their weapons.

The Shady seeing Yang drawn half of his Ember Celica, aiming his gun at her, looked amusingly.

"You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twich about fighting all-"

Suddenly, Yang's right Gauntlet arm burst out a discharge of black and red electricity, and until a gun barrel of part of her Ember Celica, engages, that had the same way as the left one, and her clawed hand clenches.

The rest of the bandits gasp at the Gauntlet's charging up, and until Kakashi closes his book and spoke up.

"I would like to burst the bubble, as you may know…" He began, as he pocketed it in his back pocket. "…I am also, happen to…Huntsman, officially."

Causes the bandits gasped again at the silver-haired mask man who accompany with the kids is a Huntsman. So far, they didn't well-aware about the news regarding a police captain was promoted.

"Alright…" Shady Man said a little intimidated. "Get them!"

Hearing (Shay) commanded his tribe mates, and then the bandits attack…

The first bandit decides to rush her with his bayonet outfitted rifle but Yang kicks at his legs to know him off balance and punches him into the ground.

A second bandit tries her with his machete but she dodges with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and doges another swipe before kicking him away.

She then uses her gauntlet to block a volley of shots from a group of bandits firing their rifles, before proceeding to kick off another machete-wielding bandit to backflip and knocking all the rifle-wielding bandits down with a twirling kick.

A female bandit tries to engage Yang in hand-to-hand, but she is knocked down with her Dark Gauntlet. Yang uses her metal arm again to block a strike from another machete bandit, before uppercutting him with said arm.

Yang then steps on the Shady Man's foot, causes yelp in agony his feet being stomped, knocking him to the ground, before Yang delivers a left twirling kick to a trio of bandits that try to attack her from behind.

 **==Earlier; with the Hyuga Cousins==**

Before the fight starts, which the others taken several parts to taken care of those bandits. So, it's Neji and Hinata's side of the battlefield.

Several of male and female bandits charged towards the two which thought they were blind while fighting. Seeing these two however, did not move a single inch, even as the bandits steadily drew closer; and also they are few feet away from each other.

Then, without warning, their eyes snapped open with their Byakugan activates before quickly spinning in place.

" **Palm Rotation!** " The Hyuga cousins yell in unison.

The total of 7 tribe mates who had had charged towards the two were all stopped dead in their tracks as their bodies connected with a huge pair of massive dome of pure chakrathat had just about taken up all the space in part of the clearing.

Each person was than thrown back with a tremendous force, some slamming into the trees and bushes while a few more were sent straight through them.

Once the dual dome of whirling chakra died down, all that remaining was a large crater with the same pair with white eyes standing in the center.

"W-what's with these kids with freaky eyes?!" The male bandit wields a bayoneted rifle, aims at the pair, looked terrified at the seer raw power.

"Never underestimate us, and thought us about our eyes." Hinata says looked determined, as she side stepped that dodges the male bandit swung his machete.

The male bandit was shocked disbelief about this girl with white eyes somehow dodged his strike from behind of how she able to see it coming without looking, and while her companion had the same eyes didn't bother to warns her.

" **Gentle Fist!** " Hinata exclaims, thrust her palm into the bandit's side, causes him flew sideways that crashed into the ground that creates a dust cloud.

Until Hinata reacts by dodging the barrage of bullets, gracefully, that came from a pair of female bandits fires at her with the bayoneted rifles.

"What's with that blind girl able to see it without looking? Not to mention, she can able to see!" The female bandit gunner #1 says wondering.

"I don't know! Keep shooting! I don't care!" The female bandit gunner #2 reply, completely wasn't sure how Hinata able to dodged and reacts. Which seeing this girl was too stubborn about didn't know about Hinata and her Byakugan.

Two female bandits had keep trying to shoot Hinata with rifles that its futile that most of the bullets unable to hit her. Once the rifles were out of ammo, that gotten Hinata opportunity to strike back, and charges at the shooters before they could gain a last resort to strike her.

Once Hinata ducked over a slash by the female bandit #1's bayoneted rifle.

"Palm Heel Strike!" Hinata muttered, as she perform a quick, precise thrust her palm to her chest, causes the latter felt a blow inside of her body, which her body is suddenly felt numb and knocked onto the ground.

The female bandit #2 seething in anger seeing her friend were knocked out, as she is attempt to strike her with a butt of the rifle in two hands, and until Hinata quickly turns and form a stance of a Trigram strike before Gentle Fist.

A symbol of turquoise of a Ying-Yang and spins that moves towards below Hinata's feet, until a bagua appears, while the same female bandit is in the range of hers.

"You're in my range…" She declares, making the female bandit looked confused what she mumbling about. "… **Eight** **Trigrams: 32 Palms!** "

Hinata rushes at her, causes the female bandit tensed at sudden speed of the Hyuga Princess.

" **Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!** "

With a succession total 32 strikes of the half version of the 64 Palms, the female bandit felt an intense blow from the girl with some sort of aura-imbued strikes; that causes the female bandit crashed into the ground from the results of the blows.

Even their aura may be protect their bodies from the sudden blows, but also those strikes unable to move their bodies that cause by Hinata's attacks.

With Neji taken care the other bandits, two palm strikes onto the bandit besides him, followed by avoiding punched by the bandit into the side, and kicks him into the back of the head.

" **Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!** " Neji exclaims as he thrust his arm forward releasing a high-speed palm thrust forming a vacuum shell was sent towards to the bandit.

That bandit didn't have time to react, Neji's attack struck into his chest, that causes to let out cough out blood that cause by the impact.

Until with his eyes unable to see another bandit is attempt to strike him the same results as Hinata, and then strikes him into the side, and formed his stance of a Trigram of the Hyuga Clan, even those three bandits didn't know they were also in their range, as he got into position.

" **Eight Trigrams: 64-Palms!** "

Neji launched a barrage of 64 strikes, before the three bandits didn't had time to get away, which he rushes to hit every points in high-speed rate in all three in the right area.

Once Neji and Hinata had taken care those bandits in their side, which seeing them were all knocked out, cause by the fame Gentle Fist Arts.

"The Hyuga are the strongest clan of Hidden Leaf, you would do well to remember that." Neji quotes Hiashi's.

"Wise word came out from Father, Brother Neji." Hinata said comment.

"Hm, that's true." Neji reply shrugged.

 **==At same time; with Lee==**

"YOSH!" Lee roars, he rushes to bashed any bandits in sights.

*BANG!* (Like in One Piece)

A poor bandit crashed into the tree that falls into the ground, lets out a crazy yells and launched himself into the air.

" **Leaf Hurricane!** " He yells, launched a fast rotating heel drop kick at another bandit that crash into the ground and skids away in the distance cause by the raw strength.

*POW!-BAM!-WHAM!-WRACK!*

Most of the bandits were completely disbelief witnessing Lee's strength; hearing the sounds of punches and kicks in the background.

"That…that brat is crazy!" One of the bandits exclaims, looked terrified at this young green jumpsuit wearing Huntsman. Seeing one of his tribe mate flew backwards into the ground.

One by one, which seeing most their tribe mates were knocked out by Lee's speed and strength that they didn't expecting this much power he had. Not to mention he keeps dodging bullets that how fast Lee is, which no one is unable to land a hit on the taijutsu expert.

Ever since he keep training, which he did manage to dodging every bullet that thank to his girlfriend Tenten for improve his evasive, so that he will be facing an opponent with a range weapon. Which he did faced the last match in Vytal Festival for his reckless mistakes he made, and so he will make not another this time since it's been yesteryear.

"YOSH! LET'S FEEL MY POWER OF YOUTH!"

*BOOOM!*

A huge tremor, along with a dust cloud erupts into the air, once it's clear, seeing Lee is on the center of the crater he had created; surrounded by the knockout bandits – male and female, altogether.

Once Lee had stood up into his feet; looking his results that seeing his training are paying off.

"Yosh!"

 **==With Shino==**

Now, Shino's turns, armed with duel blades, and then he blocks every strike that he ever made, which the bandits that they didn't know that some of his parasite insects sneakily crawled to any of them.

Once Shino with a blank looked, while wearing his shades; surrounded by bandits. Before any of them would move…

*Thud…*

…until seeing one of the bandits collapse into the ground, causes them to tensed, looked confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" The female bandit wonders, wielding a rifle in her hands; suddenly she felt her strength leaving her, and then also collapse.

"Hey, you're alright? Hey-"

And another one collapsed, causes any of them looked more confusing, until one by one, the bandits were getting desperate and wondering what has happen to their tribe mates.

Until hearing the buzzing, causes them to look around to see Shino's parasite insects surrounds them; as most of the female bandits felt creepy at those insects in their presence.

"Wha-what is this?!"

"That would be my brood." Shino answered.

"Your brood? Are you a Faunus?" One of the female bandits had questions; feeling dread at those insects in their eyes.

"No, my girlfriend does, as you may know that my Parasite Insects can eat your energy source, aka Aura, which this is why I had one of them sneaked into you…"

Most of the bandits looked at each other to see Shino's insects that somehow did eating away their aura causes them to freak out, as they swap it away from without any of those insect died their aura, completely.

"You know, you bandits are so ignorant wasn't' aware about our companions' strength, and surely…"

Suddenly, Shino's Insects coming out into his sleeves while wielding his blades.

"…my insects would enjoy their meal." He finished.

 **==With Shikamaru==**

"H-hey, what's going on?!" One of the male bandits wonders why he couldn't move in a inch since this fight starts. Along with his other tribe mates, who also being bind by something that what cause of it.

"Actually, it's my doing…" Shikamaru answered, as he formed a half-hand seal. "… **Shadow Strangle Jutsu!** "

As his shadow had spread up to strangle the bandit had had captured.

Each of the four bandits captured by Shikamaru's previous jutsu, the shadow possession, felt a sudden lack of air and glanced down to see that a lone shadow which resembled of a hand was slowly slithering around their necks, before he would doing so, and says.

"…It would be troublesome those guys weren't my time." He says; as he decides to knock them down by choking them into unconscious.

Followed by thuds of a KO bandits dropping into the ground; as Shikamaru lets out a sighs and rubbing his ear with his pinky finger, knowing these bandits weren't their time.

"…This is surely such as drag."

 **==With Kakashi==**

The other two charges at Kakashi; the masked Jonin/ANBU Captain/Huntsman werely step aside, avoiding the machete strike of the first bandit; he kicked him in the belly sending him crashing into a tree.

 _'Yup, these bandits weren't trained seriously.'_ He says in thought commented at those bandits' lack of skills.

The second bandit shots at him with his rifle, but Kakashi drawn his kunai and deflected his bullets, then he rushes at the hopeless man by knocked him by chopped the back of his neck, that falls into the ground.

"Man, I was hoping wanted to see what's next in my book." He muttered, little bit complained about reading his book, and then he shrugged and took out his book, and continue where he lefts off.

 **==Back to Yang's Fight==**

As Yang tosses another bandit to the ground, the Shady Man gets back up and fires his pistol at Yang, though she dodges the shot. Eyes furrowed at him seeing him looking nervous tapping his gun to get to work.

Then Yang knocks out the two remaining bandits before using her Ember Celica to project herself toward the Shady Man.

The Shady Man, out of bullets, uses the blade on his pistol's handle to try and slash at Yang as she gets closer, but Yang uses her left Ember Celica to twirl over him, before she uses her Dark Gauntlet to deliver a powerful strike that knocks the Shady Man into another bandit that got back up, only to be knocked down again.

With all the bandits down, the fight is over.

Along with the others who dealt with by the Kakashi, Shikamaru and Team HRNS (Harness):

Kakashi is sitting in the pile of knockout bandits, Shikamaru had his hands onto his pockets, along with Shino surrounding by the unconscious bandits, same goes with Lee that surrounded by cut down trees and craters, and lastly the Hyuga cousins had also similar to Lee's that the clearing had a huge circular crater cause by Palm Rotation (Kaiten).

After the fight, Yang's left hand is shaking once again with yellow sparks covered her arm, but she calms down, with her gauntlet arm holding hers, before walking back to her motorcycle.

"Come on, guys, let's move." Yang informed, as she is about to embarked her bike.

"W-Who are you?" The Shady (Shay) Man asks coughing, as he struggles to get up into his knees, angrily glares at her. "It doesn't matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!"

Hearing that, causes Yang sighs, and before turning to him.

"Possibly." She reply, and turns to him. "I doubt it. I'm her daughter, after all."

So with Yang claimed to be Raven's daughter, The Shady Man (aka Shay) eyes widen of what he heard from her. Which he was stupid for not realized to noticed the similarity traits between his Tribe Leader Raven and Yang's face and hair, and even eyes, too.

With that, Yang and the others began to continue in the direction of the bandit's camp, which thank to the Shady Man (Shay) had provided direction.

"'I'm' dead." He says for this revelation, and so he falls to the ground.

 **(Music Background: Ended)**

 **==At Mistral, with Naruto, Ruby, and the others==**

At the screen of mountains of Mistral, with the three birds flies passed, its sundown until nighttime.

 **(Another Cue the Sparing Music: Starts)**

"Ziyah!" Ruby exclaims, lunge her left punch at Oscar, which blocked by the latter's right arm, which he reacts for seeing an incoming kick, which he ducks over.

Oscar make a counter with a uppercut that cause Ruby moves herself away to avoid the strike, and she blocked left and right hook of his.

Oscar Pine and Ruby Rose are training hand-to-hand combat whilst Team JNPR, Yasha and Zeke, Johnny, and Naruto and Sasuke, are looking on.

The ones weren't present are Jing, C. Naruto/Arashi/Kurosaki, Johnny, Qrow, and Winter, because C. Naruto was having a briefing talk to Winter and Qrow as their discussion what to do next and that includes the fact the others have yet arrive (such as the Order and the Federation). Johnny is preparing for either of anyone who trained is needed to be treated.

And Jing went to Atlas for some business regarding the bargain between highly ranked leadership.

"Well, this is a surprisingly sight." Yasha stated comment at Ruby and Oscar's spar.

"Hyaaaa!" Ruby shouts as she moves forward with her right fist headed for Oscar's face yet he just duck over, causing the girl to start to lose her balance while flapping he winds like a bird; seeing it, causes Naruto frowns at this awkward scene.

"Ruby, will you stop being clumsy with those punches that you being missed and almost trip over, and get serious! I know Bushier brow-sensei taught you better! And use your instinct and common sense for this advantage!" Naruto exclaims, regarding his girl's punches were quite clumsy until seeing her she almost fall down.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized, while sparing with Oscar, as she swiftly swing her kick lowered cause the latter jump over to avoid being hit, before rolled forward.

"I'm sure that I'll take care of her training in no time, Yasha, it's no kidding about this spar." Naruto added, says to Yasha.

As they continue watching Ruby and Oscar sparing, until the latter's skills were pretty intense.

"Man, Oz wasn't kidding. Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast." Jaune comment, remarks at Oscar's training. It was quite impressed at the farm boy quickly picking up skills.

Seeing Ruby dodged Oscar punched that swiftly went behind him, and then the latter reacts to deliver a knee kick at Ruby that blocks his strike that staggers her, backwards.

"I'm sure Oscar has long away to go, I mean, Ozpin is resided within him." Zeke stated.

Oscar lands a hit on Ruby straight in her face. Ruby recoils from the blow and looks visibly angry.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" Oscar apologized.

"Ugh-ahh!" Ruby exclaims, hits Oscar back and lands a few feet away on ground as Jing and Nora winced. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads eyes closed feeling disappointed at Oscar during the spar.

"Oscar, you weren't supposed to apology to your opponent while in the fight! I mean, it's not like that you accidently hurt anyone." Naruto yells at the downed farm boy, lecturing.

"Ha! Yes! I did it!" Ruby cheers victorious.

Ruby's brief moment of cheering is replaced with concern.

"Oscar?"

Hearing that, Oscar was on the ground, and until hearing Ozpin's spoke up mentally to the former, reminded.

 _"You forgot to engage your Aura, again."_

"Why did you tell me?" Oscar exclaims.

 _"Because this method makes you less likely to forget."_ Ozpin reply.

Oscar goans and gets to his feet.

 _"Mind if I give a shot?"_

Oscar stiffens briefly while his eyes glow in a yellow light, cause Naruto smirked along with Sasuke regarding seeing Ozpin had taken over.

"Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do." Ozpin's voice stated, wisely telling Ruby, regarding Oscar's current state.

Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages their aura. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora realize what Ruby is in for. While Yasha and Zeke wasn't expecting Ozpin taken over Oscar's body with getting serious.

Oscar determinedly approaches Ruby, causes the red hooded scythe wielder nervous.

"Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh…take a break." She says at Ozpin/Oscar, convincingly.

"That won't work, Ruby, even that excuse or convince of yours won't work. But the best is think fast!" Naruto exclaims.

And so Oscar attacks Ruby with a few punches aiming at her head, forcing her onto the defensive unti he lands a blow to her face which knocks her back several feet. Ozpin closes the gap with a leap and kicks her in the face.

Ruby slams her fist onto the ground, irritated, and stood up and leaps at Ozpin to throw a left cross which Ozpin evades by ducking and retaliates with a headbutt from below, before she looked down which she wasn't expecting that she left herself open.

"Ouch." Nora says winching at the spar, seeing Ruby fall into the ground, after being hit by a headbutt; feeling sorry for the young red scythe wielder.

 **(Sparing Music: Fades)**

"Whoa, so this is THE Ozpin." Sasuke says impressed at Ozpin's skills in taijutsu/hand-to-hand combat.

"I agreed, Sasuke." Naruto agrees, looked remarkable.

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings." Ozpin advised.

"Gooooot it." Ruby responded, strained as she sits up; which she had gotten the message from Beacon's Headmaster.

Sudden, Ozpin relinquishes his control and Oscar falls to the ground, panting; as Ruby ran into him in this state.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"How is this so exhausting?" Oscar asked, saying between pants.

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own." Ren's voice spoke up in explanation to Oscar about the usage of Aura.

Seeing Ren sat in meditate few feet away from JNP, and continue explaining.

"It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it becoming second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance, whatever that may be."

"Semblance?" Oscar questioned, after he and Ruby stood up, hearing of Ren's explanation.

Until Nora swiftly appears besides them that startles them.

"You know! Like your very own superpower!" Nora exclaims give Oscar reference. "Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, Electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, Pyrrha is Polarity, and Jaune…can, um. Hmm."

Which those words trailed out of Nora, that regarding Jaune haven't had his Semblance has not being discovery awakens it during some time around. Hearing that, causes the latter turns his head away with his hand onto the side of his head.

 **(Cue the Music: Starts)**

"I can't do anyth—" Jaune was about complete his sentence.

"Jaune's like you!" Ruby stated cuts the blonde's sentence, proclaimed; as she takes Oscar by the hand and leans him over to Jaune, and explains. "He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will. And you will, too. We all just have to try to help each other get stronger."

"Cool." Oscar says reply to her and Jaune felt at more ease when Pyrrha places a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, it's only a matter of time before your semblance activates and it takes time when it's discovered."

Hearing that from Pyrrha's words, Jaune smiled at his girlfriend for the encouragement that his Semblance is taken time to be manifest.

"A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all." Ren explained.

"It's hard to know when you 'know' sometimes. Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress." Nora stated, recalled that time when she and Ren were kids back at Kuroyuri was attacked by Nuckelavee Grimm and its swarm.

"And mine kicked in during training one day." Ruby concluded, her case about her time when her semblance is unlocked during her training.

"And what about you?" Oscar asking to Nora about her Semblance being discovery unlocked.

"Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Craaaazy Thursday." Nora answered, as seeing Naruto and Sasuke approaching the group.

"What about Naruto and Sasuke?" Oscar asked.

"I'm considered to be a Half-demon or Hanyou, which Sasuke and I were special, along with the others. Part of it is able to evolve everyone's semblance." Naruto answered.

"Wait, you can make other's Semblance evolved?" Oscar stated looked surprised.

"Yeah, mine is evolved, I can go SUPER fast, and I can teleport too, like this!" Ruby says announced to Oscar, as she demonstrate by burst herself in rose petals, and then appears besides Naruto that surprises Oscar seeing her can do.

"Whoa! Cool!" The farm boy startles and amaze at Ruby's evolved Semblance.

"I know. Right?" Ruby says smiling, as she uses it again return to where she is standing.

"Mine is my Clan's specialty." Sasuke stated, as he steps forward to the field, and form a several of hand seals, take a deep breath. " **Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

The Uchiha launched spats out flames into his mouth like a flamethrower causes Oscar shocked at the sight of Sasuke breathes fire into his mouth.

"He can breathe fire!" Oscar says astonishing.

"Of course, without Dust for Pete's sake, it is his secondary element, after all." Naruto stated.

"That's his secondary element? Then what's the first?" The farm boy asked the blonde knucklehead.

"Lightning, which considered it as my affinity, and also I'm Nora's battery to generate her muscle's due to my Semblance, when I harness my power of electricity." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, so Sasuke and I were from faraway village, which it's not part of the Remnant." Naruto stated in half-lie.

"Let me guess: You guys from 'another' world that Ozpin is telling me about." Oscar stated.

With a small silenced in tensed, as Naruto and Sasuke shares their briefing look, and turns to him as the former spoke up.

"How much you know?" The blonde asked.

"During I was traveled through train to Mistral, Ozpin told me everything about you and the rest of Team SSGN. And I'm sure never thought Ninjas are real if you ask me." Oscar explained.

"That's fine, Oscar, and I'm sure that you'll get to meet the rest of our team, soon." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Oscar reply, looking forward meeting Naruto's friends. "…But, there is someone is with me along the way."

"Who's he?" Naruto questioned, suspected about another individual accompanies Oscar.

"Um…not sure, he just came to the train car, I never get his name, but he's wearing a red suit of armor." Oscar answered.

"A red suit of armor? What about his face and hair color?" Naruto stated get the full picture.

"Ozpin told me he's a formidable fighter, he's orange-red hair with green eyes." Oscar answered.

With silence, as Naruto, Sasuke, along with Ruby and JNPR share their brief looks hearing what Oscar said. Naruto take out a scroll and looks over in the picture gallery.

"Those this man you met look like this?" Naruto ask, as he shown the picture of Athrun and his team.

Seeing this, cause Oscar tensed at the sight of Athrun's picture.

"Yup, that's him." Oscar confirms it about Athrun's description.

"Son of a-then Athrun is here! Where was he after you were take part ways with him?"

"At the train station, actually, he did provide me some Lien if I find an Inn to stay in the night, if I did not talk him about meeting Qrow, before we part ways." Oscar explained.

Hearing that, which that made Sasuke spoke for this conversation regarding what Oscar is saying is true.

"In the train station? That's where I disembark the train when I've stowaway a ride that is heading to Mistral before I felt your signature." Sasuke stated that surprises Oscar about he can sense people's aura.

"You did, if that's the case, he's should be around Mistral right now." Naruto stated, prove the evidence about Athrun being here in Mistral.

"What's wrong?" Oscar wondered.

"Sorry, the man you met, is Athrun Dengel, I was looking for him since Beacon. So myself having a training trip with Bro, Jing, and Yasha to travel around Sanus looking for Sunnyvale, and I'm sure that he's even in his hometown anyone." Naruto explained.

"So…you been looking for him, then if that in case, he must've around Mistral right about now." Oscar said.

"Yeah, that's what I said, and I'm sure I'll get to start looking, if I will accompany Qrow for finding some Huntsman to join us." Naruto stated; as he decide to end this discussion about Searching for Athrun, later.

"Anyway, let's get back to this subject about Semblance, I'm sure that Jaune should have his Semblance unlock, right about now." He added, changing the subject.

"That's the point, Naruto! I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I train. I meditate."

Hearing Jaune's little frustration; Oscar's eyes glow momentarily as Ozpin takes control of his body again.

"Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over. And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can be still grow nad evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen."

"He's right, I think a Semblance can evolve depending on its user's will. Like Weiss had the same Semblance as her sister and her mother." Naruto stated, hearing that, Ozpin shook his head.

"True, but also untrue, when someone gains a Semblance, it can turn out just like how a parent had theirs in the beginning. But it will change and evolve as you do."

Hearing Ozpin's wise words, along with Naruto's, which that caused Ruby smiles along with Naruto. So far, which things will be that the fact for they had a long way to go until the end.

"Then let's get back to it." Ruby declares.

 **(Music Background: Ended)**

"Believe it!" Naruto added.

With Naruto's verbal tick had exclaims, as he turns to Ruby.

"Oh, there's one more thing, Ruby?"

"What?"

*Snap!*

Naruto flicks his fingers into Ruby's forehead cause the red reaper yelp and holding her poor forehead.

"Ow! What was that for, Naruto?" She says at her boyfriend, whining.

"That's for being act like you've won in a prize in the booth in the carnival." Naruto stated, causes Ruby lets out a cute pout, as he continues.

"Anyway, you need to keep your body moving and never stop, right now, I could have take you beat you into the ground when I was your opening for not immediately rolling away if you react quickly, like if I can easily pulling up your hood."

Ruby sighs hearing Naruto's lecture during the spar with Oscar, if she would react sooner, which it's true that she would had rolled over immediately to gain distance away that gotten her opportunity to strike.

"Now, I guess it's my turn for you to learn taijutsu very well." He added.

Hearing that, which Ruby decides to remove her red cloak, which she will be spar with her boyfriend without her cape, and so Naruto followed by remove his haori.

With Naruto and Ruby is on the clearing, until then smiles at each other, and form a stance, which they are both synch each other that happens Naruto will taught Ruby his own fighting style, which seeing them mirroring the same stance.

Zeke and Yasha had decide to leave them be for their own conversation, which of course, that they did take their role for keeping eye on something like assassins such as Mosuke's forces; and so as matter of time for training them.

"I think that these kids are surely be will have hope…" Zeke said comment.

"That's true, brother, and I'm sure they will be ready as much as they know it." Yasha says agreement. "…So, shall we watch them spar?"

"Sure…" Zeke reply shrugged.

With that, as they continue training, sans afterwards that Oscar will be training as well…

 **==Back to Yang and the group==**

 **(Cue the Music – Branwen Tribe: Started)**

Yang and the group consists of Team HRNS, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, finally enters the camp, escorting by a few bruised bandits who she had roughed up earlier (while Hinata did apply her handmade ointments to any of them and unlocking their network that flows their aura). She and few of the others notices more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at them, but they didn't try anything; something was telling them to not attack the group.

Vernal steps out of her tent to see what the commotion is about, looking curious. The two bandits guarding Weiss are playing cards with each other, before joining the rest of their tribe to see Yang walk in.

Weiss notices this and once again summons a small Armored Knight, who begins to get to work on freeing her from her confinement.

Yang, Kakashi, Sikamaru, HRNS and their escorts arrive at the camp's main tent, after they ground stopped their tracts in front of it. Raven emerges from it with her mask on, Kakashi sees her that indicate that confirm his Yang's mother.

 **(Music Background: Fades)**

"Mom." Yang spoke up, wasn't a greeting; as she puts her right hand on her hip, while she still had her Dark Gauntlet.

Hearing that; the women just stares at her daughter as well, as the ones standing next to her before removing her mask. Kakashi's eye narrowed at the sight of the woman who confirm is Raven Branwen, he had seen it in the wanted posters in police station and also the picture of Team STRQ (Stark) in Beacon Academy.

Hinata was slight shocked that woman actually is Yang's mother, which couldn't help that similar to her sensei/mother-figure Kurenai. Until then, that she was bit disappointed about Raven leading the bandit tribe, and Neji had keep his emotions in check not to glare at her, Shino with the same expression as always.

And lastly is Shikamaru, seeing the last place contender of 'Mother of the Year'. Who would had thought a woman like her would leading a band of bandits like that (Shady) Man had guide them.

"Yang." She replies, as he places her mask at the crate nearby, and walks towards them a little on the stage. "So, after all this time you finally decide to visit me."

Hearing that, Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, but she uses her claw gloved of the Dark Gauntlet to calm it down.

"You 'know' that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." Yang replied, keeping her left hand tightly, knowing her Inner-power would do if she needs to keep herself from let it manifest due to her anger.

Shikamaru sighs slightly annoyance since from what he had heard about the biggest bitch of Yang's family. Which they had arrived in the Branwen Tribe camp, with their leader greets her daughter and congrats her, and that's it.

 _'This is troublesome…'_ The Lazy Nara says in thoughts.

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang." Raven stated with a grin; before notice a Dark Gauntlet on Yang's right arm, which it looked unfamiliar that thought were two of her Ember Celica.

Seeing that smiled making Yang annoyance about her 'mother' being so obvious, not even getting the bigger picture and with it, only silence. While Shikamaru, Kakashi, and HNRS remain silenced which letting between mother and daughter do to the talking.

"But, did you and your companions have to be so rough on my men?" The raven-haired Bandit leader added.

"I didn't want a fight, with my friends. They started it." Yang countered with her arms crossed formed.

"Well, you certainly finished it." Raven stated.

Within silence of the moment, while Yang had her arms crossed eyes narrowed at her biological mother.

"Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you all."

"That's 'not' why I'm here." Yang reply interjected with a annoyed tone.

The bandits react to Yang's irreverence, with Raven seemed upset from the statement from her daughter.

"What was that?" Raven demanded, confused by what her reasons are before she something none of them expected.

"I'm not here for you." Yang responded, pointed at her mother. "Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her."

Hearing the reasons of Yang while coming here in the first place, which she wanted to find and help Ruby for this quest.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asks frowning.

"Because we're family." Yang answered, causes her mother scowls.

"Family. Only coming around when they need something." She muttered, she projecting again, and spoke up. "I have to say. I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it find your little sister, along with you companions, if she means that much to you?"

"Because you're going to save me time." Yang answered recalled that time in the train in Vale in the 'Breach' Incident. "Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages."

With Yang she lets out a smirk sarcastic into her face.

"But…Dad told me how your Semblance works." She added, causes Raven silenced hearing what her daughter said.

"Tai…" Raven says muttered under her breath at the man (defies Significant other) who looked after her daughter.

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them." Yang explained the details about what capable of her mother Raven's Semblance can do. "You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way."

Hearing that, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and HNRS looked intriguing about Raven's semblance could create a portal to the current location that someone bond into; which on Kakashi's mind about looked similar to Naruto's Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me." Raven says before she walked in the left side. "I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?" Yang asks frowns, questions her mother, taking a step forward towards her.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him." Raven replied.

Hearing that, seeing Kakashi and Shikamaru suspected about how she behave, like she didn't want her daughter to get herself involved.

Raven turns to her daughter, and added.

"I would know, I trusted him once, too."

"I don't care what you think." Yang retorted.

Shikamaru survey the area with his eyes, which he had his shadow possession ready, as he slightly signals his companions and his commander-in-charge Kakashi regarding this situation, and so they responded, and until he caught Weiss' weapon under Vernal's possession.

 _'Hey, isn't that Weiss'…?'_

"I don't care what you think." Yang says interjected her mother's statement, which that cuts Shikamaru's thoughts all together.

Vernal holding Myrtenaster, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong." Raven stated.

"Save your breath." Yang retorted at her mother's statement with her eyes narrowed. "You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."

Raven gazes at her daughter, hearing her demands, with her hand into the hilt of her sword.

"Well, aren't you stubborn." Raven muttered before receiving a comment.

"I get it from my mom." Yang replied arms crossed again.

Within the silence of how Yang responded to her mother, and so far, which between a mother and daughter wasn't sure went completely well.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here." Raven declares as she turns to return her tent with last words to ordered her bandits. "Take them away."

The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang. Yang sees this, along with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and HRNS expecting, before the blonde brawler turning her head back to Raven.

 **(AN: This paragram line I make in 11/27/2017/10:47am; well, which because I would working on it until last year that I was planning to make it in CH. 4. And adjusted and adding more as well.)**

Yang lets sighs at this situation because knowing her father was right about her mother being stubborn. Before she had forgotten something in mind regarding what she had stored.

"Well…I guess that this is what I was expecting you DID refuse to offer to take me to my sister…" Yang began, looked playful disappointed, cause Raven eyebrow at sudden change.

"…Ah well, I guess that my boyfriend will be pick me up, knowing that he is at Mistral, right now." He added, with a shrug.

That gotten Raven attention hearing Yang mentioned 'her boyfriend'. If she would not interests in Yang's statement, as she quickly signals her people to stand down for apprehend Yang, before she could.

"What you mean your boyfriend? You don't mean…"

Raven could finish her sentence for revelation, before Yang smiles while her mother's says, as she interjects her.

"Yes! Shesh! You DID know what you're referring to…?" She says looks upsets and annoyance at her mother for knowing what she was saying for not getting it.

As the blonde brawler sighed bit disappointed, and she grab something in her back of her waist.

"…Well, I'm glad that I add a holster before I'd left for THIS!"

Yang took out a tri-prong kunai into his hand, causes the bandits amusing and interests at this strange knife, as she move her arm onto the side while holding it in the ring pommel.

"What are going to get your boyfriend with 'that' simple knife?" Her mother says in amusingly.

Yang smiles, as she drops the tri-prong kunai into the ground, as she moves into the side away from the clearing away from the tri-prong kunai when it embedded onto the ground.

*Chink!*

Once the tri-prong kunai is plunged into the ground, and followed by a strange sound that they heard that caught Raven, Vernal, and the tribe surprised at the sight of a newcomer came out of nowhere. Along with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and HRNS had forgotten about 'that' jutsu what Yang had stored.

There is a male blonde teen that kneel down on one leg, followed by the flow of his haori coat, and then takes Yang's tri-prong kunai into the ground, and until, hearing him speak.

"Damn it Yang, knowing you want to spoil my surprised to see you, instead of use my kunai to get to you for problems. Or I was about to 'flash' myself to get you…"

Seeing a sun-kissed spiky blonde hair, which it looks brighter than Yang or the same colored as she does; the newcomer was wearing a black haori with dark orange flames and wearing a black, orange, gold, and red armguard on his left arm.

"I say: pick me up, knowing if I meet my mother if she didn't help me to cooperate take me to Ruby or Uncle Qrow. So I decide to call you in." Yang replied, sarcastic; answered the second option.

"Hmph, that's understandable, ya'know."

"Wha…what just happen?" Vernal muttered, wondered where that blonde newcomer had appeared out of nowhere, as until the Tribe Leader Raven frowns, and then step forward.

"YOU THERE, I DEMAND THAT WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Raven yells at the male blonde newcomer, hearing her demands as Naruto ignores her, as he stood up, and then noticing Kakashi, Shikamaru, and HRNS among them.

"Oh, is that you Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Bushy-brow, and Shino? Man! I can't believe my eyes did not lie, I didn't know you accompany Yang!" Naruto says looked surprised, happily; to see his former sensei, and his friends; while he ignores Raven's demands.

That causes Raven scowls at this 'Naruto' ignored her from his presence; until she had neglected to see Yang's companions among them.

"Yo, Naruto, I was surprised to see you here." Kakashi greets his former student.

"Troublesome, I know you would 'flash' yourself here, I had forgotten about Yang still had one of your kunais." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto reply shrugged.

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata greets her former crush, as seeing Shino nods slightly to greeted the blonde knucklehead, seeing him, give the bug user a respond nod as well.

"Oh, hey Hinata, didn't expecting you here, along with Neji. Anyway, how are you two?" Naruto replied.

"Lady Hinata and I were fine, Naruto, we just had accompanied Yang for this journey." Neji replied.

"Oh, I guess that you and team HRNS have my grateful looking out to Yang." Naruto says.

"THANK YOU NARUTO! WE NEVER TURN OUR BACK FOR PROTECTING YOUR YOUTHFUL DRAGON!" Lee yells in his lungs, looked energetic. Being gratefulness by Naruto for taken care one of his girlfriends, and also his fellow taijutsu user.

"Naruto, I can handle it, myself, you know." Yang says, complained being protested.

"HEY! I SAID: WHO ARE YOU!?" Raven yells in rage at Naruto, causes Yang sighs at her mother's outburst demands, and then looks at her with a disappointed look.

"Really, Mom, that's not nice to yell at my boyfriend." Yang says to her mother, frowning and sarcastic. Hearing that, that causes Raven tensed, about hearing saying 'boyfriend'.

"Wait, boyfriend?" Raven wondered, causes her head tilt that what Yang was talking about. "Wait a minute? You're saying that's…"

"So…you must be Yang's biological mother, Raven Branwen…" The blonde male teen spokes up, that cuts Raven's sentence, as he turns around to face her seeing that took the split image of Yang, except for black hair and red eyes unlike to his girlfriend when she was angry.

"…Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, and I was hoping that if your men didn't go on 'harsh' on my girlfriend, ya'know. Don't you?" Naruto says, introduction to Yang's mother.

Once the blonde male teen shown his face to her, Raven's eyes widen at sight of Naruto, that he is looked resembled to a younger Taiyang, when during their time in Beacon Academy, expect for his spiky and whisker marks on his cheeks, along with different facial trait.

Along with her biological daughter, which that instead of having blue eyes as Tai and whisker marks on his cheeks that he looked posing as a Fox Faunus, if it is possible that he looks like Tai when during the teenage years in Beacon Academy.

Turns out, Raven sense this young blonde Uzumaki's aura that is so intense, which knowing that his level were completely off the chart, so facing him such young to face such powerful foe(s) if he ever encountered.

"Yes, I'm Raven, leader of the Branwen Tribe. And I am assuming that you're Yang's proclaimed boyfriend." Raven replied with questions at the blonde knucklehead fox.

"And same goes with Ruby. She is my first girlfriend I'd confessed." Naruto added.

Raven was tensed about Naruto's answer about he dated Summer's daughter, so far that knowing that this young blonde man was…

 _'So…this is the young man Qrow was talking about…so he made relationship with Yang and Summer's daughter. Knowing that, he looked just like Tai after all.'_ Raven says in thoughts regarding Qrow had told her about Naruto when she saw him in the tavern in Higanbana, being he looked just like Taiyang, as she spokes up out of her thoughts.

"I see…Now let's change the subject about you? And I was wondering where did you come from, and where did you appeared out of nowhere?" She concluded that questions to Naruto.

Raven didn't find the answer about where did this blonde named 'Naruto Uzumaki' appeared out of thin air, which on her mind that this is the same Naruto that Qrow described which of course, that's the same Naruto Uzumaki being mentioned. She was wondered how he appeared without being noticing like that.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Naruto answered, as he shown Yang's tri-prong kunai that he picked up, as he explains. "I give Yang and told her to do is throw or drop it into surface, so I can 'flash' myself to her location in the speed of light."

Raven's eyes widen at the sight of a strange knife with markings on the hilt that found the answered, as she spoke up in her thoughts.

 _'Oh course! I saw Yang drop that kunai plunged into the ground, and suddenly this young boy 'Naruto' appears! Was that a…'_ Her sentences on her mind, then spoke up.

"Was that kunai Yang drops it into the ground? Is it a teleportation knife? What kind of weapon Ozpin had you make?"

"Actually, it's my own heritage, belongs to my father, with my mother assistance, so I will not let anyone who learns how to use it, instantly, considered it's a family heirloom. After all, my parents were geniuses with it." Naruto replied correction, and then mentally added. _'It is 'also' dad's version and based of the jutsu of the creator and Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, which the formula is similar.'_

Raven frowns about it was true that teleportation knife was a heirloom that only someone had that bloodline can teleported, which thought it was his semblance that unlike to 'hers'. She had felt something strange about that kunai that on Yang's hands and could see some strange kanji on the handle, that unlikely to Anima origin, from the beginning, but thought it was just the name of the kunai.

She had thought that the kunai was just as normal weapon, she couldn't think it was a 'mark' so that Naruto could teleport to its location. But still, knowing that he can move at that speed with that kunai, knowing that this power could come in 'very' handy in the future; which if she considered Naruto Uzumaki as a threat. Who knows that what he can do when he can uses it.

Knowing he could use multiple kunai at the same time to face any of her toughest member of the Branwen tribe through, increasing his combat powers immensely.

"Not to mention, using these as a beacon that I can across the battlefield so fast that you can saw a color of the hair, such as my natural hair color, for an instant before I could vanish. Like my dad, he did single handedly topple platoons of enemies." He added, explained.

Causes Raven's eyes widen in shocked, along with Vernal about that his teleportation ability of his father that could being a one-man army can wipe out anyone with that knife that act as a beacon that could locate any area once these can placed.

After the explanation about Naruto's Flying Raijin Jutsu, and Naruto turns to Yang, while holding her kunai.

"Here you go, Yang." Naruto says, as he handed his kunai into Yang.

"Thanks. I did insert a holster for one of your Raijin kunai that you gave me…" The blonde female brawler replied, started, after taken her own kunai, and holstered it where she was placed.

 _'Raijin Kunai?'_ Raven thoughts, wondered.

"…so I can easily took it out for state of emergency, well, I wasn't fond with blade weapons, so I will use it." She finished.

"I see…I understand. I was about flash myself to where you were, so I can surprised you. Until I'd felt a tug that something is wrong, so I will flash myself here, and so here I am, happy to see you." Naruto reply shrugged, regarding that Yang has a 'marked' the same way as Ruby has. "So, what is it you want me? Is it I'm here to pick you up?"

"Yes, until 'mom' was refused to help me." Yang answered her boyfriend's question.

That made Naruto frowns about Yang's mother Raven didn't convince for helping her to get to Ruby in the first place. Which knowing that according to Qrow about her Semblance, she did created portals with a single swing of her sword to instantly teleport to people she has bonded with.

He had similar thoughts as Raven does. It is just like the Flying Raijin (Thunder God) Jutsu, the user plant a 'mark' on location and/or someone bond with, along with the special kunai that being plunged, so the user can teleported flashed to its location.

"So…you didn't help Yang's convinced, don't you?" Naruto frowns at Raven for declines Yang's help, judging this woman's expression that she looked prideful, more prideful.

"I was hoping that meeting a 'mother' that left her and Tai for 17 years…and here I am! Standing before you and THIS is the reason why you have left your duty as a parent. And THIS is why you HAVE left the heartbroken Tai for you sudden departure for those years. And THIS is what you have Yang in the first place…"

Suddenly, Naruto unleashed a small amount of KI (Killing Intent), minus Yang, which un-affects his influence, which that causes the bandits, includes Vernal, unable to breathe, minus Raven felt a spike of Killing Intents.

Hearing that, causes Raven keep her anger rose from Naruto's disappointed and angry look.

"…And I'd learned from one of my friends regarding YOU lead attack Shion Village when I went here." He added.

Raven heard Naruto's statement about she led the attack on Shion Village that according to her brother Qrow when he had seeing the results, and so far, that someone was been here and find any survivors of the attack, which of course if herself or any of her tribe member was careless for the survivor was still alive until the verge of death.

"I am sure that you're wondering? One of my friends healed a Huntsman when Ruby and the others arrived, so far, someone decide to remain in Shion and calling the Heaven Federation to send a ship to had that village to be rebuild."

The bandits were completely shocked in surprised about how the Shino Village that their tribe leader had lead is now rebuilding.

"Which for now, that Shion Village will now is under the Heaven Federation's protection and also being the outpost, and don't even bother for leading your bandits to raid that same village, again? That village is now being fortified with defenses that could and even…robots, aka Mobile Suits."

 **(This storyline was made in 11/27/2017/10:47am)**

Hearing that, causes Raven's eyes even more wider, she already knew about that it was already impossible, as Heaven Federation's Military strength dwarfed all of her bandits that consists of 30-to-100. Their mobile suits and anti-infantry units can burn and wipe them down.

"Of course, Jing told me everything about YOU making a bargain for supplies and exchange for information, too." Naruto added.

Hearing that, causes Yang looked surprised about what Naruto said is true. Along with the other bandits was well aware about their Tribe Leader making a sacrifice, even thought that wanted the tribe's survival after all being part of it.

"Is this true? Jing had known mom?" Yang says disbelief.

"Oh yeah, he did interacts her, and also he give me a regards about did not tell you, he's already apology for not telling you." Naruto replied.

"Oh…Well, I guess I would have punched him for not telling me." Yang says shrugged, making a mental note for punching Jing for not telling her about her mother's interaction.

"I'm sure that you will." Naruto reply quickly, as he turns back to Raven again. "Once thing's for sure about this matter, Raven… If I would have told Yang about part of Ozzy's secret society regarding…Salem."

Hearing that, which causes Raven's eyes about that subject, knowing Naruto Uzumaki had known about this operation. The bandits themselves, minus Vernal, were confused about who's 'Salem' was, but seeing the expression Raven shown casued them to look amongst themselves that she must have been hiding things from them.

"How…how much you know?" Raven asked eyes narrowed, which that glare didn't flinches Naruto.

"Qrow had told me and Ruby's group, everything, while I did send an audio message to my team like Shikamaru over here." Naruto reply, points at Shikamaru, before seeing the lazy Nara dug out his custom Green scroll in his hand.

Hearing that, even more shocks Raven about she wasn't expecting Naruto did recorded about the story of Brother Gods of Light and Darkness (on her case, she wasn't expecting while in her bird form to did not noticed Naruto had recorded everything).

"My group were also listen everything what Qrow had said, and while Glynda had told us about this, as well." Kakashi spoke up; decide to step in for this conversation.

Raven was tensed about this masked silver-haired man, noticed when she felt his aura that happens that happens to be he looked…veteran, by judging his eyes. Until she heard from him about he is already knew from Glynda, her former teacher in Beacon.

"Tch…" Raven tsk clicked her tongue cursed herself about more people will be involve for this matter. "Tell me, you're name is Kakashi, correct?"

"Yup, as you may know I'm Naruto's teacher, and I'm sure that this is not my business, after all when Glynda had briefing us about this matter. So the rest were still at Beacon to encase regarding…the 'you-know-what's' stored in the Academy." Kakashi answered.

Which Raven refers from Kakashi about the Relic is hidden in Beacon: the Relic of Choice. Knowing about its completely unsure if the Relic is already taken or not according to his brother Qrow. Until he refuse to tell her about if Salem had taken it or not.

"Well, with that things went completely went well for Yang's case for meeting her mother and decline her help, and I guess that I would if I told boss about this." Naruto stated, causes Yang and the others turn to the former.

"You're a shadow clone, aren't you?" Shikamaru stated, guessing about 'Naruto' is actually a Shadow Clone.

"Yup…"

 **==Flashback Started, before the Orig. Naruto flashed==**

 _With Naruto had finished her spar with Ruby, which of course, her lover would get it right that which she needed to finished her hand-to-hand combat techniques, which she need to improved when Yang had train her._

 _Until then Qrow is ready to go to the town in Mistral, until Naruto will accompany with, which he is planning to going to where Team FRHY (Fray) is, along with Utakata and his students, HRMY (Harmony)._

 _And sudden, Naruto felt a tug that came from one of his Raijin Kunais, and adding a familiar signature._

 _"Hey, that's Yang's signature? Something is wrong with her. And I better send my Shadow Clone, while I can't go to her because I needed to met up with the rest of my former Jinchuuriki brothers and a sister. Well…"_

 _Naruto forms a crossed hand-seal._

 _" **Shadow Clone Jutsu…** " Naruto muttered, as he summon a shadow clone besides him in an poof of smoke erupts when his solid duplicate of himself appears, and turns to his clone and command._

 _"Go to see Yang, which knowing she did spoil my reunion, and if she did arrive Anima about now, pick her up."_

 _"You got it, boss!" Naruto-clone saluted, and then vanish with a yellow flash…_

 **==Flashback Ended==**

"…Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"A clone?" Raven confused.

"Similar to my teammate's Semblance, he can create solid clones." Yang explained that surprises Raven slightly about this kind of Semblance.

"Anyway, as much as I would like to stay in chat with you, Raven, there is something that I better off for bringing Yang, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei and the others to Mistral about now, as much I better fetched them." Naruto-clone stated.

"Yeah, but I guess that I can't stay here with those Mom's losers. Guess you're our ticket after all. Boy, if I would had use it, sooner." Yang said which made the bandits glare at her this mockery of their tribe, as Raven gritted her teeth for Yang's insult.

"I guess I'll respect that, Yang, and I'm sure I have enough chakra to take them to the current location." Naruto-clone reply, as he creates additional three clones that startles the bandits and Raven.

 _'So, he did create solid duplicates!'_ Raven says in thoughts eyes widen.

One by one, Kakashi and Shikamaru placing each hand onto the clone's shoulder, while HRNS has two in each; as Shikamaru spoke up.

"It's good to see you, Naruto, if any of your clones will dispelled and receive its information to the original." The SSGN Leader stated.

"Sure, I'm sure boss would happy to see you." Naruto-clone replied receives a nod from the others.

"…Naruto, it's good to see you again, and you look strong." Kakashi says to Naruto with pride, how proud his student's level.

"Thanks, sensei." Naruto appreciated.

So with that, the bandits startled for seeing Kakashi, Shikamaru, and HRNS vanished with a flash of light, once its fades, seeing them is vanished in silence.

"…Well, with that taken care of, let's go, Yang." Naruto-clone says.

"Sure, Na-"

"WAIT!"

Naruto-clone and Yang stops their tracks, causes them turn to Raven with a annoy expression which being called out.

"What is it, mom? I have no time for this bullshit!" Yang asked with a swear word in the last part.

"Tsk, I would think leaving here, sooner. There is something what I would had to tell you something about Ozpin." Raven says, ignored her daughter's swearing; which cause Shadow Clone of Naruto frowns.

"Mom once trusted Ozpin, she claimed he and Qrow were fools." Yang explained.

"Is that so, then we would nothing to do with this staying this trash that so-called 'bandits'. And even the bitch of your mother, too." Naruto-clone stated, as he places his hand into Yang's shoulder, and until one of the bandits hearing insulting their tribe's honor.

"YOU PUNK, YOU DARE TO INSULT IN FRONT OF OUR LEADER WITH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" He (sans Bandit Two) yells furious, causes the rest of the bandits tensed up behind him.

"Oh, make me!" Naruto replies threaten, declare his challenged.

The same bandit tries to attack by charging at Naruto, until Naruto's eyes narrowed and raised his hand and formed a Rasengan, causes the bandits saw something didn't expecting and along with Raven make a witnessed.

With the blade swung his machete into the sideways, before Naruto avoid the strike, and then rammed his Rasegan into his abdomen that grains it.

" **RASENGAN!** " Naruto yells, as he thrust his palm when his jutsu disrupts that sends the poor bandit into the tent.

Raven's eyes widen in utter shock at the immense power of Naruto Uzumaki; seeing a simple sphere into his palm that struck her bandit that could almost killed him with such power.

With the tent collapses to revealing Weiss in her cage, causes the white-haired mage fencer eyes widen with her hands into the wooden bars, which she cannot believe of what she was expecting.

"Yang? Naruto?" Weiss said with a shock.

Hearing their names, as Yang turns to the source, which her to tensed which she ease her stance, along with Naruto, with the same expression.

"Weiss?" Yang and Naruto says respond, unison.

Everyone else present is surprised that the three know each other.

 **(Cue the Music Starts)**

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Weiss says to herself, as she turns to her miniature Armored Knight and makes it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly makes her way towards Yang.

After the same bandit had spiral shape bruise into his abdomen that cause by Naruto, holding it, as he runs away from Weiss' Summon.

"What is that?" Yang questions Weiss about her Summon.

"Yang, that's Weiss' summon, if I would had tell you right now." Naruto-clone explained.

"Oh, cool." Yang says understandable and remarks at Weiss' Summon.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked, as she takes out her Flask under her skirt, instead of pockets, causes the guards seeing that thought it was just an ordinary flask which wasn't like their traitor Qrow always drinks.

And surprisingly, expecting that seeing Weiss took out an Estoc came out of the Flask into the cap. **(W1)**

Vernal wasn't expecting a Schnee brought a backup weapon came out into the flask; which the guards had double-checked it, but which didn't expecting than less.

Until seeing Weiss' changes the blade's color into icy blue which compares to Raven's sheathed sword that had dust blades.

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby." Yang answered gestures at Raven.

"Ugh." Raven sighs, mentally cursed at herself about wasn't expecting her daughter and the Former Schnee had known each other.

That shocks Weiss about this woman who lead her kidnapping is Yang's mother of what claimed from her teammate.

"Your mom kidnapped me?!" Weiss yells incredulous, causes Yang and Naruto tensed in shocked what she said.

"You kidnapped her?!" Yang and Naruto says to Raven, angrily.

Yang, Naruto-clone (armed with Mandarin Cyclone), Weiss (armed with Sand Estoc), and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits…

*Lightning struck!*

…but a lightning bold appears, stopping the fight before it starts. While Naruto felt a signature that came from behind.

 _'What the!? This signature is looked like the Fall Maiden.'_ Naruto-clone says in thought, as he turns to the source towards…

"ENOUGH!" Vernal's voice yells, echoing, that gaining everyone's attention towards Vernal.

The eyes of Naruto's shadow clone of Naruto lay onto Vernal with his eyes narrowed.

 _'Wait a minute? This girl didn't channel the same power as that bitch Cinder has. But, who make created that struck of lightning?'_ Naruto concluded.

 _'What if she really is…? If that's 'her', then if it's best to tell Qrow if I'll dispelled myself to tell boss about the Spring Maiden is really that girl Raven is with.'_ He added.

Naruto had suspected about Vernal happens to be a Spring Maiden, which she would had giving away when she used that power.

"Thank you," Raven says to Vernal, and spoke up to everyone else. "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm."

Raven turns to Vernal again, and commanded.

"Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal looks surprised at the command, in her case, she did admired that weapon she had if she wanted to keep it, and so then tosses Mytenaster to Weiss, which Naruto quickly caught it and hands it over to Weiss.

"You three, in my tent. Now." Raven orders the three of them pointed at her tent.

"Why?" Yang questions her own mother.

Seeing Raven's eyes furrowed, looked pretty distance.

"If you're really going after your sister, than you need to know the trust." Raven replied.

Before Raven enters her tent, and suddenly Naruto calls out.

"Before we go in, Raven, there is something that you'll never mess with me."

Hearing the young blonde's words, Raven turns to face him with glare of his.

"What did you mean…?" Raven respond questioned the blonde ninja.

"You did kidnap a future fiancée for Gaara Sabaku, the official owner of the rumored Shukaku Dust Company, and as well is my sister-in-law." Naruto reply, which causes the bandits turns to him when they head a shocking news.

"The rumored Shukaku Dust Company, the rival to the Schnee? Then you mean…?"

"That's right, Raven, you brought this huge problem for you and tribe's actions yourselves, and adding a bonus regarding being a singer celebrity to Remnant. Like by making an angry dragon when you poke in the eye with a stick and makes the Dragon mad by burning your hand and followed your body into cripes." Naruto confirmed to Raven explains regarding what he and Gaara being provoked.

Hearing that, causes Vernal and the rest of the bandits were tensed about they had heard the Rumor about the young redhead Huntsman create Dust out of sand, and making business. So far, they weren't aware bout Weiss' relationship with the founding owner of the Dust reproduction company.

"And even you better keep your tribe's dirty hands away from my precious ones…" He added, cause Raven frowns at this threat.

"What's the point, Uzumaki? You think that you can expect for threaten me and my tribe by provoking you for kidnapping a Schnee?" Raven says obvious and addressing Naruto's surname, causes the latter increases his KI into her.

Naruto shook his head, as he closed his eyes and spoke up.

"Not a threat, but a promise. If you don't…"

His eyes snaps open which reveals his demonic eyes, causes the bandits stops their laugher along with Raven, which her eyes widen along with Vernal and the rest of the bandit tribe for seeing his power.

 **(Naruto OST: Nine-tail Demon Fox – Starts)**

Naruto activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode and lets out a wave pulse of aura that causes Raven and her tribe felt his immense power.

 _'This power…is so intense! How Yang could made a relationship with this young man.'_ Raven said in thoughts, disbelief at Naruto's power.

"It maybe compare to the 'Four Seasons', but most of such as myself and brother of mine resided to Vale, two at Atlas, and five is on Mistral…that of course we are about equal as the Maidens…" Naruto explained while his Chakra Mode actives, which its aura flows around.

The eyes of Raven and Vernal widen for sudden information about what Naruto stated that his power rivals to the Maidens, and so far that it will be disadvantage. Which it was serious that came from him.

"…and maintain…" Naruto added, as he swiftly points his finger at Raven. "…I will use this form to beat YOU, Raven Branwen. And with my level will be surpassed you."

Which the bandits tried to uproars in outrage at Naruto who challenges their leader, which because of how this young blonde is powerful, which stronger than Raven herself which unable for doing so. On Raven's option, knowing that his level is far greater than her, that which of course that he was about the same level as Ozpin does.

 _'How could've Ozpin had taken him as a student of his academy, and next of all, being part of his Inner-circle…and also I had know about there are others as well.'_ The female tribe leader thoughts regarding the Beacon's headmaster taken interests on the blonde fox hanyou in the Academy, along with the blonde's friends that came into this world of Remnant.

"…But…you don't know the half of it…" Naruto concluded, as he deactivates his Chakra Mode, and then spurts out a six fox tail that startles the tribe for seeing him having a trait, but also Faunus has so many tails.

"…If you were there at the 'incident'. And THIS will jog your memory."

As Naruto closed his eyes again, then release a surge of power surrounds his body causes the tribe and also Raven felt the intense power, which that gotten to see it in their eyes, which wondered how power this young blond was.

Naruto couched down and launched himself into the air, lets out a burst of wind, causes Raven and her tribe pushed back slight due to the force; minus a smirking Yang and Weiss that knowing what the blonde was going to do.

Within in reached and suddenly burst of orange flames that visible to their eyes, and now with a large veil of smoke erupts it that engulfs it.

Raven, Vernal and the Branwen tribe had a feeling something came out on the smoke, on Raven's case, which causes her eyes widen about recalled the event on the 'Breach' incident at Vale. Along with the Grimm had felt its presence that best to avoid its aura.

Within a lingered for a few moments, then a giant clawed arm shots out, once the smoke clears causes Raven's eyes more wider at the sight of a clawed arm that something coming out, while the bandit tribe steps back at the sight of a arm.

Now with the smoke fades, which cause seeing a silhouette on their feet, and then something…but it lands on where Weiss was captive beyond the walls with a huge thud, and until a head of a mountain-size fox raise up and looks down at the terrified bandits (some of them steps back, slightly), and even a Raven seeing that creature before, and until spurts out NINE tails, then growls at the bandits while Yang and Weiss was among them seeing how they're looked so get it.

 ***Growl***

Even though, hearing a growl came from a giant fox, which noticed that this fox had human hands instead of paws, it has razor-shape claws that could tear an armor of a Death Stalker, or a Goliath, or any powerful Grimm that ever encountered that no other Huntsman or a Grimm cannot face.

"That's…!? So…you're that beast that strikes back the Grimm during the incident at Vale along with the other eight giant creatures came into the fray!" Raven exclaims, disbelieving, recognized that mountain-size fox with nine-tails.

While Vernal was completely terrified at the sight of a mountain-size fox with nine-tails. Turns out, it is completely first time encountered that considered that according the news during the 'Breach' in Vale were completely true, which thought it was made-up, completely.

But now, seeing that fox that size on the rumors were true, along with the other bandit tribe members that never encountered such massive animal.

 **"That's right, Raven Branwen…"** Naruto-Nine tails respond confirms about Raven's sudden recognized, causes everyone on the camp tensed at the demonic tone of Naruto's transformation form and power, and also hearing that giant fox speaks.

 **"…And I am assuming that you're had recognized this form during the 'Breach' incident. If you're there at the time when Sasuke told me about you help him get to the hospital when Itachi was around, you were in that train…and also Mu told me about you when you save him and his team, and also temporary joined your tribe."**

Hearing Naruto is saying while in his Nine-tails mode; Weiss and Yang was looked surprised about they had no idea that Raven was helping Sasuke during the Breach incident. While Raven was silent about she had recalled when she and her tribe seeing a injured Team PLTM when traveling to Anima.

 **"You MAYBE wanted me to joined your tribe by force or use anyone such as Ruby or some of my love ones in the list as a bargain chip. Because of my strength is unevenly matched, if you're completely interesting on me."** Nine-tails Naruto concluded, making Raven was flinched for mentioned Ruby, being Summer's daughter, that cause Yang suspected to noticed her sudden reaction.

 **"And I don't want to join you with your tribe's philosophy? Sasuke told me about when you had met him. And EVEN Qrow explains to me about your 'tribe'. So you better leave us alone. Otherwise for knowing your survival of your people…"** He added, hearing that, the tribe and also Vernal were panic if facing such mountain-size beast with nine-tails, it will be difficult that needed a tons of firepower that could affects him.

On Naruto's case, which of course that knowing that Raven's semblance, according to Taiyang, able to create portals to instantly teleport to people she has bonded with. Just like the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, which he did mark it with a special formula.

With Raven mentally cursed herself that Sasuke had briefing to Naruto about their last encounter, and furious cursed at her twin brother Qrow for telling him, too. And so far that knowing that needing her people to survived. Turns out, this young man didn't like to join the Branwen Tribe, which of course that he was too powerful that he is was about far stronger than Ozpin.

Which after Ginjo was being captive that send to the authorities when Sasuke Uchiha had defeat him, during that time when Qrow stated about the rumor about Sasuke did beat them in cold blood, sparing her men for to be informed about this character. So far, it is impossible to have him under her ranks.

Knowing that Huntsman/Huntress were been the thorns on their side of the outlaws. So far, that it will be difficult for someone like Naruto in their level would became their enemy, which it is impossible for facing him.

On the side statement, 'convincing' him to joined her clan and wanted strong individual would be difficult to find some other options for wanted had this young blonde Uzumaki to be recruited, along with the young Uchiha.

On Raven's case, she had no other choice but accept his deal to given to her. Knowing that his level is off the chart, which knowing its worth of gamble to face this young male blonde fox.

 **(Naruto OST: Nine-tail Demon Fox – Ended)**

"Very well…you have my word for leave you and your compatriots…" Raven says, accepting the condition of Naruto's deal that exchange for her people's survival, which on her option about she never faced someone that Ozpin had dimension travelers with strange powers that could surpassed any veteran Huntsman/Huntress that ever faced.

Her fellow bandits had respective their leader's decision regarding their survival, knowing that being their followers that being gathered. Even though, they were not prepared to face such a powerful beast.

She had no idea what she was dealing here without information about Naruto Uzumaki and the rest when without telling, just like C. Naruto/Arashi and C. Sakura/Sakuya when raiding Shell Town, which she wasn't expecting the duo with powerful skill set that even far greater than any Huntsman/Huntress with that level, but offered them to joined wasn't necessary, which they were like war veterans that they did fought a war before.

Hearing that, Naruto while in his Nine-tails form, then a explosion of smoke engulfs the mountain-size fox, and then someone flew out into the smoke, when seeing him reverts into his human form, and then places his hands onto his pockets with a calm demeanor.

"Alright, so let's go inside your tent, so that what is it you wanted to talk about." Naruto suggested.

Raven nod her head obliged Naruto's suggestion.

"But…I am a little grateful for saving my friend that time, Raven; considered it, even…and I'm sure that I will give your regards to him. You and your tribe may be Outlaws. There's a good news that I would like to give you all regarding Sunnyvale." He added.

"Wait! That's the hometown of Athrun and Mu! What has happen Naruto, while you're looking for Athrun? Did you found him?" Yang stated that sounds surprisingly.

Which Naruto shook head to respond at his girlfriend to confirm it for under no circumstances about Athrun's whereabouts is unknown.

"Yeah, I did meet their people where he was, which nothing luck. But turns out, the only led is here on somewhere in Anima or Mistral. There is no way I can't find him around in this continent." Naruto answered, as he turns to Raven.

"And also…General Ironwood had pardoned them, when I was around until Mr. Theodor did talk him out. So far, which is that is the Sunnyvale is no longer being the town of wanted criminals."

Raven's eyes widen utter disbelief along with the tribe members hearing about the famed 'Garnet Knight' was among them, she thought he died, but turns out that

"How…?"

"You know how Mr. Theodor was among the living?" Naruto interjected Raven's question, as he spoke for answer. "Simple, Athrun did use the same method during the 'Day of the Dead'. I would like to thank him for seeing my love ones again, if we weren't for him, then I was 'moving forward' towards to the future."

Hearing that, the bandit tribe was muttered about 'Theodor's son' was performing a ceremony during Nov. 1st, Raven couldn't believe that if she would had seeing Summer again when her unknown disappearance that time, and her mind…she cannot tell if she did regret or not. **(2)**

Naruto noticed Raven's expression, as he turn his head over his shoulder to see the same expression, as he spoke up to broke the silence. Knowing that how if any of them denied his claimed that Sunnyvale is being pardoned, and so far that the blonde knucklehead grateful at Theodor without sudden trail regarding.

Knowing Atlas or Mistral attempt to obtain Theodor's knowledge, and so far that knowing when that time in Great War about Atlas (former Mantle) and Mistral were allies to invade Vacuo, until Vale assists, and so that it was ended until then.

"Well, with my demonstration of my power, along with General Ironwood pardons Sunnyvale aside, let's get inside on that tent so we can have this discussion about the 'truth', shall we?" Naruto says suggesting.

Raven nods her head agreement, and then turns around and enters her tent, leaving Naruto, Yang, and Weiss, while her Armored Knight Summon is still active.

Vernal took glance at Naruto's back, felt a bit terrified about how powerful this young blonde Uzumaki was, that could he face her boss with that power, knowing that her level wasn't enough to beat him such a powerful Huntsman.

She wished if she'll be facing that man who had immense power than her Tribe Leader has in the future.

 **(This storyline was made in 11/27/2017/10:47am)  
(AN: And adjustments to adding more lines.)**

Followed by the rest of the bandits go back to their own businesses. Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief, and Yang faces her white-haired teammate with a sad expression.

"Sorry about-" Yang trails off her sentence that Weiss suddenly drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs her.

 **(Cue the Music- Short OST: Home - Starts)**

"I missed you so much." Weiss said with happiness in her voice.

"I've missed you, too." Yang reply, returning her embraced by putting her hand on the back of Weiss' head, as her eyes lay onto her handsome whiskered lover. "Hey, my lovable whiskers, long time no see."

"You too, Yang…but you better hug boss, instead of a clone." Naruto-clone replied to Yang, while hugging Weiss.

"Hmph, I know." Yang replied, as continue embraces her hug with Weiss.

With that, Weiss' summon disappears, while Naruto-clone had hands onto his hips gaze at the two girls remain embraced before the scene cuts to black…

 **(Short OST: Home - Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

With Athrun was in the hanger with his Deep Red Flight Unit, which had tools besides him to making some adjustments to improve the performance of his machine.

Athrun could not believe of what he had heard from Uzumi's call, his brother, Mu, came all the way with his team and his to find him. And so far, which he wanted to face him for all the time when he had run away.

If he really wanted to talk to his brother, now; so far that he really wants to continue to run away in his mind. And hopefully that he will ever gain forgiveness to Mu for all the time, not to mention took his brother weapon of Keaper, Crozz.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 2:** **Life Goes On by Arisaka Mika – Starts** **)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:07)**

With Athrun lets out a sighs in depression, and so which he had deep thoughts for wanted to talk to him. And so, he had made his decision to contact Uzumi again.

"Jericho, contact Uzumi." Athrun commanded his Main AI.

|"Certainly, sir."|

~"Life Goes On (Goes On…Goes On…"~

Within seconds later, Uzumi respond the call.

"Uzumi, it's me…tell Mu that I'll oblige to speak to me…"

["That's good to hear, Athrun, I know that you don't want to talk about."] Uzumi's voice, which that sounds relief.

"Yeah, I guess so; I'll get to see to it."

["I'll take your brother and friends to you."]

"Thank you. And I'm looking forward for seeing Mu, his team, and my team." He replied.

So with that, he ends the call, and then went to his Flight Unit which he making some adjustments.

Athrun went to the computer and then inserting Jericho into the mainframe, and began working by typing some adjustments in the operating syste,.

 **(Music Background: 0:10-0:29)**

Seeing Athrun continues working, and then the scene turns black…

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~"Namida de nijinda (When I look up)"~  
~"Kono sora wo miageru tabi (Into this sky full of tears)"~  
~"Hakanai aosa ga (The fleeing blue)"~  
~"Mune wo shimedzuketeku (Tightens my chest)"~

~"Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made (If it's Destiny, I'll leave behind)"~  
~"Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni (Days I've fought till sorrow's end)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, moeagaru (Life Goes On, passionately)"~

~"Inochi ga aru kagiri (As long as I am alive)"~

~"Shinjitsu no jibun sae (Even if I lost)"~  
~"Miushinaisou soredemo (Sight of my true self)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, mamoritakute (Life Goes On, I want to protect it)~

~"Kokoro wa kudakarete (My heart is shattered)"~  
~"Hontou no kanashimi wo (And in these eyes)"~

~"Shitta hitomi wa (That have seen true sadness)"~

~"Ai ni afurete (Love overflows)"~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The twenty-second chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. But THIS is Volume 5 on this story…

This is now chapter 22st of episode 4 of Season 5; anyway, which with this new chapter that I've done, and so which decide some statements that I've almost finished.

With Yang is now meeting with her mother, Raven. So far, that which after the Shady Man (aka Shay) did guide Yang and her companions to the ambush point, and afterwards, which with the revelation about being Raven's daughter after all.

~~~M~~~

The next scene is Oscar is taken training session with Ruby and the others, which of course that Jaune's semblance wasn't discovered yet. Not to mention it's not protection shield or healing.

Which it wasn't confirmed it about this, and which I was hoping that taken time for the next Volume.

~~~M~~~

Another statement that when the Chapter 13 and 14 about Raven is the Spring Maiden. Which THIS is what I was hoping for comes with a new ones.

 **(This statement is made in 1/24/2018/9:23am)**

~~~M~~~

The scene Naruto jab the Rasengan onto the bandit happen to be take place where Jiraiya was ambushed by the Fuma Clan members that happens to be from Land of Rice Valleys; which where he accompanies Naruto and Sakura to find Sasuke after the 'Retrieval Arc'; because Jiraiya wanted information about the location where the Sound Village is.

These men happen to be the members of Fuma Clan. I use the same thing as Jiraiya does,

~~~M~~~

With Weiss and Yang made such reunion, well, which of course that wasn't pleasant of course.

Before that, Neji and Shikamaru had sealed their respective vehicles, minus Yang's Bumblebee. After all, the others will be using their ninja-style dash for catching up with Yang's ride.

Now, I decide to had Naruto's shadow clone to take place, along with had Shikamaru, Kakashi, and team HNRS to gain fastest way to Mistral with Flying Thunder God Jutsu. I mean, if I would the three formation like 'Thunder God Fourmla' like they did to transport Mizukage Mei to where her fellow Kages' location to fought Madara, along with Naruto.

Anyway, I would decide for doing so for adding this just in Naruto's list, and which it is best option for transported them to where they had stayed in the guest house.

~~~M~~~

Now, with this new chapter, and I'm sure that this is the best bet for when I'd finished this, if I would finished the whole episode scene.

For the next chapter, which this will be better than always…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(1).** Mentioned from Small Soldiers, Maj. Chip Hazard countered their enemies that the Gorgonites ranks were 7 of them and adding 9 human people. Well, which any of them declares as a enemy.

In the canon version of 'Lightning the Fire', there are 6 bandits that the Shady Man in tow that Yang faced.

 **(2).** I did checking the discussion regarding Summer's disappearance, if Raven DID kill Summer when her disappearance that time, followed by Ruby was born from Summer. I can't tell much about Summer was being killed by Raven to begin with, so it is best to find out…soon.

 **(This storyline was made in 11/27/2017/10:47am)**

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: Standing by**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

 **[= Family =]**

= N/A

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

 **(W1).** It is Weiss' secondary and backup weapon whenever without her Myrtenaster. It can be materialize via Sand Flask. It has a ability that similar to her Primary weapon, which the blade can change colors of each elemental Dust that the same results as the Former.

Whenever the blade of the estoc changes colors, it is similar to Raven's katana blades in the sheath. – It is based on Starship Metal Estoc in Sword Art Online.

And also, just like the Sword of Gryffindor is being kept into the Sorting Hat.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 50+ favorite(s) and 42+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Necessary Sacrifice'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 3/17/2018/4:49pm

 **Finished** : 4/18/2018/1:19am

 **Published:** 4/18/2018/2:20am - Reschedule


	23. B: Necessary Sacrifice

**Chapter 23:** Necessary Sacrifice; or Unnecessary Sacrifice, and Sparks of Inspired

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** Back to Menagerie, with the aftermath of the Press Conference, now that the Faunus population is joining Blake's side along with signing to be hired by Gaara Sabaku for his own company of Dust reproduction; so far, if more people will be gathered to help defend Haven Academy.

Which until Blake having a conversation with Sun, along with Gaara and Yugito about her resolving about two people she knew.

Now, a certain farm boy had improved his combat skills. Which Ozpin had converses with Oscar, saying that Ruby is remarkable and has a 'spark' to inspire others.

And until the White Fang made a move regarding eliminated the 'traitors'; which needed to be silence…eternally.

…Until their mission is put a failure, until they were unaware they were being watched…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Oscar x Hotaru] – Added in 2/25/2018/7:45am

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 23 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 5 Canon of RWBY…

[This is now Volume 5!]

And this is the Episode 5 of this Volume 5 in this story; I would make a better chapter for this story.

I had liberty to say that I didn't have much gotten ideas regarding for more statements, I almost out of ideas for what I would to write anything in mind.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, for the last chapter about Shady Man (aka Shay) had guided Yang to where her mother's camp is, so far that stupid asshole that not give away the location where the camp's location. Well, doesn't matter, Yang got what she needs.

While Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Team HRNS had accompanies Yang for going to search for Raven; which, of course, if Yang had told them about Raven's Semblance can do what her father Taiyang had told her.

Until then about when Yang and co. arriving the Branwen Tribe Camp, so far, Yang making demands to her mother to open the portal where Qrow is, and so far, until expecting Weiss is here in the cage causes Yang looked mad at her Raven about her kidnapping.

Raven wasn't expecting her daughter had known her in Beacon. If she didn't know, then if would had not just say anything; anyway, Vernal had confirmed if she's the Spring Maiden according to Qrow.

And the last part, Raven will be giving some answers to the girls and the shadow clone of Naruto.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, if you're wondering why Weiss had Gaara's sand flask out of under her skirt? Because I would use the same thing as refer to American Pie, of course, if I would come up with something regarding instead of putting pockets that Weiss had. Knowing that someone will not expecting that didn't bother to double checked.

Now, here is the link regarding Weiss' secondary and backup weapon of hers. Which because based on Spaceship Metal Estoc in Sword Art Online.

Here is the Link:

H  
t  
t  
p:  
/fanon-fanfiction  
.wikia.  
com/wiki/File:Dust_Estoc_(for_Weiss)_by_Czar_Joseph_-_RWBY_Fanon_(Based_on_Spaceship_Metal_Estoc).  
png

~~~M~~~

And the second scene, which the training session of Oscar and along with the others under Ozpin's wing, along with DYZR; well, let's hope that things will quite well regarding about Semblance being discovery unlocked.

Hopefully that this training will be intensely; and its better than nothing if you ask me…

Now, with Ruby had improved her hand-to-hand combat that according to Ozpin as long as she has her Crescent Rose, knowing her lack of her skills is improved now.

Jaune still haven't had his Semblance unlocked, and I'm sure everyone else knows that they were looking forward to see it.

~~~M~~~

Now, let's focus on this new chapter of this story:

I won't have Sun and Blake won't be gathering people to help defending Haven Academy which most of the people refused to, until some parents had stop them for not going. They are too stubborn for not going there.

So far, having the Freedom Fighters in Faunus side, like the Fan-made organization and the opposite to the White Fang group, the Black Fang by Lightning-in-my-Hand. Well, I was hoping that the designer and author would prepare before upcome of Volume 4 and 5.

I'm sure you read about they were being hiding that the White Fang thought they were defeated.

~~~M~~~

Let's review about the last chapter? One of the Faunus among the crowd who toss a rock at Iila, was a Bobcat, well, that idea came from 'Rescue 911', the episode happens to be Cat Burglar that the man who live in the house when someone or something broke into his place.

Armed with a shotgun, until he was surprised to see a bobcat is in the kitchen. Before calling 911, well, he looked shocked at the sight of the 'Cat burglar', well, which of course that size of the bobcat happens to be Siberian husky, about less tall or short? Anyway, when the Animal control has taken cares the situation and let it free that these animals always live in the wilds.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, let's move on into the story with other statements…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, Raven and her bandit tribe had felt Naruto's immense power, so far, knowing if 'Vernal' can fight him with such power…or the 'former' can…

Knowing that, Raven was overwhelmed by Naruto's strength if she would; until Sasuke have told Naruto about her ways of philosophy. Until Yang is with him, accompany with.

 **PhenexGundamKai (Pinned):** It was hilarious; they were completely flabbergasted sans Vernal about this revelation from Weiss. Yeah, it was funny for this omake, which Naruto surely give some tips to Weiss about his pranking habits.

Well, if you're wondering? I have neglected to notice that Weiss had gotten supplies that came from one of the stories in Naruto x RWBY that indicate that the brother of Yang, and half brother to Ruby. Somehow that it's the 'Naruto Branwen: The Dark Hunter', if I would make Weiss' evolution Glyphs with storage ability that would easily to stores any items in the unlimited space.

Anyway, I had finished it until 12am followed by updated in 1:05am, when I had reschedule the updating time.

About the Savior Gundam, which you refer Vent Savior upgrade? Sorry, can't upgraded Mari's savior, which she wanted to, which its fine for having Athrun's previous Second Gen Units, and variant of the Original Savior Gundam.

 **Guest (in CH21: 4/14) (Pinned):** Yeah, there is, I was planning to; it will be Yang, it will be in chapter 7 of Volume 5.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** Yes, I've always keep in mind when you wanted Kakashi and Winter meeting again. I had Jing taken care of which regarding Atlas. So, because he and Ironwood making a bargain, and I'm sure what it is, okay?

Anyway, I'm sure that the future plan for chapter 6 will be prepared after chapter 5. Hopefully that this will be an interesting bunch…

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Pinned):** Yeah, I'm sure that if those two will meet eventually. I had other plans for upcoming chapter for the new volume.

* * *

Sorry for did not add for change the new statement before Volume 5 is updated. Which for this season, which is now Rated 'M'…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – Unnamed Village (from Weiss and Sasuke Character Short in CH15),  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another statement of this.

Apology Note: Sorry about adding new info for this list and I'm sure that put refers from the chapter location that is fine. This time, I will make up myself for the lost time about the location.

4/21/2018/11:30pm – During I seen the Gundam UC 0068-0079: Origins. I can where 'the' Chaz Aznable, the Zeon's Legendary Red Comet, came from. I was surprised where that name is made that happens to be when Casval Rem Deikun alias Édouard Mass, taken the name from the real Char Aznable, died in the shuttle explosion.

This is what when they meet the 'real' Char Aznable in the first time there. Surprisingly that he looked just like Casval. That explains why Casval taken as Char to joined the Zeon Military to avenged his father to the Zabi family that happens to be their responsible for Zeon Zum Deikun's murdering, thought he had a heart attack.

And that's where the FIRST ever Gundam itself by Tom Ray, the RX-78-2 is being born, along with Amuro Ray's first beginning for entering the conflict, followed by the rivalry meet Char Aznable (Casval).

If I would had thought the origins of Gundam series to be known in the first place, than it's better off that I would had watch its origins.

Not to mention, I'd watch the Thunderbolt as well; kinda liked English Jazz and/or Rock music in Japanese anime. I also like the 'Oh God. I'm Alone/Nakazawa Nobuyoshi'. After all, it was surely those pilots taken serious fighting and adding music for their own background as a bonus and boost their spirit.

5/8/2018/4:56pm – I looked over the newest info about new Season of RWBY; it is coming at Fall, once again. I was looking forward for seeing this new series, and also I was hoping that if wondered why Ozpin tell Qrow to take the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas, which wonder why?

Well, I was hoping for get to watch it, soon…

5/14/2018/5:00am – During the latest episode of RWBY Chibi Volume 3? Since Episode 8 is updated, followed by a hiatus; with the next episode is being scheduled to air sometime in June.

That is accordingly that I read the newest info since March.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music Instruments: 0:00-0:06)**

A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, it's feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky, along with Naruto Uzumaki, also wearing his black haori with orange flames, mimicking Ruby's action.

~"Back to the fairytale"~  
~"Back to the show"~

Their images bursts into a mix with red petals and orange leaves, transitioning to two-side scene of Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand, along with Sasuke Uchiha who is sitting on the campfire, before looking up determined.

~"Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go."~

Their images then bursts into white petals, along with dark blue flames, transitioning to Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku as they looks up into the night sky, before putting their heads down with their eyes closed.

~"Hopeless and desperate,"~  
~"All paths adverse."~

Their images bursts into black petals, along with brown sands, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, along with Shikamaru Nara had sitting on the top frame of his Antler Buggy with Phantom Deer AR resting on his shoulder, with Team HNRS (Harness)'s Humvee, before looking up as their image bursts into yellow petals along with Light Green shadow tendrils.

~"Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse."~

The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background.

 **(Music Instruments: 0:18-0:23)**

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

The two-side scene of synch hands of Ruby, Naruto, Weiss, Sasuke, Gaara, and Blake are shown grabbing their respective weapons, following by Yang riding her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru driving his Jeep-Buggy hybrid, and Neji's Humvee while rest of Team HRNS onboard. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one.

~"Helpless and doomed"~

Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the couch - Ruby having a happy expression, with Naruto sitting at the top of it with a grinned, Jaune looking sullen, with Pyrrha Nikos stand next to her boyfriend with copying Ruby's expression, and Ren reading a book, along with Sasuke with a brooding expression.

~"And there's no way to win!"~

Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera.

~"Goals unachievable,"~

On the side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to the right. Along with C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa stood behind him shook their heads admitted.

~"Faith running thin."~

Qrow, Jing, and C. Naruto/Arashi and Nora see Oscar Pine holding Ozpin's cane, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as the transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him.

~"Lost and forlorn,"~  
~"Impossible odds."~  
~"That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods."~

~"Send in your Grimm"~

The scene zooms in on the gears of Ozpin's cane, which turns as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry.

~"Tear off my limb"~

A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as sharp, tendril-like objects point at and surround him.

~"Strike me with bolts of lightning"~

Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in some sort of temple-like throne room for the White Fang, along with Kisame Hoshigaki resting his Samehada (Shark-skin sword) resting on his shoulder with a excited look with sharp shark teeth, Deidara with his hands shown mouths on his palms. With the last lyric that cues Adam's sword flicks out on its rifle sheath.

~"I"~  
~"won't"~  
~"die!"~

Mirroring the above scene, Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the Kage twins: Shiruba 'Shiru' & Karou, Mari Fuujin and Sun Wukong are slouching on a bridge of Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the scene zooms out showing a village above the ocean.

~"The battle seems unwinnable,"~

In some kind of camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry woman with short hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm (a raven actually), before a raven flies towards the scene, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideway glances backwards.

~"But all we need's a miracle."~

In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola kneels before a painting before standing up and turning around to see the Albains behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking at her.

~"We're going up…"~  
~"We'll never be denied!"~

Weiss then summons the Armored Knight with her semblance in some unknown location. Along with Sasuke activate his Armored Susanoo with his Mangeky ou Sharingan armed with a bow.

~"Can't wish away the dismal days."~

Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower and Pyrrha's Miló & Akoúo. Along with Team HRNS - the Hyuga cousins - Hinata and Neji, and Rock Lee with Taijutsu, and Shino Aburame sends his parasite insects at him with his new weapon in hand.

~"Can't bring back what is gone…"~

~"Won't waste more tears yesteryears,"~

Blake looks up at the masked Ilia, along with Yugito with Matatabi Lash, as the latter uses her weapon to attack the former, which they dodges and charges forward at her.

~"Instead we'll carry on!"~

(Carry on!)

Yang is seen once again fighting Mercury Blake, the two exchanging blows with each other.

Ruby is shown swinging around Crescent Rose, along with her lover Naruto joined in with Kuramasaiga - Awakening and Mandarin Cyclone on each other.

~"We'll win, for sure."~

As Weiss rides the sword of the Armored Knight, along with Sasuke was on his Full Susanoo.

~"We will endure."~

Followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location, while Gaara was on his sand transportation and raises tons of sand into the air, which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica; followed by Shikamaru, as he kneels down and sends his shadow moves forward to cover her back.

~"And though our goal is far,"~

Ruby and Naruto runs forward with an angered expression on their face, until the blonde fox ninja activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, before looking to their left and they smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY and SSGN join them.

~"We'll be the ones to touch the sun!"~

~"Triumph…"~

They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them.

~"…will be…"~

Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack.

~"…ours!"~

All of them burst into petals, mixed with leaves, sand, flames, and shadows, of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background, along with "AUTHORED BY CZAR JOSEPH".

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here." The Shady Man said smirks amusingly._

 _"Is this everyone? And are you sure you don't wanna call anyone else?" Yang questions with a bored expression; causes Shady Man chuckles at her question._

 _"Yes, little lady. This is it." He reply, gestures at his fellow bandit had guns pointed at them. "Well, unless you count the whole rest of the group back that way."_

 _He gestures behind him with his thumb in the last part for the location of the bandit's camp._

 _"Is this guy really that dumb?" Shikamaru asked to himself, muttered, as he facepalmed._

 _"That way?" Yang inquired points a finger in the same direction with her gauntlet._

 _Shady Man (Shay) grunting in confusing and looking at his tribe mates first._

 _"Yes. That way." He reply, confirms to Yang._

 _"Good to know. Thanks." Yang appreciated his 'cooperation'._

* * *

 _"W-Who are you?" The Shady (Shay) Man asks coughing, as he struggles to get up into his knees, angrily glares at her. "It doesn't matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!"_

 _Hearing that, causes Yang sighs, and before turning to him._

 _"Possibly." She reply, and turns to him. "I doubt it. I'm her daughter, after all."_

 _So with Yang claimed to be Raven's daughter, The Shady Man (aka Shay) eyes widen of what he heard from her. Which he was stupid for not realized to noticed the similarity traits between his Tribe Leader Raven and Yang's face and hair, and even eyes, too._

 _With that, Yang and the others began to continue in the direction of the bandit's camp, which thank to the Shady Man (Shay) had provided direction._

 _"'I'm' dead." He says for this revelation, and so he falls to the ground._

* * *

 _"Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do." Ozpin's voice stated, wisely telling Ruby, regarding Oscar's current state._

 _Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages their aura. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora realize what Ruby is in for. While Yasha and Zeke wasn't expecting Ozpin taken over Oscar's body with getting serious._

 _Oscar determinedly approaches Ruby, causes the red hooded scythe wielder nervous._

 _"Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh…take a break." She says at Ozpin/Oscar, convincingly._

 _"That won't work, Ruby, even that excuse or convince of yours won't work. But the best is think fast!" Naruto exclaims._

* * *

 _"Whoa, so this is THE Ozpin." Sasuke says impressed at Ozpin's skills in taijutsu/hand-to-hand combat._

 _"I agreed, Sasuke." Naruto agrees, looked remarkable._

 _"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings." Ozpin advised._

 _"Gooooot it." Ruby responded, strained as she sits up; which she had gotten the message from Beacon's Headmaster._

* * *

 _"Mom." Yang spoke up, wasn't a greeting; as she puts her right hand on her hip, while she still had her Dark Gauntlet._

 _Hearing that; the women just stares at her daughter as well, as the ones standing next to her before removing her mask. Kakashi's eye narrowed at the sight of the woman who confirm is Raven Branwen, he had seen it in the wanted posters in police station and also the picture of Team STRQ (Stark) in Beacon Academy._

 _Hinata was slight shocked that woman actually is Yang's mother, which couldn't help that similar to her sensei/mother-figure Kurenai. Until then, that she was bit disappointed about Raven leading the bandit tribe, and Neji had keep his emotions in check not to glare at her, Shino with the same expression as always._

 _And lastly is Shikamaru, seeing the last place contender of 'Mother of the Year'. Who would had thought a woman like her would leading a band of bandits like that (Shady) Man had guide them._

 _"Yang." She replies, as he places her mask at the crate nearby, and walks towards them a little on the stage. "So, after all this time you finally decide to visit me."_

 _Hearing that, Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, but she uses her claw gloved of the Dark Gauntlet to calm it down._

 _"You 'know' that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." Yang replied, keeping her left hand tightly, knowing her Inner-power would do if she needs to keep herself from let it manifest due to her anger._

* * *

 _"And why would I do that?" Raven asks frowning._

 _"Because we're family." Yang answered, causes her mother scowls._

 _"Family. Only coming around when they need something." She muttered, she projecting again, and spoke up. "I have to say. I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it find your little sister, along with you companions, if she means that much to you?"_

 _"Because you're going to save me time." Yang answered recalled that time in the train in Vale in the 'Breach' Incident. "Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages."_

 _With Yang she lets out a smirk sarcastic into her face._

 _"But…Dad told me how your Semblance works." She added, causes Raven silenced hearing what her daughter said._

 _"Tai…" Raven says muttered under her breath at the man (defies_ _Significant_ _other) who looked after her daughter._

* * *

 _"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me." Raven says before she walked in the left side. "I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause."_

 _"What does that mean?" Yang asks frowns, questions her mother, taking a step forward towards her._

 _"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him." Raven replied._

 _Hearing that, seeing Kakashi and Shikamaru suspected about how she behave, like she didn't want her daughter to get herself involved._

 _Raven turns to her daughter, and added._

 _"I would know, I trusted him once, too."_

 _"I don't care what you think." Yang retorted._

* * *

 _"Save your breath." Yang retorted at her mother's statement with her eyes narrowed. "You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."_

 _Raven gazes at her daughter, hearing her demands, with her hand into the hilt of her sword._

 _"Well, aren't you stubborn." Raven muttered before receiving a comment._

 _"I get it from my mom." Yang replied arms crossed again._

 _Within the silence of how Yang responded to her mother, and so far, which between a mother and daughter wasn't sure went completely well._

* * *

 _Yang took out a tri-prong kunai into his hand, causes the bandits amusing and interests at this strange knife, as she move her arm onto the side while holding it in the ring pommel._

 _"What are going to get your boyfriend with 'that' simple knife?"_

 _Yang smiles, as she drops the tri-prong kunai into the ground, as she moves into the side away from the clearing away from the tri-prong kunai when it embedded onto the ground._

 _*Chink!*_

 _Once the tri-prong kunai is plunged into the ground, and followed by a strange sound that they heard that caught Raven, Vernal, and the tribe surprised at the sight of a newcomer came out of nowhere. Along with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and HRNS had forgotten about 'that' jutsu what Yang had stored._

 _There is a male blonde teen that kneel down on one leg, followed by the flow of his haori coat, and then takes Yang's tri-prong kunai into the ground, and until, hearing him speak._

 _"Damn it Yang, knowing you want to spoil my surprised to see you, instead of use my kunai to get to you for problems. Or I was about to 'flash' myself to get you…"_

* * *

 _"So…you must be Yang's biological mother, Raven Branwen…" The blonde male teen spokes up, that cuts Raven's sentence, as he turns around to face her seeing that took the split image of Yang, except for black hair and red eyes unlike to his girlfriend when she was angry._

 _"…Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, and I was hoping that if your men didn't go on 'harsh' on my girlfriend, ya'know. Don't you?" Naruto says, introduction to Yang's mother._

 _Once the blonde male teen shown his face to her, Raven's eyes widen at sight of Naruto, that he is looked resembled to a younger Taiyang, when during their time in Beacon Academy, expect for his spiky and whisker marks on his cheeks, along with different facial trait._

 _Along with her biological daughter, which that instead of having blue eyes as Tai and whisker marks on his cheeks that he looked posing as a Fox Faunus, if it is possible that he looks like Tai when during the teenage years in Beacon Academy._

 _Turns out, Raven sense this young blonde Uzumaki's aura that is so intense, which knowing that his level were completely off the chart, so facing him such young to face such powerful foe(s) if he ever encountered._

* * *

 _"Of course, Jing told me everything about YOU making a bargain for supplies and exchange for information, too." Naruto added._

 _Hearing that, causes Yang looked surprised about what Naruto said is true. Along with the other bandits was well aware about their Tribe Leader making a sacrifice, even thought that wanted the tribe's survival after all being part of it._

 _"Is this true? Jing had known mom?" Yang says disbelief._

 _"Oh yeah, he did interacts her, and also he give me a regards about did not tell you, he's already apology for not telling you." Naruto replied._

 _"Oh…Well, I guess I would have punched him for not telling me." Yang says shrugged, making a mental note for punching Jing for not telling her about her mother's interaction._

 _"I'm sure that you will." Naruto reply quickly, as he turns back to Raven again. "Once thing's for sure about this matter, Raven… If I would have told Yang about part of Ozzy's secret society regarding…Salem."_

* * *

 _"Yang? Naruto?" Weiss said with a shock._

 _Hearing their names, as Yang turns to the source, which her to tensed which she ease her stance, along with Naruto, with the same expression._

 _"Weiss?" Yang and Naruto says respond, unison._

 _Everyone else present is surprised that the three know each other._

* * *

 _"You kidnapped her?!" Yang and Naruto says to Raven, angrily._

 _Yang, Naruto-clone (armed with Mandarin Cyclone), Weiss (armed with Sand Estoc), and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits…_

 _*Lightning struck!*_

 _…but a lightning bold appears, stopping the fight before it starts. While Naruto felt a signature that came from behind._

'What the!? This signature is looked like the Fall Maiden.' _Naruto-clone says in thought, as he turns to the source towards…_

 _"ENOUGH!" Vernal's voice yells, echoing, that gaining everyone's attention towards Vernal._

 _The eyes of Naruto's shadow clone of Naruto lay onto Vernal with his eyes narrowed._

'Wait a minute? This girl didn't channel the same power as that bitch Cinder has. But, who make created that struck of lightning?' _Naruto concluded._

'What if she really is…? If that's 'her', then if it's best to tell Qrow if I'll dispelled myself to tell boss about the Spring Maiden is really that girl Raven is with.' _He added._

 _Naruto had suspected about Vernal happens to be a Spring Maiden, which she would had giving away when she used that power._

* * *

 _"You three, in my tent. Now." Raven orders the three of them pointed at her tent._

 _"Why?" Yang questions her own mother._

 _Seeing Raven's eyes furrowed, looked pretty distance._

 _"If you're really going after your sister, than you need to know the trust." Raven replied._

* * *

 _Now with the smoke fades, which cause seeing a silhouette on their feet, and then something…but it lands on where Weiss was captive beyond the walls with a huge thud, and until a head of a mountain-size fox raise up and looks down at the terrified bandits (some of them steps back, slightly), and even a Raven seeing that creature before, and until spurts out NINE tails, then growls at the bandits while Yang and Weiss was among them seeing how they're looked so get it._

 ** _*Growl*_**

 _Even though, hearing a growl came from a giant fox, which noticed that this fox had human hands instead of paws, it has razor-shape claws that could tear an armor of a Death Stalker, or a Goliath, or any powerful Grimm that ever encountered that no other Huntsman or a Grimm cannot face._

 _"That's…!? So…you're that beast that strikes back the Grimm during the incident at Vale along with the other eight giant creatures came into the fray!" Raven exclaims, disbelieving, recognized that mountain-size fox with nine-tails._

* * *

 ** _"That's right, Raven Branwen…"_** _Naruto-Nine tails respond confirms about Raven's sudden recognized, causes everyone on the camp tensed at the demonic tone of Naruto's transformation form and power, and also hearing that giant fox speaks._

 ** _"…And I am assuming that you're had recognized this form during the 'Breach' incident. If you're there at the time when Sasuke told me about you help him get to the hospital when Itachi was around, you were in that train…and also Mu told me about you when you save him and his team, and also temporary joined your tribe."_**

* * *

 ** _"You MAYBE wanted me to joined your tribe by force or use anyone such as Ruby or some of my love ones in the list as a bargain chip. Because of my strength is unevenly matched, if you're completely interesting on me."_** _Nine-tails Naruto concluded, making Raven was flinched for mentioned Ruby, being Summer's daughter, that cause Yang suspected to noticed her sudden reaction._

 ** _"And I don't want to join you with your tribe's philosophy? Sasuke told me about when you had met him. And EVEN Qrow explains to me about your 'tribe'. So you better leave us alone. Otherwise for knowing your survival of your people…"_** _He added, hearing that, the tribe and also Vernal were panic if facing such mountain-size beast with nine-tails, it will be difficult that needed a tons of firepower that could affects him._

* * *

 _"Sorry about-" Yang trails off her sentence that Weiss suddenly drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs her._

 _"I missed you so much." Weiss said with happiness in her voice._

 _"I've missed you, too." Yang reply, returning her embraced by putting her hand on the back of Weiss' head, as her eyes lay onto her handsome whiskered lover. "Hey, my lovable whiskers, long time no see."_

 _"You too, Yang…but you better hug boss, instead of a clone." Naruto-clone replied to Yang, while hugging Weiss._

 _"Hmph, I know." Yang replied, as continue embraces her hug with Weiss._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At Sanus; Townsville, Mayor's House==**

 **(Freedom Fighters OST: Rebel Base – Started)**

Christopher 'Chris' Stone, leader of Faunus Freedom Fighters and new mayor of Townsville; sitting in the chair in the desk of his late father's office, rolled to the side with eyes onto the window to taken a view of his Townsville, and noticing a fleet of Battlecruisers into the skies of the city, along with ReZELs and Murasames flight for taken patrols, along with Vikings and Wraiths.

Now, Townsville is liberated, by the band of heroes, along with a single human Sasuke Uchiha, along with the Heaven Federation.

"Yes…I understand…I'll prepare as much I tell the people for preparation to help to defend Haven Academy…the uniform as well, hope the volunteers will joined us." Chris says into the scroll in his ear, having contact by some…acquaintances.

"…So, about the some people in Dragon Atoll…?" Chris continues, while in the scroll. "Oh, you did? I see…well, are they did joining us for defending Haven…? Yeah, I knew they will…after all, Sasuke did save them and then make them their champion…heh, I guess you're right… Anyway, Isabella, how about you and I have a dinner for tonight, before we'll prepare for weeks ahead for Adam's assault? Oh, great! I'll be there…heh, love you too."

As Chris end his call in his scroll, that happens to be his girlfriend Isabella Angelina, he meet her during that before White Fang (under Sienna's leadership) started invade their finest city for Faunus population, until his father's murderer Tatarin, which of course, he betrayed them for the White Fang, which his father denied the fact and ideals regarding wanted to make peace with the humanity (formerly Ghira's leadership).

So far, his father had known Ghira Belladonna for so long, before they were still the members, which followed by Ghira was elected being the High Leader of the White Fang which the following years for he was stepped down, and had Sienna as his successor.

But, which of Tatarin had made associates with Adam Taurus with his own philosophy, which of course until regarding forcing the Faunus children to learn to how to hate and kill humans, and how they do; and also taken away their innocence. Tatarin is the cruel and sadist man, he's no man that once he knew, but also a murderer of everything, and also he never cares about the children's innocence, but taken away from them.

Well, some of them had deep hatred in Humans, turns out that the adults had put a stop of them if they will end up like Tatarin, Adam, and even the Six Savages.

Until then, that his father's death and the truth, which of course that until everything is started that he and his brother Troy, which of course being Mayor's two sons, working in the plumbing company. **(1)**

He surely take that he is armed with a Wrench that served as a main weapon and tool for this liberation movement. And so far that armed any kinds of weapons like his Father had adapted and armed any kinds of it like sword, axe, and guns.

After all, his father was the former White Fang member (formerly under Ghira's leadership). He had left the White Fang following Ghira's ways, after he's married and have a daughter as well.

Knowing that, until then, which until Sasuke came to the picture and joined the liberation group, and putting down the reign of Tatarin; and also taken care one of the Six Savages who stationed in Townsville.

He knew Tatarin was completely desperate about those so-called 'humans' were bested the White Fang. So far, the numbers of the Heaven Federation were overwhelmed, and also until then when Chris took his life with his hands to avenged his father and brother.

Once everything is once again in peace, the Vale Council had told their regards about their ignorant ways, until the Leader of the Heaven GIs had talk things out. After all, that which until now that half of Sanus is now the turf of Heaven Federation; so far the they never impose rule on any Kingdoms around Remnant.

Not to mention, the Heaven Federation had provided food, shelter, and everything that they wanted to. Such as FrostCorp had assists Vale for having their own Space Program, and until they have already achieved that Atlas had tried for doing so; and also the formerly Vale Military with new weapons and technology (meaning old SC units).

Knowing Jing D. Hayabusa NEVER imposed and viewed Faunus, as second citizens and 'animals'. So far, he gave them 'Vale's Menagerie' to Faunus race, as their second haven like the first. That makes them surprised happily in this proposition of a foreign government official. No one showed this regard in terms of Faunus rights, speaking vocally about their situation. The only government official who gave a damn about their situation, was Ghira Belladonna.

Chris may be distrusting Ghira, but still being his late father's friend, he still trusts him for the sake of Faunus population. Hopefully that he did visiting Menagerie, during the press conference he had (via sending his shadow clone), which of course, cause a certain two fox faunus brothers to ticked regarding this press.

In Menagerie, they have praised the Supreme Commander/Field Marshal/Leader of the Heaven Federation for them upholding Faunus rights. In a statement made by the Chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna, he praised the young supreme commander for his regarding of equality towards the Fuanus. Not to mention regarding his representatives and Gaara Sabaku among them, along with his daughter, Blake.

Ghira claimed that this is the first time that any human government official has shown towards Faunus Equality and he hopes that the Commander's decree shall spread all around Remnant.

But until he heard the news about the incidents Atlas, doing something stupid that regarding the children of the Duke were outrages at how they wanted blood for the murder of the noble's child. Accordingly, the child still alive, but also coma, so far that the Duke wanted to meeting the leader of the Heaven Federation regarding making peace with the Faunus. Got lucky that he is still alive in such state during the incident in 'Vale's Menagerie', and hopefully that he will make a healthy recovery.

Now, with half of continent of Sanus is now the turf of Heaven Federation, declaration by Jing D. Hayabusa, which it is now being safeguarded.

So far, the Supreme Commander surely having a sense of justice and also helping others, not to mention, he doesn't tolerate traitors and thieves for stealing people's hard work and ideas, like most of the spies of the White Fang and R&D companies of Atlas are attempt to send a spy to stole a blueprints that had most advance weapons on their possession.

It is illegal for stealing something that doesn't belongs to, so far that knowing how it right to own by the high-ranked developers did created something other than that.

So far, until something happen regarding the companies' problems, such as there is a computer virus, which personals were began to run around in panic like headless chickens. Even the best technicians tried to get rid of the virus, so far, the Firewall program and anti-virus cleanser that provide by Heaven Federation didn't causes of it.

Even they tried to copy it that gotten from General Ironwood, turns out, it was deleted itself when accordingly that it only being used about a month, meaning that would meant that program was expired after that time at Beacon and Vale were invade.

This virus is unlikely to the one during that time at Beacon and Vale was invade by combine forces of the Cinder and the Grimm, the White Fang, and ROOT of the Defected Hidden Leaf, led by Danzo Shimura.

The managers of each development faculties, industries and scientific complexes were quite upset and desperate about such of their servers were jammed at the moment. So far, knowing they will be forced to invested to replace them along with the program. Not to mention…their designs for the new weapons and upgrades for Atlas' defenses and around Four Kingdoms is being missing, cause by the virus that taken everything, which they had no copies and even backups for restored it.

Not to mention, the mass-produce automated troops being abolished by the Atlas Council until further notice, so far that since the bombing is being dismantled during the retribution. Leaving only 85% or 42.5% of its troops, so far, there weren't much left to defend Atlas, since General Ironwood had made a ordered to recalled his forces, during that time at incident in Beacon on Vale.

Most of the geniuses such as Dr. Polendina, had tried everything they could to remove it, so far that nothing the best to get every system return the way it was, and so far, all of their hard work for those plans they were developed is being taken, And also tried to find the source where the virus is uploaded around the Kingdom of Atlas.

But, they only found a source of the server on the rented hotel with a scroll with a virus uploaded around the server, which telling the hotel manager for questions that didn't know about someone had broke in the room or there's no one entered the hotel to rent a room. **(2)**

Not to mention, which the shopkeepers wasn't sure that no one had purchase it and wasn't registered during when the virus is uploaded, along with other Kingdoms, this happens to be a stolen scroll from one of the shops without being realized; even though, they checked very boxes that this scroll hasn't been stolen; turns out, none of boxes in one wasn't being stolen. Or perhaps this scroll was being made by hand in blueprints, which there is no telling about this scroll is well-made, completely.

Except for Dr. Polendina? Chris was well-aware about the brilliant genius in Atlas. Because he was spared by the virus because of being a 'daughter' of Penny, and also being according from Sasuke about she is Ruby's friend, and so far, that his lab and facility were untouched by the virus, not to mention on-hold for the meeting with the leader of the Heaven Federation regarding their share of highly advance technology.

As much the Supreme Commander Jing D. Hayabusa had discusses with Dr. Polendina about this matter, which of course that he declines to share the technology he possess, he had his reason, you know why? Because he distrusts Atlas because of their demands, along with the council as well, which the latter and 'father' of Penny understands and respected his reason.

 **(AN: Decide to address Penny's father Doctor or Professor? Because of how which if he looked just like Dr. Light and Dr. Cain in Megaman series; and hope that the next volume about Atlas will be next.)**

Turns out, causes Atlas looked upset and displeased because of Jing's condemned regarding for the technology the Heaven Federation possess, so far because it's their blame for sending a spy for stolen their hand work, along with broken their peace treaty during the tragedy, which of course, that's why he distrusts Atlas, and also he had taken most of the Faunuses who being resided it, leaving just less percent of its population.

So far, causes Faunus had left to move-in to the new home in Vale in Sanus, so far that they had fortified the community for Faunus refugees, the 'Vale's Menagerie', which of course that if it's possible that during the last incident, and other than that, the rest decides to remain in Atlas for time being, if their limits regarding mistreated is worst.

The Kingdom of Atlas has becoming panic, desperate, and even more upset (which needed to keep their emotions if they'll spiked will attracts the Grimm) about everything messed that ruins their reputation. So far, many people around 3 Kingdoms started to distrusts them. They may be had CCT Towers, so they can't trust anyone who live and associate in Atlas, minus the Faunus population. Due to many of the Faunus had move-in to Sanus for starting anew in their life.

Even being very rich and high-class Kingdom, which so far, considered being a joke due to their pride, arrogant, and ignorance to the other 3 prideful Kingdoms.

Until then after the Space Program that able to gain eternal communication, and then had satellites, and so far that begun to replace Radio Communications that Atlas had developed. And also alternate energy that didn't reply Dust, but still using them for ammunition and fuel for stoves, which of course having unlimited energy that generate from waves, wind, and sun.

Now that the world of Remnant had gotten alternate energy source than Dust, the settlers were delight for such technology for wanted power. And also hired workers for doing maintenance, which they needed to learn how for doing so.

Along with envious, because of how they had tons of highly advance technology that compare to theirs.

Until then the results for the declining of the Heaven Federation's leader had discuss with Dr. Polendina, which Jing told him that he will made inclined and accept for shared when the 'time will come', making Penny's father understandable for what he had discussed.

The Heaven Federation possesses the 18 meter humanoid machines armed with teeth that decimated the dark creatures of Grimm, and along with countless troopers that would be on the same level. Which time after time, many more soldiers in the massive space battleships onboard, define 'space', it means that they had their own space program as well, which of course that Vale had become number one to earn such praise achievements for able to send a satellite to space.

Part of it regarding their desperation on Atlas is, it was regarding Heaven Federation gain full-scale retribution on Atlas for this mess; by launched a powerful weapon (meaning Nuclear Strike) that even twice strong as powerful Dust. So far, the council in Atlas tried to protest for this heavy situation.

Turns out, using Solitas as a weapons' testing field, being demonstrate to all the onlookers of the people around the continent. Not to mention, knowing the Dust mines were located in different locations were being destroyed, knowing that cripples its resources as well.

It was humiliating in the Kingdom of Atlas in Solitas had devoted being the one of the Four Kingdoms is started to become 2nd place? Because of their superior technology of Remnant was outranked by the most supreme advance technology, due to Ozpin making allies with the Leader of the Heaven Federation.

Now Vale has earned 1st place for the military power and population, with a huge reputation. Along with Dust resources, which of course due to Gaara's own company that creates Dust than the mines. Of course, knowing due to his sand manipulation that can easily harvests Dust out of its desert sands, which knowing that in the deserts of Vacuo will be his own turf to excavate Dusts.

Not to mention, seeing 18 (more or less) meter tall robots (aka Mobile Suits) that compare to Atlas newly developed Atlesian Paladins, and also the Knights; along with other machines (such as Titans, Thors, and Vikings). So far, most developers and lead engineers were trying to come up with something that needed to build the same thing as they had, which acquires more resources and too much Dust to be overused.

Even though that Atlas has no matched against the Heaven Federation's power; until he was aware about the White Fang had tried to send a spy to steal their blueprints and everything related, along with Atlas had the same boat.

Until then that any of the spies were being compromised being caught for doing so for their attempt. And also seeing how brutal that a fellow human heavily tortures to the other; the first was human covered with cuts, bruises, and losing more teeth and defaced along with a black eye.

And the other was a Faunus, similar fate as the human counterpart that receives one of his eye being plunged out, due to having Night Visions, that almost losing its eye, and even a broken arm, and even severed its animalistic trait.

Until then sending their human spy back to Atlas and the other is the WF spy in the prison for sentence in 10 years. And also, worst, they will be cryo-prison, frozen within 20 years, meaning that being released in the future will lose the people they knew were gone that declared a shell of the former self.

But now, the news in Atlas about the son of Jacques Schnee: Whitley (some other Faunus liked to called him 'Shitley'), the upcoming elected 'heir' of the Schnee Family and the company, was shot into the chest. Chris can tell would be guessed that someone hates his guts such as the Noble family with a half-blooded faunus child, wanted blood by shooting Jacques' only son in the family.

Knowing about he and his wife were supporters of 'Faunus Rights Association'; surely that they wanted to meet the Supreme Commander/Field Marshal of the Heaven Federation face-to-face, after all. Even wanted both human and Faunus have equality for the World of Remnant for peace.

Now, Atlas had made a terrible mistake, it is a huge mess, which they did pay the heavily price. If they would had broken their peace treaty regarding few people had bribes them, and attempt to kidnapping hostages and along with killing them, includes the noble family's child, almost, under coma.

Because of some fools had usurped the authorities that results to losing the trust and reputation of Atlas, which began dropping time after time. Could say much about how damages they had made that taken a while to fix everything the way it does. And hopefully that they will be making no mistakes they had made that once needed to done.

The Schnee Dust Company having troubles regarding their contacts were no longer gain attention to be purchase Dust that because of Jacques had overprice it (due to Weiss' disownment), losing more budget and its present of the company's salary were dropped slowly; meaning that the Schnee Dust Company had becoming the state of corruption, that dishonored Nicolas' legacy and wealth of power.

Jacques had becoming squirmed for he almost loses everything, it is best of his mistakes because of Weiss, his former daughter and ex-heiress, and also his son was shot by a 'human' assailant on the state of incapacitated, which this the investigators had reported that thought it was the work ofs the White Fang or any Faunus doing so.

Turns out, it was a human; shockingly to the public that someone wanted blood for this mess such as that tragedy back at 'Vale's Menagerie' in Sanus, and also the declaration of being the turf of the Heaven Federation.

Until now, there is a slight problem for the upcoming for help defending Haven Academy in Mistral…Dust.

The Dust supplies, that's the answer for this missing piece, which after Vale gotten alternate power source, which Dust is now munitions, which of course they need those important resources for going to help defend Haven, until the Dust Shop in Vale: the 'From Dust Till Dawn', had becoming the most popular store around, not to mention the owners making associates with Gaara Sabaku, the Dust Creator, himself, due to his unique Semblance.

So far, until Chris had made contact Gaara Sabaku in Menagerie, and there is a news regarding he did build his own office building and taken resided in the home of the Faunus population. Which of course, that gotten the Atlas and SDC (rival company to Gaara's) attention.

By heading to Menagerie for making a press conference, which because being contacted by Mari Fuujin, and also he is also had know about Gaara is Sasuke's team. So far, since then that time he sent his shadow clone being under ninja training, well, being a ninja is pretty awesome in his mind; and also telling the people of Menagerie about the true colors of the White Fang, by showing them the footage of Townsville being under Tatarin's reign.

Until then that the Albain brothers didn't know that Chris is always in Townsville that happens right now, preparing to mobilize his fighters, the other they saw happen to be his shadow clone after all.

Now that with the people of Menagerie had joining the Faunus Freedom Fighters to stop Adam and his White Fang fraction for destroying another Huntsman Academy, knowing back at Beacon is a setback during their humiliate defeat, but also it is best

Along with signing up Gaara's official opened company, publicly, the Shukaku Dust Company, considered being the rival company to the Schnee's, which of course that Gaara did build his own office building in seconds. But now, until the news broke in that his business will be open after dealing with Adam's White Fang, any time, soon.

With Chris lets outs a sigh with a bit of a tiredness, and then he took a glance at his most trusted Monkey Wrench in the desk, the same wrench that executes Tatarin, which it served purpose. As he picks up his most trusted Monkey Wrench, and then stares at it.

His Monkey Wrench surely useful for opening manholes in the sewers and anything that could do for doing so, which of course which also removing locks along the way, and also improvising to take against any White Fang fraction.

Until then the bad news being informed about Adam Taurus making deal with a devil by having same machines, called Mobile Suits, turns out, their strength will be meaningless, knowing that it will be disadvantage for such firepower that they possessed.

So far, knowing Adam had lost his members for his group, which it is a setback for replenished his numbers, and ever since their humiliation, which so far, wanted to assault Haven Academy to regain their redemption.

And so, which behalf of the Heaven Federation that providing their own machines too, which making Atlas envious for having such firepower. So far, besides the other weapons that Townsville has. **(3)**

And then which Chris looks over to the window, which happens to be another mobile suit as well.

This mobile suit is different from Jegans and Astrays, which of course it's about 18.1 meters tall, base weight is 28.5 t, and its (Io) frame's design is looked good balance of close and range combat capabilities, as well as mobility.

Seeing two 18 meter MSs were stand guarding, armed with (130mm) Assault Rifles on one hand and the other is a Riot Shield. Its color scheme is blue, its frame is light gray purple parts and the chest is white in small dose.

 **(AN: Decide to give Townsville own Mobile Suit Corp, its color scheme is blue like in Teiwaz.)**

These are the STH-16 Shiden, it is the Mass-produce mobile suit that provide by the Heaven Federation. That happens the leader had salvages these a certain group of child soldiers, so which decides to honored them and revives it.

The Shiden has highly sensitive sensors, a head-mounted main camera contains multiple highly sensitive sensors, and it is protected by a visor. It did protecting the main camera can be exchanged accordingly to the environment; different visors also have different camera views, and facilitate identifications.

And also another one between Shidens, is looked different than the former, but unlikely, facing sideways in front of the window, its color scheme is white and gray, and had a single straight horn, appears to be blade antenna on the visor, and left shoulder shield, it looks custom, but also considered a lead MS unit.

Now, the Faunus Freedom Fighters had gotten Mobile Suits that increases the defenses to against the Grimm, which so far that knowing its best for wanted fight fire with fire.

That happens to be Chris' own Custom Shiden (the STH-16/tc2 Orga's Shiden), considered his own personal Commander-type MS, which having a same equipment. So far, which its relief that the Townsville provided, instead of something else in mind…

They provide Beam Weapons, Jegan's own Bullpup beam assault rifles and Beam Sabers, which off course that will be useful for fought against a MS with the same beam weapon; along with rocket launchers and other arsenals such as grenades and explosives.

Not to mention, the Shiden's Armor Material is same materials as Jegan has made, its common than Nanolaminate Armor, and the propulsion system is Ahab Reactor Thrusters and Thermal Phase Transition Thrusters.

Lastly is, they give them Ahab Reactors, knowing its better than Dust-powered, and the equally same power source's usage for Jegan were Minovsky Reactor. Which of course, these reactors were useful for the city, instead of Dust, which that these crystals are still useful for munitions.

For now, until they give them MS training, they have been taken serious for a week or two until they'll prepared.

With Chris keeps staring at his machine (Custom Shiden), and so far he wanted to test out his skills.

"I'm sure that things will be one hell of a revolution…I'm sure that we'll get it…" He says to himself, declares.

Until now, they are ready…

 **(Freedom Fighters OST: Rebel Base – Ended)**

 **==With Itachi==**

 **(AN: Just as I promise myself about Itachi's White Fang. If I would had thought about this P.O.V., anyway, here it is!)**

Itachi Uchiha had been taken operation leading his White Fang with his adopted family, the Mobliz. Along with the Akatsuki members, which of course, until then according to Tobi that he will be accompany with, and joining up with Kisame while Deidara will be returning to the new base.

So far, knowing rendezvous for going to where the Branwen Tribe, they are the bandits that terrorize around Anima, which they raiding Shion Village when the group had stumble a crossed.

Knowing these bandits was no-joke after all because of raiding the village and taken everything they had owned. As much as because regarding one woman, who lead this bandits, is Raven Branwen, which Itachi had sworn he getting the feeling that he knows her, and so far that because if he did knew her during the 'Breach' Incident in Vale.

Now, as seeing he and Izumi were having time together, which it's been a year or months since he's married, and move to the new location in Anima. As much as surely that if they would had went to the honeymoon because being the fugitive, which of course, until finding more hideouts, and recruiting more members of Akatsuki's White Fang, not to mention gathering more resources and weapons for at least.

Most of the members of the White Fang who used to be under Adam's command, had respected and inspires Itachi, because of his own ways; which they do lead him, no matter how they had go, being a human, and even being adopted by a Faunus family.

"Itachi…"

Hearing the voice of one of the members of the White Fang enters their personal quarters by door, causes the leader of his WF turns to the door.

"Yes?" Itachi responded.

"We receive call from your partner Kisame and Deidara, we're no longer hunted us down, accordingly."

"I see…anything else?" Itachi replies understandable being informed.

"Yes, from your leader, Pein, he had recommended Tobi will accompany you for rendezvous to accompany Mr. Hazel."

"Hn…" Itachi responded with a famous 'hn'.

Hearing to mention the Masked Tobi, knowing that going to after the Spring Maiden is being located which just like Cinder, even though that she stole the power that didn't earned. Knowing this will be intriguing for attempt to get their hands on.

"Very well, I'll be sure that I'll tell Leader regarding this new task…I will be leaving my group to the hands of my fellow members of Akatsuki while I'm gone, and under standby…and I will be have Izumi will accompany with." He added.

"Yes sir, I'll tell him about your request."

With the White Fang member in Itachi's side left, as Itachi turns his glance at the sleeping Izumi, his wife, besides his bed; which of course, it was a wonderful night between those two wedded couple.

Itachi sighs, then he smiles at his sleepy wife with her car ears folded, couldn't help himself for seeing her of how peaceful she is…

With Itachi closed his eyes, a small shed of tear flows down into his cheek.

"I'm sure hope that I will get to see Sasuke…soon."

Itachi took a glance at his own HF Sword - Shisui, lend against the wall, knowing that hope he'll facing his brother Sasuke soon. Not to mention, reports and rumors about the black-haired boy with his hairstyle took a form of a tail of a bird and red eyes, which he guessed the described indicate that confirm is his little brother after all.

Some say that he is looked like a male version of the fame Raven of the Branwen Bandit tribe, thought that he is Raven's son, which the information about Sasuke wasn't confirmed.

Knowing that he guessed that Sasuke is heading to Mistral, which knowing that he did…

Someday when the time comes…it will be for a long walk to travel to…

 **==At Menagerie==**

In the morning of the home of Faunus population, Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku are on the steps of the Belladonna Family Home, along with Sun Wukong and Yugito Nii in tow.

Yesterday in the press conference, now everything is settled thanks to Christopher 'Chris' Stone, knowing that according to the Faunus had joined the fight against Adam's Splinter Group of the White Fang, and also joining Gaara's business until the Shukaku Dust Company will be open until now, which after the fiasco for Adam's assault on Haven Academy in Mistral.

Ghira had told Chris about his father was a good man; the latter had appreciated for regarding his father. And so he will lead his people in Townsville, and also leading the Freedom Fighters. For now, which until that he did…called, 2 days ago before tomorrow's press conference, which it was after encountering Ilia by Gaara and Blake.

So far, now that things went completely settled because the people of Menagerie had decide to joined the Freedom Fighters, and Blake, along with Gaara, adding his company's founding. Most of the other Faunus tried to convince any of their love ones, children, and parent, not to go.

Until the proof came out that the White Fang's true colors; and even seeing them forcing children to be a monster that took away their innocence. Even though, most of the Faunus families weren't well-aware about their relatives, and its best that to joined to stop Adam and his splinter group needed to be stopped. Knowing that how much how they are very angry and outrages at Bull Faunus and high-ranked member (unaware about him is already taken over the White Fang under Sienna Khan's leadership).

And now, they will be prepared for this up-come for this progress, and then hopefully that they will prepared…

Now, back to Gaara and Blake, since they decide for having to spend time together around Menagerie, as a date, and hopefully that if the Faunus in Menagerie will decides to joined in to stopping Adam. So far, which most of the Faunus were refused for not going there.

Anyway, let's drop for more statements, and moving on to our favorite redhead sand user and the black cat ninja.

"So, are you ready for this double date?" Yang declared.

Since then Gaara and Blake had decide to make a double date with Sun and Yugito, so they agreed at each other for having time around Menagerie.

"I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once, yeah, we are." Sun replied, recalled their time such as fighting Atlesian Paladins and Knights at Beacon, and some giant Grimm such as the Sea Dragon.

 **(Cue the Music)**

With a smile on Blake, along with Gaara and Yugito, and so, here they go…

 **==Scene Change==**

Gaara and Blake had taken few walks around the streets of Menagerie, while the people of this population gaze at the couple, which their eyes were on him and Blake with a very pleasant atmosphere; because of these facts:

There's 1) Gaara is the founder and owner of the Shukaku Dust Company, and also becomes a rival company to the Schnee Dust Company. And 2) he seriously made relationship with Blake Belladonna, the daughter of their chieftain of this island, officially, by judging seeing Blake have her arms around his, they were surprised. And unaware that Jacques' former daughter Weiss, is also made relationship with Gaara, so far, a three-way relationship is an odd pair.

The people of Menagerie who witness the two coming in together weren't completely surprised to see Blake with the founder of the Shukaku Dust Company, not just that, but also there's a another lover that consists of a man dating two girls, but more surprises on the fact that Blake was cuddling into his arm.

Now, as Gaara and Blake passing through the streets, while the Faunus give any of his respect, since this young redhead will provide Dust for everybody than the mines. Which they only sees him as their savior and god's giver to all.

Until they passed by a man with ram horns (namely Mata), approaching the couple while seeing a worried mother is on the door of the house nearby, until seeing her son approaching the couple.

"Mata!"

"Mom, please…" The ram horned Faunus named Mata interjects pleads at his mother for not intervene, which knowing how her mother was worried, and so which if hopefully that she cannot had her son wanted help.

"Is there something you need?" Gaara asked, politely.

"Yes, I was hoping that if I wanted a request to you." Mata says offering.

"What might be?"

"Spare a friend of mine? I had friend is also a member of the White Fang; I know he did made his choice and following Adam. Can you please just if you don't know what he looks like, then called out to him by mention my name? And if you see him: tell him to stop." Mata answered.

Gaara and Blake nods accepts Mata's request, and so far that their client had a friend is also a White Fang Member. With Blake will know about this person, Mata mentions.

"Also…I wanted to work with you, Mr. Gaara." Mata added, that causes the mother steps out with a disbelief look hearing what he had said.

"…Sure, I guess more employers will rise. So don't worry, I will treated you, fairly." Gaara nods, quite expecting. "Come to my office or Belladonna Residence for your future, after this fiasco to stop Adam."

"Sure…" Mata reply, as he turns back to his home, and closes the door behind.

Before closing the door of Mata's home by his mother; with his thoughts within his mind while seeing the Sand Cat due (namely Gaara x Blake) along with Sun and Yugito left the scene.

 _'I can't just stand around, doing nothing…I just…'_

With hesitation of Mata's thoughts, and so it's best for him for wanted to joined Blake's side to help to defend Haven Academy in Mistral, on his case, he wanted to stop his friend for doing violence.

 **==Elsewhere==**

Sun hangs upside down by his tail from a tree, while Yugito is sitting in the branch, while her twin blue cat tails, and causes the eyes of the other Faunus onlookers seeing her rare trait. Until they knew this woman is Gaara's sister-in-bond.

Since taken separate ways between Gaara & Blake and Sun & Yugito, which of course, spending their time, dating. Which it is a great moment for each other, after all, this island filled with Faunus who live peacefully since than that being second-class citizens…

 **==At the Docks==**

Gaara, Blake, Sun, and Yugito were on the docks, greeted by an aquatic Faunus, due to having fins in their forearms and ears. Which they didn't expecting having a Faunus can swim with that trait.

Which Gaara and Yugito didn't mind for walking in water with their chakra? Because they did channel it in their feet and stands in; and which that the former had a weakness regarding his sand that cause it to soak and heavy, that means it's useless and hard to control.

The two female aquatic Faunus were seeing Gaara in their eyes, causes them to giggle at his face.

"Hey, look at that, is that Gaara Sabaku?"

"Yeah, he is now the owner and founder of his Dust Company, way better than the Schnee. I saw his office building in the hills. He must've uses that form of his, a giant raccoon, to built that. I mean, even taken days or weeks to finished it."

"Um, I believe its Raccoon-dog; I'd heard a humor about what type of Faunus is, I notice the difference between a dog and a raccoon."

"That's a good point."

Hearing the gossips of the aquatic Faunus, making Blake frowns at those girls compliment and ogling her lover after all with her cat ears that she just overheard.

"But most of all, he dated our chieftain's daughter."

"Really?!" Her fellow aquatic Faunus says surprisingly at her fellow Faunus.

"Yeah, aw man, I'm so jealous."

"Me too, the good ones are always taken! Depend if a human or a fellow faunus, so don't care."

Hearing that, made Blake smile smirked, along with her eyes rolled, of what the girls heard about how they were jealous and depressed about her relationship with Gaara, along with Weiss. She was admitting at herself for the three pair couple. It was completely amusing for those fangirls that somehow ogling any man such as Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara.

And so, with Blake shook her head slightly, and then walks up to her boyfriend, where he is in the nearby fruit stand. Until where seeing Sun and Yugito happens to be present at also, the two pair shares briefing glances, which knowing they did having time.

After that, Blake, Sun, and Yugito are sitting at a nearby table drinking from coconut cups, while Gaara is at the crate behind Blake, had the coconut cup is placed into the top of it.

"So, guess things looked smoothly since they had joined us for getting ready to stop the White Fang." Sun stated, places the cup down, and lets a gesture of expectation by rubbing his hands together, along with the expression.

"Man, these creeps will know what hit 'em. I'm glad these Freedom Fighter guys are on the same side!"

With Sun's delightful expression turns onto frowns, and continues saying.

"Also, most of them just sit around and do nothing with those creeps will attack." He added, gestures at the docks, regarding the people who refuse to join since yesterday's press conference.

"That wasn't being so sure, Sun. And because not everyone is like you and me." Blake says unsurely, as she continue saying.

"The Faunus here in Menagerie - the ones that weren't born on the island - moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and here we are, *scoffs* asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves."

With scoffed in Blake's last and finishing statement, so far that most of the other Faunus didn't want to. It is because of Chris Stone's speech that affects them, which so far that knowing telling the people if reconsidered and resolving, and so which they will give them space to think for their decision to joined to defend Haven in Mistral.

Knowing the sick revelation of the White Fang's true colors, until now, many Faunus started to join sides with Blake, along with Faunus Freedom Fighters, and then employs Gaara's open business.

"I guess I never really thought about it like that." Sun says stated.

"The problem is whatever happens to Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunus. Everywhere." Blake says stated regarding Faunus had no reason to fight which wanted to be live in the normal life, happily.

"I can see the good point about everyone on Menagerie has no reason to fight, which they wanted to settle down." Yugito says, broken the silence for first spoke up to joining this conversation, as she continues. "I mean, if either of the Faunus weren't born here or not, move here to this island. After all, they wanted normal life, right?"

"Agreed, that's what they were hoping for that any of Faunus doesn't want to fight. And I'm sure they'll come to be reconsidered to make their choice for make their resolve. Right now, feels like they let Adam to do for them." Blake said.

Which gotten the point of Blake's statement about the people of Menagerie didn't obliged to fight, but if they reconsidered. And there's another subjected what in mind Blake had mentioned Adam's name, and so Sun spoke up.

"…Adam…"

With the monkey Faunus began to spoke up, gotten Blake, Yugito, and Gaara attention of what the monkey Faunus spoken Adam's name, seeing place his hand onto the coconut cup.

"…He's the guy used to…work with?" He finished, asking to Blake, while the other is on the straw.

"*Sigh…* Yes." Blake answered, confirmed Sun's question.

Seeing Blake's discomfort that Sun had brought it up regarding the certain bull Faunus.

"Sorry, forgot I brought it up." The monkey Faunus apologized with hands up in placating.

"No, it's okay." Blake says insisted, with silence for a moment, until felt a hand onto her shoulder, turns to Gaara with a smile of comfort, making her returns her smile, and then turns to Sun.

 **(Cue the music "From Shadows")**

"Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, "They are the personification of 'this' word"."

"Uhhhh…" Sun says rubbing his head, looked wasn't sure he didn't understand what Blake had stated.

Seeing Sun's confusion, as Blake decides to give him for an example sports out with a smile.

"Okay, well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, "This girl is the embodiment of 'purity'." After a while, I saw Weiss was 'defiance'. And Yang was 'strength'." She explained.

"Not to mention, Naruto was 'believe'. And to me, I was 'Love'. I wanted to earn love from others such as you and Weiss." Gaara added.

 **(AN: Can you give me personification to Naruto and the others. I'm in the dead-end here!)**

"Thank you." Blake says to Gaara for adding this statement.

Hearing that from Blake's explanation that causes Sun had his tail wraps around his cup and spoke up for questioned.

"What am I?" He asks, causes Blake to smile.

"Jury's still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards 'earnest'." She answered.

"That's true." Yugito agrees.

At this, Sun takes a sip from his cup, like he did that in the teacup back at Vale, when he and Blake first time.

"Ah~!" Sun sighs refreshing; regarding of what he really is.

That causes Blake giggles and smiles for a bit, along with Yugito had her head shook at Sun is still being a dork, before frowning as she continues.

"As first I thought Adam was 'justice', just like Sasuke when I first sees him, than I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized I was wrong."

At this, while Blake's eyes closed slowly, slight thought about Adam then she shook her head and continues.

"He wasn't any of those things. He was 'spite'. Not 'hatred', not 'rage', 'spite'. He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious."

Hearing Blake explains regarding Adam that he was 'spite', which he was being mistreated in the past. Which it wonders why the world had did to Adam in the first place and which wondered what his past is that made him vengefulness when he had joined the White Fang.

"That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last."

Another statement of Blake mentioned Ilia that the former concerns her friend.

"She was your friend, huh?" Sun asked, while Yugito frowns for mentioned that lizard bitch did to her boyfriend.

"She was." Blake confirmed it, as she continues to be noted.

"Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human. She could've lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that."

With the last part, turns her head at the direction to gazes at the other Faunuses who doing their business in the docks and the stands.

"She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, then she joined the White Fang."

That made Yugito and Gaara felt sympathy about how Ilia lost her parents in the mining accident that they weren't aware. They felt regret for hurting her, brutally.

So far, if they wanted to apologized to her that because of how harsh they had gave her during the last encounter, which why her chameleon traits did blend human population.

At this in the scene, Blake had sees a family of Faunus passing by while saying mentioned Ilia's parents, followed by a trio of Faunus at the bridge, two were sitting and the other in between with a ears of a bunny took a sightseeing at the distance.

"Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other Faunus. She learned to survived, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too."

At this, Blake stirring the small umbrella in the coconut cup, while stating regarding next part for Ilia needed to learn to survived to defend herself from any harm, and then Adam Taurus had gain followers due to his actions.

"My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refuse. I had Adam and Ilia, after all."

"You know we're going to have to face her eventually." Sun stated.

"I know." Blake replied.

"I agreed that you mentioned Ilia lost her parents in the mining accident. I did research about that incident. I went to the kindergarten about the following events." Yugito stated.

Causes Blake tensed about mentioned being said from Yugito regarding Dust mines in Solitas. So far, which just like what she was told by Ilia about that incident.

"Followed by these poor girls had their teeth broken, but they deserve it. And so far that there are few who stood alongside Faunus. She is quite disappointed at her 'former' classmates, and so far, they didn't expecting that being the daughter of General Ironwood's most trusted officer within the ranks." She added.

Blake agrees at Yugito had mentioned from Ilia about when she was a kid in kindergarten in Atlas, so far the her classmates were laugh amusingly at the news about that incident, with mockery, which they didn't care, which of course that she did break their teeth after all, and until a sudden tensed about Yugito mentioned about someone who defend the Faunus, which being the Faunus Sympathizer.

Knowing Faunus Supporters really wanted humanity to make peace with the Faunus, until than the Anti-Faunus Supporters were trying to put down their beliefs that they had accuse. So far, until then someone who was being as a Faunus Supporter, but also child of a military or council.

Of course, Naruto and/or Gaara dislikes others who despise and looked down on Faunus or others that just because of what race they were from or they were born differently. Knowing the Faunus were being mistreated, along with Human counterpart. Like their Faunus adopted sister Velvet is being bullied by girls in Beacon Academy, so far that which Naruto did defend her and the other Faunus in the Academy from abusers.

So far, even though they tried to cause riot, until then that they didn't have such tactics like the Heaven Federation had; until they had seen it in the news in Vale when the Anti-Faunus supporters attempt to riot, and so far, the Heaven Federation soldiers had simple tools and effective tactics against the rioters that being countered.

Hopefully, if the three Kingdoms wanted to learned about those tactics that gotten the councils vitally impressed at such tactics that used for police force; which they never had learned how to hand riots and chaos control before during the forming the law-enforcement agencies, which hopefully that some day that they will learned for doing so, as well for this employ the Heaven Federation.

Yugito was mentioned someone within Atlas ranks is also treated Faunus fairly, happens to be the father of someone regarding Ilia's past. It surely that will find out, soon, if possible to know who she is.

"Yugito, who is the person you mentioned regarding stood up to the Faunus?" Blake questioned for curiously for the person defend the Faunuses from being mistreated.

"Well, her name is Shiho Hahnenfuss." Yugito answered.

Causes Blake flinched along with Sun turns to his girlfriend about the girl's name.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, isn't she with Team DYNS (Dense) of Atlas back at Vytal Festival?" Sun inquired mentioned the brunette girl back at Beacon.

"Yes, she told me everything when I confront her and her team, about the poor chameleon Faunus is being alone, the girls were afraid at her because of being a Faunus who blend human population. I was so angry at those bratty girls she had knew. Shiho had somehow felt sympathy at the people in the mines, along with her."

Hearing that from Yugito's explanation regarding to mentioned Ilia, as the two-tails hanyou continues.

"If she would had help her rather than ignore her. Which none of that would happen she was expelled at the moment? Word got out about having a Faunus in the institute, while the teachers didn't do anything. And I know being a Faunus that makes them a White Fang or an 'Animal' on the wilds. But of course, that because of their ignorance and blind with hatred on them that result for breaking the balance of the society on this planet."

Which making Blake agrees with Yugito about the society of the world of Remnant regarding both Humanity and the Faunus were breaking the balance of the population. Knowing if keeps up to severed it, like the scale will unbalanced if one of new weight to either side.

"I…agreed." Blake says in understandable stated within silence.

Along with Sun who overheard his girlfriend's explanation about the balance of the world of Remnant is fall apart because of the hatred between humanity and Faunus; knowing that Adam Taurus will attempt to do so for breaking that balance of this planet, but as much as because of how his actions being inspired by the other White Fang members on Blake's case. And it surely that regarding Adam is needed to be stop for assaulting Haven Academy in Anima.

With Sun's mind, which he would decide to spoke up for the next subject for this matter for this course of action, knowing that it will be long for prepared for going to defend Haven Academy, soon.

"So, what are you going to do?" The monkey Faunus inquired.

"I'm going to 'try' and help her the way you helped me." Blake answered, hearing that, surprises Sun at her respond.

"You showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be, I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you away, but you didn't give up on me, like Naruto does. And I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I saved my friends for once."

Then Blake turns to her lover's face with a smiled.

"Same goes with my lover, Gaara. As much as you told me about runaway is a stupid choice I've made. But…no more…I am no longer runaway. I am nobody's tool for doing something selfless. But I had friends will support me, no matter what. That is way of friendship, and that means friendship leads to victory, and I won't let them down, and same ways they won't let me down…I will admired what Naruto had said from Kakashi-sensei: 'Those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends or teammates are worse than scum'. And this time, I won't turn my back on others, as well."

Hearing from Blake's resolves that wants to help Ilia the say Sun helped her, along with Gaara had stop her from continue to run away any further.

With Gaara smiles at Blake for her determination, and so far that she is no longer to run away like always.

"That's true came from the words of Kakashi, and so far, we and our allies will break the cycle of hatred. And we don't want Adam will continue to spread hatred to all Faunus." Gaara declared.

"True, but with Adam around, the Faunus will never be freed from the cycle of hate, just like the Uchiha Clan that Kurosaki-sensei had mentioned, and we will never be seen as equal." Blake stated.

"If I would tell the people in Menagerie about we are just as capable of hate and violence as humans, but I don't think any of us would really step up to prove that…But I needed to convinced the White Fang to let go the past, let go their hatred, and let us move forward…to a brighter tomorrow." She added.

"Spoken like a 'true' pacifist, as much as just like Naruto had changes the mind of the young boy named Inari." Gaara noted.

"Oh, it's about the Wave mission? I heard about how when Inari had losing hope before, until Naruto had pushed him off to move forward for forget everything in the past." Blake stated, mentioned from Naruto and the others about Team 7's first mission.

"It is, but it is best that Yugito and I will help you for convincing your friend Ilia for this violence." Gaara said declared, as he takes the coconut cup and took a long sip in the straw, and lets out a sigh in refreshment.

That making Blake smiles at those words of Gaara that he and Yugito will support her for stopping Adam who led the assault on Haven Academy.

"And also you were stop by Naruto for the bloodlust that if you keep killing everyone as much as you ever keep killing." She added, she is also recalled about that time at Gaara's home world that their story regarding the Invasion in Hidden Leaf.

"Yeah, Naruto did stop me from my time when I wanted to being acknowledge by the people of my former home, so far, with Naruto never gives up that he wanted to being acknowledged by the people of Hidden Leaf." Gaara replied, with a smiled on his face regarding his time back at the Genin.

"Yeah, I guess that I'm going to do the same thing as I wanted to stop Ilia." She declared smiles.

So with that, Blake smiles, looked determination, with Gaara felt regret for hurting Ilia badly after all, along with Yugito, which knowing that stopping Ilia from violence and hatred on Humans, along with the other violent White Fang is needed to be stop as well.

And so, the sooner they will prepared for anything as possible…

 **(Music Ended)**

 **==Back in Mistral; Guest House==**

"Haaaaaaa!"

Oscar Pine is in a training room while wielding Ozpin's cane. As he pants from exhaustion, as he recall the earlier training, which of course, Naruto and Sasuke had taught him for doing so, which being the important individual for training due to Ozpin had resided him.

 **==Flashback Started, Earlier==**

 _*Clang!*_

 _"Hyaaaaaaa!" Oscar shouts as she swung Ozpin's cane at Naruto, while wielding Kuramasaiga in sword form in reverse-grip._

 _With a swift motion, Naruto blocks it, yet, with minimal effort. After blocking, then slashed at Oscar in backhanded, which Oscar jumped back to escape its range._

 _"_ I'm impressed, he switches between grips based on situation: the reverse-grip is used for speed and defense, includes reduce its range, and the forward grip is also used for range and frontal attacks." _Ozpin says in compliment at Naruto's sword-style. Being Oscar's supervisor for his training and observing Naruto's sword-style that new to him, and with different state._

 _Ruby explains to Ozpin within Oscar about Naruto's new forms of Kuramasaiga during their previous encounter. Not to mention, there are two of them they had seen it in battle: one is the awakening state and the other his Flashflare saber (a gunblade). Which there is more mysterious need to be uncovering that Naruto had stored if facing such enemy with such high caliber?_

 _Like Qrow for example, along with his sister Raven, their skill levels were matched when they were huntsman in Beacon Academy, someone facing like anyone else is better that needs to be that which will be more experience, like Tyrian where Team RNNJR they had encountered, and along with Sasor._

 _Now, back to the spar, as seeing Oscar wasn't best bet that put in the money that he did learn quickly, but his lack of determination that caught the gazes of Naruto and Sasuke, before this fight starts._

 _Then Naruto switches into forward grip, and then dashes at him, and performs a upper-slash that causes Oscar could react as he blocks his strike with Ozpin's cane, but…_

 _*Clank!*_

 _The moment of the incoming attack is too strong, as Ozpin's cane flew off his hands, until Sasuke caught it in hand without messing with the headmaster of Beacon's precious cane, not a single dirt or scratch on it. Seeing Oscar into the ground, which this without a doubt that taken care of it, while his soul is resided within him._

 _As he and Naruto sighs at Oscar's lacking of edge, he may be learned a lot and gotten everything from Ozpin and the co., but he still had a lot to learn for doing so; as the blonde knucklehead spoke up._

 _"You keep forgetting to have your aura constantly activated. Not only that, you seem to be lacking in determination." The blonde knucklehead stated, as Oscar stood up, slowly._

 _Since Naruto and Sasuke began to train Oscar with their own methods, the latter had taught evasion while Sasuke had using his bound bow to fires a barrage of arrows._

 _Ruby and JNPR were awestruck at Sasuke's new ability that could create to manifest a bow made of aura/chakra. He did learn from Archer Mistress, Arah, in Dragon Atoll. So far, which he would tell the others about what he had learned during at time in Sanus, while searching for Itachi._ **(4)**

 _Ozpin had recognized her name that happens to be one of his old students that coming to Beacon, but knowing that they were live in Dragon Atoll after all._

 _"Yeah, sorry about that…I'm still not get to use for sort of thing." Oscar replied._

 _Knowing Naruto cannot harm Oscar due to his capabilities of Kuramasaiga, knowing that he had enhanced his chakra to make the blade, dull, that act as a brunt weapon, not a cutting weapon. He will revert back into the cutting edge, which this kind of theory for this brunt weapon version of Kusamasaiga, which it is served as a training sword after all._

 _Naruto looks at Sasuke to signal each other for giving Oscar a break, which noticed his state, so far, his stamina of his which need to be improve due to his body of his, after all, Ozpin is resided him which needs to build-up what he needs; and then he looks back at him._

 _"Oscar, let's take a short break, so far that your stamina is quite decent burn up during the last spar." Naruto says._

 _"Yeah, thanks." Oscar appreciated as he collapse onto the ground, pants, heavily in exhaustion, as Sasuke gives him a bottle of water, causes the farm boy takes it, nods at him for thanks, and drinks it up, felt the cool substance in his throat._

 _Oscar lets out a sighs in refreshment, and then lets the cold water will subsided the heat in his body._

 _"So, Oscar, you're working in the farm, right?" Naruto questioned._

 _"Yeah, how can you tell?" Oscar replied sighing._

 _"The outfit you're wearing, I can tell like we had farmers in our village wearing that. So far, knowing these people needed to learn to defend themselves like using sickles and Grub hoes." Naruto explained._

 _"Oh, I guess if we weren't learned such as thing to know how to fight. I mean, until Ozpin came to me in my mind. I can't get a normal life like everyone else." Oscar noted lets out a sad expression regarding this matter._

 _"I know it's a burden for you to going here, if you wanted to help Ozpin for the task." Sasuke stated._

 _"Yeah, also I had left a note to my aunt about my sudden departure." Oscar stated._

 _Couldn't help about how Oscar did made his right choice for going to help the world of Remnant from the darkness that covers it, by the hand of Salem. Knowing after Ozpin's soul is being resided into Oscar._

 _"I'm sure they'll understand about your choice you have made, and I'm assured you that everything if your reasons that you don't want to put yourself in the lives of others, and also saving people around this planet." Naruto says assured._

 _"Thanks, I don't know if I can do it if these training you give me for that." Oscar stated._

"The training regime of Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha is a tough challenge, Oscar. It is important that just as taken a long time to your progress while you can't handle this limit." _Ozpin says, telling Oscar in his mind._

 _"I'm sure that I will." Oscar replied._

 _Hearing that, which Naruto and Sasuke hearing respond of Oscar that can tell that Ozpin had being giving him an advice and suggestion. And until now, which knowing Oscar 'needed' to be strengthening his level._

 _"So, Oscar, can I ask you a question? Who is precious one that close to you that you wanted to protect?" Naruto asked._

 _"Huh?" Oscar confuses at Naruto's question._

 _"Just answer my question: Who is the precious one you wanted to protect?" The blonde questions again._

 _"I'm…not sure…I had my aunt, of course, and a family, I'm not sure about how if I wanted to protect them. Why did you want to ask?" Oscar answered._

 _"Well, when someone is precious to you, that made you stronger, along with you wanted to protect them, no matter what. I have some of precious love ones such as my girlfriends and my friends. And this time, I will not let my friends and comrades down, and I'm sure that I will protect them, no matter I never turn my back." Naruto explains lets out a pumped for being determination._

 _Hearing Naruto's determination, and as much as he did want to protect others that precious to him and to everyone; Oscar had did inspired the blonde hanyou's words, that would make it that he wanted to protect others, too; and so, which that he ever wanted to help others, too._

 _Now with that which Naruto spoke up to Oscar that needed to do._

 _"Alright, Oscar, break time is over. But now, let's continue for your evasive training. But, I'm sure that I will give you a 'little twist'." Naruto announced, with a grin (evilly) plastered on his face._

 _"…What do you mean a little twist?" Oscar asked, feeling anxious at Naruto's smile._

 _Seeing his expression, cause the Uchiha's eyes widen at Naruto's expression, then lets out a nod his head several times for understand what the blonde knucklehead will do._

 _"It seems to be that he'll doing 'Special' training of Kurosaki-sensei." Sasuke muttered, without Oscar heard him in the earshot._

 _"Well, I want you to run with a twist, while you run, you'll be dodging this." Naruto declared, before pulling out a metal crate filled with tennis balls._

 _Oscar pales on what he was seeing, and could only say this to his trainer and friend._

 _"You are a sadist, Naruto…"_

 _"I'm joining too." Sasuke concluded, as he manifests a Bound Bow as well, manifests three arrows between his fingers when he notches the spiritual spring._

"I would suggest that now is the time for you to better start running." _Ozpin says in Oscar's head, advise._

'No need to say this, twice!' _Oscar replies quickly in panicking, as he starts running; and while Naruto was grinning like a madman and starting throwing the tennis balls at in blinding speed._

 _Safe to say this much, all of the onlookers were either laughing at Oscar's predicament (along with Ozpin in Oscar's head) or feeling sympathy at him._

 _Ruby and JNPR witnessed at the hilarious scene: Jaune felt anxious that hopefully that he didn't want to end up like Oscar, along with felt pity at him; Pyrrha is also on the same boat that felt pity at Oscar's predicament, and also stated that was harsh at Naruto's training regime along with Sasuke._

 _Nora was looked cheered at the destruction that Naruto tossing tennis balls at Oscar that forcefully dodged it, knowing she wanted to join as well. And lastly is Ren shook his head amusing at the scene._

 _Lastly is Ruby was giggling at the scene in front of her, and looking at her blonde lover with a smile._

 _After a week of a hellish tortu-I mean training, hellish training. Oscar improved drastically, after a day of hard training from his blonde trainer along with the Uchiha, Sasuke did train him to use Ozpin cane well as he uses a sword. But, he has yet to prove himself in real battle, if it's possible for ready once Oscar will be almost on Ozpin's level soon._

 _Oscar's rank that happen to be a Chunin-level or Tokubetsu Jonin-level, so far that he surely has long way to go for prepared for this up-come; knowing that in Sasuke's mind that he will be just like Itachi that he had graduate in the Ninja Academy in Hidden Leaf in young age, just like Kakashi and the others of the previous generation._

 _But now, Oscar will be ready…_

 **==Flashback Ended, Present==**

Oscar was still patting, so far, endless training with a cane, which act as a shinai (or training sword) that he get used to train with his cane. After his training, Naruto had decide to went to joined Qrow and took separate ways for heading to Team FRHY's location, and while Sasuke had training to do as well to this night.

"You're getting better, huh?"

Hearing that, Oscar turns to see Ruby walking down the stairs into the room.

"Are you hungry? It's almost dinnertime. And I call Naruto for heading back, he said that he will brought everyone here." Ruby added.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good. I was about to call it a night anyway." Oscar replied with his right hand onto the side of his head, before ease the stance.

"So, you've never fought before?" Ruby inquired with her hands held together, front of her waist, lowered.

"Just the occasional small Grimm. Nothing like this, though." He replied.

"Wow. Heh." Ruby giggled. "You look like a natural."

"It's strange." Oscar spoke up, held Ozpin's cane in his left hand, while gazes at it. "I have only had this cane for a few weeks, but…I feel like I've had it for a lifetime. Longer, even…"

Oscar paused, and then quickly looks away shook his head.

"I sound like a crazy person…" He finished.

"I mean, uh, yeah just a little." Ruby stated, shrugged. "But at this pace, you'll be 'combat ready' in no time!"

With the last part of Ruby's phase, lets out a 'let's go' gesture, says out loud of Penny's quote, along with a smile. Suddenly, Ruby smiles with relief upon mentioning her last phrase. Oscar notices this and tires to ask a question before Ruby interrupts him.

"Uh…" Oscar says before ask a question.

"It's nothing, Oscar, really, everything is fine, okay? Well, uh, see you upstairs." Ruby interrupts him, as she was about heading upstairs until Oscar stops her.

"How do you handle all of this?" He says inquiring, as Ruby turns back to him.

 **(Cue the music soundtrack)**

"What did you mean?" Ruby asks confusing.

"I'm…scared." Oscar began with his voice starts to crack. "I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, then I ever thought was possible."

Oscar walks over to a weapon rack.

"I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this?"

With the farmhand places the cane in the rack in the last part of his.

"Who would ask for this?" He finished.

Oscar glances down at the floor as a tear drips from his eye. He sniffles before kneeling to the floor to reach his backpack. He grabs the cane off the rack and pulls the level on the handle to copacts it before putting it in his backpack.

Ruby walks behind Oscar, and spoke up.

"We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But you're right. None of us asked for this either. We just have to press on and-"

"How can you be so confident?! Not to mentioned Naruto and Sasuke were looked determine and also confident!?" Oscar interrupts and turns to her and stood up that cause her to step back, before Ruby place her hand onto his shoulder for comforting.

"People have tried to kill you! The world's about to go to war all over again! How are you okay with 'any' of this?!" He adds exclaiming.

Ruby is taken aback by Oscar's question. She frowns as she says her respond.

"When Beacon fell, almost, we almost lost some of my friends: like Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos."

Ruby walks towards to the center of the Training room, continue saying.

"I get to know them well, while if I didn't, but that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the most kind-hearted people I have ever met."

Seeing Ruby's eyes closed, before opens them, while saying with a smile in relief; before seeing Oscar putting his backpack onto his shoulders.

"But, we glad that we save them along with Naruto and the others, and even Jing as well. Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then the chance worth taken. And because of that, she would had died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win, all it's because of Jing had stop her for going to face her, and until myself and Naruto were also pleasant that we had stops Pyrrha going, and we glad that we did."

 **(AN: An alternate version for regarding Pyrrha's fate was spare in End of the Beginning Chapter in SSGN. So far, the readers were happy for I wanted to keep Pyrrha alive after all, and along with the other lines that I would make something in mind.)**

Mentioned back at battle at Beacon regarding Vale is infest by the Grimm, along with ROOT and the White Fang, which until then that being repelled by the Heaven Federation that create a surprised counterattack that armed with hard teeth. And also Pyrrha is being stopped by Jing, Naruto, and Ruby to prevent her for going to Cinder, and so they do for going after Cinder to take the challenge.

"And Penny…was still alive and 'combat ready'…I had did get to know her better than anything as possible while we still at Vale. I'm glad that she didn't get killed during the tournament or the battle on Beacon. And I'm glad that they are still alive, and I'm glad that no one is dying…well, just to make a statement."

"I'm…glad that they were okay, right?" Oscar stated.

"Yes…but I 'am' scared, but not just for me." Ruby says before turning to Oscar, with the last part places her right hand onto her chest, as she continue saying.

"What happened at Beacon shows that Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody, and 'that' scares me most of all…I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I almost lost them if weren't for our allies, my friends, and…my sister Yang and Naruto. And if it weren't for our 'powerful friends' that stop them from many lives being lost, I'm glad that we did spend time with them. And I'm glad they are still alive. But if anyone else dies if it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was."

"So that's what I chose to do - To keep moving forward." She finished, as she looked up at the nightly sky.

Oscar walks up next to Ruby, and they both share a smile, Ruby wipes tears coming from her eyes with her arm. As she put her hand on Oscar's shoulder.

"C'mon, if we don't hurry, Nora's gonna eat 'everything'. It wouldn't be the first time." She telling him for dinner, which of course like during the aftermath of the 'Jaunedice' event.

With Ruby begins to leave the room as Oscar lingers for a bit.

"Hey Oscar?" She called out, gotten him attention at her. "This 'isn't' gonna be easy, but the fact that you're even trying to save a lot about you. You're braver than you think."

Hearing that from the redhead scythe wielder, telling the farmhand for this obstacles for this quest, with Ruby proceeds up the stairs while Oscar watches.

 _"She really is remarkable, isn't she?"_ Ozpin's says mentally.

"Yeah. She must've been one of the best Huntresses at Beacon, huh?"

Hearing Ozpin's chuckles and he reply to Oscar.

 _"In some ways, yes; along with Naruto, as well. But in many others…no. she has her quirks, her faults, just like everyone else. But she also possesses something unquantifiable: spark, that can inspire others even in the darkest of times. As for Naruto: he possesses the Will of Fire, burns flow his soul. Which he did never gives up on others. And the lightest of times will purge the hatred."_ He added.

"This must be really hard on her too…and Naruto does, I know he never gives up, does he."

 _"It most assuredly is."_ Ozpin replied.

 **(Music Ended)**

 **==Back at Menagerie==**

In an ominous looking room, a small device projecting a blue hologram with the text "MESSAGE END" deactivates.

The room is candlelit, and there are White Fang banners hanging along the walls, and there are White Fang members hanging along the walls.

 **(Cue the Music Started)**

It is an awfully quiet since the press conference, so far that many Faunus in Menagerie had sided with the Belladonnas, along with Gaara Sabaku and Chris Stone of the Faunus Freedom Fighters in Townsville. So far, now that everything about how that they wanted to sabotage their building operation that turns out it is impossible for that until witnessing Gaara Sabaku and Yugito Nii had transformed into a mountain-size animals with numerous tails.

Knowing that it is impossible for facing such creature in such size that could eradicate any Grimm or enemies that standing their way, even the level of theirs is completely out of the league. Which just like that happen during the confusing regarding Grom's gang were missing during the pursuit of Gaara Sabaku? They had no idea where they are, which confirm either KIA or MIA.

Along with the disappearance of the other members of the White Fang were never been heard or seen since than before the returning of Blake Belladonna, along with Gaara Sabaku and two representatives of Fuujin International. So far, nothing that claimed that sending the search party to find their missing brothers and sisters around the clock, and so far, not a single clue where any of them are.

Time after time, even their Scroll unable to pin-pointed their current location that happens to be any of their brothers and sisters of the White Fang had decided to relocate, ever since that they had interfere the pursuit of Blake's group by sending Ilia, turns out, their under silence, under hiding, until their pursuit is being lifted and then re-contact with any of them so they will heading to their hideout to informed regarding their last pursuit.

Not to mention, it is unclear for the whereabouts of Grom's group, which their scrolls were unable to trace where they had been gone for some time, about weeks? Even though that wasn't pleasant that the numbers of the White Fang who worships Adam were being reduced and so far it takes time to replenished their numbers. **(5)**

Until now, that thing went back after all that when the Chieftain of Menagerie had already sent out a message to Mistral, so far that it is too late to intercept, so far with the Space Program that achieve in Vale that able to access the satellite within unlimited range for communications than the CCT.

"Your thoughts?" Fennec asked his brother Corsac.

Now Corsac and Fennc Albian stand in front of a painting.

"Are of no significance. If this is how High Leader Taurus wishes to proceed, then we shall make it so." Corsac stated.

Turns out, the message that Corsac and Fennec had receives that happens to be the news regarding Adam Taurus had claimed the throne as the High Leader of the White Fang, and also successful for the coup.

"Of course, brother." Fennec replied. Still…"

*Door Knocking*

A knock on the door is heard behind them, before Fennec continues to make another statement, as Corsac calls out, before he and Fennec turns around.

"Come in."

Until the door opens, seeing Ilia Amtola enters the room.

"Sister Ilia, thank you for meeting with us." Fennec says looks expecting.

Ilia kneeling before them, and responds.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Please, stand." Corsac command, gestures at Ilia for stand up.

With Ilia does so, and Corsac continues.

"We have wonderful news."

"What is it?" Ilia asked the Albian brothers regarding news.

"We finally received a message from the Mistral brotherhood: the operation is success. Adam Taurus has claimed his place as the High Leader of the White Fang." Fennec annocuned.

"Good." Ilia noted looked relief the news she had receive. "And…Sienna?"

"Buried…with honor. The other branches of the Fang have been fiven the story that was agreed upon." Corsac answered.

"*Sigh* A necessary sacrifice. We won't forget everything she did for us." Ilia said regarding Sienna Khan's death.

"Indeed." Fennec agrees.

"Your maturity and understanding in regards to this matter is appreciated, and it is why we've summoned you here this evening." Corsac said.

"The White Fang is experiencing…a transitional period." Fennec stated.

"Growth requires change." Corsac concluded.

"And change can be painful." Fennec added.

"If it's for the betterment of the Faunus, than…it's a pain we can endure. What's our next mission?" Illia reply and asked for the next objective that aquire.

"Containment. With the CCT towers still inoperable, we have the luxury of control over the flow of information. We have problem that the towers will be returning back online, we must haste to get everything until they will be reactivate, once again." Corsac stated.

"News of Adam's ascension has yet to reach Menagerie, but when it does, the citizens of Kuo Kuana will undoubtedly react poorly now that the chieftain has spoken out against us…Until then Shukaku Dust Company is now underway for opening while Gaara Sabaku had decline to join us, he is means being the greater threat to the White Fang of what he did to High Leader Adam. Along with Christopher Stone of the Freedom Fighter that increasingly supports the people. Even though, many of Faunus had turn against us." Fennec stated.

"It's my fault the Belladonnas had any ground to stand on." Ilia sighed angrily, looked ashamed, as he place her hand onto her back that being struck by Yugito's flame whip, along with the spot where Gaara had shot her where she did to Sun.

"Not to mention that…'beasts'…had getting our way. Along with the Mari Fuujin and her cohorts had been interfere me during the press conference. I would tell them about my past regarding my parents died in the mining accident." She added.

Ilia cursing Gaara's name for fond with Blake, along with Yugito as well, not to mention being a girlfriend to the Monkey Faunus who accompany Blake, along with the Fuujin Representatives.

"Do not concern yourself with past failures, Ilia. Focus on the future. We have an opportunity for redemption." Corsac says reassures Ilia.

"Ever since our brothers and sisters were fallen during the night at Vale by the hands of the Heaven Federation…it was setback for after we had broke down Beacon. So we will made another redemption for our humiliation." Fennec stated, mentally angers at the human soldiers of the Heaven Federation.

"What do you need me to do?" Ilia asked the Albian brothers for making the next course of action; as she remembers the speech being spoken by Gaara Sabaku and Chris Stone.

"The Belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy." Fennec said smiled.

"And so, they must be silence…" Corsac declared.

Hearing that, which cause Ilia visibly taken aback from such mission given by the Albian brothers whom they had convinced, so far it is necessary for such task.

"S-Silenced?" She says, disbelief of what serious for what they had said.

"Like Sienna. They stand in the way of true progress for our people, along with the greatest enemy of our leader, Sister Ilia. Gaara Sabaku, he needs to be 'silenced' as well." Corsac stated.

"We would never put such a burden on you alone, of course. Your brothers and sisters will be at your side, but your relationship with their daughter makes you integral part of this operation." Fennec stated, regarding well-aware about between Blake and Ilia.

"Blake?" Ilia inquired regarding her friend's fate.

"We know how close you are with young Blake. Rest assured, High Leader Taurus has requested she be taken alive, but we cannot risk having her present to defend her family. Along with Gaara Sabaku himself, High Leader had someone will take care of him, instead, knowing that how he is the official owner of his company he had formed." Corsac stated, with the exception of Blake who is to be captured and brought to Adam.

"But, the people of Menagerie-" Ilia protested, concerned regarding the people in Menagerie.

"Will come to understand what happens to those who speak out against the White Fang." Corsac interjected.

"And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete." Fennec declared.

Corsac puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"…A necessary sacrifice, Sister Ilia."

Ilia briefly thinks of this, showing hesitance over this, before leaving the room.

Once Ilia had left, leaving the Albian brothers in this room.

"She's right to worry about the citizens. It's possible they may come to see Ghira as a martyr." Fennec stated with his hand onto his chin with index and middle finger.

"It is a risk we must take for our High Leader." Corsac replies to his brother.

Corsac reactivates the devise from earlier, showing a blue life-size hologram of Adam and his message.

["I will 'not' allow them to ruin this! The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief!"] Adam says, visibly upset, as he brings his hand to face to compose himself. ["You've done well in finding the deserter. Bring her to me, alive. But not before you've 'slaughtered' her family. 'I have a promise to keep'. Than framed the Fuujin Internationals, it will declare that they are the responsible…And especially that Gaara Sabaku! I will have one of my allies will deal with him, personally, and also he will bring to him to me as well…I had a score to settle with him."]

The hologram deactivates, hearing the repeated message from Adam.

"He seems…unwell." Fennec stated at Adam's upsetting.

"He carries with him a tremendous burden." Corsac agreed.

"Are we sure 'he' is the one to lead us?" The fox-eared Faunus asked.

"For now. We must do what is best for the Faunus." The fox-tailed Faunus answered, which causes his brother sighs.

*Door knocking*

A knock at the door is heard again that gotten their attention.

"Yes?" Corsac responded to called out.

The Faunus with bat wings enters the room.

"Brother Yuma. Did you see Christopher Stone?" Corsac asked to the Bat-winged Faunus named Yuma.

With Yuma bow his head lets out a shame in front of the Albian brothers and shook his head.

"My deepest apologize. My brothers and I had tried to find him around the town, nothing to see him so far. And we don't see him entered a boat or an airship he was on board, turns out that happens to an illusion or something." Yuma answered.

Hearing Yuma's reports causes the Albian brothers frowns about how Chris Stone's disappearance had made. It was disappointing that not a single member had return to the hideout after the whole disappearance had started.

"And the others?" Fennec asked regarding the missing members of the Fang.

"None…we search everywhere. We found none." Yuma answered.

Countless times for the whereabouts of the missing members of the White Fang during Blake and her cohorts' pursuit; they searched every place that being hidden during Ilia had prevent them for being apprehend, but nothing is so far that not a single clue where they are.

"What are we going to do now, brother? We needed our brothers and sisters to 'silence' the Belladonnas." Fennec asked.

"I know, as much as we had received another word from our High Leader that he had one of his allies will send a group will provide us for this mission." Corsac replied.

"You mean the Chaos, what he made ally with…another human?" Fennec stated.

"We were aware about those…'machines' and 'the army' they had…as much as we need to match 'our enemies' as well." The fox-tailed Faunus stated.

"Fight fire with fire?" The fox-eared Faunus asked smiles ominous.

"Yes, brother, fight fire with fire."

With the answer had given by Corsac, before the scene cuts to black…

 **==OVA #0==**

The scene is being re-appears; this take place after seeing Ilia was left the building before Yuma, which unknown to Albian brothers, they were being overheard by directional microphone by one of the Nanosuit soldiers.

Seeing the Nanosuit soldier is conceal via stealth mode.

"This is Alcatraz, are you all hearing this?" He whispered in the radio.

["Copy that, Alcatraz. It would seem that they are making their move. And its time to make 'our' move as well; and I'll report this to Captain Karou and Shiru about our new develop. It would seems that these two were manipulating her, after all, without realizing."]

"Wilco, and I'm heading bac-wait! Another one is entered the hideout."

Seeing Yuma went to the door, and then knocks it, as Alcatraz keeps observing in the mic, and until they overheard regarding Christopher Stone's whereabouts that amuses him.

"Damn, seems that they didn't find Chris, do they?" He says admitted.

["Damn straight, and Alcatraz, return to the base. We got we need."]

"10-4." Alcatraz respond, and so he left the scene.

And so with that, the scene fades…

 **==OVA #1; At Vale==**

The scene appears to see Vale is still under almost finished reconstruction. It's been weeks since new visitors came to town. Which while the council and Professor Glynda is putting in charge for taken care some issues.

With Jiraiya of the Sannin, and along with the group of Hidden Leaf Ninjas; which so far that until one of them informed their superiors in Elemental Nations, sans Hidden Leaf, were being held their group for time being to be questioned by their superiors.

They weren't harmed, but they will not be allowed to return that once they will released, so far, among of the Hidden Leaf Ninja is Hana, which she really wanted to see her brother after some time during haven't made their return until the portal had closed.

Until now, Hana Inuzuka had 'interrogate' her little brother about making relationship with a Hyuga heiress, so far, knowing her father is a bit…overprotected to Kiba's self-proclaimed girlfriend; knowing between clan heirs/heiress for having arranged marriage, which acquires their questions from Kiba about his relationship with Hinata.

So far, that Hana looked ecstatic about having a future sister-in-law that cause Kiba embarrassed, which of course that if she'll tell her mother about it, once going back. Which Kiba told her that his girlfriend is went to Mistral, so far while he give her the details about they were…'guard duty' under Prof. Glynda's guidance and temporary taken her seat as Headmistress.

So far, along with the others such as Neji, Lee, and Shino were also on that direction, which they were accompany a friend, Yang Xiao Long. Not only that, but Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, and Shikamaru Nara.

Turns out, they were having a mission that since then that there is an attack on this Kingdom called Vale. Once Hana had told Jiraiya of the Sannin regarding their missing ninjas, and so far that since then that they had been spend a year and a half for taken education in Beacon Academy.

So far, which that happens that Team SSGN (Signal) (consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara), HRNS (Harness) (consists of Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Shino Aburame), and KAIT (consists of Kankuro, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji Akimichi, and Temari).

They had seen their report cards of their education state, so far that they are the best students in Beacon Academy. Knowing that their parents were proud for how they had being taken, not to mention Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and TenTen were also in Signal Academy in Patch.

Then there's Asuma and Gai were among them as well, as law-enforcements, while Kakashi is with Team HRNS along with Shikamaru right about now, and even Yang as well.

Since then that shown the footage along with stories about what Naruto and the others been though, so far, which Hana will remain in Vale as representative for the Hidden Leaf, along with if anyone who elected that accompany by with, which consists of having two representatives instead of one, if they had to.

So, they had Yamato is also the representative, which because being a ANBU Captain that means that if any of the most Elite Jonin will took the job for making some negotiation. While the rest will reported to Tsunade about their report, and even Jiraiya will remain in the forest with the portal still opens.

Hopefully, knowing that if Jiraiya will ever get to see his godson Naruto soon after for so long since the aftermath of the Sand-Sound Invasion; and so far that they are prepared for that once they will adapted and learned everything about this world.

"*Sigh*…I'm sure that Naruto is safe…I'm sure that if I would take my responsible, after all." He says sighing.

And so, things will be better for the ninjas of the Elemental Nations will learned more about the world of Remnant…

 **==OVA #2==**

Naruto Uzumaki has heading straight to his destination, since than that this morning came to come, he had accompany Qrow for going to the city in Mistral to interacted with his other fellow Former Jinchuruki brothers and sisters. Which of course that Naruto explains to Qrow about how skilled they are when comes of their ranks were about Chunin and Jonin rank such as Han and Roshi.

Until now, he is taken Crimson Kurama to rides off around the streets that once arriving to the destination, while the onlookers were surprised for seeing a blonde rider drives a an ecstatic bike that never seen it before. While some people who negativity towards Faunus were infuriated regarding someone like him had such bike.

Once there for their destination, he found a particular place he was looking for, which that made Naruto smiles at the sight of the place. The destination itself is a calm plaace set among trees and waterfalls.

 **(AN: That happens to be Healen/Healin Lodge in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. That's where Rufus Shinra's refuge after the destruction of Midgar. It is a good place for Team FRHY taken refuge.)**

On the eyes of Naruto being view; happens to be a cabin (think Shinra in FFVII: AC), two-story building, with flight of stairs that leads to the front door.

"Yup, that must be the place… Damn, who would think that place had good scenery." Naruto says, as he disembarked his Crimson Kurama bike, and went to the front door in the stairway.

Once Naruto is onto the door, then raised his fist to prepared to knock.

*Knocks on door*

He knocks twice, and as Naruto is waiting for someone opens the door to respond, and then…

*Clank!*

With a swift motion all of sudden; Naruto swiftly drawn Kuramasaiga along with the tri-prong kunai in duel wield, but just only both daggers form that blocks a familiar needle is being about to strikes Naruto.

"Yo, Haku." Naruto greeted.

"Oh, greetings Naruto, Professor Lionheart had called us about you were coming." Haku replied.

As Naruto and Haku part ways from their clashes.

"It's good to see you too, listen we had some situation along the way, can you get the others? Includes Utakata and Team HRMY (Harmony), they need to know." Naruto replies back.

Hearing the situation regarding this matter like happen in Vale, and so, Haku nods for understandable…

 **==OVA #3==**

The Dengel brothers: Athrun and Mu is finally had reunited since that night at Beacon during the revelation regarding why the latter was alive for so long. So far, Naruto had showed Mu's memories of what he had been through. Knowing that the former did regret for runaway.

Ever since that Athrun receives call from Izumi regarding Mu and his team, with HIS team, so far, now that they had seen them eye to eye for so long. And so far that he had give them the location where the underground facility is.

Seeing the brothers wearing their respective armor suits within silence; which that because of the fact they are still wanted to fight or a talk; while seeing the rest of their respective team behinds Mu in the distance and while Cagalli and her team is behind Athrun.

"…Brother." Mu greeted, which broke the silence for about minutes.

"Mu…" Athrun responded.

"…So, how are you?" The blonde asked.

"…I'm doing fine, thank you very much." The red-orange replied.

It is an awkward for them to between brothers.

And so, which Athrun taken out Crozz and toss it at his brother, causes the Mu caught his weapon, then turns to him.

"…Say…let's just fight to see if any of us are better." Athrun declared, as he taken out Keaper as well, and then formed a scythe form.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 2:** **Life Goes On by Arisaka Mika – Starts** **)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:07)**

"Sure…" Mu replies with a smile, accept his brother's challenge; as he deploys a spear mode of Crozz.

~"Life Goes On (Goes On…Goes On…"~

 **(Music Background: 0:10-0:29)**

As the brothers sync twirl their weapons, and then dashed towards at each other, and lets out a battle cry, and…

*Clash!*

Seeing Athrun continues working, and then the scene turns black…

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~"Namida de nijinda (When I look up)"~  
~"Kono sora wo miageru tabi (Into this sky full of tears)"~  
~"Hakanai aosa ga (The fleeing blue)"~  
~"Mune wo shimedzuketeku (Tightens my chest)"~

~"Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made (If it's Destiny, I'll leave behind)"~  
~"Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni (Days I've fought till sorrow's end)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, moeagaru (Life Goes On, passionately)"~

~"Inochi ga aru kagiri (As long as I am alive)"~

~"Shinjitsu no jibun sae (Even if I lost)"~  
~"Miushinaisou soredemo (Sight of my true self)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, mamoritakute (Life Goes On, I want to protect it)~

~"Kokoro wa kudakarete (My heart is shattered)"~  
~"Hontou no kanashimi wo (And in these eyes)"~

~"Shitta hitomi wa (That have seen true sadness)"~

~"Ai ni afurete (Love overflows)"~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The twenty-third chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. But THIS is Volume 5 on this story…

This is now chapter 23rd of episode 5 of Season 5; anyway, which with this new chapter that I've done, and so which decide some statements that I've almost finished.

Instead of the Canon, but this is an alternate version for this chapter that I was working on. So sorry for taken so long that I didn't had time to finished it, and I'm sure that you enjoy this chapter. It wasn't hard that almost gotten a 'writer's block' after all.

Seems that they were having discussion regarding Adam and Ilia; Gaara and Yugito did not forgive her for what she had done to Sun in the first place. So far, knowing regarding Ilia's parents had died in the mining accident. I'm sure that they will for doing so…

There are few people who wanted to befriend with Ilia in the first place. So I brought out Shiho into this story, which she would had help her and the faunus right about now. She did stood up to her that treated as a person than a animal.

Uh-oh, looks like the White Fang had making their move when they receive news that Adam Taurus had claimed as a High Leader of the White Fang.

But…NOT! Seems that Corsac and Fennec wasn't well-aware about Raptor Squad was being setting a camp in desert section of Menagerie. So far that knowing that during that they keep getting desperate that the members of the White Fang were abducted which so far that they didn't know about that.

For now, they didn't expecting regarding that they didn't know about the Black-Ops being infiltrate the island of Menagerie. And it will be sure that will come in hand that knowing if the White Fang will do.

Not to mention, I wasn't expect that regarding Mosuke did well-aware about his old mentor did not made course of action, but he did able to read his own patterns than he does. So far, if he told Adam about Jing's motive, then means that turns out it was Adam's business like what he said in 'Dread in the Air'.

If it's Mosuke did aware about Jing send his Black-Ops to Menagerie. I'm sure that if he did…

~~~M~~~

Next is Oscar is being taken serious training for needed to strengthen it. Well, just as much as Naruto and Sasuke put a help into it. Poor Oscar, he may have Ozpin resided his mind, but also being…harsh on him for Naruto's training regime.

I'm glad that Oscar survives…

~~~M~~~

Well, here it is, Athrun and Mu reunite again. And I'm sure that hope that given forgiveness for sure…

~~~M~~~

Anyway, this is a long chapter after all; I would if I did take a break for so long that I had to continue…

~~~M~~~

Now, with this new chapter, and I'm sure that this is the best bet for when I'd finished this, if I would finished the whole episode scene.

For the next chapter, which this will be better than always…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** Just like which it's started when the Soviets invade America in Freedom Fighters. Isabella Angelina is the member of the Freedom Fighters as well, and also Chris' girlfriend in the ending.

 **(2).** Unlike to the episode I've watch is Crush Gear Turbo? Because the Rumored 'Gear God' had gotten the blueprints for the VT Chassis that gotten from the Manganji Group, which the server regarding the design that considered a 'secret' which no longer matter, which until found the source in the abandon apartment where it was.

Until the eavesdroppers such as Kyousuke Jin and Lan Fang (until embarrassing scene) make a appearance, and regarding found the server that contains the posted blueprints of the VT Chassis, which Jin stated to Takeshi on the Gear God outsmarting the Manganji Group. Takeshi seems unable to comprehend why someone would such blueprints online.

Lan Fang stated to Takeshi and Jin regarding the balance of power of the Crush Gear World had fallen apart, because of Gaiki is the example that severed its balance, it is a considered a powerful gear, because this is why the Gear God had posted the blueprints of the VT Chassis, that results the balance of power is stable again according to Takeshi.

 **(3).** The similarity weapons from Freedom Fighters game is being announced, so far, I did looked over the IMFDB for sure. It will be just like in Resident Evil 6 again like Vale. These weapons were based on reality version like the Leon's Wing Shooter is based on Vector Pistol.

Known Resident Evil 6 Remodeled Weapons for RWBY Fanon:

Melee Weapon(s):  
= Stun Rod  
= Machete  
= Broadsword (FF7)  
= Fire Axe  
= Night Stick  
= Tactical Spear  
= Monkey Wrench

Handgun(s)  
= Taurus PT: Nine-Oh-Nine (909) (9x19mm) – 15-rounds  
= Thunder Hawk (.50 Express) – 7-rounds  
= MP-93 "Triple Shot" (9x19mm) – 20-rounds

Revolver(s)  
= Elephant Killer (.500 S&W) – 6-rounds

Sub-machine Gun(s)  
= MP-AB50 (9x19mm) – 50-rounds  
= MP-AF (9x19mm) – 30-rounds – usable in duel wield.  
= Thompson Machine Gun (.45 ACP) – 30-rounds magazine or 100-round drum

Assault Rifle(s)  
= ARST (5.56x45mm) – 30-rounds  
= Assault Rifle RN w/ bayonet – 30-rounds - AK-like design.  
= Bear Commander (5.56x45mm & 40mm) – 30-rounds & 1 grenade  
= Morita Rifle Series (7.62x51mm & 8 gauge) – 75-rounds & 12-round shells  
\- Standard Assault Rifle  
\- Carbine  
\- Scoped Sniper Rifle

Sniper/Battle Rifle(s)  
= SSG Sniper Rifle (7.62x51mm) – 6-rounds  
= SASS (7.62x51mm) – 10-rounds  
= Anti-Material Rifle (12.7mm) – 10-rounds

Shotgun(s)  
= Stakeout (12 gauge) – 8 shells  
= SPAS-12 (12 gauge buckshot) – 8 shells  
= Assault Shotgun (12 gauge) – 8 shells

Launcher(s)  
= Grenade Launcher (40mm) – 6 grenades  
= RPG (40mm) – 1-shot

Grenade(s)  
= High-Explosive  
= Smoke  
= Flash

Explosive(s):  
= C4

Known Freedom Fighters Weapons:  
Melee Weapon(s):  
= Monkey Wrench

Handgun(s):  
= Beretta 92FS

Revolver(s):  
= Colt Python

Shotgun(s):  
= SPAS-12

Assault Rifle(s)  
= AK-103  
= AK-47 (cover of the game)

Sub-machine gun(s):  
= Bizon

Sniper Rifle(s)  
= SVD Dragunov

Heavy Machine Gun(s):  
= PKM

Launcher(s):  
= RPG-7

Thrown Weapon(s):  
= Molotov  
= Grenade

Explosive(s):  
= C4

Some other weapons of other (old) games (in PS or PC) such as: The Suffering, Dino Crisis, Land of the Dead, Extermination, and Syphon Filter.

 **(4).** Think of it from Bleach, regarding Uryu training with his father Ryuken to restored his Quincy powers. After the usage of the glove that loose most of his powers, and surely that's where he gotten a new bow.

 **(5).** Think back in Chapter 16 – The Character Short of Blake and Gaara?

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: Standing by**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

 **[= Family =]**

= N/A

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 53+ favorite(s) and 45+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Known by its Song'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 4/18/2018/12:57am

 **Finished** : 5/17/2018/5:58am

 **Published:** 5/19/2018/12:00am - 12:10am (Late)


	24. B: Known by its Song

**Chapter 24:** Known by its Song; Qrow's Search and Gathering, Raven's explanation, and The Reunion of RW(B)Y

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After the news regarding Adam Taurus is claimed as the High Leader of the White Fang after the successful for perform the coup; so far, the White Fang will not expecting for this up-come.

A certain crow were searching for around the town for acquire help for going after the Spring.

Next a certain female raven-haired leader of the bandits started to explained to her daughter and the former Schnee regarding this matter: the Maidens, Magic, and Everything that relates.

Lastly…a sudden reunion had comes…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Oscar x Hotaru] – Added in 2/25/2018/7:45am

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 24 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 5 Canon of RWBY…

[This is now Volume 5!]

And this is the Episode 6 of this Volume 5 in this story; I would make a better chapter for this story.

I had liberty to say that I didn't have much gotten ideas regarding for more statements, I almost out of ideas for what I would to write anything in mind. For now, until latest info about Vol. 6 is coming till Fall, once again.

Even for that I was looking forward to watch it, and it takes me time to come up with new ideas until getting 'writer's block' after all, if I will overcome it or not, I would acquires memory enhancements.

Hopefully that this new chapter will be greater, for now…

~~~M~~~

During the last chapter, seems that Blake explains to Sun, along with Gaara and Yugito regarding Adam and Ilia. And so far that, things will quite tensed for what they had discussed.

Instead of gathering around for the people to join to defend Haven Academy from Adam's Assault. I'm sure that the people in Menagerie will reconsidered during their speech of Gaara Sabaku and Chris Stone.

~~~M~~~

Next is Oscar had Ozpin's cane for a week or so, things are quite well while Ruby had made conversation with him. And I'm sure that I did give him a 'push', which he will be on either the level of Ruby or any member of the group in no time.

Well…if I would give Oscar, chakra, that would make him a first person who possesses both aura and chakra. But, Oscar still had no way to go to needed to be trained. And I'm sure that Ozpin surely that taken serious for the young farmhand.

While Ruby told Oscar about how this obstacles they were taken, so 'keep moving forward', after all.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, things are quite smoothly that my last chapter being updated. And I'm sure that I will continue working new ways…

~~~M~~~

For the first part, I did give the Freedom Fighters some Shiden MSs for countered Adam's newly formed Mobile Suit Army. So far that knowing taken months to train in simulation, knowing that because of that will be problem when comes for having time to prepared for war, or something.

Anyway, I'm sure that just for only Mass-produce ones than Gundam-type. If I give Chris a Gundam-type and/or better than that just like Sinanju or something like that, even though that would do if I can. Not to mention that if I give him a Astray Gundam frames, meaning that would that I give him a Blue Frame. Or maybe the Delta Plus in Unicorn, after all, that is worth of shot for provide Chris a better Mobile Suit like Riddhe Marcenas, before Gundam Unicorn 02 Banshee.

Well, I did give Remnant the IBO versions, adding few beam weaponry after all. Like the Demon King of Remnant by Ryujudge6614, I really, REALLY, love that story.

So far that I newly interests in IBO than SEED, I'll admire Kira Yamato after all.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, let's move on into the story with other statements…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar (Pinned):** Yeah, Raven and her bandit tribe had felt Naruto's immense power, so far, knowing if 'Vernal' can fight him with such power…or the 'former' can…

Knowing that, Raven was overwhelmed by Naruto's strength if she would; until Sasuke have told Naruto about her ways of philosophy. Until Yang is with him, accompany with.

 **PhenexGundamKai (Pinned):** It was hilarious; they were completely flabbergasted sans Vernal about this revelation from Weiss. Yeah, it was funny for this omake, which Naruto surely give some tips to Weiss about his pranking habits.

Well, if you're wondering? I have neglected to notice that Weiss had gotten supplies that came from one of the stories in Naruto x RWBY that indicate that the brother of Yang, and half brother to Ruby. Somehow that it's the 'Naruto Branwen: The Dark Hunter', if I would make Weiss' evolution Glyphs with storage ability that would easily to stores any items in the unlimited space.

Anyway, I had finished it until 12am followed by updated in 1:05am, when I had reschedule the updating time.

About the Savior Gundam, which you refer Vent Savior upgrade? Sorry, can't upgraded Mari's savior, which she wanted to, which its fine for having Athrun's previous Second Gen Units, and variant of the Original Savior Gundam.

 **Guest (in CH21: 4/14) (Pinned):** Yeah, there is, I was planning to; it will be Yang, it will be in chapter 7 of Volume 5.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** Yes, I've always keep in mind when you wanted Kakashi and Winter meeting again. I had Jing taken care of which regarding Atlas. So, because he and Ironwood making a bargain, and I'm sure what it is, okay?

Anyway, I'm sure that the future plan for chapter 6 will be prepared after chapter 5. Hopefully that this will be an interesting bunch…

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Pinned):** Yeah, I'm sure that if those two will meet eventually. I had other plans for upcoming chapter for the new volume.

* * *

Sorry for did not add for change the new statement before Volume 5 is updated. Which for this season, which is now Rated 'M'…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – Unnamed Village (from Weiss and Sasuke Character Short in CH15),  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another statement of this.

Apology Note: Sorry about adding new info for this list and I'm sure that put refers from the chapter location that is fine. This time, I will make up myself for the lost time about the location.

5/21/2018/6:22am – For now, as much as I was being taken serious to getting new ideas what I had to do. And I'm sure that I will making sure that those progresses of him will be prepared.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music Instruments: 0:00-0:06)**

A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, it's feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky, along with Naruto Uzumaki, also wearing his black haori with orange flames, mimicking Ruby's action.

~"Back to the fairytale"~  
~"Back to the show"~

Their images bursts into a mix with red petals and orange leaves, transitioning to two-side scene of Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand, along with Sasuke Uchiha who is sitting on the campfire, before looking up determined.

~"Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go."~

Their images then bursts into white petals, along with dark blue flames, transitioning to Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku as they looks up into the night sky, before putting their heads down with their eyes closed.

~"Hopeless and desperate,"~  
~"All paths adverse."~

Their images bursts into black petals, along with brown sands, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, along with Shikamaru Nara had sitting on the top frame of his Antler Buggy with Phantom Deer AR resting on his shoulder, with Team HNRS (Harness)'s Humvee, before looking up as their image bursts into yellow petals along with Light Green shadow tendrils.

~"Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse."~

The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background.

 **(Music Instruments: 0:18-0:23)**

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

The two-side scene of synch hands of Ruby, Naruto, Weiss, Sasuke, Gaara, and Blake are shown grabbing their respective weapons, following by Yang riding her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru driving his Jeep-Buggy hybrid, and Neji's Humvee while rest of Team HRNS onboard. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one.

~"Helpless and doomed"~

Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the couch - Ruby having a happy expression, with Naruto sitting at the top of it with a grinned, Jaune looking sullen, with Pyrrha Nikos stand next to her boyfriend with copying Ruby's expression, and Ren reading a book, along with Sasuke with a brooding expression.

~"And there's no way to win!"~

Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera.

~"Goals unachievable,"~

On the side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to the right. Along with C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa stood behind him shook their heads admitted.

~"Faith running thin."~

Qrow, Jing, and C. Naruto/Arashi and Nora see Oscar Pine holding Ozpin's cane, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as the transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him.

~"Lost and forlorn,"~  
~"Impossible odds."~  
~"That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods."~

~"Send in your Grimm"~

The scene zooms in on the gears of Ozpin's cane, which turns as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry.

~"Tear off my limb"~

A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as sharp, tendril-like objects point at and surround him.

~"Strike me with bolts of lightning"~

Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in some sort of temple-like throne room for the White Fang, along with Kisame Hoshigaki resting his Samehada (Shark-skin sword) resting on his shoulder with a excited look with sharp shark teeth, Deidara with his hands shown mouths on his palms. With the last lyric that cues Adam's sword flicks out on its rifle sheath.

~"I"~  
~"won't"~  
~"die!"~

Mirroring the above scene, Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the Kage twins: Shiruba 'Shiru' & Karou, Mari Fuujin and Sun Wukong are slouching on a bridge of Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the scene zooms out showing a village above the ocean.

~"The battle seems unwinnable,"~

In some kind of camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry woman with short hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm (a raven actually), before a raven flies towards the scene, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideway glances backwards.

~"But all we need's a miracle."~

In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola kneels before a painting before standing up and turning around to see the Albains behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking at her.

~"We're going up…"~  
~"We'll never be denied!"~

Weiss then summons the Armored Knight with her semblance in some unknown location. Along with Sasuke activate his Armored Susanoo with his Mangeky ou Sharingan armed with a bow.

~"Can't wish away the dismal days."~

Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower and Pyrrha's Miló & Akoúo. Along with Team HRNS - the Hyuga cousins - Hinata and Neji, and Rock Lee with Taijutsu, and Shino Aburame sends his parasite insects at him with his new weapon in hand.

~"Can't bring back what is gone…"~

~"Won't waste more tears yesteryears,"~

Blake looks up at the masked Ilia, along with Yugito with Matatabi Lash, as the latter uses her weapon to attack the former, which they dodges and charges forward at her.

~"Instead we'll carry on!"~

(Carry on!)

Yang is seen once again fighting Mercury Blake, the two exchanging blows with each other.

Ruby is shown swinging around Crescent Rose, along with her lover Naruto joined in with Kuramasaiga - Awakening and Mandarin Cyclone on each other.

~"We'll win, for sure."~

As Weiss rides the sword of the Armored Knight, along with Sasuke was on his Full Susanoo.

~"We will endure."~

Followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location, while Gaara was on his sand transportation and raises tons of sand into the air, which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica; followed by Shikamaru, as he kneels down and sends his shadow moves forward to cover her back.

~"And though our goal is far,"~

Ruby and Naruto runs forward with an angered expression on their face, until the blonde fox ninja activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, before looking to their left and they smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY and SSGN join them.

~"We'll be the ones to touch the sun!"~

~"Triumph…"~

They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them.

~"…will be…"~

Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack.

~"…ours!"~

All of them burst into petals, mixed with leaves, sand, flames, and shadows, of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background, along with "AUTHORED BY CZAR JOSEPH".

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _With Christ keeps staring at his machine (Custom Shiden), and so far he wanted to test out his skills._

 _"I'm sure that things will be one hell of a revolution…I'm sure that we'll get it…" He says to himself, declares._

* * *

 _Itachi sighs, then he smiles at his sleepy wife with her car ears folded, couldn't help himself for seeing her of how peaceful she is…_

 _With Itachi closed his eyes, a small shed of tear flows down into his cheek._

 _"I'm sure hope that I will get to see Sasuke…soon."_

 _Itachi took a glance at his own HF Sword - Shisui, lend against the wall, knowing that hope he'll facing his brother Sasuke soon. Not to mention, reports and rumors about the black-haired boy with his hairstyle took a form of a tail of a bird and red eyes, which he guessed the described indicate that confirm is his little brother after all._

* * *

 _"…Adam…"_

 _With the monkey Faunus began to spoke up, gotten Blake, Yugito, and Gaara attention of what the monkey Faunus spoken Adam's name, seeing place his hand onto the coconut cup._

 _"…He's the guy used to…work with?" He finished, asking to Blake, while the other is on the straw._

 _"*Sigh…* Yes." Blake answered, confirmed Sun's question._

 _Seeing Blake's discomfort that Sun had brought it up regarding the certain bull Faunus._

* * *

 _"As first I thought Adam was 'justice', just like Sasuke when I first sees him, than I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized I was wrong."_

 _At this, while Blake's eyes closed slowly, slight thought about Adam then she shook her head and continues._

 _"He wasn't any of those things. He was 'spite'. Not 'hatred', not 'rage', 'spite'. He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious."_

* * *

 _"It's strange." Oscar spoke up, held Ozpin's cane in his left hand, while gazes at it. "I have only had this cane for a few weeks, but…I feel like I've had it for a lifetime. Longer, even…"_

 _Oscar paused, and then quickly looks away shook his head._

 _"I sound like a crazy person…" He finished._

 _"I mean, uh, yeah just a little." Ruby stated, shrugged. "But at this pace, you'll be 'combat ready' in no time!"_

* * *

 _"How do you handle all of this?" He says inquiring, as Ruby turns back to him._

 _"What did you mean?" Ruby asks confusing._

 _"I'm…scared." Oscar began with his voice starts to crack. "I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, then I ever thought was possible."_

* * *

 _"What happened at Beacon shows that Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody, and 'that' scares me most of all…I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I almost lost them if weren't for our allies, my friends, and…my sister Yang and Naruto. And if it weren't for our 'powerful friends' that stop them from many lives being lost, I'm glad that we did spend time with them. And I'm glad they are still alive. But if anyone else dies if it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was."_

 _"So that's what I chose to do - To keep moving forward." She finished, as she looked up at the nightly sky._

* * *

 _"We have wonderful news."_

 _"What is it?" Ilia asked the Albian brothers regarding news._

 _"We finally received a message from the Mistral brotherhood: the operation is success. Adam Taurus has claimed his place as the High Leader of the White Fang." Fennec annocuned._

 _"Good." Ilia noted looked relief the news she had receive. "And…Sienna?"_

 _"Buried…with honor. The other branches of the Fang have been fiven the story that was agreed upon." Corsac answered._

 _"*Sigh* A necessary sacrifice. We won't forget everything she did for us." Ilia said regarding Sienna Khan's death._

 _"Indeed." Fennec agrees._

* * *

 _"What do you need me to do?" Ilia asked the Albian brothers for making the next course of action; as she remembers the speech being spoken by Gaara Sabaku and Christ Stone._

 _"The Belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy." Fennec said smiled._

 _"And so, they must be silence…" Corsac declared._

 _Hearing that, which cause Ilia visibly taken aback from such mission given by the Albian brothers whom they had convinced, so far it is necessary for such task._

 _"S-Silenced?" She says, disbelief of what serious for what they had said._

 _"Like Sienna. They stand in the way of true progress for our people, along with the greatest enemy of our leader, Sister Ilia. Gaara Sabaku, he needs to be 'silenced' as well." Corsac stated._

 _"We would never put such a burden on you alone, of course. Your brothers and sisters will be at your side, but your relationship with their daughter makes you integral part of this operation." Fennec stated, regarding well-aware about between Blake and Ilia._

* * *

 _"But, the people of Menagerie-" Ilia protested, concerned regarding the people in Menagerie._

 _"Will come to understand what happens to those who speak out against the White Fang." Corsac interjected._

 _"And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete." Fennec declared._

 _Corsac puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder._

 _"…A necessary sacrifice, Sister Ilia."_

 _Ilia briefly thinks of this, showing hesitance over this, before leaving the room._

 _Once Ilia had left, leaving the Albian brothers in this room._

 _"She's right to worry about the citizens. It's possible they may come to see Ghira as a martyr." Fennec stated with his hand onto his chin with index and middle finger._

 _"It is a risk we must take for our High Leader." Corsac replies to his brother._

 _Corsac reactivates the devise from earlier, showing a blue life-size hologram of Adam and his message._

 _["I will 'not' allow them to ruin this! The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief!"] Adam says, visibly upset, as he brings his hand to face to compose himself. ["You've done well in finding the deserter. Bring her to me, alive. But not before you've 'slaughtered' her family. 'I have a promise to keep'. Than framed the Fuujin Internationals, it will declare that they are the responsible…And especially that Gaara Sabaku! I will have one of my allies will deal with him, personally, and also he will bring to him to me as well…I had a score to settle with him."]_

 _The hologram deactivates, hearing the repeated message from Adam._

 _"He seems…unwell." Fennec stated at Adam's upsetting._

 _"He carries with him a tremendous burden." Corsac agreed._

* * *

 _"I know, as much as we had received another word from our High Leader that he had one of his allies will send a group will provide us for this mission." Corsac replied._

 _"You mean the Chaos, what he made ally with…another human?" Fennec stated._

 _"We were aware about those…'machines' and 'the army' they had…as much as we need to match 'our enemies' as well." The fox-tailed Faunus stated._

 _"Fight fire with fire?" The fox-eared Faunus asked smiles ominous._

 _"Yes, brother, fight fire with fire."_

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

*Raindrops sounds*

*…Door slide opens*

The rain is heard pouring outside, Qrow Branwen opens up a sliding door leading into a small restaurant.

*Footsteps*

Qrow steps inside the restaurant. A man can be seen sleeping at a table in the corner.

*Scraping*

While the Ramen Shop Owner stands behind the counter sharpening his kitchen knife on a wood block.

*Footsteps*

Qrow walks up to the owner, who is still paying attention to sharpening his knife.

"Regular? Or the Special?" The Ramen Shop Owner asked for the customer's order.

"I'm actually looking for someone, goes by the name Shiro Wan. Ever heard of him? I heard he's a regular around here." Qrow reply asking.

"Who's asking?" He replies back.

"Hey, I'm not some cop if that's what you mean. I need Shiro for a gig. We go way back." Qrow explained to the owner for not being rude for anything.

Hearing that, The Ramn Shop owner nods understand regarding claimed Qrow known Shiro Wan, lets out a good mood in his expression.

"Way back, huh?" He says, as he looking up at Qrow. "So, he's a friend of yours?"

"Hm, yeah, I'd say so. He's a pretty alright guy." Qrow answered, rubbing his chin.

"Well, in that case…" Ramen Shop owner says begins.

*Swish!*

 **(Cue the music: Hostility)**

Then suddenly, the tone of the Ramen Shop Owner turns hostile, pointing his knife threateningly at Qrow.

"You tell that 'jerk' that he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the Lien he owes me!" He exclaims.

 **(AN: Damn, he sounds like Piccolo. Or what he is?)**

That causes Qrow taken aback, looked nervously at the threaten mood of the Ramen Shop owner.

"Uh, did I say friend?" The scythe wielder nervously chuckles. "I, uh-I meant acquaintance."

*Grunts!*

The owner angrily slams his knife into the counter, which his protest unable to convince him; and with Qrow slowly backing away.

"Really, we're just colleagues!" He says nervously chuckling again. "Anyway, thanks for your time, buddy. I'll just be taken off now."

 **(Music Fades)**

Qrow exits the restaurant, after telling the owner by gesture behind him with his thumb, quickly closing the sliding door. He quickly turns around, leaning against the door.

He didn't expecting the Ramen Shop Owner having problems with Shiro Wan, but something happen in the past between those two; he surely that when he angrily kicks out from Shiro owning him money.

He takes a drink from his flask before pulling out his scroll, which has a list of 'CONTRACTS' with the following names:

* * *

• WAN, SHIRO  
• GRIFFIN, BLANKA  
• RAINE, BOYD  
• KREISS, AMETHYST  
• ALTHAM, IVY  
• RIVAS, AOI  
• VACCARO, FARROW  
• LUNSFORD, HARKIN

* * *

*Beep*

Qrow cross off Shiro's name, he lets out a sighs.

"Great start." He muttered.

Suddenly, the owner's knife is stabbed through the door cloth, hearing his muffled grunts, barely missing Qrow's head with a startled gasp.

 **(AN: Bad Luck, huh, Qrow?)**

 **(Cue the soundtrack starts)**

Since Qrow goes around the city looking for Huntsman to help him out in recovering the Spring Maiden and protecting the Relic of Knowledge; and while he is accompany by Naruto Uzumaki, he give him half of the list of the contracts that searching any available Huntsman that acquaintances with him.

And while Naruto's side is heading to Team FRHY's place, after giving the address from Lionheart. And so he will find them, soon. With Qrow did know among the group is a Huntsman as well, Utakata, himself. He hopes that the bubble user is available for sure while Naruto is around.

Now, back to Qrow, he then walks to several people asking if they know any of the Huntsmen on his list; first, a pair of two men standing on the rainy street.

The two men who simple shook their heads negative respond for Qrow's ask regarding the Huntsmen.

"*Sigh*…" Qrow sighed in defeat.

*Beep twice*

The sound of beeps indicates that he crossed two names of the contacts.

Next, to a one-eyed, blonde blacksmith selling her wares; turns out, same respond as the two.

"Ugh…" Qrow lets out a groaning.

*Beep, beep, beep*

Three names were crossed. Then, he seeks the help of a beat-up man filled with bruises, resting while two other men are currently fighting in a match; turns out, same negative respond.

"Urrrrggggghhhhh!" Qrow groans frustrating, dropped onto his knees.

*Multiple beeping!*

Hearing more names being crossed out, that made Qrow's expression and body language grow more agitated before that.

 **==Next Location==**

*Wet footsteps*

Finally, Qrow walks up to a small house with boarded-up windows. He looks at his Scroll for his two remaining contracts, first of which had been crossed out.

* * *

• FIORENZA, SHANI  
• SHIELDS, HEATHER

* * *

"Heather Shields." Qrow reads one of his contacts, which he had best bet see if she's available; as he pockets his Scroll and then raised his fist at the door.

*Knocks on door*

He initially knocks on the door, while hearing children chattering, but after seeing no response, bangs it loudly with the side of his fist in thuds. As Qrow is about to bang on the door again…

 **(Soundtrack faded)**

*Door cracks open*

…a man opens up the door, before Qrow could do.

"Oh, uh, hey there." He greets, recalled his fist. "I'm looking for Heather?"

The man just stares back at him, while Qrow is getting a bit impatient.

"Look, pal, I've had a rough day. Do you know where she is or not?"

"Daddy?"

Hearing the small girl's voice, that cause Qrow tensed, and looks at the source to see her walking up next to her father.

"Does he know where Mommy is?"

Hearing that, having realized that Heather was missing in action, or worse, Qrow immediately regrets his mistakes for seeing a young innocent girl were looking for her mother.

"I um…"

Qrow was about to respond while staring at the girl who questions about her mother's whereabouts, then he sighs and turns to the man.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Qrow apologized.

The man and his daughter go back into their house, after the latter looks back and forth at her father and Qrow until they got back in the house.

Qrow walks back into the rain. He removes his flask from his shirt and considers taking another drink from it, but decides not to that lets out a sighs, and continues walking after place the flask back into his shirt. **  
**

 **==At the Park==**

Qrow looks up at the Mistral Bounty mission boards, listed as the following:

* * *

[[LUCERO, FLANN - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY]] _  
_[[MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO]]

[[DURHAM, AZURA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]] _  
_[[MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 6 WEEKS AGO]]

[[COWAN, DOVE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]] _  
_[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 1 WEEK AGO]]

[[CHOI, LALI - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY]] _  
_[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 7 WEEKS AGO]]

[[LIN, FUSCHIA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 6 DAYS AGO]]

[[SILVER, STARK - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]] _  
_[[MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 1 WEEK AGO]]

[[HAWKINS, JAY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 3 WEEKS AGO]]

[[HAWTHORNE, LUCERO - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 4 DAYS AGO]]

[[ANDREWS, RORY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 9 WEEKS AGO]]

[[CASTILLO, AURORA - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO]]

[[HUGHES, DAISY - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 4 WEEKS AGO]]

[[LEVINE, MAE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 3 DAYS AGO]]

[[FOREST, WYATT - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 5 WEEKS AGO]]

[[PAGE, ORION - MISSION TYPE:]]  
[[MISSION STATUS:]]

[[RIVERA, STAR - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 4 DAYS AGO]]

[[KRATZ, CYAN - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 8 WEEKS AGO]]

[[HYACINTH, ZACH - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 2 DAYS AGO]]

[[NASH, INIGO - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY]] _  
_[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 5 DAYS AGO]]

[[TEALE, CAROLINE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 10 WEEKS AGO]]

[[LI, MIDORI - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 DAYS AGO]]

[[THURMON, ONYX - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 4 WEEKS AGO]]

[[VARGA, VIOLA - MISSION TYPE: VILLAGE SECURITY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 WEEKS AGO

[[CARRILLO, NOVA - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY]]  
MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 5 WEEKS AGO

[[HALE, VENUS - MISSION TYPE:]]  
MISSION STATUS:]]

[[HUNT, TERRA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 2 DAYS AGO]]

[[ERDOS, MAUVE - MISSION TYPE: BOUNTY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 5 DAYS AGO]]

[[BASHIR, MAZA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 8 WEEKS AGO]]

[[RHODES, CASCADE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 2 WEEKS AGO]]

[[HOPKINS, CLOVER - MISSION TYPE:]]  
[[MISSION STATUS:]]

[[LARSEN, MAPLE - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: ON HOLD 9 WEEKS AGO]]

[[YU, LOTUS - MISSION TYPE:]]  
[[MISSION STATUS:]]

[[LYNCH, ASH - MISSION TYPE:]]  
[[MISSION STATUS:]]

* * *

After looking at the boards, Qrow corsses off the following names on his Scroll.

* * *

[[FORHAN, ROUX]]

[[DE SENA, SLATE]]

[[CHOI, LALI]]

* * *

He then checks for more names on the mission board one last time:

* * *

[[UMBRA, AYRESS - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: TERMINATED 1 WEEK AGO]]

[[GRIFFIN, CARMINA - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND RESCUE]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 8 WEEKS AGO]]

[[WAN, SHIRO - MISSION TYPE: SEARCH AND DESTROY]]  
[[MISSION STATUS: IN PROGRESS 5 WEEKS AGO]]

* * *

Qrow sighs and takes a seat on a nearby bench, realizing that all of his contacts, let alone many others on the mission board, where nowhere to be found. Except for Utakata, according to Naruto that happens to be that he is also a Huntsman as well, and so that Naruto will take care of it, after all being a fellow former Jinchuuriki, after all.

 **==Back to the Ramen Restaurant==**

*Door slides open*

After a while, Qrow goes back into the restaurant from earlier. After he looked over the board about the Huntsman on his list were none are available.

The owner has more wood carving on his counter now. He notices Qrow walk in.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up back here, unless you've brought that idiot with you." He says rudely, he was still in a bad mood for dealing with this serious matter for being disgruntled.

So far, which Qrow wasn't aware regarding the Ramen Shop owner had a sour history with Shiro after all, knowing that he did borrow some money from him and has not paid him back yet.

"…How much did Shiro own you?" Qrow asked regarding how cost the price to the owner for the tab Shiro owns.

The Ramen Shop Owner tensed with his eyebrow rose, noticing Qrow's somber expression.

"Well, I'd say about…16,000 Lien." He answered, as Qrow took out white card into his back pocket.

*Plastic chatters on table*

Qrow then hands him a Lien note, without hesitate, that causes the owner tensed about he had pay him for Shiro.

"Wait, what? Man, you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying 'me' off." He says, looked surprised with a positive mood for expecting Qrow will pay him off for Shiro's tab that he haven't paid him back.

"His name is clear." Qrow convinced.

"…Yeah." The owner replies frowning; as Qrow starts to leave again, leaving him silence, as he shook his head. "That idiot…"

*Door slides opens*

With Qrow exiting the restaurant, he still looked somber; noticing a 'No Faunus' sign besides the door in the right, outside of his shop, which that appears to be that he is racist towards Faunus.

"…Yeah." Qrow says, as he steps out in the restaurant again, and closes the sliding door.

Qrow once again, is lending against the door for second time.

*Ringtone*

Qrow took out his scroll, and looked at the label of the caller: "Lionheart", and so he responds the call.

"What is it, Leo…?" Qrow asked receiving his call.

["Qrow, I got a letter from Glynda, just arrived yesterday…"]

Qrow raised his eyebrow at the message from Glynda back at Vale with a sudden interest and curiously, and replied.

"What is it says?"

["…according to this letter from Vale: Glynda send Team HRNS (Harness), and Mr. Kakashi Hatake is on their way here in Mistral, along with your niece, Ms. Yang Xiao Long, as well."]

"Oh…" Qrow muttered, looked surprised, slightly, about the news, which knowing that the team is formed for going to his sister's tribe. So far, his niece had decide to come along after all, and surely that hope that she'll be right now, or as if she'll find Raven after all.

On his mind, they maybe inexperience, but also their skills are way better if a Rookie Huntsman would faced.

"…When?"

["About a day or two, I'm not sure how long they'll arrive?"]

"I see…then, tell your boys to give the address to them to where we're staying." Qrow replied.

["I'll try."] Lionheart replied.

And so, hearing Lionheart hang up, with Qrow sighs relief that knowing Vale had sending additional students came to assists them.

"Better tell Oz about we had reinforcements is coming." He muttered.

*Ringtone*

And then another ringtone of his scroll all of sudden, and he looks at it to see Naruto's picture, and also answers the blonde's call.

"Yeah, what is it, whiskers?"

["Qrow, good news: Seems that my brothers and sisters of the Jinchuuriki had agreed their decision to help you guys, while Utakata is also here, he told me when he learned about his fellow Huntsman and Huntress were out in the mission, he also assists you for going to the camp of your sister's tribe, so he's available. And I can tell that NOT a single Huntsman around Mistral will help us of what Utakata had said."] Naruto replied, causes Qrow smiled at the news about the blonde's Jinchuuriki siblings.

"I see…That's one Huntsman is good enough, while having four of 'super-powered' people. And yes, I was about to try again to tell anyone to find any Huntsman that I could, when most of the experience Huntsman were out in Mission in progress and/or died in mission." Qrow stated, lets out a smile for having help from his former jinchuuriki brothers and sister.

["True, but also there's Team HRMY (Harmony) will be joining us too, and I'm sure we needed all the help we get to ready. I mean, they're still students that needed to resume class."] He added.

"Yeah, they're may be skilled, but also I'm sure that you know what they can do… Also, Leo had contact me about Team HRNS (Harness) is coming, along with firecracker and your teacher, the scarecrow." Qrow replied and informed Naruto.

["Really, Yang and Kakashi-sensei's coming, along with team FRHY? That's awesome!"] Naruto exclaimed, sounded surprised and looked ecstatic about their upcoming; before hearing referred from his other lover and his former Jonin instructor, along with Hinata (being the love interests to) and her team.

"Yeah, I'm sure that once they'll arrive soon."

["When they'll arrive?"]

"A day or two, knowing it takes a while to get there." Qrow replied shrugged.

["Oh, and I'm sure that Kiba and the rest is still at Vale, keeping any Grimm or anyone in Salem's Inner-circle, which knowing that they were decide to remain here to protect the Relic of Choice in Beacon, right?"]

"Yeah, good point, seems you gotten that part. I'm sure if Salem gotten what she needs." Qrow remarks at Naruto's statement, lets out a frown into his face.

["Yeah, and we hope that if the Relic is already taken while she had Cinder, as the Fall Maiden, when the last time I'd face her."] Naruto said, hearing his tone which means he was frowning.

"True, if it's taken already, then its best for needed more reinforcements… So anyway, I'll contact you later if I'll find any available Huntsman/Huntress to help us." Qrow replied.

["Utakata told me everything recently about his fellow Huntsmen… Appears to be…all of them-I meant, ALL of them were left for their mission, while he decide to remained in Mistral when Lionheart had tried plead for reconsidered for doing so… But…I can get the feeling about Professor Leo."]

"Yeah, I can see that, I've been finding any of the Huntsmen in the board along with asking anyone in this city. And as for Leo: True, you told me and Oz once, suspicious about him, knowing that he is the one had sent them, includes Utakata." Qrow replied. "I mean, I know Jimmy didn't trust Leo, but 'we' trusted him! So why Leo!"

That sounds outrages about how Leonardo had attempted to betray Ozpin. So far, he wasn't the candidate to do the job for keeping the Relic from the wrong hands.

["Qrow, Sasuke was right about Pro-I mean Lionheart: he doesn't deserve to be the Headmaster because of he's side with Salem."] Naruto stated. ["But…I do know why he looks guilt and regret for his actions…"]

"Is there more just guilt and regret, whiskers; so what that might be? I had to guess: Fear." Qrow inquired.

["Yes: Fear, I think that its only option that he was afraid…"]

"True…But I know Leo was being brave, but there is only one answer what Leo afraid: Salem." Qrow says declared the answer.

["That's about it; it's not only that, he'll have prepared something that if he would have sold into…"]

"I think you preferring to Akatsuki, right?" Qrow guessed.

["Yup, and I guess that-huh?"]

"What's wrong, whiskers?" Qrow inquired, eyebrow raised.

["I receive memories of my clone… Well, there's no need for that."]

Hearing Naruto sounds looked in a good mood.

"And what exactly the Info of your clone is?"

["Well…It seems that my shadow clone had brought Kakashi-sensei and the others."]

That causes Qrow tensed, which sports out a smiled hearing the news from Naruto.

"Heh, guess we don't need to tell Leo about this. Knowing that they DID arrived a 'day' after all." Qrow says sarcastic.

Hearing Naruto's chuckles in the Scroll, so far that knowing Leonardo was such a idiot that knowing he'll tell the enemy to be intercepted, and so far that knowing it won't be sure that the enemy will give a false information from Leonardo.

["But…except for Yang…"]

"Hm?" Qrow humming at mentioned his niece's name from her boyfriend, himself.

["She's…at right now, at your sister's bandit camp."]

Qrow's eyes widen of what he heard from Naruto, so far hearing regarding Yang's current location is now at Raven's bandit camp.

"You sure?"

["I'm positive, I send my clone to fetch her via Flying Thunder God, she had one of my mark kunais; And according to my clone that Raven had refuse to cooperate."] Naruto answered for this serious.

"I see, if that's the case, knowing that you had your clone remain or mark it to my sister's camp. Not to mention, implanted a Vivre Cards."

["Sorry about that, if I didn't slip a Vivre Card when I send my clone to get Yang. If that's the case, I'll plant a Mark into her, so it will be a back-up."]

"That's good to hear, and what about the Spring Maiden, is she still with Raven?" Qrow says looked relief and questions Naruto about the Spring Maiden.

["Can't confirm, Qrow? The last one for Yang is with still here, knowing that if I get to receive its memory regarding the Spring Maiden's identification."]

"Is that so…I guess we'll learn what she looked like, for now." Qrow stated understandable about Naruto's skills of information gathering and infiltration.

["Yeah…I was hoping that my clone will inform me for sure. And right now, surely that we'll prepare as much as we know it, y'know. Also, I'll be going to find Mu's group, knowing that they are the best choice to join us for going to your sister's camp. And they also knew where the camp was the same thing you did the digging about their whereabouts, or as if they knew any relocations the Branwen Tribe always to evacuate their previous camp and find a different location before rendezvous."]

Qrow nod his head, slightly, hearing what Naruto says, about Cecil's adopted son/nephew, and Theodor's biological, along with Athurn. Along with his former bandit tribe is always taken relocate different areas to build another camp from their previous one.

"Yeah, knowing Cecil's brats surely will help us. And I'm sure that they will." Qrow stated.

["Are they at Councilmen Attha's place? Utakata give me the location where he lives."]

"That's right, knowing that they are now." Qrow replied.

["True, but according to Teasle that I met him, they had another childhood friend lives here before they move from Sunnyvale."] Naruto explained.

"Oh, that's surprising, small world, huh." Qrow said looked slight surprised about this information.

["Yeah, I'll be heading there by tomorrow. And I see you back at the guest house."] Naruto replied.

So with that; hearing Naruto hang up to end the call, and so as Qrow let's out another sighed.

"Yeah…" He agrees with Naruto, after the call.

 **==At the Branwen Tribe Camp, Raven's Tent==**

*Tea sloshes*

The scene appears to be a tea cup, as kettle appears and pours cups of tea for Raven Branwen, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee. Minus Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clone, it didn't acquires to eat or drink during their limit how long for the Clone will be out, once the information will transfers back to the original.

But, there is a backfire that according to Yang that once any of them will hit Naruto's clone, it will immediately had its information transfer back to the original, knowing that stores anything that they had learn such as their numbers of Raven's bandits, followed by weapons and even information such as maps.

So far, this clone just only fetch Yang only, along with some cohorts since then after they had transported to Mistral right about now, until expecting to see Weiss came around. And so, the clone will decide to let it aside because of how the bandits did kidnap Weiss in the first place.

They are all inside Raven's tent with the latter seated around a table, currently; and while Naruto's clone is sitting between them, and so with Raven spoke up to Vernal, who serving tea.

"You can wait outside. Thank you." She says to Vernal.

Vernal does so, seeing her left Raven's tent, while Yang, Naruto-clone, and Weiss sees her out. As the blonde brawler turns to her mother with her arms crossed.

"So, what's the 'truth'?" The daughter asked, while seeing her mother taken a sip from her cup.

"You know, it's better when it's hot." Raven reply, with her obvious respond, causes Weiss glared at the woman, while Naruto-clone remains calm without do anything.

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss said comment.

Hearing that rude comment from the former Schnee had made; which Raven replies to the three.

"The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else." Raven says summary. "By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories…and includes 'him' as well."

Seeing Raven's eyes had lay at the shadow clone of Naruto Uzumaki. Feeling how strong this young blonde is, so far that knowing that it is impossible that during that because of his foolish twin brother Qrow had told him about their philosophy.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang replied, as she turns to Naruto-clone. While the Naruto's shadow clone noticing her gaze.

"Don't worry, boss will explained to you and Weiss, later; after our discussion with Raven. After all, boss and the other already know Salem, the Maidens, and…the relics." The clone says assured to Yang.

Hearing that, which that causes Raven to frowned at those subjects spoken from the blonde ninja.

"Is there anything else from Qrow?" Raven inquired.

Naruto-clone tensed at Raven's question, turn to Yang's mother.

"What did you mean by that, Raven?" Naruto frowns, still wasn't mood at, being the 'mother-of-the-year' who left his girlfriend and Tai those years ago.

"He never told you and the others everything, I mean EVERYTHING." Raven replied.

"What are you talk-…" Naruto-clone's sentence were trails off while frowning, noticing something is missing. "Wait, you don't mean…?"

"Yes, regarding the choices that myself and Qrow had made by Ozpin." Raven interjected, answered Naruto-clone's question.

Yang and Weiss looked confused what between Naruto-clone and Raven had talked about something what referring to.

"What is she talking about, Naruto?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, what is she meant?" Weiss concluded.

"Not sure, there is a missing puzzle that not yet uncovered, and I was hoping that 'he' would tell us the full details what Raven is talking about." Naruto-clone answered, while Raven frowns what he had refers to, knowing if his brother or not.

"Can we change subject?" Raven convinced, which cause the three decides cut their discussion short, then focus on her, and so, she continue saying to reply her daughter's last statement.

"For your last statement: That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." She replied.

Yang glares at her mother for such obnoxious what Weiss had said to her. While Naruto-clone wasn't too trail for how being a leader of the bandit tribe and knowing that she is used to be part of Inner-Circle to Ozpin.

"You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable." She added, being unpleasant; as she shifts her sitting position.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang claimed what they are.

"Not 'all' of them." Raven stated, gazes at her daughter, then gazes away, continue saying.

"Some people are just in it for the money and fame, but there's even more that just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to lean to how to 'kill' Huntsmen."

Hearing that, that made Yang and Weiss gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other. While Naruto-clone eyes narrowed glaring at Raven about the revelation regarding why Qrow was talking about during the Vytal Festival.

 _'So this is what Qrow said about she's 'dangerous'.'_ He says in thoughts, regarding Qrow had said that time, as he spoke up. "And I take it that you and your brother are like…counter-Huntsmen unit, right?" **(1)**

"Hmph, it's true. I must admit about you had figure something out about me and my brother." Raven reply smirked at admitted at Naruto-clone's understandable of their motives, as she continues.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm? Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen are the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down."

Before Raven sit straight, and pours some tea into the cup with a kettle.

"Our tribe needed counterforce." She added, takes another sip. "And Qrow and I were the perfect age."

Raven standing up, while continue explaining to the three, as she stood in front of the map of Remnant, while holding the tea cup, while pace around the room.

"The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own Headmaster, Professor Ozpin."

Naruto tensed about why Ozpin had gotten his attention at Team STRQ in the first place. Not to mention he and his team were also gotten him attention, too, along with HRNS and KAIT, and which is why Qrow had stated that why the Huntsmen academies were trained to defend the Relic from Salem and fight the Grimm.

"Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ (Stark) he was interested in." She finished.

That confuses Yang and Weiss, while Naruto had understand all the puzzles being assembled, knowing telling the boss regarding why Ozpin had interests on them, he may be a most grateful man, but also he is like a better father than his old man Third Hokage, Hiruzen.

So far, Ozpin did saw the great potential Team STRQ, and held them in high regard. After all, Ozpin was being cursed by the gods of light and darkness regarding stopping Salem from ruined their hope of humanity, which because knowing it was a secret war between those two entities.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang questions to her mother.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sounds familiar?" Raven answered and questions the three about what she refers to.

Yang, Weiss, and Naruto-clone share another glances at each other. Weiss gestures Yang to keep going with her eyes.

"What's your point?" Yang questions again pushing more answers from her mother.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven questions, as she turns to Naruto-clone who didn't react while remain silence, which indicate that he already knows.

"He was…a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss answered, regarding she read about Ozpin's past.

Hearing that, Naruto-clone tensed at Weiss' respond, which turns out that it was half-true. Meaning that the boss (the original) was also known about Ozpin's past.

"That's how he planned it." Raven stated, as she explains. "Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every school on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"So that's why Oz had build the Huntsmen academies, along with gathered some loyalist that needed to be recruited such as Prof. Glynda and General Ironwood." Naruto says understands regarding part of Ozpin's motives.

That surprises Yang and Weiss that turns to Naruto that thought he was crazy, saying something what Ozpin did formed the Huntsmen academies in the first place.

"So you knew about Ozpin, huh?" Raven says looked pleasant at the blonde's understandable.

"Oh yeah, think of it that reminded a certain 'snake' had ability that capable of transfer his soul to another." Naruto explained, causes Raven tensed what he meant.

 _'So…you DID transfer to another, huh…that's cleaver to you, Ozpin.'_ Raven says in thoughts about Ozpin 'did' survived from that night at Beacon.

"Don't bother that answer to me; the boss is already known who he is." Naruto-clone declared.

"Naruto, what are you saying!?" Yang exclaims, didn't understand, as she turns to her mother.

"I believe your boyfriend was told by Qrow about Ozpin. He told him, everything." Raven claimed.

"It's true Yang, boss is already know who Ozpin 'really' is. Qrow told me, Ruby, and others about something else that relates to the Maidens. There is something that we were been under this conflict; and the reason why the Huntsmen academies were being formed to fight against the Grimm." Naruto-clone says to Yang, confirmed regarding Ozpin.

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have…? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang exclaims, unacceptable at her mother's claimed Ozpin's motive.

"I believe that you and Weiss are to be needed to know about Ozpin… But right now, you two are going to listen about Oz's secret. After all, I also was told about Oz's past, ya'know." Naruto-clone convinced.

"But…?" Yang was about protest.

"He's right, Yang. Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret." Raven interjected, confirmed Naruto's statement. "One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

Raven gazes at the map of the world of Remnant; until Yang spoke up again.

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?"

Hearing Yang's question, as Raven closed her eyes, before opens them again.

"The Creatures of Grimm…have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet." She declares.

As she speaks, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen more and more they sit in silence. While Naruto's eyes narrowed regarding his original is already know.

"What?" Weiss asks, wasn't understand about how the Grimm they fought had a master herself.

Raven turns to the girls, and notice the tea is remains untouched.

"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea." She says, as takes another sip from her teacup.

Naruto-clone rolled his eyes, which he knows that Weiss and Yang prefer drinks coffee after all, along with Ruby. Just as Yang stands up, looked like she didn't take it regarding what her mother had said.

"Why should we believe any of this?" The blonde brawler inquired.

"Now you're catching on." Raven says, facing her daughter, as she steps forward towards her, while continue saying.

"So far, you've done nothing but accept what others tell you…"

Raven puts her cup down and she continues.

"…but you need to question everything." She finished.

The two stare at each other face to face, before Raven turns around.

"Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow…"

Yang grits her teeth, seething, while Naruto eyes furrowed at Raven for being mockery at Qrow, keeping his temper in check.

"…and your fool of a father." She finished.

*Bang! Table flips, porcelain shatters*

A shot from Ember Celica is heard, destroying the table. Yang's eyes have turned red. With that, Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot.

"Don't you 'dare' talk about my family like that!" She exclaims enraged, glaring at her mother.

While Yang speaks, Weiss stares up at her wide-eyed and flinches when she raises her voice for emphasis; and Naruto-clone is still sitting had keeps his narrowed eyes at Raven for making her girlfriend and never talk about her family, too.

On case of the shadow clone's case, he wasn't look trail if the boss wasn't like it what they had discussed; he likes Taiyang than anything that being a father to Yang and Ruby. And same goes with Qrow after all, he may be drunk, and also a close pervert when comes with skirts or anything (oh wait, when he was student of Beacon? He did wore one, after all).

Noticing Yang's left arm started to surge with yellow lighting, which that caught Raven's eye, along with Naruto and Weiss who had seen it. Turns out, if they know or not that she had gotten a inner-power of course.

 _'What was that?'_ Raven says in thoughts, wondering about what strange influence that generates her arm; which it's not lightning-base or anything.

*A sound of weapon drawn*

A weapon is heard getting drawn at Yang.

"You need to calm down." Vernal advices to ease Yang's temper, along with threaten while pointing her weapon at.

The weapon Vernal had drawn, are two crescent shaped blades, each with a ring-shaped center. The large outer blades have hooked points that point back toward the grip. They have four smaller blades located in pairs above and below the grip, which is wrapped in red cloth and curved to form part of the middle ring. The large outer blades are capable of collapsing toward the grip.

Atop the ring and below the upper blades is a pair of rectangular gun barrels. Within the main ring is a smaller, thinner ring connected by a pin to the forward facing portion of the weapons, acting as a trigger for the barrels.

Vernal's weapon(s) appear to be mixed between deer horn knives (or chakram) and sawed-off shotgun.

With Weiss needed to defuse the situation, by holding Yang's hand, quickly; stopping her teammate for doing anything.

"Yang, please." She says plead.

"You better calm down, Yang. Control your anger." Naruto-clone added.

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before. And even your boyfriend, too. You told me that he is a duplicate. And I'm sure that he'll calm you down besides being overprotected." Raven says, smirking; while pacing when she turns front of Yang.

"You don't know the 'first' thing about my teammates!" Yang exclaims, eyes were focus on her mother stepping forward towards her. "About me! You were never there! You **LEFT US!** "

Yang's eyes then turn back to normal, and she hangs her head in sadness.

"Why?!" She added.

"…I know more than you realize. Not just about your, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my 'own' eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it." Raven answered.

Hearing that from Raven's claimed regarding the Grimm had a leader, and while Naruto-clone did know through the original's mind regarding Salem. And so, Weiss stands up, along with Naruto-clone, while Raven addressing her daughter.

"You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." She said regarding her Semblance's capability.

Vernal lowers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent.

"Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." She added, with those words had claimed to told Yang, Weiss, and Naruto-clone; then she walks exiting her tent.

Hearing that, causes Naruto-clone tensed at sudden info regarding Ozpin did something to Raven and her brother Qrow.

"What did Ozzy do to Qrow and Raven?" Naruto-clone whispered wondered.

With Yang and Weiss changes confused looks, as Vernal spoke up.

"Go see for yourself." She told the three, advised, as she also leaves.

"Come on, girls, let's see what Raven prove is right." Naruto-clone suggest as he walks to the exit.

So, without hesitate, Yang and Weiss takes Vernal's advice, following Naruto to exit the tent.

Once they were out, seeing no one there.

"Mom?" Yang called her, which gotten no reply.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked her friend who looked very troubled right now as she has a decision to make.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby. And not to mention, foxy will flash us there, if it's not true." Yang replied.

"I'm sure that Raven did. But so, if I believe her that proves that subject it is." Naruto-clone stated.

Weiss relents while Yang continues to look around.

"It's okay if…you're not okay." The white-haired heiress

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asked regarding what Raven claimed Magic is real.

"I…of course not. Well, not all of it. I mean, we know about the Maidens were real." Weiss stated regarding that sounds preposterous, before her statement that regarding that time in Vytal Festival. **(2)**

"It was crazy. We have Dust. Semblances… But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic." She added, looked disbelief what Raven claimed its not.

 **(AN: Like what referring to Harry Power after all.)**

"Weiss, I know it's crazy. And have you forgot to mention about…'her'?" Naruto-clone stated.

That causes Weiss tensed along with Yang about what refers to, as the two girls looks around to see if any bandit will attempt to eavesdrop, or if they not, as they turn to Naruto's shadow clone, with the white-haired girl places her right hand side of her mouth in backhanded.

"You mean 'her'?" She asked mentioned Amber.

"Yup, bro said she's fine, and she'll be 'combat ready' in no time." Naruto reply declare with a wink.

*Caw!*

 **(Cue the soundtrack)**

Just then, the three hear a raven caw. They watch it fly in front of them.

"A raven?" Weiss said with confusing, yet, Yang recognizes it.

"I've…seen that bird before. Back at Patch, I was heading home to tell Dad about Ruby's departure, before I begin my trained." Yang says, during that time back at Patch when hearing back home with a letter for her father Taiyang, about months ago. **(3)**

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss asked claimed that raven is her mother's pet.

The eyes of Naruto-clone gaze at the familiar raven before, or if he did from the original.

"I don't think that wasn't just ordinary bird, Weiss." Naruto-clone stated while gazes at the raven. **(4)**

They continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends. Flying and weaving between the trees before shapeshifting into Raven herself before wearing leaves rustling, who lands back on the ground on her feet, in front of the shocking Yang and Weiss in their expressions they had, dumbfounded at what they had just saw.

 **(Soundtrack fades)**

And while the shadow clone of Naruto looked surprised at seeing Raven can transform into a raven.

As Raven sands back up; as her daughter had spoke up, still shocked.

"How…did you do that?" Yang asks, could not believe of what her mother did.

"Well, I could explain it to you…" Raven answered with smile.

After saying that, then Raven draws her sword…

*Swish!*

…then slashing behind her, creating a red portal with her Semblance.

"…or you could ask your uncle." She added.

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked with confusion.

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven reply, she sheathes her sword, and then turns to her daughter, and before speaking again.

"Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start."

Yang glares at her, while Naruto frowns at Raven's words for giving her daughter a choice.

"Or…"

With Raven continues, as she steps to the side of her portal then gestures at her Semblance.

"…you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. Includes that boyfriend of yours is also joined Ozpin's Inner-circle with his team as his loyal dog. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" She added.

Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother, along with mocking to called her boyfriend a 'loyal dog', and Naruto is seething at Raven calls him that as well.

"…All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang answered.

"And I am nobody's pet, Ms. Mother-of-the-year. If I was then he never does something like that. Ozpin is friend, the man I respect, I don't care about who he is, and know his past, I only see him just what he is. If would side with him." Naruto responded, begun to give a reason to Raven about Ozpin.

"And for your record: I never abandon my friends and precious ones I'd care for. So you think that everything is hopeless regarding this conflict between Oz and Salem, and you think that I would participate to join Ozpin's side. But I never turn my back on anyone, no matter what, so 'believe it' in my Ninja way. And I'm sure that I'll help him to defeat his enemy that no matter how powerful she is. She maybe had Grimm under her command, and so I was train with it to take the challenge…That's what, I will NEVER give up!" Naruto concluded.

"Ugh…" She scoffs, eyes furrowed gaze at the ground.

Raven dissatisfied with Yang's response, and also Naruto's statement about how this young man never given up hope. So far this blonde whiskered teen is surely had serious determination to facing Salem.

With Naruto's speech had spoken to be given, and then turns to Yang with a smile.

"Yang, I am almost reach my limits, I need to dispel myself right now to get this info to boss. I'm sure boss will be at the place where Ruby and the others are staying." Naruto-clone informed.

"Sure, foxy, you better get that message to him, alright?" Yang says with a wink, lovely.

"I know…" The clone responded, with a nod and smile.

"It's good to see you, Naruto. I was hoping that if it wasn't for your technique and the kunai knife Yang has. I would had return to 'my prison'." Weiss said refer to going back to the Schnee for being 'his prisoner' again.

"Yeah, you too, and I love your performance, too. I was magnificent." Naruto says praised at Weiss' achievements.

Weiss nod her head reply appreciate at Naruto's praise.

*Poof*

And with that, a smoke engulfs Naruto's shadow clone is now faded into the existence.

 **==With (Original) Naruto==**

"Hm?" Naruto tensed; felt his head is received the memories of his shadow clone he had send to Yang to pick up. Turns out, the clone of his had extended staying with Yang and Weiss regarding their discussion with Raven.

Naruto driving with Crimson Kurama in the road that towards to the guest house, while behind him is a Dark Red 1989 GMC Jimmy SLE Truck, which its driver happens to Roshi, he surely taken driving lessons that gotten better from him.

And the other one behind the Truck is a J-10, driven by Hotaru, she also taken driving lessons that could adapt their new world after all. She is pretty good distant driver, this truck had a maple leaf camper. **(5)**

After Naruto receiving memories of his shadow clone, he head absorbing the discussion regarding what the revelation had stored.

"So…Qrow and Raven were being chosen as counterforce to learn to kill a Huntsmen by become one…so this is why Qrow was talking about Raven being 'dangerous'…" Naruto stated.

As Naruto deep within his shadow clone's memories he is receiving.

"…And that girl, Vernal, is she the Spring Maiden? No, it couldn't be, I had feeling that wasn't her. Maybe she died from something, or 'someone' killed her. According to the process, when the Maiden dies, its powers are going to another when being born or someone else…"

Until then according to the memories of his shadow clone he receives, until felt the spike of signature before showing the Branwen Bandit Tribe about his 'full power' after all. Not to mention, that expecting Weiss was held captive, knowing Gaara will be so~ pissed for what he'll tell him. So, he'll decide to let it aside, knowing that he owned Raven for saving Sasuke's life during the 'breech' incident in Vale.

Not to mention that he was expecting his former sensei, Kakashi, along with Shikamaru and team HNRS; which while he had his shadow clone creating another additional 2 for 'flashed' towards to the different locations.

While rides towards back to the guest house, until then Naruto saw two pair of new vehicles in his eyes.

"Oh, I must admit that they their own rides, too." Naruto says looked surprised admits at Shikamaru's Buggy and Neji's Humvee.

Because of that the Shadow Clones of his that taken them to the marker, so given open space for vehicles that they can unseal their vehicles, and heading to their rendezvous point, before given them their direction, where they can stay.

The location Naruto pick, is the same hotel that he and the others are staying, temporary; after Qrow was treated when he was poisoned by Tyrian.

Knowing that needed more people to prepared for anything as possible. So far, until Naruto had gives a briefing regarding their last meeting with Leonardo Lionheart, the Vaults able to open with specific maiden that's where contains the Relics.

So far, with Naruto signals Shikamaru to proceed and follows him, and so the latter oblige to following his lead towards the Guest House Ruby and the others are staying. Not just only that, but also get to see Yang, soon.

"…I'll get to see you soon, Yang." Naruto declare, with a smile.

 **==Back to Yang and Weiss==**

*Motorcycle revs*

Yang and Weiss are then shown riding on Bumblebee. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one last time.

"Yang."

That stops Yang's bumblebee in tracks, as the two turns to Raven.

"If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet…"

Hearing from Raven's statement, causes Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead.

"You weren't kind this time either." Yang responded.

With a simple reply as Yang and Weiss proceed through the portal on Bumblebee. The portal then disappears.

"I know." Raven muttered.

 **==Back in Mistral, Evening; with Qrow==**

Qrow is seen leaning against a stone railing; as he contemplates the missing Huntsman, looking disappointed at the search for every contact in the list.

"This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but…all of them?" Qrow muttered, as he sighs and hangs his head in disappointment. As he takes out a flask and took sip of his alcohol lets out another sighs.

"As much at least that whiskers will be back soon with his buddies." He added, and place back into the shirt. Looked relief that there are some friends that Naruto will gathered, so far that knowing Lionheart did change sides with Salem after all.

*Portal opens*

Suddenly, he hears the sound of Raven's portal behind him.

"Raven?" Qrow said with surprised, while he heard the sound of a motorcycle is head coming from the portal in muffled.

With the swordsman/scythe wielder seeing expecting steps out Raven's portal.

"Oh." He says surprised.

 **==At the Guest House==**

Back at the house Ruby, JNPR, and the others are staying at, along with Naruto, Sasuke, and DYZR (Daystar). While Jing is still made appropriate at Atlas, knowing that he will return soon.

Each of the members are helping prepare dinner in pair or so: Ruby Rose and Lie Ren are cooking in the stove, along with Zeke Z. VortexLobo, who also making second batch for Naruto and others when he came to retrieve them, while Jaune Arc and his girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos were setting up the table with Johnny Raidern, and Nora Valkyrie and Yasha J. VortexLobo were cutting some carrots and other vegetables.

That made Yasha annoyance for the orange-haired bomber couldn't stop eating those slices occasionally. While Yasha taken her role for cutting vegetables that helping her brother for doing a cooking.

Since with Winter decides to come over to their place, while Sasuke is at the living room for some stuff to do like watching videos such as news or anything regarding their latest event to be updated , along with regarding he saw the news in Menagerie that Gaara was in during the news conference were being announced.

With Winter is on the training room in the lower floor for sharpen her skills, so far that knowing she needed to stretch some muscles that she needed. After all, being a Specialist that needed to for something for this income. She 'really' needed to sharpen her skills, after all.

Lastly is Kurosaki/C. Naruto, since the older blonde had checking the Intel he gotten one of his contacts in Mistral, if either are Huntsman or Non-Huntsman. Hopefully that what they had learn so, of course, regarding the Huntsman were left of the mission after all, and while Anko did help him for this information, knowing that she is standing by for find a victim to tortured with.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren informed, while stirring the pot, to the entire group, causing Ruby to smile happily.

"Awesome! Now we just need the others and we'll be all set. Not to mention, Naruto will be arrive back as well, soon, along with Team FRHY, HMNY, and Utakata. So we'll be making another batch as well." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, that's true, Ruby, I'm sure that Naruto will. Knowing that Qrow will be back with some Huntsman he'll be gathered." Zeke stated agrees at the red scythe wielder. "And I just got a call from Jing that he will be arriving back, soon. Knowing Strike Freedom's speed capabilities will be no problem once he'll arrive back."

While busy with Zeke's cooking is making, is what appears to pork sinigang, which he did cook it in portable stove that brought during the travels, along with electric rice cook as well. So far, which adding soup spoon in the table for another batch he is serving.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that he will be coming back for sure. After all, he's led his military force after all." Ruby said comment.

"Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? And also Naruto will bringing the others here, what he said he's going to Team FRHY's place." Nora stated, as pick another slice of a carrot. "This is a lot of food-"

*Swift!*

Before Nora could finished sentence, along with a slice of carrot is snatched off in her hand by Yasha, which cut off by seeing the latter's glare, dangerously threaten, just like a predator for being a wolf, since Yasha keeps snatching her carrots that former will continue eating occasionally these slices.

"Can it, Nora!" Yasha scolds, places the slice along with the others away from Nora in the chopping board, while continue chopping some daikon radish.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." Ruby stated, told the others while cooking.

"I'm back!" Qrow's voice called out to the others.

"I'll take over, Ruby." Zeke called out, steps in.

"Thanks, Zeke." Ruby appreciated.

As Zeke took over the cooking in the pan, then Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room.

 **==Guest House; Living Room==**

With Ruby arrives the living room, looking at the tea tray.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby says, as she looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents as she stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss.

While there's Sasuke, who is smiling at Ruby that indicate that he didn't want to spoil it to her for such surprised. And so, it is best to give the three girls their own emotional reunion with each other.

"Yang…" Ruby spoke up, couldn't believe for seeing her sister is here.

"Hey sis, it's been a while." Yang smiled at her half-sister/lover.

"Yeah, you too… So, uh, how's your training with Mr. Zenmar and dad?" Ruby replies, then asking.

"I'm doing great. Instructor Zenmar did give me pointers about how to control my anger, and as for dad, up with a 'Yang'." Yang reply back shrugged with the last sentence with a pun.

Ruby didn't bother to groan about Yang's terrible pun, but this is a reunion moment after all. Along with Weiss that she didn't bother it as well.

"Um…have you receive the letter while the along the way?" Ruby asked.

"No, well, I guess that we missed it when I left Patch, days ago." Yang replied.

"Oh…" Ruby says looked flushed about Yang didn't receive the letter that send to Patch in Sanus some time, recently. Which Yang must've left at the same time while writing letter before sent it to Patch; well, if her sister would had stayed until the letter is received, and so until now that it was a bad timing after all.

"Um…" The red scythe wielder could continue, until tears stream in her eyes, until seeing her sister walked forwards towards her, approaching.

"Y-Yang–"

 **(Cue the music: reunion)**

Suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug that silenced her, who held in close.

"I missed you, sis." Yang says with tears stream from her eyes.

Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug.

"I missed you, too." She replied.

Team JNPR and YZR enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well. Oscar Pine enters the room.

"Uh…" The farmhand could says, as he looked up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiles.

Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning down.

"Weiss." Ruby called out.

Weiss looks up, and sees the two sisters open their arms up for her. After all, which are being sisters that after all being made relationship with their respective lovers. She smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug.

With Winter had finished her training routine, went to the living room, before she heard the sound of the glass dropping, then went to investigate, and until stops her tracks and saw her sister Weiss were embraces with Ruby and Yang, causes her smiled with a relief for seeing her sister is safe and sound.

Not just her sister, but also happily share a hug of reunion.

Everyone smiles as they watch three of four Team RWBY members embrace each other…

And so, the scene cuts to black…

 **==OVA #1==**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, team HRNS, FRHY, and HRMY were arriving at the guest house that Ruby, JNPR and DYZR is staying, along with Naruto, Sasuke, and C. Naruto/Kurosaki; as they disembarked at their rides, respectfully, after they parked it, and then went to the front door.

With Naruto is the last person to be disembarked his Crimson Kurama next to Yang's Bumblebee, before noticing at the familiar yellow motorcycle that confirms to be his second lover is here as well.

As Naruto disembarked his ride, and then glances at his left palm, he also recalled the memory piece of Naruto's clone was having during Raven's discussion about her reasons to Yang, Weiss and his clone; while during talking. His clone manages to slip one of the Raijin mark that besides the Vivre Card into Raven in time.

So far, Naruto had thought back at his clone's memory when he had his opportunity to 'marked' Raven; knowing that she is Yang's mother, after all.

 **==Flashback Started – Earlier, Naruto-Clone's P.O.V.==**

 _"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea."_

 _Hearing Raven telling Yang and Weiss for had untouched their tea, which they decline to take it. Until now, with Naruto-clone places his left hand into his table, without suspicious._

 _While Naruto-clone observing Raven, stated from the last statement about Ozpin, Salem, and everything about she and Qrow were candidates for being counterforce to the Branwen Tribe, knowing that learned to how to kill a Huntsman that considered thorn of their side for too long, after all._

 _Next is seeing Yang stood up, and questions to her mother why if they did believe for anything those things they don't know; once seeing Raven steps forwards towards to Yang, which he gotten his opportunity to deploy the marker, once she'll put the teacup into table._

 _Once Raven did, that gotten Naruto-clone's opportunity to launch a marker at the teacup underneath his palm, mentally remotely, as the marker is in swiftly place underneath the cup, and hopes that if Raven picks it up again and takes another drink._

 _With the shadow clone of Naruto mentally nods at the stage is set, as he removes his hand off the table, while glances at the teacup that Raven uses._

 _"Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow…"_

 _Hearing that, causes Naruto eyes turns to Raven furrowed, glaring, for mocking her brother like that.; which he did keep his temper at ease, which no one talks Qrow like that._

 _"…and your fool of a father." She finished._

 _*Bang! Table flips, porcelain shatters*_

 _And so, seeing Yang destroys the table from a shot of her Ember Celica is heard. With Naruto-clone's eyes gazes at the empty teacup clatters across the floor, seeing it stops when it hits the heel of Raven's boot._

'…Now!' _Naruto-clones exclaims in his thoughts._

 _With the Raijin marker snakes out into the teacup and went into Raven's heel and then once it reaches to her back, knowing that without getting suspected about what he did, and so it moves towards behind her neck, knowing if anyone could suspected about, and so conceals it to make it invisible in thin-air._

'Good, she's been marked; better tell boss about I success to marked her.' _Naruto-clone says in thought accomplished his task._

 **==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto smiles at the results of his shadow clone's side-task for marked Raven with the Flying Thunder God have being accomplished. And knowing that Raven is the leader of the bandit tribe will be easily can able to flash her to every location, and even if she did called out her tribe to evacuate and relocate the next area to build another camp.

"Yosh!" He says mumbling in pumped with his fist and gazes at it, looked eager for something will do in the future.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Hearing Shikamaru had calling out to him, causes Naruto to look up to see his leader.

"Come on, don't be troublesome standing there, let's go inside."

"Oh! Sure thing, Shikamaru!" Naruto responded.

With Naruto rushed in to catch up with the others, and in his mind that he is looking forward to see Yang as well.

 **==OVA #2==**

Athrun and Mu were panting at how they been sparing endlessly, so far that knowing that these brothers were tied out. Even though that like the last time they had fought. And as much as that

"I knew that you boys are surely~ taken so serious."

Hearing that, causes team CANL (Canal), three members of BAND and PLTM in each were on defensive stance, while if they take range weapons aiming at the source, standing by; besides close-combat weapons.

Suddenly, a blue portal is formed, causes Mu tensed at the sight of the portal.

"Raven? No, it's different. But whose portal belongs to?" Mu says at the sight of the portal that didn't belong to Raven, for he was expecting, but the color is blue, not black-red.

Once the portal is subsided, causes Athrun, along with other members of team BAND for seeing Jing had appears before him, wearing his black attire with silver trims.

"Who-" Mu is cut off, before he demand.

"Jing!?" Athrun says surprising, interjects his brother's sentence, at the man who led a badass army.

"Hello, Athrun, it's been a while." Jing greets.

"Wha…? What the hell are you doing here?" Athrun reply, asks the Heaven GIs' leader for being here and how he can able to find this place.

Hearing Athrun's questions for such confusion, as Jing closed his eyes, calmly while smiling.

"Well, I'm here to see how you were doing since over those months, after I did making appropriate in Atlas… But first…" Jing answered, he fished out something in his pocket while the others were on their guard of what he'll do something.

With a quick motion, Jing took out two items that tossing at Mu and Athrun, cause the two quickly caught it, as they looked to see two golden orbs.

"These are Elixirs; drink it, which these will replenish your strength from your last spar." He says telling the brothers about the rare item he possesses.

Surprising at the group about how Jing must've watched their fight the whole time, and how did he had known, so far.

"I'll answer your questions, later. Right now, there is something that I want you two to do." Jing insisted.

So without hesitated, but to obliged, as Athrun and Mu drinks it, causes them to flinched that feeling their strength and soreness is faded, like never felt before.

"Wow, damn! I didn't know this shit is good." Athrun says compliment feeling refresh from the effects of the Elixir.

"Same here, this stuff takes like makes-you-a-hundred-bucks." Mu agrees.

"Good, know that you're recovered, I was hoping that I would like to join you for a spar." Jing says glad to hear regarding the Elixir's effects, and so far that knowing he 'always' carried potions for needed.

And also offered Athrun and Mu for a spar, and so far that causes the two brothers tensed at sudden proposal.

"Are you sure?" Mu asked.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 2:** **Life Goes On by Arisaka Mika – Starts** **)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:07)**

"Of course…" Jing reply serious, as he move his right hand aside, while his eyes clonsed, and then he drawn the Dragon Sword. "For now…"

~"Life Goes On (Goes On…Goes On…"~

Jing eyes snaps open, reveals a dragon slit eyes, along with something that didn't expecting from them. Before he something while, vast and twists sprouted out from his back on his right side, showing Athrun, Mu, and the others in a rain of white feathers.

*Flap!*

The eyes of the unite Team BAND, PLTM, and CANAL widen when they saw a singular pair of white wings - one is long one and the other is below, it looks angelic and pure white.

"A Faunus? No, this supposes to be had two wings in each shoulder in symmetrical." Cagalli muttered shocking, and even looked confused about a Faunus had two wings in the back, instead of one.

 **(Music Background: 0:10-0:29)**

"Come on, boys, show me what you can do." Jing declared.

*Vboom!*

With a startled by seeing Jing charged in with his katana in two hands in defensive stance, towards to Mu and Athrun.

Causes the group of Dengel brothers reacts by dodging them away from the line of crossfire until notice the crater is created by Jing that surprised in shocked about how fast he is.

And until now, Athrun drawn Blades of Exile, while Athrun drawn Garnet Cross, instead of their respective weapons.

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~"Namida de nijinda (When I look up)"~  
~"Kono sora wo miageru tabi (Into this sky full of tears)"~  
~"Hakanai aosa ga (The fleeing blue)"~  
~"Mune wo shimedzuketeku (Tightens my chest)"~

~"Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made (If it's Destiny, I'll leave behind)"~  
~"Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni (Days I've fought till sorrow's end)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, moeagaru (Life Goes On, passionately)"~

~"Inochi ga aru kagiri (As long as I am alive)"~

~"Shinjitsu no jibun sae (Even if I lost)"~  
~"Miushinaisou soredemo (Sight of my true self)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, mamoritakute (Life Goes On, I want to protect it)~

~"Kokoro wa kudakarete (My heart is shattered)"~  
~"Hontou no kanashimi wo (And in these eyes)"~

~"Shitta hitomi wa (That have seen true sadness)"~

~"Ai ni afurete (Love overflows)"~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

The twenty-fourth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. But THIS is Volume 5 on this story…

This is now chapter 24th of episode 6 of Season 5; anyway, which with this new chapter that I've done, and so which decide some statements that I've almost finished.

I quickly finished this story days ago, after updated Chapter 23. So far, it's fast that I did put the paragram I had made some time ago while working on this latest chapter, along with other new stories that I was planning to.

I'm sure that things are gone well that I had to finish this quickly. And I'm sure that I had it in time for making new chapter until Volume 6 is still coming up, so far, I'm so~ looked forward after all.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, I took another research about Ilia that…she's a lesbian…serious, for all girls did made relationship at each other, so far that I wasn't expecting that she did.

After all, what kind of 'friends' would do something this…it's completely weird, after all. I mean, I've seen stuffs like that after all. I mean…*sighs heavily*…if would that means that regarding that Ilia looked jealous at Gaara for lay a hand on Blake.

Well, so far that knowing that Blake did move-on for that because of her relationship with Gaara, along with Weiss. She did also well-aware about she did watch in the Vytal Festival, and I'm sure that making her gone ballistic that cause the male members of the White Fang fear in the woman's wrath, while the female counterparts had came into the fray to struggles and calms her for witnessing the kissing scene.

Not just that Blake who kissed Gaara, but also Weiss 'Schnee', the enemy to the White Fang. You could say that until aware about his upcoming foundation of Shukaku Dust Company. Until now, this if she did witnessed it.

~~~M~~~

Now, onto the next subject, well, it would I take time to come up new ideas just as my last statement. Well, there is nothing what I had in mind that for the next chapter.

Although, there is, the new God of War in 2018 is being released, and I was hoping that watching the gameplay. Kratos is now in Norse realm that Greek, and so far that he had taken his normal life his revenge is success; so far, if would he had love another and give birth a son.

And so, even though that it was hard for me to take time for having newest ideas…

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** Recalled in Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal), Chapter 54. That's where Naruto and Qrow were having discussion regarding Raven and the origin of Ruby's Silver eyes.

I'm sure that you did read it, before.

 **(2).** Another recall the chapter in SSGN (Signal), so it's chapter 56: Zero Hour. They already know about the Fall Maiden, and also Amber being transfer away to prevent Cinder getting all the Autumn's powers, and even though that Zeke had gotten small portion of her powers, even the 'heart' as well.

 **(3).** From Chapter 66 of SSGN (SSGN): Aftermath; Part 6; which Yang did seen raven (or Corvid) while she's heading way back to the Rose/Xiao Long house.

 **(4).** In Chapter 8 of this story, which I was suspected that was Raven after all in the chapter when Qrow did explained to Ruby and the others. If it confirms that was Raven or not.

 **(5).** These Trucks happen to be come from the Movies I used to watch:

= The 1989 GMC Jimmy SLE came from Tremors.

= J10 Tuck from Twister.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: Standing by**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

 **[= Family =]**

= N/A

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 55+ favorite(s) and 46+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Rest and Resolutions'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/17/2018/5:36am

 **Finished** : 5/20/2018/8:34pm

 **Published:** 5/26/2018/12:00am


	25. B: Rest and Resolution

**Chapter 25:** Rest and Resolution; Catching up, Oz's briefing and revelation

 **Declaimer: I don't own Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. And RWBY (** **†** **R.I.P. Monty Oum** **†** **) from Rooster teeth.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Following after the events of Volume 3 Arc. Now the heroes/heroines were set their travels across Remnant to make their way to Haven, searching for clues and answers that will lead them to the real mastermind behind the Attack on Vale six months prior.

[This is the continuation of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).]

With Beacon falls within the ruins, while the leader of the Heaven Federation, Jing D. Hayabusa had accompany Naruto for his journey. But darkness had triumphed, but, some saying goes 'The battle is now over yet, but it's only just for the beginning'.

With the plan was set by Jing D. Hayabusa, the leader of Team DYZR, along with the older counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki or Kurosaki ikamuzu. The others were been completely separate ways to train each member of Team RWBY and JNPR while the rest such a Team HRNS and KAIT

They are prepared for anything they could to train to become stronger, until heading their journey on Mistral…facing new foes, new allies, and new Grimm to encounter…They'll have to fight the denizens of darkness to get to their goal…

In time, this journey will move on forward…

 **Additional:** After Qrow had search for the Huntsman around Mistral that acquire help to form a retrieval group, turns out, not a every single one to find, since all of them were send in the mission: some were KIA and some were under progress. So far, before and after went to the Ramen Shop, which that because of how everything is futile.

While Naruto Uzumaki had informed Qrow about how he did gathered some help for prepared to secure the Spring Maiden. So far, needed all the help they can get, to accomplish it.

Raven explained the full details about Ozpin, and his secret war with Salem, to Yang and Weiss, until then that regarding Ozpin is indeed had his soul transfer to the next, which she wasn't well aware about that according to Naruto Uzumaki, she cannot tell which person had Ozpin within.

Until then, the path to choice for Yang, but she choose Ruby over her mother for more details.

With such happy reunion, until Team RWBY will be together again, almost, without Blake; before Qrow surprisingly expecting Yang and Weiss came through his twin sister's Semblance.

And until now, which the group will be settled down before going for the next quest…

* * *

 **Main Pair:** [Naruto x Ruby x Yang]

 **Other Pair(s):**

[Gaara x Weiss S. x Blake B.]  
[Shikamaru N. x Temari]  
[Iruka U. x Faunus OC; Reina]  
[Jaune A. x Pyrrha N.]  
[Kankuro x Coco A.]  
[Asuma S. x Kurenai Y.]  
[Kiba I. x Hinata H.]  
[Lee R. x Tenten]  
[Ren L. x Nora V.]  
[Shino A. x Fu]  
[Chouji A. x Karui]  
[Sun W. x Yugito N.]  
[Neptune V. x Samui]  
[Haku x Velvet V.]  
[Karou K. x Mari F.]  
[Asher W. x Marie L.]  
[Neji H. x Human OC: Shiru K.]  
[Kakashi H. x Winter S.]  
[Gai x Faunus OC; Chizuru]  
[Itachi x Izumi]  
[Ino x Sai] – It was confirmed in chapter 3, sorry for did not updated.  
[Itachi x Izumi]

[Naruto x Sakura] – Those guys were from alternate world. They appeared on Chapter 25, So with the stated will be added "O.A." meaning "Older Alternate". Or maybe "C." meaning "Counterpart".

OCs' shipping: [Jing H. x Yasha V.], [Johnny R. x Eliza N.], [Zeke V. x Amber],  
OCs' Others: [Vance D. x Ashe D. (OC)],

Soon for the future chapter(s):

[Roshi x Neon]  
[Utakata x Leona (OC; the Policewomen)]  
[Omoi x Dew G.]  
[Atsui x Reese]  
[Han x Arslan]  
[Qrow x Anko]  
[Oscar x Hotaru] – Added in 2/25/2018/7:45am

[Sasuke x Sakura (x Karin U.)] – This catalog will remain stand because the fact that it's not that simple.

Iruka x Reina is official married in Chapter 71 from Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).

* * *

Shipping decision: In Progress.

* * *

 **= Next shipping pair =**

[Male OC or Canon x Yugao] – Yugao will had her chance if possible for her new life.

 **=Shipping Decision Cancelled=**

Under Progress

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of 'Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)'.

This is Chapter 25 of this newest sequel story, which now is the Season 5 Canon of RWBY…

[This is now Volume 5!]

And this is the Episode 7 of this Volume 5 in this story; I would make a better chapter for this story.

I had liberty to say that I didn't have much gotten ideas regarding for more statements, I almost out of ideas for what I would to write anything in mind. For now, until latest info about Vol. 6 is coming till Fall, once again.

Even for that I was looking forward to watch it, and it takes me time to come up with new ideas until getting 'writer's block' after all, if I will overcome it or not, I would acquires memory enhancements.

Hopefully that this new chapter will be greater, for now…

~~~M~~~

During the last chapter, I did had Raven thought regarding Ozpin did had his soul reincarnate to the host, which she can't tell about who's his current this time, after he was 'killed' during the night at Beacon.

The next part is that Qrow did ask the Ramen Shop Owner before the scene is starts, first the Angry Businessman, Yuma, and the Ramen Shop Owner were voiced by Nick Landis aka 'Lanipator'. Not to mention voicing Piccolo and something in abridged series.

That's what MurderofBirds thought that hearing the Easter Egg scenes. It is on Volume 5, after all.

In Volume 4, I know I didn't recognize the English voice like Alphonse Elric in Full-Metal Alchemist, that Oscar Pine's voice actor is Aaron Dismuke, I was surprised that someone like him voicing the farmhand.

Not just Alphonse, but also other characters in FMA and One Piece. Wow, he surely had experience with a butler character like 'Black Butler', not to mention his voice acting skills is surely looked amaze. And also Dragon Balls, after all, being the most legendary anime in all around the world is surely had its reputation is off the chart.

Not to mention the English Dub for Temari in Naruto is Tara Platt, voiced as Kali Belladonna. Wow, small world, isn't it.

And more shocking regarding what I heard in Easter Egg in RWBY Vol. 4, Qrow Branwen is voiced by Vic Mignogna, is also voice actor to Edward Elric in English for FMA.

Well, a shocking reunion regarding two Elric brothers' voice actors, and I would stick around to watch the Easter Egg videos.

And I'm glad that I really love Full-Metal Alchemist that I've watch all full episodes in two sides. I'm sure that because of how I would had time I seen the movie as well.

More Reference and more Easter Eggs, and surely that it will be more to see…

~~~M~~~

During 'Welcome to Haven' forgot that regarding Naruto did send a shadow clone where Team FRHY is? Well, when he sent his cloned to the destination, he receives memories that they were on the city right now, before coming here. Or if Leonardo did call them here in Haven to prevent Naruto from interact that he didn't know about his abilities.

Until then that Utakata had suspected Lionheart's behavior. So far that when he had declined for going to the mission in the outside walls of Haven, and I'm sure that turns out seems the Headmaster looks 'impatient', and still 'anxious' regarding that wanted 'all' of the Huntsman into the mission, while the Jinchuuriki of Six-tail slug, Saiken were also remain in Mistral.

This time, Lionheart is seriously looked ANXIOUS now, because of he is afraid of Salem, knowing she'll learned the last Huntsman remain in

Well, because that he had 'students' of his will be taken care of that cause Lionheart seething that because of how he had his responsible after all. So far, which turns out Lionheart had fried that tried bribe him that turns out that nothing that acquires to against Utakata for going to the mission.

And also, Lionheart was told by the others about who they are, but so far, he already did. So far that knowing if Salem would told Leo about the Jinchuurki being held sheltered.

Until now, I'm sure that Salem wanted four of the Jinchuuriki on her disposal, so far that knowing that because of their own free will.

~~~M~~~

Anyway, which while working on new paragram lines for the future chapters that I had to make; and I was hoping that I will take time while drinking more choco-coffee after all.

Damn, I did spend time for all night doing my work after all.

To me, well…wasted internet, of course…

~~~M~~~

Anyway, let's move on into the story with other statements…

 **‡** **~oOo~** **†** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **†** **~oOo~** **‡**

Well…on to the results of the review…

* * *

 **= Review Replied =**

 **= (Pinned) -** Adjusted for stay the same message for reviewers.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yeah, I'm sure that Team RWBY will be complete that they needed Blake, after all.

And I'm sure that they will prepare…

 **Batthan the Dark Knight:** Yup, with the Flying Thunder God's Seal is being marked onto Raven. So, yeah, she is nowhere to runs or hides, and I'm sure she will.

And I was hoping for had Naruto marks Vernal, knowing that it is one-shot after all.

 **PhenexGundamKai:** Yeah, a touchy reunion for RWY, and I'm sure Blake will be there, soon, so that Team RWBY will be complete.

Yeah, it was slick for Naruto had slip a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Mark into Raven, so far that like what 'Batthan the Dark Knight' stated.

 **Guest (in CH21: 4/14) (Pinned):** Yeah, there is, I was planning to; it will be Yang, it will be in chapter 7 of Volume 5.

 **st4tic sh0ck (Pinned):** Yes, I've always keep in mind when you wanted Kakashi and Winter meeting again. I had Jing taken care of which regarding Atlas. So, because he and Ironwood making a bargain, and I'm sure what it is, okay?

Anyway, I'm sure that the future plan for chapter 6 will be prepared after chapter 5. Hopefully that this will be an interesting bunch…

* * *

Sorry for did not add for change the new statement before Volume 5 is updated. Which for this season, which is now Rated 'M'…

* * *

 **==Details==**

* * *

11/23/2016/2:21am – Now…I will updated some information about the Landmasses where from the 'World of Remnant', and its settlement:

1\. Sanus – Vale (eastern-end), Vacuo (western end), Patch, Mountain Glenn (defunct),  
2\. Anima – Mistral, Windpath, Kuchinashi, Shion, Village (The next Step), Higanbana, Kuroyuri (Ren and Nora's hometown),  
3\. Solitas – Atlas/Mantle (former),

Menagerie – Blake's home continent.

Noted: There will be more info about this…so I will considered to keep this statement as to contain lists.

11/10/2017/11:07am – During before the former statement regarding the information about the landmass where the 'World of Remnant'? It will be fan-made when I had recalled and remember the settlements the heroes and heroines were being traveled.

Additional:

1\. Sanus – Sunnyvale (or Sunnyville), Townsville, Dragon Atoll,  
2\. Anima – Unnamed Village (from Weiss and Sasuke Character Short in CH15),  
3\. Solitas – N/A,

Noted: This will be the same thing as before, so which I will pinned another statement of this.

Apology Note: Sorry about adding new info for this list and I'm sure that put refers from the chapter location that is fine. This time, I will make up myself for the lost time about the location.

5/23/2018/6:09am – During the recent Wiki page I'd read in RWBY, I found something interests him that regarding the rental home that Team RNJR is staying, along with Weiss, Yang, and Qrow.

The statement itself owns by ChishioKuunin, and I had to admit, that myself and the others had gotten what we needed:

I actually asked before if we should and suggested Mistral Rental Home for the name.

The rental home seems to have three floors to it.

 **First floor (Ground floor)**  
= Front door entrance  
= Upward stairs and downward stairs next to each other in the living room  
= Living room with a rectangular coffee table, two couches, and a chair. Also has a distance painting of Mistral.  
= Kitchen  
= The dining area RWYJNR ate in, in this episode, is just around the corner from the kitchen. I noticed you can see the regular table that's in the kitchen in the background, and I glimpsed the kitchen's fridge too.  
= One of those glass room things with trees in it. It has a double door entrance (the door knobs are barely visible)

 **Second floor**  
= Second living room with a square coffee table, two couches, and two chairs. Also has a bamboo plant, and there's a clock with a gear design on the wall.  
= Downward stairs in the living room  
= The glass room from the first floor extends up to the second floor, with the tops of the trees visible

 **Lower floor(?)**  
= The training room, which acts as the way out to the backyard area

Well, that's it, it was wrote in Nov. 28, 2017 in RWBY Wiki.

5/27/2018/7:38am – During 'Lighting the Fire' Chapter, why Weiss gotten a Flask stored underneath her skirt, well, it was came from American Pie 2. After all, if I did seen it the female had a flask is stored either her leg, or anything is possible.

So, having a flask underneath Weiss' skirt is the best idea. Well, the female bandit did check her, before noticing a flask she had. So which it is best to leave it be that thought she had drinking habits as Qrow has.

So now, let's find out about this…

* * *

Now…to begin the story…BANZAI!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech and called out Technique"**

' ** _Demonic thought and Mind-link'_**

["Phone Call/Voice Mail/Voice & Video Communication, speakers"]  
[ _'Nano-communication'_ ] – Modified Grammer (10/6/2017/8:01pm, adjusted in 11/24/2017/10:34am)

 __"Mental Flashback"__ \- Someone speaks up echoed on mind.

 **["Announcer's Speech and News Broadcast"]**

|"AI, Warning, and Adjutant Speech"|

[[Text Messaging]] – From Someone  
[[Computer Screen Sign]] - Modified Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

 _"Ozpin's Voice…"_ – Voice in someone's head. – New Grammer (10/3/2017/11:17am)

* * *

 **(RWBY Vol.4 Music: Let's Just Live – Starts)**

 **(Music Instruments: 0:00-0:06)**

A crow is seen flying towards the City of Mistral, it's feather moving toward the screen as it transitions to Ruby Rose standing in a forest clearing, wearing her hood as she looks up into the night sky, along with Naruto Uzumaki, also wearing his black haori with orange flames, mimicking Ruby's action.

~"Back to the fairytale"~  
~"Back to the show"~

Their images bursts into a mix with red petals and orange leaves, transitioning to two-side scene of Weiss Schnee as she leans her head on her hand, along with Sasuke Uchiha who is sitting on the campfire, before looking up determined.

~"Back to the wall and there's nowhere to go."~

Their images then bursts into white petals, along with dark blue flames, transitioning to Blake Belladonna and Gaara Sabaku as they looks up into the night sky, before putting their heads down with their eyes closed.

~"Hopeless and desperate,"~  
~"All paths adverse."~

Their images bursts into black petals, along with brown sands, transitioning to Yang Xiao Long leaning against Bumblebee, along with Shikamaru Nara had sitting on the top frame of his Antler Buggy with Phantom Deer AR resting on his shoulder, with Team HNRS (Harness)'s Humvee, before looking up as their image bursts into yellow petals along with Light Green shadow tendrils.

~"Things lookin' bleak and they're bound to get worse."~

The following text is shown on a purple and yellow dusk-like background.

 **(Music Instruments: 0:18-0:23)**

"The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)"  
"Hurricane Rose Chronicles"

The two-side scene of synch hands of Ruby, Naruto, Weiss, Sasuke, Gaara, and Blake are shown grabbing their respective weapons, following by Yang riding her motorcycle, followed by Shikamaru driving his Jeep-Buggy hybrid, and Neji's Humvee while rest of Team HRNS onboard. Her eyes turn red as the camera zooms in on her left one.

~"Helpless and doomed"~

Ruby, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren are seen sitting on a couch, then Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha was standing behind the couch - Ruby having a happy expression, with Naruto sitting at the top of it with a grinned, Jaune looking sullen, with Pyrrha Nikos stand next to her boyfriend with copying Ruby's expression, and Ren reading a book, along with Sasuke with a brooding expression.

~"And there's no way to win!"~

Nora Valkyrie is then seen hanging upside down, giving her signature "Boop" to the camera.

~"Goals unachievable,"~

On the side of her is Qrow Branwen, who gives a jaded look before sighing and looking to the right. Along with C. Naruto/Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jing D. Hayabusa stood behind him shook their heads admitted.

~"Faith running thin."~

Qrow, Jing, and C. Naruto/Arashi and Nora see Oscar Pine holding Ozpin's cane, who holds it up with a determined look on his face as the transparent image of Ozpin passes behind him.

~"Lost and forlorn,"~  
~"Impossible odds."~  
~"That's when you'll learn you've been messing with gods."~

~"Send in your Grimm"~

The scene zooms in on the gears of Ozpin's cane, which turns as it shows Leonardo Lionheart at his desk in worry.

~"Tear off my limb"~

A large head of Arthur Watts smiles and glares menacingly from behind Lionheart, who then has a fearful expression as sharp, tendril-like objects point at and surround him.

~"Strike me with bolts of lightning"~

Adam Taurus, in his new outfit, and Hazel Rainart stand side by side in some sort of temple-like throne room for the White Fang, along with Kisame Hoshigaki resting his Samehada (Shark-skin sword) resting on his shoulder with a excited look with sharp shark teeth, Deidara with his hands shown mouths on his palms. With the last lyric that cues Adam's sword flicks out on its rifle sheath.

~"I"~  
~"won't"~  
~"die!"~

Mirroring the above scene, Blake Belladonna, Gaara Sabaku, the Kage twins: Shiruba 'Shiru' & Karou, Mari Fuujin and Sun Wukong are slouching on a bridge of Menagerie. They exchange a brief look before looking back down as if in disappointment, as the scene zooms out showing a village above the ocean.

~"The battle seems unwinnable,"~

In some kind of camp, Cinder Fall smugly stares down an angry woman with short hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left arm (a raven actually), before a raven flies towards the scene, transitioning to Raven Branwen and Yang with their backs to each other, before giving sideway glances backwards.

~"But all we need's a miracle."~

In some kind of shrine, Ilia Amitola kneels before a painting before standing up and turning around to see the Albains behind her, the both of them nodding to each other before looking at her.

~"We're going up…"~  
~"We'll never be denied!"~

Weiss then summons the Armored Knight with her semblance in some unknown location. Along with Sasuke activate his Armored Susanoo with his Mangeky ou Sharingan armed with a bow.

~"Can't wish away the dismal days."~

Nora then brings Magnhild down on Hazel, who easily catches it and tosses her to the side, before blocking the blades of Ren's StormFlower and Pyrrha's Miló & Akoúo. Along with Team HRNS - the Hyuga cousins - Hinata and Neji, and Rock Lee with Taijutsu, and Shino Aburame sends his parasite insects at him with his new weapon in hand.

~"Can't bring back what is gone…"~

~"Won't waste more tears yesteryears,"~

Blake looks up at the masked Ilia, along with Yugito with Matatabi Lash, as the latter uses her weapon to attack the former, which they dodges and charges forward at her.

~"Instead we'll carry on!"~

(Carry on!)

Yang is seen once again fighting Mercury Blake, the two exchanging blows with each other.

Ruby is shown swinging around Crescent Rose, along with her lover Naruto joined in with Kuramasaiga - Awakening and Mandarin Cyclone on each other.

~"We'll win, for sure."~

As Weiss rides the sword of the Armored Knight, along with Sasuke was on his Full Susanoo.

~"We will endure."~

Followed by Blake using Gambol Shroud to grapple to a location, while Gaara was on his sand transportation and raises tons of sand into the air, which Yang jumps from and bursts forward using her Ember Celica; followed by Shikamaru, as he kneels down and sends his shadow moves forward to cover her back.

~"And though our goal is far,"~

Ruby and Naruto runs forward with an angered expression on their face, until the blonde fox ninja activates his Nine-tails Chakra Mode, before looking to their left and they smiles. She continues to run forward as the rest of Team RWBY and SSGN join them.

~"We'll be the ones to touch the sun!"~

~"Triumph…"~

They then all stop when a giant version of Salem stands menacingly over them.

~"…will be…"~

Undeterred, they all jump up together to attack.

~"…ours!"~

All of them burst into petals, mixed with leaves, sand, flames, and shadows, of their colors as the opening concludes with the text "CREATED BY MONTY OUM" on a white background, along with "AUTHORED BY CZAR JOSEPH".

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **(Previously)**

 _"I'm actually looking for someone, goes by the name Shiro Wan. Ever heard of him? I heard he's a regular around here." Qrow reply asking._

 _"Who's asking?" He replies back._

 _"Hey, I'm not some cop if that's what you mean. I need Shiro for a gig. We go way back." Qrow explained to the owner for not being rude for anything._

 _"Way back, huh?" He says, as he looking up at Qrow. "So, he's a friend of yours?"_

 _"Hm, yeah, I'd say so. He's a pretty alright guy." Qrow answered, rubbing his chin._

 _"Well, in that case…" Ramen Shop owner says begins._

 _*Swish!*_

 _Then suddenly, the tone of the Ramen Shop Owner turns hostile, pointing his knife threateningly at Qrow._

 _"You tell that 'jerk' that he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the Lien he owes me!" He exclaims._

* * *

 _Qrow cross off Shiro's name, he lets out a sighs._

 _"Great start." He muttered._

* * *

 _"Daddy?"_

 _Hearing the small girl's voice, that cause Qrow tensed, and looks at the source to see her walking up next to her father._

 _"Does he know where Mommy is?"_

 _Hearing that, having realized that Heather was missing in action, or worse, Qrow immediately regrets his mistakes for seeing a young innocent girl were looking for her mother._

 _"I um…"_

 _Qrow was about to respond while staring at the girl who questions about her mother's whereabouts, then he sighs and turns to the man._

 _"I'm sorry to bother you." Qrow apologized._

* * *

 _Qrow sighs and takes a seat on a nearby bench, realizing that all of his contacts, let alone many others on the mission board, where nowhere to be found. Except for Utakata, according to Naruto that happens to be that he is also a Huntsman as well, and so that Naruto will take care of it, after all being a fellow former Jinchuuriki, after all._

* * *

 _"You've got a lot of nerve showing up back here, unless you've brought that idiot with you." He says rudely, he was still in a bad mood for dealing with this serious matter for being disgruntled._

 _So far, which Qrow wasn't aware regarding the Ramen Shop owner had a sour history with Shiro after all, knowing that he did borrow some money from him and has not paid him back yet._

 _"…How much did Shiro own you?" Qrow asked regarding how cost the price to the owner for the tab Shiro owns._

 _The Ramen Shop Owner tensed with his eyebrow rose, noticing Qrow's somber expression._

 _"Well, I'd say about…16,000 Lien." He answered, as Qrow took out white card into his back pocket._

 _*Plastic chatters on table*_

 _Qrow then hands him a Lien note, without hesitate, that causes the owner tensed about he had pay him for Shiro._

 _"Wait, what? Man, you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying 'me' off." He says, looked surprised with a positive mood for expecting Qrow will pay him off for Shiro's tab that he haven't paid him back._

 _"His name is clear." Qrow convinced._

 _"…Yeah." The owner replies frowning; as Qrow starts to leave again, leaving him silence, as he shook his head. "That idiot…"_

* * *

 _"What is it, Leo…?" Qrow asked receiving his call._

 _["Qrow, I got a letter from Glynda, just arrived yesterday…"]_

 _Qrow raised his eyebrow at the message from Glynda back at Vale with a sudden interest and curiously, and replied._

 _"What is it says?"_

 _["…according to this letter from Vale: Glynda send Team HRNS (Harness), and Mr. Kakashi Hatake is on their way here in Mistral, along with your niece, Ms. Yang Xiao Long, as well."]_

 _"Oh…" Qrow muttered, looked surprised, slightly, about the news, which knowing that the team is formed for going to his sister's tribe. So far, his niece had decide to come along after all, and surely that hope that she'll be right now, or as if she'll find Raven after all._

 _On his mind, they maybe inexperience, but also their skills are way better if a Rookie Huntsman would faced._

 _"…When?"_

 _["About a day or two, I'm not sure how long they'll arrive?"]_

* * *

 _"What happened at Beacon shows that Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody, and 'that' scares me most of all…I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I almost lost them if weren't for our allies, my friends, and…my sister Yang and Naruto. And if it weren't for our 'powerful friends' that stop them from many lives being lost, I'm glad that we did spend time with them. And I'm glad they are still alive. But if anyone else dies if it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was."_

 _"So that's what I chose to do - To keep moving forward." She finished, as she looked up at the nightly sky._

* * *

 _*Ringtone*_

 _And then another ringtone of his scroll all of sudden, and he looks at it to see Naruto's picture, and also answers the blonde's call._

 _"Yeah, what is it, whiskers?"_

 _["Qrow, good news: Seems that my brothers and sisters of the Jinchuuriki had agreed their decision to help you guys, while Utakata is also here, he told me when he learned about his fellow Huntsman and Huntress were out in the mission, he also assists you for going to the camp of your sister's tribe, so he's available. And I can tell that NOT a single Huntsman around Mistral will help us of what Utakata had said."] Naruto replied, causes Qrow smiled at the news about the blonde's Jinchuuriki siblings._

 _"I see…That's one Huntsman is good enough, while having four of 'super-powered' people. And yes, I was about to try again to tell anyone to find any Huntsman that I could, when most of the experience Huntsman were out in Mission in progress and/or died in mission." Qrow stated, lets out a smile for having help from his former jinchuuriki brothers and sister._

* * *

 _"You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable." She added, being unpleasant; as she shifts her sitting position._

 _"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang claimed what they are._

 _"Not 'all' of them." Raven stated, gazes at her daughter, then gazes away, continue saying._

 _"Some people are just in it for the money and fame, but there's even more that just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to lean to how to 'kill' Huntsmen."_

* * *

 _Yang, Weiss, and Naruto-clone share another glances at each other. Weiss gestures Yang to keep going with her eyes._

 _"What's your point?" Yang questions again pushing more answers from her mother._

 _"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven questions, as she turns to Naruto-clone who didn't react while remain silence, which indicate that he already knows._

 _"He was…a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss answered, regarding she read about Ozpin's past._

 _Hearing that, Naruto-clone tensed at Weiss' respond, which turns out that it was half-true. Meaning that the boss (the original) was also known about Ozpin's past._

 _"That's how he planned it." Raven stated, as she explains. "Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every school on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."_

* * *

 _"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?"_

 _Hearing Yang's question, as Raven closed her eyes, before opens them again._

 _"The Creatures of Grimm…have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet." She declares._

 _As she speaks, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen more and more they sit in silence. While Naruto's eyes narrowed regarding his original is already know._

 _"What?" Weiss asks, wasn't understand about how the Grimm they fought had a master herself._

* * *

 _With Weiss needed to defuse the situation, by holding Yang's hand, quickly; stopping her teammate for doing anything._

 _"Yang, please." She says plead._

 _"You better calm down, Yang. Control your anger." Naruto-clone added._

 _"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before. And even your boyfriend, too. You told me that he is a duplicate. And I'm sure that he'll calm you down besides being overprotected." Raven says, smirking; while pacing when she turns front of Yang._

 _"You don't know the 'first' thing about my teammates!" Yang exclaims, eyes were focus on her mother stepping forward towards her. "About me! You were never there! You **LEFT US!** "_

 _Yang's eyes then turn back to normal, and she hangs her head in sadness._

 _"Why?!" She added._

* * *

 _"A raven?" Weiss said with confusing, yet, Yang recognizes it._

 _"I've…seen that bird before. Back at Patch, I was heading home to tell Dad about Ruby's departure, before I begin my trained." Yang says, during that time back at Patch when hearing back home with a letter for her father Taiyang, about months ago._

 _"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss asked claimed that raven is her mother's pet._

 _The eyes of Naruto-clone gaze at the familiar raven before, or if he did from the original._

 _"I don't think that wasn't just ordinary bird, Weiss." Naruto-clone stated while gazes at the raven._

* * *

 _…_ _Flying and weaving between the trees before shapeshifting into Raven herself before wearing leaves rustling, who lands back on the ground on her feet, in front of the shocking Yang and Weiss in their expressions they had, dumbfounded at what they had just saw._

 _And while the shadow clone of Naruto looked surprised at seeing Raven can transform into a raven._

 _As Raven sands back up; as her daughter had spoke up, still shocked._

 _"How…did you do that?" Yang asks, could not believe of what her mother did._

 _"Well, I could explain it to you…" Raven answered with smile._

 _After saying that, then Raven draws her sword…_

 _*Swish!*_

 _…then slashing behind her, creating a red portal with her Semblance._

 _"…or you could ask your uncle." She added._

 _"You're letting us go?" Yang asked with confusion._

 _"I'm giving you a choice." Raven reply, she sheathes her sword, and then turns to her daughter, and before speaking again._

 _"Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start."_

 _Yang glares at her, while Naruto frowns at Raven's words for giving her daughter a choice._

 _"Or…"_

 _With Raven continues, as she steps to the side of her portal then gestures at her Semblance._

 _"…you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. Includes that boyfriend of yours is also joined Ozpin's Inner-circle with his team as his loyal dog. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" She added._

 _"…All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang answered._

 _"And I am nobody's pet, Ms. Mother-of-the-year. If I was then he never does something like that. Ozpin is friend, the man I respect, I don't care about who he is, and know his past, I only see him just what he is. If would side with him." Naruto responded, begun to give a reason to Raven about Ozpin._

 _"And for your record: I never abandon my friends and precious ones I'd care for. So you think that everything is hopeless regarding this conflict between Oz and Salem, and you think that I would participate to join Ozpin's side. But I never turn my back on anyone, no matter what, so 'believe it' in my Ninja way. And I'm sure that I'll help him to defeat his enemy that no matter how powerful she is. She maybe had Grimm under her command, and so I was train with it to take the challenge…That's what, I will NEVER give up!" Naruto concluded._

 _"Ugh…" She scoffs, eyes furrowed gaze at the ground._

 _Raven dissatisfied with Yang's response, and also Naruto's statement about how this young man never given up hope. So far this blonde whiskered teen is surely had serious determination to facing Salem._

* * *

 _"Yang."_

 _That stops Yang's bumblebee in tracks, as the two turns to Raven._

 _"If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet…"_

 _Hearing from Raven's statement, causes Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead._

 _"You weren't kind this time either." Yang responded._

 _With a simple reply as Yang and Weiss proceed through the portal on Bumblebee. The portal then disappears._

 _"I know." Raven muttered._

* * *

 _"Raven?" Qrow said with surprised, while he heard the sound of a motorcycle is head coming from the portal in muffled._

 _With the swordsman/scythe wielder seeing expecting steps out Raven's portal._

 _"Oh." He says surprised._

* * *

 _"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby says, as she looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents as she stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss._

 _While there's Sasuke, who is smiling at Ruby that indicate that he didn't want to spoil it to her for such surprised. And so, it is best to give the three girls their own emotional reunion with each other._

 _"Yang…" Ruby spoke up, couldn't believe for seeing her sister is here._

 _"Hey sis, it's been a while." Yang smiled at her half-sister/lover._

* * *

 _Naruto smiles at the results of his shadow clone's side-task for marked Raven with the Flying Thunder God have being accomplished. And knowing that Raven is the leader of the bandit tribe will be easily can able to flash her to every location, and even if she did called out her tribe to evacuate and relocate the next area to build another camp._

* * *

 **(Story Starts)**

 **==At the (Rental) Guest House, Dining Room==**

 **(Cue the music soundtrack started)**

The dinner table is abuzz as the currently present members of RWBY, SSGN, and DYZR (includes Jing, he will return for his business with Ironwood (and/or Athrun and Mu)), JNPR, all talk over each other. Along with Team HRNS, HRMY, FRHY (Fray), Kakashi, Winter, and Utakata were also joined for dinner after all with different batch.

After Ruby, Weiss, and Yang made such reunion, followed by Naruto and the others arrived as well, causes Yang ran to her fellow blonde lover an embrace as well. Followed by Kakashi and Winter did by greeting at each other, knowing that they surely did made re-interact each other, once again.

So far, without her sister Weiss suspected about how she and Kakashi were quite…close. Knowing that if those two will catch up, and so decide to have dinner later, while before telling the others will go on ahead, and then leave some, while C. Naruto/Arashi, Qrow, Anko, and Oscar will be on the other room.

Before Qrow, Anko, and Oscar went to the different room, Oscar informed by Ozpin for this discussion, Oscar Pine had meet a Hotaru Tsuchigumo, the farmhand couldn't help how beauty she is that never thought someone like her would be pretty (while Ozpin looked amuse for seeing such young lady was caught an eye by his new host), so far that if Oscar would have a courage to speak to her.

And also there's Utakata, he will be also be giving a briefing by Qrow and Ozpin (within Oscar) to same room; which the fact that give a long story short by Naruto about the Maidens, the academies, everything, knowing that regarding Ozpin's inner-circle for under a secret war against Salem.

Which had two set of table form together into a huge one for everyone which happens that for 20 people to sit in; knows that happen an extra one after all, and adding more food for sure; thankful to have Zeke and Yasha did cook another Pinoy-style food. Knowing saving some for Jing when he gets back, so they did, lefts some for he, Oscar, and Qrow.

Before Jaune places a large pot of ramen noodles with bean sprouts, dices of green spring onion, boiled egg halves, and chashu; and while Zeke also places a large pot of Sinigang Pork besides it. Along with other meals were consists of rice, Edamame, Lotus Roots, and Tofu. Then there's more bean sprouts for the noodles.

Sitting in the table was the lively bunch, such as: Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino, Fu, Roshi, Han, Haku, Hotaru, Ricca, Miharu, Yoruichi, Johnny, Zeke, and Yasha. **(1)**

And then three members of Team DYZR consist of Zeke, Johnny, and Yasha had decided to take on a different table where they can eat there.

 **(AN: Look over 4:00 where Jaune before putting the dishware to the kitchen after finish dinner.)**

The mood is quite cheery, with the children and teens, all smiling and laughing. Which they had decide to share stories of what they have been up to since they all last saw each other.

"Wait, you guys almost 'lose the map' three times like that?" Yang says, hearing being told about any of them lost their map when they were on their way to Mistral (in Tipping Point).

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since. If it weren't for Anthony had keep map without losing it." Jaune stated, looked amuses about it.

Hearing that, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby laugh, along with Naruto, Miharu, Yasha, and Fu, while Jaune smiles and giggles sheepishly.

"You 'should've' had not drop the map, knowing how you and your group will get lost without it." Shikamaru says sarcastic than scolding, causes everyone who pleasant amusing at it with a bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, but, I was wonder how Anthony and the others are doing?" Jaune added.

"I contact Pronterra yesterday, seems the three members of SABR were doing fine under progress." Zeke informed.

"That's good to hear." Jaune says looked relief about Anthony, Bonnie, and Raphael were doing fine back at Pronterra, it's been days since they had left, during the aftermath against the Nuckelavee Grimm.

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mr. Muscle! You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!" Nora exclaims, gestures at Ren, holding the chopsticks, mentioned the latter's reckless attack on the Nuckelavee Grimm.

"It was at Kuroyuri, guys, I was there fight alongside with while Qrow was poisoned along the way, not to mention snake lady, Anko, is keeping an eye on him. And not to mention Anthony and Bonnie is still recovered from Sasori's poison, so far, that they are still standing." Naruto explains to Team FRHY, HRMY, HRNS, and Shikamaru.

"I thought that village of Kuroyuri is destroyed by the Grimm years ago, some say no one is been out here ever since." Ricca noted, holding a bowl of rice, and pour some soup of sinigang, along with radish and string beans.

"That's what the patrol said: no one's been out here for years after all." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, that's true; I couldn't have done it without Ruby and Naruto wearing it down." Jaune stated regarding to mention that he and Ruby binds the Nuckelavee's arms, and then Naruto also bind that Grimm with Magnet-imbued Rasengan.

"Uh, me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He's out of control!" Ruby concludes, pointing her chopsticks at Ren, while holding chashu, regarding he had charges at the Nuckelavee with blind recklessness during the fight in Kuroyuri.

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily." Ren says, looked apologized regarding his emotions regarding about how he blindly rampage at the same Grimm attacking the Kuroyuri years ago.

"No, no! Out of control as in 'awesome'!" Ruby said rephrases her statement about Ren's rampage is astonishing.

"Oooohhh…" Ren ooh'ed in understandable about Ruby's statement, then he smiled and says. "Thank you."

Everyone at the table bursts into laughter.

As dinner continues, noticing both pots of the cooked meals is now in the mid-section.

A gasp is heard from Ruby, before it's Weiss' turn to tells her story about how she already slip passed their pursuers during her latest singing performance.

"You did not!" Ruby shouted after making a loud gasp while Weiss had her arms crossed into her chest.

 **(AN: This is an alternate version since Weiss didn't attack the woman for mocking Vale in the Schnee charity ball.)**

"Yeah, I saw them how priceless they are, knowing they tried to get to me for the company' money." Weiss stated confirming.

After her performance, she always sneaks past them for making such escapade, with Mari Fuujin help her. No matter how many times they tried, but the better to them to give up. But, she did left them a parting gift after she left, a couple of Summon Grimm such as Boarbatusk and Beowolves.

"So far, thank Naruto for give me a tip for his prank habits for give them a spook when I summon my pack of Grimm." She added.

Seeing Yang holding the noodles with her chopsticks, and while Jaune is still eating with a bowl while noodles into his mouth.

"Please tell me you let these guys have it." Yang says looking amusing, wanted to hear from Weiss.

"Of course not! Even if I did really want to." Weiss reply telling her friends about how many time she had escape and left a distractions along the way.

"Yeah, not to mention, if I wanted to deface that girl, Vernal, who mock me when I was held captive in the cage, and she didn't know that I had powerful friends besides Winter. So far, I would made an escape if I had the right time is right." She added (mentioned in Unseen Complications in Omake).

Hearing that, which made Naruto formed a foxy-grinned about knowing Weiss will do something while she was held in cage.

"That's the way being a way of prankster, Weiss. It seems Kakashi-sensei did teach you about infiltration." Naruto says proudly at the white-haired girl, while eating some ramen.

"Of course it is, he did taught me about stealth, Naruto. I mean, a girl like me wearing white clothing in the middle of the board daylight like you wearing orange." Weiss reply, gestures at herself and her current attire, since it was clean up after her reunion.

 _'Not to mention, he surely looks soft. I mean, he may be reading that 'smut' while teaching me. I was thought that if I had a brother, after all. I mean, I never really had one before, like Winter…'_ She added in thoughts about Kakashi, not to mention she saw him and Winter walk out to give some private discussion.

Until Weiss' mind hit something in realize something, before she didn't notice a smile on Winter's face.

 _'No way…really…then-'_

"No, way, I don't believe it." Nora says denied what she heard, that cuts Weiss' deep thoughts.

Seeing Nora had her arms crossed and eyes closed for denied Weiss' claim in her story.

Then suddenly, hearing a sound and light shines could seen on Nora's right, that startles her with eyes blink open, then eyes rolled to the direction to see Blue-white version of Boarbatusk that appears right next to her.

That happens to be summoned by Weiss, and even the same Boarbatusk was being killed during the first day in Beacon Academy.

*Boarbatusk Summon growls*

"AAH!" Nora yelps and falls to her side.

Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Naruto, and the others all laugh at hilarious for Nora's predicament.

"Nice one, Weiss." Naruto says to Weiss seeing how hilarious for Nora got spooked.

As dinner nearly finishes, noticing the large pot of ramen still had three half boiled egg halves left, minus one that no yolk in it, there's few chashus and bean sprouts. While there is a empty bowl between them.

And also there is a plate of last lotus roots (renkon), along with the rest of plates and bowls were empty.

And then the Pork Sinigang's remains were pork, along with some vegetables such as water spinach, tomatoes, onions, garlic, radish, eggplant, daikon, long chilli pepper and string beans, along with kangkong leaves.

*Everyone gasping in awe*

Yang shows off her newly Dark Gauntlet is being integrate with one of her Ember Celica to the rest of the group. All of them react in awe. While instead of its combine form, but also its original form before she is bond with it.

"It's not prosthetic; it's a real deal that Jing had give me this that surely he saw my potential, but I'll make sure to make good use of it." Yang explained about her Dark Gauntlet.

"That's amazing." Jaune says looked amazed at Yang's Dark Gauntlet.

"I agreed, Jaune." Pyrrha agrees, as seeing Nora gives Yang a double thumbs up.

"I never thought this gauntlet surely that compare to Atlas technology that most inventors tried to make something that could invent a power gauntlet." Weiss stated.

While Team HRNS and Shikamaru was well-known about the Dark Gauntlet is being integrate with one of her Ember Celica.

Three members of HRMY looked awestruck at Yang's Dark Gauntlet, according to Naruto, and along with Team FRHY about how amazing her new weapon of hers that being combine with.

Ruby gets all starry-eyed, inhaling excitedly, and quickly zooms over to her sister's side to admire her gauntlet, then holding Yang's gauntlet arm up.

"And it's just as strong?" She asks about the potential of the Dark Gauntlet.

"Hm, sure it." Yang answered confirmed about the Gauntlet's potential, and added with explanation.

"According to the manual I read: That could punch a heavy object objects, and even I could put a dent on a Deathstalker's armored shell in one-hit, and also it acts as a shield to block a powerful blows like the Beringal's strength, so I can match its strength, and includes it's a fire-base weapon."

Hearing Yang's explanation about what that Dark Gauntlet can do, expecting gotten some relics on the Order of the White Phoenix's vault.

*Bang!*

Suddenly, they hear a bang on the table, causes the sisters startled, with Ruby's eyes shrink, and while Yang frowns at the sound. Nora has her arm out ready to arm wrestle.

"Wanna bet?!" Nora exclaim, challenging Yang.

"Nora, please, now's not the time…" Weiss protested, frowns at Nora regarding what she'll do.

Despite Weiss' protest, Yang and Nora arm wrestles, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren cheer on Nora while Ruby and Naruto cheer on Yang. Weiss looks on disdainfully, and Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't want to join for the cheer, while wanted to see who's better.

While the others were making bets, along with cheering from the girls of HRMY (minus Hotaru and Yoruichi), while the rest of members of Team DYZR didn't want to be part of, and also Team HRNS (Harness), since Lee was looked eager for wanted arm wrestling either Yang or Nora.

"Don't let her beat you! You can do it! Come on!" Jaune cheered.

"You can do this! Show 'em what Team JNPR's made of!" Ren concluded.

"Get serious, Yang! Don't let Nora will overwhelmed your relic's power!" Naruto exclaims cheering.

"LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH MORE BURNING, YANG!" Lee cheered at Yang, since he decide to join to cheer Yang.

"C'mon, sis! Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!" Ruby cheered.

"You wear a skirt, Ruby." Weiss says to her partner of RWBY, frowns in deadpanned and obvious. And then Ruby went to Weiss and exclaims.

"Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!" She exclaim, shakes Weiss, who is still frowning.

"It definitely feels like your normal arm, I give you that." Nora says looked admitted regarding Yang's new gauntlet.

"Yep." Yang replies to the orange bomber for compliment. "But, it does have some new features! I also made my own style."

"Heh, oh yeah?" Nora retorted.

*Sparks!*

Nora tensed notice Yang's gauntlet arm engulfs with sparks followed by glowing red linings lights up, before she could react, and suddenly…

*Pow!*

…Nora's is knocked back to the wall holding Yang's gauntlet in her hand, seeing the arm of the blonde brawler didn't had the gauntlet before she had wore.

Nora groans in pain while the others look on in concern, expect for Yang, who has a smug grin on her face, and Naruto looked also grins at, waiting for she'll react.

"Did she…win?" Jaune wondered about the results that Yang did win. While Naruto grins for expecting Nora will react.

As Nora comes to, while groaning from being knocked back, and then before noticing something holding her hand.

"Huh?" The hammer wielder realizes she's holding Yang's Gauntlet, suddenly, notice its fingers twitch, that causing her to freak out.

"AAAH!" Nora screams, and throw it away from her.

"Hahahahaha!" Yang laughs while she catches her gauntlet with her left arm.

While the others were chuckled at Nora's predicament, Pyrrha also giggles at her orange bomber's reaction. And looked surprised at her gauntlet did

"Ahahahahaha! Nice one, Yang!" Naruto says laughing at how hilarious Yang had pulled off a prank on Nora, though which she didn't had it cut off at the moment.

Next is Sasuke, he had shown the others about Kusanagi had gain forms for this sword that similar to Naruto's Kuramasaiga. That made everyone awestruck at Sasuke had a sword with morphing abilities.

With Sasuke drawn it with his right hand, and prepare to show and tell to the others regarding his adventures.

First is Sasuke shown the first form of Kusanagi, Masamume; astonishing at the sword's length is odachi-design, making Yang tensed seeing that sword is compare to her mother's, and while Ruby is awestruck at Sasuke's weapon and its ability like Naruto's but its form is similar than that.

 **(AN: Came from Chapter 74 of Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal).)**

"This is Masamune: its lightweight, but it can cut anything that compare to Chidori Cutter. It even it can withstand the blow of the Atlesian Paladin's fist." Sasuke explains the capabilities of Masamune.

"Really! Get real!" Yang says surprisingly and disbelieves at the potential of Sasuke's Masamune's like she did withstand the AP-290's fist during that time in Vale where Roman Torchwick pilots it.

"Yeah! I mean, how sword like 'that' can withstand it." Nora agrees with Yang, regarding Sasuke's Masamune.

"Did you want to find out? Zeke, can you?" Sasuke asked smirked, then turns to Zeke.

"Sure." Zeke respond, as he place his hand into the table and forms a barrier.

"All right, Yang, show me what you can with that Dark Gauntlet." Sasuke telling Yang to gain demonstration.

"Oh yea!" Yang exclaim, looked pump as she stood and manifest her Dark Gauntlet.

"Aw, I wish Jing or anyone could give me some that could break some legs." Nora complained.

With Yang had launched a strong punch with her Dark Gauntlet, and then…

*BWAM!*

With her fist made contact with Sasuke's Masamune, that cause create a shockwave that everyone else felt the force of the blow, with Nora looked shocked disbelief for seeing his odachi DID withstand Yang's punch.

"Whoa, that sword is tough!" Yang says surprisingly, complimented at Masamune's potential did prove is true.

"Told you, Yang." Sasuke replied.

With Yang part ways with Sasuke's Odachi regarding how it did withstand the powerful force, and so she return to her respective seat, after Zeke undid the barrier.

"Anyway, let's proceed for another form." Sasuke declares, as he morphs Masamune into Soul Eater form, even more remarkable sight. "This is Soul Eater: It can enhance its strength by absorbing its energy source such as aura and chakra."

 **(AN: Another mentioned in Chapter 75 in Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN.)**

"So it can eat energy-base like Samehada, right?" Haku questioned.

"That's right, and also it can severe a soul of a life form when I fought a so-called 'immortal' like Hidan." Sasuke added.

"Whoa, that's pretty strong sword and also harms a soul, right." Pyrrha commented, looked terrified at the sword's potential.

"Hn." Sasuke replied confirmed it, before continue saying. "Now and lastly…"

As he began to announce, as he swing his sword into the side then the Soul Eater is morphs again and replace with Crissaegrim.

"This is the Crissaegrim. A weapon I had obtained it in Dragon Atoll, when I took the trails for earn the right as the 'True Warrior'." The Uchiha declares with pride.

 **(AN: And lastly to mentioned Chapter 77 in SToR: SSGN.)**

"The 'True Warrior Trial', I'd heard of it, it is a difficult task formed by the previous Elders of Dragon Atoll had chosen one or two individuals for the right to travel around Remnant in 30 days, along with additional two companies. Once the task is done, return to the village and then being escorted by the Elder for being instructed for the task that anyone had taken." Ren explained the story about Dragon Atoll's trial.

"And I assume that you did earn the right to be the 'True Warrior'." The black-magenta themed ninja finished.

Yang, Nora, and the rests were awestruck at Sasuke's accomplished. Naruto looked proud for seeing Sasuke's task, until he felt his inner-darkness is nowhere in his soul. Shikamaru looked admit at the Uchiha taken a important trial.

"Man! I wish I want to go there to test it out for myself. I would like to have my gauntlets to use the power of fire." Yang said complained about if she ever wanted to go to Dragon Atoll.

"Same here! Aw~! I mean, I really want to go there for doing that! Not to mention smashing more legs." Nora concluded.

"Go ahead and try, knowing that Mick will tell you to serving tea and going to the dark room to overcome your fear of darkness." Sasuke says amusingly. "Since I'm official being a 'True Warrior' of what Mick had announce me that I had earn it."

Nora and Yang tensed, about Sasuke's serious about part of the trial for taken serving tea and anything that regarding a room filled nothing but darkness with small light. So far, knowing that it is best that knowing according to Ren that taken 30 days before continue their trial.

"Ooooh~. Does it do anything special? Like what it can do like Naruto's weapon?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"It does." Sasuke reply simply stated. The blade began to glow blue as chill mist seemed to envelop the blade.

"This is the Glaciem blade's power: It can freeze opponents and drain their life force that opposites to Soul Eater. However its sacrifices power for speed." He explained.

Then the blade was suddenly engulfed in flames, making everyone jumped in surprised, with Sasuke chuckles at their reaction.

"This is the Igneas blade's power: It can enhance the sword's striking power, shatter and overheat armor. The only con to this is that the weapon is severely slowed that exchanges speed into power." He added.

"Such remarkable ability, unlike to my weapon was only multi-dust usage, and even my Estoc that when I discovered is able to change colors of what type of Dust uses." Weiss stated, as she took out her sand flask and taken out Sand Estoc causes everyone looked tense at the sight of a simple flask carries a weapon.

"It was awesome when you took it out in your skirt." Yang said looked remark, and amusing. Mentioned when she is get herself free with her summon, and as well as she did taken out under her skirt.

"Whoa, Weiss, that's so cool, is it part of…?"

"Yeah, it is a parting gift from Karura." Weiss confirmed it, as she places it back into the flask and stares at it.

Fu looked admit at Weiss' Flask what her brother Gaara can do, never though if possible that she ever offers Shino with such ability.

With Sasuke continues to explain the Crissaegrim's ability, before gotten his attention from them.

"Anyway…the only reason my blade has these abilities is because of the souls of Valor Flames and Frozen Soul when these souls were infused into Kusanagi that I wanted to choose both, than select one." Sasuke finished.

With Sasuke done telling stories about his adventure, and next is Naruto had shown his ability. He even showed the Shadow Fox Whip, like he did to Tyrian when he poisoned Qrow.

Seeing how Naruto demonstrated, as Ruby and JNPR had confirmed about how it can. And then he drawn his Kuramasaiga, and shown two forms during his travels, and then went to Sunnyvale: The Blue Crimson. Not to mention the swords' design is similar to Sasuke's Chidori Cutter.

 **(AN: The Blue Crimson is being made appeared in Chapter 73 in SToR: SSGN before the trailer.)**

"Well, I'm sure that these blades are unlike to Sasuke's Crissaegrim, but its ability are similar to Sasuke's Fangs, instead of lighting, but also fire and ice." Naruto explained.

Then next is Kuramasaiga's Awakening Form: Muramasa, its strong and fast, which having a ninjato-design weapon for Naruto than its Tsurugi-design. So far, it didn't had special abilities as Sasuke's Kusanagi, but it did up toe against Sasori, and also it's demonic as well.

And next is its second form of Muramasa is Flashflare, his first hybrid weapon between sword and gun. Naruto give a couple of swings, and then changes into a gun, that causes Ruby looked awed at her lover's gotten first to had a gun in the first time.

Along with Yang as well, she thought her boyfriend about guns wasn't his taste and she glad that he did decide to wield a gun after all.

With Naruto handed to Ruby his Gunblade, as the red scythe wielder went into a detailed expecting about how her boyfriend's weapon is surely looked astonishing when she first saw during the fight against a Nuckelavee Grimm.

"Well, thought either of us able to use a gun, but I prefer to automatic crossbow with stealth." Sasuke stated.

"Here, Sasuke!"

Hearing Zeke's voice called out, with reaction, the Uchiha simply react to caught something in his hand, while Ruby and the rest tensed at something what he caught.

Sasuke looks at something in his hand what Zeke had give him.

It happens to be a crossbow, but it looks similar, but different to the one he had taken by Isabella as a souvenir.

"This is your new range weapon, a crossbow you like; I decide to craft this to build you this along the way. It is all customized." Zeke tells Sasuke about the crossbow that hope that it will be useful for along the way.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, as he examined the crossbow in his hand:

This crossbow's design is unlike to any handheld range weapon, but a rifle-like design, with weighted mechanisms mounted between the bolt tracks and the arms, then it has thinner wheels mounted on curved struts on the top of the left arm and bottom of the right. And lastly is a metal cogwheel with small teeth on its inner circumference, around the base of the bolt track.

Then final touch, it a pair of small telescopic sights made from glass lenses, on the top and bottom of the Reload Speed geared wheel.

"It's called the Blacksparrow Crossbow, Sasuke, and also the Long Distance Lover. This crossbow makes hitting even small targets at a distance a trifle, allowing for stealthy precision at very long ranges. These upgrades had Reload Speed, Accuracy, and its range as well. These mechanisms were quite not easy to make." Zeke declared. **(W1)**

Hearing that, making Sasuke once again look over his newly crossbow in his hand, side to side, looked remarkable at the masterful piece of work, so far, knowing that he will be like to try it out for sure.

"Damn, I guess that will do. Thanks, Zeke."

"No problem, Sasuke. Here!" Zeke reply, as he toss a booklet at Sasuke, which the latter caught it. "This book contains information about your new crossbow, and also it can carries basic crossbow bolts, incendiary bolts, and sleep darts. I'm sure that you'll get use to. And also had ingredients for making your own munitions."

"Thanks again, and I'm sure that I'll get start it." Sasuke appreciated.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I hold it?" Ruby asked for the crossbow Sasuke had.

"Sure, just try not to thinker it, okay?" Sasuke reply, as he hands his new crossbow to Ruby.

"Okay!" Ruby respond, as she examine it. "I don't believe it, you're right, it was work of a master!"

Zeke and Yasha chuckles about how the crossbow for Sasuke made by Zeke himself. So far, which he and his sister were good at smithing when Jing did being a master craftsman after all.

Seeing Ruby still examine the crossbow's specs, and so far that noticing when she heard the details that this crossbow had a all these parts. Once the redhead scythe wielder finished examine it, and hands it back to Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke, although, I was hoping that I wanted to had upgrades for everyone when I first made Naruto's Mandarin Cyclone." Ruby says thanking to the Uchiha for the crossbow's specs, and concluding mention the first he give Team SSGN, HRNS, and KAIT's weapons.

"It's okay Ruby, most of us keep the current weapons you made for us." Naruto replied, with his hand onto top of hers.

"I agreed with Naruto, Ruby. It's okay if I wanted Violet Sun needed to be upgrade, although, I always wanted to had any kind of bolts Sasuke had gotten, if I wanted to upgrade it for myself, right?" Hinata says agree with Naruto, then claimed for wanted any kinds of bolts that she ever wanted which sharing info.

"Me too! My weapons were remained the same. Most of us were learned while we were at Vale." Lee concludes, exclaimed.

"Agreed, so far that I'm insists for having secondary weapon. Although, I really wanted gauntlets as my shields." Neji concluded about wanted upgrades, and while Shino nods slightly.

"Troublesome, if you would at least give me at least a pistol or anything that might useful…Although, as long I had this." Shikamaru stated, as he took out his scoped silenced Phantom Deer AR-15.

"Whoa! Does this gun is use for marksman?" Ruby asked looked awestruck at Shikamaru's rifle.

"Yup, and I'm also a sniper as well." Shikamaru replied with a smirk, confirmed; making Ruby awed about claimed to be a sniper like she does. "And also that I would like to show you guys what I was doing back at Vale."

Now, as everyone else had shown their own weapons such as Shino's Insect Slicer, then Hinata's Hyuga's Pride Lion (HK-SL8-1) Rifle, and except for Neji is remain unchanged since he didn't had a secondary weapon, since he first wields a sniper rifle with a iron-sight.

It depend on how astonishing, amazement, and etc.; well, if Shikamaru would show the others his Titan Delta, and it sure that making Ruby went crazy at the sight of his Mech, while Weiss did comment about she did seen it during the incident in Vale.

Later on, Jaune helps clean up the dishes, along with Zeke and Hotaru, which knowing how many dishes for others during this dinner. It was a wonderful dinner, after all. Well, except for the blonde knight…

"Gyan…We ate it all…" Jaune said groans, picks up the pot holding the bowls and trying not to throw up. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Hearing from Jaune regarding after he and the others finished eating their dinner, while the others decide to help out to clean up the messes such as Ricca and Haku. It is a wonderful dinner that the others had catching up.

Some Teams in Mistral such FRHY and HRMY telling them about the Kingdom they were staying, along with their life after all. Before fixing up the table until waiting for Qrow and the co. will returns back for their long briefing afterwards.

"Just hold it in, Jaune. I know that you didn't take much how many times you had eaten. I mean, as much as if I did ate 30 bowls, and while Hinata taken a lot of appetite about 46 bowls." Naruto said telling Jaune regarding how many times eating a bowls of Ramen. **(2)**

The others were gawking at overheard Naruto's statement while Hinata looked embarrassed about how someone like her ate that many, not to mention the former ate 30 bowls, while the Byakugan heiress eaten 46. Which wonder how someone like her could remain slim when eating that much ramen noodles? What he says is true about some people eat more bowls than few.

"Yeah, it's true. So easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe you." Yang says to Jaune, bit encouraged; mentally shocked about what Naruto said about Hinata did eat a lot that how much she just ate, and even.

Hearing what Yang calls Jaune his nickname, causes the blonde latter shakes his head what his fellow blonde called him.

"Oh, we're doing 'nickname throwbacks' now." Jaune says just before he walking away with the dishware in his hands into the kitchen, and added. "Wonderful."

Then there's Yasha with a pair of bowls of meals that just for Jing, along with some for Qrow, Winter, and Oscar on the extra table. Hopefully that Jing will come back after his business is done. As seeing Zeke and Johnny did cleaning up the mess.

Weiss and Pyrrha give a small giggle, along with Fu, Hotaru, and Miharu regarding Jaune would 'throw' up. Then the some serving some drinks such a tea, or coffee, or just water. As Nora notices her expression, and spoke up.

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it." Nora stated at Weiss' admit, gestures at.

Hearing that, which causes Weiss stops giggling, and Ruby bursts into laughter at Nora's remark. Along with Naruto, and while Sasuke mimicking his amusement. And the rest were quite amusing about how regarding what Yang nicknamed Jaune 'Vomit Boy' and Weiss still being 'Ice Queen'.

"I so did not miss you people." Weiss says smiled, shown annoyance, that cause Nora gasp of what she respond.

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it!" She says exclaim, seeing Weiss rolls back away and shook her head slightly. "What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?"

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible." Weiss protest objecting at Nora's remark.

"Not to mention Sasuke still calls me 'dope', after all I did call him 'Bastard'." Naruto commended reference, sipping some tea.

"True, true." Sasuke agrees.

"Hah. Just a lot to deal with it once." Yang said holding a cup with her normal arm since she dematerialize her Dark Gauntlet.

"Hmph!" Weiss huffed, glares at Yang, lightly.

"Hmph!" Yang respond, playfully sticks her tongue out at Weiss.

"It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways." Ren announced.

"You think so?" Ruby inquired, regarding they had been through.

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?" Ren stated explanation regarding how much they had change being reflected.

Mentioning their time in Beacon Academy; refers from during their first day, followed by initiation and along with meeting Naruto and the others.

Hearing those statements of Ren, he refers Ruby being foolish or embarrassing, and also Weiss being perfect.

"Oh gosh." Weiss says looked shamed, buries her face in her hands.

"I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time." Yang stated, regarding being unthinkable enthusiastic and eager, especially about taking part in fighting.

"Heh, you?" Ruby retorted to her sister, then closed her eyes and head straight, and spoke up. "I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school."

"Yeah, well…" Jaune's voice, while leaning against the wall, before he walks back into the room; agrees with Ruby in his thought about how he once was. "…don't even get me started."

With Ren continues saying regarding how much they had change, reflecting on everyone.

"Well that embarrassment – that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid – that just proves you're not the same persona you sued to be. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are."

Once Ren had said about how everyone else is not the same person they were before. There is silence for a brief moment.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." Ruby says quickly declare broken the silence.

Everyone gives a giggles and laughs at that, and until Naruto spoke up.

"Ren's right, after all, most of us were been taken training trip around Remnant that we start at Sanus to Anima, while we were taken separate ways to be sure that any of us made contact." Naruto noted, as he took out Vivre Card pieces of Ruby and Yang, and then set it into the table.

"Well, so far that we have changed over a year and a half, and I'm sure that we are prepared for our next course we had taken…these piece of Vivre Card did guide us to our precious one where our bonds never severed, and I'm sure that we did met again after all…I'm sure that these paper we had keep did led us to meet each other, again."

Hearing the speech of Naruto, knowing what Ren said is true about they are not the same person they had know, and also they did meet each other once again.

And as, one by one, with Ruby and Yang taken out piece of Vivre Card, along with respective pieces into the table, followed by Sasuke had Naruto, along with Shikamaru, Shino and Fu taken out their respective piece, Jaune and Pyrrha, Red and Nora, and rest did had their own Vivre Cards.

Lastly is Weiss taken out two pieces that belongs to Gaara and Blake, she knew that they are still in Menagerie after all.

Now, seeing each of the pieces of Vivre Card move itself towards to respective paper, and so far, knowing that they will be know how wanted to see their precious ones that they will be see each other no matter how far they go.

And so, until Nora stood up, during the previous discussion what Ren said.

"Well, hold on. I thought I was pretty great in school!" Nora says pointed at herself with her thumb.

"Even at the dance?" Yang inquired mentioned that time in Beacon Dance. "When you spill punch all over yourself in front of-"

*Zip!*

Before Yang could finished her sentence, which that she was cut off by Nora getting behind, who has her scroll playing 'Shine'; that cause Yang quickly covers her ears.

"YES, especially the dance! THANK YOU, YANG!" Nora yelling at Yang, with false smile innocently; on her mind regarding the cocktail incident in the Dance in Beacon, she wanted to avoided it for being embarrassed during that night.

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Hinata, and the girls laugh at the scene. After all regarding what Yang is said is true about Nora spill punch herself after all.

"How can 22 kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!"

Hearing Qrow's voice, sounds complaining, that caught them attention; who he's appears at the opening with Winter, Kakashi, Anko, Yasha, Zeke, Johnny, C. Naruto/Arashi, and Oscar, are seen standing next to Jaune.

Until surprisingly to see Jing had returns from his business with Ironwood (and Dengel brothers). Until noticing he is holding a bowl of rice and pork sinigang mixture along with some pork in top of it and eats soup-coated rice with a soup spoon and C. Naruto/Arashi is also eating with a bowl of Ramen noodles from the last dinner.

Seeing them enter the room, Nora presses her scroll to stop the song, before Yang uncovered her eyes.

"Heheh…" Oscars gives a small laugh at the scene.

 **==Rental Guest House; Second Floor==**

 **(KH2 OST: Yin Sid's Tower (Magical Mystery) – Starts)**

*Clock ticking*

Everyone relocates to the second floor living room, except for C. Naruto/Arashi and Zeke; with Weiss and Yang having finishing being filled in on what everyone else knows as well, while Naruto had did give Team FHRY, HRMY, and Utakata everything about the secrets regarding why the Huntsman's role is meant.

But now, everything had heard the full story of Ozpin's secret war with Salem. Until seeing Oscar's expression indicates that Ozpin had taken over the farmhand's body, sharing the briefing looks.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Relics. Salem. It's all true?" Weiss asked them all, with each subject from the story she had heard from them in full details.

"Uh-huh." Qrow respond nods confirmed all the answers.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Ozpin/Oscar inquired.

Weiss turns to Yang while her arms crossed, before turns her glance back to the Headmaster.

"For the most part." Weiss answered, taken Yang's question from Ozpin/Oscar.

"You forgot something." Yang spoke up, within silence in seconds, then turns to Ozpin. "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

Hearing the declaration of Yang, she looked pretty upset, causes Ruby gasp, while Naruto nod his head slight about what she is talking about; with the others being confused, includes members of team SSGN, before noticing their blonde knucklehead nods, that indicate that he knows something regarding what Yang brought up the subject.

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked, wondered for this subject is confusing.

"Oh, great." Qrow muttered about regarding what Yang meant for brought that subject.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily." Ozpin says regarding about it, then turns to Yang. "Your mother must trust you a great deal."

Yang scowls at Ozpin, which that causes the latter sigh, knowing he will tell the truth, seeing the former looked angry.

"My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain…'magical' power." Ozpin began to answer, as he stands up and walks next to Qrow, and continue explains.

"Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to 'see' more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies."

Ozpin turns to the others, and declare the answer.

"I…well…give them the ability to turn into birds." He declares, as he chuckles. "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

 _"Wait, what?"_ Oscar says exclaim mentally, hearing what he just heard from Beacon's Headmaster.

"Wait, what?" Shikamaru exclaims, mimicking Oscar's reaction.

"Well…that's new." Sasuke said with great surprised which Naruto just nods since he never heard of a ability like that before.

While the others looked dumbfounded at what Ozpin had said, while Team FHRY and HRMY sharing murmuring about how it is impossible about an ability to give an individual into birds.

"Uncle?" Ruby inquired, very confused at Ozpin's explanation.

"You turned them…into birds." Ren stated.

"Alright, now you're just messing with us." Nora says she wanted to deny it.

"How can this ability like that even do that?" Pyrrha inquired at Ozpin, which that sounds ridiculous, but she looked disbelieving at what she had heard.

"What else is new?" Jaune asks angrily with arms crossed.

"He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom…'changed', right in front of us." Weiss claimed, telling the group the truth, regarding Raven's shapeshifting ability, was even more surprisingly to them.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?" Yang says exclaim, angrily at Ozpin for what he did to his mother and Qrow.

"Yang, that's enough!" Qrow says telling her niece to break off her anger. "We made a choice. We wanted this."

With Yang relents, hearing her uncle's claimed for his choice, as Naruto went to her, and places his hand into her shoulder to comforts her, with the former places hers into his, and clenches it; keeping her emotions for how much she look angry at Ozpin for what he had done to her family.

"And I'm guessing that you and Raven did it for Ozpin to acquire gather info, right? With that ability of his that he grant you and your sister." Naruto inquired, before looking at Qrow and Ozpin.

While Winter was shocked about Ozpin told them about Qrow and his sister Raven were chosen to gain ability to turn into birds. Which it is no wonder or something that he had appeared out of blue during the Vytal Festival, and before expecting Athrun Dengel and the co.

Ozpin and Qrow tensed about Naruto's statements that somehow he had guessed regarding using a shape-shifting abilities.

"Naruto's right, it is best to tell them, everything. Knowing that you did had them as spies for following every move Salem had made, true?" Jing says, as he drinks the bowl to finished rest of the soup, then lets out a sighs in satisfied for how much he had eaten when he got back from his business.

"It's true, if I had suspected about you being the Leader of Heaven Federation and that is why I'm glad I made alliance with you." Ozpin said praised at Jing had solve things for this situation, and also there's the fact that knowing what his ability can do.

"And also you Mr. Uzumaki, I'm pleased that you're pretty good for guessing this logical matter." He added.

"Hard to say, Ozzy; Trained by bro, before trained by Pervy Sage, it surely that being a spy master that needed their contacts to get Intel from any of them of what they had learn of what come across." Naruto shrugged, while C. Naruto/Arashi smiles in pride about how being a spy master.

"I'm sure that I would like to thank him for share some Intel." Qrow commented shrugged, looked grateful regarding C. Naruto/Arashi's spy network.

"Not to mention, Jing did make a bargain with my mother." Yang concluded, that causes Qrow tensed along with Ozpin regarding hearing her conclusion, as she turns to him with eyes furrowed. "He did exchange to provide supplies for the 'tribe' with information. I was not surprised for he did know my mother to begin with."

Hearing the information from Yang, regarding Jing was did provide the Branwen bandit tribe supplies.

"You did provide supplies to my sister's tribe for information?" Qrow inquired frowns at Jing regarding he had given.

"It's not like I give them Heaven Federation's tech such as the Titans, just only provision like food and medicine. Well, just I give them Militia-issue arsenals. Those weren't just as the current arsenals we have, but, most of them equip with different weapon, it doesn't matter about its outdated. It's still quite had intense firepower. I assure you that never happen if I give them a 'single' machine; since Raven was well-aware about the strength of the Heaven Federation. So it is impossible to fight against it. So far, knowing there's no one will attempt to steal it, as much as it will be suicide if a single bandit is stupid enough to get caught." Jing answered explains to Qrow about his business **(3)**

Qrow hums at Jing's assured regarding his sister's tribe will try, knowing that he was a volunteered with his sister to be a counterforce for learn how to 'kill' a Huntsman when he sided with Ozpin. So far, he knows that Raven did had some of her tribe members to gather followers, along with provisions and arsenals that they produce, and until now that knowing that takes a lot of firepower that to be needed to ensure survival.

Until the Heaven Federation came around, making secretly alliance with Ozpin; which he knows regarding Amber for stealing half of her powers, except for the 'heart'. He looks relief that Jing gotten Amber out of the reach of Salem's eyes and ears, so far, knowing how long about this hiding for any longer for telling Ozpin about her being alive. Followed by the footage of the battle had took place, so far that knowing they gotten paranoid when they saw the fight.

Then followed by publishing footage of the people who led the Full-scale assault on Vale and Beacon Academy, along with the White Fang is pleasant under Adam Taurus' leadership; so far, the assault had failed, which now that several of individuals before Itachi Uchiha's sudden appearance are now wanted fugitives in the list that needed to hunt down for their crimes.

And even another human fraction that attack Vale (namely Danzo's ROOT fraction) that being involved for joining forces with the White Fang. It was shocking news regarding a human who join with a Faunus extremists. Now that word got out about human making allegiance with a Faunus is now under confusion and even more absurd, that regarding for this matter and it is be breath taken when this mess needed to be clean up.

So far, it is best to change the subject in hand, as Ozpin spoke up.

"I believe that it is best to change the subject." The possessed Oscar suggested, as he turn to Qrow. "May I?"

Qrow nods respond for the Beacon Headmaster wanted to tell his niece the truth regarding his choice. And so, Ozpin making a pace, before starting to explained.

"Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

Hearing that from Ozpin's explanation why he needed assistants for gather information on Salem's motives, which it's clear for them why he did to Qrow and Raven. As Ruby first ask her question in her mind.

"Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?" The red scythe wielder questions Ozpin, mentioned two people who associates with him, knowing about those two did had the same abilities.

Hearing the silver-eyed girl's questions and so Ozpin answers those questions before went to the sofa where Yang and Weiss seated.

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling."

 _'So, his powers have limits? Then he must've used some portion of it to give it to Raven and Qrow.'_ Shikamaru says in thoughts about Ozpin's powers had limits which it is not infinite usage, it is an understandable subject about why he had use it on the Branwen twins.

With the Lazy Shadow user turns eyes to his teammates with his gives, noticing the look by Naruto and Sasuke that indicate that they had similar thoughts regarding Ozpin's powers.

"The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens."

Everyone is silence, hearing Ozpin's declaration, as the girls of Team HRMY share the briefing about there is a possible confirmed about happens to be the person who give the four maidens is. While Pyrrha looked shocked in surprised about regarding the story her mother liked, happen to be the origin of the all the dots regarding the 'Old Wizard', the 'Four Maidens of Season', and everything; happen to right front of their eyes.

Ozpin glances at Yang, and spoke up.

"Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to…'play close to the chest'." He says, as he looking to Qrow. "I believe that's how you phrased it?"

"Heh. Yeah." Qrow reply chuckles.

With Ozpin turns to everyone such three members of Team SSGN and RWBY, along with JNPR, HRNS, FHRY, HRMY, Utakata, Winter, and Kakashi; and while Team DYZR, Anko, Qrow, and C. Naruto/Arashi were stood among them that they did joined Ozpin's cause.

Jing had prepared his force for another counterattack just like Vale, knowing will be made another surprised attack that's for sure.

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest." Ozpin explained for choices to make that made to offer to the Branwen twins. And statement regarding Raven had abandoned her duty in favors for the Branwen Tribe.

"Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time."

Ozpin turns around from the others, while saying.

"There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." The former Headmaster of Beacon finished.

 **(KH2 OST: Yin Sid's Tower (Magical Mystery) – Fades)**

Everyone is silent, as they ponder Ozpin's words. So far, waiting for any of them made their choice to stay or leave, after the whole story the Beacon's former Headmaster had briefing. Which they did getting involved for this matter that what they were dragged in, so far, knowing that there is no turning back regarding if Salem will win for sure.

Not to mention, Jing had told them about Mosuke's allegiance with Salem, along with Adam Taurus, before he decide to informed about it that regarding the Chaos leader's provision to make things worse. And then C. Naruto/Arashi and Naruto informed them along with the other Jinchuurikis regarding the Akatsuki is also making alliance with her as well.

It is a serious combination when three fractions will be a bigger problem than worst. And hopefully that they will be taken time to get prepared…

With Ozpin turns around to face the group notice their silence when no one could say anything from them, and spoken up.

"Very well, then."

Suddenly, Yang stands up, causes Ruby and Naruto notices their sister/girlfriend/lover had stood before them.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, looked bit concern if her sister/lover will make an answer.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do." Yang declares and smiles at Ruby after saying that.

"She's right, after all, I'll stick around, but I 'never' turn my back on others." Naruto concluded, as he shares his smiles at Yang with a foxy grin.

"True, Naruto." Yang agrees, before continues saying to Ozpin. "But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths."

Everyone remains silent, hearing Yang's demands. Ozpin and Qrow exchange a brief look with each other, seeing the drunk scythe wielder shrugs, and while Team DYZR, C. Naruto/Arashi, Anko, Utakata, Kakashi, and Winter remain stood hearing Yang's demands, surely that being respected her decision.

It sure takes for them for making their choice, and so same goes with Team FHRY and HRMY regarding their choice they had made, and until now, knowing they will be joining their cause.

Now, with Ozpin smiles at Yang's demands for not keep anymore secrets or lies from them anymore.

"Understood." He agrees.

Hearing Opzin's agreement, Yang sits back down, and Jaune spoke up.

"So…what now? I mean, what can we do?" The blonde knight asks the former headmaster of Beacon.

"Hm, that is a difficult question." Ozpin responded wasn't sure how he put it. "One that I believe is best to answered tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Jaune wondered, hearing his suggestion that he didn't understand. Thinking like the others there still hiding some things.

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together." Ozpin answered, as he walks to Yang, then gestures at the rest, as he places his hand on the blonde brawler's shoulder. "Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment."

Yang smiles, along with Naruto, before noticing that he wanted to prank Oscar when he is regain control, afterwards, within seconds. Hearing from Ozpin's advise that they will be done for tonight for get some sleep, knowing that being prepared for worst possible scenario.

Suddenly Oscar's eyes glow, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body; and until Naruto lets out his smile, mischievously.

"…You better lay your hand off my girlfriend, 'Oscar'?" Naruto says advisedly, with a sarcastic tone at Oscar; after he was regain his body control from Ozpin.

Oscar realizes he has his hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Geh!" He gawked, and quickly takes it off and nervously holds his cane in his hand. Yang and Weiss laugh at him.

Oscar chuckles nervously, embarrassment for he did freak out for when he touches Yang's shoulder.

"Wait, girlfriend? Isn't Ruby your girlfriend, Naruto?" Oscar confused, sudden expecting that thought Ruby was his girlfriend, but the next one was Yang was Naruto's girlfriend as well.

"Oh, uh… Well, it's quite weird to explain… Let's just say, myself, Naruto, and my sister Yang were…serious relationship in 3-in-1, than 2." Ruby explains to Oscar about 3 way relationships.

"Both Ruby and Yang are Naruto's girlfriends. We know how it does but they all seem happy." Ren added Ruby's explanation for confirmation.

"Wait, Ruby and Yang are his girlfriends? Is it a bit…"

 _"Actually, Oscar, both of them are Naruto's girlfriends, which they are official, happens that before Ms. Rose, and before Ms. Xiao Long, happen that they did love him, and treated equally…I know that polygamy is legal when comes with multiple women with a single man, but it's in chase that if any of his girls will decide to…just like their father, Taiyang, happens to be love two of his teammates, first is Raven, Yang's mother, like she said, and Summer is Ruby's mother, they're born in the different mothers, and share with the same father."_ Ozpin explains to Oscar about Naruto's relationships and refers from Taiyang's relationships regarding his Significant others on different events: one is abandonment and the other is never heard or died.

 _'Wait, seriously…?'_ Oscar says in thoughts, surprised, receives a mentally nod from Ozpin, confirmed it for this information about how Naruto made relationship with the half-sisters.

 _"Correct, the first is, have you heard the latest news regarding 'Siege of Vale'?"_

 _'Yeah, I've about some crazy criminals attempt to take down Vale that turns into a terrorist group.'_ Oscar replied, regarding that he heard/seen in the news that he had recalled.

 _"That's where Ruby and Naruto were first confessed each other that time."_

 _'Really, oh, that's why…and Ms. Yang?'_

 _"Due to her act of blackmailing, recently that twice she was committing, I give Ms. Xiao Long a detention for such act. I'm sure that she got her lessons for NOT to commit such crime. With Glynda will keep an eye on her for this fiasco. Don't worry, I won't expelled her, just give her a punishment for at least."_ Ozpin telling Oscar about Yang's act of blackmailing that happen during the recent times at Beacon.

 _"So, Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were made declared an official a couple. Just like the girls' father, I can assure you that statement according to Qrow that Taiyang is…a bit of ladies' men."_

Hearing that, Oscar was disbelief at such history that Naruto, Ruby, and Yang had been though which happens to state of that converts love-triangle into threesome couple.

 _'Well…this is awkward take, and it's weird for a single guy with two girls loves each other, but that takes time to get used to.'_

When hearing Ozpin's chuckles amuse at Oscar's sudden reaction and shocking that the information receives in his head.

 _'I'm sure that you'll will…'_ The headmaster of Beacon responded.

"Remember I told you about me and Ruby were kind of this relationship?" Naruto asked, receives a nod from Oscar, before seeing that knowing Ozpin had fill him in about their relationship.

"Well, you did hear me about 'along with Yang', don't you? In Vytal Festival?" He added.

"Oh…you mean that…THAT'S RIGHT! I saw you three in the Vytal Festival! I'd watched that I was surprised that you and the girls kissed in the public eyes, until my aunt covered my eyes for seeing a 15 year old girl kills an older teen in Vale." Oscar says, realized.

"That's right, Oscar…" Naruto reply, as he wrap his arm around Ruby into her shoulder, and held her close. "…As much as I wanted to protect anyone that precious to me or anyone, we will be strong with such bond. As long as I NEVER turn my back on everybody! So, this is my way, MY NINJA WAY! So, believe it!"

Oscar awe at Naruto's determination, knowing that how the latter didn't seems that he never gives up for how much knowing according to Ozpin about Naruto's determined and strong will.

"Oooohhh…"

Before hearing a noise from Nora, causing everyone turns to the former.

"…Raven? Qrow? They're BIRDS!" She exclaims for sudden realization, as her hands behind her hand, eyes closed. "Cracked it!"

Ren shakes his head at Nora being slow on the uptake, along with Shino, Han, and Johnny. While Qrow, Anko, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Zeke, and Naruto were simultaneously fac-palm themselves and while the others laughed.

"Nora, really, you DON'T get it, don't you, ya'know." Naruto says to orange-haired bomber being a NEET. "The rest of 7 along with Gaara and I are also had ability to turn into our giant forms during the 'Breach' Incident. And have you forgotten about that?"

"Thanks to update, Mrs. Obvious…" Shikamaru says to Nora, being airhead, as he turns his head away and muttered. "…wha a drag."

 **==At the Branwen Tribe Camp, entrance==**

 **(Cue the OST starts)**

Seeing Shay D. Mann and two other bandits stand guard, conversing with each other.

"Hey ugly!"

Suddenly, a voice calls out from the forest, which that indicates that happens to be Mercury Blake.

With Shay and the bandits' attention drawn, Mercury and Emerald Sustrai walks out from the forest forward the camp's entrance.

"Is Raven Branwen home?" Emerald asked.

Hearing that, causes Shay simply sighs with his hand into his palm in defeat, looked stress from the problem with Raven's daughter.

"Ya know I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm gonna take it out on you-"

Shay stops mid-sentence, before aim his revolver at, when noticing Cinder Fall and Arthur Watts walk out of the forest and joins the two of them. Followed by additional three individuals had steps out in the forest.

Seeing Shay looked surprised along with the other guards had recognized that face in the news. Noticing a matching black cloaks with red clouds on them, wearing straw hats; and then, 6 members of ROOT under Cinder's leadership, and so far that they are armed with more teeth.

One is Itachi Uchiha and female White Fang member (Happens to be Izumi Uchiha, she dons with a Grimm mask), and along with a man wearing an orange swirl mask (Tobi).

"Hm, doesn't look like he wants to cooperate, Boss." Mercury says to his recovered boss-lady with his arms crossed.

"Heh. Then make him." Cinder reply smirks, and ordered them to take action.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mercury reply back, turns back to the bandit guards.

Emerald proceeds forward, Shay and the other bandits hold their ground while Emerald unsheathes her weapons, twirling them before they transform into their sickle forms, before the scene cuts to black.

 **(OST Ended)**

 **==OVA==**

After Ozpin had making announce to everyone for get some rest, while Team FRHY and HRMY will be staying in this rental guest house, temporary, along with Utakata.

In outside of the Rental Guest House, seeing Kakashi is standing in the training area where Oscar and Ruby had spared, so far, he went to wooden fence, when taken some fresh air, before going to bed.

"I thought I would find you here."

Winter's voice had gotten Kakashi's attention, turn his head over his right shoulder to see her approaching him.

"You happy to see your sister again, Winter?"

"Indeed, Weiss explains to me about she was kidnap by Raven and her barbaric bandits. If I would had not know about her kidnapping, but I'm please for Ms. Xiao Long taken care of her, when she confronted her mother." Winter answered, as she stood beside her official boyfriend. Mentioning Raven is Yang's biological mother, due to Ruby is being a half-sister after all with a different mother.

"I'm sure that things went well to catching up." Kakashi stated with an eye-smile.

Winter tensed seeing Kakashi smiled, causes her to turn her head aside with a pink tinted in her cheeks.

"I know…I'm assured that I was proud that she can take care of herself, without me. She told me about she wanted to escape with those skills in infiltration you had taught her. Not to mention she told me about she took care of the Swarm of Lancers in Lake Matsu, when she is on her way to Mistral. If I would against General Ironwood's orders, I protested that my sister is on her way when this happen. So far, until message from him that I had received orders for me and my forces remain here. And I'm glad that someone did change his mind." Winter reply explained.

"I am assumed that it was Jing's doing." Kakashi says guessing.

"How can you tell?" Winter says tensed, looked surprised at what the Heaven GIs' leader about he did made Ironwood to change his mind.

"Well…Naruto told me when my group and I were heading towards to the place he and the others were staying. And I'm sure that he told us about the Atlas has closing its borders, am I right?" Kakashi explained.

"Yes, General explains to me. It is because of what happen to Vale, it is the results, so he had the council to made their decision for doing so, and then the Dust Embargo that until to send Dust around the Kingdoms. Knowing Father will make another argument with the General just like he and my mother were argued, endlessly." Winter reply confirmed.

Kakashi hums at Winter's reason, so far that it was completely messed up regarding that happen in Vale; even though, knowing having some family problems, and after all that can't blame her for having issues with her father.

"But…I did intend Weiss' birthday time after time when I was still in the military…Well, it wasn't a best day for her, if would…not to mention she just…sitting there…drinking." She added.

"It's the most boring birthday ever, right?" Kakashi says comment.

"You could say that, I mean…I just…I wanted to celebrate with her, only just parties that wasn't pleasant." Winter reply sighing. "I just…if Father would've spending time with us, except for my little brother Whitley. But until I heard the news about what happen to him, he was shot."

"Shot?" Kakashi asks eyebrow rose at his girlfriend.

"Yes. Shot, in the chest." Winter confirmed regarding what happen to Whitley. "The investigators were doing around the clock, until father went ballistic when he receives call what happen to Whitley. I'm not sure who did this, turns out, it wasn't the White Fang or the Faunus did this…it was a human, when the surveillance saw a man's description wearing shades and a face mask, noticing that he had no animalist trait, so far, someone hired a hit man to incapacitated Whitley."

"Maybe it has to do during the incident in 'Vale's Menagerie'." Kakashi claimed the connection of the event.

"Yes, it was Ragou's doing. I really never liked that man, along with his son, Cumore. He attempted to seduce me for my father's company when I decline him." Winter stated mentioned the former councils' advisor and cause the humiliation in Atlas. **(4)**

"I'm assume that he is nothing but a bother for your business as a Atlas Specialist." Kakashi stated.

"Not just Cumore, but also Morgan as well, even he did also the same results as the former. So far, he wanted to be chosen candidate for Specialist. General Ironwood had declines his claim to be, before I was selected, it is because of his insubordinates." Winter replied.

"I guess that he wasn't a Specialist material." Kakashi stated.

"Yes, he wasn't the right Huntsman to be in. He was envy at me being a Specialist." The older white haired Specialist confirmed.

"Hm, I guess that you had a good point…although, I'm somehow when I made decision to be a ANBU after the war." Kakashi says.

"Weiss told me about you being a war veteran, and as well as a member of a Black-Ops. I must impress, and she also told me that you're a prodigy, am I right?" Winter stated.

"Yup, after all that my time as a Shinobi, and as well as I did when Lord Hiruzen had took me out in my time. But…I'm sure that something else since my life has becoming…unpleasant." Kakashi replied.

"What might be?" Winter wondered.

"I…regret about how everything in the past that, I promise to him to protect her, until I failed when I had did it in my hands…"

Winter was shocked hearing Kakashi is referring to, she had recalled from Weiss about his past.

 __"Winter, if you don't know about Kakasshi-sensei, it is a bit disturb for not knowing…He did killed his own teammate like it was an accident, but it was her did it on purpose when she was in her death's door within his crossfire. And as for the other, he is also thought by sensei that he died during that happen, "__ Weiss's voice in mental flashback in Winter's head.

"It's about your teammate, right?" Winter inquired, seeing Kakashi remain silent without a flinch, and continues. "My sister told me the details. It is shocking that one of your teammates is…active."

"I thought he did or was, for all those years, but he is supposed to return to the village when he had survived from the crash back at Land of Earth. But now, he had becoming my enemy." Kakashi says with his eye furrowed as place his hand into where Obito's Sharingan is, he looked sad, angry, and upset.

Winter places her hand onto his arm comforts him, then, she move it to his hand to be held, so far, knowing Kakashi will respond as well.

"Kakashi, I know it pains you for facing him. And I'm sure that I will stand besides you." The Eldest Schnee saying to Kakashi, comforted. "Rest assured that we'll face him, together; although, the rest of the others is also will support you, as well."

"…Thank you…Winter." Kakashi appreciated, gain hope from Winter's support.

"You're most welcome, Kakashi. Although…" Winter is trailed out, until a red tint into her cheeks. "…I was hoping that…can I sleep with you?"

Kakashi was tensed at Winter's offering, knowing that himself and the older Schnee wanted to share a bed together, and so far that knowing about this relationship.

"…Sure, I would love to share a bed with you." The masked Jonin Huntsman responded.

 **==OVA #2==**

 **==At Elemental Nations, Hidden Leaf; Hokage's Tower==**

In the Hokage's office; it's been a year since the aftermath of the Invasion of Sand-Sound, followed by form a retrieval team to recover their missing ninjas before Asuma Sarutobi had reported about their disappearance and until the portal had made.

He did send Shikamaru Nara to retrieves Naruto and Gaara, so far that nothing ordinary that haven't heard from him since after the invasion.

With Hidden Sand had made a truce to the Leaf about their Kazekage was murdered by Orochimaru and pose him as their leader which being used their very own forces under his control. They too wanted to retrieve Gaara as well, while having rest of his siblings to join their retrieval mission.

Along with the rest of the five nations' Hidden Village regarding their Jinchuuriki/Tailed Beast needed to be retrieve, and so far that the military strength had reduce since that happen. And also there's Hidden Waterfall's missing Jinchuuriki, so far that the military strength is also reduce, and also no longer being service due to the mistreated the Jinchuuriki.

And then followed by two S-rank Missin-Nin: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, turns out that when Itachi had first step through the portal before Kakashi Hatake along with Sakura Haruno, followed by Hidden Leaf's Team 8, 9, and 10 into the portal, along with Ninja Instructor/Chunin Iruka Unimo, and two of Sabaku siblings.

So far, until the portal closes when some of the survivors includes Kisame during the fight were bit disappoint at the portal is vanished, until then Kisame had spare them for informed their leaders (sans temporary) regarding the portal is shut.

Until now, things went completely mess that after the military strength of the Hidden Leaf is reduce.

When suddenly, the Death God Shinigami himself made his appearance, any of the villager thought he had the 'demon brat' is on his domain, but turns out, he didn't, so far that he had his new happy life there, so he just came here that give the villagers of Hidden a curse for such ignorance, and even blind with hatred.

And so, Shinigami cursed many villagers of the Hidden that give them some animalistic traits such as tail, whiskers, ears, and even something that didn't expect that would come. And some of them were spare because who treated Naruto as a person rather than a demon. And even dishonors the Fourth Hokage's dying wish.

Even though telling the Hidden Leaf killing Naruto Uzumaki won't solve to cure them, the curse itself is permanent that was their punishment after all.

Also, another fact that the Shinigami informed them if kill a child, being so innocent, that would results would spread the curse completely, even though under their influence that any newborn child will be having similar traits.

So far, knowing how much they get use to that after they were being cursed; thought blaming Naruto for everything, so far that denied that he is the Hokage's son, and as well as Kushina Uzumaki. Until now more people blame at each other by pointing fingers at one to another.

Until then, the so-called 'civilian' council, more complaining regarding that they wanted the young Uzumaki back due to had lots of amount of sums that owned by his parents, and even 'important' individual to the Hidden Leaf.

They 'always' ordered the ninja around like 'gods', and so far that they are also involved for perform a assassinate attempt. Until now explained that if the Jinchuuriki is killed, the seal will be broken that gotten release the fox and destroying the village again.

It was horrified to the Hidden Leaf Village, the fact because of if a near-death, the fox which they would witnessed to set free; knowing that they had ignoring the Fourth Hokage's skills of sealing, and until now that thought that until now. And then showing something one of universe that happen when the seal is weaken (namely Broken by MadHat886), knowing it will making a second time if they'll release the beast.

Until now that the Fire Daimyo had seen what the Hidden Leaf had become, and so he made his decision for disbands the Civilian council, and executed, for disloyal the lord of the Land of Fire, who is the important role of the military power for given them missions, because commit crimes for abusing the son of their hero for all those years. Before he seen the vision the Shinigami had shown, and so far he won't let it happen if those fools of now-former civilian council along with the villagers will form a mob to kill him, if they'll do.

And also he terminate the Nine-tails Festival, that event is devoted into mourning day, even though that he cuts off the bank that unable to withdrawn until end of day. Knowing the villagers of Hidden Leaf were getting desperate that losing their most important event in Oct. 10, along with liquidated and seizing everything.

Even they tried to defy the Lord of the Land of Fire, which that made an act of treason if they are doing so.

Know that the Hidden Leaf will not allow for doing missions in outside of the Land of Fire for next 3 years or so, and also 10% tax on all incoming or outgoing goods that are shipped or received to Hidden Leaf. And same goes with the Hidden Waterfall when word from them about when they did mistreats the 7-tails Jinchuuriki, until seeing the Shinigami's curse is also took influence at them.

They needed to do, is endure it, depend on how long once they wanted Naruto return to their home because of how everything over those years. Not to mention Naruto's education was sabotage, and so punishing or executed the instructors, and includes a certain white-haired man (namely Mizuki).

Since the civilian council had becoming more greed and more prideful over a year that outvote the decisions behind the Hokage's seat of power.

It is because of proclaimed 'Arashi Uzumaki', the self-claimed brother of Naruto Uzumaki; and so far, which they had tried to deny about him which notice between the older versions to younger (without the whisker marks due to powerful Genjutsu to conceal it).

So far, executing Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane for abuse the power and being loyal to Danzo Shimura until the truth came out, regarding the Uchiha's rebellion, so far that many villagers of the Hidden Leaf had lost their trusts on them, and same goes with Danzo that would made him Hokage that he wanted to control Naruto as a Nine-tails Jinchuuriki.

And some people didn't trust at each other because of how ignorant they are, and stupid they are, and surely that everything they had been through regarding Naruto Uzumaki being the son of their Hokage.

Until then, the Fire Daimyo had discussion with the Hokage regarding to formed another retrieval group for recovered their mission ninjas, along with Sand, while Jiraiya did find any specific jutsu that creates time and space portal that would take time to able to pin-point their location regarding the world of Remnant. So, they won't punish them; as well, but also give him an S-rank long-term mission.

It takes around the clock to get it right and able to track its coordinates, and so, they went to the site where Naruto and Gaara were taken place in their last battle.

Until now, they found a small trace of chakra of the tailed-beast in the site, meaning that is where they were transported to the World of Remnant; and then sending a recon team to learn for this environment that needed to confirm about this coordinates, and act as diplomat for making contact with locals.

For now, the reports of Jiraiya's group is now being receives that confirming that the coordinates with the World of Remnant is the right location and until reports that mentioned Tsume's son, Kiba, along with Choza's son and Rasa's children, Temari and Kankuro is in the pleasant.

And until now, acquires to send representatives, good thing that Jiraiya and Hana made their call for wanted to meeting the person is in-charge.

Once the briefing is subside, and reported to the Hokage regarding their missing ninjas had been through in another world. So far, this wondered that they had military force that compare to ninjas, and hopefully that knowing that their strength is. Until small details that they had a technology is way advance than theirs.

Now; with Tsunade sitting in the Hokage's chair in the desk, things quite smoothly since no other paperwork that receiving since, she did took a sip of her sake, after all that when her lover's niece, Shizune, surely taken off the hook for snatching her important drink after all.

So far, thought back about Naruto when she has seen him during her dreams in the Christmas night. Two gods were heaven and hell was made connection to each other that many of the parents were happy for seeing their children were safe and sound.

Until then this morning that the Clan Heads includes siblings and friends had found themselves possesses the same arsenals that own by Naruto and the others, such as Konohamaru's duplicate version of Mandarin Cyclone.

"*Sigh*…Things are troublesome…I would like to thank the Naras for this statement…" She muttered.

As Tsunade was about took another drink…

*Knock-knock…*

Hearing a door knowing, that startles Tsunade, a little, before the saucer cup could go to her lips, turns to the door.

"Come in!" She calls out, respond, as seeing the door opens to see Shizune steps in.

"Shizune, what is it? Is something has happen the recon team?" Tsunade questioned, knowing the reports from the recon team, as she finished her sake that downs into her throat.

"Nothing so far, m'lady, got word from Izumo that that's the right coordinates." Shizune replies confirming regarding the coordinates where their missing ninjas' being resided. "…But, according to the reports, Lord Jiraiya has left Yamato in-charge for the camp while we were dealing with the…locals who interact with, and along with Hana for wanted to see her brother."

Tsunade nods her head for understandable for Hana Inuzuka wanted to see her brother that he and the rest haven't heard from them after all.

"And Lord Jiraiya will be taken a role for the diplomatic figure along with Hana." She added.

"I see…knowing Jiraiya will do the talking to the locals regarding our missing ninjas." Tsunade stated, shrugged, which didn't mind for having his pervert teammate taken charge for diplomatic.

"Also, not best of all…there is another report regarding Naruto Uzumaki and the 'rest'." Shizune concluded, feeling dread for knowing she'll snap.

"Hm, what is it?" The Fifth Hokage hums, eyes rose, hearing another report.

"Well…" Shizune began to spoke up, looked a bit hesitate.

"Well, what is it? Spill it, Shizune!"

Shizune flinched at her tone, she looked pretty impatient, knowing how blowing some fuse if she needed to defuses it.

"Well, it's hard to say, Naruto and the others has happen to be just left months ago…in Vale, to somewhere called 'Mistral', and Gaara is unknown where he had go to if we told Sand about him." Tsunade's assistance answered.

Well, that hits the fan, with Tsunade absorbs the information of what Shizune reported.

"…When they had left, exactly?"

Hearing Tsunade's saying, that made Shizune mentally sigh in relief for expecting she'll explode.

"Well, in case you know, we had…Iruka Unimo and his wife Reina will be pleasant as also representatives for the world of Remnant." She says.

Tsunade was shocked hearing from the report about one of her ninjas, a chunin, married in the world where he had resided.

"He…married?"

"Yes, I was shocked too, Lady Tsunade. I wasn't expecting Iruka would marry so soon. Izumo told me about him married a 'chick with dog ears and tail'. Well, he said she's a Faunus, meaning a people with animalist trait like the others had fox features." Shizune stated.

Tsunade nods again for understandable about the Shinigami's curse to the villagers of Hidden Leaf – man, women, and child. They made them fox as well; and knowing that is their own punishment for abusing Naruto Uzumaki in the first place.

"When they were arrived?" The blonde Senju inquired.

"Tomorrow, Izumo reported that from Iruka that he wanted a homecoming, after all. Along with he'll show his wife around his home and this village where he had live. Also, they will be having escorts, so far, according the new surrounds that Captain Yamato had describe, there is a…a 'hostile' wildlife when they had encountered." Shizune answered.

Hearing Shizune's report from the recon team, while Tsunade was tensed for she mentioned 'hostile wildlife' of what described, which knowing it would acquire for had her shinobi equipped something for prepared such as tantos and explosive tags.

"I see…I'm sure that I wanted the whole story from those two." Tsunade replied for this report.

"By all means." Her assistant replied back.

And so with Shizune left the office, leaving Tsunade sitting in her desk, as she pour another in the sake in the saucer cup, and chungs down into her throat, again; lets out a heavily sighs.

"…Damn."

 **==OVA #3==**

Oscar prepared head to bed, so far after the discussion for having Ozpin take over his body temporary, he was shocking about how his powers that granted to Qrow and Raven to gain ability to shape-shift into birds.

*Knock-knock!*

A door knocks that gotten his attention, as Oscar went to the door, and opens it, and surprise to see Naruto.

"Um…what is it, Naruto?"

"Can you tell Oz that I will be going somewhere at Mistral." Naruto reply informed.

"Why?" Oscar confused.

"Well…I'll be heading to council member Attha's place, I had a friend there where he is now, along with Mu and the others." Naruto explained.

"Oh…" He says understandable, until eyes glows when took place as Ozpin.

 **(Cue the Music: Gundam SEED Destiny ED 2:** **Life Goes On by Arisaka Mika – Starts** **)**

 **(Music Background: 0:00-0:07)**

"I'm assuming that he's there?" Ozpin asks, before he overheard this information about Athrun Dengel's whereabouts.

"Yes, Ozpin, knowing that Athrun is there." Naruto answered confirming.

"Very well, also, Uzumi is also part of the Inner-circle, and can you tell him this." Ozpin reply, as he went to Naruto's ear and whispers to him, causes Naruto tensed, then turns to him with a nod.

~"Life Goes On (Goes On…Goes On…"~

"Alright, I will tell him the message." Naruto nods understood.

 **(Music Background: 0:10-0:29)**

And so with that, Naruto lefts to Ruby's room, which he will be departs tomorrow until now.

 **(Story Ended/Shifts into Ending Music)**

* * *

~"Namida de nijinda (When I look up)"~  
~"Kono sora wo miageru tabi (Into this sky full of tears)"~  
~"Hakanai aosa ga (The fleeing blue)"~  
~"Mune wo shimedzuketeku (Tightens my chest)"~

~"Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made (If it's Destiny, I'll leave behind)"~  
~"Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni (Days I've fought till sorrow's end)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, moeagaru (Life Goes On, passionately)"~

~"Inochi ga aru kagiri (As long as I am alive)"~

~"Shinjitsu no jibun sae (Even if I lost)"~  
~"Miushinaisou soredemo (Sight of my true self)"~

~"LIFE GOES ON, mamoritakute (Life Goes On, I want to protect it)~

~"Kokoro wa kudakarete (My heart is shattered)"~  
~"Hontou no kanashimi wo (And in these eyes)"~

~"Shitta hitomi wa (That have seen true sadness)"~

~"Ai ni afurete (Love overflows)"~

 **(Music Ended)**

* * *

 **==Omake==**

"Oooohhh…"

Before hearing a noise from Nora, causing everyone turns to the former.

"…Raven? Qrow? They're BIRDS!" She exclaims for sudden realization, as her hands behind her hand, eyes closed. "Cracked it!"

Ren shakes his head at Nora being slow on the uptake.

Suddenly, a lone slapping fan (Harisen) swings downward, and…

*Slap!*

"Hapi!" Nora flinched when her head made contact with a loud slap.

That slap made the background action lines appear behind Nora when made by the slap for seeing yellow.

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

Another one when yellow is replace with red that the left side.

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

And another one is now blue behind Nora's head on the right side.

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

Then the scene is has its mix with red and green action lines.

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

Repeating every slaps, when the color rush turns red, green and blue.

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

*Slap!*

"Hapi!"

Every slaps repeatedly cause every scene on different parts of the scene, along with multiple images by 2x4 or more, and even remixed as well.

*Slap!*

"Hapi…!"

Now, everything is silence, the person who hit Nora is Naruto himself, holding a slapping fan.

"Nora, really, you DON'T get it don't you, ya'know." Naruto says to the orange-haired bomber being a NEET, and even being a dunce for she didn't take it regarding Ozpin granted Raven and Qrow that turns into birds. "You and that pea-size brain of yours; and even you are such a dunce, right Weiss?"

Naruto says the last part, turns to Weiss, seeing the white-haired former Schnee nods her head agrees at the blonde knucklehead ninja for regarding understand regarding Ozpin being the 'good wizard'.

"That's true, and also I voted that Nora won't be having pancakes till a week." Ren declares, that cause Nora flinched looked dread for he'll do for not have pancakes until a week.

"Yeah, I'd say we'll had not have pancakes until week if she'll understand." Pyrrha agrees.

"Same here." Jaune agrees.

"Me too." Sasuke agrees.

"I agree, knowing she 'always' ate a lot of it, and also the syrup." Shikamaru agrees.

As one by one agrees regarding Nora will ban for having pancakes until a week. As for Oscar, he heard from Ozpin regarding he overheard the vote for Nora's lack of uptake to understand regarding his ability.

"I got from Ozpin, he said: Miss Valkyrie will ban for having pancakes in a week." The farm boy declares.

"NO! PLEASE NOT THE PANCAKES!"

 **(Omake Ended – base on Nichijou where Yuuko was hit by the Teacher Takasaki.)**

* * *

The twenty-fifth chapter of new season of The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles. But THIS is Volume 5 on this story…

This is now chapter 25th of episode 7 of Season 6; anyway, which with this new chapter that I've done, and so which decide some statements that I've almost finished.

There, it's done, and I'm sure that I gotten in time that when I almost finished since Monday; taken long statement to write it here in my thoughts.

~~~M~~~

Knowing I decide to had Pork Sinigang besides the Ramen, and so far that it is best choice of meal for sure. While Jing did fond with pinoy-style dish, after all that they were surely catching up.

I wasn't expecting for having Ramen for dinner, I'm sure that Naruto would love that after all.

~~~M~~~

Now, seems they were catching up after for so long when they had took separate ways. I'm sure that things are quite good times. So far, knowing that if Naruto tell the others about it such as Iruka and Reina's wedding, and everything about their adventure, like Sasuke gotten a forms of his Kusanagi.

And the others such as Shikamaru had shown him his new weapon being a Marksman/Sniper for Team SSGN.

~~~M~~~

Sorry for I did had not had other characters such as Haku and the rest, considered were OOC. I'm sure that you'll understand.

~~~M~~~

Thank you, Monty Oum! I will deeply continue watched your creations…

( :-) )

"Keep moving Forward…"

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~MONTY OUM~

R. I. P.

(June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)

 **‡ ~oOo~ †** 🌹 **RWBY** 🌹 **† ~oOo~ ‡**

~~~M~~~

Now…as you may know that I will keep going to revised this story, no matter what!

Just as I moving forward what Monty Oum had quoted. So as much I did not know about Monty Oum, but he is one hell of a creator if you asked me. And also the first and previous voice actor for Lie Ren before his brother took over his legacy.

And then…I will think harder and research some more info, and watching some anime to see might interests me…if possible for I had to keep drink coffee for sure…

For now…let's find out for the next chapter comes…

* * *

[~o~ Schedule ~o~]

 **The Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN - Hurricane Rose Chronicles** = Wednesday and Saturday, Time: 12am/pm - noon – New Schedule

 **Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)** = Saturday

 **Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed From Maelstorm)** = ? ? ? ? (To be added)

* * *

Now…on to the review…

* * *

 **: Author's Note :**

 **(0).** N/A

 **(1).** I did have organized regarding the two tables with 10x2 for customers in one huge one. I know that I would select them for doing their conversation.

If they had an extra table for everyone, I would think that having more people than that.

 **(2).** I did seen Hinata ate so many bowls of Ramen that cause Naruto looked unfair for how much she had ate. After all, which wonder 'how' she got her weight remains in her shape, it was shocking and impossible!

Hinata is the winner for the eating contest that she ate 46 bowls, while Naruto ate 30 bowls.

In (new) Boruto: Naruto Generation…same record what Hinata had ate 46 bowls that surprisingly shocks Boruto when he and his dad Naruto went to the newly renovate Ichiraku Ramen.

Before Boruto questions his father about the Legendary 'Queen of Gluttony', which happens to be his mother. Man, she surely did earn that nickname after all, even Choji serves 42 in 2nd place, and his father Choza is at least 18 serving.

*Sigh with eyes rolled*

Anyway, it seems that Naruto still had his wallet after all.

 **(3).** The Militia-issue weapons were consists based in MGS4: Guns of Patriots. So far, when the Rebels wields the Russian-made AKs chambered with American-made 5.56x45mm than 39mm. So far, I know the 39mm could tear a soft flash and bones.

Not to mention, Resistance such as 'Paradise Lost'. Of course, that if I come up with something of course. I know that I did prefer to Mk.17 SCAR-H CQC Variant. I will taken short lists that what the Militia-issue that used by rebels and resistance fighters.

In MGS4, these guns were didn't had an ID like the SCAR-H CQC has, even before Snake tries to use it due to its system automatically locked when he pick up that weapon.

Anyway, I did have time to recall what Militia-issue and Rebel-used Guns that they had:

Handgun(s):  
= Makarov PMM (9x18mm) – 8-rounds (10 or 12 for Special Russian models) - Russia  
= PSS Silent Pistol (7.62x42mm) – 6-rounds - Russia

SMGs and Machine Pistols:  
= MAC-10 (.45 ACP) – 30-round magazine - US  
= Skorpion Vz.82 (9x18mm) – 20-rounds - Czechoslovakia  
= Bizon (9x18mm) – 64-round helical - Russia

Shotgun(s):  
= Saiga 12 (12 gauge) – 10-round box magazine, 12-, 20-, or 30-round drum – Russia  
= Twin Barrel (12 gauge) – 2-round - UK, US, CAN, IRL, AU, NZ

Assault/Battle Rifle(s):  
= AK-102 (5.56x45mm) – 30-rounds - Russia  
= FN FAL Carbine (7.62x51mm) – 20-rounds - Belgium  
= G3A3 (7.62x51mm) – 20-rounds - West Germany

Sniper Rifle(s):  
= SVD (Dragunov-S) (7.62x54mmR) – 10-rounds - Russia  
= VSS Vintorex w/ PSO-1 scope (9x39mm) – 10 or 20-rounds - Soviet (Russia)

Machine Gun(s):  
= MK21E (7.62x51) – 20-round box or 50- or 100-round drum - Germany

Launcher(s):  
= GP-30 Grenade Launcher for AK (40mm) – 1-shot - Russia  
= RPG-7 (40mm) – 1-shot - Russia

Well, just like Rick in Walking Dead that he handed some guns and ammo to the the gang in Atlanta? Because of the gang were remain behind to help the helpless seniors in the Nursing House, when the outbreak begun, the gang had vowed to protect them when who dream of one day repairing enough cars to evacuate every last senior out of the city.

With the guns and weapons Rick had denoted, so they could continue to protect the home, and its people, from walkers and other threats.

 **(4).** Mentioned in Punished in Chapter 7, Volume 4. So far, knowing regarding Ragou's mess that ruined Atlas' reputation. So far, just like the counterpart in Tales of Vesperia, and this fan-made version is a Faunus hater, even he did usurp the authorities for wanted to do that to ordered anyone for kidnapping Faunus children.

* * *

 **[( : Information reference : )]**

 **Noted: Standing by**

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Team ? ? ? ? (?) ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **State-on-Progress** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

* * *

 **‡ ‡ ‡ Singular Information ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **###** **? ? ? ?** **###**

 **Gender:** N/A **  
Race:** N/A

 **Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit):**

= N/A

 **[= Techniques =]**

= N/A

 **[= Weapon(s) =]**

= N/A

 **[= Inventory =]**

= N/A

 **[= Family =]**

= N/A

 **Note: N/A – Additional for this Database.**

* * *

 **[ Jutsu and Semblance ]**

 **Noted: Modified a new information state…**

 **(A1). Progress**

[Progress]

01\. Progress

* * *

 **Weapon's Review**

 **(W0).** N/A

 **(W1).** The Crossbow for Sasuke is based on Emily's Crossbow in Dishonored 2.

* * *

 **Inventory Review**

 **(E1).** State-in-Progress

Possession: State-in-Progress

Ability: None

* * *

That's the review of this information (since it did not update yet). Hope if you made a comment about this one. Now with the reviews is updated.

The previous chapter is now had 58+ favorite(s) and 46+ follow(s).

Now that chapter is finished, anyways, read the next chapter soon to be updated…

But…I had some other plans about some this turn in events in this chapter.

Now the next chapter will be: 'Along Together'

…So please review and do not flame it (and trash talk about my story). ^^,

Now…hope you like this new chapter…and blessed the soul to Monty Oum.

Until then…the next chapter comes…so PEACE OUT and have a nice day/night. ✌

* * *

 **Started by:** 5/19/2018/10:50pm

 **Finished** : 5/29/2018/2:05am

 **Published:** 5/30/2018/12:00pm


End file.
